Un Cambio de Planes
by damian175
Summary: Linea de tiempo: Después de la coronacion de Twilight. Un humano nunca se imaginó que, por andar de curioso, teminaria teniendo una aventura inolvidable como viajero dimensional. Con tecnología misteriosa para ayudarlo a sobrevivir, tendrá que enfrentarse a la vida diaria, asi como a otros personajes de su alrededor. Self-insert. Viaje Dimensional. HiE(Humano en Equestria)
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio de Todo

**A/N- Notas del autor: Este es mi primer 'historia' creada, por lo cual empecé con un self-insert, pero lo extraño de esto es que en realidad lo único que se de la serie es a través de otros fanfics y algunos 'creepypastas', por lo que para realizar ciertas descripciones tuve que 'investigar' en la wiki.**

**Si les es interesante el leer una pequeña 'biografía' y el 'antes de' de llegar a Equestria, pueden optar por seguir leyendo. Si son de las personas que prefieren ir al grano directamente, pues es solo cuestión de saltarse este capítulo.**

**27/04/2015 - Esta es una de mis primeras historias "creadas", por lo que originalmente empecé con la idea de un self-insert de mi mismo representando todos mis ideales y forma de pensar. Lo poco que sabía cuando empecé a escribir eran mayormente gracias a lecturas de otras historias que iba leyendo aquí y allá. Si tienen paciencia como para soportar varios capítulos pueden ir y aventurarse a seguir leyendo y tal vez consiga yo su interés, ya que conforme fui avanzando en la historia poco a poco se fue definiendo su contenido y la extensión por capitulo se fue incrementando. Probablemente me tome un tiempo para intentar mejorar la forma en que están escritos los capítulos, o probablemente los deje ahí como un "recuerdo" de como solía escribir cuando apenas empecé en el sitio.**

**Tal vez algunos estén pensando: "Oh es un self-insert, de seguro trata de romance y todo eso..." (o probablemente no, pero eso es lo que comúnmente veía cuando leía una historia con un 'self-insert'). No...solo no. Los temas de la historia son de aventura, ciencia ficción y uno que otro tema que se me vaya ocurriendo insertar, mas al romance nomas no. Si buscan romance hay demasiadas historias alrededor que ya tienen eso, y también entre humanos. Como dice el dicho: "El que busca, encuentra". Aquí nomas un self-insert paranoico y estresado, viendo como cada cosa creída como 'ciencia ficción' se vuelve realidad frente a él.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Introducción (El inicio de todo)<strong>

_Antes de siquiera poder empezar a contar todo lo que sucedió, tengo que llegar primero a lo primero: quien será el posible humano tan 'desafortunado' en poder llegar hasta este punto. Mi nombre es Damian, con 16 años y viviendo en México. Pelo color castaño y corto, ojos color castaños, complexión delgada, color de piel blanco y estatura de 1.70 m. En pocas palabras, una persona con apariencia común y corriente, sin nada tan llamativo. Me encantan los juegos no tan modernos y de estrategia, de Star Wars o en multijugador, así como lector de historias de ficción creadas en Internet, entre otras cosas variadas que no tienen importancia por ahora, mas mis planes para un cierto día de invierno cambiarían tal vez por andar de curioso o por cosas del destino, no lo se..._

* * *

><p>"Damian, levántate ya de una vez." Me decía suavemente una voz femenina mientras que yo, aun sin ganas de querer levantarme por el frio que habia en mi cuarto, simplemente giraba hacia un lado para acurrucarme mejor entre las cobija, ya que para mi aun seguía siendo demasiado temprano como para estar despierto y empezar el día.<p>

"Voy.." Dije un poco adormilado girando de un lado a otro entre las sabanas pero a decir verdad tan pronto se fuera me volvería a quedar dormido por mera flojera del momento.

"Está bien, pero asegúrate de no quedarte dormido o se te va a hacer tarde después." Me volvió a responder tranquilamente en lo que salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, dejándome solo en mi cuarto como cada mañana de mi vida usual y común de estudiante de preparatoria.

Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a levantarme temprano por cuestión de estudios y tarea pero como en este momento es simplemente disfrutar de mis vacaciones bien merecidas, pues no habia ningún plan de salir si ni siquiera habia alguien disponible...lo cual era la mayoría del tiempo.

'Si todavía tengo vacaciones, ¿Que era a lo que se me iba a hacer tarde?' Empecé a pensar en lo que simplemente lanzaba mis cobijas hacia la pared, teniendo una costumbre de dormir con la cama pegada hacia la pared en lo que me sentaba en el borde de la cama y me ponía a mirar la ventana, viendo que aun las cortinas estaban cerradas, manteniendo la mayoría de los rayos del sol fuera de mi cuarto.

Después de levantarme, como siempre tomé mi celular para revisar la fecha y el día ya que tengo la costumbre normal de olvidar que fecha es o a que día estábamos. Resulta que era un lunes 20 de enero y las 8 de la mañana, por lo cual lentamente empecé a buscar unas sandalias por el cuarto y no salir descalzo hasta la cocina, por cuestión de que el piso también esta frio y andar descalzo solo provocaría que me enfermara.

Traía puesta mi ropa para dormir que era lo típico para cuando hacia frio, consistiendo en una pantalonera y un suéter de algodón. Simplemente me puse las sandalias y empecé mi caminata hacia la cocina como cualquier mañana común y corriente, siendo temporada de vacaciones o no.

Como todos los días, simplemente caminaba hacia la cocina y saludaba a mi madre ya que normalmente mi padre se encontraba trabajando y mi hermana aun seguía dormida por lo cual solo éramos nosotros dos. Tiempo después mi hermana se levanto e iniciamos desayunando después de unos minutos. Ya estaba a punto de terminar de desayunar cuando mi mamá se me quedo mirando algo seria...

"Recuerda que vas a ir a visitar a unos amigos tuyos antes de irnos de viaje, por lo que prepara de una vez todas tus maletas." Me dijo antes de levantarme yo de la mesa para ir a dejar los platos y vasos al lavatrastos, no sin antes afirmar con la cabeza de que si habia escuchado lo que dijo.

'Aaah...por eso se me iba a hacer tarde.' –Pensaba yo mientras me volvía a dirigir a mi cuarto- 'Mejor llevo dos mochilas. Una para la ropa y lo otro para lo demás.' Elegí dos mochilas: una de las mochilas era de tamaño considerable ya que era una mochila de montaña, se podría decir, pero para mí era para laptop. Tenía un diseño de camuflaje con manchas verde fuerte y claro en toda la mochila, la cual usaba normalmente para mis estudios ,pero como me iba de viaje y no a la escuela, simplemente saque todos los libros y cuadernos y la deje a un lado en lo que limpiaba la otra mochila, la cual era de color negro y azul con un diseño de camuflaje, mas era un poco más pequeña en comparación a la otra mochila pero suficiente para lo que quiero llevar.

Me demoré un cierto tiempo en preparar ambas mochilas y no era precisamente por lo que iría a llevar sino por el hecho de que me quedaba desconcentrado mirando fijamente alguna cosa y pensativo, y luego también el como acomodar todo para que no se fuera a aplastar con otras cosas o se fuera a quebrar algo por el peso o la presión de lo demás. Aun así, logre terminar de acomodar todo lo que necesitara según yo.

"Unos cambios de ropa y uno para dormir, junto con algunos productos de limpieza, dulces, golosinas y otros alimentos para comer si me da hambre." -Me decía a mi mismo en lo que volteaba a ver la mochila verde camo- "Y en esta llevo un PSP y un Wii con sus controles y sus respectivos cargadores, una televisión pequeña LCD, un tomacorriente de 2 entradas que funcionaba con paneles solares, cargadores y un espacio reservado para la laptop y sus componentes." Sorprendentemente, y gracias a que sabia como acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, quedo espacio para acomodar más cosas en caso de que necesitara. Probablemente este exagerando al querer llevarme todo esto y que al final no termine de utilizar nada, pero como a veces me dan ataques de paranoia pues no puedo evitar ser así de compulsivo cuando intento ser precavido.

Después de haber revisado que todo haya quedado bien acomodado fui a asearme y después a cambiarme, consistiendo en un típico pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul con rayas de manga larga junto con una chamarra gruesa de algodón color negro, la cual también podía usar como bufanda porque el cuello podía cubrir mi boca, con un interior azul y con un bolsillo en el interior del lado izquierdo, el cual usaba para colocar siempre mi celular, y unos zapatos de montaña color café. En lo personal era casi lo mismo que utilizaba todos los días, solo que cambiaba el color de la camisa, ya que no solía prestarle mucha atención a que usaba y que no.

Justo cuando creí que tenía todo listo, me acorde que me faltaba llevar en caso de algo, los cuales era un par de tasers o pistolas eléctricas. Era rara la vez que solía llevar esto a algún viaje principalmente por revisiones y todo eso, pero por alguna extraña sensación creía que era necesario llevarlas esta vez, o probablemente era de nuevo mi paranoia. Claro que es obvio que habia un permiso para poder utilizar este tipo de cosas si es que lo piden, pero no creo que sea tan necesario si no lo ven.

Me puse a revisar la hora y note que aun tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para poder hacer lo que quisiera...

"Veamos qué puedo hacer para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirme tan rápido…" Me decía a mi mismo en lo que arrumbaba las mochilas en una esquina del cuarto y me dirigía al cuarto de estudio, que era donde normalmente mantenía mi laptop conectada a un tomacorrientes, por lo que simplemente me senté y me puse a buscar cualquier juego que llamara la atención, siendo el Battlefield 2 el ganador entre mi lista de juegos, los cuales consistían en juegos que probablemente ya hayan sido olvidados por el tiempo, siendo la mayoría juegos de antes del 2007.

Después de un tiempo me empecé a aburrir y decidí ir a ver videos para seguir haciendo tiempo, pero aun así seguía siendo demasiado tiempo de sobra y al final mejor preferí seguir la lectura de una de las tantas historias que salen en FanFiction en inglés o español con el tiempo que me quedaba. Me entretenían mayormente estas historias por la forma en que creaban distintos mundos y personajes y como modificaban muchos otros, aunque a decir verdad siempre me llamaba mas la atención lo que fuera de ciencia ficción, séase historia o película...

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo más tarde...<strong>

Como estaba pendiente de la hora en la laptop, decidí apagarla y guardarla en la mochila con su cargador y componentes cuando vi que ya casi era hora para salirme de casa, y casi justo a tiempo cuando vi a mi mamá empezar a arreglarse para salir ya que ella tenía que ir a realizar pagos al centro comercial antes de irnos por lo que mejor decidí ir a poner ambas mochilas frente a la salida de la puerta para cuando empezaran a guardar todo.

No pasaron muchos minutos para cuando habían empezado a guardar todo el equipaje en la parte trasera del automóvil, por lo cual solo fue cuestión de esperar para cuando salimos de casa para llevarme a mí a la casa de un amigo y ahí esperarme a que vinieran por mí para recogerme e irnos todos juntos. Llego a eso solo porque no quería acompañar a mi mamá a realizar los pagos porque era normal que se iba a quedar tiempo observando aparadores y otras cosas del centro comercial, lo cual me estresaba en ocasiones y me aburría.

Al llegar con mi amigo decidí mejor bajar mi equipaje, ya que si se llega a tardar de mas en el centro comercial, las mochilas van a empezar a sufrir de calor y puede que algunas cosas se descompongan o se lleguen a derretir en el caso de algunos dulces. Ya dentro de la casa salude a toda la familia de mi amigo y me dirigí con todas mis cosas a su cuarto para dejar todo mientras platicábamos y decidíamos que hacer, pero al final decidí poner la Wii para poder jugar con alguien más y que se pasara el rato.

* * *

><p>Y así paso vario el tiempo en lo que ambos peleábamos entre nosotros en un juego de peleas popular para esta plataforma, mas al revisar por curiosidad la hora en mi celular note que ya casi era hora de irme por lo que mejor decidí apagar y guardar la consola para estar listo cuando llegara mi mamá.<p>

"Pues ya casi es hora de irme." Dije mientras empezaba a apagar la consola y guardaba todo de nuevo dentro de la mochila. A decir verdad me era más divertido poder jugar con alguien más a cualquier videojuego que salir de viaje y probablemente estar todo el día pegado al celular para no aburrirme, porque yo era mucho del estilo de no salir fuera de casa o donde durmiéramos al menos de que fuera porque en verdad capta mi atención o interés, sino simplemente me quedaba en donde estaba y ya.

"Te acompaño afuera si quieres, de todos modos sirve que vemos alrededor si llega tu mamá y para despedirme también yo." Me dijo en lo que terminaba de guardar y acomodar todo en la mochila y empezaba a cargar ambas mochilas mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al patio de la casa para simplemente aguardar afuera y no hacer mucha espera, porque también era cuestión de que si se hacía tarde terminaríamos viajando de noche y pues como que es más largo el camino.

"Nomas que voy a estar cargando ambas mochilas por si las dudas de que llega antes." Le respondí en lo que simplemente miraba a mi alrededor, observando cada casa y vehículo alrededor de la cuadra, solo que repentinamente captó mi atención un brillo extrañamente llamativo como para ser el simple reflejo del sol sobre el vidrio de algún vehículo.

"Oye, ¿y ese brillo que de que o qué?." Me preguntó mi compañero en lo que ambos observábamos con más detalle aquel brillo, que mas bien parecía estar saliendo de una casa extrañamente abandonada en un lote baldío, sin otras cosas alrededor más que la arena, escombros y matorrales. Un lugar extraño para una casa abandonada pero supongo que por esa misma razón fue abandonada...y eso que es una ciudad y no es común construir casas demasiado separadas una de otra.

Pues como a ambos nos llegaba la curiosidad pues de saber de qué se trataba, y más porque tenía ganas de saber que era pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba el hecho de que fuera algo que no nos gustara, ambos simplemente decidimos ir a acercarnos a aquel lugar más que iba a estar cargando con todas las maletas solo en caso de que mi mamá llegara justo cuando terminemos de ir a investigar, por mera precaución además de que no pesaban tanto para mí al estar yo acostumbrado a cargar una mochila pesada desde primaria.

Mientras llegábamos al lugar era obvio que estaba totalmente abandonado: sin ventanas ni puertas y las paredes totalmente vandalizadas y rayadas sin contar los montones de basura y escombro que se encontraban dentro del lugar, pero lo extraño de eso es que parecía ser que el brillo provenía mas bien del suelo de la casa juzgando por el reflejo de la luz y como se hace notorio de día lo cual es raro.

"Qué raro...yo no conozco nada que sea así de brillante." Le dije a mi compañero en lo que ambos aguardábamos en las afueras de aquel lugar abandonado, ambos sin ninguna iniciativa de acercarse más y mirar de que se trataba. Incluso pudo haber sido un fuego consumiendo algo en la casa, pero inmediatamente me puse a pensar que el brillo es mas distinto y se notaria el obvio calor desde aquí.

"Mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que llegue mi mamá y nos regañen por andar fuera de casa." Le dije ya algo preocupado de que nos fueran a regañar o que algo malo nos sucediera, aun cuando quería realmente ver de qué se trataba, mas el inmediatamente me detuvo "Mejor saca algo con que grabar y vamos a revisar de que se trata, porque no creo que sea algo normal como para dejarlo pasar." Me dijo en lo que yo sin negarme simplemente buscaba entre mis cosas la cámara para comenzar a grabar, porque tal vez incluso descubramos algo nuevo y único o probablemente todo sea una sobre exageración.

Como primero decidimos ver si era seguro sea lo que sea que hubiera dentro, preferimos ambos asomarnos por la ventana y al poder finalmente ver hacia el interior nos dimos cuenta que el brillo salía de una esfera que estaba cuidadosamente colocaba en el suelo. "Eso si es extraño como para ser solo efectos..." Me dije a mi mismo sorprendido de ver como una simple esfera tan pequeña fuera capaz de emitir un brillo así de fuerte y desde una gran distancia, solo que ya empecé a preocuparme por el hecho de que tal vez sea una trampa puesta por alguien o que vaya a ver más curiosos como nosotros investigando.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir? Es solo una esfera brillante y ya." Le dije algo preocupado por el hecho de que tal vez a alguien se le cayó la esfera y esa era una forma de 'localizarla' o que alguien en verdad nos quería tender una trampa para secuestrarnos, mas mi amigo no parecía tan convencido con solo mirar.

"No te preocupes, parece ser que nadie ha estado aquí por un buen tiempo viendo que la tierra del suelo no ha sido movida." Me dijo en lo que señalaba el piso cubierto de tierra en lo que me acercaba a mirar, y era cierto que no habia pisadas de ningún tipo mas eso no significaba para mí que alguien no haya hecho esto a propósito con alguna intención oscura.

"Ándale, vamos a ver más de cerca para ver de qué se trata." Me dijo un tanto emocionado en lo que el entraba hacia el lugar abandonado por la puerta, yo siguiéndolo por mera precaución en caso de que no todo sea tan tranquilo como aparenta ser y también porque quería ver que habia detrás de todo ese brillo tan llamativo.

Pero al acercarnos mas hacia la esfera y examinarla no podía evitar pensar en una teoría algo loca y que suene mucho a ciencia ficción, porque aquella esfera parecía tener dibujado un sol con colores pero así con un estilo antiguo como si hubieran tomado de referencia alguna pintura de siglos anteriores para dibujarla.

Casi estaba en lo cierto haber visto aquella descripción o aquel símbolo en algún otro lado, mas simplemente no me llegaba la chispa a que era pero aun seguía teniendo una cierta intriga por tener una pequeña idea de que no era solo una simple esfera pintaba con un sol nomas porque si, por lo que antes de que él hiciera el error de andar de aventado y acercarse más, mejor decidí contarle de lo que podría ser.

"Antes de nada, casi creo que al momento de tocar esa esfera se va a abrir un vórtice o portal por como lo estoy viendo con todo el misterio y la intriga."- Le decía en lo que me sentía dentro de mí como alguien importante al hacer algún descubrimiento importante, pero estaba notando que él me veía con cara de incrédulo pero aun así ambos seguíamos grabando- "Por lo que uno de nosotros dos se va a tener que arriesgar a ver qué sucede y si no lo arrastra el portal."

"Entonces tu ve." Me respondió inmediatamente mi compañero, a lo cual solo volteé a mirarlo asustado por lo que dijo, ya que si es cierto me voy a ver envuelto en un problemón al cual no quiero buscarle, porque como dice el dicho 'El que busca, encuentra'.

"¿Porque yo?" Le pregunte algo preocupado y asustado en lo el simplemente volteaba a mirar alrededor a ver si alguien mas no se acercaba aquí, para después voltearme a mirar algo intranquilo.

"Porque ya me preocupaste con lo del portal y todo eso." Me respondió mi compañero, mas no iba a ser el primero en tocar la esfera nomas porque él lo dijo, pero al ver ambos que ninguno de los dos se iba a arriesgar por todo, él ideó una forma de resolver este conflicto.

"¿Piedra, papel, tijera?" Me pregunto en lo yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza para después ambos decidir nuestro destino con la suerte de un simple juego, mas creo que el destino si quería que yo fuera el elegido, al elegir yo tijera y el piedra, por lo cual el victorioso simplemente se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos en lo que me grababa con la cámara de su celular.

"Ni modo joven, le toco." Me respondió algo burlón en lo que yo simplemente cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo para tranquilizar mis nervios, para después darme vuelta y ver de frente aquella esfera para después acercarme cuidadosamente, por miedo a que fuera a estallar o que suceda algo malo repentinamente.

"Si pasa lo que dije, te llevas la esfera y te vas de aquí. No vaya a ser que me quede atrapado en la esfera y que alguien quiera llevársela." Le dije a mi compañero en lo que me encontraba frente a frente con aquella esfera, para solo voltear a mirar hacia atrás y notar un pulgar arriba de él, lo cual no ayudaba a mis nervios.

"Híjole, nomas con que no sea cierto lo que dije..." Me dije a mi mismo seriamente mientras tomaba la esfera con ambas manos con cierto miedo, a lo cual también me percaté que se sentía algo tibio cuando el clima dentro del lugar y fuera se encontraba frio, por lo que todavía me empecé a poner más nervioso que no estuviera frio.

"Ni modo, fue puro rollo lo que pensaste." Me dijo mientras que pasaban los segundos con la esfera en mis manos y no parecía suceder nada de nada. Eso es bueno, ya que probablemente me hubiera ido horrible si hubiera sido un portal de verdad, y mucho peor el no saber a donde podría llevar.

"Pues parece que-" No pude terminar de hablar cuando empecé a notar un destello detrás de mi y voltear a ver a mirar lo que parecía ser un vórtice que inmediatamente empezó a succionar todo lo que encontraba, siendo las mochilas inmediatamente succionadas para después yo ser tirado al suelo y ser arrastrado bruscamente hacia el portal.

Lo último que alcance a ver fue como mi compañero espantado intento acercarse hacia mí para intentar agarrarme del brazo y ayudarme, mas no tuvo los segundos que él necesitaba al ver repentinamente otro destello y voltear a mi alrededor espantado que todo era de color blanco, no habiendo algo más de color más que yo cayendo hacia un vacio inexistenente acompañado de ambas mochilas.

Sentía miedo, terror y preocupación por mi bienestar. Todo esto sucedió solo por andar de curioso al ver algo nuevo y probablemente interesante, mas eso no es lo malo para mí, sino el hecho de que lo único que tengo para defenderme son los taseres, además de que no se cuanto dure ni que sea a lo que me tenga de que defender.

Ahora en lo que también debo de pensar es a que dimensión o universo voy a ser lanzado. ¿Acaso será el universo de alguna serie o videojuego? ¿Acaso tendré que valerme de mi propia cuenta para seguir vivito y coleando y no morirme? ¿Podre escapar con vida sin perder la cordura? ¿Podre contarle a alguien todo lo que me sucedió sin miedo a terminar bajo la vigilancia del gobierno? No lo sé, y peor aún lo sabré si sigo viendo el fondo blanco que ya empieza a calarme en los ojos.

¿Quedaré marcado de por vida por esta decisión que acabo de tomar?

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como finaliza la descripción y la introducción hacia lo que viene a ser un personaje humano y la utilizaciones de ciencia ficción como un tema. Muchos creerán "Oh que casualidad que él fue el único que encontró el portal", pero a decir verdad no es verdadero. Es obvio que miles vieron el destello por los alrededores, lo cual va a causar una cierta "atención" de alguien en especial, el cual se verá en un futuro<strong>

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Esto es real?

**A/N- Notas del autor: El capítulo empieza a centrarse en la llegada de nuestro personaje hacia la supuesta 'tierra extraña y misteriosa'. Su primer encuentro con los habitantes de esta dimensión le pueden ser algo...perturbadores desde su propio punto de vista.**

**10/06/2015 .- Esto de lo de las fechas es como una especie de "guía" para saber yo si he actualizado algo anterior o no. Se modifica parte de la historia para que (desde mi punto de vista), esté más adaptado a como está formado actualmente el personaje. Esto se debe a que, en un inicio, no sabía realmente como ir escribiendo y más o menos el universo que iba a utilizar (cosa que arreglé después), por lo que decidí al final volver desde el inicio y 'actualizar' todo. En este capítulo se modifica principalmente la forma que se conocen tanto Rainbow como Damian.**

**Sin nada más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura (si es que siquiera leen estas notas).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - ¿Esto es real?<strong>

**Damian POV**

No pasaron siquiera unos segundo para escuchar inmediatamente un sonido impactante de una explosión o algo parecido, para después darme cuenta que habia aparecido más o menos a una altura considerable del suelo...y he aquí en donde me acuerdo que le tengo un miedo horrible a las alturas, así que en este momento estoy casi muerto del susto al empezar a sentir el efecto de la gravedad en mi, así como el aire y la adrenalina del momento.

Osea, de pasar a ser absorbido por un portal de 'ciencia ficción', pasé a ser lanzado desde el aire como si pudiera sobrevivir a esto como si nada.

'Ya no me salvo de esto…' Empecé a pensar asustado de ver que si era demasiado alto desde donde me encontraba, pero probablemente todo era cuestión de mi mente...eso espero. Cada segundo que pasaba era un total martirio para mi, ya que como que me acercaba más al suelo y como que no, me daba más miedo el siquiera pensar que este sería mi último recuerdo.

"Ay Dios…" Empecé a decirme a mí mismo al notar que cada vez iba cayendo más rápido hacia el suelo y tantito peor era que, el miedo a siquiera pensar que podría doblarme un brazo o una pierna y fracturarme, me hacia tener más pánico al siquiera llegar a suelo.

"¡No me duele, no me duel-!" Me empecé a decir a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para no ponerme nervioso al mirar hacia abajo, para segundos después sentir un intenso dolor en todo mi frente, haciendo que empezaba a sufrir del dolor y que se me haya salido el aire de mis pulmones por el golpe.

'¡No puedo respirar! ¡No puedo!' Empezaba a entrar en pánico al estar retorciéndome tanto del dolor en mis brazos y pechos, como el estar intentando respirar pero sin poder siquiera conseguir un respiro tranquilo, y entre mas intentaba, mas estresado y asustado me ponía. Mala combinación de síntomas, para un mal momento de pánico.

Solo me quede con los ojos cerrados retorciéndome justo en donde estaba, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta en donde habia caído o que había a mi alrededor. El dolor era demasiado insoportable como para que tenga ganas de ponerme a mirar alrededor...además de que me están dando ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Rainbow  
><strong>

"Será divertido y entretenido volar, pero nada se compara con la comodidad de simplemente recostarse sobre una nube por horas, como si no hubiera nada mas importante..." Se decía a si misma Rainbow, una pegaso color cyan con una melena parecida a los colores del arcoíris, pero con un color más vivo y ojos color rosa, mientras apoyaba la parte trasera de su cabeza entre sus cascos delanteros para mirar hacia arriba y apreciar tanto el clima tranquilo que habia, como uno de sus tantos momentos de 'relajación' de su trabajo como pony del clima.

"Solo relajarme hasta mañana y-" No alcanzo a terminar de hablar consigo misma para cuando escucho a su alrededor un estruendoso sonido, para inmediatamente levantarse curiosa y mirar hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta que sobre el bosque Everfree parecía haber una especie de agujero extraño en el aire, pero que éste empezó a desvanecerse después de dejar caer algunos objetos.

"Tal vez debería de hablarle a Twilight y decirle pero…"-Empezó a debatirse consigo misma Rainbow-"… ¿qué tal si se marcha, fuera lo que fuera? Puedo ir a investigar rápidamente, y regresar en menos de diez segundos para avisar…" Y con esto, finalmente se decidió curiosa a buscar el lugar donde cayeron aquellos objetos en el bosque. Tal vez sea peligroso ir al bosque sola, pero mientras se mantenga en el aire y no provoque a las criaturas que lo habitan, todo estará perfectamente bien.

"No creo que sea más veloz que yo como para marcharse tan rápido, así que fácilmente puedo alcanzar a llegar y ver de qué se trata…" Se decía a si misma Rainbow mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia el lugar intrigada por mirar qué era lo que habia causado tanto ruido e ir a avisar rápidamente a sus compañeras. Podría tratarse de la llegada de un nuevo villano a Equestria, o probablemente significaba el plan en acción de una futura invasión changeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Damian<strong>

Ya pasados unos cuantos minutos y después de que Damian se hubiera tranquilizado y sentado en el suelo, se le había pasado algo del dolor que sentía tanto en brazos y pecho, como finalmente poder respirar tranquilamente. Aun así, estaba adolorido y no sabía si se había roto algún hueso o si este dolor podría empeorar más adelante. Tampoco podía evitar estar entre sobando su pecho, como sostenerlo por el dolor. Se siente feo cuando un golpe te deja sin aire, además de desesperarte por pensar que no puedes respirar, así que para él era una experiencia nueva.

Se preguntaba a si mismo cómo fue que la caída no lo dejo gravemente herido, o cómo el dolor no lo había dejado desmayado. Tal vez en este momento se sienta cansado y agotado por tanto quejido y dolor, pero antes de que hiciera algo mas se dirigió a revisar su equipaje y que sus cosas siquiera hayan llegado y no se hayan roto durante el proceso.

'Que no se haya roto nada, o este día va a estar peor que ahora...' Empezó a pensar con algo de miedo en lo que jalaba hacia él la mochila verde y la abría lentamente, solo para llevarse con la sorpresa de que todo parecía estar intacto, aun cuando probablemente cayeron de una gran distancia sin que algo se fuera a dañar, pero por lo menos agradecía de que todo esté bien. También a unos pasos de él veía su otra mochila con ropa, así que se sentía algo feliz de que todo su equipaje haya llegado con él.

Ahora lo que le faltaba era revisar en dónde se encontraba exactamente y si no estaba alucinando cosas, porque todo lo que había visto en los últimos minutos le parecían relato de fantasía. Por lo menos tenía algo 'eléctrico' con que defenderse en caso de que lo necesitara, pero no le serían tal útiles si es que se encontraba con criaturas mas allá de su imaginación y alcance.

'¿En qué problemas me metí por andar de curioso?' Pensaba en pánico Damian en lo que comenzaba a juntar todo a su alrededor y se levantaba del suelo forzosamente una vez que consiguió colocarse las mochilas para sentirse un poco más seguro consigo mismo.

Empezó a mirar detalladamente a su alrededor, y empezó a notar que estaba entre una especie de bosque y una jungla. Lo pensaba porque parecía un bosque con todos los arboles y la vegetación, pero al ver al fondo se notaba demasiado oscuro para ser de día, además de estar cubierto de mas vegetación y lianas. Le parecía a Damian familiar este entorno de algún lugar, mas en este momento era mejor que se preparara para empezar a correr en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quien decía que no tendría que salir corriendo después? Aunque probablemente tenga la peor condición del mundo cuando se trata de correr...o forcejear.

Solo que su atención se centró en un sonido algo agudo...casi como un silbido muy agudo pero fácil de escuchar, provenir del cielo. Cuando finalmente se decidió mirar hacia arriba sin el temor de mirar directamente el sol y quedarse ciego, noto una extraña figura en movimiento, casi como si fuera un ave desde donde él se encontraba.

'¿Y eso que es o qué?' Pensaba algo curioso Damian al notar una extraña figura en el cielo. Para él parecía como un águila o un ave pasando alrededor y haciendo ese extraño silbido, mas pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando empezó a notar que ese 'silbido' era producto de una figura que no era precisamente un 'águila'.

Al notar que éste se dirigía velozmente hacia él y con pocos segundos para reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue: cerrar los ojos, mirar hacia otro lado y cubrirse con sus brazos. Ya se encontraba demasiado cerca como para poder salir corriendo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Pasaron los segundos y aguardaba temeroso de aquel 'golpe' que estaría a punto de recibir, mas lo único que termino por suceder fue el repentino golpe del viento y un aleteo cerca de él, lo cual le daba entre curiosidad y miedo por saber que fue lo que sucedió. Al abrir los ojos para mirar, se llevo la 'grandiosa' sorpresa que, frente a él, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que una pegaso cyan volando frente a él, la cual lo miraba con completa curiosidad.

"¿Que eres tú?" Le preguntó algo curiosa Rainbow a Damian mientras que se encontraba mirando de lado a aquel nuevo 'descubrimiento', sólo que no tomo en cuenta que éste se encontraba tan confundido y aterrado, que no está prestando ninguna clase de atención.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo Damian a las profundidades del bosque y sin rumbo exacto. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Rainbow, solo prefirió salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí, sin importar que sepa que es lo que realmente se encuentra en tal bosque, porque ahora sabe que bosque es exactamente, y no tienen siquiera el gusto ni la alegría por estar en este lugar.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡VUELVE!" Le decía una confundida Rainbow al mirar cómo aquella criatura salía corriendo lejos de ella sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. "Nah...mejor voy con Twilight, le cuento todo y lo buscamos después." Se decidió Rainbow al mirar cómo se atravesó entre unos arbustos y se dirigía cada vez más al interior del bosque, solo que le empezó a entrar un pequeño sentimiento de remordimiento de marcharse, principalmente porque ella sabía que peligros se encontraban en ese bosque y que tal vez su 'conocido' no lo sepa exactamente, así que sin más que decir ni hacer, apresuró su vuelo para encontrarlo rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Osea, no manches y no me vengan con eso. Estoy todo asustado porque creo que algo o alguien me iba a caer del suelo, y para cuando volteo a ver de qué se trataba, me llevo con la 'grandiosa' e 'impresionante' sorpresa de que se trata de un pegaso...que habla...y que es de una serie. Para ser exactos, se trataba de una pegaso color cyan con melena y cola color arcoíris, creo tenía ojos color rosa y la cutie mark de una nube con un rayo arcoíris. Ni siquiera sé en este momento si media más que yo o menos, pero no me iba a quedar ahí parado inocentemente para descubrirlo.

'Ya sabía que este lugar me acordaba a algo, ya sabía...' Pensaba totalmente estresado en lo que me abría paso entre el bosque. Tal vez sea terrorífica la idea de adentrarme de este modo al bosque, pero en este momento simplemente ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo y si no me estoy alucinando nada.

En pocas palabras, me encontré con Rainbow Dash de la serie de 'My Little Pony' como si nada. Así, de pronto. Hasta donde yo sabía, me encontraba en la Tierra sufriendo de un ataque de pánico, y a los minutos de estar aquí, me doy cuenta que me encuentro nada más y nada menos que...en Equestria. ¿Pueden adivinar que tan emocionado estoy en este momento? No, porque el más mínimo grado de alegría que tenia se esfumó al darme cuenta de donde estaba.

Probablemente hubiera sido más lógico mejor quedarme tal y como estaba para ver qué sucedía, pero el pánico y la adrenalina que estaba sufriendo en ese momento no iban a ser 'dioquis'. Es horrible sentir esa 'adrenalina' cuando ocurren este tipo de cosas inesperadas. Huh, quien lo diría...yo, topándome con un personaje de una serie de televisión, lo cual jamás habia imaginado.

¿Imaginado? Si ¿De esta forma? No, pero por lo menos tengo la ventaja de saber 'algo' de este lugar por tanta historia que me aviento leyendo aquí y allá. Ojalá me sirvan de ayuda para poder lograr salir de este lugar rápidamente antes de que me empiecen a suceder cosas horribles. Lo único que me falta es que todas esas historias cobren vida en algún lugar de este 'mundo'.

No sé si es el shock o qué, pero me pareció demasiado perturbador ver a un pony hablar. No volar, ya que es como en la mitología griega, un pegaso. Nada raro. Lo raro es cuando empiezan a hablar y que tú puedes entender tal cual lo que dicen, sin ninguna barrera del lenguaje ni nada. Peor aún que sea de una serie de televisión.

Siquiera antes de poder pensar en pasar por encima de la raíz de un árbol para no tropezarme, inmediatamente soy arremetido contra el suelo por algo sobre mí, por lo cual vuelvo a entrar en pánico y a forcejear para librarle, solo que en cuestión de segundos soy rápidamente sometido por...un pony. Wow. Bravo Damian. No te puedes quitar ni a un triste pony de encima. Eso demuestra que no duraré ni un mes vivo aquí.

Y de hecho tampoco puedo gritar, porque resulta que me está cubriendo la boca con su casco. He aquí es, cuando descubro que se siente suave. Raro, porque jamás en mi vida me habia acercado tanto a un pony, y no creo que un pony pueda tener su pelaje suave como el algodón, pero meh...probablemente es la 'magia' del lugar.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Me dice Rainbow frustrada de que siga forcejeando con ella. ¿Que esperaba que hiciera? ¿Hmmm? Y lo peor de todo es que me encuentro frente a frente con ella. Totalmente incómodo, ya que me está rompiendo las costillas con sus cascos traseros y con todo su peso. Ow.

Al parecer, encontró la forma de poderme someter al doblar un brazo delante de mí para poder sostener mi otro brazo, finalmente quedándome a su propia voluntad sin poder moverme. ¡Qué bonita es la vida! Así de cruel porque no quiero hablar con 'ponies'.

"¿Y porque corres?" Me pregunta algo agotada Rainbow aun sometido por ella, pero como se acabó de dar cuenta, me tiene silenciado ella misma, por lo cual solo miro como gira los ojos algo fastidiada ella misma. Solo veo como en unos segundos empieza a mirar alrededor, y luego vuelve con esa mirada fija hacia mí.

"Si siquiera entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, no grites." Me dice algo seria en lo que yo solo me quedo ahí congelado por el pánico del momento, para que en cuestión de segundos me soltara y se quedara sentada sobre mi estómago...

Mis costillas sufren cada segundo.

"Entonces si me entiendes." Dijo algo intrigada Rainbow para después ver como empezaba a observarme más detalladamente, para segundos después levantarse de mí y finalmente volar a un lado, finalmente liberando a mis costillas de su horrible sufrimiento. No es que con indirectas le diga 'gorda', pero como que si esta pesadita y 'juerte'. Solo espero que no resulte como en una de esas tantas historias y que los ponies sean esclavistas o algo así, porque soy capaz de volver corriendo al bosque a morir.

"Que hago, que hago...no te puedo dejar solo, porque te podría cazar alguna criatura del Everfree, pero tengo que informarle a las demás..." Empecé a escuchar a Rainbow hablar consigo misma en lo que veía como daba pequeños aleteos de un lado a otro cerca de mí, mas inmediatamente me levanté del suelo al notar que se me estaban subiendo hormigas a los hombros, las cuales me empecé a sacudir. "¡Ya se! Te llevaré con Fluttershy, ella debería de saber que hacer contigo." Finalmente Rainbow parecía decidida en ir a llevarme con 'Fluttershy', para lo cual se colocó detrás de mi y empezó a empujarme hacia una dirección, mas yo me estaba resistiendo a ser llevado a la fuerza.

No es que desconfíe de Fluttershy, porque sé que es una pegaso que tal vez me pueda ayudar y probablemente sea a la única pony que tenga el valor de hablarle en este momento sin miedo, nomás que ando con el pendiente de que pueda ser la versión maligna de Fluttershy...¿ven que sucede cuando uno lee demasiado de una serie en particular? Si de por sí ya me preocupaba que por la tarea o por si algo estaba bien hecho, ahora estaré peor viendo a todos estos ponies.

"¿En serio quieres que te coma un lobo de madera? Porque parece ser que ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que habita por los alrededores." Me pregunto algo confundida Rainbow, a lo cual solo cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, para después dejarme llevar por Rainbow fuera del bosque. Al ver ella que parecía mas o menos decidido a ir, tomó el frente mientras yo la seguía. Menos mal que tomé todas mis cosas antes de encontrarla, o me hubiera dado más miedo preguntarle después.

Era seguirla, esperar a toparme con alguna manticora o lobo de madera, o esperar a que alguien más venga a investigar que sucedió. Opciones limitadas, pero es preferible a tener que estar frente a frente con la 'princesa Celestia'. Que miedo. Un alicornio que utiliza magia más allá del poder de la imaginación, contra una pobre e indefensa alma como yo.

Siguiendo en silencio a Rainbow, la cual se encuentra volando a escasos metros del suelo y que de vez en cuando va más rápido que yo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo al escuchar ruidos extraños y gruñidos provenir de las profundidades del bosque, como si me estuviera diciendo con indirectas 'o te sales de aquí, o ya no ves la luz del sol'. Tampoco puedo evitar notar que está atardeciendo y que dentro de poco va a oscurecer, y creo que es cuando se desata el 'infierno' en este bosque.

"Di algo, ¿que no hablas acaso?" Me preguntaba Rainbow algo curiosa mientras veía que parecía estar como algo estresada por qué no esté siquiera entablando conversación con ella. Es demasiado incómodo para mi hablar de algún tema en específico, principalmente porque no se que debería de platicar con ella, ni que decir o que de que. En pocas palabras, nada.

"No." Fui lo único que le respondí a ella, mas cuando se lo dije como que me agarraró el miedo de hablarle. No sé porqué, solo fue el simple miedo inmediato que surgió dentro de mí. Inexplicable.

"¿Y porque el repentino miedo de hablarme? ¿Fue por lo que sucedió antes?" Me preguntó Rainbow aun curiosa por saber porqué es que no le estoy hablando del todo, pero a decir verdad es tanto el miedo por hablarle, como la incomodidad que siento al dirigirme a ella. Cosas de la vida.

"..." Solo me quedo de la parte de la seriedad incómoda que suele suceder cuando no hay nada que sea de mi interés que pueda contar sin sentirme todavía más incomodo al saber que no saben de lo que estoy hablando. O también puede ser porque no le tengo tanta confianza como para hablar con ella.

No pude evitar ponerme más tenso y nervioso cuando escuché el aullido de un lobo a los alrededores del bosque y, para cuando volteé a ver a Rainbow, la note con ojos como plato mirando a la distancia, pero inmediatamente agitó la cabeza al notar que la estaba mirando.

"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa por tu bien..." Empezó a decirme algo asustada Rainbow en lo que me volteaba a ver tan preocupada, pero se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente regresó a su mirada seria y decidida. Ojalá y esta no sea mi última experiencia de vida, porque lo que vi en la mirada de Rainbow no me gusto para nada. Si ella se encuentra en peligro, puede salir volando fácilmente. En cambio yo estoy condenado a ser la 'carnada'.

"Pero que corrales..." Rainbow bajo inmediatamente al suelo y antes de siquiera ponerme a pensar en qué habia visto, ésta inmediatamente me tomo de la camisa y me arrojo casi fuertemente al suelo, de no ser porque no tenía esa intención...creo. Obviamente le tengo que hacer caso a un pegaso que habla, porque si no me pasan cosas malas. Así está funcionando mi mente en este momento: hazle caso a alguien en lo que te acostumbras al lugar.

"Por Celestia. Necesitamos salir del bosque ya, pero por aquí no podemos pasar..." Me susurra Rainbow detrás de un montón de arbustos, y para cuando me asomo tal cual como un espía, noto nada más y nada menos que a uno de los habitantes de este bosque tan 'mágico' y 'encantado': un lobo de madera, o timberwolf si se le habla en inglés.

Nada más y nada menos que un lobo de considerable tamaño, ojos color amarillo que parece que infundirían miedo en quien sea el desafortunado de mirar directamente a sus ojos. Obviamente esta hecho de madera y desde aquí no puedo evitar oler un aroma repugnante...como lodo húmedo y madera podrida...humedad en sí. Todavía lo mas terrorífico es que esta olfateando el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo en específico, y con el solo hecho de ver sus colmillos afilados y babeando cual perro salvaje, podría decirse que voy a valer chicharrón si me enfrento a él...o ella, quien sabe.

Tampoco puedo evitar tomar en cuenta que Rainbow, siendo una pony, es demasiado adorable como está en este momento. Esta con ambos cascos delanteros mirando entre los arbustos y sentada en el suelo mirando preocupada al lobo, por lo cual no puedo evitar el siquiera acariciar su lomo por lo adorable que se ve...es inevitable, tienen pelaje demasiado suave, que es demasiado adictivo.

Osos de felpa vivientes.

"¿Qué haces?" Curiosamente me pregunta varios segundos después de que estoy rascando su lomo, pero inmediatamente retiro mi mano al ver como esta mirándome mi brazo. No sé, pero casi creo que quiere parecer molesta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando que estuviera rascándole suavemente el lomo.

"Nada." Le respondo inocentemente a Rainbow, manteniendo lo más baja posible mi voz por lo del lobo, mas ella no me dice nada de nada y se voltea, por lo que continúo rascándole el lomo, y no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad el verla tan tranquila, y que al parecer esta medio ronroneando. Quién sabe, tal vez imagine cosas o no, pero es de esperar cuando te encuentras totalmente alejado de la Tierra a miles y miles de kilómetros.

"Bueno, parece ser que lo único que debíamos de hacer era esperar a que se marchara. No queda lejos, pero nos debemos de dar más prisa porque parecía estar rastreando algo." Repentinamente me dice Rainbow, lo cual capta mi atención y voy a asomarme entre los arbustos, para darme cuenta como el lobo empieza a marcharse hacia la izquierda corriendo, dejando el tramo libre para que pasemos rápidamente y nos marchemos del bosque, que si ya de por si se ve oscuro, con cada segundo menos de luz empieza a oscurecerse aún más.

"¿No eres alguna especie de experimento de un changeling, verdad?" Me pregunta repentinamente Rainbow después de haber salido de nuestro escondite en la dirección original que tenía propuesta Rainbow. Me intriga su pregunta, pero probablemente quiere saber de dónde salí, o de donde soy, o que soy realmente, y existe la probabilidad de que no exista algún registro aparente de mi existencia...

Si es que no me acuerdo perfectamente de Lyra y sus gustos. Solo espero y no sea de la clase de fanática rara que podría perturbarme completamente y hacer que odie a los ponies.

"No." Es mi respuesta a Rainbow, la cual solo voltea a mirar curiosa, para después centrar su mirada en el camino. Si, algunas personas me han dicho que a veces soy cortante, pero hasta que no agarre confianza, que es ahí en donde cambia la cosa. En estos momentos estoy como entre que si me agrada y como que no. Todo depende del futuro.

"Es que pareces demasiado raro como para ser verdad. Creo que soy la única que ha visto a alguien como tú por aquí...o en Equestria." Me explica Rainbow algo intrigada mientras la miro volar cada vez mas semejante a la velocidad a la que voy caminando. Se agradece ya que no camino tan rápido como ella vuela.

No di siquiera un paso más ni pasaron más de diez segundos cuando un repentino gruñido y aullido nos tensó a ambos detrás nuestro y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en voltear hacia atrás o correr, lo primero que veo es a Rainbow acelerando su vuelo, y yo ya tirado en el suelo con algo sobre mí.

Ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento para cuando siento un gran dolor en mi hombro, y notar horrorizado que esta mordiendo bruscamente mi hombro con toda su dentadura.

"¡AAAAH!" Empiezo a gritar tanto del dolor que me está provocando, como del miedo e impotencia de no poder quitármelo de encima. Por más que intento usar mi brazo libre, simplemente no deja y aprieta cada vez más su dentadura, provocando un daño más grande del que ya había.

Para mi alivio, Rainbow llega a toda velocidad y embiste en un costado al lobo, haciendo que el lobo afloje rápidamente su agarre en mi...solo que no tomó en cuenta que me provocó más dolor y probablemente me arrancó parte de la piel cuando lo embistió bruscamente y haciendo que se partiera a la mitad contra un árbol.

"¡Levántate ya!" Me empieza a gritar alterada Rainbow en lo que me levanto del suelo con su ayuda y empezar a correr. No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y notar con horror cómo aquel lobo se iba reconstruyendo a sí mismo, así como otros lobos de madera hacían su aparición de entre las sombras, acechando a su próxima presa, la cual soy yo desafortunadamente.

"¡Oh Celestia, oh Celestia!" Empezó Rainbow también a alterarse al notar que ya empezaba a sangrar gravemente de mi hombro. Lo único que podía notar era pedazos de algodón y partes de mi chamarra, como posible sangre alrededor. Al mismo tiempo me empiezo a sentir demasiado mareado y por poco me iba a tropezar con una roca, de no ser porque me estoy sosteniendo de Rainbow en este momento.

Finalmente vi como llegábamos a un prado despejado al salir del bosque, mas no se quiso arriesgar Rainbow y me siguió ayudando a caminar por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y ambos miramos detrás nuestro, solo para notar varios pares de ojos amarillos mirar fríamente en nuestra dirección, pero sin tocar fuera del territorio del bosque.

Bueno, por lo menos se que no pueden perseguirnos tan lejos, pero eso no quita el hecho que vaya a sufrir mi primer desmayo de toda mi vida en los próximos minutos.

"Dime por favor que no te vas a desmayar." Me pregunta algo alterada Rainbow al notar que estoy sentado en el suelo y que me quería tambalear de vez en cuando. Ahorita me duele el hombro, mi corazón late con una fuerza horrible, veo sangre, me da vueltas todo, y probablemente me dan ganas de quedarme recostado aquí y esperar a ver qué sucede después conmigo.

"Tal vez..." Le respondo casi incierto de si puedo siquiera mantener consciente en los próximos minutos, mas ella empieza a forzarme de pie para continuar caminando y llegar rápido. Arde horrible la mordida. Tengo miedo y frio. Quiero llorar.

"Solo un momento y ya..." Me dice Rainbow en lo que empieza a ayudarme a seguir caminando en la dirección en la que ella me está guiando. Ya empiezo a ver demasiado borroso desde aquí, pero me sorprende que este aguantando el no caerme al suelo y quedarme ahí.

¿Porque a mí?

* * *

><p><strong>La parte del encuentro entre ambos fue modificada de una versión original que probablemente algunos leyeron y otros no. Por así decirlo, 'desarrollé' mas tanto a ambos como al bosque en general. ¿Que acaso creían que ir por el bosque no tendría ninguna consecuencia grave? Siempre ocurren accidentes, y peor aun en uno de estos bosques. Aparte de todo esto no me sentía tan cómodo cuando regrese a leer esta parte de la historia, además de que mientras leía se me ocurrieron distintas formas de desarrollar esta parte, y he aquí el resultado. Algo de tortura para mi propio personaje, pero sigue cumpliendo el mismo propósito que antes: llegar a Fluttershy.<strong>

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Pánico!

**A/N- Notas del autor: Anteriormente, Damian fue atacado por su primer criatura del bosque Everfree (un lobo de madera). No podia defenderse a puño limpio (porque es casi imposible). Rainbow lo ayuda pero en el proceso lo lastima mas. En estos momentos se encuentran fuera del bosque, con un malherido Damian, y que probablemente le de un ataque de nervios después.  
><strong>

**12/06/2015 - En esta trama, Damian siempre se mostraba tan social y decidido (cosa que no era, pero por alguna extraña razón no tomé en cuenta). Ahora fue cambiado para que tome sentido con los sucesos del capítulo anterior, ya que este sigue una linea del tiempo que esta sufriendo 'cambios' (otra forma para decir que estoy reescribiendo capítulos).**

**Siguiendo los acontecimientos del último capítulo, se sigue esta nueva línea de tiempo que esta lentamente siendo escrita. Probablemente si se sea un nuevo lector, no tengan mucho sentido algunos capítulos, pero todo es cuestión de ser paciente y esperar...**

**Lo que sucedió anteriormente en este capítulo fue que Damian asustaba de más a Fluttershy y terminaba en un malentendido con Pinkie y Twilight. Lo que pasa ahora es que, Damian mas asustado y alterado que antes, probablemente le dé un ataque de crisis nerviosa al tener que darse cuenta de la realidad que lo rodea.**

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Pánico<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Rainbow**

Rainbow se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y preocupada en este preciso momento con la noche acercándose lentamente a Equestria. Cargaba con una especie desconocida para ella pero razonable y pensante, el cual iba decayendo en salud cada segundo que pasaba sin atención.

Presurosa por llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy antes de que este ser cayera totalmente inconsciente y mientras pudiera caminar, lo ayudaba volando por debajo de uno de los brazos para darle un apoyo en el cual pudiera guiarse y que no fuera a caerse. Sentía tanto presión por llegar, que por poco llega a hacer que se tropiece Damian.

Cada segundo para ella le eran eternos, cada paso que daban le parecían demasiado lentos por la urgencia de llegar, mas por fin pudo sentirse un poco aliviada cuando divisó aquella cabaña a un lado de un arroyo frente a sus ojos, por lo cual empezó a darse cada vez más prisa.

Finalmente después de unos minutos logró llegar frente a la cabaña de Fluttershy y justo a tiempo, ya que este ser inmediatamente cayó a un lado de ella, por lo cual el repentino incremento de peso por poco y llega a tumbarla al suelo, pero logró mantenerse firme y lograr colocar al ser a un lado para darse un respiro.

Empezó a tocar fuertemente la puerta de Fluttershy, casi con la intención de derribarla si le fuera posible. Dependía fuertemente en que Fluttershy se encontrara en casa y que pudiera ayudarla, ya que de lo contrario no tendría el tiempo ni la fuerza suficiente para poder llevarlo al hospital de Ponyville...

Y no lo hubiera tenido de cualquier forma.

"¿Q-quién es?" Preguntaba Fluttershy algo asustada por el repentino ruido que habia fuera de su casa, mas para Rainbow le urgía que abriera inmediatamente por lo grave de la situación.

Fluttershy era una pegaso de color amarillo claro, melena y cola color rosa pálido, ojos color azul y cutie mark de 3 mariposas color rosa, además de tímida y noble.

"¡Rainbow! ¡Abre ya!" Dijo Rainbow algo desesperada del otro lado de la puerta en lo que Fluttershy emergía detrás de su sofá al ser repentinamente asustada por ella en un inicio, pero después se relajo un poco al notar que se trataba de su amiga al mirar rapidamente por la ventana.

"V-voy..." Dijo aun asustada Fluttershy al ver cómo le parecía urgente a Rainbow de entrar inmediatamente a su hogar, mas ella no entendía la urgencia de Rainbow tan tarde en el día.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta Fluttershy, se dio cuenta de una Rainbow con un rostro de preocupación, así como algunas manchas de sangre en su costado, por lo cual Fluttershy no pudo evitar tomar en cuenta...

"Rainbow...estas..." Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando en cuestión de segundos toco suelo inconsciente al notar a su amiga, la cual solo miro su costado curiosa y se disgusto algo por la suciedad, pero no era momento para estar con ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Oh no! ¡Vamos Fluttershy! Ahora no es buen momento para desmayarse." Le decía preocupada Rainbow en lo que se acercaba a agitar violentamente a su amiga que se encontraba en el suelo, mas no habia ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, siendo que le fue demasiado impactante ver a su amiga 'lastimada'.

Para su alivio, llego en ese momento un conejo blanco, llamado Angel, que tranquilamente fue dirigiéndose frente a Fluttershy para estar frente a ella, y, dando un gran suspiro, bofeteo duramente a Fluttershy, despertándola inmediatamente,

"¡Ow! ¡Ang-" Estaba a punto de regañar Fluttershy a su mascota, mas la inmediata intervención de Rainbow le indicaba que habia asuntos más importantes que tomar en cuenta en ese momento.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada?" Le preguntaba Fluttershy preocupada a su amiga al verla en esa condición, mas esta miraba extrañada a Fluttershy. ¿Ella lastimarse tan fácilmente? Habría que suceder cosas peores para que pudiera lastimarse tan gravemente.

"¿Qué? No, ¿yo capaz de lastimarme tan fácilmente? No...¡pero no vengo por eso! Me encontré con...algo extraño en el bosque, y que cuando quise llevarlo fuera del bosque, fue atacado y se encuentra malherido." Le explico el relato a Fluttershy, la cual solo oia con atencion a lo que mencionaba, solo para ser guiada al exterior por Rainbow para señalarle a la criatura, la cual solo se encontraba apoyado de espalda contra la pared pero con la cabeza baja.

Por la naturaleza caritativa de Fluttershy, fue inmediatamente la preocupación que sentía por la condición de Damian, revisando de reojo la única herida que tenia visible por el momento, medio escondida por tanta ropa, la cual era obvio que se tendría que deshacer de ella por el momento para poder atender correctamente y colocar los remedios necesarios.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá." Le ordenó de inmediato Fluttershy a Rainbow, la cual siguió rápidamente las ordenes de ella y entre ambas lo llevaban cargando en sus lomos hasta aquel sofá verde que le serviría a Fluttershy para ponerlo cómodo y no dejarlo en el suelo.

"Pobrecito...¿qué hacía en el bosque sin ayuda?" Le pregunto Fluttershy preocupada al notar la gravedad de la herida que tenía en este momento, mientras buscaba alrededor del cuarto todo su equipo para poder empezar a intervenirlo tan pronto consiguiera todo.

"Ese es el punto: no habia ido en el bosque, sino que apareció...y luego paso todo esto." Le dijo algo incierta Rainbow a Fluttershy, sin realmente saber si es que ya habia estado en el bosque antes o no...o si siquiera tenía nombre.

"¿Crees poder ayudarlo?" Le pregunto preocupada Rainbow de que tal vez Fluttershy no tenga el material suficiente para realizar la curación en este momento, aunque era claro que lo que necesitara ella iría inmediatamente a conseguirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Claro, solo necesito tiempo." Le respondió tranquila Fluttershy en lo que iba caminando de un lugar a otro tomando varias cosas de cada lugar y juntándolos en una mesa a un lado de ella.

"Uhhh, no es que te quiera preocupar ni nada...pero creo que se quedara contigo por hoy y en la mañana le avisare a Twilight." Le respondió Rainbow algo seria al haber mirado al exterior y notar que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, y ya empezaba a sentir algo de cansancio por lo sucedido hacer algunos minutos. Nada como un buen baño y una nube para relajarse, en su caso.

"No hay problema." Le respondió Fluttershy aun tranquila y sin preocupación alguna, a lo cual Rainbow solo se le quedo mirándola extrañada de que no se vea algo nerviosa por el hecho de tener a una criatura que nunca se ha visto y que mide más que ambas.

"Sabes...por lo de que es extraño...y puede que sea peligroso y agresivo...tu sabes." Le intento decir la indirecta por medio de una explicación, pero Fluttershy seguía igual de tranquila como antes, sin ser afectada por lo que Rainbow le esta diciendo.

"Tal vez incluso nos tiene más miedo de lo que tú le tienes." Le respondió Fluttershy un hecho que si fue visto por Rainbow, al estarse acordando que intento huir de ella segundos de haberla visto, además de estarse resistiendo a seguirla por el bosque.

"En fin, si hace algo malo no dudes en pedirnos ayuda." Le respondió Rainbow aun preocupada por el hecho de que sabe muy poco acerca del ser vivo que trajo a casa de Fluttershy, pero en este caso Fluttershy tiene la razón y ella simplemente se está preocupado de mas por Fluttershy.

"No te preocupes, no se irá a ningún lado." Le dijo Fluttershy aun tranquila y preparando todo el material, a lo cual Rainbow se despidió y se marcho del lugar, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos en la puerta para mirar a Fluttershy, la cual solo se encontraba tranquila y concentrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Fluttershy<strong>

'Pobre...probablemente en este momento este muy aterrado.' Pensaba preocupada Fluttershy en lo que revisaba que tuviera todo lo necesario cerca de ella para poder empezar, lo cual consistía en algunas pomadas, vendas, alcohol de curación y aguja e hilo para cerrar las posibles heridas que tuviera.

Se vio interrumpida antes de siquiera pensar en lo primero que necesitaría hacer al ver a Ángel saltar a un lado de ella y sobre la mesa, prestando atención a cada cosa que estaba haciendo Fluttershy.

"Ángel, por favor ve a dormir, yo me encargare de todo esto." Le dijo gentilmente al conejo, el cual solo se quedo mirando algo molesto a Fluttershy, pero al darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de continuar hasta que se fuera, saltó de la mesa al suelo y se dirigió a dormir.

Una vez que Fluttershy se aseguro de que Ángel ni otro de sus animales pequeños estuvieran despiertos o alrededor, quiso intentar revisar la herida, mas se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la ropa que portaba le estorbaba, por lo cual empezó a debatirse ella misma si debería de desvestirlo en este momento.

Podría ocurrir que se despertara repentinamente y se empezara a sentir incomodo por lo que está haciendo, pero después de unos segundos decidió que era primero atender sus heridas y después lo demás, por lo que lentamente fue removiendo dos de sus prendas que le estorbaban.

'Cielos...se ve peor de lo que pensaba.' Se dijo algo asustada Fluttershy al notar más claramente la herida, la cual parecía como si partes de ella estuvieran algo profundas, al notar que de ahí habia un mayor flujo de sangre. Lo bueno fue que la ropa que portaba ayudo a que no fluyera tan rápido la sangre, pero por alterarse y estar corriendo fluyó mas rápido la sangre de la herida.

Sin tiempo que perder, Fluttershy empapo cuidadosamente un pedazo de algodón con alcohol para empezar a limpiar la herida, ya que es lógico que pueda infectarse rápidamente debido a la mordida de un lobo, pero tan pronto empezó a limpiar empezó con leves quejidos, por lo cual preocupaba a Fluttershy.

"Shhh...tranquilo, tranquilo. Nada malo te va a pasar." Fluttershy le decía gentilmente a Damian mientras apretaba con su casco su mano, a lo cual parecía tranquilizarse, por lo cual empezó a darse prisa por limpiar para evitar sentirse mal por lastimarlo.

'Esto va a tardar un tiempo...' Se dijo a sí misma una vez terminado de limpiar la zona y notar aun más claramente la herida. Probablemente algunas suturas aquí y allá, así como una pomada para calmar el dolor y relajar el musculo y unas vendas para que no se fuera a lastimar aun mas.

Por lo menos ya paso la peor parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en Ponyville<strong>

**Siguiendo a Twilight**

Dentro de la librería del pueblo de Ponyville se encontraba Twilight rodeada por varios libros a su alrededor, cada uno flotando individualmente con la utilización de su magia. Buscaba desesperada información entre cada uno de los libros, séase grande o pequeño, que pudiera ayudarla a comprender mejor la situación.

Twilight era una alicornio de color lavanda, ojos color violeta, melena y cola de color violeta azulado oscuro u con una franja violeta y rosa, y cutie mark de estrellas, representándola como apta en magia.

"Este no...tampoco esto...mucho menos este..." Se decía a sí mismo la alicornio mientras miraba detalladamente los títulos de cada uno de los libros que iba tomando, pero al darse cuenta que no tenían la información que ella buscaba, simplemente los arrojaba rápidamente al montón de libros ya revisados, obviamente frustrada por no tener nada de información que pudiera ayudarla en este momento.

"Tal vez si los busco por sección podría tener una probabilidad..." Se volvió a decir a sí mismo la alicornio decidida en encontrar incluso la más pequeña de la información que pudiera obtener de lo acontecido aquella tarde.

Empezó a perder las esperanzas cuando vio la fila de libros que tenia formada frente a ella, y noto que ya solo le quedaban un par de libros por revisar y nada más. Cada libro que existía en su biblioteca ya habia sido revisado por ella cuidadosamente y ninguno de ellos hace ninguna mención, por lo que ya se encontraba agotada y frustrada cuando sus libros finales tampoco tenían esta información.

'¿Que acaso no hay ningún libro aquí que explique lo sucedido hace tiempo en el bosque?' Pensaba frustrada Twilight mientras se arrojaba boca abajo en su cojín para relajarse e intentar pensar más claramente en como poder resolver este problema, mientras volvía a traer con su magia aquella carta que le habia sido enviada por la Princesa Celestia. Probablemente habia alguna palabra clave que la ayudaría a encontrar lo buscado, pero parecía demasiado sombrío este futuro.

'_Querida Princesa Twilight:_

_Como te habrás enterado recientemente por lo sucedido, ocurrió un extraño fenómeno en la tarde que fue notorio a los alrededores. Se supo después que ocurrió cerca del bosque Everfree y Ponyville, así que te encomiendo esta misión de investigar todo lo posible y lo sucedido. Creemos que algo o alguien fue transportado por la magnitud del hecho, pero desafortunadamente estamos demasiado ocupadas con asuntos en el castillo como para acudir por nuestra cuenta. Esperemos tengas éxito en esta encomienda._

_Sin más por el momento:_

_Princesa Celestia.'_

"Twilight, ya deberías de dejar todo a un lado." Le dijo Spike algo preocupada de que Twilight llevara demasiado tiempo en su cuarto desde que le llego aquella carta de la princesa Celestia. "Llevas todo la tarde aquí y ni siquiera bajaste a cenar..."

Spike era un dragón de ojos color verde, con picos que iban desde su cola hasta su cabeza de color verde, y con escamas de color violeta. Era el asistente de Twilight en la biblioteca, y para ella era como un hermano suyo, siendo cuidado desde su nacimiento hasta el dia de ahora.

"Entiendo tu preocupación Spike, pero no puedo dejar de pensar...¿qué es y cómo es que hay escasa información acerca de portales en el aire?" Le dijo pensativamente Twilight mientras volvía a recordar una y otra vez cualquier explicación lógica que pudiera haber o tener en este momento.

"Te ves demasiado cansada...deberías de simplemente relajarte y dormir. Tal vez eso te haga pensar más claramente." Le dijo Spike aun preocupado de que siga tan decidida a encontrar la respuesta en las próximas horas. El sabia claramente que, de no ponerle un alto a Twilight, se quedaría incluso desvelada intentando conseguir su respuesta a lo que diera.

"Está bien...en unos minutos me iré a dormir." Le respondió Twilight con un pequeño bostezo a Spike en lo que volteaba a mirar su montón de libros, a lo cual Spike simplemente se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras para seguir al pendiente de todo.

"Tal vez si busco en la se-" Twilight estaba concentrándose de nuevo para recordar si habia pasado alguna clase de información importante por alto sin siquiera notarlo, mas se vio bruscamente interrumpida y sorprendida cuando notó a una pony rosada caer desde arriba y frente a ella, rebotando en la cama varias veces.

"¡Sorpresa!" Grito emocionada Pinkie con una gran sonrisa frente a Twilight, la cual aun estaba intentando recuperarse del repentino susto que le dio su amiga, de lo cual estaba algo molesta, ya que en este momento necesitaba estar concentrada y no mas alterada de lo que ya está.

Pinkie Pie era una pony de tierra color rosa claro, con melena y cola esponjada color rosa, ojos color azul, y una cutie mark de 3 globos de fiesta. Una de las ponies con acciones tan al azar, que era imposible de predecir sus movimientos y su extraña forma de lograr las cosas imposibles, además de ser feliz y activa en cualquier momento del día.

"¡Aahhh, Pinkie! ¡Este es un mal momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas!" Le dijo molesta Twilight a Pinkie por el gran susto que le dio, a lo cual Pinkie dejo de rebotar inmediatamente en la cama y bajo al suelo, mas en cuestión de segundos volvió a empezar a dar pequeños saltos.

"Oh lo siento. ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada que no sabía que hacer! Primero pensé en vigilar que los pequeños Cake estuvieran bien, pero después pensé 'Oh Pinkie, recuerda que tienes amigas que tal vez no estén dormidas y-'" A Pinkie le encantaba hablar mucho cuando daba alguna clase de explicación, mas fue silenciada inmediatamente por Twilight con una almohada a la cara al ver que se estaba saliendo demasiado de tema.

"Pinkie, ve al punto que estoy demasiada ocupada en este momento para este tipo de sorpresas." Twilight le dijo algo fastidiada a Pinkie, ya que en este momento la estaba distrayendo de continuar con su investigación, y en unas horas le empezaría a afectar la falta de sueño y el estrés seria aún mayor.

"¡Hay alguien nuevo en Equestria! ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? ¡Nuevos amigos y una fiesta de bienvenida!" Pinkie le decía emocionada en lo que daba saltitos alrededor de la cama de Twilight, mas esta solo giro los ojos y tomo uno de los libros del montón para empezar a revisarlo en lo que Pinkie terminaba de hablar.

Probablemente en otro momento hubiera sido interesante, pero el estrés combinado con el cansancio estaba haciendo que Pinkie se volviera una distracción mayor en este momento.

"Y eso no es todo. Es algo nuevo y misterioso para toda Equestria y llego a través de un portal dimensional como el que estaba en el bosque Everfree...y también se encuentra en este momento con Fluttershy pero no es tan importante eso." Le explico Pinkie, no tomándole demasiada atención a lo último que dijo, mas Twilight solo la miraba sorprendida mientras bajaba el libro cuidadosamente al suelo. ¿Acaso esta puede ser la solución?

"Pinkie, ¿es cierto lo que me estás diciendo, o solo son unas de tus tantas predicciones?" Le pregunto algo intrigada Twilight de que realmente sea algo que esté sucediendo en este preciso momento, y no algo que sucederá probablemente en un futuro, ya que es importante que consiga toda la información posible antes de que la situación crezca en atención.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen los rumores y las especulaciones en Equestria por lo sucedido.

"Nop. Esta vez mi Pinkie sentido me dice que está sucediendo en este momento." Pinkie le respondió segura de sí misma cerrando los ojos y señalando en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, la cual se encontraba algo retirada, pero que la noche haría que esos minutos de camino se duplicaran para ambas si decidian aventurarse en la noche a revisar.

"Si es cierto, entonces creo que deberíamos de ir con Fluttershy a investigar." Twilight le dijo a Pinkie decidida de ir a investigar con Fluttershy si lo que decía Pinkie podría ser la solución a sus problemas, por lo cual se levanto de su cama y empezó a buscar su alforja en la cual llevar lo necesario para su investigación.

"¡Siii! ¡Pinkie detective a la orden!" Pinkie dijo emocionada en lo que aparecía con una bata de color café claro y un sombrero de detective, añadido con una lupa en su casco con el cual iba revisando cada cosa, incluso de cerca a Spike que habia subido de nuevo para revisar que estaba sucediendo.

"Pinkie, shhhh. Vas a despertar a medio pueblo." Le dijo Twilight algo seria al notar que Pinkie estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo en un tiempo en el que la mayoría del pueblo probablemente este dormido. También porque no quiere atraer demasiada atención para cuando llegue de regreso, con lo que sea que consiga del hogar de Fluttershy.

"Entonces seré Pinkie detective y ninja...oculta entre las sombras y tan silenciosa como un ratón..." Volvió de nuevo Pinkie a aparecer con un traje distinto, este siendo un traje completo de color negro, lo cual cubrían todo excepto su melena, cola y ojos, para retirarse lentamente hacia la sombra y esperar a Twilight, la cual solo tomaba cada acción que realizaba como 'normal'.

"¡Spike! Regreso luego. No te quedes tan tarde despierto." Le avisó Twilight antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca a Spike, el cual solo se asomo de la cocina y le hizo señales a Twilight de que habia entendido, por lo cual finalmente salió de la biblioteca en compañía de Pinkie en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

Claro que en todo el camino iba Pinkie escondida entre la sombra de la noche y cerca de Twilight, solo que se mantenía alejada de la luz que provenía de su cuerno que Twilight estaba utilizando para iluminar el camino y evitar tropezarse con algo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez Fluttershy no sea la más recomendable para poder atender este tipo de cosas, mas sin embargo, la necesidad la hacia útil en este momento. Para cuando Damian despierte, probablemente será de noche, sin contar el obvio pánico del momento al encontrarse a un lado de una pony...<strong>

**En pocas palabras, le van a dar sus ataques de pánico tan pronto despierte.**

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	4. Chapter 4: No tan solo

**A/N- Notas del autor: Después de que Damian sea atendido por Fluttershy, tardara poco para volver a reaccionar por obra de ella. Aun así, Damian no está del todo feliz al descubrir que se encuentra en Equestria, rodeado de ponies y magia, y probablemente sin alguna otra opción más que aguantarse y ver cómo sobrevivir a estos universos. (27/06/2015)  
><strong>

**Sin embargo, no está del todo 'solo' cuando se trata de poder tener de su lado ciertas 'herramientas' que le ayuden a sentirse más seguro y que tenga algo de autonomía.**

**PD: Gracias a Lector Noob por estarme ayudando a corregir errores de ortografía y al tiempo que empeña para estar buscando pequeños detalles y errores. Es interesante como es que dedica parte de su tiempo para estar leyendo un capítulo y estar señalando errores que pueden afectar negativamente la lectura para otros.**

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 - No del todo solo<strong>

**En casa de Fluttershy.**

**Damian POV**

Al parecer sufrí un desmayo porque si me estaba sintiendo mal, sin contar que en este momento me duele todo el cuerpo y peor aun mi hombro. ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir todo esto? Simple. Un olor fuerte a especias o algo así me hizo reaccionar, pero casi siento que al abrir los ojos me voy a topar con un pony a un lado de mi, pero si no hago nada, voy a seguir respirando esto que está empezando a hartarme.

Pues dicho y hecho. Tan pronto abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que hay una pony amarilla y de cabello rosa a un lado mío sosteniendo un frasquito frente a mí, el cual retira tan pronto me ve despierto.

También me siento cansado, pero meh...

"Hola." Solo veo como esta pegaso me habla calladamente en lo que yo solo hago el intento que no me vaya a dar un ataque de pánico por ver a un pony hablar. No es normal, no es para nada normal ver esto de la noche a la mañana.

No sé si me aterra el hecho de pensar que tal vez no sea la 'Fluttershy' que creo que sea, o es el hecho de ver a un pony hablar...o también de que es Equestria, y a esto solo se llega con el poder de la imaginación.

"Tranquilo, solo quiero saber si ya te sientes mejor." Me habla de nuevo con ese mismo tono suave y tranquilo, al notar que a mi casi me está dando un infarto por el mero hecho de considerar que estaré atrapado por un buen tiempo en este lugar...y no me parece demasiado agradable.

"Mmhm." Solo le respondo con un gemido a Fluttershy, la cual comienza a verme algo curiosa pero sin sentirme tan acosado. Es tanto el miedo, que si pudiera me iría lejos a cualquier otro universo con tal de no estar aquí.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Me pregunta después de varios tediosos segundos de espera, en lo que empiezo a debatirme si realmente debería de decírselo, o hacerme loco hasta que pueda llegar hasta las mochilas, sacar una pistola eléctrica, y atacarla.

Jamás habia usado una pistola eléctrica en un ser vivo en mi vida, y no quiero comenzar desde ahora que me encuentro en un mundo de fantasía, así que mejor le doy el beneficio de la duda y esperar que no sea su contraparte maligna y me clave un cuchillo en la pierna.

"Damian." Le respondo mas aterrado que nada con esa horrible sensación de que me va a venir clavando un cuchillo repentinamente, porque, también estoy tomando en cuenta que lo único que me está cubriendo es una camisa...

¡Óigame no! ¿Y mi chamarra qué?

"Mucho gusto, soy Fluttershy." Veo como Fluttershy me saluda gentilmente con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que extiende su casco derecho hacia mí para que lo salude, lo cual hago por respeto, y es cuando me doy cuenta que esta suave su pelaje.

¿Pues qué son osos de felpa revividos por un hechicero o qué? Porque está demasiado raro eso, y eso que estoy en un mundo a lo "medieval".

"¿Tienes sed?" Me pregunta Fluttershy después de habernos saludado formalmente, a lo cual únicamente respondo asintiendo con la cabeza, para ver como ella empieza a retirarse hacia lo que parece ser la cocina de su casa.

Aquí es en donde empiezo a analizar en donde me encuentro realmente. Parece como si fuera una casa del árbol, pero en el suelo. Además, al parecer viven aquí algunos animales a juzgar por tanta "casa" que hay para ellos.

He aquí, que es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo un cierto tipo de "delicadeza" respecto a higiene y animales. Me va a sacar canas a largo plazo, tomando en cuenta que los ponies son lo predominante aquí, pero por lo menos son razonables...

Como quisiera estar en un lugar donde pueda cerrar los ojos sin temor a que algo llegue a lastimarme.

Al final decido mejor sentarme porque ya me estaba incomodando estar recostado, solo que lo hago muy lento ya que me empieza a arder mucho el hombro izquierdo. Lo bueno que no fue el otro hombro, o no podría siquiera hacer nada. Y pues tampoco me quedo tanto tiempo pensando en soledad al ver como Fluttershy regresa con el vaso de agua en su lomo, el cual tomo y empiezo a beber de ese liquido tan vital para uno mismo.

Si tenía sed, pero me daba hasta miedo decirle. Capaz me torturaba o algo por el estilo...o probablemente ya me quede traumatizado por tanta historia que he estado leyendo, aunque por lo menos ahora me pueden ser de utilidad.

"¿Por qué no hablas o dices algo?" Me pregunta Fluttershy curiosa de que no le haya respondido siquiera con alguna palabra. Podría decirle 'me da miedo hablarte y que me vayas a hacer daño', pero por lo tímido que soy lo único que hago es encogerme de hombros.

"Bueno...¿de qué especie eres?" Me pregunta finalmente después de tanto tiempo de un silencio incomodo entre ambos, y pues obviamente si le tengo que responder porque no quiero sentirme igual de incomodo al ser al único que le puede hablar en este momento.

"Humana." Le respondo la pregunta a Fluttershy, la cual solo asiente levemente para después mirarme tan tranquila como antes, como si no le incomodara que estuviera aquí, a mitad de la noche...indefenso y lastimado...oh esperen, es solo su naturaleza por ayudar.

"Oh...¿y de que te alimentas?" Me vuelve a preguntar aun curiosa por saber de mi. Debo suponer que en este 'universo' no han visto jamás a un humano vivo o no saben mucho de ellos.

Bueno...por lo menos empiezo a entrar en confianza con ella, lo cual me podría servir en un futuro o no. La verdad no se siquiera como es que sobreviviré en este lugar ni que es lo que me espera a futuro.

"Cosas..." Le respondo algo indeciso si realmente decirle que somos omnívoros, ya que por lo que puedo deducir, como son ponies es obvio que no comen carne, por lo cual puede que si se sientan algo incómodos si les digo. Lo único que extrañare comer será la pizza y el tocino...

Pero por lo que veo, no parece tener intenciones de presionarme demasiado, ya que no volvió a preguntar nada por varios segundos, pero creo que con tal de no estarme incomodando tanto mejor lo dejo hasta ahí.

"¿Y qué edad tienes?" Me hace una pregunta un tanto...difícil de responder en este momento. Tengo miedo de que, si le digo, puede que después me quieran andar chantajeando otros por lo de ser 'muy joven', especialmente ahora que me acuerdo que aquí existen dos grandes autoridades: Celestia y Luna.

"Dieciséis." Le respondí al final a Fluttershy por no ser tan cargado con ella y no decirle nada. Por lo menos es la única a la que creo podría tenerle confianza y que me este ayudando en este momento. Tal vez conozca a otras que me puedan ayudar, pero en este momento solo confiare en ella. Rainbow tal vez, pero por el momento no.

"¿No te estoy asustado?" Me pregunta Fluttershy algo preocupada por el hecho de que la estoy mirando entre muerto de los nervios y con una sensación de peligro porque no sea la 'Fluttershy' que quiero pensar que es.

Capaz todo es una trampa cruel de ella para torturarme psicológicamente, o probablemente estoy tan alterado en este momento que no se si debería de tenerle confianza o no.

"Si..." Le respondo finalmente a Fluttershy medio nervioso, a lo cual solo hace un pequeño gesto de sorpresa para después solo mirar a un lado mío. No pasan siquiera algunos segundos cuando me empieza a doler horrible todo el pecho, por lo cual no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

"¿Te duele el estomago?" Escucho a Fluttershy preguntarme algo preocupada al ver que empiezo a sentir dolor, a lo cual solo asiento sin siquiera voltear a mirarla por el dolor que se siente horrible. No tanto como cuando me caí del cielo, pero se acerca por ahí.

"¿Podrías hacerme el favor de levantar tu camisa para ver que tienes?" Me pregunta Fluttershy algo preocupada en lo que intento calmarme para poder siquiera moverme y no estar de quejumbroso como antes, pero tan pronto lo hago, noto varios moretones casi negros por todo mi pecho y estomago.

Si me dijeran en este momento: 'Vamos a operarte', probablemente necesitaría estar dormido porque estaría más nervioso con el mero hecho de saber que tienen bisturís y maquinas alrededor mío listas para perforarme.

"Mira, te pondré este ungüento que hará que no te duela tanto, ¿sí?" Me dice Fluttershy gentilmente en lo que volteo a mirarla y veo que trae un frasco que coloco a un lado mío, simplemente asintiendo levemente sin querer moverme mucho.

"¿Porque te ríes?" Me pregunta algo curiosa tan pronto empieza a aplicarme el ungüento, pero es que me está haciendo cosquillas por la forma en que se siente su casco. Es suave, gentil, y me hace cosquillas.

"Me haces cosquillas." Le respondo con pequeñas risas a Fluttershy, la cual creo que está haciéndome cosquillas a propósito mientras me está aplicando el ungüento.

"Listo. Ya no debería de molestarte tanto." Me dice después de varios segundos de evitar no reírme y ponerme más serio, para después bostezar y sentir como disminuye en un cierto grado el dolor. Aun me duele y se ven feos los moretones, pero por lo menos se que después no me voy a estar quejando en la mañana por el dolor.

"Gracias." Le dije a Fluttershy en lo que volvía a acomodarme bien la camisa, solo para verla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora me toca pensar en que es lo que debo de hacer ahora, porque no creo que nadie haya notado todo mi alboroto, y mucho menos que Rainbow vaya a contarle a otras de lo sucedido.

"No hay de qué." Me responde gentilmente Fluttershy en lo que se retira un poco y veo como empieza a recoger restos de hilo y basura que habia en el piso, por lo que solo veo a mi alrededor a ver que mas puedo hacer durante la noche.

Salir no, porque hasta ahora no tengo ni las ganas de salir fuera sin alguien.

"¿No tienes baño?" Le pregunto a Fluttershy recordando que, como andaba de nervioso, ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño, a lo cual Fluttershy voltea un poco pensativa para después mirarme.

"Si, subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. Es fácil de encontrarlo." Me da las indicaciones Fluttershy mientras señalaba con su casco la dirección de las escaleras, por lo cual yo solo volteo a ver ambas maletas con la intención de llevármelas para poder cambiarme siquiera de camisa.

Porque es incomodo estar con una camisa ensangrentada, medio mordida, con tierra, y sucia en general.

"Si quieres yo cuido todo aquí. No te preocupes." Repentinamente me asusta Fluttershy al notar que estoy mirando ambas maletas, por lo que tardo unos segundos para reaccionar y explicarle.

"Pero también necesito ponerme otra camisa." Le explico a Fluttershy señalando con mi mano derecha el lado izquierdo de mi hombro y darle a entender lo obvio, a lo cual solo hace un gesto de entendimiento.

"Oh, lo siento." Me responde gentilmente Fluttershy en lo que veo como sigue algo ocupada recogiendo en los alrededores, por lo cual solo tomo la maleta con ropa con mi único brazo bueno para empezar a subir las escaleras, evitar pegarme con el techo al subir, y buscar el baño.

No tardo mucho para encontrar el baño, por lo cual inmediatamente entro y cierro la puerta, para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio y voltear a mirar mi maleta y empezar a buscar alguna camisa y otra chamarra que pueda usar, ya que la que tenia esta medio dañada al mirarla doblada a un lado del sofá con cierta parte dañada.

El baño en si parecía rústico, pero natural. Se sentía un ambiente de paz y cómodo, con una fragancia a flores y naturaleza, además de estar adornado con varias plantas alrededor. Se ve padre la forma en que tiene organizado Fluttershy, pero no debería de tomarle tanta atención a esto.

Tan pronto empiezo a cambiarme y notando que no tengo ni el musculo ni la fuerza para defenderme, me acuerdo que anteriormente habia visto un reloj de mano en mi brazo derecho y que no le estaba prestando atención hasta ahora.

Ah caray...¿desde cuándo uso reloj de mano? Hasta donde se no utilizo alguno, ni mucho menos me han comprado alguno, ni siquiera recuerdo haber traído uno cuando iba a salir de viaje, así que...¿cómo llego a mi?

Bueno...por lo menos puedo saber la hora cuando mi celular se descomponga, aunque ya van a ser casi las 9 de la noche y ya se ve oscuro afuera, pero lo que si me tiene preocupado es el hecho de tener este reloj de mano. Cualquiera diría que es solo un reloj digital común y ya, pero estoy viendo demasiado cosas que no debería de haber en uno.

Ahora es cuando me hago una de las preguntas más importantes: ¿en dónde me voy a quedar desde ahora? Porque debo suponer que no me van a llevar a dormir a algún lugar algún otro pony, y me voy a sentir incomodo de que Fluttershy me diga que me quede aquí, así que no tengo alguna otra opción por el momento.

También estoy intrigado en saber para qué es la barra vertical dentro de la pantalla del reloj, porque no creo que sea la batería, porque si fuera la batería tendría un icono más pequeño de batería y no casi la mitad de la pantalla, además de que parece tener botones de mas que no tienen alguna descripción.

Pues cual curioso que soy para ver que hacen esos botones, presiono el primero que veo al lado izquierdo del reloj, para inmediatamente verme a mí mismo medio transparente, de todo a todo. ¿Que esta raro? Pues sí, pero aun no se dé que sirve eso.

Aun mas intrigado de lo que ya estaba, volteo a verme a un espejo y lo primero que noto es que no está presente mi reflejo. Nada de nada. En otras palabras, tengo algo que me hace invisible y que podría hacerme feliz de tener cuando estoy rodeado de magia y ponies.

¿Qué? Sé que me van a hacer trampa con su magia y todo esto, así que por lo menos tengo algo de tecnología a mi ventaja...que no sé cuando tenía ni como me llego a mí.

Lo raro es, que me acuerda al mismo reloj de un videojuego de computadora, el cual casi tiene la misma funcionalidad y, si mal no recuerdo, se basa en movimiento. En pocas palabras, podría estar caminando e invisible la mayor parte del tiempo siempre y cuando este mirando la carga del reloj. Vaya...¿quien diría que saber de videojuegos puede ayudarme un poco?

Para no tardarme más y tener que pasar la pena de que Fluttershy venga a buscarme, me cambio rápidamente de camisa para no andar de sufrido por ahí y que no vayan a ver todo el montón de vendas que tengo alrededor de mi hombro.

Lo perturbador es que todo estuvo grabado y la cámara se salvo por un pelo de dañarse. Si algún día puedo regresar de nuevo a casa, por lo menos tendré pruebas de lo que me sucedió y que no corra el riesgo de que mis propios padres me quieran mandar a un psicólogo.

Al final bajo de nuevo con la maleta ya cambiado, y me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá justo donde estaba antes, para aguardar a Fluttershy y ver que hacer ahora.

Porque ya saben...es de noche, donde dormir...que va a ser de mi ahora...me ira a pasar algo malo o no...cosas como esas.

Solo pasaron varios segundos para cuando vuelvo a ver a Fluttershy tranquilamente caminar en mi dirección para probablemente hacerme compañía o para no dejarme tan solo...

¿En serio estoy en Equestria? Todavía me parece demasiado irreal que las probabilidades de que me sucediera a mi lo hayan logrado...cuando podría estar cómodo en casa con la única preocupación de mis estudios.

Pero de qué sirve quejarme, si ya estoy aquí. Ni que eso me fuera a dar un deseo libre de reglas que pueda utilizar para salir de este mundo.

"¿En qué piensas?" Repentinamente me pregunta Fluttershy, dándome un leve susto al no notar que se encontraba a un lado mío mirándome intrigada. Probablemente ella me quiera preguntar miles y miles de cosas, pero no lo está haciendo por cuestión de que tal vez no le vaya a responder varias cosas.

"En nada." Le respondo seriamente a Fluttershy, la cual aun me sigue mirando intrigada y no tan preocupada como estaba antes cuando desperté. Tengo ese mal presentimiento de que me voy a tener que quedar aquí con ella por hoy, pero por lo que acabé de vivir hoy, puede que esa probabilidad ni siquiera exista.

"¿Y porque estas con la mirada fija en un lugar por un buen tiempo?" Me pregunta algo curiosa Fluttershy algo que, probablemente he estado haciendo desde un buen tiempo atrás, y que varios han preguntado pero jamás han tenido una respuesta solida.

Solo que por alguna extraña razón confío mas en ella que en los demás que he conocido.

"Porque estoy pensando en todo lo que me está sucediendo." Le respondo a Fluttershy con toda sinceridad, ya que como no hay nadie aquí a quien conozca, pues técnicamente estoy abandonado a mi propia suerte y con el riesgo de perder la cordura.

No creo que sea lo mismo hablar con una persona que con un pony, o en este momento no estaría tan alterado como para que mi sentido de preocupación y paranoia este en un nivel muy alto.

No sé si fue por instinto de Fluttershy o qué, pero noto como estaba sentada a un lado mío y abrazándome tiernamente. Si de por sí, ya son adorables y suaves para mi, ahora está peor ya que el abrazo es tan suave y cómodo, que probablemente se convierta en una adicción.

"Sé que estas asustado, pero ya verás que todo estará bien." Me decía Fluttershy afectivamente aun abrazándome, por lo cual si empezaba a sentirme algo más relajado por todo lo que me habia sucedido, por lo cual no pude evitar suspirar y devolverle el abrazo a Fluttershy.

No se...es demasiado raro abrazar a un pony, cerrar los ojos, y no creer que se trata de un peluche de felpa que solo habla dentro de tu imaginación.

Segundos después la suelto y simplemente me quedo callado sentado de nuevo en el sofá con ella a un lado de mi sentada tranquilamente. Estoy viendo el reloj y casi son las diez de la noche.

"¿Qué es eso?" Me pregunta algo curiosa Fluttershy de notar el reloj digital en mi brazo, a lo cual le iba a responder pues para seguir esta pequeña conversación, solo que un repentino llamado a la puerta hizo que me estremeciera repentinamente.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿Estás en casa?" Escuche una voz de fuera que le hablaba a Fluttershy con curiosidad, a lo cual yo solo volteaba a mirar la puerta para pensar en que podría hacer en este momento.

Podría simplemente hacerme invisible, esperar a que se vayan y volver a la normalidad, o no hacer nada y esperar que no sea el infierno para mí.

"Tu tranquilo. Quédate aquí sentado si quieres." Me dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente en lo que veía como se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sé que la va a abrir, solo que aquí en este momento me estoy debatiendo mentalmente en sí debería de hacerle caso y que va a intentar que no me pase nada malo, o hacerme invisible y esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy.**

"Hola Twilight y Pinkie." Fluttershy saludo a ambas ponies con un abrazo en lo que las invitaba a pasar a su hogar, las cuales pasaron después de haber terminado su saludo con su amiga.

"Lamentamos llegar tan tarde a esta hora, pero aquí Pinkie y sus 'sentidos' nos guiaron hasta aquí." Le respondió Twilight algo fastidiada de estar tan noche y cansada, con Pinkie dando saltitos a cada segundo mientras ambas pasaban a la cabaña y Fluttershy cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas, dejando a las tres en la sala.

"¡Sí! Peeeero Twilight no me creía, y luego le dije que si, y luego al final quiso ir, y he aquí a ambas en tu casa para ver." Le empezó a relatar Pinkie rápidamente la historia del porque se encontraba ahí, a lo cual Fluttershy solo escuchaba atenta a cada comentario, aunque otros pudieron haberse confundidos desde el inicio por lo rápido que hablaba en este caso.

"Oh claro, esta por..." Fluttershy les iba a señalar a ambas con su casco en donde se encontraba Damian, solo que en el sofá se encontraban únicamente ambas maletas, a lo cual solo se quedo callada mirando.

"¿Esta quien?" Twilight pregunto confundida al notar que Fluttershy se quedo callada mirando algo preocupada aquel sofá verde en donde se encontraba el resto del equipaje del humano.

"Estaba ahí hace unos segundos..." Se dijo a si misma Fluttershy confundida de no encontrar a la vista a Damian, a lo cual Twilight solamente miraba el equipaje y ropa que habia fuera con curiosidad.

"¡Ya se! De seguro está jugando a las escondidas con nosotros, y ahora tenemos que buscarlo." Dijo Pinkie emocionada en lo que empezaba a avanzar con saltitos en dirección al segundo piso, saltando entre escalón y escalón hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"¡Espera Pink-! Ahhh, no tiene caso." Twilight intento detenerla antes de que se fuera, pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya no se encontraba a la vista, y en este caso ya le era un tanto cansado ir a buscarla y traer de vuelta, cuando después volvería por si misma a la sala.

"Pero...ahí estaba." Se dijo así misma Fluttershy aun incrédula de que, segundos antes, hubiera visto al humano sentado en silencio en ese mismo lugar, pero probablemente aun les siga teniendo ese miedo a los demás.

Damian nunca tendría este tipo de comportamiento al conocer nueva gente...solo que esta regla aplica en personas, no en ponies. Los ponies son totalmente distintos desde su punto de vista, por lo que también le preocupa que uno de ellos se acerque demasiado a él.

"Debo suponer que si estuvo alguien aquí a juzgar por todo ese equipaje que se encuentra ahí." Twilight le dijo algo seria a Fluttershy en lo que analizaba con intriga una de las vestimentas que se encontraba doblada a un lado del sofá, así como un vistazo rápido a cada uno de los contenidos de las mochilas, encontrando varias cosas que le parecían interesantes y extrañas.

"Si, solo que no es como nosotras. Dijo que era de la especie humana y otras pequeñas cosas." Le explico brevemente Fluttershy a Twilight de lo poco que se atrevió a preguntar sin estar incomodando tanto a Damian, la cual inmediatamente empezó a mirar interesada a Fluttershy

"¿Dijiste humana?" Twilight le pregunto algo sorprendida en lo que volteaba de nuevo a mirar la vestimenta y la extendía, para así apreciar más o menos como podría ser el 'humano' en general.

"Si, ¿por qué?" Le pregunto algo confundida de que su amiga se haya mostrado un tanto más emocionada que de lo costumbre. Es obvio que es algo emocionante conocer acerca de alguien nuevo y su cultura, pero ella parecía sentir que sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

"Curiosidad...pero el punto aquí es, ¿donde se encuentra?" Le respondió algo misteriosa Twilight, pero inmediatamente cambio a ser una pony curiosa por saber en donde se encontraba el humano en este momento. Lo que no sabe es que no tiene ninguna intención de presentarse, y mucho menos con una princesa alicornio que va a ir a 'chismearle' a Celestia sobre su existencia.

"No lo sé. Probablemente se asusto y ande por ahí." Le respondió Fluttershy a Twilight, la cual solo asentía intrigada por la reacción del humano, a lo cual ambas decidieron mejor sentarse en el sofá y aguardar.

"¿Y porque nos tendría miedo?" Twilight le pregunto intrigada a Fluttershy en lo que sacaba de su alforja un plumón y un cuadernillo, del cual empezaba a hacer anotaciones pequeñas de lo recabado.

"Creo que no está del todo adaptado a vernos así." Le respondió Fluttershy con algo que parecía estar viendo dentro del humano, pero que no se atrevía a preguntar directamente por temor a incomodarlo, lo cual Fluttershy quería evitar a toda costa ya que podría arruinar su relación.

"¿Y qué más fue lo que le preguntaste?" Le preguntaba Twilight cada vez más interesada por recabar toda la información que pudiera para poder tener algo solido en que informarle a la princesa Celestia.

"Su nombre y edad." Fluttershy le respondió tranquila, solo que aun tenía ese pequeña preocupación de saber en donde se encontraba realmente y porque decidió retirarse sin dejarse ver así de la nada.

"¿Y...?" Le pregunto Twilight queriendo saber aquella información vital que sabia Fluttershy, solo que ella empezó a recordar que tal vez no era del todo seguro el darle su edad considerando que tal vez Twilight no sepa guardar bien esta información.

"Solo te diré su nombre." Fluttershy le dijo algo seria a Twilight, sin alguna intención de revelar su edad aun, no cuando él no lo haya hecho. Muy poco se sabe de él y solo lo dirá siempre y cuando el este de acuerdo con ello.

"Bueno...por lo menos puedo empezar con algo." Se dijo a si misma Twilight algo decepcionada de no poder conseguir parte de la información, pero eso no evitaría poder empezar sus apuntes y empezar a elaborar un 'expediente'.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Ni quise esperarme a ver quiénes eran, ni quería ver de quien se trataba. Conozco a uno que otro personaje y sus nombres, pero eso no me impide pensar en que con el paso del tiempo me voy a meter en problemas. Lo único que necesito ahora es que tan pronto salga, me tope cara a cara con alguna de las tres princesas de Equestria, y ya que como acabé de ver, Fluttershy como que me llega a las costillas o por ahí, por lo que es obvio que las princesas son más altas...

Sin contar que son alicornios, tienen magia avanzada, y no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto, o desde mi punto de vista, que hacen trampa conmigo.

Me fui a hacer invisible y a esperar en la oscuridad de la cocina. No me agrada en lo más mínimo estar en la oscuridad escondido, pero no podía subir las escaleras y hacer ruido, y no habia otro cuarto disponible más que este.

Se ve bonita la cocina de Fluttershy adornada, y es en lo único que puedo pensar para distraerme en silencio y hacer tiempo para que se vayan ambas, porque deduje que eran dos, y casi siento que una de ellas es Pinkie a juzgar por el ruido de sus 'saltitos'.

Ahora si estoy más preocupado que antes, porque sé que esta pony tiende a romper cualquier ley conocida, lo cual se traduce a que, no importa que tan bien me esconda, va a terminar encontrándome de cualquier forma, haga lo que haga.

Solo me asomo de vez en cuando afuera y puedo notar a Fluttershy y a Twilight hablando en la sala, solo que esta ultima anda esculcando mis cosas levemente, escribiendo sobre cada cosa que ve...

Y justo bajando las escaleras se encuentra esa pony rosa de pelo esponjado saltando y buscándome como si se tratara de un juego. Para cuando reacciono, noto que está mirando hacia mi dirección con ojos como plato, por lo cual inmediatamente me devuelvo a mi escondite.

Rápidamente empiezo a buscar en algún lugar en donde esconderme, y lo único inteligente y razonable en lo que pude pensar fue en esconderme detrás del refrigerador por mi altura y esperar que no entre tan al fondo de la cocina...

Me sorprende que tengan tecnología estos ponies.

Conforme pasan los segundos, empiezo a escuchar cada vez más cerca los saltitos de Pinkie dirigirse hacia mí, hasta en un punto donde se detuvieron abruptamente y mire de reojo como se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. Lo bueno y malo es que esta algo retirada de la sala, pero que la única entrada y salida es por la sala, así que...ya valí de cualquier forma.

"Hooolaaaa..." Escuche a Pinkie decir algo misteriosa en lo que avanzaba lentamente entre la cocina, a juzgar por el sonido de sus cascos dentro de la cocina. Tengo miedo de salir ya que, aunque sé que estoy invisible, es capaz de que no aplica en ella y tiene el místico poder de verme tan claro como el agua.

Ahorita ya me estoy muriendo de los nervios...y ya me volvieron a dar ganas de ir al baño. Solo me estoy asomando de reojo, y por lo que veo, está demasiado decidida a encontrarme cueste lo que cueste, ya que está revisando cada rincón y cada caja, incluso por más pequeña que sea.

¡Híjole! Que me estoy muriendo de los nervios. Probablemente lo que estoy haciendo se ve tan infantil y parezco niño pequeño haciendo berrinches, pero da miedo ver y hablarle a ponies en lugar de humanos...y peor aun cuando te das cuenta que cualquier personaje de cualquier historia pudo haber cobrado vida y puede estar frente a ti.

"Sé que estas aquiiii..." Escuchaba a Pinkie como si quisiera fingir sorpresa e intriga, mas estoy casi tentado de salir corriendo y arriesgarme a que el poder de lo invisible si este de mi lado, o simplemente aguardar y esperar que no se acerque tanto aquí.

Solo me senté en el suelo por los nervios y me puse a mirar el suelo con los ojos cerrados en lo que me tapaba los oídos para ignorar el ruido que estaba haciendo en el momento. Solo aguarde por varios y varios segundos, hasta que finalmente no sucedió nada de nada.

Obviamente confundido, me asome de reojo al pasillo, y no note rastro alguno de Pinkie, sus saltitos, o su pelo de algodón de azúcar.

Ya más relajado, simplemente me recargue de espalda en el refrigerador para cerrar los ojos y dar un gran suspiro de alivio al haberme escondido con éxito de Pinkie...

Y estoy sintiendo un respiro en mi cuello.

Para cuando volteo a mirar quien se encontraba de mi lado izquierdo, lo único que noto es una gran bola de rosa abrazada a mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...*sniff*

Pues ya que, ya valí, ya ni modo.

"¿Por qué tan escondidito?" Me dice algo juguetona Pinkie en lo que solo me le quedo mirando tan sorprendido como casi infartado por verla así de cerca de mí en cuestión de segundos.

Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabia...sabía que iba a aplicármela así de feo.

"..." Solamente guarde silencio porque empiezo a sentirme algo incomodo de hablarle cuando me estuve escondiendo por un buen rato de ella. Es ahora cuando empiezo a arrepentirme de haberme escondido en lugar de respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos, y esperar a ver que me sucedía.

"¿Que no hablas?" Me pregunta algo curiosa Pinkie aun abrazada a mí como si me fuera a escapar, solo que ahora me estoy dando cuenta que aun sigo invisible y que eso no me va a servir de nada si quiero escaparme de ella...o de alguna versión de ella que me encuentre en algún futuro.

"¿Sabes que el miedo solo vive dentro de tu mente?" Me dice algo seria Pinkie en lo que pica con su casco mi nariz, para después volverse a aferrar a mí, lo cual es algo...no sé, relajante tal vez. Es que estos abrazos de ponies son bien raros la verdad.

"¿En serio prefieres quedarte aquí solo que a conocernos?" Me volvió a preguntar Pinkie de que me haya quedado en silencio como antes. Ya no es la cuestión del miedo a querer hablarles, sino ese sentimiento de vergüenza que tengo porque ahora tengo que ir a presentarme ante Twilight como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

"¡Vamos! Voy detrás de ti si quieres." Empieza Pinkie a levantarme del suelo con un empujón, para después ponerse detrás de mí y llevarme lentamente hasta la salida de la cocina. Lo malo de aquí es que ya me está ganando la pena de tener que ir así todo miedoso frente a ella, cuando Fluttershy me dijo que podía quedarme en silencio sentado en el sofá.

"No sea vergonzoso. Vamos." Sigue empujándome Pinkie con la intención de que vaya a presentarme frente a Twilight para que me conozca, solo que ya la verdad ya hasta me siento incomodo después de lo que

"Es más, si quieres te vas invisible, y yo te digo cuando aparecer." Pinkie me dice intentando convencerme de seguir adelante y finalmente tener la valentía de presentarme frente a ella, solo que aun sigo con la pena por todo lo que estuve haciendo.

Ya sabia...debí de haberme quedado callado y quieto sentado en el sofá, ¡pero nooo! Ahí ando de preocupado con estos ponies...osea, aun cuando se que se supone que no representan peligro alguno, voy a ocultarme como si fueran asesinas...psicópatas.

"Pues ya que..." Le respondo finalmente derrotado a Pinkie mientras empiezo a caminar por mi propio pie siguiendo ahora a Pinkie, pero sin dejar atrás la invisibilidad...

Me siento como en serie de ciencia ficción con esto de la invisibilidad.

"Pero así de negativo no. Siquiera una sonrisa o algo...parece como si estuvieras enojado." Me dice algo seria Pinkie en lo que voltea a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, pero en realidad no puedo sonreír. No es que la vida me haya amargado o algo, es solo que no puedo sin estarlo forzando, por lo que parece que la mayoría del tiempo estoy molesto.

"No puedo." Le respondo a Pinkie recordando que, anteriormente varios me han dicho que sonría, pero sigue siendo el mismo resultado, a lo cual ella solamente me detuvo y se me quedo mirando fijamente, como si no me creyera del todo.

Ah...esperen. Que me acuerdo que ella es una pony fiestera y alegre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Twilight**

"¿Y no sabes algo más que eso?" Le pregunto Twilight algo decepcionada de que Fluttershy no tuviera tanta información como esperaba, pero que aun así iba anotando para ir guardando y tener algo de información sobre su especie.

Anteriormente los habia conocido mediante un viaje, pero ese es otro cuento para después.

"No quería preguntarle mucho...temía incomodarlo y que ya no hablara después." Fluttershy le respondió sincera a Twilight, ya que ella misma sentía que lo presionaba de mas el siquiera hacerle preguntas cuando despertó extrañado en su propia casa, además de estar preocupado por su bien.

"Está bien Fluttershy, gracias por todo lo que hiciste." Twilight le agradeció a Fluttershy de que le fuera de apoyo en esta ocasión y que se atreviera a ayudar a un humano que probablemente se encontraba perdido cuando llego a este lugar.

"¡Twilight!" Le grita Pinkie repentinamente a Twilight, causando que esta se estremezca por el susto que le acabó de dar, y de paso también alterando un poco a Fluttershy, la cual tenía sus alas extendidas por el susto.

"¡Pinkie! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Le dijo molesta Twilight a Pinkie de que le diera tremendo susto a esta hora, la cual solo miraba aun sonriente y feliz a Twilight, como si no le importara mucho que ella estuviera molesta.

"Es que llamaba tu atención porque tengo una sorpresita." Le dijo emocionada Pinkie dando saltitos en donde se encontraba por qué no podía contenerse, a lo cual Twilight solo giraba los ojos del cansancio, pero pendiente de lo que Pinkie podría contarle.

"¿Y es?" Le preguntaba algo curiosa Twilight de ver a su amiga así de contenta y sonriente como se veía, la cual finalmente detuvo sus saltos para concentrarse en mirar a su amiga y ponerse más seria.

"Pues que encontré finalmente a nuestro compañero, pero tiene miedo de que lo vean." Le respondió Pinkie algo callada en lo que empezaba a captar la atención de Twilight, la cual estaba esperanzada a ver finalmente a tan tremenda conmoción de aquella tarde.

"¿Y en donde esta?" Le preguntaba curiosa Twilight a Pinkie mientras miraba a todos lados para ver si podía captarlo de reojo, mas no podía ver nada, a lo cual solo hacia pequeñas risas Pinkie al mirar a su amiga confundida.

"A un lado mío." Le dijo feliz Pinkie mientras señalaba con su casco a un lado suyo inocentemente, a lo cual Twilight solo volteaba a mirar una y otra vez, sin encontrar nada de nada, a lo cual solo empezó de nuevo a mirar a su amiga confundida.

"Pinkie, ¿cómo es eso posible?" Le pregunto Twilight sin creerle a Pinkie de que se encontrara a un lado suyo, mas eso no evitaba que ella aun siguiera con pequeñas risas mirando tanto a Twilight como a Fluttershy, ambas curiosas por lo sucedido.

"Oh sencillo..." Le dijo inocentemente Pinkie en lo que hacía señales en el aire a un lado suyo, para después empezar a susurrar cosas al aire sin que ambas escucharan nada de nada.

Tanto Fluttershy como Twilight confundidas, decidieron esperar a que Pinkie realizara lo que quería hacer, y no pasaron varios segundos hasta que se empezó a revelar la figura humana de nuestro personaje, el cual solo estaba ahí parado en silencio mirando.

"Ya veo..." Se dijo a si misma Twilight sorprendida del como un humano logro hacerse invisible, cosa que no habia visto anteriormente en el comportamiento de los humanos en el otro universo, así como el hecho que se ve totalmente distinto a ellos.

"Soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Encantada de conocerte." Se acerco Twilight algo lenta para después extender uno de sus cascos, para que después Damian se agachara para estrechar el casco de ella y volver a sus lugares originales.

"Oye, ahora que me acuerdo yo no me presente...pero no importa, ya que lo sabes de todos modos." Pinkie le dijo algo seria a Damian, a lo cual Twilight solo volteaba a mirarla extrañada del porque tenía ese creencia sin siquiera haberse presentado.

"Pinkie, no creo que lo sepa..." Le dijo incrédula Twilight a Pinkie, mas lo único que hacia esta ultima era tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo plenamente que era cierto lo que decía, además de estar dándole leves toques en la pierna a Damian para que respondiera.

"Pinkie Pie, pero tiene un nombre más largo." Le respondió Damian dudando de si realmente debería de contarle este tipo de cosas o no, a lo cual Twilight solo miraba aun con mas intriga a este humano, en su mente pasando miles y miles de preguntas que podría hacerle.

"¿Lo ves? El si sabe." Le dijo Pinkie alegre de que su 'compañero' si supiera la respuesta como si fuera un adivino, a lo cual solo Twilight miraba intrigada y fijamente al humano, preguntándose a sí misma como fue que lo dedujo si llevaba demasiado poco en haber llegado al lugar.

"¿Pero cómo es que lo supo?" Le pregunto algo seria Twilight a Pinkie, para después voltear a mirar con esa misma seriedad al humano, el cual ya se estaba lamentando haber tomado esa decisión de haber hablado de mas y con la tentación de volverse a ocultar.

"Twilight, lo estas asustando." Le dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada de mirar la reacción de Damian del como se está alterando con el paso de los segundos, a lo cual solo Twilight cierra los ojos y da un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse en lo que Fluttershy le hacía señales de que se fuera a sentar en la sofá, prefiriendo mejor sentarse en el suelo recargado en el sofá y dejándole el lugar tanto a Fluttershy como a Pinkie.

"¿Qué clase de magia utilizaste para volverte invisible en totalidad?" Twilight le preguntó intrigada a Damian, el cual hace lo mejor por calmarse y hacerse creer a si mismo que no son tan peligrosas como él cree.

"No era magia." Le responde seriamente Damian a Twilight, la cual voltea a mirarlo extrañada del que no hubiera sido alguna clase de magia lo que lo volvió completamente invisible frente a su propia vista.

"¿Entonces que era realmente?" Le pregunto aun mas intrigada que antes Twilight de saber la forma en que lo logro y así poder investigar más a fondo y probablemente indagar más acerca de la cultura humana, ya que para ella el parece más avanzado tecnológicamente de lo que están ellas mismas.

"Cosas." Damian le respondió sin intenciones de decirle el cómo fue que lo logro, ya que para el existe el riesgo de que no lo vuelva a utilizar debido a que Twilight lo 'analizara' más a fondo si le dice que es el reloj.

"Cambiando de tema...¿tú fuiste quien llego a través de un portal en la tarde?" Le pregunto otra cosa Twilight al notar que no parecía tener intenciones de decir nada y de ver como Fluttershy parecía estarse preocupado por el al notarlo algo nervioso.

"¿Según yo? Si." Le dijo Damian algo callado en lo que Fluttershy le hacía señales a todos para sentarse en la sala, a lo cual fueron los tres en silencio en lo que esperaban a que Twilight siguiera preguntando.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo fue que lograste llegar de esa forma?" Twilight le pregunto a Damian intrigada por saber la anécdota que podría tener y que pudiera ayudarla a ella misma para poder seguir investigando y conocer aun más de lo sucedido

"No lo sé. Cosas extrañas me han sucedido hasta ahora." Le respondió Damian sin saber realmente como explicar lo que le ha estado sucediendo desde que empezó todo esta situación, y sin siquiera saber que podría hacer en su futuro.

"¿Como...?" Le pregunto Twilight interesada de saber qué clase de cosas le han estado sucediendo a lo largo de su estadía en este lugar, ya que le interesaba conseguir la mayor información posible que pudiera y así encontrar una manera de poderlo ayudar y, al mismo tiempo, conocer más de él.

"Fue atacado por un lobo de madera en el bosque Everfree." Le respondió Fluttershy recordando los hechos de hace poco del cual hacia que se preocupara por él y por su bienestar, a lo cual Twilight solo la miraba sorprendida y algo boquiabierta, para después volver a su actitud normal y seguir preguntando.

"¿Y entonces como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?" Le pregunto Twilight con ganas de saber el cómo fue que dio con este lugar después de haber sufrido un ataque de lobo de madera, lo cual no es tan 'fácil' de evitar, mucho menos en el caso de una especie no adaptada como la humana.

"Con ayuda de Rainbow." Le respondió Damian a Twilight, la cual se quedo pensativa por unos cuantos segundos, para después empezar a mirar algo sufrida hacia un lado al recordar que todo esto ya tiene tiempo que sucedió.

"Y ni siquiera me aviso." Se dijo a si mismo algo molesta Twilight de que Rainbow no hubiera ido a avisarle de todo lo sucedido, prefiriendo simplemente marcharse y dejarle todo a cargo de Fluttershy, solo que inmediatamente agito su cabeza al darse cuenta que todos ellos se le habían quedado mirando extrañados.

"Mira, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas rápidamente para así saber cómo ayudarte." Le dijo ya más tranquila Twilight a Damian, el cual solamente asentía con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Twilight haciéndola sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o indebido.

"Pero siquiera asiente o haz algo de ruido...me haces sentir como si fuera una carcelera." Le dijo algo juguetona Twilight al notar a Damian tan callado y obediente, solo que este estaba con una pequeña risa por el comentario de ella.

"¿Lo ves? Sonreíste y dijiste que no podías." Le dijo algo seria Pinkie a Damian mientras picaba suavemente su mejilla con su casco, a lo cual Damian volvió inmediatamente a su seriedad de antes, para decepción de Pinkie, la cual estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche con un gesto de su cara.

Por lo menos Damian se está acostumbrando poco a poco al hecho de hacerse creer a si mismo que un pony es igual que un humano, solo que más pequeños, mágicos, amistosos y felpudos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy lo reanimó antes para saber si era necesario o no llevarlo rápido a un hospital, por lo que no fue necesario al verlo reaccionar (por el momento). Esta parte fue fuertemente modificado a lo que originalmente habia escrito (que si es una gran diferencia).<strong>

**Como se dijo, Pinkie rompe cualquier regla conocida de lógica y razón, así que era obvio que permanecer invisible no le iba a funcionar a nuestro personaje. El temor en él surgía por la razón de creer que podría alguna de ellas ser alguna contraparte oscura (o personajes psicópatas del fandom), por lo que es un temor grande el darse a conocer. Con el tiempo se le pasa, pero al mismo tiempo empieza a caer en la locura.**

**Aquí es en donde empieza la utilización de tecnología en lugar de magia. Para mí, ya hay suficientes historias con humanos que utilicen magia, así que preferí irme más 'tecnológico' y pensar en alternativas. **

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	5. Chapter 5: Desconfianza

**A/N- Notas del autor: Siguiendo los pequeños pasos que nuestro personaje está dando en este nuevo mundo, ahora tiene que lidiar con el hecho de encontrar un lugar 'seguro' en el cual poder dormir en paz y en tranquilidad...**

**Y también para evitar perder la cordura.**

**Sin embargo, eso no evita que despierte un cierto 'interés' y 'curiosidad' en algunos de los habitantes de Equestria, los cuales empezaran a indagar por los alrededores para curiosear un poco.**

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 - Desconfianza<strong>

**En casa de Fluttershy...**

**Damian POV**

Solo me encontraba sentado en el suelo y recargado en el suelo, con Fluttershy sentada detrás de mí sobre su sofá y a Pinkie saltando de un lugar a otro tranquilamente. Era extraño mirar todo esto y que no estuviera escrito en alguna historia de ficción...o cosas por el estilo.

Twilight ya me habia estado haciendo varias preguntas acerca de mi, como a que me dedicaba, que eran algunas cosas que habia en la mochila y que secretamente me molestaba que estuviera revisando, que si como logre llegar aquí, que si de que me alimentaba...en fin, varias preguntas.

En cuestiones de alimentación le mentí diciéndole que era vegetariano, cosa que era falsa pero con tal de evitarme problemas...y también me pregunto sobre mi edad, pero preferí no dársela...no me agrada mucho como para que yo le tenga así la confianza...

Con Fluttershy si, pero eso es porque le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda y porque me estuvo ayudando. A todo esto, me estoy poniendo a pensar en algo demasiado simple: ¿cómo es que todo este lugar está demasiado vivo, si pertenece a una serie de televisión? Aun sigo sin creer que este en Equestria...yo...pero por lo menos tengo algunos conocimientos para no estar en los alrededores tan inocente...

Y para cuidarme mejor de las decisiones que tome de aquí en adelante. No vaya a ser en una de esas y que termine secuestrado o cosas así...todo puede pasar desde mi punto de vista.

"¿Has sufrido algún tipo de daño mas aparte de tu hombro?" Sigue Twilight con su pequeño cuestionario, sin duda anotando cada pequeña parte que digo, y probablemente cada reacción que hago.

"Pues tengo varios moretones en todo el pecho y el estomago." Le respondí a Twilight, la cual parecía estar más interesada en lo que escuchaba, sin duda intrigada y emocionada por preguntarme cuanta cosa pudiera. A veces me preguntaba cosas que si no quería responder, pero por lo menos no presionaba si no quería responder.

"¿Y cómo te sucedieron?" Me pregunto Twilight algo preocupada en lo que me miraba fijamente, con su magia lista para seguir escribiendo cuanta cosa siguiera diciendo. Se siente demasiado extraño el ser el centro de atención...y perturbador.

"Creo que porque caí del cielo." Le dije a Twilight algo indeciso, ya que los moretones pudieron ser por la caída que sufrí, o pudieron ser cuando me ataco aquel lobo. Aun así, los moretones están ahí y no duelen por el momento, pero no tarda mucho el dolor para presentarse.

"¿Y qué hacías arriba?" Me pregunta Twilight con un rostro de confusión, probablemente preguntándose a si misma que es lo que estaba haciendo arriba como para lastimarme de esa manera...

Y es aquí en donde mi lado sarcástico entra.

"Decidí volar." Le respondo sarcásticamente a Twilight en lo que me cruzo de brazos y me le quedo mirando seriamente. Yo simplemente esperando a ver una reacción seria de ella, aunque lo único que recibo sigue siendo una mirada de confusión.

"¿Es sarcasmo o estás diciendo la verdad?" Me pregunta una confundida Twilight, mirando cómo tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy están igual que ella, por lo que no puedo evitar llevarme una palma a la cara.

Por favor que no me salgan con que no entienden el sarcasmo, o será un universo cruel y horrible para mí.

"Sarcasmo..." Le respondo a Twilight aun con mi palma en la cara, mirando de reojo como ella se me queda mirando aun confundida para después solo dar un suspiro, terminar de escribir sus notas, y guardar todo en su pequeña mochila.

"Bueno...con esto se me hace suficiente para realizar mi informe y enviarlo." Dice Twilight, en su voz notándose una cierta satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo algo de cansancio, solo que no puedo evitar pensar con algo de pánico que probablemente eso no me convenga nada de nada.

"¿Que informe Twilight?" Le pregunta Fluttershy en lo que siento como coloca uno de sus cascos sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome pequeñas caricias. No me preocupa el informe en sí, sino el hecho de que provoque tal atención con ello, que las princesas vengan personalmente a revisar todo, y yo ahí con el miedo de que me tele-transporten a quien sabe donde...paranoia a todo lo que da.

"Uno que me habia pedido que realizara la princesa Celestia después de todo el escándalo que hubo en el bosque. También tengo que llevármelo para seguridad tanto de él como de ustedes." Le respondió Twilight en lo que la veía levantarse del sofá y dar un pequeño bostezo del cansancio, cosa totalmente distinta con Pinkie, la cual solo daba saltitos de un lado, o simplemente jugueteando con algún animal que se encontraba despierto por ahí.

Estoy asustado y preocupado, sin duda probablemente alterado y con los nervios a todo lo que dan, lo cual al parecer Fluttershy está tomando en cuenta como para tenerme así.

"¿En serio tienes que llevártelo? ¿No podría quedarse aquí por hoy? Si es que él quiere, claro." Le dice Fluttershy sin querer dejarme sentir incomodo o amenazado por estos ponies, y aunque en cierta parte estaría mas a gusto quedándome aquí...también está el hecho que está rodeado por animales, y que yo si tengo un cierto grado de delicadez ante animales.

"Está bien Fluttershy...pero que él lo decida." Le dice Twilight a Fluttershy en lo que empiezo a sentir su mirada al esperar una decisión mía...y es aquí cuando se complica la cosa.

Podría optar por quedarme con Fluttershy, y estar más cómodo con ella pero al mismo tiempo incomodo rodeado por animales, o podría irme con Twilight, la cual creo que solo vive con Spike y podría ser mas pacifico que aquí...decisiones, decisiones.

"Aquí no." Le respondí a Fluttershy volteándola a mirar con mi decisión final, notando en su rostro algo de decepción al no decidir quedarme aquí con ella y preferir a Twilight, pero ya ni modo.

"¿Por qué no?" Me pregunta Fluttershy de una forma que hasta me hace arrepentirme de mi decisión. Se escuchaba tan sufrida y tan lastimada, que hasta me hacía sentirme mal, pero tenía que pensar en una excusa que no fueran sus animales, porque tal vez termine yo de incomodo.

"¿Que no tu conejo reacciona agresivamente hacia extraños?" Le dije a Fluttershy recordando la personalidad de aquel conejo que, aunque pequeño y adorable, es un desastre mortal y horrible, según tengo entendido.

"Es cierto." Me responde Fluttershy aun con un rostro de decepción, aunque después de notar que ya me estaba empezando a arrepentir, inmediatamente me hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Si ella quisiera, podría hacerme llorar con solo ponerse sentimental.

"Bueno, toma tus cosas y cuando estés listo, partiremos." Me responde Twilight en lo que me levanto del suelo y empiezo a juntar mis cosas, colocando aquella chamarra destrozada ente mi equipaje, para después buscar alguna forma de repararla.

Twilight solo fue junto a Pinkie para hacer pequeña platica en lo que me agachaba para despedirme de Fluttershy. Tal vez podría ir a buscarme después, o simplemente se olvidaría y se quedaría atendiendo sus animales.

"No tengas miedo, es confiable. Tan pronto pueda, iré a buscarte." Me respondió Fluttershy para después ver como se acercaba a mí para abrazarme con ambos cascos y acariciar mi mejilla suavemente.

Obviamente devolví el abrazo, solo que para este último gesto me quede algo perturbado pensativo. Tengo que hacerme a la idea que las costumbres de los ponies son totalmente distintos que la de las personas en general.

Levantando todo me dirigí hacia Twilight, la cual al verme se fue a despedir de Fluttershy al igual que Pinkie, la cual solo iba saltando a mi alrededor en lo que los tres nos dirigíamos al exterior, sintiéndome algo asustado por que ya es de noche...y se escuchan muchos ruidos con el silencio de la noche.

Es tan aterrador el hecho de estar siguiendo a dos ponies, de las cuales creía que solo existían como caricaturas, durante la noche. Bueno, esa es la parte menos aterradora si no tomamos en cuenta que desde aquí se puede apreciar aquel bosque tan oscuramente tenebroso, que creo estar escuchando los aullidos de lobos y uno que otro rugido...

Pero en si está tranquilo el ambiente: un viento fresco y calmado, el sonido de algunos grillos a nuestro alrededor y la luz de la luna que nos ayuda a no estar a oscuras totalmente.

"¡Genial! Ahora tengo que planear tu fiesta de bienvenida, decoraciones, invitados...¡será en grande!" Escuchaba a Pinkie hablarme muy emocionada, sin evitar resistir su propia tentación de saltar frente a mí y caminar de espalda, mirándome alegremente.

"¿Por casualidad no era un portal que se encontraba a través de una estatua?" Me pregunta Twilight en lo que empezamos a seguir el sendero de vuelta a Ponyville con ayuda de la luz de su cuerno.

"No." Le respondo seriamente a Twilight, la cual empieza a mirarme algo sospechosa en lo que seguimos caminando, yo pensando en que se quiso referir con esto último.

"¿Y me dirás como es que sabes tanto de nosotros?" Me pregunta sospechosamente Twilight en lo que me distraía a mi mismo mirando a Pinkie saltar hasta mi propia altura y aun feliz de la vida, aun con Twilight de sospechosa.

"No." Le volví a responder a Twilight sin ninguna intención de responderle esa pregunta, debido a que no quiero dar una gran explicación sobre para pequeña cosa que tal vez genere dudas, y probablemente la confunda más de lo que ya está.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio por el resto del camino, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de nuestros pasos y el de la voz de Pinkie que seguía hablando y hablando sobre fiestas, decoraciones, invitados y más cosas.

De vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Twilight, y podía notar que ella parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero callaba inmediatamente, sabiendo plenamente que ya no tenía ganas de responderle nada, de la forma en que le respondí y también porque ya empiezo a sufrir de sueño.

Pasaron los minutos, que incluso parecían multiplicarse con la noche, pero a lo lejos podía empezar a notar algunas casas y edificios del pueblo, todas con las luces apagadas y dormidos, sin darse cuenta de mi llegada, lo cual es bueno para mí.

Tardamos otros minutos en lo que seguía a Twilight hasta lo que parecía ser un gran árbol con ventanas y puertas, el cual, irónicamente, podría llamar 'casa del árbol', aunque sea un chiste demasiado malo.

Twilight abrió la puerta de su casa, y obviamente la seguíamos dentro, cerrando la puerta Pinkie detrás de nosotros e inmediatamente mirando todo el lugar.

Hasta donde creía, solo iba a ser el hogar de una unicornio común y que le encantaban los libros, no que literalmente vivía en una biblioteca que adapto como su hogar, porque habían demasiado libros como para ser simplemente su colección personal.

Aparte de eso parecen haber algunos cuartos al fondo y algunas mesas y cojines alrededor, además de que estaba encendida la luz de lo que parecía ser la cocina al fondo, si me guio por la decoración de aquel cuarto.

"Tu quédate aquí sentado en lo que busco a Spike." Me dijo Twilight volteándome a mirar en lo que yo me quedaba en silencio sentado en un cojín, para ver como volteaba a mirar a Pinkie. "Y Pinkie, no es necesario que debas quedarte, ya sabes en donde se encuentra."

"¡Oki dokie lokie! ¡Hasta luego!" Dijo Pinkie alegremente en lo que se despedía agitando su casco hacia nosotros, para después partir saltando desde una ventana abierta, sus saltitos perdiendo el sonido conforme se iba alejando.

"¡Spike! ¿Estás dormido?" Escuche a Twilight preguntar al aire una vez que Pinkie ya no se encontraba, en lo que se acercaba mas al centro buscando a aquel dragón que parecía seguir despierto a esta hora. Volteando a mirar el reloj veo que son casi las doce de la mañana, lo cual ya es demasiado tarde para mi si no quiero levantarme sin ganas después.

"No Twilight, no estaba dor..." Estaba diciendo aquel dragón mientras emergía de la cocina y se limpiaba el rostro con un pequeño trapo, para después quedarse callado y voltear a mirarme sorprendido. "...mido." Termino de decir Spike para quedárseme mirando tanto intrigado como sorprendido.

"Wow..." Escuche a Spike decir incrédulo en lo que me seguía mirando, lanzando el trapo hacia un lado, no importándole donde quedara. Aun podía ver en su rostro esa emoción extraña en él, como si fuera algo especial el verme en ese momento.

"Spike, este es Damian. Damian, este es Spike." Twilight nos introdujo a ambos, yo mirando como Spike estiraba su pequeña garra al frente en lo que yo me agachaba para responder a su saludo.

"Encantado de conocerte." Me dijo Spike en lo que estrechábamos garra y mano, yo con un cierto miedo de que fuera a enterrarme sus garras en mi piel, pero que por suerte no sucedió nada grave, solo el susto.

"Tantas cosas que quisiera hablarte y preguntarte..." Me dice Spike esperanzado en lo que veo como empieza a mirarme con gran emoción, sin duda alegre de verme. Sigo sin entender porque: esta con la princesa Twilight, maneja la biblioteca, lleva tiempo conociendo a los ponies, y probablemente ha de tener amigas...oh.

¡Oooooh! Ya veo...ya veo. Al principio como que no me sonaba del todo, pero ya me di cuenta...y desde un cierto punto de vista es perturbador.

"Spike, por ahora no. Ha sido un día muy pesado para él y necesita descansar." Twilight lo retira de mi, sabiendo plenamente que tengo sueño por tanto bostezo que estoy haciendo y que me pego ella desde hace rato, y cosa que tal vez me vendría bien.

"Oh bueno..." Dice Spike algo decepcionado, pero parece estar algo feliz al mirar como empieza a subir las escaleras, probablemente perdido en su mente a juzgar por cómo casi se tropieza con un escalón.

También estoy viendo a un búho dormir tranquilamente en una esquina de la biblioteca, pero mientras no se despierte y empiece a asustarme con sus ruidos, todo estará bien...

Porque si no, no voy a dormir nada de nada y voy a estar nervioso mirando al frente y dándole la espalda a la pared.

"Acompáñame." Me dice Twilight tranquilamente en lo que empiezo a seguirla al segundo piso, notando como acabamos de pasar su cuarto y a Spike ya dormido en una pequeña cama, hasta llegar a un cuarto.

"Tú te quedaras en esta habitación. Tiene lo esencial para ti en lo que elaboro mi reporte y espero una respuesta." Me dice Twilight en lo que abre la puerta y ambos pasamos dentro, yo finalmente dejando tanto peso en el suelo, para después afirmar y asentir con la cabeza.

"Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación que viste pasar." Me vuelve a decir Twilight en lo que vuelvo a asentir, ya con el sueño afectándome gravemente, casi quedándome dormido en donde me encuentro."Descansa, ya que te puedo asegurar que mañana será un día muy ocupado para ti." Me dice Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que veo como parte de la recamara y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome solo.

Cargando con todo mi equipaje de tal forma que no me fuera a seguir lastimando y que estuviera quejándome todo el día, empecé a inspeccionar aquel cuarto, el cual era pequeño bajo mis propias expectativas. Se trataba de un cuarto sencillo, con una cama pequeña que fue obviamente diseñada para ponies, una ventana que daba hacia fuera y que desde aquí podía observar tranquilamente el pueblo de 'Ponyville'.

Aun sigo incrédulo de que haya logrado encontrar un universo de estos ponies, lo cual también me hace preguntarme, ¿de que no habrá un universo realmente? Porque si hay de los ponies, entonces eso quiere decir que también los hay para otros.

Pero en fin, regresando al cuarto también habia un cajón grande de madera en donde podía guardar lo que quisiera. No quise ponerme a vaciar las mochilas por el mero hecho de que puede que me cambien repentinamente y no me den tiempo para volver a guardar todo.

Solo saqué parte de la electrónica que tenia y la puse encima del cajón, siendo la cámara, la laptop y sus respectivos cargadores. Justamente en ese instante me puse a pensar en el cómo es que los ponies consiguen electricidad como para tener focos encendidos y todo eso, pero solamente me acuerdo que hay cosas que no quiero que me expliquen porque son demasiado elaboradas y se me pasa.

Sentado lo mejor que pude en la cama, porque aparte de pequeña no tenía la altura 'común' de una cama, me puse a revisar mi cámara que ya llevaba un buen tiempo grabando desde que llegue, ya llevaba la batería baja y la memoria ya estaba casi llena, por lo que mejor la apague y le quite la memoria para pasar sus contenidos a la laptop.

Era de noche y no podía usar mi tomacorrientes sin el sol, pero como vi que el cajón estaba justamente debajo de la ventana, conecte el cargador de la cámara, esperando a que en la mañana pudiera alcanzar a cargarse antes de que me diera cuenta.

Volviendo a sentarme a la cama, esperaba pacientemente a que encendiera el sistema operativo y que me diera el respectivo acceso al escritorio, para crear una carpeta que actuara como mi 'video-diario' desde ahora y en el cual depositaria los videos, cada uno separado por día para poder llevar un 'control' de cuánto tiempo dure aquí.

'Por lo menos no hacen tanto espacio los videos en el disco duro, así que tengo un tiempo antes de ya no tenga un lugar en donde guardarlos...' Pensaba sintiéndome algo estresado por el simple hecho de pensar en que no podría pasarme en un universo lleno de mitología y magia.

Solo que mientras observaba la pantalla de la laptop, una curiosidad extraña invadió mi mente al mirar que tenia desactivada el adaptador del Internet inalámbrico. Utilizaba mas por cable que inalámbrico, así que lo tenía desactivado, pero en estos momentos como no hay cable y puede que haya señal...tal vez si tengan ese nivel tecnológico.

Por mera curiosidad volví a activar el adaptador y observaba con algo de curiosidad las alerta para ver si es que captaba alguna señal, pero no tenía tantas esperanzas, viendo cómo es que los ponies tienen más ventaja con magia como para necesitar de esto, pero para cuando me doy cuenta, empieza a captar varias señales con distintas grados de intensidad.

Observaba algo asombrado la pantalla en lo que veía que finalmente captaba una señal abierta, e inmediatamente tenía acceso a Internet. Asombroso, pero por el momento no tenia ningún propósito alguno para mi...aunque podría entrar a revisar más acerca de la serie y estar más prevenido, pero corro con el riesgo de que alguien me vea y empiece a preguntar.

Pasaron varios minutos para que finalizara el copiado y, una vez terminado esto, apagué la laptop y saque la memoria ya vacía para colocarla de nuevo en la cámara, no sin antes haber revisado cual era el nombre de la señal de Internet, solo para percatarme que se llamaba...Ponynet.

¿Juego de palabras? Sí, pero también lo es 'Ponyville' o 'Villa pony'. Solo espero que lo que yo conozco no sea tampoco un juego de palabras, o cuando regrese voy a terminar traumado por tantas palabras combinadas, que voy a empezar a 'contaminarme'.

Y finalmente con todo listo, simplemente me coloque lo mejor que pude en aquella cama y me cobijaba hasta arriba, dejando un pequeño hueco del cual respirar mientras le daba la espalda a la pared y con mi mirada del otro lado.

En realidad si sentía miedo de lo que me fuera a pasar, por lo cual también me estaba sintiendo estresado y no podía evitar dormir tan cómodo como cualquier otro día. Solamente miraba la puerta...

Para darme cuenta que no habia apagado la luz y tenía que volver a levantarme a apagarla.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot…**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Celestia**

De entre los tantos pasillos y cuartos que formaba a aquel majestuoso castillo que se encontraba a un lado de una montaña, se encontraba en un balcón de uno de los cuartos una alicornio de color blanco, ojos magenta, melena y cola de los colores del arcoíris pero con una cierta tonalidad distinta, además de que parecían moverse involuntariamente con una brisa de aire que no se encontraba, y tenía una cutie mark de un sol.

'¿Qué significado tendría aquel portal? Sea lo que sea, espero que no sea grave...' Pensaba algo intranquila la princesa Celestia mirando desde la distancia a la dirección en donde se encontraba Ponyville, el origen del portal siendo demasiado cerca a aquel pueblo.

Le preocupaba el no saber qué fue lo que trajo aquel portal, ya que ella misma sabia que tanto escándalo y conmoción por aquel evento no fue para nada precisamente. Dentro de ella presentía que algo habia cambiado...algo, pero seguía sin saber que exactamente.

Aun perdida dentro de su propia mente pensativa mientras miraba hacia el cielo y sentada en su balcón, no se percato de la presencia de otra alicornio que se acercaba preocupada a ella, queriendo saber que era lo que le preocupaba a ambas.

"Tia, ¿lograste saber de algo acerca de aquel extraño acontecimiento en la tarde? Fue demasiado extraño como para haber sido obra de alguna de los elementos..." Le preguntó una alicornio de color azul zafiro oscuro, ojos turquesa morado, cola y melena color azul cobalto y tenían la misma sensación falsa de movimiento por el viento que su hermana, con una cutie mark de una luna.

"Aun no Lulu, pero es cuestión de tiempo antes de que empiece a fluir la información. Twilight es demasiado persistente como para no haber encontrado algo hasta ahora." Le dijo la princesa Celestia a su hermana, de nombre Luna, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitar recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en que su ex-alumna solía indagar e incluso en ocasiones meterse en problemas.

"Si sabes de algo me avisas inmediatamente. Por ahora solo estaré en mi cuarto." Le dijo la princesa Luna en lo que se despedía de su hermana y partía fuera de su recamara, dejándola a ella sola con sus propios pensamientos.

'Solo espero saber cómo lidiar con lo que haya sucedido sin afectar a ambos lados...' Pensaba Celestia aun con varias dudas que quería aclarar dentro de su mente, pero prefirió dirigirse a dormir y relajarse, ya que habia sido un día estresante para la princesa, y probablemente eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Antes de quedar completamente dormida, no evito recordar que su hermana probablemente estaría despierta hasta tarde 'distraída', pero como el cansancio la golpeo tan pronto se recostó sobre su cama, prefirió lidiar con eso después.

**En algún lado de Equestria, en una ciudad subterránea algo tétrica….**

**Siguiendo a Chrysalis**

Se encontraba un changeling corriendo a gran velocidad a través de varios pasillos y puertas hasta que finalmente llego a su destino, siendo un gran salón poco iluminado, pero no representaba ninguna desventaja a su especie, ya que su vista era un tanto mejor que la de los ponies, pudiendo ver perfectamente tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad.

"Reina Chrysalis." Dijo aquel changeling mientras llegaba al frente de unos escalones en donde se encontraba sentada la ya mencionada, y hacia una reverencia frente a ella, en lo que aguardaba sin emoción alguna a las ordenes de su reina.

"¿Que es lo que sucede ahora como para necesitar mi atención?" Le pregunto seria Chrysalis a aquel explorador, esperando sin emoción alguna el mensaje que traían para ella. Su apariencia era típico de su especie: agujeros en varias partes de su cuerpo, ojos de tres tonos de color verde distintos y melena y cola de color azul opaco. No poseía de cutie mark alguna, pero algo que era especial en su especie era su asombrosa habilidad de poder replicar la apariencia de cualquier ser vivo que decidieran imitar y, en changelings más avanzados y experimentados, poder incluso recrear algo nuevo.

En el caso de los ponies, podían hacerse pasar fácilmente como algún extranjero o turista de los alrededores, tomando la forma de un pony que no hubiera existido antes...debido a ciertas mejoras en seguridad después de su fallido ataque en una boda de Canterlot.

Para ella fue humillante aquella derrota, y probablemente debilitó mucho su reino, pero también pudo aprender mucho de aquellos errores que cometió antes y después de sus preparativos, principalmente el de no ser lo suficientemente paciente para ejecutar su plan a su debido tiempo.

"Obtuvimos información de relevancia de tal acontecimiento sucedido en la tarde que ordeno que se investigara." Le dijo el changeling seriamente en lo que su reina comenzaba a mirarlo algo intrigada, pero en general seria y aburrida.

"Espero que sea interesante..." Le dijo Chrysalis en lo que miraba sin emoción alguna al changeling, aburriéndose ella misma esperando la información de su explorador.

No hubiera sido necesario que su explorador la informara, pero existía el problema de que estaba demasiado lejos como para haberse enterado ella misma, así que recaía en la información que él le diera.

"Un extraño portal arrojo un nuevo ser vivo, nunca antes visto por nadie." Le respondía el changeling algo intranquilo al sentir la mirada seria y fría de su reina, sin duda algo asustado de hacerla enfadar.

"¿Y? Eso no me es interesante." Le decía desinteresada Chrysalis sin ver el propósito de querer verla personalmente para darle un pequeño informe, pero quería esperar a ver cuál era la urgencia de la ocasión.

"Podíamos sentir sus emociones desde una gran distancia, e incluso eran más fuertes que las que observábamos con la princesa Candace o su esposo." Le seguía contando el explorador, sin duda un tanto nervioso por la forma en que su reina no parecía estar interesada en nada que estuviera diciendo, lo cual cambio repentinamente al establecer contacto con su reina y mostrarle todo lo acontecido, haciendo que ella se quedara mirando hacia un lado pensativa.

"Con su permiso." Le dijo el changeling sintiendo que ya no era necesario su presencia en aquel lugar, para después partir caminando del lugar de vuelta a su puesto de antes, dejando detrás a una reina pensativa y seria, sin duda interesada por lo visto.

'Interesante. Un nuevo ser vivo, con emociones más notables que esos dos...tal vez pueda serme de utilidad." Se decía a si misma Chrysalis en lo que se volteaba a mirar hacia su lado y al exterior, sin duda en su mente elaborando un plan cuidadosamente y que no tuviera un margen de error, pero para esta ocasión si seria paciente y tendría que estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio.

**Y finalmente en el cielo, una especie de casa hecha con algodón de azúcar rosa... **

**Siguiendo a Discord.**

Aquella casa hecha completamente de algodón de azúcar por fuera, se encontraba flotando en el cielo con suma tranquilidad, estático en una sola área pacifica y tranquila para el ser que lo habitaba.

Lo habitaba un ser que parecía ser una mezcla de varios seres vivos, pero daba la apariencia de un dragón...mas o menos. Miraba con sumo interés desde la ventana de su casa hacia Ponyville, especialmente aquella librería del pueblo en donde se alojaba Twilight.

Si, tal vez en una parte de su pasado haya sido un ser caótico peligroso. Si, tal vez quiso separar a los elementos para que no tuvieran un arma en su contra, pero ahora por lo menos podía andar por los alrededores con algo de tranquilidad sin estar siendo amenazado, todo gracias a Fluttershy.

Aun 'reformado', no podía evitar sentir un cierto interés por el 'humano' como lo habia escuchado. Podía sentir ese pequeño sentimiento de caos dentro de el...oculto, pero presente.

"Interesante..." Decía Discord pensativo mientras acariciaba con una pata su barba de chivo, aun mirando interesado la biblioteca.

Este ser, a diferencia de los ponies, se paraba en dos patas, dándole una gran altura frente a los ponies. Tenía ojos color amarillo y en el centro de color rojo, además de tener gran barba y cejas blancas, lo cual le daba una cierta apariencia de 'viejo'.

Aun perdido dentro de su propia mente, no se dio cuenta de una figura pequeña comparada a él, siendo una potra de color rosado, la cual miraba algo triste a Discord.

Esta potra tenía una melena y cola con una combinación de violeta con blanco, ojos morados que en ocasiones los hacía parecer como si estuviera hipnotizando a alguien, y una cutie mark de una pelota de beisbol con un tornillo.

"Papi, mañana quiero ir al pueblo, ¿me dejas? ¡Porfaaaa!" Decía algo sufrida aquella potra mientras le hacía ojos de cachorrito a su padre, conociendo plenamente que no resistiría a sus 'poderes adorables'.

"Está bien Screwball. También para que salgas a conocer al 'humano' que llego hace poco." Le respondió Discord con un pequeño suspiro mientras se dirigía al sofá para sentarse, en lo que observaba a su hija saltar de alegría por los alrededores de la casa, incluso saltando entre paredes y techo.

"¡Yupiii! Sera divertido hacerle bromas a estos ponies...y de paso al 'humano'." Se dijo a si misma Screwball muy emocionada mientras pensaba rápidamente en que clase de bromas podría aplicarle a estos ponies o qué clase de plan elaborado tendría en mente.

"Solo que no te sobrepases con tu magia...y no fastidies al humano." Le dijo seriamente Discord a su hija, haciendo que esta se detuviera en seco y empezaba a bajar las orejas mientras volteaba a mirar a su padre algo decepcionada.

"¿Por qué no? Será más divertido hacerle bromas que a los ponies." Le dijo Screwball a Discord intentando convencerlo de que él pudiera entrar dentro de la lista de los afectados, sin duda en su mente creativa elaborando miles de bromas que pudieran ser ventajosas debido a su altura...y la facilidad que tendría para hacerlo caer.

"Solo no lo hagas." Le volvio a repetir Discord seriamente y cruzandose de patas, prefiriendo mejor observar a lo lejos el comportamiento de aquel humano sin que ambos lo perturbaran, a lo cual Screwball no estaba muy feliz que digamos mientras pateaba el suelo con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

"Awwww...está bien." Dijo algo decepcionada Screwball en lo que sacaba dentro de sus planes a aquel humano, pero aun seguía con una gran creatividad pensando en que podría hacer aquí y allá en la mañana, caminando por el techo hasta su cuarto, para que Discord solo se recargara en el sofá y suspirara cansado por el día.

Le era cansado y complicado mantener quieta y tranquila a Screwball, principalmente porque era demasiado energética y activa, y se ponía peor si consumía cualquier grado de azúcar, fuera lo que fuera. No la dejaba consumir dulces en ese estado, pero siempre tiene algún truco 'bajo la manga' que lograba evadir su autoridad.

**A la mañana siguiente, en Ponyville...**

**Damian POV**

Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que me habia quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era el hecho que me quede mirando al pendiente la entrada. Para ser sincero si dormí algo incomodo por no haber decidido cambiarme de ropa, y peor aún por el hecho de tener esa pequeña sensación de incomodidad de vivir bajo el techo de alguien que no sea mi familia y que no sea una pijamada.

También al revisar mi nuevo 'reloj', y eran apenas las siete de la mañana, cosa que probablemente es normal si considero que me quede dormido por los nervios y el miedo. Intentando no sentirme más incomodo de lo usual me puse a alzar la cama en la cual habia dormido, pequeña e incómoda para mí, pero por lo menos descansé.

Aun sin saber qué hacer, solamente me fui a mirar a la ventana y notar el tranquilo y bonito paisaje de Ponyville. Palpando los lados de mi pantalón me di cuenta que estaba cargando con mi celular desde cuándo y no me habia acordado de él para nada. Estaba a punto de apagarlo, pero mejor decidí utilizarla para tomar una fotografía desde donde me encontraba.

Dando un pequeño bostezo mientras volvía a sentarme al borde de la cama de nuevo, me quede por un largo tiempo mirando mi alrededor, pensando en que hacer ahora. Muchos dirán que hay miles de cosas que hacer en este lugar, miles de lugares por explorar y conocer, e incluso nuevos amigos y etcétera...etcétera...

Solo que en este momento estoy evitando que me dé un ataque de pánico y se me ocurra hacer una tremenda tontería en la cual termine encerrado en una burbuja mágica, o en un calabozo...o arrestado en general. Podría evadirlos gracias al reloj, pero aun seguía estado el hecho que necesitaba un lugar en el cual dormir.

¿No es fascinante cuando estas atrapado en un mundo pony llego de magia, monstruos, leyendas, mitos y peligros? ¿No? Bueno, también se tiene que tomar en cuenta ¡que esto no debería de suceder! Dios...

Pero como necesito hacer algo, y no planeo salir a ningún lado sin mi tecnología, me pongo de nuevo mis zapatos para volver a cargar mi mochila, también con la idea de que sería mejor que me metiera a duchar, tomando en cuenta...pues todo lo sucedido.

Claro que era obvio que no me llevaría la consola fuera, ya que no me seria entretenido al no tener una televisión al cual conectarla, por lo que la portátil era la opción más lógica. Cuando finalmente me sentí decidido, salí fuera del cuarto para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Spike y que si me daba permiso de utilizar su baño...

Aunque me va a dar cosa bañarme en una casa desconocida.

También porque el cuarto de Twilight no era precisamente un cuarto, sino un espacio abierto en la parte superior de la biblioteca, y fácilmente uno podía notar a la alicornio profundamente dormida.

A veces agradezco tener una exageración por traer cosas que tal nunca tenga que utilizar, pero aquí creo que cada pequeña cosa me será útil, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero en algún momento de mi vida.

No tarde mucho para encontrar a ese pequeño dragón, sentado tranquilo y pacíficamente a un lado de la mesa, leyendo un libro que, desde aquí, era difícil de saber de qué se trataba. No sé si porque hice mucho ruido, o tiene buen oído, que tan pronto lo encontré, se volteo a mirarme inmediatamente algo sorprendido.

"¡Hola!" Me saludo alegre aquel pequeño dragón que apenas me lograba llegar por debajo de la cintura, mirándolo como me saludaba desde su lugar en una mesa, dejando su libro momentáneamente.

"Hola." Le respondo el saludo al dragón algo serio mientras bajaba las escaleras, solo para aguardar al final de estas mientras me miraba curioso de arriba hacia abajo, notándolo aun igual de sorprendido que ayer.

¿Saben? Es incomodo que llame la atención debido a mi altura...y de hecho hay dos cosas negativas: una es que por poco y me voy pegando en la frente porque las puertas 'no son para humanos', y lo otro es que soy más alto que todos...en general...hasta ahora.

"Eso es extraño...creí que Twilight despertaría antes que tu, pero ha de estar tan agotada que no se ha de haber dado cuenta." Me dice Spike mirando sorprendido hacia la planta alta, justo en la dirección en donde se encontraría durmiendo Twilight...y que puedo mirar si solo hago un pequeño salto desde aquí, pero eso ya es estarme burlando demasiado de mi mismo.

Ahora viene ese momento incomodo en el que nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo debido a que tengo la intención de preguntarle, pero al mismo tiempo como que me incomoda...problemas típicos a los que me tengo que enfrentar en mi vida diaria.

"Debo suponer que quieres preguntar algo." Me pregunta Spike algo serio, viendo cómo es que probablemente soy demasiado obvio, o porque no le estado diciendo nada por un gran tiempo.

"¿Puedo usar su baño para bañarme?" Le pregunto a Spike después de finalmente haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad para preguntarle, aun sintiéndome incomodo por alguna extraña razón de mi vida, mas me empezó a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa que me hacía sentirme confundido.

"¡Claro! También puedes usar la cocina para cocinar." Me dijo Spike con una gran sonrisa, para después empezar a reírse solo mientras se iba recostando lentamente sobre su mesa. Me tomo cuestión de segundos para darme cuenta de la referencia, que aunque fuera un chiste malo, no podía evitar querer reírme, pero lo único que hice fue aguantarme la risa en lo que él se calmaba.

En silencio me dirigí a aquel lugar bajo las instrucciones de Spike después de haberse calmado después de unos largos segundos de espera, y cuando finalmente lo encontré decidí encerrarme en él y colocar ambas mochilas detrás de la puerta, para bloquear a quien sea que se le ocurra entrar y que no sepa que me encuentro aquí.

En si era un baño adornado bajo el estilo de Twilight, algo rustico pero agradable, sin contar que la mayoría de las cosas aquí estaban...extremadamente ordenadas. Cada cosa estaba perfectamente alineada y acomodada, tanto los productos en el lavabo, como los que se encontraban en la regadera, además de que me estaba dando cuenta que era igual de pequeño que el de Fluttershy, así que tendría que hacer esto lo menos incomodo posible.

Con curiosidad por saber cómo es que me fue con todos los golpes que me pasaron, me fui quitando lentamente las vendas, ya que aun seguía con el miedo de irme a lastimar más de lo que ya estaba. Era obvio que desde que me habia levantado ya me habia empezado a arder y a doler, pero no eran nada comparado a lo que sufría anteriormente, así que era pasable...por ahora.

Cuando finalmente pude mirarme frente al espejo, me horrorizo el ver el resultado de lo de ayer. Tenía varias manchas de un distinto color, que iba del morado al negro. Con el solo hecho de seguir mirando ya me sentía incomodo y el dolor iba regresando lentamente a mí.

No solo eso, sino que también tenía costras y cicatrices por lo de la mordida, sin duda algo que pudo haberse infectado de no haber sido por la ayuda de Fluttershy...aunque si me desmaye después de haber sido atacado, entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que andarme con cuidado, ya que podría decirse que aun estoy delicado. Algo igual que eso y ya no lo cuento para nada.

Tanto por la incomodidad de tener que estarme agachando, como por costumbre mía, no tarde casi nada en ducharme, por lo que solamente tenía que preocuparme por qué alguien me volviera a poner las vendas...y por el hecho de que mi chamarra está dañada.

Estoy acostumbrado a que siempre tengo que utilizar chamarra, y ese no va a ser ningún impedimento para mí. Si, tal vez este dañada y todo, pero eso no significa que tenga otro repuesto para utilizar...

Claro que es una chamarra más ligera que la que está dañada, así que si empieza a hacer mucho frio pues simplemente no saldré afuera. Así de sencillo. No me van a obligar a salir a ningún lado...

Si, también es algo exagerado usar chamarra tomando en cuenta que el clima es cálido y agradable, pero no me importa mucho en sí, ya que estoy mas cómodo así.

Cuando finalmente acabé con todo, volví a salir fuera para dirigirme al cuarto y esconder la mochila con el resto de mis cosas debajo de la cama, porque no creo que sea lo más recomendable estar cargando con demasiadas cosas si es que voy a estar con una mochila para estar más a gusto y seguro.

Volteando a ver de nuevo a Twilight, sigo notando que aun sigue profundamente dormida, por lo que mejor me dirijo al piso de abajo y simplemente esperar sentado en un cojín a ver qué sucede. Al parecer Spike también tiene la misma idea en mente, por lo que simplemente me recargo con un brazo en la mesa a un lado mío después de sentarme para apoyar mi cabeza en ella y simplemente esperar...

Esperar con tremendo aburrimiento, rodeado de libros que no entiendo nada de nada y que probablemente nunca entenderé debido a que no puedo leer lo que dice...nada.

Este será un día tan complicado.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight se quedó hasta tarde despierta, pensando en una manera de comunicárselo a su princesa de una manera clara pero completa, por lo que se desveló. Aparecen otros personajes que poco a poco harán sus apariciones, cada uno con una cierta parte que contar de sus historias.<strong>

**A comparación de lo antiguo, solo se hicieron cambios en diálogos y personalidades, además de seguir el sentido que lleva la historia hasta este punto. Algo mas explicativo y desarrollado que antes.**

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	6. Chapter 6: Primeras impresiones

**A/N - Notas del autor: (13/09/2015) Continuando con este re-escrito de capítulos (que debí de haber hecho antes, una vez que empecé a leer todo de nuevo y me di cuenta de varias irregularidades y cambios que tal vez sean mejores a futuro), ahora se habla acerca de las tantas dudas y preocupaciones que tiene Twilight después de haberlo conocido, así como los accidentes a suceder en este día.**

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 - Primeras impresiones.<strong>

**En Ponyville, Biblioteca Golden Oaks...**

**Spike POV**

Sería mejor si le hiciera una que otra pregunta que tenia a Twilight tan preocupada anoche, ya que según ella 'era sospechosamente serio' y 'genera más dudas que respuestas'. Yo no veo nada de malo en el, pero no le puedo decir eso a Twilight ya que no me creería.

Por más que le decía que se fuera a dormir y que no se quedara hasta noche con esas preocupaciones, al parecer no me hizo caso y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos...aunque también podía notarla interesada y emocionada por querer saber mas...

**Flashback...**

**Aquella noche, en la biblioteca.**

"Tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero también tantas cosas que me preocupan..." Me decía Twilight con ambos en la planta baja, porque según Twilight podríamos despertar a nuestro invitado que dormía tranquilamente en la planta alta.

"¿Y es por eso que aun sigues despierta?" Le pregunte a Twilight preocupado de que se quedara hasta noche despierta con tal de poder realizar todas las anotaciones que tuviera y organizarlas, para así generar un 'archivo' personal, donde pudiera llevar una bitácora de él y al que podría acudir en caso de alguna duda.

"Es que debe de haber alguna explicación Spike. Siento que sabe más de nosotros de lo que aparenta, aun cuando no hay ningún reporte de un avistamiento de un humano." Me dijo Twilight algo angustiada de no saber las verdaderas intenciones que podría tener, aunque solo me sentía fastidiado por el comportamiento sin sentido de lógica desde mi punto de vista.

"O tal vez solo estas exaltándote por la nada. Yo no veo nada del por qué estar preocupados." Le dije a Twilight sin ver nada de malo en él, aun con lo poco que lo vi. Aun así, Twilight no puede dejar de estarse preocupando, caminando de un lado a otro desesperada. Sé que algo necesita para tranquilizarse, pero en este momento no logro saber con exactitud que es.

"No lo entiendes Spike. No solo eso me tiene desconcertada, sino que también logro hacerse invisible frente a todos sin utilizar magia...¡y eso solo es posible por las princesas!" Me dijo Twilight algo exaltada, cosa que si me asustaba un poco, pero después solamente se tiro de cara contra un cojín agotada y cansada.

"Twilight, ¿siquiera le has preguntado para ver si es como tu crees que es?" Le pregunte algo confundido, ya que debo suponer que por alguna razón es lo que tiene a Twilight así de preocupada y alterada. Si, tal vez sea extraño el verlo invisible, pero no tiene nada de malo para mí. Malo es que Twilight aun no se haya dormido y este tan estresada.

"Le he preguntado, pero es demasiado cortante conmigo..." Me respondió Twilight levantando su cara del cojín para mirar al frente pensativa, pero duro solo unos cuantos segundos para cuando lentamente se fue girando hasta voltear a verme...lo cual si dio algo de miedo."...aunque tal vez tú puedas ser una diferencia." Me dijo en lo que se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

"¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de diferencia conmigo?" Le pregunte a Twilight confundido. Si con ella tuvo ese comportamiento, y se supone que llevaba más tiempo conociéndolo, ¿qué le hace creer que yo voy a ser una gran diferencia? No creo que tenga distintos resultados a ella.

"Que a ti tal vez te tenga más confianza..." Me empezó a asustar el modo en que Twilight me hablaba sospechosamente, como si creyera que yo tal vez podría actuar como su 'espía' para sacarle información. ¡Eso es malo y no lo hare!

Pero aun así, tal vez podría aprovechar para hablar más con él y ver que tantos misterios y leyendas puede contarme. No creo que sea del mismo mundo que creemos que sea, así que puede que sea más interesante de conocer.

"Si lo hago, pero con una promesa: que no te quedes hasta tarde despierta." Le dije algo serio a Twilight, aceptando con tal de que Twilight se calme y se vaya a dormir finalmente, pero al mismo tiempo forzándola a que se duerma. Pocas veces se ha quedado tan tarde despierta...y yo soy el que tiene que estar limpiando todo el desastre que haga en la biblioteca.

Solo volteaba a mirar a Twilight preocupado, ya que parecía por unos segundos de que no iría a aceptar por su mirada dudosa mientras volteaba a mirar hacia al suelo, pero después de un gran suspiro supe que habia ganado.

"Está bien Spike. Sube a dormir en lo que yo termino de acomodar todo." Me dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que veía como empezaba a recoger algunos libros que se encontraban en las mesas con su magia. Casi como por arte de magia también me empezó a dar sueño, por lo que empecé a subir las escaleras para llegar finalmente a mi cama e irme a dormir, cosa que seria difícil, ya que por dentro estaba emocionado por tener finalmente a alguien cerca de aquí con el que pueda hablar y salir.

Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme más preocupada por ella desde que se volvió princesa. Ahora existen días en lo que ni siquiera tiene tiempo libre para ella, siempre agobiada con preocupaciones, tareas, salidas, visitas...tal vez esa sea la clave por la cual está igual de preocupada y estresada ahora.

Eh...mejor me voy a dormir.

**Fin de Flashback...**

Y aun así, siento que Twilight se quedo todavía mas tiempo despierta, aprovechándose que me habia dormido para escabullirse probablemente...no hay cosa que la detenga cuando se lo propone.

"¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?" Le pregunte intentando hacer platica con él, ya que como lo estoy viendo en este momento, no creo que sean de los que se les facilita platicar con la gente, tomando en cuenta que ya pasaron varios minutos desde que regreso del baño y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde entonces.

"Incomodo." Me respondió de una forma neutral desde donde se encontraba sentado, apoyándose aburrido sobre una mesa, pero más bien ha de estar desesperado por saber ahora que va a pasar, porque si fuera miedo lo que siente, ni siquiera me hubiera respondido.

"¿Y eso porque?" Le pregunto curioso intentando hacer que se siga alargando la plática, porque de lo contrario y con lo cortante que es, probablemente termine demasiado rápido esta conversación y probablemente se incomode mas.

"No sé." Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, a lo cual solo me quede pensando en algún tema que podría platicar y no llegar tan directo con lo que quería Twilight preguntar, porque es más inteligente de lo que aparenta, y se va a dar cuenta demasiado rápido.

"¿Ustedes pueden usar magia como lo hace un unicornio?" Le pregunto curioso, ya que debo suponer que si no eran los humanos que conocíamos, entonces eso quiere decir que tienen algo que los vuelve más especiales, contando también con el hecho de que pudo hacerse invisible.

"No, no se puede." Me respondió con una mirada confusa. Por un momento probablemente me hubiera quedado mirando asombrado si eso fuera posible, pero aun así sigue siendo asombroso el hecho que un humano haya logrado llegar hasta aquí en una sola pieza.

"Es que tenía esa duda porque Twilight me conto que te hiciste invisible, y pues quería saber..." Le dije curioso por saber cómo es que lo logro y si es posible que también yo pueda aprenderlo, para así tal vez poder serle de ayuda a Twilight y que no esté estresada todo el día.

"Suerte tal vez." Me respondió aun sin mostrar emoción alguna, prefiriendo mirar aburrido hacia el frente, en la dirección de los libros, los cuales iba mirando detalladamente. Tal vez le guste leer al igual que Twilight, y puede que tengan algo en común...para que Twilight deje de estar tan preocupada y se tranquilice.

"¿Suerte?" Le pregunte intrigado y al mismo tiempo emocionado, ya que sabía que poco a poco parecía tener una cierta intención de contarme cómo fue que lo hizo. Tal vez Twilight si tenia razón y conmigo habia una diferencia...aunque también puede ser el hecho de que ella lo estuvo presionando de mas e hizo que perdiera inmediatamente el interés y se incomodara. Su única respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

"¿Entonces tu ni siquiera sabias que podías lograrte hacer invisible?" Le pregunte totalmente sorprendido, ya que suponía que tal vez tenia práctica en este arte y probablemente llevaba años y años de experiencia, pero al parecer solo fue un 'golpe de suerte'...

Aun sigo sin saber porque fue que se hizo invisible.

"Es que no fui yo, yo." Me dijo algo incrédulo en lo que parecía estar tomando más confianza conmigo. Si Twilight hubiera dormido y se hubiera levantado temprano, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que solo era cuestión de pasar tiempo y ya, asunto resuelto.

"¿Entonces?" Le pregunte aun mas emocionado por saber su 'truco' de hacerse invisible. No por Twilight, sino porque así tendría algo con que ayudar más de cerca a Twilight cuando sale a combatir villanos...como todo un superhéroe.

"Es que use un reloj..." Me respondió mientras mostraba frente a mi aquel 'mágico' reloj, el cual me acerque hacia él para poder mirar mejor y darme cuenta que parecía ser un simple reloj digital común, pero si esto fue lo que uso, entonces eso quiere decir que tiene alguna utilidad secreta o escondida...

Y ahí va mi esperanza de poder convertirme en un superhéroe.

"¿Y a poco un simple reloj pudo haber hecho eso?" Le pregunto curioso del saber cómo es que puede utilizar tal cosa para poder realizar tan asombrosa habilidad sin cansarse o mucho trabajo.

"Pues supongo." Me dijo aun sin verse del todo convencido de que tenía bajo su poder una habilidad tan asombrosa y grande, que probablemente le sea de utilidad después si quiere convertirse en un aventurero e ir a explorar a los alrededores, porque debo suponer que todo ese equipaje que traía no era para nada.

"¿Entonces no sabes si puede volver a funcionar?" Le pregunto para saber si lo ha estado utilizando con más frecuencia aparte de con Twilight, pero al ver como negaba con la cabeza, parecía haber sido de un solo uso. Sería mejor si nos aseguráramos de que dejo de funcionar, porque si llega a meterse en problemas, será demasiado desafortunado que no pueda escaparse.

"Es que no se si estoy seguro de que funcione o no." Me dijo algo preocupado en lo que se quedaba mirando su reloj en silencio, con esa tentación de querer probar su funcionamiento y empezar a acostumbrarse a ello.

A decir verdad, yo también quiero ver cómo es que funciona, ya que nunca he visto a alguien hacerse invisible y que nadie lo vea. Probablemente incluso sea una buena manera para dormir todo el día sin que te vayan a fastidiar, pero aun así el ruido constante me despertaría...

"Pues inténtalo ahora y veremos si funciona o no." Le dije para ver si quería probar bajo la seguridad del lugar esta habilidad sin que fuera a ser fastidiado fuera, porque no hay duda de que, tan pronto se den cuenta de su presencia, reaccionen de igual forma que lo hicieron con Zecora la primera vez que llego...

Excepto que esta vez no saldrán corriendo a esconderse.

Veo como lo piensa por unos segundos en silencio, para después ver como se levantaba del suelo, sin duda pensando que podría tener la misma altura de las princesas, para ver como sostiene entre su mano aquel reloj y presiona un botón, para verlo en un instante medio transparente.

"¿Se supone que debes de notarte medio transparente o así?" Le pregunto curioso, ya que se supone que no debería de verse frente a mi si se supone que puede volverse invisible, a lo cual puedo notarlo entre sorprendido y preocupado, pero ha de haber alguna explicación lógica para todo.

"Se supone que no deberías de verme." Me dice algo confundido en lo que veo como tiene intenciones de volverse visible de nuevo, pero inmediatamente lo detengo antes de que no pueda comprobar una cierta 'teoría'...

Huh...creo que si tiene algo de utilidad pasar tiempo con el Doctor Whooves.

"Espera un momento...creo que sé por qué." Lo detengo inmediatamente, a lo cual el solo que queda sin hacer nada y en silencio en lo que empiezo a buscar un pequeño espejo entre algunos cajones que habia debajo de los estantes, para después lograr dar con ello y girarlo para poder ver su reflejo en él...

Y por lo que puedo ver, no se nota nada de nada en el espejo, pero aun así logro verlo, no tan claro como antes, pero sigo mirando en donde se encuentra. El solo se queda pensativo por un momento, pero creo que esta igual de confundido que yo.

"Tal vez sea por mi distinto tipo de vista...yo que sé." Le dije confundido sin saber con exactitud si son mis ojos la diferencia u otra cosa...la verdad no quiero pensar en este momento. Eso no tiene mucha importancia en este momento, pero aun así pude ver cómo es que funciona eso de ser invisible...cuando no hay magia de por medio.

"Se ve tan genial...ir por alrededor sin que nadie logre verte. Ser invisible y que nadie te logre notar, como un superhéroe oculto entre los habitantes de un pueblo tan tranquilo como este." Le dije algo emocionado, sin evitar imaginarme yo como un gran superhéroe, yendo de un lugar a otro y ayudando a quien lo necesitara, teniendo aventuras y combatiendo villanos...

Claro que si tengo eso, solo que normalmente tengo que quedarme atrás porque son demasiado fuertes para mi...pero algún día lograré ser más fuerte que todos...algún día.

"Pero apenas lo tengo desde que llegue." Me respondió algo serio, sin duda algo asustado por el hecho de que tal vez tenga que utilizarlo para ayudarse tanto a si mismo como a otros, pero no es malo si tomas en cuenta que puedes aprovecharte de no ser visto para espiar y ser como un ninja.

"Pero si empiezas a practicar, puede que logres manejarlo y que puedas ayudar a los que estén a tu alrededor, como lo hace Twilight y sus amigas normalmente." Le dije a Damian mientras lo veía como se volvía a sentar de nuevo en el cojín y se ponía a pensar, por lo cual mejor decidí ir a revisar a Twilight para ver si no se está sintiendo mal, ya que también pudo haberse enfermado y yo ni cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

En cierto modo me aterra el hecho de tener que ser yo el que tenga que intervenir, algún día, en alguna situación peligrosa. Así como le tengo miedo a confrontarme con alguien, también le tengo miedo el salir lastimado de gravedad o terminar como rehén, tomando en cuenta que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es volverme invisible.

Aun así, sigo medio desesperado esperando a que Twilight se despierte, para ver qué es lo que se supone son mis planes para el día de hoy, porque si me dieran a elegir, probablemente no saldría al exterior por ningún motivo solo. Para desaburrirme en lo que Spike empieza a subir las escaleras para probablemente ir a revisar a Twilight, me quedo mirando en silencio a mi alrededor cada uno de los estantes y libros que nos rodean, cada uno de un tamaño distinto y un color distinto.

Probablemente podría ponerme a leer uno si es que captara mi atención, pero hasta aquí no puedo distinguir ninguna palabra coherente. La mayoría parecen garabatos y lo demás son figuras o dibujos, por lo que debo suponer que el texto también esta igual...

Pero entonces eso significa que puedo dejar mensajes bajo mi propio lenguaje y que estos ponies no puedan entender, así que sería mas fácil tener un plan de respaldo en caso de que todo se vaya al suelo en cuestión de segundos, hablando en una forma de que termine secuestrado en este universo.

Después de un rato empecé a notar el sonido de unos cascos en la parte superior, moviéndose lentamente por el piso hasta llegar a las escaleras, desde las cuales iban mucho más lento de lo que anteriormente estaban, para después voltear y mirar a Spike bajando con una pequeña risa, seguido de una lenta, despeinada y aun adormilada Twilight, la cual iba bostezando mientras bajaba.

"Buenos...días." Me dijo Twilight agotada y con un gran bostezo, mientras veía a Spike dirigirse hacia la cocina. Simplemente contemplaba en silencio la apariencia de una Twilight mañanera y adormilada...

Del típico peinado lacio y común que tenia Twilight antes de ir a dormir, no habia siquiera la sombra de lo que era, quedando como un residuo una melena y cola totalmente despeinada y abultado, sin contar que parecía estar en algunos lados enredado.

¿Pues qué paso? ¿Se peleo con un tornado, un gato, o qué? ¿Apoco tan mal se ven los ponies cuando despiertan, o será que solamente veo con curiosidad como por casi se va de cara contra la pared?

Aunque de cierto modo me han estado dando estas pequeñas ganas de estrujar a estos ponies. Son pequeños, coloridos, felpudos y adorables: una combinación letal.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una yegua despeinada?" Me pregunta algo burlona Twilight después de haber notado que me le habia quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola. Si se le ocurriera salir así al exterior, esa probablemente sería la reacción de cualquiera que cruzara frente a ella...

Ahora que me acuerdo, estoy en un universo desconocido e imaginario, así que probablemente me va a dar un infarto si llego a salir y se me quedan mirando por demasiado tiempo.

"¿Así de feo? No." Le respondí con una pequeña risa a Twilight, la cual solamente se me quedo mirando seriamente, para ver como daba un pequeño suspiro, encontraba un lugar para sentarse, y levitaba con ayuda de su magia un cepillo, el cual estaba utilizando para poder 'laciar' su pelo.

Por un momento paso por mi mente que utilizaba alguna plancha para laciar su pelo, pero por lo que veo, solo es cuestión de peinarlo suave y cuidadosamente...y no sé por qué, pero es entretenido. Creo que estoy demasiado aburrido.

"¿Ya enviaste la carta?" Le pregunto a Twilight algo nervioso, ya que de haberlo hecho no creo que me sea muy 'lindo' ver frente a mi dos alicornios que son gobernantes, son grandes y peligrosas, y probablemente me tengan contra el suelo diciendo '¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio!'...

O simplemente se me queden viendo y a mí me este dando un ataque de nervios.

"Aun no. Siguen habiendo ciertas...cosas que aun no puedo explicar." Me dijo Twilight, notando una obvia confusión sobre qué es lo que debería de decir realmente, porque no creo que ella sea de las personas que diga 'Apareció un humano. Listo', por como esta en este momento. "De todos modos saldremos para que conozcas un poco alrededor y también para visitar a una amiga." Me dijo después de agitar su cabeza repentinamente, cosa que medio me preocupaba.

¿A dónde me quiere llevar y con quién? Capaz me han estado engañando todo este tiempo y son en realidad ponies que comen humanos y los desaparecieron de esa forma.

"¿Quien?" Le pregunto a Twilight para ver si me dice de quien se trata y no estar de alterado todo el día, solo que me doy cuenta de inmediato que por la forma en que tiene esa pequeña risa suya, que no me va a decir nada de nada.

"No te quiero arruinar la sorpresa." Me dijo Twilight burlonamente con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual desde un cierto punto de vista me está asustando...capaz mi teoría si es correcta y tienen planeado desaparecerme, encerrarme en un sótano y cortarme en trocitos.

"No te asustes. Ni que te fuera a pasar algo malo." Me dice Twilight intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no me ayuda nada de nada, aunque ella este sentada tranquila mirándome intrigada y sin ninguna intención de lastimarme...¡son ponies que hablan! Eso ya es demasiado extraño y perturbador.

"¿Hace cuanto llevan despiertos ambos?" Me pregunta Twilight después de que no haya hecho ningún ruido hasta ese momento, intentando hacer platica como lo hizo Spike. Aun no le tengo del todo confianza por el hecho de que cada cosa que le diga la va a anotar en algún lugar, y no me gusta que haga eso, aunque sea una investigación.

"No mucho." Le dije a Twilight un poco más tranquilo que antes, solo que no se cuanto llevaba Spike despierto. Yo hace minutos que llevo despierto, mas Spike probablemente lleva horas y ni siquiera mostraba señal alguna.

"¿Porque eres así?" Me pregunta Twilight extrañada después de habernos quedado ambos en silencio, probablemente preguntándose a si misma porque es que no le estoy hablando como lo haría una persona normalmente.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto a Twilight confundido, ya que puede ser porque no le hablo, o se está preguntando a sí misma como es que soy un humano así de raro, porque no creo que le parezca del todo normal, si tomo en cuenta que hasta ahora estoy todo estresado y tenso por todo.

"No lo se. Callado...serio...no te vamos a hacer nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Me responde Twilight aun extrañada, mirándome como si intentara descifrar aquel 'enigma' que rodea mi personalidad, pero le va a ser demasiado difícil...

Porque apenas la conozco. No le voy a contar a una extraña toda mi vida nomás porque ella me lo dijo.

"Así soy." Le respondí a Twilight aun serio, a lo cual solo entrecerró los ojos, mirándome por varios segundos largos sospechosamente, como si no creyera que en verdad soy demasiado serio y nervioso.

"Yo digo que no." Me dijo Twilight incrédula mientras volteaba a mirar a un lado mío, y para cuando me volteo a mirar para saber qué era lo que estaba captando su atención, me doy cuenta que Spike viene con una gran bandeja llena de comida ya preparada, la cual coloca en la mesa en donde estaba apoyado.

Ah caray...cocina demasiado rápido como para parecer demasiado infantil. De hecho por como se ve la comida, podría decirse que cocina casi igual que un profesional. ¿Que acaso Twilight no cocina o simplemente no se le da?

"Cocina demasiado rápido..."Le dije a Twilight un tanto sorprendido por la velocidad de aquel dragón. No se habia ido tanto tiempo, y ya tenía preparado todo un desayuno completo para los tres...o también puede ser que comen demasiado.

"Es porque lleva mucha práctica mi cocinero estrella." Le dijo Twilight gentilmente a Spike mientras que se acercaba a él para pellizcarle su mejilla, cosa que hacia sonrojarlo levemente.

"¡Oh basta Twilight! No es nada comparado a otros." Spike le dijo a Twilight aceptando el halago por parte de ella, para después tomar asiento en un doble cojín, debido a que probablemente con su altura...pues como que no alcanza bien la mesa.

"Sigue siendo mejor que otros." Twilight le dijo siguiendo en parte con sus halagos, para después dirigirse a aquella mesa y también tomar asiento, volteando a mirarme segundos después extrañada.

"Ven. Aquí puedes sentarte. Puedes tomar lo que tú quieras." Me dijo tranquilamente Twilight en lo que palpaba un cojín con su casco. Solamente siguiendo órdenes me levante de donde estaba y fui a sentarme donde me habia dicho, para que una vez ya sentado, empezar a ver como ellos iban tomando parte de ese gran platillo que habia frente a nosotros...

El cual constaba de huevo frito, pan tostado, ensalada, fruta picada...y muchas más cosas en las que no quiero pensar. Probablemente se vería antojable, solo que existen uno que otro pequeñito detalle: no tengo hambre. Así de simple: no tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de comer en este momento.

Pero como no me quiero ver todo incomodo con ellos comiendo y yo no, al último mejor tome pan tostado y fruta. Siquiera algo que comer y que no se vea raro...por lo menos.

"Bueno, según el plan que tengo es llevarte alrededor del pueblo para que conozcas. Así de sencillo." Me dijo Twilight en lo que seguía disfrutando su desayuno. Yo por mi parte me empezaba a sentir algo agobiado por el hecho de pasar demasiado tiempo fuera, principalmente porque tengo que estar caminando largas distancias...y pues como que no tengo la condición para eso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Le pregunto curioso a Twilight en lo que espero a que termine de masticar su comida para que me pueda responder de una forma coherente. Volteo a ver a Spike y parece completamente perdido en la comida, distraído por cada bocado que da.

"Probablemente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ¿por qué?" Me responde Twilight un tanto curiosa del porque es que quiero saber cuánto nos vamos a tardar, por lo cual me apoyo estresado sobre la mesa al saber cuánto vamos a estar fuera.

"Por nada." Le respondo algo fastidiado por el hecho que voy a estar mucho tiempo fuera, lo cual se traduce a mucho caminar, sufrir de sed, pies adoloridos y probablemente que me exponga a los demás y sus miradas de curiosidad y preguntas más agobiantes que una niña haciendo preguntas por todo.

"¿No me digas que no te gusta salir?" Me pregunta Twilight extrañada de ver cómo me estoy poniendo, cosa que no puedo negar, porque en realidad si me fastidia mucho el estar demasiado tiempo fuera, y mucho peor ahora que no hay un vehículo en el que pueda estar sentado, tranquilo, y sin preocuparme de ser un blanco fácil de lo que sea que pueda ir detrás de mi.

"Si." Le dije a Twilight sin mentirle, para que sepa de una vez en caso de que algo malo me suceda y ya no se aparezcan ni mis luces por un buen tiempo. No tardo mucho para quedárseme mirando seriamente mientras seguía comiendo, lo cual se traducía a que diría algo que todavía me fastidiaría mas.

"Entonces creo que tendré que forzarte a salir, de lo contrario nunca conocerás este nuevo mundo." Me dijo Twilight algo seria en lo que me recostaba en la mesa estresado. Ni llevaba dos horas despierto y ya estoy tan agobiado por el simple hecho de salir afuera, que me dan ganas de hacerme invisible y no...

Oh...¡oooooh!

El resto de desayuno fue una pequeña platica entre los tres, preguntándome si sentía o veía raro todo este hecho, lo cual si era cierto y se lo dije, para después escucharla decir que no habia nada de malo en lo que veía y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me fuera acostumbrando.

No tardamos para que todos finalizáramos de desayunar, siendo yo el primero debido a que casi no comí nada, cosa que creo que Twilight si noto pero no me ha dicho nada, asi que no lo sé. Solamente nos quedamos un rato sentados y relajados en lo que esperaba a ver que sucedía.

"Solo terminamos de recoger aquí, y partiremos. Si vas a llevar algo o quieres ir al baño, ve de una vez." Me dijo Twilight en lo que se levantaba de su cojín y empezaba a recoger los platos y los restos de comida junto a Spike, quedando yo solamente ahí esperando a ver qué hacer.

Como no sabía que traer o hacer, simplemente subí a donde habia dormido la noche anterior para ver que hacer o llevar, y casi cuando entre al cuarto y mire mis mochilas, sabía que debía de llevar siquiera una de ellas. No por el hecho de ser un paranoico y no confiar en que Twilight no vendrá a revisar mis cosas, sino porque así me sentiría mas 'cómodo' en un lugar como este.

Era obvio que no podía llevar todo, así que por mera precaución guarde todo lo que tenia fuera en la mochila azul, así como varias cosas que tenía en la otra mochila. Lo único que iba a llevarme era la laptop, la cámara, la consola portátil, toda la 'comida' que traía y las pistolas eléctricas.

Aun no me sentía del todo confiado en usar las pistolas eléctricas, porque no creo que sea tan útil como creo que es. Más bien las traigo para tener esa falsa sensación de seguridad y no entrar en un estado de pánico.

Ya un poco más contento por lo que tengo, coloco mi mochila sobre mi espalda y escondo la otra entre los muebles, en caso de que alguien venga a 'husmear' entre mis cosas. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras, para esta vez notar a Twilight con unas mochilas en su lomo con el dibujo de su cutie mark, en las cuales iba metiendo papeles y más cosas.

Tardamos unos minutos en lo que Twilight veía que llevar y que no llevar, Spike y yo esperando sentados a que terminara, y cuando finalmente termino, nos dimos cuenta que al final de cuentas termino por llevar solo unas cuantas cosas de las tantas que estaba moviendo y sacando.

"Oh, una cosa más: por favor no quiero que vuelvas a hacerte invisible fuera. Necesito que tanto tu como los habitantes se acostumbren a tu presencia." Me detuvo abruptamente Twilight, cosa que si me fastidiaba porque tenía ese plan en mente para no estar de incomodo, simplemente renegando y quejándome yo solo.

¿Que mas puedo hacer? ¿Decirle no? Es una princesa pony, que habla con otras princesas ponies, y que además usan magia. Es como gritar de miedo frente a un asesino en lugar de buscar algo con que defenderte o simplemente correr.

"Nada de quejidos." Me regaño Twilight en lo que abría la puerta de su casa hacia el exterior, dejando entrar tanto los rayos del sol como una brisa fresca de viento hacia dentro. Dando sus primeros pasos en el exterior yo los sigo por detrás, cuidándome de no pegarme en la frente en la entrada.

Cegado temporalmente por los rayos del sol, doy mi primera vista y mis primeros pasos en el exterior, y para cuando finalmente puedo mirar mi alrededor, puedo notar el colorido, alegre y pacifico panorama frente a mí. Un lindo y alegre lugar por todos lados, con ponies igual de coloridos caminando pacíficamente por los alrededores...

Y es aquí cuando uno por uno empieza a percatarse de mi presencia, volteándome a mirar tanto extrañados como curiosos, sin dejar de seguir sus caminos pero llevando un paso más lento.

"Me voy a morir." Me dije a mi mismo en lo que iba siguiendo a Twilight con Spike en su lomo y volteándome a mirar, intentando ignorar aquellas miradas que con el pasar del tiempo iban creciendo en número. Si de por si me dan nervios cuando conozco nuevas personas, ahora probablemente estoy muerto del miedo por estar llamando tanto la atención.

"No te va a pasar nada. Tu tranquilo, que yo me encargo de todo." Twilight estaba intentando tranquilizarme mientras avanzaba a través del pueblo, sin duda haciéndolo de aldrede con tal de que más se enteren de que existo...

Sigue esa tentación latente de volverme invisible y regresarme, pero casi siento que me la va a aplicar y va a usar su magia para evitarlo.

No puedo evitar empezar a respirar profundamente con cada paso que estoy dando, ahora aun mas alterado que antes debido a que no solo siguen mas y mas las miradas, sino que ahora puedo escuchar leves murmuros entre ellos mismos.

"Si lo estuvieras viendo Twilight, probablemente creerías que se va a desmayar." Escuche a Spike en lo que yo entraba en mi estado de pánico, intentando lo mejor por no hacer caso de nada que sucedía a mi alrededor y evitar escuchar...cosa que era demasiado difícil para mi, tomando en cuenta que me pongo nervioso con lo social principalmente.

Pasaron los minutos. Lo único que hacía era seguir de cerca a Twilight, respirar lenta y profundamente, y evitar mirar hacia atrás. No tardamos mucho para llegar finalmente a las orillas de Ponyville, siguiendo un sendero de tierra por otros varios minutos.

No podía evitar notar que era, en cierta parte, demasiado relajante el ambiente. Pasto verde y brilloso a los lados, arboles grandes y frondosos por otros, e incluso parecía que cualquiera podría ir a acampar en estos lugares...

Solo que si se es un humano, eso será imposible sin llamar la atención de todos.

Ya cuando finalmente 'sentí' que los pobladores de Ponyville ya no estaban cerca, me medio tranquilice para no estar estresando por la nada. Para cuando me di cuenta, podía ver una cerca a lo lejos con un letrero arriba de una gran entrada a un huerto, del cual podía ver con facilidad que se trataban de arboles de manzanas...o manzaneros. La verdad no sé si este correcto o no, pero hay muchos árboles y muchas manzanas.

"Ella te será de gran ayuda para que vayas acostumbrándote aquí." Me dijo Twilight algo aliviada de haber llegado hasta aquí, cruzando la entrada como si nada mientras empezábamos a caminar entre el 'bosque' que habia, tomando un sendero en el cual habia sombra.

Ya me era demasiado obvio quien era. Manzanas...granja...mejor amiga de Twilight. Sería completamente sorprendente que no lo supiera en este instante. Por un momento creí que se refería a Lyra, pero no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente...

A ver si no me sale tan rara y perturbadora como estoy creyendo, o probablemente me aleje lentamente de los ponies y me vaya a perder al bosque.

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato en silencio, pasando árbol tras árbol, los cuales parecían ser eternos por todo este campo. Incluso mirando a una colina a un lado nuestro podía seguir notando varios posibles kilómetros de arboles, y a lo lejos el bosque Everfree. Twilight parecía algo confundida mientras seguíamos caminando, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos debajo de un árbol.

"Hmmm...iré a buscarla por los alrededores. Ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí por el momento." Nos dijo Twilight algo seria mientras miraba a sus alrededores para buscar alguna pista, pero también esperando a que Spike bajara de su lomo. Por alguna razón no quería llevarnos, pero también puede ser porque Spike es pesado...quién sabe.

"Entendido Twilight." Le dijo Spike en lo que ambos veíamos a Twilight partir, perdiéndose segundos después en su propia búsqueda y alejándose de nosotros. Supongo que este lugar es lo suficientemente seguro como para que se atreva a dejarnos solos...pero pues no puedo hacer nada más.

Solamente esperábamos durante los próximos minutos en silencio, por mi parte solamente mirando y observando alrededor, así como escuchar a lo lejos aves y más cosas...era suficientemente tranquilo como para vacacionar algún día.

Si es que logro regresar algún día.

Por parte de Spike, el se habia sentado inmediatamente debajo de un árbol, recostándose sobre el suelo para mirar hacia las hojas desde su lugar. Yo aun seguía parado pero recargando mi espalda sobre el árbol, dejando la mochila a un lado mío.

"¿No te vas a sentar?" Me pregunto Spike curioso después de notar que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Twilight se marcho y yo aun seguía parado y aburrido, pero principalmente lo preguntaba porque tal vez se va a tardar más tiempo.

"No." Le respondí a Spike, el cual solo se quedo serio por unos segundos sentado, para después recostarse de nuevo sobre el pasto y cerrar los ojos, cosa que me parecía extraña y curiosa.

"Eh...si llega Twilight me despiertas." Me dijo Spike medio dormido en lo que volteaba a verlo y me percataba que ya estaba listo y preparado para tomar una siesta. ¿Que no le incomoda el pasto o el hecho de que puede que algún insecto empiece a caminar sobre él? Al parecer no, ya que para cuando me doy cuenta, está profundamente dormido.

Pues como casi siento que se va a tardar mucho todo esto, finalmente me siento sobre el pasto a esperar, sin evitar mirar hacia arriba las manzanas que colgaban del árbol y pensar que, de ser irónico, podría caerle una manzana encima.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight POV<strong>

De todas mis amigas, creo que ella puede ser la mejor para este caso. Es decidida, calmada, y puede ayudarme tanto a mí como a él para que se acostumbre y no esté tan incomodo todo el tiempo. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la cual no se siente tan seguro de salir en este momento, solo necesita de alguien que lo acompañe...

Ahora el problema será encontrarla. No será tan difícil...si es que no se adentro mas en el huerto, porque entonces ahí si habría problemas. De ser así, probablemente tome más tiempo del necesario y Damian empiece a desesperarse. Es un reto grande para mí el intentar entenderlo con casi nula comunicación entre ambos, pero puede que sea interesante de conocer tanto a el cómo su cultura.

Comencé por buscar desde la colina donde me encontraba, mirando de un lado hacia otro para ver si podía dar con ella, y dentro de poco logre encontrarla debajo de un árbol de manzanas, trabajando desde las primeras horas del dia, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros.

Al parecer ya se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia, al notar que me saludaba desde la distancia con su sombrero, a lo cual yo solo me dirigí apresurosa a ella para preguntarle saber si tenía algo más que hacer por el momento, para que también nos acompañara.

Creo yo que no es del todo recomendable que yo, ahora como princesa, esté llevando de un lado a otro a Damian si tomo en cuenta que se puso muy nervioso anteriormente cuando se le estaban quedando viendo los demás habitantes.

"¡Hola Twilight! ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? Porque incluso desde allá podía notarte dormida." Me pregunto Applejack alegremente como siempre, dejando por un momento su trabajo recolectando manzanas para poder prestar mejor atención por el momento.

"Oh eso...no es nada. Quería venir a platicar contigo." Le dije a Applejack, la cual solo se me quedo mirando de una manera extraña, como si sintiera que ahora es un tema un tanto especial, a lo cual le estoy dando mi confianza para que sepa manejar.

Es buena leyendo las expresiones y poder ver a través de las mentiras. Aunque en ocasiones si es bueno, también ha tenido sus problemas debido a ello y dudo mucho que no hayan terminado aun por el momento. Siempre hay algo nuevo que contar cada día.

"¿Y eso ahora a que se debe? ¿Acaso estuvieron los lobos de madera molestándolos?" Me pregunto Applejack curiosa, cosa que si me confundió momentáneamente. ¿Porque habrían los lobos de estar molestando, si nunca suelen abandonar el bosque? Probablemente con los aullidos, pero nunca escuche nada extraño.

"No, ¿por qué?" Le pregunte a Applejack intrigada por saber la razón que haya llamado la atención de ella, ya que probablemente pudiera ser la explicación del porque habían estado a los alrededores cuando aquel portal fue abierto y pudo haber terminado de una peor forma.

El solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

"Al parecer algo los sacó de sus escondites durante la tarde y estaban rondando los alrededores del Everfree. Mi hermano y yo estuvimos vigilando para que nadie saliera lastimado, pero de ahí no sucedió nada." Le explico Applejack en lo que no podía resistir su propia tentación de tomar una manzana y darle un gran mordisco, para después ofrecerme una manzana a mí, la cual negué con todo respeto, ya que hace poco habia comido. Probablemente Spike la hubiera tomado de cualquier forma.

"Creo saber qué fue lo que los motivo a salir, pero necesito que lo veas tu mismo." Le respondí algo seria a Applejack, la cual solo se me quedo mirando en silencio pero intrigada de una cierta forma, mas después dio un pequeño suspiro

"Si es hasta el bosque, creo que no podré en este momento." Me respondió Applejack mientras que señalaba con su mirada alrededor, haciéndome entender que todavía tenía un gran trabajo por delante para el resto del día. En parte me desilusionaba que no pudiera ayudarme en este momento, pero sabía que si le explicaba todo con detalle pudiera hacer una pequeña excepción.

"No Applejack. Camina, respira, se mueve, y se pone nervioso." Le respondí a Applejack, la cual volvió a mirarme igual de curiosa y en silencio, solo que ponía notar un pequeño interés en ella. Aun no sabía si decirle de que especie se trataba, porque en parte no sabría de que estoy hablando. Tal vez si pueda ayudarme rápido por hoy, y con eso estaría contenta...por hoy.

"No me gusta tanto misterio." Me dijo Applejack, dándome una mirada sospechosa en lo que le hacía señales para que me siguiera, lo cual hizo, pero seguía presintiendo que no quería decirle nada y que mejor lo viera por su propia cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Estoy demasiado aburrido en este momento, sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, apreciando las manzanas y las hojas de éste. Muchos dirán que soy un reprimido que está acostumbrado a la tecnología y a estar encerrado, pero aun así sigue siendo aburrido sin nada que hacer o escuchar.

Probablemente podría sacar mi consola para desaburrirme en este momento y no estar así de desesperado, pero también tengo que tomar en cuenta que puede que Twilight me lo quite para 'investigarlo' más a fondo, siendo algo que probablemente no han visto anteriormente y que puede desencadenar cosas peores.

"¡Damian!" Escucho a lo lejos el grito de Twilight, el cual veo que hace que Spike se despierte inmediatamente y empiece a dar un pequeño bostezo en lo que estira sus brazos hacia los lados para despertarse.

Para mí ya no era sorpresa de quien se trataba en este momento. Ya era demasiado obvio como para que hubiera fingido sorpresa o duda, pero aun así no quiero mencionar nombres sin que antes los hayan dicho para evitar más dudas, que después no solo será Twilight preguntando, sino otros ponies con mayor autoridad que yo.

Una pony de tierra color naranja, melena y cola de amarillo y amarradas con una liga de pelo roja, ojos de color verde, pecas blancas en su rostro, un sombrero de vaquero color café y una cutie mark de tres manzanas. Osea, de campo. Con el acento y todo.

¿Por qué hago la descripción de un pony en este momento? Pues porque estoy aburrido y no sé qué hacer más que simplemente mirar hasta que lleguen aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque salgo y creo que será divertido para mi, si en este momento me están dando unos nervios horribles.

Solamente espero en silencio por un tiempo recargado en mi mochila, esperando pacientemente y 'calmado'...

Porque ahora que también me acuerdo, debo tomar en cuenta que necesita una fuerza tremenda para poder patear un árbol y tumbar todos sus frutos de una sola vez...así que si por alguna causa extraña llega a patearme, sería como arrojar una piedra a una ventana...excepto que esta piedra es del tamaño de un balón, y se mide en fuerza.

"¡Hola! Soy Applejack" Me dijo alegremente Applejack una vez que llego junto a Twilight conmigo, haciendo un pequeño saludo con su sombrero para después extender su casco, el cual estreche por varios segundos. Dentro de mi mente imaginaba que podría romperme la mano con solo tocarla. "Debo suponer que tu eres la razón de que todos esos lobos de madera estuvieran tan 'energéticos' anoche." Me dijo tranquilamente, a lo cual yo solamente guardaba silencio, sintiendo escalofríos y un dolor 'imaginario' de solo recordar lo sucedido.

"Por lo que veo no eres de los que hablas mucho...aunque no creo que a nadie le agradaría tener a una segunda Pinkie alrededor." Me dijo Applejack después de haber quedado mucho tiempo sin haber dicho nada de nada, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora que me acuerdo, Pinkie ha estado demasiado...tranquila. Se supone que debería de verla en algún lado escondida o así, pero no hay ninguna señal de ella. Sospechoso...

"¿A qué hora comemos?" Repentinamente escuche a Spike preguntar después de un gran bostezo, mientras se rascaba el rostro y volteaba a mirar tanto a Applejack como a Twilight. Hasta donde sé, él fue el que más estuvo comiendo, y no fue hace mucho que digamos.

"Spike, hace poco comimos." Le señalo Twilight justamente lo que habia pensado, a lo cual Spike solo la miraba sufrido, como si no le gustara que lo señalaran frente a los demás o en público. La verdad no sé si esto sea verdad, ya que lo estoy contando desde mi propio punto de vista.

"Si, pero con la siesta me dio hambre." Le respondió Spike aun sufrido a Twilight, la cual solo daba un gran suspiro mientras que negaba con la cabeza levemente. Tal vez si entiendo la razón del porque debe comer y dormir mas, pero no tengo ganas de pensar.

"Cuando lleguemos de vuelta a la biblioteca." Le dijo Twilight seriamente al dragón, el cual solo se cruzo de brazos mirando decepcionado el suelo. Tal vez podría comer una manzana, pero dudo mucho que con eso este contento del todo.

"Oh por eso no se preocupen. Si quieren pueden ir a casa a comer con el resto de la familia.." Nos dijo Applejack haciéndonos una invitación a comer...solo que no se si Twilight me quiera forzar a aceptar. Lo único que hago es voltearla a ver para saber su respuesta, la cual se queda pensando por unos segundos.

Si mal no recuerdo, aun no sé si son de fiar los ponies. Puede que esté en un universo alterno horrible y despiadado, o simplemente sea un lugar tranquilo y pacifico.

"Creo que por ahora no. Todavía me faltan hacer cosas y que Damian salga a conocer." Le dijo Twilight rechazando su invitación, a lo cual no parecía estar decepcionada en lo absoluto. Pensaría yo que lo está ocultando, pero es demasiado obvio ver las expresiones de los ponies hasta ahora, y no veo nada.

Todo tranquilo, hasta que me estremezco por el sonido de varias ramas quebrándose por algún lugar. Obviamente me iba a poner nervioso porque no sabía ni quién era, ni que era, y peor aun al ver los rostros de preocupación de ambos ponies al mirar hacia el origen del ruido.

"¿Eso que fue?" Le pregunto a Twilight asustado de que no sea algo demasiado agradable de saber, y peor aún por como estoy viendo su rostro de horror al estar dando pasos lentos hacia atrás.

"Creo que será mejor que ustedes se alejen de aquí..." Escuche a Applejack decirnos seriamente en lo que me levantaba rápidamente del susto y tomaba mi mochila en la mano para ver que sucedía, y cuando finalmente me percate de aquel ruido, por poco y me quedo tirado en el suelo.

Lobos de madera. No uno como anteriormente, oh no...ahora eran más en compañía, tamaño y color. Unos más oscuros que otros y parecían mas feroces.

Inmediatamente Twilight nos tomo a ambos con su magia y nos dejo detrás de ella, intentando alejarnos a una distancia segura de los lobos, solo que un gruñido detrás de nosotros llamo nuestra atención, para estrés de ambas ponies.

"Demasiado tarde." Le dijo Spike a Twilight en lo que veía a mi alrededor ser lentamente rodeado por una manada de siete lobos, uno más feroz y peligroso que el anterior. Applejack solo miraba seriamente y decidida a defendernos de ser posible, Twilight, aun preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo empezaba a preparar su magia. Obviamente quedamos Spike y yo de indefensos, porque no creo que podamos hacer mucho por 'defendernos'.

"¡Eso no es normal!" Escuche a Twilight decir un tanto alterada al ver como lentamente aquellos lobos nos rodeaban, mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo enojados, cual bestias salvajes. Spike y yo en el centro dejando a Twilight y Applejack como defensas.

Si solo tuviera algo sencillo de usar, ¡pero no! Armas eléctricas inútiles contra la fauna de Equestria. A veces me gustaría tener un lanzallamas portable para este tipo de casos, pero creo que me estaría quemando cada diez segundos las manos, así que no.

Ahora todo depende de la fuerza física y la magia.

"¿Porque no es normal?" Le pregunte a Twilight medio hiperventilado por el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrían saltarme encima y desgarrarme a pedazos, porque no creo que utilicen solo su dentadura para atacar. Son lobos. Usan garras.

"Nunca salen de los límites del Everfree sin ninguna razón." Applejack me dijo seriamente en lo que en un parpadear de ojos dos de los cinco lobos que nos rodeaban en ese momento saltaron directamente hacia ella. Parecía que sería una horrible escena de película de terror...excepto que no era película, y no era detrás de una pantalla.

Aunque por un momento dude en que Applejack pudiera lidiar con ambos lobos, mire asombrado como se daba rápidamente media vuelta y les daba una gran patada, logrando hacer que se estrellara en pedazos a una gran velocidad contra un árbol

Ouch. Si eso le hizo a un lobo en cuestión de segundos, ¿cómo es que no logra torcer los arboles a la mitad? Cosa que no debería de preguntarme al ver que estoy rodeado de lobos que no tienen buenas intenciones.

"¡Vámonos!" Me dijo Twilight presurosa en lo que tiraba de mi pie, regresando mi atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento, justo antes de detener con su magia a un lobo y lanzarlo bruscamente lejos de nosotros.

Yo obedientemente seguía a Twilight a donde sea que se dirigía, siendo seguida en cuestión de segundos con Applejack y un poco mas atrás con los lobos, los cuales no parecían tener ninguna intención de querer dejar las cosas así como están.

"¡Big Mac!" Escucho a Applejack gritar algo alterada, para apreciar más adelante a aquel pony rojo que parecía estar un tanto confundido por lo que sucedía, solo que se percato inmediatamente de lo que sucedía al ver como otros lobos se dirigían tanto a él como a nosotros, con solo cuestión de segundos para bloquear nuestro pase.

Y, es aquí, cuando me doy cuenta de algo un tanto preocupante. La mochila.

¡Que se me olvida la mochila atrás! Y empiezo a alterarme todavía mas. Capaz me salta una de esas cosas a la espalda, me muerde el cuello, y ahí ya valió toda la cosa. ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejar atrás la mochila? Osea todavía veo como estoy en un mundo "irreal", y dejo mis cosas como si nada.

Claro que en este momento ya me quede desprotegido contra un lobo, porque Spike esta sujetado del lomo de Twilight, la cual junto con Applejack intentan detener a los lobos para que se acerquen demasiado.

Lo cual va a ser un tanto difícil, tomando en cuenta que apenas acabo de ver como la pata destruida de uno de los lobos se volvía a armar rápidamente de los pedazos de madera que habia en el suelo, quedando como si nada hubiera sucedido. A mi alrededor solo escucho chillidos de agonía de estos lobos que terminan convertidos en astillas y piezas de madera, para después volverse a reconstruir lentamente.

Tuve que saltar de último segundo hacia atrás por estar tan perdido en mi mente para evitar que un lobo me fuera a saltar encima, quedando a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí. Aquí es en donde me están dando una sensación en los brazos y en el pecho, lo cual es como si estuviera presintiendo lo que me va a hacer si me salta encima.

Y dicho y hecho, lobo de madera salta a mí como una bestia enfurecida, con saliva brotando de su boca, babeando...*tos*

Me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver como esa baba caía sobre mi ropa, y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que estaba utilizando sus garras para sostenerme en lo que yo hacia el intento por sostenerlo del cuello y que no me fuera a morder.

¡Dios! ¡No! En este momento me está dando un subidón de adrenalina, tanto por el hecho de estar al borde del peligro, como para evitar no bajar los brazos porque me está enterrando sus garras a través de mi ropa, cosa que casi creo me va a llegar a perforar la piel. No ayuda en nada que está moviendo su cabeza como loco, intentando ver de qué forma puede morderme, pero no creo que se mantenga así del todo, principalmente porque me estoy mareando.

'FALCON!'

¿Eh? ¿Porque pensé en un momento en eso? ¿Porque cuando estoy al borde de perder la conciencia y no saber que será de mi dentro de los próximos segundos, comienzo a pensar en personajes y videojuegos? ¿Que acaso me vale un comino mi bienestar?

Ni siquiera sé que paso, porque de lo siguiente que me doy cuenta es que se me mueve un brazo por tenerlo mal acomodado, y en lugar de esperar a que me fuera a destrozar salvajemente, muerde mi chamarra y me levanta bruscamente, aun con sus garras deslizándose lentamente sobre mi piel.

'PUNCH!'

* * *

><p><strong>Spike POV<strong>

¡Oh esto es malo, malo, malo!

No se precisamente que sucedió, pero lo que si alcance a mirar por tan repentino silencio que hubo, fue a Applejack mirando sorprendida detrás de nosotros, solo para percatarme que Damian estaba demasiado retirado de nosotros, en el suelo, y los lobos dirigiéndose rápidamente a él.

"¡Twilight!" Le grito desesperado mientras que la fuerzo a girar su cabeza y que volteara a mirar hacia atrás. Obviamente igual de sorprendida e impactada que Applejack, fue rápidamente en su dirección para evitar que algo malo fuera a suceder en cuestión de segundos.

Gracias a la pronta ayuda de la magia de Twilight, logro mantener en el aire a uno de los lobos que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, para que le diera tiempo a Applejack de taclear a uno de los lobos contra uno de los arboles.

Por un momento pensé que todo esto iría a terminar mal, viendo como empezaban tanto Twilight como Applejack a cansarse, y los lobos aun seguían como si nada sucediera. Repentinamente y para sorpresa de todos, se detuvieron abruptamente, e inmediatamente todos partieron en cuestión de segundos en dirección al bosque, solo para darnos cuenta que Big Mac se estaba apresurando para auxiliarnos.

Ahora la gran pregunta es, ¿porque sucedió todo esto?

"¡Que sucedió!" Pregunto asustada Twilight al mirar como Damian yacía boca abajo en el suelo, sin siquiera moverse o algo, cosa que me si me ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo fue que termino así? Lo último que supe es que todo estaba bien, y luego de pronto ¡pow! y ahora esta así.

"¿Estás bien?" Escuche a Twilight preguntarle después de notar que habia movido su brazo levemente hacia el frente, para hacer el intento de levantarse, cosa que no lo iba a lograr, mirando como estaba teniendo problemas para siquiera apoyarse en su brazo.

Twilight, viendo su problema, lo ayudo a siquiera apoyarse de espalda contra un árbol y dale un pequeño respiro, mas al ver más detalladamente el porqué se encontraba así, solamente lo miraba espantada.

También me dio pánico al verlo. Sangraba mucho de la nariz, parecía haber sufrido una herida en la cabeza y ni siquiera estaba levantando la cabeza. Tenia todavía mas heridas, pero no eran tan visibles como lo demás.

"¿Que sientes?" Le pregunta Twilight preocupada para saber que tan mal estaba mientras que volteaba a mirar a Applejack, notándola más asustada de lo que ya estaba, para después hablarle a Applejack y empezar a darle unas ordenes.

"Me duele." Respondió casi sin energías Damian, pero lo suficientemente audible como para oírlo ambos. Tengo un mal presentimiento que esto no lo va a curar unas simples pastillas o curitas...

"¿Que te duele?" Le vuelve a preguntar Twilight intentando averiguar cómo es su estado y si no se ha roto algo, cosa que no se nota...creo. Veo como Damian intenta responderle intentando levantar su mirada, pero no pasan siquiera unos segundos cuando se queda mirando fijamente al frente y se empieza a poner demasiado pálido.

"Damian, tranquilízate primero y mantén tu cabeza arriba." Twilight le dice seriamente en lo que con su magia lo acomoda para que no se vaya a inclinar hacia un lado, cosa que me confunde al inicio, pero después me di cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados y sin responder.

"¿Como esta?" Le pregunta Applejack acercándose a Twilight, en lo que tomo uno de sus brazos a orden de Twilight para intentar revisar su presión, cosa que me ponía nervioso, ya que se sentía demasiado frio y casi no parecía sentir su pulso...

Esto es malo. Malo, malo.

"Debemos llevarlo esta vez a un hospital. Urgente." Twilight le dijo seriamente a Applejack en lo que me retiraba de él, viendo como se quedaba pensativa en una forma de cargarlo. No creo que entre ambas sea conveniente cargarlas, debido a que tampoco sabemos si va peor de lo que parece.

"¿Crees poder con él?" Le pregunto Applejack preocupada, viendo como Twilight aun seguía pensativa, tomando en cuenta toda la situación y lo que podría suceder. No tardo mucho para negar con la cabeza.

"No. Necesito algo en que llevarlo. Una camilla tal vez, o algo en donde no se mueva mucho." Le respondió mientras miraba hacia su alrededor, intentando buscar algo con lo cual improvisar e intentar ayudarlas a transferirlo hasta el pueblo. Consciente o no, creo que aun así le seria doloroso si lo estuvieran moviendo demasiado.

"En casa tengo una. Big Mac se quedará a vigilarlos en caso de que regresen." Respondió ella para partir velozmente en dirección hacia su hogar, e iba a ser seguida por Twilight, solo que se detuvo abruptamente para voltearme a mirar.

"Spike, cuida que no baje la cabeza y que no se mueva de ahí." Me dijo aun preocupada Twilight, asintiendo con la cabeza a su petición, para mirar como partía rápidamente detrás de Applejack.

No creo que sea normal que pueda cambiar de tono de piel a uno más pálido en cuestión de segundos. Y tampoco creo que vaya a marchar a ningún lado...digo, incluso Twilight sabe que no se va a mover, aunque preferiría que estuviera siquiera moviendo un brazo. Me hace sentir escalofríos...

* * *

><p><strong>Y cambia radicalmente los sucesos que dieron a este accidente en el huerto de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres. Los lobos de madera si tenían un propósito al ir a seguirlo, pero no es precisamente por comida.<strong>

**Creo que todos sabemos que uno simplemente no se acerca a un pony que este tirando patadas, esté consciente de sus actos o no, al menos que seas demasiado suicida...o inocente.**

**El ataque de los lobos tiene explicación. No, no es porque hayan sido comandados por algún ente maligno o superior. Es más bien una cuestión de que, de alguna forma lograron dar con él, porque él tiene algo que les pertenece.**

**Va más o menos de gravedad, si tomamos en cuenta que estaba en una etapa de recuperación, de lo cual no estaba del todo repuesto y sano. Y eso que no estoy contando que se fue a estrellar contra un árbol también...**

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	7. Chapter 7: De visita al hospital

**A/N- Notas del autor: [05/01/2016] Pueden ignorar esto de las fechas. Son como una clase de 'punto de control' para ver a que le he movido y cuando fue que le moví. Muchos de los antiguos podían ver que en varias ocasiones 'me deje llevar de más' y termine escribiendo cosas que no podrían tener tanta coherencia. De igual forma, todo está cambiando...como los universos normalmente lo hacen.**

**En pocas palabras, creo tener más claro lo que estoy escribiendo...creo. **

**Ahora la urgencia es llegar al hospital, atenderlo, y procurar que sus cosas no se pierdan. Las cosas de un humano captan el ojo curioso de un pony, y no evitara que quieran 'curiosear' para ver que tanto carga en su mochila.**

**Sin más que decir, continúen la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 - De visita al hospital<strong>

**Spike POV**

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar preocupado tanto a Damian, como en la dirección en la que Twilight y Applejack habían ido. No sé si era yo o mis nervios, pero parecía que cada segundo era una hora eterna y agonizante...sin contar con los pequeños gemidos débiles que él hacía.

Lo que me espantaba mas, era que no parecía parar de sangrar. Es como si su cuerpo hubiera sido hecho del cristal más fino, y que al mas mínimo contacto brusco se rompiera en pedazos.

¿Porque estoy pensando en eso? ¡Vamos Spike! Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Por varios largos y pesados minutos hice mi mejor intento por evitar que siguiera fluyendo la sangre al exterior, siguiendo fielmente cada instrucción de Twilight. Lo peor para mí era que parecía estar semi-consciente y podía sentir todo, lo cual probablemente no sería bonito.

Finalmente puedo escuchar cerca los pasos de Twilight y Applejack, por lo que doy un gran suspiro aliviado al notar que ya estaban aquí, no son antes entrar en algo de pánico al haber soltado su cabeza y que diera un gran latigazo hacia abajo.

Tsss...creo que eso le dolió mas de lo que debía.

"¿Sigue consciente?" Me pregunto Twilight en lo que usaba su magia para levitarlo cuidadosamente y recostarlo sobre la camilla que habia extendido Applejack en el suelo. Creo que se podría decir que tuvieron suerte, ya que la longitud de la camilla era apenas la suficiente para su altura.

"No lo sé. Hacia gemidos, pero lleva minutos sin hacer nada mas." Les dije mientras intentaba recordar alguna otra seña, pero al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar sentir un frio repentino, en lo que veía las expresiones preocupadas de ambas. Lo bueno que los lobos ya no están. Lo malo es que ahora hay alguien que tendrá que revelarse ante todos...y no está en una buena presentación que digamos.

"Debemos darnos prisa. El hospital no esta tan lejos...pero no se cual sea la resistencia de su cuerpo, y no estoy en una posición para averiguarlo." Escuche a Twilight decirle rápidamente a Applejack, en lo que venía como ella solamente asentía y partían inmediatamente, con la camilla siendo levitada por magia.

Estaba a punto de seguirlas, solo que al mirar de reojo a un lado mío, note que su mochila aun seguía ahí, a un lado de donde se encontraba, con algunas manchas rojas. Sin pensarlo intenté tomarla, solo que al momento de comenzar a levantarla me di cuenta que ya estaban casi fuera de mi alcance...y digamos que no soy tan veloz como para correr detrás de ellas.

"¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!" Les grite a ambas en lo que seguía mi pequeña lucha contra el tiempo para alcanzarlas, y de hecho me sentía tan frustrado, que solo cerré los ojos y empecé a correr sin mirar a donde iba, con la idea de que iba en su dirección.

Repentinamente sentí como fui levantado en el aire con todo y mochila, solo para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que Applejack habia regresado por mí y me llevaba con todo y mochila en su lomo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sujetarme...y esperar no caerme por lo rápido que iba.

**Twilight POV**

Iba lo mas rápido que podía en este momento. Me preocupaba el no saber que tanto daño tenia y si afectaba o no que tan rápido podía llegar al hospital. Apenas iba saliendo de la granja, así que supongo no llevo una gran ventaja que digamos.

Tampoco me atrevía a utilizar magia y tele-transportarnos directamente al hospital, y así evitar tanto las miradas curiosas de los habitantes, como el tiempo en llegar...pero tampoco conocía si le afectaría gravemente o no. No podía tomar estos riesgos, aun por mas malo que se viera la situación.

No tardo tanto Applejack para alcanzarme de nuevo, y esta vez iba con Spike y una mochila en su lomo. No habia conversación alguna, solo silencio entre los tres. Creo que en este tipo de situaciones no era conveniente, y menos cuando era algo demasiado importante y delicado.

Así como íbamos, apenas nos percatamos de que en nuestro camino se encontraba caminando tranquilamente Applebloom, alcanzando a mirarla algo confundida al notar que llevábamos prisa, cargábamos cosas, y no parecíamos detenernos.

"¡Hey! ¿¡A donde van!?" Pregunto confundida Applebloom en lo que intentaba seguirnos el paso. Era una potra color amarillo claro, melena y cola color rojo algo brillante, ojos color naranja y tenía un moño rosa en su melena.

"¡Al hospital! ¡Urgencia!" Alcanzo a responderle Spike antes de haberla perdido de vista, sin una oportunidad siquiera de detenernos y explicarle a la pequeña lo que sucedía. De cualquier forma las iba a seguir hasta el hospital, así que podían explicarle de una forma más tranquila al llegar.

Lo malo es que no eran tan veloz a comparación con su hermana, por lo que no iba a ser sorprendente si llegaba junto a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las tres potras algo desesperadas por saber lo que pasaba y porque tanta conmoción.

Algo que me estaba preocupando demasiado, era que la camilla ya empezaba a notarse húmeda y empapada de rojo, lo cual no relajaba para nada mi urgencia por llegar y asegurarme que todo saldría bien.

**Spike POV**

Podía notar con alivio como lográbamos ver cada vez más cerca los edificios familiares de Ponyville. Con sus colores vivos, su alegría, sus habitantes...

¿Habitantes? Espera...¿no será extraño llegar de esta forma? ¿No se preguntaran que fue lo que paso y porque se ve tan grave la situación? De hecho estaba a punto de preguntarle a Twilight, solo que en ese mismo instante vi que ya estábamos dentro del pueblo, así que ya nada se podía hacer.

Habia uno que otro pony caminando por las calles, obviamente mirando sorprendidos e impactados lo que estaba cargando Twilight. Incluso yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera al enterarme de lo sucedido y como se veía.

De hecho estaba algo alegre que no hubiera tanta conmoción en el exterior, pero conociendo como los rumores se esparcen rápidamente, no creo que este evento tarde en darse a conocer, y todos empiecen a preguntar y a querer saber lo que paso.

**Twilight POV**

Aun seguía sin creer lo que sucedía. Tanto lo sucedido en el huerto de manzanas, como todo lo que pasaba. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, algunos mirando que sucedía y porque la bibliotecaria de Ponyville corría desenfrenadamente con su amiga.

Aunque creyera que habíamos hecho horas para llegar a Ponyville, sabía perfectamente que solo nos habia tomando cuestión de minutos, cosa que no parecía sentir en este momento al ver lo sucedido. Solo espero que en el hospital no se alteren tanto...

Algo extraño que alcance a ver de reojo mientras recordaba y seguía el camino más corto al hospital, fue que vi una potra color rozada, con melena y cola morada con líneas blanca. Nunca la habia visto en Ponyville, y casi al momento en que iba a preguntarle a Spike quien era, ya no se encontraba a la vista.

Unas vueltas mas en algunas cuadras, y finalmente teníamos frente a nosotras aquel edificio blanco. Ni siquiera me detuve a admirar los alrededores, optando por entrar lo mas rápido que pudiera al lugar, pero también cuidando de no darme de tope con la puerta.

Al entrar note inmediatamente al frente a una enfermera de color blanco, melena y cola color rosa pálido, ojos color azul, tenía una cutie mark de una cruz color roja con 4 corazones en las esquinas de la cruz, y tenía un gorro de enfermera con su cutie mark.

"¡Enfermera Redheart!" Le hable con urgencia en lo que me detenía en el pasillo, jadeando y dando grandes suspiros para calmar mi corazón y poder hablar de una manera más entendible. La camilla la fui dejando lentamente en el suelo, cosa que me aliviaba, ya que no tenía que seguir usando magia constantemente.

"¡Princesa Twilight!" Escuche a la enferma hablarme alteradamente mientras que hacia una referencia al igual que el resto del personal presente, solo que inmediatamente les hice señales con mi casco para que dejaran de hacer eso.

"No hagan eso...es incomodo...para mi..." Le dije algo molesta y entre jadeos. Desde mi coronación varios ponies que habia conocido parecían tratarla de una manera distinta, cosa que le molestaba en gran parte y que tuvo que aclarar con ellos. Aun así, habían otros que no estaban enterados de este hecho

Justo cuando vi que se levantaba, miro impactada a quien traía en la camilla, a lo cual inmediatamente llamo a otros compañeros suyos para que la ayudaran a pasarlo a una camilla mas 'apta' para él. Eran efectivos y de hecho no tardaron más que unos segundos en esta tarea, llevándolo inmediatamente al interior del hospital.

"¿Que le sucedió para haber quedado así?" Me pregunto impactada la enfermera en lo que me hacia señales para seguirla hasta la sala de espera, la cual se encontraba vacía, sin ponies ocupando las bancas. Applejack habia llegado de la misma manera que yo, y Spike bajo de su lomo al ver que ya no lo dejaríamos atrás por las prisas que teníamos.

"Una larga historia, ¿pero puede ayudarlo?" Le pregunte a la enfermera ya un poco más calmada, para también notar mi melena despeinada y con varios mechones fuera de lugar. Por lo menos estoy un poco más tranquila al saber que está en cascos de profesiones...que tal vez no sepan cómo ayudarlo, ya que es un caso especial al ser una criatura nunca antes intervenida.

"No esté preocupe prin-, Twilight. Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo." Me dijo confiada de sí misma en lo que también se dirigía al posible lugar en donde se encontraba alojado Damian y siendo atendido, solo que se detuvo abruptamente para mirarme curiosamente."Oh, una cosa más. ¿Tiene algún familiar o alguien a quien pueda informar de cualquier suceso?

"Solo yo, en este momento." Les respondí algo incomoda en lo que me rascaba mi cuello al no tener realmente alguien más que pudiera estar al pendiente. Al parecer la enfermera también tuvo esa misma sensación, por lo que se marcho en silencio.

Al parecer Applejack y Spike estaban esperando a que terminara de hablar con la enfermera, ya que se dirigieron a mi tan pronto ella se marcho. Podía notar sus rostros de preocupación, pero por ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Ahora los tres nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera, con esa sensación incomoda y estrés por lo sucedido. Notaba a Applejack mas angustiada que nosotros, pero no la culpo. Solo fueron malinterpretaciones y eventos desafortunados, pero podía ver que no pensaba de la misma manera que yo.

"Spike, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de conseguir papel y tinta? Quiero escribir una carta." Le pregunte a Spike, en lo que notaba como me volteaba a ver con una mirada de confusión, sin Applejack prestando atención aparentemente.

"¿Ahora? Pero..." Spike empezaba a negarse a este pedido, pero entendió el pequeño mensaje que le estaba dando al estar apuntando tanto con la cabeza como con los ojos a Applejack a un lado mío, a lo cual solo hizo un suspiro de entendimiento."Oh, ¡enseguida Twilight!"

"No te sientas mal. No fue tu culpa." Le dice amablemente a Applejack mientras le daba un gran abrazo, intentando lo mejor para que olvidara lo que sucedió y lo dejara pasar, pero no iba a ser del todo fácil en este momento.

"Pero debí de haber mirado que era lo que estaba haciendo." Me dijo ella algo triste en lo que solo se recostaba en el asiento y miraba el suelo, con sus orejas abajo. Sabía que se estaba culpando en parte por lo que sucedió, pero ni siquiera ella se hubiera enterado de lo que iba a suceder.

"Hiciste lo que pudiste. No es tu culpa que el lobo lo usara de escudo." Intente hacer que Applejack entrara en razón y no se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido. Las cosas sucedieron porque así se dio, pero no fue porque ella quiso. Aun así, ella no mostraba señales de sentirse siquiera algo tranquila, por lo que suspire algo frustrada.

"¿Quieres que vaya por las demás?" Le pregunte a Applejack para ver si eso alegraría su día en este momento y le haría olvidar siquiera por unos minutos lo sucedido...o siquiera tranquilizarla. No me gusta verla así de esta manera.

"No lo sé Twilight, ¿será conveniente?" Me cuestiono Applejack, para quedarme por unos segundos pensando en si debería de ser conveniente o no en este momento. Por un lado, tendríamos compañía y podríamos facilitar que Damian se adapte a este nuevo lugar...

Pero por el otro lado, tenemos a que se puede poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y termine peor de como estaba.

"No nos hará daño tener algo más de compañía." Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, sin evitar pensar en que con solo tener la actitud alegre y activa de Pinkie podría quitar todo este ambiente de tensión en este momento.

"Está bien Twilight." Me respondió Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual no pude evitar estrujarla de la pequeña emoción que me hacía sentir al verla alegre por un momento. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Spike regresara con lo necesario para la carta...y luego mandarlo de nuevo fuera.

Tampoco me agrada tanto que esté expuesto a este tipo de cosas. Podría darle pesadillas cuando tome sus siestas...

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de urgencias del hospital...**

**Redheart POV**

Todos los doctores que estaban portaban batas color blanco que cubrían todo su cuerpo, incluso sus cutie marks, pero estaban relacionadas al sector de medicina y salud, ya sea un estetoscopio, una jeringa, una bandita, una venda quirúrgica, entre otras.

"¿Con que estamos lidiando aquí?" Pregunto uno de los doctores a sus colegas, parecía el jefe en turno de los que lo atendían. Era un pony color café claro, con melena y cola color castaño oscuro, traía puesta una bata con una tarjeta que decía 'Jefe en Turno Brown Dot'.

"Sangrado interno, contusiones, golpes, no hay huesos rotos ni órganos dañados, pero hay demasiada pérdida de sangre. Si no actuamos ahora no lo logrará, pero aun así tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir." Dijo otro de los doctores, que parecía tener más experiencia que los demás, y su edad lo delataba. Era un pony color amarillo pálido, con melena y cola color amarillo claro, tenía una barba del mismo color que su melena y una bata con una tarjeta que decía 'Medico especialista Golden Health'.

"Existe otra alternativa..." -decía otro doctor del grupo que había, al cual todos voltearon a ver- "...podríamos solicitar el uso de magia de las princesas y atenderlo, mas su cuerpo original no resistiría tanta exposición y terminaría convertido en un pony." Al terminar de decir esto, varias enfermeras, incluida yo, empezamos a conectar al paciente a varios aparatos y empezamos a medicarlo para contener el sangrado, todo sucedía en la misma sala mientras los doctores discutían por ese tema.

"Podría funcionar. A mí me parece buena idea, notando sus probabilidades y la condición en la que se encuentra." Dijo uno de los doctores más jóvenes que había, solo para ser intervenido por otro, el cual estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que estaban a punto de aceptar.

"Hay que tomar en cuenta que estamos hablando de una atrocidad. Cambiar su forma original solo porque dudamos de nuestra experiencia en estabilizarlo y mantenerlo con bien." Decía otro doctor mas adulto que el anterior, ganando algunos gemidos de aceptación, pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar que varios de los presentes aun seguían con grandes dudas.

"Tiene razón." -dijo el doctor Golden- "Mas aun así, no podemos saltar a conclusiones ¿qué opina usted doctor Brown?" Pregunto el doctor al jefe del grupo, el cual estaba pensando y meditando profundamente las pocas ideas propuestas. También tenían que tomar en cuenta que no podían debatir todo el tiempo, y que cada segundo les era demasiado valioso.

"Por un lado su vida se salvaría, a costa de tomar una nueva forma y que probablemente afecte su estado emocional y psicológico. De igual forma, podríamos hacer todo lo éticamente posible para salvarlo, claro que con menos probabilidades debido al estado en que se encuentra." -dijo el jefe Brown, pero no termino ahí- "Aun así, las únicas que pueden tomar esta decisión delicada son las princesas, al ser una criatura con un alto nivel de importancia."

"Le notificaré a la princesa Twilight acerca de esto." Les dije a los doctores mientras salía de la sala para encontrarme con la princesa, pero otra enfermera me detuvo abruptamente antes de que pudiera marcharme.

"Redheart, antes de irte, ¿nos haría el favor de entregar sus pertenencias?" Me pregunta una de las enfermeras, y simplemente asentí en lo que pasaba cada cosa a un carrito que se encontraba a mi lado.

"¿Y qué hay del reloj en su...lado?" Le pregunte a la enfermera intrigada de ver aquel reloj tranquilamente aun con él, mas al notar que mi compañera me miraba confundida al voltear a mirar el reloj, sabía que algo no era normal.

"Hemos intentado quitarlo, pero al parecer esta adherido a él, por lo que decidimos dejarlo ahí." Respondió la enfermera, a lo cual solamente asentí con gran duda, pero de igual forma me marche al tener en un carrito todo lo que me habían dado.

'Pobre chico, espero que se recupere del todo... ' Pensaba sin poder evitar sentir compasión por él y lo que podría estar sufriendo en ese momento. Ella esperaba que no tuvieran que irse a los extremos de usar magia, pero no podía intervenir en esta clase de decisiones.

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera con el carrito, me percate que solo se encontraba la princesa Twilight y su amiga, ambas algo desanimadas y probablemente preocupadas por lo que sucede. Aun así, tenía que informarles sobre lo que se tenía planeado hasta ese momento.

"Twilight, antes de nada vengo a entregarte las pertenencias del paciente." Le dije a la princesa en lo que le pasaba cada una de las cosas. Todo ello lo tomo con su magia, y vi como lo depositaba en una especie de alforja demasiado extraña. Parecía diseñada para minotauros, pero no estaba en una posición para deducir cosas.

"Gracias." Escuche su agradecimiento, pero no podía sentir algo de incomodidad al tener que darles el siguiente aviso, el cual no creo les parezca nada 'tranquilo', sabiendo que estarán jugando con cosas importantes.

"También para informarte que están debatiendo sobre una decisión delicada en este momento." Les dije de una manera más seria, a lo cual inmediatamente comenzaron a verme preocupadas y algo tensas por lo dicho. No creo que se esperen lo que estoy a punto de comentarles, y de hecho yo tampoco me lo hubiera esperado jamás.

"¿Qué clase de decisión?" Me pregunto la princesa, notándose algo angustiada y todavía mas tensa que su compañera. Con el solo pensar de que quieren involucrar a las gobernantes de Equestria en esta situación, incluso yo estaría tensa en este momento.

"Importante como para involucrar a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna." Les comente a ambas, las cuales solo se me quedaron mirando anonadadas. De hecho incluso yo estoy intentando reflexionar sobre qué tanta importancia podría tener un muchacho como él, como para tener que convocar a las princesas.

A todo esto, ¿siquiera las princesas están enteradas de su existencia?

"¡Hey Twilight! ¡Tengo todo aquí!" De pronto llego un pequeño dragón cargando un pergamino y una pequeña botella de tinta, mas se quedo extrañado al notar el ambiente tenso que se podía sentir en ellas.

"¿De qué me perdí?" Escuche al bebé dragón preguntarle a Twilight un tanto confundido, la cual solamente volteo a mirarla en silencio, con una ligera sonrisa como para no alterar al pequeño.

Sigo sintiendo lastima por el muchacho y por lo que está a punto de enfrentar. Estando tan joven, tan confundido...

Tan asustado.

"No es nada Spike, ¿quieres hacerme otro favor?" Escuchaba a la princesa hablarle suavemente al pequeño dragón, en lo que veía como su compañera se marchaba de nuevo a los asientos. Estaba algo tensa, pero por lo menos no se encontraba tan mal como antes.

"¡Por supuesto!" Le respondió el pequeño dragón alegremente en lo que le pasaba todo lo que cargaba, y esperaba pacientemente al nuevo encargo que le daría. Probablemente no quiere que esté demasiado tiempo en este lugar, y con mas razón: podría enfermarse.

"¿Podrías ir por el resto y avisarles que vengan tan pronto puedan?" Le pidió ese favor al dragón, el cual aun con su alegría solamente asentía con la cabeza, daba media vuelta, y partía del lugar presurosamente. Lo único que puedo decir de ellas, es que es un grupo extraño, pero agradable de cualquier manera. Han sido heroínas de este pueblo en muchas ocasiones, y lo seguirán siendo.

Mas no creo que puedan hacer mucho en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo los que tengan tiempo leyendo, notaran los cambios extraños que sufrió el capitulo. En general la historia sigue estando en el mismo camino, mas los eventos y como suceden es lo que está cambiando. Tal vez este capítulo haya quedado mejor, o completamente peor y carente de emociones que el anterior. <strong>

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	8. Chapter 8: Delicadas situaciones

**A/N- Notas del autor: [8/02/2014] - Aunque parezca, esta historia no está del todo abandonada, y no cedería así de fácil. La razón es porque acabó de empezar hace poco el semestre y tuve que darle prioridad, por lo que los capítulos posiblemente serán subidos cada dos semanas, pero como ya tengo algunos escritos, no tardaran mucho en ser subidos.**

**[23/01/2015] - Adaptación de continuidad, para que tenga más lógica con los eventos anteriormente "re-adaptados". En otras palabras, que este bien todo y no se vea tan "raro".**

**Sin más que decir, continúen la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 - Delicadas situaciones.<strong>

**Fuera del hospital...**

**Spike POV**

Primero lo primero, tenía que pensar en a quien acudir primero. No tenía idea si en este momento se encontraban fuera, o solamente no estaban disponibles. Pero luego me acordé que habia una pony que siempre estaría disponible, sin importar las circunstancias, por lo que me dirigí a mi primer objetivo: Sugarcube Corner.

Ese era el lugar clave para encontrarla. Seria fácil encontrarla y que también me ayudara a buscar a las demás...aunque tardara horas...y probablemente termine cansado...y me quede dormido...y despierte hasta mañana.

Y justo iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville, cuando de pronto veo a Applebloom corriendo a unas calles frente a mí. Se veía cansada, pero aliviada de encontrarme. Seguía mi paso igual, hasta que finalmente quedo frente a mi, notando su moño colgando de un lado, y obviamente cansada.

La vi jadear por unos cuantos segundos, para que después acomodara su moño tal y en donde acostumbraba ponerlo, y verme como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Hasta que los alcanzo!" Exclamo Applebloom aliviada, después de haberla visto pasar hace ya varios minutos cuando veníamos presurosos al hospital. Claro que lo único que pudimos decirle era que iríamos al pueblo, antes de haberla perdido de vista.

Si que Applebloom corre rápido. Parece que no, pero los hechos dicen más que las palabras. No entiendo cómo es que tiene demasiada energía...

"¿Y a dónde vas? ¿Que no el camino al hospital es por el otro camino?" Me cuestiono Applebloom al verla señalar con su casco el camino detrás de mí, aunque le doy unos segundos para que recupere el aliento y no esté mirando el suelo.

Y aguardo...por un largo rato. Lástima que no tenga agua disponible, porque se ve que la necesita mucho. Fue un largo camino del huerto hasta aquí.

"¡Oh eso! Lo que pasa es que Twilight me dio la misión de ir por sus demás amigas." Le respondí en lo que volvía con mi caminata, sin querer aguardar más tiempo. Siento ansiedad por varias cosas...

Una de ellas es que es alto y mágico. ¡Mágico! Se escucha gracioso cuando le doy esa entonación.

"¿Pasa algo importante?" De pronto me doy cuenta que está caminando a mi lado, siguiéndome por el momento, queriendo hacer más preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad. Hubiera sido distinto si su hermana no hubiera venido...aunque de hecho todo hubiera sido distinto si no hubiéramos hecho ese viaje.

De hecho creo que fue una mala idea, viendo que tan desorientado se pueda encontrar...y que tan indefenso se ve.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué sería un secreto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Empieza a hacer preguntas rápidamente en lo que empieza caminar frente a mí y de espaldas, queriendo mirarme directamente para conseguir respuestas.

Se puede pegar si sigue caminando así, pero no puedo estar dando este tipo de información como si nada. No quiero ser el que inicie el chisme y los rumores...además de que volvería mas difícil su adaptación.

A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado en la casa del árbol. Estaría más tranquilo y menos presionado.

"Sera mejor que le preguntes a tu hermana." Le dije, sin querer tomar la culpa de lo que pudiera salir de toda esta situación. Ni yo estoy del todo informado, solo sé que un día apareció del aire y ya. Estoy casi en las mismas que ella.

"¿Porque tu no? Ella no me va a querer decir nada." Me respondió algo triste, agachando un poco sus orejas. No le diré lo poco que se, y menos por la actitud demasiado persistente que está tomando.

Se detuvo, y no me está dejando avanzar. No puedo ni rodearla, porque me bloquea totalmente. No quiero decir algo que pueda resultar de una mala forma, y que Twilight no quería que se diera a conocer.

"¡Spike! ¡Dime!" Se puso algo agresiva en lo que me toma de los hombros, lo cual me asustó en el momento. Esta demasiado decidida a saber a cualquier costa lo que tiene tanto misterio. Probablemente yo estaría igual...pero probablemente no estaría así de necio como ella.

"¡G-ah!" No puedo evitar alterarme más al sentir como empieza a agitarme bruscamente de un lado a otro, queriendo que le responda. Aunque no lo parezca, es demasiado fuerte para ser normal...y tiene demasiada energía.

"¡Dime, dime, dime!" Estaba de necia con que le dijera, a lo cual intentaba apartar sus cascos utilizando mis garras, pero lo único que resultaba era que me cansaba mas y cada vez me estaba mareando con cada agitada. Creo que escuchaba a mi propio estomago ser agitado...

"¡Esta bien! ¡Deja de agitarme!" Me rindo al estar demasiado mareado y confundido de estar siendo agitado bruscamente. Al parecer no me escucho...porque esta con los ojos cerrados y creyendo que sigo sin decir nada.

"Oh, lo siento." Milagrosamente abre los ojos y se detiene abruptamente, dándome finalmente mi preciada libertad...y que estoy medio tambaleándome en el suelo. Doy unos grandes suspiros en lo que pienso con suma delicadeza lo que voy a decir...

Aunque después me doy cuenta que se va a aburrir después de unos minutos una vez que se entere

"Lo que pasa es que llego una nueva...uh...'criatura', de otro lugar." Le intento explicar lo más sencillo que pueda, en lo que sigo con mi caminata hasta la tienda. Quiero hacer el tiempo suficiente para que se aburra y deje de presionar, y así ya no tenga que decir nada.

"¿Oh? ¿De qué clase?" Me pregunta interesada por saber más, pero sé que con solo seguirle la corriente por los siguientes minutos será suficiente para que deje de hacer preguntas y me deje en paz...hasta que después la vea fuera intentando encontrar su cutie mark.

Ya es algo cotidiano.

"Humana." Le dije el nombre de la 'especie' a la que pertenece, a lo cual se me quedo mirando confundida y extrañada. Siento ese mal sabor en la boca al querer referirme a él como una simple cosa más. Se siente raro, pero no me siento del todo cómodo hablando de algo que...pues nunca ha sucedido.

Bueno, eso podría decir de las miles de aventuras que ha tenido Twilight...pero aquí estamos hablando de otro asunto completamente distinto.

"Te lo dije." Le dije en lo que veía a unos cuantos pasos la tienda, unos clientes saliendo del local, y la mirada seria de Applebloom. Entramos casualmente al edificio, el cual creía en un inicio que se trataba de un edificio comestible, pero después me habia enterado que solo era decoración...

Aunque hubiera sido interesante tomar uno que otro bocado.

Tranquilamente nos dirigimos a una mesa, como clientes habituales. Conociendo a Pinkie, se perfectamente que aparece cuando uno más la necesita...creo. A veces así es para mí, pero creo que solo es eso coincidencia.

"¡Hola mi dragón preferido, amigo del alma!" Me tenso momentáneamente al escuchar la voz de Pinkie y sacarme de mis pensamientos, para después sentir su abrazo a un lado mío. Como en todas las ocasiones, igual con su sonrisa radiante y alegre. Siempre llena de energía y que siempre tiene la razón.

"¿Que los trae a ambos aquí? ¿Acaso vienen por pastelitos recién horneaditos? ¿Bonitos y decoraditos?" Nos pregunta después de haber saludado rápidamente a Applebloom, recargando uno de sus cascos sobre la mesa y utilizándolo para levantar su cabeza. En este momento no caería nada mal unos...cuantos.

"Suena tentador, pero no." Me veo forzado en negar tan dulce propuesta. Unos pastelitos dulces y suaves, perfectos para calmar a mi estomago y volverme feliz, pero no creo que este sea el momento para mi descanso.

De igual forma voy a volver más tarde, así que tendrán que esperar...con mucho dolor y lagrimas.

"Entonces dime. Soy todo oídos." Pinkie me dijo en lo que tomaba un banco de su lado y se sentaba en el, apoyando sus cascos en la mesa y usándolos para levantar su cabeza. Nos miraba pacientemente, aunque los gruñidos de mi estomago y el aroma a pan no me ayuda en nada.

"Twilight me encargo que las reuniera y les avisara que fueran al hospital." Le respondí después de haber salido de mi pequeño trance con el aroma a comida, a lo cual vi como nos volteaba a mirar impactada y con un gesto de sorpresa, a lo cual se acerco rápidamente frente a mí y me tomo por las mejillas.

"¡Que! ¿Qué le sucedió a Twilight? ¿Otra vez experimentando con magia? ¿Se enfermo? ¿Volvieron a atacar los lobos del Everfree y la dejaron herida? Porque si sigue practicando así con su magia, no saldría nada bueno, ya que no puede imitar así a Starswirl ni nada por el estilo..." Escuchaba a Pinkie hablar quien sabe cuántas cosas, pero sabía que no pararía de hablar en este momento hasta que le dijera de que se trataba. Si la dejaba hablar, probablemente le tomaría dos días en contar cualquier evento que pudo haber sucedido, sucedió, o sucederá.

"Chodo quelia que se deuiean." Intento formar la mejor coherencia en mis palabras, siendo limitado por sus cascos apretando mis mejillas y evitando que pueda hablar con normalidad. A los segundos me suelta y se retira, y solo hace un gesto de entendimiento, aun mirándonos.

"¡Oh! Eso cambia completamente todo..." Me dice mientras comienza a acercarme a mi oído, por lo que solo me le quedo viendo mientras comienza a susurrarme "...y de hecho tienes suerte. Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy se encuentran también aquí. ¡Les avisare!"

"Oh, eso es bueno." Me dije a mi mismo mas aliviado en lo que veía a Pinkie dar un gran salto en el aire para volver a donde se encontraba, mas se quedo congelada en el aire para volver a donde se encontraba, esta vez volteando a mirar a Applebloom.

No decía nada, pero estaba atenta a todo lo que decía. Creo que en esta ocasión no se aburrirá como creía, pero por lo menos no voy a estar lidiando como mensajero...creo.

"¿Tú no quieres algo, Applebloom? Va por la casa." Le pregunta a Applebloom, la cual parece perdida en sus propios pensamientos, para repentinamente volver con un suspiro a este mundo mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

"Solo un pastelito." Le pidió Applebloom, a lo cual volvió a dar un salto en el aire, pero esta vez se desapareció en un instante, dejando una estela de polvo rosa en donde se encontraba, el cual se desvaneció después de unos segundos.

"No entiendo porque tanto misterio por un 'hu...manu'." Me dijo aun confundida Applebloom, la cual parecía querer descifrar el 'secreto' del momento. Solo me encogí de hombros, porque yo tampoco parecía entender de una cierta forma el misterio. Lo único que sabía era que habia que guardar prudencia por el momento, según Twilight.

Pasaron los minutos y, una vez que Applebloom obtuvo su pastelito, vimos llegar al resto de las amigas de Twilight. Todas mirándome un tanto confundidas y extrañadas, pero por lo menos tuve la fortuna de encontrarlas a todas en un solo lugar.

Hubiera sido un caos estar buscando por medio pueblo a cada una, solo para darme cuenta que se encontraban en otro lugar...y cosas como esas.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué Twilight llega con tan repentina idea? ¿Está realizando experimentos o algo así?" La primera en preguntar es Rainbow, la cual está un tanto extrañada de escuchar que Twilight las necesite a todas en el hospital.

"Oh, no es nada. Solo que hubo un grave problema y llevaron a Damian al hospital." Les dije la razón por la cual Twilight se encontraba. Rainbow solo inclino su cabeza hacia atrás extrañada, Fluttershy cubría su boca con ambos cascos y sorprendida de escuchar lo que dije. Applebloom y Rarity no entendían nada de la situación...

Y Pinkie. Pinkie solo estaba atenta, mirando con cuidado a cada uno de los presentes.

"¿Que le sucedió?" Me pregunto Fluttershy, la angustia en su tono de voz. Del grupo, era la que parecía mas impactada, mas no creo que tenga mucho por que alterarse. Ya está en un hospital, y ya lo están atendiendo.

"¿Que acaso se volvió a meter al bosque por la madrugada?" Pregunto también Rainbow un tanto extrañada, a lo cual solo me le quede viendo algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso se fue a meter al bosque, solo? ¿Que no sabía de los peligros que alberga ese bosque?

"¿Qué? ¡No! Solo sucedió un accidente. Twilight quiere que acudan con ella y Applejack." Les respondo a ambas, ignorando todos mis pensamientos por el momento. Al parecer esto no tranquiliza para nada a Fluttershy, la cual se puede ver a cualquier distancia lo alterada que se encuentra. No puedo evitar mirar a Rarity y su confusión por toda la situación.

"Querida, ¿de quien están hablando? ¿Sucedió algo de lo cual no me he enterado?" Escucho a Rarity preguntarles, queriendo aclarar toda la confusión del momento. Yo con gusto sería capaz de explicarle todos los detalles de la situación, pero al parecer no está bajo mi control.

"Espera, ¿le dijeron o no?" Preguntó Rainbow extrañada en lo que veo a Fluttershy negar suavemente con la cabeza y a Pinkie llevarle la contraria asintiendo con la cabeza, solo para ver la mirada seria de Rainbow e inmediatamente negar con la cabeza.

"Creo que no." Fluttershy le dijo algo desconcertada, a lo cual ambas solo se quedan pensativas mirando la forma de contarle la situación. Incluso yo tendría mis dudas, principalmente por la forma en que pudiera reaccionar. No sabemos qué tan impactante le sea la noticia, pero no puedo hacer mucho en este momento.

"¿Saber qué? Es de mala educación dejarme en la incertidumbre en este clase de momentos." Les dijo algo indignada Rarity en lo que ambas se volteaban a mirar, decidiendo mentalmente cual de las dos seria quien se lo contaría, pero al ver que no se decidían, Rainbow termino fastidiándose.

"¡Gah! Se lo contaremos en el camino." Dijo Rainbow fastidiada en lo que comenzaba a darnos señales de que empezáramos con el trayecto. Para no tardar tanto, Fluttershy y Pinkie nos cargaron a mí y a Applebloom por el camino. Ahora el camino de regreso seria más calmado y tranquilo, sin contar que sería mas rápido.

¡Finalmente! Piedad para mis piernas. No me vendría mal una siesta en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Twilight.**

En todo ese tiempo que habían tenido de calma y silencio, Applejack se encontraba algo más calmada y tranquila que anteriormente. Twilight se encontraba a su lado leyendo una de las varias revistas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, pero le aburrían demasiado rápido.

Una estancia un tanto sencilla. Paredes blancas y un piso decorado. Un ambiente tranquilo y pacifico en el cual los pacientes pueden descansar y reponerse de cualquier malestar o problema. Los asientos no eran nada comparados a un sofá acolchado, pero eran suficiente para dar un pequeño descanso a los que aguardaban en este lugar.

Applejack estaba en total silencio. Si Twilight le preguntaba algo, solo respondía con gemidos o con la cabeza, pero nunca con palabras. Al parecer aun seguía sumamente pensativa en lo que la enfermera les habia dicho. Era de preocuparse que las dos gobernantes de Equestria estuvieran involucradas en todo esto, y tan solo por un pequeño evento desafortunado.

Aunque también pensaba profundamente en los lobos. ¿Porque estaban ahí a esa hora? Ella sabía perfectamente que siempre se mantenían en los bordes del bosque, ¿pero que fue la diferencia este momento? Debió ser algo demasiado importante como para empujarlos al exterior.

Como Twilight estaba demasiado aburrida, y ya habia tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que escribiría en la carta que enviaría, dio un gran suspiro y tomo con su magia el pergamino y una pluma, para comenzar a escribir, pensando cada palabra.

"Sera mejor que les avise a las princesas en este momento." Dijo Twilight en lo que Applejack solo asentía y miraba a su amiga colocar la punta de la pluma en la hoja, con dudas acerca de que escribir, mas al final tuvo su inspiración.

'_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Tal vez no sea el informe que espera en este momento, pero he resuelto en parte el misterio. Un humano fue transportado a nuestro universo, mas he conocido muy poco de él hasta este día. Desafortunadamente se encuentra en un hospital en Ponyville con una condición delicada. Al parecer se necesita de sus presencias en este momento, mas estoy angustiada por todo lo sucedido. _

_Espero y no sea un inconveniente._

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle._'

Twilight preparo rápidamente aquella carta con su listón rojo, y su suspiro fue cortado rápidamente cuando escucho las voces de sus amigas, sin duda un gran alivio para ella el estar todo el grupo reunido.

"¡Twilight!" Saludo energéticamente Pinkie a Twilight con un casco, mas una señal de silencio por parte de la recepcionista hizo que bajara el volumen de su voz, pero de igual forma estaba feliz.

"Vamos Applejack. ¿Por qué tan agobiada? Una cosa es estar consciente de lo que estás haciendo, y otra es que el lobo hubiera jugado así de sucio." Pinkie le pregunto un tanto extrañada a Applejack, la cual aun seguía con su mirada seria en el vacío, pensativa.

"Lo sé Pinkie, pero no es eso. Sigo preguntándome porque estaban los lobos en ese momento." Le respondió Applejack aun pensativa, queriendo descifrar el porqué los lobos se encontraban en ese lugar. Habia alguna clase de explicación a tal evento, pero no podía dar con él, aun con su experiencia. Tenía en mente preguntarle a Fluttershy después.

"¿Detective Pinkie?" De pronto se apareció Pinkie a su lado con una lupa en su casco, mirándola con una gran sonrisa a un lado de su mejilla. Applejack solo se le quedo mirando por varios segundos, hasta que decidió solo seguirle el juego.

"Spike, ¿podrías mandar esto?" Twilight le pidió a su asistente mientras le pasaba aquel pergamino. En lo que Pinkie se paseaba por todos lados, utilizando su lupa para realizar acercamientos hasta en las esquinas de las paredes, Spike soplaba sobre aquel pergamino, evaporándolo en el aire en una estela de polvo.

"¿Crees que respondan rápido? ¿O acaso están ocupadas?" Twilight le preguntaba un tanto tensa. Por alguna extraña razón, en este momento no podía evitar sentirse presionada por todo lo sucedido. Todo le sucede tan rápido y tan al azar, que ni siquiera le da tiempo para responder.

"Cálmate Twilight. Lo leerán a tiempo." Le decía tranquilo Spike en lo que sostenía su casco con su garra. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse tensa y estresarse. Esperaba con ansias que lo leyeran rápidamente y la respuesta fuera igual, pero también tenía en mente que no podría suceder y tendría que esperar por lo menos medio día.

"¿Pero qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si están de viaje o alguna otra cosa?" Empieza a alterarse mas de lo normal Twilight, sin evitar pensar en mas y mas pretextos que su mente le presentaba en cuantiosos escenarios imaginados. Spike solo daba un gran suspiro mientras negaba suavemente su cabeza, viendo su actitud.

"Lo leerán." Spike seguía calmándola mientras palmeaba su casco, más un eructo repentino atrajo la atención de ambos, para después darse cuenta que habia llegado un mensaje...y que este habia caído en el suelo porque él no estaba poniendo atención. Solo lo tomo en lo que Twilight lo miraba atentamente.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Spike mientras agitaba aquel nuevo pergamino frente a la vista de Twilight, la cual rápidamente tomo con su magia y abrió el sello, queriendo leer con prisa lo que habían comunicado. Por dentro se sentía algo más tranquila en este momento, de no ser por todo lo que está sucediendo.

'_Querida Princesa Twilight:_

_Aunque de una cierta forma estoy aliviada de estar enterada de lo acontecido, me entristece enterarme del estado actual del humano. Esperaba que pudiéramos conocerlo mi hermana y yo, y convivir un poco con él. No obstante, acudiremos a ese llamado tan pronto se nos sea posible._

_Atentamente:_

_Princesa Celestia._'

"¿Que dicen?" Le pregunto Spike curioso, justo cuando ella habia terminado de leer aquella carta. La doblo de una manera ordenada y se la entrego a él, sin ser abierta por respeto. Aunque de cierto modo Twilight estaba un tanto emocionada por una respuesta tan rápida a su pequeño dilema, aun seguía sintiéndose por dentro confundida de miles maneras.

"Que vendrán." Fue lo único que respondió. La mirada confundida de Spike no duro mucho, para cuando todos los presentes tuvieron que prestar atención a una cegadora luz que habia originado en la sala de espera, para después mirar y escuchar el paso de dos ponies.

Bueno, técnicamente son ponies, otra cosa es que se les llame por sus títulos de princesas.

"Princesas." Todos los presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo en lo que hacían la acostumbrada reverencia, incluso los trabajadores del hospital. Aunque Twilight y compañía tenían en mente que no era tan necesario hacer tal acto, era más por costumbre y respeto que les tenían.

"No es necesario mis pequeños ponies. Según estoy enterada, hay un asunto delicado que tratar en este momento." Les decía Celestia gentilmente en lo que les hacia una seña para que se levantaran. A su lado se encontraba su hermana Luna, la cual muy pocos podían notar una cierta diferencias de alturas. Ella estaba con su expresión semi-seria, lo cual era algo intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo no era para mucho.

"Aun no sabemos mucho. De cualquier forma no tarda la enfermera Redheart en volver." Les respondió Twilight tranquilamente. Era la única que no estaba semi-paralizada por la llegada...excepto Pinkie. Ella ya sabía que iba a pasar.

"Aguardaremos." La princesa Luna les respondió. Aunque no fue más de medio minuto la espera, el hecho de que todo se tornara repentinamente silencioso volvía demasiado lento el tiempo. Esto no les era notable a Twilight o conocidos, mas los trabajadores no sabían que hacer en ese momento.

Estaban en un dilema: dejar sus trabajos por ser de ayuda a las princesas, o seguir como si nada. Aun así, prefirieron quedarse con esa sensación extraña y continuar con sus vidas.

"¡Princesas!" Redheart exclamo sorprendida en lo que hacía una reverencia rápida, mas por los nervios parecía que estaba a punto de tirar el portapapeles que traía consigo. Se sintió algo avergonzada por ese pequeño momento, pero volvió a su normalidad en segundos, aunque estaba sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de ellas.

"¿Cual es su estado?" Pregunto intrigada la princesa del sol. La enfermera estaba algo alterada y sorprendida por la repentina visita de las princesas al hospital. Era algo único y especial, y ninguno de los presentes estaba preparada para la llegada...o para siquiera darle una respectiva bienvenida, pero eran pequeños detalles que las princesas rara vez tomaban en cuenta.

Rara vez, porque de hecho Celestia tendía a "bromear" con la gran atención que se le da.

"Ehhh...s-si." Le decía algo nerviosa Redheart en lo que buscaba con gran prisa entre el portapapeles, hasta finalmente dar con él y aclarar su garganta por un momento. "Estado delicado e inestable. Perdida critica de fluidos y sangre. Órganos y huesos intactos. Débil y perdiendo fuerzas con el pasar del tiempo. Falta de nutrientes esenciales."

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer en este momento?" Preguntaba de nuevo intrigada Celestia, queriendo informarse lo más posible en ese instante. De lo poco que sabía era que se necesitaba de sus presencias, así que debió de ser algo importante como para esta clase de intervención.

También podrían haber esperado a la notificación por parte del hospital, pero fue más oportuno el mensaje de Twilight. De igual manera estaban tomando en cuenta que era un caso especial y que no estaban preparados para nada de lo que estaba sucediendo...y que probablemente tengan que lidiar con cosas más pesadas después.

"Dos alternativas: administrar sueros y medicamentos, y esperar respuesta de su cuerpo, o una manera drástica de utilizar magia y curarlo directamente." Les explico Redheart brevemente las dos posibles opciones que habían tenido en mente mientras ella estuvo presente. Twilight era la única de su grupo que estaba prestando atención, apartada de los demás para no involucrarlos con este tipo de cosas.

"¿Qué? ¿Magia a ese nivel? Eso es imposible. Ningún humano está acostumbrado a ella." Dijo Twilight incrédula de poderse realizar la segunda opción. Sabía que seria útil, tomando en cuenta que no estaban del todo preparados, pero algo dentro de ella le está diciendo que no vendrá nada bueno con este procedimiento...

Nada bueno. ¿Funcionara? Probablemente. ¿Que no habrá consecuencias? Ella y las princesas lo dudaban mucho.

"Eso es lo que temen algunos. Este procedimiento involucra abandonar su cuerpo humano." Les explica con un poco más detallada acerca de la segunda opción. En la primera ya estaban conscientes de todo lo que sucedería y las probabilidades, pero lo que les causaba tensión era saber que sucedería por la otra opción. Podrían decir si a esa opción, mas las princesas no pueden elegir tan a la ligera.

Porque, se supone, tienen que estar de acuerdo ellas, y si no lo están, pues nadie las puede forzar a cambiar de opinión...aunque no creo que exista alguien con sumo poder para obligarlas.

"Hermana, suena demasiado drástico. ¿Qué tal si solo es temporal su estado?" Le pregunto Luna a su hermana una vez que termino de hablar Redheart. La enfermera esperaría hasta que las princesas le dieran el permiso de marcharse del lugar. Twilight solo escuchaba atentamente, algo intranquila por lo que hablan.

"¿Cuanto tenemos para decidir?" Le pregunto Celestia a la enfermera, queriendo saber que tanto podían esperar y aclarar cualquier duda para tomar alguna opción sin contradicciones de otros, mas por la expresión de ella, se quedaron con la idea de que no sería mucho tiempo.

"Unas horas. Se necesita una respuesta inmediata, debido a su estado." Les respondió la enfermera a las tres. Luna se quedo un tanto pensativa e intranquila: no le agradaba en lo mínimo la segunda opción. Por parte de Celestia, solo quería que ambos lados fueran beneficiados.

"No estás pensando en esa opción, ¿verdad?" Le susurro extrañada Luna después de ver la suma concentración de su hermana. Le asustaba de una cierta forma que estuviera siquiera considerando una opción como esa. También sabía que, cualquier imperfecto o cosa mala que sucede riera, estarían de cualquier forma haciendo lo mejor para revertir cualquier efecto...

El problema recae en que tan paciente es el humano, y que tanto estrés pueda soportar. Lo que no saben, es que se altera con suma facilidad...y es muy necio en otros puntos.

"Hay muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta en este momento." Le dijo Celestia aun concentrada, pensando en todas las opciones que podrían tener en ese momento, y cuál sería la más apropiada. No quería apresurarse a tomar alguna opción por miedo, ya que siempre habían pequeños factores que muchos ignoraban y que podían ser utilizados a su favor.

Pero esta en zona desconocida en este momento, al tener casi nula experiencia con humanos, no mas allá de libros o anécdotas.

"Enfermera, ¿sería tan amable de llevarnos en el cuarto donde se encuentra alojado?" Le pidió amablemente Celestia en lo que la enfermera solo asentía y comenzaba su trayecto al interior del lugar, siendo seguida por la princesa del sol. Luna también estaba a punto de seguirlas, de no ser porque encontró un extraño objeto peculiar que llamaba la atención de su vista.

"Twilight, ¿acaso esas son sus pertenencias?" Le pregunto Luna al mirar más detalladamente aquel objeto, siendo la mochila que llevaba cargando Damian desde un inicio. En un inicio permaneció confundida por tal pregunta, mas todo le fue aclarado al mirar a un lado suyo y darse cuenta de lo se estaba refiriendo.

"¡Oh si! Lo olvidaba." Twilight le respondió rápido en lo que tomaba aquella mochila con su magia y se la pasaba. Luna lo tomo con suma cautela con su magia, hasta tenerlo finalmente asegurado en su lomo y darse prisa por el corredor para alcanzar a su hermana.

"¿Que es lo que involucra la magia?" Pregunto Spike curioso una vez que las princesas se habían marchado. Twilight empezó a sentirse algo tensa por el hecho de que estén manejando algo tan delicado como esto, y que le este preguntando alguien tan joven con él.

"Es un procedimiento avanzado y delicado. Debido a su naturaleza 'sin magia', existe una alta probabilidad de que no logre su cometido." De cualquier forma, Twilight le dio una breve explicación a Spike, mas en ese momento tenia sobre ella toda la atención de sus amigas, queriendo saber que tanto estaba sucediendo en el momento.

"Algo que podamos entender, por favor." Rainbow se lo pidió, demasiado trabajo para ella como para comenzar a descifrar todo el montón de palabras que a Twilight se le ocurra, solo para que al final lo reduzca a un pequeño grupo de palabras que hasta un potro entendería.

"No va a tener efecto en el...en su estado actual." Twilight le respondió, haciendo lo mejor posible por simplificar el asunto y que no fueran tantas palabras, porque sabe que después se empiezan a aburrir o confundir, y pierden el interés, mas la pequeña pausa tenia a todos curiosos

"¿Porque tengo esa corazonada de que esa pequeña pausa no es buena?" Rainbow le pregunto sospechosamente extrañada, ya que raras veces habia visto esa pequeña pausa, y proviniendo de ella, sabía que no era nada bueno. De hecho estaba preocupando inconscientemente a Fluttershy, la cual no estaba nada tranquila, mucho menos después de haberse enterado de todo el incidente.

Probablemente tendría una plática posterior con los lobos de madera.

"Porque existe una alternativa demasiado drástica para resolver este problema." Twilight siguió con sus pequeñas explicaciones sin dar la información exacta que aclararía cualquier duda. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo por mantener el interés y curiosidad de todos, pero Rainbow ya estaba fastidiándose.

"¿Y es...?" Rainbow le preguntaba desesperada de tantas pausas tan dramáticas que causaba. Le estaba molestando que hiciera eso, y más porque sabía que todo era espera y mas información que no necesitaba en el momento. Lo único que hacían las demás era mirar y escuchar con detalle, no queriendo perder información del momento.

Si de por sí, era extraño la llegada de un humano de la nada, en un día común y corriendo, todavía era más su curiosidad por saber qué clase de alternativa podría ser usada para ayudarlo a recuperarse y que este de nuevo caminando por los alrededores.

Cosa que no sucede, porque no va a querer salir.

"Volverlo pony." Aunque la respuesta de Twilight no tuviera la entonación dramática, el mero hecho de pensarlo sorprendió a los que se encontraban. Tal fue la sorpresa, que hasta a Pinkie se le lacio el cabello. Tan plano como si hubiera sido planchado aquella mañana.

Obviamente Pinkie comenzó a dar vueltas en sí, queriendo ver con sus propios ojos si eso le habia sucedido a su pelo. La única que estaba un poco mas impactada era Fluttershy, quien no podía evitar preocuparse por el bienestar del humano, o siquiera su bienestar emocional.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde estaba Damian...<strong>

**Princesa Luna POV**

"Gracias Redheart. Daremos aviso en caso de necesitar algo." Celestia se despidió con una sonrisa de la enfermera, en lo que ambas volteábamos a mirar en completo silencio al humano. Creo que debimos de haber preguntado su nombre antes de haber entrado, pero ya no se puede hacer mucho.

El cuarto en si no era nada novedoso ni muy llamativo. Contenía los esenciales para la estancia de algún paciente, como lo era un baño, una cama, algunos muebles en los cuales poner pertenencias, y un sofá para aquellos que lo visitaran y quisieran descansar. Como estaba consciente de que tardaríamos un tiempo aquí, me dirigí al sofá y me recosté sobre él, dejando aquella 'mochila' frente a mí.

"Me duele verlo de esta manera." Celestia no pudo evitar decirlo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón al verlo así de pálido e inmóvil, sin hacer ruido alguno. No hace falta un experto, para que me dé cuenta que esa palidez no es normal, y creo que mi hermana también se percato de su juventud.

Como mi hermana estaba tan ocupada revisando al humano, no pude evitar contener mi curiosidad y comencé a abrir aquella mochila, mirando de reojo sus contenidos mientras miraba con sumo interés cada cosa.

Pues cargaba con muchas cosas. Algunas desconocidas, otras no tanto. ¿Por qué carga con todo esto? ¿Que acaso esto fue planeado por su parte? Porque me parece sospechosamente demasiado preparado como para haber llegado aquí 'por error'.

"¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta algo molesta mi hermana. Me escandalizo levemente, dejando caer unos que otros cables dentro de la mochila. Lo único que hago es fingir que no estaba haciendo nada, y solo miraba de lejos...aunque su mirada me está diciendo que no se lo va a creer.

"¡Nada!" Le dije inocentemente, apartando suavemente la mochila de mi. Hacia como si solo la hubiera estado apreciando, pero para mi suerte tenía que abrirse por la mitad y dejar a su vista sus contenidos. Ella solo me miraba seriamente, cruzada de cascos, como siempre...

"Luna..." Me dijo seriamente en lo que esperaba a escuchar que clase de respuesta estaba por darle, o que grandiosa explicación tendría para este momento en especifico. Sé que está mal estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, ¡pero es inevitable! Tiene cosas, muy raras, y resulta que apenas estuvo aquí hace unas horas.

¿Qué secretos guardas, pequeño amigo?

"No me resistí ver que tenia. Tiene muchas cosas raras y brillantes. ¡Mira!" Le respondí a mi hermana inocentemente, en lo que tomaba con mi magia un extraño objeto rectangular de gran tamaño y se lo mostraba a ella. Aun así, creo que su seriedad es más que su curiosidad, por la forma en que me sigue mirando.

"Luna, es de mala educación revisar pertenencias de otros." Me hablo seriamente mi hermana, aun cruzada de cascos y con su típica mirada que te hace sentir culpa. Aunque por más que me haga creer que esa mirada suya ya no tiene efectos sobre mi, me estoy mintiendo cruelmente.

Aun así solo estoy viendo. Nada más.

"Pero no estoy perdiendo nada, solo veo." Le seguí diciendo inocentemente a mi hermana. Si estuviera haciendo algo malo, cosa que ya no hago, entonces todo hubiera sido distinto, pero no es así. Se me queda mirando por unos segundos, hasta que después noto como da un suspiro, girando sus ojos, y luego volteando de nuevo a revisar al humano.

Ahora con más libertad, sigo revisando cada pequeña cosa, hasta que logro dar con algo en peculiar: ¡dulces! Variados, y extraños, pero se que son dulces. De entre el pequeño montón que hay, y sin que mi hermana lo note, tomo uno que parece chocolate, y lo saco de su envoltorio para comerlo.

"Les falta sabor..." Me dije a mi misma algo decepcionada después de haberle dado un mordisco a aquella barra de chocolate. Aunque la mezcla de ingredientes compensaba la falta de sabor, existían aun mejores que podía conseguir en cualquier lugar. Triste, pero aun así habían dulces que no conozco pero no voy a probar...por ahora.

¿Así que te gustan los dulces? Hmmmm. Tal vez será mejor que deje de husmear y acuda con mi hermana para ver qué opina acerca de todo el asunto. Por como lo veo, no creo que sea de los fáciles de convencer de mente, mucho menos de cuerpo. De hecho no puedo evitar sentir tentación y colocar mi casco sobre su...brazo.

Quiero recordar aquellos estudios que lleve...hace siglos, pero no logro llegar a mucho. Tan pronto mi casco hace contacto con su piel, no puedo evitar sentir un gran escalofrío recorrer todo mi lomo, sintiendo ese frio extraño e incomodo sobre él. Aun así, no es tan marcado como para no quitar mi casco.

"Se siente demasiado frio, además de que se ve demasiado pálido...aunque tiene una piel suave." Le comento a mi hermana al sentir ese extraño frio por todo su brazo, aunque de hecho es algo adictivo acariciar su brazo. Tiene una piel suave, y de hecho se siente más tibio. Tan suavecito y adictivo...

"La falta de sangre. Desafortunadamente no existe compatibilidad, por eso es que se encuentran en un dilema." Me explico mi hermana, cosa que no creo que sea tan difícil de deducir, pero que de igual forma no detienen mis caricias. Aun dormido, sigue siendo suavecito y terso, aunque ya estoy viendo que mi hermana me está dando indirectas de que me detenga.

Algún otro día será.

"Luna, ¿podrías usar tus habilidades para entrar a tus sueños y darle a conocer de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor?" Me pregunta repentinamente mi hermana, a lo cual solo volteo a mirarla extrañada, para después voltear a mirar al humano. De hecho es buena idea, mas existe el problema de que no se que tan defendido esté su mente y sus sueños.

Entre mas agresivos sus sueños sean, menos probabilidades tengo de poder manipular el ambiente y volverlo lo suficientemente seguro para conversar sin interrupciones. El mundo de los sueños es mi especialidad, y tengo en mente que si llega a tener un susto repentino, toda comunicación se desvanecerá.

"No lo sé...puede que no sea tan fácil que digamos." Le dije a mi hermana, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estuve pensando. Puede ser fácil y sencillo, o puede ser un total problema y dolor de cabeza. Aun así, puede que sea una manera poco convencional para comunicarnos por el momento.

"No lo sabemos realmente. Podría sernos de ayuda y conocer de forma indirecta como es...pero todo es tu decisión. No te estoy obligando." Mi hermana me dijo, dándome a entender que no estaba para nada obligada a realizar tal acto, pero de cualquier forma quería hacerlo. Quería siquiera platicar a solas sin la intervención de mi hermana. Creo que ella le puede ser más 'intimidante' que yo...o tal vez sea al revés.

"Lo haré. Al parecer está teniendo pesadillas en este momento." Le dije a mi hermana, no evitando sentir escalofríos al tener la sensación del miedo en el. Es fácil sentir el miedo en otros mientras duermen, y de hecho a mi me desagrada que lo sientan. Los sueños deberían ser alegres y tranquilos, y no cosas tan horribles.

"Ten prudencia. Lo último que queremos es alterarlo y empeorar su condición." Me advirtió mi hermana en lo que realizaba mentalmente los preparativos en la comodidad del sofá y cerraba mis ojos, teniendo en cuenta que lo necesario se encontraba en este cuarto y no en el resto de Equestria.

"Si, si. Regaño, regaño." Le dije a mi hermana, escuchando siempre su preocupación por mi bienestar y por el de todos. Creo que hasta me aburren en ocasiones sus advertencias, pero de igual forma aprecio la atención y el tiempo que me da.

Solo serán unos minutos para que caiga en profundo sueño y me sea posible entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Solo espero que sus sueños no se resistan ante mi intrusión...

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente solo existían dos opciones en el hospital: esperar, o hacerlo pony y curarlo con magia instantáneamente. Después de pensarlo, se escuchaba un tanto ilógico por la forma en que lo puse en juego. Ahora es casi lo mismo, solo que están jugando un juego de azar en ese momento. <strong>

**Tienen los recursos para ayudarlo, pero no son compatibles en su mayoría [como la sangre]. Para ayudarlo extensivamente con magia, tienen que "adaptar" su cuerpo a uno más conveniente y no perjudicarlo demasiado con tanta magia.**

**En otras palabras, que su cuerpo coopere o ir a lo desesperado y usar magia. Tambien unos que otros ajustes hice, mas quien sabe si sean los adecuados o no.**

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorpresas

**A/N - Notas del autor: *beep* Bot numero 101 activado. Programado para enviar y recibir mensajes de mi programador.  
><strong>

***beep* Accediendo a mensaje... *beep*  
><strong>

**"...Me tarde un tiempo en poder sacar este capitulo, principalmente por mi preocupacion sobre las referencias, ya que mientras lean se darán cuenta del porqué, tambien he dejado este Bot para dejar estos mensajes en mi ausencia, solo hasta que regrese..."**

**"...**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje..."****

**"...Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 - Sorpresas...<br>**

**En los sueños de Damian...**

**Princesa Luna POV**

No he tardado mucho para entrar a sus sueños, y he aparecido dentro de un edificio en ruinas, excepto en el lugar donde estaba, que parecía una sala, e inmediatamente me dirigí afuera para explorar este extraño sueño.

Al salir, la luz del sol me afecto y me cegó por un tiempo, pero cuando pude ver mejor no podía creer el sueño en donde estaba...se podían apreciar láseres por todos lados, soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, pero ninguno notaba mi presencia, todos ellos eran humanos lo cual me sorprendió.

"El lugar no se me hace conocido, pero...¿porque estos soldados si se me hacen conocidos?" Me dije a mi mismo cuando de repente oí una voz.

"¿Luna? !QUITATE DE AHI!" Grito una persona que se acercaba corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Pero qué pasa?" Me dije a mi misma cuando mire hacia abajo y note que había una granada a punto de detonar...

Aquella granada estaba a punto de explotar cuando note que alguien me había arrastrado de vuelta al edificio en donde estaba.

*BOOM*

Cuando me recupere de la explosión, logre ver quien me había empujado, era uno de los soldados que había visto antes, tenía un casco negro con un borde blanco, una camisa café claro y un chaleco gris, un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos de montaña negros.

"Demonios...se ve que tienes reflejos de tortuga..." Me dijo el soldado.

"¡HEY...!¿Quién eres?" Le pregunte al soldado, intentando contener mi emoción por tomar una de sus armas y dispararla por todos lados.

"Cierto...el casco..." -me dijo el soldado mientras se quitaba el casco.- "...soy Damian." Me dijo el soldado...

**Damian POV**

Podía apreciar en la alicornio un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba el rifle que tenía en mis manos, por lo que le pregunte...

_El rifle se podia decir que era una cruza entre un rifle francotirador y un rifle de asalto, ya que tenia un cañon mediano, parecido al de un rifle francotirador, pero manejable y con modalidad automatica y simple. En cuanto a su diseño, parecia un rifle franco, solo que un poco mas portable y mas corto de longitud, y con un cañon mas pequeño. Los cartuchos parecian el de un arma normal, solo que al mirar dentro del cartucho, no habia balas, solamente una luz blanca. En pocas palabras, un arma futurística._

"No me digas...quieres usar el rifle, ¿verdad?" Le pregunte a la alicornio mientras esta asentía rápidamente, por lo cual le di el rifle, que tomo con su magia y empezó a disparar hacia una de las paredes del cuarto. Después de 20 disparos, se agoto el cartucho y me regreso el arma tristemente, pero incluso yo sabía que no venia por esto.

"Luna, ¿puedo saber la razón de tu interferencia en mis sueños?" Le pregunte mientras miraba el escenario que sucedia en el exterior, el cual eran varios soldados disparando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

"Pues...he venido a informarte que estas en un estado grave de salud y están a punto de decidir usar un hechizo para curarte, pero que te transformaría en un semental..." Dijo mientras veía hacia el exterior, podía apreciar sus ganas de ir y disparar por un rato, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Tarde unos momentos para analizar la situación que estaba por suceder...

**Princesa Luna POV**

Mientras miraba el exterior, solo podía imaginarme a mi disparar y luchar en contra de ellos mientras podría al fin usar mi liderazgo que iba aprendiendo de tantos videojuegos en línea, pero no duro mucho, ya que me hablo fríamente Damian...

"Luna, no quiero que se les ocurra usar ese método..." Me contesto fríamente, con una mirada perdida.

"¿Pero porque? Si lo hacen, tendrás mas oportunidad de vivir." Le dije mientras me acercaba a él, intentando convencerlo de la idea.

"No pienso simplemente decidir que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo cambie de un dia para otro solo porque quieren usar magia en lugar de usar medicamento..." Me respondió fríamente mientras miraba hacia la ventana...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde estaba Damian y las princesas...<strong>

**Princesa Celestia POV**

"Ya llevan varios minutos y Luna no ha despertado aun...solo espero que todo esté bien." Decía mientras caminaba de un lado del cuarto al otro, pero de repente note que algo pasaba con el humano, por lo que decidí acercarme.

Empecé a notar que se quería mover, como intentando despertar para decirnos algo, pero después de un momento se tranquilizo, al mismo tiempo note a mi hermana con una cara de preocupación.

"Solo espero que todo esté bien..." Era lo único que podía decir mientras esperaba a que mi hermana despertara...

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a los sueños de Damian...<strong>

**Princesa Luna POV**

No sabía qué hacer, si convencerlo de aquella decisión, o comprender el porqué no quería que lo ayudáramos, pero empezaba a entender su idea de no querer ser transformado en algo que él no queria ser, como lo que me sucedió hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Hace mas de 1000 años, incluso mas...<strong>

**Antiguo castillo de las princesas, sala del trono.**

"Demasiado odio dentro de mi ser...debo dejar salir este odio que ha estado crecido dentro de mi hermana." Le dije tristemente a mi hermana, la cual me miraba también tristemente.

"Hermana, no puedo permitir que hagas eso, si lo haces, te convertirás en un ser malvado y me veré forzado a tomar acciones para que no lastimes a los demás." Me dijo tristemente mientras ponía un casco en mi hombro.

"Aunque no quiera, debo hacerlo, si sigo guardando por mucho más tiempo este odio, posiblemente pueda destruir todo lo que conozco y provocar más daño del que se podría hacer en este momento." Le dije tristemente a mi hermana mientras me alejaba de ella.

"!Hermanita, NO!" Grito mi hermana, intentando evitar que completara mi decisión, pero no lo logro y lo único que alcance a ver fue una gran mancha negra cubriéndome totalmente...

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

><p>Como no queria que siguiera preocupado por esta situacion, decidi apoyar su decision, ademas de que no sabian si realmente la otra opcion de ayudarlo funcionaria.<p>

"No te preocupes, no dejare que hagan el hechizo, si eso te parece bien..." Le dije mientras sonreía, lo cual al parecer entendió mi sinceridad.

Afuera, aun seguía la batalla, pero al parecer, dentro no se escuchaba nada, como si aquel cuarto estuviera protegido por un escudo, pero de repente el tomo su arma, renovó el cartucho y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirme algo...

"Gracias Luna..." Me respondió mientras miraba el panorama que había afuera...

"¿Porque?" Le pregunte algo confundida por su comentario.

"Por apoyarme en mi decisión..." Me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Ya habia obtenido su decision, por lo que ya podía abandonar su sueño, pero antes de irme logre escucharlo gritar...

"Soldados...hoy cenaremos...¡en el infierno!" Grito mientras veía como corría detrás de un muro para continuar con su sueño...

* * *

><p><strong>En el hospital, en el cuarto donde están Damian y las princesas...<strong>

**Luna POV**

No paso mucho tiempo para que finalmente pudiera despertar de aquel sueño, pero inmediatamente mi hermana lo noto y me empezó a bombardear con preguntas...

"¿Todo salió bien? ¿Le informaste sobre la decisión que quiere ser tomada?" Pregunto insistentemente mi hermana, pero tranquilamente le respondí.

"Si, pero su decisión la revelare cuando nos reunamos con los demás." Le dije mientras notaba como mi hermana se relajaba por mi respuesta.

"Entonces vamos con los demás para avisar de nuestra decisión." Dijo mi hermana mientras se dirigía fuera del cuarto.

"En un momento voy contigo Tia, necesito hacer algo primero." Le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá. Al parecer no entendió mi hermana el mensaje, pero aun así se fue del cuarto.

"No te preocupes humano, te apoyaré en tu decisión..." Le decía mientras acercaba mi cara hacia su mano, la cual sentí que había perdido un poco del frio, y después note una ligera sonrisa de parte de él, por lo que salí del cuarto felizmente.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera...**

**Spike POV**

Todas seguían discutiendo sobre la decisión que se debía tomar, pero por guardar la calma y proteger las cosas de Damian, decidí no participar en la discusión...

"Rarity, aunque estés en contra de nuestra opinión, no podemos arriesgar su vida." Le dijo Twilight a Rarity.

"Querida, no es eso, es que no creo que a él le agrade la idea." Decía Rarity a Twilight, con su tono elegante.

"Pero hay más posibilidad de que viva, además de que dejaría de sufrir por sus heridas..." Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

"No hay que hacerlo...Damian se va a enojar..." Decía aun triste Pinkie, mientras podía notar que su cola se empezaba a agitar, aunque de manera extraña, ya que parecía que era obra del viento.

Y así seguía la discusión, hasta que todos notaron que las princesas y la enfermera entraban a la sala de espera donde estaban todos, pero inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio, pero con la idea de que ya se había decidido que usarían la magia de las princesas.

"He venido para comunicarles de nuestra decisión, y la opinión de Damian ante esa decisión." Dijo la princesa del sol, mientras le hacía señales a Luna de que les hablara sobre la opinión de él.

"Pues él se ha negado rotundamente a la idea de ayudarlo." Dijo la princesa de la luna, la cual sorprendió a todos.

"¿Cómo fue que pudiste comunicarte con él, si se supone que está en coma en este momento?" Pregunto Twilight mientras las demás esperaban la ansiada respuesta.

"Entre a sus sueños Twilight, fue la única forma de comunicarme con él." Le respondió la princesa Luna.

"Ya ves Twilight, el no quiere que lo ayuden de esa manera." Le dije a Twilight, pero al parecer ya había tomado esa decisión.

"No Spike, no podemos arriesgar su vida simplemente porque a él no le agrada la idea, por lo que hemos decidido que aceptaremos la ayuda de las princesas para curarlo." Me dijo seriamente Spike, para mi desagrado, pero no duro mucho mi enojo.

"De hecho Twilight, yo he decidido que le sigan administrando la medicina." Dijo la princesa de la luna, para mi felicidad, pero su hermana la miraba confundida.

"Luna, no sé que le hayas dicho a él, pero debemos usar nuestra magia para curarlo. Lo he revisado y no resistirá muchas horas, su presión sanguínea ha disminuido, y no durara mucho, incluso con medicamento." Respondió la princesa del sol tristemente mientras su hermana la miraba enojada.

"No lo hare, yo le prometí que no dejaría que le hicieran esto." Le dijo enojada a su hermana, pero al parecer ella no mostraba alguna reacción.

"Lo siento hermana, se que se necesitan dos alicornios para el hechizo, pero como no quieres ayudar, solicitare la ayuda de Twilight." Dijo seriamente la princesa Celestia mientras Twilight se levantaba para seguirla hacia el cuarto donde estaba el.

"**No, no permitiré que lo hagan, fue una promesa que le hice a él."** Dijo la princesa Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot(esta voz era muy alta y ruidosa), mientras golpeo el suelo con su casco delantero, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Lo siento Luna, lo que hare lo hare por tu seguridad y la de todos." Dijo seriamente la princesa del sol mientras invocaba un hechizo en su hermana, la cual fue encerrada en una burbuja a prueba de sonido y magia.

Dentro se podía apreciar a la princesa Luna golpear e intentar destruir la burbuja, pero sin éxito alguno, por lo cual simplemente se sentó en el suelo tristemente. Todo lo que sucedió fue impactante para todos, la princesa del sol había encerrado a su hermana para que no interviniera, incluso Rarity se quedo seria y asustada ante tales hechos.

"Enfermera Redheart, hemos decidido que usaremos la magia para curarlo." Dijo seriamente sin mostrar alguna expresión mientras Twilight estaba a su lado.

"Está bien, síganme para indicarles el cuarto donde está hospedado." Dijo la enfermera mientras abría las puertas hacia el interior del hospital.

De pronto, una voz detuvo a las princesas y capto la atención de todos...

"**OH HELL NO!"** Dijo aquella voz, que provenía de un hombre, pero nadie sabía de dónde proveía aquella voz, pero de pronto Pinkie hablo...

"Les dije que a Damian no le iba a gustar eso..." Dijo Pinkie mientras todas la miraban confundidas.

"Pero Pinkie, Damian está en el cuarto, ¿cómo se iba a recuperar tan rápido de lo sucedido?" Pregunto molesta Twilight, pero rápidamente la pony rosa le contesto.

"No ese Damian...el otro Damian..." Respondió la pony rosa, que solo logro confundirnos más, pero de pronto notamos un portal blanco que se abría enfrente de la salida del hospital, por lo que las princesas se pusieron en un estado defensivo mientras las demás ponies se asustaban y miraban el portal. La princesa Luna también vio el portal, pero no entendió porque los demás estaban actuando de esa manera.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, apareció un humano, pero portaba un traje color gris claro con varias manchas azules, un casco con algunas franjas y manchas azules y en la parte de enfrente de su casco tenía una gran franja negra horizontal, como una especie de visor, traía unos bastones que parecian cuernos, pero muy largos, en su cintura y traía una especie de arma extraña, pero al momento de ver la burbuja, el uso su arma y cuando el disparo impactó a la burbuja, esta reventó.

Al salir de la burbuja, la princesa Luna solo se limito a contener sus gritos de felicidad por ver aquel soldado, al parecer ella conocía que era...

"¡NO PUEDE SER!¡UN SOLDADO DE VERDAD!" Gritaba de felicidad la princesa Luna mientras que su hermana solo se limito a mirarlo de una manera extraña...

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer este era el lugar donde mi programador viajó...aunque no entiendo la razón de su intervencion...<strong>

***beep* Recibiendo mensaje... *beep***

**"...Ahora se preguntaran '¿Pero porque las referencias y el sueño, cuando se ve claramente que es de relleno?', esto es para no dejarlo tanto tiempo fuera de juego y las referencias simplemente porque me gusta añadir referencias...y tambien se preguntaran 'oh hiciste doble self-insert...', esto lo realicé para respaldar ciertos eventos, pero despues lo explico..."**

**"...Para los que captaron las referencias en el sueño y en el soldado del final, **muy bien. Ahora mi preocupacion era que los trajes (originalmente) eran iguales a sus contrapartes, por lo que tarde varias horas en editar los colores y el diseño para que no fueran demasiado semejantes a sus contrapartes, y el arma es, como dije anteriormente, un rifle francotirador, pero con varias modificaciones..."****

**"...Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo..."**


	10. Chapter 10: La intervencion

**A/N - Notas del autor: *beep* Recibiendo mensaje *beep*  
><strong>

**"...Ahora se preguntaran **'¿porque hiciste un autor self-insert en lugar de editar la escena y que alguien interviniera?**'**, la razon fue porque si lo hago, pierde la gracia de escribir segun el rumbo de la historia y estaria forzando la historia a mi favor..."****

****"...Pero no crean que voy a estar interviniendo cada vez que le pasa algo asi, esto fue, porque segun el rumbo de la historia que va tomando en mi imaginacion, nadie hubiera podido detener aquella decision..."****

******"...**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje..."********

****"...Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura..."****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 - La intervencion...<strong>

**Spike POV**

"¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí, humano?" Pregunto la princesa del sol sin mostrar reacción alguna.

"Solo digamos que soy un guardián, Celestia, que me interese en esta decisión, y por eso intervine." Respondió el humano mientras guardaba el rifle detrás de él.

Todos los demás estábamos, serios y mirando a aquella figura, excepto la princesa Luna, que no lo dejaba de mirarlo.

"¿P-puedo tocar tu traje" Dijo Luna, el humano pensó un momento su respuesta, y después asintió.

Después de Luna tocar el traje y hacer un grito de fan alocada, se tranquilizo, para que después Pinkie hablara felizmente otra vez...

"¡Ya llego, finalmente llego aquí, ahora podre hacer doble fiesta!" Exclamo felizmente Pinkie, mientras su melena y cola se esponjaban de nuevo.

"¿Acaso conoces al humano de plástico?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro.

"¡Es Damian, el au-" No alcanzo a terminar cuando de repente aparecieron varios cupcakes color rosa en su boca, por lo que empezó a masticarlos rápidamente.

"¿Que quisiste decir Pinkie?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras terminaba de comer la pony rosa.

"Decía que él es el au-" No alcanzo a terminar cuando aparecieron de nuevo los cupcakes rosas en su boca, por lo que otra vez empezó a comerlos.

"Ni se te ocurra decir quién soy en realidad, Pinkie..." Le dijo el humano a Pinkie, para sorpresa de Twilight y las demás.

"¿Otro humano que sabe de nosotros? Deberás decirnos de donde conseguiste esa información." Dijo Twilight mientras ella y la princesa del sol se preparaban para aplicar un hechizo de sueño en el humano.

"No lo creo..." Dijo el humano mientras que veía el hechizo que habían lanzado desaparecer en el aire.

"¿Como hiciste eso humano? ¿Quién eres en realidad?" Pregunto algo sorprendida la princesa Celestia mientras intentaba analizar lo sucedido.

"Está bien...solo déjenme quitar este casco..." Dijo mientras removía el casco, y después de hacerlo, todos se quedaron mirando con expresiones de shock y sorpresas.

"Pero...como...si...tu..." Era lo único que dijo Applejack, mientras salía de su depresión.

"El no puede ser Damian...de seguro es algún changeling que ha copiado su forma para poder infiltrarse aquí y secuestrar a las princesas..." Dijo confiadamente Twilight mientras se preparaban ella y la princesa Celestia para atacarlo de lleno, pero de repente su magia se desvaneció.

"¿Qué pasa, porque ya no puedo utilizar la magia?" Pregunto algo desconcertada la princesa mientras intentaba usar algún hechizo, pero sin éxito.

"Como no me dejan hablar, desaparecí su magia hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo." Dijo seriamente el humano mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Spike, dame la mochila." Dijo mientras lo miraba con miedo.

Applejack y Rainbow, al ver que se estaba acercando a mí, rápidamente intervinieron para detener su avance, pero de la nada una camisa de fuerza las cubrió y las dejo inmóviles, lo cual me cubrió de temor y rápidamente le entregue la mochila, solo para que el la abriera y tomara un pedazo de plástico dentro de ella, la cual el encendió y conecto una barrita de plastico. Iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo el, pero rápidamente dijo...

"¿Porque tan rápido a la agresividad?" -dijo mientras señalaba a Rainbow y Applejack.- "...si lo que estoy haciendo es transferir unas cosas aquí, y también por otra cosa..."

**Damian(autor) POV**

Empecé a copiar los videos de lo acontecido en esta sala, desde que llegaron aquí, hasta este punto, y explicar mi propósito aquí.

"He llegado para intervenir en su decisión de usar magia para curarlo..." Les dije seriamente mientras esperaba a que se copiara el video, el cual no terminaba de copiarse, ya que seguiría grabando hasta que terminara mi propósito aquí.

"¿Y porque? ¿Acaso quieres que muera?" Pregunto algo enfadada Celestia, ya que seguía sin poder usar magia, al igual que Twilight.

"No, pero no permitiré que lo transformen solamente porque no quieren saber si realmente funcionara el otro método..."Les respondí mientras recordaba otro asunto...

"Enfermera Redheart, dígales que continúen administrando el medicamento, que las princesas han negado su intervención." Le dije a la enfermera, la cual inmediatamente salió corriendo para dar el aviso.

Vi como Celestia intento detener a la enfermera, pero fue bloqueada por Luna y su magia, para desagrado de ella.

"¿Hermanita, que haces? ¿Que no ves que si no lo ayudamos, morirá?" Le respondió enojada Celestia a su hermana, pero esta no le hizo caso y continuo con su bloqueo.

"Luna, Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity, vengan por favor." Les hable a las 3 mientras les daba la espalda a Twilight y Celestia, y las camisas de fuerza desaparecían de las otras 2 ponies...

"¿P-para que nos hablas?" Pregunto Spike temeroso de sus palabras.

"Para darles un regalo a cada uno de ustedes por no actuar agresivos ante mi..." Les dije mientras pensaba en que les daría...

"Spike, ten esto." Dije mientras de la nada una gran rubí, del tamaño de Spike, aparecía a un lado de el. Solo podía ver como sus ojos se hacían como platos y rápidamente tomo el rubí y empezó a comerlo.

"No tan rápido Spike, o te vas a enfermar..." Le dije al dragón, el cual empezó a comer más lentamente el rubí.

"Luna, para ti va esto." Dije y al lado de ella aparecieron varias cajas de juegos y una caja que decía 'Pony Station 4', el cual ella tomo con su magia y empezó a analizarlo.

"¿Como conseguiste esto si se supone que los tuvieron que devolver por errores de fabrica?" Pregunto algo confundida Luna.

"No te preocupes, está libre de cualquier error que pueda existir, y no, no lo robe de ningún lado." Le respondí a Luna la cual empezó a envolver todas las cosas con su magia y esperando a que terminara el asunto para salir corriendo a el castillo para usar la consola.

Estaba a punto de hablar con Fluttershy cuando escuche varios cascos demasiado cerca de mí, y cuando mire para ver qué pasaba, descubrí que las otras dos princesas, junto con Applejack y Rainbow, habían intentado acercarse a mí para golpearme, pero al darme cuenta, se congelaron de miedo...

"tsk tsk tsk...muy mal muchachitas...muy mal..." -Les dije mientras se llenaban de terror.- "¿Quien fue la de la grandiosa idea de atacarme?" Les respondí seriamente, solo para que todas señalaran a Celestia.

"Celestia, como castigo..." -Dije mientras una nube de humo blanco la cubría.-"...te convertiré en potra por un día..."

Al despejarse el polvo, se podía apreciar a la misma Celestia, pero ahora convertida en una tierna y adorable potra, por lo que a algunas ponies se les hizo adorable, mientras que otras no dejaban de apreciarla...

"Solamente la convertí en potra, mas sigue siendo la Celestia que conocen. Luna, te harás cargo de ella hasta mañana." Le respondí a Luna mientras levantaba a Celestia y la colocaba al lado de Luna. En unos segundos, la enfermera volvió para avisar que la decisión se había hecho permanente, y luego en la laptop se escucho un sonido indicando el final del copiado, por lo que extraje la memoria y la volví a guardar...

"He cumplido mi propósito...ahora las dejo, oh y Spike..."-le dije al dragón mientras aparecía una carta enfrente de el.- "...dale esta carta a Damian." Dicho esto, volví finalmente a Fluttershy para preguntarle que quería, por lo que ella después de pensar un tiempo me pidió un libro de curación de enfermedades de animales y un libro sobre las especies que habitan en toda Equestria, y no solo del bosque, y con Rarity, simplemente le entregue un recibo para que pudiera reclamar cientas de telas de una tienda en Canterlot, todas pagadas debidamente, por lo que ella educadamente rechazó, pero al seguir insistiendo que lo tomara, lo hizo.

"Ah y para todos...no soy Damian, solamente tome su forma para poder entrar a este mundo...y esta será la única vez que me vean..." Les dije mientras abría un portal y lo atravesaba.

Tuve que mentirles para poder intervenir, ya que si les decía que lo protegía o que lo ayudaba, iban a intentar atacarlo de nuevo intentando sacar respuestas...

**Spike POV**

Todos vimos como aquel humano se fue por el portal, pero inmediatamente regreso la magia a las dos princesas, pero la princesa Celestia seguía siendo potra.

"Eso explica porque se veía como Damian..." Dijo Twilight mientras la enfermera entraba de nuevo a la sala.

"La decisión fue tomada, se seguirán administrando medicamentos, y al parecer, hemos contenido el sangrado, pero no despertara hasta dentro de dos días." Dijo la enfermera, que después se retiro del lugar.

"Hermanita, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?" Pregunto algo sonrojada la princesa Celestia por su nueva forma, con una voz de potra adorable que encariño a todas las demás.

"Creo que si, además, debemos evitar que alguien te vea en tu forma adorable." Dijo la princesa Luna mientras tomaba la cara de Celestia con sus cascos y hacia muecas, para después desaparecer con un destello.

"Pues ahora falta irnos a casa y esperar a que se recupere..." Dijo Twilight, por lo cual todos asintieron excepto yo.

"Yo me quedo con él, para así poder avisarles cuando despierte." Les dije, por lo cual todas aceptaron y partimos a continuar el día...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Damian...<strong>

El cuarto estaba tranquilo, no había ni u ruido y todavía faltaban unos minutos para que el dragón llegara, pero al lado de el apareció otra vez el portal de antes...

**Damian(autor) POV**

"Se me olvido que tenía que poner a cargar su cámara..." Dije mientras aparecía el tomacorrientes que había tomado de su mochila y la conectaba a la cámara.

"Por lo menos la memoria de la cámara alcanzara hasta que se despierte." Dije para después abrir el portal e irme del lugar...

**5 minutos después...**

**Spike POV**

Ya había llegado al cuarto de Damian con su mochila y mi rubí, que por cierto estaba pesado, y decidí sentarme en el sofá a leer un periódico que había en una mesa al lado mío...

"Huh...por lo visto aquella explosión y portal de ayer no paso desapercibido..." Decía mientras miraba el artículo que hablaba sobre el portal...

Y así pasaron los dos días, con muchos eventos y acontecimientos importantes, como Damian recuperándose de sus heridas, los reporteros acosando a Luna para que diera explicaciones sobre aquella potra que se parecía a la princesa Celestia, para que al día siguiente desaparecieran y las Mane 6 fueran informadas sobre un peligro en el bosque que se salía de control, para finalizar con la pérdida de sus elementos y la derrota de aquel mal, y las Mane 6 esperando dentro del cuarto de Damian junto con un dormido Spike el día que se supone que despertaría curado de sus heridas...

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días después de haber quedado Damian inconsciente...<strong>

**Damian POV**

Estaba dormido tranquilamente, mientras mis sueños se desvanecían poco a poco, avisándome que sería hora de finalmente despertar de tanta confusión que sufrí antes de todo esto. Empezaba a escuchar voces, pero mis sentidos no se recobraban del todo aun...

"¿Creen que despierte hoy?" Decía una de las voces con un tono de preocupación.

"Espero que sí, ¡no puedo esperar a elaborar a tomar sus medidas para mis diseños!" Decía otra voz, elegantemente y con un tono refinado.

"Espero que sea hoy, porque después de lo que paso ayer, quiero ir a mi nube a dormir todo el día..." Decía otra voz con un tono de molestia.

"Espero que no siga enojado por lo acontecido..." Decía otra voz con un acento especial que la diferenciaba de las demás voces.

"No te preocupes, creo que se le pasara..." Dijo otra voz en un tono calmado pero tímido.

"Finalmente despertara, y podrá ir a su fiesta mañana, y podrá conocer a todo el pueblo, y ...mmmph mmmph." Decía rápidamente otra voz muy feliz y llena de energía.

Finalmente estaba recobrando el uso de mis sentidos, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, solo para ver varios colores muy borrosos, por lo que tomo unos segundos para que mi vista se recobrara, para después ver que todas estaban alrededor de mi cama...

"Ve a visitar a Applejack decían...las primeras impresiones no dañan decían..."Dije en voz alta, solo para ver sus caras de sorpresa...

"¡FINALMENTE DESPERTO!" Dijo Pinkie mientras subía encima de mí y empezaba a saltar, lo cual obviamente, me lastimaba, por lo que rápidamente la sujete y la coloque a un lado, para que siguiera saltando.

"Antes de nada, ¿alguien me podría decir cuánto tiempo estuve dormido y que ha sucedido durante ese tiempo?" Les pregunte a las ponies, las cuales empezaron a recordar todo lo sucedido...

"Pues has estado dormido por dos días..." Dijo Twilight, pero no me sorprendí, ya que esperaba que fuera una semana, por lo sucedido.

"Y tuvimos que usar los elementos de la armonía para destruir un mal que había en el bosque, pero los perdimos." Dijo Pinkie mientras no dejaba de saltar a un lado mío.

"Y al parecer, en el periódico de hoy, se hace un recuento de varios hechos." Dijo Rainbow mientras podía ver a Spike despertándose.

"Al parecer, habla sobre lo sucedido en el bosque, pero no habla sobre las que lo usaron, y también habla sobre reportes de hechos y bromas extrañas que han estado sucediendo aquí en Ponyville." Dijo Spike mientras tomaba la mochila y me la pasaba.

Al abrirla, me di cuenta que estaban mis dos tasers, mi celular, y mi laptop, junto con los dulces y golosinas que tenia, y las frutas que aun se veían sin ser afectadas por el tiempo.

"Se me olvidaba, ten esta carta." Dijo Spike mientras me daba una carta, la cual abrí y empecé a leer, mientras las demás seguían platicando...

* * *

><p>'<em>Damian:<em>

_ Esta carta es para informarte sobre modificaciones a tus cosas. La primera es tu mochila, he agregado dos botones en cada lado de la mochila, correspondientes a un paracaídas, y un planeador, pero no hay diferencia de espacio o peso en la mochila. Tambien la mochila no puede ser dañada o destruida, y todo el contenido que tenga dentro la mochila será indestructible, por lo que no te debes preocupar si dejas accidentalmente algun objeto de vidrio dentro o algun otro objeto delicado.  
><em>

_ La otra es que te he dejado un control que convierte a potras a las Mane y a las princesas, con 10 botones. El primero afecta a todos, y los otros 8 corresponden a cada una de ellas, y el botón final afecta al que tengas apuntado en el momento de presionar el botón. Al presionar un botón, seran transportadas hacia tu lugar y seran transformadas. Duración: Hasta que se vuelva a presionar el botón un día después. Restricciones: Dimensiones/Multi-universos.  
><em>

_Te he dado unos lentes de lectura para que puedas entender el idioma de escritura de este mundo, y viene incluido una pantalla pequeña que puede usar alguien para acceder a la camara de los lentes y ver lo que tu ves._

_ Por ultimo, he agregado un botón extra al reloj, que al activar, mostrara un menú con dos opciones, la primera te dejara crear un portal entre mundos y dimensiones una vez ya explorados, y también te permitirá activar portales que te lleven a otras dimensiones una vez cerca de ellos. La segunda opción te permitirá crear un portal que, al ser cruzado por un ser vivo, será transformado dependiendo de la opción que hayas seleccionado. No podrás viajar aun a tu casa, pero podrás viajar entre dimensiones una vez descubiertas, el tiempo de recarga entre portales dependerá de la dimensión y la situación. Por el momento estas 2 opciones están bloqueadas._

_ PD: No podrás usar magia ni poderes por ahora, tal vez despues...tal vez..., he ahí la razón de estas herramientas. Tambien he regresado la televisión y la Wii, con sus respectivos componentes, de vuelta a tu casa, esto para que tengas mas espacio en tu mochila. Tambien te deje tus guantes grises en tu mochila._'

* * *

><p>Al terminar de leer, no note que todas se me quedaron viendo, y me preguntaban que decía la carta. Solo les respondí que me notificaba de modificaciones a mi reloj y a la mochila, pero nada importante.<p>

Después de una segunda mirada, me di cuenta que seguía teniendo puesta toda mi ropa, excepto mi camisa y mi chamarra, solo estaba en una camisa de tirantes, y al buscar mi ropa, la vi a un lado mío.

'Mi boca sabe a metal y siento el olor a sangre...debo ducharme...' Pensaba mientras intentaba quitar ese mal sabor de mi boca, pero sin éxito. También me sentía débil, no en la forma de cansancio, sino en la forma de resistencia, ya que sentía que no podría resistir otro golpe más.

"Emmm...si me disculpan..."-dije mientras me levantaba con la mochila y mi ropa.-"...quiero ducharme."

Todas asintieron mientras entraba al baño, no sin antes colocar el seguro a la puerta, porque más vale prevenir que lamentar. Hasta este momento, me habia dado cuenta que las puertas eran un poco mas pequeñas para mi altura, por lo que tenia que prestar atención al cruzarlas. Al entrar note que no habia mucha diferencia entre los baños de aqui y de donde vengo, por lo que rápidamente me duche, no sin antes copiar el video de la memoria de la cámara en la laptop, y en menos de 5 minutos, ya estaba listo para salir. Equipe mis cosas tal y como las tenía antes del incidente, y saque de la mochila una golosina, para matar el hambre por el momento, y luego me dispuse a salir.

Tardamos unos minutos en salir, por lo que las Mane 6 estaban firmando mi salida del hospital mientras que Spike y yo salíamos, no sin antes ver como cargaba la mitad de una gema de su tamaño con dificultad. Decidí no usar esta vez el reloj porque ya me había asegurado que el mayor de los peligros había pasado.

Al salir, lo que obviamente note primero, fue que los ponies que habían afuera se me quedaban viendo, murmurando entre ellos y platicando, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que los ponies empezaron a correr cuando una gran nube morada se aproximaba a ellos. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, la nube estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, por lo que no alcanzamos a correr y nos atrapo, pero se fue después de unos segundos. Al haberse ido la nube, note que no fui afectado en ninguna forma, pero al voltear con Spike me lleve una gran sorpresa...

"Ummm...Spike...creo que hay algo diferente en ti..." Le dije mientras las demás salían del hospital, no sin antes sorprenderse por la nueva apariencia de Spike.

"¿Spike, eres tú?" Pregunto algo desconcertada Twilight...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya volvi... gracias Bot por recibir y escribir mis mensajes...<strong>

**Si se dieron cuenta, y para que la historia no perdiera sentido, escribí la intervencion como si hubiera sido una persona ajena a el, esto para que despues no afecte este hecho demasiado a la historia...  
><strong>

**¿Que le habra sucedido a Spike para que se quedaran sorprendidas? No es nada grave, pero en el siguiente capitulo se conocera.**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nuevos Descubrimientos

**A/N - Notas del autor: ¿Cual sera el misterio misterioso acerca de Spike? Nada fuera de lo común, algo normal, considerando las bromas que han pasado en el pueblo...  
><strong>

**Por lo menos lo peor ha pasado...¿o tal vez no? Nadie sabe...**

**En algunas ocasiones en los capitulos, escribiré algo como esto: "Texto generico (Ref. x)". Esta referencia se aclarará al final, y normalmente seran referencias a otras historias que he leido y me han gustado, aunque creo que me empezaré a arriesgar si las referencias las hago mal o combino las historias por error...**

******Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.******

**Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 -Nuevos descubrimientos...<br>**

**Afuera del hospital...**

Al haberse ido la gran nube morada, Damian no había salido afectado, pero cuando miro para ver si Spike fue afectado, se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había sido cambiado. También fue notado por las ponies, por lo que todos se sorprendieron, pero el dragón aun no se daba cuenta de su cambio...

**Damian POV**

"Spike, ¿eres tú?" Pregunto algo desconcertada Twilight.

"Claro que si soy, ¿porque la pregunta?" Pregunto Spike algo confundido.

"Bueno...es que...tu..."Decía sorprendida Twilight.

"Spike, lo que te voy a decir no es mentira..." -dije mientras me dirigía a Spike.- "...al parecer la nube te ha convertido en un humano como yo."

Al parecer, no me creyó en un principio, pero cuando miro que ya no tenía garras ni escamas de dragón, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Spike se había convertido en un humano de 16 años, con una estatura similar a la mía. Tenía ojos y pelo color verde (como sus picos), su color de piel era de un morado muy claro, tenía una camisa color morado (como sus escamas), un pantalón de mezclilla color verde, y unos zapatos deportivos color verde y morado.

Mientras Twilight hablaba con Spike, note que mi reloj estaba haciendo varios sonidos, y al revisarlo, descubrí que se había abierto el menú que hablaba la carta y la opción de transformación estaba disponible. Al revisar la opción, salieron 3 opciones: Pony, dragón o humano. Ignore todo esto y simplemente cerré el menú.

"Ahora el afectado de las bromas fue Spike, no tardaran mucho en afectarnos..." Dijo algo preocupada Applejack.

"Mientras mis rizos sigan intactos, ¡no le temeré a estas bromas infantiles!" Dijo la pony diseñadora, solo para que encima de ella cayera un globo morado con agua, la cual hizo que su cola y melena perdieran los rizos y quedara lacio.

"Mis rizos...tarde mucho tiempo para hacerlo...¡Oh el horror!" Hablaba dramáticamente mientras que de la nada, salía un sofá color rojo, solo para recostarse en él y hacer su típica pose de drama.

"Primero vanidosa y luego la reina del drama...¿ya nos podemos ir todos a la biblioteca antes de que suceda algo más?" Les pregunte y todos asintieron, por lo que después de un tiempo de caminar, y soportar las miradas profundas que me daban las demás ponies, llegamos a la biblioteca.

Al entrar todas y sentarse alrededor de la biblioteca, empecé a hacer preguntas que me hicieran entender la situación que estaba enfrentando.

"Disculpen, ¿podrían introducirse ustedes a mí, aunque ya conozca quiénes son? " Les pregunte, solo para recibir miradas de confusión.

"¿Porque si ya conoces quienes somos?" Pregunto Twilight mientras revisaba por algún otro cambio a Spike.

"Por formalidades, y también para que no se sientan extrañas si empiezo a revelar detalles acerca de ustedes." Les respondí mientras Twilight dejaba a Spike por un momento para presentarse.

"Está bien...soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia y administradora de la biblioteca Golden Oaks, que también es donde vivo." Respondió Twilight.

"Yo soy Spike, ¡el asistente numero uno de Twilight!." Dijo Spike, mientras analizaba su nueva forma.

"¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash!...la voladora mas rápida de Equestria y futura Wonderbolt, también leal hacia mis amigos." Dijo Rainbow, mientras volaba alrededor de la biblioteca

"Yo soy Applejack, la pony mas honesta en el pueblo, también muy trabajadora. Mi familia es dueña de Sweet Apple Acres, un negocio familiar." Dijo Applejack mientras hacia un respectivo saludo con su sombrero.

"Y-yo soy Fluttershy, cuidadora de los animales alrededor del bosque Everfree, pero también muy tímida." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Yo soy Rarity, diseñadora de ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, trabajo en Carousel Boutique, y la moda y belleza son importantes para mí." Dijo Rarity.

Mire hacia donde se supone que estaría Pinkie, solo para no verla, cuando de pronto sentí varios cascos encima de mí, y después mi vista ser bloqueada por su cara y melena rosa, que estaba a escasos dos centímetros de mi.

"¡Hola, yo soy Pinkie Pie! La pony mas fiestera y divertida del pueblo, trabajo con los Cake en Sugarcube Corner como repostera(pasteles, cupcakes, etc.) y vivo con ellos, también cuido de sus dos niños y siempre doy la bienvenida a alguien nuevo al pueblo, y siempre tengo tiempo para todo." Dijo Pinkie, mientras veía como no movía su cara lejos de mí, lo cual me empezó a poner nervioso, pero finalmente salto de mi cabeza y se fue a su lugar.

"Pues yo soy Damian, un humano, y vengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, en donde no existe su especie, ni la magia." Les respondí, lo cual los dejo muy sorprendidas.

"Debe ser horrible no poder usar magia." Dijo Rarity mientras traía varias cosas con su magia para poder arreglar su melena de nuevo, sin éxito alguno.

"Por eso es que nosotros usamos la tecnología, que sustituye ciertos procesos para poder facilitar nuestra vida, como vehículos que nos ayudan a transportarnos a gran velocidad a ciertos lugares, o que nos permiten volar, así como entre otras cosas." Les respondí, pero al parecer con mi respuesta surgieron más preguntas, por lo que tuve que intervenir antes de que olvidara las demás preguntas que tenia.

"Una pregunta, ¿acaso existen los periodistas amarillistas o acosadores?(_**Ref. 1**_). Esto porque en el hospital vi que Spike estaba leyendo un periódico cuando desperté y me recordó a algo muy similar que leí un dia... " Pregunte al grupo, pero al parecer solo Twilight sabia la respuesta.

"Desafortunadamente, si, pero al parecer no se ha visto alguno alrededor del pueblo." Respondió Twilight, pero genero mas preocupación en mi.

"¿No crees que ahora que me he hecho visible en el pueblo vaya a ser blanco de noticia, porque hay un nuevo ser en este mundo que nadie ha visto?" Le pregunte a Twilight, la cual se quedo muy pensativa.

"Pues sí, pero no creo que se conozca de ti tan pronto..." Dijo algo preocupada también ella, pero decidí olvidar el asunto por el momento.

"Otra pregunta, he notado que no hay muchos sementales en el pueblo y que algunos van acompañadas de muchas yeguas, y otras yeguas van y se acercan a él, ¿a qué se debe esto?" Les pregunte, pero inmediatamente se quedaron frías y empezaron a ponerse nerviosas.

"Emmm...querido...este...ummm.." Dijo algo nerviosa Rarity, por lo cual me prepare mentalmente para la respuesta.

'En que te has metido Damian... '

"Spike, ve al sótano a buscar un libro que había dejado ahí." Le dijo Twilight a Spike, el cual rápidamente se fue al sótano a buscar aquel libro.

"No me digan...lo alejaron de esto porque es un tema demasiado especial, ¿verdad?" Les pregunte, por lo cual todas asintieron.

'Por favor que no sea lo que creo... ' Pensé mentalmente mientras Twilight empezó a platicar.

"La escases de sementales se debe a que hace mucho tiempo se había propagado un virus que los afectaba, matándolos al instante. Algunos sobrevivieron, pero cuando se intento repoblar este género, se descubrió que era difícil que hubiera descendencia masculina, por lo que poco a poco los sementales se volvieron escasos..." Termino Twilight de hablar, para que siguiera Applejack.

"Esto genero que las yeguas tomaran medidas extremas, generando así lo que llamamos una 'manada', que consiste en varias yeguas que están interesadas en un solo semental, por lo que las yeguas normalmente intentaban conquistar a un semental, en lugar de ellos, con cenas, regalos, entre otras cosas y-" Hablaba Applejack cuando de pronto se escuchó que alguien salia del sotano y se dirigia hacia nosotros, haciendo que guardara silencio.

"Twilight, no hay ningún libro en el sótano, ¿estás segura que lo dejaste ahí?" Pregunto Spike.

"No te preocupes Spike, Twilight ya encontró el libro." Le respondí a Spike, intentado evadir el tema por ahora, lo cual funciono a la perfección.

"¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?" Dijo Twilight.

"Nop." Le respondí.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de platica sobre lo que habían hecho mientras estaba en el hospital, y yo simplemente prestaba atención, pero después de un rato les empezó a dar hambre a las ponies y a Spike, por lo que prepararon una ensalada...

"¡Listo! La ensalada está preparada." Dijo Applejack desde la cocina, mientras que yo simplemente me fui a sentar a otro lado.

"Cariño, ¿no vas a comer?" Pregunto algo preocupada Rarity por mi decisión.

"Ahora no, los dulces me han quitado el hambre..." Le respondí a Rarity, la cual se sintió decepcionada de que no comería junto con el grupo.

"Yo me voy a seguir comiendo mi rubí que deje en la cocina." Dijo Spike, el cual al parecer nadie presto atención, excepto yo.

"Spike, no se te ocurra morder..." Le dije a Spike que ya había entrado a la cocina.

"¡OOOWW!" Grito Spike de dolor desde la cocina.

"...el rubí." Termine de decir y fui a la cocina junto a las demás para darnos cuenta de que se había lastimado los dientes al intentar morder aquel rubí.

"Se me olvido decirte, nuestra dentadura no es tan fuerte como la de los dragones, por lo que te tendrás que alimentar de frutas y verduras." Le dije a Spike, el cual era atendido por Twilight.

Mientras ellas comían, yo simplemente escuchaba su conversación, pero Twilight se acordó de un asunto que no parecía entender...

"Damian, si se supone que conocías quienes éramos en un principio, ¿porque jamás me llamaste princesa o por mi nombre completo?" Pregunto algo curiosa Twilight.

"Porque, según tu, no te gusta que te llamen princesa por alguna razón, además de que tu nombre completo es demasiado formal." Respondí, mientras ella seguía comiendo.

"¿Y tambien que son esas piezas de plastico que siempre traes contigo?" Pregunto Twilight mientras señalaba los taseres.

"Estas son consideradas 'armas', por asi decirlo, que se usan en ciertos casos. Por el momento es lo unico que conocerás sobre esto, si quieres mañana te explico." Termine de decir mientras ella me miraba algo desconfiada, pero rapidamente lo olvidó.

Ya después de que ellas comieran, y después de haber conversado por un largo tiempo, se había hecho tarde y cada una de ellas se fue a su casa, solo para quedar Twilight, Spike y yo en la biblioteca.

"¿Y ahora que tienes en mente Twilight?" Le pregunte mientras buscaba que hacer para entretenerme.

"Pues avisar a las princesas de que has despertado." Dijo Twilight, pero inmediatamente le recordé otro hecho.

"¿Te has preguntado si Spike puede mandar la carta?" Le pregunte a ella, pero me respondió que la transformacion no habia afectado sus habilidades.

Después de haber escrito la carta, haberla enviado, y en cuestión de segundos haber recibido otra, ella me informo que vendrían en unos minutos a verme, por lo que planee quedarme oculto para saber en qué asunto me había metido.

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho para cuando las princesas llegaron, por lo que Twilight fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a las princesas, pero yo ya había activado el reloj, por lo que no me podían ver.<p>

"Twilight, hemos venido debido a que queremos hablar contigo y con el humano." Dijo Celestia, que iba acompañada de su hermana Luna.

"Adelante, pasen." Dijo Twilight mientras las princesas señalaban a sus guardias que se quedaran afuera de la biblioteca, para después pasar a la sala y que todos se sentaran, solo para darse cuenta de la nueva apariencia de Spike...

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió con él?" Pregunto Luna mientras señalaba con un casco a él.

"Una nube morada lo cubrió y lo transformo, pero el efecto solo durara un día." Dijo Twilight.

"¿Donde está el humano? No lo veo por ningún lado..." Pregunto algo sorprendida Celestia.

"No lo se...hace un momento el estaba justamente aquí...ha de estar arriba buscando algo..." Dijo algo confundida Twilight.

"¿Te ha dicho el cómo fue que llego a este lugar y cómo fue que invoco aquel portal?" Pregunto Celestia sin rodeos.

"No, no me ha dicho nada, y algo que me preocupa también es que usa una especie de hechizo de invisibilidad sin dificultad y que no puede ser detectada." Respondió algo preocupada Twilight.

Mientras seguían platicando sobre los asuntos sobre mi llegada y otras cosas, yo me encontraba saltado entre las princesas, que estaban perfectamente alineadas, para entretenerme un rato, pero no duro mucho mi diversión, ya que al momento de saltar sobre Luna, esta se levanto, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, generando mucho ruido.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto algo sorprendida Twilight, mientras Spike intentaba contener su risa, ya que él me había estado viendo todo este tiempo.

"No lo se...cuando me levante sentí que algo me golpeo..." Dijo Luna, mientras revisaba los alrededores buscando respuestas.

"Fui yo..." -dije mientras desactivaba el reloj.- "...estaba saltando entre ustedes cuando tropecé con Luna."

"Parece ser que es cierto lo que dices Twilight, usa una magia muy extraña..." Dijo Celestia mientras Luna se acercaba a mí.

"¿Como sabes nuestros nombre si no nos hemos presentado?" Pregunto algo extrañada Luna.

"Se muchas cosas..." Les respondí mientras Celestia se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí.

"¿Como que tipo de cosas?" Respondió algo desafiante Celestia mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás, temiendo que fuera a atacarme.

Me estaba empezando a dar miedo la forma en que me miraba, juraría que estaba viendo directamente hacia mi alma, y con una mirada amenazante, lo cual fue detectado por Twilight e intervino...

"Princesa, creo que por ahora no debería intimidarlo, de todos modos podrá venir mañana a esta misma hora para preguntarle." Dijo Twilight, intentando hacer que se alejara de mí, lo cual al parecer funciono, ya que se disculpo por su actitud, pero sin quitar su mirada amenazante...

Después de lo sucedido, se fueron del lugar, y cuando Twilight volvió a verme, su mirada era de preocupación...

"No me digas...cree que soy malo..." Le dije a Twilight mientras Spike subia las escaleras para irse a dormir.

"Pues si, y empieza a creer que eres una amenaza para nosotros..."-Dijo preocupada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- "...pero por el momento ve a dormir, que todos necesitamos descansar para el día de mañana..." Me dijo, por lo cual asentí y todos nos dirigimos a dormir.

Ya en el cuarto, copie el video de hoy en la laptop, y después las puse a cargar. Finalmente me cambie a mi ropa de dormir, y me dispuse a dormir.

'Espero y mañana sea un dia normal...'

* * *

><p><strong>¿Podra por fin que algo bueno le pueda suceder? Quien sabe y tal vez, solo tal vez, sucedan cosas buenas por primera vez para el...<strong>

**No se porque...pero me gusta hacer referencias a historias que me van gustando y que he estado leyendo desde antes de haberme creado esta cuenta.**

**Referencia 1 = Esta pregunta hace referencia a uno de los tantos temas que abarca la historia "LA VERDAD SOBRE CELESTIA" por -SCRITTORE PASSION-. Aunque sus historias no abarcan Humanos en Equestria, tienen unos temas muy interesantes y entetenidos de leer, por lo que si gustan, pueden ir a leer sus historias. Me gustaron mucho sus historias, y fue una de varias historias que me motivaron a escribir en esta página.  
><strong>

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	12. Chapter 12: Videojuegos y desesperacion

**A/N - Notas del autor: Pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo para los que van leyendo esta historia. No falta mucho para que comiencen las sorpresas en la dimension donde se encuetra en este momento.  
><strong>

****24/02/2014:** Para los que han leido/seguido la historia hasta este momento, no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la historia ni la borraré, solo que me estoy enfocando en los estudios en este momento, pero tengo el tiempo suficiente y las ideas suficientes para seguir escribiendo el fin de semana, por lo que, como dije anteriormente, los capitulos tardarán una o dos semanas en ser subidas.  
><strong>

**Tambien dentro de poco planeo hacer varias referencias a historias que voy leyendo, o que me han gustado, pero todo a su tiempo...  
><strong>

**Aqui es donde explico un poco lo que puede suceder si uno juega en linea en otra dimension. Otra cosa es, que la Internet que poseen, solo la usan para jugar, investigar o conversar, mas la Internet que posee el personaje es la Internet que conocemos, algo malo para el...**

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 - Videojuegos y desesperacion.<strong>

**Damian POV**

Estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual se me hacia extraño, ya que había dormido por dos días seguidos, pero no importa, ya que era la primera vez que podía dormir sin ninguna preocupación...

O eso era lo que creía, antes de que mi sueño fuera interrumpido por una profunda respiración que estaba sintiendo en mi cara, por lo que rápidamente abrí mis ojos y por poco me daba un infarto lo que vi...

Estaba una pony rosa encima de mí con una gran sonrisa a pocos centímetros de mi cara. No sabía que era más tenebroso, que se haya aparecido a la mitad de la noche en el cuarto, o su sonrisa...creo que gana la sonrisa...

"Que...haces...aqui." Le pregunte entre cortado por la sorpresa que me había dado.

"Nada, solo esperaba a que despertaras para poder llevarte a donde trabajo..." Dijo inocentemente la pony, pero me empezaban a dar más escalofríos su sonrisa...

"¿Y no puedes ir a esperarme en otro lado?" Pregunte mientras me recobraba del susto.

"Sip." Y con eso se desapareció la pony en una nube de humo rosa...

'Soy yo...o todas las cosas extrañas me están sucediendo... ' Pensaba mientras me volvía otra vez a dormir, solo para darme cuenta que la pony rosa estaba en el techo, como si fuera una araña, con un traje de ninja negro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto la pony.

"No es que quiera ser malo, pero creo que deberías ir a tu casa a esperarme." Le respondí ya algo molesto por su insistencia de quedarse aquí.

"¡Esta bien!" Exclamó felizmente la pony mientras veía como salía de el cuarto, para finalmente poder dormir...

'Nivel de paranoia: 5... '

**En la mañana...**

Había amanecido algo temprano al parecer, porque el sol apenas se podía ver en el horizonte, y también porque mire la hora y eran las 6 y media de la mañana, por lo que me dispuse a tomar mi ropa y cambiarme, junto con la chamarra, porque era mi única protección ante posibles ataques.

Tome mi mochila y mi cámara, y me dirigí a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer, pero cuando llegue estaba Spike dormido, aun en su forma humana, probablemente en una siesta mientras esperaba a que Twilight despertara. Cuando intenté ver los títulos de los libros no podía entender una pizca de lo que decían, lo cual me extraño, ya que había leído uno anteriormente...

'No mentía la carta cuando dijo que los anteojos me permitirían leer... ' Pensaba mientras veía el mismo caso con los demás libros.

Como no faltaba mucho para que despertaran, tomé mi laptop y me dispuse a encenderla, dándome cuenta que la señal de Internet no se había ido, por lo que no fue producto del cansancio. Tenía dos opciones: jugar un tiempo, o leer alguna historia. Decidí jugar, ya que leer alguna historia podría tener un efecto negativo debido al poder del reloj de entrar en dimensiones...

Decidí jugar un tiempo a un juego en Team Fortress 2 en linea para distraerme, todo parecía normal, la pantalla de inicio normal, e incluso el inventario del juego, pero mi sorpresa empezó cuando entre a un servidor...

Entre en modo espectador, todo parecía normal...sonidos de explosiones e impactos contra objetos...pero al ver los personajes me di cuenta de la realidad...

Todos los personajes eran ponies...

Mi percepción de la realidad estaba siendo destruida poco a poco...todos los personajes eran ponies femeninos y otros masculinos...algunas unicornios, otras pegaso, y otras ponies de tierra.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor..." Decía mientras me dirigía a la elección de un personaje, y lo extraño era, que estos eran sus versiones normales.

"Demasiado raro..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras elegía a un personaje al azar y me disponía a jugar...

Al aparecer, note que no había nadie aun en el cuarto de reaparición, por lo que salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la bandera para capturarlo, no sin antes toparme con una gran cantidad de ponies en mi frente, los cuales inmediatamente voltearon a ver el personaje...

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar...

"¿Pero qué clase de bug es ese?" Pregunto uno de los usuarios.

"No lo se...pero es muy extraño..." Dijo otro.

"¿Creen que se trate de algún nuevo personaje?" Preguntaba otro de los usuarios mientras veía como varios usuarios intentaban alcanzar al personaje.

"¿Creen que sea un hacker?" Preguntaba otro.

Ignore los comentarios mientras seguía corriendo entre las explosiones y rayos, los cuales emanaban ya sea de los cuernos de los unicornios, o de armas modificadas para el uso de ponies.

Y así llegue hasta el punto de captura, pero al tomar la bandera, mire de nuevo los comentarios y empecé a preocuparme...

"¿Alguien le ha tomado foto a eso?" Preguntaba uno.

"Yo sí, y otro de aquí está tomando video, incluso tenemos su usuario." Dijo otro de los usuarios mientras rápidamente presionaba Alt + F4 para salir del juego...

"Creo que por el momento entre menos atención consiga será mejor para mi..." Me decía a mi mismp mientras escribía una nota en el escritorio de la laptop, para después apagarla...

A los pocos minutos de haber esperado, Twilight finalmente se había levantado y ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras...

"Buenos días Twilight." Le respondí mientras Spike se levantaba de su siesta.

"Buenos días a ambos." Decía ella mientras Spike se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

"¿Qué planes tienen en mente ahora que ya no corro peligro?" Le pregunte a la pony mientras se quedó muy pensativa por un tiempo...

"Podría llevarte a conocer el resto del pueblo..." Dijo ella pero se seguía viendo aun muy pensativa...

"Ok." Le respondí.

Después de unos minutos, salió Spike de la cocina con un gran plato de fruta picada, ensaladas, entre otras cosas, por lo que ella y Spike fueron a una mesa a sentarse a comer, no sin antes de que ella me mirara fijamente...

"¿Ahora si almorzarás o no?" Pregunto Twilight mientras tomaba un plato con su magia y tomaba un poco de fruta y ensalada.

"Ahora sí, ya que no creo que nada peor me pueda suceder..." Les respondí mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y tomaba un poco de fruta, la cual era manzana, y empezaba a comer.

"¿Cómo te has sentido después de lo sucedido?" Preguntaba algo preocupada Twilight mientras comía la fruta.

"Pues normal...solo que si llego a recibir algún golpe de ese tipo en los próximos días..." Le respondí algo preocupado por el hecho de que si volvía a ser golpeado de tal magnitud, mi cuerpo no resistiría y podría morir en el instante.

En ese momento, se escucharon varios cascos fuera de la biblioteca mientras tocaban la puerta, por lo que Spike fue a abrir mientras seguíamos comiendo.

'Que no sean periodistas... ' Pensaba mientras seguía comiendo la fruta, la cual tenía un sabor más concentrado y dulce que las manzanas que normalmente comía.

"¡Twilight, llegaron visitas!" Grito el dragón mientras las ponies pasaban, las cuales eran las Mane restantes.

'Nivel de paranoia: 3... '

Todas pasaron y nos saludaron a ambos mientras todos caminaban hacia la sala para platicar, por lo que también las seguí.

"Oye Damian, me disculpo por mi actitud contigo en la granja..." Decía Applejack mientras las demás también se disculpaban, excepto Rainbow, que lo hizo murmurando, debido a su orgullo...

"No se preocupen, sé que no lo hicieron con intención de herirme..." Les respondí mientras Pinkie me miraba fijamente...

"¿Ahora si te puedo hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida?" Preguntaba felizmente la pony rosa mientras saltaba desde su lugar.

"Si Pinkie, si puedes." Le respondí. Al escuchar esto, la pony empezó a vibrar y salió disparada en el aire, solo para caer en el suelo con un cañón rosa, pero todas se dieron cuenta de que era un cañón convencional y que estaba a punto de dispararlo en mi dirección...

"¡PINKIE ESPERA!" Grito Twilight mientras Pinkie accidentalmente accionó el cañón, del cual salió una gran bala de metal dirigido hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando sentí que alguien me había lanzado hacia un lado, solo para que la bala impactara sobre los estantes, destruyéndolos y haciendo que todos los libros cayeran encima mío

Cuando mire quien me había lanzado, resulto que había sido Applejack, por lo cual le agradecí por la ayuda, mientras que Pinkie volvió a sacar otro cañón, y al disparar salió una bala de confeti que exploto encima de todos.

'Nivel de paranoia: 7... '

Ya pasado todo esto, volvimos a sentarnos mientras que Twilight empezó a mirarme fijamente mientras parecía que recordaba un asunto...

"Damian, ¿ahora me puedes explicar porque usas un tipo de magia extraño y que son las 'armas' que tienes?" Pregunto interesada Twilight mientras las demás me miraban para escuchar la respuesta.

"Ahhh...está bien..." Respondí mientras me removía el reloj de mi brazo derecho y lo ponía en la mesa.

"No uso magia, porque nosotros no podemos. En realidad, me hago invisible gracias al reloj, que también puede crear portales que me permiten viajar a otros lados y convertir seres vivos en otra especie." Relataba mientras las demás se quedaban sorprendidas viendo el reloj mientras Twilight lo levitaba con su magia para estudiarlo.

"Y estas 2..." -dije mientras colocaba los dos taseres encima de la mesa.- "...son armas defensivas, los cuales producen electricidad al ser encendidos, que puede afectar a alguien si se acerca demasiado." Dije mientras encendía un taser, que produjo un fuerte sonido, dando paso a una línea color azul, el cual Pinkie intento tocar, pero no lo permití y volví a apagar el taser.

"¿Y qué tanto afecta a alguien?" Pregunto intrigada Twilight mientras levitaba con su magia los dos taseres y los revisaba.

"Lo suficiente para que quede noqueado debido al intenso dolor que se sufre por la corriente eléctrica del arma." Respondí para desagrado y horror de las demás, y también para que Twilight guardara el reloj y los taseres detrás de ella, para mi desagrado.

"Lo siento Damian, pero estos objetos se quedarán conmigo por nuestra seguridad y la tuya..." Dijo seriamente Twilight, mientras mi humor cambiaba a uno de decepción y desesperación.

"Además, necesito avisar a las princesas sobre estos objetos..." Respondió seriamente, mientras el hecho de estar sin el reloj me empezaba a poner nervioso y paranoico...

'Nivel de paranoia: 13... '

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos, Twilight? ¡Porfaaa!" Decía Pinkie haciendo cara de cachorro, intentando convencerla, sin éxito.

"No Pinkie, no son juguetes...son muy peligrosos para todas nosotras..." Dijo Twilight mientras guardaba los objetos arriba de un estante, que solo se podía alcanzar desde el segundo piso, o con magia.

"Twilight...regrésalos..." Decía preocupado mientras las demás se miraban confusas y a la vez preocupadas por la situación que estaba sucediendo.

"No Damian, no hasta que las princesas conozcan sobre ello." Respondió seriamente mientras levitaba un pergamino y una pluma y tinta y comenzaba a escribir.

"Por favor Twilight..." Le respondía aun con un tono de preocupación, pero me ignoro.

Rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y corrí hacia las escaleras para intentar tomar mis cosas, pero de repente sentí varios cascos empujarme al suelo y sometiéndome, y en un instante ver como un rayo morado pasaba cerca de mí, por lo cual me empecé a asustar demasiado.

Al revisar quien me tenia sometido, eran Applejack y Rainbow, que se encontraban encima mío, evitando que me pudiera levantar, y al revisar mas atrás, podía ver a una enojada Twilight con su cuerno apuntándome.

"Si lo vuelves a intentar, me veré forzada a aplicarte un hechizo de sueño..." Dijo Twilight molesta por mi reacción.

"Sera mejor que le hagas caso Damian, cuando se pone decisiva no hay nada que la detenga..." Dijo Applejack preocupada por la reacción de ambos ante la situación, para que después me soltaran y me dejaran levantarme del suelo.

'Nivel de paranoia: 1337...'

"Bien...si quieren jugar de este modo está bien..." -Les respondí molesto y enojado a la vez.- "...dos pueden jugar al mismo juego..." Decía mientras abría mi mochila y sacaba un control que tenia 10 botones.

"¿Saben que es esto?" Le pregunte al grupo, mientras todas miraban el control.

"Un control..." Decía Twilight aun enfurecida por lo sucedido.

"¿Y saben cuál es su función?" Pregunte de nuevo, solo para que Pinkie levantara su casco.

"¡YO SE! Es un control que puede convertir a los ponies en su versión infantil." Dijo Pinkie.

"Correcto." Les respondí mientras todas miraban a Pinkie algo sorprendidas.

"¿Cómo fue que supiste?" Pregunto Applejack.

"Fue una corazonada..." Les respondí mientras Pinkie asentía ante mi respuesta.

"¿Y porque tienes el control?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás se hacían la misma pregunta.

"Para hacer esto..." Les dije y presioné el botón que correspondí a Twilight.

En cuestión de segundos, una nube blanca envolvió a Twilight, y se desvaneció en instantes, dando paso a Twilight, pero ahora en potra.

"¿Que me paso, y porque ahora todos son más altos?" Pregunto Twilight sin darse cuenta de que su voz había cambiado a la de una niña.

"¡Ternurita!" Grito Fluttershy, pero en un tono bajo, para después tomar a la ahora potra Twilight entre sus cascos y levantarla en el aire, sonrojando fuertemente a Twilight.

"¿Cuánto dura el efecto?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás se acercaban para acariciar a Twilight, que se veía muy tierna.

"Es permanente hasta que vuelva a presionar el botón mañana." Le respondí mientras subía las escaleras y tomaba el reloj, para después bajar y toparme con una muy adorablemente enojada Twilight...

"¿A dónde piensas que vas con ese reloj?" Pregunto algo enojada Twilight, pero no la podía tomar en serio debido a que su mirada solo daba ternura.

"A salir un rato, pero no te preocupes, solo tome el reloj..." Decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenido por Twilight, que mordía mi pantalón para que no saliera.

"No te voy a dejar ir..." Exclamaba Twilight intentando detenerme, pero solo la hacía ver más adorable ante las demás ponies que estaban presentes, incluso Spike, que ahora tomaba a Twilight en sus brazos.

"Debo relajarme por un rato si quiero seguir reprimiendo ciertas emociones y evitar un ataque de paranoia..." Les dije, pero se tornaron algo sorprendidas y preocupadas a la vez.

"¿A qué emociones te refieres cariño?" Pregunto Rarity.

"Odio, enojo y otras emociones negativas..." Dije tristemente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenido con otra pregunta.

"No deberías hacer eso...te daña a ti mismo..." Dijo preocupada Applejack mientras las demás y Spike jugaban con Twilight, la cual se podía notar aun mas sonrojada que nunca.

"Ya se...pero si no lo hago puedo llegar a hacer cosas sin pensar..." Le respondí mientras salía de la biblioteca, dejando a una muy preocupada Applejack...

**Spike POV**

"¿Quien es la pony más tierna? ¡Tuuu!" Decía Fluttershy mientras ella tomaba con sus cascos las mejillas de Twilight y hacia muecas con ellas.

Este hecho era tan importante y tierno, que rápidamente busque una cámara fotografía y le tome una a Twilight, haciendo que se sonrojara demasiado...

"Vaya Twilight...si que eras adorable cuando eras pequeña..." Dije intentando contener mi risa.

"¿A donde fue Damian?" Pregunto Rarity mientras todas miraban alrededor de la biblioteca buscándolo.

"Salió hace unos instantes..." Decía Applejack, pero se notaba preocupada por algo.

"Se supone que le tenía que tomar unas medidas para empezar mis diseños..." Dijo Rarity decepcionada.

"¿No se dan cuenta que puede ser un peligro para todos su estado?" Pregunto enojada Twilight.

"¿Porque crees que salió a relajarse?" Pregunto de vuelta Applejack, haciendo que reaccionara Twilight y se diera cuenta de la situación.

"¿No debería acompañarlo, en caso de que le suceda algo?" Le pregunte a Twilight y Applejack,.

"No en este momento, es mejor que lo dejemos solo por un tiempo." Me respondió Applejack.

Todos estábamos alrededor de Twilight mientras jugábamos con ella, como si estuviéramos tratando con una potra, para desagrado de Twilight, que después se dio por vencida y dejo que la mimaran por un tiempo, excepto Rainbow, que decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se podía notar que también tenía ganas de ir a jugar con ella.

'Me pregunto a donde fue Damian... ' Pensaba mientras Fluttershy paseaba a Twilight en su lomo alrededor de la biblioteca, dando paso a una adorable escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aqui termina otro capitulo. No hay mucho que decir, mas que agradecer a los pocos que van leyendo esta historia yo que la han seguido. **

**Algunos se preguntaran, ¿porque tienen tanto capitulo sin tener una sola reseña?. No se a que se deba eso, pero en realidad eso no me va a detener de seguir escribiendo esta historia para los pocos que la han ido leyendo y/o siguiendo.  
><strong>

**Tambien, el otro hecho de que siga escribiendo sin que yo espere recibir fama o algo por el estilo, es que en mis tiempos de lectura, he leido varias historias que me han ido gustando, tanto en ingles como en español, pero que tristemente han sido abandonadas por los escritores o borradas. Intentaré que esto no pase con las historias que en futuro sucedan sin haber dado antes alguna especie de aviso.**

**Una cosa mas para finalizar. El personaje que uso en esta historia la estoy tomando como un "yo" de otra dimension, principalmente porque su forma de actuar es distinta a mi, por lo que empiezo a creer que lo que comenzó como un self-insert, termino convirtiendose en un OC.**

****Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo(probablemente en una semana o dos si mucho)...****


	13. Chapter 13: El parque

**A/N - Notas del autor: He hecho un cambio de fecha de partida del capitulo 1. Ha sido cambiada de 6 de diciembre a 20 de enero, esto para que la linea del tiempo que se encuentra no se pierda en tanto en relacion con los episodios, y tambien para que futuras referencias no se vean afectadas por fechas.  
><strong>

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 - El parque.<br>**

**Damian POV**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el parque que había en el pueblo, acompañado de mi mochila e invisible, ya que por el momento prefería evitar cualquier problema con algún pony. De vez en cuando pasaba una pareja de ponies, lo cual me extrañaba que no estuviera acompañado de mas ponies, pero después de ellos llego un grupo de ponies, que eran 5 yeguas y un semental, todas platicando y caminando, lo cual ignore y continúe caminando.

También quería comprobar si mi aparición ayer tuvo algún impacto en el pueblo, por lo que me acerque a un grupo de ponies, todos de tierra, que estaban sentadas en el pasto y hablaban precisamente de lo sucedido...

"¿Escucharon los rumores de ayer?" Preguntaba una de las ponies del grupo. Era de color rosa, con una melena y cola color rubio, ojos color amarillo y tenía una cutie mark tenía 3 lirios blancos.

"Si Lily, parece ser que varios dicen que vieron a una cosa extraña salir del hospital." Decía otra de las ponies. Era de color rosa, con melena y cola color verde lima, ojos color verde oscuro y una cutie mark de 3 margaritas blancas.

"No lo sé Daisy...podría haber sido obra de aquella nube morada que estaba pasando por ahí." Decía otra pony. Era de color crema, con melena y cola con dos tonos de rojo, uno oscuro y otro claro, ojos color verde y tenía una cutie mark de una rosa. La conocía como Roseluck, o Rose.

"Pero aun así, dicen que se trataba de un 'humano'." Decía la otra pony que se llamaba Lily.

"¿ No es ese el nombre de una especie por la que se obsesiona Lyra?" Pregunto otra pony. Era de color crema, con melena y cola color naranja, ojos color verde y tenía una cutie mark de 3 zanahorias. A ella también la conocía como Carrot Top.

"Pues sí, y hablando de ella...ahí viene." Decía una pony de color amarillo claro, melena y cola con dos tonos de naranja, uno fuerte y otro bajo, ojos color verde y su cutie mark era desconocida porque portaba unas alforjas que cubrían el símbolo.

En eso se aproximaban dos ponies, eran Lyra y Bon Bon, las cuales venían platicando, pero ignoraron al grupo de ponies y siguieron caminando.

Lyra y Bon Bon eran conocidas en las historias principalmente porque se colocaba a Lyra con conocimientos sobre la humanidad y su amiga siempre la reprimía por su curiosidad.

Lyra era una unicornio color turquesa, melena y cola color turquesa con una mecha color blanco, ojos color naranja, y su cutie mark era un arpa.

Su amiga, Bon Bon, era una pony de tierra color crema, melena y cola color azul oscuro con una franja rosa, ojos color celeste y su cutie mark eran tres caramelos azules.

"Se ve muy tranquila hoy..." Decía la pony de la alforja.

"Bueno, dejando de lado ese tema Junebug, ¿vamos al spa a relajarnos un rato?" Pregunto Rose, y las demás asintieron, por lo que decidí ahora seguir a Lyra y ver que sabia ella sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>"No Lyra, no creo que haya sido verdad..."Decía Bon Bon mientras las dos se sentaban en una banca que estaba a un lado, y Lyra sentándose como si fuera un humano.<p>

"¡Pero hay muchos ponies que dicen haber visto dos humanos salir del hospital!" Decía Lyra un tanto emocionada por el hecho.

"Pero también pudo haber sido por la nube bromista que está en el pueblo." Decía Bon Bon algo fastidiada de su actitud.

"Aun así, yo quería verlos de cerca..." Decía algo decepcionada Lyra.

Pensé por un momento el ser visto por ellas. Podían actuar curiosas al momento de verme, o alguna de ellas dos podría intentar lastimarme por una confusión, pero como no puedo estar mucho tiempo escondido, debía hacerme mostrar poco a poco en el pueblo, por lo que me hice visible...

Pero por lo menos no me atacaron, solo Bon Bon se quedo algo sorprendida ante el hecho, y Lyra se quedo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que se pusieron como platos.

"¡UN HUMANO DE VERDAD!" Grito Lyra para después saltar encima de mí y tumbarme en el suelo, pero rápidamente su amiga la tomo de su cola y la arrastro lo suficiente para que me pudiera levantar.

"Me disculpo por la actitud de mi amiga..." Decía apenada Bon Bon mientras Lyra se limitaba a mirarme.

"No se preocupen Lyra y Bon Bon, he pasado por peores situaciones..." Les dije mientras me daba un escalofrío al recordar lo sucedido en la casa de Fluttershy.

"¡Incluso sabe nuestros nombres!" Decía emocionada Lyra, para desagrado de Bon Bon.

"Ahora no podre dormir por las noches..." Decía molesta Bon Bon.

"¡Tengo tantas preguntas para ti!" Exclamaba Lyra mientras tomaba una de mis manos con sus cascos, los cuales se sentían suaves.

"Ahora no, debo regresar a la biblioteca para ver si todo está bien." Les conteste para decepción de Lyra.

"Oh vamos, tan siquiera quédate unos minutos." Contesto ella mientras hacía cara de cachorro, haciendo que se viera tierna, pero aun así necesitaba regresar.

"Si quieren acompañarme a la biblioteca, vamos pues..." Le respondí a la pony que estaba más que emocionada por acompañarme.

"No lo sé Lyra...qué tal si es un pony que fue afectado por la nube. No quiero que te lleves una decepción..." Decía preocupada Bon Bon, pero Lyra no la escuchó.

"Tú no te preocupes. Si tienes dudas puedes preguntar en la biblioteca por mi y verás que soy de verdad." Le respondí, lo cual la convenció y los tres nos encaminamos hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras caminábamos, las dos iban platicando sobre su vida y otras cosas, pero no podía escuchar nada de eso debido a un debate interno que tenia...

'¿Seguiré estando invisible o no? ' Pensaba profundamente mientras caminaba, pero como no me decidía...

'YOLO, ¡a caminar libremente por el pueblo! '

"Hey, ¿nos escuchas?" Preguntaba Bon Bon tirando de mi pantalón con uno de sus cascos.

"Ehh...¿qué preguntaron?" Les respondí algo confundido ya que se suponía que me estaban hablando, pero no las había escuchado.

"Te hemos estado siguiendo sin siquiera saber tu nombre." Respondió Bon Bon.

"¡Siii! Yo también quiero saber tu nombre." Respondía emocionada Lyra.

"Pues me llamo Damian." Les respondí.

"Bonito nombre...Damian...Da-mian." Decía Lyra repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre.

"A mí se me hace un nombre muy raro para alguien." Respondía Bon Bon algo curiosa por el nombre.

"Lo mismo pienso a veces cuando escucho sus nombres..." Le respondí a Bon Bon mientras notaba varios arbustos a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto, uno de los arbustos se empezó a mover mucho, y después de mirar el arbusto más detenidamente, note que un moño sobresalía del arbusto, por lo que fácilmente deduje a quien pertenecía.

"Las CMC..." Dije en voz baja mientras activaba el reloj y rodeaba el arbusto, solo para ver a tres potras escondidas detrás del arbusto, pero estaban tan concentradas viendo el lugar donde estaba, que no me notaron cuando desactive el reloj.

"¿Alguna de ustedes vio a donde se fue?" Preguntaba una potra pegaso color naranja, melena y cola color magenta, ojos color morado y sin cutie mark, conocida como Scootaloo.

"Lo había visto algunos instantes ahí, pero ya no está." Respondió una potra unicornio color blanco, melena y cola con una combinación de rosa claro y purpura pálido, ojos color verde y sin cutie mark, conocida como Sweetie Belle.

"Me dijo mi hermana, que Twilight le había dicho que se comportaba de una manera extraña..." Dijo la otra potra de tierra, conocida como Applebloom.

"¿Y no se han preguntado si esta detrás de ustedes?" Les pregunte a las potras.

"No lo creo, ha de haber huido hace unos instantes." Respondió Applebloom, pero sus amigas se quedaron confundidas.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Pregunto Sweetie.

"Ninguna de nosotros lo dijo..." Respondió Scootaloo.

En ese momento, las tres lentamente se giraron para verme sentado detrás de ellas, por lo cual se quedaron frías al verme.

"¡Boo!" Les dije a las tres.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron las tres mientras dieron un gran salto en el aire, solo para caer de lomo, mientras intentaba contener mi risa por tal escena.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" Pregunto sorprendida Bon Bon mientras las potras se levantaban del suelo, e intentaba calmarme para no soltarme riendo.

"Nada, que ellas me estaban espiando." Les dije mientras que Lyra revisaba si estaban bien las potras.

"Técnicamente no es espiar, solo estábamos analizando tus movimientos." Decía inocentemente Applebloom mientras las demás asentían con su respuesta.

"Si claro...y yo jugaba a ser espía..." Les respondí sarcásticamente mientras veía a lo lejos a varios ponies que estaban en el parque caminar en nuestra dirección.

"Vamos de camino a la biblioteca, ¿vienen con nosotros?" Les pregunte a las potras.

"No, ¡nosotras seguiremos buscando nuestras cutie marks!" Respondía Applebloom mientras las demás caminaban en dirección contraria.

"¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS...!" Cantaban las potras mientras se alejaban de nosotros, por lo que seguimos caminando.

Ahora, se podía ver el final del parque, ya que estábamos cerca del pueblo, pero un destello detrás de otro arbusto nos detuvo, y por supuesto, mi lado curioso fue a investigar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Pregunto Lyra.

"Pues a investigar que fue ese destello. Espérenme aquí, en un momento regreso." Les dije a las ponies, las cuales se quedaron en donde estaban, pero algo curiosas por lo que podía ser aquel destello.

Cuando finalmente me acerque al arbusto, note que había una gran caja de plástico color gris, por lo cual decidí acercar y ver los contenidos de aquella caja, y me lleve una gran sorpresa por sus contenidos...

'Oh Dios mío... ' Pensaba mientras apreciaba los contenidos de aquella caja.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca...<strong>

**Spike POV.**

"Miren quien se ve tan dulce y adorable, ¡Tuuu!" Decía Fluttershy mientras las demás seguían jugando con Twilight. Aun no entendía como es que no se cansaban de eso, pero tal vez tenía que ver algo sobre que ella se veía demasiado adorable.

"¡Wiiii!" Decía felizmente Twilight mientras era lanzada y atrapada por todas usando una manta, excepto Rainbow, que aun seguía en una esquina viendo a las demás.

"Es desesperante verlas a todas ustedes mimar a Twilight..." Decía Rainbow Dash en su típica actitud gruñona.

"Oh vamos Rainbow, debes admitir que es un tanto entretenido jugar con Twilight ahora que es una potra." Decía Pinkie mientras lanzaba confeti por todos lados.

"Pero aun así, se ven muy infantil todas sus acciones..." Respondía Rainbow mirando hacia otro lado.

En un momento de reacción por Twilight, ella levanto con su magia un pergamino que se encontraba en la mesa y me lo lanzo a un lado mío, por lo que leí su contenido y hablaba sobre la preocupación de Twilight sobre aquel reloj y los taseres, y también que pedía su presencia para hablar con él.

"¿Que quieres que haga con esto, Twilight?" Le pregunte mientras las demás descansaban por un momento.

"Envía esto a las princesas." Respondió Twilight.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le pregunte sabiendo el contenido de aquella carta, pero ella después de pensar por un tiempo, asintió y proseguí a enviar la carta.

**En Canterlot, en el castillo...**

**Tercera Persona POV, siguiendo a Celestia.**

"Luna, por última vez, ¡deja de jugar!" Le gritaba Celestia a su hermana, que no había parado de jugar desde que llegaron al castillo hace unas horas.

"..." Luna no respondía, debido a que no la había escuchado porque tenía puestos unos audífonos que cubrían sus orejas.

"A veces te comportas como toda una potra..." Decía Celestia molesta mientras se acercaba al cable que conectaba con la consola y tiraba de ella con su boca, haciendo que la consola se apagara al instante.

"¡OYE! ¿Que no viste que estaba a punto de ganar una partida?" Decía Luna enojada a su hermana.

"Te he estado hablando por más de media hora y no respondías por estar pegada al juego..." Decía Celestia mientras Luna intentaba conecta de nuevo el juego, solo para que su hermana tomara el cable con su casco y lo colocara detrás de ella.

"Oh vamos hermana, no es para tanto..." Decía Luna inocentemente mientras Celestia la miraba con enfado.

"Desde que te dieron la consola, no has más que estar en tu cuarto jugando sin siquiera atender los deberes reales." Regañaba Celestia a Luna por sus acciones en los días pasados, los que involucraba la inasistencia de Luna en eventos en el palacio, o reuniones.

"Pero es demasiado aburrido estar ahí..." Decía Luna mientras envolvía con su magia la consola y la guardaba en un estante.

"Lo sé Luna, pero es nuestro deber como princesas estar ahí, nos guste o no. Todavía recuerdo la Gran Gala del año pasado, por lo menos con mi estudiante no todo fue tan aburrido..." Decía Celestia mientras recordaba los hechos y se limitaba a contener su risa.

En eso, un destello pequeño apareció frente a ellas y dejo caer un pergamino, el cual Celestia empezó a leer, y mientras leía, se empezaba a notar como su rostro cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

"¿Que pasa Tia?" Preguntaba Luna a su hermana mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

"Pues al parecer mi estudiante ha descubierto la forma que hace al humano invisible y que posee ciertos objetos que representan un peligro para todos..." Respondía Celestia a su hermana.

Después de esto, las dos princesas salieron del castillo en un carruaje real, acompañadas de un grupo de soldados, cada uno perteneciente a cada princesa, que eran delatados por el tipo de armadura que portaban.

Como la princesa del sol hacia, ordeno que los guardias esperaran a las afueras del pueblo, mientras ellas dos entraban a la biblioteca, esto para evitar que pudiera huir Damian en caso de que escapara de ellas.

"Tia, ¿no crees que estas sobreactuando todo esto relacionado con él?" Preguntaba algo curiosa Luna mientras el carruaje se acercaba al pueblo.

"Tal vez, pero no quiero arriesgar a mis ponies en caso de que algo grave suceda." Respondía seriamente Celestia mientras el carruaje tocaba tierra y aterrizaba al frente de la biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver el nuevo aspecto de la princesa, y que las demás se encontraban jugando con ella, lo cual sonrojo a varias de ellas al ser descubiertas.

"Princesas..." Decían todas al unísono mientras hacían una respectiva reverencia.

"¡Mira! Se ve igual de tierna que Celestia..." Decía Luna felizmente mientras que ella rápidamente salió corriendo para tomar a Twilight en sus cascos y empezó a hacer muecas con su cara.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí?" Preguntaba Celestia a todos los presentes, solo para que se quedaran callados, pero no duro mucho...

**Spike POV**

No sabíamos si decir la verdad, o poner de excusa a la nube bromista que estaba en el pueblo, pero mientras nos debatíamos, empecé a notar que Applejack se empezaba a poner nerviosa y sus patas empezaban a temblar.

'No lo hagas Applejack... ' Pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a Applejack.

"¡Damian uso un control que la convirtió en potra!" Grito Applejack, pero inmediatamente tapo su boca con su casco.

Inmediatamente todas se llevaron un casco a la cara, y lo único que podía ver en la princesa del sol era una mirada de decisión...

"Creo que tendré que hablar con el..." Respondió Celestia seriamente mientras preguntaba a Twilight todo lo que sucedió, y obviamente le conto todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que podria haber contenido la caja que Damian descubrio en el parque? Solo dire que es equipo de seguridad...<strong>

****Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...****


	14. Chapter 14: Equipo personal

**A/N - Notas del autor: Finalmente se conoceran los contenidos de la caja que habia en el parque, aunque a algunos les molestará el contenido de estas.**

**Cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder en el pueblo, y con el pasar de los dias cada vez se hara más notorio...**

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 - Equipo personal.<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV.**

Podemos ver en el pueblo a varios ponies tranquilamente en sus asuntos, algunos comprando, otros dando paseos, pero también podemos notar que un pegaso sale volando en una dirección desconocida, solo para llegar a una especie de ciudad, pero con un aspecto demasiado tétrico, como sombrío y oscuro...

"Mi reina..." Decía el pegaso al llegar a la sala del trono, el cual rápidamente tomaba su forma original y hacia una reverencia ante ella.

"¿Cuál es tu reporte?" Preguntaba intrigada la reina changeling, o mejor dicho, Chrysalis.

"Su plan está marchando bien. Hemos introducido varios changeling al pueblo sin ninguna sospecha." Informaba el changeling a la princesa, la cual se podía ver que estaba feliz.

"Bien...muy bien..."Decía Chrysalis mientras levitaba con su magia un pergamino, el cual era un especie de mapa del lugar.

"Aun no entiendo porque no nos ha permitido secuestrar a los ponies para después disfrazarnos de ellos. Nos daría el alimento que necesitamos y nadie sabría que se ha ido." Preguntaba confundido el changeling.

"Recuerda que no podemos levantar tantas sospechas si queremos que el plan funcione a la perfección..." Respondía Chrysalis mientras sonreía maléficamente al tachar uno de los renglones de una lista que había a su lado.

"También se ha confirmado la sospecha de nuestros exploradores sobre el humano. Sus emociones son más fuertes que los de cualquier pony, incluso de las princesas, pero ha empezado a obtener ayuda desconocida." Respondía el changeling, mientras hacia una reverencia, para luego tomar su forma de pegaso e irse del trono.

"Debo crear un plan de respaldo en caso de que mi plan original sea descubierto por el..." Decía la reina mientras empezaba a escribir en un nuevo pergamino varios textos...

Mientras ella seguía escribiendo, se podían escuchar a lo lejos risas de niños, lo cual era extraño debido a que muy rara vez había felicidad en aquella ciudad, pero al ver mejor el panorama, las risas provenían de un potro y una potra, ambos alicornios...

Pero lo extraño de estas dos, es que ambas aplicaron un hechizo, las cuales volvieron a su estado changeling, pero no parecían del todo, ya que sus alas, en vez de ser de insecto, eran de pegaso, no tenían hoyos en sus patas, sus cuernos eran normales, sus colores eran más claros que los de un changeling , y sus ojos parecían los de un pony normal.

"¡Una vez más hermano!" Decía la potra, por lo que ambos empezaron a cargar un hechizo, el cual los transformó en ponies alicornio, el potro de un color azul muy claro, y la potra de color amarillo claro.

Estos niños se divertían disfrazándose y combinando infinidad de colores para su crin y sus melenas, por lo que ambos ya tenían un color preferido, pero su diversión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la reina Chrysalis.

"Que les he dicho sobre disfrazarse en ponies..." Les hablaba enojada Chrysalis a ambas potras.

"Perdón mamá..." Decía la potra, por lo cual se dedujo que ambas eran hijas de Chrysalis. La reina salió del cuarto segundos después, por lo que ambos se fueron a jugar a otro lado, a escondidas de su mamá.

'¿Porque no pueden ser changelings normales...? ' Pensaba la reina mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto y levitaba un pergamino de anotaciones y escribía lo sucedido con las potras.

En el pergamino, se podía leer que ambos nacieron de una sola crisálida, pero que al momento de su nacimiento, la reina no podía leer sus mentes ni las podía controlar mentalmente, también que se alimentaban mayormente de frutas y verduras que de las emociones, también que podían cambiar los colores de su crin y melena a voluntad sin necesitar copiar a alguien, y si no fuera por los testigos de ambos nacimientos, uno pensaría que ambos potros changelings eran ponies con colores de changelings.

'Empiezan a representar una amenaza para mis planes...pero tal vez me sean útiles para una cuartada. ' Pensaba la reina mientras volvía a sonreír maléficamente.

* * *

><p><strong>En el parque...<strong>

**Damian POV**

"Santo Dios...¿porque esto?" Me decía a mi mismo mientras buscaba algo que me dijera el porqué de tantas cosas en la caja, y encontré una nota encima de todo...

'_Damian:_

_ En este momento te preguntaras, ¿porque estos objetos?. Simple, te serán útiles al momento de defenderte ante riesgos que puedas encontrar ahora que tienes acceso a dimensiones. A continuación una lista detallada sobre los contenidos:_

_Un rifle y dos uzi_´s. _No te preocupes, son modificadas. Son más ligeras debido a que tienen un sistema más simple de disparo. Los cartuchos son de energía, y se recargan cada 15 minutos, por lo que no disparan la munición de pólvora que tú conoces. Aparte de lo que ya sabes sobre estas armas, debes tomar en cuenta que el rifle es una cruza entre uno francotirador y uno de asalto. Los tipos de disparo son dos: letal, que se representa con un color rojo, y no-letal (puedes usarlo como principal ya que debilita los fuertes de cada especie de pony o los puede dormir) , que se representa con un color azul. Cada arma tiene una pantalla debajo de la mira que indica los disparos que quedan y el tipo._

_Un bastón eléctrico. Un bastón común, actual como un bastón normal o uno eléctrico, puedes usarlo junto con el rifle para bloquear ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, como espadas, ya que los materiales de los que están hechos las armas y el bastón son indestructibles, por lo que no dudes en usar el bastón o el rifle para bloquear una espada sin temor a que se rompan._

_Un escudo anti-motín. Este escudo tiene dos modos: reflejar o absorber ataques. En pocas palabras, puedes hacer que el disparo salga disparado hacia otro lugar, tomando menos fuerza para soportar el ataque, pero con el peligro de que alguien más sea impactado. El otro absorbe el disparo, pero necesitas mas fuerza para poder sostener el escudo. Para activar el escudo, presiona el botón del brazalete._

_Un brazalete con poderes. Si llegas a absorber ataques con el escudo, se guardará esa energía en el brazalete, al activarlo, contiene algunos poderes como empuje, repulsión, y levitación, entre otros que iras descubriendo poco a poco, pero te recomendaría usar el brazalete con cuidado, su uso desmedido puede llamar atención no deseada. También se carga automáticamente, pero de forma lenta, pero suficiente para usar poderes básicos._

_Finalmente, un brazalete de 3 botones. Este brazalete es especial, ya que te da acceso a dos trajes especiales que te pueden ayudar. El primer botón corresponde a lo que traes puesto. El segundo botón te da un traje de exploración con un casco especial, el cual te da visibilidad total sobre lo que el ojo normal no puede captar, como disfraces o invisibilidad y también tiene un visor táctil que te muestra un mapa y datos sobre ponies que vayas encontrando. El traje contienen 4 granadas que se regeneran cada hora, dos de estas son flash, las otras dos son explosivas. El tercer botón te da un traje de combate, el cual te da un poco de protección ante ataques, también contra efectos de temperatura. Este traje te cubre totalmente, por lo que el casco es un filtrador de aire. El casco te muestra solo el mapa y se vincula con las armas que lleves puestas._

_Los diseños de los trajes son conocidos para ti por dos asuntos: el primero es porque pasa desapercibido en este momento, no como lo haría un uniforme militar o de SWAT, y el segundo porque no te iba a gustar portar una armadura de metal o un traje militar que fuera demasiado llamativo._

_Cambiar al traje de combate tiene una desventaja, y es que no puedes usar el reloj mientras estés usando el traje._

_PS: También hay un sobre con títulos de propiedad de una vivienda en las afueras del pueblo, usa el mapa del casco si quieres llegar ahí. También la habilidad pasiva, sin que el brazalete de poder este activo ,te permite andar sobre las nubes, por lo que ten cuidado si llegas a quitarte el brazalete encima de una nube y finalmente también hay unos binoculares, que aparte de ver lo que esté lejos, te permite escuchar a distancia. _'

"¿Sera correcto tomar todo esto? He leído varias veces sobre armas en este mundo y humanos con demasiado poder y jamás termina del todo bien para la dimensión y para el humano..." Me decía a mi mismo mientras tomaba los brazaletes, que eran 3. El de escudo y poderes los pondría en mi brazo izquierdo, y el de trajes en el derecho.

'Pos me mato... ' Pensaba mi subconsciente, pero después me di cuenta de otra cosa...

"Pero aunque no quiera, podría llegar otra persona y usar todo esto para quien sabe que cosas..." Me decía a mi mismo mientras tomaba las armas y las depositaba en la mochila, excepto el rifle, que era demasiado grande para una mochila. En total, habían 4 cartuchos para las uzi´s y 4 cartuchos para el rifle, pero todo esto lo deposite en la mochila, dejando la caja vacía, que en instantes desapareció en un flash.

Después de esto, volví con Lyra y Bon Bon, que aun seguían esperando en el sendero al pueblo...

"¿Y bien, que fue lo que encontraste?" Preguntaba Bon Bon mientras su amiga la apoyaba.

"Encontré varias cosas, pero nada importante." Les respondí algo nervioso, ya que lo que encontré cualquiera podría robarlo y usarlo para su beneficio.

"¿Como ese objeto de metal negro que traes en la espalda?" Preguntó Lyra señalando el rifle que tenía un cinturón y que se encontraba entre la mochila y mi espalda.

"Algo así, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero llegar tarde a la biblioteca y que me regañen..." Les respondí mientras los tres entrabamos al pueblo.

En este momento recordé que el casco tenía una especie de radar, por lo que deduje que también podía contener una base de datos que guardara información sobre la dimensión y los ponies...

"Esperen un momento..." Les dije a las dos ponies, las cuales se detuvieron y me miraron confundidas.

"¿Porque, acaso algo pasa?" Pregunto preocupada Bon Bon.

"Quiero probar algo que había en la caja." Les dije mientras presionaba el botón que correspondía al traje de exploración, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía puesto, y la cámara seguía en su mismo sitio en mi hombro izquierdo.

Al revisar el traje, note que traía puesto un casco con un borde blanco y un botón en la parte de adentro que activaba un visor con el mapa, una camisa color café claro y un chaleco azul fuerte sin cierre y con varias bolsas, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos de montaña negros.

"Me gusta esto del traje y el mapa..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras las dos ponies me miraban atónitas.

"¿Como hiciste eso?" Pregunto Lyra, que estaba aun mas sorprendida de lo sucedido.

"Fue una de las cosas que encontré en la caja, pero hay que seguir." Les respondí a las ponies, las cuales simplemente asintieron y en pocos minutos ya estábamos cerca de la biblioteca.

Al entrar al pueblo, todos estaban en sus asuntos, pero al verme, todos se detuvieron y empezaron a fijar su mirada en mi, algunos dudosos de lo que sus ojos veían, otros curiosos sobre aquel ser, y otros más que me iban siguiendo, pero de lejos.

Mientras caminábamos, el visor del casco iba guardando en una base de datos información sobre cada pony que iba detectando el visor, excepto sus nombres, los cuales debía encontrar yo personalmente.

Otra cosa extraña es, que ciertos ponies los veía como changelings, lo cual me confundió y decidí desactivar el visor, pero solo veía a ponies normales...

'Si la carta tiene razón sobre el casco, entonces hay changelings en el pueblo. Podría atacarlos, pero si sus disfraces no se vienen abajo me culparan de atacar a inocentes...es mejor que tenga un plan en caso de algo... ' Pensaba mientras volvía a activar el visor y seguía guardando información y detectando el mismo caso en otros lugares.

Antes de llegar, note una potra color rosa y con una melena de color violeta con blanco que se encontraba corriendo de unos guardias que venían tras ella enfadados.

"¡VUELVE AQUI NIÑA!" Gritaba uno de los guardias que era un pegaso blanco macho.

La potra, al intentar ver hacia atrás, choco contra mis piernas, haciendo que cayera debido al impacto, pero rápidamente me volteó a ver y me pidió ayuda...

"Ayúdame por favor..." Decía la potra poniendo cara de cachorro. La iba a ayudar, pero porque ya sabía quién era y que había hecho.

'Parece ser que Screwball si existe aquí... ' Pensaba mientras tomaba a la potra y activaba el reloj, haciendo a ambos invisibles.

"¿A donde fue esa niña?" Pregunto uno de los guardias pegaso a su compañero, pero este tampoco supo responderle.

"Es mejor que volvamos a nuestros puestos, no debemos movernos al menos de que las princesas lo ordenen." Respondió uno de los guardias y ambos salieron corriendo del lado contrario.

"¿A donde fue Damian?" Susurro Lyra a Bon Bon.

"No lo sé, tal vez se fue corriendo con la potra." Respondió confundida ella por lo que paso hace unos instantes.

"Sigo aquí, no me he ido." Les respondí mientras desactivaba el reloj y bajaba a la potra.

"Gracias por ayudarme...¡adiós!" Respondió la potra y salió corriendo en dirección al parque.

"Bueno, sigamos..." Les respondí, pero ellas se detuvieron.

"De hecho, se me olvido que necesitábamos estar en un lugar antes de que se hiciera tarde." Respondió Bon Bon.

"¡Es cierto, se nos olvido! Bueno, hasta luego Damian." Respondió Lyra para que después ambas se encaminaran al centro del pueblo.

'Posiblemente estén planeando algo... ' Pensaba mientras caminaba a la biblioteca, para lo cual no tardé mucho, por lo que abrí la puerta hacia la biblioteca, solo para encontrarla en un profundo silencio...

'Algo no anda bien...¿a donde pudieron ir todos? ' Pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la mochila a un lado de la puerta.

"A ningún lado..." Respondió una voz femenina, la cual segundos después se mostro debido a una pequeña luz que emanaba de su cuerno, se trataba de Celestia...

'Porque siento que tiene que ver conmigo... ' Pensaba mientras retrocedía unos pasos de ella.

"Tal vez porque tiene que ver contigo..." Respondía Celestia, dándome cuenta que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos con magia, explicando la luz de su cuerno.

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Es molesto..." Le respondí a Celestia, la cual dejo de usar magia y abrió las cortinas de la biblioteca, mostrando a cinco ponies y una potra triste, cabeza abajo y orejas abajo, y a Luna y Spike de otro lado preocupados.

Dando una segunda mirada a ambas alicornios, Celestia tenía una corona dorada con una gema morada, un adorno dorado en su cuello con la misma gema anterior y zapatos de ponies color dorado, y era más alta que yo, sin contar su cuerno. En el caso de Luna, tenía una corona de un azul muy oscuro, una especie de pañuelo azul en la parte frontal de su cuello con una media luna, y unos zapatos de ponies color morado muy claro, y parecía ser de mi misma altura, sin contar el cuerno.

"¿Tal vez puedas decirme porque convertiste a Twilight en potra?" Respondía seriamente Celestia.

"¿Porque tal vez te iba a entregar el reloj que nadie más que yo debe tener?" Le respondí desafiando a Celestia, para temor de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto.

Sin darme cuenta, Celestia se abalanzó contra mí, apoyando sus cascos frontales sobre mi y tirándome al suelo, solo para que ella quedara encima mío , sometiéndome en el suelo.

'Pos me defiendo... ' Pensaba, pero el miedo me bloqueaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Si, los contenidos de la caja son armas, si, tiene brazaletes con escudos y trajes, si, tiene un brazalete con poderes, pero aun asi, no los va a usar en exceso ni se va a hacer OP el personaje. La razon de todo esto es, que el personaje podra tal vez defenderse a distancia, pero de cerca no puede hacer mucho. Ademas, las armas le dan una opcion razonable para escapar de alguna situacion sin la necesidad de herir a alguien, lo cual es bueno. Aun con todo esto, pueden quitarle los brazaletes y alguien mas puede usarlos, o puede recibir un impacto fuerte y quedar inconsciente.<br>**

**Tambien, lo considere como una defensa todo el equipo debido a que nadie sabe si alguna dimension se torne hostil ante al, y sin todo esto, su unica defensa serian los taseres, los cuales no serian para nada de ayuda.**

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	15. Chapter 15: Problemas y nuevo hogar

**A/N - Notas del autor: Pues aqui subiendo un capitulo antes del fin de semana...porque termine antes el capitulo debido a que tuve tiempo libre entre la semana, otra razón de que suba antes fue de que vi que la historia tenia uno que otro review, y subir antes este capitulo lo considero un agradecimiento a ellos por tomar su tiempo para escribir.  
><strong>

**...**

**Para XXXGHOSTXXX123 .- Me puse a pensar en el equipo, y me di cuenta que no se guardó el cambio anterior que tenia ya modificado. Tampoco no se si fue broma, sarcasmo, o fue real el comentario(que aun asi te agradezco el comentario). Pues voy a aplicarle al personaje la teoria del :"Too OP, plz nerf.", pero claro esta, que lo tengo que hacer despues, ya que no me gusta modificar capitulos anteriores totalmente.**

**Para AdolfoGonzales .- Se agradece tu comentario, y agradezo que estés siguiendo la lectura hasta este punto.**

**Para los demas lectores, seguidores, etc. .- Se agradece el tiempo que toman para leer esta historia y cada capítulo que voy subiendo.**

**...**

**Como ya tiene una vivienda, obviamente el querrá dejar de vivir en la biblioteca por varias razones, pero su vivienda es algo especial y le será util para ayudarlo con ciertos problemas.  
><strong>

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 - Problemas y nuevo hogar.<strong>

**Damian POV**

"Como te preocupas demasiado por ese reloj, será mejor que vea lo que realmente hace..." Respondió seriamente Celestia, aun encima mío y con su cara a pocos centímetros de mi, y con su cuerno brillando con más intensidad que antes.

'Espera un momento...dijo que iba a ver lo que hacia el reloj...pero no se ha quitado de encima... ' Pensaba pero de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer...

Iba a ver todos mis recuerdos...

Rápidamente empecé a patalear y moverme a todos lados, logrando que mi brazo izquierdo quedara libre, por lo que activé el escudo que, debido a que tenía una altura considerable, cubrió justo a tiempo el cuerno de Celestia que estaba a punto de tocar mi cabeza, dando paso a un fuerte chasquido.

"Hay demasiadas cosas que no se deben saber, incluso por ustedes..." Dije con algo de miedo y alivio, mientras retenía a la princesa con el escudo, mas no tenía la fuerza suficiente para empujarla lejos de mi.

Todos en el cuarto quedaron sorprendidas ante tales reacciones, especialmente Luna, quien empujo a su hermana lejos de mí, dándome oportunidad de levantarme del suelo.

"¡Tia! ¿Acaso rompiste tu promesa sobre usar ese hechizo?" Le grito enojada Luna a Celestia, la cual miro confundida a su hermana.

"Quedamos en que lo usaríamos en casos muy especiales..." -decía Celestia mientras me señalaba con su casco.- "...y él es un caso especial." Termino de decir, pero obviamente me había enojado por haber intentado usar ese tipo de hechizo.

"Les paso que me hayan intentado atacar, golpear, dejado en coma e intentar quitarme el reloj, pero que intenten ver mis recuerdos...eso fue el límite..." Les dije a todos del cuarto, para después tomar mi mochila y salir corriendo del lugar.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil salir del lugar, ya que alguien tenía cubierta con un aura a la puerta, evitando que la abriera, y para alentar mi enojo, se trataba de Celestia.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas donde conseguiste tantas cosas." Respondía seriamente Celestia.

"No pienso hablar contigo..." Le respondí enojado mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento, Spike se vio envuelto en una cortina de humo que se fue pronto, dando lugar a su forma original, un bebe dragón.

"¡Finalmente vuelvo a ser un dragón!" Decía felizmente Spike, pero ese comentario fue clave para romper el trance de todos, que se me quedaron viendo, especialmente Luna.

"¿Y ahora porque soy el centro de atención?" Les pregunte mientras mantenía mi distancia de Celestia, que se había quedado a un lado de la puerta.

"¿De dónde sacaste el uniforme?" Pregunto Luna mientas veía de arriba a abajo el traje.

"De una caja que apareció en el parque junto con otras cosas." Le respondí mientras Celestia me seguía dando miedo, debido a que no sabía que podría hacer después.

"¿Como esta réplica de un arma militar?" Pregunto Luna mientras levitaba el rifle que había en mi espalda, solo para atraparlo de nuevo y ponerlo en su lugar.

"No es una réplica, es de verdad..." Les respondí, pero solamente obtuve miradas de miedo y desconfianza.

"Creo que sería mejor si mi hermana y yo nos vamos por hoy..." Decía nerviosa Luna mientras envolvía en un aura a su hermana para ser transportadas afuera.

"Cariño, ¿en serio es de verdad el arma?" Preguntaba preocupada Rarity.

"Pues sí, aunque sigo sin entender porque me dieron estas armas..." Les dije, solo para que Twilight me mirara enojada y preocupada a la vez.

El ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire...

"¡Hey! Antes de nada, quiero celebrarle su fiesta de bienvenida a él." Exclamo la pony fiestera, y extrañamente, todos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, excepto Twilight y Spike, dejándome confundido y extrañado.

"Sera mejor que no lleves eso a la fiesta..." Dijo Twilight señalando con su casco el rifle.

"Aunque tengas razón, no lo puedo dejar al alcance de nadie, no hasta mañana..." Le respondí mientras presionaba al botón que correspondía a mi ropa normal, pero sin cerrar el cierre de la chamarra.

"Tu actitud con la princesa Celestia deja mucho que desear..." Decía Twilight enojada.

"No iba a dejar que viera mis recuerdos, hay cosas que ella no debe saber." Le dije a Twilight, pero quedo confundida ante mi respuesta.

"Pero aun así, me tienes que explicar que mas fue lo que obtuviste de esa caja..." Decía Twilight adoptando una posición defensiva, pero ante mí, solo hacía que se viera adorable.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la tome en mis brazos y me senté en el suelo, dejándola sobre mis piernas y acariciando su cabeza. Su pelaje se sentía suave, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, y su melena también era suave, pero eso era probablemente debido a su estilo de peinado.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" Preguntaba Twilight algo confundida, pero tranquila.

"A que es difícil resistir acariciar a una potra tan adorable." Le respondí felizmente mientras notaba un ligero sonrojo en ella.

Y así se quedo por un tiempo tranquila ella, ronroneando por un tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida, por lo que la deje encima de un sofá y busque a Spike, el cual estaba sentado comiéndose una gema color rojo en la cocina.

"Es muy raro que aun siendo una pony adulta, se duerma tan temprano..." Le dije a Spike mientras el terminaba de masticar algo de la gema.

"Es normal, toda la mañana se la paso jugando con sus amigas." Respondió, lo cual me sorprendió, debido a que yo suponía que ella se pondría a investigar como revertir su forma.

"Nadie jamás ha desafiado a si a la princesa hace tiempo." Decía sorprendido Spike, sacándome de mi trance mental.

"Quiero olvidar todo eso...empiezo a sentir escalofríos al recordar lo sucedido hace poco..." Decía mientras cambiaba al traje de exploración y buscaba el lugar de la propiedad que se supone que tenia, y cuando lo encontré, me di cuenta que se encontraba a algunos metros de la casa de Fluttershy.

"¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que encontraste en el parque?" Pregunto curioso Spike, y como él era de los únicos a los que le tenía confianza, le conté...

"Me dieron varias cosas, el rifle, los trajes, el escudo, una propiedad, y un brazalete con poderes." Le respondí, pero el al ir escuchando cada objeto, se sorprendía de lo que tenía en mi posesión en este momento.

"¿Entonces ahora puedes usar magia?" Pregunto el dragón mientras tomaba otro mordisco de su gema.

"Con el brazalete, si, pero necesita ser cargado de una forma especial, pero no pienso usar el brazalete...representa un peligro para mí." Le respondí al dragón, el cual seguía interesado en lo que le iba diciendo, mientras volvía a presionar el botón que me cambiaba a mi ropa original.

"¿Entonces con todo lo que tienes ahora, no crees que puede ser peligroso para todos?" Pregunto preocupado el dragón.

" Es peligroso, pero soy el encargado de cuidarlos. Además, nadie más que tu sabe en realidad todo lo que tengo." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se quedo sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento.

"¿Y no crees que si los usas se van a dar cuenta de que tienes esos brazaletes?" Pregunto intrigado el dragón.

"No mucho, en realidad ciertas cosas no las usaría, de no ser porque las armas tienen un disparo que debilita a los ponies, o el brazalete que me permite caminar en las nubes, dejaría esos dos en un lugar escondidos de todos." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se miraba un poco más relajado.

"De hecho Spike, se me olvido decirte que me voy de aquí." Le dije al dragón, el cual se quedo confundido.

"¿Pero a donde iras si no conoces a nadie? Además de que no tienes dinero en este momento." Respondió el dragón.

"No te preocupes, de hecho necesito que me acompañes al lugar donde debo ir." Le dije al dragón mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirme al cuarto y tomar la mochila con la ropa, los cargadores de los taseres, entre otros, solo para darme cuenta que la televisión y el Wii no estaban, pero no me preocupaban ya que sabía que habían sido devueltos a la Tierra, y finalmente tome los dos taseres que se encontraban encima de un librero.

No tarde mucho para guardar todo en las dos mochilas, pero cuando baje las escaleras, se encontraban Spike y Rarity platicando, ella con una alforja con su cutie mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Spike POV<strong>

"¿Dices que se va de aquí?" Me preguntaba Rarity algo preocupada.

"Si, solo me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un lugar." Le respondí mientras escuchaba pasos detrás de mi, por lo cual deduje que era Damian listo para irse.

"¿Cariño, porque te vas de aquí, acaso todo esto te afecto?" Le pregunto Rarity a Damian, pero no se veía preocupado del todo.

"En parte sí, pero me empieza a incomodar al vivir aquí con ella. Tiene que ver con que tengo varias razones que me motivan a salir de aqui..." Le respondió a Rarity, la cual siguió preocupada, y a la vez confundida.

"¿Pero a donde irías si no conoces a nadie mas allá de Ponyville?" Pregunto insistentemente Rarity.

"A un lugar que queda en las afueras del pueblo." Respondió Damian, mientras empecé a notar que Twilight se empezaba a despertar por la conversación.

"Bueno, antes de que te vayas, ¿podría tomar tus medidas?" Pregunto Rarity emocionada.

"Está bien..." Respondió Damian mientras dejaba las mochilas en el suelo.

"Pero necesito que te quites la chamarra." Respondió Rarity, lo cual el hizo..

"Y también la camisa..." Volvió a hablar Rarity, pero esta vez lo hizo un poco confundido.

"Y también la otra camisa..." Respondió Rarity, pero inmediatamente la miró Damian molesto.

"N-no, no, no me malinterpretes, solo era una broma..." Dijo nerviosa Rarity, mientras notaba un leve sonrojo en ella. No entendí que había pasado, pero por el momento no quería entretenerme mucho.

Aun asi, no tardo mucho para hacer las medidas, se podía ver la cinta métrica subir y bajar, midiendo de arriba a abajo a Damian.

"Una medida más y...¡listo!" Exclamo Rarity al anotar todas las medidas en un cuadernillo que estaba usando para escribir las medidas.

"¡Sera un gran reto diseñar con estas medidas!" Exclamo Rarity, pero causo que Twilight se despertara de su sueño.

"¿Qué haces con todo eso?" Pregunto Twilight aun con sueño.

"Pues que me voy a buscar un lugar..." Le respondió Damian, pero Twilight se torno algo sorprendida.

"¿Pero porque, acaso estas molesto conmigo?" Pregunto preocupada Twilight.

"No es eso, solo que me incomoda vivir aquí por varias razones propias..." Respondió Damian mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa y tomaba las mochilas.

"Bueno, pero aun así te acompaño...quiero ver donde te vas a quedar ahora..." Respondió Twilight mientras Rarity también asentía, por lo cual los cuatro salimos de la biblioteca, todos siguiendo a Damian, quien se cambio a su traje que tenía el casco, y presionaba un botón que le daba un visor transparente en frente de sus ojos.

"Y dime...¿donde se encuentra este lugar?" Pregunto Rarity mientras veía como nos alejábamos del pueblo, y caminando en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

"Queda por ese rumbo, de hecho, se puede ver a la distancia..." Dijo mientras señalaba con su mano una casa que se encontraba del lado del bosque.

A los pocos minutos de caminar, por fin habíamos llegado a aquel lugar. Parecía mas una mansión que una casa, debido a que era de un gran tamaño y tenía dos pisos, era de color azul claro el exterior de la casa, y desde fuera, se podía notar que tenía varios cuartos.

**Damian POV**

"Pues ya llegamos..." Le respondí al grupo, pero ambas ponies se miraron confusas.

"Pero si no hay nada aquí, ¿estás seguro de que aquí es?" Pregunto Twilight confundida, por lo cual Spike y yo las miramos también confundidas.

"De hecho aquí esta..." Dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa, o más bien dicho, mansión que estaba a mi propiedad.

Al entrar, todos nos dimos cuenta de que los interiores estaban decorados con varios colores y adornos, y que a lo lejos se podía ver que habían varios cuartos que conducían a distintos lugares, y también unas escaleras, por lo cual deduje que habían dos pisos.

"¡Wow!" Exclamaron ambas ponies al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban su tiempo para explorar la casa, pero a mi derecha note un panel electrónico, al cual me acerque y note que había un mensaje escrito.

"Me sorprende que Pinkie no este aquí con una fiesta..." Dijo el dragón, lo cual también me sorprendió, pero que ignore al empezar a leer aquel mensaje.

'_La casa contienen varios cuartos, en total son 30. Los primeros doce son los que se encuentran en este piso, y corresponden a una cocina, sala, cuarto de juego, sala de estudio, un almacén, entre otras cosas, y el piso de arriba corresponde a los demás cuartos, que son 18 recamaras. Esta casa contiene un sistema de seguridad, consta de un sistema de invisibilidad en la casa y en un perimetro alrededor de el, como un campo invisible, pero también cuenta con un sistema de defensa que es automático o puedes manejar manualmente (aun asi, el sistema de proteccion puede fallar, aunque esto es muy raro...). También en el techo de la casa hay paneles solares y un cuarto de energía, por lo que obtienes electricidad por los paneles solares, también varios generadores de viento pequeños en el techo. _

_La cocina contiene dos lacenas y un refrigerador especiales, pero lo especial de estos es que solo debes de pensar en lo que necesitas, ya sea para comer o un ingrediente para preparar algo, y aparecerá ahí._

_Finalmente, hay 3 cosas más que decir sobre la casa: Contiene un almacén para vehículos, ya sea aéreos o terrestres, que tarde o temprano alguien va a usar esos almacenes. Toda la casa tiene un sistema de vigilancia interior y exterior, del cual puedes acceder desde un cuarto con un panel de seguridad, del cual debes introducir 4 dígitos. Existe un lugar alejado de la casa, el cual es un almacén subterráneo que contiene armamento y equipo como el que estas usando, pero la entrada está escondida por un campo invisible y tiene el mismo código que el panel de seguridad, te preguntaras ¿porque un almacén de armas?, esto es porque cuando viajes a otras dimensiones de MLP, tu casa y el almacén serán transportados a la dimensión, pero puede no suceder lo mismo en ciertas dimensiones. El almacén tal vez no lo uses aquí, pero lo podrías necesitar en otras dimensiones para proteger a los demás._

_PS: También te deje dos bolsas con monedas de oro y joyas, no se puede acabar su contenido, pero tampoco abuses de todo ese dinero, y toma las llaves de la casa, por si las dudas. Tambien la casa es indestructible._'

'Por lo menos el almacén está escondido de todos... ' Pensaba mientras cerraba el mensaje y accedía al menú de seguridad, y establecía la visibilidad para los que necesitaban ayuda, para mí, y para los que yo confiaba mas, y finalmente tomar las llaves, las cuales tenían una correa color azul.

"Bueno ya fue mucho explorar...hay que ir a Sugarcube Corner para tu fiesta." Dijo Rarity empujando a Twilight con sus cascos hacia la salida de la casa, por lo cual todos salimos, no sin antes dejar la mochila azul en la casa y sacar todo de mi otra mochila, los cuales eran algunos cargadores y otros componentes, por lo cual con lo que me quede fue la mochila, la cámara y su cargador, laptop y su cargador, el bastón eléctrico, los lentes, los binoculares, los dulces, el tomacorrientes solar, mi celular, el cual tenía en un bolsillo interior de la chamarra, y el sobre con los títulos de propiedad, los cuales aun no había abierto. Todo lo demás, junto con las armas, cargadores y los dos taseres los deje en un mueble que habia en el pasillo.

"Pues de regreso al pueblo..." Decia mientras salíamos todos y cerraba la puerta usando las llaves que había tomado anteriormente.

'Espero y esa casa me sea de utilidad aqui y en otras dimensiones... '

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Pues ahora finalmente el personaje podra ir a su fiesta de bienvenida...despues de 6 dias de estar en aquel lugar...<strong>****

******Tambien su casa, o mansion como quieran decirle, es un refugio y a la vez una vivienda. Le será util despues para ayudar a otros y vivir mientras esté en aquel lugar.  
><strong>****

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	16. Chapter 16: La fiesta

********A/N - Notas del autor: Finalmente puede asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida que le tenian preparado, sin embargo, no todo es tan normal como parece ser...  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16 - La fiesta.<br>**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Se encontraban los cuatro caminando por el sendero hacia el pueblo de Ponyville, todos distraídos en algún asunto, ya sea sobre el casco con Damian, la fiesta por Spike y Twilight, pero Rarity era la más preocupada...

'No puede ser Rarity...¡eres una dama!, como puede ser posibles que le hayas pedido tal cosa en la biblioteca a Damian...' Pensaba preocupada la pony diseñadora.

'Dejarte llevar por el momento con el...aunque podría el haber entendido otra cosa...¡no! si estabas insinuando algo, caer en un deseo tan bajo... ' Seguía de pensativa y a la vez preocupada la pony, pero no duro mucho, ya que los demás se dieron cuenta del estado.

"Ummm...¿estás bien Rarity?" Preguntaba Twilight aun con su voz de potra.

"S-sí, claro q-que estoy bien..." Tartamudeaba algo la pony, pero no terminaba por convencer a los demás, pero en un intento por desviar la atención, recordó que había olvidado un asunto importante...

"D-Damian, se me olvido preguntar: ¿qué colores prefieres más?" Pregunto Rarity a Damian.

"Colores no tan llamativos, como el azul, negro, o un verde." Respondió Damian mientras los demás notaban que estaban cerca del pueblo, por lo que el decidió dejar el casco a un lado, y se cambio a su ropa normal con ayuda del brazalete.

* * *

><p><strong>En el pueblo...<strong>

El pueblo parecía habitado por fantasmas, no se veía a nadie en las afueras de la plaza, ni siquiera a los vendedores. Todos los locales y casas con cortinas cerradas y sin nadie dentro, todo excepto un local en particular.

La pastelería, o mejor dicho, el local Sugarcube Corner se podía ver que era el único lugar sin las cortinas cerradas, pero dentro se podían ver sombras moverse de un lugar a otro, como si se fueran a preparar para algún evento, pero en este momento todos sabemos que se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida...

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy.**

"Shhhh...todos callados...¡ahí vienen!" Murmuraba Pinkie mientras todos se escondían y se preparaban en sus respectivos puestos.

"¿Creen que este bien después de lo sucedido?" Decía Applejack a sus amigas.

"Y-yo creo que si..." Decía Fluttershy mientras esperaba junto a sus amigas a unos metros de la puerta.

"Nah, de seguro ya se olvido del asunto." Dacia Rainbow mientras se empezaban a escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta, para que segundos después se abriera, entrando primero Spike, luego Rarity, después Twilight y finalmente Damian al final, el cual cerró la puerta.

"¡SORPRESA!" Gritaron todos los ponies al mismo tiempo que encendieron las luces, pero después todo se torno en un silencio incomodo al ver a aquel nuevo ser en el cuarto, todas las miradas curiosas enfocadas en el.

**Damian POV**

Me empecé a poner nervioso debido a que toda la atención estaba enfocada a mí, si continuaba en este estado, terminaría por salir corriendo del lugar...

Para mi suerte, la pony fiestera noto mi condición y el ambiente, por lo cual rápidamente desvió la atención y empezó la fiesta que tenía planeada, la cual empezó por los juegos y la charla con los demás ponies, por lo que yo simplemente me fui a sentar a una mesa, la cual se encontraba sola, y coloque mi mochila a un lado mío, pero no por mucho, debido a que llego Lyra, su amiga y Roseluck siendo arrastrada por Lyra, y finalmente Fluttershy.

"Lyra, no creo que sea necesario hacer esto..." Dacia Bon Bon a su amiga, la cual se encontraba arrastrando a Roseluck hasta la mesa donde yo me encontraba.

Al parecer eso no convenció de mucho a la pony turquesa, solo se detuvo hasta que finalmente llegaron a unos centímetros de la mesa.

"Mira, ¿ves?, ¡aquí hay un humano frente a nosotros!" Decía emocionada Lyra a Roseluck, la cual se podía ver un poco impresionada.

"Ya sabemos Lyra, todos lo vimos cuando llego...ahora sabemos que era real lo que comentabas tanto." Decía fastidiada la pony de la rosa, que después se marcho en busca de sus amigas al parecer.

"¿Acaso se puso hiperactiva después de que se fueron?" Le pregunte a Bon Bon, la cual simplemente asintió.

"No creerás que tanto ha estado hablando y pensando durante todo el día..." Decía su amiga mientras ambas se sentaban del otro lado de la mesa, junto con Fluttershy que se sentó a mi lado derecho que había libre de la mesa.

"Lo siento si antes no nos presentamos. Yo soy Bon Bon y trabajo en una dulcería de la que soy dueña, y aquí Lyra es mi compañera de piso y gran amiga, la cual además sabe tocar bien la lira y como habrás visto, también se obsesiona por los humanos." Presentaba Bon Bon a ella y a su amiga, mientras a mi alrededor podía ver que habían varios ponies tomando algunas bebidas, otros charlando, algunos otros jugando algunos juegos de mesa, y finalmente algunos bailando al ritmo de una música electrónica que tenía un pony.

"¡Tengo tanto que preguntarte! ¿Es cierto que tienen unas maquinas que los pueden comunicar a distancia o que los transportar de un lugar a otro?" Preguntaba emocionada Lyra mientras su amiga la miraba algo fastidiada.

"Si, se llaman celulares, y nos transportamos en vehículos, ya sean aéreos, navales o de tierra, que funcionan de una manera especial." Le respondí a la pony, la cual se podía ver algo interesada en lo que le iba diciendo, pero en eso llego Rainbow con un vaso de cartón lleno de una bebida color naranja claro.

"¿Y esto qué es?" Le pregunte a Rainbow, la cual solo se limitó a mirarme extrañada.

"Esto es sidra de manzana, ¿porque?" Pregunto la pony, pero ya me empezaba a preocupar por el hecho de que era sidra...

"¿No se supone que la sidra tiene algo de alcohol?" Le pregunte curioso, aunque ya tenía un presentimiento de que era cierta mi pregunta.

"Así es, ¿acaso te vas a poner delicado por eso?" Pregunto fastidiada Rainbow.

"Pues si, además de que aun tengo una ligera desconfianza por todo lo que me sucede día a día..." Le respondí a la pony, la cual se marcho con el vaso de sidra.

'Recuerda Damian...no puedes confiar totalmente de todos los ponies, algo anda mal aquí... ' Pensaba a mí mismo, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico por todo el asunto, pero mi sentido de seguridad decía otra cosa.

"¿Porque tienes desconfianza?" Pregunto intrigada Lyra, pero su amiga solo la golpeo con su casco en su pata en señal de que no preguntara eso.

"Son muchas cosas...pero nada importante." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual aun no se veía muy satisfecha por mi respuesta, pero entendió que no debía seguir insistiendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, solo veía como Bon Bon, Lyra y Fluttershy platicaban entre sí, ya sea sobre planes que tenían, que habían hecho, algunos gustos, entre otras cosas. Esta vez llegó Rarity con otro vaso con una bebida, pero este ahora se veía como jugo de manzana.

"Cariño, ¿es cierto de que no quisiste beber la sidra?" Pregunto curiosa Rarity mientras dejaba el vaso en frente mío.

"Pues sí, debido a que tiene alcohol, y no pienso beber nada que contenga eso, solo por razones propias." Le dije seriamente a la pony, la cual entendió y se marchó, no sin antes darme el vaso con jugo.

"¿Pues que tiene el alcohol que lo rechazas tanto?" Pregunto Lyra, pero esta vez su amiga estaba de acuerdo con ella, junto con Fluttershy.

"Son muchas cosas. Aunque no haya probado en mi vida algún tipo de alcohol, mis conocimientos me dicen que a mí no me ayudan para nada, también que existe una posibilidad de que quede noqueado debido a que no me he repuesto totalmente desde mi salida del hospital." Le respondí a Lyra, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo del vaso.

"¿Y qué te sucedió para que quedaras en el hospital?" Pregunto otra vez Lyra.

"Pues digamos que una visita tuvo un imprevisto y-" Le iba diciendo a la pony, pero mi vista captó algo inusual en el vaso que tenia. Al revisar más de cerca el vaso, me di cuenta que tenia dibujada con un marcador una D pequeña a un lado del vaso...

'IT´S A TRAP!' Pensaba mi subconsciente mientras escuchaba varias alarmas en mi cabeza...

"Oh no..." Murmure mientras que de repente me daba un gran dolor de cabeza, lo cual hizo que sujetara mi cabeza debido al dolor.

"¿Que tienes, te sucede algo?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy mientras ponía uno de sus cascos en mi hombro, pero al intentar ver, note que veía borroso y estaba sintiéndome mareado, además que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

Empecé a entrar en pánico, principalmente porque sabía que en unos minutos más, quedaría noqueado y al alcance de cualquiera, pero lo único que note por un segundo fue que se había abierto un menú del reloj y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un botón de aceptar, el cual presioné.

**Fluttershy POV**

Se empezaba a ver muy extraño, como si de repente le hubiera dado un dolor de cabeza, y también empezó a entrar en pánico, pero de repente vi como su reloj saco una especie de panel que el presiono, lo cual causo que un extraño portal se abriera a un lado de la mesa, pero en el suelo.

"Damian, ¿te sientes bien?" Le intente preguntar a él, pero debido a su pánico no reaccionó.

"¿Damian?" Le pregunte algo preocupada, pero no reaccionaba, solo se limito a sostener su mochila.

"¿Alguien que me ayude con todo esto?" Dijo Spike mientras caminaba hacia nuestra dirección con una bandeja llena de bebidas y comida, pero no había visto el agujero que había en el piso, al cual iba directamente.

"Spike, ¡DETENTE!" Le grito Twilight, pero cuando el dragón quiso voltear, tropezó y cayo directamente al agujero.

"¡AAAAH!" Grito el dragón mientras atravesaba el agujero, solo para que momentos después, Damian cayera inconsciente hacia el agujero junto con su mochila, haciendo que se cerrara justo antes de que Twilight y las demás llegaran a él.

"No, ¡NO!, ¿dónde está Spike?¿DONDE?" Preguntaba histérica una potra Twilight mientras todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y de la nueva forma de la princesa, que tenía toda la atención centrada en ella.

"Cálmate terroncito, de seguro ha de estar en algún lugar del pueblo..." Le respondía Applejack, pero en su tono de voz se podía notar preocupación.

"Creo que el jugo fue demasiado para Damian..." Decía sarcásticamente Rainbow, pero solo logro miradas amenazadoras por parte de Rarity y Applejack.

Toda la música, todos los juegos, y toda la plática se había detenido para ver qué había sucedido, pero Pinkie intervino y convenció a todos de seguir con la fiesta, aunque algunos se miraban curiosos y confundidos a la vez. Después de esto, yo y las demás salimos en dirección a la biblioteca para buscar a Spike.

"¡Debemos buscar a Spike en la biblioteca! Si, ha de estar ahí..." Decía Twilight, pero se empezaba a notar algo desesperada.

"Te acompañamos querida, todas queremos buscarlo en este momento." Decía Rarity algo preocupada también mientras veía como nos acercábamos a la biblioteca.

"¿Spike, estas ahí?, ¡Spiiike!" Decía Twilight mientras todas entrabamos a la biblioteca, solo para no encontrar rastros de Spike, lo cual empeoro la condición de Twilight.

"No, ¡no!, ¡NO! ¿DONDE ESTAN? ¿DONDE?" Preguntaba histérica Twilight mientras veía como su melena se iba desarreglando poco a poco.

"Twilight querida, cálmate..."Decía Rarity, pero no estaba del todo bien...

"¿Calmarme?¿CALMARME? ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI NO SE SI SPIKE ESTA BIEN!" Le grito histéricamente Twilight a Rarity, lo cual nos sorprendió a todas.

"Twilight, no vamos a lograr nada si nos empezamos todos a alterar..." Decía Applejack en un intento de tranquilizar a Twilight, lo cual funciono.

" Y-yo te ayudare a buscarlos...si es que quieres..." Le dije a Twilight, la cual solo asintió.

"¡Y nosotras también!" Dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo, excepto Rainbow.

"Yo solo lo hare por Spike..." Dijo Rainbow, pero todas nos dimos cuenta que también estaba Spike con Damian, por lo que ahora estábamos buscando a dos.

"Entonces hay que empezar, reúnan a todos los ponies que puedan para empezar a buscarlos por el pueblo." Dijo Twilight mientras todas empezamos a reunir a algunos ponies para que nos ayudaran en nuestra búsqueda por el pueblo...

**Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar...**

**Spike POV**

"¿Pero dónde estoy? Un momento estoy en la fiesta y en el otro segundo ya estoy en otro lado..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras mi visión se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había, debido a que ya era de noche.

"Espera un momento...¿esta no es la casa de-"Iba a decir pero note que alguien detrás mío caía de espalda contra el suelo y después una mochila le caía encima de él.

"Ow..." Dijo Damian, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, y fue a apoyarse de espalda contra una pared, ya que no podía levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunte mientras notaba como sostenía su cabeza debido al dolor que parecía sufrir.

"No...no estoy nada bien...todo da vueltas..." Me dijo preocupado.

"¿No quieres que pida ayuda a alguien?" Le pregunte a él, pero inmediatamente se preocupo mas.

"No, por ahora no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, por favor..." Me pidió Damian, mientras miraba de nuevo la opción de pedir ayuda a alguien.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Le pregunte de nuevo, pero al voltear a ver note que no se movía.

"Ummm...¿Damian?" Le dije mientras lo tocaba con mi garra, pero solo se tambaleo a su derecha.

'¿Acaso esta muerto? ' Pensé con preocupación, pero al acercar mi garra note que seguía respirando.

'Menos mal... ' Pensé, pero aun seguía con la duda de ir a pedir ayuda o no, pero como no podía dejarlo solo ya que le podría pasar algo, decidí quedarme con él en la casa.

"Por lo menos puedo explorar el lugar..."Me dije a mi mismo mientras revisaba uno por uno los cuartos que tenia la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>En el pueblo...<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

Podemos ver a varios grupos de ponies buscar por todo el pueblo, algunos en las casas, otros en el parque, y otros en los edificios...

Applejack fue con un grupo de ponies a buscar en la granja, Rainbow fue con un grupo de pegasos a buscar por aire alrededor del pueblo, Pinkie fue a buscar de nuevo en la fiesta, Rarity fue a su local a buscar alrededor de ahí, Twilight era la que lideraba a todos los grupos de búsqueda, aunque se veía muy extraño ver a una potra liderar a varios ponies, y Fluttershy fue a ayudar a Rarity junto con Bon Bon y Lyra.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo se puede ver a Discord viendo desde una nube al pueblo, muy pensativo al lado de su hija, Screwball.

"¿Porque vemos el pueblo papi?" Preguntaba Screwball.

"Quiero que socialices mas con la gente del pueblo, no quiero que todo el día estés haciendo travesuras." Dijo Discord mientras veía a varios grupos de ponies ir de un lado a otro.

"Pero papi...me divierto mucho con mis travesuras, ¡no puedes hacer esto!" Reclamaba la potra, pero su padre no parecía muy feliz acerca de su opinión.

"Aun así, tendrás que ir también a la escuela en cuanto reanuden las clases..." Dijo Discord, lo cual no agrado a la potra.

"No es justo..." Decía tristemente la potra mientras el dragón pensaba pacíficamente...

'Es por su bien, no puede estar todo el día escondida de todos y vagando de un lado a otro... ' Pensaba el dragón mientras ponía a su hija en su espalda y se marchaban...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas alrededor de el, pero solo es el inicio de algo mas grande y tenebroso...<strong>****

******Sin embargo, toda esta situacion le ha afectado y empieza a caer en la paranoia...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	17. Chapter 17: La busqueda

********A/N - Notas del autor: Al parecer se preocupan mucho tanto de Spike como del personaje, aunque si no resuelven un asunto con el personaje, va a empezar a entrar en un estado de paranoia por todo lo que le ha sucedido recientemente...  
><strong>******

********...********

********Para Lector noob .- Primero: La D del vaso la relacionó con algun hecho criminal, cuya idea fue creada en su mente al ver tanta series de television e historias sobre crimen, lo cual siempre significa que si algo tiene tu inicial y nadie te lo ha dicho, lo relaciona a que algo malo va a suceder (al menos de que tenga tu nombre completo, entonces es normal para el), tambien por su paranoia ante los ponies y la "platica" . Segundo: Cuando se refirio "al alcance de cualquiera", se referia a que cualquiera pudo haberle quitado, ya sea Twilight, o alguien mas, su equipo, que le dan un sentido de seguridad, aunque tambien se referia a que pudo ser prisionero de alguien, relacionado con la platica que tuvo sobre que "los machos eran mas escasos"...  
><strong>******

********...********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 - La busqueda<br>**

**En el pueblo...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Han pasado varias horas desde que desaparecieron Spike y Damian, por lo que ya ha anochecido y han suspendido la búsqueda por seguridad de todos los ponies, por lo que Twilight y sus amigas fueron a la biblioteca después de asegurarse que todos se hayan ido a sus casas.

Al entrar las cinco ponies y una potra, se podía notar el evidente cansancio que cada una de ellas tenia, se veía que sus patas temblaban del cansancio y se ponía notar que sus melenas y colas estaban todas desalineadas y despeinadas, excepto Pinkie, la cual seguía con su misma energía brincando de un lugar a otro.

"Mis alas duelen de tanto volar..." Exclamaba Rainbow mientras sobaba con su casco una de sus alas.

"Me duelen mis cascos de tanto caminar..." Decía Rarity mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

"Oh vamos, ¿acaso ya se cansaron?" Preguntaba Pinkie mientras todas se acomodaban en la biblioteca.

"Si querida...hemos estado buscando por todo el pueblo desde hace horas sin algún resultado..."Decía cansada Rarity mientras las demás asentían levemente.

"Creo que mañana haremos una búsqueda rápida en el pueblo antes de expandir nuestra área de búsqueda..." Decía Twilight, la cual al final empezó a bostezar.

Pero no todas escucharon su comentario, ya que todas se habían quedado dormidas, seguido después de Twilight, por lo que la única pony despierta era Pinkie, la cual trajo almohadas y sabanas para sus amigas, y después salió de la biblioteca para retirarse a donde vivía...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el castillo de las princesas...<strong>

Podemos ver a las dos princesas discutir en el salón del trono real, mas sin embargo, habían retirado a todos los guardias de aquel lugar por ordenes de la princesa del sol. Aun de noche, se podía ver el piso de cerámica blanco, así como paredes y un techo muy alto, con pilares estilo romano a los alrededores, junto con dos tronos, pertenecientes a las dos princesas, frente a una alfombra de un color rojo con bordados dorados que se extendían desde la entrada al trono, hasta el mismo trono de las princesas, las cuales se encontraban en alto.

"Tia, ¿no crees que estas sobreactuando por toda esta situación?" Preguntaba preocupada Luna a su hermana, la cual se encontraba trotando de un lado a otro muy pensativa.

"No, me preocupo mucho por la seguridad de mis ponies, especialmente cuando esta alrededor de las portadoras de la armonía." Respondía preocupada Celestia.

"¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con el humano?" Pregunto de nuevo Luna, pero su hermana se detuvo en seco.

"Que las pocas veces que lo he visto, he notado que tiene un armamento extraño y peligroso, e incluso hoy viste que llego con armas, además de que no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones." Respondía preocupada Celestia mientras que con su magia tomaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir en el.

"¿Y eso qué? Si en verdad quisiera causar caos, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo." Defendía Luna su posición, pero no le iba a ganar a su hermana tan fácilmente.

"Luna, el tenia alguna razón para que no quisiera que usara el hechizo mental en el, lo cual me preocupa, por lo que mañana me veré obligada a traerlo al castillo para cuestionarlo." Finalizaba la conversación Celestia, pero su hermana tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"¿Tal vez no quería que lo hicieras porque tal vez estarías viendo también su vida personal?" Le respondió Luna a su hermana.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no explica porque sabe tanto sobre nosotros y como logra usar hechizos y magia sin que la podamos detectar..." Decía preocupada Celestia.

"Creo que ya sé porque estas así...¡estas resentida porque un humano te convirtió en potra!" Decía Luna mientras se reía al acordarse de aquel evento, mientras su hermana se sonrojaba levemente.

"Eras tan adorable cuando te enojabas porque te paseaba en mi lomo..." Le decía Luna a su hermana, la cual intentaba lo mejor por ocultar su fuente sonrojo, que era notable debido a su pelaje blanco.

"Luna, a tu cuarto ¡ahora!" Le ordeno Celestia a su hermana, la cual salió del cuarto del trono, aun riendo, para dejar a una sonrojada Celestia que empezó a escribir sus planes en un pergamino para el día de mañana, para después retirarse a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente...<strong>

**Fluttershy POV**

Al despertar, note que había una almohada debajo de mi y estaba cobijada al igual que las demás, las cuales aun seguían durmiendo, pero que poco a poco se iban levantando, pero todas notaron que tenían sus melena tan desarregladas, que se parecían al peinado de Pinkie, para el horror de Rarity, la cual frenéticamente buscaba siquiera un cepillo para arreglar su peinado.

"¡Mi peinado, todo mi cabello esta desarreglado, necesito un cepillo ahora!" Pedía frenéticamente Rarity a Twilight, la cual trajo con su magia varios cepillos para que las demás arreglaran sus melenas, pero Rainbow y Applejack no las usaron, ellas solo se limitaron a acomodar sus melenas con sus cascos para que quedaran como antes.

Mientras arreglábamos nuestras melenas, notamos que se percibían en el ambiente un aroma agradable de comida en el ambiente, y al terminar de arreglar nuestras melenas, notamos que había una gran mesa llena de varios platillos y comida, ya sean panqueques, pastelillos, pan, entre otras cosas, por lo que todas nos sentamos a comer.

Un tiempo después notamos que Pinkie salía de la cocina con un plato de pastelillos y varios jarabes de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, entre otros sabores.

"¡Buenos días a todas!" Nos dijo Pinkie a todas nosotras, por lo que la saludamos mientras empezábamos a comer.

"¿Cuales son los planes de hoy por la búsqueda?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás mirábamos a Twilight esperando una respuesta.

"Como no hay rastros de ellos en el pueblo, me temo que tendremos que empezar a buscar por el bosque Everfree." Nos dijo Twilight, pero al momento de escuchar el nombre del bosque, sentimos un repentino escalofrió.

"¿Crees que sea seguro? Digo para ustedes, porque no yo le tengo miedo a ese bosque." Dijo Rainbow, pero notaba un leve tono de miedo en su voz.

"Con la ayuda de Fluttershy podremos lograr buscar sin problemas" Dijo Twilight, pero me asuste por el hecho de que teníamos que entrar al bosque Everfree, conociendo todos los peligros y especies de seres vivos que habían, gracias al libro que tenía en mi cabaña.

"¿P-pero porque yo?" Les pregunte algo asustada.

"Porque tú eres la única que conoce los alrededores del Everfree, aunque también esta Zecora, pero no está aquí por el momento." Respondió Twilight.

"¿P-puedo ir a mi cabaña a conseguir algunas cosas para la búsqueda?" Le pregunte a Twilight.

"Si, mientras tanto las demás buscaremos en el pueblo hasta que regreses." Dijo Twilight, por lo cual termine de comer un panqueque para dirigirme a mi cabaña.

Afuera se podía ver todo normal, ponies caminando de un lado a otro, algunos comprando, otros platicando, otros admirando el paisaje, pero solo dos ponies venían caminando hacia mi dirección, eran Lyra y Bon Bon.

"¡Buenos días Fluttershy!" Dijo Bon Bon mientras nos saludábamos ambas.

"Buenos días Lyra." Le respondí a Bon Bon.

"¿A dónde te diriges tan temprano?" Me pregunto Bon Bon.

"Voy a mi casa a conseguir algunas cosas para iniciar la búsqueda en el bosque Everfree." Les respondí a ambas, las cuales temblaron al escuchar el nombre del bosque.

"¿Acaso tendremos que buscar en el bosque que es peligroso para cualquiera?" Pregunto Bon Bon, a lo cual yo solo asentí.

"De hecho voy a necesitar ayuda para traer algunas cosas, ¿me ayudarían?" Les pregunte, a lo cual ellas simplemente asintieron y empezamos a caminar hacia mi cabaña.

**En la casa de Damian...**

**Damian POV**

Me empecé a levantar lentamente del suelo, ya que sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo que no evite apoyarme de espalda contra la pared.

'La fiesta será divertida dijeron, no hay nada de qué preocuparte dijeron... ' Pensaba mientras recordaba los hechos de ayer.

Al recordar los hechos, me sentí aliviado de haber podido escapar a tiempo de aquel lugar, siempre hay algo de sospechoso en un vaso con jugo que casualmente tiene tu inicial marcada en el vaso, pero tal vez está siendo paranoico gracias al ver tantas historias de crimen y series de televisión, pero al haber recordado eso, me hizo empezar a sentir miedo ante los ponies, ya que solo Dios sabe que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera escapado...tal vez pudieron haberme llevado arrestado por alguna causa, o tal vez quitarme todas mis cosas para investigarlas e intentar crear sus propias versiones...o algo mucho peor, por lo que no pude evitar sentir un escalofrio por el hecho...

Pero mientras pensaba, note que debajo mío había una carta, la cual tome y empecé a leer, conociendo que era para informarme sobre algún hecho o noticia...

'_Damian:_

_ Varias cosas que informarte. La primera es que te he quitado el brazalete con poderes, esto debido a que ya tienes suficientes cosas como para que te puedas defender, como los rifles, el escudo, la casa y los trajes, pero la habilidad de caminar entre nubes ahora está en el reloj(el reloj solamente lo puedes remover tu y nadie mas)._

_ La otra es que cada semana que estés en estas dimensiones, recibirás 100 bits y 20 gemas semanalmente que se guardaran en las bolsas que ya tienes. Puedes checar tus fondos desde la pantalla que tiene el casco.  
><em>

_ Puedes crear portales para viajar de un lugar a otro usando el reloj, siempre y cuando hayas explorado previamente el lugar. Por ahora solo puedes crear portales a tu casa y al pueblo. Tiempo de recarga: 2 horas. Restricciones: Magia y dimensión. El reloj te alertara al haber encontrado un nuevo lugar para transportarte._

_ Ahora puedes usar el casco sin necesidad de usar el traje de exploración, solamente quítate el casco antes de cambiar y podrás usarlo. Te he dejado un manual que explica las funcionalidades del casco, pero en pocas palabras el casco es una combinación de la funcionalidad de una laptop, un GPS, entre otros aparatos, pero para explicar todo esto está el manual._

_ La funcionalidades del control esta en el reloj, esto para que no estés cargando con tantas cosas a la vez. También he agregado una base para el rifle en el cañón para que sea mas fácil apuntar cuando estés apoyándote en el suelo (o de campero en algún techo)._

_ Finalmente, he agregado un cuarto botón al brazalete de los trajes, ahora los botones marcados con números. Este traje es un traje SWAT, con todo y gafas, esto para que tengas una mejor defensa en caso de que tengas que defenderte, pero en si no tiene nada de especial, o que quieras esconder tu identidad. Si algún traje se daña, solo no lo uses por un tiempo mientras se reparan (no aplica con tu ropa)._

_ PS: Hay un cuarto que contiene varios herramientas parecidas a las tuyas que puedes dar a otros en caso de que necesiten ayuda. También existe un campo de tiro en un cuarto a prueba de sonido, que yo que tu empezaba a practicar a usar las armas. También te deje unas fundas para las uzi y una funda en forma de guitarra para las armas, en caso de que no quieras estar cargando con ellas en la mochila o que quieras esconder todo de la vista curiosa de otros._'

"Ahora siento que soy como un soldado...excepto que no tengo entrenamiento, que no tengo fuerza, y que ni siquiera puedo resistir golpes ni defenderme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... " Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras activaba el traje de exploración, me quitaba el casco, y cambiaba a mi ropa normal, para después usar el casco y activar el visor, el cual tenía el espacio suficiente para que pudiera interactuar con la pantalla sin que estorbara mi cara.

Me di cuenta que, aparte del mapa que había y que tenia visibilidad de lo que había en frente mío, había un menú en la parte inferior izquierda, el cual active y me di cuenta que tenia las mismas aplicaciones que una laptop o un celular, como lo son un reproductor, un explorador de archivos, un visualizador de imágenes, entre otras cosas, por lo que decidí vincular los archivos del celular con el casco, lo cual me sorprendía también que fuera posible por parte del casco, por lo que ahora tenía acceso a la música que tenia, que normalmente no escuchaba, pero tenía en caso de algo.

"Bueno, ahora hay que buscar el almacén y después el campo de tiro." Me dije a mi mismo mientras usaba el mapa para buscar los cuartos.

"¡Buenos días Damian!" Dijo alguien detrás mío, por lo que no evite saltar del susto y voltear a ver quien era, por lo cual me di cuenta de que era Spike, para mi sorpresa.

"¿Spike, te quedaste todo este tiempo aquí?" Le pregunte sorprendido al dragón, el cual solamente asintió.

"Como te quedaste dormido y no había nadie más, me quede aquí y explore la casa, y me sorprende que tengas tantas cosas y cuartos, es como si lo hubieran construido con un propósito en especial..." Me dijo el dragón.

"Lo mismo pienso..." Le dije al dragón, pero sentí como mi estomago empezó a gruñir, por lo que fui a la cocina acompañado de Spike.

"¿Y qué piensas comer si cuando llegue solo había gemas aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido Spike, pero ya sabía cómo funcionaba uno de los dos refrigerados, ya que el otro era en caso de que necesitara guardar algo, por lo que al abrirlo, había un plato de cereal, el cual saque y coloque en la mesa, para sorpresa del dragón.

"¿Pero cómo fue eso posible si esta mañana solo habían gemas ahí?" Pregunto sorprendido Spike, al cual le explique cómo funcionaban estos objetos, junto con las dos lacenas que estaban cerca, los cuales tenían la misma habilidad.

"¿Así que puedes solamente pensar en lo que necesitas y estará ahí?" Pregunto el dragón mientras buscaba una cuchara en las otras lacenas, que tenían varios platos, cubiertos y vasos, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar uno.

"A veces sí, pero puede tal vez no tener el mismo sabor que si lo elaboras tu mismo." Le dije al dragón mientras empezaba a comer el cereal, el cual, afortunadamente, sabía normal.

Ya después de comer rápidamente mi cereal, note que cada puerta tenia un letrero que marcaba el proposito de cada cuarto, por lo que el almacén estaba cruzando la cocina, por lo que ahora faltaba encontrar el campo de tiro, el cual note que estaba a la izquierda del cuarto, siendo uno de los últimos cuartos de la casa, por lo que fui a la entrada de la casa por la mochila, las armas y mi equipo restante para después poner la mochila con la ropa a un lado de las escaleras y luego regresar a la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" Pregunto Spike mientras caminábamos hacia el final del pasillo, para quedar frente a una puerta que daba al campo de tiro.

"A practicar el uso de las armas." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se asusto y se aferro a mi pierna.

"¿Estás seguro que puedas usar eso?" Dijo el dragón señalando el rifle que tenía en mi espalda.

"Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar..." Le dije al dragón mientras encendía las luces del cuarto, para ver que habían dos casillas con dos asientos cada uno, un botón y dos hojas de papel como si fueran un blanco paratiro con arco al final del cuarto.

'Por lo menos sabré si realmente puedo disparar o no, aunque se verá extraño ver luces de colores como si fuera un festival... '

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>¿Podra resolverse el misterio detras de la fiesta? Tienen que...o no volverá a confiar de nuevo en los ponies.<strong>****

******Muchas sorpresas le esperan, y tambien muchos misterios...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	18. Chapter 18: Sorpresas tecnologicas

********A/N - Notas del autor: Explorando la casa despues de lo acontecido, parece ser que hay alguien que empieza a caer en la paranoia debido a el supuesto 'peligro' que representa el personaje.  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18 - Sorpresas tecnologicas.<br>**

**En el castillo de las princesas...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Se puede ver a Luna despertar algo tarde de su sueño mientras se dirige a la puerta para dirigirse al comedor con su hermana, como todas las mañanas, pero descubre que está cerrada por fuera.

"¿Pero qué...?" Se pregunta así misma Luna mientras nota un pergamino a su derecha, encima de una mesa de noche. Lo que decía la carta era que Celestia había decido ir por el humano, y para evitar alguna distracción, había decidido encerrar a su hermana en su cuarto, lo cual molesto a Luna.

'Espero y no se le ocurra hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta después... ' Pensaba Luna mientras encendía su consola y se podía a jugar, intentando olvidar que era prisionera de su propio cuarto. Muy pocas veces su hermana había hecho esto, pero ella misma sabía que había hecho hasta lo imposible para escapar, pero siempre sin éxito, por lo que solo espero hasta que el hechizo se desvaneciera de su cuarto para poder salir.

**Siguiendo a Celestia...**

Estaba la princesa del sol en el patio del castillo, cuyo entorno estaba adornado por varias estatuas de ponies importantes, algunos hechos con arbustos y un camino decorado por mármol. Había junto a ella seis guardias, un capitán, una alicornio y tres carruajes, todos conducidos por varios pegasos.

El capitán era un semental de color blanco, melena y cola de dos tonos de azul, uno fuerte y uno claro, ojos color azul celeste y una cutie mark de un escudo con tres estrellas azul claro arriba, y la alicornio era una yegua de color rosa claro, melena y cola de tres colores, siendo violeta, rosa fuerte y amarillo pálido, ojos color violeta y una cutie mark de un corazón de cristal de color aguamarina.

"Necesito que me acompañen a Ponyville para atender un asunto importante." Les decía la princesa del sol en un tono serio.

"¡Como diga, princesa!" Exclamaron los seis guardias mientras se digerían a sus posiciones al carruaje real como escoltas.

"¿Tan importante es que tengamos que estar nosotros dos aquí?" Preguntaba la alicornio a la princesa del sol.

"Necesito su ayuda para lidiar con lo que pueda suceder, de hecho he mandado por unos ponies especiales para que nos ayuden en caso de que las cosas resulten mal..." Le dijo la princesa a la alicornio, mientras veían partir a los guardias junto con el capitán hacia el pueblo, siguiendo las instrucciones de la princesa del sol.

"Tu iras en este segundo carruaje que ira detrás de ellos, yo me quedare a esperar a los demás aquí." Le respondió Celestia a una confundida alicornio, pero esta decidió no cuestionar la orden de Celestia, aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de sus ordenes.

'¿Sera cierta la descripción que nos estará dando o simplemente estará estresada por tantas obligaciones? ' Pensaba la alicornio mientras subía a su carruaje, solo para dejar a Celestia en el patio.

'Bueno, podre saber después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo... ' Pensaba la alicornio mientras veía como el carruaje donde venia se alejaba del castillo, en dirección a Ponyville.

**En la casa de Damian...**

**Damian POV**

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para usar el rifle, debido a que tal vez o la fuerza de disparo podría hacerme retroceder, o el disparo me aturdiría, aunque también recordaba que era un arma modificada y que tal vez eso ya era lo de menos.

"¿Y qué esperas?" Pregunto Spike mientras veía el fondo del cuarto.

"No, nada..." Le respondí mientras me acomodaba para apuntar correctamente a la hoja de papel del fondo, aunque sentía algo raro manejar este tipo de armas, pero tenía que acostumbrarme...

Al usar la mira del rifle, podía notar que la mira solo constaba de una cruz delgada, pero la mira estaba demasiado enfocada, por lo que busque el ajustador en la mira para corregir la distancia. Después de esto, me asegure que estuviera la pantalla en azul y en un solo tiro.

Al disparar, note por unos cuantos instantes el pasar de una línea azul, seguido de un destello del mismo color, que termino en el blanco, impactando precisamente donde había apuntado, pero sin dejar rastros en la hoja.

"Qué raro..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras veía el arma.

"¿Se supone que debía hacer eso?" Pregunto el dragón.

"Si, pero me sorprende que no haya hecho tanto ruido, y que no sufriera el efecto de retroceso, sí que está fuertemente modificada..." Le dije al dragón mientras comprobaba que mi teoría era cierta al hacer otros tiros, todos iluminando el cuarto, pero en si el ruido del disparo no aturdía, ni molestaba, como si fueran provenientes del sonido de algún videojuego que estuviera alrededor, y sin que el arma se moviera de su posición inicial.

"¿Si le estas dando al blanco o estas fallando?" Pregunto el dragón al notar que la hoja seguía intacta.

"Si, entonces eso comprueba que este tiro puedo usarlo para defenderme sin herir a alguien." Le dije al dragón.

"Menos mal, ¿pero no hay alguna forma de saber si realmente le estas dando al blanco?" Pregunto el dragón.

"Creo que sí, de hecho hay otro modo de tiro." Le respondí mientras usaba la pantalla del arma para cambiar a rojo, y disparar.

Era el mismo sonido de antes, solo que esta vez el cuarto se ilumino de un resplandor rojo, pero al impactar la hoja, quedo una marca de quemado donde pego, y la hoja se empezó a quemar, dejándonos sorprendidos.

"A mí se me hace que no vuelvo a usar ese tiro mientras esté aquí..." Le dije al dragón mientras cambiaba al tiro azul, y seguía practicando.

Después de unos cuantos tiros, el cartucho se había agotado, por lo que busque otro respuesta en la mochila, pero la duda quedaba en como cambiar el cartucho del arma.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" Pregunto el dragón mientras analizaba el arma.

Encontré dos botones del lado derecho del arma, por lo que presione el que estuviera más cerca del arma, soltando el cartucho del arma, cayendo en la mesa, por lo que puse el nuevo cartucho y deposite el otro de nuevo en la mochila, pero aun faltaba otro paso, ya que seguía sin disparar.

"Creo que omití un paso más..." Presione el otro botón que quedaba, y ahora sí, podía volver a disparar.

"¿No crees que es tedioso eso de estar presionando un botón para cargar y otro para que vuelva a funcionar?" Pregunto fastidiado Spike después de toda la espera.

"Que es tedioso, si, pero lo necesito aprender si quiero tener una alternativa de defensa donde no tenga que herir a otros." Le respondí al dragón, pero un sonido me empezaba a distraer, y al descubrir de donde era, era sobre la cámara que estaba a punto de agotarse la batería, por lo que decidí parar y guardar todo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto el dragón mientras ambos salíamos del cuarto.

"No sé, tal vez acomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto, y después no se..." Le respondí al dragón mientras íbamos en camino hacia las escaleras, que estaban del otro lado del pasillo, pasando la entrada y la sala.

"De hecho, creo que necesito buscar algo que tal vez sería importante que leyeras." Dijo el dragón mientras entro a la sala a buscar lo que se supone que era importante, por lo que tome la mochila que estaba al pie de las escaleras y subí al segundo piso.

Al llegar al segundo piso, note que habían puertas en ambos lados del pasillo y unas cuantas lámparas de pared a un lado de cada puerta, por lo que camine hasta al final hasta encontrar una puerta con un pequeño pizarrón blanco y con marcador escrito mi nombre, por lo que supuse que era mi cuarto, por lo que entre para explorar un poco la habitación.

Al entrar, note que había una cama grande del lado derecho del cuarto, pero pegada hacia la pared del lado izquierdo de la cama, y varios muebles repartidos en todo el cuarto, uno siendo un escritorio de computadora, otro siendo una mesa de noche al lado derecho de la cama, y otro siendo una cajonera de ropa, que estaba a un lado de dos puertas deslizables a lo que parecía llevar a un guardarropa, y finalmente una estantería.

En sí, el cuarto tenía una ventana que daba hacia el exterior, dándome una vista sobre el camino que había frente a la casa y también había un pequeño espacio para poder sentarse y ver el exterior del lugar.

Encima de la cama, se encontraba una funda para guitarra y las dos fundas para las metralletas, pero lo raro de revisar la funda de guitarra es que fue diseñada para guardar las armas y los cargadores, ya que tenían varios sujetadores y bolsillos interiores.

'Creo que esto me será útil si quiero ocultar las armas de las vistas curiosas. ' Pensaba, pero no me agradaba la idea de que fuera en forma de guitarra, ya que podrían confundirla con una guitarra de verdad o a mí como un músico, pero no me puedo andar quejando si me están dando literalmente una mansión en donde vivir...

Decidí poner en el guardarropa lo poco de ropa que todavía me quedaba limpia, y lo demás simplemente la deposite en un conducto que probablemente daba al cuarto de lavado. Después de esto, decidí vaciar toda mi mochila y colocar lo que no usaría en el escritorio, o en algún mueble.

Finalmente, después de colocar mi laptop en el escritorio, decidí conectar la cámara y copiar el video de ayer antes de que se agotara la batería, mientras conectaba ambos aparatos al tomacorrientes que había a un lado del escritorio.

"Bueno pues, ahora a decidir qué es lo que realmente vas a llevar contigo, no quieres andar cargando con todo al mismo tiempo." Me dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba algunas cosas y las dejaba, ya sea en las cajoneras, o en el estante. Antes de empezar a decidir qué cosas llevar y que no, tome del conjunto de golosinas y dulces que tenia y decidí dejar uno de cada tipo guardados, solo en caso de que pierda los demás, para poder sacar una copia de los estantes de la cocina.

En la mochila, había decidido dejar el cargador del celular, todos los cartuchos de las armas, el bastón eléctrico, los binoculares, los anteojos, y el tomacorrientes solar...

'Quien diría que lo que empezó como un proyecto de Ciencias me seria útil en un futuro... ' Pensaba al guardar el tomacorrientes...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

**En la secundaria, 3 años antes...**

**Damian POV**

"No creo que funcione Damian..." Decía uno de mis compañeros al ver en lo que estábamos trabajando.

"Tal vez no, pero de los errores uno aprende..." Decía otro de mis compañeros mientras conectábamos varias piezas a un tomacorrientes de dos entradas.

"Pero esto ha fallado demasiadas veces sin saber cuál es nuestro error." Decía el primero mientras hacíamos los últimos ajustes al proyecto.

"Listo, ahora el momento de la verdad..." Les dije mientras colocaba los paneles solares cerca de la luz del sol, y hecho esto, pusimos a cargar un celular, sorprendentemente funcionando.

"Wow, funciono finalmente...quien lo diría..." Dijo de nuevo el primero mientras que el otro anotaba todo en un cuadernillo.

"Bueno ahora falta quien va a cuidar el proyecto, no queremos perderlo..." Decía mi primer compañero.

"Pues el único de aquí es Damian, ya que es uno de los más responsables y más confiable entre los tres, además de que en su mochila puede ocultar fácilmente el proyecto." Me dijo mi segundo compañero mientras guardaba yo el proyecto en mi mochila verde camo, ya que era normalmente el único de mi clase que traía una mochila a la que algunos le llamaban 'paracaídas', debido a su gran tamaño y espacio.

"Tienes razón en eso, bueno...¡nos vemos mañana!" Dijo mi primer compañero mientras ambos nos marchábamos de la casa de mi segundo compañero.

Al final de nuestra exposición, me dieron el proyecto para que lo cuidara y les avisara de errores o fallos en el prototipo, hasta que finalmente logramos resolver varios problemas, y como yo fui el que puso a prueba el proyecto, al final decidieron que me quedara con él mientras ellos diseñaban otros para uso personal.

Claro que existían ciertas limitaciones de voltaje, ya que para crear mayor voltaje, se necesitaría un panel solar mayor, aunque tenía el voltaje suficiente para dar energía a una laptop para cargar su batería, y a la vez funcionar, por lo que habíamos decido el panel solar del mismo tamaño que el tomacorrientes común, todo el panel y los circuitos protegidos por plástico y dentro de una caja de plástico que imitaba una pared para el tomacorrientes, claro que con su debida ventilación para que no se sobrecalentara.

**Fin de flashback...**

* * *

><p>"Esto me hace reflexionar en que a veces no es conveniente revelar ciertas cosas ahora que estoy en esto de las dimensiones, como el tomacorrientes, o el poder dimensional si es que vuelvo algún día..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras guardaba el tomacorrientes en una caja especial que había obtenido para protegerlo de los golpes, para después ponerlo dentro de la mochila.<p>

Finalmente, coloque las fundas de las uzi´s y de la pistola eléctrica dentro de la mochila, para después escuchar un tono proveniente de la laptop avisando sobre el final del copiado del video, por lo que decidí apagar la laptop y desconectar su cargador, para después guardar ambos en la mochila.

Coloque las 2 uzi´s dentro de la mochila, junto con la pistola eléctrica, el sobre con los títulos y los dos morrales, uno que tenia monedas de oro, y en el otro gemas, y como ya no tenía nada que hacer, decidí conectar mejor la cámara al tomacorrientes solar, atarla al exterior de la mochila, y salir con la cámara grabando nuevamente.

Saliendo de mi cuarto, y antes de bajar las escaleras, note que al lado de cada puerta había como una especie de cerradura electrónica, como si al activarlas, sellaría todos los cuartos de este piso.

Ya llegando a la sala, note que Spike estaba sentado leyendo lo que parecía ser un periódico, pero al momento de acercarme, me dio el periódico.

"¿Porque quieres que lo lea?" Le pregunte al dragón mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofá que había en la sala, la cual tenía dos sofás y dos sillones, algunas lámparas de mesa y una pantalla de televisión colgada en un soporte en la pared.

"Solo quiero que lo leas y vas a ver a lo que me refiero." Me dijo el dragón mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"¿O...k?" Fue lo único que dije mientras que leía el periódico, solo para descubrir que los encabezados de las noticias si eran entendibles, pero no el texto.

Algunos de los encabezados trataban sobre el clima, eventos en el lugar, pero habían algunos relevantes, unos tratando sobre extraños eventos en el pueblo, otros sobre el misterio detrás de Twilight y Celestia y sus extrañas transformaciones en potras, y finalmente lo que más me intrigo: saben sobre mi presencia...

Si, tal vez lo hubiera pasado de largo, de no haber sido que me puse los anteojos de lectura y me di cuenta del contenido, que trataba de nada más y nada menos que teorías relacionando los sucesos en el pueblo y lo de las princesas con la extraña aparición mía...

Y otro de los encabezados abarcaba la extraña aparición de un personaje en un videojuego, probablemente hablaba sobre la otra vez que me puse a jugar en línea, ya que habían imágenes del personaje antes de que hubiera salido del servidor.

"Y ahora vienen los mitos sobre mi persona..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras comprobaba el hecho, ya que colocaban varios mitos y teorías sobre mí, unas sobre que venía a conquistar este mundo, otras que era una especie extinta, entre otras cosas, pero ya no quise seguir leyendo mas y decidí guardar todo...

"Solo me quiero preguntar una cosa: ¿cómo fue que me tomaron fotografías sin darme cuenta?" Me dije a mi mismo sin notar que el dragón ya había vuelto de la cocina.

"Cuando la prensa noto los extraños eventos que sucedieron hace días, y después de haberte hecho visible en el pueblo, te volviste noticia en todos lados..." Dijo el dragón relajado mientras masticaba una gema.

"¿Y cómo supiste todo esto?" Le pregunte al dragón sorprendido de que tan informado estaba.

"Televisión, radio, periódico...estas en todos los medios de comunicación." Me respondió el dragón pero me dejo con algunas dudas...

"¿Televisión? ¿Acaso existe aquí?" Le pregunte al dragón sorprendido de que tuvieran acceso a este tipo de tecnología.

"Si, ¿cómo crees que te volviste una noticia en cuestión de días en toda Equestria?" Me respondió el dragón sorprendido por mi pregunta.

'Este lugar me sigue dando varias sorpresas cada día... ' Pensaba mientras miraba mi reloj, que marcaban las dos de la tarde.

"Oye Spike, ¿cómo fue que no estabas asustado cuando está aprendiendo a usar el rifle?" Le pregunte al dragón.

"Al principio lo estuve, pero cuando estuviste practicando, por un momento pensé que Twilight estaba jugando en línea." Respondió el dragón, pero solo había generado otra duda.

"¿Conque Twilight juega en línea, eh?" Le respondí al dragón mirándolo fijamente.

"¡No le digas a Twilight que te lo dije! No le gusta que mencione que en algunos de sus tiempos libres suele jugar en línea." Dijo el dragón asustado de haber revelado uno de los secretos de Twilight.

'Lo vuelvo a decir, este lugar me sorprende día a día... '

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Pues al parece no estan tan tecnologicamente atrasados como lo esperaba, pero aun asi, tendra que armarse de fuerza de voluntad para lo que viene, ya que no pasa desapercibido tal y como cree el, lo que le puede ocasionar confusiones que pueden ocasionar conflictos.<br>******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	19. Chapter 19: Visita inesperada

********A/N - Notas del autor: Al parecer, se preocupa demasiado Twilight por Spike, tanto que esta dispuesta a mandar a medio pueblo por un bosque igual de peligroso para todos, con tal de saber que se encuentra bien...  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19 - Visita inesperada<br>**

**En el pueblo...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Twilight**

Estaba ahí Twilight, aun siendo una adorable potra y ganando la ternura de los que la veían, a un lado de un hoyo en la tierra, donde se encontraba Pinkie con un casco amarillo de obrero y con un taladro.

"Pinkie, aun sigo sin entender porque estas buscando bajo la tierra..." Le dijo Twilight a Pinkie mientras detenía su excavación.

"Porque en la fiesta, un portal se abrió en el suelo, ¡y tal vez fueron absorbidos por la tierra y ahora están atrapados bajo tierra!" Exclamaba la pony fiestera, pero Twilight solo se limito a suspirar.

"Pinkie, no creo que haya sucedido eso, además, el portal los transporto a otro lado, como paso cuando Damian llego por primera vez aquí." Le dijo Twilight a Pinkie, causando que frenara su excavación.

"No querida, sigue excavando, creo que podrían estar más abajo de todas estas gemas que has ido extrayendo del suelo." Le dijo Rarity a Pinkie, pero Twilight se quedo viendo a Rarity extrañada.

"¿Qué? Es demasiado difícil para mí excavar tan profundo en el suelo sin ensuciar mis cascos o mi pelaje..." Dijo Rarity mientras acarreaba todas las gemas que iba aventando Pinkie a la superficie, en una carreta.

"Pinkie, será mejor que salgas de ahí, todavía tenemos que esperar a Fluttershy." Le dijo Twilight a Pinkie, la cual simplemente salto usando como resorte su crin para saltar a la superficie y a un lado de Twilight, para después empujar un montón de tierra en su excavación.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Fluttershy...<strong>

"¿Falta mucho?" Preguntaba Lyra mientras seguían caminando las tres.

"No, solo unos cuantos minutos más." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente mientras veía como Lyra se empezaba a quejar.

"No llevamos ni media hora y tu quejándote..." Regaño Bon Bon a Lyra, pero solo logro que se quejara aun mas.

"De hecho solo llevamos diez minutos caminando." Respondió Fluttershy antes de que las dos fueran detenidas bruscamente por Lyra.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto molesta Bon Bon a su compañera.

"¿Alguna de ustedes recuerda haber visto una mansión aquí antes?" Pregunto intrigada Lyra a ambas, solo para que estas también se dieran cuenta del edificio.

"No, de hecho nunca había visto este lugar antes..." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente mientras se acercaban a aquel lugar.

"¿A quién creen que le pertenezca este lugar?" Pregunto Bon Bon curiosamente mientras que las tres llegaron frente a la puerta.

"Creo que deberíamos explorar..." Dijo Lyra mientras tomaba con uno de sus cascos la perilla de la puerta.

"No creo que deberíamos, ¿qué tal si alguien vive aquí y se enoja con nosotros?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy a Lyra, pero ella ya había abierto la puerta.

"¡Vamos, al parecer está abierto!" Dijo emocionada Lyra a ambas mientras caminaba al interior de la casa.

"¡Lyra!" Exclamo Bon Bon mientras corría también al interior de la casa detrás de su amiga.

"Espero que no se enoje el dueño que vive aquí..." Dijo Fluttershy mientras también entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta.

"Lindo, parece ser la vivienda de un humano, como en mis dibujos..." Dijo Lyra mientras entraba a la sala, que estaba a su derecha.

"¡Lyra! Es malo que estemos invadiendo propiedad privada." Regaño Bon Bon a su amiga, pero no la escuchaba y seguía explorando el lugar.

"¡Mira hay un segundo piso!" Exclamo Lyra mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, siendo seguida por Bon Bon que quería detener a su amiga y salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar.

Solo había quedado Fluttershy sola en la entrada de la casa, algo asustada y decidida a salir de aquel lugar y esperar afuera, pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina la saco de su trance.

Decidió investigar el origen del ruido, aunque algo asustada de estar sola en el piso...

"¿Hola?¿Algún pony aquí?" Pregunto Fluttershy mientras lentamente se acercaba a la entrada de la cocina, solo para ver a un dragón familiar sacar una gema del refrigerador.

"¡SPIKE!" Exclamo Fluttershy mientras arremetió volando a Spike con un abrazo.

"¡Hola Fluttershy! ¿porque tan sorprendida de verme?" Pregunto sorprendido Spike de que haya reaccionado su amiga de esa forma.

"Desde lo sucedido de la fiesta, Twilight y las demás hemos estado buscándolos a ustedes." Decía Fluttershy mientras rompía el abrazo con Spike.

"¿Tanto escándalo cause en la fiesta?" Pregunto Damian mientras entraba también a la cocina, solo provocando que Fluttershy también lo abrazara.

**Damian POV**

Si bien me incomoda a veces el contacto demasiado personal, conocia que posiblemente la naturaleza de estos ponies era de ser demasiado expresivos corporalmente, además de que sus abrazos son demasiado suaves, y añadiendo que son demasiado sensibles a las emociones y son demasiado adorables, no podía rechazarla tan fácilmente sin herirla emocionalmente, por lo que simplemente aguante el abrazo.

"¿Y a que se debe el abrazo?" Le pregunte a Fluttershy intentando resistir la tentación de devolver el abrazo debido a la ternura de la situación.

"Nos tenían ambos preocupados a todas desde la fiesta." Respondió Fluttershy mientras me dejaba de abrazar.

"¿Y no se les ocurrió buscar aquí?" Le pregunte confundido a Fluttershy.

"De hecho yo no sabía que este lugar existía..." Respondió Fluttershy mientras parecía escuchar pasos cerca de la sala.

"Bueno, por lo menos se que no hay muchos que saben el lugar de esta casa..." Le respondí a Fluttershy, cuando vi que en la entrada de la cocina estaban dos ponies, siendo Bon Bon y Lyra, esta ultima sorprendida de verme de nuevo.

"¡Dami!" Exclamo Lyra para después abrazarme, solo que esta vez su abrazo fue demasiado fuerte...

"¿Dami?" Preguntamos todos confundidos al mismo tiempo que nos quedamos viendo a Lyra.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Lyra sorprendida de que todos se le quedaran viendo, mientras me dejaba de abrazar.

"Me sorprende que solo me has visto dos veces y ya hasta me diste un apodo." Le respondí sorprendido a Lyra, la cual al parecer se mostro afectada de mi respuesta.

"¿Acaso te molesta?" Dijo algo triste mientras agachaba las orejas.

"No, pero de preferencia sin apodos por ahora, me hace sentir incomodo..." Le respondí a Lyra intentando sonar lo más amable posible para no volver a herir sus sentimientos.

"¡Oh vamos!...a mí se me hace lindo Dami." Respondió Lyra quejándose.

"¡Que no!" Le respondí molesto a Lyra, pero al parecer ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, estaba decidida a llamarme por ese apodo desde ahora.

"¡Por favoooor! ¿Sí?" Respondió Lyra adorablemente, pero esta vez estaba usando lo que jamás creí que usaría un pony...

Estaba usando la cara de cachorrito, añadiendo que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y sentada justo en frente de mi.

'¡Esa cara! ¡Esa cara no!' Era lo único que podía pensar, pero su ternura no me permitía resistir...

"Aahhhh, está bien, pero solo tú...siempre los apodos me hicieron sentir incomodo..." Le respondí derrotado a la ahora feliz pony, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y se veía emocionada.

"¡Siiii!" Exclamo feliz Lyra mientras su amiga solo la miraba reprochando su conducta.

"Creo que deberíamos volver con las demás y decirles que ya no hay que seguir buscando." Respondió Fluttershy mientras Bon Bon y Lyra solo suspiraron aliviadas.

"Por lo menos ahora no tendremos que ir al bosque." Dijo Bon Bon mientras todos se dirigían hacia la puerta, excepto yo, que simplemente en la entrada de la cocina.

"¿Porque no vienes?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy después de haber sentido que no las iba siguiendo.

"Tengo cierto temor debido a lo sucedido anoche..." Les respondí a las ponies, las cuales simplemente se detuvieron y me voltearon a ver.

"Pero si lo único que paso anoche fue que te desmayaste, ¿acaso te da miedo eso?" Pregunto curiosamente Lyra.

"Alguien lo hizo, no fue causa natural, y está relacionado con lo que había tomado." Les respondí seriamente a las ponies, solo para que me miraran curiosas.

"¿No crees que estas algo paranoico y lo que paso en realidad fue algo más?" Dijo Bon Bon intentando convencerme, pero mi sentido común me seguía dando la razón.

"Entonces que casualidad que sucedió justo en el instante que había tomado el jugo, ¿no crees?" Les respondí a las ponies sarcásticamente, pero ellas mismas se habían dado cuenta de la obvia verdad a la que estaba aferrado.

Ahora que lo pienso, también hay algo que no suena lógico, y es el cómo pudieron entrar a la casa, si se supone que había cerrado con llave la puerta, y Spike y yo habíamos entrado por un portal...

"¿Cómo fue que entraron a la casa si se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada?" Pregunte intrigado al grupo de ponies.

"Eso pregúntaselo a Lyra, ella fue la que abrió la puerta." Respondió Bon Bon mientras señalaba con su casco a Lyra.

"La puerta no estaba cerrada..." Respondió inocentemente Lyra mientras usaba su casco para jugar con su melena.

Solo me quede mirando fijamente a Spike, el cual ahora estaba en el lomo de Fluttershy, buscando alguna explicación sobre como entraron, y como él estaba leyendo un periódico, supuse que había salido fuera por él.

"Yo no fui, el periódico estaba en la mesa cuando lo vi." Respondió Spike, pero después me había acordado de que había un panel de seguridad, y era la única respuesta del porque esa puerta se había abierto...debería tener cuidado en quien pongo en mi lista de confianza del panel...

"Aun así, no pienso salir de aquí e ir contigo, no sé que haya pasado en la fiesta, pero está relacionado con tus amigas Fluttershy." Le respondí seriamente al grupo de ponies.

"Está bien si quieres quedarte, solo no te vayas a ir sin que nos demos cuenta. Voy con Twilight a avisarle que encontramos a Spike." Dijo Fluttershy algo tímida, mientras se dirigía hacia fuera con Spike en su lomo, seguido de Bon Bon.

"¿No vienes Lyra?" Pregunto Bon Bon a Lyra, después de notar que ella se había sentado en el suelo.

"No, me quedare aquí con él, sirve que voy aclarando mis dudas y tal vez conozca más de él." Respondió alegre Lyra, mientras su amiga solo suspiro fastidiada y simplemente salió de la casa.

"Lyra, supongo que vas a querer que responda mas de tus preguntas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunte a Lyra, la cual simplemente asintió rápidamente, aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Aun no puedo creer que un humano este aquí frente mío!" Respondió emocionada Lyra mientras se acercaba hacia mí, rodeándome varias veces hasta quedar frente mío.

"¿Que se siente caminar en dos piernas?" Pregunto curiosamente Lyra, mientras yo me dirigía a la sala y me sentaba en un sofá, sabiendo que esto iba a demorar mucho.

"Comparado contigo, diría que más libertad de movimiento, aunque no sé si esa sea la respuesta que buscas." Le respondí dudoso a Lyra, pero al parecer esa si era la respuesta que quería.

Mientas esperaba alguna otra pregunta por parte de Lyra, esta se recostó a un lado mío, apoyando su cabeza en mi pierna, lo cual me empezó a incomodar.

"Lyra, me incomoda que hagas eso..." Le respondí molesto a Lyra de que este demasiado cerca de mí, la cual inmediatamente se dio cuenta y se recargo en el sofá, algo triste por mi reacción.

"Está bien Lyra, puedes apoyarte en mi..." Le dije molesto a Lyra por su cambiante humor, la cual se volvió a recargar en mi pierna, de hecho estaba...¿ronroneando?

Si, ronroneando como un si fuera un gato al que están acariciando, lo cual me pareció tierno, por lo que empecé a acariciar su melena y su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

"Que relajante es sentir tus manos y dedos..." Decía Lyra feliz mientras ronroneaba y estiraba sus cascos.

'Ok esto se volvió demasiado incomodo... ' Inmediatamente fue lo único que pensé.

Su comentario me pareció algo perturbador, e inmediatamente deje de acariciarla, provocando que me mirara confundida.

"Lyra, lo que acabaste de decir fue algo perturbador y extraño..." Le respondí asustado a Lyra.

"!No, por favor!" Respondió preocupada Lyra mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mano con su casco y la volvía a colocar en su cabeza.

"Está bien...solo que si vuelves a salir con ese tipo de comentarios soy capaz de salir corriendo lejos de ti..." Le respondí algo alterado a Lyra mientras de nuevo empezaba a ronronear.

"Está bien..." Respondió sonriente Lyra.

'¿Porque actúa como un ser vivo que solo requiere de atención y cariño? ' Pensaba mientras escuchaba el ronroneo de Lyra, la cual al parecer se estaba quedando dormida...

**Un tiempo después...**

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy**

Bon Bon se dirigió a su casa en el instante que había llegado al pueblo, esto para descansar por primera vez ahora que su compañera de piso no estaría molestándola cada cinco minutos acerca de alguna idea, dejando a Fluttershy y Spike caminando hacia la biblioteca en donde se supone que debían esperar a Fluttershy con lo demás.

"Fluttershy, ¿qué fue lo que paso en la fiesta con Damian y porque se veía tan alterado?" Pregunto intrigado Spike a Fluttershy.

"Hasta donde sé, al parecer se había desmayado debido a que dice que algo había en el jugo..." Respondió preocupada Fluttershy mientras llegaba al frente de la biblioteca y, con un casco, tocaba la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Rarity.

"Oh querida, ¡has llegado!" Dijo Rarity mientras Fluttershy entraba a la biblioteca con Spike en su lomo, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes.

"¡SPIKE!" Exclamo Twilight mientras abrazaba a Spike, lo cual parecía una tierna escena, debido al tamaño de Twilight.

"Se ven tan tiernos..." Dijo Rarity mientras fingía limpiar una lagrima con su casco.

"¿Donde fue donde encontraste a Spike?" Pregunto Applejack a Fluttershy.

"Oh, fue simple. Mientras caminaba a mi cabaña, había una mansión en el camino, y cuando investigamos, resulto que ahí fue donde estuvo Spike todo este tiempo" Respondió alegremente Fluttershy a Applejack.

"Espera querida, ¿esa mansión no pertenece a Damian?" Pregunto curiosa Rarity a Fluttershy, la cual simplemente asintió.

"Bueno, basta de charla, ¿vamos a hacer algo sí o no?" Pregunto impacientemente Rainbow mientras volaba alrededor de la biblioteca.

"Espera Rainbow...Fluttershy, si la mansión era de Damian, ¿cómo es que no está aquí contigo?" Pregunto curiosa Rarity a Fluttershy, mientras las demás se quedaron mirando a Fluttershy por la respuesta.

"No quiso venir, dice que desde lo sucedido en la fiesta tiene algo de temor hacia nosotras..." Dijo decepcionada Fluttershy, para sorpresa de todas.

"¡Les dije que el jugo fue demasiado para él!" Dijo burlonamente Rainbow, para desagrado de algunas.

"Rainbow, con eso no se juega..." Respondió enfadada Applejack, solo para que Rainbow sacara su lengua y siguiera volando alrededor.

"De hecho Rainbow tiene algo de razón, Damian culpa a una de nosotras porque según él en el jugo había algo..." Respondió preocupada Fluttershy.

"Con que eso fue por lo que se había alterado Damian..." Dijo Spike mientras Twilight se quedo muy pensativa...

"Creo que deberíamos ir a cancelar la búsqueda y ver este asunto personalmente con el, ¿no creen?" Pregunto Twilight al grupo, las cuales asintieron y se marcharon al exterior de la biblioteca para dar el aviso...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Bueno, por lo menos los encontraron antes de que empezaran su busqueda en el bosque, menos mal, quien sabe que podria haberles pasado...pero ahora a resolver su asunto de la fiesta, y una pony que no piensa alejarse tan facilmente del personaje...<br>******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	20. Chapter 20: Temores

********A/N - Notas del autor: Finalmente tengo vacaciones! Pues de vuelta a escribir despues de haber estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, pero en fin, ya empece de nuevo la escritura de esta historia, la cual creo yo, va tomando forma poco a poco mientras van avanzando los capitulos...  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20 - Temores<br>**

**Damian POV**

Aun seguía sentado en el sofá, principalmente porque Lyra se había quedado dormida, y cada vez que intentaba levantarme, usaba ambos cascos para volverme a sentar, lo cual me estaba empezando a cansar, y peor aún, me empezaba a dar un calambre en mi pierna izquierda, justamente donde estaba Lyra dormida...

"¡Lyra, déjame levantarme!" Le hable a Lyra, la cual al parecer se encontraba dormida, pero aun aferraba sus cascos a mí, cuestionando el cómo puede sujetar algo usando solo sus cascos.

"No..." Respondió Lyra aun dormida.

"Lyra..." Le respondí algo molesto, pero al parecer solo logre que se aferrara mas a mí.

'Ok, ya me canse y de este calambre también... ' Pensé mientras arrastraba la mochila que estaba a mi derecha a mí, para después sacar un taser.

Empecé a agitar a Lyra para que se despertara, pero solamente se limito a abrir los ojos.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?" Le pregunte a Lyra mientras ponía a su vista el taser, a lo cual simplemente asintió.

"¿Entonces sabes que va a pasar si lo enciendo y te pego?" Le pregunte de nuevo a Lyra, a lo cual inmediatamente se asusto y me dejo levantarme.

"Lo que tengo que hacer para convencerte de dejarme ir..." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual se limito a da una pequeña sonrisa inocente mientras me intentaba levantar del sofá y aguantar el dolor tan insoportable, producto del calambre, que duro unos cuantos minutos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, había dejado el rifle en el pasillo cerca del cuarto de tiro, por lo que fui por él, y después me dirigí a mi recamara para ir por la funda, solo para encontrar que era una mochila común y corriente pero aun conservaba los sujetadores y los bolsillos interiores, siendo la altura de la mochila el correcto para colocar el rifle de lado.

"Estoy confundido, ¿no era antes una funda de guitarra?" Me pregunte a mí mismo, pero había recordado haber dicho antes que me incomodaba que fuera en esa forma, lo cual me extraño, pero decidí ignorarlo y coloque el rifle dentro de la mochila, para después bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la sala donde suponía que aun se encontraría Lyra.

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que note fue que Lyra había estado revisando todo el contenido de mi mochila, la cual se encontraba en el suelo y con todos sus contenidos esparcidos por todo el suelo, y a Lyra comiendo uno de las tantas golosinas que había encontrado.

Para mi sorpresa, uno de esos dulces era de tamarindo, pero una de mis preocupaciones surgió por el hecho de que tal vez sean más sensibles del gusto, por lo que tranquilamente me dirigí a la cocina para sacar un galón de jugo del refrigerador y servirlo en un vaso, para después colocarlo en la mesa de centro, frente a ella, mirándome curiosamente.

"Ya lo veras..." Le respondí a Lyra, y, como por arte de magia, dejo de comer, y se quedo muy quieta, demasiado quieta...

"Si yo fuera tu, me tomaba el jugo antes de empeore el sabor del picante..." Le respondí a Lyra, pero aun seguía sin entender el porqué, pero después de unos segundos empezó a ponerse algo roja, e inmediatamente fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, lo cual empeoro la sensación, por lo que al final volvió a la sala y se tomo el jugo que había dejado anteriormente.

Después de que se tranquilizara, empezaron las preguntas...

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto sorprendida Lyra mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa de centro, pero aun me seguía preguntando la lógica de cómo es que pueden sostener cosas con sus cascos, pero es mejor no encontrar la lógica en un lugar donde existe magia y se usa para controlar el sol y la luna...

"Lo que acabaste de comer fue una de las golosinas que, aunque tengan un sabor dulce, también contienen algo de picante, claro que es muy ligero, pero supongo que son demasiadas sensibles al gusto, ¿no?" Le respondí a Lyra, la cual simplemente asintió, mientras se sentaba en el sofá como toda una persona normal.

"¿Y podría saber el porqué todas mis cosas están esparcidas por todo el suelo?" Le pregunte a Lyra, la cual al ver todo el desastre, solo se limito a sonreír inocentemente.

"Pues...empecé a olfatear algo dulce, luego me puse a revisar tu mochila, y después de encontrar los dulces, empecé a comérmelos, ¿no estás enojado?" Pregunto Lyra mientras jugueteaba con su melena.

"No, solo que la siguiente vez pide permiso antes de causar un caos total en la sala..." Le respondí a Lyra mientras suspiraba y tomaba de nuevo las cosas y las volvía a colocar de nuevo en la mochila, junto con la ayuda de Lyra y su magia.

* * *

><p><strong>En el pueblo...<strong>

**Siguiendo a Spike**

"¿Porque fue tan difícil el simple hecho de decirle a todos que la búsqueda se cancelaba?" Se quejo Rainbow mientras volaba por encima del grupo de sus amigas.

"Porque todo el pueblo tenía que estar reunido, y algunos no los podíamos encontrar." Respondió cansada Twilight.

"Terroncito, ¿no te puedes meter en problemas por usar a medio pueblo en una búsqueda sin permiso?" Pregunto preocupada Applejack.

"¡Claro que...!" -Hablo Twilight para quedarse callada por un momento mientras se quedaba muy pensativa.- "...tal vez." Respondió preocupada Twilight.

"Pero todo fue por mi Spikey-Wikey, estoy segura de que la princesa Celestia entendería el propósito de tus acciones." Intento Rarity de animar a Twilight, lo cual funciono.

"Esperen...¿no estaba Pinkie con nosotros hace unos segundos?" Pregunto Fluttershy al grupo, las cuales se detuvieron por un segundo, para después sentir un temblor en la tierra bajo sus casos.

"Creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar..." Respondió Applejack mientras las cinco se alejaban del centro del temblor, solo para ver emerger del suelo a Pinkie con un casco de minero y un pico.

"¿Todavía sigues buscando bajo el suelo?" Pregunto sorprendida Twilight a Pinkie.

"Nop, solo es que tengo mucho tiempo sin usar todo este equipo." Respondió feliz Pinkie, mientras arrojaba todo su equipo de vuelta al suelo y volvió a dar brincos junto al grupo.

"Bueno, ahora a resolver el asunto de Damian..." Dijo Twilight al grupo mientras caminaban fuera del pueblo, en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

"¿No puedo quedarme en el pueblo y dormir un rato? Si de por sí ya fue demasiado trabajo para mis alas..." Pregunto Rainbow al grupo.

"No. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer todas juntas." Respondió Twilight a Rainbow.

"Sigo sin entender algo. No se altero tanto cuando lo golpee, ¿pero lo sucedido en la fiesta si?" Pregunto curiosa y a la vez preocupada Applejack.

"Debió de ser algo peor que eso para hacer que nos tenga miedo..." Respondió Rarity algo curiosa de saber que había puesto tan extraño al humano.

"Tengo una extraña sensación que es algo tan fuera de sentido y simple, que de seguro es un miedo de el..." Respondió Rainbow mientras todas se dirigían fuera del pueblo y empezaban a caminar en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

"¿Alguna de ustedes sabe alguna pista para saber el origen de su miedo?" Pregunto Twilight al grupo, algunas simplemente negaron con la cabeza, pero

"Te diría el porqué, pero le quitaría emoción a lo que va a suceder..." Respondió Pinkie en un tono de misterio mientras movía sus ojos misteriosamente de un lado a otro.

"Lo relaciona al jugo, pero no entiendo el porqué se altero tanto cuando se desmayo..." Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy a Twilight, la cual se encontraba muy pensativa.

"¿Alguien más cree que algo malo puede ocurrir este día?" Pregunto Rarity al grupo, para que todas simplemente negaran con la cabeza incrédulas, excepto Pinkie, la cual empezaba a mover su cola desesperadamente, mientras habían otras señales que nadie mas veía, debido a que iba detrás del grupo...

"Espero que no sea él quien vaya a ser el afectado...aunque a decir verdad es el más afectado, ¿no lo creen?" Respondió Pinkie preguntando al aire, probablemente a alguien imaginario.

"!La pregunta era para ti!" Respondió de nuevo Pinkie para apuntar con su casco al aire.

"¿Con quién está hablando Pinkie?" Susurraba Rainbow mientras volaba cerca de Twilight y Applejack.

"Probablemente intentando romper el 4to muro...me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes." Respondió Twilight con un suspiro mientras algunas de ellas desaceleraban su trote, dando la señal de que estaban cerca.

"¡Claro que estamos cerca!, ¿acaso no es obvio?, !llevamos casi 10 minutos caminando!" Respondió Pinkie mientras las demás simplemente ignoraron su último comentario.

"¡De hecho, creo que me adelantare para sorprenderlo!" Dijo Pinkie mientras que una silueta hecha con un polvo rosa quedaba en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

"¿Creen que sea buena idea que llegue primero?" Pregunto Rarity confundida por lo sucedido hace algunos segundos.

"No lo sé terroncito, hay que esperar y ver..." Respondió Applejack mientras veía el rastro de polvo rosa formar un pequeño camino frente a ellas.

"!CLARO QUE ES BUENA IDEA!" Grito Pinkie desde lejos mientras se desapareció de la nada al seguir avanzando.

"Huh, ah que..." Respondió aun dormido Spike mientras se tallaba los ojos con su garra.

"¿Todo este tiempo estabas dormido?" Pregunto sorprendida Twilight a Spike, el cual solamente asintió.

"¿Alguna de ustedes vio a Pinkie desaparecer de la nada?" Pregunto Rainbow a Applejack.

"De hecho ya llego, y está entrando por una ventana..." Respondió Fluttershy.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

"¿Siempre estas enojado Dami?" Pregunto Lyra, la cual estaba recostada justo a un lado mío, pero su mirada en mi.

"No, ¿porque la pregunta?" Le respondí sorprendido y a la vez confundido a Lyra.

"Es que normalmente siempre estas serio, como si todo el día estuvieras enojado, además de que nunca te he visto feliz y ni siquiera sonreír..." Dijo Lyra mientras seguía acariciando su melena.

"Tiendo a ser serio, pero no significa que siempre este enojado, y a lo de sonreír, rara vez lo hago, pero eso no significa que no esté feliz." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual pareció satisfecha por mi respuesta.

La paz que se podía sentir en este cuarto no duro mucho, ya que empecé a ver una especie de sombra deslizarse por el suelo, y dirigiéndose hacia mí, lo cual también Lyra vio, la cual se detuvo justo donde estaba sentado.

Mi sorpresa empezó al querer mirar hacia arriba, solo para ver a cierto poni rosa escalando el techo para después caer rápidamente frente a mí.

"!Boo!" Dijo Pinkie intentando asustarme, lo cual si sucedió, pero fue por la repentina aparición que hizo.

"!No vuelvas a caer de arriba y asustarme así!" Le respondí molesto a Pinkie, la cual me seguía mirando sonriente.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería sorprenderte..." Respondió Pinkie mientras intentaba calmarme del susto.

"Entiendo si estas molesto porque te asuste, pero estoy triste porque te tuviste que ir muy rápido de la fiesta, ¿acaso no te estabas divirtiendo?" Pregunto triste Pinkie mientras parecía que su melena se desinflaba un poco y bajaba las orejas.

"De hecho, las fiestas no son lo mío, además de que salí de ahí por cierta paranoia que tengo cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme rodeado de gente..." Le respondí a Pinkie, pero al parecer se empezó a deprimir por lo primero que dije.

'Espero que no se empiece a ponerse sentimental y triste... '

"¿Entonces no te gusto la fiesta que hice para ti?" Pregunto Pinkie mientras que sus ojos empezaban a ponerse brillosos.

'Y acabo de ponerse sentimental y triste... '

"Si Pinkie, pero simplemente no son lo mío y más cuando hay gente que ni siquiera he conocido aun..." Le respondí a Pinkie, la cual al parecer recupero su sonrisa usual y su melena volvía a su estado normal.

"Oh, entonces creo que deberías abrir la puerta..." Respondió Pinkie mientras saltaba felizmente alrededor del sofá.

"Pero si nadie ha tocado la-" Estaba hablando Lyra cuando de pronto se escucho que estaban tocando la puerta.

'Dime por el amor de Dios que no sean los que creo... '

"Damiaaaan, ¿estás ahí?" Decía una voz detrás de la muerta muy calladamente, obviamente siendo Fluttershy.

"Lyra, mejor ve y abre tu..." Le dije lo más calmado posible a Lyra, pero realmente estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

De pronto sentí un peso extraño sobre mí, y para cuando me di cuenta, Pinkie estaba sobre mi apoyando sus cascos traseros sobre mis hombros y sus cascos delante sobre mi cabeza, mientras ella acercaba su cara contra la mía, distancia por unos cuantos centímetros.

"¿Porque estas entrando en pánico?" Pregunto intrigada Pinkie, aunque me empezó a poner nervioso el que estuviera demasiado cerca de mi cara, por lo cual la tuve que bajar de mis hombros y la coloque en el suelo.

"¡Me desespera que te acerques demasiado frente a frente a mí!"Le dije a Pinkie mientras ella me miraba con cierta curiosidad.

"!Aun no has respondido!" Respondió feliz Pinkie mientras saltaba frente a mí.

"Porque les tengo cierto temor a algunas de ellas..." Le respondí a Pinkie, la cual al parecer no entendía aun la razón de mi pánico.

"¿Pero que pudieron hacer para que les tengas miedo?" Pregunto curiosa Pinkie, mientras que detrás de ella aparecían las otras Mane restantes...

"Venimos a hablar contigo sobre cierto 'problema' que tienes..." Dijo Twilight mientras se acercaban a mí, por lo cual empecé a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

"¿Y ahora porque el miedo a todas?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras todas se detenían.

"No es a todas, adivinen quien son..." Les respondí al grupo de ponies frente a mí, por lo cual Twilight empezó a ponerse pensativa.

"¿Y cómo vamos a saber a quién le tienes miedo y a quien no?" Pregunto molesta Rainbow mientras volaba alrededor del cuarto desesperada por tanto misterio.

"Normalmente a las personas, o en este caso, ponies, que les tengo miedo tiendo a estar a cierta distancia de seguridad..." Le respondí a Rainbow mientras esta se detenía para volar justo encima mío.

**Tercera Persona POV**

"Entonces no me tienes miedo, ¿o sí?" Le dijo Rainbow al humano, mientras aterrizaba frente a él, por lo cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Obviamente debido a la situación, Lyra, Fluttershy y Pinkie ya estaban del otro lado de la sala, quedando solamente Twilight, Rarity y Applejack del lado contrario, esta ultima al parecer se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

'Por Celestia que lo sucedido en ese día no haga que me tenga miedo... ' Pensaba preocupada Applejack mientras veía caminar a Twilight del otro lado sin que el humano mostrara reacción alguna.

Ahora tocaba el turno de Rarity de intentar caminar hacia al humano, pero a unos cuantos pasos, Damian empezó a retroceder lentamente, dando a entender que ella era una de las que le tenía miedo.

"¿Pero que pudo haberte hecho ella si ni siquiera la has visto tanto?" Pregunto sorprendida Twilight de que Rarity sea una a las que le tenga miedo.

"Ella tiene que ver algo con la fiesta, después lo hablamos." Decía calmado Damian mientras todos los ojos estaban fijados en Applejack, lo cual no estaba ayudando a sus nervios, y empezaba a hacerla sudar.

Applejack fijo su mirada en el humano, esperando ver una respuesta previa, y para su horror, vio que este se empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

'Por favor que no sea por lo aquel día... ' Pensaba Applejack nerviosamente, ya que debido a lo sucedido la primera vez que conoció al humano, siempre tuvo un sentimiento de culpa consigo misma por como actuó, además de que nunca quiso tocar el tema ni con sus amigas ni con su familia, ya que solo le traía una gran tristeza el pensar que hizo tales acciones, obligada a cargar ese peso sobre ella misma.

Intento Applejack dar unos pequeños pasos hacia dirección del humano, y para el pánico de ella, descubrió que el humano se había puesto nervioso y estaba empezando a caminar hacia atrás.

'No, ¡no!, ¡NO! ' Pensaba Applejack mientras entraba en pánico, no quería volver a recordar lo sucedido, y menos el saber que a causa de eso, ahora le tenía miedo Damian.

"Sera mejor que nos sentemos si queremos discutir esto con más calma, porque esto va a tardar un tiempo..." Dijo Damian mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había, solo para que Lyra se recostara sobre sus piernas, incomodándolo.

"Lyra, ¿en serio tienes que ponerte tan cariñosa en este momento?" Pregunto molesto el humano a Lyra, solo para que esta se sonrojara, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

"Así que...¿te llevas bien con Lyra, eh?" Pregunto burlonamente Rainbow a Damian.

"Rainbow, ahora no, primero resolvemos los asuntos de él con Applejack y Rarity, y después lo demás." Dijo Twilight mientras que Rainbow solo suspiro molesta y seguía volando alrededor del cuarto.

Las demás Mane intentaron sentarse en los sofás, pero descubrieron que no estaban diseñados para los ponies especialmente, por lo que empezaron a desesperarse, hasta que apareció Pinkie y jalo de una palanca que había en un costado del sofá, haciendo que este se extendiera hacia delante, y finalmente podían recostarse de frente.

En un sofá se encontraba Pinkie aun con su feliz actitud y saltado encima del sofá, y Rarity, que estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, mientras que en el otro se encontraba una nerviosa Applejack, una intrigada Twilight, y una preocupada Fluttershy.

"Primero comenzaremos con el porqué de tu temor de Applejack..." Dijo Twilight mientras Applejack solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo tristemente.

"¿Que es lo que te asusta de mi?" Pregunto triste Applejack al humano.

"Las primeras impresiones..." Respondió nervioso el humano, solo para que todas lo miraran confundido.

"¿Estas resentido por lo que te hice aquel día?" Pregunto triste Applejack, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

"No es eso lo que me asusta, me asusta el hecho de estar cerca de ti y hacer algo que no te agrade..." Respondió Damian mientras acariciaba la melena de Lyra, la cual estaba prestando total atención a la situación.

"Por lo que en realidad le tienes miedo a que te vuelva a patear..." Respondió Twilight, mientras Damian simplemente asintió.

"¿Entonces temes estar cerca de mí y crees que pueda volver a patearte?" Pregunto Applejack mientras fijaba su mirada en el humano, el cual solo asintió.

"¿Y cómo podemos hacer para que no le tengas miedo?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy a Damian, el cual solamente se quedo pensativo.

"La verdad no lo sé, tal vez simplemente sea cuestión de tiempo." Respondió seriamente Damian, para que Applejack lentamente se levantara del sofá y empezara a caminar en dirección al humano.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea que se acerque a el?" Susurro Rainbow a Twilight, la cual solo asintió.

"Ella sabe lo que hace..." Respondió Twilight mientras todos miraban como Applejack se encontraba de frente con Damian, el cual estaba algo nervioso que estuviera cerca de él.

"¿Crees que sería capaz de volverte a patear sin ninguna razón?" Pregunto Applejack mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Damian.

"No..." Respondió calmado Damian, mientras Applejack seguía frente a él.

"¿Entonces no te importara si te abrazo?" Pregunto Applejack, pero Damian solo se quedo callado, por lo que Applejack simplemente decidió abrazarlo.

En un inicio, Damian se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso por ser abrazado por un pony, pero después de unos segundos se empezó a tranquilizar, mientras que Applejack dejaba de abrazarlo y volvía a quedar de nuevo frente a él.

"¿Y ahora me sigues teniendo miedo?" Pregunto de nuevo Applejack, solo para que Damian negara con la cabeza.

Después de esto, volvió un poco más relajada y aliviada a volverse a recostar en el sofá donde se encontraba, solo para que Rainbow la mirara sorprendida.

"¿Acaso lo amenazaste o le diste algo?" Pregunto sorprendida Rainbow de que tan pronto había dejado de temer Damian a su amiga.

"Después les contare el porqué, pero creo que deberíamos resolver el asunto con Rarity." Respondió Applejack ya un poco más relajada, ya que después de haber quedado bien con el humano, sentía que ese peso que siempre tuvo con ella desde ese día ya no estaba más.

"¿Y porque el miedo a Rarity? Jamás hemos visto que te haya hecho algo..." Pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

"No me digas...fue lo que paso en la fiesta, ¿no es así?" Dijo Twilight a Damian, para que este simplemente asintiera.

"Verán, en la fiesta, iba todo bien. Llego Rainbow con un vaso de sidra..." Estaba relatando Damian al grupo de ponies que están prestando total atención a lo que decía, pero empezó Rainbow a volar encima de el.

"El cual no quiso que porque tenía alcohol y quien sabe que..." Respondió Rainbow, solo para que todos la miraran seriamente, ya que no querían interrumpir el relato.

"Espera, ¿creíste que la sidra tenia alcohol? Nosotros jamás servimos alcohol, ¡y menos en una fiesta de bienvenida!, claro al menos de que sea una fiesta privada o muy especial, y bajo pedido..." Respondió ofendida Applejack de que haya creído que en la fiesta estuviera sirviendo alcohol.

"Bueno, en fin, no quise la sidra y Rainbow se llevo el vaso, después de un tiempo llego Rarity con un vaso de jugo, el cual estaba marcado con mi inicial, y al parecer tenia tranquilizantes, por eso el desmayo." Termino de relatar Damian, solo para que Rarity se quedara sorprendida, al igual que todas en la sala.

"¿En serio pusiste tranquilizantes en su vaso? Y yo que creía que el jugo fue demasiado para el..." Dijo Rainbow mientras sonreía, solo para que Rarity la mirara molesta.

"¡En primera, una dama como yo no se rebajaría a poner tranquilizantes en la bebida de alguien!, y en segunda, jamás recuerdo haber entregado un vaso a él..." Respondió Rarity, dejando a todos confundidos y con una gran duda.

"¡Pero si Damian, Fluttershy y yo te vimos! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no lo recuerdes?" Pregunto sorprendida Lyra, la cual al parecer si estaba prestando total atención a la conversación.

"De hecho todo este tiempo Rarity estuvo conmigo platicando." Respondió Twilight, defendiendo a Rarity.

Todos se encontraban confundidos, por un lado Lyra, Damian y Fluttershy habían visto a Rarity entregar un vaso, pero Rarity, Twilight y Applejack dicen que estaba con ellas platicando, las únicas que no participaban eran Rainbow y Pinkie, las cuales se encontraban tan enfocadas en saber que fue lo que sucedió.

Pero al parecer, una pista vino al humano, el cual se encontraba pensativo, mientras miraba como las demás seguían discutiendo sobre el hecho, pero Lyra fijo su mirada en Damian, el cual había dejado de hablar.

"¿En qué piensas Dami?" Pregunto curiosa Lyra de que no seguía hablando, y su mirada había quedado fija en uno de los brazaletes que se encontraba en su brazo derecho.

"Primero tengo que comprobar algo..." Susurro Damian a Lyra mientras cambiaba a su traje de exploración y usaba el visor del casco para escanear a todos los ponies que se encontraban en la sala, y después cambiar a su ropa normal.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?" Susurro confundida Lyra a Damian, el cual seguía muy pensativo.

"Solo tengo una explicación lógica para lo que sucedió y, visto lo que han dicho..." Susurro Damian a Lyra, la cual estaba totalmente intrigada por saber qué explicación tendría.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>!Oh no! ¿Que clase de explicacion extraña tiene ante tal hecho en la fiesta? *sarcasmo*<br>******

******La explicacion es tan obvia, que si han estado leyendo con atencion, podran saber el porque...  
><strong>****

******Ademas, poco a poco se iran conociendo varios de los personajes que han sido mencionados.******

******PS: Este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito hasta este momento...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	21. Chapter 21: Conociendo a Discord

********A/N - Notas del autor: Pues ahora nuestro personaje conocera a Discord, y poco a poco iremos conociendo el fondo detras de todo lo que va sucediendo.  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21 - Conociendo a Discord.<br>**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**En el reino changeling...**

**Siguiendo a Chrysalis**

Estaba la reina de los changelings jugando con sus hijos en la sala del trono, pero en realidad estaba emocionada por sus hijos, ya que finalmente habían desarrollado los agujeros que normalmente tendría un changeling, pero sus cuernos seguían iguales, pero eso era lo de menos, excepto que a su hijo no le agradaba mucho la idea.

"!Mira mami, finalmente me parezco a ti!" Exclamo la potra feliz mientras saltaba de alegría frente a su madre.

"Me alegro por ti, ¿pero porque no te gusta a ti este nuevo cambio?" Pregunto Chrysalis a su hijo, el cual había ocultado cualquier rastro del nuevo cambio.

"No me gusta, me hacen sentir extraño..." Respondió el potro, el cual usaba su magia para ocultar este nuevo cambio que había sufrido.

'Bueno, por lo menos es algo, ahora falta que se alimenten de las emociones y no de comida... ' Pensaba Chrysalis mientras levantaba a sus hijos con sus cascos y les daba un fuerte abrazo.

Pero su tiempo de convivencia se vio interrumpido cuando unos de los changeling exploradores que tenía en el pueblo de Ponyville arremetió contra las puertas de la sala, asustando a los hijos de la reina, la cual los mando a seguir jugando en otro lugar del castillo, lo cual causo que estos se empezaran a quejar.

"Niños, ¿podrían irse a jugar a otro lado para que mami pueda conversar?" Pregunto gentilmente Chrysalis a sus hijos, los cuales empezaron a quejarse.

"Pero mama..." Empezó la potra a quejarse.

"Les prometo que después jugare con ustedes." Respondió la reina a sus hijos, los cuales convenció y se marcharon a jugar a otro lado, dejándola sola con el changeling explorador.

Estaba el changeling totalmente cubierto de sudor y jadeando, mientras su reina esperaba pacientemente a que recuperara su aliento y empezara a hablar...

"¿Y bien, tuvieron éxito?" Pregunto curiosa la reina mientras miraba como el changeling se intimidaba al sentir la mirada de su reina en el.

"No mi reina. Aunque nuestro plan no tenia fallas, y cuidamos cada detalle en la fiesta, no pudimos capturar al humano." Respondió temeroso el changeling mientras su reina se empezaba a molestar.

"¿Y me podrían explicar que salió mal en su plan?" Pregunto intrigada Chrysalis pero a la vez molesta.

"Una de nuestras infiltradas se disfrazo de una de los elementos de la armonía y pudimos darle el vaso al humano, solo teníamos que esperar a que surtiera efecto, pero..." Relataba el changeling, pero se empezó a poner nervioso al sentir la fría mirada de su reina.

"¿Pero qué fue lo que salió mal?" Pregunto calmada Chrysalis, pero en realidad se estaba empezando a poner impaciente.

"Cuando estuvimos esperando a que surtiera efecto, no contamos con que entraría en pánico, además de que genero un portal, al cual cayo antes de que se cerrara, escapando del lugar. Intentamos buscarlo por todo el pueblo, pero no había ninguna seña de él..." Respondió el changeling, mientras entraba en pánico por la posible reacción que tendría su reina al saber de esto.

Pero en realidad, no estaba ni desesperada o con completa ira, solo se limito a sonreír levemente mientras usaba su magia para escribir en un cuadernillo que estaba a su lado.

"¿Y supieron al final el lugar donde huyo?" Pregunto Chrysalis a su explorador, mientras este se empezaba a poner más nervioso.

"Al parecer, vive en las afueras del pueblo, pero su casa se encuentra oculta, pero pudimos rastrear el posible lugar debido a que los elementos iban en busca de él." Respondió el changeling mientras comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener a la reina frente a el por mucho tiempo.

"Ya te puedes retirar..." Respondió la reina a su explorador, para que este hiciera una reverencia y saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, mientras que la reina terminaba de hacer anotaciones en un cuadernillo.

"Tendré que ser mas paciente y cuidadosa si no quiero ser descubierta..." Se dijo a sí misma la reina mientras guardaba todas sus cosas y se retiraba a buscar a sus hijos, ya que no la dejarían en paz una vez que les ha prometido jugar con ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en casa de Discord.<strong>

Se encontraba Discord mirando fuera de la ventana tomando una malteada de chocolate mientras que Screwball saltaba de un lado a otro, brincando y caminando en el techo mientras intentaba atrapar una pelota, pero Discord se encontraba algo preocupado con Screwball...

"Y dime...¿cómo te fue en tu primer día en la escuela?" Pregunto curioso Discord a Screwball, solo para que esta se detuviera justo encima del sofá, y cayera de lomo, mientras aun tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¡No fui!" Respondió inocentemente Screwball mientras veía como su padre se empezaba a molestar y cruzar de brazos.

"!¿Como que no fuiste?¡" Pregunto sorprendido Discord mientras veía a su hija, la cual se encontraba muy relajada.

"No fui porque la princesa Twilight Sparkle tenía a casi todo el pueblo en una búsqueda, por lo cual no hubo clases." Respondió feliz Screwball mientras la pelota pasada justo enfrente de ella y comenzaba de nuevo a seguirla.

"Menos mal, creía que te la pasarías todo el día en el pueblo sin hacer nada." Respondió Discord aliviado y un poco más relajado, mientras que Screwball caía de nuevo sobre su lomo en el sofá.

"¿Acaso me crees capaz de desobedecerte, papi?" Dijo Screwball mientras hacía aparecer un aro de luz encima de ella y ponía una cara angelical.

Discord solo se limito a ver a su hija con una cara de seriedad e incredulidad, por lo cual Screwball solo se empezó a reír nerviosamente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Screwball inocentemente mientras desvanecía el aro de luz que tenia encima de su cabeza.

"Ayer justamente estabas fastidiando a los guardias de la princesa Celestia, ¿qué te he dicho sobre acercarte a los guardias o a las princesas?" Pregunto preocupado Discord a su hija, la cual solo empezó a mirar a todos lados, excepto a su padre.

"Sabes muy bien que no quiero que descubran que puedes usar magia del caos, ¡imagínate que podrían hacerte las princesas si lo descubrieran!" Regaño Discord a su hija, la cual se empezó a deprimir y a agachar las orejas.

Screwball solo recordaba los momentos en donde habían convertido a Discord en piedra por las princesas, esa era una de las razones que su padre no quería que las princesas supieran que podía controlar tal magia, ya que su padre jamás podría perdonarse si su hija sufriera el mismo destino que el.

A Discord no le gustaba ver deprimida a su hija, y menos cuando la esta regañando por que se preocupa demasiado por ella, por lo que se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo a la potra, la cual devolvió.

"Sabes que esto lo hago porque me preocupa tu seguridad..." Le dijo Discord a su hija, la cual recupero su sonrisa anterior y volvió a seguir jugando como antes.

"De hecho, voy a hacer una pequeña visita a alguien, pero no quiero que salgas de casa, ¿ok?" Pregunto Discord a su hija, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Discord preparaba su magia para transportarse...

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Damian.<strong>

**Damian POV**

"Ummm...¿Dami?" Me pregunto Lyra mientras pasaba uno de sus cascos frente a mis ojos, pero al momento de mencionar mi apodo, todo la sala se quedo en silencio.

"¿Dami?" Pregunto confundida Applejack, mientras que Rainbow intentaba sostener su risa.

"Fue un apodo que Lyra quiso ponerle..." Respondió Spike, el cual al parecer si había estado prestando atención todo este momento.

"Wow, sí que te llevas bien con Lyra." Dijo Rainbow mientras intentaba ocultar su risa, y yo me empezaba a avergonzar.

"Ehem, volviendo al tema..." Intervino Twilight antes de que todo se empezara a salir de control.

"¿Entonces como fue que Rarity estaba en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?" Pregunto Fluttershy mientras todas se miraban confundidas.

"¿Recuerdan aquel lugar en donde me clone a mi mismo?" Pregunto feliz Pinkie mientras gateaba por toda la sala, como si estuviera buscando algo que había perdido entre la alfombra que cubría toda la sala.

"Ni lo recuerdes..." Respondió Rarity con un suspiro.

"No creo que sea posible, además de que no hemos visto al doble de nuevo..." Respondió Twilight mientras que Applejack miraba preocupada a Rarity.

"Bueno, tal vez no sepamos que paso, pero en fin...¿porque te empezaste a alterar cuando sentiste que ibas a desmayarte?" Me pregunto intrigada Twilight, solo para que todas se me quedaran viendo, incluso Lyra, lo cual me empezaba a poner nervioso.

"Bueeno, solo es que tengo un cierto miedo el desmayarme cuando hay mucha gente alrededor de mi." Les intente dar una explicación simple, pero no parecían convencidas del todo.

"Pero bien sabias que pudimos haberte ayudado, así que ese no es pretexto." Me respondió Twilight, mientras que podía ver en la expresión de Applejack que ella sabía que esa no era la verdad total.

"Bueno pues...es porque creía que podría alguien en la fiesta secuestrarme si es que me desmayaba..." Les dije a las ponies, las cuales se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas, y algunas en shock.

"¡Como nos puedes creer capaces de realizar algo así!" Respondió ofendida Rarity.

"Es que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico en ese momento, demasiado tiempo viendo televisión me ponen tenso..." Les respondí a las ponies, las cuales se relajaron un poco.

'Y leer demasiados fanfics... '

"¿Sabes que es más triste? ¡Que te fuiste de la fiesta antes del pastel!" Me dijo Pinkie mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro derecho mientras acariciaba su cara contra mi mejilla.

'Esto se empezó a volver demasiado incomodo... ' Pensaba mientras Pinkie volvía de nuevo a brincar, pero esta vez en dirección a la cocina, para segundos después volver con un gran pastel de chocolate en una mesa deslizable.

"¡Aquí está el pastel!" Exclamo Pinkie mientras movía el pastel y lo colocaba en la mesa de centro.

"¿Pero como sabias que esa era mi sabor preferido y como llego en unos se-" Estaba a punto de terminar mientras Pinkie solo me miraba con una gran sonrisa, solo para recordar una característica importante de ella.

Uno jamás cuestiona la lógica de esta pony, y menos cuando ella crea y obedece su propia lógica y leyes...

Pinkie empezó a repartir trozos de pastel a cada uno de nosotros, incluso Lyra, la cual tuvo que sentarse en un sofá, pero no el estilo pony de recostarse, sino el estilo humano de sentarse, lo cual confundió a algunas de las presentes.

"Querida, ¿acaso no te molesta estar...así?" Pregunto confundida Rarity mientras algunas solo se concentraban en su trozo del pastel.

"No, de hecho me parece mas cómodo." Respondió Lyra mientras que con un casco sostenía su plato, y con su magia tomaba un tenedor y empezaba a comer.

El pastel sabía mucho mejor que cualquier pastel que había probado en mi vida, incluso mejor que los pastelillos que normalmente daban en una fiesta, incluso su sabor era único, por lo que no me di cuenta que estaba comiendo el pastel demasiado rápido.

"Tranquilo, no queremos que te accidentes de nuevo, ¿o sí?" Respondió con una sonrisa Pinkie mientras intentaba comer más despacio.

Mientras comíamos todos, y tenían una pequeña charla, Rarity no evito hacer una pregunta algo obvia acerca de mi...

"Cariño, he notado que, aun en pleno verano, siempre has estado usando chamarra, ¿que acaso siempre tienes frio?" Pregunto intrigada Rarity mientras todas se hacían la misma pregunta y me volteaban a mirar, intentando buscar una respuesta.

"Pues resulta que antes de llegar aquí, estaba frio el clima de donde venia." Les respondí a las ponies, pero al parecer quedaron mas confundidas que al inicio.

"Llevas más de una semana aquí, así que eso no tiene sentido..." Respondió Twilight mientras que todas regresaban a mirarme de nuevo.

"Otra razón es, que así evito quemarme, además de que es más fácil para mí soportar el calor." Respondí de nuevo al grupo, pero seguían igual de confundidas que antes.

"Tal vez lo de no quemarte sea entendible, ¿pero soportar el calor usando chamarra?" Pregunto sorprendida Rarity, solo para que Twilight interviniera.

"De hecho, el aplica una técnica que usan los ponies que viven en los desiertos para conservar sus temperaturas. Si, tal vez suene algo ilógico, pero si funciona en realidad." Respondió Twilight mientras levitaba su plato hacia la mesa de centro.

"Aun así, es demasiado exagerado que estés tan demasiado abrigado." Dijo Rarity mientras todos en la sala terminábamos de comer y dejábamos los platos en la mesa de centro.

"Tal vez es porque tiene un corazón tan frio, !que ya ni siquiera tiene pulso!" Respondió sorprendida Pinkie mientras tomaba mi brazo con uno de sus cascos y fingía estar checando mi pulso.

"Nop, sigue teniendo pulso." Dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba todos los platos y los llevaba a la cocina, y volvía en unos segundos de nuevo a la sala.

Mientras las demás tenían una pequeña charla, note que Fluttershy empezó a olfatear el aire, como si estuviera buscando o detectando a alguien.

Pero tanto misterio se vio resuelto, después de ver una luz en el pasillo, solo para que apareciera un globo rojo flotando en el centro de la sala.

"¿Y el globo es para...?" Les pregunte a las demás, mientras que Spike lentamente se acercaba al globo, y, con una de sus garras, reventó el globo, solo para que de este saliera leche con chocolate disparada por todos lados.

Todos en la sala estábamos mas que sorprendidos, incluso Fluttershy fue a refugiarse detrás de un sofá, y, junto con Rainbow que salió volando fuera, no fueron afectadas por aquel estallido.

"¡No, mi hermosa melena no!" Exclamaba Rarity mientras hacia su pose dramática en un sofá que saco de la nada.

"¡¿Y cuando metió ese sofá aquí?!" Les pregunte sorprendidas a las demás ponies, las cuales únicamente se encogieron de hombros.

"Discord, ¿qué te he dicho sobre este tipo de bromas en casas de otros?" Dijo Fluttershy mientras se asomaba por detrás del sofá, y veía todo el desastre que había.

Ahora que me había quitado los restos de chocolate de mi cara, vi que todo la sala estaba totalmente cubierta por aquella broma, excepto detrás de los sillones y sofás, y lo peor de todo, la alfombra...

Pobre alfombra, fue la que se llevo la peor parte...

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, algunas de ellas intentaban quitarse los restos de chocolate de sus melenas y de su pelaje, pero solo estaban empeorando el daño, principalmente Rarity, la cual estaba todavía mas alterada al ver que no había resultado.

Excepto Pinkie, ella estaba lamiendo todo el chocolate de su cara y de sus cascos, y, para cuando me di cuenta, estaba lamiendo mi brazo.

"¡Pinkie, no!" Regañe a Pinkie mientras retiraba mi brazo de su alcance, para después tener un repentino escalofrió, y un brazo cubierto de saliva.

"¿Otra vez, es en serio?" Le pregunte a Pinkie, la cual únicamente sonrió inocentemente, seguido de un sonido que se produce cuando uno aprieta un pato de goma, o, en pocas palabras, un squee.

"¿Y eso qué?" Le pregunte a Pinkie, la cual no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta para dirigir su mirada a el pasillo.

Después de unos segundos, empezamos a oír risas en el pasillo, para que después empezara a caminar Discord hacia la sala.

"¡Debieron de ver sus expresiones!" Decía Discord mientras que con una cámara en manos, tomaba una foto.

"¡Insensible¡ ¿Sabes cuánto tardo para arreglar mi peinado?" Le dijo Rarity a Discord mas enfadada de lo normal.

"Discord, sabes bien que no permito que empieces con tus bromas, y mas con alguien nuevo." Dijo gentilmente Fluttershy mientras que Discord solo empezaba a patalear y a quejarse.

"!Pero nunca me dejas hacer nada!" Se empezó a quejar Discord mientras que con un chasquido de sus garras desaparecía todo lo que había hecho, quedando todo como antes.

"Menos mal, pensaba que me iba a tener que poner a limpiar todo el desastre..." Le dije a Lyra, la cual, ya pasado todo, volvió a recostarse sobre mis piernas.

"Veo que tenemos a alguien nuevo aquí..." Dijo Discord mientras que hacia aparecer un cartel que decía 'Bienvenido a Equestria' y volaba confeti por todos lados.

"Y...díganme. ¿De quién es este lugar? Parece demasiado 'equipado', como para ser de alguna de ustedes." Pregunto Discord mientras se acercaba a revisar cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos que habían en la sala, solo para que todas me señalaran.

"Así que...¿muy espacioso para solo una persona? Dime, ¿quien fue quien te dio todo este lugar?" Pregunto Discord mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones, mientras que bebía de una malteada de chocolate que había generado hace poco.

"Quien sabe, solamente me llego una carta que decía 'aquí vas a vivir de ahora en adelante'..." Le respondí a Discord, el cual se me quedo viendo intrigado.

"¿El sobre no venía con algún escudo en especial, como un sol o algo así?" Pregunto Discord, solo para que negara con la cabeza.

"Entonces, el lugar te pertenece totalmente a ti..." Dijo Discord mientras que se veía muy concentrado planeando algo.

"Que no se te ocurra hacer algo aquí Discord." Empezó a regañar Fluttershy a Discord, solo para que aparecía un aro de luz encima de el.

"¿Cómo crees? No sería capaz de hacer algo en el santuario del humano..." Dijo Discord, mientras que Fluttershy se quedo mirando a Discord hasta que finalmente se convenció de sus palabras.

"Se llama Damian..." Le respondió Lyra, mientras que las demás se dirigían con los trastes y los restos del pastel a la cocina, dejándonos a Applejack, Lyra, Discord y a mí en la sala.

"Creo que me serás de gran ayuda algún día, Damian..." Dijo Discord mientras se dirigía a explorar los demás cuartos, claro que con mi permiso y el de las demás.

"Damian, según veo tenias cierta explicación de lo que sucedió en la fiesta, ¿nos dirás o no?" Dijo Applejack mientras se sentaba frente a mí, apoyándose en alto con sus cascos delanteros.

"Bueno, mis creencias y lo que he visto en estos últimos días, quien creo que había visto, era un changeling disfrazado de Rarity." Le dije a Applejack, para ver que tanto ella como Lyra se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas.

"¿Y por qué crees que fueron los changelings?" Pregunto intrigada Applejack, mientras que Lyra se daba media vuelta para apoyar sus cascos traseros sobre el antebrazo derecho del sillón.

"Cuando venía de regreso del parque con Lyra y Bon Bon, probé el casco para ver cómo funcionaba, y empecé a ver que varios en el pueblo al parecer eran changelings disfrazados." Le responde a Applejack, pero solamente me miro confundida.

"Entonces esa fue la razón de que usaste tu casco hace rato, pensabas que alguna de nosotras éramos ellos..." Dijo Lyra mientras que Applejack me miraba preocupada.

"Entonces deberíamos decirles a las demás, ¿no?" Me pregunto Applejack pero inmediatamente me empecé a preocupar.

"!No! Sabes bien que si vamos y les decimos, y revisamos el pueblo y no hay nada, no me van a creer, además de que sería meterlas en problemas." Le responde preocupado a Applejack, pero ella también estaba preocupada.

"¿Pero y si te vuelve a pasar algo? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien si descubro que te paso algo relacionado con ellos?" Dijo Applejack algo preocupada, mientras acariciaba la melena de Lyra, intentando calmar mis nervios.

"¿Y ahora porque el repentino interés en mi seguridad?" Le pregunte a Applejack, solo para que ella me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

"Desde lo sucedido en la granja, nunca me pude perdonar a mi misma el haber actuado de tal forma, además de que me preocupa tu seguridad..." Me respondió Applejack, pero me quede intrigado por una cosa en especial.

"¿En serio tan afectada emocionalmente te quedaste por lo que paso aquel día?" Le pregunte sorprendido a Applejack, la cual solamente bajo la mirada y agacho las orejas.

"¿Sabes que se siente horrible el saber que una vida pendía de un hilo, y todo por un descuido mío?" Respondió Applejack triste mientras que notaba que Lyra se había quedado dormida.

Es deprimente ver a un pony triste, pero es todavía mas deprimente y triste al ver que quiere empezar a llorar...

Excepto que uno sea frio de corazón, entonces uno puede ignorar a un pony sentimentalmente afectada como si nada.

Suavemente me levante del sillón, mientras que dejaba a Lyra aun dormida en el sillón, y me sentaba a un lado de Applejack, para después abrazarla.

"Es horrible...haberte casi matado...por error..." Dijo entre sollozos mientras sentía como reposaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y dejaba salir sus lagrimas, mientras acariciaba su melena.

Y así me quede por un tiempo, hasta que sentí que ya se había tranquilizado, por lo que la deje de abrazar y lentamente me volví a sentar en el sillón, volviendo a colocar a Lyra sobre mis piernas.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" Le pregunte a Applejack, la cual asintió levemente, pero seguía viendo esa cara de preocupación en ella.

"Sí, creo que si...¿pero qué pasa si me preguntan sobre cual era tu explicación sobre lo de la fiesta? No soy tan buena mintiendo que digamos..." Me pregunto Applejack mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus cascos.

"Solo no menciones nada, y si te preguntan, mejor diles que me pregunten a mi." Le respondí a Applejack, la cual solamente suspiro y fue en busca de sus demás amigas.

Aunque me empieza a preocupar y poner nervioso el hecho de que no haya aparecido Discord aun, por lo que me levante del sillón, dejando a Lyra dormir, para después caminar hacia el pasillo...

"!DISCORD!¿DONDE ANDAS?" Grite por el pasillo, solo para ver que se asomaba por entre una puerta el pasillo, casualmente siendo el tiro con blanco, pero accidentalmente despertando a Lyra...

"¡¿Por qué gritas?!" Pregunto enojada Lyra mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba, tambaleándose de vez en cuando.

'Pues que estará haciendo ahí... ' Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía al campo de tiro, seguido de Lyra, la cual venia quejándose conmigo por haberla despertado.

Justamente al entrar al campo de tiro, vi como Discord empezaba a lanzar distintos objetos, ya sea su propia magia, o algunos globos, a los blancos al fondo.

"Sabes, creo que me gusta este lugar..." Me dijo Discord mientras lanzaba un hechizo contra la hoja, convirtiéndolo en un avión de papel, que salió volando del cuarto.

"Discord, ¿tienes una hija?" Le pregunte de la nada a Discord, el cual detuvo completamente su práctica, y lentamente me miro entre nervioso y confundido.

"¿De qué hablas?" Me pregunto nervioso, por lo que supuse que nadie debería de saber sobre ella, por lo que le dije a Lyra que cerrara la puerta, y que fuera a la cocina un tiempo mientras ambos conversábamos.

"En el pueblo, me había topado con una potra de color morado y con un gorro de hélice que venía corriendo de unos guardias, a mi no me engañas Discord..." Le respondí tranquilamente a Discord, el cual me miro fijamente mientras empezaba a notarse su preocupación.

"No es cierto, además, no sabes cómo se llama ella re-" Estaba hablando Discord, pero se vio interrumpido por mí.

"Screwball." Le respondí a Discord, el cual note que cada vez se empezaba a preocupar más.

"¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?" Me pregunto preocupado mientras yo tranquilamente tomaba asiento en una banquillo que había a mi lado.

"Se muchas cosas Discord, pero en fin, ¿si era tu hija o no?" Le pregunte, mientras el asentía levemente con la cabeza.

"¡Por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie más, especialmente a las Mane y a las princesas!" Me dijo Discord mientras veía como se ponía cada vez más nervioso y preocupado.

"¿Porque les diría? Si no les has dicho, es por alguna razón, ¿no?" Le dije a Discord, el cual se relajo un poco, pero aun seguía igual de nervioso.

"No quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo cuando descubrieron que usaba magia del caos, el solo imaginar que podrían convertirla en piedra por error..." Me dijo triste el dragón, mientras que desaparecía todos los globos que había generado para lanzar.

"Si no saben de su presencia, ¿acaso crees que voy a decirles algo?" Le dije a Discord, el cual empezó a pensar por un tiempo, para después negar con la cabeza.

"Confío en que no dirás nada, porque sé que la ayudaste a esconderse cuando te lo pidió." Me respondió Discord ya más relajado, pero su paz se acabo cuando empezó a sentir algo.

"Algo viene hacia aquí, y no me gusta el estar detectando demasiadas fuentes de magia..." Me respondió seriamente Discord mientras cambiaba a mi traje de exploración y usaba el mapa para ver que era a lo que se refería...

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo atrás...<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Lyra.**

Después de haber salido del cuarto, se había dirigido a la cocina, donde todas las demás estaban platicando, mientras que Spike estaba sentado en una silla tan distraído comiendo lo que parecían ser los restos de un rubí.

"Y bien, ¿cómo fue que lograste que no te tuviera miedo querida?" Le pregunto Rarity a Applejack, mientras que Lyra simplemente escuchaba la conversación que todas estaban teniendo.

"Yo digo que lo intimido de alguna forma, porque no conozco a nadie que con un simple abrazo olvide tal tipo de hecho." Dijo Rainbow mientras que Twilight se le quedo viendo.

"Lo que pasa con él es, que se puede afectar fácilmente dependiendo de lo que le suceda, pero todo es cuestión de ganarse su confianza, aunque es algo difícil..." Respondió Applejack, solo para que Twilight la mirara confundida.

"Entonces, si uno se gana su confianza, pero después si lo llegaran a atacar, ¿olvidaría lo que le hicieron?" Pregunto confundida Twilight, solo para que Applejack negara con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, ya que él sabría cuando son errores y equivocaciones de uno, y cuando es realmente intencional." Respondió Applejack, solo para que esta vez Lyra interviniera.

"¿Y cómo puedes saber todo eso si no ha hablado nunca de ese tema?" Pregunto confundida Lyra, mientras que todos la miraban intentando encontrar la respuesta.

"Yo sé leer las emociones de otros, y solo digamos que mi conclusión la acabe de descubrir hace un momento." Respondió Applejack, solo para que Rainbow empezara a sonreír maléficamente.

"¿Entonces si le hago bromas, no se enoja o sí?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras imaginaba que tipo de bromas podría hacerle, y más cuando Pinkie le había dicho que era algo asustadizo y miedoso.

"Probablemente, pero no te vayas a sobrepasar con las bromas. Tal vez no haya reaccionado con los golpes, pero no hay que poner a prueba su paciencia..." Respondió Applejack, mientras que todas habían notado que Damian había entrado a la cocina y estaba mirando directamente a Twilight.

"Twilight, ¿llamaste a tu hermano aquí?" Damian le pregunto a Twilight, solo para que esta negara.

"No, no recuerdo haberle hablado, ¿por qué?" Pregunto intrigada Twilight, mientras que Damian miraba el mapa que había en la pantalla del casco.

"Porque en este mismo instante, se está dirigiendo a este lugar, y viene acompañado de varios guardias..." Respondió seriamente Damian, para que todas inmediatamente saliera de la casa, para después ver a lo lejos varios figuras en un carruaje.

"No sé qué intenciones tenga tu hermano, pero una cosa es segura, no viene de una manera amigable..." Respondió Damian mientras que volvía a su ropa normal.

"¿Y cómo voy a saber yo si es mi hermano o no?" Pregunto confundida Twilight, solo para que Damian empezara a buscar entre su mochila unos binoculares, los cuales paso a Twilight, la cual los envolvió en su magia, y empezó a mirar aquellas figuras.

"Si viene con guardias, es porque es algo importante, y tengo un mal presentimiento de que vienen por ti..." Dijo Twilight mientras le devolvía los binoculares a Damian, y este se volvía a colocar la mochila de nuevo.

"Damian, ¿por qué ahora usas dos mochilas?" Pregunto Fluttershy mientras apuntaba con su casco a otra mochila de color negro que estaba conectada a la otra mochila por una correa.

"Tengo otro tipo de cosas en esa otra mochila..." Respondió tranquilamente Damian, solo para que empezaran a cuestionarse que otras cosas más tenia escondidas.

"Sera mejor que te quedes detrás de todas nosotras, solo en caso de que a mi hermano no se le ocurra confundir todo este asunto." Respondió Twilight, solo para que Damian obedientemente caminara hacia atrás, cerca de Fluttershy y Lyra, mientras que veían como aquel carruaje comenzaba a acercarse más hacia su lugar.

'Espero que mi hermano no se le ocurra intimidarlo... ' Pensaba Twilight mientras pensaba en cual era la razón de tantos guardias.

'Tengo un mal presentimiento que voy a salir herido de aquí... ' Pensaba Damian mientras sostenía su celular y lo colocaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, temiendo que pueda romperse si lo vuelven a atacar con magia.

"Twilight, ¿estás segura de que podrás evitar que pueda suceder un conflicto?" Susurro Spike a Twilight, el cual venia sentado en el lomo de ella.

"No lo sé Spike, solo espero que sus reacciones no nos afecten..." Le respondió preocupada Twilight mientras todos esperaban pacientemente a que llegara el carruaje.

Pinkie era la más nerviosa de los tres, ya que su cola se estaba empezando a agitar, y todavía más cuando veía como se empezaba a acercar el carruaje. Estas señales solo significan una cosa: una gran sorpresa, pero no sabía que era en realidad esta sorpresa...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Finalmente va a llegar el carruaje que contiene a los guardias y a Shining, ¿pero que "gran sorpresa" les espera?<br>******

******PS: La sorpresa involucra a Twilight y al carruaje donde se supone que vendria Celestia.******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	22. Chapter 22: Confusiones y accidentes

********A/N - Notas del autor: No pues a conocer al hermano de Twilight, el cual es un capitán, que es un unicornio que se preocupa por su hermana, y que fué previamente "informado" del humano por Celestia...en pocas palabras, algo malo va a pasar.  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22 - Confusiones y accidentes<br>**

**Afuera de la casa de Damian...**

**Damian POV**

"¿Y ese milagro que finalmente te veo sin andar tan abrigado fuera de casa?" Me pregunto Rarity, mientras que las demás parecían más enfocadas en los carruajes.

"Pues por toda la emoción se quedó mi chamarra dentro de casa, y no vuelvo porque no creo que me vaya a dejar Twilight aquí." Le respondí a Rarity, solo para que Twilight me mirara seriamente, para después volver su mirada a el carruaje.

Todos veíamos como ese carruaje aterrizaba en el suelo, a algunos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, y estaban siendo impulsados por pegasos, todos en una armadura dorada y con un casco con una mota azul y un escudo del sol, suponiendo yo que esa armadura debería de pertenecer a los guardias de Celestia.

Vi que habían bajado seis guardias del carruaje, y el séptimo suponía que debía ser el hermano de Twilight, debido que portaba una armadura de color morado con bordes dorados, pero sin casco. Todos los ponies excepto los unicornios portaban lanzas y se dirigían en un escuadrón junto con el hermano de Twilight hacia nuestra dirección, mientras todos esperábamos pacientes, pero yo más nervioso por lo que podría suceder, a que llegaran.

No tardaron mucho, cuando se encontraban a unos escasos metros de nosotros, con sus lanzas en alto, y su capitán en el centro del grupo de guardias, que hacían una fila frente a nosotros.

Note que la mirada de todos los guardias y del hermano de Twilight estaban enfocadas en mi, y no eran las típicas miradas de curiosidad, estas miradas eran de temor y desconfianza, lo cual me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

"Twiiiilight, no me gusta que tu hermano y sus guardias me miren de esa forma..." Le susurre a Twilight, mientras que su hermano no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"!Hermanito!" Exclamo Twilight mientras corría para abrazar a su hermano.

"!Twily!" Exclamo también su hermano mientras ambos se abrazan, pero su hermano corto el abrazo y volvió a su compostura normal.

"¿A qué has venido aquí Shining?" Pregunto Twilight, mientras que su hermano no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"He venido por ordenes de la princesa Celestia para venir por el humano." Respondió seriamente su hermano, mientras que Twilight volvía a su lugar anterior por miedo a lo que podría suceder en cuestión de segundos.

Solo note que Twilight se habia volteado para mirarme, para saber cuál era mi opinión, pero yo estaba negando lentamente, por lo que de nuevo fue con su hermano.

"Shining, dame unos minutos y veré si lo puedo convencer de ir." Le dijo Twilight a su hermano, este en primera se veía indeciso, pero después de un tiempo se resigno y le dio la oportunidad.

"Tienes unos minutos Twily, pero no me agrada la idea que estés cerca de él." Respondió preocupado Shining, mientras que Twilight volvía a caminar hacia mí.

Cuando se acerco a mí, note que todos los guardias y su hermano habían tomado una posición defensiva, lo cual no estaba ayudando en nada a lo nervioso que ya estaba.

"Mira, lo único que quieren hacer es llevarte a Canterlot con las princesas." Dijo Twilight mientras suspiraba preocupada.

"Lo cual no voy a hacer porque Celestia no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos..." Le respondí seriamente a Twilight, mientras que ella me miraba confundida.

"¿Pero que te asusta de ella? Yo conozco a mi mentora y no entiendo porque la desconfianza." Respondió Twilight mientras que todavía sentía esas miradas en mi.

"Fue lo que paso la última vez que la viste, ¿no es así?" Respondió Applejack, solo para que yo asintiera con la cabeza.

"Pues solo digamos que con todo lo que ha pasado con sus últimas visitas, no me inspira mucha confianza el estar cerca de ella." Le respondí a Twilight, mientras que su hermano seguía con esa misma mirada encima mía.

Creo que quiere intentar matarme con su mirada...

"Mira, te prometo que no ve a pasar nada, confía en mí." Dijo Twilight mientras pensaba en mi decisión, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, ya que estaba viendo un comportamiento extraño con los guardias.

"Confío en ti, pero en esos guardias no, principalmente porque ¡acabaron de generar unas esposas mágicas!" Le dije a Twilight mientras apuntaba a un guardia unicornio que, efectivamente, acababa de generar unas esposas mágicas y estaba esperando solo el momento exacto para usarlas...

Al parecer el gesto que habia hecho de señalar al guardia con las esposas habia provocado los nervios de Shining al pensar que iba a hacer algún tipo de hechizo o ataque con mi mano, por lo que para cuando me habia dado cuenta, este habia disparado algún tipo de hechizo contra mí, por lo cual active el escudo que portaba y solamente espere a que el escudo en verdad funcionara...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**En el hospital...**

En una sala de descanso, se encuentran dos ponies de tierra con batas, siendo los doctores Brown y Golden, y la enfermera Redheart conversando en su tiempo de descanso, precisamente de lo que habia sucedido en los últimos días...

"Disculpe doctor, con respecto a lo de nuestro paciente especial hace unos días..." Dijo Redheart mientras que Brown tomaba una taza con café y Golden se encontraba comiendo.

"¿Se refiere al humano que llego grave hace algunos días?" Pregunto Brown mientras que la enfermera asentía con la cabeza.

"Si se supone que seguían el protocolo, ¿por qué no simplemente le administraron sangre en lugar de medicamentos?" Pregunto confundida la enfermera Redheart, mientras que Brown dejaba su tasa en una mesa que habia a su lado.

"Aunque es cierto su punto, cuando hicimos los estudios para comparar si su sangre era compatible o no, descubrimos que eran totalmente diferente, probablemente afectadas por el tipo de especie a la que pertenece." Respondió pacientemente el doctor Brown mientras que Golden terminaba su almuerzo.

"Oye Brown, ¿no se supone que lo debíamos dejar en observación en caso de que volviera a ponerse grave?" Pregunto confundido Golden, mientras que Brown iba a una cafetera cercana a por mas café.

"Probablemente, pero por insistencia de sus conocidas, lo dejamos ir, siempre y cuando estuviera en reposo, además de que sus heridas internas habían sanado lo suficiente como para estar bien, claro que puede empeorar si sufre un ataque, también si hace algún esfuerzo físico importante." Respondió tranquilamente el doctor mientras que la enfermera y Golden se miraron preocupados.

"Supongamos que lo atacan, ¿cuál sería el nivel de gravedad que podría sufrir?" Pregunto intrigada Redheart, solo para que el doctor Brown se quedara muy pensativo.

"Lo mínimo es que tenga un sangrado ligero de nariz y empiece a toser, producto de las heridas internas." Respondió tranquilamente el doctor mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

"¿Y qué es lo peor que le pueda suceder?" Pregunto la enfermera Redheart mientras preparaba una bebida.

"Lo peor es que tenga un sangrado interno peor al que tenía cuando llegó, lo que probablemente lo mataría en cuestión de minutos de no ser contenida, eso sin contar que sufra otros factores, tales como heridas o contusiones." Respondió Brown mientras que su compañero se veía muy pensativo.

"De hecho este humano tuvo mucha suerte de haberse estabilizado y repuesto en parte..." Respondió Golden, mientras que su compañero dejaba su taza vacía en una mesa cercana a él.

"De hecho me sorprende que no le hayan roto ningún hueso o costilla con tremenda patada de aquella pony. De haberlo hecho, ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado a llegar al hospital..." Dijo Brown mientras que los tres volvían de nuevo a sus respectivos trabajos después de haber terminado su descanso.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera de la casa de Damian<strong>

**Siguiendo a Twilight**

Todas las presentes, incluidos los guardias, se habían quedado sorprendidos ante la reacción de Shining, el cual probablemente habia tomado la reacción del humano como una amenaza, por lo cual le habia lanzado un hechizo al humano, el cual habia bloqueado con éxito el hechizo con el escudo.

"¿¡Y PORQUE ME DISPARA!?" Damian le grito asustado a Twilight, probablemente porque su hermano habia reaccionado violentamente de la nada.

"¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo Shining!?" Le pregunto sorprendido Twilight a su hermano, el cual se encontraba aun en posición de ataque.

"¡Aléjate de él, Twilight!" Respondió Shining mientras volvía a disparar de nuevo, pero esta vez en lugar de que el escudo absorbiera el disparo, rebotó e impacto a uno de los guardias que estaba a un lado de Shining, por lo que los demás guardias tomaron posiciones de ataque.

Si bien pudo Damian haber soportado los tiros, el error que habia cometido fue que habia cambiado el escudo a absorber, lo cual le costaría mas fuerza para sostener en posición el escudo, por lo que uno de los disparos disparo en la parte superior del escudo, lo cual hizo que el escudo se inclinara, lo que hizo que el último disparo, del cual provenía de Shining que estaba esperando el momento correcto, si lograra impactarlo.

Lo que no habia visto, es que entre Twilight, Rarity y Lyra, habían bloqueado algunos disparos y habían detenido las lanzas de los guardias, pero como todo ocurrió tan rápido para todos, para cuando bajaron las lanzas al suelo, notaron que Damian estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

"Capitán Shining, ¿cree que lo que hicimos fue realmente lo correcto?" Susurro uno de los guardias a Shining, sorprendido de como todo paso tan rápido frente a ellos.

"¿Porque lo pregunta? Fue un acto de defensa, además de que hirió a uno de los guardias." Respondió tranquilamente Shining, mientras que sus guardias daban unos pasos atrás.

"Porque al parecer a la princesa no le agradó mucha su reacción..." Le respondió nervioso el guardia mientras que Shining solo veía como su hermana lo veía con total enojo .

"¿¡Qué razón tenias para atacarlo de esa forma!?" Pregunto enojada Twilight a su hermano.

"¡No lo defiendas, ataco a uno de los guardias!" Respondió confiado en si mismo Shining, pero no es excusa para su hermana, la cual estaba con un casco en su frente y sentada en el suelo.

"¡En primera, solo se estaba defendiendo cuando disparaste primero, y dos, como se te ocurre intentar atacarlo si viene delicado de salud!" Exclamo Twilight a su hermano, solo para que lo mirara confundido.

"¿Como que delicado de salud?" Pregunto confundido su hermano, solo para que su hermana lo mirara decepcionado.

"Hace poco lo habían internado en el hospital por un accidente grave. Cuando despertó convencimos a los doctores para que lo dejaran ir antes, y que cuidaríamos de que no se accidentara, y visto lo sucedido..." Respondió Twilight mientras que con un casco señalaba al humano que estaba en el suelo.

**Siguiendo a Lyra**

"¿Estás bien Damian?" Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada de que Damian se haya dado media vuelta para estar boca abajo.

"¡Claro que estoy bien! Solo que me sentí cansado y decidí recostarme en el suelo..." Respondió sarcásticamente Damian, mientras que con ambos brazos cubría su cabeza.

"Sabes, no tienes que ser sarcástico para decirme que no estás bien." Respondió tranquilamente Fluttershy mientras que Lyra estaba totalmente enfocada en Shining.

"!Le voy a enseñar! Solo déjenme con él unos minutos y le voy a enseñar..." Respondió agresiva Lyra, mientras que seguía retenida con la magia de Rarity.

"No te lo puedo permitir querida, solo empeorarías toda la situación en este momento." Respondió Rarity mientras que miraba como Lyra solo se quedo tranquila pero aun molesta.

"¡Pero cómo es que se le ocurre atacarlo si no estaba haciendo nada!" Respondió molesta Lyra, mientras que se sentaba enojada a un lado de Damian.

"Para mí no es nada nuevo Lyra, nada nuevo..." Respondió seriamente Damian, aun boca abajo.

"Damian, ¿podrías darte la vuelta para revisar que tan grave estas?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy mientras intentaba voltearlo ella, pero no se dejaba.

"No Fluttershy, estoy bien...solo duele como si me hubiera pateado Applejack, solo que esta vez estoy consciente." Respondió tranquilamente Damian, mientras que todos lo miraban confundido.

"Fluttershy, ¿es normal que este sangrando de la nariz?" Pregunto Spike, el cual habia visto por unos cuantos segundos la cara del humano después de que Fluttershy lo intentara voltear.

"No, no es nada normal, y me empieza a preocupar que haya empeorado su condición, por eso es que quiero revisarlo." Respondió aun más preocupada Fluttershy, mientras que parecía oír a Damian toser.

"Ok, ya me harte de que estés actuando así cuando solo queremos ayudarte." Respondió molesta Applejack, para que esta después volteara con ambos cascos a la fuerza a Damian.

El ver que estaba sangrando de la nariz, y que al parecer estaba tosiendo sangre, era suficiente para alterar y preocupar a ambas, mientras que Fluttershy solo se limitaba a mirar asustada el estado del humano.

"¡Pero qué horror!" Dijo Rarity, para que segundos después se desmayara por la escena.

"Me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado aun..." Dijo Rainbow mientras que Pinkie solo la miro enojada.

"Al ver sus reacciones, creo que no es normal que me suceda esto..." Dijo Damian mientras que con una mano cubría su nariz para contener el sangrado y Fluttershy tocaba con uno de sus cascos la herida, solo para que se tensara del dolor.

"¡Claro que no es normal, debemos llevarte a un hospital!" Respondió Fluttershy mientras que parecía darse cuenta que parecía traer quemaduras donde habia sido impactado.

"¡Yo creía que estaba bien porque habia salido tan rápido del hospital!" Respondió sorprendido Spike de ver el estado del humano.

"¡El no va a ir a ningún lado!" Respondió molesto Shining, pero Twilight se interpuso entre él y Damian.

"¡Ahora si va a ver ese pony con quien se metió!" Respondió agresivamente Lyra, solo para que volviera ser retenida por la magia de Rarity.

"¿Me podrían intentar de convencer de no volverme invisible e intentar electrocutar al hermano de Twilight?" Les pregunte a las ponies de mi alrededor tranquilamente, pero preparado mentalmente para actuar.

"¿Acaso me estas amenazando?" Respondió ofendido Shining, pero fue callado por Twilight, la cual estaba discutiendo con él.

"¿Tal vez porque es el hermano de Twilight, la cual es una princesa?" Respondió Rarity mientras que Lyra solo se sentó molesta a un lado del humano.

"No cuenta como excusa para mi..." Les respondió Damian seriamente a las ponies.

"¿Porque es el capitán de la guardia Real de Equestria?" Respondió ahora Fluttershy, mientras que Twilight caminaba hacia Damian.

"Sigue sin ser una excusa válida para mi..." Les volvió a responder Damian mientras que buscaba donde habia quedado la mochila donde habia guardado el armamento que tenia.

"Porque tal vez en este momento acabo de llegar Cadence y no se ve muy contenta que digamos..." Respondió Twilight esta vez, pero la mención de ese nombre tranquilizo a Damian.

Todos voltearon a ver el carruaje donde habia llegado Cadence, la cual no se encontraba muy contenta que digamos con la situación que habia sucedido recientemente.

"¿Alguien que me pueda explicar que fue lo que sucedió aquí?" Respondió tranquilamente Cadence, pero en realidad solo estaba ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todos los guardias que estaban junto con Shining habían dado unos pasos atrás, colocando distancia entre ellos y su capitán, principalmente porque raras veces la princesa del amor se enojaba, y eso ya era una mala señal.

"Ehh...hola querida." Respondió temeroso Shining mientras Cadence lo miraba seriamente.

"¿Podría saber la razón del porque hay un guardia y un humano herido?" Pregunto tranquilamente Cadence, pero incluso Shining y a sus guardias no les gustaba ese tipo de seria tranquilidad en la princesa.

"¿Saben? Tengo nombre..." Dijo Damian, mientras que algunas se confundieron por lo que dijo.

"¡Shining ataco a Damian sin ninguna razón!" Grito Lyra para que después fuera silenciada por la magia de Rarity.

"¡No es cierto! Solo que tal vez haya confundido una pequeña señal del humano, y una cosa llevo a la otra..." Respondió Shining intentando no ver directamente a Cadence a los ojos, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo no vio a la princesa compasiva y amorosa que conocía...

"Shining, !pero te volviste loco o qué!, ¿¡Acaso realmente representaba alguna amenaza o te amenazo de alguna forma!?" Le pregunto molesta Cadence a Shining, el cual negó con la cabeza lentamente, aun sin mirarla directamente.

Algunos de los guardias se empezaron a reír de su capitán por el hecho de que este siendo regañado por su esposa frente a todos ellos, como si se tratara de un potro y su madre, pero cuando Cadence se dio cuenta de esto, los miro molesta...

"Ustedes será mejor que regresen a Canterlot a llevar a su compañero al hospital." Respondió seriamente Cadence, pero ninguno de ellos quería cuestionar su autoridad, mucho menos porque él solo sentir su mirada los invadía de miedo y terror, por lo que rápidamente tomaron a su compañero inconsciente y sus lanzas, y tomaron el carruaje para dirigirse de vuelta a Canterlot.

"¿Pero porque los llevaste de vuelta?" Pregunto molesto Shining a Cadence, pero ella ni quería mirar lo que habia provocado el en este momento.

"Porque en primer lugar no necesitábamos a ningún guardia más que a nosotros dos, sabía que Celestia estaba siendo paranoica..." Respondió seriamente Cadence, mientras que ambos se acercaban al lugar donde estaba Damian.

Damian al ver que se acercaba Shining a él, inmediatamente uso el reloj y se torno invisible, para sorpresa de los príncipes del reino de Cristal. Cadence intento rastrearlo con su magia y ver si podía encontrarlo, pero no tuvo ningún éxito alguno.

"¿Y ahora porque se hizo invisible si ya se fueron los guardias?" Pregunto confundida Cadence mientras ella y Shining miraban a todos lados para ver si habia ido a otro lado.

"Porque es muy resentido cuando le hacen algo..." -Respondió Rainbow, para que todas la miraran extrañadas.- "...claro porque ya lo habíamos visto, no es que yo esté interesada ni nada..."

"Y también porque cuando suceden este tipo de cosas se pone muy paranoico." Respondió Applejack, solo para que Twilight y Cadence miraran molesto a Shining.

"Todo porque Celestia le metió ideas a Shining, ¡sabia que ella solo estaba sobreactuando todo esto!" Respondió Cadence molesta por todo lo que habia sucedido.

"¿Que fue lo que le dijo Celestia a Shining?" Pregunto intrigada Twilight por saber que habia provocado tanta paranoia entre todos.

"Hasta donde sé, nos dijo que podría ser peligroso porque podía hacerse invisible sin magia y sin poderlo rastrear, además de que recibió y porta armamento que es considerado peligroso para todos." Respondió Cadence mientas que Discord solo se limitaba a mirar y no decía nada.

"No pues...soy tan malo que hasta me atacan con anticipo..." Les respondió Damian sarcásticamente, para confusión de Cadence.

De todos los presentes, Discord era el más sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, principalmente porque creía que, según el equipo y armamento que tenia Damian, este hubiera tenido una gran ventaja sobre los ponies, sin embargo el solo decidió defenderse, lo cual lo extrañaba mucho...

"¿Saben? Yo creía que el seria el que traería caos a este lugar, pero al parecer el que actué pasivamente y defensivamente provoca el caos hacia el...muy extraño si me lo preguntan." Dijo Discord, para que todos los presenten lo miraran extrañados.

"De hecho Discord tiene razón, y no me vengan con 'son solo coincidencias', porque jamás actué agresivo, y miren como me ha ido..." Respondió seriamente Damian, pero aun invisible y recostado en el suelo.

"¿No creen que es malo que se pueda tornar invisible y que nadie de nosotros pueda verlo ni detectarlo?" Pregunto Shining preocupado de que usara esa ventaja y apareciera detrás de el para tomar venganza.

"De hecho, Pinkie y yo podemos verlo perfectamente, aun invisible, pero la razón aun no la conocemos." Respondió Spike mientras que con una garra tocaba la mochila de Damian.

"Pero debe de haber alguna forma de que nosotros podamos verlo..." Dijo Shining, para que todas se quedaran pensativas, excepto Fluttershy, la cual habia visto aparecer unos anteojos frente a ella.

"¡Yo sé, yo sé! Los anteojos que tiene Fluttershy pueden revelar lo que este escondido bajo magia u otros objetos." Dijo Pinkie mientras le colocaba los anteojos a Fluttershy, la cual vio que Damian se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas con su mochila de frente.

"Funcionan..." Dijo Fluttershy mientras veía como Damian empezaba a revisar los contenidos de su mochila.

"Querida, ¿pero quién te dio los anteojos?" Pregunto intrigada Rarity mientras que Cadence intentaba deducir donde se encontraba exactamente Damian.

"Se los di porque supuse que, como son especiales, pueden revelar cosas que la magia no puede hacer..." Respondió Damian, mientras que Fluttershy se quitaba los anteojos.

"Así que su invisibilidad si tiene debilidades..." Respondió Twilight mientras que parecía estar haciendo notas mentales.

Como Shining se encontraba impaciente y nervioso por saber donde se encontraba exactamente el humano, intento tomar con su magia los anteojos, pero para su suerte, Lyra estaba evitando que se los llevara con su magia.

Solo Pinkie y Spike notaron la reacción de Damian al ver que Shining intentara tomar los anteojos, ya que este habia sacado su pistola eléctrica y estaba apuntando directamente hacia Shining, por lo cual ellos retrocedieron unos pasos.

"¿Y porque ustedes se van para atrás?" Pregunto confundida Applejack por la reacción de sus amigos.

"Shining, me viene soltando esos anteojos ahora..." Dijo enojado Damian, para confusión de Shining.

"¿O si no que puedes hacer?" Dijo Shining desafiando a Damian, mientras que Damian encendía el arma eléctrica, pero el sonido que produjo alerto a las demás.

"No sé si este busca el caos, o prueba la paciencia de Damian...espero que tome en cuenta que porta metal y eso le va a dejar marcas." Murmuro Discord, el cual, extrañamente, podía visualizar a Damian sentado y apuntando el arma a Shining, el cual la iba a pasar mal debido a que su armadura era un buen conductor de electricidad.

"Pues espero que no seas conductor de electricidad..." Respondió Damian.

"Shining, por favor deja de provocarlo. Suficiente tengo con que lo hayas vuelto paranoico, como para que ahora lo estés provocando..." Respondió decepcionada Cadence.

"¡Pero me está amenazando!" Se quejo Shining, mientras intentaba defenderse ante su esposa.

"¡Pues tu también lo estas provocando! No se ande quejando después conmigo si resultas herido..." Le respondió Cadence, para que segundos después, Shining solo gruñera y soltara los anteojos que estaba reteniendo con su magia, solo para que Lyra los tomara con su magia para usarlos.

Lyra al momento que uso los anteojos corrió hacia Damian y empezó a abrazarlo, obviamente lastimando a Damian, el cual empezó a empujar a Lyra..

"¡Owww, Lyra no me ande abrazando!" Dijo molesto Damian a Lyra, evitando de que Lyra lo abrazara demasiado fuerte.

"¡Pero me preocupa que te suceda algo Dami!" Dijo Lyra, sonrojando a Damian, y provocando que algunos se empezaran a reír.

"¡Ven, les dije! Se lleva bien con Lyra." Respondió Rainbow triunfante mientras descendía a tierra para descansar un tiempo sus alas.

"¿Oye Damian, acaso tu invisibilidad puede afectar a otros?" Pregunto intrigada Twilight después de ver que Lyra haya desaparecido de la vista de todos al abrazar a Damian.

**Damian POV**

'¿Puedo hacer invisible a las personas, aun cuando ya lo estoy? Que extraño... '

"Hasta donde sé, solo cuando lo activo mientras este en contacto con algo." Le respondí a Twilight, para después sentir que Lyra estaba acariciando su cara contra mi mejilla.

Tendré que preguntarle después a Lyra el porqué hace eso...

"Ummm Twilight, lamento interrumpir tu platica, pero...¿no se supone que debemos llevar a Damian a un hospital para que lo ayuden?" Pregunto Fluttershy, mientras que con un casco tocaba el hombro de Twilight para llamar su atención.

"Antes de nada, ¿es normal que me empiece a querer dar sueño?" Les pregunte al grupo, mientras sentía que poco a poco mis parpados empezaban a pesar mucho.

"¿Sigues sangrando de la nariz?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy.

"No..." Fue mi respuesta antes de empezar a bostezar.

"Shining, ¿que fue exactamente lo que le lanzaste?" Le pregunto Cadence a Shining, el cual solamente se encontraba pensativo.

"Un hechizo defensivo que se utiliza normalmente para inmovilizar atacantes, además de herirlos levemente, o en pocas palabras, un tranquilizante combinado con un ataque mágico." Dijo Shining, para que Cadence suspirara aliviada.

"¿Y porque no te vuelves visible si ya todo paso?" Pregunto tranquilamente Cadence, mientras que volvía a bostezar.

"Ya pues, ya me hago visible..." Le respondí a Cadence mientras me volvía de nuevo visible, para alivio de Shining.

"Awww, yo quería seguir usando los anteojos." Respondió triste Lyra mientras me devolvía los anteojos, los cuales guarde en un escuche y los volví a guardar en la mochila.

"Lo siento por todo lo que paso, además de que no nos hemos presentando formalmente..." Respondió Cadence, a lo cual Twilight intervino.

"No lo hagan, no es necesario..." Respondió Twilight, solo para que tanto Cadence como Shining se le quedaran viendo sorprendidos.

"¿Pero porque, si ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos realmente?" Dijo Cadence, solo para ver que Twilight volteo a verme, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera lo importante.

"Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, o conocida como Cadence, que, junto con tu esposo, hermano de Twilight, y capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor, gobiernan el imperio de Cristal." Les respondí, solo para que se quedaran ambos sorprendidos.

A veces simplemente culpo el saber tanto de este lugar por leer tantos Fanfics...

"¿Acaso les hablaste sobre nosotros o algo así?" Le pregunto sorprendido Shining a su hermana, a lo cual solo negó con la cabeza.

"Es lo extraño de él, sabe de nosotros, pero no nos quiere decir el cómo sabe de nosotros." Dijo Twilight, mientras que veía como Cadence se me quedaba viendo extrañada.

"¿Y porque no quieres decirnos como sabes de nosotros?" Me pregunto tranquila Cadence.

"Porque si les dijera, todos caerían en la locura y depresión." Le respondí tranquilamente a Cadence.

"¿Mas que Discord?" Pregunto burlonamente Rainbow, mientras que Fluttershy se le quedo mirando molesta.

"Oigan, ¡adivinen quien viene! Una pista: es mi pony preferida." Respondió Discord mientras usaba unos binoculares.

El solo hecho de usar los binoculares y mirar en la dirección donde venia el carruaje, me hizo inmediatamente recostar en el suelo molesto.

"Ahí viene Celestia, que emoción..." Le respondí sarcásticamente a los demás mientras se escuchaba como su carruaje descendía..

"Hola mis pequeños ponies." Decía Celestia, pero no con el mismo tono de voz que conocía anteriormente, sino como calmada y suave.

"Princesa Celestia..." Dijeron los demás mientras que Celestia bajaba de su carruaje para dirigirse al grupo.

Como me estaba sintiendo peor el estar recostado en el suelo, decidí volver a sentarme cruzado de piernas y apoyado en la mochila, debido a que cada vez me estaba empezando a dar más sueño.

"¿Y porque el humano está sangrando y casi dormido?" Pregunto curiosa Celestia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mí, para ser detenida por Cadence.

"Celestia, no. Si ya de por si esta todo molesto porque fue atacado por Shining, todavía lo vas a poner peor si intentas algo." Respondió Cadence, mientras que Celestia se quedo extrañada.

"¿Pero cuál fue la causa, acaso el lo ataco o algo así?" Pregunto intrigada Celestia, mientras que Shining solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

"Pero nooo, Celestia creyó que como tenía armas iba a estar como 'hmmm, tengo armas...¡ya se, atacare a los ponies y conquistare el lugar! ', si claro..." Le respondí sarcásticamente a Celestia, para que ella me mirara ofendida.

"¿Pero por qué crees que eso es lo que pienso de ti?" Pregunto inocentemente Celestia, solo para que me recostara sobre la mochila molesto.

"..." Solo me limite a quedarme serio.

"Creo que lo más viable seria llevarlo a Canterlot para hablar con más calma..." Respondió Celestia, solo para empezar a quejarme.

Solo vi como Cadence se acerco esta vez a mí, sin Shining, ya que estaba hablando con Celestia, para después sentarse en el suelo pero apoyándose sobre sus cascos delanteros.

"Si por mi fuera, te dejaría quedarte aquí y nos iríamos, pero necesito que hagas entender a Celestia de que no representas peligro para ella." Me dijo Cadence, pero sigo sin sentirme cómodo con Celestia tan cerca de mí.

"Iría, pero eso depende de en que nos iríamos y con quien iría..." Le respondí a Cadence, la cual se quedo pensativa por un tiempo.

"Sigues desconfiando de Celestia, ¿verdad?" Me pregunto Cadence, por lo cual simplemente asentí.

"Bueno, tomando en cuenta que se está haciendo tarde, tendríamos que llevarte en uno de los carruajes." Me dijo Cadence, pero la sola mención de estar en el aire me pone tenso.

"Siii, acerca de eso...le tengo miedo a las alturas." Le dije a Cadence, la cual me miro sorprendida.

**Tercera Persona POV**

"¿Y entonces como planeas llegar hasta Canterlot?" Le pregunto Cadence a Damian, mientras que este empezaba a bostezar.

"Pues..." Empezó a decir Damian, pero se quedo callado.

"¿Pues...?" Pregunto Cadence extrañada que no haya terminado de hablar, pero para su sorpresa, el tranquilizante ya habia surtido efecto.

"¡Miren! Ya se quedo dormido." Dijo Rainbow mientras picaba con un casco a Damian.

"¡Rainbow, déjalo en paz!" Le dijo Twilight mientras la alejaba de Damian.

"Pues creo que no era necesario traer a mas ponies." Respondió Celestia, mientras que en ese momento aterrizaba otro carruaje, para sorpresa de Twilight por sus tripulantes.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" Dijeron Twilight y Shining al mismo tiempo que ambos corrían para abrazar a sus padres, también fue Spike, quien iba en el lomo de Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Y siguen con lo de "Los humanos usan magia...", "El humano es peligroso porque la princesa lo dice...", "El personaje se estresa porque todos lo atacan...".<br>******

******En fin, muchas cosas suceden poco a poco, y si, tambien tiene consecuencias negativas el poder dimensional...pero eso se vera en otro capitulo.  
><strong>****

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	23. Chapter 23: Viaje a Canterlot

********A/N - Notas del autor: Como son vacaciones de verano, y tengo demasiado tiempo libre, pues tengo tiempo para hacer los relatos mas largos, pero el vicio de los videojuegos siempre esta a la vuelta de la esquina...  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 - Viaje a Canterlot<br>**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Habían corrido Twilight, Shining y Spike para abrazar a sus padres, los cuales habían llegado por separado en un carruaje, los cuales también se veían contentos por ver a sus hijos.

La madre, de nombre Twilight Velvet era una unicornio de color gris claro, con melena y cola lacia de rayas color morado y blanco, ojos color azul y su cutie mark eran tres estrellas moradas.

El padre, de nombre Night Light era un semental unicornio de color azul, con melena y cola color azul oscuro, ojos color ámbar, y tenía una cutie mark de una media luna pequeña, y otra de mayor tamaño.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos a ambos!" Dijo Velvet mientras que los cinco estaban en un tierno abrazo familiar.

"¡Awwww! Qué reunión familiar tan mas tierna...¡FIESTA!" Dijo Pinkie mientras que salto en el aire para después dirigirse de vuelta al pueblo, pero fue detenida bruscamente por Rainbow.

"Tal vez en este momento no sea un buen momento para una fiesta." Le dijo Rainbow a Pinkie mientras señalaba a Damian, el cual estaba aun mas dormido y siendo revisado por Fluttershy, en caso de que algo mas sucediera.

"Awwww..." Se quejo Pinkie, mientras que veían como la familia de Twilight cortaban el abrazo.

De todas las presentes, Lyra era la que sentía mas incomoda en ese instante, ya que ella no relacionaba mucho con las presentes, si mucho con Twilight, pero era principalmente para conseguir libros especiales o muy antiguos, por lo cual simplemente decidió sentarse junto a Damian, el cual ahora estaba inconsciente, pero dormido sobre su mochila.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿por qué trajo a los padres de Twilight hasta aquí? Claro, si quiere decirme..." Le pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy a Celestia.

"Supuse que tal vez podríamos necesitar su intervención en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control." Respondió tranquilamente Celestia, mientras que la familia de Twilight se dirigían hacia el grupo.

"¡Pero qué momento tan mas especial querida Twilight! Una reunión familiar después de tanto tiempo..." Dijo Rarity emocionada de ver tan tierno momento.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿en serio este es el humano del que tanto se preocupaba?" Le pregunto el señor Light a Celestia, la cual se empezó a poner nerviosa.

"Pero si no se ve peligroso, de hecho incluso está dormido..." Dijo Velvet, para curiosidad de ambos.

"Siii...solo digamos que hubo una confusión y salió herido..." Respondió Cadence, para nervios de Shining, ya que ellos aun no sabían que sucedió realmente, pero Twilight vio como Rainbow traía un marcador permanente en la boca, y se estaba acercando a Damian.

"Rainbow, ni se te ocurra pintarlo con el marcador..." Le respondió enojada Twilight a Rainbow, la cual solo sonrió inocentemente.

"¡Oh vamos! Por lo menos déjame dibujarle un bigote..." Le dijo Rainbow a Twilight, la cual solamente se limito a mirarla molesta.

"¿Una carta en la mejilla?" Volvió a decir Rainbow, solo para que Twilight le quitara el marcador con su boca, para decepción de Rainbow.

"No quisiera interrumpir su plática princesas, padres de Twilight, Manes, etc. peeero...vienen los periodistas, y porque quiero evitar todo lo que sean cámaras y fotografías creo que me marchare a mi casa." Dijo Discord mientras que se colocaba un sombrero de paja, una camisa de flores, y unas maletas, para después salir volando del lugar.

"Celestia, ¿no crees que van a empezar a preguntar él porque hay un humano herido?" Le susurro Cadence a Celestia, la cual se volvió a poner más nerviosa.

"Creo que sería mejor si nos fuéramos de una vez a Canterlot antes de que se den cuenta de todo." Dijo Celestia mientras que los padres de Twilight volvían a subir a su carruaje, pero esta vez acompañados de Twilight, Spike y Shining, el cual pensaba que en este momento no era bueno para estar cerca de Cadence.

"Creo que iré con mis padres para poder conversar con más calma sobre todo esto." Le dijo Twilight a sus amigas, las cuales solamente asintieron.

"Espero que te diviertas, y no suceda lo mismo que en ocasiones anteriores..." Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy, mientras que el carruaje donde iba Twilight se marchaba hacia Canterlot.

"Bueno, yo creo que finalmente me iré a volar por ahí, y dormir por un buen tiempo, !adiós!" Dijo Rainbow mientras que despegaba del suelo y se dirigía a un montón de nubes en el cielo.

"Yo tengo que volver a la granja Apple para continuar con mis tareas diarias, todo esto me tiene un poco retrasada, y no creo que a Big Mac le agrade..." Dijo Applejack mientras que hacia una reverencia con su sombrero y se marchaba a Ponyville, seguida de Pinkie, la cual iba saltando detrás de ella y hablando sobre fiestas, decoraciones y cosas que sucedieron en su último viaje a Canterlot.

"De hecho creo que iré mañana a Canterlot, ya que no creo que sean estas las horas para que una dama se encuentre fuera de casa." Respondió Rarity mientras que veía como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, por lo que también se dirigió hacia Ponyville.

Los únicos que quedaban en aquel lugar eran las princesas Celestia y Cadence, Fluttershy, Lyra y Damian, pero entre mas esperaban, mas se hacían visibles los periodistas, y lo único que no quería Celestia, era que empezaran a cuestionar el porqué el humano se encontraba herido sin causa alguna.

"Celestia, si queremos llevarlo a Canterlot en este momento, debemos hacerlo antes de que despierte, ya que le teme a las alturas, y visto como está la situación, la única forma de llegar y evitarlos, es en los carruajes." Le dijo Cadence a Celestia, mientras que ella empezaba a llevar a Damian y su equipo dentro del carruaje.

"¿Y nosotras qué?" Le pregunto molesta Lyra a Cadence, la cual la miro tranquilamente.

"Si quieren pueden venir conmigo, Celestia se encargara de ir en un carruaje sola para distraer a los reporteros y periodistas." Le dijo Cadence mientras que Lyra solo sonrió y fue junto a Damian en el carruaje, pero Fluttershy aun seguía indecisa.

"¿Vienes Fluttershy?" Le pregunto Cadence a Fluttershy, la cual se empezó a poner nerviosa mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con su casco.

"No lo sé, mi pequeño Angel se molestara si no llego a casa..." Le respondió nerviosa Fluttershy a Cadence.

Mientras aun se veía indecisa, se podía escuchar a los lejos al grupo de periodistas que corrían desesperados, pero lo que asusto a Fluttershy e hizo que se ocultara detrás de Cadence fue un ruido de un arbusto cercano a ellas.

"¡EEP!" Exclamo asustada Fluttershy mientras corría detrás de Cadence, mientras que ambas solo esperaban a que el origen del ruido se mostrara, y después de unos cuantos segundos, el origen no era nada más y nada menos que un conejo de color blanco.

"¡Oh mi pequeño Angel!" Exclamo Fluttershy mientras que Angel se colocaba frente a ella para que Fluttershy lo tomara en sus cascos y lo abrazara, para molestia del conejo.

"¿Que te he dicho sobre salir fuera de casa a esta hora?" Dijo Fluttershy molesta, pero el conejo simplemente suspiro, por lo que finalmente Fluttershy, ahora con Angel en su melena, y Cadence subían al carruaje, el cual inmediatamente despego del suelo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo, y para confusión de Cadence, cuando su carruaje paso sobre el grupo de reporteros y periodistas, noto que varios de ellos eran pegasos, pero ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, y ni siquiera se habían alzado en vuelo para seguirlos.

"Que extraño, ¿no lo cree princesa? Ninguno de esos reporteros ha notado nuestra presencia, y eso que nuestras armaduras y el carruaje nos delatan..." Dijo uno de los pegasos que impulsaba el carruaje, mientras que obtenían mas altura en el aire, para nervios de Fluttershy.

"¿Acaso alguno de ustedes vio a alguien colocar algún hechizo en el carruaje?" Le pregunto Cadence a los pegasos, ya que la única forma que conocía de evitar a la prensa era encantando el carruaje, haciéndolo invisible.

"No princesa, solo usted y sus acompañantes se han acercado a este carruaje." Le respondió el mismo pegaso de antes, para después concentrarse de nuevo en su vuelo.

Seguían tanto Cadence como Fluttershy preguntándose a sí mismas el cómo fue que evitaron a todos esos periodistas, pero el constante golpeteo de las patas de Angel no las dejaba pensar, y cuando le prestaron finalmente atención, se dieron cuenta que Angel estaba apuntando con su pata a Lyra.

"¿Pero que tiene Lyra que ver en todo esto?" Le pregunto confundida Fluttershy a Angel, para que este empezara a caminar hacia Damian y apuntara hacia su reloj.

"Lo que entiendo es, que Lyra sabe algo que involucra el reloj, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto Fluttershy a Angel, el cual simplemente asintió, para que después ambas se quedaran viendo a Lyra, la cual solo estaba sonriendo inocentemente.

"Tal vez haya estado jugando con el reloj..." Dijo inocentemente Lyra mientras que usaba sus cascos para jugar con su melena.

"Espera, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que la forma en que él se hace invisible es usando ese reloj?" Le pregunto intrigada Cadence a Lyra, la cual solamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues sí, pero creo que se va a enojar cuando se dé cuenta que jugué con su reloj..." Le respondió Lyra a Cadence, mientras que ella se recostaba a un lado de Damian.

"¿Pero porque se iría a enojar? No veo el porqué." Dijo confundida Cadence, mientras que Fluttershy intentaba no mirar hacia fuera del carruaje, debido a la altura que ya llevaban.

"No lo sé, podríamos preguntarle, el debería tener alguna razón lógica para evitar de que nosotras nos enteremos de cómo funcionan sus cosas." Respondió Lyra mientras que Cadence se quedo muy pensativa en lo que habia dicho.

"Lyra, lo que te voy a preguntar deberás responderlo con total sinceridad: ¿que más tiene Damian que pone tan tensa a Celestia?" Le pregunto intrigada a Lyra, pero solamente se quedo callada y fijo su mirada hacia abajo.

"Si le digo, ¿me promete que no le hará nada?" Le pregunto preocupada Lyra a Cadence, pero esta quedo confundida con lo que habia dicho.

"Claro que no le hare nada, ¿porque debería de hacerlo?" Le respondió confundida Cadence a Lyra.

Lyra solamente se limito a suspirar, y junto con Fluttershy, tomaron una de las mochilas de Damian, siendo una mochila negra, y siguieron a abrirla juntas, solo preparándose para lo que podría suceder en caso de que no salga como ellas lo esperan.

Tan pronto como abrieron la mochila, y que Cadence generara una fuente de luz para poder ver entre toda la oscuridad, los ojos de Cadence se pusieron como platos y se sorprendió por los contenidos que esta mochila tenia.

'Por esto estaba tan alterada Celestia... ' Pensaba preocupada mientras que con su magia vaciaba los contenidos de aquella mochila.

Estaba tan sorprendida por encontrar un rifle de asalto y dos subfusiles en aquella mochila, sin contar un bastón y varios cartuchos para las armas, los cuales para ella no deberían de existir en este lugar, si, tal vez en los videojuegos, pero en la vida real no deberían de estar ni existir, quien sabe que problemas podría causar.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía a Cadence es, que al revisar los cartuchos, no contenían lo que normalmente encontraría en ellos, sino que solo habia una luz blanca que cubría el interior del cartucho, para confusión de ella.

Por su parte, Lyra y Fluttershy no estaban tan sorprendidas como Cadence, ya que ellas ya habían visto estas cosas hace tiempo, pero nunca habían visto de cerca todo este equipo, por lo que su curiosidad las invadió y también estaban revisando todo junto con Cadence.

'Y por esta misma razón el le temía a Celestia, ahora todo tiene sentido... ' Pensaba Cadence mientras que guardaba de nuevo todos los contenidos en aquella mochila.

"¿Y el uso esto para herir a uno de los guardias?" Le pregunto curiosa Cadence a ambas mientras señalaba la mochila con armas, pero ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

"¿Y cómo fue que el termino hiriendo a uno de los guardias si no uso todo esto?" Le pregunto Cadence a Lyra, solo para que ella, con su magia, tomara uno de los brazaletes que tenia Damian en su brazo, y lo colocara frente a ella.

"Vi que uso este brazalete que genero el escudo que uso para repeler aquellos ataques mágicos." Le respondió Lyra, pero poco a poco se empezaba a preocupar, no quería que por su culpa, terminaran por afectar a Damian.

"¿Pero cómo un pequeño brazalete pudo generar un escudo de la nada?" Le pregunto confundida Cadence a Lyra, solo para que esta se encogiera de hombros.

"No lo sabemos, lo mismo sucede con su otro brazalete, que le permite cambiar entre trajes en un instante." Le respondió Lyra a Cadence, mientras que Cadence regresaba el brazalete a Lyra.

"¿Y qué más puede hacer su reloj aparte de hacerse invisible?" Le pregunto Cadence a ambas, solo para que ambas se encogieran de hombros.

"No le hemos preguntando..." Le respondió Fluttershy mientras que Cadence solo se limito a suspirar.

"¿Pero entonces su reloj puede hacer más que solo hacerlo invisible?" Le pregunto curiosa Cadence a ambas, pero solo Fluttershy afirmo, para sorpresa de Lyra.

"Su reloj hace más cosas, pero solo él sabe exactamente qué puede hacer." Le respondió Fluttershy a Cadence, pero las tres se quedaron muy pensativas mientras veían a Damian.

"¿Alguna de ustedes sabe qué edad tiene?" Le pregunto Cadence a ambas, pero solo negaron con la cabeza.

"Hasta donde sé, a nadie le ha dicho su edad y ni siquiera ha hablado sobre lo que habia hecho antes de llegar aquí." Le respondió tímidamente Fluttershy a Cadence.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Lyra? Supongo que has convivido más tiempo con él, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto intrigada Cadence a Lyra, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

"Si pero a mí tampoco me ha dicho nada relacionado con él ni con su pasado, y eso que confía mas en mi que en otros..." Le respondió preocupada Lyra a Cadence, mientras que Fluttershy se quedaba pensativa.

"No es por ponerlas tensas, pero con mi experiencia que tengo en cuidar la fauna del bosque, y entender que es lo que sienten, tengo un presentimiento que su edad no rebasa los 18 años..." Les respondió preocupada Fluttershy a ambas, para sorpresa de Cadence, pero no tanto de Lyra.

"¡Lo sabía, oh mis conocimientos sobre humanos no me han fallado!" Dijo feliz Lyra de haber predecido su edad, debido a los pocos conocimientos que habia obtenido anteriormente por tomos y libros antiguos que ha ido recolectando y comprado, claro con ayuda de su amiga Bon Bon y Twilight, mientras abrazaba a Damian, pero este ultimo empezó a quejarse del dolor.

"Lyra ten cuidado, está dormido, no inconsciente." Regaño Fluttershy a Lyra, la cual rápidamente se separo y solo sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Están seguras ambas de que posiblemente estemos lidiando con un menor?" Le pregunto Cadence preocupada a ambas ponies, para confusión de ellas.

"Si me basara en cómo reacciona y como se comporta, estaría en lo cierto, ¿pero porque se preocupa de que se trate de un menor?" Le pregunto Fluttershy confundida a Cadence.

"No por nada, solo mera curiosidad." Le respondió nerviosa Cadence a ambas, mientras que platicaban de otro tema para pasar el tiempo mientras, pero Cadence se habia quedado muy pensativa en los últimos hechos que han involucrado a Damian...

'Celestia, en que problemón te has metido con este humano... '

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Spike<strong>

Estaban los cinco conversando con más calma acerca de Damian, precisamente porque los padres de Twilight se sentían algo desorientados y confundidos, debido a que la supuesta descripción de que 'era altamente peligroso y agresivo' no encajaba con lo que habían visto hace tiempo, por lo que ahora estaban preguntándole tanto a Twilight como Spike sobre él, debido a que ambos son los que más tiempo han convivido con él, de los presentes.

"¿Y qué me podrían decir de él, algo extraño o peligroso acerca de el?" Le pregunto intrigada Velvet a Twilight, la cual se quedo pensativa, intentando hablar lo mejor posible, y no hacer que malinterpreten sus palabras.

"Pues no utiliza magia, se pone muy nervioso y alterado cuando se siente amenazado, pero aun con todo lo que hemos visto que tiene, no reacciona tan violentamente como podría esperar..." Les respondió tranquilamente Twilight a sus padres.

"¿Y qué me dices tú Spike? Supongo que también debió de hablar contigo, suponiendo que con lo que me dijo Twilight, se habia quedado con ustedes unos días." Le pregunto Light a Spike.

"Pues es amigable, aunque a veces desconfía de quienes lo rodean dependiendo de cómo se sienta, y también me habia dicho que tenía varias cosas, como un escudo, trajes, y una mochila llena de ar-" Iba hablando el dragón, pero por poco dejaba escapar un pequeño detalle importante que podría meter en problemas a Damian de no manejarlo con precaución.

"¿Una mochila con que específicamente?" Pregunto seriamente Velvet mientras que el dragón intentaba no mirarla directamente, mientras que se ponía nervioso por la posible reacción que podría tener.

"Una mochila con ar...s" Dijo Spike pero la última palabra solamente la murmuro.

"Spike, ¿por qué estas murmurando esa última palabra?" Le pregunto intrigada Velvet a Spike, el cual aun seguía dudoso de decirle lo que contendría esa mochila.

"Porque tal vez lo intenten hostigar por lo que pueda decirles que tiene oculto en esa mochila." Les respondió nervioso Spike a Velvet, pero se empezó a poner algo confundida e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que contiene esa mochila que el solo decírnoslo te pone nervioso?" Le dijo tranquilamente Velvet a Spike mientras colocaba un casco en uno de los hombros del pequeño dragón, el cual solo suspiro.

"Armas." Dijo el dragón para sorpresa de los padres de Twilight y Shining.

"¿Pero armas como espadas y cuchillas?" Le pregunto sorprendido Light a Spike, solo para que este negara con la cabeza.

"No, el tipo de armas que solo se verían en ficción y videojuegos, como si fueran una ballesta, pero más moderna..." Dijo Spike para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluso algunos de los pegasos que venían conduciendo el carruaje, pero que rápidamente volvieron a su vuelo.

"Armas de fuego..." Murmuro Velvet mientras que Shining se habia puesto algo pálido por lo que habían dicho.

"¿Entonces quiere decir que pudo haberme disparado cuando lo estuve atacando?" Pregunto asustado Shining, para sorpresa de ambos padres.

"¿¡Tu que¡? ¿¡Entonces la verdadera razón de que estuviera dormido fue porque lo habías lastimado¡?" Le pregunto enojada Velvet, mientras que Shining solo se sentía pequeño ante la mirada molesta de sus padres.

"Debió de haber una justificación, ¿no Shining?" Le pregunto preocupado Light a su hijo, rogando a Celestia de que tuviera alguna razón correcta de haberlo hecho, ya que de no serlo, tendría que enfrentarse a su madre.

Una madre que jalaría de las orejas a Shining todo el día de estar equivocado.

"No hubo...se podría decir que hubo confusiones y termino atacándolo por error." Le respondió Twilight a sus padres, para horror de Light, y furia de Velvet.

"¿¡Lo atacaste, aun sin un propósito, y con el riesgo de que el pudo haber usado estas armas¡? ¡Que Capitán ni que nada! Cuando lleguemos a tierra vas a ver lo que te espera jovencito..." Le respondió enojada Velvet mientras se cruzaba de cascos delanteros, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba e intentaba calmar su furia.

"Shining, espero y no haya ningún fotógrafo cuando lleguemos." Le dijo Twilight molestando a Shining, mientras que ella se empezaba a reír al imaginar cómo iban a traer a Shining por todo el camino hacia el castillo.

Pero aun Velvet en su enojo con su hijo por total imprudencia al manejar algo tan delicado como una simple conversación, la cual tuvo el potencial de haberse tornado violento, pero nunca sucedió, pensaba profundamente en lo que le habia dicho Spike.

'Creo que voy a tener una pequeña platica con este humano, solo espero que con lo que me ha dicho Twilight no se trate de un joven, o va a estar metido en muchas problemas... '

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Celestia<strong>

Celestia se encontraba aun muy pensativa acerca de todo lo que habia ocurrido en el poco tiempo, el portal, la prensa preguntando qué o quién era el y que hacía en estos lugares, lo que le han entregado al humano, como armas y mas aparatos que según ella podrían ser peligrosos en cascos equivocados, o en las manos equivocadas del humano, según como creía ella.

"No me gusta que haya recibido ese tipo de armas, no me siento tan segura el saber que en cuestión de segundos podría herir a alguno de mis pequeños ponies." Se murmuraba a si misma Celestia mientras que veía como se alzaba en el cielo la luna, que daba un resplandor brillante y agradable a todo el entorno que rodeaba a la princesa.

"Conozco que los humanos pueden ser una especie agresiva y que puede ser provocada fácilmente, y peor aún, usando su propio armamento..." Aun seguía murmurándose a si misma Celestia, captando la atención de uno de los pegasos que se encontraba cerca de ella.

"Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien, algo la molesta o quiere que bajemos en un lugar en especifico?" Le pregunto preocupada uno de los pegasos a Celestia, pero esta inmediatamente salió de su trance temporal para responderle.

"No, me encuentro bien, solo algo distraída y pensativa, pero el destino aun sigue siendo el castillo." Le respondió tranquilamente Celestia, mientras que el guardia solo afirmaba y continuaba con su vuelo.

"Sin embargo algo no me gusta, las pocas veces que lo he visto, solo reacciona asustado y defensivo, como si me temiera por alguna cosa, pero nunca me ataca, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme o algo así, casi podría decir que estoy lidiando con un..." Siguió murmurando Celestia, pero se quedo muy seria y pensativa con lo último que dijo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que posiblemente si fuera cierto lo que estaba a punto de decir.

'¡Oh no, no no no no! ¡No puede ser cierto, debe haber algún error, no puede tratarse de un joven humano! ' Pensaba Celestia mientras que se empezaba a hiperventilar y a alterar por lo que empezó a respirar alteradamente.

'No te alteres Celestia...debes calmarte, solo deja que el viento te relaje por un momento...' Pensaba a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y solo se dedicaba a sentir la suave brisa del viento, mientras que intentaba tranquilizar sus alterados nervios.

Pasados unos minutos, y cuando se sintió algo más relajada, pero algo tensa y estresada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió los ojos y en todo lo que duraba el viaje solo se enfocaba en un solo objetivo.

'Solo espero que no sea cierto que es un joven, o voy a tener a la prensa sobre mi por todo lo que ha estado sucediendo... '

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después...<strong>

**Siguiendo a Spike**

Por fin podían apreciar a lo lejos la vista de aquella majestuosa ciudad conocida como Canterlot, y aunque ya estuvieran acostumbrados a aquella ciudad, aun les seguía siendo sorprendente la vista aérea de todo el lugar, incluso ya de noche se podía apreciar perfectamente el castillo, el cual según los pegasos, era el destino de llegada.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a los patios interiores del castillo, pero para su sorpresa, eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, por lo que la familia Sparkle bajo del carruaje para que ellos volvieran al castillo y finalmente pudieran descansar de tanto vuelo que habían hecho.

"¡Oh mira la hora! Creo que debería irme a mi puesto." Dijo nervioso Shining mientras intentaba caminar despistadamente hacia un lado para huir, pero fue detenido por la magia de su madre, mientras que ella lentamente se acercaba al ahora atrapado capitán.

"¿Así que creíste que íbamos a llegar y el Capitán se iba a librar de su castigo?" Le respondió enojada Velvet mientras extendía un casco y sujetaba levemente la oreja de Shining.

"Lo va a hacer..." Le susurro Twilight a Light y Spike, mientras que los tres veían como Shining se estaba empezando a aterrar.

"No lo creo, ¿en serio lo va a humillar de esa forma?" Le respondió Light a su hija, mientras que veían como Velvet solo cerró los ojos y suspiraba.

"¡Lo va a hacer!" Le respondió sorprendido Spike a ambos mientras que Velvet ahora estaba apretando fuertemente la oreja de Shining, haciendo que este empezara a estremecerse.

"¡Owww! ¡Mamá, basta!" Dijo Shining quejándose mientras que Velvet solo lo miraba aun enojada.

"Tal vez seas ahora el capitán del ejercito, pero para mí aun seguirás siendo mi hijo, y eso no te salva de tu regaño." Regaño Velvet a Shining mientras que, aun con un casco empezó a arrastrar a Shining dentro del castillo.

"¡No mamá! ¡Se van a reír de mi como lo hicieron con Cadence!" Le suplico Shining a su madre, pero esta solo empezo a negar con la cabeza tranquilamente.

"¡Debiste de pensar en eso antes de haber atacado a alguien sin razón jovencito!" Le volvió a regañar Velvet mientras que iba a arrastrando a Shining dentro del castillo, con el pataleando y forcejeando con su madre para que lo soltara.

Los otros tres integrantes de la familia que se quedaron fuera, esperaron pacientemente a que Velvet llegara dentro del castillo, y cuando vieron las puertas cerrarse, se empezaron a reír.

"¡Oh Shining! Aun casado, siendo capitán, y ya lo ha regañado Cadence y mamá en el mismo día." Dijo Twilight mientras que intentaba lo mejor por controlar su risa.

"Me sorprende que aun con todos estos años, siga teniendo la misma fuerza y autoridad que antes..." Le respondió tranquilamente Light con una sonrisa en la cara.

"!Ahahaha! ¡Oh Twilight! ¿Crees que deberíamos esperar a los demás o ver cómo va todo con Shining?" Le pregunto Spike con una gran sonrisa en la cara a Twilight, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y dejar de imaginar como estarían los demás guardias que patrullan los pasillos.

"Creo que tu y papá pueden ir con Shining, yo me quedare a esperar a los demás." Le dijo Twilight a Spike, mientras que el dragón se bajaba del lomo de Twilight, y ambos caminaban dentro del castillo...

**Siguiendo a Celestia**

Tanto los pegasos como Celestia podían ver el castillo de Canterlot donde ella vivía y en donde se supondría que deberían llegar todos, por lo que no tardo mucho para que su carruaje descendiera en uno de los tantos patios exteriores que tienen castillo, precisamente siendo el mismo patio al que dio órdenes a los otros dos carruajes de que aterrizaran.

Cuando finalmente aterrizo su carruaje, y después de descender y que los pegasos, junto con el carruaje, se dirigieran a otra sección del castillo donde debían de llegar después del viaje, Celestia encontró a Twilight sentada en una banca tranquilamente mientras que parecía estar leyendo un libro...

'Típico de Twilight.' Pensó alegre Celestia con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, pero al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo aquel libro, ya que para cuando Twilight se dio cuenta, ella ya se encontraba frente a ella, para sorpresa de Twilight.

Tal fue la sorpresa que se llevo Twilight, que por poco deja caer aquel libro al suelo, de no ser atrapado por Celestia y su magia, la cual le regreso el libro a una apenada y sonrojada Twilight.

"L-lo siento, no vi donde estaba, y cuando me di cuenta..." Le intento responder Twilight, pero inmediatamente fue tranquilizada por Celestia.

"No te preocupes, no fue para tanto...¿pero sabes si ya llego el carruaje de Cadence?" Le pregunto tranquilamente Celestia a Twilight, solo para que ella negara con la cabeza.

"No princesa Celestia, no han llegado aun, pero creo que no tardaran mucho." Le respondió Twilight a Celestia, pero la princesa se sorprendió que estuviera tan sola aquí fuera y no con su familia.

"¿Y tu familia Twilight, porque no estás con ellos?" Le pregunto preocupada Celestia a Twilight de que no estuviera con su familia en estos momentos, y prefiriera estar fuera del castillo, sentada en una banca y leyendo.

"Preferí esperar a que usted y Cadence llegaran, además de que a Shining lo están regañando en este momento." Le respondió tranquilamente Twilight con una sonrisa después de imaginar como estaría Shining en este momento.

"Déjame adivinar...Velvet lo está jalando de las orejas en este momento por todo el pasillo del castillo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿no es así?" Dijo Celestia mientras intentaba ocultar su risa al imaginar como estaría la madre del capitán de la guardia regañándolo en este momento, mientras que Twilight solo asentía con la cabeza.

La pequeña charla que Celestia estaba teniendo con Twilight se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas hacia el castillo se abrieron repentinamente y sin previo aviso, para susto de Twilight, pero para preocupación de Celestia, ya que ella sabia quien era realmente la que habia hecho eso.

Rápidamente la princesa de la noche se encontraba frente a Celestia, y no se veía muy contenta que digamos, en parte porque la habían encerrado en su propio cuarto con únicamente sus juegos, lo cual no le molestaba mucho, pero fue porque no quería que ella interviniera en cierto asunto, y hace poco el hechizo se habia desvanecido, por lo que cuando Luna se entero de que la familia de Twilight se encontraba en el castillo, supuso que algo habia sucedido.

"Tia...¿Que le hiciste?" Le respondió enojada Luna a Celestia, la cual solo se quedo tranquila mientras veía como su hermana solo la miraba enojada y molesta.

"Creo que Spike me está hablando en este momento..." Respondió nerviosa Twilight, para después salir corriendo con todo y libro en el lomo dentro del castillo.

"Luna, te aseguro que no le-" Iba diciendo Celestia, pero fue silenciada por su hermana bruscamente.

"Si nada le paso, ¿por qué esta la familia de Twilight aquí, Shining siendo regañado, y sin estar con Cadence, además de que tomaste tres carruajes y solo dos han llegado?" Le pregunto enojada Luna, mientras que Celestia solo suspiraba.

Para sorpresa de Luna, y alivio de Celestia que solo estaba escuchando pacientemente todas las quejas y enojo de su hermana, pudo ver el reflejo de el ultimo carruaje que faltaba, el cual no tardo mucho para descender.

Luna pudo ver que de aquel carruaje habia bajado Cadence, pero para sorpresa de ella, también habia bajado Fluttershy y Lyra, pero esta ultima traía con su magia a un dormido humano, para su horror.

"¿No le sucedió nada, verdad?" Le respondió sarcásticamente enojada Luna, pero su hermana solamente suspiro, sabiendo que no podía ponerse a discutir con ella frente a todos, y que posiblemente en este momento solo está dejando que su furia la controle.

Luna inmediatamente fue con Cadence y las demás para ayudar a llevar a Damian a la sala medica del castillo, principalmente para revisar que estuviera bien, y de hecho Celestia también se iba a dirigir junto con ellos, de no ser porque uno de los pegasos la detuvo.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿qué hacemos con el equipaje que llevaban?" Le pregunto el guardia a Celestia, la cual se acerco al carruaje, y, viendo de que se trataban de las mochilas que ella tanto quería para saber más del humano, solamente sonrió inocentemente.

"Me llevare el equipaje, por lo tanto ustedes solo regresen a sus puestos..." Le respondió tranquilamente Celestia a los guardias, los cuales solo afirmaron y se alzaron en vuelo, mientras que Celestia solo miraba de reojo las dos mochilas que ahora estaban en su lomo.

"Ahora veremos qué clase de secretos y misterios guardas en estas mochilas..." Murmuro Celestia mientras que ella se alzaba en vuelo para llegar directamente a su recamara y evitar de que tanto Luna como Cadence evitaran que ella revisara aquellas mochilas...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Si se preguntaron "¿Porque es malo que se trate de un joven de 16 años?", es simple...<strong>****

******Nadie en su sano juicio va a dejar que corra por todos lados con rifles, armas, y explosivos sin supervision...******

******En pocas palabras, si saben su edad = le van a quitar todo lo que tiene si no puede justificar el hecho de que cargue con todo eso.******

******Dato curioso: Que Celestia se haya llevado ambas mochilas y que vaya a revisar cuidadosamente sus contenidos, fue una idea que me dio Lector Noob...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	24. Chapter 24: Princesas y Twilight Velvet

********A/N - Notas del autor: Si, ya se, ya se...me tarde mucho para actualizar...y si se como se siente cuando te dejan en intriga con una historia por mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos el capitulo es mas extenso de lo normal, principalmente por el largo tiempo que tarde en actualizar...  
><strong>******

********Para Zero Lynx y Silverwolf850 - Sus comentarios en si me dieron la idea de seguir con este cierto lado de la historia, principalmente porque se supone que se saltaria cuando el personaje despertara, pero como me acordaron de la madre de Shining...en fin...********

********Para Lector Noob - ¡Espial del mal! ¡Deja de predecir el futuro! De hecho ese es uno de sus miedos, de que se vayan en contra de las princesas porque el capitán estaba bajo mando de Celestia, aparte de que todo se queda guardado en la videocámara (lo cual no saben, aun...).  
><strong>******

********Para DarkZeroSlayer - Esto pasa cuando llega un humano a un lugar nuevo, le dan armas de la nada, las princesas se enteran, y los humanos tienen reputacion de ser algo peligrosos, además de cierta paranoia que aun tiene porque cree que oculta algun oscuro secreto...lo cual va a investigar, gracias a que tiene bajo su poder ambas mochilas.  
><strong>******

********Para los demas - Saludos a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia hasta este punto, y tambien a los nuevos que van siguiendo esta historia, que aparecieron incluso cuando no estuve actualizando la historia.  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 - Las princesas y Twilight Velvet.<br>**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Celestia**

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, Celestia nunca se habia sentido tan aliviada de tener finalmente en su poder aquellas dos mochilas tan misteriosas que no dejaban sus pobres nervios en paz, pero antes de que ella siquiera empezara a vaciar aquellas misteriosas mochilas, cerro el balcón y las puertas a su recamara, quedando ella asolada en su propio cuarto.

En si su recamara era muy espaciosa, con una gran cama con un respaldo y base doradas, diseñada ampliamente para la comodidad de la princesa, un escritorio con un plumón en donde podría ser que escribiría las cartas, un balcón, el cual habia alcanzado anteriormente para no llamar mucho la atención, pero que desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad de Canterlot y finalmente un ropero donde se supone que guardaría todo su vestimenta después de haber terminado sus deberes.

"Veamos que tanto ocultas Damian..." Se dijo a si mismo Celestia mientras vaciaba la primera mochila, la cual era de color verde camo, ya que según ella, era la que mas veía con Damian.

Empezó a revisar y sacar cuidadosamente cada uno de los contenidos que tenia aquella mochila, siendo un pequeño sobre sin abrir, un estuche de anteojos, unos binoculares, una pieza de plástico rectangular grande, algunos cables de algunos aparatos, lo que parecía ser una pieza pequeña rectangular conectado a lo que parecía ser un panel plateado, y lo que parecía ser tres distintos aparatos que parecían generar electricidad al ser activados.

Pero lo que le parecía curioso y a la vez interesante, es que aparte de todo eso, habían dos cosas más que no habia tomado en cuenta. La primera era que habían dos morrales, y al abrirlos, noto que estos tenían monedas de oro y gemas respectivamente...

'¿Acaso estará robando a otros ponies? ' Pensaba mientras contabilizaba aquel dinero, y parecía bastante en su punto de vista para una sola persona, y eso que no trabajaba en nada, o eso era lo que Twilight le habia mandado en sus reportes.

'En serio necesito hablar con él y que me explique cómo consigue todo esto de la nada... ' Pensó Celestia mientras que guardo de nuevo todo aquel dinero en los morrales.

Lo segundo, era que en el fondo de la mochila habían distintas variedades de dulces y golosinas, todos cuidadosamente guardados en un espacio reservado dentro de la mochila...

"Pero que será esta pequeña barra envuelta..." Se pregunto a si misma Celestia mientras que con su magia tomaba una de las golosinas, siendo una barra de chocolate rellena de crema de maní.

Como seguía intrigada por aquella barra, y porque estuvo la mayoría del día fuera del castillo, su hambre actuó por sí misma y cuidadosamente quito el envoltorio y le dio un pequeño mordisco al chocolate.

Inmediatamente se quedo sorprendida por aquel sabor tan dulce y a la vez delicioso, que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se habia comido todo el chocolate y solo quedaba el envoltorio que sostenía con su magia, el cual solo dejo a un lado.

'Creo que por ahora no debería de estar comiendo golosinas y mejor concentrarme en que mas guarda aquí... ' Pensó distraída Celestia mientras volvía a ver otra barra de chocolate, pero inmediatamente agito su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su revisión.

Como lo único que quedaba por explorar era el contenido del sobre, y aquella pieza de plástico rectangular, decidió primero empezar con el sobre, el cual inmediatamente rompió con cuidado y descubrió que dentro de el contenían dos documentos, los cuales al revisar se dio cuenta que eran títulos de propiedad.

'Espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo tiene una propiedad, o un lugar propio en donde vivir? La última vez que lo vi estaba viviendo junto con Twilight... ' Pensó Celestia confundida mientras dejaba los documentos a un lado y fijaba su mirada en el ultimo objeto que faltaba por revisar.

Para ella, parecía un especie de libro de plástico, ya que vio que podía abrir fácilmente la cubierta de aquel objeto, pero cuando vio de que se trataba realmente, se quedo sorprendida.

'Espera, ¿teclado y pantalla? ¿Acaso es lo que podría ser una computadora pero portátil? Me pregunto que mas podría saber que no hemos descubierto aun... ' Pensó Celestia mientras que organizaba todas las pistas que habia conseguido de aquella mochila, pero aun seguía con la duda de que podría tratarse de un joven, y más porque ahora sabia que al parecer tenía una adicción con los dulces, pero se habia quedado en un trance corto, mientras que volvía a alterarse.

"Tranquila Celestia, la única forma de saber si en verdad se trata de un joven es preguntarle, pero no despertara dentro de un tiempo." Se dijo a si misma Celestia mientras se intentaba calmar, mientras que con su magia volvía a guardar todos los contenidos y ahora se disponía a revisar la mochila de color negro.

"Esta es nueva, me pregunto que contiene..." Dijo Celestia mientras que con su magia abría aquella mochila, pero para su horror, descubrió que aquella mochila contenía los mismos objetos por los que habia discutido con su hermana.

'¿¡Armas humanas!?' Pensó sorprendida Celestia mientras que con su magia extendía todos los contenidos de la mochila, siendo un rifle, dos subfusiles, y ocho cartuchos.

Al ver todo este equipo y el armamento, Celestia se quedo pensativa durante un tiempo, pensando el si era correcto solamente ignorar que todo esto paso y devolver todo al humano, pero por el otro lado, no podía sacar de su mente que todo esto representaría un peligro tanto para él como a los que conviven a su alrededor y a sus pequeños ponies, dependiendo de qué edad tuviera y que tan acostumbrado estaba a todo esto.

Finalmente decidió ir a por lo seguro, y guardo las armas eléctricas, sus fundas, y todo lo demás que estuviera relacionado con armamento, y las guardo en la mochila negra, para después deslizarla bajo su cama, mientras que subía a su lomo la otra mochila, pero al hacer esto, noto que faltaban otro tipo de objetos que no estaban aquí.

Precisamente siendo aquel escudo que uso para bloquear su cuerno y el traje que portaba aquel día, pero su mayor pregunta era como habia generado el escudo de la nada, pero inmediatamente recordó que habia usado una especie de brazalete que tenía en su brazo, por lo que ahora necesitaría buscar en donde se encontraba, y remover aquellos brazaletes, junto con cierto reloj.

No sabía porque, pero el solo pensar que hacia ese reloj la empezó a poner algo nerviosa, no sabía si con él ha estado cometiendo delitos u otras cosas por Ponyville o por otros lugares, por lo que su nueva misión ahora era asegurar tanto esos brazaletes como ese reloj, por lo que salió de su recamara en busca de Damian.

Cuando salió de su recamara, se habia encontrado con uno de los guardias que patrullaba el pasillo donde se encontraba su recamara, por lo que el se dirigió frente a la princesa para después hacer un saludo estilo militar, para después tomar su postura de guardia.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿se encuentra bien? Me informaron que habia llegado hace tiempo y que se habia dirigido a su recamara sin decir una sola palabra." Le pregunto el guardia a la princesa Celestia, la cual ya estaba un poco más tranquila con lo que ya habia pasado.

"Me encuentro bien, solo un poco agotada por el viaje, ¿pero podría saber en donde se encuentra el humano en este momento?" Pregunto tranquilamente Celestia al guardia, el cual se encontró pensativo por un momento.

"En este momento se encuentra en la sala medica siendo revisado por médicos, a petición de la princesa Luna, ¿quiere que la acompañe hasta allá?" Le pregunto el guardia a Celestia, pero esta negó tranquilamente con su cabeza.

"No es necesario, solo necesitaba información, pero gracias por su amabilidad." Le respondió Celestia al guardia, el cual volvió a hacer su saludo militar, y regreso a vigilar el pasillo, mientras que se empezó a dirigir al aula medica para continuar con su misión...

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Lyra<strong>

Tanto Lyra como Fluttershy se encontraban siguiendo a la princesa Luna por todo el castillo, mientras admiraban la decoración y el entorno que los rodeaba, incluso el alto techo que habia sobre ellas.

"¿A dónde vamos princesa?" Le pregunto confundida Fluttershy después de haberse marchado de la sala medica poco después de haberlo llevado, para molestia de Lyra, la cual únicamente quería saber si se encontraba bien y como es que se sentía.

"Vamos con la familia de Twilight para ver qué es lo que va a suceder ahora." Le respondió Luna a Fluttershy, la cual aun se veía confundida él porque era necesario que Lyra y ella fueran, pero decidió no preguntar, principalmente porque quería ignorar el hecho de que caminaban por los pasillos poco iluminados y bajo la sombra de la noche.

"¿Pero en realidad es necesario que nosotras estemos ahí? Digo, como que no veo en donde encajamos en todo esto..." Le respondió algo nerviosa Lyra de dirigirse a una princesa así, pero seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad de estar en lugares donde no tenía nada que ver.

"Van a estar discutiendo sobre Damian, por lo tanto supuse que ambas deberían de estar interesadas, ya que con lo que me ha contado Twilight, ustedes dos son las que han convivido mas con él, ¿no es así?" Les pregunto Luna a ambas ponies, las cuales asintieron mientras que parecían entrar a una gran sala en donde se encontraban precisamente la familia de Twilight, junto con Cadence, platicando.

"Querida, ¿no crees que te pasaste algo con lo del regaño? Mira al pobre de Shining..." Le dijo el señor Light a Velvet, la cual solo seguía con su mirada autoritaria sobre su hijo.

"Yo sé cuando me sobrepaso y cuando en realidad se lo merece." Respondió tranquilamente Velvet, mientras que Shining solo se limitaba a ver el suelo avergonzado.

"Pero lo arrastraste por todo el pasillo hasta llegar aquí, que tuvieron que traer una bolsa con hielo para que lo usara sobre su oreja." Le respondió preocupado Spike a Velvet, mientras que Shining sostenía la ya mencionada bolsa con hielo sobre su oreja izquierda.

"Así siempre recordara que pasa cuando no guarda la calma y actúa por impulso." Respondió seriamente Velvet mientras que le daba una pequeña mirada fija a Shining, el cual solamente miro el suelo por miedo.

"Primero Cadence, luego mamá...¿qué es lo que está pasando hoy?" Murmuro confundido Shining, pero lo suficiente para que su esposa lo escuchara, la cual estaba a un lado.

"No te quejes, por lo menos fui más suave que ella..." Dijo alegremente Cadence para después darle un tierno abrazo a Shining.

"Twilight, creo que la princesa Luna esta desde cuando aquí, y ninguno se ha dado cuenta más que yo..." Le susurro Spike a Twilight, pero al parecer todos la escucharon, ya que inmediatamente todos se dieron la vuelta.

"P-princesa, lamentamos si n-no la escuchamos antes..." Dijo nerviosa Twilight, mientras que los padres de Twilight se disponían a hacer una reverencia, pero inmediatamente fueron detenidos por Luna.

"Les he dicho que no son necesarias las reverencias, tal vez antes si, pero con todos estos tiempos modernos y con la ayuda de Twilight a adaptarme durante todo este tiempo, ahora me resultan incómodos..." Les dijo Luna a ambos, los cuales simplemente le sonrieron a la princesa.

"Tal vez sería más cómodo si tomara asiento princesa." Le dijo Shining a Luna, la cual solamente se dirigió al centro del lugar, para después tomar asiento en uno de las tantas almohadas que habia en el suelo, excepto Lyra y Fluttershy, las cuales se quedaron simplemente cerca de la entrada.

"¿Y porque ustedes se quedaron ahí como estatuas?" Les pregunto confundida Twilight a ambas, ya que no se habían movido del mismo lugar desde que habían llegado.

"Es incomodo, casi todos aquí son familiares y princesas, pero nosotras..." Le dijo Lyra a Twilight, la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además, podrían tomar el tiempo para conocer a mi familia y a las princesas, especialmente tu Lyra." Le dijo tranquilamente Twilight a Lyra y Fluttershy, pero aun seguían nerviosas por estar en presencia de sus padres.

"¿Y si no les agradamos?" Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy mientras que parecían ya haber iniciado la conversación los demás, pero de vez en cuando Velvet volteaba a ver a Twilight para saber porque tardaba tanto.

"Solo estén tranquilas ambas, y todo saldrá bien..." Les dijo Twilight a ambas, las cuales solo suspiraron y decidieron seguir a Twilight para unirse a la plática.

"Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se encuentra Damian ahora?" Le pregunto curioso el dragón a Luna, la cual solo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

"Se encuentra bien, algo herido, pero bien en términos generales, solo que ahora mande a que lo revisaran en caso de que algo mas haya ocurrido." Le respondió tranquilamente Luna al dragón.

"Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si esas lanzas hubieran llegado a él." Murmuro Lyra, pero para suerte de Shining, Velvet se encontraba justo a un lado de Lyra, la cual escucho perfectamente.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se pusieron como platos y miro fija y seriamente a Shining, el cual no se habia dado cuenta, pero solo decidió cerrar sus ojos y suspirar profundamente, mientras que pensaba que con tremendo regaño y humillación que lo habia hecho pasar, era suficiente para que aprendiera a no ser tan paranoico.

"Pero según me estaba contando Cadence, parece ser que eso no es lo único por lo que todos estamos reunidos aquí discutiendo." Le dijo seriamente Luna al grupo, solo para que todos, excepto Cadence, se quedaran mirando intrigados a la princesa.

"¿Con que quieres iniciar Cadence?" Le pregunto tranquilamente Luna a Cadence, solo para que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ella.

"Pues primero con algo un tanto delicado: posee armamento militar." Les dijo Cadence al grupo, solo para que algunos de ellos se quedaran sorprendidos.

Inmediatamente Lyra se empezó a poner tensa y nerviosa, principalmente porque fue ella por la que se entero ella, y no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez haya metido en problemas y empezaba a creer que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, pero mientras que se habia quedado pensativa, Cadence estaba viendo todas las reacciones que ella iba haciendo.

"Lyra, es por su bien, no es por fastidiarlo o algo, es solo que hay que discutir el tema antes de que algo mas pase." Le dijo tranquilamente Cadence a Lyra, pero ella aun seguía tensa por cómo podrían reaccionar todos.

"Si, ya algunos de nosotros sabemos que tiene ese equipo, ¿pero sabemos cómo funciona realmente o de donde provienen?" Le pregunto Velvet al grupo, solo para que todos se encogieran de hombros sin saber la respuesta, excepto Spike.

"De hecho yo sé cómo funcionan..." Le dijo el dragón al grupo, solo para que todos se le quedaran mirando sorprendidos.

"¿Acaso no te lastimo el ruido tus oídos?" Le pregunto curiosa Cadence a Spike, solo para que este negara con la cabeza.

"No, de hecho era entretenido ver como disparaba." Le respondió Spike a Cadence, para sorpresa de Velvet.

"¿¡Te pareció divertido ver como disparaba!?" Le pregunto sorprendida Velvet a Spike.

"De hecho si, era como ver lucecitas de color por todos lados..." Le respondió tranquilamente Spike a una sorprendida y alterada Velvet.

"¿¡Es que no lo-...!? Espera, ¿Qué?¿Lucecitas?" Pregunto Velvet confundida a Spike, mientras que Twilight solo suspiraba aliviada.

"Mamá, entonces no estaba usando munición de verdad..." Le respondió aliviada Twilight a Velvet, mientras que Cadence se habia quedado pensativa.

"¿Entonces la luz blanca que habia en los cartuchos era en realidad la energía que usa el arma?" Le pregunto Cadence a Lyra y Fluttershy, pero ambas se encogieron de hombros.

"Probablemente, al menos claro que hayamos omitido alguna otra cosa." Le respondió tranquila Lyra, pero aun no podía evitar pensar que aun existía esa preocupación en ella de que tal vez no vayan a dejar que Damian se acerque de nuevo a eso.

"Spike, ¿sabes que hacen esos lásers?" Le pregunto intrigada Velvet a Spike, el cual solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar aquella conversación.

"Son dos, uno azul que dijo que podía usarlo para defenderse sin herir a alguien, y uno rojo, que al parecer quemó la hoja de papel a la que le disparaba." Respondió Spike mientras que Velvet tomaba un repentino interés en lo que le comentaba aquel pequeño dragón.

"¿Y en donde viste que haya usado estas armas?" Le pregunto Velvet de nuevo a Spike, temiendo de que lo haya visto usar alguna de esas armas contra algún ser vivo, y que solo él lo supiera como un secreto..

"Solo lo he visto en un cuarto que tenia hojas de papel en el fondo, mas desde esa vez no lo he visto usarlos de nuevo." Respondió tranquilamente el dragón, para alivio de todos los presentes.

"¿Entonces solo las ha usado una vez?" Le pregunto interesada Twilight a Spike, el cual ahora era el centro de atención de todo el interrogatorio que estaba sucediendo, lo cual no parecía entender de todo Spike porque tanta preocupación y a la vez interés por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bueno, pero debemos hablar con él y ver que tan acostumbrado esta con todo esto." Dijo Luna algo preocupada de que tal vez exista una razón en especifico para que haya obtenido ese tipo de armamento, por lo que una vez despierto Damian, seria cuestionado para así saber porque tanto misterio lo rodea a él.

"De hecho, el otro tema también está relacionado en si puede seguir usando armas." Les respondió Cadence a todo el grupo, para confusión e intriga de todos.

"¿Porque lo dices Cadence?" Le pregunto Luna a Cadence, solo para que ella suspirara pensativa.

"Porque ahora nuestro problema es que tal vez sea un joven adolescente, que no supera la mayoría de edad." Les respondió Cadence al grupo, los cuales se sorprendieron, pero no algunos de ellos, especialmente Luna, Cadence, Lyra, y Fluttershy. Esto debido a la plática que habia tenido Cadence con las otras dos ponies durante el viaje hacia el castillo.

Pero por el lado de la princesa de la noche, Luna, ella ha estado secretamente espiando los sueños de Damian mientras duerme, pero se asegura que su presencia sea tan secreta como ella invadiendo los sueños del humano. Claro que en este momento podría estar explorando o buscando pistas sobre él y su pasado, mas sin embargo no cree que sea demasiado prudente seguir haciendo esto sin su consentimiento de ahora en adelante, ya que cada vez empieza a sospechar más de su intrusión en sus sueños.

"¿Ninguno de los de aquí sabe cuál es su edad o si a alguien le ha dicho algo?" Pregunto curiosa Velvet a todos los presentes, solo para que negaran con la cabeza.

"No, nadie sabe, pero por eso son solo suposiciones que hacemos." Le respondió Cadence a Velvet, mientras que esta se quedaba pensativa por un tiempo.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo que no sea mayor como ustedes?" Pregunto curioso Spike de que estuvieran todos de repente tan interesados de que su edad fuera tan especial o algo así.

"No es eso Spike, es solo una mera curiosidad que todos tenemos." Le respondió Twilight a Spike, mientras que Spike solo se quedaba confundido viendo a todos, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

"¿Entonces posiblemente tengamos un joven humano que todo este tiempo estuvo corriendo como loco con armamento por todo un pueblo sin supervisión?" Pregunto preocupada Velvet, mientras que Spike tomo un cojín y se dispuso a dormir, debido a que para él la plática ya se habia tornado algo aburrida.

"Señora Velvet, ¿ no cree que sería mejor que se relajara por un tiempo y fuera a tomar un poco de aire? Como que se ve un poco tensa..." Le dijo Luna a Velvet, la cual parecía estar calmada, pero por dentro estaba teniendo un enfoque en especial con el humano.

Principalmente porque, para ella, un humano, joven, y con armas, representa un peligro total para todos. Según sus creencias, era como darle a un potro un encendedor y dejarlo solo en casa, añadiendo que no parece ser del estilo que maneja este armamento, por lo que creía que podría provocar accidentes.

Pero por insistencia del señor Light y de Shining, tuvo que salir del cuarto y pasear por un tiempo en el castillo, para su molestia, porque no veía el porqué debería de ser alejada de la discusión en este momento, pero en fin...

Pero aun ella se seguía preguntando a sí misma, ¿por qué razón o circunstancia le habían dado armas? Posiblemente para defensa propia, ya que no usan magia, ¿pero defenderse ante quien? ¿Ellos? Sería ilógico, pero eso es lo que le preocupa...

"Contra quién o qué tendrá que defenderse para que le hayan otorgado todo eso..." Se dijo a si misma Velvet mientras que caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasillos del castillo real de Canterlot...<br>**

**Guardia Solar POV**

Estaba un grupo de cuatro guardias platicando sobre lo que habia sucedido recientemente el día de hoy, además de que no faltaría mucho para su cambio de turno, para que finalmente todos pudieran marcharse a sus propios hogares, pero mientras les quedara tiempo...

"Oye novato, ¿por qué elegiste este trabajo?" Le pregunto uno de los guardias al otro guardia que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, siendo un poco menos alto que los demás, pero con la misma armadura que los demás.

"Supuse que sería un gran honor servir de guardia en el hogar de las princesas." Respondió el novato al guardia, mientras que su capitán de piso le dirigía la mirada al novato, el cual se encontraba a un lado de el.

"¿Pero sabes que es uno de los trabajos más extraños y peligrosos? Normalmente un guardia jamás vera otra cosa que la pared y ver otros ponies pasar." Le respondió el capitán al novato, mientras que el otro guardia que se habia quedado callado finalmente hablo.

"De hecho, otros guardias cuentan varias historias y relatos sobre cosas extrañas que han vivido y pasado, tal vez sea un trabajo aburrido para algunos, pero para otros siempre está lleno de aventuras y peligros..." Respondió el guardia, que parecía ser el más serio entre los tres, pero parecía tener la misma experiencia que el capitán que se encontraba con ellos, y se encontraba junto al primer guardia que estaba hablando.

"Sigo creyendo que se debería tratar este puesto con más seriedad y calma, ya que nosotros somos los encargados de la protección del castillo." Respondió el novato confiado en sí mismo y en sus palabras, solo para ser intervenido por su capitán.

"Hijo, si te tomas este trabajo con ese tipo de seriedad, serán tus peores días y años como guardia. A veces siempre hay que encontrar el lado divertido de pequeñas cosas que suceden día a día." Le respondió el capitán al novato, el cual se quedo confundido por lo que dijo.

"Ve y pregúntale a los guardias lunares como trabajan, ellos te dirán que su princesa los obliga a jugar videojuegos y comer comida chatarra, claro que es un secreto entre guardias, ya que no quiere que su hermana se entere sobre eso." Respondió el primer guardia, al novato, pero lo dejo mas confundido que antes, porque según el, suponía que este trabajo debería ser de total seriedad y concentración, no de charlas, ocio, y platicas, pero apenas era su primer día aquí...

"Hablando de cosas extrañas y raras, ¿algunos de ustedes sabe el origen de los gritos y lloriqueos de hace rato?" Pregunto el novato al grupo, solo para que todos se encogieran de hombros, excepto el primer guardia que habia iniciado la plática.

"¡Oh eso! Se trataba del capitán Shining, siendo arrastrado por su madre por todo el pasillo oeste, ¡debieron de verlo!" Dijo el guardia mientras que se empezaba a reír solo, para confusión de los demás.

"¿Pero qué fue lo gracioso de eso?" Pregunto confundido su capitán, solo para que el guardia se empezara a reir mas.

"Porque en todo el camino solo estaba con '¡Oh mamá, suéltame! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Solo me regañabas así dentro de casa! ¡Papá, ayúdame!" Les dijo el guardia, solo para que se empezara a reír tirado en el suelo, para que después de que el capitán y el novato se hayan imaginado la escena, se empezaran a reír también.

Casi todo el grupo de guardias se estaban riendo, excepto el otro guardia que solo se habia quedado serio, y solo miraba al novato que se encontraba frente a él.

"¡Oye! ¿Y tu porque no te estás riendo?" Le pregunto confundido el novato al guardia, solo para que este volteara a su izquierda, para que después sus ojos se pusieran como platos, volviendo a su posición original.

Los otros tres guardias, extrañados de que sucediera esto, voltearon a la izquierda, solo para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de que precisamente por el pasillo que estaban de guardias pasaba precisamente la madre del capitán, y parecía estar buscando a alguien...

O en este caso, los estaba buscando a ellos, ya que solo el guardia que se encontraba frente al novato se habia dado cuenta, pero decidió no decir nada, por experiencias que le habían contado precisamente otros guardias que se han topado con ella.

"¿Se puede saber quien fue el graciosito que se estaba burlando de mi hijo?" Pregunto seriamente Velvet al grupo de guardias, solo para que se quedaran serios y fríos.

Excepto que para el novato, ese nivel de terror en la voz de aquella yegua lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y más porque Velvet se coloco frente a él, mientras le daba esa mirada seria y autoritaria, la cual el solo estar mirándola, parecía como si buscara algo precisamente en el.

"Parece que eres nuevo por aquí, así que solo te preguntare amablemente, ¿sabes quién era el que se estaba burlando de Shining?" Le pregunto tranquilamente Velvet al novato, pero estaba tan aterrado por su mera presencia, que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para hablar.

Pero para Velvet, no era necesario que usara las palabras, ya que para ella, el repentino movimiento de los ojos del novato, al otro guardia que se encontraba sudando del otro lado, era suficiente para ella.

"Eres tan amable por haber dicho lo correcto." Respondió tranquilamente Velvet, mientras que con un casco pellizcaba una mejilla del novato, pero estaba tan aterrado como para haber reaccionado a ese gesto.

Ahora, con un repentino cambio de humor, se acerco frente al guardia, y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada que haría que su capitán, el cual estaba presenciando todo el acto, se pusiera a llorar y temblar de miedo.

Mas sin embargo, no era el capitán, y lo que creyó que era más inteligente para su situación, salió corriendo, intentando mantener su distancia de Velvet, pero para su desafortunada suerte, se vio detenido repentinamente por una barrera mágica antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarse unos centímetros de ella, solo para encontrarse con su mirada enfurecida.

"¿Así que tú eras el graciosito que se estaba burlando, eh?" Le respondió seriamente Velvet al guardia, mientras que ella usaba su magia para someter al guardia, haciendo que se sentara sobre su flanco, para que rápidamente colocara su casco sobre una oreja del guardia, y lo empezara a arrastrar al centro del grupo.

"¡AAAAH! ¡SEÑORA SUELTEME!" Empezó a gritar el guardia adolorido mientras que seguía siendo sometido por este gesto por Velvet, solo para que ella se acercara a su otro oído.

"Discúlpate conmigo frente a ellos por estarte burlando de mi hijo." Le susurró Velvet al oído al guardia, pero él no se disponía a rendirse tan fácilmente, por lo que empezó a forcejear con ella, y logro que ella soltara su oreja, por lo que después empezó a correr.

Pero Velvet no habia nacido ayer, oh no...

Antes de que el guardia siquiera hubiera dado un paso, Velvet ya tenía otro casco sobre su oreja, por lo que el guardia fue inmediatamente sometido en el suelo por el intenso dolor que ahora le estaba provocando, ahora que Velvet estaba retorciendo su oreja.

"¡SEÑORA! ¡AAAAAAHHH!" Empezó a gritar del dolor el guardia, mientras que se le escapaban algunas lagrimas del dolor que le estaba provocando Velvet.

"¿Que tan fácil es una pequeña disculpa?" Le respondió tranquilamente Velvet al guardia, mientras que este solo estaba llorando.

El novato, al ver que su compañero estaba siendo atacado por ella, decidió que era mejor intervenir y separar a ambos, mas sin embargo, fue detenido repentinamente por el casco de su capitán.

"¡Pero debe-" Intento hablar el novato, pero el guardia puso un casco sobre su boca, evitando que hablara.

"Hijo, si eres listo, no deberías siquiera pensar en intervenir en sus asuntos." Le susurró seriamente el capitán al novato, lo cual lo empezó a aterrar mas, y decidió no actuar por miedo principalmente a que le vaya a suceder lo mismo.

"¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO POR BURLARME DE SU HIJO, NO VOLVERE A HACERLO DE NUEVO!" Le grito entre lagrimas el guardia a Velvet, la cual rápidamente lo soltó de la oreja, mientras que el guardia se sostenía su oreja del dolor.

"Y espero que así sea, o ya verás que pasara la siguiente vez..." Dijo seriamente Velvet mientras que tranquilamente se alejaba del pasillo y continuaba su recorrido.

Pasado todo eso, todos estaban lo suficientemente aterrados, que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, incluso el guardia afectado aun seguia con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ese frio silencio no duro mucho, ya que del otro lado del pasillo, venían en dirección a ellos, otro grupo de guardias, pero estos venían con una armadura de color azul oscuro, dándoles a entender que eran el cambio de turno nocturno.

Todos aquellos guardias venían platicando y riendo alegremente, siendo dos de ellos sementales, uno de ellos siendo su capitán, y dos yeguas, las cuales al acercarse al grupo de guardias con los cuales cambiarían turnos, se quedaron extrañadas de que todos ellos estaban temblando y solo miraban al vacio.

"¿Y ustedes porque tan asustados? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma..." Les hablo burlonamente el capitán lunar al grupo, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos mostraba seña alguna, excepto uno de ellos.

"¿Y qué fue lo que les sucedió a todos, hmm?" Le pregunto el capitán lunar al guardia que casi todo el tiempo se habia quedado callado y solo habia presenciado lo acontecido recientemente.

"Se empezaron a reír del capitán Shining, y su madre se encontraba en el castillo..."Le respondió seriamente el guardia solar al capitán, el cual solo se quedo serio y sorprendido, mientras que el se dirigía a su grupo de guardias.

"Compañeros, nunca les he hablado de esto porque rara vez sucede..." Empezó a platicar su capitán, solo para ser intervenido por uno de los otros guardias lunares.

"¿Que, nueva relato que contar durante su vida como guardia?" Pregunto curioso el guardia lunar, solo para que se encontrara con la mirada de su capitán que les decía a todos que se trataba de algo muy serio.

"Es algo mucho peor, pero por tener poco tiempo, lo resumiré." Les respondió el capitán al grupo, generando confusión entre todos.

"¿Pero acaso es tan malo que tiene que contarnos ahora?" Pregunto intrigada una de las guardias lunares, solo para que su capitán asintiera con la cabeza.

"Una regla que tenemos entre todos los que la hemos visto, es jamás, y digo JAMAS, enfrentarse o provocar a la señora Twilight Velvet, la cual es madre del capitán Shining Armor." Les dijo el capitán al grupo, mientras que una de las guardias quería hacer una pregunta.

"¿Pero qué tan peligrosa es ella? Digo, nosotros somos soldados y guardias..." Respondió confiada de sí misma otra de las guardias lunares , solo para que su capitán le diera una mirada fría y seria.

"No les he contado sobre que ha sucedido con los que son víctimas de ella, de hecho su ultima victima quedo tan trastornada, que tuvieron que darle atención especial porque no podía dejar de verla en cualquier lugar, de hecho el está frente a ustedes..." Les respondió el capitán al grupo, y el único que se encontraba frente a ellos era el mismo guardia que siempre se ha estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

"Creo que con lo que paso ahora, voy a necesitar de nuevo ir a terapia..." Respondió asustado el guardia, solo para que el capitán pusiera un casco en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, recuerda que no debes mirarla directamente a los ojos, y no la provoques y estarás bien..." Le respondió el capitán lunar al guardia, solo para que este empezara a mirar el suelo.

"También otra cosa a ustedes: no se les ocurra burlarse del capitán o de ella mientras se encuentre ella en el castillo. No sabemos cómo, pero cuando alguien intenta hacerlo, es como si ella se diera cuenta, y para cuando te intentar advertir sobre ella, se encuentra justo frente a ti..." Les respondió seriamente el capitán al grupo, pero al parecer uno de los guardias no se lo habia tomado muy en serio la advertencia.

"Nah, no lo creo, además, ¿no se enteraron ustedes de que hace poco su madre estaba regañando al capitán Shining por to-" No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, cuando las otras dos guardias lunares silenciaron al guardia, debido a que los otros cuatro guardias lunares tenían los ojos como platos y estaban mirando aterrados detrás de ellos.

Cuando el grupo de guardias lunares miro detrás de ellos, descubrieron que la misma señora Velvet iba dando la vuelta y se dirigía hacia ellos, y cuando voltearon de nuevo con los guardias solares, descubrieron que estos ya no se encontraban en sus puestos originales, y se encontraban ya a lo lejos del pasillo corriendo por su vida.

Inmediatamente los cuatro guardias lunares tomaron sus puestos de guardias y se colocaron en su postura de guardia, mientras que Velvet parecía estar buscando a alguien, ya que se coloco en el centro donde ellos se encontraban.

"¿Ya se fueron? Solo quería disculparme con el nuevo guardia, espero no haberle dejado una mala impresión de mi, parecía demasiado asustado cuando lo vi." Dijo Velvet mientras que miraba a ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar nada, mientras que los guardias lunares tenían la mirada fija en cada uno de ellos, evitando el contacto visual con ella, lo cual resulto, ya que se fue a los pocos segundos.

Después de todo eso, y una pequeña charla, llego una princesa en especial con el grupo de guardias, los cuales se encontraban charlando sobre las cosas extrañas que a veces sucedían a sus alrededores, tales como discusiones, bromas, fiestas sorpresas, o aquel cierto evento de hace poco.

"¡Hola princesa Luna!" Respondió alegremente el capitán lunar a Luna, la cual solo sonrió.

"¿Si entrenaron como les dije? ¿O volverán a comer polvo como la ultima vez?" Provocó la princesa al grupo de guardias, los cuales solo le dieron una mirada decisiva.

"Esta vez venimos preparados, veamos en cuantas partidas nos puede vencer princesa." Dijo orgulloso una de las guardias mientras que todos seguían a la princesa.

"Espero que no sea en dos partidas, ¿o acaso podrán sobrevivir finalmente ante mi furia en cinco partidas?" Dijo Luna con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que algunos de los guardias solo hacían pequeñas risas.

'Videojuegos y comida chatarra toda la noche, ¿acaso hay mejor trabajo que este? ' Pensó una de las guardias mientras que Luna los llevaba a un cuarto lleno de consolas, comida, pantallas planas, y un amplio espacio para que más de sesenta ponies estuvieran jugando unos contra otros, en los cuales ya se encontraban otros ponies, algunos siendo sirvientes del castillo nocturnos y otros siendo guardias de ambas princesas...

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Celestia<strong>

Celestia finalmente habia llegado a la sala medica, donde la única persona que se encontraba ahí por el momento, era Damian recostado en una camilla, claro que no tenia camisa, debido a que el disparo parece haber quemado la tela de ambas prendas, por lo que su torso estaba cubierto de vendas.

Silenciosamente, Celestia se acerco a él, hasta que quedo a un lado de el, viendo que en su brazo izquierdo tenía un brazalete, y en su brazo derecho tenía su reloj digital y otro brazalete, confirmando las teorías de Celestia.

Primero, dejo la mochila justo a un lado de su cama, para después con su magia empezar a tomar los dos brazaletes, y el reloj, los cuales guardaría en secreto en su cuarto para estudiarlos.

Tuvo éxito en quitarle los brazaletes, de los cuales se sentía aliviada de tener bajo su propio cuidado, sin embargo, cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con el reloj, descubrió que este no parecía aflojarse de ningún modo.

'¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso se habrá pegado este reloj al brazo con pegamento? ' Pensó por un momento Celestia, pero después descarto ese hecho ya que al revisar de cerca su brazo, no parecía estar adherido de ningún modo, por lo que nuevamente intento con su magia, esta vez aplicando mas magia que la última vez.

Y como la ultima vez, no veía ningún cambio, por lo que continuo usando cada vez mas magia, sin embargo no estaba teniendo ningún éxito, y no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba empezando a lastimar el brazo del humano, de no ser por los quejidos que estaba haciendo.

'Sera mejor que me contente con tener esto bajo mi poder, de todos modos no creo que se quiera marchar sin obtener antes todas sus cosas. ' Pensó victoriosa Celestia de poder tener finalmente la posibilidad de estudiar en privado la funcionalidad de todos estos objetos, pero solo ella estaría involucrada, ya que temía la posibilidad de que puedan ser mayor tecnología para sus ponies y toda Equestria.

Ya con ambos brazaletes bajo su poder, y ocultos en su melena, prosiguió a salir de la sala medica, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta, se topo frente a frente con la señora Velvet, ambas sorprendidas de encontrarse frente a frente una de otra.

"¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace tan noche despierta? ¿No debería estar descansando para el día de mañana?" Pregunto sorprendida Velvet de encontrar a Celestia en el aula medica a altas horas de la noche.

"Solo vine a revisar como se encontraba Damian, ¿acaso usted viene por lo mismo?" Pregunto tranquilamente Celestia, mientras que Velvet solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno, te dejare tranquila para que lo revises, buenas noches." Le dijo Celestia a Velvet, la cual también se despidió, para después ambas continuar sus propios caminos.

**Siguiendo a Velvet**

Después de los acontecimientos con los guardias, y antes del inesperado encuentro con Celestia, ella habia decidido hacer una pequeña visita para revisar con más cautela a Damian, por lo que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre un cojín revisando más de cerca al humano.

Revisaba cada característica del humano, intentando encontrar pistas que dijeran algo sobre su tan misteriosa edad, y después de una pequeña revisión, y con su experiencia como madre, ella pudo afirmar que en realidad no tenia mas de dieciocho.

Tal vez parezca de diferente especie, y que no se sabe tanto de ellos, pero para sus experiencias como madre y por sus instintos, es fácil para ella identificar su edad, ahora solo queda saber que tanta es su edad, y que tanto afectara su futuro mientras se quede aquí.

"Tendrás una mañana muy agitada Damian..." Murmuro Velvet mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la sala medica para dirigirse ahora con Twilight y compañía.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>En pocas palabras, la princesa Celestia se siente mas a gusto al tener bajo su poder casi todas las pertenencias del personaje, pero no creo que le agrade mucho la idea a Damian...<strong>****

******Velvet tendra importancia cuando empiecen a interrogar al personaje, y si vieron con los guardias, es por su increible capacidad de someter a cualquiera...¡a cualquiera!******

******Esa Velvet...aterrorizando a los guardias desde tiempos inmemorables...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	25. Chapter 25: La edad lo es todo

********A/N - Notas del autor: No pues...un capítulo un poco mas largo, pero en solo un capitulo escribí todo lo que sucedio en esa noche.  
><strong>******

********Y la paranoia y el sentido de la realidad no se llevan muy bien de la mano que digamos...********

********Para Silverwolf850 - Velvet en si ya tiene un cierto interes en especial por el personaje...un interes tan especial, que tal vez exista una posibilidad de que quiera estar sobre el , vigilandolo cuidadosamente...  
><strong>******

****************Para Zero Lynx - Celestia en si quiere evitar que ocurra un conflicto que lo involucre al personaje, o a sus "queridos ponies". Y cuando despierte, solo digamos que tal vez tome un poco mas de conciencia sobre el nuevo entorno al que supuestamente ya esta acostumbrado...  
><strong>**************

********Para Lector Noob - Respondiendo a cada posible incognita que dejaste: ********

********1) No, lo plateado hacia referencia al cargador solar, ¿pero acaso realmente si existe una Wii plateada? Nah, seria mala mercadotecnia porque seria demasiado brillante y lastimaria los ojos.  
><strong>******

********2) El chocolate es una simple barra de crema de maní, cubierta con chocolate, porque, aun industrial, el mani y el chocolate son adictivos.********

********4) Ironicamente, por mas que haga berrinche, llore, patalee, se tire por la ventana, y de vueltas por el suelo como loco, lo van a tener bajo cuidado de alguien...********

********5) En parte si, para defenderse contra Changelings pasivamente, pero al mismo tiempo se defendera contra otros oscuros personajes...*tos* laversioncontrariaymalvadadealgunasponies *tos*********

********7) Uno simplemente no cuestiona la logica de como un pony puede usar un casco para sostener algo...y no, hay otros mucho mas atemorizantes que una simple madre autoritaria... (#Noquierodarspoiler)********

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 - La edad lo es todo.<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Lyra**

Ya era de noche, y todo la sala medica era iluminada tanto por pequeñas lámparas de mesa, como por el brillo de la luna, para cuando Lyra habia regresado donde estaba Damian. Sin embargo, como no tenía nada de sueño y estaba preocupada por ver como estaría cuando despertara, decidió quedarse junto con él.

Como no sabía qué hacer por el momento, decidió apoyarse en la cama donde yacía Damian después del diagnostico del doctor, el cual habia dicho que solo habia sufrido un ligero sangrado, pero nada grave, por lo que solo estaría dormido por un tiempo en lo que duraba el efecto del tranquilizante, mas sin embargo, tenía que reposar debido a que las quemaduras que habia sufrido, las cuales ya habían sido vendadas.

Pero Lyra por alguna extraña razón no podía quedarse quieta por más de cinco minutos, oh no...

Estaba tan impaciente y desesperada por que despertara, que estaba constantemente picando con su casco la nariz del humano, y nadie habia ahí para detenerla, y seguiría haciéndolo mientras estuviera dormido Damian.

Excepto que como era de noche, cierta princesa tal vez estaría rondando los alrededores, y principalmente estaría vigilando el estado en el que se encontrara Damian...

"Lyra, ¿por qué lo fastidias cuando está dormido? Deberías dejarlo descansar." Le dijo Luna tranquilamente a Lyra, mientras ella aun seguía picando a Damian, intentando despertarlo.

"¡Porque no me gusta que siga dormido! Quiero saber como esta..." Dijo Lyra mientras que Luna solo se sentaba del otro lado de la cama.

"Pero ya llevas más de hora y media molestándolo, además de que si lo llegas a despertar así, vas a provocar que se moleste." Le respondió Luna mientras que aun Lyra estaba decidida en despertarlo.

"Cuando realmente se despierte, entonces me detendré." Le respondió Lyra mientras que al parecer si estaba dando resultado, ya que Damian se estaba empezando a quejar de que estuviera Lyra haciendo eso.

"¿Ves? Si funciona, y de hecho ya está reaccionando." Respondió feliz Lyra mientras que seguía molestando, solo para que Damian tomara con su mano su casco y lo colocara a un lado.

"¿En serio no puedo dormir tranquilamente por un momento sin estar siendo fastidiado?" Le pregunto enojado Damian a Lyra, solo para que ella sonriera inocentemente.

"Te lo dije Lyra, a nadie le encanta que lo molesten mientras duermen..." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa Luna a Lyra, la cual solo intentaba verse adorable bajo la mirada molesta de Damian.

"¿Acaso estas enojado?" Le pregunto Lyra adorablemente a Damian, solo para que este solo suspirara.

"No Lyra, solo que la siguiente vez que me duerma, te agradecería que me dejaras dormir en paz." Le respondió tranquilamente Damian, mientras que Lyra solamente sonrió y después prosiguió a abrazar a Damian.

"¡Lyra, no! ¡Duele!" Se quejo Damian de Lyra después de que lo haya abrazado precisamente donde tenía sus quemaduras.

"¡Ups, lo siento!" Dijo Lyra mientras que rápidamente soltaba a Damian, pero aun con su sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" Le pregunto curioso Damian a ambas ponies.

"Se podría decir que entre unas dos horas o tres, pero aun seguirías dormido si 'cierta pony' no hubiera estado molestando." Le dijo Luna a Damian, el cual solo miro a Lyra, la cual solo le sonrió inocentemente.

Pero mientras ambas ponies platicaban, Damian se habia quedado pensativo, principalmente porque él estaba sintiendo algo de dolor en sus brazos, y podía sentir que faltaba algo en sus brazos.

"Damian, ¿y ahora porque tan serio?" Le pregunto preocupada Lyra a Damian, mientras que éste se revisaba ambos brazos, y después se volvió a quedar muy pensativo...

No duro unos pocos segundos para reaccionar, cuando comenzó a mirar hacia a sus lados, para darse cuenta que su cámara aun se encontraba en una mesa de noche a un lado de él, mas sin embargo no podía ver una de sus mochilas, principalmente la mochila de negro, ya que era donde precisamente guardaba todo su armamento.

"Me acabaron de desarmar, ¿no es así?" Les pregunto seriamente Damian a ambas, mientras que ambas se encogían de hombros confundidas.

"¿Acaso tenias algo mas contigo?" Pregunto confundida Luna, mientras que Damian la miraba seriamente.

"Tenía una mochila con varias cosas, y mis dos brazaletes. Sin embargo, ya no están, y a juzgar por mi dolor en mi brazo, alguien tenía un gran empeño en quitarme todo esto." Respondió Damian, mientras que a Luna solo se le ocurría que alguien que ella conocía tenía un empeño en especial por todo.

"Mi hermana..." Murmuró Luna, pero después empezaron a ver como Damian parecía empezarse a ponerse tenso.

"¿Y ahora que Dami?" Le pregunto preocupada Lyra a Damian, pero el empezó a tener un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras que empezaba a mirar el vacio.

"Estoy totalmente indefenso contra cualquier peligro que me ocurra..." Dijo fríamente Damian, para preocupación de ambas.

"¿Pero por qué piensas eso? Te ayudaremos si-" Intento hablar Lyra, pero fue interrumpido por Damian.

"Dios santo, ¿porque estoy pensando en si estoy desarmado? ¡Estoy en un mundo irreal lleno de fantasía y magia!" Empezó a decir Damian alteradamente, para preocupación de Lyra.

'_Reality hits you hard bro...'_

"¿Damian, estas bien?" Empezó a hablarle Lyra a Damian, mientras pasaba un casco frente a él, intentando sacarlo del trance, el cual al parecer habia entrado repentinamente.

"¡Estoy rodeado por ponies multicolores que se supone no deberían de hablar!" Volvió a hablar Damian esta vez, pero ambas se dieron cuenta que estaba empezando a hablar consigo mismo, lo cual ya estaba alterando también a ambas, porque por más que intentaban sacarlo de ese trance, nada funcionaba.

"¡Y yo tan campante conviviendo entre ponies como si nada, aun sabiendo que deberían de ser solo historias, siendo la única persona aquí!" Volvió a hablar de nuevo Damian, mientras que se colocaba en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas y empezaba a temblar de los nervios, para después solo quedarse callado.

Tanto como a Lyra como a Luna no les estaba agradando la idea de que se haya puesto en esta condición, y mucho menos a mitad de la noche, por lo que ambas se alejaron a una distancia para poder conversar y no seguir alterando a Damian.

"¿¡Y ahora que!? ¡No pienso dejar así a Dami en esta nueva paranoia que tiene!" Le dijo angustiada Lyra a Luna, la cual se habia quedado por un momento pensativa, como si de un plan tuviera.

"Conozco a una pony que puede sacarlo de este trance, mas no sé si aun siga despierta..." Respondió Luna a una alterada Lyra, la cual la tomo por los hombros y empezó a agitarla.

"¡Pues vaya por ella, no me gusta verlo así de este modo!"Casi por poco Lyra le grita a Luna de la angustia que ella sufría, por lo que Luna solo le sonrió y puso un casco sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que ella puede hacerlo entrar en razón en poco tiempo." Le dijo Luna tranquilamente a Lyra, la cual se tranquilizo por un momento, pero al ver de nuevo a Damian, volvió a entrar en un estado de preocupación, por lo que Luna salió de la sala medica en busca de aquella pony.

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo Real de Canterlot<strong>

**Siguiendo a Velvet**

Después de aquella pequeña reunión que habían tenido, todos habían acordado en que ya era tal vez demasiado tarde para que siguieran aun despiertos, por lo que fueron guiados todos a los cuartos de huéspedes para que pudieran pasar la noche.

Por parte de Fluttershy, después quiso ir a buscar a Lyra y acompañarla por el momento, por lo cual tuvo que seguir a Luna porque podría haberse perdido fácilmente en aquel laberinto disfrazado de paredes y decoraciones.

Aunque, para confusión de Velvet, tanto Cadence como Twilight no quisieron ir a dormir, y prefirieron acompañar a la princesa Luna en su vigilancia nocturna, por lo que Spike tuvo que dormir junto con ellos, esto porque tanto Light como Velvet les preocupaba que Spike fuera a dormir solo en algún otro cuarto retirado de ellos.

Sin embargo, aun cuando Spike ya estaba completamente dormido, y Light esperando a su esposa para dormir, ella no tenía nada de sueño, por lo que estaba pensativa caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto, para preocupación de Light.

"Vamos querida, duerme un poco, que el desvelarte no te va a hacer bien." Le dijo preocupado Light a Velvet, pero ella no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio, a comparación de Light, que ya estaba recostado bajo las sabanas de la cama.

"No puedo, algo me sigue sin dejar dormir, como si sintiera que algo me falta por hacer, y no me estoy dando cuenta." Le respondió Velvet, mientras que su esposo solo soltó un suspiro y volteo a verla.

"¿Es por el humano, verdad?" Le pregunto Light a su esposa, mientras que ella solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Necesito saber su edad, ¿qué tal si se le ocurre hacer alguna tontería por miedo o alguna otra causa y no sabemos cómo controlarlo?" Le respondió Velvet, solo para que volviera a suspirar fastidiado Light.

"Ya te dije que dejaras todo esto, solo vas a seguir estresándote mas, además de que mañana vamos a resolver todo esto." Le respondió Light mientras que se daba media vuelta y subía las sabanas hasta estar debajo de ellas.

"Pero yo puedo hacer las averiguaciones en este mismo momento, ¿por qué esperar hasta mañana si posiblemente en este momento ya haya despertado? ¿Quien dice que no pueda aprovechar este momento e irlo a interrogar?" Le respondió de nuevo Velvet a Light, pero éste ya se habia quedado profundamente dormido, dejando sola a Velvet paseando por la recamara.

Como si sus preguntas hubieran sido escuchadas por alguien, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, y para cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la visita de Luna, lo cual la habia sorprendido, ya que para recibir la visita inesperada de una princesa, debería de ser algo importante.

"Hola Velvet, veo que aun sigues despierta y con energía, ¿eh?" Le dijo Luna amablemente a Velvet, la cual olvido en todo lo que estaba pensando, y despejo su mente.

"Tengo una cierta preocupación que sigue molestándome..." Le respondió pensativa Velvet a la princesa, la cual solo le sonrió.

"¿Damian? Porque casualmente también vine a hacerte una visita relacionado con el." Le respondió tranquilamente la princesa a Velvet, mientras que Luna le hacía señales de que la siguiera.

"¿Pero que pudo pasar para que se necesite mi intervención?" Pregunto confundida Velvet mientras que caminaban por los pasillos iluminados por la luz de la luna, encontrándose con uno que otro guardia nocturno que estaba rondando.

"Conocemos que tienes una gran habilidad para manipular o convencer a otros..." Le respondió Luna a Velvet, la cual solo sonrió orgullosa.

"Se podría decir, pero son solo halago tuyos Luna." Le dijo Velvet a Luna, la cual solo soltó una pequeña risita, recordando como antes veía a varios guardias rondar la enfermería llorando y con bolsas de hielo en las orejas, pero incluso ella sabía que Velvet solo actuaba cuando era necesario o para educarlos por alguna cosa.

"Por eso es que necesitamos que hables con Damian, porque al parecer no despertó muy 'tranquilo' del todo..." Le dijo Luna con un cierto tono de duda, solo para que Velvet la mirara confundida.

"¿Por qué entrecomillo 'tranquilo', Luna?" Le pregunto Velvet a Luna, mientras que Luna solo miraba al frente, guiándose por los vastos pasillos que conectaban a mas y mas pasillos y cuartos.

"Cuando lleguemos, veras el porqué..." Le respondió Luna a Velvet, solo para que ella suspirara y se pusiera a pensar en que sería lo que tendría que hacer dependiendo de que esté sucediendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Lyra<strong>

En este momento Lyra solo estaba apoyando sus cascos y su cabeza sobre la camilla, mientras miraba preocupada a Damian, el cual ahora solo estaba acostado boca abajo, con sabanas encima, y una almohada sobre su cabeza, y estaba volviendo a hablar consigo mismo.

"Quien diría que una persona común como yo iba a llegar a estos lugares, ¡Pero noooo! ¡El niño que andaba de curioso quería tocar la esfera brillante y ver si hacia algo en especial!" Dijo Damian mientras que Lyra se daba cuenta que Fluttershy se encontraba volando por encima de la camilla.

Pero Lyra estaba prestando atención a lo que iba diciendo, y al parecer se sorprendió cuando se refirió a sí mismo como 'niño', y algo sobre una esfera, por lo que tal vez indirectamente esté relatando como fue que termino en este lugar.

"Damian, ¿por qué sigues así?" Le pregunto amablemente Fluttershy a Damian, pero ella misma sabía que no iba a prestar atención por la condición en la que estaba.

Varias veces intentaron hacer que se quitara la sabana y la almohada de encima, pero su prioridad de seguir 'oculto', por así decirlo, evitaba que ellas lo lograran, por lo que ahora solo estaban intentando hablar con él e intentar calmarlo.

Pero claro que no van a poder, aun con Fluttershy conocida por su amabilidad, no puede lograr sacarlo de esta crisis nerviosa que está sufriendo, y no conoce otra forma, debido a que parece ser que ha decidido por ignorar todo a su alrededor y solo pensar en voz alta.

"Porque estuve tan campante hablándole a ponies desde el día uno, ¿Acaso estaba tan loco en ese entonces que pensaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era normal? Ya ni sé porqué me preocupo si ya llegue hasta aquí, con golpes y todo..." Volvió a hablar Damian, mientras que de una camilla de al lado aparecía una gran cortina de humo que envolvió toda la camilla.

"¿Y eso qué?" Le pregunto Lyra a Fluttershy mientras apuntaba a la camilla, mientras que el humo se iba disipando poco a poco, pero para Fluttershy, no era nada nuevo, debido a que ya sabía a quién pertenecía.

"Discord, ¿y ahora qué te pasa a ti?" Le pregunto amablemente Fluttershy al humo, mientras que este era disipado poco a poco por el aleteo de la pegaso, solo para mostrar a cierto personaje mirando el techo.

"¿Porque él puede estar deprimido y yo no? Me reprimen por todo el caos que quiero provocar... 'Que Discord limpia aquí, que Discord no sigas haciendo eso, que Discord compórtate frente a todos', ya ni siquiera me dejan hacer ni una pequeña broma inocente..." Dijo Discord mientras que hacia aparecer varios aviones de papel los cuales iban volando de un lado a otro.

"Tranquilo, si te comportas como vas hasta ahora, tal vez te deje...solo tal vez..." Le dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente a Discord, el cual solo seguía mirando el techo, mientras seguía controlando con su garra a los aviones, mientras que estos se disparaban pequeñas bolitas de papel los unos a los otros.

El silencio que habia, aparte de que Damian se habia quedado callado, no duro mucho, ya que en ese momento habían entrado las princesas Luna, Cadente y Twilight, acompañadas de cierta pony en especial, la cual al ser notada por Discord, inmediatamente hizo que sus aviones volaran por la ventana y se levanto inmediatamente de la camilla, para después despedirse rápidamente de Fluttershy, y marcharse, todo antes de que siquiera pudieran mencionar el porqué se encontraba Discord ahí.

"¿Pero qué?" Se preguntó Cadence después de ver tan repentina aparición y desaparición por parte de Discord.

"Creo que tal vez solo venia de visita por Fluttershy, probablemente porque no se encontraba en su cabaña..." Respondió Twilight, mientras que Velvet solo miraba a Damian en la camilla.

"Tú qué dices Velvet, ¿cómo crees que esté en este momento?" Le pregunto curiosa Luna a Velvet, mientras que todos se acercaban alrededor de la camilla.

"Está sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, sumada con depresión...¿saben el porqué esta así?" Le pregunto Velvet mientras analizaba cada pequeña pista que iba encontrando dependiendo de lo que iba sucediendo.

"Empezó a portarse así cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía varias de sus cosas." Le respondió Lyra a Velvet, mientras que ella revisaba la mochila de Damian.

"Creo que ya sé porque se puso así..." Respondió Velvet tranquilamente mientras que se sentaba a un lado de la camilla, acercándose a Damian.

"Damian, te desarmaron y por eso estas todo depresivo, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto amablemente Velvet a Damian.

"Mmhm..." Fue lo único que dijo Damian, mientras que se empezaba a generar las dudas entre las presentes.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo que este desarmado? Ni que le fueran a hacer algo aquí..." Dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba uno de sus cascos en su mentón, para después quedarse a pensar.

"Es demasiado obvio: no usa magia, se sentía mas seguro con sus cosas, cree que somos una amenaza para él y lo único que lo hacía sentir tranquilo era tener algo que usar en su defensa, pero como ya no lo tiene..." Respondió Cadence tranquilamente, para intriga de algunas de ellas.

"¿Pero porque nos cree una amenaza? Lo único que hacemos es hablar y ser amigables con él." Pregunto confundida Lyra, solo para que Twilight empezara de un lugar a otro, intentando distraerse, lo cual obviamente visto por Velvet.

"Twilight, ¿porque tengo un presentimiento que hay algo que no me has contado aun?" Le pregunto seriamente Velvet a Twilight, mientras que Twilight solo suspiró derrotada.

"Si te digo, ¿no te enojas?" Le pregunto Twilight mirando el piso, mientras que Velvet aun la seguía mirando seriamente.

"Depende de que tan grave haya sido..." Le dijo Velvet tranquilamente, pero ya en su mente se esperaba alguna sorpresa, tomando en cuenta a Damian y porque le desagrada la idea de estar desarmado.

"Desde que ha llegado, tal vez haya sufrido alguna que otra 'confusión' con mis amigas..." Le dijo nerviosa Twilight a su madre, la cual solamente se miraba sorprendida.

"¿Qué clase de 'confusiones', Twilight?" Le pregunto Velvet a su hija, mientras que ella solo cerraba los ojos y se preparaba mentalmente para un posible regaño que podría sufrir.

Sin embargo, Damian ya no estaba tan tenso e histérico que antes, debido a que se sentía algo seguro con la presencia de algunas de ahí, pero aun así, seguía estando incomodo con el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto si a algún pony se le ocurre atacarlo, ya sea con fuerza o magia, pero aun así, habia tomado un repentino interés en la plática, y en la pony que estaba hablando con Twilight.

"¿Pues quien es usted que habla con tanta naturalidad con Twilight?" Pregunto intrigado Damian, para sorpresa de Velvet.

"Te digo quien soy si te quitas la almohada y la sabana de encima." Le dijo Velvet tranquilamente a Damian, mientras que éste se quedaba por un momento pensativo.

"Está bien..." Dijo Damian para después quitarse la almohada y la sabana, y sentarse en la camilla, para felicidad de Lyra y Fluttershy.

"Promesa es una promesa...me llamo Twilight Velvet y soy la madre de Twilight." Respondió Velvet tranquilamente, para sorpresa de Damian y de Lyra.

"Que extraño es conocer a la madre de una princesa en este momento..." Le susurró Lyra a Damian, mientras que el se veía algo intrigado en este momento.

"Ahora, ¿qué era lo que me estabas contando Twilight?" Le pregunto seriamente Velvet a su hija, mientras que Twilight miraba tanto a su madre, como a Damian, el cual estaba mirando toda la situación interesado.

"Pues que en los primeros días que estuvo aquí, salió unas cuantas veces herido..." Le dijo todavía más nerviosa Twilight a su madre, la cual seguía mirándola fijamente.

"¿Por quienes específicamente?" Pregunto intrigada Velvet, pero juzgando las reacciones de su hija, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ella estaba involucrada.

"Pues primero por Rainbow, quien creyó que tal vez sería una amenaza, luego yo, que accidentalmente lo ataque y lo arrojé a una pared, luego por Applejack, quien la pateó e hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol, y finalmente Shining, de lo cual ya sabes que paso." Le relato Twilight a Velvet, la cual estaba demasiado tranquila después del relato, lo cual no le gustaba mucho a Twilight, por lo que empezó a ponerse más nerviosa.

"¿Y si quedaron en buenos términos con Damian después de todo eso?" Le pregunto tranquilamente Velvet, para sorpresa de Twilight, ya que se esperaba su típico regaño del porqué no debería hacer eso, entre otras cosas.

"Si, ya hicimos las paces con el mamá..." Le respondió Twilight, aunque dentro de ella se seguía preguntando el porqué no la ha regañado aun.

"Bueno, aclarando eso..." Le dijo Velvet a Twilight, para después de que todos se voltearan a mirar a Damian, el cual se empezó a poner nervioso.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido Damian después de que haya sido el centro de atención de todas.

"Pues como ya estas despierto, creemos que sería lo más probable hacerte unas cuantas preguntas." Le respondió Cadence mientras ambas se miraban unas a otras, pero Damian estaba empezando a sentir que algo no estaba cuadraba en todo esto, y ya le estaba empezando a desagradar la idea del interrogatorio.

Principalmente porque sus interrogadoras son alicornios y unicornios, lo cual lo deja en una posición demasiado vulnerable, lo cual no le agrada del todo, ya que su única defensa seria el reloj, y el reloj no lo ayudara en mucho si descubren cuales son las debilidades de las habilidades que le proporciona a el.

"Primero, ¿cómo fue que realmente llegaste a este lugar, si se supone que ustedes son solo leyendas?" Pregunto Velvet intrigada mientras que Damian solo seguía desconfiando de todos los de su alrededor, pero algo dentro de él le estaba advirtiendo que tal vez no debería confiar demasiado en Velvet.

Algo sigue diciendo dentro de él '¡No confíes en ella! ¡Solo está siendo gentil, para después empezar a intimidarte cuando empiece a sentir que le ocultas la verdad! ', aunque tal vez podría ser que empieza a volverse paranoico después de haber tomado en cuenta en todo el entorno que sufrió un cambio brusco, y apenas está sintiendo el efecto de estar lejos de casa.

"Iba a salir de viaje, pero cuando andaba de curioso por los alrededores, me tope con una extraña esfera que estaba brillando, y tenía un extraño dibujo de un sol, de la cual hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que se parece mucho a la cutie mark de Celestia..." Les relato Damian, generando curiosidad e intriga entre todas las que se encontraban, ya que nadie sabía hasta el momento como fue que llego realmente a este lugar.

"Entonces debo suponer que cuando tocaste la esfera, abrió un portal, y eso fue lo que te trajo a este lugar, he ahí el porqué el portal en el bosque y la repentina explosión..." Le dijo Luna a Damian, el cual simplemente asintió, resolviendo así en parte el misterio de como apareció aquel portal, sin embargo, Twilight se habia quedado algo pensativa con lo que estaban platicando.

"¿En que estas pensando ahora hija?" Le pregunto amablemente Velvet a su hija, pero ella solo agito un poco la cabeza, enfocándose de nuevo en su madre.

"No, en nada importante, solo sigan con las preguntas..." Le respondió pensativa Twilight mientras que las demás solo volvían a enfocarse en el interrogatorio.

"Bueno, otra cosa es: ¿cómo fue que conseguiste ese reloj?" Le pregunto tranquilamente Cadence a Damian, el cual aun seguía tranquilo, pero no seguiría así por mucho tiempo, ya que empieza a sentirse nervioso siendo preguntado y cuestionado por alicornios.

"La verdad no sé, cuando estaba con Fluttershy, de repente me di cuenta que ya lo tenía." Le respondió tranquilamente Damian, causando cierta confusión en algunas de ellas.

"¿Y qué puede hacer en especifico el reloj? Porque supongo que hace varias cosas..." Pregunto intrigada Cadence de nuevo, porque según Lyra, aquel reloj parecía ser demasiado especial.

"Solo me hace invisible." Respondió algo nervioso Damian, principalmente porque le empezaba a preocupar que hayan tomado un repentino interés en aquel reloj, pero Velvet podía detectar fácilmente cualquier cambio de emoción, y ya empezaba ella a sentir que algo mas ocultaba.

"¿Estas totalmente seguro de que es lo único de hace?" Pregunto seriamente Velvet, mientras miraba fijamente a Damian a los ojos, lo cual solo servía para ponerlo todavía más nervioso por todo este interrogatorio, y empezaba a considerar usar el reloj para huir de ahí, pero también tomo en cuenta que cualquier movimiento en falso, y terminaría sometido por magia, por lo que simplemente se quedo serio.

"Damian, dile por favor, que no quiero problemas después." Le dijo preocupada Twilight a Damian, solo para provocar que Damian empezara a quejarse.

"Es que si les digo, después van a querer quitármelo..." Le respondió Damian mientras aun seguía quejándose por tanto cuestionamiento, que a decir verdad, ya no le empezaba a agradar en nada el interrogatorio, y más porque estaba rodeado totalmente por ellas.

En todo la sala, todos los que se encontraban ahí podían sentir que poco a poco el ambiente se empezaba a poner más pesado, incluso empezaban a sentir mucho la tensión que cada uno empezaba a generar, principalmente por todo el interrogatorio, por lo que varios empezaban a preocuparse algo por como empezaba a tornarse la conversación cada vez más seria.

"Si mi hermana no pudo, ¿qué te hace creer que nosotros lo haremos?" Le respondió amablemente Luna a a Damian, el cual solo suspiro por un momento mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar las habilidades del reloj.

"Según esto, me da acceso a otras dimensiones o realidades alternas, me permite convertir a ciertos ponies a su versión infantil, desde ayer puedo teletransportarme a ciertos lugares, también algo así como un portal que puede transformar a un ser vivo en alguna otra especie y también me da la hora." Les respondió Damian algo tranquilo, pero cada vez empezaba a sentirse más tenso debido a que no podía dejar de pensar que podría cambiar de un momento para otro un típico interrogatorio, a una tortura mágica.

"¿Que no lo de convertir a versión infantil era con un control?" Pregunto confundida Lyra, mientras que al parecer también tanto como Twilight y Fluttershy estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"Pues según una carta, ahora está en el reloj." Les respondió Damian, para sorpresa de las tres ponies anteriores, porque se seguían preguntando cómo es que logra ese pequeño reloj almacenar tantas cosas sin sufrir cambios extremos.

"¿Y se puede saber porque el reloj tiene tantas habilidades y poderes?" Pregunto interesada Cadence mientras intentaba mirar más de cerca el reloj, para incomodidad de Damian.

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos hacerle una visita a un pony en especial cuando volvamos a Ponyville." Respondió Twilight algo seria, mientras que su madre solo la miro confundida.

"¿A que pony exactamente Twilight?" Pregunto confundida Velvet, mientras que a su hija solo se le iluminaban los ojos mientras pensaba en que tantos conocimientos podría obtener relacionado con todo el tema.

"¡Pues nada más y nada menos que al Doctor Whooves! El podría explicar mejor todo esta situación, vive su día a día rodeado con este tipo de cosas." Respondió Twilight algo contenta de tener finalmente alguna pista o punto de referencia para poder entender mejor aquel reloj que portaba Damian.

"Está bien, pero espero que me digas que fue lo que les dijo, no quiero que me dejen tan olvidada con todo el asunto." Respondió Velvet mientras que daba un pequeño suspiro, ya que conociendo como es de curiosa su hija, probablemente no vaya a dejar en paz a Damian de contener algo que le pueda ser de su interés.

"¿Es cierto que tienes una casa a las afueras de Ponyville?" Pregunto intrigada Cadence, para sorpresa de Damian, ya que se supone que debía ser un secreto, pero probablemente ya alguien de ellas les habían platicado.

"Pues sí, aunque no es tan visible porque al parecer tiene un campo que la hace invisible." Les respondió Damian , el cual a este punto ya no creía tan necesario dejar en oculto la presencia de aquel lugar.

"A todo esto, ¿cómo fue que te dieron tantas cosas de la nada? Tienes armas, un reloj sumamente especial y al parecer ya tienes casa, y eso que no llevas tanto tiempo aquí..." Le pregunto Luna a Damian, el cual se quedo pensativo buscando alguna respuesta al porque le estaban dando tantas cosas, pero como no podía sacar una conclusión exacta del porqué, prefirió solo decir lo que ya sabía.

"No lo sé, todo esto siempre llegó en una caja o con una carta en la que dice lo que me dan." Respondió Damian tranquilamente, para sorpresa de alguna de las princesas, ya que ellas pensaban que no era normal de que le hayan dado tal equipo sin ningún objetivo o condición alguna.

"¿Y así nada mas? ¿No hay alguien que veas que deja todo esto para ti?" Pregunto preocupada Cadence, ya que como ella ha visto lo que le habían dado, le preocupaba que si tuvieran algún objetivo, y no precisamente para que ellas estuvieran de curiosas viendo, pero por ahora solo se quedaría así, mientras siguiera bajo la protección del castillo.

"Pues no, solamente aparecen de la nada, o cuando estoy dormido." Les dijo Damian, por lo cual solo decidieron dejar ese tema a un lado, ya que no parecían estar llegando a ningún lado con ese tema, pero a Velvet habia tomado un repentino interés por lo que discutían.

"No me gusta que estés recibiendo tantas cosas..." Respondió seriamente Velvet, para molestia de Damian, ya que no le empieza a agradar el tipo de autoridad que ella empieza a ejercer sobre él.

"Y a mí no me gusta estar desarmado rodeado de alicornios y unicornios." Le respondió seriamente Damian a Velvet, para su sorpresa, ya que no podía entender el porqué les temía exactamente.

"¿Y eso miedo porqué?" Velvet le pregunto a Damian intrigada, ya que probablemente se deba a algo que le haya pasado, o por alguna otra causa.

"¡Pues usan magia! Literalmente estoy vulnerable a cualquier usuario de magia y no puedo hacer nada contra eso." Les respondió Damian a todo el grupo, sorprendiéndolas, ya que ahora su miedo no iba relacionado precisamente a ellas, sino el hecho de que todas usan magia.

"Por eso fue que te alteraste hace rato..." Dijo Luna sorprendida, mientras que Damian solo afirmaba con la cabeza, aunque ya se empezaba a cansar de tanta pregunta, tanto que sentía que lo interrogaban por algún crimen que habia cometido.

"Solo una última pregunta y ya te dejamos descansar en paz." Le respondió Velvet tranquilamente mientras daba un pequeño suspiro, para después tomar una postura más seria y mirar directamente Damian.

"¿Cuál es tu edad exacta?" Le pregunto seriamente Velvet a Damian, mientras que todas miraban a Damian, el cual simplemente miro hacia otro lado y se cruzo de brazos.

"Paso..." Les respondió seriamente Damian, para sorpresa de algunas, y para molestia de Velvet, la cual hasta este punto no iba a quedarse tan tranquila como lo ha estado antes.

"¡Cual paso! A mí no me evades la pregunta..." Le dijo Velvet molesta a Damian, para horror de Twilight, ya que ella sabía que podría pasar en caso de que siguiera de necio con su madre.

"Damian, solo dile, no quieres ver como se puede poner a veces." Le dijo preocupada Twilight a Damian, lo cual lo empezó a poner un poco nervioso, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle algo así, quien sabe que tengan planeado para que estén tan insistentes con esto de su edad...

"¿Y ahora porque el repentino interés en mi edad?" Pregunto curioso Damian, mientras que Velvet solo esperaba pacientemente a que alguien más pudiera convencerlo, antes de que ella actuara.

"Porque nos interesa saber con quién estamos lidiando." Le respondió Cadence amablemente a Damian, pero éste ya habia tomado una postura defensiva ya que ese no era el objeto real para este tipo de información.

"Más bien es plan con maña de ustedes, solo para después decir '¡Oh como tienes equis edad no te dejaremos hacer esto! Y shalala shalala', si bien se ve en todos..." Les respondió Damian mientras que seguía cruzado de brazos, por lo que a Velvet le estaban dejando poco a poco el camino libre para que ella interviniera.

"Última oportunidad y te dejo en paz, ¿cuál es tu edad exacta?" Le dijo Velvet amenazante, intentando convencerlo de que dijera lo que querían, pero lo que la sorprendía es porque estaba tan necio como para no decirles aquella información.

"No les voy a decir, ¿para qué? Ni que mi edad fuera a afectar mi futuro en este lugar..." Les respondió Damian seriamente, mientras que seguía cruzado de brazos y cerraba los ojos, ya que aunque podría simplemente decirles, algo sentía que aquel cierto número si podría afectar el hecho de que siga portando armas...

Pero como eso fue lo único que necesitaba Velvet para actuar, se acerco tranquilamente a un lado de él, justamente cerca de él mientras que se apoyaba en la cama y levantaba un casco en el aire, para horror de Lyra, pero para preocupación de todas las demás.

'No mamá, por favor no, ¡por favor no! ' Pensaba Twilight mientras que su madre solo respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos, aun sin que Damian se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder con él.

'Quiero ayudarlo, pero esto será necesario solo por esta vez... ' Pensaba triste Cadence del sufrimiento por el que está a punto de pasar Damian, mientras que Velvet solo colocaba suavemente su casco derecho sobre la oreja izquierda de Damian, llamando su atención.

"¡AAAAAH! ¡SUELTEME!" Empezó a gritar histérico Damian después de que Velvet empezara a usar su casco para apretar su oreja, mientras que este solo empezaba a patalear y a usar sus manos para intentar alejarla de él, lo cual no estaba funcionando del todo.

Lyra intento intervenir porque no soportaba ver sufrir a Damian, incluso cuando ella ya sabía que esto sucedería, por lo que empezó a cargar su cuerno para separarlos a ambos, pero fue visto por Cadence, la cual simplemente uso su magia para envolver su cuerno e inutilizar su magia, mientras que Fluttershy intentaba calmarla.

"¡Dime tu edad!" Le dijo Velvet agresivamente a Damian, el cual seguía retorciéndose y pataleando de dolor, mientras que aun intentaba sus esfuerzos en vano por hacer que quitara su casco sobre su oreja.

Lo único que pensaba Damian era ¿como su casco, siendo suave, puede provocar tanto dolor?, o una mejor pregunta que se hacía era ¿cómo es posible que pueda torcer y apretar su oreja con tan solo usar su casco, el cual a simple vista solo es plano y liso como una hoja de papel, y sin usar magia?, se sentía como si fueran unas pinzas, pero eran cosas extrañas que no podía responderse a sí mismo, y el dolor que está sufriendo en el momento no estaba ayudando en nada para que pudiera pensar claramente.

"¡NO, NO y N-AAAAAH!" Empezó a tensarse mas Damian mientras que Velvet solo hacia más fuerza con su casco, provocándole más dolor a Damian con el paso de los segundos.

"¡Deja de hacer berrinche y dime! ¡Es solo un simple numero!"Le volvió a decir agresivamente Velvet, mientras que a Damian solo estaba intentando aguantar las lagrimas del dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo.

"¿¡PARA ESTO ME DESARMARON VERDAD!?" Le grito Damian enojado a Velvet, la cual sentía que ya estaba cerca de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaban todas, solo necesitaba usar un poco mas de presión sobre Damian, y estaría hablando.

"¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡TENGO DIECISÉIS PERO SUELTEME!" Le grito Damian desesperado mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, por lo que rápidamente Velvet lo soltó, contenta de haber obtenido finalmente su edad, mientras que Damian solo se puso boca abajo sobre su cama, y se puso una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, pero a la vez contentas, porque finalmente sabían su tan misteriosa edad a la cual se aferro como si su destino dependiera de ello, pero a la vez algo incomodas por el método que Velvet habia usado, pero no habia paso atrás una vez que ella empezó todo esto.

"Si Applejack se llega a enterar después de lo que le hizo..." Le dijo preocupada Fluttershy a Twilight, la cual también se puso pensativa en cómo podría reaccionar Applejack con esta nueva información que tienen.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Ay, como adoro siempre tener la razón cuando se trata sobre un humano!" Dijo Lyra contenta mientras que subía a la cama y abrazaba a Damian, mientras que éste aun seguía con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Damian pudiste haber evitado todo esto si me hubieras dicho desde el inicio." Le dijo Velvet decepcionada de haber tenido que llegar a tal extremo para solo conseguir su edad, pero ella sabía que era la única forma de hacerlo hablar debido a lo necio que se habia puesto con la conversación.

Pero a Luna no le empezaba a agradar de que se haya quedado demasiado tiempo debajo de la almohada, y cuando se acerco un poco a Damian, empezó a escuchar pequeños sollozos, los cuales también fueron escuchados por Cadence, mientras que Lyra aun seguía abrazado de Damian.

"Espera un momento, ¿acaso está llorando?" Le pregunto Cadence a Luna, mientras que Luna solo acercaba su oreja a la almohada, alertando a Damian de su presencia, y llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¡Déjenme!" Le dijo Damian enojado a Luna mientras que empujaba su cara lejos de él, preocupado tanto a Lyra, como a Fluttershy.

"Sip, está llorando." Le respondió preocupada Luna a Cadence, ganando la atención y sorpresa de todos, y la angustia de Lyra, la cual solo lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

"¡Bravo mamá! No solo lo lastimaste física y emocionalmente, sino que lo humillaste de tal forma que lo hiciste llorar frente a todos." Le dijo molesta Twilight a Velvet, mientras que su madre solo suspiraba cansada.

"Todos sabían el riesgo de lo que podría suceder, además se le va a pasar en un rato, lo que pasa que es demasiado sensible a este tipo de cosas..." Le respondió tranquilamente Velvet a Twilight, y aunque ella sabía que tal vez podría haber consecuencias, nunca supuso que tal vez podría llegar a tal grado de deprimirlo.

"¿Y qué pasa si no y resulta traumatizado por lo que le hiciste?" Le pregunto preocupada Twilight a Velvet, mientras que no podía evitar recordar que las pocas veces que escuchaba de su madre en el castillo, eran relatos de guardias que veían a otros quedar traumatizados por como a veces actuaba.

"Yo me encargo de que pueda suceder por ahora, pero ya es demasiado tarde, así que solo tráiganle algo de comer y los demás nos podemos ir a dormir." Le respondió Velvet mientras que colocaba un casco en su hombro, mientras que Twilight solo suspiro y se relajo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría con él en la mañana.

Después de esto, Cadence se marcho junto con Velvet del lugar, y mientras tanto, Luna y Twilight habían ido a la cocina a traer algo de comer, porque incluso ellas sabían que lo habían traído sin siquiera que antes comiera, por lo que dedujeron que tal vez tendría hambre.

Sin embargo, tanto Fluttershy como Lyra decidieron quedarse a consolar a Damian después de lo sucedido, principalmente porque a ambas les deprimía el estado emocional en el que habia quedado.

'Mi pobre Dami todo deprimido después de lo que sucedió, aunque por lo menos ya conocemos su edad. ' Pensaba triste Lyra mientras que seguía abrazada a Damian, mientras que Fluttershy solo estaba recostada en la cama justo a un lado de él, consolándolo.

"No llores, ya paso todo, ya solo estamos nosotras dos..." Le decía Fluttershy tiernamente a Damian mientras que pasaba un casco por su espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Pero por otra parte, volvió de nuevo la nube de humo, pero esta vez se encontraba en el pasillo y no en una camilla, para después revelar una gran montaña de costales color café, rodeada con varios alambres de púas que cubrían cada parte del fuerte, y solo tenía una pequeña abertura entre los costales, por donde el dios del caos solo miraba.

"¿Ya se fue Velvet? Esa pony a veces da más miedo que Celestia enojada." Le pregunto temeroso Discord a Fluttershy, mientras que se veían unos binoculares salir de la parte alta del fuerte, y daba una vuelta entera, revisando que no se encontrara por los alrededores.

"Si, ya se fue Discord, no creo que vuelva por ahora." Le respondió tranquilamente Fluttershy a Discord, el cual mas aliviado, desapareció todo el fuerte, y solo se veía cubierto en un traje hecho de almohadas, y un casco militar verde.

"Vaya, al parecer cae otra víctima ante los cascos de Velvet." Dijo Discord mientras que aparecía un tocadiscos y ponía una música triste y deprimente, molestando a Damian, el cual solo empezó a quejarse.

"Discord, por favor no lo molestes, está deprimido, y lo último que necesito es que termine peleado y enojado con todos..." Le dijo Fluttershy amablemente a Discord, el cual solo desapareció el tocadiscos, y prefirió aparecer una silla de playa y recostarse en el, aun en el aire, y con una malteada de chocolate en su pata.

"Bueno, bueno, ya...de todos modos solo venia a preguntar cuando regresarías a Ponyville, es algo aburrido sin ti y el conejo que parece endemoniado a veces..." Le pregunto curioso Discord a Fluttershy, mientras sorbía de su malteada y esperaba la respuesta de Fluttershy, pero Lyra solo estaba asombrada viendo como podía aparecer y desaparecer cosas de la nada, pero prefirió solo seguir consolando a Damian.

"Pues no creo que sean más de tres días si mucho." Le respondió algo indecisa Fluttershy a Discord, ya que ella aun no sabía cuando tiempo duraría todo este evento, y si alguna otra cosa no se presentaba.

"Bueno, entonces me despido." Le dijo Discord a Fluttershy, mientras que hacia aparecer una caja de cartón, y saltaba dentro él, haciendo que desapareciera dentro de la caja, para segundos después, que la caja explotara en un montón de confeti que quedo todo en el suelo.

Justo ocurrió eso, cuando la princesa Luna llego al lugar junto con Twilight con un pequeño carrito lleno de refrigerios, siendo varias frutas, cereales, entre otras cosas, pero cuando vieron el montón de confeti tirado en el suelo, ambas se confundieron, pero inmediatamente llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez Discord haya estado presente ahí.

"No sabíamos exactamente que podría o no podría gustarle, por eso trajimos distintos tipos de refrigerios, pero de todos modos nosotras ya nos marchamos." Le respondió amablemente Luna a Fluttershy, mientras que Twilight se despedía de ella, y ambas se marchaban del lugar, dejando de nuevo a Fluttershy y a Lyra con Damian.

"Siempre me lastima un pony, y siempre son conocidos de Twilight..." Dijo Damian deprimido, atrayendo la atención de ambas ponies, y preocupando todavía mas a Lyra, la cual aun seguía abrazado de Damian.

"Ya, no te deprimas mas, solo tranquilízate y come algo." Le dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente a Damian, mientras que este solo se quejaba, pero el ya empezaba a sentir los llamados de su cuerpo para que se alimentara, por lo que metió las manos debajo de la almohada para limpiarse las lagrimas.

"Está bien..." Dijo Damian algo deprimido mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se quitaba la almohada, para después sentarse y ver qué tipo de comida habían traído...

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Luna.<strong>

Después de lo sucedido, en lugar de que la princesa de la noche regresara con sus guardias a seguir con sus videojuegos, tenía un nuevo objeto en mente mientras recorría los pasillos poco iluminados, aunque tenía una cierta ventaja de noche, ya que podía seguir viendo claramente, lo cual le permitía pasar incluso por los pasillos totalmente a oscuras como si fuera totalmente de día.

Pero en realidad se dirigía a la recamara de su hermana, principalmente porque no le agradaba la idea de que se haya obsesionado a tal grado de desarmar a Damian tan pronto llegó al castillo.

Pero como no sabía si realmente se encontraría en su recamara, o tal vez escondida en alguno de los tantos cuartos que habia en el castillo, cuando llego al frente de la recamara de su hermana, prefirió preguntarle a unos de los guardias lunares que se encontraba rondando en el pasillo...

"¡Princesa Luna!" Respondió el guardia mientras hacia un saludo, provocando una pequeña risita en la princesa.

"Oh, ya les he dicho que no es necesario que hagan eso cada vez que venga a hablar con ustedes."

"Las costumbres no mueren tan fácilmente, princesa." Le respondió el guardia mientras que relajaba un poco su típica postura que tenían en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia.

"Solo venia a preguntar si mi hermana se encuentra en su cuarto en este momento." Le pregunto Luna al guardia lunar, el cual solo se quedo pensativo por un momento mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Si, llego hace poco con varias cosas y no ha salido de su cuarto desde entonces, ¿pero usted sabe porque cargaba la princesa Celestia con todo eso?"

"Solo anda de traviesa como siempre..." Le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, mientras que el guardia solo empezó a recordar uno de los tantos relatos que a veces les contaba la princesa Luna mientras convivía con ellos.

"¿Otra vez se metió a la cocina por pastel?" Le pregunto burlonamente el guardia mientras que ambos intentaban lo mejor por contener sus ganas de reírse, mientras que Luna solo abría la puerta a la recamara de Celestia.

"Si me necesita, estaré aquí fuera en caso de algo." Le dijo el guardia mientras intentaba lo mejor por no acordarse de aquel relato, mientras que seguía su vigilancia.

Tan pronto entro Luna al cuarto y cerrar la puerta, noto que la luz se encontraba apagada, pero podía sentir la presencia mágica de su hermana, por lo que encendió la luz solo por costumbre, aunque no lo necesitara, pero también para no darle un susto a su hermana en caso de que se encontrara dormida.

En efecto, Celestia se encontraba dormida sobre su cama, pero lo que sorprendió a Luna, es que sobre ella se encontraba un escudo, un rifle, y alrededor de ella se encontraban varios cartuchos de armas, sin contar que en el suelo se encontraba todavía más cartuchos y otras armas.

Pero dentro de Luna, no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión tan especial para despertar a su hermana a su modo, por lo que vio que justo a un lado de ella se encontraba un vaso con agua, el cual levito sobre la alicornio dormida, para después vaciar todo el contenido sobre ella, despertándola inmediatamente.

"¡Y EL SOL NO VA A-!" Empezó a decir Celestia confundida y algo adormilada, mientras que se sacudía el agua que habia sobre ella, mientras que Luna solo se encontraba tirada en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Ahahaha! ¡Debiste ver tu cara de sorpresa!" Dijo Luna mientras que daba vueltas en el suelo, aun riéndose, mientras que Celestia solo la miraba molesta.

"¡Luna! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre despertarme de esa forma?" Le dijo molesta Celestia a Luna, mientras que ésta solo intentaba guardar su compostura y levantarse del suelo, aun cuando Celestia la seguía mirando molesta.

"Bueno, quería despertarte rápidamente, pero si no quieres saber sobre Damian..." Le dijo inocentemente Luna mientras que caminaba fuera del cuarto, siendo detenida repentinamente por la magia de su hermana.

"¿Acaso despertó antes de tiempo y lo interrogaron?" Le pregunto curiosa Celestia a Luna, la cual solamente asintió con la cabeza, para felicidad de Celestia.

"¿Y qué averiguaron?" Le pregunto emocionada Celestia a su hermana, la cual solamente la empezó a mirar seriamente.

"Te diré todo lo que supimos SI me dices porque razón desarmaste a Damian." Le pregunto seriamente Luna a Celestia, la cual solo la miro fastidiada, para después solo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

"Lo hice porque no me sentía tan cómoda que estuviera armado dentro del castillo, además de que ni siquiera sabemos que propósito tiene, y no tiene ninguna necesidad, ya que si algo sucede estamos nosotras o los guardias." Le respondió tranquilamente Celestia a su hermana, la cual solo la miro extrañada por unos segundos.

"Está bien, pero mañana quiero hablar contigo acerca de todas las armas, Tia..." Le respondió Luna a su hermana, la cual estaba impaciente por escuchar cualquier información que habían obtenido de Damian.

"¿Entonces como fue que Damian llego a este lugar?" Le pregunto intrigada Celestia a Luna, mientras que su emoción por finalmente resolver tanto misterio que comenzó con la llegada de Damian.

"Encontró una esfera en su mundo, la toco, y genero el portal que lo trajo aquí." Le dijo Luna a su hermana, simplificando la información que habían obtenido, para que Celestia no se distrajera mucho con otros detalles.

A Celestia le parecía interesante que no habia sido obra de algún hechizo que hubiera sido lanzado en él, sino que fue un portal que lo habia traído aquí, he ahí el porqué la repentina explosión en el bosque.

"¿Que habilidades tiene su reloj?" Le pregunto todavía mas curiosa Celestia a Luna, ya que aquel reloj era lo que la habia puesto tan estresada recientemente, ya que solo Damian sabía que hacia realmente, y no sabía ella si podía representar algún peligro o no para cualquiera de sus ponies.

"Son varios, por eso mejor decidí escribirlos, para que lo leyeras con más calma." Le dijo tranquila Luna a su hermana, mientras que levitaba un pedazo de papel y se lo daba a su hermana, la cual empezó a leer, y estaba sorprendida por cuanto poder habia en tan pequeño aparato.

Pero le sorprendía que podía transportarse a voluntad usando el reloj, pero a la vez le preocupada, ya que podría tal vez usar ese poder y huir lejos del castillo y desaparecer de la vista de todos, provocando confusión y caos entre todos, eso sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez se haya podido convertir en blanco enemigo para algunos.

"¿Y saben el propósito del armamento o quien se los está proporcionando?" Le pregunto algo más calmada Celestia, ya que por lo menos sabia que aquel reloj no representaba tanta amenaza, pero si le estaba dando una oportunidad a Damian de poder escapar de ella por debajo de sus propios cascos si la situación se vuelve sensible.

"Ni él lo sabe, dice que solo aparecen cuando esta inconsciente o por casualidad, pero ni él sabe el porqué le están dando tantas cosas." Le respondió Luna a su hermana, la cual se quedo algo intrigada, debido a que siempre suceden las cosas por alguna razón, y usando lo que leyó sobre el reloj, le asusta el hecho de que este lugar no sea el único peligro por el cual deba defenderse.

"¿Y cuál es su edad?" Esta vez le pregunto con algo de miedo e incertidumbre, ya que este tipo de información marcaria el destino y los planes que pueda tener ella para Damian, y no estaba ayudando en nada a sus nervios de que Luna se haya tornado algo triste.

"Tiene dieciséis Tia, ¿sabes qué significa eso?" Le dijo Luna a su hermana, la cual se empezó a hiperventilar mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ponía ambos cascos sobre su pecho, intentando tranquilizarse.

Celestia estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa e hiperventilarse porque de saber los noticieros y reporteros sobre esto, se abalanzarían sobre ella por el reciente ataque que sufrió cuando mando a su capitán por él, y no estarían muy contentos tanto los reporteros como Damian por la actitud que ella ha estado teniendo en los últimos días, eso sin contar que Damian puede acusarla de maltrato si lo considera necesario.

"Hermana, eso no es todo, también vi que habia un pequeño aparato a un lado de él, y a juzgar por cómo siempre ha estado cerca de él y experiencia sobre videocámaras, tengo un mal presentimiento de que tal vez haya estado grabando todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que llego aquí..." Le respondió Luna preocupada a su ya alterada y nerviosa hermana, la cual sentía que se le saldría el corazón del horror y pánico que estaba sintiendo.

Para Celestia esto era horrible, ya que anteriormente habia tomando una postura un tanto agresiva con él cuando lo conoció, por lo que si esos videos logran salir de esa cámara, va a estar en serios problemas, eso sin contar que tendría todo el derecho de acusarla de hostigamiento y maltrato, o también, que pudiera chantajearla a su antojo.

"Creo que debería quitarle esa cámara y destruir esas evidencias, ¿que pasaría si usa esos videos y me chantajea?" Le pregunto asustada Celestia a Luna, la cual solo se empezó a fastidiar.

"Eso solo te va a poner en una posición mucho peor de la que ya estas, ¡y ni se te ocurra volver a quitarle algo!" Le advirtió Luna, para molestia de Celestia, la cual volvió a sentirse insegura.

"¡Si no lo hago, le estoy dando una oportunidad para manipularme!" Le dijo asustada Celestia a Luna, la cual solo empezó a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

"Le tienes miedo a un niño humano de dieciséis, al cual Velvet hizo llorar, ¿sabes por qué? Tenía miedo de decirnos su edad, ¡su edad! ¡Nos tiene más miedo del que tu le tienes a él! ¿Sabes incluso como se puso cuando lo desarmaste? ¡Se altero todo y empezó a decir incoherencias y tonterías!" Le dijo molesta Luna a Celestia, para sorpresa de ella, ya que está empezando a darse cuenta que ella se está alterando mas por su paranoia y miedo, que por lo que en realidad está pasando.

Ambas princesas se estaban poniendo tensas, pero Celestia estaba empezando a deprimirse poco a poco, ¿Qué tal si el humano huye para siempre por miedo? ¿Qué tal si su hermana la empieza a odiar por todo lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué tal si incluso sus ponies se dan cuenta de que huye? ¿La volverían a ver con miedo o con desconfianza?

Esto, y muchas cosas más, pensaba Celestia mientras que empezaba a sollozar en silencio mientras que unas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, lo cual fue percibido por Luna, la cual empezó a preocuparse por su hermana, la cual en cuestión de segundos cambio a sollozar, a empezar a llorar, por lo cual Luna se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

Ahora, Celestia se encontraba ahora llorando bajo los brazos de Luna, mientras que ella intentaba consolarla, principalmente porque empezaba a ver la realidad de todas las acciones que ha estado haciendo sin premeditarlas con anterioridad.

"Es cierto Luna, ¡es cierto! *sniff* ¿Cómo le estoy haciendo todo esto a él? ¡Estuve actuando todo este tiempo bajo miedo, miedo de que fuera a lastimarme a mi o a mis ponies!, *sniff* ¿acaso me he vuelto mala?" Le dijo Celestia deprimida mientras lloraba fuertemente en el hombro de Luna, mientras que ella solamente abrazaba y acariciaba la melena de su hermana mayor.

"Ya, ya...todos cometemos errores a veces hermana, es lo que nos hace ponies, y eso no lo va a cambiar tanto tiempo que hemos vivido...pero por eso siempre hay una manera de resolver todo esto." Le dijo Luna mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana y darle una esperanza de poder resolver todo este asunto, la cual solo la volteo a ver a los ojos, como si le estuviera suplicando saber que podía hacer.

"Mañana, cualquier acción, palabra, o forma en la que actúes con Damian podrá decidir que relación vas a tener con él. Puedes decidir solo quedar en una neutralidad con el e intentar de que olvide todo lo que le has hecho, o puedes intentar ganarte su confianza y convivir con él, pero esto es solo decisión tuya." Le dijo Luna preocupada mientras que soltaba a su hermana, y se marchaba fuera de la habitación, mientras que Celestia usaba sus cascos para limpiarse sus lagrimas.

Tan solo marcharse Luna, Celestia empezó a guardar todo con su magia, mientras que la mochila solo la deslizo debajo de su cama, mientras que ella subía a su cama, y se arropaba con una sabana, mientras que solo estaba boca abajo mientras abrazaba su almohada, en busca de consuelo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Afuera, Luna se habia topado con el mismo guardia de antes, solo que esta vez estaba preocupada por el bienestar de ambas princesas...

"Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? Se escuchaban gritos y parecían estar enojadas." Le pregunto preocupado el guardia a Luna, la cual solo miro compasiva y amable al guardia.

"Mi hermana solo se encuentra algo deprimida, ¿no podrías ir a la cocina por algo de su pastel preferido? Eso siempre consigue alegrarla." Le dijo amablemente Luna al guardia, el cual con un saludo militar, se despidió de la princesa, y salió en busca de la cocina del castillo, mientras que Luna decidió volver a su sala de videojuegos, debido a que todavía tenía un reto pendiente con cierto grupo de guardias lunares...

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Lyra<strong>

Después de que Damian comió varios platos de fruta, debido a que como habia salido sin comer, y como llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer algo solido, sin contar que ya eran como las 10 de la noche, según el reloj de Damian.

"¿Ya estas mejor Damian?" Le pregunto amablemente Fluttershy a Damian, el cual solamente asintió mientras que Lyra solo dejaba a un lado el carrito de comida usando su magia.

Pero aun Damian seguía deprimido, no por lo que paso con Velvet, sino por todo lo que ha estado viviendo en los últimos días, además de que ha empezado a reflexionar sobre que haría en la mañana, ¿acaso seguiría tranquilo dormido? o ¿no podría usar esta oportunidad para solo huir a casa y estar tranquilo?

Se quedo pensativo con la última pregunta, y no sonaba tan mal, ya que el reloj lo podía llevar de vuelta a donde se refugiaba, pero entonces, ¿las armas no supondrían un riesgo para los ponies? ¿No podrían desatar una carrera armamentística si deciden explorar esa tecnología? ¿No podría causar una guerra total, y todo por andar de curiosas con armas láser?

Y así pensaba Damian por un momento, cuando un repentino suspiro en su cuello hizo que sintiera un escalofrió, y cuando reviso que fue, noto que Lyra estaba a un lado de él, respirándole encima de su hombro, para molestia de Damian.

"¡Lyra, no hagas eso!" Le dijo molesto Damian mientras que con su mano intentaba quitarse esa sensación de su hombro, mientras que Lyra solo lo miraba inocentemente.

"Pues solo te iba a preguntar si no te incomodaba solo andar vendando y sin camisa, porque a veces hace frio en espacios demasiado grandes..." Le dijo curiosa Lyra a Damian, mientras que ella picaba los costados de Damian, causando que se fastidiara mas, y que le dieran pequeñas cosquillas.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que paso con mis camisas?" Les pregunto Damian a ambas ponies, mientras forcejeaba con los cascos de Lyra para evitar que lo siguiera picando.

"Con el ataque, ambas camisas se quemaron, por lo cual decidieron mejor guardarlas, de hecho las tengo yo, pero no voy a dejar que uses una camisa quemada, se ve mal..." Le respondió tranquila Fluttershy a Damian, mientras que este solo volvía a recostarse sobre su cama molesto.

"¿No puede alguien de ustedes ir a la casa e ir por otra camisa?" Les pregunto Damian a ambas ponies, para sorpresa de ambas.

"Damian, ¿sabes que tardaríamos horas en llegar? Sin contar que es de noche, y yo no voy fuera por miedo..." Le respondió Fluttershy tímidamente mientras que Damian solo se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quien dijo que tendrías que ir hasta allá volando?" Les dijo Damian a ambas ponies, intrigando a ambas mientras que Damian revisaba su reloj y presionaba un botón, generando una pantalla más grande que estaba sobre el reloj, mientras que ambas miraban curiosas aquel menú electrónico que aparecía.

Lo que buscaba Damian, era la opción de teletransporte, y cuando la encontró, noto que habían cuatro opciones, una siendo su casa, otra siendo Ponyville, una mas siendo Canterlot, y finalmente la ultima siendo el castillo de las princesas.

Como solo necesitaba que alguien fuera a su casa por una prenda de vestir, selecciono su casa, y cuando lo hizo, el menú se cerró mientras que en el pasillo frente a ellos se abría un portal de color azul, iluminando un poco el lugar, mientras que ambas ponies se acercaban curiosas al portal."

"¿Así era el portal que te trajo aquí?" Le pregunto curiosa Lyra a Damian, mientras que ella solo daba vueltas alrededor del portal.

"Sip, pero no era de ese color, creo..." Les respondió Damian, mientras que Lyra solo metía uno de sus cascos dentro del portal.

"Parece seguro..." Respondió Lyra mientras que introducía su cabeza dentro del portal, para segundos después salir totalmente sorprendida.

"¿Que viste Lyra?" Le pregunto curiosa Fluttershy a Lyra, mientras que ella se acercaba a Damian para quedar frente a él, aun con una cara de sorpresa.

"¡Realmente funciona!" Dijo Lyra mientras hacía pequeños brinquitos donde estaba, mientras que a Damian solo le daba ternura como saltaba emocionada.

"Lyra, antes de que te vayas, toma estas otras camisas y déjalas ahí, no tiene uso que estén aquí." Le dijo Fluttershy mientras que con su boca tomaba dos prendas que se encontraban en una mesa de noche y las colocaba en el lomo de Lyra, mientras que Lyra solo se coloco frente al portal, para de un salto, entrar al portal.

Mientras ambos esperaban en silencio a que Lyra volviera, Damian no podía evitar pensar en una teoría curiosa: ¿Acaso solo puedo transportarme a otros lugares una vez que los haya explorado? ¿O ya estaban predeterminados en el reloj?

Pero no duro ni un minuto, para cuando Lyra llego contenta con un salto fuera del portal, con una camisa de color azul oscuro, pero aun el portal seguía sin cerrarse.

"Oye Damian, ¿y cómo se cierra el portal o qué?" Pregunto curiosa Lyra mientras que le daba la camisa a Damian, y éste se la colocaba, para después empezar a curiosear de nuevo con el reloj, para descubrir que en la misma aplicación, solo venia un botón para cerrar el portal, el cual presionó, e inmediatamente el portal se desvaneció.

"¿Alguna otra vez habías visto o hecho esto de donde venias?" Le pregunto intrigada Fluttershy a Damian, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Nop, solo lo he leído en historias de ciencia ficción." Le respondió tranquilamente Damian a Fluttershy, pero un pequeño bostezo de Damian llamo la atención de ambas.

"¿Alguien ya tiene sueño?" Le dijo juguetonamente Lyra a Damian, el cual solo se le quedo mirando seriamente.

Pero antes de que siquiera pensar en dormir, el tenía que hacer algo importante antes, por lo que tomo su mochila y saco su laptop, intrigando a ambas ponies mientras que solo se quedaban curiosas por lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora Damian?" Le pregunto curiosa Fluttershy mientras miraban como tecleaba una contraseña y accedía a su cuenta.

"Copiar los videos." Les respondió Damian mientras veían como tomaba su videocámara que estaba en una mesa de noche y la conectaba a su laptop.

"¡Oooh! ¿Entonces esta pequeña cosa es como una computadora, pero portátil?" Le pregunto Lyra emocionada a Damian mientras veía cada pequeña cosa que conformaba la laptop.

**Damian POV**

"¿Tienen computadoras, pero no portátiles?" Le pregunté sorprendido a Lyra, mientras que ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

'Sera mejor que no los deje investigar esta tecnología, y que lo descubran por si mismos' Pensé mientras que esperaba a que el video se guardara en la laptop.

"¿Y porque grabas?" Me pregunto Lyra curiosa mientras que ambas se encontraban cada una a un lado mío viendo la pantalla.

"Porque quiero tener alguna especie de prueba que estuve alguna vez haciendo esto, o en caso de que algo malo pase, saber que fue lo que sucedió." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual solo hizo un sonido de sorpresa, mientras que veía como aparecía un mensaje que indicaba que el copiado ya se habia hecho, por lo que apague la laptop y la volví a guardar, seguido de la cámara, la cual la conecté al tomacorrientes solar, y solamente la deje de nuevo en la mesa de noche.

Pero antes de siquiera volver a pensar en dormir, note que ambas ponies estaban a un lado mío mirándome fijamente, y el tipo de miraba que tenían, era una mirada que estaba diciendo, en pocas palabras, de que algo le iban a pedir, y que estaban pensando en cómo decirlo, y era más notorio porque Fluttershy estaba mirando el suelo y haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo con su casco.

"Damian, te queríamos hacer una pequeña pregunta sin importancia..." Me dijo Fluttershy mientras que parecía no pode seguir hablando, pero mirando como Lyra tenía una gran sonrisa, era alguna cosa que le iba a alegrar si es que aceptaba.

"¿Nos dejarías dormir junto a ti?" Me pregunto Fluttershy mientras me daba una de sus tantas miradas tiernas y adorables, pero la pregunta me habia sorprendido tanto, que empecé a mirarlas con cierta duda.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah...¿qué?" Les pregunte tanto confundido, como sorprendido por la repentina pregunta que me habían hecho, porque aunque solo haya sido Fluttershy, parece haberse puesto de acuerdo con Lyra, juzgando que aun tiene esa sonrisa en su cara.

"No nos malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que nos preocupa tu bienestar y queremos ambas estar cerca en caso de que algo malo te suceda." Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Si bien podía haber empezado a discutir sobre por qué no quería y porque lo consideraba incomodo, entre mas pretextos, supuse que, juzgando como Lyra también está apoyando a Fluttershy, el decirles no va a empezar a que empiece de necia a que acepte, pero como quiero ver si es cierto...

"No Fluttershy, no quiero." Le respondí a Fluttershy, la cual solo empezó a mirarme tiernamente mientras que tenía un dilema moral que estaba evitando levantarme y tomar en brazos a Fluttershy, porque a decir verdad, quiere usar su adorabilidad para convencerme.

Y no está ayudando en nada que Lyra está haciendo cara de cachorrito sufrido y desamparado...

"¿Y por qué no?" Pregunto Lyra adorablemente mientras ambas me miraban, pero empiezo a creer que no se van a rendir tan fácilmente, y con el sueño que empieza a darme, esto solo estará dando vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas...

"Pues ya que..." Les respondí derrotado, mientras que ambas ponies solo sonreían, mientras que se escuchaba un pequeño 'squee', lo cual me sigue pareciendo algo extraño, ya que parece que a otros no les importa aquel extraño chillido.

Pues ahora, ambas ponies habían subido cada una a un lado de la cama, Fluttershy acurrucada en si misma a mi lado derecho, y Lyra abrazándome de mi lado izquierdo...

¡Y me está perturbando que me abrace!

"¡Lyra!" Le dije molesto a Lyra mientras que se acurrucaba contenta a mi costado.

"No hay ninguna ley que no me impida abrazaste." Dijo Lyra inocentemente mientras que yo solo la miraba molesta.

"Lyra, creo que volviendo a Ponyville tengo que hablar con Bon Bon acerca de ti." Le dije a Lyra, mientras que ella solo se me quedaba mirando seriamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que solo está indicando que algo me va a pedir.

"Dami, abrázame." Susurro Lyra mientras que me abrazaba con más fuerza, poniéndome totalmente nervioso y perturbado.

"¡No!" Le dije asustado a Lyra, mientras que ella solo empezaba a quejarse.

"¡Ándale!" Me volvió a decir Lyra insistentemente, mientras que empezaba a picarme las costillas, incomodándome todavía mas.

"¡Que no!" Le respondí a Lyra, mientras que aun se seguía quejando con mas lastima.

"Damian, solo abrázala, ni que te fuera a morder..." Me dijo Fluttershy mientras que Lyra solo me miraba victoriosa de que esta a un punto de ganar su pedido.

"¡Pero...!" Iba a quejarme, pero de pronto sentí un casco suave cubrir mi boca, siendo Fluttershy, la cual solo se volteo a verme.

"Damian, te va a seguir molestando, solo hazlo, no entiendo el porqué no." Me volvió a decir Fluttershy, mientras que solo suspire derrotado, ya que ella tenia razón, y por lo pronto solo quería dormir un rato.

"Bien...pero más te vale que no se te haga costumbre esto Lyra." Le dije a Lyra molesto, mientras que la abrazaba por debajo de sus hombros, para total emoción de Lyra.

Ahora, en este mismo instante mientras que solo intentaba quedarme dormido, solo estaba pensando en una solo cosa mientras que sentía los latidos del corazón de Lyra...

¿¡Porque su pelaje es tan endemoniadamente suave, cálido y sedoso!? Creo que me voy a volver adicto a abrazar a Lyra...odio que sea a veces tan adorable.

¿Que siento al abrazar un pony? Se siente como si estuviera abrazando un oso de felpa suave y esponjoso.

Sip, esta será un día para recordar...aunque sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento de que algo grande sucedera mañana.

Aunque de cierto modo me agrada que hayan insistido en quedarse conmigo, es algo perturbador dormir solo en una sala medica poca iluminada, con una princesa que me acosa, y con un techo demasiado alto...

Tan alto que a veces siento que se esta cayendo y que solo esta suspendido en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Logro desbloqueado: Que la madre de una princesa haga llorar tanto a guardias, como a un humano de 16 años.<br>******

************Pues finalmente consiguen saber su edad...aunque eso haya significado que lo torturara Velvet...************

******Aunque fue mala movida por Velvet el haber hecho eso y tal vez exista una posibilidad de trauma, tambien tiene su lado amable, aunque claro que a veces parezca que "es una fiera e indomable salvaje que hace llorar a cualquiera que la provoque". ******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	26. Chapter 26: Una charla no tan comun

********A/N - Notas del autor: Pues un capitulo nuevo, aunque a decir verdad, ahora que las vacaciones han terminado para mi, y la escuela ha iniciado, probablemente no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir, aunque lo intentare, mas no aseguro nada...  
><strong>******

********Aun asi, aqui es donde llega la advertencia de no tomar tanto a la ligera el poder dimensional que tiene, ademas de como las princesas reaccionan finalmente hacia el, y finalmente un poco de aclaracion hacia que debe defenderse cuando le dieron aquel armamento.********

********Para Lector Noob - El Doctor no es un pony normal, asi que es la version pony del Dr. Who (pero no es el mismo, son distintas versiones de cada uno de ellos). El personaje le tiene miedo a todo ser que use magia, pero no tanto a pegasos y terrestres, esto es, por su debilidad ante magia (levitacion, someterlo con magia, usar hechizos en el (lo cual es un tanto perturbador), entre otros). Lo de Applejack es por lo de poner en peligro de muerte a un menor, o, que casi mata a un 'niño'. Y si fuera mayor de 18, nunca de los nunca le hubieran entregado jamas el armamento, y lo tendrian vigilado 24/7 por lo de su reloj.  
><strong>******

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26 - Una charla no tan comun.<br>**

**En la mañana...**

**Damian POV**

Apenas recobrar mi conciencia después de haber dormido toda la noche cómodamente, me percate de dos cosas un tanto extrañas para mi...

Para empezar, aun seguía abrazado a Lyra, aunque sentir esa suavidad solo hacía que me dieran ganas de seguir dormido, sin importar si eran las doce de la mañana o las seis de la tarde, y lo otro era, que Fluttershy ahora estaba acurrucada a un lado mío, mientras usaba una de sus patas delanteras como almohada...

...

Quiero saber de dónde conseguí yo esa confianza para acercarme tanto a ella...

Pero como ya estaba despierto, lentamente quite su casco para recostarme en la almohada mientras que me quedaba pensativo, pero no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo así...

Nope, porque como habia dejado de abrazar a Lyra, esta lentamente se fue despertando, pero su forma de despertar era un tanto...adorable y tierna.

Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Porque era adorable ver un pony despertar? Pues para empezar, Lyra se habia parado en sus cuatro cascos mientras lentamente iba estirando su lomo hacia arriba, mientras se escuchaban pequeños crujidos, y finalmente termino con un pequeño bostezo.

Y para terminar de acabar, no sé si Fluttershy sintió que ambos estábamos despiertos, o algo más le habia advertido, por lo que también se levanto de la misma forma que Lyra.

Excepto que ella, en lugar de estirar su lomo, fue estirando lentamente sus alas, hasta donde pudiera, para después volverlas a acomodar en su lugar.

Mientras espero a que se despierten, solo una pequeña cosa pasa por mi mente...

¿Acaso es posible morir por ver tanta adorabilidad y ternura en tan poco tiempo?

"Veo que despertaste primero Dami." Me dijo Lyra con una sonrisa mientras picaba levemente mi costado.

"Y yo siento que ya tomaste esa costumbre de estarme picando las costillas cada vez que estas cerca de mí." Le respondí a Lyra la cual únicamente me sonrió inocentemente mientras jugaba con su melena.

"Damian, ¿cómo te sientes ahora con todo esto?" Me pregunto amablemente Fluttershy, mientras que me sentaba sobre la cama y ponía ambas manos sobre mi rostro.

"No lo sé, tal vez más tranquilo, pero aun no me hago a la idea de hablar tan tranquilo como antes con ponies..." Le respondí a Fluttershy, mientras que ella solo ponía uno de sus cascos sobre mi hombro.

"Es porque te sientes más indefenso, es solo eso, pero veras que solo pasa todo esto, y te acostumbraras de nuevo." Me dijo tranquilamente Fluttershy mientras que me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye a todo esto Fluttershy, ¿tu estuviste en el hospital cuando me sucedió el incidente con Applejack?" Le pregunte a Fluttershy, mientras que esta solo asentía, mientras que Lyra solo volvía a recostarse de nuevo a un lado mío, y tomaba mi mano con sus cascos, para empezar a juguetear con mis dedos.

"¿Entonces porque cuando desperté no estaba conectado a varias cosas si habia estado dormido por dos días seguidos?" Le pregunte intrigado a Fluttershy, ya que según mis conocimientos, debía de haber estado conectando a varios monitores y todo ese tipo de cosas medicas que se usan para checar tu pulso y medicarte.

"Bueno, eso es porque como estabas despertando, y no era tan necesario tantas cosas, optaron por remover todos los aparatos a los que estaban conectados, algunas siendo agujas en tu brazo, las cuales te mantenían medicado y alimentado." Me respondió Fluttershy, mientras que miraba levemente mis brazos, y, aunque no habia marcas de agujas, el solo imaginar que tenia una de esas cosas inyectadas en mi brazo por dos días me daba cosa y escalofríos...

"Dami, ¿qué hora es? ¿Acaso despertamos muy temprano?" Nos pregunto Lyra a ambos, mientras que volteábamos a nuestro alrededor y no parecía haber mucha iluminación del exterior.

"Pues según el reloj, son las ocho..." Les respondí mientras que me levantaba de la cama, aunque inmediatamente me volví a sentar porque me dio un repentino mareo.

"No debiste de haberte levantado tan rápido, ¿te dio un mareo, verdad?" Me pregunto Fluttershy, mientras que solo asentía, mientras que esperaba a que bajara esta sensación, que incluso sentía que me iba a desmayar.

"¿Y porque se mareo si solo se levanto rápido? A mí nunca me sucede..." Le dijo confundida Lyra a Fluttershy, mientras que volvía a levantarme de la cama, para poder dirigirme a una ventana y ver al exterior para saber porque no habia luz.

"Es que en su caso su cuerpo ha estado perdiendo algo de sangre, y agregando que se encontraba en reposo cuando despertó, la sangre no circulo bien por todo su cuerpo cuando se levanto rápidamente." Le respondió Fluttershy a Lyra, la cual solo hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"Sabes demasiado como para ser solo cuidadora de animales Fluttershy." Le respondí a Fluttershy, la cual solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que miraba al exterior por la ventana.

"Oh, solo está nublado, nada más, ¿pero va a llover o no?" Les respondí tranquilo a ambas ponies mientras miraba en el cielo a varios pegasos de distintos colores volar y empezar a acomodar mas nubes por todo el cielo.

"Si, hay una lluvia pronosticada, pero eso será hasta más tarde, por ahora solo estará nublado, aunque no falta mucho para la temporada de lluvias." Me respondió Fluttershy, mientras que sentía un peso detrás de mí, y cuando me di cuenta, vi que Lyra habia saltado a mi espalda y se habia sujetado de mi cuello.

"¡Cárgame!" Me dijo Lyra tiernamente mientras que se aferraba con más fuerza a mí, mientras que yo solo suspiraba cansado y escuchaba una pequeña risa por parte de Fluttershy.

"Lyra, no empieces tan temprano de consentida." Le dije a Lyra, pero solo empezó a hacerme cara de cachorrito otra vez...

Si su cara de cachorrito sufrido me hace consentirla porque es adorable, me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si las CMC usaran ese truco para poder convencerme de ayudarlas a descubrir sus talentos especiales? El solo pensar me daban escalofríos, ya que normalmente es conocido por que sus planes a veces son algo un tanto peligrosos, descabellados, y siempre terminan en un gran y épico fail...

"Lyra... ¡bájese mija!" Le dije a Lyra, la cual lentamente fue bajando hasta tocar suelo, pero cuando me di la vuelta, ambas se me habían quedado viendo confundidas.

"¿Mija? Pero si yo no soy tu hija, además, ¿por qué cambiaste la "h" por la "m"?" Me respondió confundida Lyra, mientras que yo solo me lleve una palma a la frente.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra Damian? La única otra pony que he escuchado decir eso es Applejack, y eso es rara la vez que lo diga..." Me dijo intrigada Fluttershy mientras que me miraba pensativa.

"Es que de donde yo soy, es como otra forma de referirse a alguien, aunque yo solo lo digo a veces a otros a los cuales les tengo confianza." Les respondí a ambas, para que Fluttershy solo hiciera un gesto de sorpresa, y que Lyra solo me viera con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que te agrado." Me dijo Lyra alegremente mientras que Fluttershy parecía estar buscando algo por los alrededores.

"¿Y entonces ahora que hacemos o qué?" Les pregunte a ambas ponies mientras que volvía a mirar el exterior del castillo por la ventana, ya que me parecía algo interesante ver el diseño y colores de la ciudad en donde me encontraba.

"Pues solo esperar a que alguien venga y nos diga que sucederá contigo." Me dijo Fluttershy mientras que me daba media vuelta, solo para notar ahora que Lyra estaba sentado frente a mí, viéndome fijamente.

"Lyra, ¿qué me vas a pedir ahora?" Le pregunte algo cansado de que solo haga eso cuando está a punto de pedirme algo un tanto especial.

"¿Podrías cargarme en tus brazos?" Me pregunto Lyra mientras hacia una de sus tantas caras de cachorrito de nuevo.

Sip, ya descubrió el secreto de que puede, en parte, manipularme con su adorabilidad y ternura...

"Pues ya que, aunque no sé si te pueda cargar, quien sabe..." Le respondí a Lyra mientras que ella solo levantaba sus cascos delanteros en el aire, mientras que me agachaba, para después tomarla por debajo de sus hombros y levantarla, mientras que ella se sujetaba a mí.

"Wow...se puede ver todo mucho mejor desde esta altura." Me dijo Lyra mientras que miraba a todos lados curiosa y a la vez entretenida.

Pues no sé si es cuestión de los ponies, o alguna otra lógica extraña, pero a decir verdad no era tan pesada como creía, aunque si tenía algo de peso, pero era un peso tolerable para mi, y eso que yo mismo no me considero tan fuerte como para andar levantando cosas a diestra y siniestra...

Pero, un pequeño cosquilleo en mi cuello llamo mi atención, y sabiendo que tenia a Lyra en brazos, descubrí que estaba acariciando mi cuello con su hocico...

Si le llego a preguntar y descubro que es algo distinto a 'solo ser amigable y tierna', la voy a soltar inmediatamente.

Díganme paranoico, loco, y que solo estoy confundiendo acciones, pero esto sucede cuando viajas a Equestria, y te estás guiando por tantas historias que lees cuando no sabes que hacer en tu tiempo libre, desde rating "T" hasta "M", y aparte conoces que pueden o no existir versiones oscuras de cada una de las ponies y que cada una tiene su pequeña historia algo perturbadora.

¿Saben algo? Antes de siquiera empezar aquí, solo veía cada una de esas historias como un pequeño pasatiempo para poder entretenerse un tiempo, pero ahora que accidentalmente he llegado a este lugar, me he puesto a pensar, ¿acaso podrían esos lugares existir? ¿O seguirían así como siempre lo fueron, solo historias?

Pero haciendo eso a un lado, principalmente porque tal vez o no pueda aclarar esta dudas con el Doctor, tengo que enfocarme en qué significado tiene lo que está haciendo Lyra en este momento...

"Lyra, ¿podría preguntar qué significa eso de acariciar mi cuello con tu hocico?" Le pregunte intrigado a Lyra, la cual se detuvo y simplemente estaba con una sonrisa.

"¿Oh eso? Es una simple muestra de afecto y cariño entre ponies, ¿te incomoda o no?" Me pregunto inocente Lyra, mientras que intentaba calmar mis nervios.

"Pues ahora que se que significa, no, ¡pero deja de hacerlo! Me haces cosquillas..." Le respondí con pequeñas risas a Lyra mientras que me encogía de hombros para evitar que siguiera haciendo eso, pero solo la motivaba mas a seguir haciéndome cosquillas.

"¡Lyra ya! ¡Si no paras te suelto y no te vuelvo a tomar en brazos!" Le dije a Lyra entre risas, para que después solo apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Es que solo quiero jugar..." Me dijo Lyra juguetonamente mientras que solo subía sus cascos delanteros sobre mis hombros.

"Oye Dami, ¿podrías lanzarme en el aire y atraparme?" Me pregunto Lyra mientras que solo la miraba extrañado, pero se está portando amable, ¿así que porque no consentirla un rato?, además, así pasaría un rato mientras que esperamos a que alguien venga a hablarnos o algo así, según Fluttershy.

* * *

><p><strong>En Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner...<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Pinkie**

Apenas el reloj interno de aquella pony rosa fiestera le indico que era hora de levantarse y empezar un nuevo día, inmediatamente de un salto se propulso hacia el piso.

"¡Buen día Ponyville!" Exclamo Pinkie feliz mientras que brincaba alrededor de su propio cuarto, mientras que sacaba una pequeña lista.

"¡Hoy hay muchos planes por hacer! Primero, tenemos que elaborar los pastelillos para hoy, después, ir a saludar a todas mis amigas, luego, hacer una revisión por cada túnel para viajar por toda Equestria y hacer muchos más, y finalmente, recibir a Damian, Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike y Lyra de vuelta al pueblo." Empezó a decir Pinkie, pero mientras termino, no podía evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien a su alrededor.

No era el clima nubloso, eso no era raro, eso era de hecho divertido para ella, ya que podía lanzar pequeños ingredientes hacia las nubes, y podía hacer una nube común y corriente en una nube de algodón de azúcar, pero eso solo era entre ella y Discord...

Tal vez podrían ser sus cascos delanteros, pero al revisarlos de cerca, no habia nada de raro sobre sus cascos, seguían igual de fuertes y podía brincar como siempre, así que eso no era.

¿Tal vez podría ser porque su ventana no estaba abierta? Probablemente, pero cuando abrió su ventana, lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña brisa de aire fresco del exterior.

¿Entonces qué era lo que sentía que andaba mal?

¡Claro! Eran sus cascos traseros, los cuales al mirar hacia abajo, noto que habia un pequeño cocodrilo color verde, pero sin dientes, mordisqueando una de sus patas traseras.

"¡Oh mi pequeño Gummy! ¿Acaso ya tienes hambre?" Le pregunto Pinkie mientras que tomaba al pequeño cocodrilo y le hacía pequeñas caricias.

"¡No te preocupes mi Gummy! Solo espera que Pinkie baje a la cocina y te prepara tu comida favorita." Le respondió feliz Pinkie a su cocodrilo mientras lo dejaba sobre su cama, pero aun así, seguía sintiendo que algo seguía estando mal, y ya no eran sus cascos traseros, pero seguía siendo en este mismo cuarto...

Su pequeña investigación fue revelada como por arte de magia, ya que vio frente a sus ojos un pequeño mechón de su melena sobre su cara.

"Un momento, ¿y mi peinado?" Se pregunto a si misma Pinkie, mientras que saltaba frente a un espejo que habia en su cuarto, y, para su horror, noto que su melena y cola estaban totalmente lacias.

¿Pero porque? Ella no se sentía deprimida, solo se alaciaba su peinado esponjoso si estaba deprimida...

"Oh, probablemente dormí sobre una tachuela y solo necesito colocar un poco de aire." Se dijo a si misma mientras que se acercaba a su armario y tomaba una pequeña bomba de aire, para después colocarla sobre su melena y empezar a inflarlo.

Si bien habia dado éxito, tan pronto como guardo su bomba de aire, su melena abultada y esponjada empezó a desinflarse mientras escuchaba un pequeño silbido, para después quedar como antes.

"¡Oh por Celestia!" Exclamo molesta Pinkie mientras que ahora, de su armario, sacaba un tanque de helio, para después comenzar a inflar su melena y cola de nuevo.

Tan pronto noto que su melena y cola estaban totalmente infladas, noto que estaba lentamente flotando el aire, hasta llegar al techo, pero no duro mucho, ya que de nuevo se estaba volviendo a desinflar.

"Entonces si no fue una tachuela, y no estoy deprimida, entonces solo hay una cosa que puede significar..." Se dijo a si misma Pinkie mientras se ponía un gorro y bata de detective color café con cuadros y tomaba una pipa para empezar a soplar burbujas.

"O alguien está lo suficientemente deprimido hoy por alguna razón o causa extraña, o algo malo, muy malo ocurrirá hoy..." Se dijo a si misma Pinkie mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y se ponía en una pose pensativa.

"¡Nah no es para tanto! Seria arruinar la sorpresa que está preparada, así que...¡a la cocina!" Se dijo Pinkie a si misma mientras tomaba a Gummy, y lo colocaba en su lomo, para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse al pasillo.

"Espero no haber despertados a los Cake...o a los bebés...su siesta siempre es importante para su sano crecimiento y desarrollo." Volvió a hablar consigo misma Pinkie mientras que saltaba de puntitas hacia las escaleras...

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de Ponyville<strong>

**Siguiendo al Doctor**

El 'Doctor', como le apodaban algunos ponies que lo conocían, se llamaba realmente Doctor Whooves, pero en realidad el apodo de Doctor era como una forma más fácil de referirse a él.

En si era un semental de color café claro, con melena y cola color café castaño, ojos color azul claro, y una cutie mark de un reloj de arena, aunque también era un pony que estaba lleno de conocimientos y aventuras.

El Doctor en este momento se encontraba, junto con su siempre confiable Screwdriver en su boca, buscando la Tardis, ya que accidentalmente, Derpy habia estado jugando dentro de ella, lo que causo que por error transportara aquella cabina telefónica azul inglesa en algún lugar de Ponyville.

Pero, como siempre, Derpy siempre quería ayudar al Doctor, aun cuando ella fue en un inicio la causa de algún problema, pero siempre resultaba útil al momento de resolverlos, por lo que el Doctor ya estaba acostumbrado a tener estas pequeñas aventuras junto con ella, probando ser una asistente interesante e inocente con sus acciones.

En si 'Derpy', solo era como un apodo de cariño que le tenían algunos ponies, pero en realidad su nombre completo era Ditzy Doo.

Ditzy era una pegaso de color gris, con melena y crin color amarilla, ojos color ámbar, y con una cutie mark de burbujas, pero lo que la hacía llamativa, era que siempre parecía hacer bizcos con los ojos, o los tenia cruzados, lo que hacía a veces que confundiera donde se encontraban algunas cosas, y tropezara con ellas.

"¿Donde pudo haberse quedado esa cabina? Cada vez se vuelve mas difícil encontrar aquella cabina." Le dijo confundido el Doctor a Derpy, mientras que ambos caminaban por el pueblo.

"No lo sé, ¡pero no se preocupe! Yo siempre consigo encontrarla." Le respondió amigablemente Derpy mientras que por poco tropezaba con una roca que se encontraba frente a ella, de no ser porque el Doctor solo la empujo un poco hacia un lado.

"Derpy, ¿que acaso no tenias que ir a trabajar hoy a la oficina de correos?" Le pregunto preocupado el Doctor a Derpy, mientras que ésta solo daba un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras que se colocaba ambos cascos sobre su mejilla.

"¡Oh no! ¡Se supone que debería apurarme antes de que empiece a llover!" Le dijo asustada Derpy al Doctor mientras que se despedía de él con un abrazo y un muffin, para después empezar a correr.

Pero porque siempre el destino le jugaba bromas, no habia visto el árbol que habia justo frente a ella, pero por suerte, logro esquivarlo, mas sin embargo, se iba a estrellar contra un arbusto que habia en el suelo.

Pero es un pequeño arbusto, ¿qué tanto dolor podrían provocar un pequeño montón de ramitas y hojas?

Justo cuando su cabeza toco el arbusto, inmediatamente fue a darse contra en suelo, mientras que con sus cascos sobaba su adolorida cabeza.

"¡Ow! ¡Porque el arbusto se sintió tan duro! ¿Doctor, no le hizo alguno de sus experimentos al pobre arbusto, verdad?" Le pregunto algo adolorida Derpy al Doctor, mientras que éste ayudaba a levantar a Derpy del suelo, para después empezar a revisar el arbusto con su Screwdriver.

"¡Oh finalmente te encuentro pequeño escurridizo!" Le dijo emocionado el Doctor a Derpy, mientras que éste usaba su Screwdriver para empezar a remover las hojas, revelando que a lo que se habia estrellado la pegaso era realmente la Tardis con un disfraz de arbusto.

"¡Se lo dije Doctor! ¡Siempre consigo encontrarla!" Le dijo emocionada Derpy al Doctor, mientras que se volvía a despedir de nuevo, para salir corriendo hacia el pueblo.

"Esa pony siempre es una caja llena de sorpresas..." Se dijo a sí mismo el Doctor con una sonrisa mientras veía a lo lejos a la pegaso desaparecer de su vista, para luego abrir la puerta de la Tardis y entrar en ella.

"Ahora, a seguir averiguando...¿donde pudo haberse metido aquel humano que activo un portal dimensional por error?" Se pregunto a si mismo mientras se adentraba cada vez más en su laboratorio, que habia probado ser mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera.

Lo que hacía especial al Doctor, es que el ya tenía vasta inteligencia sobre cualquier tema que pudieras hablarle, desde ciencia hasta tecnología, además de experiencia cuando se le trataba de dimensiones, y una que otras aventuras que tuvo antes de llegar a este pintoresco y alegre lugar.

Pero primero necesitaba encontrar a aquel humano, ¿Cuál era su problema? Que cada vez que parecía que podría entablar comunicación, siempre sucedía algo y terminaba alejándose de nuevo de él.

Necesitaba asegurarse que aquel humano no podría representar una gran amenaza a este lugar, principalmente porque conoce a los humanos, debido a platicas y experiencias que ha tenido en otras dimensiones con otras versiones de sí mismo.

Además de que, desde que llego, el laboratorio de la Tardis le arrojaba reportes de que estaba recibiendo tecnología de otras dimensiones, pero su interés era aquel reloj, ya que otro reporte que habia recibido, es que aquel reloj era en parte similar a una de las funciones de su Tardis, siendo el abrir y cerrar portales dimensionales.

Pero, no podía concentrarse tanto esta vez, ya que está llegando un nuevo reporte, y este reporte alertada a la Tardis de la alerta de un posible nuevo portal dimensional con distintas coordenadas a las que tenía el que trajo al humano, pero en el Castillo de las princesas.

En este momento, el Doctor se encontraba como loco buscando entre sus tantas documentaciones y papeles aquellas coordenadas, ya que le parecían demasiado conocidas y familiares, y eso le aterraba en cierta forma, ya que para empeorar todo, esa portal parecía llevar a otra versión de Equestria.

"Vamos, vamos...¿Equestrias destruidas por guerras? No, no son esas...¿Equestrias invadidas por humanos? No, tampoco son las coordenadas, ¿Versiones alternas de algunos habitantes de Equestria? Podría ser..." Se decía a si mismo el Doctor mientras que tomaba un lápiz en su boca y comenzaba a escribir las coordenadas que la Tardis le estaba arrojando sobre el nuevo portal.

"Veamos...¿cuál de todas podría ser la que tiene un interés por invadir esta dimensión? ¿O acaso esta solo buscando algo más que invadir?" Volvió el Doctor a hablar consigo mismo mientras comparaba las coordenadas y buscaba a quien podrían pertenecer.

Desde que el Doctor comenzó a viajar a nuevas dimensiones y territorios, cada una con su pequeña cosa en especial, empezó a clasificar cada coordenada dependiendo de que podría encontrarse, claro que también entre otros Doctores compartían coordenadas y se advertían unos a otros en caso de que uno encontrara algún lugar peligroso para poder viajar.

Cuando finalmente encontró una igualdad en las coordenadas en aquel papel, cuando miro el nombre a la cual pertenecía, inmediatamente se empezó a poner pálido mientras que ponía ambos cascos en su rostro, horrorizado por aquel descubrimiento...

"No, no ella, no esa pesadilla de pony..." Se dijo a sí mismo el Doctor, algo asustado y nervioso de descubrir quien estaba a punto de invadir esta dimensión.

Si bien no puede detener que aquel portal se abra, puede ir con la Tardis y hacer retroceder a aquella pony, sin embargo, ella es demasiado poderosa para que el logre combatirla, por lo que fue a un monitor a realizar un escaneo sobre el castillo para ver si alguna de las princesas podría detenerla.

Para su suerte, descubrió que estaban ambas princesas dentro del castillo, lo que era bueno, pero también se encontraban en aquel lugar dos de los elementos, y el humano siendo acompañado de alguien.

¿Pero qué hacia el humano en aquel lugar? Probablemente las princesas lo llamaron a Canterlot para poder investigar acerca de él, aunque fue un muy mal momento para su llegada, ya que la pony que va a llegar a aquel lugar va a adquirir un cierto 'interés' en el humano, conociendo de ella gracias a las experiencias de otros Doctores.

Lo único que puede hacer el Doctor en este momento, es solo monitorear los avances que están sucediendo, ya que acabo de descubrir que Derpy habia derramado caramelo sobre la consola, dañando temporalmente el teletransporte de la Tardis.

"Espero y logren retenerla y devolverla a su lugar de origen, o van a haber graves problemas por aquí..." Se dijo a sí mismo el Doctor mientras que tomaba varios productos de limpieza, para empezar la limpieza de la consola...

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo real de Canterlot<strong>

**Damian POV**

"Lyra, te voy a soltar porque ya me estoy empezando a cansar." Le respondí algo cansado de haber estado lanzando a Lyra por el aire, aunque a decir verdad, se veía adorable cuando gritaba emocionada cada vez que la lanzaba en el aire.

"Awwww..." Se quejo Lyra mientras que tocaba el suelo, mientras que solo podía sentir algo adolorido mis brazos.

Como habia dejado la cámara encendida desde que me desperté, y solo estaba grabando desde la mesa de noche, debido a que no tenía la montura para mi hombro, pensé en que tal vez le preguntaría a Fluttershy, ya que ella podría haberse quedado con ella.

"Fluttershy, ¿no sabes si de casualidad también te entregaron una pequeña cosa que venía junto con la cámara?" Le pregunte a la pegaso, la cual levemente asintió, mientras que sacaba por debajo de la cama con su boca aquella mencionada montura, y se acercaba a mí con ella.

Pero siento algo raro al tomarlo de su boca, ya que siento a veces como si la forzara a soltarlo, o algo así, aunque es obvio que use su boca para darme algo, ya que como no es unicornio, y necesita usar ambos cascos a veces para sostener algo...pues sí.

Tan pronto coloque aquella montura de la cámara sobre mi hombro izquierdo, como de costumbre, ya que estaba más acostumbrado a colocar aquella cámara ahí, note que Lyra se habia desaparecido del lado de Fluttershy, y cuando la encontré, note que estaba con su cara dentro de la mochila, para después sacar otra pulpa de tamarindo.

"¿Que te dije sobre sacar cosas de mi mochila sin permiso Lyra?" Le pregunte molesto a Lyra, mientras que inocentemente volvía a cerrar la mochila, aun con el tamarindo en su boca, y solo me miraba inocentemente.

"¿Puedo comerme este?" Pregunto Lyra mientras que usaba su magia para agitar aquel dulce, pero me recordó su anterior experiencia con este tipo de dulce.

"Lyra, te vas a enchilar, y no hay nada de agua por aquí." Le dije a Lyra, mientras que ella solo me miraba sorprendida.

"¿No te dije porque paso aquella vez? Oh es simple, veras, como Bon Bon fabrica dulces, yo hago como probadora de dulces a veces, pero como se pone muy exigente en ocasiones, aquella vez habia puesto un hechizo en mi para volver mi sentido del gusto un poco más sensibles a los sabores." Me respondió Lyra, solo para generar sorpresa en ambos.

"No sabía que podías usar magia para ese tipo de cosas." Le respondió Fluttershy a Lyra, mientras que ella solo se sentía algo alagada por su comentario.

"¿Saben algo? Empiezo a considerar la magia tan extraña, que solo hare como que es normal cuando la usen..." Les respondí a ambas ponies, mientras que Lyra solo metía aquel sobre en su boca y empezaba a comerse aquel dulce.

"Lyra, el plástico no se come..." Le dije juguetonamente a Lyra, mientras que solo me miraba algo molesta mientras seguía comiéndose el tamarindo.

En eso, escuchamos que las puertas del aula medica se abrían, y cuando volteamos a ver, notamos que Twilight habia entrado y se estaba acercando a nosotros.

"Buenos días, veo que todos ya están despiertos..." Nos saludo Twilight a los tres, mientras que nosotros también respondíamos al saludo.

"¿Cómo te sientes de tu herida?" Pregunto curiosa Twilight mientras que yo tomaba la mochila, para después ponérmela, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía mas ligera de lo normal, pero ya sabía el porque...

"Duele algo, pero pasable, aunque no se compara con lo que me hizo tu madre para interrogarme..." Le dije algo molesto a Twilight, la cual solo vi que se tenso un poco.

"Si, mi madre a veces puede ser un poco 'especial' en esas ocasiones, pero es más agradable una vez que la conoces." Me dijo Twilight algo seria, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

"Aun así, recuerda que tienes que ir a presentarte con las princesas formalmente, ya que digamos que las anteriores veces que se han visto han sido solo visitas." Me dijo Twilight mientras que Lyra solo me miraba sorprendida, creo que tal vez sea un tanto especial que una princesa quiera verte...o quién sabe.

Pero Twilight por un momento se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, para después solo quedarse pensativa, mientras que volvía a verme de nuevo.

"Pero no sé si quieras verte un poco más presentable, no lo sé, ¿con una ducha tal vez?" Me pregunto Twilight, mientras que detectaba ese pequeño aroma a cobre de nuevo en mi nariz, y el mismo sabor sobre mi boca, recordándome aquella vez que desperté en el hospital.

"Te hago caso siempre y cuando ellas dos estén cerca, y me guíes por el castillo." Le respondí a Twilight, la cual solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y empezamos los tres a seguirla.

Por lo menos Lyra no me habia avergonzado frente a Twilight de pedirme que la cargara, ¿por qué? Pues venia más entretenida saboreando aquel dulce, que lo único que hacía era seguirlos sin siquiera hablar.

Pero si es un dulce industrializado, ¿cómo puede agradarle más que su versión casera? Aunque tal vez no exista ese tipo de dulce aquí, y por eso le parezca interesante ver un dulce nuevo, ya que ese es típico de donde yo vivo...

Tan pronto salir del aula medica, note que habían dos guardias con armadura solar a cada lado de la puerta, los cuales solo voltearon a mirarme un segundo, pero inmediatamente volvieron a su puesto.

Tan pronto empezamos a seguir a Twilight, note que pasábamos por los largos pasillos, en donde se encontraba uno que otro guardia pasando por los alrededores.

Espera un momento, si según la película que hicieron, la cual solo leí el final en ciertas historias sépase, conoce a un guardia cuando sale del espejo, ¿podrá ser que también haya sucedido aquí? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...

"Oye Twilight, una pequeña pregunta de la cual me acabo de acordar..." Le dije a Twilight mientras que ella solo hacia un gesto de que siguiera hablando.

Ahora como se llamaba...tenía que ver con una torreta y una granada en ingles...Sentry...Flash...

"¿Conoces a alguien llamado Flash Sentry?" Le pregunte a Twilight, la cual solo se me quedo viendo confundida.

"No hasta donde sé, ¿por qué?" Me pregunto confundida Twilight, para mi sorpresa, ya que se supone que existe el espejo aquí, ¿o no?

"Cuando saliste del espejo, ¿no te encontraste a un guardia con ese nombre?" Le pregunte curioso a Twilight, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo me encontré con las princesas y mis amigas, pero eso fue todo, ya que después de eso nos marchamos de vuelta a Ponyville, ¿pero de donde sacaste el nombre?" Me pregunto confundida de nuevo Twilight, confirmando mis sospechas de que tal vez exista alguna extraña explicación para todo esto...

"No, solo mera curiosidad..." Le respondí algo tranquilo a Twilight mientras que finalmente nos deteníamos frente a una puerta.

"Aquí Damian, es una habitación donde puedes arreglarte y ducharte, por lo que puedes esperar aquí mientras que voy por la princesa Luna." Me dijo Twilight mientras que usaba su magia para abrir la puerta, para después dejarnos a los tres ahí, y salir de nuevo.

En si la habitación parece de lujo, tiene una cama demasiado grande para siquiera acercarse a ser una king size, además de que esta todo decorado y parece haber un gran ropero donde guardar cualquier ropa, por lo que inmediatamente Lyra salió corriendo para subirse a la cama y empezar a saltar sobre ella.

En cambio yo solo deje mi mochila a un lado de la cama mientras que Fluttershy parecía estar buscando alguna otra cosa en la habitación, por lo que me adentre en lo que era el baño, para después darme con otra sorpresa.

En sí, lo que se puede decir la regadera, estaba adornada por varias losas color blanco con pequeños bordes dorados, además de que el cuarto contenía una taza de baño y un lavabo, todos adornados adecuadamente en relación a la demás decoración dorada.

Si así es una simple habitación de huéspedes, ¿cómo sería la recamara de las princesas? Pensaba mientras que revisaba la regadera y notaba que era demasiado grande como para un solo pony, además de contener innumerables productos para el cabello y el pelaje.

Siquiera antes de bañarme, tenía que revisar tres cosas: uno, que la puerta estuviera cerrada con seguro, esto solo por mera precaución, la segunda eran las ventanas, pero como era una ventana demasiado pequeña, además de que parecía que solo era para que la luz entrara al cuarto, esto debido a los vidrios no eran tan transparentes y estaba cerrada, pues solo ignore esa parte, y finalmente, asegurarme de que hubiera una toalla para cuando saliera de ducharme.

Revisando que todo esto estuviera en orden, proseguí entonces a bañarme, no sin antes retirarme las vendas y darme cuenta de la horrible quemadura que traía, era como si alguien me hubiera lanzado una bola de fuego, y aun tenía toda la cicatriz de la quemadura...

**15 minutos después...**

Pues estaba casi terminado por alistarme, ya que como siempre, no duro mucho duchándome, aunque dure un tiempo en decidir qué tipo de shampoo usar, ya que habia miles, pero como deduje que solo era un simple producto para cabello, solo tome el primero que encontrara para usar.

Pero justamente cuando termine por alistarme, escuche que alguien estaba tocando la puerta...

"Damian, ¿ya terminaste de alistarte?" Me pregunto Fluttershy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, ¿por qué?" Le dije extrañado, ya que porque estaría preguntándome algo así, aunque también podría ser que quieran usar el baño...quien sabe.

"Es que necesito colocarte de nuevo las vendas, para evitar que se pueda infectar de nuevo la herida." Me respondió Fluttershy desde el otro lado, preguntándome a mi mismo: ¿cuánto tiempo necesito estar vendado? Aunque a decir verdad, ella es la que sabe más sobre cuidados, así que ella es la experta.

"Está bien..." Le dije a Fluttershy mientras que quitaba el seguro de la puerta y dejaba a pasar al baño, mientras que ella cargaba en su boca un pequeño botiquín rojo, pero como siempre, tan pronto paso ella, inmediatamente fue a entrar Lyra.

"Lyra, ¿en serio también tienes que estar aquí?" Le dije a Lyra algo incomodo de que ella estuviera presente en lo que Fluttershy sacaba varias objetos, entre ellos una botella de lo que parecía ser alcohol, y unas vendas.

"Ni que te fueras a morir por ver cómo te están vendando... además, así me entero que tanto daño te provocaron..." Me dijo Lyra mientras gruñía un poco en lo último que estaba diciendo, pero estaba extrañado de que ya no estuviera comiendo el dulce, aunque probablemente ya se lo acabo..o se comió el plástico también...

* * *

><p>Despues de un tiempo, finalmente estábamos siguiendo a los tres a Luna, junto con Twilight, pero me sorprende que no vengan acompañados tanto de su madre o su hermano, aunque tal vez ya estén esperándonos, quien sabe...<p>

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, ¿porque nunca he usado el titulo de princesas con Celestia y Luna? Quién sabe, pero ellas no parecen haber estado regañándome de que solo use sus nombres, aunque sigo estando en pie mi paranoia de que algo malo hay del lugar, o que una de ellas es una gobernante diabólica que planea deshacerse de mí.

Aunque desconfío mas de Celestia por dos cosas: la primera es que su actitud fue agresiva contra mí la primera vez que la vi, y la segunda es que ella es normalmente la mala en las historias...

No pues, les daré el beneficio de la duda esta vez, a ver qué pasa...

Pues en si no duramos mucho el trayecto de la recamara, a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono, según Twilight, que es donde nos reuniríamos todos...

De verdad, lo que más me sorprende de este castillo es que aparenta no ser simples pasillos con grandes ventanas, blancas columnas, y varias puertas, ya que solo eran vueltas, y vueltas, y derecho, y luego izquierda...

¿Saben algo? Nunca de los nunca, voy a salir solo por los pasillos de este castillo sin el mapa del casco, o con alguien, o me voy a perder fácilmente en este laberinto disfrazado de decoraciones y pintura...

Pues para mi sorpresa al entrar a aquella sala, descubrí que estaba Celestia sentada sobre un trono dorado que estaba en alto por unos escalones, y a un lado de el habia otro trono un poco más pequeño, tal vez siendo el de Luna, y frente a ambos tronos, por debajo de los escalones se encontraban los demás integrantes de la familia Sparkle y Cadence.

Lo peor es que me desespera a más no poder ser el centro de atención, y en este caso, SI era el centro de atención...estoy tentado a volverme invisible, pero después viene la señora Velvet, y pues regaño y regaño...

Y también para empeorar, tan pronto entre a la sala, el reloj inmediatamente empezó a hacer sonidos...

"Oye Dami, ¿es normal que haga eso o no?" Me pregunto Lyra mientras que el grupo caminaba al centro donde habia varios cojines, y también donde estaba sentado el grupo.

"Pues dice algo de 'Alerta inminente', pero no parece suceder nada...así que ha de ser en otro lugar." Le respondí a Lyra mientras que los tres tomábamos asiento, cada una de ellas a un lado mío, Twilight junto con su familia y Spike, y Luna finalmente a un lado de su hermana.

Algo curioso y a la vez desesperante, es que la mochila con las armas esta justamente a un lado de la señora Velvet...

Sip, y en la forma en la que me da pequeñas miradas serias, tengo un presentimiento que ella no va a dejar que me den mis cosas tan fácilmente...

"Así que...Damian, ¿dieciséis años pero no querías decirnos? ¿Y eso a que se debe?" Pregunto amigablemente, casi podría decir que empezó con un tono suave y maternal...

¿Y ahora que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le paso a la Celestia que me andaba a ladre y ladre porque suponía una amenaza? Oh, espera...mi edad...

"Podría decirse que porque todos estarían como '¡Oh no es un peligro para todos con todo esto! Oh esperen, nah tiene dieciséis, hay que quitarle todo y mantenerlo vigilado', eso en resumidas palabras." Le respondí a Celestia, la cual seguía mirándome tranquilamente, como si estuviera esperando aquella respuesta.

"De hecho, tenemos que mantenerte vigilado, eres menor de edad, el único de tu especie aquí, y además por alguna razón te dieron armas para defenderte de quien sabe que." Me respondió Velvet algo seria, mientras que tanto Twilight como Cadence solo la miraban fastidiadas.

"Mama, para ya de querer tenerlo controlado, si de por si tiene una manía de hacerse invisible cada vez que se siente amenazado..." Le dijo Twilight a su madre, mientras que ella solo miraba con un suspiro a Twilight.

"¿Y a que te dedicabas antes de llegar aquí?" Me volvió a preguntar Celestia, de nuevo con ese tono maternal...¿qué quiere lograr con ese tono?.

"Estudiante, aunque estaba en vacaciones, y a punto de salir de viaje, antes de que me topara con la esfera, que me trajo aquí, y ya saben que paso después..." Le respondí a Celestia, pero empecé a sentir una cierta mirada enfocada en mi, una cierta mirada conocida...

Ay no, me está viendo Twilight con ojos brillosos, y eso es una muy mala señal...

Soy estudiante, y ella es una bibliotecaria adicta a los libros, dispuesta a enseñar a otros, especialmente a otros ajenos a su cultura...siiii, yo digo que no.

"¿Entonces no estás entrenado para usar armas, verdad?" Me pregunto Cadence mientras que Velvet solo miraba de reojo la mochila, mientras que solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Pero supongo que quieres todas tus cosas de vuelta, ¿verdad?" Me pregunto Celestia, aun tranquila, pero no podía siquiera afirmar o negar, ya que se me quedo Velvet mirando seriamente...

"Velvet, deja de intimidarlo por favor, si de por si casi todo el personal del castillo ya te tiene miedo..." Le dijo respondió un unicornio de color azul a Velvet, lo cual al parecer hizo que me dejara de mirar mientras que solo dio un pequeño suspiro, pero algunos, siendo las princesas y Spike, daban pequeñas risitas.

Pero parecían haberse estando susurrando algo las princesas, ya que tan pronto se quedo todo callado, inmediatamente se voltearon ambas a mirarnos.

"Estábamos mi hermana y yo platicando, y probablemente sería algo conveniente que Tia hablara a solas con Damian por ahora..." Les dijo Luna mientras que todos empezaron a susurrarse unos a otros, aunque no duro mucho, ya que volvieron a quedarse callados, mientras que Cadence se levantaba de su cojín..

"Nos iremos todos, pero con la condición de que los esperaremos a los dos fuera de las puertas." Le respondió Cadence mientras que todos se ponían de pie, excepto Lyra...

Siiii, digamos que prefiere quedarse conmigo, a irse con ellos, quien sabe porque...

Aunque Twilight se dio cuenta de que Lyra se habia quedado sentada, e inmediatamente se acerco a ella y empezó a levitarla con su magia.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Lyra confundida al encontrarse a unos centímetros en el aire, mientras que iba siendo llevada por Twilight fuera de la sala.

"Vamos, vamos...podrías hacerle compañía a Fluttershy, se ha de sentir igual de sentida al estar rodeado de extraños..." Le dijo Twilight tranquilamente a Lyra, pero ésta empezó a quejarse y a patalear en el aire, incluso intento romper la levitación con su magia, pero no podía hacerlo, y en cuestión ya habían cruzado aquellas puertas.

Para mi paranoia, incluso los guardias habían salido de la sala, dejándome completamente solo con Celestia...

Y para cuando volteo, me doy cuenta que está sentada justamente a unos centímetros a mi lado...

"Hola." Me dijo amablemente Celestia mientras me miraba tranquilamente, y para empeorar todo, no sé por qué, pero me encontraba abrazado por Celestia.

¿Abrazado por una princesa? Incomodo, ¿Cambio de personalidad? Extraño...

¿Pero que te haya abrazado de la nada? ¡Y eso que! Ah esperen, lo único lógico que encuentro es mi edad...pero por si las dudas...

"¿Y el abrazo se debe a...?" Le pregunte extrañado mientras que Celestia aun seguía abrazado a mi...

Lo más incomodo todavía, era que debido a su altura, y que yo estaba sentado, técnicamente tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía...

¿¡Y porque no me está incomodando!? Ah esperen, es que abrazan demasiado tierno...te odio pelaje tan suave y sedoso...

"Es solo un simple abrazo Damian, un simple y pequeño abrazo..." Me respondió Celestia, mientras que parecía abrazarme con más fuerza.

Se siente tan cómodo y cálido, que lentamente me está durmiendo...¡Óigame no!

Empecé a empujarla mientras que parecía entender el mensaje, por lo que también rompió el abrazo y simplemente se quedo sentada a un lado mío mientras ella sonreía.

¿Porque estos ponies aman invadir tanto mi espacio personal? Oh si, ahí va de nuevo mi lógica...son afectivos...

"Damian, a lo que debía que quería platicar a solas contigo es para disculparme por mi actitud anterior cuando nos conocimos antes..." Me dijo tranquilamente Celestia , pero me dejo confundido totalmente, ¿acaso podría ser que es una Celestia compasiva, o solo me estará manipulando?

"¿Y te avergonzaba hacerlo frente a todos?" Le pregunte extrañado a Celestia, ¿acaso no quería hacerlo frente a todos? Raro...

"Sabía que te avergonzarías tu si te abrazaba frente a todos." -Me respondió Celestia, confundiéndome todavía mas -" Además, también es para discutir con más calma contigo."

"Para empezar, tengo que decir que, a mis ojos, tu aun sigues siendo un niño..." Me dijo Celestia, mientras que empezaba a tener esa pequeña sensación de que ya esto va para otro lado muy distinto...

Pero esto me puso a pensar, si ella me ve aun como niño, entonces...

"¡Oye! Tú no te quedas atrás, tienes mil años de viva, así que eso dice mucho de ti.." Le respondí a Celestia, la cual se me quedo mirando tranquila, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Para tener tanta años, debes admitir que sigo viéndome joven." Me respondió Celestia alardeando un poco, mientras que solo me le quede mirando seriamente, aunque sigue siendo una alicornio demasiado vieja...sin ofender a nadie.

"A todo esto, ¿porque la primera vez que nos vimos no te referiste a nosotros por nuestros títulos de princesas?" Me pregunto intrigada Celestia mientras que me miraba como si intentara ver cómo reaccionaba.

"No lo sé, tal vez porque supuse que no me gustaba la idea de hacerme sentir a mi mismo de que hablaba con alguien que me puede lanzar directo a la luna con solo pensarlo." Le respondí con un suspiro mientras que ella soltaba una pequeña risita, pero de repente, vi que ella ponía uno de sus cascos en mi hombro.

"No te preocupes, de hecho nos agrada a ambas de que no nos trates con tanta sutileza, aunque intenta hablar por nuestros títulos en público, no a muchos habitantes les agrada que nos traten con simpleza..." Me respondió de nuevo Celestia tranquilamente, pero a decir verdad ya empezaba a sentirme demasiado incomodo por estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella...

"Ok, ¿pero no me podrías regresar siquiera mis brazaletes? Por lo menos siquiera..." Le pregunte a Celestia, mientras intentaba no mirarla, pero ni siquiera se movió, para cuando note que ambos brazaletes ya estaban en sus lugares correspondientes en mis brazos.

Qué extraño...o sea, ¿me quita todo y luego me regresa todo? ¿No andará de mal humor conmigo o qué?

"Mira, también te podría regresar todas tus cosas, pero para eso tengo que discutir mis términos..." Me volvió a decir Celestia, y me agradaba que tal vez me regresaría todas mis cosas, aunque me empieza a preocupar eso de sus 'términos'...

Por favor que no sea nada de qué: 'Tenemos que tenerte vigilado para revisar que no te hagas daño', y shalala...

"Mira, tiene que ver primero con tu custodia. Como eres un ser inteligente, pero sin ninguna otra especie alrededor, además de que eres menor de edad y no parece que haya alguna salida por ahora, alguien tiene que responder por ti, siendo Luna, la señora Velvet, y yo." Me dijo Celestia tranquila mientras que yo me hacía a la idea de estar vigilado por dos princesas...se siente extraño, ¿no lo creen? Aunque sigue habiendo algo que no me gusta...

"Entiendo lo de Luna y tu...¿Pero porque la mama de Twilight? Me va a estar regañe y regañe si hago algo malo..." Le dije fastidiado a Celestia, pero solo escuchaba pequeñas risas de ella.

"Aunque parezca que no, de hecho le agradas, aunque parezca algo autoritaria sobre ti..." Me respondió Celestia, pero no lo se...no me gusta sentir que Velvet estará detrás de mi, viendo como se pone cuando no le respondo...

"Sigo diciendo que no me agrada, pero si tu lo dices..." Le respondí a Celestia mientras que solo meneaba la cabeza juguetonamente.

"Ah, y otra cosa, como nosotras no podemos estar sobre ti porque también tenemos nuestras obligaciones, también te vamos a asignar unas protectoras." Me dijo Celestia, aunque ya no me gusta la idea de que me van a mantener vigilado...aun sigo creyendo que fue mala idea andar de curioso con aquella esfera aquel día...

"Admítelo Celestia, son niñeras..." Le respondí fastidiado a Celestia, pero solo volvía a escuchar sus pequeñas risas, las cuales cubría con su casco.

"Dije protectoras, que te van a cuidar y nos informaran en caso de que algo pase, no que te van a tener vigilado y que te van a dejar encerrado en casa." Me respondió Celestia en un tono juguetón, pero para mí sigue siendo el mismo concepto.

"Aun así siguen siendo lo mismo, ¿pero puedo preguntar quiénes son?" Le dije a Celestia, pero únicamente se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

Lo que siguió, fue un grito agudo de emoción proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, y suponiendo que todavía nos están esperando los demás, solo sé que Lyra será una de ellas...

"Creo que eso te podría dar una pista." Me dijo Celestia amigablemente mientras que solo me llevaba ambas manos a mi cara...

Sip, ahora Lyra nunca me dejara en paz y se querrá quedar junto a mi todo el tiempo...

"¿Pero entonces me vas a devolver mis cosas?" Le pregunte a Celestia, ya que se supone que ese sería su trato, al menos de que haya letras pequeñas como siempre...

"Si, pero ten algo de moderación si los llegas a usar..." Me respondió Celestia mientras que tomaba aquella mochila y la colocaba frente a mí y se levantaba ella del cojín, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

"Vamos, no queremos hacerlos esperar, además de que no falta mucho para el almuerzo." Me dijo Celestia mientras que solo tome aquella mochila y la cargaba, para después empezar a seguir a Celestia.

Justo en el mismo momento que tomo la mochila, el reloj empieza a volver hacer varios sonidos, y cuando lo reviso, noto que hay un mensaje que ahora dice 'Portal inminente'

Y si, justo detrás de Celestia apareció un portal con un color gris claro, llamando su atención, mientras que lentamente caminaba de espaldas, con una expresión de sorpresa e intriga, mientras que solo se me quedaba mirando.

"¿Tú estás haciendo eso?" Me pregunto algo sorprendida mientras que se alejaba a una cierta distancia del portal, pero simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras que se parecían escuchar voces del otro lado del portal.

"Oh mi pequeña Twily, serás totalmente recompensada con este nuevo truco..." Se escuchaba una voz femenina, con una pequeña risa, aunque era mucho más distinta que la de Celestia, aunque mi sorpresa incremento cuando vi a otra alicornio blanca cruzar el portal, apareciendo del lado de Celestia...

Y para mi horror, era la misma Celestia, pero con melena y cola rosa...

Oh god no...¡OH GOD NO! ¡NO, TODOS MENOS ELLA!

Para empeorar, estaba a unos metros frente a Celestia, lo que parecía ser otra versión alterna de Celestia, pero solo yo sé quién es realmente, y Celestia estaba mirando entre la otra pony y mi, lo cual le estaba señalando de mi existencia.

Como capto la otra alicornio que alguien más se encontraba junto con ellas, lentamente empezó a girarse mientras que veía como me sonreía como una psicópata, mientras que solo se reía suavemente.

"Pero que sorpresa! Parece que me acabe de encontrar con un humano...me pregunto de cuantas formas podre divertirme contigo..." Me dijo con un tono de seducción al final aquella pony mientras que se daba media vuelta para empezar a dirigirse hacia mí.

Solo que quedan dos cosas por hacer, ahora que estoy invadido totalmente por miedo y horror al imaginar lo que ella realmente desea hacer...y no son cosas bonitas...

Una, gritar mentalmente y no hacer movimientos bruscos, porque el portal sigue abierto, y no me gusta que me este mirando de esa forma tan extraña, y dos...

Ya me cargo el Chahuistle...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Tanto Lyra como Fluttershy se han encariñado con el, y mas aun cuando supieron realmente su edad, aunque tambien eso atrae la atencion de Velvet.<strong>****

******Pues Celestia finalmente logra tranquilizarse con Damian y parece estar intentado llegar a un punto medio con el, y lograron llegar a un acuerdo...de vigilarlo...aunque por lo menos ya le entregaron sus cosas de nuevo.******

******Sip, no me gusta mucho dejarlo un capitulo en el famoso 'cliffhanger', y mas aun porque no sabre cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero aun asi, les dejare pensar en quien es la pony que salio del portal (aunque si no saben realmente quien fue la que salio del portal, eso quiere decir que no llevan mucho leyendo historias).******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	27. Chapter 27: Fastidio de Molestia

********A/N - Notas del autor: Hasta que tuve tiempo para poder escribir un capitulo con todo esto de la escuela y los trabajos que encargan...sheesh, de verdad que a veces ser escritor y estudiante como que no se llevan muy bien de las mano...ademas de que la escuela siempre es prioridad, no lo olviden.  
><strong>******

********Y me empiezo a desesperar del hecho que no puedo actualizar tan rapido, ¿saben porque? Pues porque tengo en mente tantos sucesos, incluida la llegada de otro humano a la dimension, que solo estoy impaciente escribiendo para llegar al momento perfecto, aunque tambien tengo cuidado de no correr con las palabras y mejor tomarme mi tiempo con cada trama que uso. Tambien tengo una maña de que cualquier reseña (review, para el que se confunda), la respondere aqui en las notas del autor cuando suba un capitulo (al menos de que sea un mensaje privado, entonces solo se queda asi).********

********Ahora antes de que le sigan con la historia: En ocasiones, pondre el nombre de alguna cancion o tema en la historia como (Reproduciendo: inserte nombre aqui), esto es para señarlar que, de fondo, algun reproductor del personaje estara encendido, pero para prevenirlos, coloque dos, y son Psycho - The Murder, y TF2- Right Behind You, pero seran unicamente de fondo, y de vez en cuando.********

**Para Silverwolf 850 y Lector Noob - Nope, no hay Trollestia (ese es otro personaje muy distinto, de hecho existen 4 personajes de Celestia hasta ahora), y si, es Molestia... *se esconde detras de su silla* Y como es de mañosa y rara...pues...*sale corriendo y se encierra en un bunker*  
><strong>

**Para Zero Lynx - Lo que pasa con Lyra es que esta encariñada con el personaje, de ahi como se comporta tan afectiva a veces, pero tal vez las aclaraciones de Celestia no duren tanto tiempo tan pacificas y tranquilas...y finalmente Molestia, como es su personalidad, pues... *mejor se va antes de que la invoque*  
><strong>

**PD: El capitulo no es tubo gracioso, ya que son letras y no un tubo, pero eso si, fue gracioso...ummm *sale corriendo antes de que lo atrinchere Zero por la correccion***

**Para eggmannega4 - Inicialmente, el personaje usaria una especie de magia para defenderse, pero descarte esta idea por dos razones: La primera era que ya hay muchos humanos que usan magia, y dos, es que ya tiene tecnologia para defenderse, y solo depende de el como contraataca a usuarios de magia. Y lo del pony, aunque me agrada, por el momento mejor me alejo de agregar personajes ponies (pero eso no descarta que lleguen otros personajes humanos, claro que obviamente tengo que controlar todo para que no sea un desorden total).  
><strong>

**Ahora con Velvet: Ella regaña si empiezan a fastidiar o a hacer burla de alguien, ya sea otro guardia, su hijo, o cualquier otro pony, o en pocas palabras, sale en defensa de los que son amenazados o fastidiados por otros, pero tambien lo usa para poder hacer hablar a otros, aunque de todos modos despues solo llegue a disculparse como actua. Y lo de Lyra...lo que pasa es que no es que quiera acosarlo, sino que esta encariñada con el, ademas de que si el personaje lo quiere, puede retirarla cuando quiera, aunque eso significaria retirar tu unico consuelo de estar en un mundo lleno de ponies, lejos de casa...y que no querias estar ahi...**

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27 - Fastidio de Molestia<br>**

**Damian POV**

¡Pero mira que sorpresa! Acabo de descubrir que una de los tantos personajes del Fandom acaba de detectar mi presencia, y tenía que ser una de las cuales odiaría tener cerca de mi...

De todas las distintas versiones alternas que existen, tenía que ser especialmente Molestia la que tenía que encontrarme primero, y para empeorar, me está mirando con esa sonrisa de psicópata mientras se detiene a unos cuantos metros delante de mi...

(Reproduciendo: Psycho - The Murder)

"¿Acaso no vas a revisar tu celular?" Pregunto curiosa Molestia mientras seguía escuchando ese pequeño tono de terror, el cual irónicamente me habia estado imaginando todo este tiempo.

Normalmente, le haría caso y revisaría porque el celular reprodujo la música de la nada, sin embargo, conociendo como es ella y sus mañas tan raras que tiene, prefiero que termine y no quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?" Pregunto confundida Celestia, mientras que Molestia solo giraba detrás de ella para mirarla.

"Cierto, es de mala educación no presentarme ante mis dos próximas victimas...me solían llamar Princesa Celestia, pero ahora solo me hago llamar "Molestia", pero no estaré mucho aquí, solo me llevare a él..." -Le respondió Molestia tranquilamente a Celestia mientras que me señalaba con uno de sus cascos.- "...y simplemente me iré de aquí pacíficamente."

El solo verla me está empezando a hiperventilar y a aterrar. Todos saben perfectamente el porqué se llama Molestia, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en que tiene preparado para mi si llega a secuestrarme con éxito.

Estoy pensando: tienes armas, ¡dispárale a la loca antes de que haga algo!, pero si llego a hacer algo mal, me puedo poner en problemas automáticamente, eso sin contar que el portal sigue abierto, y que si me descuido demasiado, es capaz de lanzarme con su magia directo al portal.

A veces como odio que puedan usar magia en mi contra en este tipo de situaciones...

"¿Y qué derecho tienes de simplemente llegar aquí y solo querer llevarte al humano como si nada?" Le respondió Celestia algo autoritaria, mientras que Molestia solo soltaba una de sus tantas risas de pervertida maniática...

Me alegro mucho de que no haya mencionado mi nombre...

"¿Así que planeas defenderlo? Me quedaría a pelear contigo, pero no sería necesario." Le respondió Molestia tranquilamente mientras que volteaba de nuevo hacia donde estaba, pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa cuando no me encontró.

¡Ha! No soy el único con trucos bajo la manga...

"Así que el pequeño humano quiere jugar por un tiempo..." Dijo Molestia algo seductora mientras parecía caminar alrededor del cuarto mientras se enfocaba simplemente a menear sus flancos de un lado a otro.

¿Porque yo? Habiendo tantas dimensiones a las cuales pudo llegar, habiendo otros a los cuales coquetearles y molestar, tenía que ser yo, el único que llego a este lugar por andar de curioso...

"No se siquiera que intenciones tengas en este lugar, pero bajo la autoridad que tengo, demando que abandones este lugar." Le respondió autoritariamente Celestia mientras que Molestia solo se daba media vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso quieres invitar a mas a esta pequeña fiesta?" Le respondió burlonamente Molestia, con un pequeño tono de seducción, y una que otra pequeña risa.

"**¡Guardias!**"Grito Celestia usando esa voz que parece que hablaba a través de una bocina, o como se suele conocer, con la voz real de Canterlot, pero tuve que cubrirme los oídos porque era demasiado fuerte el ruido.

Inmediatamente empecé a escuchar varios cascos sonar del otro lado de la puerta, siendo todos los que estaban probablemente esperando afuera, correr hacia la puerta.

"¿Y crees que no estoy preparada para esto?" Le respondió Molestia burlonamente mientras concentraba su magia, por lo que inmediatamente también lo hizo Celestia, intentando prepararse para lo que sería un ataque mágico, sin embargo le sorprendió que no proviniera ningún ataque de ella.

Lo que la sorprendió, era que Molestia no tenía ninguna intención de atacarla...aun.

"Awww, mira pero que linda...creías que te atacaría..." Le respondió Molestia mientras que su cuerno dejaba de brillar.

Solo veía a Celestia mirarla preocupada. ¿Entonces que hizo realmente? ¿Y porque los guardias no llegan? Esperen un momento...

Estoy mirando la puerta, y parece estar cubierta totalmente de un campo de magia dorado, y solo miro a mis alrededores y cada una de las ventanas que hay en la sala están del mismo modo, y lo peor es que los campos acabaron de nulificar cualquier visión que habia en el cuarto, literalmente todo el cuarto se volvió completamente oscuro...

Y hay dos cosas que me aterran, la primera es estar en la oscuridad, y dos...

Estar en un cuarto aislado con esta alicornio, que conociéndola tal y como es, no va a ser muy bonito si accidentalmente me topo con ella.

De hecho, las únicas luces que existen, es la del portal, y la que Celestia activo cuando todo se volvió oscuro, solo iluminando su figura. De hecho también se escucha que están intentando derribar la puerta desde el otro lado, por los tantos golpes y disparos que se están escuchando del otro lado.

"¿Sabes que es interesante? Estamos completamente aislados del exterior, no teletransportacion, no otros guardias, solas tu, el humano y yo..." Respondió Molestia desde la oscuridad, mientras que veía como Celestia intentaba rastrearla, pero parecía estarse moviendo a todos lados.

Necesito hacer algo rápido, y tiene que ser en silencio, ya que me está dando ese pequeño escalofrío de que en lugar de ir hacia ella, está intentando buscarme, y dudo mucho que lo de estar invisible me ayude por mucho...

Ahora, adivina adivinador, ¿dónde quedaron mis armas cuando empezó todo esto? Ah sí, quedaron al lado de los cojines, ¿y cómo busco en la oscuridad? Con una fuente de luz.

Probablemente lo más sensato por mi seria acercarme a Celestia, y conseguir su ayuda, pero esta a varios metros de mi, y salir corriendo en dirección a ella serie probablemente tan estúpido porque me va a escuchar antes de que logre hacer contacto con ella.

Pero también podría usar alguno de mis trajes y mejor buscar por propia cuenta las armas, y mejor quedarme calladito y sin que me encuentre.

¿Pero acaso alguno de mis trajes me permite ven en la oscuridad? Espero que no tenga una linterna, porque eso me va a convertir en una luciérnaga automáticamente...

Pues solo activo mi traje de exploración, y coloco el visor y sorpresivamente me permite ver entre toda la oscuridad, como si hubiera una pequeña fuente de luz débil en el cuarto, no con la típica visión nocturna de color verde que hace que todo lo que tenga ojos parezca un asesino serial en la oscuridad.

Lo primero que noto es que, en efecto, Molestia solo esta a una cierta distancia de Celestia, esperando pacientemente a que su presa sea atraída hacia la luz, y también obviamente parece estar moviendo sus orejas, probablemente queriendo escucharme en caso de que salga corriendo.

De hecho Celestia está haciendo algo mas con su cuerno, ya que empieza a brillar con más intensidad, y empieza a apuntar su cuerno a todas direcciones.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de defendernos a ambos sin luz?" Le pregunto molesta Celestia a su otra versión, la cual solamente daba pequeñas risas.

"¿En serio sigues creyendo que voy detrás de ti? Esto es solo una pequeña distracción..." Le respondió tranquilamente Molestia mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar.

¿Qué hacía yo? Caminando lentamente hacia los cojines, de los cuales justamente a un lado de uno estaba la mochila con mi armamento, y estoy tan cerca, pero tan cerca...

Literalmente estoy a unos pasos de la mochila, pero ya me empezaron a ganar los nervios porque ya no siguen hablando, y todo está callado...demasiado callado.

Estoy demasiado tentado por voltear hacia atrás, y ver donde esta, o activar el radar del casco para ver donde esta, pero me voy a asustar si volteo hacia atrás y la miro justo detrás de mi, así que solo seguiré tranquilamente avanzando hacia la mochila.

De hecho solo estoy a dos pasos de la mochila, pero me detengo en seco, ya que estoy escuchando y sintiendo una respiración en mi hombro...

Que alguien me ayude...

Inmediatamente algo me voltea inmediatamente y me tira en el suelo. Mi sorpresa: es nada más y nada menos que Molestia con su gran sonrisa perturbadora. Verla sonreír de tal manera me hace pensar que la vez que encontré a Pinkie sonriéndome cuando dormía hace algunos días la hacía parecer un chiste.

"¡CEL-! ¡MMPH MMPH!" Tan pronto descubrí que Molestia estaba encima de mi empecé a gritar a Celestia por ayuda, pero Molesta inmediatamente puso uno de sus cascos sobre mi boca.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta estar debajo? No te preocupes, pronto no importara mucho." Me dijo Molestia demasiado sugestiva, mientras que lentamente empezaba a acariciarme mi brazo con uno de sus cascos.

¡Ah no! ¡A mí no mi toca la pony loca!

Inmediatamente empecé a patalear y a forcejear con ella, mientras hacia todo lo posible por quitar su casco de mi boca, pero no parece funcionar del todo...

En momentos como estos, es donde mi falta de fuerza me pone en una situación demasiado incomoda.

"Oh ya veo, eres demasiado tímido..." -Me dice Molestia mientras que se acerca lentamente a mi oído, para después empezar a susurrarme.- "...pero cuando termine contigo, esa timidez será cosa del pasado." Dijo esto último mientras lamia mi mejilla suavemente.

Nope, nope, nope, nope...

Ya me asusto, me tiene paranoico, me acabó de aterrar con lo que me dijo, aun cuando estoy invisible, y probablemente ella también lo está, solo empiezo a empujar su cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento porque me suelte mientras sigo forcejeando con ella y grito en silencio.

"¿¡Damian!? ¿¡Damian donde estas!?" Empieza a gritar preocupada Celestia mientras que escucho como corre desesperada a todos lados.

"Así que tu nombre es Damian...hmmm...interesante, ¿pero no crees si llevamos todo esto a mis cuartos privados? No queremos dejar un desorden en el trono, ¿o sí?" Me dice Molestia mientras que lentamente empieza a arrastrarme en dirección hacia donde se supone que se encuentra el portal.

Pero a mí no me va a llevar tan fácil, mi madre siempre me dijo 'Mijo, si alguien te molesta o te asaltan y no hay nada a la mano y tienes la oportunidad ¡Golpea en donde más le duele, en su orgullo! Usted nomás acuérdese de mi cuando le llegue a pasar algo así.'

Ay como adoro a veces a mi madre y a sus consejos sobre la vida...

Y como Molestia no está mirando, porque estaba empujando su cabeza, y como estaba usando sus cascos traseros para avanzar hacia atrás, y como hay demasiado espacio entre mis piernas y su entrepierna...

"¡MMPH! ¡Grosero insensato!" Me grita molesta Molestia mientras empieza a gemir de dolor después de la patada que le doy y solo se recuesta sobre mí de nuevo.

"Creo que tengo que enseñarte a respetarme..." Me dice molesta, mientras que con su magia toma uno de sus brazos, e inmediatamente me empieza a morder fuertemente mi brazo izquierdo.

"¡MMPH!" Empiezo a gritar y a retorcerme del dolor, mientras que solo empieza a morderme más fuertemente mi brazo, de hecho estoy empezando a llorar del dolor que me está provocando.

Segundos después solo suelta mi brazo y solo me mira molesta, para solo ver ensangrentado la parte donde me mordió, junto con el producto de su mordida marcado sobre mi brazo.

"¡Estoy siendo gentil contigo y así me lo agradeces! Aunque...a decir verdad esa mordida será un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte." Me dijo Celestia mientras que veía como su cuerno empezaba a brillar y empezaba a sentir un gran peso sobre mis piernas, y solo me miraba seductoramente.

"Tengo tantos planes contigo, que no se con que empezar primero..." Me dijo con un susurro Molestia mientras que volvía a arrastrarme, y yo solo estaba sollozando por el dolor y el miedo que sigo sintiendo.

Solo me queda un último intento de ver si puedo librarme de ella, ya que probablemente no me está tomando en cuenta, y está fijando su mirada a donde queda exactamente el portal...

Hago mi mejor intento por mover mi brazo herido hacia el reloj, y con un pequeño quejido de dolor, desactivo mi invisibilidad.

Tan pronto hago esto, inmediatamente Molestia es recibida por un impacto mágico en su costado, haciendo que ella fuera empujada unos cuantos metros lejos de mi, pero ella aun seguía en sus cuatro cascos, ahora mirando en dirección donde se encontraba Celestia, mientras que ella la miraba desafiante.

"Veo que tenemos a una princesita muyyy mala...creo que también tengo que enseñarle unos modales también..." Solo veo como empieza a mirar seriamente a Celestia, mientras que ella solo se acerca hacia mi lado, con su mirada obviamente maternal y a la vez preocupada.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Me pregunta preocupada Celestia mientras que mira mi herida más de cerca, pero inmediatamente empiezo a patalear frustrado.

"¡Tu solo concéntrate en ella!" Le grito enojado y molesto a Celestia, la cual algo asustada se retira un poco de mi, pero ahora para después concentrarse en Molestia.

"Vas a pagar muy caro por haber hecho esto..." Le responde molesta Celestia con un pequeño gruñido mientras que Molestia solo la mira tranquilamente desde lejos.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Disparar en la oscuridad y esperar que logres derrotarme?" Le pregunto burlonamente Molestia mientras que empezaba a rodearnos mientras que solo daba sus pequeñas risitas.

¿Saben algo? De no ser porque puedo ver en la oscuridad gracias al visor, probablemente estaría muerto de miedo si escuchara esas risas seductoras y perturbadoras en la noche...

"¿Crees que no conozco los hechizos que estas usando? Solo quería ver que tan peligrosa podrías ser, pero visto lo que le decías a Damian, no creo que siquiera deba compadecerme de ti." Le respondió ahora totalmente enfadada mientras que su cuerno volvía a encenderse con más intensidad, y solo veía desde mi visor como se iban cubriendo totalmente sus ojos con aquella magia.

Aun así, sigue doliendo a morir mi brazo, de hecho lo único que hago en mi estado de horror, es solo estar sentado en el suelo, intentando no ver como mi sangre empieza a recorrer mi brazo...

¡Me mordió bien feo! ¡Óigame no!

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Lyra**

Aun con todo lo sucedido dentro de la aislada sala de trono, y un intento fallido por parte tanto de Twilight, Velvet, y la princesa Luna y Cadence por intentar transportarse con magia dentro de la sala, optaron por mejor intentar destruir las puertas...

"¿¡Y porque no se derriban de una vez!? ¿¡Pues de que están hechas!?" Le pregunta molesta Lyra a Twilight, mientras que cada vez empiezan a agotarse más por el constante bombardeo de magia que están realizando hacia el escudo mágico de color dorado.

"¡No lo sé! ¡No debería de pasar esto!" Le responde alterada Twilight a Lyra, mientras que el capitán del grupo de guardias solo daba la orden de detenerse.

Lo curioso de esto es, que son los mismos cuatro guardias que conoció anteriormente Velvet en los pasillos la noche anterior, su capitán y el novato siendo unicornios, la victima de Velvet siendo un pony de tierra, y el ultimo de los guardias siendo un pegaso, los cuales también estaban teniendo el respaldo de otros guardias unicornios que estaban intentando ayudar a derribar las puertas.

"La única que tiene este nivel de magia, solo es Celestia, ¿acaso será posible que Tia...?" Pregunta preocupada Cadence, mientras que Lyra solo estaba totalmente angustiada pensando en lo que tal vez intento insinuar Cadence.

Dejo solo a su pequeño humano protegido, al cual ya se habia encariñado demasiado, tan indefenso y asustado...quien sabe que es lo que realmente este sucediendo ahí dentro...

"Aunque parezca raro, de hecho es el mismo nivel de magia que mi hermana, pero no lo es." Les responde seriamente Luna, para confusión de todos los presentes.

"Ya no entendí, ¿entonces acabo de decir que es la misma magia que la princesa Celestia, solo que al mismo tiempo no?" Pregunto confundida Lyra, mientras que Luna solo afirmaba con la cabeza

"Pues es lo que puedo sentir con mi magia. Las barreras son de un usuario de magia de nuestro mismo nivel, y en este momento mi hermana está intentado combatir sea lo que sea que este ahí dentro y que tenga las barreras en todo la sala." Les responde seriamente Luna mientras que los guardias continuaban con su bombardeo mágico.

Pero alguien también tenía que llegar siquiera a ayudar, debido a que hubo un gran incremento de magia y caos al mismo tiempo en un pequeño lugar, por lo que era de interés de un personaje en especial...

Inmediatamente todos los guardias optaron por una postura defensiva cuando notaron a Discord sentado en el lomo de Fluttershy tranquilamente, mientras sorbía de una malteada de chocolate.

"¿Así que a la princesa del sol le dieron ataques de celo por el humano y decidió deshacerse de él?" Pregunto burlonamente Discord mientras que Luna y Cadence solo lo miraban molestas.

Aunque por parte de Lyra por poco y le da un infarto de lo que paso por su mente en ese momento, ¿y qué tal si era verdad lo que decía y decidió tomarlo por su propia cuenta?

"¿Vienes a molestar o siquiera a hacer un intento por destruir la barrera?" Le pregunta molesta Twilight mientras que Discord tranquilamente bajaba del lomo de Fluttershy y se vestía por arte de magia con un sombrero y una bata de detective, mientras que con su magia hacia aparecer una lupa en su garra, y se acercaba hacia la barrera mágica.

Veía de arriba hacia abajo aquella barrera con su lupa, de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, e incluso en diagonales, intentado ver con detalle cada aspecto de aquella barrera, incluso tocaba con una de sus patas aquella barrera, intentado sentir alguna debilidad, mientras que se le veía muy pensativo...

Todos los presentes miraban desesperados a Discord por ver si podía hacer siquiera algo al respecto, mientras que el ya mencionado solo volvía al grupo y se le veía muy pensativo.

"Creo que tengo una solución..." Les responde tranquilamente Discord mientras que con una de sus garras lanza una pequeña esfera de magia hacia la barrera, y a los pocos segundos de impactar, éste se convirtió en pato de goma...

*quack*

"¡Discord! Eso no es ayudar." Lo regaño Fluttershy, mientras que Velvet solo se le habia quedado mirando a Discord, y los demás solo se llevaban un casco a la cara.

"¿En serio? Para ser Dios del caos esperaba más que esto..." Le responde algo molesta Velvet a Discord, el cual solo se hace unos pasos para atrás y se encoge de hombros.

"Eso prueba mi teoría: las barreras no pueden ser destruidas ni traspasadas, nada ni nadie puede tomarlas abajo...bueno, al menos de que el usuario sea debilitado o noqueado." Les respondió tranquilamente Discord, mientras que los demás solo se quedaban frustrados pensando.

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos? Ni siquiera sabemos que está sucediendo ahí adentro." Les pregunta Twilight al grupo, mientras que Shining y el capitán del grupo dan la orden de descanso, ya que seguiría siendo inútil seguir gastando magia en intentar derribar las puertas.

"Yo dije que no podían ser destruidas ni traspasadas, no que no pudiéramos ver a través de las paredes." Les respondió tranquilamente Discord, mientras que todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos, por lo cual Discord tranquilamente volaba y se acercaba a cada una de las cuatro esquinas de la pared que pertenecía a la sala.

Tan pronto coloco la ultima esfera de color morado, estas inmediatamente se interconectaron mágicamente, y empezaron a cubrir toda la pared con un manto mágico, para después hacer semi-invisible la pared, y poder ver hacia el interior, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Y desde cuando sabias hacer este tipo de cosas Discord?" Le pregunta Twilight a Discord, mientras que este se pone una capa y un sombrero de copa color negro, para después hacer aparecer una varita de magia sobre su pata.

"Un mago no revela sus trucos." Les dice Discord, mientras que Fluttershy solo suelta una pequeña risita, para que después todos curiosos intentaran ver hacia el interior del cuarto, solo que dentro se encontraba demasiado oscuro para poder ver claramente.

"Oigan, ¿y porque tan oscuro?" Les pregunto confundida Twilight al grupo, mientras que los demás solo intentaban ver alrededor.

"No lo sé, pero sí parece haber luz dentro..." Les responde Luna mientras que con un casco señala un portal extraño, y con el otro señala a Celestia, la cual se encontraba volando en el centro.

"Pero si solo está un portal y Tia, ¿qué es lo que está combatiendo y donde quedo Damian?" Les pregunta confundida Cadence, mientras que todas se encogen de hombros ya que no sabían su respuesta.

Pero Lyra era la más desesperada por encontrar a Damian y ver si se encontraba bien, pero no podían ver mas allá de la figura de Celestia, la cual parecía estar recibiendo disparos mágicos de alguien más, los cuales ella iba desviando con un campo de magia que tenia sobre ella.

"¡Miren! Parece que ahí esta nuestro atacante." Les dice Luna mientras que señala con su casco en la dirección de donde están proviniendo los disparos.

Inmediatamente la curiosidad de todos los presentes, incluido los guardias, es del saber que era lo que estaba combatiendo su princesa, y porque tenía la habilidad de encerrarse en un solo lugar aislado de todos.

Sus miedos se incrementan cuando ven a Celestia ser impactada en una de sus alas por uno de aquellos disparos mágicos, forzándola a aterrizar en el suelo, para después ser tomada por descuido por un campo de magia y ser lanzada contra la pared de donde se encontraban mirando.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por la apariencia de su princesa, la cual tiene ya algunas quemaduras y heridas en todo su pelaje, incluso unos cuantos mechones de su melena y cola estaban algo quemadas, eso sin contar que una de sus alas también estaban quemadas, por lo que probablemente no podría volar por el momento.

Su atacante es revelado lentamente mientras que se acerca a su derribada princesa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual al ser vista por varios de los presentes, no pueden evitar sentirse algo tensos y nerviosos.

Lo que más les sorprende, es que idéntica a su princesa, lo cual confunde a varios de los presentes. Sin embargo, notaron que si habia una diferencia entre su princesa y la atacante, y esa era que tenía una melena y una cola rosa, a diferencia del multicolor de su princesa.

"¿Pero qué?" Dice confundida Luna de ver una versión idéntica a su hermana caminar lentamente hacia Celestia, mientras que los demás guardias solo miraban sorprendidos a la contraparte de su princesa.

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso seria alguien usando un disfraz mágico?" Pregunta confundida Twilight, mientras que Cadence solo negaba con la cabeza.

"No, ya que eso explicaría como tiene el suficiente conocimiento sobre magia para poder elaborar los campos mágicos." Le responde algo preocupada Cadence a Twilight, mientras que los guardias solo miraban impotentes como la atacante de la princesa parecía estar teniendo la ventaja.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?" Le dice el atacante a Celestia, mientras que esta forzadamente se levanta del suelo y solo la mira enfurecida.

"¿Pero entonces quien es ella y porque le está ganando?" Pregunta confundido Shining mientras que su princesa vuelve al combate lanzando a su atacante varios metros lejos de ella y volvía a arremeter contra ella.

"No lo sé, pero al menos de que mi hermana gane, no podremos intervenir para ayudarla..." Les respondió preocupada Luna mientras que miraban toda la escena que habia dentro.

Sin embargo, Discord estaba también mirando a través de la pared, solo que en lugar de solo mirar esperanzado aquella pared, decidió invocar con su magia dos sillas y un cubeta de palomitas, para después tomar a Fluttershy y sentarla en una de las sillas.

Sin embargo, todos los presentes habían visto lo que estaba haciendo Discord, y solo lo miraban seriamente, mientras que algunas solo negaban lentamente con la cabeza

"¿Qué? No todos los días se ve a una princesa pelear con otra princesa." Les respondió inocentemente Discord, mientras que se sentaba la otra silla disponible y solo veía interesado la pelea mientras comía palomitas.

Como Fluttershy sabia normalmente que Discord tendía a actuar de una manera a veces desinteresada, solo decidió seguirle el juego a Discord en lo que terminaba todo el asunto.

Pero a Lyra no le tranquilizaba en nada lo que estaba viendo. Ella ya sabía que habían dos alicornios peleando una contra otra, ¿pero en donde quedo Damian en todo el asunto? Por más que intentaba ver entre tanta oscuridad no conseguía mirar siquiera si se encontraba en el suelo herido o encerrado en alguna parte...

* * *

><p><strong>Sala del trono Real<strong>

**Damian POV**

Lo que inicio con pequeñas provocaciones por parte de Molestia, y uno que otro disparo mágico que se lanzaban entre ambas, habia escalado a hechizos más avanzados y ataques directos, ya sea golpearse entre sí con patadas o usando sus cascos.

Debido a que algunas veces desviaban los hechizos y disparos que una y otra se disparaban, obviamente estos terminaban impactando en algún otro lado del cuarto, por lo que obviamente use lo único que tenia a mi defensa y coloque el escudo anti-motín frente a mí.

En este momento, pensaría que a cualquier brony le encantaría ver pelear con todo lo que tienen a dos alicornios, mas si se tratan de dos princesas, y todavía mas cuando se trata de nada mas y de nada menos que Celestia...

...

Excepto que no soy brony, y que ya me empieza a desagradar la idea de haber tocado aquella esfera, y también me empieza a dar miedo el hecho de que un personaje que solo se supone existía en el Internet si exista en carne propia, y que desafortunadamente tiene intenciones de llevarme secuestrado junto con Celestia.

Me pregunto, ¿que hubiera hecho realmente un brony en la posición en la que me encuentro con Molestia actualmente? ¿Acaso hubieran aceptado irse con ella con tal de que los dejara de fastidiar y dejara en paz a Celestia, o hubieran peleado y renegado contra ella?...

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Celestia**

Después de que Molestia haya lanzado a Celestia contra el muro, ya habia hecho que ella llegara a su límite de paciencia, por lo que enfurecida empezó a arremeter contra ella, dejando a lado su táctica de vencer a su versión alterna con magia, y tomándola por sorpresa.

Como Molestia se habia distraído debido al repentino disparo que recibió, no se dio de la presencia de Celestia, y para cuando se dio cuenta, fue impactada por ambos cascos traseros en la cara, haciendo que la fuerza con la que fue golpeada hiciera que se impactara contra el muro.

Molestia, algo desviada por el golpe, noto que de su nariz habia brotado unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, lo cual la sorprendía, ya que no creía que estuviera optando por combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella.

"No solo soy experta usando magia, ¿sabías?" Le dijo Celestia a su versión alterna, mientras que esta solo sonreía.

"No te preocupes, solo has hecho las cosas un poco más interesantes..." Le respondió con un tono de agresividad, mientras que ella usaba sus alas para impulsarse a gran velocidad contra Celestia.

Ella ya sabía que era lo que intentaba, así que tranquilamente solo aguardo donde estaba, pero justo cuando creyó que ella impactaría contra ella, esta se desvaneció en aire, confundiendo a Celestia.

Sin embargo, Molestia habia usado un hechizo de teletransportacion para colocarse arriba de ella, por lo cual el impacto fue a dar en todo el lomo de ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorida.

Aprovechando el momento, Molestia rápidamente se coloco a un lado de ella, y usando ambos cascos traseros, golpeo a Celestia en su costado, haciendo que ella saliera impulsada unos cuantos metros de donde se encontrada, quedando a centímetros de una pared detrás de ella..

"¿Sabes? Tenía solo el plan de llevarme al humano, pero visto como estas de necia, creo que harías buena compañía tu también..." Le dijo suavemente Molestia a ella, mientras que solo miraba a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes humano, yo nunca decepcionaría a uno de mis admiradores, así que en cuanto acabe con ella, te atenderé a ti..." Le dijo Molestia mientras miraba al humano, y Damian solo se quedaba confundido mirándola.

"¿Como que admirador?" Le pregunto confundido Damian, mientras que Molestia solo se dedicaba a darse un respiro y voltear a mirar al humano, ya que Celestia parecía aun seguir en el suelo.

"La única forma que conozco que un humano sepa de mí, es a través de mi pagina, y visto que eres el primer humano que veo en carne propia...pues te daré un regalo esp-" Estaba conversando Molestia con Damian, pero de pronto se vio arremetida por Celestia, la cual habia estado aprovechando esa pequeña conversación para sanarse a sí misma con magia.

"¿En serio creías que estabas ganando?" Le respondió amenazante Celestia mientras que tenia a Molestia sometida debajo de ella, pero extrañamente Molestia no forcejeaba con ella, solo se dedicaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Gravísimo error por parte de la princesa...

Molestia inmediatamente la sujeto con sus cuatro cascos, mientras que solo le sonreía coquetamente, y solo Celestia la miraba confundida por sus repentinas y extrañas acciones.

"Veamos quien resiste mas..." Le responde seductoramente Molestia a Celestia, mientras que esta empieza a forcejear con ella, intentando zafarse, todo sin éxito alguno, y Molestia solo sonreía seductoramente.

"¡Ah no! ¡Con tus mañas a otro lado!" Le grito Damian a Molestia mientras le daba una descarga eléctrica con el bastón, pero ahora completamente armado, debido a que Molestia estaba tan entretenida con Celestia todo el tiempo, que tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar todas sus armas sin que estuvieran molestándolo.

Inmediatamente Molestia empezó a gemir del dolor, para después con un impulso de su magia lanzar a Celestia lejos, mientras que tomaba a Damian con su magia, y lo lanzaba contra un muro.

"¡No te metas en los asuntos de los mayores!" Dijo Molestia enojada de que arruinaran su momento, mientras que Damian solo se retorcía del dolor, y Celestia solo iba a su lado, para revisar que no le hubiera roto algo, aunque Damian solo se limito a sentarse.

"¿Algún plan?" Le dijo Damian entre gruñidos a Celestia, mientras que se sostenía la cabeza debido al dolor, mientras que Celestia solo se quedaba pensativa por unos instantes.

"¿Que función tienen tus armas?" Le pregunto Celestia a Damian, mientras que este solo se sentaba en el suelo, pero curiosamente Molestia solo se quedo observándolos a ambos, como si quisiera prolongar todo este suceso.

"Debilitar a otros, algo así como si disparara un tranquilizante." Le respondió Damian, mientras que desenfundaba el subfusil para dejarlo a la vista de Celestia.

"¿Y siquiera sabes usarla? Porque como lo veo, no voy a resistir mucho si sigo usando mi magia para intentar atacarla." Le pregunto curiosa Celestia, mientras que Damian solo se quedo pensativo, para después solo asentir levemente.

"Podría intentar, solo que no vuelvas a someterla de esa forma, evita intentar acercarte demasiado a ella, y mantenla lejos de mi." Le respondió Damian algo nervioso a Celestia, para confusión de ella, ¿por qué no debería acercársele ella demasiado? ¿Qué era lo que sabía que no quería decirle? Porque a juzgar por su reacción, el quería evitar que algo sucediera.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto confundida Celestia, mientras que Damian solo buscaba con su mirada a Molestia para evitar que ésta se apareciera de la nada detrás de ellos.

"Si llegamos a salir de aquí, te diré porque." Le respondió algo asustado Damian de ver a Molestia sobre ellos en el aire, por lo que inmediatamente se levanto y se alejo de ella, dejando a Celestia de nuevo ocupada con su contraparte.

"¿Así que ambos tienen un plan? Que interesante, pero creo que deberíamos acabar con todo esto de una vez, no creo que a Twily le guste estar tanto tiempo sin mí." Le respondió Molestia con una pequeña risita, dándole un pequeño escalofrió a Celestia.

No sabía porque el escalofrío, pero a juzgar como está reaccionando Damian, y las tantas cosas e insinuaciones que les hacía, probablemente sería algo perturbador de conocer.

Inmediatamente Molestia hizo una caída libre sobre Celestia, la cual solo empezó a cargar su cuerno, y justamente cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella se teletransporto, apareciendo justo detrás de Celestia.

Pero Celestia ya habia aprendido su pequeño truco, por lo cual en ese pequeño segundo en el cual Molestia pensó que habia tenido ventaja, fue recibida por los ambos cascos de la princesa, para después recibir un conjunto de varios disparos mágicos, los cuales algunos impactaron en ella, y otros a sus alas, quemando en parte una.

Molestia solo le gruñía desesperada, ya que empezaba a fastidiarse de que aquella princesa fuera tan necia por defender a un simple humano, ¿que tenia que no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil?

Pero Celestia ya empezaba a agotarse mágicamente por toda la magia que estaba usando con cada minuto que pasaba, por lo que ella tenía que terminar todo esto antes de que ella sintiera esta debilidad en ella y aprovechara para obtener una ventaja.

Inmediatamente Celestia fue la primera en cargar contra ella, usando algo de magia para impactar contra su rostro, con una rápida combinación de uno de sus cascos, confundiendo a Molestia por unos segundos, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que también estaba aportando una distracción Damian, el cual comenzó a dispararle.

En un inicio, como el disparo no tenia algún efecto alguno en ella, creyó que era solo una distracción, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando intento usar magia para regresar los ataques, ya que una pequeña parte de su magia ya no se encontraba en ella, por lo que sus ataques fueron bloqueados fácilmente por un escudo que Celestia usaba para defenderse a sí misma.

Parecía que a Molestia ya se le habían acabado sus cartas, ya que con cada ataque que intentaba realizar, cada vez le eran mas fácil a Celestia bloquear cada uno de ellas y realizar un contraataque, y también recibir todavía mas disparos, lo cual al mismo tiempo agotaba su magia y a ella.

Excepto que todavía tenía un pequeño plan de respaldo...

Inmediatamente se alejo de Celestia usando un hechizo de teletransportacion, por lo cual Celestia por instinto miro hacia arriba y detrás de ella, sin encontrarla por ningún lado.

A Celestia no le gustaba esta nueva táctica de ella. Si se teletransporto, pero no fue para atacarla, ¿entonces cual fue su plan esta vez? Aunque grande sorpresa la que se llevaría cuando volteo para revisar a Damian.

Lo que vio fue lo siguiente: a Damian sometido por magia en el suelo, con Molestia encima de él, mientras que generaba con su magia una pequeña esfera de color blanco, del tamaño de una canica, para después meter a la fuerza dentro de la boca del humano.

Inmediatamente Celestia empezó a correr en contra de ella para detener sea lo que sea que le estaba haciendo, y a juzgar por el pataleo y los lloriqueos que estaba haciendo, está empezando a lastimarlo.

"Solo te dolerá en este instante, pero después no sentirás nada, y de esta forma, siempre podre encontrarte sea donde estés." Le dijo tranquilamente Molestia a Damian, mientras que este empezaba a llorar y a ahogarse, ya que lo estaba forzando a que se tragara aquella esfera, lo cual no haría.

Molestia no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de lograr su cometido, cuando fue rodeada inmediatamente por un campo de magia, para ser lanzada bruscamente en dirección al portal que aun seguía abierto, lo cual no tuvo éxito, ya que inmediatamente extendió una de sus alas que aun seguía sin dañarse para desacelerarse en el aire.

Tan pronto Celestia retiro a Molestia de Damian, inmediatamente se acerco a Damian preocupada, ya que aun seguía ahogándose y llorando, y no parecía poder escupir aquella esfera, por lo que ella rápidamente uso su magia para sacar aquella esfera, la cual no tardo mucho para ser expulsada, seguido de una tos extremadamente violenta.

Tan pronto aquella esfera toco el suelo, Celestia solo miraba preocupada a Damian, ya que este ahora se encontraba totalmente asustado e hiperventilado sentado en el suelo, sin mostrar ninguna reacción alguna aparte del miedo que sentía en ese momento y de lo que acababa de suceder.

No pudo siquiera intentar dialogar o intentar siquiera tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, para cuando fue abruptamente tomada con magia y lanzada justamente en dirección a Molestia, la cual hábilmente se coloco encima de ella, sometiéndola tanto a ella, como a sus alas, evitando que pudiera escapar de alguna manera, mientras que su cuerno empezaba a brillar fuertemente.

Por instinto, Celestia intento retirarla con su propia magia, pero tan pronto lo intento, descubrió que su contraparte habia atado sus cuatro cascos en ella, por lo que cualquier intento de alejarla no estaría funcionando mientras que ella siguiera atada junto con ella, y no parecía tener mucho tiempo para actuar a juzgar por el tipo de hechizo que esta cargando.

"Podría decirse que gane..." -Le respondió Molestia con una pequeña risita mientras que Celestia solo la miraba horrorizada, ya que por más que quisiera, no podía alejarse de ella.- "¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de irte a dormir para despertar horas después junto a mí y al humano?"

"Peekaboo!" Le respondió Damian mientras que portaba en ambas manos ambos subfusiles, los cuales están apuntando a su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Rápidamente Molestia cancelo su hechizo para intentar evitar que esos disparos se realizaran, pero al intentar hacerlo, descubrió que Celestia estaba cancelando la magia de su cuerno, por lo cual solo puso ojos de plato mientras que Damian solo jalaba de los gatillos de ambas armas, mientras que Celestia solo se hacía cargo de levantar su cara lo mas que pudiera para evitar que por error ella terminara con unos disparos.

Cada disparo que ella recibía, iba rápidamente drenando su magia y al mismo tiempo iba debilitando cada uno de los escudos que estaban colocados alrededor del cuarto, mientras que parecía empezar a marearse y a sentirse cansada.

Solo bastaron unos segundos, cuando finalmente tanto las ataduras que Molestia tenia sobre Celestia desaparecieran, junto con todos los escudos que rodeaban el cuarto, haciendo que se volviera a iluminar de nuevo la sala del trono, y al mismo tiempo, abriendo la puerta, de los cuales emergieron tanto guardias, como princesas y otros ponies que se encontraban esperando.

Y por la parte de Molestia, ella solo se encontraba inconsciente encima de Celestia, por lo cual ella solamente la empujo hacia un lado para poder levantarse y alejarse unos cuantos centímetros de ella, ya que no sabría si realmente habia dado efecto o no.

Tan pronto vieron todos el estado del trono, se horrorizaron y quedaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo: mesas destruidas regadas por todos lados, varios hoyos en el suelo, combinado con restos de quemaduras por todas las paredes y pisos, junto con algunas columnas y paredes dañadas por el combate, e incluso el trono de ambas princesas se encontraba destruido completamente.

"¡Hermana!" Dijo aliviada Luna mientras corría para abrazar a Celestia, la cual solamente respondió el gesto, mientras que los demás guardias solo formaban un círculo alrededor de la alicornio inconsciente.

Pero Lyra fue inmediatamente a correr a abrazar a Damian, el cual solamente estaba sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas, pero con un solo subfusil en mano mientras que miraba fijamente a Molestia.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto preocupada Lyra a Damian, mientras que se sentaba justo a un lado de él, para después abrazarlo.

No, no se encontraba nada bien en lo absoluto, y esto solo era reforzado por la seriedad presente en el, sumado a que tiene la mirada fija sobre Molestia y que tenia de nuevo un tic en el ojo derecho, aunque tanto Lyra como Fluttershy sabían que habia entrado en una crisis nerviosa, por lo que también Fluttershy se acerco a él para intentar consolarlo.

"Tia, ¿quién es ella y porque se parece mucho a ti?" Pregunto intrigada Cadence mientras que los guardias solo esperaban la orden de su princesa para llevar bajo custodia a aquella alicornio.

"Es como si fuera una contraparte de mi...solo que por alguna razón se siente algo perturbador estar cerca de ella." Le respondió seriamente Celestia a Cadence, mientras que Velvet recogía una pequeña esfera del suelo y empezaba a analizarla con profundidad.

"Si me preguntan, aunque fue divertido verlas pelear como si fueran animales, no me agrada mucho esta alicornio...no sé, como que me da un aire de incomodidad..." Les respondió Discord mientras que con un abanico de mano se hacía aire a su cara, mientras que todos solo suspiraban fastidiados por la actitud de Discord.

"Celestia, ¿qué es esta esfera y porque aquella yegua tenía toda la intención de hacer que Damian se lo comiera?" Le pregunto confundida Velvet a Celestia, mientras que ella tomaba con su magia aquella pequeña esfera y la colocaba frente a ella.

"Es algo así como un rastreador, pero físico, el cual al ser consumida, le da la habilidad al que fabrico el rastreador de poder seguir al que lo consumió, sin que este sienta algo distinto." Les respondió algo preocupada mientras que solo miraba a Damian aun mirando en seriedad a aquella alicornio, mientras que colocaba aquella esfera en el suelo, para después aplastarla con uno de sus cascos.

"¿Pero porque quería seguirlo a él?" Pregunto confundida Cadence, mientras que Celestia solo miraba de reojo a su contraparte, que aun seguía inconsciente, pero con pequeños espasmos en su casco delantero derecho.

"No lo sé, solo escuchaba que le decía cosas por decir 'perturbadoras' para su edad, además de que parecía Damian conocer su personalidad antes de que siquiera hablara." Les respondió algo preocupada Celestia de que su contraparte resultara tan...extraña, aunque decir extraña sería algo suave para referirse a ella.

"Eso nos regresa al mismo cuestionamiento de antes, ¿cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotros? Porque hasta ahora, ya no me empieza a convencer la historia de 'Se mas de lo que ustedes creen' que repite cada vez que le preguntamos lo mismo. " Le dijo algo seria Twilight a Celestia, mientras que todos solo miraban a Damian intrigados...¿qué clase se información es la que realmente sabe pero no quiere revelar? Era lo que se preguntaban todos.

"Por ahora solo hay que llevar de vuelta a esa alicornio al portal antes de que despierte." Le respondió Luna al grupo mientras que les daba la orden a los guardias de tomar a aquella alicornio para lanzarla de vuelta al portal.

Inicialmente ninguno de los guardias quería acercarse demasiado a aquella alicornio por miedo a que despertara y salieran heridos, por lo que solo se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que finalmente un pony de tierra dio un paso adelante para tomar a aquella alicornio.

"¡Mira pero si no es el que andaba de chistosito anoche!" Dijo algo sarcástica Velvet, mientras que los guardias solo miraban preocupados a aquel guardia que lentamente se iba acercando a la alicornio, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando le fue lanzado un objeto a la cabeza, siendo el subfusil de Damian.

Obviamente todos los guardias voltearon a mirar a Damian, pero este seguía mirando fijamente a Molestia, como si no hubiera hecho nada, para frustración de todos.

"¡Damian!" Le regaño Fluttershy a Damian, pero este seguía seriamente mirando a Molestia. No es que quisiera ignorarla, solo que prefería que ella no volviera a despertar y que él estuviera de espaldas cuando lo hiciera.

Si, tal vez sus armas no la mataron y solo consiguieron debilitarla mágica y físicamente, pero no sabe mucho sobre cuánto duraría aquel efecto o si solo estuviera jugando a la desmayada para poder tomar un rehén.

De nuevo volvió a acercarse el pony a la alicornio, pero también de nuevo Damian volvió a lanzar el otro subfusil que le quedaba a su cabeza, por lo cual obviamente miro molesto al humano.

"¿Y ahora tu qué?" Le pregunto molesto el guardia a Damian, pero este solo se limito a levantarse del suelo, para tomar uno de los pocos cojines que habia en buen estado, para empezar a caminar en dirección a la alicornio.

"Creo que quiere intentar decirnos algo..." Dijo Celestia mientras que Damian solo se detenía unos centímetros alejada de ella, para después colocar el cojín en el suelo, y tomar y guardar ambos subfusiles, y empezar a empujar lentamente el cojín usando su rifle hacia Molestia.

Tan pronto el cojín toco el pelaje de la alicornio, esta inmediatamente reacciono bruscamente, abrazando fuertemente aquel cojín con sus cascos, asustando a todos los guardias, los cuales solo dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Uno de los guardias unicornios intento retirar aquel cojín con su magia, pero entre mas fuerte tiraba de aquel objeto, mas Molestia se aferraba a él, sorprendiendo a todos los guardias, mientras que solo miraban horrorizados a su compañero al solo imaginar que el pudo haber sido aquel cojín.

"Ese hubieras sido tu si la hubieras tocado." Le dijo seriamente Damian al guardia, mientras que solo volvía a donde se encontraba originalmente, para volverse a sentar en el suelo.

Ahora en esta ocasión, solo los guardias unicornios levitaron a aquella alicornio, para después empujarla lentamente hacia aquel portal de donde ya les habían informado de que habia salido aquella pony.

Tan pronto vieron desaparecer a la alicornio del portal, los guardias, bajo órdenes de las princesas, se retiraron del lugar, solo dejando a dos guardias que normalmente se encontrarían vigilando aquel lugar.

"¿Y ahora como cerramos el portal?" Le pregunto confundida Luna a su hermana, mientras que todos miraban intrigados aquel portal y como cerrarlo para evitar que aquella pony volviera a pasar.

Por mera coincidencia, Damian estaba revisando su reloj, y cuando llego al menú para saltar entre dimensiones, habia una pequeña advertencia que le informaba si deseaba cerrar aquel portal, por lo cual el simplemente acepto, e inmediatamente el portal se cerró frente a todos.

Inmediatamente todos, al no ver que nadie habia hecho nada, voltearon a ver a Damian, el cual aun seguía con aquel menú, el cual intrigaba a todos que tenia aquella habilidad de cerrar este portal sin necesidad de usar magia o hechizos.

Pero lo que le parecía perturbador a Damian, era que el menú para saltar entre dimensiones ya estaba abierto, por lo cual empezó a revisar y encontró un mapa digital, pero lo que encontró no era ni un lugar, ni dos, sino millones y millones de información y lugares sobre distintas dimensiones existentes relacionadas a Equestria o a los ponies, pero la única que habia disponible en el momento eran los mismos dominios de Molestia.

Damian solo pensaba, ¿para que quería tener la habilidad de poder abrir un portal hacia su mundo, conociendo como es de mañosa y rara Molestia? Pero como obviamente no iba a tener respuestas de nadie por ahora, mejor decidió cerrar todo, topándose con la mirada de todos a su alrededor.

"¿Y qué nos puedes decir acerca de ella?" Le pregunto Celestia a Damian, mientras que este solo empezaba a quejarse.

"¿Quieren la parte endulzada e inocente? ¿O quieren que sea totalmente directo?" Les pregunto seriamente Damian al grupo, mientras que algunos solo se encogían de hombros.

"No sé, ¿qué tan malo es?" Pregunto intrigada Cadence, para que Damian solo la mirara directamente a ella.

"Tan malo que puede hacer que Celestia se sienta horrible consigo misma." Les respondió seriamente al grupo, causando intriga y a la vez preocupación entre ellos, ¿qué tan malo era que Celestia tuviera una contraparte?

"Pues ni modo, dinos sin rodeos todo lo que sepas acerca de ella." Me respondió algo intrigada Velvet mientras que las demás solo se le quedaban viendo al humano esperando aquella mítica respuesta.

(Reproduciendo: Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind you)

"Ella se puede describir en una sola oración tan sencilla, pero a la vez tan complicada...¿en serio quieren saber cómo es ella realmente?" Les pregunto algo preocupado Damian al grupo de ponies, ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría cambiar totalmente la forma de pensar de alguna de ellas, especialmente la de Celestia.

"Pues necesitamos saberlo en caso de que vuelva a regresar, así sabremos cómo lidiar contra ella." Le respondió tranquilamente Luna a Damian, mientras que este solo suspiraba fastidiado.

"Bueno pues...solo dejémoslo en dos sencillas palabras: la primera, es que a ella le encanta fastidiar y molestar a otros..." Les dijo tranquilamente Damian al grupo, solo para que algunas de ellas solo se vieran algo fastidiadas, ¿tanto misterio solo porque fastidiaba a otros?

"¿Pero y eso que tiene de malo?" Le pregunto curiosa Twilight a Damian, pero este se empezó a volver todavía mas serio.

"Que combinado con su otro lado, es un tanto perturbador y traumatizante..." Les dijo Damian, mientras que todas se le quedaban viendo, ¿qué posibilidad habia de que todavía hubiera otra parte todavía peor?

"¿Entonces cual es la otra palabra?" Le pregunto intrigada pero a la vez nerviosa Celestia, ya que no le gustaba que se hubiera puesto tan serio de repente y tan nervioso.

"Que ella también es una ninfómana." Les respondió nervioso Damian, mientras que todos suspiraban asombrados y a la vez horrorizados, mientras que algunas solo cubrían sus bocas con sus cascos.

"Tranquilo ahí por unos segundos...¿sabes cuál es el verdadero significado de aquella palabra?" Le pregunto sorprendida Velvet a Damian, mientras que este solo asentía con la cabeza.

"Ponte a pensar Celestia, tú estabas ahí...¿por qué crees que ella estaba diciendo todo eso y porque no quería que te acercaras a ella?" Le pregunto seriamente Damian a Celestia, mientras que ella, junto con su hermana, estaba totalmente impactada.

"¡Pero esto es completamente horrible! ¿Cómo puede haber una contraparte mía con aquella personalidad y pensamientos? Es...solo...no...solo no..." Intento decir Celestia de la sorpresa y horror que estaba sintiendo, pero mientras más intentaba hablar, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que hacía su contraparte cuando estuvieron encerrados junto con ella.

"Por eso el apodo de Molestia, no solo por su personalidad, sino también porque molesta y se les insinúa a cualquier macho, ¡cualquiera! ¡Es más, ni siquiera le importa si es macho o hembra! Si ella siquiera vuelve a este mismo lugar, va ir tras los guardias y tras de todos..." Les respondió algo alterado Damian, mientras que Celestia solo intentaba respirar profundamente para intentar siquiera olvidar por unos segundos de que existía alguien semejante a ella con aquella personalidad tan extraña y perturbadora.

"Pero también ella dijo algo sobre que la conocías porque ella tenía una 'pagina', así que debo suponer que de alguna forma sabias de ella en tu mundo." Le pregunto Celestia algo alterada a Damian, mientras que Damian solo empezó a fastidiarse de nuevo, ¿otra vez preguntando cómo se dé tanto de su mundo?

"Y nada de volver a decir la respuesta que nos diste a nosotras cuando te preguntamos." Le respondió seriamente Twilight a Damian, mientras que este solo se llevaba ambas manos a la cara desesperado.

"De hecho cuando te dio tu crisis, mencionaste algo sobre que solo éramos 'historias'..." Le dijo Luna algo seria a Damian, mientras que este solo se empezaba a desesperar mas...

Tenía que aprender a controlarse y no soltar información tan delicada cuando este aquí, o va a arruinar las creencias de todos los que habitan esta dimensión.

"¿Qué clase de historias?" Le pregunto intrigada Velvet a Damian, ya que si se supone que son historias, debería haber alguna clase de explicación para el porqué él sabe tanto sobre el lugar.

¿Qué hacia Discord? Solo estaba ahí sentado, aun comiendo palomitas y solo dedicándose a mirar, como si de una película se tratara.

"Para resolver todo de una vez: si, son historias, de ficción, y lo que se dé ustedes es mera información básica, como nombres o cosas así, mas no voy a saber cómo viven su día a día, o porque pasa esto, o siquiera si tienen problemas o no con otras personas." Les respondio Damian, mientras que varios de los presentes solo se habian quedado pensativas por unos segundos, como si intentaran analizar lo que habia dicho.

Excepto Lyra. Mientras que Damian solo acariciara a Lyra, a ella no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, con tal de estar recostada sobre las piernas de él y que siquiera rascando su cabeza, especialmente detrás de sus orejas, ella era feliz.

Damian espera que se hayan contentado con aquella respuesta, ya que si siguen fastidiando, lo van a forzar a decir que son parte de una serie televisiva, y después empiezan a caer en depresión porque van a creer que solo deberían existir en la imaginación y en dibujos, entre otros asuntos, etc. etc...

Aunque Damian se quedo sorprendido, ya que varias de ellas solo suspiraron aliviadas, excepto Celestia, la cual solo tenía ojos como plato mientras miraba a Damian fijamente, y para alterar mas a Damian, descubrió que el cuerno de Celestia estaba brillando y como no estaba haciendo nada mas...

Le habia leído la mente justamente cuando termino de dar su respuesta, por lo que Damian, totalmente alterado y asustado, apunto uno de sus subfusiles a Celestia, mientras que ella solo lo seguía mirando.

"¡No te atrevas!" Le respondió enojado Damian a Celestia mientras le apuntaba con el arma, también alterando a los presentes.

"Pero..." Le intento responder Celestia, pero fue callada por Damian rápidamente.

"¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!" Le volvió a amenazar Damian, mientras que alguno de los guardias empezaron a tomar posturas defensivas en caso de que volviera a ocurrir alguna amenaza, pero Luna fue a calmarlos, para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Y ahora que les pasa a ambos o qué?" Pregunto confundida Cadence de ver como tanto Damian y Celestia se miraban el uno al otro, mientras que Damian solo le apuntaba con su arma, mientras que Celestia solo miraba alrededor de ella.

Pero como Damian sabía que probablemente no le ganaría en un combate, viendo lo sucedido con Molestia, intento calmarse mientras que guardaba su arma, pero aun seguía viendo fijamente a Celestia.

"Si les dices, va a ser tu problema si les pasa algo, ¿entendido?" Le dijo seriamente Damian a Celestia, la cual solo se quedo pensativa, mientras que todos se voltearon a ver a su princesa, ¿que habia visto que puso al humano tan alterado en tan pocos segundos?

Aunque segundos después Celestia solo cerro sus ojos y se calmo un poco, para después tranquilizarse e intentar por el momento olvidar todo lo sucedido, aunque tendría que abordar ella sola a Damian para poder interrogarlo del porque ese pensamiento.

Aunque también sabe que entre mas información obtenga, también puede empezar a trastornar sus pensamientos, debido a que tal vez hay ciertas cosas de las que es mejor no saber, conociendo como sabia acerca de Molestia y de Equestria sin siquiera haberse aparecido antes.

Pero Lyra estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño en el brazo de Damian, ya que cuando miro mas de cerca, noto que parte de su camisa de color café.

"Oye Dami, ¿porque tienes manchas rojas en tu brazo?" Le pregunto curiosa Lyra mientras que con uno de sus cascos tocaba aquella parte, solo para que Damian inmediatamente retirara su brazo adolorido.

"Me mordió Molestia cuando la golpee..." Le respondió Damian mientras que volvía a su ropa normal, para ver mejor aquella herida, de la cual la mayoría de los presentes solo miraban horrorizados aquella herida que traía en su brazo, ¿tan agresiva y rara resulto aquella alicornio que incluso llego a morderlo? Incluso Fluttershy empezó a preocuparse de que tal vez estuviera infectada la herida, por lo que empezó cuidadosamente a analizarlo.

"¿No sería más prudente si te lleváramos a que te revisaran la herida?" Pregunto intrigada Celestia mientras que Damian solo asentía, para después dar las señales para que todo el grupo empezara a seguir a Celestia para llegar al aula medica de nuevo.

"Tan pronto salga Damian, nos iremos a almorzar TODOS, incluso tu Damian." Dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Damian solo la miraba molesto, ¿en serio tenía que comer junto con todas ellas? Como que no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero como hacerle frente a una alicornio...

"Esto es más interesante que la televisión, aquí se puede sentir todo el ambiente..." Respondió Discord mientras que también se dedico a seguir al grupo, ya que el quería estar pendiente de cualquier pequeño cambio que pudiera suceder.

Mientras todos caminaban y tenían una pequeña charla con Celestia acerca de como combatió a aquella otra princesa y todo lo que sucedió ahí dentro, tanto Lyra como Fluttershy solo caminaban una a cada lado de Damian, intentando hacer que no se sintiera tan acosado por tanto cuestionamiento que le realizaban conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Damian en todo el camino permaneció en silencio, intentando evitar recordar todo lo que habia sucedido dentro, ya que ellas no parecían sentirlo, pero con tan pequeño tiempo que estuvo frente a Molestia, ya lo habia dejado marcado psicológicamente con un trauma...

Lo único en lo que Damian pensaba, es que no fuera a Celestia pasarle por su mente decirles del secreto que quiere mantener oculto, o no sabría que podría suceder o que podrían pensar...¿lo tomarían tranquilamente? ¿O creerían que sus vidas ya no tenían sentido?

Eso, y también un pequeño murmuro...

"Odio la magia..." Murmuro Damian mientras que veía a lo lejos a un grupo de sirvientas caminar en la dirección opuesta del grupo, probablemente a limpiar todo el desorden que fue causado en la sala del trono...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Le hicieron frente a Molestia ambos, aunque tambien se vio la evidente vulnerabilidad de un humano ante magia, y para empeorar todo, Celestia ahora descubrio un poco acerca de la realidad que quiere el personaje ocultar de ellas, pero su evidente insistencia puede causar pequeños inconvenientes...<strong>****

******Y tambien es la primera vez que se muestra el uso de la tecnologia del personaje, que si bien puede ser util, tomando en cuenta que el personaje es solo un estudiante y no fue siquiera entrenado para combatir, siquiera defenderse, pues necesita ayudarse con otros.******

******Tambien defino la postura del personaje de una vez, que no es brony PERO, sabe de informacion basica si se trata de contrapartes o dimensiones, junto con su estilo de combatir, prefiriendo quedarse a distancia y ser un soporte, que actuar totalmente agresivo.******

******Antes de dejarlos desconectados por otro tiempo: He estado editando mi perfil, y justamente hice un apartado especifico en donde hago descripciones sobre los personajes humanos que he estado utilizando o que utilizare, habiendo solo el de Damian. Sin embargo, tambien en ese apartado pueden haber pequeñas pistas sobre que mas puede ocurrir con las historias que voy escribiendo o que podria suceder con un personaje, y de hecho pueden preguntar, ya sea en una reseña o en un mensaje (Como una de estas pistas es: aunque solo estoy usando un personaje humano, tambien hay otros 3 apartados para otros humanos con una pequeña descripcion, la pregunta es ¿Quienes son y cuando los veran en las historias? ¿O quien de esas tres humanas podrian llegar a esta historia? Porque hay mas historias, no solo es esta...)******

******PD: Les coloco el reto (si ven la bio de los personajes en mi perfil) de intentar adivinar cual de esas tres son las que llegaran a esta historia pronto, ¿acaso sera la estudiante, o tal vez la psicologa que al mismo tiempo ejerce como soldada, o incluso la cientifica? Quien sabe...pero de todos modos en un futuro capitulo revelare sus nombres y un poco sobre ellas.******

******Otra PD: Creanlo o no, me encanta leer las reseñas que deja la gente (no lo se, solo que me divierte al igual que leer otras historias), incluso si fueran criticas y regaños, porque eso quiere decir que hay gente que toma su tiempo para dejar un pequeño comentario, incluso si son solo invitados. Cada pequeña voz cuenta...******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	28. Chapter 28: Desayuno Grupal

****************A/N - Notas del autor: ¡Volvi! Finalmente tuve tiempo para poder elaborar este nuevo capitulo a esta pequeña historia (claro, como que no iba a tener chiste si en casi dos meses hacia un capitulo demasiado pequeño), y finalmente pude actualizarla. Sim embargo, parece ser que en estas semanas voy a andar presionado, asi que no esten tan esperanzados a que actualice tan pronto (aun asi, sigo aqui viendo que pasa en los alrededores). De hecho, me sorprende que, aun con toda la inactividad de la historia, siguio teniendo visitas...  
><strong>**************

****************Pero en fin, como dije antes, normalmente las reseñas que escriban las respondere en las notas del autor, asi que...****************

****************Para SilverWolf850 - La razon del porque quedo traumatizado, es porque se resistio a Molestia, lo cual al mismo tiempo odia que le hagan a ella. En si (aunque se escuche frio de mi parte) es bueno que tenga ese trauma, especialmente por las distintas 'cosas' que uno se puede encontrar alrededor de esas dimensiones...  
><strong>**************

****************Para Zero Lynx - Celestia en si quiere saber lo que el sabe, lo cual al mismo tiempo ocasiona conflictos entre todos, y al final de todo, la va a llevar a hacer una tremenda tonteria con tal de conocer a fondo a nuestro personaje (Ps: Posiblemente suceda en el sig. capitulo)  
><strong>**************

****************Para Lector Noob - Para mi, ya es comun verte comentar por aqui, y de hecho siempre señalas varios puntos de interes (los cuales, obviamente, siempre respondo). Ahora siguiendo con tu reseña:  
><strong>**************

****************De hecho, si le pegas a una mujer donde mismo (que no deberian, al menos que se encuentren en la misma situacion) tiene el mismo resultado, aunque a menor grado que a un hombre. La mordida en si no deja una marca fisica, ya que puede ser curable y no quedara nada (excepto que la marca psicologica jamas se borrara...). En si Celestia solo se dio a si misma una vista mejorada (que le permitio ver en la oscuridad, lo cual Molestia usaba a la perfeccion). Una cosa es tener armas letales, y otra cosa es la moral del personaje (que jamas en su vida se atreveria a matar a otros, no se aloquen...). Ahora con lo que debio decirle al guardia algo, en lugar de arrojarle cosas, es la siguiente: ¿que harias tu, despues de apenas haber sobrevivido a ella, despues de una mordida, con posibles traumas, y que probablemente no sea la unica vez que se vuelva a aparecer? Obviamente el mero hecho del trauma lo dejo callado. (Me salte el punto 7, mas va a estar despues como un pequeño mini-capitulo al final, para que veas cual es mi reaccion). En si Celestia debe conservar la calma, y parecer que nada pasa, principalmente porque es la gobernante, y si sus subditos la ven toda deprimida y alterada, probablemente les afecte tambien. Ahora, con lo de los personajes en mi perfil:  
><strong>**************

****************No mijo, no son de videojuegos (¿de donde sacaste esa hipotesis?). En si, son personas comunes y corrientes (obviamente, creaciones mias), como las que verias fuera en la calle, o en algun edificio. Cada uno de ellos tendra una historia por separado, envolviendo distintas tematicas. Si quieres (y los demas tambien) pueden probar a adivinar quien de ellas es la tiene mas probabilidad de llegar a esta historia, o cual tendria mas logica que llegara aqui.****************

****************Y finalmente: Cuando dije invitados, me refiero a los que leen y solo comentan una sola vez y ya despues solo se quedan a ver. En tu caso, te has vuelto conocido para mi entre las reseñas que has escribido conforme avanzo con la historia...¿No has pensado en crearte una historia para mantenerte al tanto de la historia, en lugar de probar suerte dia a dia? Nomas digo. (¿Cual seriedad? ¿Escribir reseñas tiene que se obligatoriamente serio? Nah.)  
><strong>**************

****************Para eggmannega4 - Son interesante tus opiniones, solo que hay un pequeño problema con eso...  
><strong>**************

****************Si llegara a hacer todo eso, correria el riesgo de que la historia entre en el catagolo "crossover" (combinacion de elementos de dos historias o mas), lo cual es una movida muy riesgosa para mi (Ademas, estaria consintiendo al personaje con tantas cosas, cuando ya tiene lo suficiente para defenderse a si mismo). Si, es triste a veces que suceda esto, pero asi son las cosas. (No se, ¿no has probado a intentar crear una mini-historia con estas ideas?)****************

****************Para san bestia - No entendi algo: "...espero el siguiente fic": No se si quisiste refererirte al siguiente capitulo, o si quisiste referirte a una nueva historia...pero en fin, aun asi se entiende el punto. Ahora para responder las dos preguntas: En primera, un guardia dimensional significa quedarse en una sola dimension para siempre, y protegerla de intrusos, pero en realidad el tiene otro cargo: explorador dimensional, el cual puede decidir o no explorar una dimension con o sin la compañia de alguien (aqui es donde entra el reloj y los portales dimensionales que puede crear). Ahora, ¿porque un explorador necesita armas? Bueno, debe haber una forma de que un humano, sin que tenga la posibilidad de usar magia, pueda defenderse ante otros. He ahi la cuestion de tantas cosas (Invisibilidad para que explore con seguridad, armas no letales que inmobilizan y noquean a otros, trajes con diferentes propiedades de exploracion). Ademas, no solo es esta dimension la que existe ahi fuera...hay mas...y dejame decirte algo...no son nada agradables para un joven de 16 años callado, resentido, facil de traumatizar, sensible, y que probablemente se quiebre emocionalmente bajo ciertas circunstancias...  
><strong>**************

****************Ps: No mijo, nunca abandonaria una historia (lo que si puede suceder es que me tarde un tiempo en actualizar, mas no lo abandonaria...asi que usted tranquilo, yo nervioso).****************

****************y finalmente, para Rikimlp - La magia es rara Riki, y mas porque, segun tengo entendido, si puede usarse para ver todos los recuerdos de una persona, en cuestion de segundos (Spoiler: Celestia). Cualquier pony, en su version potra, es diabolicamente adorable, y el reloj le da la habilidad de poder hacer eso a voluntad (Aunque existe un tiempo de recarga, y tambien un tiempo para que pueda volverse a su edad normal...en fin.). Si fuera él mismo (del futuro) enviandose cosas al pasado, ¿no existe una posibilidad de que eso haya hecho que en un futuro no se envie nada, y por ende, termine en un ciclo infinito donde jamas se envio nada al pasado?.  
><strong>**************

****************Lo que pasa con Pinkie es, que a veces puede, y a veces no puede adivinar. Eso es solo cuestion de si le dan ganas, o simplemente no quiere, asi de facil es su logica. La tecnologia es poderosa, y mas cuando tienes a un personaje que posee tecnologia, y una princesa de la noche que le emociona descubrir nueva tecnologia. (Excepto que no las va a dejar obtener todo esto tan facilmente, porque despues todo se viene abajo, y le echan la culpa si algo malo llega a suceder.)****************

****************"Lyra y Damian...ya sabes Owo"...*escalofrios*  
><strong>**************

****************Paranoia de Celestia y su alteracion la vuelve propensa a cometer errores, asi de facil sucede cuando alguien intenta actuar alterado y presionado. ¿Cuales celos? ¿De que...? *mira el capitulo* Ahhh, pero que conste que son solo amigos. (No, es en serio, solo son amigos, asi que no empiecen con sus cosas). En cuanto a seguridad del personaje: En si se siente mas seguro con todo su equipo (aunque no sepa usarlos) debido a que probablemente no podria defenderse con simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y finalmente, el futuro de los ponies es estable, pero el del personaje no lo es, y eso es principalmente a su estatus "dimensional".  
><strong>**************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 - Desayuno grupal<br>**

**En la sala medica (por segunda vez...)**

**Damian POV**

Durante todo el trayecto, no tenia siquiera ganas de hablar con lo que me habia sucedido recientemente, y la mordida que tengo en mi brazo siendo el recordatorio sobre qué tan mal me pudo haber ido de que me hubiera secuestrado...

Eso, y que casi me obliga a tragarme un rastreador que por poco me termina asfixiando.

Si claro, como si quisiera que Molestia supiera donde me encontrada todo el tiempo...

Pero en este momento ya estaba un pony con una bata de doctor vendando mi brazo, no sin que antes, y por petición de la princesa Celestia, sacaran una pequeña muestra de mi sangre, además de un chequeo completo de salud.

No sé, pero como que decirle que tenía una contraparte ninfómana la puso algo preocupada, y esto lo veo reforzado en que cada vez que Luna esta platicando con ella, siempre se distraía o se quedaba demasiado pensativa, como si estuviera aun intentando absorber esta nueva información que le fue revelada de golpe.

"No lo entiendo princesa Celestia, ¿por qué quiere que realice un chequeo total de su salud si lo único que tiene es solo una mordida?" Le pregunto confundido el médico a Celestia mientras que terminaba por vendarme, pero Celestia solo se quedo mirando pensativa una silla, por lo que Luna llamo inmediatamente su atención con un pequeño golpe en su pata.

"Ah, eso...es solo por seguridad." Respondió algo distraída Celestia, mientras que el doctor solo tomaba la pequeña muestra y se marchaba del lugar, ahora dejándonos solo con el grupo.

"Hermana, desde ese enfrentamiento estas demasiado distante y distraída, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunto preocupada Luna a su hermana, mientras que Celestia solo miraba al exterior, mientras parecía mirar las pequeñas gotas de agua caer de las nubes hacia la ventana.

"Solo...pensativa...pero estoy bien." Fue lo único que respondió Celestia, aunque todos podríamos deducir que podría estar o no un poco trastornada por lo sucedido.

Aunque así estaría yo si alguien me dijera que existe una contraparte mía con ese tipo de personalidad tan rara...

"¿Alguien de ustedes dos siquiera me podría decir de una forma más coherente toda la información que sepan de la alicornio atacante?" Pregunto desesperada Luna de que tanto yo como Celestia estuviéramos comportarnos tan 'distantes'.

"Se llamaba Molestia..." Le respondió algo distraída Celestia mientras que aun seguía mirando al exterior, pero parecía intrigarle a Luna algo el nombre, ya que también se quedo pensativa.

"¿Y porque parece como si hubieran cambiado tu nombre y le hubieran puesto un derivado de la palabra 'molestar'?" Le respondió confundida Luna a su hermana, y de hecho era cierto, ya que era como un pequeño juego de palabras usado para poder separar y nombrar a esa personalidad en especifico.

Aunque en lo personal, así normalmente llamaría a cualquier contraparte de Celestia que tuviera una melena rosa y tuviera esa misma personalidad, por mera costumbre...

"Pregúntale a Damian, ya que parece conocerla mejor que yo..." Le respondió seriamente Celestia a su hermana, mientras que ella solo me volteaba a mirar fijamente para que yo le respondiera.

"Ay no empiecen otra vez." Les respondí fastidiado. ¿Cada cosa rara que suceda, y que les diga que conozco en parte, van a estar así a cada rato? Aunque es 'algo' entendible, ya que ellas van a querer conseguir toda la información que puedan para no estar tan desprevenidas en un futuro, principalmente con esa pony...

La verdad me asusta que ella pueda ser tan 'persistente' cuando encuentra algo que le interesa, y no creo que esta sea la única vez que la vea de cerca, y mucho menos si me la encuentro y no hay nadie que me ayude.

"Lo único que queremos es conocer más acerca de esa alicornio, porque como vi, no parece ser la única vez que pueda regresar..." Respondió Luna algo preocupada, y de hecho tiene razón, ¿quien asegura que no vuelva de nuevo a este lugar? Que el destino se apiade del que termine bajo sus cascos...

"Pero que conste que solo es de la alicornio." Le respondí a Luna, la cual solo me miro confundida, sin entender a lo que me habia querido referir...

Si solo supieran que existen más seres que solo ella, estarían en total paranoia cuidando de que no se aparecieran por estos lugares, y todavía más si supieran de las contrapartes oscuras de Pinkie y Fluttershy.

"Hasta donde sé, es una contraparte de Celestia y se llama Molestia porque, obvio, le encanta molestar a la gente y también le encanta hacer 'esa otra cosa'." Les respondí, sorprendiendo a algunos acerca de que aquella pony realmente fuera una contraparte viviente de su princesa y de que si existiera en algún lugar por ahí, tal vez a la vuelta de la esquina...

O tal vez solo esperando a que me descuide, salga como una loca maniática de quien sabe dónde, me secuestre, y despierte amarrado a una cama amordazado.

No sé por qué, pero mientras hacían una pequeña platica las demás , Velvet se me quedo mirando seriamente, no sé...como que por alguna razón algo que dije le pareció extraño, y de hecho me pone algo nervioso y me empiezo a alterar cuando alguien se me queda viendo fijamente por demasiado tiempo.

"¿Y porque te refieres a 'esa otra cosa' en lugar de decir que es ninfómana?" Pregunto confundida Velvet de que no me haya dicho en si la palabra en sí, aunque sigue sin dejar de mirarme, y ya me empieza a incomodar mucho.

"Porque yo quise." Le respondí algo serio a Velvet, pero al juzgar por su mirada, algo acabo de deducir, y no me va a agradar si empieza con el rol de psicóloga conmigo.

"Entonces di la palabra, así de fácil." Me dijo tranquilamente Velvet, mientras que solo se me quedo mirando pacientemente esperando mi respuesta...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy.**

Todo el lugar se quedo callado, principalmente porque Velvet solo estaba esperando a que dijera aquella palabra, aunque en realidad ya todos la sabían, pero por alguna razón estaban esperando a que el la dijera.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Como antes si podías y ahora no?" Le pregunto intrigada Velvet a Damian, pero este solo miro hacia otro lado, intentando evitar verla directamente a los ojos.

"Twilight, ¿por qué tanto problema por una palabra?" Le susurro Lyra a Twilight, mientras que esta solo dio un pequeño suspiro.

"Supongo que mi mamá acabo de ver algo que nosotras no vimos, y probablemente está usando psicología para ver más o menos de que se trata." Le respondió tranquilamente Twilight, mientras que Velvet solo miraba pacientemente a Damian, esperando su respuesta.

"Pero es solo una palabra, ¿eso que tiene que ver?" Le volvió a susurrar Lyra confundida, ¿cómo es que eso pudo darle a Velvet una pequeña indicación de que algo habia cambiado?

"Créeme, ella es toda una experta para poder interpretar cualquier acción que haga alguien, incluso para ella una simple palabra puede revelar varias cosas interesantes." Le respondió Twilight, mientras que veían como volvía a cuestionar Velvet a Damian, pero este ya empezaba a mostrar señales de evasión e incomodidad.

Por parte de Luna, estaba leyendo la mente de Damian, y algo interesante que descubrió es que parecía más o menos perturbado por algo en especial, y no era precisamente lo que sucedió con la contraparte de su hermana.

No, parecía más enfocado hacia algo, algo que sucedió mucho antes de que siquiera llegara a este lugar.

Por parte de Cadence, ella no necesitaba usar nada de magia, ya que le era obvio con su experiencia que lo que pasaba en su mente era probablemente algún trauma de su pasado, por lo que solo dejo que Velvet continuara con su pequeño juego de 'psicología'.

Fluttershy en si solo estaba junto con Lyra y Twilight mirando en silencio lo que pasaba, aunque a decir verdad, ella estaba en parte interesada sobre que pasaba realmente en su mente, eso y que como es una de sus protectoras, además de que ha deducido que probablemente solo sea algo serio con su pasado.

Aunque a decir verdad, no saben mucho de él, aparte de su personalidad, nombre y edad...

"Algo te traumatizo de pequeño, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto algo intrigada Velvet a Damian, pero este solo asintió levemente.

Sin embargo, y porque principalmente este no era un lugar 'correcto' para realizar este tipo de cuestionamientos, Luna decidió por el momento intervenir para dejar todo para otro día, con más calma y que no esté tan presionado por todos a su alrededor.

"Velvet, normalmente te dejaría que continuaras con esto...pero debido a que se nos está haciendo tarde para desayunar, sería mejor que lo dejáramos esto para después." Dijo Luna mientras que colocaba uno de sus cascos sobre uno de los hombros de Velvet.

Solo con un pequeño suspiro, Velvet se resigno por el momento y solo le dio la señal para que continuara hablando, para alivio de Damian, ya que el no veía una necesidad en sí de hablar con alguien sobre sus traumas, y menos con alguien que apenas siquiera conoce.

Aunque ahora que lo está pensando mejor, en realidad no conoce muy a fondo a todos en sí, y el mismo caso se da con él, ya que él se acabo de dar cuenta que en todo este tiempo fue muy reservado en si con lo de hablar sobre que hacía antes de llegar a este lugar.

"Damian, si pudieras hacer el intento de ser lo más resumido posible, te lo agradecería." Le dijo amablemente Cadence, viendo como a algunos de ellos ya empezaban a gruñirles sus estómagos, especialmente a Lyra, la cual se sonrojo un poco cuando todos la voltearon a mirar con pequeñas risas.

Damian solo cerró los ojos, intentando recordar todo lo que pudiera ser de importancia acerca de Molestia, por lo que tardo unos segundos en recordar todo lo que supiera...

"Se insinúa con todos, toda situación la vuelve incomoda, no es recomendable estar cerca de ella...es que la verdad no se que pueda ser importante en este momento." Les dijo confundido Damian al grupo, solo para que Luna pensara rápidamente en un pequeño cuestionario que le ayudaría a crear un pequeño 'expediente'.

"Primero, ¿viene de otra Equestria similar a la nuestra?" Le pregunto Luna mientras iba pensando en otras pequeñas preguntas para tener una pequeña biografía sobre esta nueva atacante, mientras que levitaba una pequeña pluma con tinta, y un pergamino frente a ella.

"Si, y digamos que tiene una cierta 'relación especial' con algunos de sus habitantes." Les respondió Damian mientras que Luna solo escribía tal cual como lo decía, para después poder analizarlo con más paciencia, aunque de pronto les entro un repentino escalofrió tanto a Luna como a Twilight, lo cual las confundió por unos segundos, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

"¿Alguna debilidad que conozcas que podamos usar en su contra?" Le pregunto Luna, ahora prestando interés en especial, ya que este tipo de información les podría ser de gran utilidad en caso de que vuelva y ataque el castillo, y así poder controlarla con más facilidad.

Damian solo se quedo pensativo por un tiempo, pensando en si realmente tenía una debilidad aquella alicornio. Todos tienen debilidades, ¿pero cuál era la de ella? Tan pronto se quedo serio, inmediatamente recordó lo único que no podía desafiar...

"Podría decirse que su madre es su debilidad." Les respondió rápidamente Damian, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, ya que no podían creer que tal debilidad fuera en realidad una.

Molestia se atrevía a desafiar a otra princesa, provocar su furia, enfrentarse contra un humano y su propia tecnología, arriesgándose a ser puesta bajo arresto por distintos cargos, desde agresión hasta acoso, ¿pero su madre la podía someter con suma facilidad?

La única que entendía ese asunto era Velvet, y ella dedujo que, aun como es de su comportamiento la tal "Molestia", ella se maneja bajo ciertas morales, y eso la restringe de poder sobrepasarse, lo cual al mismo tiempo la deja bajo el mando de su madre.

"¿No hay alguna otra debilidad?" Le pregunto preocupada Luna a Damian, ya que de no haber alguna otra debilidad, y más porque no sabían si podrían lograr llegar con la madre de ella, estarían totalmente expuestos a otro ataque.

"No que yo sepa." Les respondió Damian sin poder pensar en alguna otra vulnerabilidad, para frustración de Luna, la cual termino de anotar todo, y uso su magia para teletransportar el pergamino a su propio cuarto.

"Entonces tendremos que reforzar la seguridad si no queremos que intente secuestrar a algún otro pony en caso de que mi hermana o yo nos encontremos fuera del castillo." Intervino Celestia, para sorpresa de Luna, porque parecía que finalmente se habia recobrado de su pequeña crisis.

Parecía tranquila, pero de hecho quería aprovechar cualquier segundo que Damian se quedara en el castillo para poder siquiera saber más sobre aquella alicornio y como poder manejarla con más rapidez...

Aunque si no logra recordar nada por el momento, pero decía haber visto a su contraparte en otras partes, tal vez tendría que recurrir al uso de un 'hechizo' especial para poder resolver todo el asunto de una vez, y al mismo tiempo obtener información acerca de todas las incógnitas que le han surgido desde la llegada de Damian a Equestria.

"Bueno, pues como los resultados de tu salud no vendrán hasta después de unas horas, ¿no creen que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a desayunar?" Pregunto Luna algo alegre con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que las demás asentían y empezaban a caminar.

Solo que en realidad Damian siguió sentado tal y donde estaba, y Lyra solo camino hacia Damian y se quedo sentada a un lado de él.

Esto confundió a Damian, ¿que acaso Lyra prefería quedarse con el que ir a desayunar? En parte cree que podría ser que se ha apegado a él, ¿pero que no le habia dado hambre?

"¿Y porque no vas Lyra? ¿Que no tienes hambre?" Le pregunto confundido Damian a Lyra, ya que ella prefirió solo quedarse ahí, y con la repentina pregunta, solo empezó a hacer pequeños círculos con su casco en el suelo.

"Es que si tu no vas, me voy a sentir incomoda comiendo con todas ellas, especialmente con las princesas, ni siquiera he convivido tanto con ellas como contigo..." Dijo algo tímida Lyra, para sorpresa de Damian.

"Pero es que yo no quiero ir por la misma cosa." Le respondió Damian, y de hecho tenía razón, y hasta mismo instante se habia dado cuenta que lo único que conocía era como eran sus personalidades, mas no sobre sus vidas, o que pensaban acerca de otras cosas, es más, ni siquiera ha convivido del todo con alguna de ellas.

Aunque no tardo mucho, para que Luna se diera cuenta de que ambos no la estaban siguiendo, por lo que se devolvió para saber el porqué no se habían ido junto con ellas, avisándole a los demás que se adelantaran por el momento.

"¿Y ustedes dos que no van a venir a desayunar o qué?" Les pregunto confundida Luna a ambos, pero Damian solo se quedo serio, principalmente porque no se atreve a decirles el porqué no quiere ir.

"Es que es algo incomodo desayunar junto a princesas, siendo yo una simple pony, a comparación de que ustedes ya se conocen y son algo mas importantes." Le dijo algo tímidamente Lyra mientras continuaba haciendo círculos con su casco en el suelo.

"Bueno eso es en parte entendible, ¿pero porque tu no Damian?" Le pregunto ahora a Damian, el cual solo se quedo serio mirando el suelo, como si tuviera algo de incomodidad de hablar con ella ahora.

"Vamos, ¿que acaso te volviste mudo o qué?" Le pregunto algo juguetona mientras picaba uno de los costados de Damian con su casco, provocando que empezara con pequeñas risas.

Como seguía sin decir nada Damian, Luna con tal de ver si podía hacerlo hablar, continuo haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas y no pasaron siquiera unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y finalmente decidió hablar.

"Es que siquiera las conozco, y como que yo tampoco pertenezco mucho a este estilo de ambiente." Le respondió Damian con pequeñas risas, mientras que Luna solo dio un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa mientras que miraba a ambos.

"Oh, ya veo que pasa. Como creen que somos realeza, creen que somos todos de gustos refinados..." Les dijo Luna mientras que se colocaba detrás de ellos, y empezaba a empujar a ambos con sus cascos "...pero eso no es cierto, ¡Vamos! ¡Ya verán que no somos tan diferentes a ustedes!"

Ambos se empezaron a sentir demasiado incómodos, ¿en serio una princesa los estaba empujando a que fueran a comer junto con ellos? Y como no querían que en los pasillos los guardias vieran tal situación, porque se iba a ver tan extraño el sentirse algo 'secuestrados' al ser empujados a la fuerza por una princesa, rápidamente decidieron apartarse de Luna, pero no podían negarse a su petición.

"Ya pues, vamos...pero si dejas de empujarnos, me haces sentir algo 'secuestrado' a mí, quien sabe a Lyra." Le dijo Damian sintiéndose algo incomodo de que se sintiera algo forzado a ir a convivir con, en este caso, ponies que apenas siquiera conoce.

Si claro, ahora si ya se dio cuenta que convive con seres vivos totalmente extraños y ajenos a él...

¡Pero antes noooo! Como tengo armas de ciencia ficción y me están dando cosas gratis, pues ignoro todo mi entorno hasta que cosas horribles y malas empiecen a suceder, entonces hago caso de en donde me encuentro actualmente.

"Además, seria de mal gusto si no los invitáramos a ambos a desayunar." Les dijo Luna mientras que los tres partían fuera del aula medica, ambos siguiendo a Luna, principalmente porque ninguno de los dos sabe como guiarse dentro de los tantos pasillos y cuartos que contiene el castillo, y además porque Damian tiene un pequeño defecto...

Y eso es que es malo para guiarse por los alrededores, lo cual al mismo tiempo lo vuelve propenso de perderse fácilmente y perder coordinación con facilidad en lugares con distintas direcciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Discord.<strong>

Discord habia estado siguiendo a la princesa Celestia junto con el grupo de ponies que venía con ellos, principalmente porque el mismo quería ver qué opinaba 'el sol', acerca de su posible contraparte...

"Así que...Celestia, ¿existen ponies de otros lugares que se atreven a desafiarte? Eso es tener valentía...o que desean ir a visitar la luna." Le dijo Discord algo intrigado a Celestia, la cual solo empezó a menear la cabeza algo fastidiada de que Discord quiera empezar a hablar acerca de lo sucedido.

"Discord, normalmente te respondería, pero en este momento lo último en lo que quiero pensar en esa molestia de alicornio..." Le respondió algo fastidiada Celestia, para sorpresa de Discord, ya que le era muy raro ver en ocasiones a la princesa fastidiada y algo enojada...

Aunque a decir verdad, ella siempre se pone así cuando regresa de las reuniones con otros regidores de otros continentes en su propio castillo, o cuando tiene que hacer de embajadora de Canterlot con otras razas, como los minotauros, o los grifos, y tiene que hacer viajes que duran varios días...

"Oye Flutters, ¿no te has puesto a pensar si existe vida mas allá de este lugar? Como con Damian o con esa 'Molestia'." Le pregunto ahora Discord en una pose de pensador a Fluttershy, siendo ella la única que ha confiado plenamente en él desde un inicio.

"A veces Discord, a veces...pero también me aterra el hecho de pensar que puede haber ponies iguales que nosotras, pero más malas y horribles." Le dijo algo preocupada Fluttershy a Discord, el cual solo la miro tranquilamente.

"¿Pero y que tal si pueden ser agradables? ¿Qué tal si incluso existe un Discord igual o mejor que yo? ¿O qué tal si existe un pequeño Discord infante y pequeño?" Le hizo Discord estas preguntas a Fluttershy, mientras que iba haciendo pequeñas versiones de papel sobre sí mismo, siendo una de ellas una versión infantil de él, otra con un estilo de 'chico malo', con chaqueta de cuero color negro, otro un cocinero, un deportista, en fin...

De hecho a Fluttershy, aunque a veces fuera algo fastidioso que Discord hiciera bromas con ella, habían ciertas ocasiones en que le agradaba tener de amigo a un dios del caos, principalmente por estas pequeñas cosas, ya que aunque pareciera ser alguien caótico y que le encanta ver y provocar la destrucción, para ella él seguía pareciendo como un pequeño potro desobediente que se enojaba si lo regañan.

De hecho las figuritas de papel solo paseaban por el lomo de Fluttershy, mientras que Spike solo miraba entretenido aquellas figuritas y todo lo que iban haciendo, desde tocar guitarra, cocinar, hacer una pequeña obra de teatro, un pensador, un pintor con una boina color negro, e incluso parecía haber lo que era una versión femenina de Discord, la cual al ser notada por las otras figuras de papel, empezaron a fijarse en ella.

De hecho, ella solo se habia fijado en uno de ellos, y este último era nada más y nada menos que un Discord infantil, el cual fue levantado en sus garras por ella mientras lo lanzaba en el aire, ambos sonriendo y contentos.

Pero obviamente, a las demás figuritas de Discord no les gustaba que el consiguiera toda la atención de ella, por lo que obviamente empezaron a reunirse en un pequeño grupo, para empezar a planear una forma de deshacerse del pequeño niño Discord, para que ella se fijara en ellos.

Sucediendo todo esto, Cadence estaba pendiente de toda la escena, y tanto Spike (el cual iba en el lomo de Twilight justo a un lado de Fluttershy), como Shining que indirectamente también había estado presenciando todo el alboroto que estaba sucediendo con las figuritas.

Para los tres, era como ver una pequeña obra de teatro en vivo y directo por el mismo Discord...¿acaso no habrá pensado en ir a realizar este tipo de acciones en escuelas y así por lo menos darle algo de reputación buena?

"Discord, ¿acaso tu controlas lo que está sucediendo con cada uno de ellos?" Le pregunto intrigada Cadence a Discord, mientras que veía a varias figuritas empezar a construir lo que parecía ser una pequeña torre alta, mientras que Shining solo giraba los ojos fastidiado.

Para él, aun no era del todo de fiar, principalmente porque aunque pareciera 'reformado', todavía no podía evitar seguir sintiendo algo de desconfianza hacia él, debido principalmente a que en veces se ponía a pensar en: ¿Que es lo que evita que vuelva a sus días pasados de caos? Claro, ahora esta Fluttershy vigilándolo, ¿pero que pasara cuando Discord decida actuar en contra de lo que le ha enseñado?

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Le dijo Discord mientras que desaparecía en el aire y volvía a aparecer de nuevo sobre todas las figuritas, pero esta vez en una versión más pequeña de sí misma y encima de una nube. "Si yo controlara cada una de sus acciones, y no les diera libertad de elegir, ¿qué tendría de divertido controlar todas sus acciones, en lugar de ver cómo reaccionan unos con otros por su propia cuenta? Es por eso, que cada uno tiene su propia mentalidad e ideales."

A Cadence le pareció algo interesante que Discord, con el uso de su propia magia, podría crear a semejante seres con su propia mentalidad, incluso cuando son solo simples figuras de papel, que con un simple chasquido, podrían desaparecer.

"¿Y no deberías ayudar al pequeñín? Porque como lo veo, se quieren deshacer de él." Le pregunto Cadence a Discord, mientras que ambos veían como un pequeño grupo distraía a la hembra, mientras que otros iban dejando un pequeño camino de dulces de papel, el cual el infante, inocentemente, iba siguiendo mientras tomaba uno y se los comía.

"No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada, presta atención." Le respondió algo emocionado Discord con una sonrisa, mientras que los tres le hacían caso, esperando intrigados el desenlace de aquella pequeña aventura.

Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto sintió la hembra que el infante Discord no estaba cerca de ella, inmediatamente echo a un lado a todos los demás, mientras que desesperada empezaba a mirar por todo el largo y ancho del lomo de Fluttershy.

Las únicas versiones de Discord que no habían decidido ir con el plan, fue el Discord pintor, que estaba pintando cuadros acerca de todo lo que iba sucediendo, y el Discord chef, que junto con el pensador, se encontraban en sus propios asuntos, ignorando todo lo que sucedía con los demás.

De hecho, encontró al pequeño Discord casi a punto de caer en una pequeña red que tenían colocada un Discord 'chico malo', junto con el Discord deportista, por lo que antes de que el infante siquiera pisara la red, esta inmediatamente alzo en vuelo y tomo al pequeño Discord en brazos.

Enfadada, genero una pequeña ametralladora cargada con varios globos, y hecho esto, se coloco un pequeño casco de soldado y empezó a disparar contra aquellas dos figuras que tenían la red hecha, siendo globos de pintura los que estaba lanzando.

De hecho a Spike le parecía entretenido toda la escena, intrigado como se intentaban defender los otros formando paredes de papel para evitar ser llenados de pintura, pero de hecho a Cadence le parecía algo extraño la actitud que habia tomado la pequeña figura femenina contra los demás.

"¿Lo ven? ¿No es más interesante así? Ahora imaginen si hubiera controlado cada uno de ellos, es en ese entonces en que no hubiera sucedido nada de esto, ellos se hubieran mantenido alejados de ella, y ellos nunca hubieran sido molestados." Les respondió Discord mientras que tanto la hembra, junto con el pequeño, subían a la melena de Fluttershy, quedando sentados sobre su cabeza.

"¿Pero porque una actitud tan defensiva de ella cuando vio amenazado al pequeño?" Pregunto algo confundido Shining mientras que veía, como cansados varios de ellos, prefirieron mejor limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron con su pequeña 'batalla campal'.

"Simple, ella se ha apegado demasiado a él, y, al verlo tan inocente e indefenso junto a ellos, sale a su auxilio como su protectora, además de que ambos se agradan y no lo tomaría muy a la ligera si algo malo le pasara." Le respondió Discord algo sabiamente, mientras que hacía desaparecer a todas las figuritas, quedando vacio el lomo de Fluttershy, para desagrado de Spike.

"¿Y pierden su conciencia una vez que los desapareces u olvidan lo que hicieron?" Le pregunto algo preocupada Cadence a Discord, ¿qué tal si eran esclavos de él y el solo los usaba para su propio entretenimiento?

"¡Claro que no! Sería demasiado aburrido ver como inician sus conversaciones todos de nuevo, y de hecho, han intentado unas veinte veces hacer lo mismo, cada cosa con un resultado distinto, pero depende de donde habitan." Les respondió algo alegre Discord mientras que se sentaba en el lomo de Fluttershy, aun en su versión reducida, mientras que miraba a ambos, con cara de asombro al ver que tan poderosa en ocasiones podía ser la magia de Discord.

"Hemos llegado." Les respondió gentilmente Celestia mientras que el grupo paraba frente a un par de puertas gigantescas, con bordes dorados, y con dos guardias, cada uno a un lado de la puerta, los cuales al notar la presencia de las princesas, hicieron un saludo militar, el cual fue rápidamente descartada por ella.

Obviamente, la princesa por cortesía, dejo pasar a los invitados antes que ella, abriendo las puertas con su magia, para dejarlos pasar, pero tan pronto paso el ultimo del grupo, noto la obvia falta de presencia tanto de su hermana, como la de los dos ponies y Damian, por lo que empezó a retroceder sus pasos, para buscarlos.

'¿Pues en donde se habrán metido que no los veo?' Pensaba Celestia mientras que caminaba sobre el pasillo sola, buscando el rastro de su hermana, pero no tardo tanto en sentir su presencia mágica, y los noto tan pronto dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

"Creí que los habías llevado por otro camino." Le dijo algo gentil Celestia a su hermana, mientras que se detenían frente a ella los tres, Damian solo siguiendo en silencio a Luna, y Lyra solamente junto a él.

"¿Podrían ambos adelantarse? No esta tan lejos, son las grandes puertas, es fácil encontrarlo." Le dijo Luna a ambos, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una encogida de hombros de Damian, y un simple gemido de afirmación por Lyra, los cuales se fueron juntos hacia el comedor.

Tan pronto Celestia noto que desaparecieron de su vista, giro su mirada a Luna, la cual obviamente sabia plenamente que le preguntaría el porqué se separaron de ellos, y porque la aparente seriedad de Damian.

"¿Y porque se tardaron tanto ambos? ¿Acaso se distrajeron o algo mas los mantuvo entretenidos?" Pregunto Celestia algo confundida de que su hermana se habia quedado algo atrás de ellos.

"No, solo que ambos se sintieron algo intimidados de convivir junto a nosotros." Le respondió tranquilamente Luna a Celestia, la cual solo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa debido al repentino cambio de parecer de aquellos dos.

"¿Pero porque tan intimidados ahora?" Le pregunto intrigada Celestia a Luna, la cual solo dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio mientras que ambas caminaban hacia el comedor, sabiendo ya que se hacía tarde para su pequeño desayuno.

"Por parte de Lyra, por sentirse algo fuera de cuadro alrededor de nosotras, pero Damian..." Le iba platicando Luna a su hermana, pero esta solo hizo una mueca de incertidumbre.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa con él?" Le pregunto algo curiosa Celestia, ya que desde el inicio de este día ha estado empezando con una conducta un tanto diferente a la que conocía normalmente.

"No lo sé, quizá sea lo mismo que Lyra, aunque lo note algo nervioso y al inicio no me quiso responder." Le respondió algo confundida Luna, ya que incluso ella no podía entender totalmente aquella actitud. Tal vez sea miedo o inconformidad, tal vez sea un anti-social, o tal vez solo se encuentra confundido de su alrededor.

"Podría ser que quedo algo perturbado por lo sucedido." Le respondió Celestia con una posible respuesta a la nueva actitud de Damian, pero Luna solo se vio algo dudosa de su respuesta, principalmente porque lo único que hizo ella para que hablara fue solo ser gentil con el.

"Podría, pero no vamos a saberlo si él no nos lo dice." Le respondió Luna a su hermana mientras que ambas llegaban al frente de las puertas, y con una pequeña bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, entraron al comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

De una vez puedo decir, que odio esas puertas...

Principalmente, porque como Luna nos pidió a ambos adelantarnos, pues simplemente caminamos hacia donde nos indico hasta llegar a lo que sería el comedor, pero al yo intentar empujar las puertas, note que no se movían ni un centímetro.

Aunque me puse a pensar por un momento, y viendo el tamaño de esas puertas, y como yo se que ni hago ejercicio ni nada, pues iba a resultar demasiado difícil para mi empujarlas, por lo que Lyra, viendo esto, mejor decidió usar su magia para abrirlas.

Entrando, obviamente , note que era un comedor por así decirlo, muy 'elegante'. Esto, debido a que aparte del obvio techo alto, habia una gran mesa adornada con decoraciones plateadas y unas de un azul oscuro con varios cubiertos y platos ya colocados en aquella mesa, que bien parecía extenderse por varios metros de largo, además de que habían varios cojines de color rojo en el suelo a cada lado de la mesa, varios de los cuales ya estaban ocupados.

Además de eso, también tanto la madre de Twilight como Fluttershy, habían notado mi aparente llegada, y se habían quedado viendo. Velvet, por un lado, solo esperaba pacientemente al lado de su hijos a que me sentara, mientras que Fluttershy solo aguardaba con una pequeña sonrisa del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Discord, y con dos cojines libres a un lado de ella, a los cuales ella nos invitaba a que los usáramos.

Aun caminando, Velvet me habia estado siguiendo con la mirada todo este tiempo en silencio, incluso cuando finalmente me senté sobre uno de los cojines, lo cual a decir verdad me habia estado empezando a poner nervioso.

No sé qué quiere probar ella, pero si sigue mirándole fijamente, me voy a volver invisible para evitar que me siga incomodando su mirada. Empiezo a creer que algo trae conmigo, y no me va a gustar ahora, sabiendo que es una de las que tienen algo de autoridad sobre mí.

De hecho, tan pronto vimos todos como entraban las princesas, inmediatamente Velvet dejo de verme y solo decidió conversar con sus hijos, para alivio mío, mientras que ambas princesas caminaban tranquilamente cada una por un lado de la mesa, hasta llegar a dos cojines, más grandes que el resto, que estaban colocados al final de la mesa donde estábamos.

Me quedo a pensar, ¿porque necesitan dos princesas un lugar tan grande, si los únicos que parecemos que iremos a comer vamos a ser solo nosotros? Aunque puede que lo utilicen si es que tiene reuniones importantes, o comidas que organizar, porque ahora que lo pienso, no son solo los ponies la única especie aquí.

Si mal no recuerdo, y porque se mucho de mitología debido a diversos juegos, los cuales si enseñan si uno presta atención, como Age Of Mythology, además de que más o menos que puede habitar el lugar debido a las historias sobre este lugar, los hay grifos, minotauros, hidras, los changeling que no se que quieren pero que los he visto normalmente en el pueblo, dragones, y los lobos de madera.

Ahora que lo pienso con más calma, de hecho empiezo a sentir más seguridad sabiendo que tengo métodos de defensa ante todos estos seres tan extraños y algunos sacados de la mitología griega, ¿quien dice que no sean agresivos? Y si no, ¿quién me asegura que no aparezcan de otras dimensiones, como lo hizo Molestia?

Pero bueno, haciendo la paranoia a un lado, e incrementando la incomodidad que ya siento al estar sentadas junto a todos ellas, solo fijo mi mirada hacia las princesas, las cuales solo nos están viendo a todos tranquilamente.

"Como podrán ver, siendo invitados nuestros por una ocasión especial, y como todavía queda un buen tiempo para que termine su estadía aquí, decidimos invitarlos a ustedes a desayunar." Dijo Celestia en una voz tranquila y suave, mientras que Luna mandaba a llamar a varios sirvientes, a los cuales parecía estar susurrando ordenes.

A decir verdad, solo con voltear a mirar a Lyra y ver su pequeña incertidumbre sobre si estar aquí, me está dando la misma sensación...es que sigo sin comprender porque tengo que convivir con las princesas si apenas siquiera las conozco.

No es sea un anti-social, sino que me siento algo incomodo conviviendo con ellas como si las conociera de toda la vida, e incluso me he puesto a pensar, ¿Qué me retiene aquí? ¿Que está evitando que no use este reloj y lo use para escapar de aquí?

Ah, esperen...que si lo hago y Velvet me encuentra por hacer tanta escena, me va a poner una buena regañada, principalmente porque Twilight le diría donde estoy y donde vivo, y ella estaría molesta y pacientemente cruzada de cascos mirándome...

¿Por qué acepte que ella, junto con las dos gobernadoras de Equestria tuvieran mi custodia? Ahora que lo pienso a largo plazo, si por alguna causa se me ocurre hacer algo malo, y ellas se enteran, van a estar conmigo a regaño y regaño.

¡Pero el niño quería tocar la esfera! ¡Pues tome sus bofetadas de realismo pa' que se le quite lo de andar de curioso! Si mi madre me decía: "No andes tocando cosas extrañas y brillantes, que tal vez sean una trampa y termines secuestrado." Ah pero que no le hice caso.

Pues ya de que me quejo, si ya llegue hasta aquí fue por algo y me dieron todo esto...pues ya que, pues ni modo, pues me aguanto a ver qué pasa...

De hecho, tan pronto volví al mundo 'real', si es que esto es real y no caí en un coma inducido, note que habían varias bandejas de todos los tamaños, cada uno lleno con distintos comestibles, desde pan tostado, frutas, sopas, unos postres...en fin, un desayuno 'común' para las princesas, pero para mí es como demasiado exagerado todo esto para que seamos solo simples invitados.

"Podemos iniciar con nuestro desayuno, y pueden tomar lo que deseen de la mesa." Dijo Celestia gentilmente mientras que ella misma tomaba un plato con su magia y empezaba a llenarlo con alguno de los alimentos, seguido de algunas de las princesas.

Solo mire de mi lado, y, tanto Fluttershy como Lyra, se sentían algo inseguras por tomar uno de los platos, aunque Discord no mucho, ya que tenia a Spike a un lado, el cual parecía estar distraído viendo lo que parecía ser figuras de papel vivientes con apariencia a Discord.

Discord, viendo como Fluttershy no se movía ni nada, decidió ayudarla un poco, y usando su magia, trajo un plato frente a ella, el cual fue llenando con alimento variado, el cual segundos después, agradeció a Discord con un pequeño abrazo, para después empezar a comer.

Tan distraído estaba viendo las figuritas y como parecían interactuar unas con otras, que para cuando me di cuenta, Lyra estaba picando mi brazo para llamar mi atención, por lo que simplemente mire hacia ella, la cual ya tenía dos platos listos para cada uno.

"¿Y qué quieres tu Dami?" Pregunto Lyra en un susurro mientras miraba de reojo cada una de las bandejas, pero seguía indeciso en que elegir de comer, principalmente porque hay demasiadas cosas,

"No sé, mejor tu primero elige." Le susurre a Lyra, la cual algo indecisa, fue tomando poco a poco distintas cosas, siendo varias frutas partidas, pan tostado, una ensalada, y más cosas, los cuales fueron llegando poco a poco a su plato.

"Pues esto está bien, ¿quieres también tu esto o quieres elegir tu?" Me pregunto Lyra tranquilamente mientras que pensaba por un momento en si elegir yo mismo todo, pero como me da algo de pena tomar algo o decirle a Lyra cada cosa, mejor decidí comer lo que ella eligió.

"Lo mismo que, solo que sin la ensalada." Le dije a Lyra, la cual con una pequeña sonrisa, empezó a traer lo mismo, y lo empezó a poner en mi plato, no sin antes también traer dos vasos con jugo de naranja, y hecho esto, ambos empezamos a comer.

A decir verdad, tiene un sabor totalmente distinto al que yo conocía, no sé, puede ser que aquí todo sea más limpio y fresco, o quién sabe, son ponies y este lugar siempre me ha parecido raro, aunque no soy totalmente vegetariano, y empiezo a extrañar el sabor de la carne, tal como en una hamburguesa, o en una pizza, pero en fin...por lo menos estoy comiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Una comida después...<strong>

Ya habiendo todos finalizado de comer, empezaron varias sirvientas a recoger los platos, y de hecho digo que eran, porque su uniforme solo consistía en un pequeño gorro color negro con pequeños bordes blancos.

Aunque es en este momento, en donde se que este tipo de silencio es el que genera las conversaciones que siempre llevan a que digas que haces o ese tipo de cosas, y sabiendo que probablemente quieran preguntar mas sobre si para más o menos irme conociendo mas, pues solo hay que ver a donde van.

Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto iniciaron su pequeña platica, Velvet aprovecho para poder preguntarme acerca de mi, y visto como habia tanto que preguntarme, principalmente porque no suelto mucho información acerca de mi, pues soy propenso a preguntas.

"Damian, ¿algo que quieras contarnos acerca de ti?" Me pregunto Velvet algo curiosa intentando meterme a su plática, pero me empieza a ganar de nuevo la incomodidad de platicar rodeada de ellas, por lo que solo permanecí en silencio, para confusión de Velvet y los demás.

"¿Y ahora porque el miedo? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar callado así como si nada?" Me pregunto algo intrigada Velvet acerca de mi aparente seriedad, pero es que en realidad no me siento con esa demasiada seguridad como para hablar tan fácil con ella.

"Apenas las conozco, ¿y quieren que les diga todo acerca de mi?" Le pregunte confundido a Velvet de que empiece de nuevo a cuestionarme otra vez, principalmente porque no se que tiene, pero cada vez que empieza así, no puedo evitar sentirme intimidado.

"Tiene un punto aquí Damian, y más porque no creo que ustedes se hayan conocido desde hace tiempo." Dijo Discord mientras que tomaba de su vaso con jugo, mientras que Velvet solo suspiraba fastidiada.

"No nos tiene que decir todo si no quiere, solo cosas básicas, como si tienes familia o a que te dedicabas aparte de ser estudiante." Me respondió Velvet algo gentil mientras que me miraba esperando la respuesta, pero aun seguía sin sentirse tan seguro de hablar con ella, por lo que seguí en silencio.

"Entonces no tienes familia." Respondió Velvet algo tranquila, pero inmediatamente empecé a quejarme en silencio, lo cual ella obviamente sabía que era un 'falso' como respuesta.

"Pues entonces habla y no te quedes callado." Me dijo Cadence tranquilamente mientras que todos solos esperaban a que hablara, y como me están preguntando demasiado, pues ya nada puedo hacer...

"Si tengo familia y estudio, pero estaba en un periodo vacacional antes de venir aquí." Les respondí algo incomodo mientras que me estaba empezando a invadir una fuerte tentación de hacerme invisible y solo irme en paz a mi casa, pero si lo hago, después vienen los regaños, y mas y mas cosas...

"¿Y qué hacías para entretenerte si no ibas a estudiar? Porque supongo que no te quedabas en casa haciendo nada." Pregunto Twilight intrigada mientras que Lyra, un tanto aburrida, solo se recostó a un lado mío mientras que tomaba mi mano con sus cascos y simplemente la ponía encima de su lomo, para que después yo inconscientemente empezara a rascar su lomo.

"Pues pasar mi tiempo en videojuegos, leer, ayudar a mi madre en la casa...cosas básicas." Les respondí mientras que solo vi a mi derecha, y Luna parecía estar demasiado pensativa con lo que habia dicho, quien sabe el porqué.

"¿Y no salías fuera con amigos o algo al exterior?" Pregunto intrigada Velvet, pero a decir verdad me quede pensando, y en realidad no me gustaba mucho salir fuera, principalmente porque desde un inicio siempre me agrado estar en interiores encerrado y con mis videojuegos, que fuera, aunque a veces no me negaba si se presentaba la ocasión, como en este lugar en el que por loco vine a llegar.

"No me gustaba mucho, me sentía más cómodo en casa, ya sea jugando, o simplemente leyendo algo. " Les respondí algo un poco más tranquilo mientras que Lyra solo estaba tranquilamente recostada a un lado mío, aunque mire porque todos estaban tan calladitos y serios de repente, y cuando mire a Luna, ella estaba con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa mientras me miraba...

"Luna, no. Ya sé que quieres, pero no empieces ahora, tal vez cuando se conozcan mejor, pero ahora lo que vas a hacer es asustarlo." Le dijo su hermana mientras que pasaba un casco frente a ella, mientras que ella solo fijaba su mirada sobre su hermana algo decepcionada.

"Awwww, ¡tan siquiera un ratito!" Le suplico Luna mientras parecía hacerle una cara de cachorrito a su hermana, aunque esta solo la miraba seriamente, como si no fuera a querer darle la ventaja sobre ella.

"No Luna." Le dijo seriamente Celestia a su hermana, pero veía como esta empezaba a quejarse y a patalear, para fastidio de Celestia.

"¿Uno pequeñito?" Le suplico de nuevo Luna mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermana mientras agachaba las orejas y juntaba ambos cascos delanteros frente a ella, mientras le seguía dando esa mirada que irradia ternura, para lo cual inmediatamente Celestia se llevo un casco a la cara.

Es en serio, ¿que tienen estos ponies, que cuando hacen eso, se ven demasiado adorables como para decir no? Aunque tal vez ellos ya estén acostumbrados a tanta ternura que casi me da diabetes...

Pero por lo visto como no comprendí del todo que le quiere pedir a Celestia, le voy a tener que preguntar, principalmente porque yo indirectamente estoy involucrado, solo que tengo que agarrar la confianza para poder hablarle.

Y que me quiere entrar miedito...

"¿Que quiere ella?" Le pregunto finalmente a Celestia después de haber finalmente tomado toda la valentía que pude para hablarle a ella, la cual inmediatamente giro su mirada hacia mí, tranquilamente.

"Como parece ser que conoces acerca de la existencia de videojuegos, y mi hermana es toda una fanática de ellos, probablemente te va a querer llevar con ella para mostrarte su colección." Me respondió tranquilamente, pero tan pronto termino de hablar, Luna giro ahora su mirada hacia mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, si existían los videojuegos en esta Equestria e incluso pude jugar en línea, pero con la versión pony, y Luna parece ser fanática, y conociendo más o menos el fandom de estos lugares, podría decir que podría tratarse de Luna Gamer, pero quien sabe...

"Espera un momento, ¿por qué le pido permiso a mi hermana para poder convivir con él?" Se hablo a si misma Luna mientras que se levantaba de su cojín, y con un destello de magia, desaparecía, sin embargo, en su lugar apareció Lyra, confundiendo a todos, especialmente a Lyra, la cual miro a todos lados confundida de lo que habia sucedido

"¿Y a donde fue?" Le pregunte a Celestia mientras volteaba a mirarla, pero esta inmediatamente giro su mirada hacia un lado mío, y es entonces cuando me quedo a pensar seriamente en lo que sucedió.

'Si Luna desapareció, y en su lugar apareció Lyra, entonces eso quiere decir que...' Pensé mientras que lentamente giraba mi mirada hacia mi izquierda, para darme cuenta de que Luna estaba en el lugar de Lyra, mientras que ella usaba esa mirada de cachorrito con las orejas agachadas.

¡Óigame no! ¡Porque hacen lo único a lo que no le puedo decir no! Si así de adorable es una princesa, ¿como hubiera sido Twilight haciendo esa misma mirada siendo una potra?

"¡Déjame llevarte conmigo para mostrarte mi colección de videojuegos!" Dijo Luna adorablemente mientras que yo solo miraba hacia otro lado, pero ella solo se acercaba mas a mí.

"No." Le dije a Luna algo incomodo mientras que ella solo se me acercaba más hacia mí, mientras que con un casco empezaba a jalar mi brazo suavemente.

"¡Porfa! ¡Solo un ratito!" Me volvió a suplicar Luna, y sigo negándome a la idea de seguirla a quien sabe dónde, aunque sería algo interesante ver que tan grande es esta colección de la que tanto quiere insistir que yo vea.

"¡Vamos, no te hagas del rogar!" Me volvió a pedir Luna mientras que finalmente derrotado volví a mirarla, y ahí seguía con su mirada, mientras que jalaba de mi brazo con uno de sus cascos.

Pues ya que, para que le sigo si va a seguir pidiéndome hasta que acepte...

"Pues ya que..." Le respondió derrotado a Luna, mientras que esta solo daba un suspiro de emoción mientras que aplaudía levemente con sus cascos delanteros, para después desaparecer con su magia, y devolver a Lyra a su lugar.

"Pero Luna, hoy no." Le dijo Celestia a Luna tan pronto regreso a su lugar, por lo cual volteé confundido y vi como Luna empezó a quejarse inmediatamente.

"¡Awwww! ¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto confundida Luna mientras que Celestia solo daba un pequeño suspiro.

"Porque si mal no recuerdo, ambas tenemos deberes de los cuales hacernos cargo hoy y mañana, pero si quieren ambos, en tres días pueden reunirse." Le respondió Celestia a su hermana, la cual con solo un gesto de inconformidad, termino aceptando con un pequeño gemido.

"Hablando de videojuegos, espero que tu, Damian, no hayas estado todo el día matando tus neuronas jugando esas cosas." Me hablo Velvet algo seria, mientras que Luna, Twilight y Cadence la volteaban a mirar sorprendidas.

"¿Estas insinuando que los videojuegos son malos?" Le pregunto Twilight sorprendida de la reacción de su madre, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

"Podrían estar haciendo algo productivo fuera, en lugar de estar pegados frente a un monitor todo el día, flojeando." Respondió seriamente Velvet a los tres, mientras que yo solo la miraba seriamente.

"¿Y que se supone que haga yo si no hay nada que hacer aquí?" Le pregunte a Velvet, teniendo en cuenta que, como no ya no estoy en la Tierra, no hay nada que hacer más que seguir a alguien y esperar a que pase algo.

"Eso es mentira, si tienes cosas solo que por querer jugar no te das cuenta. Podrías salir a explorar, ya que es un nuevo lugar, no se...tal vez convivir con mi hija o alguien, en lugar de estar encerrado todo el día en casa, lo cual es más probable que hayas estado haciendo todo este tiempo." Me respondió Velvet seriamente mientras que yo empezaba poco a poco a desesperarme con su actitud de 'Ahora que estar a mi cargo, me voy a asegurar que no estés todo el día encerrado.'

"¿Y qué otro medio de entretenimiento habría si realmente no hay nada que hacer?" Le pregunto intrigada Cadence a Velvet, mientras que su esposo solo se llevaba un casco a la cara.

"Hay otros medios muchos más sanos, se los digo porque los he visto, y esos juegos solo motivan a la violencia y a actos violentos con todas esas armas y personajes." Respondía Velvet pero inmediatamente Luna se le quedo mirando fijamente

"¡Objeción! ¡Es un medio sano para desahogarse y des estresarse, además de que alimenta la imaginación!" Le dijo Luna desafiante mientras que miraba a Velvet seriamente y le apuntaba con uno de sus cascos.

Algo me dice que con todos esos gestos quiso hacer una referencia, principalmente porque empezó a hacer pequeñas risas, para después volver a bajar su casco, pero sigo sin encontrar la referencia...

"Siguen motivando la violencia, además, ¿que nos asegura que Damian no se vuelva como uno de esos personajes con sus armas, además de que siempre viene armado?" Respondió Velvet seriamente mientras me volteaba a mirar, para mi fastidio de que, ahora que tengo armas, soy peligroso.

¿Es en serio? O sea, hay unicornios que usan magia a diestra y siniestra a cualquier hora, ponies de tierra que me pueden matar con una patada, y pegasos que pueden volar mas allá de mi alcance, ¡pero el niño tiene armas! ¡Hay que tenerle más miedo a eso que a un unicornio! ¡Porque es lo mas lógico del mundo!

"¡Óigame no! ¡No me use como defensa! Está bien que dude, pero yo soy el que debería dudar mas de ustedes." Le respondí algo sorprendido a Velvet de que ella me usara en su discusión contra Luna.

"¿Y eso porque?" Pregunto Velvet curiosa mientras que a mí ya me empieza a estresar todo esto de que quiere a fuerzas ver como malo las armas para después tener un pretexto para quitármelas.

Nomas que se les ocurra desarmarme de nuevo...quiero ver que lo intenten ahora que ya sé cómo manejar los subfusiles.

"Ustedes usan magia como arma, la cual ya tienen disponibles todo el tiempo, pero yo no tengo nada, ¿quién me dice que uno de los de aquí no intente hacer algo en contra mía?" Les respondí seriamente, mientras que algunos solo estaban intrigados escuchándome.

"¿Tanta desconfianza nos tienes?" Pregunto confundida Cadence, mientras que yo solo volteo a mirar la mesa algo nervioso.

Me está volviendo a entrar ese miedo de hablar cada vez que una de ellas se une...

"A los usuarios de magia principalmente." Les respondí ya sin ver a nadie en especial, mientras que al voltear a mirar a Velvet, note que se me habia quedado mirando pensativa, aunque rápidamente volvió en sí.

"¿Y que en tu casa siempre llevabas armas o mochila?" Pregunto algo confundida Velvet, y de hecho tiene algo de lógica lo que dijo, porque normalmente una persona no estaría cargando armas a todos lados, o una mochila...

Pero este lugar no es normal para mi, además de que hay demasiados riesgos como para que yo ande como si nada fuera, y principalmente que, como no uso magia, y nunca usare, porque una persona común y corriente no puede usar magia. Claro, al menos en mi caso, que dicen que es magia, pero es tecnología que me provee de todo esto, así que técnicamente sigo entrando en la categoría de humano sin magia, pero con tecnología especial...

"No." Fue mi única respuesta, principalmente porque volvió en mi el miedo de hablar, principalmente porque me estoy sintiendo algo intimidado de sentir que todos se están enfocando en mi.

"Y entonces porque si en tu casa no hacías nada de eso, ¿porque aquí sí?" Pregunto intrigada Velvet mientras que Lyra solo empezaba a juguetear con el bastón eléctrico que ahora tenía en mi cintura.

"Primera, es un lugar demasiado raro para mi, segunda, me van a empezar a perseguir cosas mas allá de este lugar, y tercero, su magia me pone muy tenso." Les respondí rápidamente mientras que daba un pequeño golpe en el casco de Lyra, ya que quería tomar aquel bastón entre sus cascos.

"Me suena a demasiada paranoia." Me respondió Velvet mientras que los demás parecían estar de acuerdo en su punto de vista, y Lyra solo se me queda viendo curiosa.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo volverme paranoico en un lugar lleno de magia, donde parecen existir las contrapartes de todos los que habitan aqui, y que probablemente termine muerto si llego a entrar a un lugar totalmente solo?

"Hay dispense la señora que no esté acostumbrado a ver mundos mas allá de la imaginación de otros." Le respondi en un tono de burla, mientras que tanto Lyra, como Cadence parecían estar con pequeñas risas por mi comentario.

"¿En tu casa siempre pensabas así de paranoico?" Me pregunto Cadence tranquilamente mientras que yo solo suspiraba algo fastidiado de que todo lo que pregunten sea específicamente para saber el porqué de mis comportamientos.

"Culpen a este lugar y que de donde yo soy esto es solo 'ficción'." Le respondí algo nervioso a Cadence, la cual solo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, para después quedarse callada.

Aunque sigo mirando de vez en cuando a Velvet, y a juzgar por su mirada, tiene demasiadas preguntas que hacerme, pero mientras no la conozca mejor, no voy a confiar tanto en ella.

"¿Que pasaría si tu madre te viera con armas todo el día?" Me volvió a preguntar Velvet, y de hecho esto capta mucho la atención de todos, principalmente porque desde que salí apenas vivo de encontrarme con Molestia, tengo ambos subfusiles en mi cintura, ambas cargadas en caso de que algo salga mal.

"Me regañaría." Le respondí algo avergonzado a Velvet mientras que solo volteaba a mirar hacia abajo. Y de hecho es algo en lo que pienso, el porqué voy armado a un lugar que se supone que es solo felicidad y amistad...

Pero luego me acuerdo de su fandom y se me quita.

"¿Y porque las portas aun cuando estas bajo la seguridad de nosotras?" Pregunto Luna intrigada, pero de hecho ya empiezo a sentirme cada vez mas hostigado que pregunten demasiado por las armas.

¡Pos ni que fuera un loco demente que fuera a matar a alguien solo porque le dan ganas!

"En mi mente, sigue existiendo esa desconfianza de que alguna de ustedes me va a traicionar."Les respondí algo nervioso, principalmente porque si las hago enojas, nomas me toman con su magia, y me lanzan contra una ventana y hacia el precipicio.

De hecho, vi que algunas de ellas se quedaron pensativas y hubo un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho, principalmente porque Celestia y Luna estaban teniendo una pequeña charla...

Eso, y que Velvet se me volvió a quedar mirando fijamente de nuevo, y de nuevo vuelve a ponerme todo incomodo.

"¡Señora ya deje de verme!" Le dijo molesto a Velvet, la cual solo me mira curiosa, captando la atención de todos, ya que podría mas o menos haber llamado la atención indirectamente.

"Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada." Respondió inocentemente Velvet mientras que continuaba mirándome fijamente como si ignorara mi comentario, para mi fastidio.

"Entonces deje de mirarme." Le respondí seriamente, y para sorpresa mía, solo suspiro y volteo a mirar a los demás con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que es interesante que solo te metiéramos a una conversación y solo fuiste hablando?" Me pregunto Velvet mientras aun sonreía, para mi total confusión, ¿pues ahora que se traía 'entre cascos'?

Vaya...tengo un nuevo vocabulario que aprender de este lugar.

"¿Y eso qué?" Le pregunte confundido a Velvet, ya que sigo sin ver el porqué es extraño que fuera hablando de poco a poco.

"Que gracias a eso pudimos conocerte mejor." Me respondió tranquila Velvet, pero sigo sin entender mucho a que quiere referirse, ya que no comente mucho acerca de mi...

O que dije algo de mas, y que ella ya lo interpreto mientras escuchaba tranquila lo que decía.

"No entendí." Pregunto confundida Cadence mientras que Velvet solo daba un pequeño suspiro para comenzar a hablar.

"Tiene algo de dificultad para socializar, es demasiado resentido, pero al mismo tiempo muestra signos de sumisión cuando se le cuestiona demasiado, además de que le tiene un cierto miedo y desconfianza hacia los demás y se refugia detrás de sus propias armas, siendo en si alguien sensible y débil cuando aparenta ser alguien callado y serio."

"¿Y esas conclusiones vienen de...?" Le pregunte confundido a Velvet de su aparente respuesta. No es que yo lo niegue y todo eso, ¿pero de donde saco tantas cosas de una conversación de menos de 15 minutos?

"Tu mirada en ocasiones bajaba, no te gustaba que te viera por demasiado tiempo, y solías ponerte mucho a la defensiva, además de que en un inicio estabas siendo demasiado cortante con tus respuestas." Respondió tranquila Velvet, para sorpresa de todos que con simples gestos haya averiguado más o menos algo sobre mí, y de hecho no me agrada mucho que haya dicho todo eso frente a ellos.

Ya me descubrieron en parte, y ya saben cómo manipularme...¿porque hay algo que me dice que Velvet va a andar tras de mí todo el tiempo?

"Muy astuta señora, me hace preguntas para saber acerca de mi personalidad y poder usarlas en mi contra." Le dije seriamente a Velvet, la cual se me quedo viendo tranquila, para curiosidad de todos los que estaban presentes.

De hecho, a todo esto Shining nunca habia hablado, y de hecho cada vez que intentaba hablar, veo como Cadence simplemente lo silencia con un pequeño gesto, y por parte de Discord y Spike, parecían estar entretenidos con las pequeñas figuras de papel.

"Yo nunca te obligue a responderme." Me respondió tranquila Velvet, mientras que solo la mire seriamente mientras que ella solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, y su esposo solo se llevo un casco a la cara...de nuevo.

"Señora, usted es diabólica." Le respondí en un tono algo serio mientras que algunos estaban con pequeñas risas, y una de ellas era Lyra, la cual sin darme cuenta ya me habia robado otra golosina, pero por el momento solo lo iba a dejar pasar.

"Sabía que mi madre estaba haciendo algo así con todas esas preguntas." Dijo Twilight mientras meneaba su cabeza y volteaba a mirar a las princesas, las cuales también se han quedado serias, pero al mismo tiempo, pendientes de todo lo que pasaba.

"De hecho empecé con un simple tema que parecía de tu agrado, como los videojuegos, y me fui desviando hasta poder preguntarte cosas a ti." Respondió Velvet mientras que me volteaba a mirar, y de hecho tiene razón en que uso algo que me gustaba y lo fue usando como un medio para poder preguntarme.

"¿Entonces cree que los videojuegos son malos?" Le pregunto curiosa Luna a Velvet, mientras que Celestia solo daba un suspiro de fastidio...¿Que acaso le afecta tanto su opinión?

"Con moderación no, pero cuando es un vicio entonces sí, pero es decisión de él si quiere salir fuera a explorar o solo quedarse en casa." Le respondió Velvet, para alivio de Luna, ya que probablemente no le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera en contra de eso.

"¡Ya ves hermana! Con moderación si puedo jugar." Le dijo Luna a su hermana mientras volteaba a mirarla seriamente, pero ella solo se le quedo viendo pensativa.

"Pero te la pasas jugando incluso cuando hay responsabilidades, de hecho en una junta mencionaron la palabra videojuegos y te volviste histérica." Le respondió Celestia a su hermana, mientras que note un ligero sonrojo en ella por el comentario.

Cuestión de lógica aquí: Si tienen pelaje que las cubre totalmente, ¿cómo es que puedo ver un sonrojo por parte de ellas? No pues quien sabe.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi interés?" Le pregunto algo avergonzada Luna a su hermana, pero esta solo suspiro algo cansada.

"Nada Luna, solo...ahora no hay que discutir sobre eso." Le dijo tranquila Celestia a su hermana, la cual con un gesto solo se quedo callada.

De hecho, tan pronto todos se quedaron callados, note que varios de ellos se me habían quedado viendo tranquilamente, como si esperaran a que algo pasara.

"¿Qué?" Les pregunte algo nervioso de que todos de pronto se me quedaran viendo, excepto Fluttershy y Discord, los cuales solo estaban distraídos viendo como Discord usaba su magia para divertirse.

"Consideramos justo que, como te hicimos varias preguntas acerca de ti, también nos preguntes a nosotros lo que tú quieras." Me respondió Velvet, aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucha ganas de andar preguntándoles a ellos, y menos aun, que era lo que podría preguntarles.

"Pues es que no se que preguntar ahorita." Les respondí algo confundido mientras que Cadence solo me miraba tranquila

"No sé...¿en serio no te intriga en algo saber acerca de nosotras? Cosas sobre porque estamos aquí, o porque Shining esta tan calladito hoy." Me pregunto intrigada Cadence, mientras que Shining solo volteaba a mirar para otro lado, para después ponerme a pensar en que podría preguntarles...

No sé, pero aun sigo sin pensar en nada que preguntar, es que es como extraño preguntarle a ponies que hablan y al mismo tiempo estar propenso a que me suceda cualquier cosa en este lugar, tomando en cuenta que me topé con un personaje de un blog.

De hecho, hay una parte de mí que me dice 'Te volviste loco y por eso ahora escuchas hablar a los ponies', pero en fin...sabrá que me pasara en estos lugares y si todo esto es real o simplemente me desmaye por alguna causa.

"Bueno pues...¿Porque la madre de Velvet parece tan mandona a veces?" Le pregunte en si a Velvet algo intrigado que quiera imponer siempre su autoridad en otros, la cual solo se quedo mirándome tranquila, como si hubiera esperado que le preguntara eso.

"Una cosa es ser mandona, y otra cosa es que tenga que ser dura a veces para que entiendan que no deben de hacer algo." Respondió tranquila Velvet mientras que yo solo me quedaba a pensar, ¿que quería que yo entendiera con lo de las armas o que no le dijera nada?

Pues las armas probablemente porque quiere asegurarse que no vaya a cometer alguna tontería, pero sigo sin entender porque me torturó.

"Pero es que casi todo el tiempo soy solo yo al que viene a regañar, y eso que apenas llevo un día de conocerla." Le respondí a Velvet, la cual solo se me quedo mirando algo sorprendida, mientras que vi como las dos princesas parecían estar con pequeñas risas.

"No es cierto, de hecho a veces también regaño a Twilight por su obsesión por organizar todo y por estar leyendo cada libro que se encuentra por doquier." Me dijo Velvet, mientras que veía como Twilight solo se le quedaba mirando sorprendida por lo que dijo.

"Pero no puedo desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad para incrementar mis conocimientos, ¿cómo saber si el libro no contiene información útil? ¿Y como encontrarías un libro si no estuviera organizado en la biblioteca?" Defendió Twilight su punto de vista ante su madre, la cual simplemente se llevo un casco a la cara. Creo que ya habían tenido este tipo de discusiones antes de que yo preguntara.

"Pero es que las pocas veces que te he visitado a ti, a Spike y a mi nieta, siempre te veo organizar cada pequeña cosa para que nada este fuera de su lugar." Le respondió Velvet seriamente, mientras que Twilight solo suspiraba agobiada, aunque eso no fue lo que precisamente me intereso.

Si mal no recuerdo, ella dijo 'a ti, a Spike y a mi nieta'...

"Espérese un momento, ¿nieta de quien?" Le pregunte confundido a Velvet, la cual solo se giro rápidamente para mirarme, ya que parecía mas intrigada de que no supiera yo que era lo que hablaban.

"Si, mi nieta, o la hija de Twilight." Me respondió tranquilamente Velvet mientras que yo solo me le quede mirando confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Twilight tiene una hija? No pos mira que divertido...tengo que descubrir qué tipo de dimensión es esta antes de que lleve un infarto por sorpresas no esperadas.

"Yo no vi a nadie más cuando estuve en la biblioteca." Le respondí a Velvet, la cual solo se quedo mirando a Twilight, la cual inocentemente se encogió de hombros, para después volver a mirarme.

"Es porque ella no estaba ahí, se encontraba completando unos estudios en Canterlot por petición de las princesas, por lo que se habia estado quedando en el castillo por el momento." Me respondió Velvet, mientras que solo miraba a Twilight enojada, como si le hubiera molestado que no me hubiera dicho nada antes.

"¿Y su nombre es...?" Le pregunte intrigado a Velvet, la cual solo se quedo viendo a Twilight, probablemente para que ella respondiera esta vez, pero la estaba viendo como algo preocupada por decirme.

"No sé si deberíamos decirle mamá." Respondió Twilight con algo de incertidumbre mientras que yo solo me preguntaba el porqué tanto secretismo.

¿Acaso Twilight tiene esposo o qué?

"Twilight, no creo que le pueda hacer algo malo...además, seria agradable que también ella socializara mas, y no la dejaras tanto tiempo leyendo libros." Le dijo tranquilamente Velvet mientras que ponía un casco sobre ella, mientras que Twilight solo cerró los ojos por un momento y dio un pequeño suspiro antes de voltear a mirarme.

"Bueno pues...se llama Nyx." Me respondió Twilight, mientras que solo me quede pensativo con su respuesta, porque ese nombre si lo he visto en otros lados, y no precisamente en este lugar.

¡A ver, a ver! Primero tenemos un mundo de caricatura que se supone que solo existía en televisión, y ahora que he descubierto una forma de poder entrar a estas dimensiones, resulta que también tiene un personaje que era de una historia de ficción...

Por favor que si en realidad el Doctor Whooves sabe de esto, que me explique antes de que me vuelva loco con tantas cosas tan raras que voy viviendo día a día.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que también la conoces?" Me pregunto Twilight repentinamente, sacándome de mi trance, para después ponerme a pensar en mi respuesta.

Bueno, antes de decidir si es esa pequeña alicornio reencarnada de Nightmare, pues tengo que preguntar...no vaya a ser y me equivoque de personajes con tantas historias que me leído.

"Es que no se si sea la que creo que es...¿es una alicornio Nyx?" Le pregunte algo nervioso a Twilight, ya que no se si les agrade mucho que les pregunte tanto sobre algo que tal vez o no sepa si existe.

"Pues si." Fue su única respuesta a mi pregunta, mientras que Celestia se habia volteado a mirarme, pero ignore su mirada y simplemente la enfoque entre Twilight y Velvet.

"Nah, entonces ya se mas o menos quien es." Le respondí a Twilight, la cual se me quedo mirando fijamente, junto con los demás presentes...

¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo con el misterio! Creo que debería dejar de actuar con tanto misterio si no quiero que me estén acosando después.

"Pero la pregunta es, ¿de dónde la conoces?" Me pregunto Celestia seriamente y al mismo tiempo intrigada, mientras que todos se me quedaron viendo, como si ellos quisieran saber de dónde obtengo tanta información de la nada.

Pero como ya se cómo funciona cierto reloj, pues ya no me la pueden aplicar tan fácil eso de "te vamos a interrogar".

"¡Oh mira que interesante! ¡Mi reloj me puede transportar directamente a mi casa! ¡Mira qué casualidad!" Le respondí sarcásticamente a Celestia mientras que volteaba a mirar mi reloj, y empezaba a activar el mecanismo, en caso de que crean que mi sarcasmo es real...

¿Qué? Un humano solo no puede ganarle a un unicornio con magia, y menos si es una princesa.

"Ya pues, no se enoje." Me respondió tranquila Celestia mientras que yo solo cerraba el menú del reloj, y bajaba el brazo de nuevo, para que todo el ambiente de nuevo se quedara algo callado.

"¿Algo más que quieras preguntar? No sé...¿como a Discord o a Twilight o a mi?" Me pregunto Cadence mientras que al parecer todos habían tomado repentino interés en que me haya unido a la plática entre ellos.

Aunque a decir verdad, casi siento que lo que están revelando pudo haber sucedido en la serie...pero como no quiero verla por flojera, y porque simplemente no quiero, mejor pregunto todo lo que pueda.

"¿Como llego Twilight a ser estudiante de Celestia? Porque supongo que tuvo que haber hecho algo especial para que se hayan conocido ambas." Le pregunte a Cadence, pero de hecho señalo con su casco a Twilight, mientras que ella solo se ponía en una pose algo presumida mientras que yo solo esperaba su respuesta.

"Pues cuando hice mi examen de ingreso en donde tenía que usar magia sobre un huevo, resulta que Rainbow habia hecho su famosa Rain-plosión sónica, lo cual...por así decirlo, me motivo a realizar mi objeto, sorprendiendo a todos." Respondió Twilight orgullosa mientras que yo, interesado, solo prestaba atención a lo que decía, excepto que Velvet se le quedo mirando fijamente cuando termino de hablar, poniéndola nerviosa.

"¿En serio no le vas a decir lo que paso?" Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a Twilight, la cual inmediatamente se sonrojo y volteo a mirar a otro lado.

"¡No es necesario!" Dijo rápidamente Twilight mientras que con un casco intentaba cubrir su sonrojo, pero a decir verdad, se podía notar por toda su cara.

"Lo que paso fue, que como vio el arcoíris, se asusto tanto, que empezó a alterarse y nos convirtió en un cactus y una planta, pero afortunadamente Celestia logro restablecer el orden, pero al mismo tiempo logro que el huevo se abriera, he ahí como Spike llego a la familia." Respondió Velvet mientras que Twilight solo bajaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada, mientras que Cadence solo la abrazaba para que no se avergonzara tanto de haber dicho todo esto frente a todos.

"¿Tanto te asusto una onda de colores flotantes?!Pfft!" Respondió burlonamente Discord mientras que recreaba una pequeña onda de un arcoíris, y la hacía esparcirse encima de nosotros, solo para que todos se le quedaran mirando seriamente.

"¿En serio se puede convertir a alguien en planta usando magia? ¡Y luego me andan preguntando porque le tengo tanto miedo a los usuarios de magia!" Dije sorprendido, mientras que, tanto Velvet como Luna, querían intentar convencerme de lo contrario, pero después de un tiempo de pensarlo, solo se quedaron calladas.

"Pero a mí no me tienes miedo." Me dijo Lyra adorablemente mientras que volteaba a mirarla, y lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar hacia el frente mientras sostenía con uno de sus cascos mi brazo.

"Lyra, tu no. Son casos especiales, como las princesas, o Discord aquí y sus mañas tan raras." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual solo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, para después simplemente voltear a mirar a las otras.

"¡Oye! Yo no me quejo de que tu tengas armas todo el día y estés abrigado cuando hace calor." Me respondió Discord ofendido, mientras que yo solo lo volteaba a mirar, y luego al mismo tiempo, volteaba a mirar el pequeño globo aerostático que tenia flotando encima de su vaso, lo cual el entendió y solo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.

Pero volviendo al tema, supongo que Shining y Cadence se casaron y tuvieron una boda, pero también se que algo en especial paso en esa boda junto con Chrysalis...

"Cadence, ¿qué paso en la boda que tuvieron tu y Shining? Sé que algo paso, pero nomas no me acuerdo." Le pregunte a Cadence, la cual solo me volteo a mirar algo emocionada de que le haya preguntando algo acerca de ella, pero Shining volteo a mirarla confundido.

"¿Y esos modismos qué?" Le pregunto Shining a Cadence, mientras que ella solo volteo a mirarlo seriamente, como si ahora le molestara que la interrumpieran.

"Shining, shhh. Después le preguntas." Le respondió seriamente Cadence a Shining, el cual simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto de inconformidad y se quedo callado.

"Bueno, para empezar, se podría decir que la boda inicial tuvo un pequeño percance, esto porque alguien habia cambiado los planes antes de la boda...por así decirlo." Me respondió tranquilamente Cadence, mientras que los demas solo prestaban atencion a lo que iba relatando.

"Llego esta 'changeling', Chrysalis, y me dejo inconsciente mientras que ella tomo mi forma y se hizo pasar por mí, esto para consumir el amor de Shining que sentía por mí, y que al mismo tiempo tenía una barrera gigantesca por toda Canterlot." Siguio Cadence con el relato, dando a entender que en la boda ella fue reemplazada antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ¿pero porque la barrera en Canterlot? ¿Y porque no evito que Chrysalis pasara esa barrera como si nada? Pos a preguntar a ver qué pasa.

"¿Para que la barrera?" Le pregunte a Cadence, pero esta vez solo dejo que Shining respondiera, el cual orgulloso de sí mismo, tomo la palabra.

"Porque habíamos recibido reportes de que alguien quería intentar hacer un caos en la boda, por eso el escudo, el cual yo solo levanté sin ayuda de nadie." Respondió Shining mientras que Discord solo hacia un gesto de aburrimiento, fastidiándolo, pero Cadence decidió volver a tomar el control antes de que empezaran a fastidiarse el uno al otro.

"Bueno...pues cuando yo desperté, estaba en unas minas de cristal, siendo resguardada por las damas de honor, y una de ellas era Lyra." Respondió Cadence, para luego solo mirar sorprendido a Lyra, mientras que esta solo bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

"Pero no era yo en ese momento." Respondió algo deprimida Lyra, mientras que yo solo con el remordimiento de verla triste, solo empecé a acariciar su cabeza, por lo cual solo cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre mi pierna.

"Lo sé Lyra, se que hizo un truco mental así como lo hizo con las otras dos damas de honor...pero continuando con la historia: Twilight descubrió a la farsante, pero también fue lanzada hacia las minas y ahí fue cuando me encontró aquí, y después solo fuimos a evitar el casamiento, lo cual se torno un poquito fuera de lo normal." Siguió el relato Cadence mientras que yo cada vez iba tomando mas interés en todo lo que fue sucediendo, y todo frente a sus propias caras.

"¿Que hizo Chrysalis después de que la descubrieron entre las dos?" Le pregunte a Cadence intrigado, mientras que Fluttershy solo hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto al haberse quedado pensativa por un momento.

"Se transformo en lo que era realmente, ya que como habia consumido casi todo el amor de Shining, tenía el poder suficiente para poder derribar la barrera, la cual causo que sus changelings pudieran entrar a la ciudad." Respondió Cadence con un pequeño suspiro, pero de hecho hay algo que me intriga en todo esto. Si era una boda entre un capitán y una princesa, ¿que no iba a estar alguien cuidando de que todo estuviera bajo control?

"¿Que no estaba Celestia ahí?" Pregunte confundido, ya que como según cuenta Cadence, parece que Chrysalis solo llego, dijo que habia controlado a Shining, y les gano a todos como si nada.

"De hecho ella fue más poderosa que yo en ese momento y logro malherirme, pero gracias a Twilight y sus amigas, pudieron ganar tiempo para que Cadence y Shining lograran sacarla de la ciudad junto a su ejército, usando la magia del amor." Me respondió Celestia mientras que tanto Shining como Cadence solo se abrazaban afectivamente, para incomodidad de algunos, principalmente porque se dieron un pequeño beso frente a todos.

Déjame ver si entendí: Chrysalis se hizo pasar por alguien, se alimenta de amor y, con suficiente tiempo, puede llegar a vencer a Celestia, la cual es una de las ponies que conozco que tienen más poder que nadie, ¿pero la vence la "magia del amor? Como que suena algo humillante y gracioso ser vencido por eso. Pero aun así, sigue siendo más poderosa que Celestia...creo.

"Espera, ¿entonces Chrysalis es más poderosa que tu y tiene más magia que tú?" Le pregunte intrigado a Celestia, la cual asintió tranquilamente mientras que las demás solo se tornaban algo pensativos en lo que habia dicho.

"Se podría decir que sí, pero eso es mientras ella tenga una fuente de alimento, pero si llegara a regresar estaríamos mas preparados que la ocasión anterior." Me respondió algo seria Celestia, mientras que Lyra solo estaba tranquila escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Espera un momento...de hecho si hay algo que puedo preguntar que me tiene algo confundido y extrañado, y eso fue cuando jugué en línea aquella vez en la biblioteca.

"Oye Luna, ahora que me acuerdo, hace tiempo estuve jugando en línea en un videojuego, pero hay algo que me empecé a preguntar desde ese entonces..." Le dije a Luna intrigado, la cual solo se me quedo mirando sorprendida, para fastidio de Celestia, la cual se llevo un casco a la cara de que haya sacado el tema de los videojuegos en este momento.

"¿Así que eras tú ese misterioso personaje que se apareció de repente en un servidor?" Me pregunto Luna curiosa, mientras que yo asentía levemente a su pregunta.

"¿Como pude jugar en línea con mi laptop, si se supone que no se puede por inalámbrico?" Le pregunte a Luna, la cual solo se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa, pero de hecho antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, fue silenciada por un aura dorada, siendo por parte de Celestia.

¿Que? ¿Se iba a emocionar de mas hablándome acerca de eso?

"Mi hermana pensó en una idea de poder incrementar la señales con magia, creando una antena especial, la cual permite a cualquier usuario poder usar sin límites el servicio, con una velocidad aceptable." Me respondió Celestia, para total fastidio de Luna, la cual solo empezó a hacer pequeños pucheros, para después poder recuperar el habla.

"A todo esto, ¿qué es una laptop?" Me pregunto Luna mientras que yo solo me habia quedado distraído viendo a los pequeñas figuras de papel que estaban avanzando por toda la mesa como un pequeño grupo de soldados.

"Es como una computadora, pero portátil." Le respondí a Luna, la cual solo empezó a verme con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que veía como poco a poco su gesto se iba tornando a una de emoción.

"¿En serio se puede hacer eso con una computadora?" Me pregunto emocionada Luna mientras que parecía haber un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, mientras que tenía una gran cara de emoción mientras me miraba.

"No empieces Luna." Le dijo Celestia seriamente, para lo cual simplemente se quedo seria, pero aun le podía ver las ganas de querer preguntarme más acerca de eso.

"¿Algo más que quieras saber?" Pregunto Cadence mientras que yo solo me quedaba pensativo en que mas podría preguntar.

Vamos a ver...ya no tengo nada más que preguntar de las demás, excepto de Cadence, así que...

"El Imperio de cristal y su anterior gobernante a Cadence y que sucedió." Le pregunte intrigado a Cadence, la cual simplemente parecía contenta de estar respondiendo cada una de mis preguntas, como si le agradara tanto que le preguntara para saber más de ella.

"El Imperio de cristal era gobernado por el rey Sombra, el cual era un gobernante de casco duro y cruel con su población, la cual fue corrompiendo con poderes oscuros." Respondió Cadence algo preocupada, mientras que yo solo iba poniendo total atención a todo lo que dijeran o hablaran.

"¿Entonces él era malo?" Le pregunte a Cadence, la cual solo se me quedo mirando confundida, como si hubiera preguntando lo más obvio del mundo.

Si, ya sé que eso dice que es malvado y todo, ¿pero en realidad era totalmente malo, o solo fue corrompido?

"De hecho nunca me agrado el tipo, y menos cuando podía sacar cristales oscuros del suelo para atrapar a quien sea." Dijo Spike mientras que hacia un pequeño gesto de desagrado, para que después Cadence volviera a hablar.

"Nosotros intentamos evitar que volviera después de su expulsión con un domo mágico, a petición de las princesas, pero era demasiado el poder que absorbía día a día, además de que a Shining le colocaron unos pequeños cristales oscuros en el cuerno que negaban su magia, por lo que yo tuve que hacer el domo, pero no tenía tanta experiencia en esa área." Relato Cadence lo que sucedió aquel día como si solo hubiera sucedido ayer, aunque a decir verdad, casi creo que eso sucedió hace algunos años.

"Los elementos estaban ahí cuando el domo cayó y el intentó retomar el control, pero gracias a su persistencia, especialmente a la valentía de Spike, el cual logro conseguir el corazón de cristal de la torre, pudimos erradicarlo de una vez por todas." Respondió Cadence algo feliz mientras que dirigía una pequeña sonrisa a Spike, el cual inmediatamente se sonrojo y decidió voltear a mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿A qué te referiste con 'erradicar'?" Pregunte intrigado y a la vez asustado de que hayan dicho 'erradicar' en lugar de encerrar o arrestar, como lo hicieron con Chrysalis.

"Digamos que como no quería pensar mejor las cosas, termino por corromperse, pero ya no volverá a ocasionar problemas de nuevo, así que ya no es algo en lo que te deberías preocupar." Respondió Cadence algo pensativa, mientras que en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, sentí un viento helado y un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

'Entonces lo mataron...pero si ese imperio estaba desde antes, las princesas debieron de haberlo conocido...¿qué secretos podrían haber guardado ambas con todo lo que han vivido? ¿Y qué me dice que no puedan hacer eso de nuevo con otros, o incluso conmigo?' Me quede pensando en lo que habia dicho, y aunque pueda ser de nuevo mi paranoia, mejor decidí volver a preguntar antes de que a Celestia se le ocurra leer mi mente mientras piense con este tipo de cosas

"¿Por qué Discord parece chivo loco?" Pregunte algo tranquilo mientras que algunas de ellas estaban con pequeñas risas, y Discord solo se aparecía frente a mi sentado en la mesa, pero con el tamaño igual a Spike.

"Yo no estoy loco, solo digamos que me gusta ver las expresiones de la gente cuando ven cosas fuera de lo común." Dijo Discord mientras que tomaba ambos de sus ojos en sus garras, y los lanzaba frente a Cadence, la cual al ver el repentino gesto, inmediatamente se escandalizo y dio un pequeño grito, haciendo reír a algunos de ellos mientras que ella se sonrojaba, para que Discord volviera a su lugar.

"¿Nada mas?" Me pregunto Velvet, a lo cual simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Ya puedo preguntarle, querida?" Le pregunto Shining a Cadence, la cual algo alterada, asintió levemente mientras que con uno de sus cascos tocaba uno de los 'ojos', los cuales eran nada más y nada menos que dos bombillos, para alivio de ella.

"¿Por qué usas modismos para hablar?" Me pregunto Shining algo interesado, mientras que yo solo me le quede viendo confundido.

Si sé que es un modismo, ¿pero a cuales modismos se refiere que he dicho frente a él?

"¿Como cuáles?" Le pregunte a Shining, el cual solo se quedo pensativo un momento, para después volver a mirarme.

"Como 'nomas' y 'óigame'." Me dijo Shining para mi sorpresa, ¿entonces no han escuchado tanto esas palabras? Mira nomas que interesante...

"Lo de 'nomas', es como si dijera solamente, y el 'óigame' es como una simple expresión de sorpresa, aunque esos son solo unos cuantos de los que uso." Le respondió a Shining, el cual con un solo gesto, me hizo saber que le habia quedado claro las palabras, pero parecía seguir pensativo.

"¿Entonces hay más que solo esas dos palabras?" Pregunto intrigada Cadence de que haya dicho que existen más que solo esas dos...

Si solo supieran la cantidad de modismos y regionalismos que existen en el idioma español y como los usamos, quedarían sorprendidos.

"Mmhm." Fue mi única respuesta, a lo cual solo Shining se me quedo mirando intrigado, como si tuviera miles y miles de conocimientos que podría aprender, pero al mismo tiempo podrían confundirlo.

"Que extraño eres para hablar." Me dijo algo serio Shining, mientras que Cadence solo lo golpeaba levemente en su costado con su casco.

Y así fue como continuo nuestro desayuno, ellas continuando su plática, y solo escuchando pero de vez en cuando respondiendo algunas de sus preguntas o también preguntando, algunas veces algo gracioso sucedía con alguien y reíamos.

De hecho solo paso un tiempo, cuando vimos que ambas gobernadoras se levantaban de sus cojines para después comenzar a hablar.

"Ha sido un desayuno agradable e interesante con su compañía, y de hecho son de las pocas veces que hemos tenido el lujo de disfrutar convivir con otros ponies nuevos." Dijo esto mientras que estiraba un poco las alas, para después dar un pequeño suspiro de relajación.

"Si lo desean, pueden usar este tiempo de sobra que tienen para poder convivir con otros o explorar el castillo, todo con nuestro permiso. Desafortunadamente ambas necesitamos atender nuestros deberes, pero esperamos volvernos a reunir después." Dijo Celestia con un tono maternal, mientras que ella junto con Luna, se marchaban fuera del comedor, dejándonos solos.

"En este momento debería ir a buscar a mi pequeño Angel...me preocupa que no lo haya visto en toda la mañana, pero después los alcanzo una vez que lo haya encontrado." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente mientras que se levantaba del cojín, y se dirigía fuera, no sin la compañía de Discord, el cual rápidamente junto todas las figuras de papel en una caja, y salió detrás de ella.

"Nosotros debemos ir a informarnos cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos en Canterlot, esto para planear mejor nuestra estadía." Respondió Cadence, mientras que ella junto a Shining se despedían de Twilight y sus padres, no sin antes Cadence y Twilight hacer una especie de baile raro y tal vez humillante, y saludarme con su casco algo feliz, para después dejarnos a Twilight, sus padres, Spike, Lyra y yo ahí.

"Oye Damian, ¿no te gustaría conocer a mi nieta personalmente?" Me pregunto amablemente Velvet, a lo cual simplemente asentí levemente. De hecho serviría mas conocerla personalmente, que solo quedarme con lo que se de las historias.

"De hecho debemos ir a buscarla...se supone que hoy terminaba sus estudios en Canterlot." Respondió Twilight, mientras que todos nos levantábamos de nuestros cojines, y nos marchábamos fuera del lugar, no sin antes Velvet subir a Spike en su lomo, sonrojándolo de que lo haya tomado con su magia sorpresivamente y lo sentara en su lomo.

"¿Y qué te parecieron todos Damian?" Me pregunto interesada Twilight mientras que íbamos caminando por los pasillos siendo guiados por ella.

"No se...como que me es extraño convivir alrededor de todos ustedes." Le respondí algo serio a Twilight mientras que dábamos vuelta entre tantos pasillos, pero Twilight parecía conocer perfectamente a donde iba.

"Pero por lo menos te hice entrar en confianza para que pudieras hablar con los demás, siquiera un poco." Respondió Velvet algo seria, mientras que yo solo la miraba tranquila, y ella me devolvía la mirada, no en modo de desafío, solo de entendimiento.

"Pues es cierto..." Respondió algo serio mientras que parecíamos estar caminando a lo largo de un gran pasillo, y en donde a cada cierta distancia se encontraba un guardia solar vigilando los pasillos.

"No vamos a tardar mucho, de hecho a esta hora es cuando Nyx debería ya de haber terminado de empacar sus cosas, por lo que será fácil encontrarla." Respondió algo emocionada Twilight, mientras que parecía estar dando pequeños saltos por la emoción, pero tan pronto lo notó, inmediatamente se sonrojo y se quedo tranquila.

Wow...qué extraño es lo que se puede vivir en una sola mañana.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Pues si...me esforzé todo lo que pude para poder terminar este capitulo, y, como se dieron cuenta, va a entrar otro personaje que tal vez o no conozcan (no me pertenece, es de otro autor, para que no empiecen).<br>******

******Ahora, muchos se preguntaran: ¿Pues cual es el famoso trauma que tiene? (Ps: No, no es nada oscuro, diabolico, o peligroso, es como un trauma que probablemente varios tuvieron durante su infancia, aunque quien sabe...)  
><strong>****

******Y la paranoia vuelve a reinar sobre nuestro personaje, que, aunque cada vez empieza a entrar mas en confianza con el grupo, sigue teniendo algo de desconfianza, debido a que no sabe realmente si puede encontrarse en peligro o no (Como que lo vayan a arrestar, o a torturar, entre otras cosas), pero en si quedaria mas tranquilo una vez que pueda hablar con el Doctor Whooves (porque él sabe, y de que puede explicarle todo lo que sucede, si puede).  
><strong>****

******Antes de irme, les quiero pedir algo: Si tienen la necesidad de preguntar algo (lo que sea, como porque uso ciertas palabras o modismos, o porque el personaje hace eso, o que sucedio con "x" cosa), hagan la pregunta en una reseña en la historia, y probablemente en el siguiente capitulo lo responderia. (Tambien si quieren regañarme por la forma en que escribo, o por equivocarme en la redaccion de palabras, como lo hizo Lector Noob en una oracion, lo cual vi e inmediatamente corregí, aunque no se si le agradeci despues por el aviso) haganlo, y no se queden callados, porque entonces asi me estarian diciendo indirectamente que voy bien, pero probablemente tendria un error por ahi que nadie dijo. ******

******De hecho, los personajes que pueden llegan a aparecer seran Molestia, Miss Rarity y una de las 3 humanas que tengo en mi perfil (A que no adivinan quien es). De hecho, cuando conozca el personaje al Doctor, habra un capitulo en donde habra una mini-historia sobre ellas, para que mas o menos puedan adivinar.******

******Ahora, el mini-capitulo...******

******...******

******Lector Noob - "En mi opinión, como que medio satanizas a Molestia, osea, solo le gusta trollear y coger..." "...no tiene nada de malo, el hecho que conocieran a una Celestia ninfómana es la parte 'endulzante e inocente' de las versiones".  
><strong>****

*******toma parte en el castillo de Molestia*******

******Molestia: Asi que soy una de las versiones mas dulce e inocente...*pone pose coqueta*...me gustaria conocerlo en persona, no se, tal vez hasta podriamos ser "amigos íntimos". *pequeña risa*******

******Autor: Disque la medio satanizo porque le gusta hacer todo eso...*se hace bolita*  
><strong>****

******Molestia: ¿Necesitas que alguien te abraze? Porque con todo gusto de abrazaria...por horas...juntos.*se emociona toda*******

******Autor: ¡A abrazar a otro! *le apunta con una pistola de agua*******

******Molestia: ¿Porque tanto el rechazo? Tu sabes que puedo poner contento y feliz a cualquier macho...*se coloca detras de el y lo sujeta de los hombros, para despues empezar a susurrar*...sabes que me deseas, solo me rechazas porque eres timido.  
><strong>****

******Autor: *pensando* Nope, nope, nope y mas nope. *forcejea con ella y la rocia con agua fria* Me le baja a lo calenturienta, o le hablo a Miss Rarity pa' que te amarre y dejes de fastidiar.  
><strong>****

******Molestia: ¿Asi que dominante eh? *lo sonroja todo* No te preocupes, yo mismo lo puedo hacer. *se empieza a amarrar ella misma*******

******Autor: *asustado* Lo que tu quieres es quitarme mi inocencia...*cambia a su traje de exploracion*  
><strong>****

******Molestia: *coqueta* Eso, y que me encantan los delicados y serios...podria decirse que dicen que son "mas traviesos". *pequeña risita*******

******Autor: Pekaboo! *lanza una granada flash al suelo y sale corriendo*******

******Molestia: *sale corriendo detras de él* ¡No me tengas miedo! ¡Prometo ser gentil contigo! *comienza a volar y se acerca mas rapido*  
><strong>****

******Autor: ¡Tas bien loca! *abre un portal y escapa*******

******Molestia: Awww...tan cerca que estuve...*hace pucheros y se devuelve a su castillo*******

******Autor: *a salvo en su casa* Que rollo contigo Lector... ¿como que Molestia es la mas inocente y dulce de las versiones? Esta muy mal mijo...muy mal. ¿Acaso es dulce e inocente que ella tenga deseos de quedarte contigo durante toda la noche sin descanso alguno, para en la mañana continuar? Pues no, y menos en mi caso. (Una de las razones por la que empece con el self-insert: mi total negacion a este tipo de situaciones, lo cual, en la historia, le provoca miedo al personaje y la necesidad de huir)  
><strong>****

******Ps: Si quieres, puedes preguntar porque la negacion, o porque fue firme el personaje con el rechazo de la invitacion de Molestia a irse con ella (Porque hay una razon, y puedo decirla siempre y cuando alguien quiera escucharla)******

******...******

******Tal vez me tarde un tiempo en subir otro capitulo, asi que no se vayan a estresar tanto si no ven un capitulo en un tiempo. Esto es, porque los estudios son prioridad, y ultimamente he estado apurado los fines de semana (que es cuando me pongo a escribir), pero con el tiempo libre suficiente para poder subir este capitulo.******

******Otra cosa: Si se dan cuenta, los tres posibles humanos que entrarian a la historia, son de mi propiedad, pero siguen siendo gente común y corriente con alguna profesion, pero sin la posibilidad de usar magia, lo cual me es mas entretenido de escribir para mi (Como el autor "Como arroyo que fluye", el cual usa un grupo de humanos sin ningun tipo de magia disponible, y con solo sus conocimientos, para valerse de si mismos en una Equestria algo oscura y perturbadora).******

******Les vuelvo a decir: Cada humana (3 personas) tienen un proposito en especifico, y dos de ellas apareceran en otras dos historias, si es que acabo esta historia primero. (Se me hace que no adivinan que proposito tienen, y mas o menos les quedaria claro cuando haga el "back-story", pero quien sabe.)******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	29. Chapter 29: Un gran dia

****************A/N - Notas del autor: Pues me tardé otro mes para subir un nuevo capitulo de este proyecto, iniciado como un simple pasatiempo mio...  
><strong>**************

****************¿Porque? Pues el vicio del videojuego...el vicio. Se me hace que se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de subir cada mes...****************

****************Pero en fin, un nuevo capitulo, blah blah blah (inserte excusa generica aqui).****************

****************¿Que me entretuvo para que no subiera y escribiera antes el capitulo? La escuela (antes de salir de vacaciones), los videojuegos, y que se me iban las ideas a cada rato...****************

****************Ademas, preferí responder a las reseñas por PM´s (mensajes privados), porque como se dieron cuenta, tardo demasiado para subir un capitulo (que es donde usualmente respondia), pero aun asi, tengo que usar el capitulo para responderle a los que su nombre "no sale en letritas azules" (me refiero a ti "Lector Noob", no a otros que puedan resultar ofendidos por este comentario).  
><strong>**************

****************Para Lector Noob .- Cuando dije "una comida despues" es simple. No me dieron ganas de escribir "y comian esto, y decian esto" (porque no mi gusta).****************

****************Ademas, el fandom (desde mi punto de vista) es demasiado manipulable hacia cualquier sentido (Vease el comportamiento de una historia "M", a una historia "T", asi como los numerosos temas que rondan por los alrededores). ****************

****************No, los comentarios en si no me ofenden. Lo que pasa es que, cuando escribo, normalmente lo hago sin el propósito de seriedad (como si jugara con lo que digo o con mis palabras), pero no tengan miedo de regañarme como lo hacen dos lectores aqui (que si no me avisan lo de las palabras, ni cuenta de mi error). Además, siempre me parece entretenido lo que tiene que opinar otros (aunque parezca que me quieran mandar al mismisimo infierno).  
><strong>**************

****************Para eggmannega4 .- ¿Guardian? Para eso va a estar el Doctor Whooves una vez que se conozcan (Por la tecnología que poseen ambos). Y lo de ser algo sumiso...ehhh...*se hace bolita*****************

****************Es sumiso en este momento, porque no represantan tanto un peligro ellas, ¿pero que pasaria si se le intenta imponer alguna version oscura, digamos Pinkamena? Lo logico para el es, esperar si ella no representa alguna amenaza, y si lo es, usar sus armas (o entrar en panico, lo primero que suceda...).****************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

********El personaje "Nyx" pertenece al autor 'Pen Stroke', por lo que es obvio que el personaje es de su creación. (Sirve que van y leen sus historias de paso).  
>*estan en Ingles.<br>********

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29 - Un gran dia.<br>**

**Granja Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Applejack...**

Como todas las mañanas, le era de costumbre a Applejack de madrugar desde la salida del sol para empezar con la recolecta de manzanas, las cuales ya estaban listas para ser recolectadas...

Pero ella no estaba totalmente sola pateando los arboles con manzanas, los cuales caían con perfección a los canastos que tenia colocados abajo, de hecho, estaba también su hermano mayor Big Mac ayudándola desde el otro lado del huerto, el cual se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros a la distancia.

Excepto la abuela, la cual aun se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora mirando a ambos nietos trabajar en el campo, y Applebloom aun se encontraba en la escuela, por lo que solo eran Applejack y Big Mac trabajando en el campo.

Excepto que el clima no era tan agradable del todo, y precisamente porque parecía habia una lluvia ligera, por lo cual cada vez que Applejack pateaba un árbol, tenía que tener cuidado de no ser salpicada por el rocío de agua que quedaba entre las hojas.

El problema no era el agua, ni el lodo que cada vez se hacía mayor alrededor de los arboles, y mucho menos era el esfuerzo mayor que tenían que hacer para apresurarse antes de que fuera a empeorar la lluvia...

Era el hecho de que, si permanecían cualquiera de los dos demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia o con su pelaje mojado, probablemente terminarían enfermos, incluso si ambos tuvieran sus batas para la lluvia. Esto también fue reforzado cuando empezaron a sentir un viento algo helado golpear contra el pelaje de sus patas humedecidas, lo cual causaba un escalofrío en Applejack, la cual solo miro al cielo e imploro que el equipo del clima o Rainbow se tardaran un poco más antes de iniciar con la lluvia.

Tal vez no sería tan fuerte esta lluvia, pero si no lograban realizar todas las tareas pendientes antes de que llegara la temporada de lluvias, tendrían que estar ambos trabajando bajo la lluvia y con el peligro de ser lastimados por algún árbol impactado por un relámpago, o por ramas que fueran impulsadas por los fuertes vientos...

Pero a cierta pony le encantaba andar bajo la lluvia como si fuera un día común y corriente, la cual fue notada por Applejack, la cual pudo escuchar a la distancia pequeños brincos, los cuales solo podían pertenecer a una pony en especifico.

Y casualmente, Applejack levantó la mirada y noto que a la distancia se aproximaba hacia ella una masa de rosa combinado con amarillo, por lo que continuó con su trabajo mientras esperaba a aquella amiga llegar.

Y no tardo mucho en llegar aquella pony de color rosa, con su bata y sombrero color amarillos para andar bajo la lluvia, la cual con un gran salto decidió aterrizar sobre el árbol en el cual Applejack estaba trabajando, causando que varias gotas de agua cayeran al mismo tiempo, empapando a Applejack, la cual con una ligera sacudida, se quito el agua de encima.

"¿No te parece un clima agradable? Con este tipo de clima uno suele tomar bebidas cálidas y estar en casa, pero hay algunos que prefieren estar afuera." Le dijo alegremente Pinkie mientras que asomaba su cara entre las hojas del árbol, mientras que veía Applejack a Pinkie estar de cabeza mirándola.

"Claro que si Pinkie, aunque creo que a cierta pony delicada no le encante este clima del todo." Le respondió amigablemente Applejack mientras que pateaba el árbol con el que se encontraba en el momento, y solo esperó pacientemente a que las manzanas cayeran en los canastos.

Pero como Pinkie estaba de cabeza cuando realizó la patada, por poco llega a caerse sobre un montón de lodo que hacia debajo de ella, de no ser porque se sujeto con ambos cascos traseros fuertemente a la rama del árbol, lo cual evitó su caída.

"¡Whoopsie! Por poco y provoco un accidente Applejack." Le dijo algo juguetona Pinkie mientras que volvía de nuevo a subir al árbol, para después sentarse entre las ramas, pero a la vista de Applejack.

"Pinkie, baja del árbol. No quiero que resultes lastimada mientras esté trabajando." Le dijo algo preocupada Applejack a Pinkie, principalmente porque hace poco habia estado mirando el cielo, y empezó a notar destellos entre las nubes, lo cual significaba que probablemente también habría una tormenta eléctrica pronto, por lo cual ella también tendría que apurarse si no quería estar bajo la tormenta trabajando y con el riesgo de que un relámpago la impactara a ella o al árbol.

'Si así está el clima y ni siquiera es temporada aun, me preocupa por cómo estará cuando realmente llegue' Pensó Applejack mientras veía como Pinkie se ponía pensativa por un momento, para después simplemente lanzarse al suelo como si nada, asustando repentinamente a Applejack, pero después notó que Pinkie solo estaba mirándola tranquilamente en el suelo.

"¡Oh no te preocupes Applejack! Yo jamás te interrumpiría mientras estas trabajando." Le respondió Pinkie mientras que se sacudía el rocío de agua de su bata amarilla, pero inmediatamente Applejack notó algo demasiado obvio en su amiga, y eso era que en lugar de ver la típica melena esponjada de ella, habia una melena lacia y con un color de rosa algo más oscuro.

Ella claramente sabia que las reacciones de Pinkie solían revelar su estado emocional, y si su melena de desinflaba o estaba lacia, probablemente estaría deprimida en el momento, por lo cual, preocupada por su amiga, decidió preguntar, en caso de que algo estuviera molestado a Pinkie.

Aunque Applejack la conocía bien, y normalmente no solía tener ese peinado, al menos de que se hubiera sentido traicionada con algún amigo, o alguna otra cosa totalmente deprimente que le haya sucedido.

"Ummm...¿te puedo preguntar una cosa Pinkie?" Le pregunto intrigada Applejack a Pinkie, la cual, sonriente como siempre, miró a su amiga alegremente.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le respondió alegremente Pinkie, mientras que Applejack empezaba a cargar varias de las canastas en su lomo, y Pinkie como buena amiga que era, decidió ayudar a Applejack por el momento, aunque a veces Applejack le molestaba recibir ayuda de otros, pero aprendió que a veces si era necesaria la intervención de otros.

"¿Te has estado sintiendo bien estos últimos días?" Le pregunto Applejack mientras que ambas se dirigían a otro árbol que solo esperaba a que sus frutos fueran recogidos por aquella pony naranja.

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo habría de estar?" Le respondió algo confundida Pinkie, por lo que Applejack empezó a hacer señas con su casco a su melena, a lo cual inmediatamente Pinkie entendió la pregunta.

"¡Oh eso!" Dijo algo sorprendida Pinkie mientras que con un casco apartaba un mechón de su pelo que estorbaba su vista. "La verdad no sé por qué sucedió, solo sé que desde que desperté mi melena estaba así de lacia, como si una aplanadora de juguete hubiera estado jugando entre mi melena." Le respondió alegremente Pinkie a su amiga, pero ésta solo se le quedo mirando algo incrédula.

"Claaaro..." Le respondió algo incrédula Applejack, mientras que Pinkie solo la miraba confundida por su respuesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees que solo es mi melena?" Le pregunto Pinkie algo confundida, mientras que Applejack solo hacia una parada en otra hilera de arboles que aguardaban, para colocar canastos vacios en cada uno de ellos.

"Si te creo Pinkie...pero lo que pasa es que debe haber una explicación para eso." Le respondió Applejack con un suspiro, a lo cual Pinkie simplemente suspiro sorprendida mientras que veía como la pony vaquera pateaba aquel árbol, el cual solo se agito por unos segundos, para que los frutos empezaran a caer perfectamente en cada uno de los canastos, como por arte de magia.

Tal vez Applejack necesitaba darse prisa con los arboles para que no fuera alcanzada por la tormenta, pero con Pinkie a su lado y haciendo platica con ella, podría realizar su trabajo mas cómodamente teniendo a alguien que le hiciera compañía.

"Pues según recuerdo a mi Pinkie sentido, esto solo sucede cuando algo grande y peligroso sucede, o porque alguien está demasiado deprimido." Respondió Pinkie mientras que ella iba cargando poco a poco cada uno de los canastos en su lomo, cada uno perfectamente alineado y formando una torre, para sorpresa de Applejack, ya que eso era demasiado pesado, pero a Pinkie parecía no afectarle.

"¿Y no te has puesto a investigar si algo paso o si alguien está deprimido? Porque han pasado horas desde que amaneció, y aun sigues así." Preguntó algo dudosa Applejack a Pinkie, la cual simplemente seguía a Applejack por todo el campo mientras que buscaban arboles de los cuales recolectar sus frutos.

"Me puse a investigar por toooodo Ponyville, incluso en cada pequeña casa, e incluso con los animales que cuida Fluttershy, pero no encontré nada de nada." Le dijo tranquilamente Pinkie mientras que Applejack, viendo como la mayoría de los frutos ya habían sido recolectados y solo estaban en canastos alrededor de los arboles, solo decidió cargar unos cuantos de ellos para dirigirse de nuevo a la granja.

Y como a Pinkie no parecía afectarle en nada, del montón de canastas que ya tenía, todavía tomo otras dos, y hábilmente las coloco encima de las otras, mientras que solo esperaba a Applejack a que avanzara.

"¿Y qué hay de Twilight?" Le pregunto Applejack a la pony rosada, mientras que esta solo coloco un casco sobre su mentón para ponerse a pensar, pero rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

"Ella no estaba en la biblioteca, ¿que no recuerdas que ella se fue con las princesas, junto a su familia, Fluttershy, Lyra y Damian?" Le respondió Pinkie mientras que Applejack, mirando las nubes y a los pegasos volar por los alrededores, simplemente suspiro.

"Cierto..." Respondió Applejack, pero inmediatamente se acordó de que ella también tenía un trabajo en el pueblo, y probablemente no le agradaría mucho estar tanto tiempo fuera. "¿No sabes cuándo regresaran? Porque no creo que a Twilight le agrade tener cerrada la biblioteca tanto tiempo..."

"¡Nopi!" Fue la única respuesta de Pinkie antes de que ambas llegaran al almacén que se encontraba a los alrededores de la granja, para después simplemente acomodar bajo el resguardo del edificio cada uno de los canastos.

"¿Crees que tarden mucho en llegar?" Pregunto algo intrigada Applejack mientras que dejaban el ultimo canasto que cargaban en el suelo, mientras que Pinkie solo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

"¿Y ahora porque tan preocupada por que lleguen?" Pregunto curiosa Pinkie mientras que miraba fijamente a Applejack, la cual se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.

"Solo por curiosidad..." Fue lo único que respondió Applejack mientras ambas se dirigían de nuevo al exterior, para empezar a cargar los canastos que quedaban en el exterior, pero Pinkie aun seguía sin creer del todo lo que dijo Applejack...

Principalmente porque es pésima mintiendo, e inmediatamente se pone nerviosa si empieza a evadir las preguntas, además de que Pinkie sabía exactamente por qué tenía tanta urgencia por saber cuando regresaba el grupo de Canterlot.

"Sigues con ese remordimiento." Le dijo directamente Pinkie a Applejack, la cual parecía tener una pequeña idea a que estaba refiriéndose, pero no quería admitirlo aun, y menos frente a Pinkie.

"¿De qué?" Pregunto algo nerviosa Applejack, pero ella ya sabía perfectamente a que se refería Pinkie con su pregunta y con esa mirada seria que aun seguía sobre ella.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero." Le dijo algo sonriente Pinkie mientras que Applejack solo miro a su amiga algo alterada, mientras que ambas llegaban a otro montón de canastos que se encontraban esperando alrededor de un árbol, simplemente esperando a ser llevadas a la seguridad de un edificio.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Ya lo dejamos en claro y ambos estamos bien." Le respondió algo alterada Applejack mientras que empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa por el hecho de que Pinkie pareciera tenerla entre sus cascos, mientras que ambas comenzaban a cargar algunos canastos con manzanas y se disponían a volver al almacén.

"El sí, tu no." Respondió Pinkie algo seria mientras que miraba a su amiga, la cual estaba totalmente nerviosa y cada vez se le hacía mas difícil pensar en una forma de evitar soltar toda la verdad de golpe.

"¿Y todo esto a donde va?" Evadió una ya nerviosa Applejack que no quería admitir que si sentía algo de lastima y culpabilidad por lo que sucedió, aun cuando ella sabe que ya no hay resentimiento entre ambos, pero por dentro siente que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto ante la situación.

"A mí se me hace que desde lo que le hiciste ahora te preocupa si lo vuelven a lastimar..." Le respondió algo traviesa Pinkie mientras daba saltos alrededor de Applejack, la cual tenía unas mejillas totalmente rojas.

"¡No!" Respondió algo sonrojada y alterada Applejack mientras que Pinkie solo miraba traviesamente a su amiga, mientras que aceleraba un poco más el paso, alejándose de ella.

"Claaaro..." Respondió Pinkie incrédula, mientras que Applejack se detuvo en seco y giro lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Pinkie, la cual solo estaba sonriente desde su lugar.

"¡Pinkie!" Le dijo molesta Applejack a Pinkie mientras que un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras que intento atrapar a Pinkie entre sus cascos, la cual simplemente la evadió saltando hacia un lado.

"¡A que no me atrapas!" Le dijo juguetonamente Pinkie mientras que ella se alejaba dando saltos por lo extenso de la granja, y de vez en cuando chapoteando entre el agua, mientras que una enfadada Applejack corría velozmente tras ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo de las princesas, Canterlot...<strong>

**Damian POV**

Pues que podría decir...

Oh sí, que en menos de dos días, ya tengo tres protectoras y dos cuidadoras, ¡y quien mejor para cuidarme que la madre de Twilight!

No sé por qué, pero siento que ella me estará vigilando de cerca...tan cerca que para cuando quiera hacer algo, ella ya sabrá que estaré haciendo.

Pero en fin, de todos modos según ellas parece ser que aquí Twilight tiene una hija, de la cual nunca me enteré y ni siquiera se molesto en mencionar.

Pero de que me quejo, si yo desde que llegue empecé de paranoico con '¡Son malvadas! ¡Usa el reloj para ocultar tu presencia!'...aunque sigue mi paranoia activa, principalmente por una simple causa totalmente sencilla...

Que se supone que Molestia solo debería ser una creación y un blog, y no debería de estar viva, y si creo que es la Nyx alicornio que se supone que es Nightmare pero en potra, ella debería ser solo una historia, y no debería estar presente aquí...

...

Por favor que el Doctor Whooves me explique todo esto antes de que me dé una crisis y me encierre en mi casa por miedo a que se me aparezca alguna otra versión oscura de los ponies...

"Bueno, aquí estamos..." Dijo Twilight mientras que todo el grupo nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta, probablemente donde se supone que 'Nyx' estaría.

Y mirando hacia mi lado a Lyra, lo primero que noto es que esta demasiado pegada hacia mi pierna, como si quisiera hacerme sentir seguro o algo así...

Digo esto porque, con el paso del tiempo me siento más cómodo si Lyra o Fluttershy están alrededor, que quedarme solo con alguien más...de verdad que estos lugares son tan raros, que rara vez uso mi celular o la laptop para jugar.

Como era solo un cuarto en donde se suponía que estaría Nyx, Twilight fue la única que entro por su hija, mientras que los demás esperábamos fuera del cuarto, por lo que mejor decidí sentarme en el suelo y apoyar mi espalda en la pared mientras esperábamos pacientemente afuera.

"A mi nieta le va a encantar conocerte." Me dijo Velvet mientras que todos esperábamos fuera, pero inmediatamente la mire confundida, ¿por qué le encantaría a ella conocerme? Digo, ni siquiera soy de aquí, ¿que no le va a entrar miedo al verme?

"¿Por?" Le pregunte confundido a Velvet, la cual simplemente me sonrió, lo cual me termino por confundir completamente.

"Casi tiene los mismos gustos que Twilight, por lo que para ella tu serias como un nuevo descubrimiento." Me respondió tranquilamente Velvet mientras que yo solo la miraba seriamente...

Y ahora que me acuerdo de mi paranoia, empiezo a sentirme demasiado inseguro el estar en un castillo lleno de guardias y que alberga a dos princesas, ¿quién me dice que no tengan algo 'entre cascos' y que me quieran hacer daño?

"¿Y después de esto nos iremos a Ponyville?" Le pregunte algo desesperado a Velvet, pero ella solo me miro extrañada por mi pregunta.

"¿Porque la urgencia de irte? No todos los días tienes el lujo de poder entrar al castillo y convivir cara a cara con las princesas." Me dijo algo intrigada Velvet por mi pregunta, mientras que yo simplemente mire hacia los lados y veía que cada dos columnas habia un guardia...

Si de por si casi me mata una patada de un pony y casi termino secuestrado, no puedo ni imaginar cómo es que escaparía de un castillo repleto de guardias si es que se vuelven malvados.

"Porque no me agrada estar aquí...me siento demasiado inseguro con guardias y princesas por todos lados." Le dije algo nervioso mientras que ella solo me miró seriamente como si algo anduviera mal conmigo.

"Pero se supone que eres el protegido de las princesas, y que los guardias están para proteger a todo civil." Respondió tranquilamente Velvet, pero lo que ella no sabe es que mi paranoia está demasiado activa e imaginativa por el momento, que puede que termine huyendo de ellos por miedo a que me suceda algo.

"¿Y qué tal si alguno de ellos decide hacerme daño, o incluso las princesas?" Le respondí algo serio a Velvet, ganándome la atención tanto Spike como Lyra, la cual únicamente se acerco a mi costado y se acurruco a un lado mío.

"¿Por qué tanta desconfianza hacia otros?" Me pregunto algo preocupada Velvet de que empezara cada vez a mostrarme más paranoico a los que están a mi alrededor, además de que probablemente ella empieza a creer que voy a terminar haciendo algo tonto y termine lastimándome yo mismo.

En mi casa era poco paranoico, pero aquí...y con todo lo que veo...es imposible para mí no estar preocupado si algo no va a saltar de la nada e intentar atacarme o secuestrarme.

"Para mí todo esto no es normal, y todavía es peor porque empiezo a creer que lo que veo en este momento no es por lo que debería preocuparme." Le dije algo intranquilo a Velvet por todo lo que he visto en los pocos días que llevo aquí, y que ya empiezan a preocuparme demasiado.

No soy un soldado entrenado para el uso de armas que no son láser, ni un estratega para cuando tenga problemas y esté con un equipo, y ni siquiera tengo físico como para poder forcejear con un pony...y eso es lo que me asusta, preocupándome más al pensar que hubiera pasado si Celestia no hubiera estado conmigo cuando Molestia apareció...

"¿Lo dices por...?" Me pregunta algo confundida Velvet mientras hace un gesto con sus cascos, para lo cual simplemente la mire seriamente, ¿que acaso cree que no hay nada de lo que yo deba preocuparme?

"¿En serio? Hace poco llega una princesa de otra dimensión, la cual tenía intenciones de secuestrarme, ¿y no debería preocuparme por mi bienestar?" Le dije algo nervioso mientras que los recuerdos de que sucedió hace poco invadían mi mente, con tales emociones de miedo y temor corriendo por mi mente al estar en aquella situación.

"¿Y qué tal si fue solo una coincidencia que apareciera aquí?" Me pregunto tranquila Velvet como si quisiera convencerme de que todo solo fue por mera coincidencia...

Tal vez lo de Molestia si lo fue, pero de que yo fuera de curioso y terminara aquí no fue coincidencia, ni tampoco que recibiera todo el equipo al cual me aferrare con tal de poder escapar de este lugar.

La verdad nunca entendí como algunos otros personajes jamás se preocupaban por volver a la Tierra, ¿que acaso era tan mala su vida allá, que preferirían tener una nueva vida en un lugar totalmente desconocido? ¿Que acaso no extrañarían a su familia o seres queridos que dejaron atrás al hacer el salto dimensional? Nunca sabré...porque me estoy guiando por una historia, ya que no hay nada reportado de que se pueda hacer un salto dimensional...

Bueno, no que lo hayan hecho público o que alguien si haya saltado dimensionalmente antes pero prefirió mantenerse en el anonimato...al menos de que logre regresar algún día.

Eso, y que probablemente haya más de que preocuparme si acabé de ver a un personaje de otro lugar totalmente distinto aparecer aquí con la ayuda de un portal...quien sabe que otras dimensiones extrañas y peligrosas existan más allá de lo que puedo ver en realidad.

Además de que casi siento que si Molestia está viva, entonces eso quiere decir que las creaciones del fandom pueden habitar por los alrededores...

¡Que no haya ponies antropomórficos o me ahorco de un rio!

"Si supiera lo que sé, no creería lo mismo..." Le respondí seriamente a Velvet, la cual solo se me quedo mirando fijamente, pero después de unos segundos simplemente suspiro.

Justo en este mismo momento, vimos como Twilight salía de aquel cuarto acompañada de algunas maletas con ruedas siendo arrastradas con su magia, y detrás de ella una pequeña potra de color azul pero demasiado oscuro...demasiado, con unos anteojos que hacía que tuviera ojos normales de pony color azul, solo que yo se que todo lo que trae es solo un disfraz y con un pequeño chaleco color morado claro, también con una liga de pelo azul aguamarina y su melena y cola de color morado un poco mas oscuro que su pelaje.

Obviamente se que oculta sus alas con su chaleco, y lo de los lentes es para hacer que sus ojos sean de una forma distinta...

Porque siendo reencarnación de Nightmare Moon, es obvio que tiene ojos como de un reptil o algo asi...

Si yo me acuerdo de haber leído mas o menos la historia, que ni crean que me van a tomar de sorpresa con este tipo de cosas.

Tan pronto ella noto a su abuela, ella inmediatamente dejo la maleta y corrió a los brazos de Velvet para después ser abrazada cariñosamente por ella, mientras que todos observábamos la pequeña emotiva escena entre nieta y tía.

"¡Abuelita!" Exclamo Nyx feliz mientras que Velvet acariciaba a la pequeña con su hocico de forma afectiva y ambas se abrazaban tiernamente, mientras que Twilight solo contaba la cantidad de maletas que Nyx traía, las cuales eran solo pocas y de pequeño tamaño.

"¡Me da gusto volverte a ver mi pequeña!" Exclamo también Velvet feliz mientras que abrazaba a la potra, y solo hacia la escena adorable de ver.

Como los demás integrantes de la familia también estaban felices de verla, al abrazo también se unieron el esposo de Velvet, Spike y finalmente Twilight, dejándonos tanto a Lyra como a mí en una situación familiar incomoda, de la cual espero no estar en tantos momentos incómodos de aquí en adelante.

Soy capaz de que si me veo en una situación incómoda simplemente hacerme invisible e irme.

No duraron mucho para cuando todos se separaron del abrazo, y todos miraban a una potra emocionada por estar reunida de nuevo con su familia...

Es totalmente extraño lo que veo. Hasta donde sabia ella solo era creación de una historia...pero aquí, todo cambia.

Estas dimensiones hoy en día...

Tanto Lyra como yo aun seguíamos sentados viendo aquella potra atentamente, ya que para mí era un descubrimiento gigante. No solo estaba en una dimensión de Equestria, sino que también podría estar bajo la influencia del fandom que predomina.

Para cuando me di cuenta, note que Nyx estaba parada frente a mi mirándome curiosamente, mientras que yo simplemente la mire seriamente, y a decir verdad, en lugar de verla toda aterrada o preocupada por hablarme, simplemente esta sonriendo felizmente.

"¡Hola! Veo que tu eres esa extraña y nueva criatura por los alrededores del que se habla mucho..." Me dice Nyx amablemente, y a decir verdad, es demasiado adorable como para ser verdad.

Como veía que todos estaban ya preparados para partir, decidí mejor levantarme del suelo para volver a acomodar mi mochila de nuevo en mi espalda para comenzar de nuevo el camino de vuelta a quien sabe dónde, pero al voltear a mirar a Nyx noto que ella tiene los ojos brillosos mientras que se queda mirando hacia mi dirección, incomodándome algo de que me mire por demasiado tiempo.

"¡Wow! No creí que fuera un humano tan alto...¿cuál es tu nombre?" Me pregunto Nyx de la nada mirándome directamente mientras que parecía demasiado pensativa, y al mismo tiempo parecía verla como algo emocionada.

No sé, pero es incomodo que una niñ...potra, empiece a tomarme demasiada atención de la nada cuando ni siquiera le he hablado por más de dos minutos.

Oh espera...es que de seguro Twilight le habrá dicho 'Es demasiado asustadizo y callado, se amable con el', o tal vez sea su personalidad...ay no se pero me duele la cabeza por estar pensando y analizando todo por mi paranoia.

"Damian." Le respondí seriamente mientras que ella solo inclino hacia un lado su cabeza mientras que seguía mirándome curiosa.

"Hmmm..." Decía mientras que empezaba a dar pequeños pasos alrededor mío, mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, analizando cada pequeño detalle que encontrara de mi...

Si solo tuviera la valentía de decirle que dejara de hacer eso...

"Ummm...¿nos podemos ir ya?" Le dije incomodo a Twilight de que Nyx aun siguiera analizándome como si fuera su propio experimento a investigar.

Aunque conociendo la personalidad de Twilight, y suponiendo que lo que me dijo su madre es cierto, probablemente va a estar detrás de mí con preguntas e investigaciones...

"Aun no, ya que todavía hay que esperar a Fluttershy y despedirnos de las princesas.." Me respondió Twilight, aunque ya me estaba empezando a desesperar de estar fuera, y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para explorar la casa que se supone que tengo para vivir por el momento.

Lo único que recuerdo que he visto es la cocina, la sala, el campo de tiro y los cuartos de arriba, y ni siquiera he pasado una sola noche ahí...

Aunque ahora que recuerdo...¿cuánto tiempo me tomara explorar aquel lugar si es demasiado amplio y con varios cuartos? Porque no quiero estar a la mitad de la noche buscando donde lavar la ropa...

Ahora que me acuerdo, necesito también lavar la ropa...y ni siquiera se lavar. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien...pero a las que les preguntaría son a Lyra o a Fluttershy, no creo que ellas tengan que lavar ropa...¿o sí?

"¿Y cuanto tiempo va a ser?" Le pregunte algo impaciente a Twilight, la cual solo me miro con un pequeño suspiro.

"Unas cuantas horas..." Me respondió ella tranquilamente, solo para que yo empezara a quejarme por su respuesta...

Entiendo lo de esperar a Fluttershy y despedirnos...¿pero tanto tiempo solo para hacer eso? Pues no, porque si van a ser varias horas, y tomando en cuenta que son como las 10 u 11 de la mañana según el reloj, pues vamos a llegar en la tarde, y pues me da sueño, y mas cosas...

"¿Porque te quejas tanto? Ni que hubiera algo más interesante que hacer por el momento." Me dijo Twilight algo fastidiada mientras que yo solo la mire seriamente.

"¿Ir con el Doctor Whooves tal vez? ¿Asegurarme que algo o alguien no me vaya a secuestrar? ¿Explorar los alrededores?" Le respondí algo serio mientras que ella también me regresaba la misma mirada seria, pero después de unos segundos simplemente suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eras tan quejumbroso antes?" Pregunto algo fastidiada Twilight mientras que todos empezábamos a seguir a Velvet y su esposo cargar el equipaje de Nyx usando su magia por los pasillos, ya que según esto, debemos de esperar todavía un rato, y no creo que ella tenga planes de esperar en un pasillo, porque viendo todo el lugar, de seguro vamos a ir a una estancia por el momento.

"Sip, y más cuando estoy aburrido o desesperado." Le respondí a Twilight algo tenso por tener que esperar todavía más en este castillo, y todavía aparte mi miedo porque en una esquina salga alguna versión oscura del fandom y empiece otra pelea...

¡Es que la paranoia! ¡Paranoia!

Pero mientras caminábamos por aquellos largos pasillos de color blanco con columnas estilo griego y las ventanas húmedas por la llovizna de fuera, lo que noto al caminar es que por una parte Lyra va pegada a un lado mío, y por el otro veo a Nyx trotando curiosa del otro lado.

"¿Hace cuanto llegaste aquí?" Me pregunta curiosa Nyx mientras que yo solo iba distraído viendo que a Lyra no se le ocurriera atravesarse y hacer que me tropiece por lo cerca que esta conmigo.

"Unos días." Le respondí seriamente a Nyx, la cual aun seguía mirándome fijamente, como si cada cosa que preguntara le fuera interesante a ella.

"¿Y cómo llegaste?" Volvió a preguntarte Nyx, pero como ya les habia contado más o menos como llegue a este lugar, lo único que le dije fue lo más básico que se me ocurrió.

"Por un portal." Le respondí aun serio a Nyx, pero ella aun seguía mirándome intrigada por seguir preguntándome cada pequeña cosa que se le ocurriera...

No llevo ni cinco minutos de conocerla, y ya me empieza a dar dolor de cabeza cada una de sus preguntas.

"¿Y usas magia?" Pregunto de nuevo Nyx, pero ya a decir verdad me tenia fastidiado por tanta pregunta que hace, que incluso Spike esta mas distraído escuchando nuestra conversación, que la de Twilight y su madre.

"No." Fue lo único que le dije, y extrañamente se quedo callada, por lo que simplemente volví mi mirada hacia el frente, pero repentinamente escuche un extraño sonido a mi alrededor, por lo que empiece a revisar a mi alrededor, sin éxito...

Excepto que en ese instante, sentí algo suave y cálido sobre mis hombros, y para cuando miro hacia atrás,lo primero que noto es que Nyx está cómodamente sentada en mis hombros y con sus cascos delanteros sujetándose a mi cabeza.

Oh, y a Lyra totalmente confundida por lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos nos detuvimos, y yo ni siquiera hice el intento de bajarla...

Porque si lo hago, tal vez Twilight o su madre se enojen conmigo, y después empiezan los pleitos, y finalmente terminaríamos peleados...o tal vez sea porque se siente demasiado suave y felpudo como para decirle no.

"¿Por qué tan cortante con tus respuestas?" Me pregunta tranquilamente mientras coloca ambos cascos sobre mi cabeza, pero sin llamar la atención de Twilight, principalmente porque solo Spike y Lyra se han dado cuenta.

"Porque si." Fue lo único que le respondí a Nyx, mas solo ella suspiro algo frustrada de que no le estuviera dando más detalles acerca de sus preguntas.

¿Por qué una mochila y una videocámara?" Volvió a preguntar Nyx algo curiosa mientras que ojeaba y palpaba los ya mencionados objetos, mientras que yo poco a poco me empezaba a desesperar de que fuera demasiado preguntona...pero que puedo hacer si así son los niñ...pequeños a esa edad.

Ah como me desespero de que tenga que usar el vocablo pony para poder darme a entender...

"Porque cargo cosas y grabo cosas." Le respondí algo desesperado a Nyx de que hiciera demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo y que aun siguiera insistiendo en preguntar. De hecho, escucho un pequeño suspiro de ella mientras que coloca su cabeza encima de la mía, mientras que veo como se queda callada por unos cuantos segundos.

¿Pues que tendrá que no me deja bajarla de mis hombros? Ojala hubiera alguien de la Tierra al cual pudiera siquiera poder discutir todo esto, porque para nada del mundo me voy a poner a discutir con Twilight o Lyra sobre 'Porque los ponies no usan ropa', 'Porque se ven tan adorables y esponjosos' y cosas por el estilo.

"¿Porque eres tan alto?" Me pregunta repentinamente Nyx mientras que miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que está mirando curiosa hacia el suelo desde donde estaba sentada, para después simplemente mirarme directamente.

Aunque a decir verdad, viendo como es la más pequeña de todos, quiero ver cómo reacciona cuando señale lo obvio...

"¿Porque eres tan baja?" Le pregunte algo ya más calmado y en plan de broma a Nyx, mientras que ella solo me voltea a mirar enojada por mi pregunta.

"¡No soy bajita!" Dice algo enojada mientras que veo como toma aire e infla sus mejillas, para después cruzarse de cascos y mirarme directamente a los ojos...

Aunque a decir verdad, se ve demasiado adorable en este momento, que me dan ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas y ver que hace...pero en este momento no, además de que ya tengo a alguien a quien fastidiar si me aburro.

"Pues para mi si lo eres." Es lo único que le respondo mientras que ella aun sigue inflando sus mejillas y mirándome cruzada de cascos, por lo que únicamente miro al frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque no pasaron unos segundos, cuando de pronto sentí dos cascos cubrir mis ojos, nublando mi vista completamente con suavidad, para que empezara a escuchar pequeñas risas de Nyx, mientras que yo inmediatamente por el pánico de tropezarme con alguien, use ambas manos para quitar sus cascos sobre mi rostro, aunque a decir verdad fue fácil, ya que parecía que solo estaba jugando.

Aunque tan pronto sujete ambos cascos para después quitarlos de mi cara, note que ella habia puesto ambos cascos sobre una de mis manos, y la sujetaba mientras palpaba tanto la palma de mi mano, como mis dedos, intrigándome por su repentina acción.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto algo confundido a Nyx mientras que ella sigue palpando con sus cascos mi mano, como si fuera algo tan interesante para ella.

"¿No tienes cascos?" Pregunta algo curiosa mientras toma uno de mis dedos con su casco, analizándolo mas de cerca, mientras que yo solo me empecé a sentir algo incomodo con Lyra mirándome fijamente, como si le hubiera hecho algo malo, pero quien sabe...

"No." Fue mi única respuesta, mientras que ella solo se colocaba pensativa mientras soltaba mi mano, la cual ya empezaba a incomodarme por la forma en que la tenia ella sujetada.

"Pero tienes extremidades que pueden ayudarte a sostener cosas..." Me respondió Nyx intrigada mientras que miraba fijamente tanto mis manos como mis dedos, pero viendo como solo esta de curiosa, solo suspire y seguí caminando.

"Espera...si no usas magia, ¿cómo fue que te ocultaste todo este tiempo de todos los ponies?" Me pregunto algo intrigada mientras que veía como empezaba a mirarme por todos lados buscando alguna respuesta...

Pero no creo que descubra que es el reloj digital, digo...si una persona común lo viera, lo único que pensaría seria que es un simple reloj, mas no que es un dispositivo con tecnología futurística...pero quiero ver que tan inteligente puede ser Nyx.

"¡Porque hago magia!" Le respondí algo sarcástico a Nyx, mientras que ella solo me miro seriamente, para después voltear a mirar a Lyra, la cual solo estaba mirándome con pequeñas risas.

"Pero hasta donde sé, no usas magia." Me respondió seriamente mientras que yo solo la miraba con ganas de reírme por ver como tarda en descifrar toda la trama, y de hecho noto que de pronto Twilight voltea a mirarme sorprendida, y de hecho parece querer decir algo, pero al ver como Nyx está tranquila, simplemente me sonríe y continua su plática con su madre.

"¡Pero es magia!" Le respondí a Nyx después de unos segundos de su seriedad, para después sentir unas palmadas sobre mi cabeza, para después escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de ella.

"No...es tecnología." Me responde tranquilamente mientras que yo solo me quedo pensativo en que tan rápido lo descifro todo...¿acaso Twilight le dijo algo, o ella ya habia investigado antes?

"Si sabe." Le dije algo sorprendido a Nyx, mientras que ella solo abrazaba mi frente con sus cascos delanteros, y la veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Claro que sí!" Me respondió emocionada mientras que dejaba de abrazarme y solo reposaba su cabeza sobre la mía, mientras escuchaba con se quedaba callada por un momento.

"¿Pero cómo funciona? ¿Y qué es?" La escucho preguntarme intrigada, principalmente porque, como no es magia, probablemente capte su atención algún objeto no-mágico que pueda realiza lo que la magia también puede, pero no pienso comentarle como funciona y qué es...no vaya a ser y se atreva a hacer una réplica del reloj y termine provocando un caos.

"Después." Le respondo seriamente, pero inmediatamente empiezo a escuchar pequeños quejidos y murmullos de Nyx.

"Porfa." Me pide gentilmente Nyx, pero no tengo planes de explicarle todo esto a ella...que lo haga Twilight o su familia, porque después no quiero meterme en problemas de 'Porque le explicas si ella es sola una potra' y ese tipo de cosas.

"No." Fue mi única respuesta, pero ella no planeaba rendirse tan fácilmente de que le negara tal conocimiento especial a ella.

"¡Porfa!" Volvió a pedirme insistentemente mientras que me abrazaba y agitaba mi cabeza, pero no planeaba decirle nada al menos de que Twilight me lo pidiera. De hecho, empezó a quejarse y a pedirme tanto, que llamo la atención de Twilight, la cual se quedo mirando fijamente a Nyx, para después empezar a menear su cabeza.

"Cuando regresemos a Ponyville le preguntas." Le respondió Twilight a Nyx, la cual se detuvo repentinamente, para después solo voltear a mirarla confundida.

"Pero él no vive ahí." Respondió confundida Nyx por lo que dijo Twilight, pero ella solo dio un suspiro y simplemente sonrió.

"El si vive ahí." Le respondió de nuevo Twilight a Nyx, la cual solo se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo, mientras que yo solo veía intrigado que sucedía.

"¿Pero con quien? ¿Acaso con la pony que viene a un lado de él? Porque veo que son muy cercanos el uno del otro." Respondió algo intrigada Nyx, para después tanto Lyra como yo voltear a mirarnos seriamente el uno al otro.

"Ah caray...define 'cercanos'." Le pregunte algo intranquilo a Nyx, principalmente porque se pueden tomar de miles de maneras lo de 'cercanos'...¡es que mi paranoia!

"Pues veo que ella te tiene mucho afecto y veo que está aquí para brindarte seguridad y confianza." Respondió tranquila Nyx, mientras que Lyra solo hacia un pequeño gesto de entendimiento, para yo solo dar un gran suspiro.

De hecho si nunca me hubieran dado esa casa a la cual no he llegado a dormir siquiera un día, y Lyra me hubiera pedido quedarme con ella...no hubiera aceptado.

"De hecho no viviría con ella...jamás...nunca..." Le respondí algo perturbado a Nyx por pensar en un solo momento que sería de mi si viviera junto a un pony...

De hecho al mirar a Lyra me doy cuenta que ella solo me está mirando algo decepcionada y esperanzada al mismo tiempo, lo cual probablemente sea porque entendió mal mi mensaje...tal vez.

"¿Por qué no?" Me pregunta algo decepcionada Lyra mientras que me da esa mirada de lástima, mientras que yo solo empezaba a frustrarme yo solo por la forma en que me explico.

Es que yo tengo una manera de pensar y ver las cosas distintamente a otros, pero cuando intento explicarme, de una manera u otra, no lo logro y termino por bloquearme yo solo y mejor quedarme callado.

"Me refiero a que nunca me quedaría a vivir con una pony...nunca...es incomodo." Le respondí algo serio a Lyra, la cual simplemente hizo un gesto de entendimiento, para después continuar simplemente poniendo atención al frente, pero al parecer Nyx no parecía saciar su sed de preguntas, y esto lo suponía porque solo escuchaba pequeños ruidos por parte de ella.

"¿Pero entonces donde vives o donde te quedas?" Pregunto curiosa mientras que me daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza con su casco para que le prestara atención, y de hecho le iba a responder, pero Twilight inmediatamente se me adelanto...

"¡Tiene una mansión! Tiene miles de cuartos, y hay demasiado espacio, ¡incluso tiene una bibl-" Le respondió Twilight emocionada a Nyx, pero se quedo callada al momento de notar mi mirada seria, principalmente porque debió de dejarlo en que solo era una casa, y no andar diciendo que es más que eso...principalmente porque eso hace que llame la atención, y eso es lo último que quiero...pero de que me quejo, si es invisible.

"Hija, ¿no crees que debería dejarlo en que solo vive a las afueras del pueblo? Porque no creo que le encante la idea de que muchos sepan ese tipo de información." Le dijo algo seriamente Velvet a Twilight, la cual únicamente bajo la cabeza algo apenada e hizo una pequeña disculpa.

"¿De dónde salió la casa?" Me pregunto de nuevo Nyx, pero viendo cómo va a estar pregunte y pregunte todo el camino, hasta yo me canso de solo oírla...

"Del aire." Le respondo a Nyx, pero ella incrédula se levanta de mis hombros y se sube a mi cabeza de tal forma que ella estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Ya en serio." Me responde algo fastidiada Nyx de que crea que le estoy mintiendo, pero incluso yo ni siquiera sabía que habia una casa ahí.

"No, es en serio. Ni yo sé de donde salió o cuando apareció." Le respondí a Nyx, la cual solo me empezó a mirar confundida.

"¿Entonces como sabias que estaba ahí?" Me pregunto algo confundida, pero de hecho tuve ayuda de la tecnología que me dieron, y por las cartas...

Si alguien me hubiera dicho: 'Conocerás Equestria y te darán tecnología futurística', simplemente me hubiera quedado pensativo...aunque a decir verdad lo de Equestria lo hubiera dicho un brony en lugar de otra persona.

"Por cartas." Le respondí a Nyx lo de las cartas, mas no le voy a decir que también me guié usando tecnología, porque después va a estar como Twilight queriendo quitarme todo para analizarlo más de cerca.

"¿De quién?" Me pregunto curiosa Nyx por saber quien fue el que me envió las cartas con la información, pero de hecho también me gustaría saber quién era...

¿Qué tal si me estaba dando todo esto porque lo habían robado de algún otro lugar? ¿O qué tal si me dieron todo esto para volverme un blanco para atacar? ¿Qué tal si incluso se suponía que no debía tocar esa esfera y en realidad iba destinado para alguien? Nunca lo sabré...

"No sé." Fue la única respuesta que le dije a Nyx que se me ocurriera, principalmente porque no tenia yo una explicación exacta. Lo único que sé es que todo llegaba en cajas grandes y acompañadas de una carta que explicaba que contenía, pero nunca vi a alguien entregarlas.

"¿Te dieron una mansión gratis y no sabes quien fue?" Me pregunto algo sorprendida Nyx de que ni siquiera prestara atención a quien era lo que me ayudaba con todo esto, pero a decir verdad como no veía algún efecto secundario en tomarlas o no, pues nunca hice preguntas.

"Solo eran mensajes los que me enviaban." Le respondí a Nyx, la cual solo se me quedo mirando fijamente, mientras que la veía muy pensativa.

"Suena raro." Me dijo algo extrañada por mi respuesta, pero simplemente suspiro al ver que no parecía tomarle mucha atención a eso en especifico.

De hecho, parecía haberse quedado callada finalmente y volvió a sentarse sobre mis hombros, y de hecho me sorprendía que finalmente se quedara callada, pero de hecho no era tan sorpresivo su silencio...

De hecho ya habíamos llegado a donde se supone que deberíamos, ya que todo el grupo habia parado frente a una gran puerta, mientras que cada una de ellas entraba a aquel lugar...

"¡Bájame!" Dice algo emocionada Nyx mientras que empieza a patalear mucho, por lo que rápidamente la tome con ambos brazos y cuidadosamente la deje en el suelo, solo para que, tan pronto tocara el suelo, inmediatamente saliera corriendo a entrar a aquel lugar.

De hecho Lyra también se adelanto a mí, siendo yo el único que faltaba en entrar y Velvet estando en la entrada sosteniendo la puerta para todos, pero tan pronto voy a pasar, inmediatamente me detiene con uno de sus cascos, confundiéndome completamente.

"Damian, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo a solas?" Me dijo algo preocupada Velvet, y de hecho me senté a un lado de ella apoyándome en una sola rodilla, mientras que ella solo soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

"Mira, se que tienes varias cosas para defenderte como tus armas y más cosas, pero te pediría de favor que no usaras todo esto frente a ella." Me dijo algo preocupada Velvet, pero yo solo la mire algo extrañado por lo que dijo.

"¿En serio me cree capaz de ir frente a ella y decirle '¡Mira Nyx, armas! ¡Te enseñare a usarlas!'?" Le dije algo molesto y con algo de sarcasmo de que hubiera creído eso, mas ella en lugar de enojarse por lo que le dije, simplemente dio un suspiro.

"Aunque te conozca por poco tiempo, se que no serias capaz, pero solo te lo menciono en caso de que tengas que defenderte y ella este cerca." Me dijo algo más tranquila, mas sin embargo sigo viendo que algo le preocupa acerca de ella, pero no pienso preguntar mucho porque creo que solo está preocupada por su nieta, pero de hecho hay un pequeño problema con eso...

"¿Y si voy con ella y se mete en problemas?" Le pregunto algo intrigado a Velvet, la cual únicamente me voltea a mirar directamente a los ojos, y de hecho me empieza a perturbar su mirada fija por un momento.

"Solo úsalas si es necesario." Fue lo único que me dijo mientras que tomaba con ambos cascos mi brazo y empezaba a tirar de mi brazo en señal de que me levantara, lo cual hice, y de hecho solo me hizo una señal de que pasara.

Pero de pronto sentí un pequeño tirón de mi pantalón, para después darme vuelta y notar que esta sujetándose de un casco a mi pantalón, para después solo mirarme directamente.

"Oh, una cosa mas...por favor no comentes nada de lo que paso en la sala del trono." Me dice algo preocupada por lo sucedido hace rato, pero de hecho no sé el porqué debería de mencionarlo si veo el propósito...

Digo, si le dijera a una pequeña todo lo que sucedió, creo que sería como si le contara una historia de terror que la dejaría perturbadora para siempre.

"¿Pero porque le diría?" Le pregunte a Velvet algo confundida del porque mencionaría tal hecho a ella, pero lo único que hacía era mirarme.

"Solo lo digo para que no se te ocurra mencionarlo frente a ella...no quiero que se preocupe por el bienestar de Twilight." Me dijo algo tranquila Velvet, pero de hecho todavía me confundió mas, principalmente porque hasta donde sé, los que estábamos involucrados éramos únicamente Celestia y yo, y no creo que hubiera tenido algún interés en Twilight...creo.

"Pero los afectados fuimos Celestia y yo." Le respondí algo confundido a Velvet por lo que dijo, mas lo único que hizo fue mirarme seriamente

"¿Pero qué tal si regresara y se le ocurriera tomar de rehén a mi hija?" Me dice algo preocupada Velvet y de hecho tiene algo de razón, principalmente porque hasta donde sé, Molestia tal vez actuara como lo es, pero en realidad es lista y de que consigue lo que quiere, lo consigue...

"Está bien..." Le dije a Velvet aun confundido por todo, mientras que un pequeño escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo tan solo de imaginar que extraños y macabros planes tiene guardados Molestia una vez que regrese...

De hecho ambos entramos al lugar, y de hecho quedo sorprendido por lo que veo...

Es una estancia amplia para que puedan aguardar tantos ponies como uno desee, con sillones, sofás y cojines por el suelo, una gran mesa llena de bocadillos de toda variedad, e incluso una pequeña área llena de juguetes de todos tipo y finalmente una pequeña biblioteca.

En la biblioteca se encontraba Twilight leyendo uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban en aquel lugar, y de hecho ya tenía unos cuantos libros apartados a un lado de ella. Después esta el esposo de Velvet aguardando pacientemente en uno de los cojines a un lado de su hija, y finalmente Nyx jugando con Spike y Lyra, los cuales no les parece agradarles estar con ella, y de hecho tan pronto Lyra se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, inmediatamente me hace señales de que vaya con ella, lo cual no me agrada, pero no tengo nada más que hacer...

Velvet por su parte se fue con su esposo y yo, tan pronto acercarme a Velvet y Spike, noto que están construyendo objetos usando bloques de construcción de plástico junto a Nyx, la cual obviamente ya les llevaba ventaja y estaba construyendo una réplica a escala de Spike.

Lyra al verme cerca simplemente palmea con su casco un lugar a un lado de ella, y simplemente le hago caso y me siento a un lado de ella, viendo que ella está usando su magia para construir lo que parecía ser una pequeña figura sin sentido alguno.

Nyx estaba tan distraída con su construcción, que tan inmediatamente notar mi presencia, trota feliz mientras carga con su magia su figura para colocarse cerca mío...

Y de hecho ya me empieza a desesperar mucho que pregunte demasiado, que ya me empiezo a fastidiar de estar en este castillo con ella tan cerca.

"¿Sabes donde vive mi mamá?" Me vuelve a preguntar Nyx, y de hecho solo hago un pequeño quejido silencioso por empezar a hartarme de tantas preguntas que hace...pero que puedo hacer, solo tiene curiosidad.

"Sip." Le respondí a Nyx seriamente mientras que ella solo seguía enfocada en terminar su proyecto...aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Lyra.

Lyra esta tan confundida en que hacer, que simplemente construye lo primero que se le ocurre, sin importar si va junto con lo que construyo anteriormente, pero Spike en si solo le sigue el juego a Nyx y sigue construyendo cosas al azar.

"¿Y que tan lejos queda de donde tu vives?" Me pregunta Nyx algo intrigada, porque supongo que de seguro tan pronto volvamos va a estar detrás mío con hartas preguntas que hacerme...

Pero ahora que me acuerdo, hay dos cosas que tengo que tomar en cuenta: la primera es que no conozco siquiera el nombre de las calles...si es que tienen nombre...y la segunda es que soy malo dando indicaciones si no tengo un punto de referencia...

Para mi suerte, y recordando aquella carta, todavía recuerdo más o menos las indicaciones para llegar...

"¿Sabes donde vive Fluttershy?" Le pregunto algo intrigado a Nyx, porque puede que tal vez conozca o no, porque cerro sus ojos y solo se quedo pensativa.

"Si." Me responde Nyx unos segundos después, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

"Pues entre el trayecto a su casa queda la mía." Le respondí a Nyx, la cual solo hizo un pequeño gesto de entendimiento, pero tan pronto se quedo pensativa, inmediatamente se me quedo viendo algo confundida

"¿No crees que si es una casa tan grande alguien ya la ha de haber visto?" Me pregunto algo confundida Nyx, y de hecho también me quede pensativo, pero inmediatamente lo descarté.

"No." Simplemente le respondí a Nyx, la cual me siguió mirando algo confundida, mientras que tanto Nyx como Lyra empezaron a tomarme atención.

"¿Por qué?" Me pregunto confundida Nyx, y de hecho tiene mucha razón. La casa en si es demasiado grande y espaciosa y es obviamente más grande que la casa de un pony, por lo que es obvio notarlo desde una distancia...

Pero no por nada me dieron tecnología de ciencia ficción.

"Porque esta invisible." Le respondí a Nyx, la cual solo se me quedo viendo incrédula, aunque tanto Spike como Lyra no se veían tan sorprendidos, principalmente porque ellos ya han estado ahí.

"¿Y cómo es eso posible? La única forma de hacerlo es con un hechizo avanzado..." Me pregunto intrigada Nyx, pero después solo se me quedo mirando seriamente, para mi confusión.

"Déjame adivinar...no sabes, pero está relacionada con la tecnología." Me dijo Nyx algo seria, mientras que yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

De hecho solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando vi una mirada de satisfacción de Nyx al ver terminada una versión de Spike a escala frente a ella, construida usando distintos bloques de construcción de plástico.

Tanto Spike como Lyra miraban asombrados lo que habia construido Nyx en tan pocos minutos, incluso yo, principalmente porque parecía en si una versión de bloques de Spike, o pixeleado.

Nyx se quedo mirando su construcción intrigada, recostándose sobre el suelo, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos para después simplemente levantarse del suelo y luego acercarse a mi sospechosamente...

Para después simplemente recostarse a un lado mío y simplemente quedárseme viendo fijamente...

¿Y ahora que trae?

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte confundido de que se me haya quedado mirando fijamente y haya decidido simplemente recostarse a un lado mío con tanta confianza.

De hecho Lyra se le quedo mirando a Nyx algo molesta cuando ella decidió recostarse a un lado mío, pero tan pronto note su molestia, ella rápidamente miro hacia otro lado.

¿Pues porque se habrá enojado? Quién sabe.

"Eres agradable." Me dijo amablemente Nyx mientras que abrazaba mi pierna con sus cascos delanteros, y de hecho se ve tan adorable, que no resisto empezar a rascar su lomo...

Pero inmediatamente noto un pequeño gruñido por parte de Lyra que está mirando molesta a Nyx, pero tan pronto nota mi mirada, inmediatamente vuelve a los bloques de plástico y hace como si nada pasara...

Como si no me diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo...

"Eres preguntona." Le digo algo serio a Nyx, señalando lo obvio en ella, y en lugar de que se fastidiara o se molestara, simplemente me mira sonriente.

"¡Porque me encanta la sabiduría!" Me responde emocionada Nyx mientras que ella solo se acurruca a un lado mío en señal de afecto.

"Si no me dices, ni cuenta..." Le respondo sarcásticamente a Nyx, pero ella no parece entender mi sarcasmo, debido a que no parece mostrar ninguna reacción...

Bueno, ella no, pero al voltear a mirar a Lyra, ella está mirando fijamente a Nyx, como si quisiera desaparecerla con la vista, y de hecho esta tan concentrada, que ni siquiera nota que estoy totalmente extrañado viéndola...

"Lyyyyra..." Le hablo a Lyra mientras que paso mi mano frente a sus ojos, pero ella rápidamente agita su cabeza y simplemente me mira inocentemente.

"¿Si?" Me pregunta tranquila Lyra, pero de hecho me empieza a extrañar su comportamiento...

"¿En qué pensabas?" Le pregunto algo intrigado a Lyra, principalmente porque siempre hay una razón para que alguien se quede así de pensativo por tanto tiempo.

"En nada..." Me responde inocentemente Lyra mientras que solo se queda mirando en la dirección de los bloques de plástico, para después simplemente quedarse callada.

De pronto escucho a Twilight hablarle a Nyx, por lo que ella simplemente se levanta del suelo y camina hacia ella, pero tan pronto Lyra deja de notar mi atención, simplemente sigue con la mirada a Nyx, para después simplemente recostarse a un lado mío, mientras que con su magia guiaba forzosamente mi mano derecha y la colocaba encima de su lomo.

Como que empiezo a sentir que Lyra está muy rara desde que conocí a Nyx...

...

Meh, después le pregunto.

De hecho la típica Lyra que esta relajada cada vez que le hago caricias, ahora esta simplemente mirando a Nyx fijamente, y así esta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido...

De hecho ahora que me acuerdo, deje las llaves y mi celular en mis bolsillos...sería mejor si los tomara y los guardara en la mochila.

De hecho intente quitar mi mano de su lomo, pero tan pronto Lyra sintió que habia movido mi mano, inmediatamente cubrió con su magia mi mano y la forzó de nuevo en su lomo.

Ya me empezó a fastidiar Lyra con esto...

Inmediatamente quito mi mano bruscamente de su lomo, mientras que ella solo me mira confundida.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me pregunta algo inocente, pero de ello la estoy mirando fijamente y molesto por lo que está haciendo.

"No pasa nada..." Le digo sarcásticamente a Lyra, pero ella inmediatamente nota mi sarcasmo y empieza a mirarme seriamente.

"¿Estas enojado?" Me pregunta algo preocupada Lyra, mientras que yo solo la sigo mirando seriamente...¿qué cree que no me voy a molestar si está forzando mi mano con su magia?

"No, claro que no." Le respondo seria a Lyra, la cual únicamente se me queda viendo preocupada, obviamente sintiendo que algo ya no andaba bien.

"Si estas enojado." Me responde Lyra, y de hecho lo único que hago es cruzarme de brazos, aun molesto por la repentina actitud de Lyra hacia mí.

"Me pregunto porque será..." Le respondo sarcásticamente a Lyra, la cual únicamente me empieza a mirar algo triste por mi cambio de actitud hacia ella.

"No te enojes, es solo..." Me responde algo deprimida, mientras que empieza a mirar a su alrededor, y hace un gesto de incomodidad, para después volverme a mirar. "...después te lo explico."

"Entonces no vuelvas a hacer eso." Le respondo algo enojado a Lyra, la cual únicamente asiente con la cabeza y me abraza fuertemente con sus cascos delanteros, mientras acaricia mi cuello con su hocico afectivamente...

No sé porque, pero aun me sigue incomodando que Lyra haga eso.

De hecho siento demasiadas cosquillas, que no puedo evitar encogerme de hombros para cubrir mi cuello de su hocico, a lo cual simplemente se me queda mirando traviesamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da cosquillas?" Me pregunta algo traviesamente Lyra mientras que pone su casco sobre mi hombro, con obvias intenciones de hacerme cosquillas.

De hecho no puedo evitar sentir algo de calor en mi rostro, y de hecho al parecer algo está pasando, principalmente porque Lyra me está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Te estás sonrojando!" Me dice Lyra traviesamente mientras que empieza a picar mi cuello con su casco.

"¡Lyra no!" Le dije algo avergonzado a Lyra, la cual únicamente sigue con esa actitud juguetona suya, sin intenciones de parar, y obviamente haciendo que me sonroje mas.

Gracias al cielo los demás no me están viendo...excepto Spike, el cual solo esta conteniendo su risa al ver toda la situación.

"¡Si, te estás sonrojando! ¡Tus mejillas están rojas!" Me dice Lyra juguetonamente mientras que con ambos cascos delanteros pellizca una de mis mejillas suavemente...

Pero a decir verdad, no soporto tanto este tipo de humillación, por lo que inmediatamente activo la invisibilidad del reloj.

" Awwww, no te avergüences." Me dice Lyra un tanto alegre mientras que me abraza fuertemente de nuevo. "No es para tanto."

Con todo esto sucediendo, repentinamente empiezo a sentir algo puntiagudo picarme la espalda, y por el susto inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás, solo para encontrarme con la mirada confusa e intrigada de Nyx, la cual al ser vista por Lyra, inmediatamente empezó a abrazarme fuertemente...

Y por obvias razones, empecé a forcejear con ella para que me soltara, lo cual funciono, aunque se veía algo triste por como estoy reaccionando.

"¿Porque te ves como transparente?" Me pregunta algo confundida Nyx, mientras que yo también la empiezo a mirar confundida...

Principalmente porque se supone que, como estoy invisible, ella no debería de verme...pero tal vez ocurre lo mismo con Spike y si puede lograr verme...quien sabe.

"¿Como que transparente?" Le pregunto algo confundido a ella mientras que volteo a mirar mis manos, y de hecho si noto una diferencia...

La cual es que mi mano parecer estar desvanecida o transparente, lo cual me puede ser útil después si quiero saber si estoy invisible o no.

"Si, transparente...así como un fantasma." Me responde algo confundida Nyx, mientras que con un casco toca directamente mi brazo, haciendo también que ella logre hacerse invisible.

"Es que acabo de hacerse invisible." Le respondo lo obvio a Nyx, la cual simplemente empieza a dar vueltas alrededor mío, como si estuviera buscando algo en especifico.

"Hmmm...no detecto nada de magia, y por lo visto puedes lograrlo a voluntad." Me responde Nyx mientras que sigue intentando buscar la forma en que logre realizarlo sin magia, pero como no parece encontrarlo, simplemente se sienta en el suelo frente a mí y me empieza a mirar curiosamente mientras que inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Porque la tecnología es especial." Le respondo tranquilo a Nyx, poco a poco acostumbrándome a sus tantas preguntas que me hace cada cinco minutos...pero meh, curiosidad es curiosidad...

Como la que tenía cuando quise ver aquel brillo extraño de aquella casa abandonada...

"¿Como aquella pulsera con poderes?" Me pregunta Spike algo intrigado, y de hecho noto a Nyx con los ojos brillosos viéndome esperanzada de que exista aquel objeto...

Desafortunadamente para ellos, pero afortunadamente para mí, ese objeto ya no existe.

"Ya no lo tengo." Le respondo a Spike, el cual solo se me queda viendo algo preocupado, mientras que noto como la emoción de Nyx se desvanece con mi respuesta, mostrando un rostro de derrota...

Que deje de hacer eso o me va a matar con su dulzura.

"¿Lo perdiste?" Me pregunta algo sorprendido de que aquel supuesto brazalete que me daría una igualdad ante otro usuario de magia, se haya desvanecido así como si nada.

"No, se desvaneció." Le respondo a Spike, el cual solo me empieza a mirar confundido, al igual que Nyx, pero Spike entiende mas o menos a que me refiero, principalmente porque ya le habia contado.

Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿que Spike no se sentirá vacio por dentro al no tener algún amigo hombre con el cual convivir? Porque viendo más a fondo todo, casi siempre lo veo acompañando a Twilight a todos lados.

Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que yo también debería de preocuparme...

"¿Y así de simple fue?" Me pregunta algo intrigado de que solo le haya dicho que se desvaneció, y de hecho así de simple fue.

"Pues sí, aunque me dieron otra cosa a cambio." Le respondí tranquilamente a Spike, mientras que tanto Lyra, como Nyx y Spike, se me quedaron viendo intrigados.

"¿Y se puede saber que fue?" Me pregunto algo curioso Spike de que otra cosa habia recibido a cambio, y de hecho le iba a contar sobre el traje SWAT, pero viendo la plática que tuve con Velvet, y viendo como Nyx está igual de intrigada por saber, tengo que tener cuidado...

Porque capaz y le dice que le dije, y después viene ella toda enojada conmigo, y pues lo último que quiero es tener detrás de mi a una de mis protectoras enojada.

"Otro traje especial." Es lo único que respondo mientras que le doy señales a Spike con mis ojos a Nyx, el cual al notarlo, simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

Aunque ahora tengo a Nyx totalmente intrigada por saber que tiene tan especial un 'traje'.

"¿Traje?" Me pregunta algo confundida Nyx, mientras que yo solo volteo a mirarla, ya con Spike entendiendo que después le contaría que fue lo que recibí.

"Si Nyx, así como ropa que tiene distintos propósitos." Le respondo a Nyx de una manera general, ya que en si tiene distintas funciones y diseños.

"¿Y se podría saber cual es uno de esos propósitos?" Me pregunta algo intrigada Nyx, pero no le puedo decir simplemente que uno de mis trajes contiene granadas, el otro es de combate, y el ultimo...

De hecho no tengo ni la menor idea porque necesito un traje SWAT...

"Pues lo mas básico es que puedo usar un mapa que está en una pantalla frente a mí con el que puedo interactuar y también me indica las posiciones de quien sea dentro del mapa." Le respondo una de las básicas funciones de uno de los traje que creo que estaré usando con más frecuencia...

Porque si tomamos en cuenta que es un planeta totalmente distinto, y que me puedo perder fácilmente...pues es obvio que lo necesito si no quiero andar dando vueltas después.

Esto no me sucedería si saliera mas de mi casa...

"¿Entonces puedes saber en qué lugar esta Pinkie en el pueblo?" Me pregunta algo curiosa Nyx mientras que me mira fijamente a los ojos, buscando ver si es real o no lo que ella está pensando en este momento.

"Sip." Le respondo a Nyx, la cual solo me mira sorprendida por lo que le acabo de decir...

Aunque va a ser totalmente difícil poder rastrearla con mi casco, si ella se mueve cada cinco minutos a la velocidad de la luz, y a lugares totalmente extraños y locos.

"¿Y puedes ver un paquete enviado desde aquí hasta Manehattan?" Me vuelve a preguntar Nyx, totalmente intrigada por lo que le estoy contando y lo que está averiguando, mientras que empiezo a notarla totalmente emocionada.

"No." Le respondo seriamente a Nyx, la cual solo se me queda viendo algo decepcionada por lo que le respondí.

"¿Por qué no?" Me pregunta algo decepcionada por no tener aquel tipo de mapa que ella pensaba...pero algo es algo.

Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, este mapa funciona totalmente distinto a como funcionaria un mapa de papel, o el de un GPS.

"Porque no he ido a explorar por allá." Le respondo a Nyx, la cual solo se queda intrigada por lo que le dije, mientras que parece ponerse pensativa.

"¿Entonces solo puedes ver en tu mapa únicamente los lugares que ya has visitado?" Me pregunta Nyx algo intrigada, a lo cual simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

"¿Y se queda guardado en tu mapa?" Me vuelve a preguntar Nyx, y de nuevo lo único que hago es asentir con la cabeza, mientras que ella solo me empieza a mirar seriamente.

"Como en un videojuego..." Nos dice Spike a ambos, mientras que Nyx solo lo mira confundida por lo que dijo.

O Nyx no conoce los videojuegos, o no capto a lo que se quiso referir Spike...

Y de hecho creo que ya sé porque se asemeja al mapa de un videojuego.

"¿Por?" Le pregunta algo confundida Nyx a Spike, el cual simplemente está tranquilo pensando en quien sabe que, pero probablemente sea relacionado con las veces que ha visto a Twilight jugar.

"Pues en tu mapa no puedes ver mas allá de donde no hayas explorado, como en aquellos juegos de estrategia donde debes de explorar para saber que se encuentra más allá." Le responde Spike a Nyx, la cual solo hace un gesto de entendimiento mientras que empieza a asentir con la cabeza.

"Quisiera ver algún día como funciona." Me dice Nyx algo esperanzada mientras que empieza a mirarme directamente...

Y sigue mirándome directamente, esperando que algo suceda.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto algo confundida a Nyx, la cual solo se me queda mirando pacientemente.

"Pues no se...como no estamos haciendo nada, supuse que tal vez me enseñarías cómo funciona el mapa." Me dice algo seria, esperanzada a que tal vez le explique cómo es que funciona aquel mapa...

Pero como no quiero meterme en problemas ahora, y como me empieza a poner nervioso lo que Velvet puede hacerme...

"No, no, no puedo, claro que no, ahorita no." Le respondo rápidamente a Nyx mientras que empiezo a negar con mi cabeza, viendo como Nyx me mira confundida.

"¿Y ahora porque estás hablando tan rápido?" Me pregunta algo confundida mientras que yo solo empiezo a mirarla un tanto nervioso.

No le quiero contar que Velvet me tiene bajo condiciones, y si le digo, después va a ir con ella a reclamarle, y luego vendrá ella conmigo regañándome porque le ando diciendo a Nyx, y...pues no.

"Por nada, por nada, es que..." Le empiezo a responder algo nervioso, mientras que empiezo a pensar en algun pretexto para evitar que ella siga preguntando. "...ahorita no tengo el mapa aquí."

"Pero si el mapa es- ¡MMPH!" Empieza a hablar Lyra, pero visto que no sabe porqué prefiero estar callado, inmediatamente cubro su boca con mi mano derecha, mientras que empiezo a acariciar con mi mano izquierda su oreja.

"Es que a veces, cuando 'alguien' que no quiero mencionar, no entiende que no quiero, a veces tiendo a pellizcarle la oreja si tengo la oportunidad...¿no es así Lyra?" Empiezo a decirle algo serio y un tanto molesto a Lyra, mientras que empiezo a sentir que empieza a ponerse tensa.

"¡Sí! Claro, claro..." Empieza a seguirme inmediatamente la corriente Lyra, sintiendo que si habla de mas, voy a pellizcarla...

Y viendo como Velvet lo usa tan efectivamente, ¿por qué no usarlo yo?

Viendo Nyx como no va a conseguir ninguna información el día de hoy, simplemente veo como suspira derrotada, para después vernos a ambos seriamente.

"Que raros son ustedes dos..." Nos responde algo extrañada Nyx, mientras que va de vuelta con Twilight, mientras que yo, tan pronto está lejos, solo doy un suspiro de alivio...

Pero volteando a mirar a Lyra, lo primero que noto es una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, y ella recostada en el suelo.

"¿Que acaso te encanta que haga esto?" Le pregunto algo confundido a Lyra, notando que aun sigo acariciando su oreja suavemente, a lo cual simplemente responde con un pequeño ruido.

"Siiiiii." Responde contenta Lyra cerrando los ojos mientras que yo simplemente volteo a mirar a Spike, el cual solo me está mirando pacientemente.

"Spike...no entiendo nada." Le digo a Spike algo confundido del porque a Lyra le encantaría que hiciera eso, pero lo único que hace el es verme tranquilo.

"Créeme, ese es solo el inicio." Me responde Spike, confundiéndome más, mientras que aun sigo acariciando la oreja de Lyra...porque en parte se siente suave y relajante.

Y de hecho me quedo pensativo por un tiempo, hasta que empiezo a notar que Lyra ha dejado de moverse, por lo cual simplemente quito mi mano...

Pero después empiezo a alterarme porque se quedo totalmente dormida acurrucada a un lado mío, por lo que gentilmente la tomo de ambos lados, para después rápidamente comenzar a agitarla rápidamente, despertándola toda alterada.

Lyra simplemente empieza a frotarse sus ojos con sus cascos, para después voltear a mirarme molesta.

"¡Porque me despiertas! Estaba cómoda." Me dice algo enojada Lyra mientras que veo como se cruza de cascos y solo voltea a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

¿En serio? Se queda dormida frente a todos, y porque hago el favor de despertarla, ¿ahora se enoja conmigo? No pues así no se puede.

"Porque si." Es lo único que le respondo, y ella, aun adormilada, solo se limita a mirarme molesta, mientras que empieza a bostezar levemente.

Sucedido todo esto, empiezo a escuchar el paso de cascos detrás mío, y para cuando volteo, empiezo a notar que Twilight me está haciendo señales para que vaya con ella, mientras que veo que simplemente me está esperando apartada tanto de Nyx como de su madre, y como no veo que hacer, simplemente me levanto del suelo y empiezo a encaminarme hacia ella.

Una vez frente a ella, simplemente me apoye en el suelo con una rodilla frente a ella, mientras que ella solo me mira tranquilamente...

"Disculpa Damian." Me habla Twilight tranquilamente mientras que yo simplemente espero pacientemente a ver qué es lo que me va a pedir.

"¿Mmhm?" Es lo único que le respondo a Twilight, mientras que ella solo me mira algo dudosa.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Me pregunta algo indecisa Twilight mientras que ella espera a que le responda.

"¿Cual?" Le pregunto algo intrigado, principalmente porque no es normal de que Twilight quiera pedirme un favor, principalmente porque tiene el título de princesa...

Pero meh, de seguro sabe algo que yo no sé.

"¿Podrías ir tu a buscar a Fluttershy y a Discord?" Me pregunta algo dudosa Twilight mientras que yo solo empiezo a mirarla algo confundido.

"¿Pero que no les dijeron que íbamos a estar aquí?" Le pregunto a Twilight algo confundido...

Digo, se supone que todos deberían de llegar aquí...al menos de que lo hayan improvisado de ultimo segundo.

"Tal vez se nos pudo pasar..." Me dice Twilight algo avergonzada mientras que se rasca su cuello con uno de sus cascos y yo simplemente la empiezo a mirar seriamente.

"¿Y porque me lo pides a mi?" Le pregunto todavía más confundido a ella de que me este pidiendo que yo vaya a buscarlos, en lugar de que ella, con su título de princesa, pueda mandar a alguien a buscarlos...

Pero total, se aprovecha del pobre niño inocente que no sabe qué hacer.

"Porque tú tienes un casco con el cual puedes localizarlos, el cual además es un mapa." Me responde algo seria Twilight mientras que solo me empieza a mirar esperanzada.

Ah, por eso...

"¿Y me vas a mandar solo?" Le pregunto algo nervioso a Twilight, principalmente porque es ella la que me está pidiendo el favor, y a juzgar por su tranquilidad, no creo que tenga planes de enviarme con alguien mas...

Es que es un castillo muy grande, y luego me van a poner nervioso los guardias, y luego tengo no quiero atraer mucha atención, y ese tipo de cosas que involucran atraer cualquier tipo de atención...

¿Y qué tal si las princesas me intentan secuestrar y todo lo hacen ver como un simple acto de rebeldía por parte mía? Pues no, pero que puedo hacer.

"Pues sí, porque se supone que aquí deberían de quedarse todos a esperar a los demás." Me responde algo tranquila, mientras que yo solo empiezo a quejarme mentalmente por todo esto.

"Y da la casualidad de que yo puedo irme como si nada..." Le empiezo a responder con algo de sarcasmo a Twilight, la cual solo empieza a mirarme seriamente.

"De hecho se supone que yo debería de buscarlos peeero no tengo ni una idea en donde pueden estar." Me responde algo avergonzada Twilight de que me este usando a mí para hacer algo que ella puede hacer...

Y yo muy obediente, haciéndole caso...

"¿Y porque no le preguntas a un guardia?" Le pregunto a Twilight algo intrigado, porque se supone que ella, como princesa, puede preguntarles...aunque a decir verdad en lugar de verla tranquila, solo me empieza a ver algo desesperada.

"¿Vas a ir sí o no?" Me pregunta algo molesta mientras que veo como me empieza a mirar seriamente, a lo cual simplemente suspiro derrotado.

"Ya pues...pero invisible." Le respondo a Twilight finalmente, la cual solo me mira sonriente, mientras que yo me levanto del suelo y empiezo a caminar hacia Lyra, para decirle que me voy a ir por un rato...

Porque casi siento que si no le digo, y me voy, va a empezar a buscarme como loca por el castillo...además de que como quiero buscar mientras esté invisible, pues no voy a poder con Lyra detrás mío.

"¡Pero no te tardes mucho!" Escucho a Twilight advertirme a lo lejos, a lo cual simplemente volteo y asiento con la cabeza, mientras que empiezo a encaminarme hacia Lyra, la cual veo que está comiendo tranquilamente unos bocadillos.

Al llegar con ella, simplemente me arrodillo a un lado de ella, a lo cual simplemente me mira con una sonrisa.

"Lyra, vengo en un rato." Le respondo a Lyra, la cual veo que empieza a tragar su comida rápidamente, para después mirarme toda preocupada.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me pregunta algo preocupada Lyra, ignorando completamente el resto de sus bocadillos como si ya no fueran tan interesantes.

"A buscar a Fluttershy." Le respondo a Lyra, la cual solo empieza a sostener mi pierna con uno de sus cascos.

"Voy contigo." Me dice Lyra, mientras que yo, con toda la tristeza del mundo, solo la miro directamente...

"No." Le respondo seriamente a Lyra, solo para que ella empiece a hacer su cara de sufrimiento.

"¿Por qué no?" Me pregunta algo triste Lyra de que no pueda acompañarme, evitando que me dé un ataque de remordimiento por verla así.

"Porque me voy a ir invisible." Le respondo a Lyra, la cual simplemente se queda pensativa un momento, para después mirarme intrigada.

"¿Y si me llevas cargando?" Me pregunta Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para solo ponerme a pensar en lo que me pidió...

No...solo no, nunca jamás, y menos frente a todos, aun cuando ambos estemos invisibles...solo no.

"Lyra...no." Le respondo seriamente a Lyra, la cual solo me mira decepcionada.

"Awwww." Es lo único que dice Lyra, derrotada por lo que le mencione...¿que acaso creía que sería buena idea?

"No me tardo." Le respondo algo tranquilo a Lyra mientras que rasco su cabeza gentilmente, mientras que ella hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien..." Me responde algo deprimida Lyra, pero inmediatamente empieza a frotar su cara contra mi brazo de forma afectiva.

Se siente raro que un pony muestre su afecto de esta forma...pero meh, así es la lógica de este lugar.

Y ya con eso resuelto, coloco mi mochila en mi espalda y una vez asegurado que la cámara aun siga encendida, empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta para salir...

...

"¡Twilight!" Le grito a Twilight, la cual inmediatamente camina hacia mí y solo me mira extrañada.

"¿Si?" Me pregunta tranquila Twilight, mientras que yo simplemente señalo con mi mano hacia la puerta.

"La puerta." Le digo seriamente a Twilight, la cual se me queda también mirando seriamente.

"¿No la puedes abrir?" Me pregunta intrigada Twilight mientras que hace una pequeña risa, pero lo único que hago es cruzarme de brazos y mirarla seriamente.

"Sabes, sería mejor si hablaras." Me respondo algo seria Twilight, para que después ella cubriera con si magia totalmente la puerta, para que esta empezara a abrirse normalmente.

"Gracias." Le respondo a Twilight mientras que paso del otro lado de la puerta una vez que ella ha abierto lo suficiente la puerta.

"Pero no te tardes." Oigo de nuevo a Twilight decirme mientras que escucho detrás de mi la puerta cerrándose por completo...

Ahora en el pasillo, lo único que hago primero es hacerme invisible, para después activar mi traje de exploración para empezar a buscar a Fluttershy mediante mi mapa.

Extrañamente, veo a Fluttershy en lo que parecer ser una parte exterior del castillo, pero ahora el punto es como llegar a aquel lugar...

Por lo que veo, puedo trazar un camino desde donde estoy hasta donde quiera ir si dejo presionado por unos segundos al lugar donde quiero ir en el mapa.

Una vez hecho esto, simplemente empiezo a caminar por los pasillos siguiendo fielmente el mapa...

Mientras que empiezo a cruzar cada uno de esos pasillos en silencio, no puedo evitar pensar en las puertas de este castillo.

Literalmente esas cosas son una trampa para mi, porque como no puedo abrirlas sin la ayuda de un pony, me podría quedar encerrado esperanzado a que alguien se acordara de que existo...

Y otra cosa de la que me doy cuenta, es que los guardias no parecen estar mucho...ahí simplemente parados como estatuas a los lados de los pasillos, como si no tuvieran vida.

Bueno, no tienen vida hasta que empiezan a escuchar mis pasos, para lo cual inmediatamente empiezan a mirar a todos lados confundidos, intentando averiguar de dónde provienen aquellos sonidos.

Pero después de verlos por un rato, veo que simplemente se encogen de hombros, y siguen con su rutina usual de vigilar los pasillos...

De hecho uno que otro guardia que también va patrullando en los pasillos, se detienen al escuchar los sonidos, y simplemente veo como empiezan a caminar un poco más despacio y con un poco mas de nervios.

Esto lo hacen más cuando tengo que hacer pausas, porque si empiezo a caminar de más y el reloj se agota, creo que puedo volverme visible, y lo último que quiero es que sepan que este por los alrededores caminando...

No es que desconfíe tanto de los guardias, sino que tal vez no les han dicho acerca de mi, y probablemente termine tirado en el suelo con un guardia encima mío preguntándome el cómo pude entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

...

Esperen un momento...

¿Y si tengo que abrir una puerta para pasar por algún lado?

...

* * *

><p><strong>Pasillos del castillo de Canterlot<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Luna**

La princesa de la noche se encontraba pacíficamente paseando por unos de los tantos pasillos del castillo, de vez en cuando topándose con algún guardia solar y saludándolos...

Principalmente porque su hermana le prohibió entrar a su recámara hasta que terminara sus deberes.

Aburrida, Luna simplemente caminaba de un lado del castillo al otro, buscando alguna forma de entretenimiento, esto debido a que Celestia le escondió cualquier tipo de videojuego, pero prometió regresárselos hasta dentro de tres días.

Los mismos tres días que ella tiene que esperar para poder mostrarle a Damian toda su colección de videojuegos, pero también para tener un compañero de juego.

Siiii...por su parte, Luna no tenia tanto el privilegio de tener a alguien físicamente jugando a su lado, y peor aun para ella, Celestia no tenía las intenciones de jugar con ella por lo que fuera siquiera unos minutos.

Así es como Luna, literalmente castigada, paseaba sin rumbo alguno por los alrededores...

Bueno, todo era así hasta que de pronto empezó a escuchar los pasos de alguien tras ella.

Curiosa Luna giro su cabeza para mirar detrás de ella, pero su sorpresa fue que lo único que encontró fueron las mesas decoradas con algunos adornos de cerámica, y un pasillo vacio de guardias.

'Juraría que habia escuchado algo...' Pensó Luna algo confundida mientras que seguía su camino, pero cada vez que avanzaba, volvía a escuchar el mismo sonido una y otra vez.

Desesperada, empezó a correr velozmente por todo el pasillo, teniendo en mente poder dejar atrás sea lo que sea que la estaba siguiendo, para después finalizar dando vuelta por un pasillo ocultándose detrás del muro jadeando.

Espero unos cuantos segundos en ese lugar, y una vez que pareció reinar el silencio, suspiro aliviada...

Aunque ese alivio le duro solo unos cuantos minutos, para después empezar a mover sus orejas por todos lados, y captando de nuevo ese sonido aproximándose velozmente hacia ella.

Desesperada, solo suspiro profundamente para después cargar su cuerno con su magia y, una vez que el aura era presente en su cuerno, inmediatamente salió de su escondite para enfrentar a su perseguidor...

Y de nuevo, lo único que encontró fue un pasillo vacio de vida, sin ningún guardia por los alrededores.

Empezando a caer en la paranoia, inmediatamente empezó a buscar a algún usuario de magia por los alrededores, pero las únicas fuentes que encontró eran la de otros ponies mas allá de donde se encontraba.

Fastidiada por seguir escuchando aquellos ruidos, empezó a tomar una pose más agresiva y empezó a mirar seriamente el pasillo.

"¡Muéstrate y enfréntame cara a cara!" Grito enojada Luna hacia el pasillo, obviamente sabiendo que lo que escuchaba no era el ruido del exterior, o la tormenta.

Obviamente los ruidos cesaron, pero ella sabía perfectamente que aun seguía cerca, probablemente vigilándola desde la seguridad de su escondite, pero ella no planeaba moverse hasta saber que intenciones tenia fuera lo que fuera que la estaba siguiendo.

Aguardo en silencio en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, con su guardia en alto, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, y de hecho, la encontró...

"Luuuunaaaa..." Escucho por los alrededores su nombre, a lo cual inmediatamente empezó a voltear a todos lados, obviamente algo asustada por lo que la estuviera siguiendo.

"Luuuunaaaa..." Volvió a escuchar su nombre, seguido del sonido de un relámpago, obviamente asustándola por todo el ambiente que se habia construido a su alrededor.

"¡Lulu!" Escucho esta vez un apodo de ella, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, principalmente porque solo su hermana conocía ese apodo, y ella no recuerda haberle dicho esto a otros ponies.

De pronto, empezó a sentir el agarre en uno de sus cascos delanteros, por lo cual, curiosa y alterada, miro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con su perseguidor...

El cual era nada más y nada menos que Damian sentado en suelo sosteniendo su casco conteniendo su risa.

"¡Damian!" Exclamo enojada Luna, mientras que Damian solo contenía su risa al verla toda paranoica por todo el trayecto.

"¿Tan paranoica por unos ruidos?" Le pregunto Damian algo burlón a Luna, la cual solo lo miraba seriamente.

"¡Sí!" Exclamo enojada Luna mientras que solo seguía mirándolo seriamente a Damian, el cual empezó a asustarse algo.

"No se enoje pues." Le dijo algo nervioso Damian a Luna, la cual seguía mirándolo seriamente, para después simplemente cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Le exclamo aun molesta Luna a Damian, pero ya algo más tranquila que anteriormente, a lo cual Damian simplemente bajaba la vista al suelo algo asustado.

Obviamente Luna sabia correctamente que lo estaba haciendo que él se sintiera mal, por lo que simplemente intento relajarse y olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

"¿Porque me estabas siguiendo?" Le pregunto Luna ya relajada a Damian, el cual aun seguía asustado mirando el suelo.

"Porque te quería preguntar algo." Le dijo algo silencioso Damian a Luna, mientras que ella solo decidió sentarse en el suelo a un lado de él.

"¿Y tenias que hacer todo el misterio de antes?" Le pregunto algo curiosa Luna a Damian, porque ella creía que tal vez aun seguía teniendo algo de miedo al hablarle directamente a ella, o tal vez algo lo tenía asustado.

"Es que empecé a verte toda alterada cuando me escuchaste, y como se me hizo entretenido verte toda paranoica, te seguí." Le dijo aun callado Damian a Luna, la cual solo suspiro algo comprensiva...

Solo que se acordó de un pequeño detalle importante...

"¡Te pude haber hecho daño!" Le exclamo algo preocupada Luna a Damian, por el hecho de que si él hubiera hecho el descuido de haber revelado su posición sin saber de quién se trataba, pudo haberlo confundido y lastimado.

"Por eso mejor me espere a que te tranquilizaras." Le respondió Damian algo nervioso por cómo está reaccionando Luna, la cual solo vuelve a respirar profundamente para dejar de seguir alterándolo.

"Bueno...a todo esto, ¿que querías preguntarme?" Le pregunta Luna intrigada, mientras que Damian solo se ve algo indeciso en si decirle o no, pero como ya llego tan lejos, prefirió decirle a ella.

"Que si me acompañas." Le respondió Damian a Luna, la cual solo miro intrigada a Damian.

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunto Luna algo extrañada a Damian, principalmente porque no parecía ser del tipo de persona que sea capaz de pedirle a alguien algo, y esto se ve reforzado por el hecho de que se empezó a poner algo incomodo.

"A buscar a Fluttershy." Le responde Damian algo serio a Luna, pero en realidad ya empezaba a sentirse incomodo por pedirle algo a ella.

Luna en parte comprendía a Damian. Esto porque ella sabía que, para muchos, le era algo difícil que alguien les pidiera algo, y menos a una princesa.

"¿Pero por qué quieres que te acompañe?" Le pregunto curiosa Luna a Damian. No es que ella no quisiera, sino que estaba extrañada de que no estuviera acompañado de Lyra, ya que normalmente ella siempre se encontraba a un lado de él.

"Porque puede que haya puertas." Le respondió Damian algo nervioso a Luna, solo para que ella se confundiera totalmente.

"¿Y eso qué?" Le pregunto confundida Luna a Damian, mientras que este solo empezaba a mirar hacia otro lado, ¿qué tiene de malo una que otra puerta?

"Que no las puedo abrir." Le respondió Damian algo avergonzado, mientras que ella solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Awww...¿mi pequeñito no puede abrir las puertas?" Dijo algo juguetona Luna, para después rápidamente tomar con ambos cascos delanteros a Damian y arrastrarlo en frente de ella, para después abrazarlo fuertemente, haciendo que Damian se empezara a sonrojar.

"¿Por qué me dices así?" Le pregunta Damian sonrojado a Luna, la cual simplemente lo sigue abrazando afectivamente.

"Porque eres mi pequeño protegido." Le responde Luna juguetona mientras que con uno de sus cascos pellizcaba levemente su mejilla, haciendo que Damian se sonrojara aun mas.

"Pero si soy de tu altura." Le responde Damian totalmente incomodo a Luna, la cual solo miraba con total ternura a su sonrojado protegido.

Damian por su parte se sentía tan avergonzado de ser abrazado de tal manera por Luna, que no sabía si dejarse consentir por ella, o simplemente salir corriendo y dejarla atrás.

"Pero aun sigues siendo más joven que yo." Le respondió Luna alegre mientras que cubría totalmente el rostro de Damian con sus cascos, solo dejando visible sus ojos.

"No te entendí nada...¡pero suéltame ya!" Empieza a decir Damian algo desesperado de que Luna aun siguiera abrazándolo, la cual gentilmente soltó a Damian.

"¿Te da vergüenza que te de un abrazo?" Le pregunta Luna a Damian, notando inmediatamente el rostro enrojecido de Damian.

"Algo." Le respondió algo serio Damian a Luna, la cual únicamente soltó una pequeña risita.

"Bueno, te acompaño pues." Le dijo Luna a Damian, para que él inmediatamente se levantara del suelo y cambiara a su traje de exploración para continuar con su búsqueda, y Luna simplemente caminando a un lado de él.

"Ahora más serio, ¿sabes el porqué no puedes abrir las puertas de aquí?" Le pregunto algo curiosa Luna a Damian, el cual solo intentaba tranquilizarse, ya que obviamente seguía sonrojado y peor aún, no podía hacerse invisible debido a que ahora estaba con Luna...

Y obviamente no puede hacerse invisible, al menos de que quiera dejar atrás a Luna y olvidar su ayuda.

"Pues solo sé que la primera y última vez que lo intente, por más que empuje, no sucedió nada." Le respondió algo incomodo Damian, solo para que Luna empezara a reírse en silencio, haciendo que Damian inmediatamente se volviera a sonrojar.

"¡No te rías!" Le respondió algo molesto Damian por que empezara a reírse Luna, la cual solo lo miraba inocentemente.

"Es que me imagine toda la escena, y me pareció adorable." Le respondió Luna tranquilamente haciendo pequeñas risas, pero Damian no pudo evitar que su rostro se enrojeciera totalmente, para después empezar a mirar a otro lado.

"Te sonrojas mucho." Le respondió alegre Luna notando el rostro de Damian, el cual solo estaba pensativo en una forma de poder vengarse...

Damian solo pensaba y pensaba seriamente, tranquilizándose al mismo tiempo, en una forma de que ella parara con todo esto, y de hecho con su experiencia leyendo, tenía algo en mente...

"Ya Lulu, Celestia se enojaría mucho si voy y me quejo de ti." Le respondió tranquilo Damian, mientras que Luna al volver a escuchar ese apodo, no pudo evitar sonrojándose levemente.

"¿Quien te dijo ese apodo?" Le pregunto Luna, aun con su ligero sonrojo, mientras que Damian no podía evitar que se veía un tanto adorable, como gracioso.

"Me acordé de él por suerte." Le respondió inocentemente Damian a Luna, la cual lo empezó a mirar seriamente, ¿quien le habrá dicho?

"Ni se te ocurra mencionarse a alguien más, ¿entendido?" Le respondió algo seria Luna a Damian, el cual no podía evitar reírse mentalmente por como esta toda alterada en ese momento.

"Claro Lulu, no le diré a nadie." Le respondió casi entre risas a Luna, la cual no pudo evitar enrojecerse totalmente mientras que simplemente caminaba intentando tranquilizarse.

Claro que normalmente su hermana solía decirle Lulu de cariño, ¿pero su propio protegido sabia este tipo de información o solo lo ignoraba?

"Te sonrojas mucho." Le dijo Damian a Luna, obviamente sonriente por como tomo su propia venganza hacia ella,

No tardaron unos minutos, para cuando tanto Luna como Damian más tranquilos, llegaron finalmente a la entrada hacia los patios del castillo, a lo cual simplemente Damian miro a Luna seriamente.

"Primero quiero ver si puedes abrir la puerta."Le dijo Luna tranquilamente a Damian, mientras que este solo devolvió su mirada seria.

"Pero te dije que no podía." Le respondió Damian seriamente a Luna, la cual solo empezó a hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Vamos mi pequeño! Tu puedes." Le dijo alegre Luna a Damian, el cual obviamente se empezó a sonrojar levemente por cómo está actuando.

"No." Le respondió Damian incomodo a Luna, la cual solo miraba a Damian tranquilamente, obviamente ella curiosa del porque es que no puede abrir una puerta del castillo, si normalmente cualquier pony puede abrirlas con facilidad.

"Solo inténtalo por esta vez y te dejo tranquilo." Le dijo Luna gentilmente a Damian, el cual solo suspiro cansado y se acerco a la puerta y, como anteriormente sucedió, la puerta no cedió ni mucho menos se movió siquiera un centímetro.

Damian, seriamente, volteo a mirar a Luna mientras señalaba la puerta con su mano, para que Luna, tranquilamente se acercara hacia la puerta.

Luna, usando ambos cascos delanteros, empujo suavemente la puerta, la cual inmediatamente cedió, dando paso a una brisa algo fría del exterior, y una que otra gota de agua golpearla, para después mirar a Damian, el cual solo estaba serio esperando a un lado de ella.

"Interesante..." Respondió con una pequeña risa Luna mientras que Damian solo estaba mirándola seriamente.

"Shhhh." Le dijo Damian seriamente, viendo que Luna aun seguía con su risa, mientras que ambos salían al exterior.

El jardín era impresionante y, por lo que se podía ver, se extendía por varios metros alrededor. Decorado con numerosas estatuas de diferentes ponies importantes, y también habia distintos bancas y numerosos arbustos cortados perfectamente, algunos con forma de pared y otros con formas de ponies.

Luna inmediatamente uso su magia para generar un domo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla del rocío de agua que caía de vez en cuando de las nubes, pero dar unos cuantos pasos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Damian se habia quedado justamente en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Que no vas a venir?" Le pregunto confundida Luna a Damian al ver que se habia quedado serio en la entrada.

"Hace frio." Le dijo Damian algo serio a Luna, la cual solo miro algo confundida su entorno, notando solamente las gotas de agua que estaban sobre las hojas de algunos arbustos del jardín.

"¿Cual frio?" Pregunto algo curiosa Luna de que Damian diera a entender que hacia frio, ¿pero porque ella no podía sentir lo mismo?

"Yo siento frio." Le respondió Damian, aun aguardando en el mismo lugar sin moverse, y de vez en cuanto temblando por el repentino frio que una brisa de aire le daba.

"Pero lo único que está haciendo es un poco de aire y la lluvia de vez en cuando." Le dijo Luna notando en si un poco mas su alrededor, aunque Damian no parecía tener intenciones de querer avanzar con la lluvia debajo de él.

"Pero da la casualidad de que lo único que llevo para cubrirme es una simple camisa." Le dijo Damian seriamente a Luna, la cual solo se quedo pensativa por un momento, para inmediatamente darse cuenta de una pequeña pero notable diferencia entre ambos...

"¡Pues claro! Se me olvidaba que tú no tienes pelaje que te cubra." Le dijo Luna mientras que se llevaba un casco a su cara, en señal de olvidar lo más obvio.

"¡No me digas!" Le respondió sarcásticamente Damian a Luna, la cual solo empezó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Si te digo!" Le respondió Luna igualmente de sarcástica, solo para que Damian se le quedara mirando fijamente.

"Yo aquí te espero." Le dijo seriamente Damian cruzándose de brazos, solo para que Luna lo mirara seriamente.

"Se supone que yo solo te estaba acompañando." Le respondió Luna seriamente, solo para que Damian empezara a quejarse.

"Pero hace frio...y el agua solo va a hacer que me dé más frio." Le respondió Damian, mientras que Luna solo se quedo pensativa por un momento, en una forma de convencerlo de que el mismo fuera a buscar a Fluttershy, en lugar de quedarse ahí como si nada.

"Tengo una idea. Quédate a un lado mío, y el domo mágico te protegerá de la lluvia." Le respondió Luna mientras que señalaba el ya mencionado domo encima de ella, del cual uso un poco más de su magia para expandir su alcance. "Y haremos esto rápidamente, y volveremos al castillo."

"Solo digo que si porque la camisa de este traje es de manga larga..." Le respondió Damian, corriendo inmediatamente a un lado de Luna, para evitar que empaparse de agua, mientras que Luna lo miraba fijamente.

"Delicado." Le dijo juguetonamente Luna a Damian, el cual solo la miraba seriamente.

"Hay dispense." Le dijo Damian sarcásticamente mientras que levantaba las manos en el aire, en señal de inconformidad, solo para que Luna empezara con pequeñas risas.

"Es gracioso a veces tu sarcasmo." Le respondió Luna, solo para que Damian se quedara mirándola fijamente, para después enfocarse mejor en su casco y el mapa, para así tardar menos y no durar tanto tiempo en el frio...

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Fluttershy.<strong>

Fluttershy no estaba tardando tanto porque ella quisiera o a propósito. No era porque se habia distraído admirando el jardín, o los pequeños habitantes de estos, oh no...

Resulta que su conejo, Angel, prefirió quedarse en el jardín, solo porque no quería mojarse su pelaje y resultar enfermo...

Y como consecuencia, Fluttershy intentaba convencerlo de que saliera de entre el refugio de los arbustos, pero en todas las ocasiones el conejo simplemente se negaba, y iba a tardar mucho mas, simplemente porque Discord no quería meterse en ningún asunto que involucrara a ese conejo.

Hasta este momento, el peinado lacio de Fluttershy quedo totalmente deshecho, con ramas y hojas pegadas a su melena y cola; esto fue debido a que intento atrapar a Angel de entre los arbustos, pero como es demasiado ágil y pequeño, no tuvo problemas para evadir los cascos de ella.

Discord, solo por no verse tan malvado, se encontraba con un paraguas a un lado de ella, evitando que ambos se empaparan de agua, pero a decir verdad, Fluttershy ya no estaba tan paciente...

"¡Por favor Angel! ¡Te prepararé esa ensalada que tanto quieres! ¡Solo sal de ahí!" Le imploraba Fluttershy al arbusto donde estaba oculto Angel, mas lo único que hizo fue asomarse de entre el arbusto, para después simplemente negar con la cabeza y volverse a ocultar.

Normalmente, Fluttershy podría quedarse todo el día intentando convencer a Angel de que saliera, pero viendo que podría empezar a llover en cualquier momento, además de que probablemente ya los demás han de estar esperándola, su paciencia está llegando a un límite.

"No creo que ese conejo tenga intenciones de salir..." Le respondió tranquilo Discord a Fluttershy, mientras que con su garra removía una ramita de la melena de Fluttershy.

"Pero debe de haber una forma. Siempre hay una forma." Le respondió Fluttershy decidida a convencer a Angel de salir de los arbustos, solo para que Discord mirara el arbusto, y luego a Fluttershy.

"Yo que tu lo dejaba aquí y vendría por el después." Le respondió Discord, viendo la condición de Fluttershy, la cual, aparte de tener toda la melena desarreglada y llena de hojas y ramitas, también tenia su pelaje con manchas de tierra, y eso sin contar el obvio cansancio mental que estaba sufriendo.

"¿Después? ¿Y si le pasa algo y no estoy para ayudarlo?" Dijo Fluttershy preocupada por lo que podría sucederle a Angel en caso de que ella no estuviera para él.

"Pues ya llevas mucho tiempo así, y probablemente seas la única a la que están esperando." Le respondió Discord mirando de reojo un reloj digital que tenía en la muñeca, pero Fluttershy no tenía ninguna intención de irse sin Angel.

"¡Angel por favor! ¡Nos tenemos que ir dentro de pronto!" Le imploro esta vez Fluttershy mientras que metía sus cascos entre los arbustos, solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en sus cascos, e inmediatamente retirarlos por el golpe, solo para que Discord la mirara fijamente.

"Tssss...ya ni yo hago eso." Le dijo Discord a Fluttershy, mientras que hacia una mueca de inconformidad y cruzándose de patas, solo para notar que Fluttershy se habia quedado estática mirando el arbusto.

"¿Fluttershy?" Le pregunto algo preocupada Discord de ver que Fluttershy lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente ese arbusto, incluso cuando pasaba su pata frente a ella, mientras que ponía notar un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

"¡Hey Discord! ¿Podrías detener el paraguas por mi?" Le pregunto Discord a otra versión suya que estaba a un lado de él, solo para que el otro sostuviera el paraguas inocentemente, mientras que Discord corría inmediatamente hacia una mesa, para después voltearla y ocultarse detrás de ella, cubriéndose los oídos.

"Angel...¡SALDRAS FUERA DE AHI INMEDIATAMENTE!" Estallo Fluttershy llena de desesperación, haciendo que con su grito, varias hojas de arboles cercamos y una que otra rama saliera volando por doquier, dejando al clon de Discord totalmente aturdido, pero aun sosteniendo el paraguas obedientemente.

Tal vez su grito pudo incluso haberse escuchado desde Ponyville, pero ni así Angel se doblegaría...

"Ehem..." Escucho repentinamente Fluttershy, y aun con su rostro lleno de furia, volteo a mirar el origen del ruido, siendo nada más y nada menos que Luna y Damian.

Tanto Luna como Damian miraban sorprendidos la reacción de Fluttershy, y de hecho Damian se veía mas sorprendido que ella, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de asombro.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Fluttershy empezó a enrojecerse y se oculto detrás del largo de su cola su rostro, mientras que Discord solo se asomaba por detrás de la mesa, y viendo que ya habia sucedido, tomo el relevo de su clon, el cual simplemente se desmayo.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Dijo Fluttershy avergonzada por lo que sucedió, mientras que Damian aun seguía mirándola incrédulo por verla así de enojada.

"¿Y porque el grito?" Le pregunto Luna intrigada a Fluttershy, la cual aun seguía sentada en el suelo ocultando su sonrojo.

"Me desespere porque Angel no quiere salir." Le respondió aun avergonzada Fluttershy a Luna, la cual solo miraba al ya mencionado conejo asomarse por entre el arbusto, para inmediatamente notar la presencia de ella, y volverse a esconder, pero esta vez en lo más profundo.

"Le dije que lo dejara ahí, pero no quiere dejarlo solo." Le respondió Discord a Luna, la cual solo miraba confundida el arbusto, preguntándose a sí misma que tenía tan aferrado a ese conejo al arbusto.

"¿Y hay alguna razón por la que no quiera salir?" Pregunto curiosa Luna mientras que ponía un casco en su barbilla, esperando la respuesta.

"Dice que si se llega a mojar su pelaje podría enfermarse." Le respondió Fluttershy a la princesa de la noche, la cual aun seguía mirando confundida toda la situación.

"Me sorprende que aun le tengas paciencia a ese conejo." Le dijo Discord a Fluttershy, solo para que ella mirara seriamente a Discord, el cual solo se hizo el inocente e intento refugiarse detrás de la malteada de la cual estaba sorbiendo.

"¿Tienes algún plan Damian?" Le pregunto Luna a Damian, el cual solo se quedo pensativo un momento, para después bajar su mochila al suelo.

"Deja ver..." Le respondió Damian a Luna mientras que empezaba a buscar entre los tantos contenidos de su mochila, y de hecho también Luna miraba interesada que era lo que cargaba con el siempre.

Unos segundos después, lo único que saco Damian de la mochila fue su bastón eléctrico, el cual solo era mirado curiosamente tanto por Luna como por Fluttershy.

"Pues lo único que tengo que sea largo es el bastón y el rifle...pero no quiero usar el rifle, así que el bastón." Le dijo Damian a Luna, mientras que esta asentía levemente.

"Podrías tal vez hacer salir a Angel , pero alguien debería de estar atento en caso de que saliera..." Dijo pensativa Luna mientras que aun seguía con alguna forma de hacerlo salir de su escondite, solo para empezar a notar que Discord estaba brincando emocionado detrás de Fluttershy.

"¡Yo, Yo! ¡Yo soy el elegido!" Le decía Discord emocionado a Luna, mientras que ella solo lo miraba indecisa, pero al final lo dejo ayudar.

"Está bien..." Le respondió Luna con un suspiro, para que inmediatamente Discord se pusiera su uniforme de beisbolista, con un guante de plástico en su pata, mientras que colocaba su garra y pata para atrapar al conejo una vez que saliera.

"Pero aun necesitamos una manera de hacerlo salir más fácilmente..." Dijo Luna mientras que aun seguía pensando en alguna forma de hacerlo salir mas rápidamente, porque probablemente estaría escondido en lo más profundo del arbusto, y no saldría tan fácilmente con solo empezar a picar el arbusto.

"El bastón es eléctrico." Les dijo Damian mientras que encendía su bastón, solo para que tanto Luna como Fluttershy lo miraran preocupadas.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto sorprendida Luna a Damian, el cual solo se empezó a asustar un poco por ver como reaccionaron.

"¿Piensas tostar a mi pobre Angel?" Le pregunto Fluttershy preocupada y casi hiperventilada a Damian, el cual solo volteo a mirar a ambas seriamente.

"No, si quieren no hago nada y me voy." Les respondió Damian con un poco de sarcasmo, solo para que ambas respiraran profundamente.

"Puedes usarlo, pero ten cuidado." Le respondió Luna a Damian, mientras que este se colocaba del otro lado del arbusto, con Luna a un lado para evitar que el agua fuera a electrocutarlo.

Fluttershy con toda la preocupación del mundo, miraba fijamente aquel bastón, y justamente cuando aquel bastón empezó a introducirse entre aquellas hojas, sentía que todo iba a resultar mal.

"¡No lo lastimes por favor!" Dijo Fluttershy alterada mientras que sus alas se extendían repentinamente, solo para que Damian se alterara un poco por el susto que repentinamente le dio.

Obviamente Luna volteo a mirar a Fluttershy seriamente, la cual solo bajo sus alas, para después hacer una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada por un squee, el cual inmediatamente llamo la atención de Damian, pero inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Damian solo tomo un gran respiro, para después encender el bastón eléctrico una vez dentro del arbusto. Desde fuera todos podían notar un resplandor proveniente dentro del arbustos, mientras que Damian empezaba a recorrer el arbusto con el bastón.

A Fluttershy casi le daba un infarto por solo pensar que tal vez podrían lastimarlo al hacer eso, por lo que lo único que hacía era morderse los cascos por los nervios...

Y repentinamente empezaron a escuchar mucho forcejeo dentro del arbusto, acompañado de varios ruidos, para empezar a notar como aquel conejo empezaba a huir despavorido del bastón, precisamente hacia la dirección donde Discord aguardaba pacientemente con una bolsa en una mano, y en la otra su guante.

Pocos segundos después, Discord noto el pelaje blanco del conejo, y para cuando Angel intento reaccionar para volverse a esconder, fue tomado velozmente por Discord y puesto en la bolsa, para después hacer un nudo y asegurar al conejo."

"¡Y estas fuera!" Exclamo Discord emocionado, solo para que los tres se le quedaran viendo confundidos, pero después simplemente lo ignoraron.

"¿Ya ves? No paso nada." Le dijo amablemente Luna a Fluttershy, la cual solo miraba preocupada hacia la dirección de Discord.

"¡Discord! ¿Esta Angel bien?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada, mientras que del otro lado Discord sostenía con su garra la bolsa, mientras que en su pata tenía una flama cerca de la bolsa, pero tan pronto escuchar la voz de Fluttershy, extinguió su llama y solo meneo la bolsa en el aire mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente Discord empezó a caminar con Angel en la bolsa, para después entregarle la bolsa a Fluttershy, la cual preocupada, estaba a un punto de desatar el nudo con su boca, solo para ser detenida por Luna.

"Creo que por ahora es más seguro que se quede dentro de la bolsa...podría regresar de nuevo a esconderse." Le dijo Luna gentilmente a Fluttershy, la cual se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, para después solo suspirar cansada y colocar la bolsa en su lomo.

"Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacían ustedes dos tan solos en los jardines, eh?" Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa Discord mientras que miraba tanto a Luna como a Damian.

"Twilight me envió a buscarlos." Le respondió Damian debido a que Luna solo empezó a hacer gestos señalando a Damian, mientras que Discord solo veía con curiosidad a Damian.

"¿Acaso ella te obligo?" Le pregunto algo extrañado Discord a Damian, el cual simplemente miraba confundido a Discord, mientras que el grupo volvía de nuevo al castillo, al escuchar un fuerte relámpago, que altero tanto a Fluttershy como a Damian.

"No." Le respondió tranquilamente Damian una vez todo el grupo dentro de la seguridad del castillo, mientras que Discord aun se encontraba pensando en que pudieron haber hecho para convencer a alguien más a venir en su búsqueda, en lugar de que ella misma lo hiciera.

"¿Y porque acept-?...espera un momento, ¿su madre se encontraba ahí?" Le pregunto algo intrigado Discord a Damian, mientras que parecía tener la respuesta al alcance de su garra, ¿qué otra cosa que la madre de Twilight? Ella da miedo...

"Sip." Fue la única respuesta de Damian, mientras que Discord solo lo miraba sabiamente por concluir con aquella respuesta.

"Entonces fue por eso." Dijo Discord mientras que Luna solo miraba confundida a Damian por su respuesta.

"¿Y eso en que te influyo Damian?" Le pregunto intrigada Luna a Damian, el cual solo se quedo mirando por unos segundos a Luna, para después tomar un gran respiro.

"¡Me da miedo su mamá!" Le respondió algo alterado Damian, solo para que Luna siguiera mirándolo aun mas confundida.

"¡Pero no debería! Ella es agradable una vez que la conoces mejor." Le respondió Luna aun mas confundida al ver que tanto Discord como Damian se pusieron nerviosos.

"Si claaaro, 'agradable'" Le respondió algo incrédulo Discord a Luna, la cual solo miraba a ambos confundida por cómo reaccionan repentinamente al hablar de Velvet.

Fluttershy por su parte solo permanecía atenta a lo que hablaban, esto porque estaba preocupada por como estaría Angel, debido a que desde que lo coloco en su lomo ha estado muy tranquilo...probablemente ha de tener sueño o hambre.

"En serio sigo sin entender porque todos le tienen miedo." Dijo confundida Luna, solo para que Discord volteara a mirar de reojo a Damian, mientras que hacia memoria en algún evento que ella hubiera presenciado...

"Tu viste lo que le hizo a Damian cuando lo interrogo." Le dijo Discord cruzándose de brazos, solo para que Luna se llevara un casco a la cara.

"¡Pero solo fue una vez!" Dijo Luna defendiendo a Velvet, mientras que miraba a Damian para que lo apoyara, pero esto solo empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"A mí no me veas, que yo le voy a seguir teniendo miedo, digas lo que digas." Le respondió Damian seriamente a Luna, la cual también empezó a devolver la mirada seria.

"¿Y entonces porque aceptaste ir?" Le pregunto algo intrigada Luna a Damian, principalmente porque si le tienes miedo a algo, obviamente vas a decir que no y te vas a ir, ¿o no?

"Porque me dio miedo decirle no frente a su madre." Le respondió algo avergonzado Damian, mientras que Discord solo miraba a Luna mientras que señalaba fijamente a Damian.

"¿Ya ves? ¡Le da miedo incluso a él!" Le respondió seriamente Discord a Luna, la cual solo empezaba a hartarse de estar señalando a Velvet como toda una villana...¡pero si es agradable!

"¡Es que no la conocen bien!" Les respondió Luna estresada por como lo niegan tanto, solo para escuchar un suspiro de Damian.

"Pues claro...como es mi protectora." Dijo seriamente Damian, solo para que Discord mirara impactado a Damian, como si de repente le hubiera caído un piano del cielo.

"Espera...¿Velvet es tu protectora?" Pregunto algo sorprendido Discord mientras que se colocaba a un lado de Damian, mientras que éste asentía con la cabeza. "Te deseo mucha suerte campeón." Le respondió Discord mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, solo para empezar a poner más nervioso a Damian.

El ya empieza a creer que fue mala idea aceptar el acuerdo de Celestia en dejarla asignada como su protectora, y más por como Discord acabo de actuar.

"¡No lo asustes más de lo que ya esta!" Regaño Luna a Discord mientras que lo miraba seriamente, obviamente notando como empezaba a preocuparse Damian por lo que le habia dicho.

"Ya me callo pues." Dijo Discord inocentemente levantando las garras en el aire en señal de rendición.

Todos siguieron caminando calladamente por unos cuantos segundos, para que Discord solo suspirara aburrido, para despues colocarse a un lado de Fluttershy para empezar a conversar con ella, dejando a Luna y a Damian para que ellos conversaran entre si.

**Siguiendo a Luna.**

Luna por su parte, tenía muchas ganas de hacer platica con Damian, y más aún por ver aquel traje tan especial que portaba, que con solo pensar en lo que quería decirle, empezaba a reírse sola.

"Oye Damian." Le dijo Luna a Damian, el cual solo volteo a mirar a Luna, notando obviamente que se estaba riéndose sola.

"¿Si?" Le pregunto Damian mirando con confusión la risa de Luna, la cual obviamente tosió un poco para calmar su risa.

"Te quería hacer una pregunta." Le dijo Luna a Damian, intentando evitar que su risa volviera, preocupando todavía mas a Damian por como esta a risa y risa.

"¿Cual?" Pregunto algo dudoso Damian de temer que Luna le fuera a jugar una broma o algo por el estilo, pero lo que Luna tenia en mente era inocente y sin de mala intención...

"¿Podría decirte que ahora eres todo un 'rebelde'?" Le pregunto Luna a Damian empezando a ocultar su risa, solo para que Damian volteara a mirar su traje, para volver de nuevo su mirada a Luna, esta vez serio.

"Luna, no empieces con referencias." Le dijo seriamente Damian llevándose una mano a la cara, pero por dentro también no podía evitar reírse por la pequeña razón de que alguien de este lugar haya captado el mensaje.

"¡No pude evitarlo!" Le respondió alegre Luna mientras que aun continuaba riéndose, y más aun mirando la expresión seria de Damian.

"Pero si ni el traje tiene los mismos colores." Le dijo Damian a Luna, recordando que el color de este uniforme no era el mismo, siendo el casco con borde blanco, la camisa color café claro con un chaleco azul fuerte y el pantalón gris, sin contar los zapatos de montaña negro, más que Luna solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"El final puntiagudo por detrás del casco lo delata todo." Le dijo Luna aun sin poder contener su obvia risa, empezando a avergonzar algo a Damian.

"Luna, por favor no." Le dijo Damian algo incomodo a Luna, más que esta aun seguía con su risa, sin ganas de parar.

"¿Que pasa mi 'pequeño soldadito rebelde'?" Le respondió traviesamente Luna con su gran sonrisa, solo para que Damian, ya demasiado avergonzado, inmediatamente cambiara a su ropa normal, siendo una camisa azul oscuro y su pantalón de mezclilla, decepcionando a Damian.

"Awwwww." Fue lo único que dijo Luna decepcionada al ver que Damian ya no estaba portando el traje.

"Ahora me va a dar pena usar el traje." Le respondió Damian algo apenado, mientras que Luna solo lo miraba compasivamente a su protegido.

En si ella estaba finalmente emocionada por tener a alguien a quien poder contarle millones de cosas, sin tener el problema de que tal vez no pueda entenderlo, así como su hermana cuando intentaba hacer alguna referencia, obviamente todo terminando en confusión para su hermana.

"Pero solo era jugando, no creas que me burlaba porque si." Le dijo tranquilamente Luna mientras que tomaba con su magia su pelo, y lo revolvía por todos lados, haciendo que Damian se sostuviera su pelo con ambas manos, algo sonrojado por lo que hizo Luna.

"Se podría decir que yo también ando de 'rebelde'." Le dijo Luna carismáticamente a Damian con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Damian solo daba un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse...

* * *

><p><strong>Recámara de Celestia, Castillo Real de Canterlot.<strong>

**Siguiendo a Celestia.**

Por parte de la princesa del sol, ella solo se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama, pensativa en todo lo sucedido en la mañana...

Principalmente en el ataque de esa extraña versión suya, la cual aun le parecía perturbador que tuviera aquel tipo de personalidad, incluso aun le seguían dando escalofríos en solo pensar en su nombre.

Su momento de concentración fue repentinamente interrumpido por el golpeo de su puerta, a lo cual, curiosa, se levanto de su cama y, acomodado una vez su corona y puestas sus zapatillas doradas, abrió la puerta, topándose con un pony de tierra color café con una bata color blanco y una alforja a su lado.

"Buenos días doctor." Le dijo Celestia tranquilamente al pony, inmediatamente identificándolo como aquel doctor que atendió a Damian después del ataque de aquella otra contraparte suya.

"Buenos días princesa." Le respondió el doctor mientras que hurgaba con su hocico entre los contenidos de su alforja, para después sacar un sobre de él y entregárselo a la princesa, la cual lo tomo con su magia. "Aquí están los resultados del chequeo médico que realizamos como usted lo pidió."

"Le agradezco mucho doctor el tiempo que dedico en esto." Le dijo gentilmente al doctor mientras que colocaba aquel sobre en algún lugar de la seguridad de su recamara, sintiéndose con la necesidad de agradecerle por tomar su tiempo con esta petición que le habia hecho sin el tiempo suficiente, y que aun lograra cumplir con su pedido.

"De hecho vine personalmente a entregarle los resultados porque quería contarle algo interesante." Le dijo el doctor a Celestia, la cual totalmente intrigada dejo sus aposentos, para después empezar una pequeña caminata con el doctor, obviamente dándole indicaciones a sus dos guardias encargados de su seguridad de darle privacidad.

"¿Que es lo que quería contarme, doctor?" Le pregunto Celestia al doctor una vez alejado de sus guardias, mientras que ambos caminaban a lo largo de un pasillo, principalmente porque Celestia no quería que tal tipo de información fuera revelada frente a algún guardia.

"Basándonos en los estudios que realizamos con todo lo recabado así como una pequeña muestra de sangre que tomamos, tuvimos diversas conclusiones..." Le respondió el doctor algo serio, mientras que el interés que Celestia mostraba empezaba a notarse por cómo le respondió el doctor.

"¿De qué tipo?" Pregunto intrigada Celestia, y también un tanto preocupada por la salud de Damian, principalmente por aquella mordida...

"En primer lugar, su tipo de sangre no es compatible con ningún otro tipo de sangre de ninguna especie de Equestria, por lo que sería peligroso si algún día necesitara sangre." Le dijo el doctor recordando perfectamente de memoria los resultados, sorprendiendo a algunos otros doctores que estaban trabajando en conjunto para terminar rápidamente los resultados...

Ya que como se los pidió una princesa personalmente, les era halagador que una misma princesa les pidiera algo, por lo que se esforzaron en lo mayor por terminar todo antes y poder seguir atendiendo los demás asuntos que faltaran por hacer.

"Ya veo..." Le dijo Celestia pensativamente, recordando lo ocurrido hace pocos días en el hospital de Ponyville, reforzando su idea de que no debería Damian meterse tanto en asuntos que hagan peligrar su vida de tal manera.

"Y lo segundo es, que al parecer los anticuerpos de su sangre parecen absorber y, al mismo tiempo, desechar la magia a la que este expuesto." Le dijo el doctor a Celestia, la cual inmediatamente quedo confundida por lo que acabo de escuchar.

"¿Y eso a que viene?" Le pregunto algo confundida Celestia, ya que no parecía tener mucho sentido que le informara este tipo de cosas si ya venían en el reporte.

"Por lo visto, no utiliza magia, ya que su sistema no lo produce. A lo que voy es, que si alguien intentara usar magia para...no sé, curarlo tal vez o intentar realizar algo que no sea externo, su cuerpo absorbería esa magia y podría dejarlo expuesto..." Le respondió el doctor a Celestia, quedando en una pequeña pausa, provocando mas curiosidad en la princesa.

"¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?" Le pregunto algo intrigada Celestia que haya empezado a explicar este tipo de cosas, ya que tal vez estaría llegando a una conclusión un tanto perturbadora después.

"Tal vez no pueda usar magia, pero si es utilizada sobre él, existe una probabilidad de que su sistema inmunológico lo absorba como algún agente extraño y que algún otro unicornio lo identifique como hechicero, debido a que sus anticuerpos retienen pequeñas partículas de magia por un determinado tiempo." Le dijo el doctor, captando toda la atención de Celestia, ya que puede que esto pueda ocasionarle problemas después a Damian mientras aun siga en este lugar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo precisamente?" Pregunto intrigada Celestia, ya que tal vez aun no haya sido expuesto a magia de esa manera, pero es mejor tener todos los datos exactos para poder tener un plan en caso de que algo grave sucediera.

"Probablemente entre unas horas a unos días, dependiendo de qué tanta magia ha sido expuesto." Le respondió el doctor mientras que miraba pensativo a Celestia, la cual solo podía expresar un poco de preocupación por él...

Principalmente porque eso lleva a otro tipo de consecuencias peores...

"Princesa, ¿está consciente de que si obtiene una enfermedad que ataque reservas mágicas puede estar en grave peligro? Podría confundir y atacar todo su sistema inmunológico, dejándolo propenso a otras enfermedades." Le respondió el doctor, mientras que ambos hacían memoria a tales hechos que sucedían algunas veces cuando unicornios combatían, por lo que a los siguientes días solo tenían que mantener reposo en lo que el hechizo se desvanecía.

"Lo se...pero los únicos que pueden realizar tal hechizo son solo unicornios y changelings en combate." Le respondió Celestia, obviamente preocupada por Damian, principalmente por el hecho de que no le dieron todo su equipo simplemente por lujo...sino por necesidad.

"Aparte de todo esto, se encuentra excelente en salud y no encontramos algún otro problema, excepto que parecía haber perdido sangre hace tiempo, pero la mordida no necesitaría sutura, por lo que son solo unos días para que se recupere." Le respondió inmediatamente el doctor, intentando levantar un poco el ambiente de tensión que parecía mostrar Celestia.

"Entendido, puede retirarse." Le respondió Celestia al doctor, el cual con una pequeña reverencia, se alejo de ella, dejándola sola caminando por el pasillo, pensativa.

'Necesito informarle de esto tanto a Luna como a Damian...y también conseguir mas información acerca de mi contraparte...' Pensaba Celestia mientras que su nuevo objetivo seria encontrar a Damian para poder hablar un poco mas privado acerca de todo.

Pero Celestia tenía intenciones de mandar a unos guardias por él, para no levantar sospechas con su hermana Luna y que ésta también lo siguiera, por lo que también necesitaría una forma de distraer a su hermana.

'A veces presiento que Damian está ocultando información vital.' Volvió a pensar Celestia, recordando el nerviosismo que presentaba Damian al ser hostigado por esa información, de la cual, aunque directa, no parecía ser todo.

'Espero no tener que recurrir al plan B...' Pensó finalmente Celestia, encontrando a un grupo de guardias patrullando un pasillo a la izquierda, por lo que obviamente se acerco al grupo para empezar su plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Pues al parecer Luna quería mantenerme hablando de cualquier manera, ya sea a veces conversando de pequeñas cosas, hasta del tema de videojuegos, del cual ella parecía conocer de arriba hacia abajo cualquier género y tipo de videojuego.

"...y por eso, jamás debes de correr al frente sin revisar que ningún otro enemigo te este esperando detrás de algún objeto." Me dijo Luna mientras finalizaba de contarme otra de sus relatos acerca de una partida en línea, de la cual ella salió victoriosa...como las otras 17 veces.

Y de hecho, con su relato también recordé que quería preguntarle algo relacionado con magia y Celestia...

"Oye Luna, ¿cómo es que tu hermana parecía intacta y sin heridas después del combate?" Le pregunte algo intrigado a Luna, porque tan pronto volví a mirar a Celestia, y ella parecía como si nunca hubiera hecho nada...y eso que el cuarto donde estábamos quedo hecho trizas.

"¿Eso? Es simple. Utilizo magia para curarse." Me respondió tranquila Luna, ahora más calmada que antes, pero eso solo provoco más dudas, ¿apoco solo usa magia y 'tan-tan' estoy curada?

"¿Y solo eso y ya?" Le pregunte algo incrédulo de que solo haya usado magia así como así para curarse totalmente, pero Luna solo me miro seriamente.

"No es tan fácil como crees. Tal vez no tenga heridas presentes, pero aun se encuentra cansada y adolorida por lo que sucedió." Me respondió seriamente Luna, explicándome como es que realmente funcionaba eso.

"¿Entonces solo son curaciones superficiales?" Le pregunte curioso a Luna, mas o menos pensando en que si tal vez no curaba totalmente a uno, por lo menos hacia que una herida se viera mal o dejara de sangrar, pero no iba a recuperar fuera lo que fuera que perdieras durante el proceso.

¿Y si le pidiera a Luna que usara la magia para curar mi brazo?

...

Nah...entre menos me meta con la magia, mejor para mí.

"Mmhm." Fue la única respuesta de Luna, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que yo solo miraba totalmente extraña a la magia.

De verdad que es tan rara, que por más que intento comprenderla, siempre sucede algo que me confunde aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"Que rara es la magia..." Le dije a Luna, la cual solo hizo una pequeña risita para despues mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa, porque probablemente como los ponies estan taaan acostumbrados a la magia, pues les es normal ver todo ese tipo de cosas.

"También tiene sus reglas y limitaciones, Damian." Me respondió amablemente Luna, solo para yo ponerse a pensar en cuantas cosas son las que rodean a la magia...

Porque no creo que solo sea '¡Bum! ¡Spooky magic!' y ya...

"¡Excepto la magia del caos! ¡Bam! ¡En su cara magia de la amistad!" Llega de pronto emocionado Discord en medio de nosotros dos, para después lanzar una bola de boliche por todo el pasillo, para después empezar a derretirse durante el camino, hasta finalmente terminar hecho en una pequeña canica, la cual solo rodo de vuelta a Discord.

Pero no era solo una canica...parecía ser su ojo.

Bueeno, quien sabe si solo era una esfera pintada o yo que sé, ¡pero de que está loco, lo está!

Y en lo unico que termino fue en un pequeño destello, para después solo hacerse un montón de polvo, el cual Discord tomo, y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa que de quien sabe donde apareció.

"A todo esto, ¿sabías que todo el tiempo de tu estadía aquí ha tenido diversos efectos?" Me dijo repentinamente Luna, a lo cual simplemente la mire intrigado.

Se que obviamente se han enterado de que un humano ronda por los alrededores y que hace extrañas apariciones, ¿pero que otros tipos de efectos cause indirectamente?

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunte interesado a Luna, la cual me miro carismáticamente por un momento, mientras que yo solo prestaba total atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Porque, digo...como que estoy en un lugar de donde no provengo, y, por lógica, voy a estar interesado en que tanto hago con mis 'impresiones'.

Que de no ser porque estoy tranquilo, andaría todo el día invisible, escondido de la sociedad pony...

No por anti-social, sino porque su magia da mello...meeeeello.

"Los ponies del reino están totalmente intrigados por tu presencia y están constantemente haciendo preguntas sobre su propósito aquí." Me decía Luna, haciéndome recordar aquel día que Spike me mostro aquel periódico donde, por lo poco que leí, parecían un tanto alterados con tantas ideas raras."Además, desde que hiciste notar tu presencia en aquel videojuego, ha incrementado tanto los rumores acerca de ti, como el flujo de usuarios en línea."

"¿Y esto lo dices por?" Le pregunte algo confundido, principalmente porque no le veo mucho sentido que me comente este tipo de cosas que, a mi parecer, no se ve tan importante para mí.

"Solo para que no te quedes callado." Me responde Luna para después mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa, solo para yo mirarla algo seria...

¿En serio todo eso con tal de hacer de mantenerme hablando y concentrado o qué?

Pero meh...algo más que tomar en cuenta para después.

"Oh, se me olvidaba. ¿Mi hermana te comento que, tan pronto inicien su partida, avisaremos a los demás reinos y ponies acerca de tu presencia?" Me pregunto Luna algo intrigada, pero yo solo la empecé a ver algo asustado, ¿que acaso les van a decir a todo mundo toda mi información?

"¿Les van a decir dónde estoy?" Le pregunte algo asustado a Luna, principalmente porque si saben de más, y se enteran de que hago y ese tipo de cosas, probablemente termine metiéndome mas en problemas por mi tecnología...

Porque hasta para mi es intrigador tener tanta tecnología de ciencia ficción.

Digo, ¿un escudo anti-motines que proviene de un pequeño brazalete? ¿Un reloj con habilidades de tele-transporte e invisibilidad? ¿Trajes y armaduras de un brazalete? ¿Armas laser? Pues hasta para mi esta raro...

"¿Qué? ¡No! No vamos a arriesgar tu seguridad y privacidad. Lo único que informaremos es solo información básica, mas no diremos nada acerca de que posees, donde vives, o quiénes son tus protectoras asignadas." Me respondió algo tranquila, y de hecho yo solo doy un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad, al sentirme con algo más de seguridad al ir alrededor...

Aunque no creo que eso vaya a resolver mucho con mi vida diaria.

"Sigo creyendo que es mala idea." Le dije a Luna no tan convencido de que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, principalmente porque eso significa que mas gen...¡nnnrg!

No sé si decir gente o ponies cuando hablo conmigo mismo...

En fin, significa que mas llamare la atención, por ende vendrán con más ganas a buscarme y hacerme preguntas, y...*suspiro*

Ya ni sé si quejarme, o hacerme bolita y encerrarme en un solo lugar.

"Teníamos que hacerlo. De lo contrario, los ponies crearan cada vez rumores más alocados y extraños, confundiéndolos mas de lo que ya están." Me respondió Luna, apenas escuchando lo que dijo por estar hablando conmigo mismo, mientras que ella solo me vio algo confundida por verme distraído, pero inmediatamente me enfoque de nuevo a mi alrededor.

De hecho me puso a pensar en lo que me dijo...

Si realmente empezaron a alocarse de esa manera, creando al mismo tiempo confusión y, obviamente, miedo, ¿porque los de Ponyville solo andaban de curiosos la primera vez que me vieron , y después solo se comportaron naturalmente?

"¿Y porque los de Ponyville no hacen todo esto de alocarse completamente?" Le pregunte totalmente curioso a Luna, porque según tengo entendido, ver a un humano es cosa de total rareza incluso para ellos, mas lo único que hizo Luna fue mirarme tranquila, como si le hubiera preguntado algo lógico.

"Es porque ya se han acostumbrado a ver todo ese tipo de cosas." Me respondió tranquila, pero de repente sentí como ella se habia pegado a un lado mío, para después acercarse silenciosamente a mi oído .

"Aquí entre nosotros, eso fue debido a Twilight, ya que normalmente es en el pueblo donde se desarrollan sus aventuras, las cuales a veces son algo impactantes." Me susurro Luna, para después acercar su hocico a mi cuello y acariciarlo, provocando tanto que me sonrojara un poco, como que me hiciera cosquillas, para después volver a su caminata como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Pero también es porque normalmente son amables con extraños y extranjeros, especialmente Pinkie Pie." Me respondió Luna, mientras hacia una pequeña imitación de ella, dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, para después tranquilizarse y seguir caminando...

Yo me pregunto, ¿cómo le hace Pinkie dentro de los limites lógicos para realizar todo lo que hace? Porque debo suponer que existe algún tipo de lógica detrás de ella que pueda explicarlo...

¿Y qué tal si puede controlar el tiempo?

"¡Princesa Luna!" Escuche de repente a alguien llamarle a Luna detrás de nosotros, para después detenerlos totalmente mientras que ella miraba hacia atrás, topándose con un guardia solar que venía jadeando mientras aun seguía corriendo por alcanzarnos.

Tenía ganas por decirle a Fluttershy que nos fuéramos, pero si lo hago como que Luna se va a sentir...así que mejor me callo mientras espero que el guardia tenga que decirle lo que tenga que decirle a Luna una vez que termine de tomar aire.

"¿Diga?" Le pregunto Luna al ver que el guardia no parecía reaccionar del todo, pero tan pronto escucho a Luna, inmediatamente se recompuso y solo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"La princesa Celestia ha pedido la presencia del joven Damian inmediatamente." Dijo el guardia solar seriamente para que Luna solo me mirara dudosa, solo para yo empezar a negar con la cabeza levemente.

"No te preocupes, voy contigo." Me respondió Luna con una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo me habia negado en silencio, para yo dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio...

¡A mí no me mandan solo a ningún lado! ¡Na-nais!

"De hecho nos pidió que solo viniera él solo, y que usted se asegurara que los invitados no partieran en lo que el regresaba." Nos dijo el guardia, e inmediatamente empecé a preocuparme y, al mismo tiempo, ponerme nervioso y paranoico, solo para que Luna lo notara y se interpusiera entre mi y el guardia.

"¿Nos podrías dar un momento?" Le pidió Luna gentilmente al guardia solar, el cual simplemente asintió, para después Luna darse media vuelta y empezar a empujarme tanto a mí, como a los demás a un lugar algo apartado del guardia, para después formar un pequeño círculo entre los cuatro.

"Se me hace extraño que Celestia quiera verlo solo." Dijo Discord, notándolo un poco pensativo, mientras que yo no podía evitar pensar en las miles de cosas que podrían sucederme...

Ella gobernante, yo solo un simple civil...

"¿Crees que a mí no? Algo se trae entre cascos...y no me gusta." Nos dijo algo desconfiada Luna de su propia hermana, solo para empezar a ponerme nervioso.

Algo sucedió entre Luna y Celestia que me involucra, y que ella sabe pero no parece querer contarme, y menos al voltear a verme y notar lo tenso que me estoy poniendo.

"¿Pero qué tal si es porque quiere decirle algo importante sin que otros se enteren?" Nos dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, intentando darle la razón tanto a Celestia, como intentar tranquilizarme, pero tan pronto voltea a verme, no se ve tan convencida de que eso haya funcionado.

"No sé qué quiere, pero no voy a ir solo." Les dije totalmente paranoico y asustado, ¿qué quiere Celestia decirme que no quiere a otros alrededor?

Como que cada segundo que paso aquí empiezo a desconfiar fuertemente hacia gobernantes inmortales que tienen más de 1000 años vivas...

"Pero debe alguna razón porque quiera que vayas solo." Dijo Luna algo pensativa mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y me volteaba a mirar, como si quisiera averiguar que tenía yo que su hermana quisiera.

"Iré a vigilarlo a ver qué sucede." Nos dijo repentinamente Discord, confiado de si mismo y de sus habilidades de camuflaje, para después reaparecer con un pequeño destello a un lado de Luna, pero esta vez portando un uniforme de ninja negro, con todo y mascara, dejando solo visibles sus ojos.

Fluttershy, viendo como Discord estaba dispuesto a ir a hacerme compañía, fue a darle un gran abrazo, mientras que yo solo volteaba a mirar al guardia solar, el cual parecía estar un poco impaciente por lo que estamos tardando.

"Procura que no te detecte." Le respondió Luna a Discord, el cual inmediatamente saco el polvo que habia guardado en el saco anteriormente, para después lanzarlo al suelo y provocar una gran estela de humo que lo cubrió por completo.

Obviamente los tres mirábamos con curiosidad el humo, pero de pronto empezamos a escuchar a alguien toser y hacer aire con su mano, solo para ver a Discord todavía en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora cubierto de polvo y ceniza, aun tosiendo.

"Lo siento...*tos*...es que no practico mucho este truco." Nos dijo Discord todo polvoso, pero inmediatamente volvió a usar el polvo y, una vez disipado, parece que si funciono su truquito...

Me sigo preguntando, ¿era tan necesario hacer tanto escándalo solo para desaparecerse de la vista de todos?

"Por este momento le seguiremos el juego a ver qué sucede." Me dijo Luna mientras volteaba a ver al guardia, para después voltearme a ver a mi.

"¿A ver qué sucede?" Le respondí algo asustado, ya que mi paranoia no podía dejarme pensar claramente en lo que podría 'suceder' realmente.

Ya me empezó a asustar que Luna este dudando demasiado de su propia hermana...

¡Paranoia!

"Si pasa algo, Discord está para ayudarte." Me dijo Luna sujetando levemente mi brazo con su casco, mas lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos e intentar tranquilizar mis nervios.

"Dios santo...estoy más asustado que me dan ganas de solo huir, pero ni modo..." Le respondí a Luna, para después ver como Fluttershy se acerca a mí y me da un gran abrazo parándose en dos cascos.

Sorpresivamente de mi parte y, para no verme tan frio, pues también la abrazo de vuelta, y como siempre, poco a poco se vuelve mas y mas adictivo a sentir lo suave y esponjoso de su pelaje...

Despidiéndome de ellas, simplemente me dirijo al guardia, con mi expresión seria, pero por dentro solo estaba con ganas de tomar la mochila y sacar todas las armas con tal de sentirme un poco más seguro.

Tan pronto llegue con el guardia, el simplemente me hizo un gesto con su hocico para que lo siguiera, mientras yo solo ponerse a pensar en silencio en lo que fuera con tal de estar distraído, hasta incluso en como se ve esa mesa en el pasillo, o de que color son las alfombras, o que tan alto es el edificio...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV.<strong>

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy.**

"¿Cree que le pueda pasar algo malo?" Le pregunto Fluttershy algo pensativa a Luna mientras que ambas veían a Damian partir junto al guardia solar, perdiéndose de vista al dar una vuelta izquierda por unos de los pasillos.

"La verdad no lo sé." Le dijo Luna dudosa de si realmente su hermana sería capaz de realizar algo de lo que ambas puedan lamentar después, pero al parecer esta respuesta preocupo a Fluttershy, mirando de vez en cuando detrás de ellas con la tentación de seguir a Damian.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy, ya verás que nada malo sucederá." Le dijo Luna a Fluttershy, la cual solo volteo a mirar de reojo a la princesa Luna, para después solo concentrarse en cuidar que Angel no fuera a caerse de su lomo, para después solo caminar en silencio a encontrarse con los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después...<strong>

**Sala de espera, Castillo Real de Canterlot.**

**Lyra POV**

Que puedo hacer...

En este momento estoy tan aburrida, que lo único que he hecho es comer uno que otro bocadillo, y distraerme leyendo uno que otro libro que encuentro, y no sé por qué, pero creo que hasta leer acerca de la historia de Equestria es más entretenida que antes, y solo mirando de vez en cuando la puerta para saber si llegan.

Me pregunto cuándo regresara Damian...

De pronto me vi distraída por un pequeño tirón de mi casco, y para cuando dejo el libro en el estante con mi magia, noto que Nyx está mirándome curiosa...

"¿Por qué tan aburrida?" Me pregunta la pequeña potra, inclinando la cabeza un poco mientras me miraba curiosa, probablemente viendo que no he estado haciendo más que comer y leer...

No estaría así tan sola, de no ser porque Damian se tuvo que ir a buscar a Fluttershy...

"Porque no veo mucho que hacer." Le respondo algo aburrida a la potra, pero no parecia tener intenciones de dejarme en paz por el momento.

"¿Y porque no juegas conmigo?" Me pregunta curiosa Nyx, y de hecho solo veo con algo de incomodidad el estar jugando con ella...

No es que no me guste, sino que solo estar en esa pequeña zona es demasiado aburrido para mi, además de la preocupación que tengo encima al pensar en si Damian se encuentra bien...

¿Y si le paso algo malo y esta lastimado y asustado?

No, tranquila Lyra...¡tranquila! El sabe cuidarse.

"Es que estoy entretenida leyendo."Le respondo a la potra al acordarme que aun seguía ahí esperando pacientemente mi respuesta, más que ella solo me mira algo incrédula por mi respuesta.

"Oh, creí que estabas aburrida porque Damian no llegaba." Me responde algo seria la potra yéndose inmediatamente hacia algún otro lugar, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño calor en mi rostro por la conclusión a lo que ella llego.

¿Acaso me estaré sonrojando? Nah...de seguro es por cómo me estoy hundiendo lentamente en este cojín.

Inmediatamente empiezo a patalear para lograr zafarme de este cojín que, aunque cómodo, con el tiempo se convirtió en una trampa mortal para mi, logrando escapar unos segundos después, para después solo

'Porque se tarda tanto...solo fue a buscar a Fluttershy.' Pensé mientras que miraba de nuevo en cojín y, aunque por poco y quedo atrapada, fue lo más interesante que hice en estos minutos, por lo que solo veo con duda si volver a quedarme atrapada y seguir leyendo lo que fuera, o ver que mas hago...

Casi con la tentación de volver a sentarme en aquel cojín, inmediatamente escucho aquellas grandes puertas ser abiertas, solo para ver esperanzada de que finalmente Damian llegara después de tanto tiempo...

Bueno, como una media hora se tardo, ¡pero es que es mucho tiempo para mí!

Veo como primero entra Fluttershy, lo que me dice que si la encontraron y regresaron con ella, así como la sorpresiva entrada de la princesa Luna, pero lo que me empieza a preocupar es el hecho de que, tan pronto entro ella, inmediatamente cerró la puerta, por lo que yo, confundida, fui con Fluttershy a preguntarle.

"¿Y Damian?" Le pregunto algo confundida a Fluttershy de no ver a Damian por alrededor, ¿acaso esta invisible y me quiere asustar o qué?

"Lo llamo la princesa Celestia." Me responde tímidamente Fluttershy, a lo cual simplemente asentí tranquilamente, solo para darme cuenta que eso significaba que no estaba con ellas.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Le pregunte algo confundida a Fluttershy, ¿que no se supone que ambas debíamos estar siempre al penitente de él y dejarlo lo menos solo posible mientras no supiéramos donde se encontraba?

"Íbamos en camino, pero un guardia llego y se lo llevo." Me respondió algo asustada Fluttershy de ver como estoy empezando a alterarme poco a poco por enterarme repentinamente que, de andar buscando por alrededor del castillo, ahora resulta que se fue a quien sabe donde como si nada...

¡Y ni siquiera me aviso!

"¿Y se fue solo?" Le pregunte algo intranquila a Fluttershy, solo para llevarme un casco a la cara inmediatamente...

Si aqui esta Fluttershy, Twilight y su familia, entonces es obvio que se fue solo a 'supuestamente' ir con la princesa Celestia...

"Si, pero vigilado por Discord." Escuche de pronto a alguien más, notando la presencia de la princesa Luna a un lado de Fluttershy.

Si a Discord se refieren a ese loco medio dragón, entonces no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos...

¿Saben? Normalmente me pondría nerviosa al estar en la presencia de realeza, pero es distinto estar alrededor de la princesa Luna, que de la princesa Celestia cuando se trata de conversar.

Me pregunto el porqué...

"¡Pero se fue solo!" Les respondo algo alterada a ambas, ¿que tal si a esa loca de cabello rosado se le ocurre volver? Porque no creo que se haya ido tan tranquila, y menos al ver que estaba tan interesado en Damian...

¡No Lyra! ¡Tranquila!

"Lyra, no le va a suceder nada." Me responde confiadamente la princesa Luna, pero el solo ponerme a recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, solo puedo empezar a preocuparse más de lo normal...

Estaría más segura si yo anduviera junto con él, y no solo con quien sabe quién.

"¿Nada? ¿Y la última vez que se quedo solo con la princesa que sucedió? ¿Hmm?" Le pregunte preocupada a la princesa Luna, la cual solo miraba me miraba intranquila por cómo estaba reaccionando.

"Lyra, cálmate. Si algo sucede el va a regresar." Me respondió Luna intentando tranquilizarme mientras colocaba un casco sobre mi hombro, pero inmediatamente lo retire y enfoque mi mirada hacia la puerta.

"Lo voy a ir a buscar." Le respondí seriamente a la princesa Luna, la cual solo me miraba intranquila por cómo estaba reaccionando.

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra." Me dijo la princesa intentando hacer que yo solo retrocediera con mi plan, pero a mí me dijeron que me encargara de su cuidado, ¡y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

"Pero lo voy a buscar." Le respondí a la princesa Luna, y de hecho empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta para empezar mi búsqueda, mas veo que de pronto soy bloqueada por la princesa Luna, la cual parece demasiado decidida a evitar de que yo salga a buscarlo.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que es totalmente común que un pre-adolescente este solo y desprotegido?

"Lyra, no te lo voy a permitir. Te puedes perder y ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde se encuentra." Luna me dice seriamente, colocándose entre mi paso y, por lo visto, por más que intento caminar alrededor de ella, lo único que hace es seguirme bloqueando, estresándome aun mas.

"¿Y así simplemente? 'Se fue con un guardia, pero creemos que regresara' ¿Hmm?" Le digo totalmente frustrada a Luna, la cual aun me mira tranquilamente, como si no fuera tan importante.

"Lyra, tranquilízate." Oigo decir a Fluttershy a un lado mío, pero de hecho lo único que provoca es que me empiece a dar un tic en el ojo derecho.

"¿Tranquila? ¡Pero si estoy tranquila!" Les respondo alterada a ambas, solo para ver a Fluttershy retroceder un paso por el susto, ¿que acaso lo van a dejar así como así, confiando plenamente en Discord?

"Lyra..." Escucho a Luna hablarme seriamente, y tomando en cuenta que no veo el cómo ganarle a una princesa, lo único que hago es solo cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, una y otra vez para calmarme y que no me dé un ataque de nervios.

"Me calmare...con la condición de que no vuelva a suceder." Le digo seriamente a la princesa Luna, la cual solo me mira como si algo raro me estuviera pasando.

"¿Que acaso crees que algo malo le sucederá cada vez que se quede solo?" Me pregunta Luna curiosa, pero lo único que hace es preocuparme todavía mas...

Se quedo solo enfrentando a la guardia, y termino herido. Se quedo solo conversando con Celestia, y también termino herido. ¿Qué tal si esta vez sucede algo peor?

Lo único que hago es solo sentarme en suelo donde estoy, y solo mirar la puerta preocupada por su bienestar.

De pronto siento un casco en mi hombro, para después darme cuenta que Luna solo esta mirándome compasivamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mira Lyra. Yo soy su protectora y tu su cuidadora. Como es tu responsabilidad desde ahora, también es mía." Me dice la princesa Luna, y de hecho tiene ella también razón con lo que dice.

Tal vez a Bon Bon no le agrade mucho que haya tomado este tipo de responsabilidad tan de pronto, ¿pero quién mas la iba a tomar que fuera capaz de entenderlo? Incluso yo, que aunque parecía verlo como un serio y anti-social, resulto que era agradable después de todo.

"¿Pero porque dejaron que se fuera solo?" Le pregunte algo callada bajando mis orejas, ya después de haberme tranquilizado pero aun seguía con esa impotencia de no estar cerca de él para que no estuviera tan nervioso todo el tiempo.

Tal vez el cree que no lo veo, pero es casi imposible no ver que tan nervioso se pone con desconocidos, eso creo...

Porque tal vez sea este comportando de manera distinta por todo lo nuevo que está viendo y experimentando..

"Porque así sucedió Lyra. El tampoco estaba de acuerdo, por lo que mandamos a Discord a que estuviera cerca." La princesa Luna me respondió tranquilamente, mas lo único que hago es cruzarme de cascos molesta.

"Sigo inconforme." Le dije a la princesa Luna, la cual solo niega con la cabeza levemente y parece dirigirse con Nyx, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, y yo aun preocupada por Damian...pero que puedo hacer si realmente no sé donde esté, y tan pronto vaya a buscarlo, probablemente yo me quede perdida por el castillo.

"Lyra, el estará bien." Me dice Fluttershy tranquila, mas yo lo único que hago es solo ver aburrida todo, para después caminar lentamente al cojín, para después tirarme de cara al cojín, y dejar que su suavidad me tranquilizara mientras me hundía completamente en el.

"Lyra, te vas a ahogar." Escucho a Fluttershy advertirme, pero ni siquiera tengo ganas de levantarme de aquí o darme media vuelta.

"Neeee..." Es la única respuesta de aburrimiento que le doy a Fluttershy, para empezar a sentir como poco a poco el cojín rodea completamente mi cabeza hasta cubrir mis orejas...

¡De nuevo al aburrimiento! Yupii...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Vaya, hasta a mi se me hizo demasiado largo este capitulo...<strong>****

******Como se habran dado cuenta, hay muchas incognitas alrededor...******

******Explicando lo que alcance a recordar sin tener que volver a leer todo: Luna hace ese tipo de referencias porque no tiene a nadie mas que le entienda (El traje es esa obvia referencia). Lo de las puertas es porque (se supone) que, como un unicornio usa magia para abrirlas, y uno de tierra usa su fuerza (la cual es mayor que un humano) pues aqui decidi hacerlo de este tipo...una trampa mortal para cualquier humano. Lo de la sangre es facil de explicar...  
><strong>****

******No es que indirectamente este diciendo "Va a usar magia.". A lo que quise llegar con eso es que, si lo curan con magia o hacen algo relacionado con un fuerte uso de magia en él (como la teletransportacion), queda atrapado en él un "rastro de magia" (por el sistema inmunologico). Si le lanzan un hechizo que ataque a la magia mientras tenga magia atrapado en él (en pocas palabras), lo que va a suceder es que va a enfermar gravemente entre mas tiempo continue asi...******

******No se si me explique, o termine revolviendo mas toda la explicacion...******

******En fin...no me crean tan cruel de mi parte escribir una historia y, luego, con una risa macabra y de un cruel villano, dejarla en el olvido. (Hasta yo me estreso de estar inactivo en la historia)******

******Y "Zero" y "Cartman", ya lo tengo mas o menos planeado, el problema es que necesito haber llegado a la parte del Doctor para empezar.******

******PD: Me tiene estresado no poder llegar aun al encuentro con el Doctor.******

******Oh si, feliz navidad (demasiado tarde) y feliz año nuevo (todavia mas tarde). Espero que se hayan divertido con sus familias y que la hayan pasado relajados y cómodos...  
><strong>****

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	30. Chapter 30: Lectura Mental

****************A/N - Notas del autor: Pues aqui de nuevo presente con un nuevo capítulo para esta pequeña historia que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo. Y de hecho les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia (que segun yo no iba a funcionar mucho por lo del "self-insert" pero por lo visto parece que voy bien...) y aun mas a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus reseñas y de vez en cuando señalar mis errores.  
><strong>**************

****************Para Lector Noob .- Es que lo del juego hubo un tiempo en que envicié con el Team Fortress 2, pero ya se paso despues de un rato (Eso, y que me puse a jugar junto con mi padre a un juego de estrategia en tiempo real). Lo que tiene Nyx es curiosidad, adorabilidad, y que siempre quiere saber e informarse (he ahi porque preguntaba mucho). Lo de que "Damian tenia extremidades.", era que le parecia extraño ver a una nueva criatura que tuviera extremidades (osea, que hay mas seres vivos que no utilizan precisamente magia en su vida cotidiana, ademas de que no creo que sepan a que se le dice "dedos").****************

****************De que Damian sabe que se puso extraña y celosa, sabe. Lo que pasa es que quiere creer que fue otra cosa (porque segun recuerdan, es muy paranoico) lo que la fastidiaba. Lo de Luna era obvio que iba a suceder si no tenia ningun videojuego al cual acudir (lo cual normalmente hace alguien que se empieza a desesperar). Lo de "meh", pues fue porque me empezó a agradar la palabra (porque meh, asi es la vida.)****************

****************El relampago es, porque obviamente esta nublado y con probabilidades de tormenta, ademas de que esta haciendo viento y lloviendo. El pequeño escandalo que Damian hace por el frio es simple: aun posee una pequeña actitud infantil y sarcastica en ocasiones (ademas de que estaba lloviendo ligeramente y lo unico que tenia para cubrirse era una simple camisa). Eso, y que le desespera tener frio.****************

****************Tiene problemas para llamar a los ponies dentro de su mente, principalmente porque el lenguaje es humano (cuando dices, "muchas personas", en su lenguaje es "muchos ponies.")...o tambien puede ser porque se esta estresando y volviendo loco al mismo tiempo. Celestia quiere resolver de una vez por todas sus dudas, y a Damian le va a doler.****************

****************Lector Noob: "Soldado rebelde? oseaaa...que juego es?"****************

****************Autor: *se hace bolita* Todo esta bien...esta generacion esta bien...todo esta bien...la gente aun usa el buscador de internet y todavia se acuerda de varias cosas...  
><strong>**************

****************Luna: *se acerca a Damian y lo abraza* Shhhh, nadie entiende nuestras referencias.****************

****************...****************

****************¿Si sabes de "alguna" pelicula...no se, de "ciencia ficcion" donde...no se, usen "lasers" y se involucren "rebeldes" e "imperiales", ademas de "naves espaciales"? ¿Hmmm?****************

****************Para eggmanegga4 .- De que Damian necesita al Doctor, lo necesita. Necesita encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de explicarle todas las dudas que podria tener que involucren a dimensiones y contrapartes. Si Celestia tiene la intecion de hacer una lectura mental a fondo, Discord no tiene el mismo nivel de poder para detenerla y ni siquiera enfrentarsele (ademas de que puede hacer que ambos se metan en problemas).****************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

********El personaje "Nyx" pertenece al autor 'Pen Stroke', por lo que es obvio que el personaje es de su creación. (Por lo que tambien pueden leer sus historias).  
>*las historias originalmente estan en Ingles.<br>**este anuncio aparecerá cada vez que el personaje "Nyx" se encuentre en la historia.  
><strong>******

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 - Lectura Mental<br>**

**Castillo de las princesas, Canterlot...**

**Damian POV**

Con cada segundo que llevo siguiendo a este guardia en silencio por cada pasillo, se me eriza la piel de los nervios...

¿Qué casualidad de que Celestia quera verme 'solo'? ¿Qué cree que no estoy prestando atención a todo lo raro que está actuando hoy?

Espera...paranoia otra vez.

En fin, todo el tiempo he estado en silencio siguiendo a este guardia solar que, parece ser un pegaso...

Muchos se sentirían incómodos con tanto silencio o sin una conversación, mas sin embargo, solo soy yo, hablando conmigo mismo en silencio como siempre.

Y por lo visto, no creo que este guardia quiera conversar, porque de haber querido, hubiera dicho algo desde antes, y no ha dicho ni siquiera una sola palabra desde que comencé a seguirlo.

'¿Que puede querer Celestia que me quiere tan solo?' Pensaba nerviosamente, aun siguiendo al guardia por todo el pasillo, dando vueltas aquí y allá...

'Sea lo que sea, casi siento que va a intentar hacer algo arriesgado si no quería a Luna alrededor...' Seguía pensando, recordando aquella vez que me encontré con ella la primera vez, y de lo cual probablemente agarre el miedo hacia la magia.

Ser atacado por una princesa, sometido en el suelo, y con el riesgo de que usara su magia para ver todos mis recuerdos...como que sigue sin cuadrarme todo esa situación.

¿Acaso podría atreverse a realizar de nuevo aquel hechizo? ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse saber todo la verdad detrás de todo?

...

No sé, pero entre más rápido haga todo esto, mas rápido saldré de este castillo, y mucho más rápido estaré de regreso en la comodidad y seguridad de mi casa.

Al parecer estamos cerca, porque inmediatamente puedo notar la reforzada seguridad que se encuentra entre mas avancemos por el pasillo, habiendo una harta cantidad de guardias por cada lado del pasillo, para después seguir avanzando y encontrar al fondo del pasillo una puerta mas vigilada que Velvet conmigo...

Doce guardias, cada uno casi sin separación alguna, de cada lado de aquella puerta, la mitad unicornios y la otra mitad pegasos...eso sin contar a la inmensa cantidad de guardias que esperaban de cada lado del pasillo...

Y extrañamente, también habían algunos guardias lunares mezclados entre los grupos de guardias.

¿Por qué digo esto? Resulta que están disfrazados de guardias solares. ¿Que porque lo sé? Me puse los anteojos que tenia guardados en la mochila al creer que el guardia que estaba siguiendo era un changeling.

¿Porque lo creí? Solo fue la duda...¿quién me asegura que los changelings me hayan dejado en paz? Porque no creo que con su plan fallido en la fiesta se hayan rendido tan fácilmente, pero al ver que ya no van a ser de utilidad, mejor volví a guardar los anteojos en la mochila.

Todo esto me ha puesto a pensar en cada cosa que he estado viendo en estos últimos, lo cual me hace dudar en quien debería confiar realmente y de quien debería vigilarme, ¿quién diría que no usar magia puede volverte demasiado vulnerable a otros usuarios de esta misteriosa y extraña magia?

"Hemos llegado. La princesa te está esperando dentro de ese cuarto." Me respondió seriamente el guardia, para después simplemente regresar de vuelta por los pasillos...

¿Y ahora como le digo a uno de los guardias que habrá la p-? O simplemente espero a que Celestia abra la puerta por coincidencia.

"Pasa Damian..." Me responde gentilmente Celestia para después simplemente hacerse a un lado en lo que yo pasaba lentamente...

Me está entrando demasiado pánico en este momento, que no puedo evitar alterarme y ponerme todo nervioso, y todavía más al sentir la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

"Toma asiento por favor." Me dice Celestia al palmear frente a ella un cojín grande, en lo que ella se dirigía a otro cojín para recostarse sobre él.

"¿Sabes porque te mande a traer solo?" Celestia me pregunta tranquilamente en lo que yo me acomodo encima del cojín, el cual es todavía más suave que los que teníamos cuando estábamos desayunando, para después negar con mi cabeza a su pregunta..

Pero me tiene preocupado que ambos estemos tan solo y con gran vigilancia en este gran cuarto...

Por lo que estoy viendo, Celestia planeo todo esto de imprevisto, viendo más a fondo que, el lugar donde estamos es una recamara de invitados, solo que la cama fue hecha a un lado.

"Llegaron hace poco tus resultados médicos." Me respondió tranquila Celestia en lo que veía a ella traer un sobre con su magia, para después solo dejarlo a un lado mío.

¡Qué alivio! Creí que iba a ser algo totalmente peor y traumatizante...¿pero para que me quería tan solo para decirme todo esto? Al menos de que algo mas haya sucedido que necesite de su importancia...

A ver qué pasa.

"Según tus resultados, lo único que hay que tomar en cuenta es que su sangre puede retener la magia a la que estés expuesto por un pequeño tiempo." Me relata tranquilamente lo que se supone hay en este sobre, el cual voy guardando en mi mochila en lo que ella me va explicando.

Porque de seguro, lo que este escrito que haya dentro de ese sobre, lo voy a ver como garabatos sin sentido, pero tan pronto use los anteojos, mágicamente entender todo lo que está escrito...

¿Qué haría sin estos anteojos en un futuro?

"No entiendo en que me afecta eso." Le pregunto confundido a Celestia sin tiempo de pensar en lo que me intento explicar, porque da la casualidad que decidí pensar en el sobre y los anteojos...

Pero aun así no le entendí a lo que me dijo, así que me quede en las mismas.

"En la forma de que si alguien te tele-transportara, te curara con magia o usara magia internamente en ti, se quedaría un pequeño 'rastro de magia'." Me explica Celestia pacientemente y más claramente lo que me dijo anteriormente, solo que sigo sin entender a que quiere llegar con todo eso.

"¿Y...?" Le pregunto aun intentando descifrar en que me afecta todo esto, solo para ver cómo me mira aun tranquila y maternalmente...

Me empieza a desesperar esa mirada de entendimiento y confianza que me quiere expresar.

"Que cualquier otro usuario de magia podría detectarte mientras haya magia dentro de ti." Celestia me explica esa parte de la magia, mientras que yo solo asentía entendiendo todo lo que me decía.

"¿Y hay alguna forma de que me quiten la magia si es que la absorbo?" Le pregunto a Celestia, obviamente preocupado un poco por el hecho de que un unicornio me pueda encontrar si tengo magia dentro de mi mientras este invisible.

"Si. Cualquier unicornio podría extraerlo con facilidad." Me responde gentilmente Celestia, solo cerrando los ojos y suspirando algo más tranquilo, sabiendo que hacer en caso que me suceda...

¿Pero acaso solo es con curación y tele-transporte? Porque supongo que con la magia se deben de hacer más cosas que solo eso y que me puedan afectar de esa forma.

"¿Y si me atacan con magia, absorbo parte de la magia del disparo?" Le pregunto a Celestia recordando aquel disparo que recibí del guardia, el cual aun sigo con las vendas alrededor, y ahora añadiendo a mi colección de heridas, ¡la mordida de Molestia!

"No, ya que la magia solo estaría concentrada para dañar y lo restante se desvanecería en el aire." Celestia me explica pacientemente, como si yo fuera solo alguien curioso con muchas preguntas, y ella con todas las respuestas.

"¿Y si me sostienen con magia?" Le vuelvo a preguntar a Celestia, tomando en cuenta que los unicornios pueden realizar eso si es que pueden levitar objetos con su magia.

"Tampoco. Solo te cubriría en el exterior, dejando intacto tu interior." Me vuelve a responder Celestia mirándome tranquilamente como empiezo a tomar en cuenta todo esto.

A veces me gustaría preguntarle acerca de las dimensiones, ya que ella parece responder todas mis dudas...solo que me acuerdo que el Doctor es el único que sabe de eso y se me pasa...

Además que se supondría que debería revelarle la verdad acerca de cómo se tanto acerca de Equestria a Celestia...y como que no me siento tan cómodo diciéndole a una pony que su mundo está basado en ficción y dibujos.

"¿Entonces solo tele-transportación y curación?" Le pregunto curioso a Celestia sin tener alguna otra manera de poder ser 'infectado' con magia.

"Hasta donde sé, también si te llegan a convertir en algún objeto." Me responde con una pequeña risa suya, y de hecho solo me toma unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta que se refería a Twilight.

¿Pero que es divertido? De hecho es perturbador que te hayan convertido en un objeto o planta por unos cuantos segundos sin poder hacer nada al respecto...y estar inmóvil.

Me sorprende de que ella sea paciente, aun cuando le esté haciendo demasiadas preguntas...¿o será porque Nyx estuvo de preguntona y ando estresado? Ni yo me entiendo a veces.

"¿Y eso es todo?" Le pregunto a Celestia viendo que se quedo callada y mirándome tranquila, como si esperara a que le dijera algo en especial.

"Pues en si estás bien de salud, solo que deberías de mantener reposo viendo que hace poco saliste del hospital en Ponyville." Celestia me dice mirándome con tranquilidad, y de hecho ya estoy menos nervioso que antes, porque de hecho pensaba que iba a ser algo peor, pero resulto ser que me quería dar mis resultados médicos.

"Pero si me dejaron ir inmediatamente." Le dije a Celestia recordando aquel día en el hospital, extrañándome algo de que, tan pronto me levante de aquella camilla, me sentía normal...pero probablemente fue porque estuve tres días dormido...

¿Entonces como fue que me alimentaron y cuidaron de mi? Hmmm...

"Pero se supone que deberías de guardar reposo y descansar por lo que te sucedió, además de no estresarte tanto." Celestia me dijo lo que probablemente me diría cualquier doctor después de salir de un hospital.

"¿Nada mas?" Le pregunto a Celestia curioso por si tiene algo más que decirme de importancia, mas lo único que hace es negar con su cabeza.

"Pues no." Es la única respuesta que Celestia me da, por lo que simplemente miro con más calma la situación...

Yo, creyendo que Celestia me iba a hacer algo malo...¡pffft! Anduve de paranoico y nervioso por nada...

Pero aun así quiero ir a ver al Doctor, ya que si mis creencias en el fandom son correctas, entonces él me puede ayudar a entender que era la esfera, el porqué recibí todo esta tecnología y probablemente porque Molestia llego a esta dimensión casualmente...

Y casualmente casi creo que va a seguir viniendo mas y mas seguido, hasta que haya conseguido lo que quiere...pero hasta entonces, mi misión será encontrarme con el Doctor.

"¿Entonces ya me puedo ir?" Le pregunto a Celestia, solo que en lugar de esperar a que ella asintiera con la cabeza, empiezo a notar que su mirada cambia de amable, a seriedad, lo cual me ya me está empezando a preocupar.

"De hecho quería hablar contigo acerca de otro pequeño asunto sin importancia..." Celestia me responde seriamente, y de hecho me empieza a preocupar que quiera investigar más acerca de Molestia...

Porque no puedo pensar en que otra situación ella quiera hablar conmigo...al menos de que sea por las armamento que poseo.

Ay Dios, pero ya me empezó a dar más miedo viendo como ella se está levantando tranquilamente de su cojín y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando mirándome.

"Si bien no recuerdas, hace poco conocimos a...mi contraparte." Celestia me habla algo seria, mientras que ella empieza a pasear por alrededor del cuarto, pero frente a mí. "Y si mal no recuerdo, ella tuvo una pequeña conversación contigo."

"¿Y?" Le pregunto nervioso a Celestia de que lo que en realidad quiera preguntarme es el origen de mi conocimiento de este lugar.

"Según lo que recuerdo, ella dijo específicamente: 'La única forma de que un humano sepa de mí, es a través de mi pagina'." Celestia me siguió hablando, para parar de pronto frente a mí y mirarme seriamente. "Lo que yo quiero saber es: si ella es mi contraparte y supuestamente tenía una página, ¿qué somos nosotros realmente en tu mundo?"

Sip, ya sabía que iba a preguntar algo relacionado con mi conocimiento, ¿pero qué cree que le voy a soltar toda la verdad así de plano? No. Nunca jamás de los jamases.

"¿Y porque el miedo? No hay ningún guardia aquí y ni siquiera te estoy haciendo nada." Me pregunta repentinamente, solo para darme cuenta que de hecho me está temblando mi mano derecha y empiezo a alterarme de mas.

"Porque ya sé que quieres saber." Le respondí seriamente a Celestia, la cual solo me miraba en silencio, mirando cada una de mis reacciones con su seriedad.

"¿Y entonces porque no me lo dices de una vez?" Me pregunta extrañada Celestia de que no le quiera responder nada de nada, ¿pero quién soy yo para decirle ese tipo de información?

"Porque puede que no lo tomes tan bien que digamos." Le respondo a Celestia, aunque de hecho no sé como pudiera reaccionar alguien al explicarle en pocas palabras que están basadas en una serie de televisión...

"¿Pero acaso es tan malo que no quieres decirme?" Me pregunta Celestia notando que no tengo ni una simple intención de revelarle ese tipo de información.

"¿Desde donde yo lo veo? Si." Es la única respuesta que se me ocurre decirle a Celestia, para simplemente cruzarme de brazos, lo cual obviamente note que Celestia miro como una señal de negación.

"¿Pero cuál es el problema? No te hare nada y no tendré represalias contra ti sea lo que sea." Celestia me dice, intentando convencerme con su tranquilidad de que nada sucederá si es que le cuento...

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella cree que no le quiero decir por miedo a que me arreste? En realidad a lo que tengo miedo es a que, si le llego a decir, provoque que todo lo que vea a mi alrededor sea destruido en cuestión de semanas...

Pero ni siquiera sé si eso puede suceder.

"No te lo voy a decir." Es la única respuesta que le voy a dar a Celestia, aun cruzado de brazos, desafiando por lógica su autoridad sobre mí.

"¡Pero lo único que haces es estresarme más!" De repente oigo a Celestia algo alterada, lo cual ya me tiene más asustado que antes, pero al notar mi reacción, lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

"No puedo evitar creer que hay un secreto detrás de tu conocimiento de Equestria, el cual también puede ponernos en riesgo a todos sus habitantes." Me responde Celestia más calmada que antes, solo que ya me tiene tan tenso, que estoy pensando fuertemente en dispararle en la cara...

Pero me tengo que acordar que no puedo abrir la puerta solo, así que tendría que escapar por la ventana...y pues mejor no.

"¿Osea como?" Le pregunto a Celestia intentando olvidar por un momento que hace poco casi me grita estresada, pero también para evitar que le vaya a disparar...

Porque, si tengo armas al estilo tranquilizantes, ¿por qué no usarlas para huir?

"¿Qué tal si me estas mintiendo y en realidad eres un explorador de avanzada humana?" Me pregunta Celestia repentinamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y de hecho no puedo evitar reírme por dentro por el hecho de que cree que soy un explorador.

"¿Y eso a que viene?" Le pregunto curioso porque cree que eso, pero a decir verdad me da miedo por cómo me está mirando directamente a los ojos.

"Tendría sentido el porqué hay alguien tan joven aquí y con armamento." Celestia me responde seriamente viendo de reojo detrás de mí, lo cual me da por entendido que se refiere a todo lo que guardo en mi mochila.

"¿Entonces por eso trajiste a veintemil guardias por los pasillos?" Le pregunte alterado a Celestia, recordando que, fuera de esta recamara, hay chorrocientos mil guardias fuera, esperando a cualquier orden que Celestia quiera dar.

"Eso fue para estar prevenida." Es la respuesta que recibo de Celestia, mas no puedo evitar pensar que está relacionado conmigo y que probablemente cree que voy a dispararle en la cara tan pronto me sienta amenazado...

Aunque en este momento suena muy tentadora la idea, pero mejor le seguimos el juego a ver qué pasa.

"¿Contra qué?" Le pregunte aun más nervioso que antes, porque no puedo evitar imaginar que probablemente solo este esperando el momento perfecto para quitarme todo y dejarme más indefenso que antes.

"No es por ti, es por si acaso vuelve a suceder lo mismo que lo de la mañana." Me responde Celestia pareciendo estar tranquila, pero para mí ya no está ni parece tranquila.

"Aha..." Le respondo a Celestia sin creerle que solo es por 'precaución', mas lo que noto en ella es que me está mirando preocupada.

"¿Por eso tienes miedo de decirme? ¿Por qué crees que aun desconfío de ti?" Celestia me pregunta confundida mientras empieza ahora a caminar alrededor de mío, aun pareciendo impaciente por que le diga.

"Quien sabe." Le respondo dándole a entender que todo lo que me está intentando decir y convencer no está funcionando, mas noto que ella está caminando hasta quedar frente a mí, para después sentarse frente a mí y mirarme seriamente, como lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo desde que llegamos a este tema.

"Dame una sola razón por la creas que no debas decirme lo que sabes acerca de ella y Equestria y te dejo en paz." Celestia me dice mientras que ella se cruza de cascos frente a mí, para esta vez esperar una respuesta mía.

"..." Ni siquiera puedo responderle, porque de hecho no se me ocurre ni una razón que pueda usar, solo para escuchar un pequeño gesto de afirmación por parte de ella al notar que me quede callado.

"Ahí está. No sabes si realmente será malo o bueno, pero estas de necio a ocultarlo." Celestia me habla mientras que vuelve a levantarse para no impacientarse tanto.

Pero ya no tengo intenciones de hablar con ella ni seguir discutiendo con ella, por lo que solo empiezo a mirar aburrido hacia otro lado para distraerme, ignorándola completamente.

Y no tardo unos cuantos segundos para finalmente escuchar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio por parte de ella, solo para volverla a mirar y notar que parece ser que ya se dio por vencido finalmente...

Eso es lo que espero.

"Está bien, te puedes ir..." Celestia finalmente dice derrotada aquellas palabras que tanto espere que dijera para ser libre de este martirio, para simplemente levantarme del cojín y darme media vuelta, para después estirar mi mano para tomar mi mochila...

¡Pero sorpresa! No todo iba a ser como lo esperaba.

"...después de esto." Repentinamente escucho a Celestia decir seriamente a mis espaldas, para después ser embestido por ella hacia el suelo, quedando ella encima mío y yo de cara contra el suelo.

"¡No!" Dije asustado mientras que comenzaba a patalear y a forcejear con ella, intentando hacer que se quitara de encima rodando hacia un lado...

Pero mi sorpresa todavía es peor, al sentir que ella ya me tiene casi sometido bajo su peso y sus cascos, lo único que queda libre son mis brazos, por lo que intento apoyarme en ellos para poder rodar hacia un lado.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Escucho a Celestia hablarme desesperadamente, para esta vez sentir la frialdad de sus zapatillas contra mis brazos, teniéndome finalmente sometido, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es intentar moverme hacia los lados.

"¡Que no!" Le respondo aterrado a Celestia sin poder pensar en que es lo que me quiere hacer que necesite tenerme bajo control.

"¡No te va a doler!" Vuelvo a escuchar a Celestia un tanto preocupada para después empezar a notar un resplandor dorado en el suelo, lo cual acabo de provocarme un ataque de pánico, por lo que no puedo evitar seguir forcejeando con ella para intentar alejarla.

Pero segundos después toda mi visión se torna de un color blanco, como si alguien hubiera encendido alguna lámpara frente a mis ojos, para después sentirme demasiado cansado y empezar a ver todo con mas oscuridad...

No sé por qué, pero con cada segundo solo puedo sentirme demasiado mareado y mucho sueño...

Sueeeeño...

* * *

><p><strong>Princesa Celestia POV<strong>

Tal vez me vaya a odiar por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero es por su bien y el de todos...

Pero para que no hubiera complicaciones durante el proceso, tuve que aplicarle un hechizo tranquilizarte; de lo contrario, pudo haberlo perjudicado tanto a él como a mí, y lo menos que quiero en este momento es lastimarlo físicamente, porque casi supongo que lo pude haber dejado más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Deje de someterlo una vez que sentí que se habia quedado completamente dormido, pero solo me quede a pensar si debería de seguir con este 'plan B', visto que no parecía querer decirme nada de nada...

¿Sería correcto entrar a su mente y ver todos los recuerdos que él posee, para así saber de una vez por todas su conocimiento? ¿O debería solo esperar a que algún día él se atreva a revelarlo? Lo cual podría durar días, o meses...o años...

¡No puedo decidirme! Se notaba demasiado nervioso y con miedo cuando le hablaba acerca de esto, por lo que no se si debería seguir con todo esto...

¡No! Llegue demasiado lejos como para simplemente hacerme para atrás de último momento.

Lo siento Damian, espero que me perdones algún día por esta invasión hacia tu privacidad...

Antes de que recobrara conciencia empiezo a preparar rápidamente el hechizo, para que en cuestión de segundos mi cuerno diera ese esplendor claro, para después hacer contacto con la punta de mi cuerno sobre su cabeza.

Y poco a poco empiezo a ver cada una de sus memorias. Puedo ver el inicio desde su vida, y rápidamente pasando por cada una de sus etapas, desde su infancia hasta este día de hoy.

Pero hay miles de cosas interesantes acerca de su vida antes de llegar a Equestria y también acerca de nuestra existencia...

¿Pero porque parece haber una pequeña serie de televisión con nosotros plasmados? ¿Y qué hay acerca de estas historias que tanto lee en ese sitio relacionadas a nosotras? Esperen un momento...

¿Acaso solo somos producto de la imaginación de otros humanos en ese lugar? ¿Solo simples dibujos animados para el entretenimiento de otros? ¿Solo 'ficción' humana? No...¡no!

¡No podemos ser solo eso! ¿Entonces quiere decir que estamos siendo controlados por alguien más? ¿Eso quiere decir que toda nuestra vida fue plan de un humano de su dimensión? No...

Los elementos de la armonía...solo imaginación y creación humana. Nuestra vida basada en eso...una simple 'serie de televisión'. Todo lo que gira a nuestro alrededor es solo 'ficción'.

Pero eso no es tan preocupante una vez que empiezo a mirar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que abundan en la mente de Damian.

Hay muchas más cosas relacionadas con nosotras que no son solo la televisión, no...parece ser que esto se extiende a miles de otros puntos algo perturbadores y aterradores...

Grupo de personas que les gusta la serie, otros que no, y que ocasionan conflictos entre sí, aparte de que Damian les tiene un cierto tipo de miedo extraño. Creaciones 'ficticias' de todos nosotros en miles de historias creadas por otros usuarios en línea...

Pero aquí esta lo más interesante, ya que al parecer esa 'Molestia' no es solo una simple contraparte extraña que hay que tomar en cuenta ahora con este nuevo conocimiento.

Oh no...al parecer no solo existe ella, sino otras contrapartes mas, y todas ellas relacionadas a cada una de los elementos de la armonía.

Un par de psicópatas peligrosas como contrapartes de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, una extraña e igual de perturbadora que 'Molestia' como contraparte de Rarity, ¡y muchas más! Existen en ficción.

Pero la pregunta es: si todo eso es simple imaginación y ficción humana, además de que nuestro mundo es solo una serie de televisión inofensiva , ¿cómo es que nosotros no parecemos iguales a lo que suceden en esas historias? ¿Cómo saber si realmente estamos vivos y conscientes de lo que hacemos y sabemos? ¿Acaso esas contrapartes también están vivas?

Pero entre mas busco entre sus recuerdos, mas y mas problemas se van creando...

Aparte de tener la preocupación de cuestionar nuestra existencia, ¿Damian tiene un depósito subterráneo lleno de armas? ¡¿Cree que no me iba a dar cuenta algún día?! ¡Qué le pasa! ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¡¿Que no ve que puede meterse en miles de problemas?!

Esperen...por lo que también veo, parece tenerme demasiada desconfianza y miedo aun después de conocerme, y todo esto fue debido a todo lo que leía de 'ficción', y no solo eso, ya que al parecer su pequeño 'viaje' solo fue producto de curiosidad y accidente, mas no porque él lo quería...

Pero al parecer, pensaba mucho en que un 'brony', sea lo que signifique por el momento, podría ocupar su lugar...¿pero porque pensaba tan negativo en momentos con eso? ¿Que no toma en cuenta todo el progreso que lleva hasta este día?

Pero en fin...

Puedo ver todo lo que ha hecho aquí, incluso sé cómo funciona cada pequeño aparato que posee y que está recibiendo una paga un tanto extraña para él, e incluso puedo ver el porqué del problema de su problema para socializar...

Pero eso lo tenemos que dejar para después, porque hay miles de cosas que tengo que tomar en cuenta desde que tengo acceso a este conocimiento, y solo hay un pony que puede explicarlo.

"El Doctor Whooves." Me dije a mi misma mientras que, tambaleante por todo lo que me fue revelado, me dirigí al baño para después cerrar la puerta y solo ver mi reflejo en el espejo pensativa...

Si Damian logro entrar a Equestria por esa esfera, cosa que le era imposible a los humanos, ¿entonces que somos nosotros realmente? ¿La misma serie de televisión, o algo aparte y ajeno a todo?

Porque aparte de todo eso, también me di cuenta que la pequeña Nyx forma parte de una historia, así como de las verdaderas intenciones de Molestia, y el miedo y desconfianza que día a día nos tiene Damian.

Y además, me logro dar cuenta que Discord tiene un pequeñito secrete guardado entre sus patas, lo cual probablemente tenga que hablar con el después, porque no quiero tener problemas tanto con Discord como con Damian una vez pasado todo esto.

Pero no puedo tardarme mucho así. Necesito vigilar que Damian no entre en pánico y sea ayudado por Discord, porque sé que esta por los alrededores vigilando en silencio...esperando una pequeña señal, y está haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar su magia...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy**

"¡Vamos Lyra! ¿Acaso piensas quedarte tirada todo el tiempo en ese cojín?" Le pregunta Fluttershy a una aburrida y estresada Lyra, la cual se encontraba boca abajo hundida sobre un cojín, sin intenciones de moverse de su lugar.

"Mmhm." Fue la única respuesta que Lyra le dio a Fluttershy, la cual intentaba que Lyra hiciera algo que no fuera estar en el mismo lugar sin ganas de nada.

Desde que Lyra se entero que tardarían todavía más de lo esperado, pero esta vez sin la compañía de Damian, prefirió quedarse sin hacer nada, principalmente porque como no habia convivido del todo con las demás, pues no habia mucho que hacer...

Eso, y que Twilight solo seguía leyendo distrayéndose a sí misma con la lectura, Nyx seguía insistiendo en que fuera a jugar con ella a lo que fuera, pero en realidad no quería seguirle el juego en este momento. Por parte de Spike solo le seguía la corriente a Nyx, y los únicos que quedaban disponibles eran los padres de Twilight, la princesa Luna, y Fluttershy.

Pero no va a acercarse a los padres de Twilight, ya que estos se encontraban conversando con la princesa Luna, por lo que solo quedaba Fluttershy disponible.

Pero como no estaba Damian para hacerle compañía, pues no quería hacer nada por el momento.

"Lyra, siquiera levántate y haz algo." Vuelve a intentar Fluttershy convencer a Lyra de que siquiera se levantara de ahí, mas lo único que escucha es solo un suspiro de aburrimiento.

"Ñee." Le volvió a responder Lyra aburrida y sin intenciones de levantarse, pero Fluttershy no tenía intenciones de dejarla ganar en esta ocasión...

Pero por lo menos Angel ya la perdono, y por lo visto está contento jugando con Nyx, pero en este momento está enfocada en hacer que Lyra siquiera se levante de ese cojín.

"Por lo menos levántate." Le vuelve a decir Fluttershy, intentando ya siquiera de que se levantara de aquel cojín que parecía su prisión, pero Lyra no tenía ninguna intención de siquiera mover un casco...

Estar así es más entretenido para ella, que buscar que hacer por el momento.

"¡Ñee!" Le responde Lyra de nuevo expresando con mas volumen su aburrimiento, pero el cojín solo silencia parte del ruido, por lo que Fluttershy se sienta en el suelo a pensar en un plan para hacerla moverse de ahí...

Y no tardo mucho en pensar en algo que la hiciera moverse, por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa se colocaba más cerca de Lyra, esperando que su pequeño plan funcionara.

"¡Mira! ¡Llego Damian!" Le dijo Fluttershy fingiendo emoción mientras que agitaba con sus cascos a Lyra, la cual inmediatamente se levanto del cojín y levanto sus orejas emocionada.

"¡Donde!" Dijo emocionada Lyra mientras que empieza a dar unos pequeños pasos y voltea emocionada a todos lados buscando a Damian, pero no tarda ni unos segundos para darse cuenta que Fluttershy solo la miraba inocentemente.

"Perdón. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió." Le respondió inocentemente Fluttershy al notar la mirada seria de Lyra que se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la mentira, la cual solo se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su cojín...

Solo que su sorpresa fue grande, cuando se dio cuenta que aquel cojín habia desaparecido de su lugar, reemplazada por la princesa Luna, la cual solo miraba seriamente a Lyra.

"Creo que fue suficiente comodidad por un día." Le respondió Luna tranquilamente a Lyra, la cual aun estaba algo deprimida por que no le avisaran que Damian se iría por un tiempo, por lo que solo miro el suelo sin hacer ningún gesto.

"¿Y ahora porque tan aburrida Lyra?" Le pregunto Luna extrañada de esta nueva actitud de Lyra, ya que normalmente la veía solo hablando y trayendo de un lado de otro a Damian, pero ahora que no esta parece que su vida no tiene sentido...

O simplemente es que no encuentra que hacer que no la incomode tanto.

"Por nada." Le respondió aun aburrida Lyra sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, solo para que la princesa Luna la mirara fijamente.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunto curiosa Luna con una pequeña sonrisa, solo para que Lyra volteara a mirarla con esa expresión que a cualquier distancia expresaría aburrimiento total.

"Si." Fue la única respuesta que le dio Lyra, solo para que la princesa Luna la siguiera mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, aun con intenciones de seguir con esta conversación.

"¿Totalmente segura?" Le volvió a preguntar la princesa Luna a Lyra, la cual la empezó a mirar algo confundida por la pregunta, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento.

"Si." Volvió a responder Lyra asintiendo con la cabeza esta vez, mas lo único que hacia la princesa Luna era sonreír aun mas.

"¿Segura segura?" Le volvió a preguntar Luna, más que esta vez Lyra solo se le quedo mirando seriamente, viendo que solo hacia pregunta tras pregunta...

Tal como lo hacía Nyx, solo que ella hizo demasiadas preguntas, que terminaron fastidiándola a ella también.

"¿Qué? Por lo menos te mantuve distraída por unos segundos." Le respondió inocentemente Luna encogiéndose de hombros, mas lo único que hizo Lyra fue suspirar aburrida.

"Pero sin Dami no es lo mismo." Le respondió Lyra sin saber que hacer por el momento, mas Luna tan pronto escucho el apodo, inmediatamente empezó con pequeñas risas por la mención de aquel apodo.

"¿Acaso tan bien se lleva contigo?" Le pregunto Luna intrigada mientras que hacia un espacio en su mente para grabar aquel apodo, pero aun seguía con esas pequeñas risas por lo que se cubría la boca con su casco.

"Pues si." Le respondió Lyra ya más tranquila, pero aun seguía sin saber que hacer por el momento...

¿Tal vez comer unos bocadillos? ¿O tal vez leer otro libro?

Nah, Lyra lo que quería es tener a Damian cerca y no perdido quien sabe dónde y con quien sabe quién. Se supone que mañana tiene que llevarlo siquiera a conocer más a fondo a Ponyville, porque con lo poco que sabe de Damian, probablemente ya dedujo que no es del mucho de andar aventurándose tanto al exterior.

¿Que ella confiaba en Discord? No, y de hecho tampoco confiaba en los guardias viendo que le sucedió la última vez que se encontró con uno.

"¿Y tan deprimida solo porque no está contigo?" Le pregunta intrigada Luna a Lyra, la cual inmediatamente voltea a mirarla confundida por su pregunta.

"No estoy deprimida." Le respondió totalmente extrañada Lyra porque haya preguntado eso. Tal vez parezca que sí, pero no era tanto una depresión...

Sino como una especie de preocupación y desesperación por saber donde se encontraba Damian y si no se sentía asustado o mal sin tener a alguien de confianza cerca de él.

"Bueno, ¿entonces porque tan decaída?" Le vuelve a preguntar Luna a Lyra, la cual ya estaba un poco menos desesperada o estresada que antes, pero aun seguía el hecho de que no podía encontrar algo que hacer por el momento.

"Porque no se qué hacer." Le respondió aburrida Lyra a Luna mientras hacia un pequeño bostezo. No les iba a decir que quería ir a buscar a Damian, porque obviamente ya le habían dicho que no, y en este momento no era un buen momento para estar rogando...

Excepto cuando Bon Bon no quería que ella siguiera gastando en demasiados libros cuando hacían sus visitas en Canterlot, entonces ahí hacia lo imposible por convencerla, lo cual al final funcionaba con un pequeño suspiro y ambas volviendo de nuevo a la tienda.

"¿Estas de invitada en un castillo donde residen dos princesas y no sabes qué hacer?" Le pregunto algo incrédula Luna de que Lyra, la cual probablemente tenga miles de preguntas que hacer, ni siquiera se atreva a preguntarle a ella.

¿Acaso es normal que todos los súbditos le tengan miedo a una princesa?

Tal vez parezca, debido a que la única respuesta que Lyra da es solo negar con la cabeza

"No sé, ¿tal vez siquiera platicar con alguien?" Le pregunta Luna a Lyra, la cual solo está mirando hacia abajo aburrida y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su casco.

"¿Y con quién?" Le pregunta Lyra mirando a todos lados y tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los que están son familiares y de los únicos dos disponibles son Luna y Fluttershy, y la ultima probablemente no sea tan conversadora.

"¿Que acaso yo estoy pintada en un cuadro?" Le pregunto Luna con algo de sarcasmo amigable mientras que se apuntaba a sí misma con su casco, solo para que Lyra la mirara indecisa de si realmente podría ser una buena idea platicar con ella.

"Pues no se..." Lyra le dijo indecisa a Luna de una posible conversación entre ambas, pero en realidad solo era la indecisión de Lyra por conversar con una princesa.

"¿Que acaso crees que no puede ser interesante platican conmigo o con Fluttershy?" Le pregunta sorprendida Luna por cómo se niega a hablar con alguna de ellas dos, por lo cual Lyra solo volteaba a mirarla con algo de pena.

"Quien sabe." Le respondió Lyra incrédula mientras que Luna solo la miraba curiosa, para ser repentinamente interrumpidas por varios pedazos de bocadillos ser lanzados tanto a Luna como a Lyra, las cuales por instinto empezaron a cubrirse el rostro con sus cascos para no ensuciarse.

"¡Angel! ¡No! ¡Conejo malo!" Ambas escucharon a Fluttershy regañar a alguien, y cuando sintieron que la lluvia de bocadillos habia terminado, voltearon a mirar en su dirección, solo para encontrar a Angel sentado a un lado de un platillo con una mirada que expresaba furia total...

Probablemente se acordó de lo sucedido y está furioso por lo que le hicieron pasar.

"No creo que entienda. Solo es un conejo." Le dijo Lyra seriamente a Luna al ver como Fluttershy lo toma entre sus cascos para alejarlo de toda la comida, para después colocarlo encima de un cojín.

"No subestimes a Angel...puede ser un adversario audaz." Le respondió seriamente Luna a Lyra, ambas siguiendo con la mirada a Fluttershy, la cual se encontraba enojada por lo que Angel hizo, pero después solo se convirtió en un suspiro y un abrazo.

"Aha..." Lyra le dijo incrédula al ver que semejante pequeñez pueda representar un peligro verdadero, además de que probablemente es demasiado tierno para que se vea como algo aterrador.

Si solo ambas supieran que ese conejo le da bofetadas a Fluttershy cuando se enoja, no lo verían tan tranquilas como lo están haciendo en este momento...

"¿No me crees?" Le pregunto sorprendida Luna a una incrédula Lyra, mientras que ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza aun sin creer que semejante criatura pueda ser tan peligroso como para que lo mencione una princesa.

"Las apariencias pueden engañar en ocasiones." Le respondió Luna seriamente, poniendo a pensar confundida a Lyra por lo que dijo...

Si las apariencias engañan, ¿entonces Damian puede ser malo? ¿Puede realmente ser un ser oscuro y maligno capaz de desatar la oscuridad del Tártaro detrás de todo ese miedo, seriedad y docilidad?

...

Nah, solo es precavido, paranoico y muy miedoso y asustadizo, ¿pero así de malo? No que ella sepa.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo Lyra?" La princesa Luna le pregunto a Lyra al ver que se habia quedado muy callada y pensativa con lo que le habia dicho, por lo que Lyra inmediatamente volteo a mirar curiosa a la princesa.

"¿Hmmm?" Lyra le respondió con un gemido de curiosidad a Luna, la cual solo miraba inocentemente en la dirección de Velvet, ya que ella empezó a prestarle atención a Luna de presentir que algo se traía entre cascos.

"¿Alguna vez has jugado algún videojuego en tu vida?" Luna le pregunto inocentemente a Lyra, la cual solo la miraba curiosa por su pregunta, con Velvet aun intrigada en que empezaba a platicar tanto Luna como para generar sospechas.

"Los he visto, pero jamás me he atrevido a usarlos." Le respondió Lyra tranquilamente, de vez en cuando haber visto algún comercial o ver a algún que otro potro con una consola de videojuegos.

"Pues tal vez yo pueda darte una que otra introducción a unos cuantos videojuegos." Le respondió inocentemente Luna colocándose a un lado de Lyra y sujetándola con un casco de forma amigable, pero para su propia suerte, Velvet se habia dado cuenta de su plan.

"Y qué tal si mejor no." Velvet le respondió seriamente a Luna, la cual solo hizo un gesto de decepción al ver que habia descubierto su pequeño plan de reclutar a Lyra.

"¿Y por qué no?" Le pregunto algo confundida Luna por que la señora Velvet haya decidido mejor frenar su avance a su introducción al mundo de los videojuegos.

"Porque hay mejores cosas que hacer en este momento que enviciarla tan temprano a eso." Velvet le respondió seriamente a Luna, la cual solo bajo la mirada triste por como Velvet se dio cuenta tan pronto.

Lo único que Lyra hacia era mirar calladamente a ambas discutir, ya que prefería no intervenir en lo que estuvieran discutiendo en ese momento, principalmente porque era de mal gusto...

Pero también porque Luna no se separaba de ella y aun la seguía abrazando intentando convencer con su mirada tierna a la señora Velvet, solo que ella no se inmutaba por su mirada de inocencia y ternura, por lo cual Luna solo suspiro derrotada al ver que no sucedía nada.

"Está bien..." Dijo derrotada Luna mientras soltaba a Lyra algo decepcionada de no poder conseguir a alguien más que jugara con ella en las mañanas, para que la señora Velvet simplemente negara con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿A poco tan malos son?" Le pregunto confundida Lyra a la señora Velvet al ver que no quería que ella siquiera se acercara a un videojuego por parte de Luna, mientras que Velvet solo miraba tranquilamente de vuelta a Lyra.

"No, pero vas a terminar tan enviciada, que probablemente pases por una etapa en donde estarás pegada a una pantalla por dos días enteros sin dormir ni salir de tu habitación." Le respondió tranquila Velvet a Lyra, la cual solo asentía a cada coda que ella decía, para que Velvet solo miraba sonriente a Luna, la cual solo miraba de vuelta enojada.

"¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?" Le pregunto molesta Luna mientras que hacia un pequeño berrinche por como Velvet aun la miraba con esa sonrisa, recordando perfectamente aquellos eventos.

Sucede que, hubo una temporada en que Luna, al haber conocido el mundo de los videojuegos, gasto miles y miles en comprar cada consola y cada videojuego que le interesara, para después actualizar todo su cuarto, convirtiéndola totalmente en su propio paraíso para relajarse y pasar el tiempo...

Solo que se quedo tan entusiasmada con los juegos, que quedo encerrada en su habitación por días, pidiendo su comida a su propia habitación y solo hacia pequeñas pausas para dirigirse al baño, pero era las únicas veces que hacia una pausa para siquiera acordarse de que habia mas cosas que hacer.

Pasaron los dos días y, su hermana tanto preocupada como molesta porque estuviera descuidando sus deberes reales, decidió intervenir finalmente con la ayuda de Velvet, por lo que para cuando ambas entraron, lo primero que notaron es que habia varios restos de comida por todos lados, así como envolturas de todo tipo, y todo la recamara con las cortinas cerradas y con Luna con la mirada fija a la pantalla.

Obviamente el ambiente se podía sentir demasiado cerrado y sofocado y, aun cuando Celestia intentaba llamar la atención de su hermana e incluso colocarse frente a ella, lo único que hacía era ignorarla y mirar hacia otro lado, prestándole más atención a la pantalla que a su hermana.

Tal vez Velvet nunca habia lidiado con ese tipo de problemas pero, viendo el origen del problema, era demasiado obvia la respuesta, así que ella, tranquilamente, se acerco a la fuente de corriente y simplemente desconecto tanto la consola como la pantalla, haciendo que Luna reaccionara molesta...

Solo que Celestia estaba más molesta que ella, así que no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar los regaños de su propia hermana, para después ser castigada con un mes sin videojuegos, cosa que no le fue tan agradable del todo.

"Si hubieras siquiera salido a comer algo en lugar de pedirlo a la habitación, lo hubiera dejado pasar." Velvet le respondió seriamente a Luna, la cual solo se sentó en el suelo y se cruzo de cascos molesta, solo para que Velvet, con una pequeña risa, se marchara junto con su esposo, dejando a ambas solas.

"Me da miedo..." Lyra le dijo algo perturbada por lo que sucedió y vio hace poco, solo para que Luna la mirara totalmente confundida por lo que dijo.

"No da miedo. Es regañona pero no asusta." Luna le respondió tranquila mientras miraba de reojo a Velvet, pero aun así Lyra no parecía muy convencida por lo que ella decía.

"Me sigue dando miedo." Le respondió Lyra aun sin estar totalmente convencida y algo intranquila por como aparentaba ser tranquila, pero en el fondo es una sometedora profesional que podría asustar y doblegar a cualquiera que la ignore.

"De seguro es por culpa de Discord y Damian." Luna dijo seriamente al recordar que normalmente eran ellos dos los que más se quejaban de Velvet y su actitud, pero a decir verdad, a Lyra no le parecía lo mismo al ver de frente el modo de interactuar de aquella yegua.

"Como si no diera miedo la forma en que mira seriamente a uno." Lyra le volvió a responder a Luna sin estar siquiera un poco convencida por lo que Luna quiere darle a entender, la cual solo hace un pequeño gesto de desesperación repentino.

"¡Pero porque todos dicen que da miedo! ¡Ñeee!" Luna respondió ya finalmente agobiada por toda la critica que ella considera injusta hacia esa pobre madre que solo intenta hacer lo correcto por los demás, mientras levantaba los cascos delanteros en el aire...

Pero a los demás no les agrada mucho que alguien los este regañando cada cierto tiempo.

De hecho a Lyra le entro de repente el antojo de volver a comer uno que otro bocadillo y, viendo que nadie estaba cerca de la mesa, prefirió ir rápidamente antes de que Luna se enterara de su partida, pero ni siquiera dio unos cuantos pasos, para sentir un fuerte dolor en su casco que hizo que retrocediera por el dolor.

"¡Aaaaah!" Grito adolorida Lyra para caer de sentón en el suelo y revisar inmediatamente su casco al sentir un extraño objeto en el lastimándola.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto repentinamente Luna al notar a Lyra sujetando su casco confundida, para después acercarse a ella intrigada.

"Pise un cubito de plástico..." Lyra le respondió a Luna al remover cuidadosamente aquel cubito que, aun con un tamaño pequeño, le provoco un inmenso dolor en cuestión de segundos a su pobre casco adolorido.

"¿No lo viste?" Luna le pregunto algo intrigada a Lyra de que no haya visto aquel juguete, incluso cuando es el único que hay en los alrededores, para que Lyra, molesta, lanzara de vuelta aquella pieza al montón que estaba junto a Nyx y Spike mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

"Me dolió..." Dijo Lyra aun adolorida y sujetando su casco, mientras que Luna solo veía con algo de risa por como Lyra reacciono.

"Pues es obvio que va a doler." Luna le respondió tranquilamente, pero al parecer Lyra habia pisado demasiado fuerte aquel cubito, que probablemente le dure el dolor un tiempo...

¡Pero claro que a las princesas no les va a pasar! Pues si usan zapatillas elegantes y de metal, pues obvio que no les va a doler...

"Pero duele mucho." Le respondió de vuelta Lyra al aun seguir sintiendo parte del dolor al intentar apoyarse en uno de sus cascos delanteros, por lo que mejor se decidió a esperar a que el dolor pasara.

"Pronto pasara." Le respondió Luna consolando a Lyra, la cual solo miraba con seriedad aquel montón de cubitos como si fueran sus peores enemigos.

'¿Como semejante pequeñez puede provocar tanto dolor?' Pensaba Lyra molesta mientras veía como Nyx jugaba inocentemente con la peor herramienta de tortura conocida por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Celestia**

Durante todo ese tiempo de reflexión que Celestia tuvo encerrada en el baño a solas, no podía evitar quedarse demasiado pensativa todo el tiempo sin siquiera moverse de lugar o sentarse siquiera, intentando captar y poder encontrar sentido a todo lo que le fue revelado en cuestión de segundos, pero que tal vez tomaría días el siquiera poder entenderlo.

Sin embargo, para ella ya era demasiado tiempo que tenía en espera a Twilight y su familia, así como a Damian y su acompañante Lyra, a la cual parece empezar a tenerle afecto desde que se conocieron, aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un poco fastidiosa...

Eso, y que probablemente en cuestión de unos minutos pueda empeorar el clima, ya que empieza a escuchar a la lluvia caer con más fuerza y el sonido de relámpagos cada vez con más frecuencia. Tal vez para ella no le pueda afectar, solo que cuando el grupo termine esta visita, probablemente necesiten ir a la estación de trenes para poder regresar a Ponyville, y probablemente el clima ya este empeorando por aquellos lugares.

La ida a la estación del tren probablemente sea muy largo, ya que no podrían usar un carruaje debido a que con este clima sería demasiado peligroso, tomando en cuenta que, aunque se encuentra bajo el respaldo de un edificio, probablemente en el exterior haya ráfagas de viento moderadas.

Pero, justo cuando se empieza a alejar del espejo que ha estado mirando al estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos e ideas, no puede evitar escuchar pequeños susurros entre más se acerca hacia la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo escucha que se alejan, por lo que, curiosa, empieza a prestar mas atención a los susurros, porque para ella es demasiado extraño estar escuchando ese tipo de ruidos sin que el ruido del viento haga que lo imagine...

Y de hecho, parecen ser frases completas lo que escucha.

'Ojala Celestia se caiga en un campo con cactus por todos lados sin poder volar...'

'Luego, que las espinas empiecen a clavarse por todos lados, y que no pueda quitarlas con su magia.'

'Y finalmente, que se quede ahí por días, sufriendo sin que nadie la escuche y la pueda ayudar a salir de ese campo, forzada a salir por ella misma entre todo el cactus, sin poder volar y que siga sufriendo por lo que me hizo.' Escucho el último de los susurros para después volver a su estado de paz y silencio, lo cual la tenía bastante preocupada por lo que escucho al final por lo que, más preocupada que antes por saber de quién eran los pensamientos, prefirió salir del baño lo antes posible...

Solo que empezó a entrar en pánico, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no habia nadie en la recamara y no habia ninguna señal de Damian o de su mochila, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, para usar su magia y abrir de golpe las puertas, asustando y alterando a varios de los guardias presentes en el pasillo.

Los guardias solares, al ver a su princesa totalmente preocupada, empezaron también a preocuparse por lo que pudo haber sucedido, por lo que querían preguntarle que sucedía...

Solo que como todos temían por que les fuera a hacer algo por cómo se encontraba actualmente, entre todos eligieron a un solo guardia desafortunado para que fuera directamente con la princesa a preguntar, siendo este el novato que antes tuvo la mala suerte de ver como a uno de sus compañeros fue torturado antes de su cambio de turno, siendo este su segundo día en el trabajo como guardia.

"Ni modo, te toco novato." Le respondió uno de los guardias al novato, el cual empezó a ser empujado hacia la princesa que no parecía prestarles atención debido a que estaba mirando preocupada hacia ambos lados del pasillo, con la ayuda de varios guardias.

"P-p-pero..." Intento defenderse el novato del grupo de guardias al intentar resistirse al empuje, pero aun siendo un pony de tierra, ni siquiera pudo resistirse a la fuerza combinada de sus compañeros y, para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a la princesa la cual, al ver al guardia frente a ella, empezó a mirarlo curiosa por lo que tenía que decir, aunque probablemente se veía mas alterada y preocupada en ese momento.

"¿Q-q-que s-s-sucede p-princesa?" Le pregunto el novato tartamudeando las palabras por el miedo que sentía hasta en su pelaje a la princesa, la cual solo miraba al aterrado guardia seriamente, haciendo sentir al guardia que sería su segundo y último día aquí.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Pregunto alterada Celestia, aterrando aun mas al novato, el cual ni siquiera podía pensar en que era a lo que se refería su princesa, por lo que tenía que dirigirse a ella de nuevo...

Y probablemente en la mente del guardia se esté imaginando a él salir disparado por todo el pasillo por la magia de la princesa Celestia.

"¿Q-quien?" Pregunto asustado y aun tartamudeando el novato a la princesa Celestia, la cual a los ojos del guardia parecía una fiera a punto de desatar su ira en la pobre victima que se encontrara frente a ella, pero en realidad lo que tenia era que estaba demasiado alterada, nerviosa, asustada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

"¡Damian, el humano!" Celestia le respondió aun mas alterada al pobre novato muerto de miedo, el cual solo cerró los ojos al escuchar a la princesa y, viendo los demás guardias que se habia congelado por los nervios, uno de ellos decidió intervenir mientras los demás empujaban al novato hacia otro lado.

"Princesa, no hemos visto a nadie salir más que a usted." Le respondió otro de los guardias a la princesa Celestia, la cual se empezó a poner aun mas alterada que antes por no saber la posición de Damian en este momento...

Podría rastrearlo, pero eso tomaría parte de su magia que probablemente pueda necesitar después en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control si es que llegan a alcanzar a Damian.

"¡Búsquenlo inmediatamente!" De repente escucharon todos los guardias en ese pasillo a su princesa, los cuales empezaron a mirarse unos a otros confundidos por la orden que les estaba dando.

"¿Acaso hizo algo mal-?" Le iba a preguntar uno de los guardias que se encontraba confundido por la orden, mas lo único que hizo Celestia fue mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que se callara bruscamente por el miedo.

"¡Solo búsquenlo!" Por poco Celestia le grita al guardia, el cual solo hizo un saludo militar e inmediatamente se alejo de ella creyendo que probablemente la habia hecho enojar.

No tardaron mucho algunos unicornios que se encontraban entre los grupos de guardias en apuntar sus cuernos por los alrededores y empezar a buscar algún indicio de magia distinto al de ellos o el de su misma princesa, para en pocos segundos tener resultados.

"Princesa, encontramos dos rastros mágicos alejarse con rapidez por los pasillos del este." De pronto escucho Celestia a uno de los unicornios dirigirse a ella, lo cual le daba un poco de esperanza de encontrarlos...

Antes de que logre llegar con los demás y él escape de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por toda la confusión que probablemente tenga en ese momento.

"¿Orígenes?" Le pregunto seriamente Celestia al guardia, el cual solo se tranquilizo por un momento para no asustarse por la repentina reacción de su princesa.

"Uno parece ser magia caótica y el otro parece provenir de su misma magia." Le respondió seriamente el guardia a Celestia, la cual inmediatamente reconoció a aquellos dos como Discord y Damian, por lo cual ya sabía precisamente hacia donde dirigía.

"¡Síganlos inmediatamente! ¡Que los demás hagan guardia en los demás pasillos!" Dijo Celestia inmediatamente mientras que reunía a varios de los guardias presentes para empezar sus planes.

"Pero princesa..." Le intento hablar unos de los guardias a Celestia, pero esta ya se habia marchado con un grupo de guardias que inmediatamente emprendieron la búsqueda.

"¿Es amigo o enemigo?" Otro de los guardias le pregunto curioso a aquel otro guardia que se quedo con la duda de preguntarle a la princesa específicamente cual era su propósito para iniciar la búsqueda.

"Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para preguntarle." El guardia le respondió encogiéndose de hombros al no haber tenido la oportunidad de siquiera preguntarle a su princesa si realmente todo esto era por simple preocupación, o porque estaba suponiendo una amenaza para todos.

"Pero debo suponer que si la tiene tan preocupada, es porque realmente debe suponer un peligro, ¿o no?" Le pregunto el guardia a su otro compañero, pero ambos se quedaron callados por demasiado tiempo, que lo único que hicieron es encogerse de hombros totalmente confundidos.

"Mejor lo dejamos en que hay que estar prevenidos." Le respondió finalmente el guardia, para que el otro asintiera y cada uno partiera a los pasillos cercanos a donde Celestia iniciaría su persecución...

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Como explicar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento...

¿Traición? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Miedo? ¿Paranoia total? ¿Odio siquiera? No lo se.

Pero hay en una sola cosa en lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo...

¡Me jugó bien chueco! ¡Óigame no! Ni yo le he hecho tal barbaridad para que me haya hecho este tipo de cosas tan sádica de su parte.

Estoy tan confundido: primero es agresiva y desconocida cuando la conocí, luego es gentil y amigable en la sala del trono, ¿pero ahora es una total paranoica que invade mi privacidad como si no fuera nada? Pos no.

¿Acaso Celestia creía que no iba a saber que me estaba haciendo? Pues ahora pa' que se le quite, tan pronto vuelva, voy a investigar el almacén de armas que ha de estar oculto por algún lado y ver que puedo usar y que no, porque de seguro ella también sabe...pero lo que no sabe es donde se encuentra exactamente, y yo lo puedo encontrar tan fácilmente con mi radar...

Solo que ahora ella sabe como funcionada cada cosa que he utilizado en mi vida, cada cosa que he hecho, cada pensamiento, cada idea e incluso sabe que su mundo no es tan real como ellos creen...

¡Pero va a ver!

"¿Puedo preguntar porque tienes magia de Celestia en ti?" Me pregunto Discord intrigado en algo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía en mi, mientras ambos corríamos desenfrenados por los pasillos, encontrándonos de vez en cuando a algunos guardias que solo nos miraban confundidos por lo que hacíamos.

Ah sí, se me olvidaba que tan pronto desperté, me encontré a Discord el cual inmediatamente me ayudo a escapar tan pronto me vio alterado, por lo que el engaño a uno de los guardias para abrir la puerta, ya que, según él me explicaba, si usaba magia Celestia se iba a enterar y probablemente nos detendría a ambos.

Y tal vez ella saldría diciendo cosas como "Ahora te comprendo, blah blah blah, no tengas miedo, blah blah blah, encontraras una forma de salir" y más cosas para confundir mi mente aun mas.

"Creo que me leyó la mente o mis recuerdos...algo así." Le respondí totalmente confundido si realmente hizo algo así, pero según por como actuó igual como la ultima vez, debo suponer que si...

Además de que me duele mucho la cabeza desde que desperté.

"¿En serio llego tan lejos?" Discord me pregunto sorprendido por lo que le conté, por lo que yo simplemente asentía en lo que ambos dábamos vuelta por un pasillo.

"Pues si." Fue la única respuesta que le di a Discord, para simplemente ambos quedarnos en silencio una vez más, principalmente porque estaba en un estado de pánico y miedo que lo único que hacía era ponerme a pensar si Celestia no estaba justo detrás de mi intentando capturarme.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió que esta Celestia podría ser una contraparte malvada, solo con un disfraz y usando su 'amabilidad' y palabras para engañar a los demás? ¿Quién no me asegura que eso lo hizo para después hacer todo un 'accidente' y usar todos mis conocimientos para su propio beneficio mientras busca una manera de deshacerse de mí?

...

Necesito llegar a Lyra antes que ella y salir de este castillo, o me va la va a aplicar de nuevo...pero tampoco puedo teletransportarme hacia Lyra, o me voy a tener que esperar dos horas a que se recargue el reloj, y probablemente lo que me falta ahora es tiempo.

Pero que a Celestia ni se le ocurra acercarse siquiera un metro o le voy a disparar en la cara frente a todos, importante un comino si me meto en problemas con los demás.

Antes de empezar la huida mejor decidí equiparme de nuevo todas mis armas, solo para estar precavido, porque probablemente no seamos tan rápidos o poderosos como Celestia, pero tengo a mi ventaja el arma y los láseres tranquilizantes y que puedo disparar aun invisible...

Pero el problema es que la uzi la he usado demasiado poco, que no se si pueda disparar y correr al mismo tiempo, o si necesite recargar mi arma...o muchas cosas.

"Creo que deberíamos apurarnos...puedo sentir la magia de Celestia, y no parece tan tranquila..." De repente escucho a Discord decirme mientras lo veo mirar detrás de nosotros, y no puedo evitar ponerme aun más nervioso al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de varios cascos.

"¿Y cómo sabe dónde estamos?" Le pregunto a Discord intrigado de empezar a escuchar demasiado conmoción detrás de nosotros pero aun muy lejos como para encontrarnos, porque debo suponer que Discord aun no ha usado nada de magia porque está corriendo a un lado mío sin flotar ni nada...

O la muy graciosita me puso algo para estar prevenida si es que salía huyendo.

"O me está rastreando a mí, o esta rastreando la magia que tienes." Discord me dijo aun más preocupado mientras que yo solo me empezaba a alterar por el hecho de pensar que tengo magia extrañada atrapada dentro de mi...

Spooky magic! Spooky!

"¿Y no me la puedes quitar?" Le pregunto alterado a Discord de tener magia rara dentro de mí porque supongo que como usa magia también la puede quitar, mas la respuesta que veo que Discord hace es simplemente negar con la cabeza.

"Solo un unicornio." Discord me da la única respuesta que no quería escuchar, por lo que ahora me tengo que aguantar que crean que uso magia hasta que encuentre a un unicornio...

O a Lyra, cualquier forma es útil para mí.

De nuevo, ambos volvimos al silencio, yo enfocándome en seguir a Discord en los próximos minutos ya que no quise usar el traje de exploración porque ahora me da algo de pena por lo que Luna me decía, en plan de broma, pero aun me hicieron sentir incomodo...

Solo que ahora mi cuerpo me está avisando que, como nunca hice ejercicio y probablemente ni siquiera este acostumbrado a usar mucho mis músculos, pues es en esta ocasión en que empiezo a sentirme cansado y mis piernas empiezan a dolerme, pero el dolor de cabeza no me está ayudando en nada.

"¿Cuanto falta?" Le pregunte a Discord empezando a sentir el cansancio y el dolor de estar corriendo ya por varios minutos, y el miedo de cada vez escuchar más cerca a lo que sea que nos estuviera siguiendo..

"Falta mucho todavía." Discord me respondió seriamente mientras que yo solo veía con desesperación el largo del pasillo, como si nunca tuviera fin alguno, por lo cual empecé a quejarme en mi mente.

"Me estoy cansando y me empiezan a doler los pies." Me empecé a quejarme con Discord, el cual solo me miraba de cerca e incrédulo, como si le estuviera mintiendo.

"¿Tan poco y ya estas cansado?" Discord me dijo mientras que veía como el empezaba a hacer malabares mientras corría de espaldas como si no sucediera nada de nada, pero yo solo empezaba a correr más lento por el cansancio.

"Ni siquiera hacia ejercicio en mi casa." Le respondí a Discord ya demasiado cansando, que mejor decidí parar y apoyarme en una pared. Por suerte en este pasillo que estamos no hay guardias por lo que veo, por lo que puedo estar tranquilo por ahora.

"Pues de seguir así te van a atrapar demasiado pronto." Escucho a Discord repentinamente hablarme con él a un lado mío, dándome un pequeño susto, aunque en lugar de que el volteara a otro lado, se me quedo mirando tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto algo confundido a Discord, el cual veo como empieza a frotar ambas patas frente a mí, para ver como empieza a salir una magia de él, y que empieza a rodearme levemente, viendo como parece estar demasiado concentrado en hacer algo.

En cuestión de segundos, inmediatamente veo como Discord se cubre completamente con su magia, para que se desvaneciera en el aire su figura instantáneamente, dejando lo que parecía ser una réplica exacta de mi...

Solo que sin mis memorias ni mis recuerdos, no como 'cierta pony' que no quiero mencionar pero que me trae cansado por sus cosas.

Lo único diferente que veo en el son el color de sus ojos, siendo los mismos que antes, pero en si todo lo demás esta igual, excepto que no tiene la mochila ni las armas que tengo ahora.

"¿No nos van a encontrar así mas rápido?" Le pregunto a Discord algo preocupado por el hecho de que acabo de usar magia, y probablemente le haya sido mas fácil a Celestia o a los guardias rastrearnos hasta aquí.

"Ese es el punto." Escucho a Discord decirme confiado él de sí mismo, asustándome completamente por su decisión, ¿que acaso se volvió loco completamente?

"¿Que nos atrapen?" Le pregunto asustado a Discord por este nuevo 'plan' que tiene en este momento, mas lo único que hace es mirarme de reojo, y voltear de nuevo al fondo del pasillo donde se está escuchando demasiado ruido.

"A mi específicamente." Discord me dice mientras que empieza a mover sus piernas y brazos para probar su 'disfraz', pero a decir verdad no le veo mucho sentido a su plan.

Si lo atrapan, me voy a quedar solo, y si aun tengo la magia, no me va a servir de mucho el estar invisible con unicornios alrededor.

"¿Osea?" Le pregunto confundido a Discord por lo que quiere hacer en este momento y que me preocupa porque se va a meter también en problemas si es que decide hacer esto.

"No entendí lo que acabaste de decir...pero cuando demos vuelta más adelante, los esperaremos en la esquina. Tan pronto vea a Celestia y su grupo voy a llamar su atención para desviarlos y que tu vayas por otro lado." Discord me platico su plan que, aunque alocado, puede que me funcione y me dé tiempo de seguir...

O me voy a cansar y me va a alcanzar y voy a valer cacahuate.

"Te hago caso porque tengo un radar y me está entrando demasiado pánico como para seguir corriendo." Le digo a Discord dando yo un pequeño suspiro por el miedo que me está dando el empezar a escucharlos y ver repentinamente a Discord recorrer lo que falta del pasillo, por lo que yo también lo empiezo a seguir

"Oye Discord, ¿porque me ayudas?" Le pregunto repentinamente a Discord, recordando que normalmente no tendría ninguna razón para arriesgarse de esta manera y poder ayudarme...

Y de hecho hasta donde se no he considerado a nadie como amigo o amiga, excepto probablemente a Spike o Lyra, y eso porque se han estado comportando normal desde mi punto de vista.

"Porque si dejo que te pase algo, Fluttershy se preocuparía, y no sería justo de mi parte." Discord me dice mientras que ambos finalmente llegamos a la intersección del pasillo, para después simplemente aguardar escondidos detrás de una pared, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera algún otro guardia esperándonos por aquí.

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunto a Discord no tan convencido que me este ayudando solo por no decepcionar a Fluttershy simplemente, ¿o acaso su mirada ya lo tiene controlado? Quién sabe.

"Bueeeno, también es porque quiero que Screwball tenga alguien con quien hablar que no sea yo, y también porque eres uno de los pocos hombres que conozco." Escucho a Discord explicar también sus otras razones, mientras que ambos solo aguardamos sentados en el suelo en lo que esperamos a que lleguen...

Ah caray...

"¿Hombres?" Le pregunto algo intrigado a Discord de que se haya referido a mí como lo haría una persona común y corriente, a como lo haría un pony y su vocabulario cambiado...

Con decirles que si hablaran en ingles, los ponies cambiarían la parte de "-one" por "-pony", lo cual espero jamás escuchar de otra persona...¡jamás!

"No esperabas a que te dijera corcel o macho, ¿verdad?" Me pregunta Discord mirándome interesado por mi asombro de que usara el vocablo correcto conmigo, mientras que se asomaba por la esquina para revisar si estaban aun cerca o no...

Solo espero que esto funcione, o como diría normalmente yo cuando corremos el riesgo de que algo malo suceda: vamos a tronar chicharrón.

Por la parte de la espera, si nos tuvimos que esperar varios minutos, de los cuales creo que pudimos haber avanzado para intentar llegar lo mas rápido, pero probablemente esta intersección sea vital para que lleguemos mas rápido o tomemos una ruta mas larga.

Y de hecho estoy tanto asombrado como horrorizado por la cantidad de guardias que vienen corriendo por el pasillo, varios de ellos por delante de Celestia, la cual parece mas preocupada que enojada...

Pero como viene con guardias, pues mejor me voy con la idea de que me quiere lastimar, asi que nada de hablar con ella por ahora.

Viendo que los guardias se están aproximando, inmediatamente me torno visible y veo como Discord 'disfrazado' de mi, se coloca en medio del pasillo e inmediatamente empieza a hacer señas y mover los brazos como si quisiera ahuyentar una mosca, cosa que los guardias inmediatamente notan.

"¡Ahí esta!" Escucho gritar a uno de los guardias en lo que yo simplemente aguardaba sentado en el suelo tras la pared y abrazando mis rodillas con la esperanza de que eso funcionara y me dejaran en paz finalmente, pero inmediatamente veo como Discord empieza su carrera en dirección recta, sin tomar el pasillo donde me encontraba refugiado yo.

No tardan unos pocos segundos, para cuando veo varios guardias solares pasar con sus lanzas y armaduras caer en la trampa de Discord, e incluso Celestia también parece haber caído en ella, pero justo cuando iba pasando a un lado mío, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío horrible al sentir que me habia mirado de reojo, como si aun estuviera ahí.

Pero el reloj me está haciendo invisible, ¿o ya no?

Y aun más extraño, ahora que estoy invisible parece ser que puedo ver todo mi cuerpo pero como transparente, tal y como dijo Nyx anteriormente...

...

Debo de poner más atención a mi alrededor, o se me va a pasar algo importante algún día.

Pues cuando me asomo por los pasillos, y veo que no hay guardias que aun vengan en esta dirección y los demás ya se encuentren alejados, desactivo la invisibilidad hasta que sea necesario y activo mi traje de explorador, el cual, aunque extraño, me hace sentir más seguro.

Rápidamente empiezo a buscar en mi mapa el lugar donde se encuentra actualmente Lyra y el grupo en lo que camino por el pasillo y, una vez encontrado, solo dejo presionado con mi dedo la pantalla hasta que se trazara un camino, el cual empiezo a seguir con esperanzas de que pueda llegar sin más problemas.

Pero obviamente tengo que ir más rápido que solo caminando si no quiero que me agarre de sorpresa algún guardia, aunque a decir verdad, he aprendido una cosa de esta experiencia...

Jamás volver a confiar ni en una gobernante, ni en una princesa que tenga más de mil años de viva o que tenga demasiado poder tanto político como militar...claro que con sus excepciones, como Luna.

Tal vez ella pueda ser igual o peor que su hermana...pero hasta no ver, no creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Celestia.**

Habia un grupo de guardias frente a Celestia, como detrás de ella, pero todos siguiendo a Damian por el largo del pasillo, sin la intención de dejar ir tan fácilmente al objetivo de la princesa...

Solo que Celestia inmediatamente se detuvo a los pocos segundos de haber pasado de largo el pasillo donde se encontraba oculto el verdadero Damian, por lo que los guardias detrás de ella también se detuvieron bruscamente, unos que por poco chocaban unos contra otros, y un pobre desafortunado que por poco choca con Celestia.

"¿Y porque nos detuvimos?" Le pregunto uno del grupo de guardias que se habían quedado detrás de Celestia, solo para que esta se diera media vuelta para mirar uno de los pasillos a su izquierda, dejando detrás al grupo de guardias que aun seguían al Damian falso.

"¿Qué tipo de magia tenia al que perseguíamos?" Celestia le pregunto al grupo seriamente, mientras que los pocos guardias que eran unicornios usaron sus cuernos para identificar rápidamente las magias a su alrededor, los demás pegasos y ponies de tierra esperando sus respuestas.

"Magia caótica." Le respondió uno de los unicornios a la princesa Celestia, la cual ya se habia dado cuenta de la obvia trampa que ambos le habían puesto a ella y a sus guardias, pero con tal de que Discord no se diera cuenta de ello, dejo que los demás guardias lo siguieran.

"¿Y no sintieron parte de mi magia quedarse detrás de nosotros?" Celestia le pregunto específicamente al grupo de unicornios que la acompañaban, los cuales solo voltearon hacia atrás con sus cuernos, y pudieron notar una menor conjunto de magia igual al de su princesa, pero en movimiento.

"Pues ahora que lo dice...si." Le volvió a responder el unicornio de antes y, cuando todo el grupo se dio cuenta que probablemente habían sido engañados, inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar varios 'Ooooh' de entendimiento.

"¡Soldado! Regrese y consiga a un grupo que siga buscando por el otro pasillo." Inmediatamente Celestia ordeno a uno de los pegasos, la cual era hembra e inmediatamente hizo un saludo militar para salir volando velozmente y tomar otro grupo de expedición para buscar por el pasillo anterior.

"Nosotros tomaremos una desviación por este pasillo." Celestia le dijo a su grupo de guardias, los cuales inmediatamente hicieron un saludo militar y empezaron a seguir a su princesa en lo que ella caminaba por otro pasillo del cual ella creía que podría engañar a Damian y que no notara su presencia, siempre y cuando lograra encerrarlo en un solo pasillo.

'¿En serio creyeron ambos que me engañarían con esto? Si Damian solo supiera que puedo leer su mente con la magia que quedo mía dentro de el...' Pensó Celestia en lo que escuchaba a lo lejos a sus guardias correr, pero en realidad ella estaba enfocaba en tenderle una trampa a Damian.

Ella sabía perfectamente que si lo veía antes de tiempo con su radar, probablemente encontraría una manera de escapar o huir de ella antes de que siquiera se acercara, por lo que debía de encerrarlo entre dos pasillos sin que pudiera huir.

'¿Por qué huye como si creyera que voy a ser capaz de lastimarlo? En este caso necesito los guardias para asegurarme que no quiera evitarme y malinterpretar todo.' Pensaba Celestia un tanto preocupada por la forma en que tanto él piensa como en la forma en que está reaccionando en este momento...

Y lo último que quiere ella es que entre en demasiado pánico, que empiece a atacar a todos sus guardias con el amplio armamento que posee actualmente y que puede ser tanto benéfico como perjudicial a él mismo y hacia otros.

"¿Entonces es amigo o enemigo?" Le pregunto repentinamente un pegaso que formaba parte del pequeño grupo que guardias, que no eran más de diez, a Celestia, sacándola de su concentración repentinamente, para después solo ponerse a pensar rápidamente en una respuesta.

"Amigo." Le respondió algo más tranquila Celestia de saber que probablemente tenga una única oportunidad de conversar con Damian antes de que logre escapar, ya que no podría volver ella a Ponyville hasta mañana, lo cual le daría demasiado tiempo a él de planear lo que fuera que se le ocurriera en ese momento.

"¿Y porque necesitaba nuestra ayuda si es amigo?" Le pregunto la pegaso en lo que Celestia podía ver la obvia confusión que varios de los guardias presentes tenían al haber sido llamados para atrapar a alguien que no representaba amenaza alguna...aun.

"Porque entro en pánico y probablemente no me quiera escuchar en este momento." Celestia le respondió a la pegaso, la cual solo miraba a su princesa algo intranquila.

"Debió de decirnos eso antes de que varios guardias asumieran que es enemigo." La pegaso le respondió a Celestia, la cual solo empezó a preocuparse de que varios de sus guardias asumieran que lo que iban persiguiendo era en realidad enemigo, cuando en realidad lo único que sufría era miedo y desconfianza.

"Solo no lo lastimen." Celestia le respondió preocupada a su grupo de guardias, los cuales miraban también preocupados a su princesa por como repentinamente empezó a prestarle mas atención al frente, que a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Han pasado varios minutos desde que Discord y yo nos separamos, quedando yo en completo silencio, solo escuchando la lluvia, gritos y el chasquido de armaduras y armas a lo lejos, y uno que otro relámpago que hace que me dé un pequeño susto.

¿Que soy bien miedoso? Pues sí, es demasiado obvio en este punto.

He estado notando que en la mayoría de los pasillos, no hay la presencia de ningún guardia y que, al finalizar de recorrer un pasillo y asomarme por ambos lados para ver quien se encuentra, veo a un gran grupo de guardias al final, por lo que simplemente paso desapercibido haciéndome invisible hasta que quedo fuera de su línea de visión.

No se...en parte me empiezo a sentir demasiado perturbado y acosado en este momento, lo único que deseo es volver a mi casa, visitar al Doctor Whooves y probablemente revisar porque me duele demasiado la cabeza.

Mirando el mapa aburrido y desesperado por llegar, noto que falta demasiado poco por llegar, siendo el camino recto, luego tomar el único pasillo que hay a la izquierda, y seguir derecho por un pasillo hasta llegar finalmente a una gran puerta.

Y pues como ya estaba cerca, ya no le vi el uso se seguir usando el visor del casco, por lo cual simplemente lo desactive, ya que probablemente a largo plazo termine dañándome los ojos por tener una pantalla tan cerca de mi por demasiado tiempo.

Y no puedo evitar acordarme de mi mamá cuando me decía exactamente lo mismo: "Si sigues así por horas mirando esa pantalla todos los días, vas a tener que usar lentes a temprana edad, te lo digo porque me preocupas".

No sé, como que me empieza a entrar una depresión y tristeza por el hecho de solo escuchar las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza y saber que en realidad estoy solo en este mundo sin siquiera poder hablar con alguien de mi familia o que siquiera pueda saludarlos o verlos...

*suspiro*

Tranquilo Damian...no te pongas emocional en este momento. Algún día los podrás ver de nuevo, y todo esto lo recordaras como una simple anécdota para contar algún día.

El hecho recae es que, en realidad jamás les he dicho amigo o amiga a Lyra o a Spike, siquiera a Discord o Fluttershy, y de hecho creo que jamás salude correctamente a nadie que he conocido hasta este día...

Si sigo así, me voy a terminar deprimiendo demasiado rápido y voy a terminar llorando aquí, y lo primero que quiero es salir de aquí lo antes posible.

De hecho, no puedo sentir un poco de emoción y alivio al ver que estoy cerca de la vuelta en el pasillo, siendo solo girar a la izquierda y seguir avanzando hasta llegar finalmente a mi destino...

No sé por qué, pero empiezo a sentir demasiados escalofríos entre más cerca este de la esquina, y tampoco puedo evitar sentir que probablemente mi celular este vibrando en mi mochila sin ninguna causa aparente...

Y por poco me da un infarto al notar que, tan pronto doy una vuelta confiado de mi escape, noto inmediatamente a Celestia al fondo acompañada de lo que parecen ser ocho guardias, los cuales probablemente ya me notaron a juzgar por cómo repentinamente empezaron a correr en mi dirección.

Inmediatamente empecé a entrar en pánico y me di media vuelta para volver por donde vine y encontrar otra dirección para llegar, pero lo que veo me hace entrar en nervios y pánico, que no puedo evitar sentir demasiado miedo en este momento...

Pues resulta, que por donde vine aparecieron otro grupo de guardias, los cuales me notaron, e inmediatamente salieron corriendo en mi dirección, dejándome atrapado en la esquina de un pasillo sin ningún lugar a donde huir o escapar, siendo las únicas dos salidas de donde yo venía y a donde debía ir bloqueadas.

Tengo pocos segundos y tres opciones: hacerme invisible y pasar entre ellos, dispararles láseres azules y correr el riesgo de ser hospitalizado de nuevo, o usar un portal e irme a mi casa directamente...

Pero no me voy sin Lyra, ¡oh no! Ella ha sido gentil conmigo, así como Fluttershy, por lo que mejor opto por hacerme invisible y dejar lo de las armas por si intentan atacarme.

Inmediatamente noto un cambio de comportamiento tanto en los guardias que venían del pasillo donde yo venía, como del grupo de viene acompañando a Celestia. Ambos grupos deteniéndose completamente, pero en lugar de seguir corriendo, ambos formaron una hilera a lo largo del pasillo, bloqueando cualquier forma mía de poder pasar entre ellos sin accidentalmente tocar a uno y alertarlos...

Eso y que casi creo que los unicornios que los vienen acompañando aun saber donde me encuentro por la magia que quiero que me saquen tan pronto como puedan y probablemente tengan algún plan entre ellos para capturarme.

¿Qué es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento? Ir hasta la esquina en lo que evito entrar en pánico y hacer alguna tontería de la que me arrepienta después, y pensar en alguna forma en que pueda salir de aquí sin hacer demasiado escándalo...

Porque si me pongo a pensar, ahora que me acuerdo el traje de exploración tiene dos granadas cegadoras o 'flash', y dos granadas que espero jamás tenga que usar en algún ser vivo.

Eso, y que probablemente pueda aprovechar en este momento que son demasiado pocos para abrirme camino, con el riesgo de que Celestia me encierre en una burbuja o algo así.

Finalmente, veo como ambos grupos se detienen en donde ambos pasillos se unen, dejando un espacio de algunos metros entre mi y ellos, y literalmente encerrado en un cuadro, lo cual no me ayuda en nada al miedo que sigo sintiendo mientras sepa que ella se encuentra demasiado cerca de mí.

No sé si realmente sea porque este tenso, o el ver espadas y lanzas de cerca que haga que me de la tentación de tener mi mano sobre el subfusil y simplemente esperar que nada suceda y pueda irme en paz.

Y no tengo ninguna intención de escuchar a Celestia. ¿Por qué? Es simple: ella sabe todo de mi, y literalmente puede manipular sus palabras como si ella intentara tranquilizarme, pero en realidad solo está usando lo que sabe de mi en mi contra.

"Damian, se que estas aquí." Empiezo a escuchar a Celestia hablarme, obviamente yo sabiendo que ella está sintiendo su propia magia por los alrededores, así como veo como el cuerno de varios unicornios empiezan a iluminarse levemente, por lo que mejor volteo hacia su dirección para cuidar que no me vaya a salir con un chistecito después.

Nada de nada. No le voy a hacer caso. A mí no me viene con esos jueguitos mentales suyos.

"Sé que probablemente estés demasiado enojado y sentido conmigo." Escucho nuevamente a Celestia hablar, solo que esta vez veo como algunos de los guardias de Celestia se encuentran confundidos por ver como ella parece estarle hablando al aire.

¿En serio cree que es lo único que siento en este momento? Que no me venga con eso.

"Me jugaste bien chuecote Celestia." Le respondo a Celestia dándole a entender mi enojo, ya que lo que me hizo fue tan traumatizante, que incluso siento que traiciono mi propia confianza...

Y la única respuesta visual inmediata que veo es que los guardias se miran los unos a los otros sorprendidos de que 'el aire' le haya respondido a Celestia, pero probablemente los unicornios no estén tan sorprendidos, o también puede ser que es porque estoy invisible.

Pero aun así, no pienso soltar el subfusil que, ahora que también me doy cuenta, tenía una correa dentro de la funda, por lo que mejor use la correa sobre mi hombro derecho en lugar de una funda que probablemente lo haga mas obvio.

"Lo único que quiero es que bajes todas tus armas y te tranquilices..." Escucho a Celestia intentar tranquilizarme porque probablemente este escuchando todos mis pensamientos...

Excepto que cuando mire hacia mi lado izquierdo, note que muchos de los unicornios que no venían con Celestia se alteraron y empezaron a cargar sus cuernos.

¡Híjole! Estos ponies ya tronaron chicharrón del bueno.

"¡No esperen!" Escuche repentinamente alterada a Celestia, pero como probablemente no van a querer que vaya pacíficamente, pues es momento de que yo también pueda defenderme por primera vez.

Inmediatamente tomo el subfusil en mi mano derecha, y para cuando volteo a mirar al grupo de guardias, parecen demasiado confundidos entre si, viendo como unos unicornios quieren volver a intentar atacarme y otros solo están indecisos.

Solo que casi puedo sentir a Celestia mirarme directamente, como si me pidiera que no hiciera nada y me tranquilizara, pero hacer eso significa volver con ella y probablemente abandonar todo el plan.

¿Quién me dice que ella no sea una Celestia que probablemente sea una sádica, una dictadura, una genocida, o cualquier cosa peor que no pueda pensar en este momento pero es malo? Mejor me voy a lo seguro, y voy con Lyra para escapar.

Inmediatamente le apunto con mi arma al primer unicornio que veo, pero no se...como que me entra la duda si realmente debería de dispararle y arriesgar a que me quemen con magia...

Luego me acuerdo que esta arma dispara laseres tranquilizantes, y mejor aprieto del gatillo del arma sin miedo.

Inmediatamente suelto el gatillo del arma al ver que unos cuantos lasers de color azul se dirigen rápidamente a la unicornio, que tristemente será la primera en caer...

Dormida obviamente, no soy tan sádico como para matar a alguien a sangre fría.

Y la primera reacción que veo de los que están de alrededor es de una sorpresa, y a la unicornio con ojos como plato al no poder reaccionar a tiempo a los tiros, el cual uno de ellos golpea directamente su rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente.

"¿Está muerta?" Escuche a un pegaso hablar con algo de pánico mientras veía como otro pony se acercaba a su compañera, para después acercarse y probablemente escuchar algún signo de que aun siga viva, solo para que segundos después se levantara tranquilo.

"Al parecer solo esta inconsciente." Vi al pony responderle al otro, solo para ver como todos empiezan a tomar una actitud más agresiva, pero al voltear a mirar a Celestia para ver si ella va a hacer algo, noto que aun parece mirarme fijamente, como si quisiera que no hiciera nada y me quedara quieto.

Aha si, como no.

Pues como ahora sé que puedo disparar y no matar, pues empiezo a buscar al siguiente unicornio para poder seguir mi misión, solo que empiezo a espantarme al ver unos cuantos disparos mágicos pasar demasiado cerca de mí, por lo que empiezo a asustarme y empiezo a pensar en disparar más rápido...

Pero por lo menos el cartucho tiene varios tiros y no necesito recargar tan pronto, por lo que empiezo a apuntar a cada unicornio que veo, de vez en cuando haciéndome a un lado al ver algún disparo aproximarse a mí, y cuidando de no dejar presionado tanto el gatillo...

Pero el problema es que necesito apuntar usando la mira del arma y quedarme inmóvil, lo que me hace más propenso a recibir otro disparo de estos unicornios que solo están confundiendo aun mas a sus compañeros al no saber a qué quieren dispararle realmente...

Pero ahora estoy teniendo problemas para dispararles, porque tan pronto ven un disparo, inmediatamente saltan hacia un lado y protegiendo a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, los cuales se acabaron de dar cuenta que pueden bloquear los láseres si usan un escudo mágico...

¡Pero ahí voy yo! Creyendo que va a ser fácil ganarle a un grupo de guardias...en la que me acabe de meter.

Pues ya ni modo.

Viendo como esto se empieza a hacer demasiado peligroso, y a los únicos que he logrado disparar solo han sido un unicornio y un pony de tierra, los demás empiezan a avanzar confiados de que el escudo mágico de los unicornios los va a proteger...

Pero aun sorprendentemente, veo como Celestia solo sigue inmóvil y mirándome fijamente, como si me dejara dispararles a diestra y siniestra sin hacer nada al respecto.

¡NNNRG! ¡Ah que la canción!

Por andar pensando en porque Celestia no hacía nada, acabe de recibir un disparo en mi brazo izquierdo, notando mi piel obviamente quemada, y lo único que hacía era gemir de dolor, sin siquiera hacer más ruido del que necesito.

Piensa...¡piensa! ¿Cómo distraer a todos para mejor salir corriendo antes de que salga todo tostadin?

...

El traje de exploración tiene granadas flash...duh.

Pues como mejor quiero salir de aquí antes de que se me acerquen demasiado, inmediatamente cambio a mi traje de exploración y empiezo a buscar entre las tantas bolsas que tiene este traje...

Solo para darme cuenta que están en dos pequeños bolsillos a cada lado del pantalón, por lo que empiezo a buscar del lado izquierdo y mirar con curiosidad aquella granada.

Aparte de que no he estado disparando, lo único que veo que los ponies hacen es acercarse lentamente, dejándome menos espacio por el cual moverme en caso de que me encuentren y acorralándome en la esquina del pasillo.

Para empezar, la granada tiene forma de un cilindro y un color negro, aparte de una etiqueta hecha a mano que dice 'flash'. Aparte de que soy horrible lanzando y atrapando cosas, no creo que en este caso necesite lanzarlo tan lejos.

A ver, primero quitamos el anillo de la granada...

*click*

...y lo lanzo enfrente de ellos.

Al ver que la granada toca el suelo, inmediatamente me voy media vuelta y me cubro la cara usando ambas manos y la pared, porque obviamente sé que eso probablemente me va a dejar ciego si lo veo directamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Escucho a uno de los ponies hablar, lo cual me da una gran tentación de voltear a ver sus expresiones de curiosidad, pero probablemente no le qu-

"¡AAAH! ¡MIS OJOS!" Repentinamente veo un flash reflejarse entre la pared, para empezar a escuchar gritos y gemidos de dolor, para darme media vuelta y notar a varios ponies tirados en el suelo y tallándose los ojos, e incluso Celestia parece estar cegara también.

Yes! ¡Funciona! ¡Tecnología wins!

Inmediatamente empiezo a correr por el pasillo donde debí de haber ido desde antes, solo para notar a lo lejos del pasillo a Discord corriendo hacia mi misma dirección apresurado por llegar, por lo que empieza a entrarme un tipo de pánico y adrenalina por lo que está sucediendo...

...

Y me tiemblan las piernas y se siente feo.

En pocos segundos me doy cuenta que me acabo de pasar de largo la puerta, por lo que inmediatamente freno y, patinando por unos segundos, vuelvo hacia atrás, solo para quedarme frente a frente a la puerta...

¿Y quién se apiadara de mi? Pos Discord.

Volteo a ver hacia la derecha con Discord y luego a la izquierda con Celestia, y empiezo a notar que el grupo aun esta cegado y Discord aproximándose velozmente con un grupo de guardias detrás de él que parece que fueron pintados por un niño de kinder.

Con colores por todos lados y sin tener significado alguno.

Veamos: no quiero ser atrapado y no creo que Discord llegue a tiempo antes de que Celestia se recupere y venga detrás de mi mas enojada que antes.

Viendo la pantalla del subfusil, veo que aún le quedan veinte tiros y, que mi quemadura empieza a arder demasiado, haciendo que empiece a agarrarme la boca con mi mano derecha por dolor y frustración...

Eso y que ya no quiero mover mas mi brazo izquierdo, lo cual va a hacer que disparar se me haga más difícil. Si ya de por si empiezo a entrar en pánico cada vez que veo alguna cosa brillante dirigirse a mí.

Pues sin decidirme, hago lo mejor por apuntar mi arma hacia el grupo de Celestia, y solo dejo presionado el gatillo, unos cuantos tiros pegando en las paredes y en el piso, pero otros tantos dándole a uno que otro pony cegado que, aunque no hayan caído al suelo, probablemente pueda tener otros tipos de efectos.

*click, click, click*

'O sigo haciendo tiempo, o no paso de aquí.' Empiezo a pensar entrando en pánico en lo que me siento en el suelo para bajar la mochila y empezar a buscar rápidamente otro cartucho para el arma, pasando entre cartuchos del rifle...

¡Dios mío! ¡Pues si tengo el rifle!

¡Ah pero que me acuerdo de que tengo a mi alcance! Pues no, muy mal Damian, muy mal...capaz que algún día te quedas sin munición y por no acordarte que puedes hacerte invisible, termines muerto...

Y si, tiendo hablar conmigo mismo a veces...toy loco.

Yo, en pánico por buscar un cartucho de un arma más imprecisa que yo lanzando rocas, cuando tengo un rifle justo detrás de mi espalda atada a mí con una correa y que tiene una mira que puede hacer todo más fácil.

Con mi brazo derecho empiezo a jalar la correa hasta tener el rifle de mi lado, para después tomarla con mi mano y colocarla enfrente, notando que aun tiene un cartucho puesto...

Peero, necesito ambas manos para disparar y cada vez que muevo mi brazo izquierdo, arde bien feo...

*suspiro profundo*

Con miedo a provocarme más dolor, empiezo a mover mi mano izquierda para sujetar la parte del cañón y no estar moviéndome demasiado, pero el mínimo movimiento y empiezo a quejarme de nuevo, lo cual está haciendo que me ponga más nervioso.

En lo personal jamás he soportado ningún tipo de dolor, y cuando me dicen 'no muevas tanto el brazo para que no te duela tanto', para mi es 'no lo muevo hasta que me digan.'

¿Saben qué? Mejor me apoyo en la pared, porque por lo que veo, parecen estar recobrando la vista y Celestia parece querer usar magia para recuperarse más rápido, ya que parece no estar tan cegada, pero aun sigue teniendo problemas para mirar.

Panico, ¡panico!

...

Ay no ya me canse.

'Toy cansado, asustado y adolorido. Ya que me atrapen...pues ya que.' Pensé mientras que lo único que hacía era recargarme de espalda contra la puerta, y simplemente esperar a que sucediera lo que quisiera desactivando mi invisibilidad y cambiando de vuelta a mi ropa casual, guardando detrás de mi el rifle y el subfusil en la mochila.

¿Pues pa' que sigo disparando e invisible, si de todos modos Discord no va a alcanza a llegar?

Pues lo único que hago es solo estar recargado sobre la puerta sentado en el suelo y mirando hacia enfrente deprimido y simplemente esperando a que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Pues ya ni modo, de todos modos nada iba a resultar bien. Discord no va a alcanzar a llegar, y Celestia probablemente ya se está dirigiendo ha-

"¿Acaso te...*jadeo*...estas rindiendo?" Repentinamente veo a Discord frente a mi preguntarme, viéndolo obviamente con rastros de sudor y totalmente cansado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirándome seriamente.

"Me dispararon." Le respondí a Discord adolorido por su brazo, solo para ver como él se aproxima frente a mí, para tomarme de ambos lados con sus patas y con una mirada de preocupación.

"¡No sigas la luz! ¡Sigue con nosotros!" Me responde repentinamente Discord agitándome, mientras que yo solo lo veía extrañado por lo que está haciendo, pero inmediatamente me suelta y empieza a reírse.

"¡Ow!" Repentinamente caigo de espaldas, golpeándome levemente la cabeza y sujetando mi cabeza por el dolor, notando que alguien habia abierto la puerta detrás de mi.

"¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí, creí que era mi hermana." Escucho de pronto a alguien hablarme preocupada, solo para notar el rostro preocupado de Luna frente a mí.

"¡Cierra, cierra, cierra!" Repentinamente escucho a Discord, para que yo solo sujetara rápidamente mi mochila al sentir que Discord tomo mi mano izquierda y empieza a arrastrarme dentro del cuarto, provocándome más dolor que antes.

¡Que se le caiga la pata! ¡Que se le haga chicharrón! ¡Como se le ocurre! ¡Desalmado!

"¿Que traen ustedes dos?" Escucho a Luna hablarnos después de que Discord soltara mi brazo y que ambos cerraran la puerta, quedando yo simplemente recostado en el suelo.

Finalmente, ¡paz! ¡Paz y seguridad finalmente para mí!

"¡Damian!" Repentinamente escucho una voz demasiado conocida para mi, para escuchar los cascos de alguien correr hacia mi dirección, por lo cual mejor me levanto y me doy media vuelta, para notar la obvia felicidad de Lyra de verme.

En pocos segundos llega a mí, para después simplemente lanzarme contra mí, tumbándome en el suelo y sentir su abrazo mientras me acariciaba con su hocico.

"Me tenias preocupada."Escucho a Lyra hablarme afectivamente mientras me abraza con ambos cascos, sintiendo de nuevo esa suavidad adictiva de su pelaje, por lo que obviamente también la abrazo a ella por no sentirme tan frio por como ella reacciono.

Después de unos segundos la suelto y ella simplemente me suelta y se quita de encima, sintiendo como usa ambos cascos sobre mi brazo para querer levantarme, por lo que acepto su ayuda, pero tan pronto me siento, inmediatamente siento su magia cubrir mi brazo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué traes una quemadura?" Lyra me habla preocupada en lo que empieza a mirar más a fondo mi brazo, notando angustia en su rostro al tocar suavemente mi quemadura, haciendo que inmediatamente empiece a tensarme por el dolor, por lo cual veo que inmediatamente quita su casco.

"Espera, ¿porque siento magia en ti?" Repentinamente me pregunta Lyra picando mi brazo con su cuerno juguetonamente a un lado mío en lo que Fluttershy también venia a saludarle, lo cual solo me dejo pensativo por su pregunta.

¿Le digo o no le digo? ¿Le digo que técnicamente me pueden inyectar magia y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, o mejor le digo después sin tantos ponies alrededor para que no se les ocurra usarlo en mi contra?

"..." La única respuesta que le doy a Lyra es mi silencio mientras me encogía de hombros como si no supiera la respuesta, a lo cual únicamente me empieza a mirar seriamente, pero extrañamente veo a Luna aproximarse hacia mí con una mirada un tanto confundida.

"Espera un momento, ¿cómo es que tienes magia de mi hermana en ti?" Escucho a Luna preguntarme un tanto confundida, pero no sé si decirle en este momento o después...

Pues si Celestia ya sabe todo lo que yo sé, ¿para qué molestarme en responderle si en cuestión de segundos le puede explicar todo?

*THUMP*

Inmediatamente empiezo a escuchar varios golpes a la puerta detrás de mí, lo cual hace ponerme más tenso de lo que ya estaba, y voltear a mirar hacia atrás en pánico, para solo ver como Discord empieza a colocar varias cosas frente a la puerta con tal de hacer que no se abran.

"¿Puedo preguntar que está sucediendo aquí?" Escuchamos de pronto a Velvet, solo para voltear a verla nervioso por cómo nos está mirando seriamente, y a Fluttershy simplemente aproximarse tranquila, como si nada sucediera.

Ahora, ¿cómo les explico lo que me sucedió sin quedarme yo como el malo y sin alterarme y deprimirme más de lo que ya estoy?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Celestia no es mala...solo es una gobernante incomprendida que tiene sus dudas y preocupaciones, peeero ahora ella sabe todo lo que sabe Damian (sus problemas, traumas, platicas, amigos, conocimientos, historias, preocupaciones, personalidad, etc, etc, etc.)<br>******

******Y Lyra se incomoda mas o menos al no tener a algun "amigo o amiga" por los alrededores (osea, a Bon Bon o a Damian), por lo que no sabe que hacer en lo que espera, y empieza a estresarse con el tiempo...eso y que piso un cubito de plastico por accidente (de hecho hay otra cosa peor que pisar sin usar calzado, y eso son los "toritos", que son como pequeñas bolitas llenas de picos que caen de cierta maleza que crece en la tierra, aunque en este momento no me acuerdo de su nombre especifico).******

******Persecucion al estilo paranoico (Damian no sabe lo que sucede, y termina haciendo de todo un malentendido y termina todo peor de lo que el esperaba). Tambien se pone a reflexionar sobre su vida y como se ha sentido durante toda su estadia desde que llego a Equestria. Celestia asustada por como esta reaccionando Damian y usa a su ejercito para detenerlo, provocando aun mas confusion.  
><strong>****

******Nuevamente el uso de su armamento, aunque muy breve por como encontraron rapidamente una defensa ante los lasers, pero no a una granada "flash".******

******Y finalmente Damian se reune con Lyra y el grupo, siendo tiempo ahora de partir inmediatamente antes de que derriben las puertas y Celestia encierre en una burbuja a Damian, evitando que puedan escapar y tener tiempo de aclarar todo.******

******PS: Probablemente no pueda actualizar debido a que en la proxima semana empiezan mis estudios, por lo que probablemente si me vaya a tardar un bueeeeen tiempo en volver a subir un capitulo, pero aun estare pendiente de lo que suceda por aqui.******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...******


	31. Chapter 31: Tecnologia ante todo

****************A/N - Notas del autor: ¿A que les dije que me iba a tardar? Pues es que si lo dije era por una razon *tos*4 meses*tos*. Aun asi, iba viendo que iban comentando y lo demas que sucedia por los alrededores del sitio, entre otros que escribian reseñas. Algo que me sorprendio es que aunque la historia estuviera inactiva aun habia gente leyendo, lo cual me parece extraño despues de 4 meses pero asi de paranoico soy. Para serles breve, esta historia es muy extensa y si se necesita un tiempo para poder leerla, pero como no puedo amontonar todo lo que quiero decir aqui, pueden optar ir primero a leer estas notas, y luego ponerse a leer la historia. Respondiendo rapidamente todo:  
><strong>**************

****************Para Lector Noob .- Mi forma de expresarme es de hecho asi, mas aun asi se como maldecir y alburear, solo que no tiendo a realizarlo por el hecho de que no va con mi estilo de calmado y tranquilo (asi que ustes es libre de expresar lo que quiera, yo no me ofendo ni nada). Celestia no es que sea mala, sino que no sabe como actuar bajo este tipo de presion (vease, Luna y Discord) y le entra el pánico, mas se tranquiliza despues.****************

****************Para eggmannega4 .- De que lo van a proteger, lo van a proteger, pero necesita pasar un "evento desafortunado" con una flor especial que se encuentra en el bosque.****************

****************Para san bestia.- De que tengo planeadas historias, las tengo todas. El problema es terminar una para empezar otra, porque despues se junta todo y no se avanza nada al final (tarde casi 4 meses en subir un solo capitulo, pero eso fue por cuestion de estudios y flojera).****************

****************Para James Anderson.- En realidad no me gusta mucho esa idea principalmente porque hay ya varios autores con esa temática aqui. Un ejemplo puede ser "Exildan el Inspirado", el cual maneja un humano convertido en pony y puedes ir a leerlo si quieres ver esa tematica. Lo de convertir a alicornio no porque esta en negacion con esa situacion. Facil de explicar: le repatearia el alma que lo convirtieran en pony y probablemente sumido en una depresion. ¿Para que magia si ya tiene suficiente tecnologia para defenderse?****************

****************Para hugo y extil1 .- Me encantaria subir mas rapido la historia, lo malo son el estres de los estudios y las calificaciones, sin contar exámenes y proyectos, por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Si, triste mi vida de estudiante, pero aun asi puedo mantener la historia a flote muy que apenas.****************

****************PS: Tomense su tiempo en leer y no vayan con turbo en la historia, de todos modos tienen dos meses para leer y comentar...****************

****************Adriana .- ¡Pa ram pan!****************

****************Damian .- Oigame no, no no no. A hacer chistes a otro lado.****************

****************Carlos .- Lo dice el traumado con todo en la vida.****************

****************Damian .- Claro, arruinen la sorpresa...claro, claro.****************

****************Andrea .- ¿Estas enojado?****************

****************Damian.- No, no estoy enojado.****************

****************Finalmente llegue al Doctor Whooves ¡Yes!. Ya casi Zero Lynx y cartman6x61, ya casi...  
><strong>**************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

********El personaje "Nyx" pertenece al autor 'Pen Stroke', por lo que es obvio que el personaje es de su creación. (Por lo que tambien pueden leer sus historias).  
>*sus historias originalmente estan en Inglés.<br>**este anuncio aparecerá cada vez que el personaje "Nyx" se encuentre en la historia.  
><strong>******

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31 - Tecnología ante todo<br>**

**Damian POV**

"¿Y bien? Sigo esperando." Velvet me habla seriamente al notar a Discord demasiado ocupado bloqueando la puerta con lo que pueda encontrar a su alrededor, y yo solo el tener que darle una explicación...

Pero por la forma en que me está mirando me puso nervioso y ya no se que responderle la verdad. Es que tengo que explicar mucho y pues...creo yo que no tengo tanto tiempo, a juzgar por tantas cosas que está poniendo 'el tipo que parece dragón pero no lo es'.

"¿Hace cuanto que tienes esta quemadura?" Repentinamente escucho a Fluttershy hablarme, dándome cuenta que me habia puesto tan nervioso que no habia notado a Fluttershy a un lado mío.

"Poco." Fue lo único que le dije a Fluttershy, la cual solo miraba mi quemadura con cierta preocupación para después ver como empieza a buscar algo con su hocico en lo que parece ser un botiquín que traía junto con ella.

Tan distraído, que tampoco me di cuenta que hasta botiquín traía...¿acaso sabia que esto iba a pasar o no?

"Hmmmm." Gemía algo curiosa Fluttershy en lo que empezaba a buscar entre el botiquín, solo que me empecé a poner un tanto nervioso porque de ahí saco un par de vendas y una aguja, y no es que le tenga miedo a las agujas, nomas que como lo va a controlar con su boca...y pues soy yo...y pues...como que se asusta con facilidad.

"Tranquilízate por unos segundos." Fluttershy me habla en lo que sostiene la aguja con su boca para después empezar a mirar lo que viene a ser una especie de bolsa sobre mi quemadura, por lo cual mejor empiezo a voltear hacia otro lado y cierro los ojos, estresándome yo solo por miedo a ver.

"Ewwww, se hizo como una bolita de agua, o algo así..." Escucho a Lyra hablar en lo que empiezo a sentir un pequeño toque extraño en mi brazo, para después sentir una presión gentil que me provocaba un poco de dolor.

"Lyra, me estas asustando." Le dije algo nervioso a Lyra por el hecho de que empiezo a imaginar miles de cosas horribles, por lo que solo escucho un silencio por parte de Lyra, mas casi creo que ha de andar de curiosa por ver cómo me pican y todo.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy pintada en la pared?" Repentinamente escucho a Velvet decir un tanto molesta, porque probablemente todos la ignoraron y se quedo hablando sola, por lo que abro los ojos para también darme cuenta que de hecho Fluttershy ya habia terminado tan rápido, que ya solo se veía una venda un tanto ligera cubrir mi quemadura.

...

¿Y si llegando voy a ver al Doctor Whooves? Porque como que me empiezan a surgir miles de dudas, como el porqué tengo el reloj, si Celestia es mala, porque llego Molestia y más de mis extrañas ideas que solo eran ideas que tenía antes de haber descubierto que entre a una dimensión.

Tanto me quede pensando, que inmediatamente capta mi atención un pedazo de algo golpear en la cara a la madre de Twilight, solo para mirar a nada más y nada menos que al conejo ese...Angel.

¡Ha! La ironía...porque su nombre y...pues...¿por qué hablo y pienso como si estuviera contándole esto a alguna supuesta persona que pueda leer mentes y pensamientos? No sé.

"¡Angel!" Exclama Fluttershy enojada por su comportamiento, pero por la forma en que ve a Velvet, a mí se me hace que quiere ver a que se atreve ella, lo cual me hace tener un cierto grado de miedo tanto porque maldades y atrocidades puede estar escondiendo 'Angel'.

Y a propósito, recapitulando a lo que le tengo miedo...

A las alturas, a un apagón, a estar solo en la noche y que me asusten, a que algo se aparezca en la noche, a que me disparen con magia, a confiar en princesas de más de mil años y que usen magia del diablo, pero específicamente le tengo más miedo a las mascotas...

Especialmente a los perros. Aparte de que siento que podrían morderme, lamen a la gente dejando baba y su pelaje quien sabe que suciedad tiene por dentro.

Es que lo que pasa es que tengo una tendencia a ser higiénico cuando se trata de mis manos o lo que toco...

La verdad, ni yo me entiendo a veces. Si tuviera a alguna contraparte, ¿podríamos entendernos ambos? ¡Pregunta p'al Doctor!

"¿Puedo preguntar porque tanto escándalo?" Repentinamente escucho a Twilight, llamando mi atención y la de Discord, notando yo a lo lejos a Nyx y Spike distraídos en sus propios asuntos como si nada sucediera.

"Es lo mismo que quiero saber." Le respondió seriamente Velvet a su hija, solo para ver como ambos lentamente se empiezan a voltear para mirarme seriamente a mí con tanta sincronía, que hasta daba miedo...

Eso, y que lo único que las hace diferentes la una de la otra son los colores, porque hasta el peinado lacio lo tienen igual...

De hecho no sabría ver con exactitud la edad de un pony así a simple vista. ¡Otra pregunta p'al Doctor!

"..." Me quedé callado porque me puse aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba al verlas a ambas con esas miradas. Aun así no sé si realmente decirles la verdad y esperar a que me regañen y me den quien sabe que lección, o simplemente callar y ver qué pasa.

"Me comentaba Discord que mi hermana no ha podido venir a despedirse, por lo que Damian tenía urgencia de irse antes de que la tormenta empeorara." Inmediatamente respondió Luna dando unos pasos adelante y llamando su atención, por lo que yo inmediatamente suspire aliviado por no tener que explicar ahora.

Porque si les digo lo que me paso, me voy a tardar mucho, aparte de que soy malo explicándome, que probablemente no tenga ese tiempo en este momento, y que ni sé si realmente hizo una copia de mis recuerdos para ella misma o no. ¡Paranoia!

"¿Y porque la quemadura en el brazo izquierdo?" Me pregunta seriamente Velvet al señalar con su casco la quemadura que aun sigue ardiendo un poco y sigue doliendo, pero por lo menos se que no se puede infectar o algo así y que llegue a empeorar en cuestión de minutos.

"Accidentalmente lance un hechizo y por accidente él se atravesó y recibió el impacto en el brazo." Respondió en esta ocasión Discord para darle un poco de sentido a toda esta mentira, mas lo único que hizo Velvet fue mirarnos a ambos seriamente, porque probablemente ya los agarró desprevenidos.

"¿Y entonces porque está nervioso, con armas en mano, un escándalo en el pasillo y la puerta bloqueada con varios muebles?" En pocos segundos Velvet literalmente cortó en trozos toda la mentira que habían labrado tanto Luna como Discord en cuestión de segundos.

"Ummm..." Tanto Discord como Luna se miraron el uno al otro indecisos sobre que responder en esta ocasión, y peor aun cuando Velvet simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se cruzo de cascos mientras los miraba a ambos tan severamente, que probablemente cualquier excusa se iría por el aire.

"Volveré a preguntar pero esta vez sin mentiras, ¿qué está sucediendo?" Esta vez Velvet nos pregunto a los tres en general, pero lo único que podía escuchar y pensar en el momento eran tanto los muebles como las puertas haciendo rechinidos cada vez más agudos, por lo que probablemente entren en cualquier segundo.

"Si nos vamos, le digo." Le dije en Velvet ya en pánico de que entren aquí y se arme, como pensaría yo 'la revolución', la cual solo me mira pensativa por unos segundos, para inmediatamente darse media vuelta.

"Está bien. ¡Nyx! ¡Spike! ¡Nos vamos!" Repentinamente cambia de humor Velvet y empieza a dirigirse a ambos como si lo que está sucediendo en el momento no fuera tan grave o así.

O confía demasiado en mi, o sabe que tengo la razón y me está dejando ser así, porque sé que ella es como mi 'guardiana', así que probablemente ella responde por mis acciones y todo eso, quién sabe.

"¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?" Pregunta sorprendido Discord de ver que Velvet se fue así de fácil, pero yo simplemente pensando en una manera de salir de aquí sin pasar por nuestra única salida física.

"Pues parece ser que si." Responde también intrigada Luna al seguir ambos con la mirada a Velvet, la cual se ve que está teniendo una pequeña conversación tanto con Spike como con Nyx, la cual está haciendo un pequeño berrinche frente a ella porque probablemente no se quería ir aun.

Adodable.

"¿Pero cómo van a salir de aquí si la única salida está bloqueada?" Me pregunto algo intrigada Luna en lo que Discord volvía a bloquear la puerta, mas ya no tiene el mismo efecto que antes, por lo que creo que van a cruzar tarde que temprano...

Y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda, porque como que hice mucho escándalo atrás, y pues...¡un rayo de sol! ¡Wo-ho-oh!

"El reloj." Le respondo tranquilamente a Luna mientras que empiezo a mirar el reloj para picar botones que probablemente dirían que son errores de fabrica, si es que una persona común y corriente lo viera.

"¿Y eso como funcionaria en este momento?" Me pregunta algo intrigada Luna, por lo que yo simplemente empiezo a interactuar con el menú elevado del reloj para empezar mi tecnología truculenta...

Aunque hay un cierto asunto que empieza a estar un tanto incomodo.

"Lyra, como que necesito mi espacio en este momento." Le dije a Lyra notando que estaba sentada a un lado mío, recargada sobre mi brazo derecho y mirando cada una de mis acciones atentamente.

"Pero estas nervioso." Lyra me responde algo gentil pero aun recargada a mí. Tal vez se siente bien, pero en este momento de pánico como que no es un muy buen momento...

Especialmente cuando detrás de esa puerta hay varios escuadrones de guardias enojados acompañados de una princesa igual de enojada y que probablemente no me va a encantar nada cuando vea a todos con lanzas y espadas.

"¿Pero ahorita es necesario?" Le pregunto algo incrédulo de que Lyra crea que hacer eso en este momento sea tanto de ayuda para evitar que entre en un estado de crisis nerviosa y termine oculto de todos por miedo a todo.

¿Qué? Soy un joven muy traumatizado...demasiado. Tanto, que si llego a salir de aquí sin haber perdido la percepción de la realidad, será un logro para mí.

"Pues estas un tanto más tranquilo y ya no se escuchan tus latidos tan alterados." Me responde un tanto tranquila Lyra aun recargada a mí, solo que eso ultimo si me hizo sentir un tanto preocupado...

*escalofrío mortal e incomodo*

Lo único que hago es mirar seriamente a Lyra sin decir nada, a lo cual inmediatamente reacciona y se me queda mirando de igual forma, pero segundos después se da cuenta que estoy un tanto intrigado por lo que me dijo.

"Tú sabes que me preocupa si algo malo te pasa." Lyra me responde en lo que empieza a estrujar mi brazo suavemente, haciendo que yo solo la mire aun mas intrigado por cómo está actuando.

De hecho si me pongo a pensar cuidadosamente, a todos los que he conocido no les he hablado tanto, pero aun así me están ayudando, sin importar si realmente me conocen mucho o poco...

Me siento raro al recibir ayuda desinteresada de estos ponies de esa forma. Como que siento que no deberían de meterse en tantos problemas, pero no les digo nada.

"¿Y porque la repentina preocupación?" Le pregunto algo intrigado a Lyra de que en estos momentos este dando a entender demasiado su preocupación por mí. Si, tal vez sea casi como mi niñera y eso sea normal, pero como que me extraña que se comporte de esa manera conmigo especificamente.

"Veamos...primero cuando te conocí como que no hablabas mucho y parecías tímido, luego te empecé a agarrar cariño una vez que te empecé a conocer y más aun cuando tenias pequeñas platicas conmigo. Todo esto llevo una cosa a la otra, y he aquí yo, encargada de cuidarte y de tu seguridad. " Lyra me explica detalladamente, y de hecho tiene algo de sentido desde su punto de vista si tomamos en cuenta que ella fue la que se quedaba más cerca de mi todo el tiempo, así como Fluttershy, solo que ella era como mas por cuidarme de mis heridas, creo yo. "Eso, y que pues como que verte todo débil, tímido y miedoso hizo que mi curiosidad creciera mas."

"A todo esto, ¿qué edad tienes tu Lyra?" Le pregunto repentinamente a Lyra intrigado por el hecho de saber qué edad tiene en realidad, y pues tener más o menos una base de edades por si las dudas, e ignorando el hecho que acabó de admitir que soy miedoso y débil, aunque sea cierto.

Porque si me pongo a pensar, como que es demasiado difícil adivinar sus edades a simple vista, viendo como Twilight y su madre son literalmente idénticas, pero es obvio que una es mayor que la otra por lógica. Es que como que me intriga a la vez todo, pero al mismo tiempo le tengo miedo.

"¿En serio no lo sabes?" Lyra me pregunta algo extrañada en lo que voltea a verme, solo para yo negar con la cabeza y ver como empieza a hacer una pequeña sonrisita en lo que yo solo espero pacientemente por la respuesta.

"Tengo 22 años." Lyra me responde en lo que empiezo a revisar el menú del reloj, solo para verla de reojo sorprendido que en realidad tenga esa edad y sea tan joven como dice ella.

¿En serio? ¿Veintidós años? Yo creía que tenían como 25 o 28 años...

"¿Segurota?" Le pregunto algo incrédulo a Lyra de que realmente tenga esa edad, tomando en cuenta que yo siento que se ha comportado mas como potra como yegua. Lo bueno es que no puede oír lo que estoy pensando.

¿Saben algo? Mejor me referiré a ellos como la especie que son, y esperar que no se me quede pegado de por vida dentro de mi mente cuando esté pensando o hablando con otras personas, porque sería totalmente incomodo para mí que se me salga alguna palabra relacionado a esto.

"Sip." Fue la única respuesta de Lyra mientras llegaba finalmente al menú del tele-transporte, ignorando todos las opciones anteriores, ya que es obvio que no hay necesidad de que yo tenga que convertir a alguien a otra especie o la necesidad de viajar al universo de 'Molestia'.

Espero jamás tener la necesidad ni la urgencia de viajar a ese universo, o va a ser el infierno para mi...o ver en carne propia a un antropomórfico. Eso sí es del diablo, ¡del diablo horrificus!

"¿Entonces porque pareces potra en ocasiones?" Le pregunto lo obvio a Lyra, en lo que hago tiempo para revisar de que el portal que tengo planeado crear sea el correcto, solo escuchando temeroso los rechinidos que cada vez se van haciendo más agudos con cada segundo.

"¿Potra? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?" Lyra me dice inocentemente mientras me mira con esos ojos de cachorrito suyos y se recuesta en el suelo a un lado mío y aun mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Adorable." Es lo único que le puedo decir en lo que rasco gentilmente su cabeza, ella solo dejándose consentir por el momento. D'awwwwww.

¿Qué? Si ya de por si todo esto es adorable, era inevitable que esto iba a suceder algún día. Ojala no me vuelva loco con todo esto y termine convirtiéndome en un psicópata en un futuro.

"Gracias." Es la única respuesta de Lyra para después levantarse del suelo y colocarse a un lado mío en lo que termino de finalizar los últimos pasos para crear mi segundo portal inter-dimensional. ¡Hurra por tecnología!

Veamos, según yo hago clic y ya esta listo.

Inmediatamente todos giran su atencion a una luz algo brillante que empieza a generarse en el aire en lo que el reloj volvía a su apariencia 'normal', para ver como aquella pequeña luz se convertía en una esfera, y finalmente empezó a expandirse para finalmente convertirse en un ovalo lo suficientemente grande para que se pueda pasar entre si y sin la necesidad de que yo me agache...

Eso y que el portal tiene un borde de color azul y parece que estoy viendo desde aquí el interior de la casa, y de hecho tengo un gran presentimiento que se va a sentir totalmente extraño el haber viajado muchos kilómetros en cuestión de dos pasos.

"Damian, ¿esto es completamente seguro?" Repentinamente escucho a Luna un tanto intrigada en lo que los demás miran más de cerca el portal, como si creyeran que es solo una ilusión y ya.

¿Cual ilusión? Si yo ya sé que va a mi casa. Esperen...¿con quién sigo discutiendo realmente?

"No sé." Es la única respuesta que le doy a Luna, la cual me empieza a mirar un tanto seria y preocupada por lo que le dije.

¿Qué? No le iba a decir que estaba seguro que esto no podría traernos complicaciones después...soy estudiante, no viajero dimensional. Esperen...¡¿con quién estoy hablando?! Ay no se pero ya me estoy complicando la vida yo solo.

"¿Siquiera lo has probado antes?" Me pregunto Luna un tanto preocupada de que no sepa su funcionalidad del todo, mas lo único que hago es negar con la cabeza sin realmente experimentar esa sensación de extrañez de haber estado en dos lugares completamente distintos en unos pocos segundos.

"Yo sí." Lyra levanta su casco algo emocionada por haberlo intentado antes y regresar con éxito sin algún efecto secundario, por lo que Luna se acerca un tanto curiosa por preguntarle a Lyra mejor.

"¿Y a donde te llevo Damian?" Escucho a Luna preguntarle algo curiosa a Lyra en lo que yo mejor me levanto del suelo y empiezo a cargar de nuevo con la mochila en mi espalda, porque si ellos no se deciden ir, yo si.

Hay algo que me tiene intrigado: si Celestia es alicornio y puede usar millones de hechizos y magia, ¿por qué no se ha tele-transportado aquí dentro? Hmmm.

"Pues ahí." Lyra responde inocentemente mientras señala con su casco el portal, a lo cual Luna solo me voltea a mirar totalmente confundida, pero solo da un pequeño suspiro y se queda callada.

"¿Y a donde va dirigido este portal?" En esta ocasión la de la preguntas fue Velvet, la cual trae tanto a Nyx como a Spike en su lomo, ambos mirando también con curiosidad el portal, mas casi creo que Nyx ha de estar con esa sensación de descubrir lo extraño al igual que Twilight.

¿Osea que jamás vieron este tipo de cosas antes? Ya ni la hacen de veras...ya ni porque usan magia.

"Pues a mi casa" Le respondí lo obvio a Velvet mientras señalo con ambas manos el lugar que se ve del otro lado del portal, mas lo único que hace es mirarme seriamente como si no me creyera del todo en este momento.

"Tengo mis dudas." Me responde algo incrédula en lo que mira más de cerca el portal, como si cruzarlo significara que algo malo sucedería, mas nadie hace movimiento de nada y todos quietos y curioseando como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y así se quedaron varios segundos todos mirando con curiosidad aquel portal, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a querer saltar del otro lado, como si fuera una trampa o algo así.

"Pues si no quieren..pues que chido." Le respondo a Velvet algo fastidiado de que no se les vea ninguna intención de cruzar a ninguno de los presentes, y me empiezo a poner más nervioso de nuevo al escuchar con más frecuencia los rechinidos y golpes contra la puerta...

Si esa cosa se me cae encina, voy a quedar prensado...así que mejor voy pensando en saltar de una vez.

"¿Sabes? Seria mas informativo que no usaras tantos modismos, así te entenderíamos más claramente." Velvet me responde un tanto seria por como estoy usando más frecuente mis modismos al hablar con ellos, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Es lo único que evita que entre en una crisis y me vuelva loco.

"Como no quieren irse, adiós pues." Le respondo a todos viendo como nadie tiene intenciones de nada y viendo como varios de los muebles ya empezaron a caerse del montón que habia detrás de las puertas.

"¿Y no piensas despedirte de mí?" Me pregunta un tanto sentida Luna de que me vaya a ir sin siquiera despedirme de ella, pero como que me siento incomodo. ¿Cómo me despido de un pony?

Pues sin saber qué hacer, lo único que hago es acercarme a ella, y como estamos a la misma altura, ella inmediatamente extiende ambos cascos delanteros y me da un gran abrazo.

"Ojala puedas volver a visitarnos si esto se aclara." Escucho a Luna susurrarme un tanto preocupada en lo que siento como empieza a acariciar mi mejilla con su cara, haciendo un tanto incomoda la situación para mí, porque estos ponies son especialmente afectivos y como que yo no soy tanto así con ellos...o con alguien.

Tal vez...algún día...probablemente vuelva...hay una pequeña probabilidad, pero la hay. Celestia suertudota que aun tiene a su hermana para darme una pequeña pizca de esperanza en ella.

Unos segundos después, Luna simplemente me suelta y me sonríe en lo que me doy media vuelta y finalmente cruzo el portal como si nada...

Huh, creí que habría una especie de material cubriendo el portal y que se sentiría raro al tocar, pero no sucedió nada de eso. De hecho, ni siquiera habia nada entre el portal que lo bloqueara, y de hecho Lyra ya venia siguiéndome detrás de mi y con Fluttershy detrás de ella.

"No se ustedes, pero yo voy a saltar ahí tan pronto se rompa esa mesa." Escucho a Discord desde el otro lado del portal en lo que empiezo a ver todavía mas objetos empiezan a caer al suelo detras de ellos, mas ninguno hace nada por moverse o algo.

"¿Lo cierro? Porque parece que ustedes quieren tomar la ruta larga en tren, bajo una posible torme-" Les hablaba ya molesto a todos de que ni siquiera se movieran ni nada, pero inmediatamente soy silenciado por Velvet.

"En eso estamos." La escucho decir algo derrotada en lo que veo también como la familia de Twilight empiezan a cruzar con cautela el portal, mas Nyx como Spike inmediatamente se bajan del lomo de Velvet y empiezan ambos a correr emocionados en nuestra dirección.

Tan pronto veo al esposo de Velvet cruzar, veo como Discord inmediatamente se tira hacia el portal, viendo detrás de el varias objetos y pedazos de madera caer en el suelo, por lo que inmediatamente elevo el reloj a mi vista y cierro el portal, no sin antes ver por meros segundos a Celestia mirándome fijamente.

Tan pronto el portal se cierra, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco más relajado por el hecho de estar finalmente en un lugar seguro y que este lejos y oculto de ella...

Bueno, hasta que ella averigüe donde está la puerta de mi casini invisible, porque de que sabe que está en los bordes del bosque, sabe .

"Wooooow, ¿aquí vives?" Repentinamente escucho a Nyx mirando intrigada alrededor totalmente asombrada por el lugar, a lo cual yo simplemente veo como ella tiernamente empieza a darse vuelta lentamente para mirar más detalladamente para pequeña cosa que ve.

"Se supone." Le respondí a Nyx mientras que me encogía de hombros dudoso de todo el lugar. No he tenido el tiempo de explorar todo el lugar, y eso que es un lugar gigantesco...lo cual me pone a pensar, ¿realmente todo esto es para mí o forma parte de algo más grande que todo lo que está sucediendo?

"¿Porque lo supones?" Me pregunta algo intrigada Velvet en lo que veía como los demás empezaron a dirigirse tanto a la sala como a la cocina, ya que como habíamos iniciado en el pasillo que conecta con la entrada y los cuartos ya mencionados, pues no sabían que hacer realmente y como Twilight fue a la sala, la mayoría fue con ella.

"Porque es la segunda vez que creo que he estado aquí, creo." Le respondo a Velvet mientras me encogía de hombros sin saber realmente que hacer ahora...excepto que ahora Velvet se me quedo mirando seriamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

"Señora, ya deje de verme así, ¿que acaso quiere pegarme?" Le digo algo preocupado a Velvet de que tenga esa mirada de seriedad en mi, cuando su esposo está tranquilo y cómodo conviviendo con Nyx y Spike en la sala como si nada.

"¿Pegarte? ¿Porque lo haría?" Velvet me pregunta un tanto confundida por lo que le dije, mas lo único que hago es mirarla pensativo. De veras, si alguien mirara la forma con la que me ve, pensarían que quiere pegarme o regañarme por algo.

"Abuela Velvet, ¿puedo ir a explorar?" Repentinamente llega Nyx en ese momento incomodo en que ambos solo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, esperando que ella no se me fuera a acercar detrás de mí y desarmarme o algo así...

"Si Damian te deja." Velvet le responde a Nyx, mandándola directamente a que yo lidie con ella, a lo cual ella inmediatamente empieza a mirarme con una cara de cachorrito a la que no le puedo decir no.

Interesantemente, empiezo a escuchar un leve gruñido y volteando a mi derecha, me doy cuenta que Lyra aun sigue cerca de mí y está mirando un tanto seria a Nyx.

¿Es en serio? Cuando empecé a verla así por primera vez, quise hacerme a la idea de que era por otra cosa, pero viendo que aun sigue con esa actitud, solo hay una cosa en la que puedo concluir...

Esta celosa y se está peleando con ella. ¿Qué otra respuesta hay? Digo...literalmente le esta gruñendo agresivamente a Nyx.

"Pos ya que." Le digo derrotado a Nyx al no poder negarme a esa mirada suya, a lo cual ella simplemente empieza a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

"¡Sí!" Ambos escuchamos a Nyx exclamar feliz en lo que deja finalmente de saltar y empieza a correr hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, perdiéndose fácilmente de nuestra vista y dejándonos de nuevo a Velvet, Lyra y a mi solos, Lyra haciendo un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al ver a Nyx marcharse.

"¿Ahora puedo preguntar por qué se puede sentir magia dentro de ti?" Me pregunta Velvet un tanto intrigada mientras se empieza a acercar a mi lentamente, mas lo único que hago es empezar a retroceder unos pasos, con Lyra volteándome a mirar un tanto confundida.

"Pues porque me inyectaron magia." Le respondo a Velvet algo incomodo de que se empiece a acercar de esa forma, e incluso empiezo a sentir una gran presión detrás de mí que está evitando que siga retrocediendo, y para cuando miro hacia atrás, noto un aura un tanto distinta a la de Lyra, solo para darme cuenta que es Velvet.

"Eso no se puede." Velvet me dice un tanto dudosa de mi respuesta, mas lo que está haciendo Velvet me empieza a poner muy nervioso en este momento. ¿Porque hace eso?

"Pues no sé cómo decirle a eso." Le respondo a Velvet un tanto intranquilo de que se haya acercado a mí, mas cuando esta frente a mi por unos centímetros, noto que empieza a presionar levemente su cuerno contra mi brazo, lo cual es incomodo.

"¿Pero eso sucede por...?" Me pregunta Velvet un tanto intrigada por saber cómo sucedió mientras se retira unos cuantos pasos de mi, y de hecho Lyra también parece estar un tanto interesada, pero si mal no recuerdo, ya se me olvido varias de las cosas que me menciono Celestia...y eso pasa cuando te gana la adrenalina del momento.

Pero también me acuerdo que me entregaron unos documentos sobre eso, por lo que mejor me pongo en una rodilla frente a ella para poner la mochila en el suelo para buscar el sobre y, al momento de encontrarlo, simplemente se lo paso a Velvet, la cual lo toma con su magia y empieza a revisar los documentos con detalle.

"Ya veo..." Velvet me dice un tanto sorprendida en lo que lee los documentos junto con Lyra, las cuales al finalizar me los vuelven a pasar pero, antes de guardarlos, me empieza a entrar curiosidad por leer que dice realmente, por lo que miro más de cerca los documentos...

¡Y son garabatos! La escritura equestriana son solo garabatos para mí, pero para ellos si tienen un significado...pero por lo menos tengo los anteojos que me sirven para interpretar todo.

"¿Y cómo le sacamos la 'magia'?" Veo a Lyra preguntarle a Velvet un tanto curiosa por saber cómo realizar el procedimiento en este tipo de ocasiones, a lo cual yo también estoy un tanto curioso por saber.

Si mal no recuerdo, Celestia dijo que cualquier unicornio podía, pero lo que quiero saber es como le van a hacer, porque esa parte no me la conto para nada.

"Podrías intentarlo Lyra." Velvet le dice a Lyra, la cual solo hace un pequeño gesto de sorpresa por tener la oportunidad de ayudarme en este momento...aunque de hecho se ha de estar muriendo de la emoción por estar ayudando a un humano.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunta un tanto curiosa Lyra a Velvet, la cual solo empieza a guiar con su casco a Lyra, para después hacer que ella presione su cuerno contra mi brazo, pero sin lastimarme.

"Solo cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en las corrientes mágicas en su alrededor, y luego concéntralas en tu cuerno,y cuando creas que está listo, empieza a tirar." Le explica Velvet paso a paso a Lyra, la cual obedientemente sigue la explicación de Lyra, haciendo que yo empiece a sentir un repentino escalofrío.

Segundos después, veo como Lyra abre sus ojos lentamente, para después empezar a tirar suavemente de mi brazo, haciendo que aparezca repentinamente una especie de cuerda brillante de mi brazo, y entre mas empieza Lyra a tirar, más extensa se hace la cuerda...aunque también se siente como si me estuvieran pellizcando, pero levemente.

Varios segundos pasaron en lo que Lyra tiraba, y la sensación del pellizco incrementaba aun mas, incluso en el final se sintió como si me estuvieran clavando un destornillador, y Lyra simplemente se quedo un tanto confusa por cómo se detuvo bruscamente

Entre más tiraba Lyra, se incrementaba mas el dolor y era peor la sensación, tanto dolía, que no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y empezar a apretar los puños. Al abrir levemente los ojos, vi como Lyra me miraba decidida y, dando un pequeño suspiro, tiró bruscamente de su cuerno, cortando finalmente el contacto de la magia con mi brazo.

Finalizado todo, solo suspiraba adolorido y estresado mientras sostenía mi brazo derecho adolorido.

"¡Jue horrible! ¡Horrible!" Les respondí totalmente adolorido a ambas mientras que me sentaba en el suelo y sostenía fuertemente mi brazo, intentando olvidar la sensación horrible que termino con un pellizco y finalizo con un piquete, solo para escuchar unas pequeñas risitas de Lyra.

Mirando a Lyra, noto que tenía una cuerna brillante pegada a su cuerno y eso parecía ser demasiada magia como para que no me empiece a perturbar por el hecho de saber que eso estaba dentro de mi cuerpo...

Pero para Lyra era un tanto curioso la cuerda, que lentamente empezó a agitarlo de arriba hacia abajo, hasta finalmente tener la cuerda girando alrededor de ella a una gran velocidad, mirando yo como ella parecía estar entretenida.

"¡Que divertido!" Escuche a Lyra un tanto emocionada mientras veía como la cuerda daba vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor, para después ver como Velvet solo fue a un lado mío y se sentó a observarla.

"¿Y ahora con eso que se hace o qué?" Le pregunto a Velvet ignorando completamente a Lyra, la cual me empieza a dar miedo de que me vaya a atravesar con esa cuerda y me vaya a hacer algo malo.

"Pues un unicornio puede absorberla." Me responde tranquilamente Velvet mientras que ambos vemos como Lyra empieza a usar la cuerda para atravesar las paredes y a sí misma como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo...y eso que es mayor que yo.

"¿Y eso que hace o qué?" Le pregunto a Velvet un tanto interesado por eso, viendo con más interés con antes la cuerda hecha de magia de Celestia, aunque yo no le veo ningún propósito para que yo la utilice de alguna forma.

"Es como la cafeína, solo que es magia y en lugar de despertar a alguien, le da más disponibilidad de magia...y como es perteneciente a Celestia, pues contiene todavía más magia." Me explica detalladamente Velvet el asunto, y de hecho fue más informativo saber esto sobre la magia y unicornios. Vaya...Velvet es un tanto agradable y tranquila mientras no empiece con sus miradas.

"¿Y qué pasa si Lyra empieza a jugar con ella como si fuera cuerda y nos atraviesa?" Le pregunto un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que la cuerda este pasando demasiado cerca de nosotros, a tal grado que estoy tentando a levantar mi mano para que me atraviese, solo que por el miedo mejor no.

"Pues nada. Lo único que sentiremos es escalofríos cuando pase entre nosotros...¿si estas entendiendo todo lo que te estoy diciendo?" Velvet me explica tranquila y, para probar su explicación, tranquila se levanta y se coloca en la trayectoria de la cuerda, atravesándola unas cuantas veces pero sin efecto alguno.

"Mmhm." Es la única respuesta que le doy a Velvet en lo que asiento con la cabeza, para después en lugar de ver su típica mirada de seriedad, parece estar un tanto contenta por ahora.

Raaaaaaro.

Repentinamente veo a Twilight pasar por el pasillo buscando algo y, cuando nos mira a ambos, inmediatamente se dirige hacia nosotros, solo que evitando de vez en cuando la cuerda mágica con la que Lyra está jugando cómodamente como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo...

Pero meh...lo que hace Lyra también es entretenido, así que, de que me quejo, aunque se está despeinando demasiado.

"¿Y ahora que mamá?" Finalmente Twilight llega con su mamá evitando los varios latigazos fantasmagóricos de Lyra, preguntándole un tanto extrañada por no verla con intenciones ni planes de marcharse por ahora, porque es lo que creo por su expresión de confusión.

"Por el momento solo esperaremos a que el clima se calme lo suficiente para poder ir a Ponyville...si es que queda cerca." Escucho a Velvet decirle tranquilamente a su hija, la cual solo se encoge de hombros y se marcha de nuevo, solo que por su descuido hace que el látigo la atraviese por el lomo, lo cual hace que se detenga unos segundos, para después sacudirse levemente y seguir con su camino.

"Oigan, ahora que me acuerdo, hay cuartos que no debería revisar Nyx." Repentinamente se me viene a la mente que tal vez existan cuartos que no deberían de ser aptos para que una simple potra venga a revisar como si nada, tomando en cuenta el cuarto de tiro y otro cuarto con herramientas o algo asi.

"¿Por qué?" Me pregunta Velvet un tanto curiosa del porque no debería de hacerlo, solo que como esoy aburrido y quiero ver cómo reaccionan, pues tengo un plan en mente...

Los ponies odian la carne, ¿cierto?

"Porque tengo un congelador de carne en una de ellas." Le dije a la señora Velvet, haciendo que Lyra inmediatamente deje el látigo y solo se me queda viendo tanto sorprendida, como horrorizada, solo que con Velvet no era lo mismo...

Ella en lugar de verme sorprendida, asustada u horrorizada como Lyra lo está haciendo, lo único que hace es mirarme con esa típica mirada seria que literalmente me está diciendo 'No te creo nada de nada'.

"¿Sabes? No se te da para nada el mentir." Me respondió seriamente Velvet en lo que yo simplemente me encogía de hombros inocentemente y a Lyra simplemente suspirar algo aliviada del susto que se llevo por un momento.

"Pues no dejen que revise tanto. Ni siquiera yo sé que hay aquí." Le dije la verdad a Velvet, la cual junto con Lyra solo se me quedaron mirando sorprendidas por lo que les dije. ¿Que acaso creen que he tenido el tiempo suficiente para revisar? Si la última vez que llegue aquí me la aplicaron bien y bonito los guardias de Celestia.

"¿Ni siquiera sabes los alrededores de tu propia casa?" Velvet me pregunto totalmente sorprendida de que realmente no supiera los alrededores de lo que podría ser mi refugio en todo el tiempo que dure en esta dimensión sin saber qué hacer.

"Hay dispense que no tenga tiempo para revisar." Le dije a Velvet con algo de sarcasmo mientras levantaba ambas manos inocentemente en el aire, solo para escuchar nuevamente pequeñas risas por parte de Lyra, la cual al ver que la estaba notando, inmediatamente volteo a mirar hacia otro lado como si nada.

"Pues lo puedes hacer en este momento." Velvet me dice mientras apunta con su casco al pasillo, literalmente ordenándome que vaya a revisar todo el lugar antes que ellos mismos, solo que hay un pequeño detalle...

Que tengo miedo que alguno de ellos vaya a seguirme y vean algo que se supone que no deban de ver sus pequeñas mentes más inocentes que yo, o que vayan a tomar algo y se lo lleven...

Lo último lo digo por Twilight que probablemente si encuentra alguna nueva tecnología relacionada con lo que uso, probablemente lo tomara para analizarlo y lo regresaría sin que me diera cuenta...o probablemente me volví tan paranoico, que ya no sé si realmente sucedería o no.

"¿Y ustedes qué?" Le pregunto algo dudoso a Velvet de que haya gente algo desconocida para mi rondando por el lugar y yo como si nada caminando por alrededor investigando la casa.

"Estaremos aquí en la sala por el momento en lo que tú te vas a explorar." Velvet me dice un tanto tranquila en lo que señala el cuarto ya mencionado, solo para ver a Spike, Twilight, el esposo de Velvet al cual ya se me olvido el nombre, Fluttershy y Discord tranquilamente ahí esperando.

"Bueno pues." Le respondo ya sin saber qué es lo que puedo encontrarme, pero Lyra inmediatamente frena su diversión con su látigo mágico e inmediatamente corre hacia mí.

"Yo voy contigo." Escucho a Lyra inmediatamente emocionada con ganas de ir junto a mí a explorar en lo que intentaba usar sus cascos para quitarse el látigo de su cuerno, pero en realidad ya me lo esperaba por parte de Lyra, ya que probablemente tenga ganas de conocer más a fondo como es todo el lugar en sí, y probablemente se muere por curiosear por los alrededores...

Al menos de que ya lo haya hecho antes cuando la mande por un portal anteriormente y solo quiera seguirme porque si.

"Ah, una cosa. Recuerda que me tienes que explicar todo esa situación con los guardias y Celestia." Justo cuando empiezo a caminar, Velvet me habla, haciendo que yo solo voltee a mirarla para después llevarme una mano a la cara por estrés.

"¿Acaso creíste que se me iba a olvidar así de fácil?" Me responde un tanto seria mientras que me miraba de tal forma que en su rostro me decía 'A mí no me cambias el tema tan fácil'.

"Si." Le respondí con la verdad a Velvet, aun con mi mano en mi cara, a lo cual simplemente empecé a escuchar un suspiro de cansancio por parte de ella por haber yo creído que realmente me habia escapado de la explicación.

Es que casi siento que me va a regañar después si le digo todo.

"Mejor ve a explorar." Finalmente me responde Velvet moviendo su casco en el aire en señal de que empiece a caminar, por lo que yo solo hago un suspiro de cansancio y empiezo a pensar en que misterios podría toparme con esta casa.

Yo le digo casa, pero en realidad es demasiado grande como para ser una simple 'casa' común y corriente...como que hay algo aquí que no estoy viendo realmente dentro de tanto espacio disponible y miles de cuartos vacios y no tan vacios.

"Pues ya que..." Le dije a Velvet sin más que decir en lo que finalmente me daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar, solo que me detuve repentinamente al ver como Lyra, para mi tiernamente, se encontraba de lomo contra el suelo y sus cascos delanteros sobre su cuerno, intentando sostener la cuerda para quitarla.

"Oigan...¿cómo me quito esto de encima?" Lyra nos pregunta un tanto asustada por el hecho de que no puede quitárselo con solo usar sus cascos, mas para mí solo se ve adorable por como empieza a rodar en el suelo intentando hacer que el látigo se vaya, pero al voltear a mirar a Velvet, solo la veo con un casco sobre su cara mientras que negaba levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Luna**

Casi al instante que el portal fue cerrado por Damian, tanto Celestia como sus guardias entraron bruscamente al cuarto, por poco reventando las puertas por el daño, pero destruyendo varios objetos que habían usado para bloquear la puerta.

Unos guardias parecían que habían sido usados para pintar una obra de arte, por la ridícula cantidad de pintura de distintos colores que cubría tanto sus pelajes como sus crines, los cuales eran los más molestos y buscaban furiosamente por los alrededores por Discord.

Los demás guardias que venían junto con Celestia solo se quedaron en la entrada, algunos mas cansados por alguna extraña razón que ellos desconocían, y otros tantos que aun seguían algo cegados por la granada, los cuales solo frotaban sus ojos con sus cascos para intentar quitarse esa borrosidad.

¿Y qué hacia Luna? Ella simplemente aguardaba tranquilamente desde un lado del cuarto, pero su mirada fija sobre su hermana que, aunque parecía que estaba tranquila, realmente estaba totalmente estresada y alterada por lo que sucedio

"¿A dónde fueron?" Celestia le pregunto un tanto alterada a Luna en lo que miraba a todos lados por algún indicio de aquella magia sin éxito alguno, pero lo único que encontró fue a Luna mirándola tranquilamente

"Por ahí." Fue la única respuesta de Luna, la cual al ser escuchada por Celestia, ella inmediatamente dio un suspiro de desesperación al no haber evitado su escape, para después solo mirar hacia el frente en silencio total.

"¿Ordenamos una bus-?" Le decía un guardia a Celestia para intentar hacer que reaccionada, solo que esta volteo a mirar fijamente al guardia con una mirada tan seria, que por poco le da un infarto al guardia.

"No." Fue la única respuesta que escucharon varios de los guardias presentes, sorprendiéndose que su propia princesa haya dejado escapar a alguien así como así, sin ninguna continuación o algo.

"Pe-" Intento hablar uno de los guardias que creyó haber escuchado mal, solo que también recibió la misma respuesta que el anterior guardia, solo que su tono de voz fue mucho más seria que antes, asustando a varios de los guardias que prefirieron quedarse callados.

"Pueden retirarse todos. Necesito conversar con mi hermana a solas." Tan pronto Celestia le dio la orden a los guardias, estos inmediatamente hicieron un saludo militar e inmediatamente se retiraron lo mas rápido que pudieron, el ultimo guardia cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a ambas hermanas a solas.

"Luna." Después de que Celestia dio un gran suspiro para calmarse, se dirigió a su hermana la cual solo miraba con tanta tranquilidad a su hermana, que no sabía lo que esperaba detrás de tanta tranquilidad de Luna.

"¿Hmmm?" Dio un pequeño gemido en lo que miraba a su hermana como si nada de lo que vio hubiera sucedido, solo para que Celestia cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a pensar en la forma que uso para escapar.

"¿Se fueron en un portal?" Le pregunto un tanto curiosa Celestia a su hermana por la forma de su escape, solo que Luna no tenia en realidad la verdadera intención de responderle alguna pregunta con gentileza...

Oh no, ella no estaba del todo contenta por las acciones y eventos que su hermana acababa de realizar.

"Una mejor pregunta seria, ¿por qué razón o circunstancia habia un escándalo y a Damian literalmente muerto de miedo?" Rápidamente la expresión de tranquilidad de Luna se torno a una de enojo y frustración hacia su hermana, la cual solo la veía un tanto preocupada.

"Porque empezó el a malinterpretar todo y-" Celestia intento explicar toda la situación que habia sucedido, pero tan pronto parecía empezar su explicación, fue interrumpida rápidamente por Luna.

"¿Malinterpretar que exactamente?" Le pregunto seriamente Luna a su hermana, la cual no quería revelarle exactamente lo que habia sucedido para haber empezado toda la situación por el temor de que su hermana le empiece a tomar odio.

Para Luna, las acciones de Celestia parecen ser hechas totalmente sin conciencia alguna, pero para Celestia eran la clave de miles de cosas...

Saber si su vida realmente peligraba por tanta tecnología de la que disponía, así como saber más acerca de él y no tener en el anonimato a los líderes de otras naciones que constantemente preguntaban acerca de la nueva y misteriosa especie aparecida en Equestria, solo que el explicar eso tomaría tiempo y en este momento tenía que organizar tanto esta nueva información obtenida como organizar su día.

"Cosas Lulu, cosas..." Fue la única respuesta que le dio Celestia a su hermana, pero ella no se veía totalmente convencida por su respuesta, por lo que no planeaba dejarlo todo así como si nada sucediera.

"¿Entonces podrías explicarme porque contenía tu propio rastro mágico?" Le pregunto un tanto intrigada Luna, pero furiosa por haber arruinado esa paz y tranquilidad de Damian, además de que parecía empezar a relajarse un poco mas con la situación, hasta que Celestia cometió lo que hizo y arruinando todo el progreso de adaptación.

"Hice algo que pudo haber sido distinto si él no se hubiera apresurado a todo." Celestia le respondió a su hermana un tanto callada por haberse adelantado tan deprisa por la prisa y preocupación de no saber cómo poder intervenir en caso de que se presentara alguna situación similar a la de 'Molestia'.

Al inicio, Luna no pareció entender a que se estaba refiriendo, solo que le tomo unos pocos segundos para poder darse cuenta completamente de lo que habia hecho realmente su hermana.

"Creí que tomarías todo esto con más calma y no como lo hiciste con nosotros..." Luna le dijo a su hermana totalmente decepcionada de ella, y al mismo tiempo recordando algunos otros 'errores' de ella, que después se resolvieron afortunadamente.

"¿Crees que es fácil no preocuparme por el bienestar de el mismo? Tu viste aquella 'cosa' que nos ataco como si nada, y también sabias que él estaba ocultando información vital." Celestia le dijo a su hermana intentando defenderse lo mejor que podía, mas Luna no lo veía desde su mismo punto de vista.

"¿Y se merecía realmente que invadieras de tal forma su privacidad? ¿No podías simplemente aguardar y esperar a que lo hablara?" Luna le pregunto totalmente molesta a su hermana por lo que realizo, mas lo único que hacia Celestia era mirar el suelo algo deprimida por todo lo acontecido.

"Nunca lo hubiera hecho. De todos los ponies que conoció, siempre dudaba de mi." Celestia le dijo a su hermana tomando en cuenta los varios recuerdos de Damian, los cuales le mostraban todo desde su propio punto de vista, pero al mismo tiempo a ella le aterraban los peligros que podían encontrarse en otras 'dimensiones'.

"Pues creo que ahora tiene todo el derecho de dudar." Luna finalmente le respondió a su hermana con un suspiro de decepción mientas negaba con la cabeza levemente, solo para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, siempre seguida por la mirada de Celestia.

"Oh, antes de irme. Creo que deberías arreglar los asuntos con tus guardias, porque me entere por ahí que ellos provocaron la pelea sin ninguna razón." Fue el último comentario de Luna, la cual ni siquiera se despidió de su hermana y ni la volteo a mirar, para después cerrar fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella.

'Ya no puedo entenderla realmente.' Pensaba totalmente angustiada Luna tanto por cómo se está comportando últimamente su hermana, como en el bienestar de tanto ella como Damian, y como todo puede ser arruinado en cuestión de minutos.

'No tiene ni idea a los peligros a los que estamos expuestos en este momento tanto nosotros como él, pero también necesito resolver todo el asunto con él antes de que llegue a mayores.' Pensaba totalmente preocupada Celestia en lo que ella también se dirigía fuera del lugar algo depresiva por lo de su hermana, para después hablarle a ponies de limpieza y mucamas para limpiar el lugar y dirigirse a atender todos los deberes y citas que se necesitaban hacer por resto de día, pero también con el pendiente de mover varias citas de mañana y lograr algo de tiempo libre para hacer una pequeña 'visita' a escondidas a Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Damian...<strong>

**Damian POV**

Pues en las rápidas miradas que daba a cada uno de los cuartos que habían solo en el primer piso, me di cuenta de dos cosas...

La primera era que los cuartos eran espaciosos y equipados completamente para cualquiera que decidiera pasar un tiempo ahí. Lo segundo era que varios de esos cuartos como que no me van a ser útiles por el momento.

¿Por qué? Pues según los cuartos que vi rápidamente, que eran más o menos doce, incluían el campo de tiro, un laboratorio que parecía tener lo más avanzado y disponible para mi época, una biblioteca repleta de libros, la cual tan pronto fue percibida por Twilight al haber yo abierto la puerta, inmediatamente se lanzo a su exploración...

Además, habia un cuarto de juguetes lleno de cualquier tipo de juguete, desde carros de juguete y pistolas de agua, hasta varias cajas repletas de cubitos de juguete, los cuales Lyra tan pronto vio, empezó a gruñirles, quien sabe el porqué, pero les gruño por unos segundos.

Dos de los cuartos que habían eran almacenes: uno tenía almacenadas distintas cajas raras, así como dispositivos que no reconocía realmente, y otros que si reconocía, como varios pares de anteojos y varios brazaletes, los cuales arriba tenían como título 'escudos'. El otro almacén eran solo varios estantes repletos de productos de limpieza, como detergentes, jabones, trapeadores, escobas, aspiradoras...en fin, productos y más productos de limpieza, cada uno acomodado cuidadosamente.

Otro era el cuarto de lavado y planchado, los cuales incluían varios ductos que terminaban cada una en una propia canasta y, mirando más de cerca, note que habia un montón de ropa mío en uno de los canastos, por lo que me acorde que tenía que preguntarle a alguien como usar una lavadora...

Si es que realmente usan una lavadora por aquí.

Además de eso, algunas lavadoras y secadores por alrededor del cuarto, así como una plancha y una mesa específica para aquella acción. Casi siento que este cuarto será el que visite con más frecuencia sea el tiempo que esté aquí, pero por lo menos se planchar ropa.

Siguiendo con mi relato, también me encontré con un cuarto repleto de cualquier tipo de herramientas que un carpintero o mecánico podría usar...si es que yo realmente fuera a trabajar con ese tipo de cosas, ya que la verdad no se usar un taladro o tenga necesidad alguna.

El siguiente parecía ser un cuarto repleto de lo que parecían ser tanto objetos para acampar como tiendas, camas, y lámparas, así como por cobijas y sabanas de cada lado del cuarto, por lo que también podría contar como almacén.

Otro de los cuartos no parecía tener mucho del cual decir, siendo simplemente varias mesas y sillas acomodadas a los alrededores, habiendo también escritorios con computadoras y no vacías como las demás mesas...pero ahora que me puse a pensar, este cuarto está conectado con una puerta a la biblioteca, por lo que este podría ser un cuarto de estudio creo yo.

Otro de los cuartos parecía estar bloqueado con un panel de seguridad, y lo que probablemente era el cuarto de vigilancia. El problema está en que no se realmente el código de cuatro dígitos este ya puesto o no, por lo que mejor no le muevo por ahora aquí.

Y finalmente lo que más me ha sorprendido de esta casa. Tan sorprendente, que ni yo me esperaba semejante sorpresa tan asombrosa y grandiosa...

Un jacuzzi. Un jacuzzi dentro de una casa y teniendo un solo cuarto completo.

...

¿Osea que rollo con eso? ¿yo para que necesito eso? Pues no. Muy mal. Como que no le veo mucho sentido. ¿Pero qué hacer? Ni modo de tirarme al suelo y hacer berrinche porque hay un jacuzzi que nunca usare.

Además de estos doce cuartos con diferentes propósitos, también habia un pequeño cuarto extra, el cual era donde estaban tanto los calentadores de agua como la calefacción del agua, por lo que este cuarto era casi sencillo y sin diseño alguno, principalmente porque no creo que importe que tenga decoraciones o una alfombra elegante...

¿Les mencione que cada uno de los cuartos tenia alfombra, las paredes decoradas y correspondiente a lo que contenían, aparte de que se veía muy elegante todo? ¿No? Pues ya lo hice.

Eso, y que también habían unos tres baños en los alrededores, una puerta que al revisar llegaba a un garaje gigantesco, donde fácilmente podrían caber...no sé, cuatro o cinco vehículos tal vez, quién sabe. Pero además de eso, habia tres salidas de la casa, la primera era la principal, la segunda era hacia el patio lateral, y finalmente una que daba al patio trasero, pero desde donde podía ver, parecía haber una especie de helipuerto...

Bueno, digo que es un helipuerto porque hay una gran área plana y pavimentada, con un gran círculo blanco y una "H" algo retirada de la casa. Me perturba el hecho de que si pueda ser un helipuerto debido a que no me empieza a agradar el imaginar mi futuro tomando en cuenta lo que hay a mi alrededor, pero tal vez pueda ser otra cosa...

¿Podría ser acaso el depósito de armas?

"Aun me sigue doliendo mi cuerno." Repentinamente escucho a Lyra hablarme, sacándome inmediatamente de mi trance, lo cual es común que haga cuando estoy aburrido o distraído, pero ahora el hecho es que Lyra se quedo demasiado tiempo con la magia en su cuerno...

Digámosle, que era como pegamento. No lo quito rápidamente de su cuerno, y se quedo pegado a ella. Velvet tuvo que hablarle a Twilight y a Nyx para que entre las tres pudieran tirar de la cuerda con su cuerno. Estaba tan pegada la cuerda a ella, que tuve también que intervenir sosteniendo a Lyra por su cintura y también tirar, lo cual después de unos segundos funciono, seguido de un grito pequeño de dolor de Lyra y sujetando con tal fuerza mi brazo con su casco, que me dejo varios moretones.

"¿Quieres volver a hacer eso de nuevo?" Le pregunte a Lyra mirándola fijamente, pero sonriendo levemente al ver como acariciaba suavemente su cuerno con ambos cascos y sentada en el suelo, viéndose de nuevo un tanto adorable.

"Pues si vuelve a pasar eso, pues no." Me respondió Lyra aun adolorida por lo que sucedió, y eso que ya han pasado varios minutos, pero debo suponer que les ha de doler peor si les pegan en sus cuernos...

Oigan...¿y si a la siguiente le pego con mi rifle al cuerno de Molestia? Hmmm, hmmm.

Pero inmediatamente dejo de pensar al instante en que mi dolor de cabeza vuelve, solo que esta vez se siente mucho peor que an-

¡Dios! Parece que me están pegando con un martillo. ¿Como antes no sucedió esto? ¡¿Hmmm?!

En pocos segundos, pase de estar tranquilo apoyado de espalda con la pared, a con un dolor de cabeza horrible, con ambas manos apretando mi cabeza y apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared, y entre mas segundos pasaban, peor era el dolor, por lo que no podía evitar también cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Escucho a Lyra preguntarme un tanto consternada, pero el solo hecho de escuchar su voz en este momento es suficiente para aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

Por lo cual ya me estoy preocupando, porque a decir verdad, jamás he experimentado este tipo de cosas...

Excepto sentir la patada de Applejack y sufrir mi primer desmayo y mi primera internación a un hospital. Yupiii, que emoción. Nótese el sarcasmo.

"Shhhh." Es la única señal que le hago a Lyra, para después solo intentar calmarme y, probablemente evitar que incremente el dolor, porque a decir verdad lo único en lo que puedo pensar para poder explicarlo, es que es como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en mil pedazos.

Podría ir a buscar a Fluttershy y decirle, ya que supongo que ella sabe tratar este tipo de cosas si es que me estuvo colocando las vendas todo este tiempo, pero el problema que tengo es, que no se si esto sea una señal de que algo peor vaya a suceder...

O ya me estoy poniendo nervioso y estoy imaginando cosas.

"¿Pues qué tienes?" Me pregunta Lyra un tiempo después, y afortunadamente el escucharla ya no empeora mi dolor de cabeza, y al parecer también bajo el dolor de cabeza, pero aun sigue estando peor que en el castillo.

"Desde el castillo me ha empezado a doler la cabeza." Le dije a Lyra abriendo los ojos y solo dándome media vuelta para apoyarme sobre mi espalda, solo para después empezar a apretar los puños...

¡Es que si duele! ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? ¿Qué me tire en el suelo y ya? Pos no.

"¿Y porque no lo mencionaste antes?" Me pregunta Lyra, escuchándola completamente preocupada por cómo me estoy empezando a sentir, y de hecho ya empieza a disminuir el dolor de cabeza conforme pasa el tiempo.

"Porque como me dejo de doler pues pensé que ya habia pasado." Le respondí a Lyra lo que creo que paso por mi mente, porque creo que supuse que el dolor de cabeza solo iba a ser temporal, no que iba a seguir y a seguir empeorando.

"Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso." Lyra me habla un tanto seria, para solo yo mirarla un tanto confundido. ¿A qué se refería con no volver a hacer eso?

"¿Hacer qué?" Le pregunto algo confundido en saber que no debo de hacer de nuevo, porque también debo de tomar en cuenta que ella es una de mis cuidadoras, y obviamente puede que la este preocupando de más.

"No decir nada si te sientes mal." Me responde un tanto seria en lo que se sienta en el suelo y se cruza de cascos en lo que me miraba directamente a los ojos, literalmente empezándome a regañar.

Primero Twilight en la biblioteca, luego Celestia en el castillo, luego Velvet en la enfermería y ahora Lyra en mi casa...¿quien sigue en la lista?

"Claro...hasta tu me andas regañando ahora." Le respondo con algo de sarcasmo a Lyra, principalmente porque creo que quiere verse un tanto más seria para que le preste más atención, pero si la estoy escuchando de todos modos.

El problema recae en que, no se a quien realmente hablarle si tengo problemas que no sean relacionados con dimensiones, y que me pudieran atender. Podría ir a Ponyville e ir al hospital...solo que me da como algo de miedo hablarle a ponies nuevos.

No sé por qué, pero de que ahí está ese miedo, ahí está.

"No es regaño." Lyra me habla en lo que yo simplemente suspiro algo cansado por todo lo que me ha sucedido en todo este día, y solo acercarme a Lyra para acariciarla, a lo cual simplemente responde con un suspiro, para después simplemente volver a mirar al pasillo.

Me pregunto qué misterios mas tendrá es-

"Ummm, te está sangrando la nariz." Repentinamente escucho a Lyra hablarme un tanto preocupada, a lo cual simplemente la empiezo a mirar confundido, pero ella al ver que no hacía nada, simplemente toca su hocico con su casco y me señala a mí, solo para yo hacer lo mismo y notar que parte de mi dedo si traía sangre.

Ah que la canción...¿que sigue? ¿Vómitos?

"Eso no es normal." Le dije a Lyra un tanto asustado por el hecho de que no es normal que tenga un gran dolor de cabeza, solo para después empezar a sangrar de mi nariz sin causa aparente, y aun con el dolor de cabeza.

Espero, solo espero, que todo esto si sea normal y tenga alguna explicación.

"¿Cómo crees que estoy yo al verte así?" Escucho a Lyra un tanto asustada en lo que veo como ella empieza a acercarse a mí para probablemente intentar tranquilizarme y ver en que me puede ayudar.

"Lyra, ahorita no cr-" Intente hablar con Lyra, solo que una repentina sensación de asco hizo que inmediatamente cerrara la boca, cosa que confundido y, al mismo tiempo, asustó a Lyra.

"¿Damian?" Me pregunta asustada Lyra en lo que empieza a acercarse hacia mí, pero ni siquiera pudo avanzar, cuando la sensación incremento aun mas, y eso solo tiene una explicación.

Vómitos.

Inmediatamente empecé a correr cuando, asquerosamente, alcance a contener el vomito que iba a ser expulsado por error frente a Lyra, pero con tal de no pasar vergüenzas, solo corrí e intente recordar cómo era todo el lugar.

"¡Tía Fluttershy!" Escucho a lo lejos un grito de Nyx un tanto alterada, solo para también escuchar los cascos de alguien detrás mío seguirme los pasos. En este momento solo hay una cosa que pasa por mi mente...

¡Nope!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy POV<strong>

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que la princesa Celestia le hizo algo grave a Damian?" Le pregunte un tanto curiosa a Discord de que me esté contando que los guardias de la princesa Celestia lo venían persiguiendo sin causa alguna.

"Mmhmm. Y aparte de eso, cuando encontré a Damian estaba tirado como roca en el suelo." Escuchaba a Discord atentamente a cada pequeña parte que me contaba, ya que a mí no me parecía convencer del todo, y también porque cada cosa lo actuaba como si le hubiera sucedido a él.

Sé que algo sucedió y que tenia a todos esos guardias enojados, ¿pero porque la necesidad de perseguirlo? ¿Acaso también hizo algo malo? ¿Celestia en realidad lo perseguía porque hizo algo indebido? ¿O tal vez se dio cuenta de que Damian ocultaba algo y quería evitar que escapara?

"Pero no creo que la princesa Celestia se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso sin alguna causa." Le respondí a Discord un tanto preocupada por el hecho de que hubiera tanto escándalo solo por pequeñas cosas, pero sigue sin tener sentido nada de lo que escucho, ¿por qué Celestia se atrevería a hacerle algo así, siendo ella una de sus protectoras?

"Pues no sé, pero de que Celestia tuvo algo entre cascos, si lo tuvo...y no parecía muy tranquila al notar su desaparición." Discord finalmente termina su relato, cruzándose de garras y solo mirándome seriamente para esperar mi respuesta, pero justo antes de que le pueda responder, escucho un grito preocupado de Nyx.

"¡Tía Fluttershy!" Inmediatamente veo a Nyx correr hacia mí, notando su obvia preocupación, en lo que yo solo la miraba un tanto curiosa y notar también la mirada curiosa de Twilight, la cual se asomo de un cuarto al notar los gritos de la pequeña.

"¿Que sucede?" Le pregunté gentilmente a Nyx, la cual solo mira rápidamente detrás de ella, para solo mirarme con aquellos ojos que, sin decir ni una palabra expresaban inminente preocupación y miedo.

"¡Damian paso corriendo, y no se veía bien! ¡Tenía sangre y-!" Me estaba Nyx intentando explicar, pero por la forma tan alterada con la que me hablaba, no podía entender mucho de lo que intentaba explicarme, pero al menos pude captar lo más importante que quería decirle

"Tranquilízate por un momento Nyx. ¿Sabes a donde fue?" Inmediatamente la interrumpí, por lo cual ella lo único que hizo fue señalar con su casco hacia una puerta, para después inmediatamente correr en dirección a Velvet, la cual le habia hablado al escuchar tanto escándalo de la pequeña.

Por mi parte decidí mejor ir a ver qué sucedía con Damian, y si lo que le estaba sucediendo no era de gravedad ya que se supone que lo habían dejado salir de hospital antes con la condición de que guardara reposo y no estuviera exponiéndose a peligros...

Lo cual no hemos cumplido y probablemente nos vaya a regañar la enfermera Redheart tan pronto se dé cuenta de sus brazos vendados y de sus varias heridas que no estaban antes de que lo internaran en el hospital.

Tan pronto me asomo por la puerta, lo primero de lo que me percato es de que tanto Lyra como Damian se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de baño humano...solo que Damian estaba de rodillas frente a la taza del baño, probablemente vomitando a juzgar por los ruidos.

"Hola Lyra." Me acerco tranquilamente a Lyra en lo que la saludo, la cual estaba detrás de Damian con un casco sobre su...ummm, ¿lomo tal vez?

"Hola." Es la única respuesta que recibo de Lyra, pero ella jamás me volteo a ver, enfocando simplemente su mirada preocupada en Damian, el cual parecía empezar a desesperarse.

"¿Que sucede?" Le pregunto a Lyra un tanto extrañada de que hace pocos minutos Damian haya estado perfectamente bien y en cuestión de segundos empezó a mostrar síntomas, aunque probablemente le esté sucediendo algo mas como para que este vomitando así de la nada.

"Empezó con dolores de cabeza, luego empezó a sangrar de la nariz y ahora esta vomitando en este momento." Me estaba explicando Lyra en lo que acariciaba suavemente su espalda, solo para asomarse a la taza y retirarse inmediatamente con un gesto de asco. "Ew." Fue su única respuesta, por lo que yo me acerque a Damian para empezar a averiguar porque está reaccionando de esta forma.

"Tiene fiebre." Es lo que inmediatamente noto al poner mi casco sobre su frente sintiendo fácilmente el calor intenso, lo cual probablemente le este causando los mareos...

Aunque me tiene preocupada el hecho de que este notando sangre bajar de su nariz con un flujo pequeño, ¿acaso está empeorando su salud o son solo coincidencias? Espero que solo sean coincidencias porque de empeorar, van a tener que internarlo al hospital y esta vez va a estar despierto cuando todo suceda.

"Damian, ¿quieres que te llevemos al hospital?" Le pregunto a Damian, ya que lo mejor sería que alguien con más experiencia y conocimiento sobre esto pudiera ayudarlo, mas su única respuesta fue negar con su cabeza.

"¿Tienes dolores de cabeza?" Le pregunto un tanto preocupada a Damian, pero lo único que hace es asentir levemente con la cabeza, probablemente porque se esté agotando por tanto estrés que está sufriendo en este momento, ¿por qué será que se lastima tanto en tan poco tiempo?

"¿Crees tú que sea normal?" Le vuelvo a preguntar por la duda de que tal vez haya estado haciendo alguna otra cosa y que sepa que sucedió, mas lo único que hace es negar levemente con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar medicamento o algo para atenderte?" Le pregunte a Damian con alguna esperanza de poder ayudarlo siquiera con algo más que esté al alcance, mas volvió a negar con la cabeza, por lo que solo me quede pensativa en alguna otra forma de ayudarlo en este momento.

"¿Entonces qué?" Me pregunto Lyra sin saber realmente que hacer en este momento, pero por lo menos Damian ya habia dejado de vomitar, por lo que Lyra inmediatamente le paso un rollo de papel para que se limpiara, pero lo hizo sin querer voltear a mirar la taza.

"¿Desde cuándo empezó todo?" Le pregunte a Damian una vez que terminó de utilizar el papel de baño y le bajo al excusado, pero con solo mirar como mantenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, me daba hasta lastima y compasión por como se ha de sentir en este momento.

"En el castillo, después de venir de con Celestia." Me respondió rápidamente, aunque en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación mas que probablemente se esforzó de mas o hizo alguna clase de ejercicio y por eso está ocurriendo todo esto. No quiero siquiera pensar que lo que Discord me comentó hace poco esté relacionado con esto.

Se ve tan decaído y cansado, que hasta a mi me preocupa verlo de esa forma cuando antes estaba mucho mejor y más tranquilo, ojala no se estrese tanto por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

"¿Sabes algo? Mejor ve a tomar una ducha, probablemente eso haga que te sientas mejor." Le respondí un tanto gentil mientras que le daba unas palmadas en su lomo, para después simplemente asentir y levantarse del suelo dirigiéndose fuera del baño.

Con solo mirarlo en este momento, siempre me horroriza el verlo lastimado y que siempre termina herido en varias situaciones. No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que ha de sentir en este momento con tantos golpes y heridas que ha recibido.

Inmediatamente Lyra sale detrás de él, por lo que salgo del baño para dirigirme hacia Twilight y los demás, los cuales estaban mirando un tanto curiosos pasar a Damian por un lado, para después perderse de sus vistas y ver inmediatamente a Twilight acercarse a mí un tanto intrigada.

"¿Que paso?" Me preguntó Twilight al notarlo pasar en silencio y subir las escaleras, en lo que también la mamá de Twilight se acercaba a mí con la misma intriga que su hija, notando a lo lejos que su esposo se habia quedado a entretener a Nyx por el momento.

"Parece ser que se enfermo y lo mandé a que se diera una ducha." Les respondí a ambas, mas Twilight se me quedo viendo un tanto pensativa por lo que le comenté.

"¿No deberíamos de llevarlo a un hospital?" Nos pregunto Twilight un tanto intrigada porque se supone que la enfermera Redheart nos dijo que si veíamos alguna recaída de algún tipo, mandarlo a revisar para asegurarse que sus heridas no se hayan vuelto a abrir.

"Pues no quiso ir." Les dije lo que el habia opinado, mas Velvet solo se me quedo mirando seriamente, lo cual si me asustaba de vez en cuando por la forma en que mira a otros.

"¿En serio? ¿Siquiera él sabe que tu eres su otra cuidadora?" Me pregunto un tanto molesta por haberlo dejado a él decidir en esta vez, cuando en realidad puede estar de necio solo por no salir afuera o ir de nuevo al hospital.

"Creo que no." Les respondí bajando la mirada al suelo, ya que probablemente no le he comentado nada de esto a él y existe una probabilidad de que aun no lo sepa, pero no creo que se vaya a molestar del todo si le digo.

"Dentro de poco subiré para platicar con él, porque como estoy viendo todo, algo grave le sucedió y no nos quiere decir." Velvet nos dijo a ambas mientras negaba con la cabeza, probablemente porque Damian ha de estar de necio a no querer salir en este momento y puede que termine empeorando su estado de salud.

"Aha..." Escuche a Discord a un lado de ella responder incrédulo de ella, mas la madre de Twilight solo volteo a mirarlo en seriedad, para que inmediatamente se diera media vuelta y se marchara sin decir nada.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" Repentinamente vemos a Spike aproximarse a nosotras un tanto confundido por el probable escándalo que hace poco Nyx tenía, mas creo que yo debería de responderle para no mal informar al pequeño y asustarlo.

"Nada Spike. Es solo que a Damian le dio un poco de fiebre." Le respondí a Spike intentando no informarlo de mas y hacer que se preocupe tanto, porque en lo poco que se han conocido ambos, parece agradarle mucho y en este momento no creo que sea conveniente alterarlo.

"Pobre...parece muñeco de trapo con todo lo que le han hecho." Spike nos respondió un tanto callado en lo que volteaba a mirar a un lado, probablemente recordando cada uno de los accidentes que ha sufrido. Por fortuna no son tan graves, pero aun asi es un tanto preocupante que los sufra a su edad.

"¿Quieres subir?" Le pregunte a Spike al verlo tan serio y callado, y su respuesta inmediatamente fue mirarme algo contento a los ojos.

"¡Sí!" Respondió un tanto energético en lo que ambos empezábamos a subir las escaleras y, para cuando llegamos al final notamos un pasillo muy largo y con varios cuartos a cada lado, además de una alfombra un tanto cómoda en la cual andar.

"Woooow, cuantas habitaciones...¿en donde crees que estén?" Dijo Spike un tanto sorprendido en lo que lo veía mirar a los alrededores un tanto curioso por conocer, mas al final del pasillo me percate de una puerta medio abierta, por lo que tal vez ese podría ser el cuarto.

"Creo que al final donde esta aquella puerta medio abierta." Le respondí a Spike, el cual solo se quedo mirando a lo lejos por unos momentos, para después empezar a caminar junto conmigo en aquella dirección.

"¿Sabes algo Fluttershy? Creo que debería pasar más tiempo con Damian." Me respondió repentinamente Spike en lo que caminábamos, mas me quede un tanto intrigada por saber la razón de que Spike esté tan emocionado en este momento.

"¿Por qué razón Spike?" Le pregunte un tanto curiosa por saber qué es lo que lo tiene tan emocionado por querer convivir mas con él. Puede ser que ambos son de una especie diferente en un pueblo lleno de ponies, o podría ser cualquier razón.

"Yo también necesito amigos, no solo amigas...no lo digo por ti Fluttershy, ni por Twilight o las demás." Spike me respondió un tanto callado por temor a que fuera a lastimar nuestros sentimientos, mas no podía evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa por cómo reacciona.

"No te preocupes." Le respondo al pequeño dragón, el cual solo me mira por unos instantes para después seguir caminando aun mas emocionado al frente de mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra POV<strong>

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunte a Damian al verlo caminar de un lado hacia otro, sacando distintos tipos de prendas y ropa para colocarlas sobre la cama, así como algunas cremas, las cuales probablemente utiliza para dejar su piel así de suave y delicada...

Probablemente se enojaría si le digo esto último.

"Alistar mi ropa." Me responde un tanto decaído, pero aun con las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar por los alrededores de su cuarto e ir tomando y colocando cosas, a excepción de su mochila que solo la dejo abandonada en una esquina.

"Pero deberías de meterte a bañar en este momento." Le dije un tanto preocupada por el hecho de que necesita meterse a bañar en este momento y bajar un poco la fiebre, porque de lo contrario podría deshidratarse o algo peor, y entonces seria llevarlo al hospital.

"No te voy a traerte a ti de un lado a otro por mi ropa." Me respondió mientras que tomaba todo el montón de ropa y prendas y las iba colocando dentro del baño, haciendo que me intrigara por la forma de asearse de él.

"¿Acaso las personas se cambian dentro de un baño después de ducharse?" Le pregunte un tanto intrigada pero a la vez interesada por saber más acerca de las costumbres humanas y tal vez empezar a desmentir todos aquellos libros.

¡Ya quiero contarle todo a Bon Bon!

"Yo no, pero como tú vas a estar aquí...pues es obvio." Me responde Damian dejando todo en el baño y mirándome desde la puerta, por lo que obviamente noto que es probable que no deba de estar aquí en este momento.

"¿Quieres que me salga?" Le pregunto a Damian sintiéndome obviamente algo incomoda por el hecho de que tal vez quiera quedarse solo por un tiempo, o probablemente no quiera que lo vaya a molestar.

"Pues no, sirve que te tengo en caso de algo." Me respondió un tanto callado en lo que simplemente se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta del baño, para después solo escuchar el sonido del seguro cerrarse.

"Está bien." Le respondí ya algo más tranquila de saber que por lo menos no estoy aquí simplemente porque si, mas tan pronto me doy vuelta inmediatamente veo tanto a Fluttershy como a Spike entrando al cuarto, este ultimo un tanto contento.

"Hola Lyra, ¿sabes si ya Damian se metió a duchar?" Me pregunta Fluttershy en lo que yo simplemente me aproximo a ella, pero pendiente en caso de que Damian necesite mi ayuda.

"Wooow, no sabía que era así de grande su cuarto...ni yo me imaginaba tanto lugar para una sola persona." Escuche de pronto a Spike decir en voz alta en lo que daba vueltas a su alrededor mirando con detalle cada lugar y mueble del cuarto, como si fueran lo más impresionante del mundo, ¡y lo son!

"Pues apenas acabó de entrar." Le dije a Fluttershy, la cual solo dio un pequeño gemido de entendimiento para después solo buscar con la mirada a Spike, el cual estaba sentado sobre una silla y mirando alrededor de un escritorio.

"Oigan, ¿saben si Damian tiene planes de organizar una pijamada?" Escuche a Spike hablar mirándolo como volteaba a mirar aun sorprendido a todos lados, como si de un nuevo descubrimiento se tratara.

¿Y qué tal si también tiene mas tecnología humana que pueda conocer y ver? Ojala sí.

"Spike, no creo que en este momento este interesado." Fluttershy le dijo al pequeño dragón, el cual simplemente solo se quedo pensativo, porque tal vez va a ir a preguntarle...quien sabe en que esté pensando en este momento.

"¿Y si mejor nos salimos del cuarto?" Les dije a ambos tomando en cuenta que tal vez sea un tanto incomodo para Damian estarnos escuchando platicar con el ocupado en la ducha, y pues como que tal vez se moleste después si algo se le pierde.

"Está bien." Fue la única respuesta de Fluttershy en lo que los tres partíamos hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros para que no se escuche tanto dentro del cuarto.

Debe de haber algo que tal vez pueda hacer para que Damian siquiera salga afuera a conocer más, porque como lo estoy viendo, a mí se me hace que no va a querer salir de aquí dentro de mucho tiempo...

Sirve que de paso saludo a Bon Bon y hago que ambos se conozcan un poco más.

Esperen...de hecho ahora que me acuerdo si quería ir a visitar a un pony en particular.

"¿Que pasa Lyra?" Repentinamente escucho a Fluttershy hablarme un tanto curiosa, dándome cuenta que tal vez me quede demasiado pensativa que ambos se dieron cuenta al voltear a mirarme.

"Es que me puse a pensar en un comentario de antes." Le respondí a Fluttershy algo pensativa en si ahora es un buen momento para ir a salir, aunque no creo que sea tan malo si es que el clima no empeora.

"¿Cual comentario?" Pregunto un tanto intrigada Fluttershy, porque pues puedo yo haber escuchado cosas que ella no ha de haber escuchado y probablemente quiera estar un tanto atenta a lo que sucede en los alrededores, creo yo.

"Es que cuando mencionaron al Doctor Whooves, como que Damian parecía un tanto emocionado por ir a conocerlo." Le respondí a Fluttershy un comentario que Twilight habia hecho anteriormente en el castillo y, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Ponyville, es lógico que sea como mas de ayuda para Damian tomando en cuenta que el maneja tecnología y mas cosas.

"¿Y debo suponer que quieres acompañarlo?" Me pregunto Fluttershy algo que obviamente iba a hacer, porque no tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo cuando la última vez que se quedo solo nadie supo que paso y regreso mas perturbado y alterado que antes.

"Mmhm." Le respondí con un leve gemido. Sabía que Twilight lo dirigiría hacia donde vivía, pero yo quiero ir a hacerle compañía solo por cuestión de seguridad, ¿quién sabe si algo mas suceda y necesite de mi ayuda? Además me sirve como pretexto para no salir sola.

Aunque los tres nos dimos un gran susto cuando escuchamos un gran rechinido a un lado de nosotros, por lo que no pudimos evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás...

Solo que Fluttershy ya se encontraba detrás de nosotros mas asustada que ambos juntos.

"¿Que fue eso?" Inmediatamente le pregunte a ambos que habia sucedido. Tal vez podría ser Damian jugándonos una broma o podría ser que hay alguien mas aquí junto a nosotros, quien sabe.

"¡Fantasmas!" Fluttershy respondió alteradamente detrás de nosotros recostada en el suelo y cubriéndose los ojos con sus cascos, como si hubiera algo malo sucediendo, pero por lo que estoy viendo, no creo que sea para tanto.

"Fluttershy, es solo la puerta." Spike le respondió acercándose a la puerta y moviéndola, notando un leve rechinido provenir de la puerta, por lo que todo lo anterior solo fue un pensamiento.

¿Y qué tal si no lo fue y alguien nos vigila? Debería de preguntarle a Damian como esta esto de la casa.

"Oh, lo siento..." Nos dijo Fluttershy algo apenada mirando al suelo, solo que al voltear a mirar a Spike lo noté un tanto extrañado en lo que abría totalmente aquella puerta y revisaba su interior desde el pasillo.

"Esto es extraño, también es una recamara" Nos respondió Spike un tanto sorprendido en lo que corría inmediatamente a otra puerta al lado y también miraba en su interior, notándose cada vez mas sorprendido. "¡y esta también, y esta!" Y así Spike abrió la mitad de los cuartos con el mismo resultado

"¿Eso no es extraño?" Nos pregunto Fluttershy al notar como Spike volvía a cerrar de nuevo todas las puertas para regresar a nosotros un tanto curioso por saber por qué tantos cuartos para una sola persona.

Es que ya me empieza a parecer extraño ya que no se si sea porque la costumbre humana de tener mucho espacio sea así, o hay algo mas detrás de todo esto y nadie de nosotros lo está percatando.

"Es extraño porque hasta donde sé no creo que necesite todos estos cuartos él solo." Le respondí a Fluttershy un tanto preocupada por el hecho de que me asusta algo el saber que no creo que todo esto se lo hayan dado para ser solo unas cuantas semanas o meses aquí.

"Probablemente es para que se sienta más cómodo." Nos respondió Fluttershy un tanto calmada sin darle demasiada importancia, pero a mí ya me empieza a parecer demasiado sospechoso todo...

Armamento, casa que más bien es mansión, muchas cosas tecnologías...debe de haber algún tipo de respuesta que no estoy viendo o que tal vez sabe Damian pero no nos ha dicho.

"¿Saben algo? Seria aterrador si por la noche todos los cuartos estuvieran abiertos y las puertas rechinaran y luego hubiera ojos brillantes en la oscuridad." Spike nos dijo a ambas, haciendo que diera una pequeña sonrisa por el hecho de que podría ser algo divertido asustar a alguien de noche aquí.

Aunque probablemente no me vaya a agradar porque no he estado aquí de noche y pues...me acabo de imaginar todo y como que si da algo de miedo.

"Spike, no creo que sea lo más prudente decir cuando hay una tormenta eléctrica sobre nosotros." Fluttershy nos respondió a ambos en lo que irónicamente escuchábamos un relámpago un tanto alto, iluminando brevemente algunos de los cuartos.

"¿Qué? Es cierto." Nos respondió Spike inocentemente en lo que se sentaba en la alfombra y simplemente nos miraba a ambas, mas yo no podía evitar pensar en cuanto iba a durar esta tormenta y si habia probabilidad de que empeorara al pasar el tiempo, para tomar en cuenta el tiempo que vamos a estar afuera...

Aunque conociendo a Damian, probablemente ha de tener algún tipo de idea o truco sobre cómo llegar hasta aquí.

"Fluttershy, ¿cuánto durará la tormenta?" Le pregunte a Fluttershy, ya que como ella conoce a Rainbow y ella se encarga del clima aquí, pues tal vez sabe más o menos el clima en general, además de que así pues tal vez busco mi traje para no mojarme mi pelaje en caso de algo.

"Todo el día, solo que empezara a empeorar durante la tarde y habrá fuertes ráfagas de viento." Fluttershy me respondió tranquilamente, haciéndome pensar un tanto más seria al tomar en cuenta que si duramos demasiado fuera, existe el riesgo de que el viento nos pueda llegar a lanzar objetos y lastimarnos...

Además de que Damian es más alto y puede llegar a ser golpeado mas fácilmente que nosotros, aunque yo podría detener las cosas con magia, así que no es tanto problema.

"Espero que los arboles no empiecen a caerse durante la tarde." Nos respondió Spike mientras que solo volteaba a mirar hacia otro lado pensativo, y a juzgar por cómo está pensando, probablemente este recordando algún hecho o evento que sucedió.

A decir verdad, las Mane tienen tantas aventuras, que normalmente son los que resuelven los problemas grandes que han sucedido en Ponyville...y las que también lo causan, pero al final lo resuelven.

"Es probable." Fluttershy le respondió tranquilamente al pequeño dragón, el cual solo hizo un gemido de desesperación, tal vez porque como la biblioteca es un árbol...y tiene ramas...pues los vidrios...mejor no me pongo a pensar en eso.

"Oye Lyra, ¿puedo ir con ustedes si van con el Doctor?" Me pregunto Spike algo callado, como si sintiera que le fuéramos a negar algo o si me tuviera miedo, pero a decir verdad estaría feliz si fuera también, siempre y cuando no vaya Nyx y este fastidiando.

"Claro." Fue mi respuesta a Spike, el cual inmediatamente cambio a estar un tanto emocionado por el hecho de ir, lo cual me hace interesarme en que tendría de interés a un bebe dragón el visitar a un pony que maneje tecnología que tal vez no comprenda.

"¡Genial! Mas probabilidad de conocer más cosas extrañas e interesantes." Nos respondió emocionado Spike, y de hecho se ve un tanto tierno por cómo reacciona, mas eso me dice que el ha ido con el Doctor anteriormente y ya ha estado ahí antes.

"¿Y porque tanto interés?" Le pregunto Fluttershy algo interesada en que Spike se vea un tanto más emocionado sin siquiera tener algún tipo de relación con tecnología. ¿Para qué quiere conocer más la tecnología si sus dentaduras rompen cristales, escupen fuego y tienen escamas duras?

"Pues porque me parece emocionante, además de que el Doctor siempre tiene aparatos interesantes con distintos botones y colores." Le respondió Spike, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Fluttershy en lo que se acercaba a Spike para acariciar su cabeza.

"Oye Lyra, ¿Bon Bon sabe que estas fuera?" Repentinamente me pregunto Fluttershy, y solo me puse a pensar unos segundos, para darle cuenta de que si sabía que estaba fuera, solo que como no me he comunicado con ella, pues puede que este un tanto preocupada por saber si estoy bien.

Me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si nunca la hubiera conocido en Canterlot y no me hubiera mudado a Ponyville con ella...hmmm.

"Pues le dije que estaría acompañando a Damian por unos días, y que volvería mas tarde." Le respondí a Fluttershy, la cual solo dio un pequeño gemido de entendimiento, solo para prestar atención a Spike que parecía estar demasiado enfocado en algo

"¿Alguna de ustedes ha pensado en si existen miles de universos ocultos que Damian puede descubrir con su reloj, e incluso toparnos con nuestras contrapartes?" Nos pregunto Spike a ambas, a lo cual yo solo me puse a pensar en que misterios ocultos podría haber mas allá de nuestros ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Bon Bon**

Bon Bon es la mejor amiga y compañera de Lyra, además de ser su compañera de piso. Se trataba de una poni de tierra color crema pálido, con melena y crin de color azul oscuro con una franja rosa y una cutie mark de tres caramelos.

Bon Bon se enfocaba en la elaboración de dulces, a los cuales solicitaba ayuda de Lyra para que los probara y más o menos decidiera si eran buenos o no, aunque solo era una excusa para no tener que probarlos ellos y empalagarse de tanto dulce que elaboraba día con día.

Su negocio estaba justo a un lado de donde vivían ambas, siendo sus cuartos los de la planta alta, pero en este momento era un sábado, por lo que Bon Bon habia decidido no ponerse a trabajar y solo relajarse leyendo un libro o mirando la televisión...

Solo que ya empezaba a desesperarse por un pequeño detalle.

"¿Pues en donde se habrá metido Lyra esta vez?" Decía en voz alta Bon Bon un tanto desesperada mientras paseaba por alrededor de su cuarto dando vuelvas y vueltas pensando en miles de cosas.

Normalmente disfrutaría alegre de unos cuantos días sin Lyra alrededor principalmente porque la agobiaba en ocasiones con detalles o información acerca de 'humanos', los cuales no llamaban mucho la atención de ella pero aun así persistía y seguía hablando y hablando.

Aun así, le agradaba Lyra y se llevaban bien incluso si a veces fuera molesta, solo que en esta ocasión Lyra ya llevaba más de dos días fuera y aun no llegaba siquiera para saludarla, lo cual preocupaba a Bon Bon.

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, o le hayan hecho una broma de mal gusto..." Siguió hablando en voz alta, un tanto preocupada por ni siquiera saber en donde se encontraba actualmente, siendo lo único que le dijo 'Acompañare a Damian para asegurarme que no se vaya a desaparecer y volveré cuando este de regreso en Ponyville', cosa que la tenía todavía más preocupada

Por más que Bon Bon intentaba relajarse, simplemente ya no podía sentirse cómoda con el hecho de no saber nada por un buen tiempo acerca de su compañera de piso, ¿qué tal si algo malo le sucedió en esos días y ni siquiera se entero? ¿o qué tal si se fue en un viaje de varios días y no tuvo tiempo de avisarle?

Esto, y otras cosas mas ya tenían un tanto desesperada a Bon Bon, ¿pero como localizarla? ¿cómo dar con Lyra si su única pista es el humano que recientemente ha aparecido pero que también es difícil de localizar, siendo así lo mas obvio a la vista?

"Sera mejor que empiece a buscar en los alrededores, a ver si tengo suerte en encontrarla..." Hablo consigo misma decidida a aventurarse con este clima lluvioso y con viento para ir en la búsqueda de cualquiera de los dos que pudiera encontrar primero, ya que era obvio para ella que Lyra se pegaría al humano inmediatamente en cualquier situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Habia terminado antes de asearme, y por lo menos ya no me sentía tan estresado y cansado como hace rato, pero en el tiempo que me quede solo en el cuarto, no podía evitar mirar hacia afuera dramáticamente como en película dramática mientras pensaba en que sería de mi futuro aquí.

Hay varios cuartos, varias herramientas y miles de utilidades, así como varias recamaras independientes para personas ficcionales. No me asusta el hecho de ser el dueño de esta casa con todo esto, sino el porque me fue entregado miles de cosas a las cuales no les tengo utilidad en este momento.

Armas laser y tecnología de ciencia ficción, una mansión en la cual alojar a un grupo considerable de personas, la seguridad avanzada de este lugar. No me gusta ser paranoico en este tipo de ocasiones, pero el solo hecho de tomar en cuenta esto me hace pensar dos cosas: o el tiempo que voy a durar aquí va a ser uno muy largo, o que este reloj me tiene reservado más sorpresas que las únicas que hay aquí.

Aun así debería de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, no asustarme por los repentinos relámpagos, preparar mejor mi mochila si quiero correr aunque no tenga cardio y probablemente termine tirado en el suelo, e ir a visitar al Doctor.

De que lo visito hoy, lo visito. Ya fueron demasiadas sorpresas para mi sin saber un comino lo que sucede, por lo que quiero a un experto en esto, sea el Doctor dimensional que creo que es o solo sea un Doctor con tecnología avanzada.

Para empezar, volví a vaciar toda la mochila, de cada lado y cada bolsa, viendo inmediatamente que aun seguían los lápices y marcadores ahí, así como algunos dulces, derretidos en el caso de los chocolates.

En estos momentos ya me tengo que poner más serio a como esta mi alrededor en este momento. He tenido suerte hasta ahora y no perder tanto la cordura como supondría, principalmente porque como me encantaba la ciencia ficción anteriormente, pues me es fácil decir que varias cosas están relacionadas a la mitología griega.

En fin, ya es momento de ponerme más serio y no llevarme todo a la ligera como ahora. Ya es momento de que tome más en cuenta lo que me han dado para defenderme y también a aprender a usarlos. Probablemente me muera de miedo en un combate con armas reales, pero en este caso es solo magia y monstruos, cosa que un aventurero enfrentaría...

Heh, yo aventurero. Si en mi casa solo salía rara vez a la tienda de la esquina o con mis amigos, sin contar la escuela, he aquí yo, explorando y descubriendo nuevas y extrañas cosas día a día...

Como que ya empiezo a extrañar la presencia de otra persona alrededor.

Para empezar, solo llevare una pluma, lápiz y lo ocasional por si las dudas, aunque probablemente necesite un cuaderno en un futuro para hacer anotaciones. Luego, necesito solo llevar la laptop y la cámara con sus cargadores, así como un subfusil y dos cartuchos. A decir verdad puedo cambiar ambos taseres por el bastón eléctrico, así que esos dos se quedan. El rifle y mi consola portátil no me van a ser de utilidad al menos de que vaya a hacer algún viaje largo o peligroso, así que se quedan.

A decir verdad, saque varias cosas y la mochila se siente ya más ligera que antes, además de que no estoy todo agobiado con cuidar las miles de cosas que tengo, solo que ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de acomodarlas en mi cuarto en alto para evitar que alguna potra venga a agarrar algo...

*tos*Lyra*tos*

En lo demás, pues dejare como estaba el reloj y los dos brazaletes. No creo que sea lo más recomendable deshacerme del escudo o de los trajes, mucho peor del reloj viendo como casi creo que al conocer al Doctor se va a desatar el infierno dentro de mi mente y probablemente pierda la cordura o me vuelva más paranoico.

Solo me puse a revisar mi cuarto rápidamente y a acomodar todo para que no se viera tan desordenado, echando mi último cambio de ropa limpia al ducto...lo cual me recuerda que tengo que ponerme a lavar, y que no sé nada acerca de lavar.

Lo único importante que cargo en mis bolsillo son las llaves de la casa y el celular en modo vuelo con los audífonos conectados. Me puse a revisar porque se habia reproducido la música anteriormente, pero no vi nada en especial. Tal vez sea una forma de indicarme algo importante que sucederá, así que tendré un audífono en mi oído cuando salga en caso de algo.

Ya con todo esto, solo me falta pensar en una cosa más: en quien confiar y de quien cuidarme. Desde lo sucedido con Celestia me he puesto a pensar en quien confiar realmente en el tiempo que me quede aquí. Probablemente esto cambie cuando conozca mejor a los ponies, pero en este momento es decidir en quien quedarme cerca.

Obviamente me llevo mejor con Lyra, Fluttershy y Spike, por lo que puedo decir que confió mas en ellos. Por los demás...ehh, no se la verdad, todo es cuestión de que las conozca mejor, hablando solo de Ponyville y la familia de Twilight.

Discord está demasiado alocado, pero aun así es agradable del todo, así que más o menos si me llevo con el bien, solo falta conocer mejor a Screwball para ver qué pasa. Por la familia de Twilight no se la verdad, no he hablado casi nada con el esposo de Velvet, y con ella no sé qué decir, además de que falta Shining y Cadence o Candace, no sé.

Con Luna la verdad aun no me decido. Parece agradable y todo, mas no sé cómo se comporte estando ya más en confianza, y finalmente Celestia...

La verdad ni entendiendo porque cambia de actitud así de rápido, no sé si por el estrés de gobernar o la seguridad, no sé. El punto es que ella sabe todo sobre mi además de que estoy enojado con ella, y probablemente volverá mañana a Ponyville de incógnita para tratar de buscarme y seguir fastidiando la vida.

Tal vez no maldeciré en voz alta y no tanto en mi mente, pero cuando algo ya empieza a fastidiar y fastidiar, pues es obvio que uno se enoja y busca una forma de darlo a entender.

Al final de cuentas, todo depende de lo que me diga el Doctor y de las dudas que pueda aclararle, tales como el reloj, la casa, las dimensiones, Molestia, etcétera, etcétera.

Objetivo: Salir de la casa e ir a la búsqueda del Doctor.

Justo salí del cuarto y me encontré a los tres conversando tranquilamente frente a mi puerta, Lyra inmediatamente volteando a verme tan pronto se percato de mi sombra a un lado de ella.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Me pregunto Lyra tan pronto me vio, en lo que simplemente cerraba la puerta detrás de mi por el hecho de que no quiero dejar abierta la puerta y regresar mas noche aquí, porque si ya de por si me da miedo el hecho de darme media vuelta y toparme a Molestia, mucho peor de noche.

El solo imaginarla con esa sonrisa de psicópata suya al mirarme me da escalofríos.

"Porque me puse a acomodar cosas." Le respondí rápidamente a Lyra antes de seguirme perdiendo en mis pensamientos, porque casi creo que me voy a ver en una situación vergonzosa si me quedo mirando pensativo algo por mucho tiempo y no les respondo.

"¿Ya te sientes algo mejor?" Me pregunta Fluttershy un tanto tranquila como siempre, tomando en cuenta que no sé porque me empecé a poner mal de la nada, y probablemente la traía detrás de mi preocupada.

"Si." Fue lo único que le respondí a Fluttershy, la cual solo me volteo a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa suya, solo para notar que también Spike se encontraba junto a ellas aquí en el pasillo.

Es extraño. Ver a Spike me hace sentirme un poco mas cómodo tomando en cuenta que el pueblo está lleno mayormente por yeguas, lo cual se interpreta como mujeres, lo cual también se interpreta a situaciones incomodas por doquier tomando en cuenta mi personalidad.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto repentinamente Spike un tanto aburrido, mas la verdad no sé ni que hacer. Todo este tiempo solo estuve siguiendo ponies de un lugar a otro y ver en donde encajar, pero hasta ahora no he tenido de un solo resultado que me guste.

Excepto que me encanta la ciencia ficción y el reloj, pero hasta ahí.

"Pues yo no sé." Le responde a Spike sin siquiera tener planes de hacer nada por hoy, y con mas razón con lo sucedido de hoy, porque aunque este mas o menos acostumbrándome al lugar, como que me sigue dando algo de miedo ser el centro de atención de los ponies si es que llego a salir.

No sé por qué, pero sucede. No me entiendo ni yo mismo y así tengo que lidiar en la vida.

"¿No querías ir a ver al Doctor?" Lyra me pregunta un tanto curiosa al voltearme a ver, lo cual me hace recordar que si tengo algo que hacer por el momento. Lo malo es que tengo detrás de mi a la madre de Twilight y otros, lo cual me va a seguir, como se diría donde soy, repateándome en el alma.

"Pues si." Le respondo a Lyra inmediatamente antes de que se note que me quedo demasiado pensativo cuando hablan, a lo cual Lyra se me queda mirando curiosa por unos segundos, solo para voltearse a mirar hacia otro lado.

"Pues vamos entonces, sirve que vas conociendo mejor los alrededores." Lyra me responde repentinamente con un cambio de voz más alegre y decidido en lo que ambas empiezas a caminar, por lo que también las voy siguiendo.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo a seguir ponies. No se si no quiero usar el mapa que tengo y que es mucho mejor por flojera, o porque ni siquiera me pongo de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

"¿Y cuando nos vamos a ir o qué?" Les pregunta Spike a ambas en lo que empezamos a caminar los cuatro hacia las escaleras, teniendo que llevar el paso un poco más lento a causa de Spike, que tiene que correr en segundos para alcanzarnos.

"En unos minutos, ya que parece que ya no se escucha tanto la lluvia." Fluttershy le responde con una tranquilidad tan...calmante, a Spike que simplemente se limita a dar un gemido de entendimiento. "Yo regresare a casa para revisar si mis animalitos están bien."

Inmediatamente al bajar me percato de que Nyx esta tan contenta y entretenida armando miles de figuras con cubos de plástico a gran escala, todo construido con la ayuda de su magia y la combinación de miles de colores y formas.

Yo digo que debería salir más de casa.

"¿Mejor?" Me pregunta Twilight inmediatamente en lo que yo bajo las escaleras, a lo cual simplemente asiento con la cabeza, sin ver yo la necesidad de responderle con palabras.

"Creo que si hicieras mas ejercicio, eso no hubiera sucedido." Escucho a la madre de Twilight decir algo seria en lo que la noto cómodamente leyendo un libro el cual probablemente es de Twilight, porque no creo que entiendan el abecedario de un humano si yo veo su abecedario como garabatos.

"Mamá, no creo que haya sido simplemente eso." Twilight le responde a su madre un tanto seria, a lo cual simplemente Velvet no realiza ningún gesto y simplemente se limita a voltearle a mirar, tornándose en una situación incómoda para mí que para los que están a mi alrededor, principalmente porque yo la estoy volteando a ver fijamente en lo que pienso todo este.

"¿Entonces a que esperan para irse a visitar al Doctor?" Velvet simplemente responde con una tranquilidad tan extraña y paciente, que me hace preguntarme si debería de hacerle caso o simplemente decir que es una trampa y quedarme en casa.

"¡Yo voy!" Me da un pequeño susto el grito inmediato de Nyx en lo que ella literalmente arroja todos los cubos al suelo y sale corriendo con Twilight y su madre, obviamente con una emoción por ir. No podría decir lo mismo de Lyra, ya que la está viendo con una seriedad mortal que si se llegara a dar cuenta, la asustaría.

"No Nyx." Twilight le responde seriamente a Nyx, la cual pasa inmediatamente de estar emocionada a un rostro de decepción que daba ternura y lastima desde mi punto de vista.

"Awwwww, ¿y por qué no?" Nyx le pregunta con tanta decepción a Twilight, que el solo voltearla a mirar me hace sentir lástima por cómo se está viendo ella.

"¿Que acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tu abuela?" Twilight le pregunta un tanto confundida a Nyx mientras que señalaba con su casco a Velvet, mas ella no creo que le vea importancia por el momento.

"Pero yo quiero ver que van a hacer." Nyx empieza a hacer un pequeño berrinche junto con gestos de tristeza frente a Twilight, mas esta lo único que hace es cruzarse de cascos y cerrar sus ojos, manteniendo su decisión.

"No Nyx, por el momento no." Le responde finalmente Twilight después de unos segundos de ver a Nyx de esa forma, la cual simplemente se da media vuelta y se tira hacia el sofá deprimida a un lado de Velvet, la cual simplemente la abraza tiernamente.

"Cuando tú quieras, nos vamos." Repentinamente me pregunta Twilight al estar tan distraído viendo a Nyx para después mirar de reojo hacia fuera y ver que ya no estaba lloviendo tanto, pero aun las nubes grises no se disipaban del cielo.

"Pues ya." Fue lo único que le respondí a Twilight, la cual solo se me quedo mirando algo confundida por lo que dije pero al final hizo lo que siempre cuando no me entiende y solo dio un suspiro.

Pues como en realidad Lyra no traía nada con ella, lo único que hizo Twilight fue cargar a Spike en su lomo, para después dirigirnos hacia el pasillo y llegar frente a la puerta, deteniéndonos por unos segundos al ver que Fluttershy también saldría junto con nosotros, pero probablemente tomaría otra dirección.

"Nosotros iremos después a la biblioteca." Nos respondió Velvet al notar que ya casi estábamos de salida, pero al voltear a mirarla parecía demasiado cómoda como para tener intenciones de moverse ahí durante un buen rato.

No sé si confiar en dejarla sola en esta casa, o mejor ignorar lo que dijo y seguir con mi vida y no preocuparme y estresarme como siempre lo he hecho hasta el día de hoy. Yupi.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Discord?" Fluttershy le pregunta intrigada al mago de lo raro, el cual simplemente iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

"¿Eh? Ah yo...pues volveré en un rato cuando regresen de su lavado de cerebro." Así tan raro como nos respondió Discord, desapareció en un destello de palomitas de maíz dejándolo todo regado por el suelo, pero por lo menos es algo solido y eso lo puedo recoger después de que venga.

Al salir al exterior, puedo notar por simple lógica la pureza en el aire, como si todo el ambiente se sintiera más ligero y mas cómodo de apreciar...

Solo que para mí está haciendo frio y todo el lugar esta húmedo, sin contar que está haciendo viento, pero por lo menos estoy abrigado.

"Hay muchos charcos y hace frio..." Le digo a Lyra una vez que los cuatro nos encontramos fuera de la casa, no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, solo que no puedo con llave porque como ahí están todavía ellos, pues sería como encerrarlos ahí.

"¿Cual frio?" Lyra me pregunta confundida en lo que ambos vamos caminando a un lado de Twilight para empezar a caminar sobre la terracería llena de lodo y charcos.

"Lyra, tener pelaje es hacer trampa." Le respondo a Lyra, la cual aun me sigue mirando sin saber realmente a que me quiero referir, pero por lo menos capta el mensaje unos segundos después al compararse ella conmigo.

"Aaaah." Es la única afirmación de Lyra, por lo cual yo simplemente me rio levemente por ver como Lyra nomas no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, y también por su gesto repentino de inocencia.

Me mata ver la ternura de estos ponies.

"¿Dónde queda más o menos donde vive el Doctor?" Le pregunto a Twilight algo emocionado por el hecho de conocer a alguien que si bien no me puede responder a ciertas preguntas, puede responderme otras que tengan que ver con universos, dimensiones y contrapartes.

"Eso depende. A veces se encuentra en su casa y otras veces se encuentra ocupado con sus inventos en su laboratorio." Twilight me responde tranquilamente mientras caminábamos evitando ambos pasar sobre charcos o sobre zonas demasiado lodosas.

"¿La cabina telefónica?" Le pregunte a Twilight recordando más o menos que normalmente ese personaje solía tener una cabina telefónica como medio de transporte, que para mí es como el reloj o algo aso.

"Uh-huh." Es la afirmación de Twilight en lo que simplemente apreciaba mejor mi alrededor, lo cual no he hecho casi nunca, y de hecho se ve como un lugar de tranquilidad y relajación sin tomar en cuenta que a algunos metros se encuentra el bosque lleno de seres de la mitología griega y peligrosos en todos los niveles.

"¿Pero entonces como sabemos donde esta?" Le pregunto a Twilight tomando en cuenta de que si no está en su casa vamos a andar buscando por medio pueblo a un pony, y no quiero estar afuera cuando empiece a llover porque después me enfermo y mucho rollo.

"Si nos topamos a Ditzy sabremos si se encuentra disponible o no."

Como que me suena Ditzy, pero no me suena. He visto incontables personajes en historias, mas la verdad no sabría decir con exactitud quien es quien, porque como nunca vi una imagen visibles, pues no tengo ni la menor idea de quien podría ser...tal vez una descripción me ayude.

"Describe a Dizty." Le pregunto directamente a Twilight notando a Spike totalmente distraído mirando detrás nuestro y alrededor, mas ella se voltea a mirarme extrañada por lo que le pregunte.

"¿En serio no sabes quién es, pero sabes quiénes éramos nosotras? No te entiendo..." Me responde confundida Twilight, y de hecho si tiene razón en esa parte de saber quiénes son las obvias protagonistas de la serie, mas no puedo decir nada porque eso es mucho rollo que no quiero que venga detrás mío...además Celestia lo sabe, así que va a ser su problema si lo cuenta.

"Si te explicara te quedarías mirando una pared por horas pensativa." Es lo único que se me puede ocurrir responderle según lo que imaginé que sucedería si es que le llego a contar esto a alguien interesada en seguir aprendiendo de la vida.

Y de la magia de la amistad...¡Jaaaaa! Mis chistes malos conservaran mi mente alejada de la soledad a la que estoy expuesta sin contacto humano y que probablemente va a hacer que me deprima y pierda la cordura. Lo bueno que la cámara no graba pensamientos, pero grabara momentos incómodos de silencio total por mi parte, lo cual es común ya que prefiero ser oyente silencioso perdido en mis pensamientos, a un participante hablador.

"Pero tal vez entendería mejor a que te refieres." Twilight me responde intentando sonar lo suficiente convincente para que le cuente el porqué se todo eso, mas voy a seguir aferrándome a mis ideales y principios y no contare nada que crea puede dañar su mente.

"No." Es lo único que le respondí sin querer darle todo el discurso anterior a Twilight, notando la obvia falta de atención de Spike y que a Lyra no la veo a un lado mío pero probablemente ha de estas mas tras observando algo porque aun sigo escuchando el sonido de sus cascos detrás de mi.

"¿Porque eres tan necio y aferrado?" Me pregunta Twilight un tanto fastidiada que casi todos los intentos que han usado para conseguir esa información hayan fallado con tanta facilidad y sencillez, que ya hasta tengo una respuesta definida en mi mente para ese tipo de preguntas.

Al menos de que el Doctor sepa, entonces a él sí le puedo preguntar cualquier duda que tenga y que esté relacionada con Equestria.

"Porque si." Le vuelve a ser algo cortante a Twilight aun sin querer darle todo mi discurso anterior, porque a decir verdad se me van las palabras a veces y también como que me empiezo a poner nervioso cuando empiezo a equivocarme mucho.

"En fin, como la tormenta hizo una pausa tenemos un tiempo antes de que vuelva a llover." Con un pequeño suspiro, Twilight solo sigue caminando tan tranquila por el sendero, aunque eso me pone a pensar en varias cosas.

Si los ponies no traen calzado, ¿que no se ensucian los cascos día a día con total normalidad? Es como si yo me la pasara gateando todo el día con mis manos...ay Dios.

Entonces cuando Lyra me abraza, ¿cómo se yo con que se ha ensuciado los cascos aparte de tierra? Ay no ni me pongo a pensar en eso que siempre me estreso con todo 'dioquis', o lo que equivale a 'sin ganancia alguna'.

"Esperen, ¿que no se ensucian sus cascos con el lodo?" Le pregunto a Twilight intrigado por el hecho de que normalmente no los he visto con zapatos o algo así mas que a las princesas pero eso es porque son realeza y todo esto, ¿pero qué hay de ellas?

"Se van a ensuciar algo, pero creo que a Lyra no le importa mucho." Twilight me responde con suma tranquilidad a lo que volteo inmediatamente detrás mío al escuchar el sonido de magia, solo para darme cuenta que Lyra está sumamente entretenida arrojando rocas a los charcos y ver el agua salpicar por todos lados, siendo su último lanzamiento uno grande que por poco ensucia mi pantalón.

"Lyra. Me llegas a ensuciar, no te hablo." Le dije a Lyra seriamente tomando en cuenta que este es mi unico cambio, y no quiero llegar y llevarme con la sorpresa de que no tengo nada que usar limpio si es que tengo que salir fuera, sin contar con el hecho de que tengo la pijama o ropa de dormir, pero ya es otro tema.

"Ya pues." Lyra me responde algo callada en lo que simplemente dejaba en el suelo otra roca que habia levitado con su magia en lo que ella aceleraba su paso para alcanzarnos y no quedarse tan atrás de nosotros, tomando un lugar justo a un lado mío.

"Bueno, para describir a Ditzy es...inocente en todos los sentidos. Una pony rubia de color gris, no suele ver bien y una cutie mark de burbujas, ¿te suena?" Me responde repentinamente Twilight al ver que nos habíamos quedado en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, por lo que me quede pensando en más o menos quien era pero con haber dicho lo de los ojos y que era gris es obvio que ya se quien es por obvia lógica.

Solo que me quede pensando, ¿en donde esta Shining y su esposa? Para mí que es mandilón y solo le hace caso a su esposa, pero quien sabe.

"Twilight, ¿tu hermano no se iba a regresar con ustedes a Ponyville?" Le pregunte a Twilight notando que su hermano no se encontraba con nosotros cuando hicimos el salto, y probablemente si se iban a ir todos juntos, mas la expresión de tranquilidad de ella me dice que esto es falso.

"Había dicho que se quedaría Candace y él un tiempo de visita en el castillo, pero que después vendrían a Ponyville." Me responde tranquilamente en lo que apenas puedo divisar a la distancia uno que otro edificio de Ponyville, por lo cual ya nos estamos acercando a una civilización...

Y que me voy a poner nervioso si me hago el centro de atención.

"Osea, mas guardias por todos lados." Le respondo a Twilight teniendo en cuenta que como se trata de realeza visitando un pueblo, pues existe la probabilidad de que tengan máxima seguridad como con Celestia y sus guardias por doquier, fastidiandome dia y noche...

La verdad no sé como contarle a alguien que Celestia me tacleo al suelo y se puso sobre mí, porque para mí se me hace demasiado alburero...pero quien sabe, tal vez los ponies no sean tan albureros como para aplicármela pero las apariencias pueden engañar.

"No suelen llevar la compañía de soldados, a diferencia de la princesa Celestia." Twilight vuelve a responderme, por lo cual me siento un tanto más tranquilo al saber que no voy a estar caminando incómodamente a un lado de un guardia con todo lo sucedido con Celestia hoy, porque no creo que haya pasado de imprevisto por todo el castillo con todo el escándalo y el tiroteo.

O un resumen seria "TATATATA, BOOM BOOM, SWOOSH, PEW PEW PEW."

"A todo esto, ¿Spike puede hacer fuego?" Empiezo a cuestionarme yo mismo al notar a Spike tranquilamente reposando sobre el lomo de Twilight mirando el paisaje, a lo cual voltea a mirarme para responderme.

"Que sea un bebe dragón no significa que no pueda realizar lo mismo que un dragón." Me responde Spike alegre, mas en lo que me pongo a pensar es en si realmente puede hacer varias cosas que un dragon puede hacer, como volar, quemar cosas, y una dentadura que rompe casi cualquier cosa.

"¿Y puedes morder y triturar madera?" Le pregunto a Spike algo sencillo que podría morder tomando en cuenta de que come y mastica gemas como si nada, mas se me queda mirando extrañado y confundido por lo que le pregunte.

"¿Porque lo haría?" Me pregunta extrañado del porque realmente se pusiera a masticar madera de la nada, pero probablemente no está entendiendo a que me estoy refiriendo con el hecho de si puede masticar madera o no.

"¿Y si estas atrapado debajo de un tronco?" Le digo a Spike un ejemplo en el cual podría utilizar su habilidad a lo cual simplemente hace un gesto de sorpresa para asentir levemente con la cabeza entendiendo ya finalmente a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

"En ese caso si podría." Me responde Spike ya sabiendo plenamente a que me estaba refiriendo, y no simplemente ir a masticar madera como si nada, mas siendo repentinamente frio en mi pierna y por lo que volteo a ver, me acabo de salpicar Lyra agua con uno de los charcos...

"..." Solo me quedo mirando con tal seriedad pero a la vez molesto mi único cambio que no tardo ni una hora en ensuciarse y al mismo tiempo mirar a Lyra, la cual se me queda viendo espantada.

"Ay no." Lyra me dice un tanto apenada por lo que acabó de hacer, y de lo cual ya le habia dicho que iba a suceder pero la potra no hace caso y sigue y sigue hasta que pase algo malo.

"Ay si Lyra." Le respondo sarcásticamente a Lyra tomando en cuenta que no se si estar enojado o estar frustrado, porque obviamente Lyra ya se empieza a preocupar porque estuviera enojada con ella. El punto aquí es que no me puedo enojar con ella, sino que estoy molesto porque ya sabía que algo iba a pasar si seguía así, y se cumplió dentro de mi mente.

"No fue mi intención. Vi algo con que entretenerme porque caminar largos tramos es aburrido." Me responde Lyra algo angustiada en lo que yo simplemente cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente para intentar tranquilizarme y no estresarme con todo esto.

Menos mal que fue el pantalón y no los zapatos, porque entonces ahí ya me hubiera enfermado y no creo que sea de ayuda enfermarme en estos momentos de estrés y menos con mi negatividad, porque eso supondría que tendría que quedarme en casa y no poder realizar mis sueños...

Los cuales son aventurarme entre universos y ver que ocultan, porque a decir verdad como que si da un poco de emoción el ir conociendo universos nuevos y ver las distintas variables de personajes así como personalidades y formas.

"¿Cuanto falta?" Pregunto Lyra al retornar de nuevo el silencio incomodo de hace unos minutos, obviamente dando a entender su desesperación por llegar a Ponyville de una vez. Tal vez sería más fácil si tuviera una bicicleta para mí, pero para el caso de Lyra yo digo que si algún día llega a conocer un automóvil en persona, jamás va a querer bajarse de uno.

"Unos minutos Lyra." Twilight le responde tranquilamente, la cual empieza a hacer pequeños quejidos en lo que yo simplemente miro tranquilamente a ambas, solo para notar que Lyra empieza a desviar lentamente su mirada al pasar a un lado de una gran piedra que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de un charco, por lo cual ella rápidamente empezó a cubrir con su magia su piedra.

"Nomas atrévete." Le respondí a Lyra seriamente, la cual solo se volteo a mirarme decepcionada para después solo seguir el camino aburrida como lo ha estado en los escasos minutos que llevamos aquí, y que me ensucio todo nomas por querer des aburrirse.

"Deja de regañarme." Lyra me dice adorablemente enojada en lo que parece que me está haciendo pequeños berrinches al ir pateando la tierra cada vez que damos un paso, y eso que ella es mayor de edad que yo.

"'Es que caminar largos tramos es aburrido'." Le respondo a Lyra arremedando lo mismo que me habia dicho anteriormente, a lo cual ella se me queda mirando seriamente por varios segundos, yo sin poder resistir la tentación de reírme por cómo me está mirando.

"Malo." Me responde Lyra con un enojo tan adorable que parece que me está haciendo un berrinche, para voltear a mirar hacia otro lado y evitar mirarme por lo que no puedo evitar sentir ternura por cómo actúa.

"Deja de lanzar rocas a los charcos pues." Le respondí a Lyra con una pequeña risa en lo que acaricio suavemente su cabeza y sus orejas, por lo que se me queda mirando por otros segundos para después dar una pequeña sonrisa y seguir caminando.

Porque como dije antes, prefiero oír que participar.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después<strong>

**Cercanías de Ponyville**

"...y así fue como fui convertida en una alicornio gracias a la princesa Celestia." Twilight nos iba contando a ambos el cómo fue que se convirtió en alicornio y en princesa, todo porque Lyra sintió curiosidad del porque el repentino cambio de unicornio a alicornio, y yo como espectador de su charla como siempre he hecho en toda mi vida.

Casi tengo el presentimiento mortal de que si me diera el tiempo de ver una reseña de la serie y sus capítulos sería lo mismo que me acabó de contar y así podría saber que puede suceder a futuro y estar prevenido, pero como no tengo tiempo y Lyra siempre está cerca pues no me da oportunidad.

"¿Apoco ya te dio sueño?" Lyra le pregunto intrigada a Spike, el cual venia con pequeños bostezos recostado sobre el lomo de Twilight, a lo cual no sé como hace para mantenerse en equilibrio y no caerse sin sostenerse de nada pero probablemente ya este acostumbrado.

"Un poco, pero prefiero dormir después de ver que nuevas cosas tiene el Doctor Whooves. Siempre tiene inventos que hacen miles de cosas extrañas e interesantes." Nos responde algo emocionado Spike sin poder evitar bostezas al terminar de hablar, porque a decir verdad con este clima fresco y un paseo rápido, pues puede que a un bebe lo termine por adormilar aunque este de necio y estresado.

"Oigan, ¿esa no es Bon Bon?" Les pregunto a ambas al reconocer cierta pony que acompaño a Lyra cuando la conocí por primera vez en aquel parque, y fue la que intervino para que Lyra no me fuera a aplastar...no por gorda. Tssss, mas chistes malos de los cuales reírme yo solo.

"¡Sí!" Lyra responde emocionada e inmediatamente sale corriendo en dirección de su compañera, la cual parece estar también un tanto aliviada por encontrar a Lyra, quedándome yo con Twilight porque Lyra no dijo nada y me voy a sentir incomodo siguiéndola en este momento.

"Por allá esta Ditzy entregando el correo." También escucho a Twilight hablarme y para cuando me doy cuenta para reaccionar, resulta que ya va a una considerable distancia de mi, quedando yo en una posición realmente incomoda y solitaria donde estoy.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Si voy con Lyra me voy a sentir incomodo al estar cerca de Bon Bon pero si voy con Twilight va a ser la misma situación con Derpy y voy a estar en las misma posición incomoda de que voy a ser presentado mas formalmente...y como que si me agarra la timidez y me bloqueo verbalmente.

"¡Hola criatura alta y extraterrestre!" No puedo evitar asustarme por la repentina voz que proviene a un lado mío, solo para darme cuenta de aquella pony rubia de color gris con su mirada, aunque cruzada, es inocente y adorable, que creo que ha sido lo más adorable que me visto hasta ahora.

"Hola." Es lo único que le respondo a Derpy, la cual estira su casco frente a mi por lo que yo estrecho su casco en un saludo, siendo la primera pony que no me recibió con golpes y me saludo formalmente.

"Yo te esperaba un poco más alto y con dientes afilados y feroces." Me responde Derpy alegremente mientras se queda mirándome de arriba hacia abajo con tanta curiosidad pero que al mismo tiempo no se sentía tan incomodo como cuando los ponies del pueblo se me quedan mirando curiosos.

"Ditzy me comentaba que Whooves quería buscarte desde hace tiempo." Twilight me dice algo que tal vez sea de importancia para mi saber, a lo cual Derpy simplemente asentía sentada en el suelo frente a mí.

"Si y también hablaba mucho acerca de 'anomalías' en quién sabe dónde de quien sabe qué, pero parecía ser malo porque lo veía mirar mucho una pantalla y traer varios papeles por todos lados." Derpy me decía intentando imitar todo lo que decía, pero a decir verdad era como ver a una tierna y adorable potra hacer gestos tiernos y ganar suspiros por todos...

Demasiado adorable. Demasiado inocente. Pensamientos malos regresan...albur, ¡albur!

Ay no ya me empecé a acordar de varias cosas que hacen que me empiece a aterrar y a perturbar, y que no van a ser nada lindos si lo llega a afirmar el Doctor.

"¡Damian!" Me vuelven a espantar con otro grito, esta vez el de Lyra, la cual viene con un humor alegre y de emoción junto a Bon Bon, la cual en comparación a Lyra viene tranquilamente junto a ella.

No, noooo. Ya me empecé a acordar demasiado. Historias con rating "M"...¡no, Dios no! Esto me pasa cuando me pongo a leer de mas. ¡Porque a mí y justo cuando íbamos tan bien!

"¿Te acuerdas de Bon Bon?" Lyra me pregunta alegre en lo que yo intento evitar pensar en todo lo que empecé a recordar para hacerlo a un lado, porque si llego a relacionar todo me voy a horrorizar y voy a caer al borde de la locura.

"Si, después de que me taclearas al suelo." Le respondo a Lyra tomando en cuenta que ella fue quien quito a Lyra de encima después de que se me echara encima al primer instante de verme, a lo cual simplemente Lyra volteo a mirarme inocentemente.

"Parece ser que después de todo aun sigues sin saber qué hacer." Bon Bon me dice tranquilamente en lo que Lyra no puede evitar estar con su pequeña sonrisa de emoción, pero no sé si tomarlo como una ofensa o como una referencia a que aun no tengo nada establecido sobre lo que voy a hacer el tiempo que este aquí.

"Le estuve contando a Bon Bon todo lo que estuvo sucediendo y muchas cosas más." Lyra me decía aun emocionada y feliz en lo que veía como Bon Bon la miraba de reojo y giraba los ojos, porque probablemente está exagerando las cosas un poco...o mucho.

"Supongo que Lyra tuvo una gran aventura como acompañante para verla así de emocionada." Bon Bon me dijo al notar como Lyra no podía evitar mirarnos a ambas con tanta emoción y alegría, que aun seguía sonriendo sin parecer una psicópata por segundos, aunque tal vez es porque le platico toda la aventura que tuvo en solo un día, lo cual es mucho para una pony que parece de fondo en la serie, pero aquí parecen todos como si tuvieran papeles importantes.

"¿Nos acompañas?" Lyra le pregunto a Bon Bon porque tal vez ella quiera que nos acompañe y quiera que nos conozcamos ambos, pero a juzgar por la negación de Bon Bon, parece que tiene otros planes.

"No Lyra. No me gusta meterme mucho en ese tipo de situaciones de ideas e inventos, me conformo con el hecho de saber que estas aquí en Ponyville y que estas bien." Bon Bon le respondió algo seria y cansada a Lyra, mas Lyra empezó a hacer pequeños berrinches y gemidos porque probablemente quiera que nos acompañe y vea ella misma como soy.

"¿Por favor, si?" Inmediatamente Lyra empezó a insistirme a Bon Bon, la cual aun seguía firme con su decisión de no ir, y probablemente ella tenga razón al no querer meterse muchos en estos asuntos y prefiere solo ir a hacer otra cosa.

"Lyra, ni aunque me hagas esos ojos de cachorro sufrido." Bon Bon le dijo seriamente a Lyra mientras cerraba los ojos para no mirar toda la escena que estaba causando Lyra, la cual era de esperarse de una potra y no de una yegua.

¡Hey miren! Uso palabras de Equestria...whooo. Sarcasmo a más no poder.

"Está bien." Lyra le respondió derrotada después de varios segundos al ver que Bon Bon no tenía ninguna intención por ahora de acompañarnos, pero es probable que después le vaya a pedir que vaya junto a ella para ir conmigo. Solo espero que Lyra tome en cuenta que conmigo cerca las situaciones a veces se vuelven incomodas *tos*silencio*tos*.

"¿Y donde quedo Der...Ditzy?" Por poco y digo el apodo de Derpy por error al preguntarle a Twilight al no mirarla por ningún lado. A lo que le tengo miedo es que no le hayan aplicado ese apodo aun y yo se lo aplique por error y termine en una situación incómoda y embarazosa.

"Se fue a seguir con su entrega de correos, pero me dijo mas o menos en donde se encontraba Whooves." Twilight me dijo, por lo cual simplemente asentí y empecé a seguirla como fiel persona que no se qué tengo que hacer pero ahí voy y con Lyra detrás de mí.

"Adiós a ambos." Escucho a Bon Bon despedirse de nosotros y nuestra corta presentación, a lo cual simplemente volteo a mirarla para despedirla con un gesto de mano.

"¡Adiós Bon Bon!" Lyra siendo más emotiva que yo, levanta su casco en el aire y lo sacude rápidamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que Bon Bon simplemente negara con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, para después darse media vuelta y seguir con su camino de antes.

"¿Y ahora porque no hablas como antes?" Lyra me pregunta consternada de que no esté hablando tanto como antes, y de hecho tiene mucha razón en ese punto. Anteriormente solía conversar con estos ponies como si nada e incluso andaba de preguntón, pero una vez que empecé a tomar las cosas con más seriedad me fui dando cuenta que todo a mi alrededor era más real de lo que yo pensaba y que probablemente no entiendo mi forma de pensar a veces.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido huir de Rainbow en el bosque y adentrarme más?

"Porque no sé qué decir." Le respondo a Lyra algo que es medio cierto. Si tengo algo que decir pero como no me se expresar correctamente, a veces termino explicándome mal y en una posición incómoda para mí mismo.

"Eso es demasiado extraño." Me responde Lyra algo intrigada por que le haya respondido de esa manera, pero como no tengo ganas de nada ahora pues simplemente me quede callado.

"¿Que hacías normalmente en tu casa antes de todo esto?" Spike empieza una pequeña charla conmigo al notar de nuevo ese silencio incomodo entre nosotros, en lo que íbamos caminando por los alrededores del pueblo y haciéndome notar de nuevo con los habitantes, unos ignorándome y otros aun seguían mirándome con tanta curiosidad que solo a mi me resulta incomodo.

"Solo ir a la escuela y estarme en casa todo el día." Le respondo a Spike mi rutina usual, siendo simplemente salir a la escuela, atender mis tareas y estar en casa. Casi todo mi tiempo iba invertido a la escuela y terminar tareas, lo restante era para tareas del hogar y jugar.

"¿Y no te aburrías?" Me pregunta Spike un tanto sorprendido de que no me haya aburrido desde hace mucho de esa rutina, pero a decir verdad no le tomaba mucha importancia a eso. Lo único importante era que me fuera bien en la escuela y tener videojuegos y ya, porque después vienen exámenes y calificaciones y mucho estrés.

"Para eso están los videojuegos, 'Twilight'" Le respondo a Spike, haciendo una obvia referencia a que el ya me habia contado antes que ella suele jugar en ocasiones y al parecer lo hace en secreto sin que Velvet se entere, pero casi creo que ella ya lo sabe y no quiere decir nada para no fastidiarla.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?" Pregunta confundida Twilight de que la estemos mencionando, a lo cual simplemente ambos nos encogemos de hombros sin tener aparentemente nada que decir.

"Nada, nada." Le respondo a Twilight tranquilamente, la cual solo se me queda mirando sospechosamente por unos segundos para volver su mirada al camino pero aun con ganas de saber a que nos referíamos.

"¿Tenias amigos?" Esta vez me pregunta Lyra algo que si me resulta algo incomodo de contar por el hecho de que en ciertas etapas de mi vida esto fue algo sensible de tocar para mí.

En pocas palabras soy sensible emocionalmente, en otras palabras lloro con facilidad, lo cual traducido es que soy delicado, y finalmente lleva a no sé.

"Muy pocos Lyra." Le respondo a Lyra lo que normalmente respondería uno, ya que los conocidos son varios e incluso cientos en toda nuestra vida, pero como siempre se dice de los amigos: 'Se cuentan con los dedos de la mano'.

"¿Y porque creíste que era buena idea tocar una esfera brillante en medio de la nada?" Otra vez Lyra vuelve a hacerme una de sus preguntas matonas, tomando en cuenta que ya estaban enterados de que habia entrado aquí por medio de un portal generado por una esfera, mas no creo haber dicho él porque realmente.

"Curiosidad." Fue lo que le respondí a Lyra y fue lo primero que sentí al notar aquella esfera brillante y sospechosa dentro de una casa abandonada y fuera de cuadro, tomando en cuenta que no habia casas alrededor de esta y que era solo arena y tierra alrededor de la casa.

"¿Y si te hubieran dicho que hacia la esfera, aun así la hubieras tocado?" Otra vez Lyra vuelve con otra más de sus preguntas matones y reflexivas, a lo que me puse a pensar en si hubiera realmente tocado aquella esfera.

Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera ido de ahí, sabiendo que era un universo de Equestria y que probablemente un brony hubiera sabido cómo lidiar mejor con la situación, pero el punto es que estoy yo aquí y no otra persona por causa del destino o error.

"La verdad no se Lyra. Ese tipo de situaciones las tengo que pensar mucho para decidirme." Le respondo a Lyra indeciso de que decirle realmente porque probablemente hubiera sido influenciado por mi amigo de todos modos, o algo mas hubiera sucedido e incluso yo mismo pude haber tenido la iniciativa.

La curiosidad mato al gato.

"Y decías que no sabías que decir..."Lyra me respondió con una pequeña sonrisita suya, a lo cual simplemente me llevo una mano a la frente, recordando que no estoy explicando con exactitud cuando hablo de alguna determinada cosa.

"Me refiero a que no se iniciar conversaciones y mantenerlas Lyra." Le explico con mas precisión a Lyra, mas esta lo único que hace es voltearme a mirar inocentemente con esa pequeña sonrisa suya que ya sé que significa que ya va a empezar a molestar con algo.

"Eso ya lo sé Damiancito" Con ese comentario de Lyra, no puedo evitar sentir que me repatea en el alma que se refiera a mí como apodos, y aun así puedo escuchar a Spike con pequeñas risas sentado en el lomo de Twilight.

"Lyra, no quieres que te ponga un apodo..." Empiezo a hablarle seriamente a Lyra con eso de los apodos que me pone. Está bien que ella los utilice para referirse así de cariño a mí, pero como que ya tiene demasiada ventaja sobre mí. Nomas espérate Lyra, que te tendré un apodo que te va a fastidiar...

"No creo que se ocurra ninguno. ¡Oh espera, casi se me olvidaba!" Lyra repentinamente cambia de tema y saca de quien sabe donde un par de mentas color...menta, del aire como si nada pero probablemente las tenía guardado en un bolsillo mágico de quien sabe dónde, para después pasarme las mentas y tomarlas con mi mano.

"Bon Bon me entrego estas pequeñas mentas como un pequeño regalo para ti." Lyra me dijo alegremente en lo que yo solo veía más de cerca aquellos dulces, pero al mirarlos detalladamente no podía evitar reírme en silencio y voltear a mirar a Lyra.

Es como si el destino me hubiera dado la oportunidad, para que yo simplemente la tomara y utilizara todo el potencial que puedo desatar con una simple palabra tan inocente y a la vez irónica.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunta Lyra curiosa de que casi este riéndome frente a su cara, por lo cual no puedo evitar mirar de reojo las mentas y luego a Lyra, comparando una con otra y viendo similitudes...

Las mentas son del mismo color que su pelaje.

"Nada, 'mentita'" Le respondo casi al borde de la risa por la ironía de la situación, a lo cual Lyra inmediatamente responde mirándome molesta por tan repentino apodo que aunque no se va a entender al inicio, resulta un tanto irónico.

Sí, porque en ingles es 'mint' y pues...el color también es igual y...pues ya me rio solo de mis chistes.

"No me gusta." Inmediatamente empiezo a escuchar su respuesta que significa que le va a fastidiar el apodo y, aunque parezca que para eso es, resulta algo tierno llamarle mentita. No por el personaje de otra serie, sino por la ironía de la situación.

"No se enoje mentita." Le respondo burlonamente a Lyra, mirando como Spike también está con pequeñas risas al ver como Lyra se empieza a molestar poco a poco por el apodo.

Yo le dije y no creía que fuera posible, ahora que se aguante 'mentita'. No es una referencia a otra serie en donde los dulces hablan en un mundo post-apocalíptico.

"¡No!" Lyra me responde aun más molesta y con un ligero sonrojo, volteando a mirar hacia otro lado con tal de 'ignorarme' pero hasta yo se que ya tengo algo con que molestarla cada vez que empiece a hacer lo mismo.

"El que se lleva aguanta." Le respondo un dicho que siempre se decía entre mis compañeros de secundaria cuando normalmente tendían a jugar fuerte en ocasiones con otros...pero por lo menos no era de mi grupo de amigos tanto.

"No me retracto de nada." Me respondió Lyra seriamente sin aun voltearme a mirar, prefiriendo mirar hacia el otro lado porque muy bien que no me quiere dejar ganar si eso significa ya no llamarme con apodos.

Sería un horror para mi si pudiera infantilizarme a mí mismo por accidente y que Lyra esté cerca de mi porque como que estaría estrujándome todo y empezaría a fastidiarme a corto y largo plazo en cuestión de minutos.

"Ya mentita, o te vas a venir cayendo en un charco." Le vuelvo a recalcar su nuevo apodo que tendrá para mi desde ahora hasta que me canse de decirlo, además de que en la forma en que está caminando no está viendo al frente y va a terminar yéndose de cara contra algo de no ser porque este lado del camino esta mas o menos seco a comparación del camino del bosque.

"Es extraño pero a la vez entretenido verlos discutir a ambos." Repentinamente nos habla Spike a ambos, notándolo como esta sonriente y al pendiente de todo la discusión que teníamos en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Otros minutos mas<strong>

"...y pues es una historia larga de contar si lo cuento desde el inicio, así que para después." Lyra me venía platicando rápidamente su historia del porque vino a enterarse acerca de los humanos, y resulta que habia conseguido varios libros sobre mitología en donde se hablaban brevemente, y que de ahí empezó su curiosidad por saber más.

Se me hubiera hecho demasiado sospechoso su hubiera dicho 'antes de ti habían otros humanos hace algunos años', pero como no creo que ese sea el caso, estamos bien.

Y claro que por supuesto Spike venia tan atento como siempre escuchándonos a ambos sin perderse ni un detalle, porque tal vez quería vernos pelear de nuevo u otra cosa, no sé en realidad porque no soy adivino.

"Creo que ya llegamos." Twilight nos dijo a ambos al yo darme cuenta de que entre las varias casas que habia en los alrededores, nos estábamos acercando a una cabina telefónica de color azul. Un tanto fuera de cuadro tomando en cuenta que es la única cabina telefónica que he visto, pero por lo menos es fácil de distinguir aquí.

Yo mas emocionado por saber si es realmente un Doctor que me pueda explicar todo lo que acontece a mi alrededor y que tenga experiencia en esto de las dimensiones, nos quedamos a escasos centímetros de la puerta, con Twilight de frente en lo que Spike bajaba de su lomo.

"¡Doctor Whooves!" Hablaba Twilight mientras llamaba a la puerta, mas al esperar varios segundos no parecía escucharse ninguna respuesta ni ninguna señal de que estuviera ahí. A lo mejor y ya se fue y no vuelva hasta dentro de unos días, o probablemente solo se encuentre en otro lado.

"¡Doctor!" Otra vez Twilight vuelve a llamar a la puerta, esta vez siendo un poco más ruidosa que la anterior vez, mas el mismo resultado de antes es el que sucede, por lo que casi creo que no está por hoy.

Awwww, otro día lidiando con mis angustias yo solo.

"Parece que no está." Twilight se voltea a mirarnos un tanto decepcionada de que no se encuentre el Doctor aquí, lo cual también si me decepciona ya que va a estar difícil encontrarlo después.

"Probablemente no escuche desde aquí..." Nos dijo Spike en lo que se asomaba al interior de la cabina para intentar verlo y así comprobar de si estaba, mas en pocos segundos se dio la vuelta para voltearnos a mirar.

"O existe la probabilidad de que me encuentre en el exterior de mi laboratorio." Repentinamente escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros que volvió a asustarme, por lo cual todos volteamos y vimos nada más ni nada menos al pony de tierra que esperaba ver: el Doc.

Espero por mi estrés y que sea el Doctor que espero que sea o si no me va a dar un ataque de nervios.

"Un placer conocer a una especie dominante de otro universo." El Doctor me habla con tanta calma al estrechar su casco en un saludo, a lo cual yo en silencio simplemente me puse en una rodilla para estrechar su casco y saludarlo.

"Creo que no acudieron a mi por mera casualidad." Se refirió a todo en general al notar que era obvio que no vinimos a buscarlo simplemente por turistear, y más porque se ve demasiado calmado al ser yo algo 'nuevo' para él.

"Pues aquí vine a traer a Damian porque quería que me explicara varias cosas." Le dijo Twilight al señalarme incómodamente a mí en lo que el Doctor simplemente nos observaba con intriga y silencio.

"Supongo que quieres saber el porqué logro entrar a nuestra dimensión por medio de portales." Le dijo a Twilight, la cual simplemente asintió rápidamente en respuesta por lo cual el Doctor simplemente dio un suspiro y volteo a verla.

"Entonces acompáñenme." El Doctor nos dijo en lo que el mismo abría la cabina con sus cascos para entrar en el seguido de Twilight y Spike. Yo no tarde ni cinco segundos para cuando entre a la cabina y notar que parecía tener hasta una planta baja, todo encerrado en una caseta porque no creo que esto este estático al ver en donde se encontraba actualmente.

"¿No estás emocionado?" Lyra me pregunta algo alegre en lo que bajamos juntos las escaleras y cerrar detrás de nosotros la cabina telefónica, notando además un panel de control en la entrada, pero creo que eso es para mover esto a distintos lugares.

"Pues si Lyra, y más porque creo que tengo a alguien que me puede ir ayudando cuando tenga problemas." Le respondí a Lyra sin poder ocultar mi alegría por finalmente conocer a alguien al cual puedo hablarle en caso de que algo salga mal algún día que no sea precisamente pelear con bandidos como el viejo oeste.

Heh...viejo oeste. ¿Acaso existirá un lugar como ese aquí?

"¿Ayudar en qué forma Damian?" Me pregunta Lyra un tanto extrañada de que le haya respondido de esa forma, pero tal vez todavía no se da cuenta de algo demasiado obvio y que podríamos tener en común ambos.

"El usa tecnología. Yo uso tecnología. El sabe de portales y dimensiones. Yo uso portales y dimensiones." Le respondo a Lyra con lo obvio, a lo cual simplemente se queda pensativa por varios segundos intentando analizar la información para después hacer un repentino gesto de sorpresa.

"Ah ya entiendo." Me responde Lyra mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, mas no podía evitar reírme por cómo se ven tan inocentes estos ponies cuando no captan algo por primera vez...

Por favor que no sepan alburear.

"Ay mentita." Le respondo burlonamente a Lyra, la cual simplemente me empieza a mirar con cara molesta y de niña berrinchuda, a lo cual no puedo evitar una pequeña risa por cómo actúa de vez en cuando.

De veras que me dan pequeños ataques de ternura cuando la veo en ocasiones y más cuando mueven esas orejas que tiene de un lado a otro con suma tranquilidad y paciencia.

"Wow..." Exclamo un tanto sorprendido al llegar al final de las escaleras y notar toda una habitación gigantesca repleta de miles de aparatos y herramientas por doquier, algunas apiladas en cajas con nombres que puedo entender y otros varios en estantes.

Intentando seguir de cerca al Doctor no pude evitar asustarme al oír un repentino chirrido detrás mío haciendo que me dieran repentinos escalofríos, mas después solo veo a Lyra pasar a un lado mío con preocupación al verme.

"Tranquilo, voy detrás de ti." Me respondió Lyra apegándose a mi pierna al haberme espantado, pero es normal en mi tomando en cuenta que soy paranoico, mas en parte si me siento más tranquilo que Lyra se apegue mucho a mi.

Muchos lo interpretarían con miles de cosas pero a mí me agrada que sea así de insistente, ya que por lo menos sé que puedo pedirle que me acompañe a algún lado y ella verá si puede, como lo está haciendo en este momento.

"No espantes Lyra." Le respondo a Lyra al notar que probablemente ella fue quien hizo el ruido anterior, a lo cual ella simplemente me mira con una pequeña risa suya para finalmente alcanzar al Doctor dentro de un cuarto con varios cojines y sillas, pero que parecía arrasado por un tornado con papeles y cosas tiradas en la mesa y en el suelo.

"Perdón por el desorden. Es que estado demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar la localización exacta aquí de nuestro invitado desde hace días, pero cada vez que lograba dar con él desaparecía del mapa, ¿puedo preguntar el porqué?" Nos pregunto el Doctor en lo que todos tomábamos un asiento, o en el caso de Spike y yo, sentarnos sobre los cojines y ver de una vez por todas si realmente es real o solo una mentira cruel de un sueño.

"Como que le tiene miedo a los ponies." Le respondió Twilight al notar que me habia quedado callado por demasiado tiempo y no hacer el momento tan incomodo, a lo cual el Doctor simplemente asintió y empezó a recoger cada uno de los papeles tirados, organizándolos de un cierto modo.

"¿Y eso se debe a?" Volvió a preguntar, pero creo que esta vez se refirió especialmente a mí, ya que no creo que Twilight pueda escuchar lo que pienso y la forma en la que actuó...

No como cierta princesa fastidiosa.

"Pues no sé, es simple miedo a ser el centro de atención." Le dije al Doctor la principal razón por la cual no me dejo ver mucho, y de hecho si me da algo de pánico ser el centro de atención de varias personas o ponies, y que se te queden mirando por demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada más.

"Ya veo." Respondió seriamente el Doctor en lo que simplemente tomaba todos aquellos papeles con su boca y los depositaba en el interior de una caja de cartón, para después tomar asiento frente a nosotros.

"Ahora ya termine con todo esto, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntar exactamente querida Twilight?" Le pregunto un tanto curioso a Twilight porque es obvio que quiere preguntar miles de cosas relacionadas a mí que no pude explicar o que tiene dudas y ni siquiera yo sé como decirlas.

"¿Cómo fue que él llego aquí con tan solo tocar una esfera?" Le pregunta directamente Twilight sin siquiera darle detalles de cómo fue o nada, así de seco y directo le dijo, a lo cual el simplemente se quedo mirando el suelo pensativo por unos segundos.

A mí se me hace que no sabe.

"No creo que haya sido una simple esfera la cual encontró, es a algo a lo que me encanta llamar 'portales dimensionales'." Respondió el Doctor después de unos cuantos segundos para después simplemente voltearnos a mirar a ambos con suma tranquilidad en lo que Lyra simplemente se recostada a un lado mío, pendiente de todo lo que se hablaba, aunque a decir verdad ya me sorprendió que haya dicho lo que quería oír a la primera.

Ok, ya tiene toda mi atención ganada.

"¿Y porque da la casualidad de que se encontró con uno?" Le pregunta Twilight algo que también me empezó a intrigar. No creo que haya sido casualidad de que hubiera sido el primero en encontrarlo y que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la casa abandonada brillante y decidiera investigar al igual que yo hice.

"Se puede deber al hecho de que tal vez fue transferido de otra dimensión a la suya en ese momento, o por mera suerte. Es difícil de saber a ciencia exacta de que se trataba realmente, incluso pudo haber sido obra de alguien mas." Le respondió tranquilamente a Twilight como si fuera un tema que normalmente ve y discute en su vida diaria, en lo que veía a Twilight asentir y captar su respuesta.

"¿Apoco alguien pudo haberlo mandado aquí?" Le pregunta Twilight intrigada por el hecho de que tal vez no haya llegado aquí por mera coincidencia y realmente fue obra de alguien más que quiso lanzarme hacia este universo con algún propósito especifico, mas quien sabe.

"Tal vez no, pero eso explicaría el porqué utiliza tecnología avanzada no disponible en su época aun." Le respondio el Doctor a Twilight en lo que volteaba a mirarme porque de hecho estaba viendo la hora en el reloj para ver que no se hiciera tan tarde, marcando la una y media de la tarde.

"¿Se refiere al reloj?" Le pregunto al Doctor mientras elevo el reloj a su mirada, porque tal vez se pueda estar refiriendo a alguna otra cosa como la cámara o los misteriosos botones de mi mochila que no he usado pero usare...algún día.

"En efecto. Lo que portas ahí es nada más y nada menos que un dispositivo capaz de poder romper espacio y tiempo para lograr abrir ventanas a otras galaxias y universos." El Doctor me respondió algo que ya empezó a generarme algo de miedo en relación con el reloj y los poderes ocultos que realmente pueda alojar y que no estoy viendo realmente.

Sé que el reloj esta unido a mí y que Celestia no pudo quitármelo, mas eso significa que debo tener más cuidado de quien se entera de este reloj y su existencia.

"Creí que solo era para abrir portales."Le respondo al Doctor algo sorprendido de que lo que estoy usando actualmente sea más poderoso de lo que creía inicialmente, y que tengo miedo que alguien sepa que hace y me lo intente robar.

"Esa es una de sus características por defecto, lo que no has descubierto aun es utilizar todo su potencial para beneficio propio." El Doctor me responde cual sabio en el tema, lo cual ya empieza a incrementar mi miedo y paranoia acerca de si realmente debería seguir usando el reloj o solo dejarlo para ocasiones especiales.

"¿Entonces está diciendo puede hacer más cosas que simplemente abrir portales?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo preocupado por el hecho de que pueda incluso destruir mundos con este pequeño aparato, a lo cual el simplemente se me queda viendo pensativo.

"Por lo que puedo ver desde aquí fue que ese dispositivo no fue creado con esa característica únicamente." El Doc me dice intentando descifrar con su mirada cualquier función que tal vez no sepa, pero sí creo que puede ayudarme a utilizar mejor mi tecnología, lo dejo revisar el reloj a ver que puede descubrir el.

"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que le llegan varias cosas de la nada? Siempre aparece con nuevas cosas que alguien le da." Le pregunta de nuevo Twilight un tanto intrigada por el hecho de que siempre que me volvía a topar con ella traía nuevas cosas, pero yo también quiero saber porque fue que me llegaron a mi específicamente, porque no creo que hayan caído cada uno por simple casualidad.

"Al parecer eso explicaría él porque he estado detectando anomalías por los alrededores después de su llegada. Se podría decir que alguien le está ayudando a mejorar sus probabilidades de éxito y supervivencia." El Doc le responde tranquilamente a Twilight, mas tanto a ella como a mí nos genera un cierto grado de confusión a lo que dijo. Sé que es para defenderme, ¿pero de que tanto me voy a estar defendiendo realmente?

"¿Por qué supervivencia?" Le pregunta Twilight tanto curiosa como confundida, y de hecho le iba a preguntar yo mas no sabía cómo decirle exactamente porque Twilight me gano al hablar y porque Lyra me estaba fastidiando de que la acariciara.

"No creo que se le haya otorgado tanto material y herramientas como para ser un simple viaje de ida y retorno, ¿no lo crees Twilight?" Le respondió el Doc con algo que es muy cierto y a la vez muy perturbador desde mi punto de vista considerando que soy yo el que tengo todo eso y que probablemente necesite más ayuda que simplemente yo al estar aquí.

"¿Pero sobrevivir a qué?" Le pregunta de nuevo Twilight al no quedarle tan claro a que debería de defenderme realmente y contra que, ya que tal vez no está pensando lo mismo en lo que estoy pensando, y es en cada uno de esos personajes existentes en el fandom que han sido creados y que probablemente pueda encontrar entre mis viajes, algunos buenos y otros malos.

"No lo podría decir con exactitud, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que estoy algo aliviado de por fin dar con él." Le responde el Doctor con cierta duda, porque probablemente si sabe a que debería de estar defendiéndome pero no le dice nada porque, como sabrán, ella es princesa y probablemente le cuente a Celestia lo que escuche aquí.

Yo simplemente miro a mi alrededor solo para notar tanto a Spike como a Lyra entretenidos escuchando las explicaciones del Doctor, pero casi creo que Lyra está simplemente relajándose con mis caricias...y yo muy obediente haciéndole caso, pero pues ni modo.

"Doctor, ¿me podría explicar más o menos qué es esto de las dimensiones? Porque como que ya me genero algo de inquietud al notar que él viene de un universo más lejano y diferente al que yo fui." Le pregunta Twilight al Doctor algo que probablemente también este interesado de oír y saber explicar en caso de que me lleve la suerte y alegría de poder toparme con algún humano algún día y que no sea brony...

No porque tenga algo contra ellos, sino que por lo que he visto puede que hagan cosas que no me agraden del todo y termine colocándome a mí en una muy mala posición.

"Esto será más fácil al notar que aquí disponen de tecnología un poco más avanzada a comparación de otros universos..." Hablaba al aire el Doc en lo que jalaba con su boca un pizarrón en blanco y lo colocaba a nuestra vista, para después tomar un marcador y comenzar a dibujar un cuadro y dentro de ese cuadro muchos garabatos.

"Como veras, nuestro mundo podría encerrarse en lo que viene a ser un sitio web. El sitio web contiene información que podemos visualizar, así como este mundo contiene seres vivos inteligentes y razonables." Empezó el Doctor a explicarlos mientras señalaba cada uno de los objetos mencionados, para después volver a dibujar otro cuadro a un lado de ese con otros garabatos.

"Pero para nosotros nos es imposible poder navegar hacia otro sitio y buscar otro tipo de información sin teclear la dirección antes, lo cual se traduce a poder entrar a otra dimensión, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto a Twilight al finalizar de explicar con flechas entre ambos cuadros, a lo cual simplemente Twilight asintió con la cabeza, pendiente de cada cosa que explicaba el Doctor.

"El problema aquí es donde aparece: ¿cómo es que podemos teclear la dirección web si nosotros somos la información y no tenemos acceso a un teclado que intervenga ahi? Es ahí en donde entra la funcionalidad del dispositivo que él porta como nuestro teclado ficcional." El Doctor volvió a seguir su explicación, dejando a entender que de hecho no podemos realizar eso al menos de que alguien esté detrás de ese teclado y nos ayude a nosotros a realizar semejante hazaña.

"Así que...¿el puede 'ingresar' esa dirección y visualizar otros universos?" Le respondió Twilight al medio entenderle a lo que se refería, a lo cual el Doctor simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a su pizarrón.

"Exactamente. Parece sencillo de realizar, pero se requiere de un hechizo poderoso en su caso o de algún dispositivo capaz de realizar esta labor en nuestro caso." Finalizo el Doctor al encerrar en un circulo aquel teclado que habia dibujado, para simplemente guardar el marcador y hacer el pizarrón hacia un lado una vez terminada su explicación, la cual al parecer Twilight entendió en su totalidad.

"¿Usted también ha viajado entre dimensiones?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo que puede ser determinante para mí al saber si realmente es un viajero dimensional o simplemente es un experto en el tema y ya, a lo cual solo me da una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo crees que he logrado conseguir numerosos artilugios e inventos?" Me señala lo obvio el Doctor al señalar con su cascos sus alrededores, los cuales están repletos con obvios objetos y cosas que tal vez no son originarias de aquí, a juzgar por las formas y colores raras que tienen.

"Pero espere un momento Doctor: si es capaz de ver numerosos universos y realidades alternas, ¿no es posible que haya otros como él pero con malas intenciones?" Vuelve con sus dudas Twilight, a lo cual si me tiene algo intrigado con ese hecho. No creo que haya sido el único que ha logrado entrar y salir por dimensiones, tomando en cuenta que estoy en una Equestria que muchos considerarían ficcional.

"Lo hay Twilight, pero es ahí en donde entra la capacidad de un universo para poder defenderse ante una amenaza, ya sea la invasión de otra dimensión o la invasión de otros seres vivos." Le responde el Doctor algo que también me llama la atención sin poder evitar pensar en todos aquellas historias en las cuales uno tiene que irse en contra de Equestria o defenderse ante alguna amenaza inminente.

"Como aquella princesa..." Responde entre murmullos Twilight, a lo cual el Doctor solo se le queda mirando con algo de seriedad para después voltear a mirarme aun con esa seriedad pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo como si nada sucediera.

"Veo que lograron defenderse con éxito al considerar que él aun sigue entre nosotros." Responde con una cierta seriedad el Doctor en lo que se me queda mirando intrigado, aunque casi creo que no sabe mi nombre aun y debería de decírselo por si las dudas.

"Damian." Le digo incómodamente mi nombre a lo cual el Doc asiente levemente en lo que veo como Lyra simplemente se acurruca a mi lado como si nada...esas confianzas Lyra.

"Mucho gusto. Disculpa por no preguntar antes, ¿edad?." Me pregunta repentinamente el Doc al darse cuenta que probablemente debió de haber preguntado anteriormente esa información, pero probablemente se quedo distraído con Twilight y sus inquietudes.

"Dieciséis." Le respondo al Doctor mi edad, mas esto parece tenerlo algo sorprendido a juzgar por su gesto y la forma en que solo asintió levemente mientras pensaba tranquilamente desde donde estaba.

"Y cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que lograron repelerla con éxito de vuelta a su dimensión?" Me empieza a preguntar el Doc mas o menos como fue que sucedió todo aquel problemón con ella, lo cual no es en realidad como explicarlo sin tener que hacer tan larga la historia, así que diré el resumen del final.

"Celestia se encontraba conmigo y tenía armas que la noquearon y la dejaron dormida." Le dije al Doc, el cual solo asentía con suma tranquilidad en lo que veía como Twilight aun seguía pensativa con un casco sobre su mentón y mirando aquel pizarrón con suma concentración, que parecía extraño el verla así.

"Una coincidencia perfecta para ti al tener a la princesa de tu lado, o en caso contrario no estarías aquí aun." Me responde el Doctor un cierto tono alegre intentando disimular el mensaje que me dio a entender, y de hecho se perfectamente a que se está refiriendo. No por nada le tuve miedo tan pronto la vi al instante, porque ya me se mas o menos sus movidas.

Al menos de que pueda aparecerse durante la noche, entonces me dará un infarto y estaré muerto del miedo y gritando por auxilio de nadie más que del silencio.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta Twilight?" Le pregunta el Doc a Twilight al notarla que se habia quedado muy callada y pensativa por mucho tiempo, a lo cual ella agita rápidamente su cabeza y voltea a mirar aun pensativa al Doc.

"Por ahora creo que no." Le responde algo incierta Twilight, mas por lo que empiezo a ver con el Doc creo que tiene otros planes por la forma en que empieza a levantarse rápidamente de su cojín en dirección a Twilight.

"¿Podrían dejarnos a solas por un momento a ambos? Necesito conversar de varios asuntos con el que podrían parecerle incómodos de hablar con ustedes aquí." Les dice el Doc a los tres en lo que con suma tranquilidad Twilight se levanta de su cojín y empieza a encaminarse hacia la salida, esperando tanto a Spike como a Lyra, la cual empieza a hacerme pequeños berrinches, pero después se levanta al estarle yo picando las costillas insistentemente.

"¿Me puedo llevar esto?" Escucho a Spike preguntarle al Doctor, y para cuando volteo noto entre sus garras una especie de tubos interconectados entre sí y con una pelotita dentro de todo el sistema, lo cual parece haber llamado la atención de Spike.

"Claro, solo ten cuidado de no extraviarlo." Le responde el Doctor a Spike en lo que veo como empieza a acompañarlos hasta la salida y, unos segundos después de quedarse mirando las escaleras voltea a mirarme con tranquilidad.

"¿My Little Pony?" Repentinamente pregunta directa del Doc, pero como ya sé que es una palabra clave es obvio que ya se a que quiere llegar con la pregunta. Creo que es su forma de identificar de qué clase de mundo provengo, porque no creo que todos los humanos que lleguen aquí saben que es realmente Equestria.

"Si." Le respondo con total sinceridad al Doctor en lo que me voy levantando del cojín al notar que el Doctor se está dirigiendo hacia otro lado, confiando yo plenamente en él desde este momento.

Como no confiar de alguien que sabe a lo que me puedo referir sin explicar incómodamente los orígenes de lo que me refiero.

"Entonces creo que puedo ahorrarme mucha explicación de una vez." Me responde el Doc un poco mas aliviado en lo que lo sigo a otro sistema de cuartos en silencio, mientras que me da tiempo en pensar que podría preguntarle que pueda prepararme en un futuro y que no me agarre desprevenido.

"¿Cómo fue que Molestia llego aquí?" Le pregunto al Doc una de las cosas que más me tenían con la duda, ya que no creo que ella haya dicho '¡Una dos tres por el joven que veo por ahí!' y haya decidido ir detrás de mi ciegamente.

"Antes de nada, ¿tenias esa expectativa de que podría contestar tus interrogantes con éxito?" Me pregunta el Doctor algo serio en lo que veo como nos detenemos al final de un pasillo frente a una gran puerta, la cual debo suponer que es algo importante como para que estemos aquí, a lo cual únicamente asiento con la cabeza y con un gemido afirmativo.

"Pues estas en lo cierto. En lo personal no se qué le pasa a aquella princesa, siempre aparece aquí y allá, causando pánico y destrozos a donde llega, según reporte de otros Doctores." Me responde tranquilamente el Doctor como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso me sorprende que tenga conocimientos acerca de ella por el contacto con otros Doctores.

Entonces eso quiere decir que si puede establecer contacto estable en otras dimensiones y solicitar información.

"¿Apoco puede conversar con otros Doctores de otros universos?" Le pregunto al Doctor un tanto intrigado del cómo es que puede lograr semejante hazaña un pony de tierra aparentemente común con una cutie mark un tanto extraña para él, pero que tal vez tenga sentido con su profesión y vocación.

"Ven por aquí, creo que esto te parecerá interesante." Me responde el Doctor con un cierto tono de alegría en lo que empieza a empujar con ambos cascos aquella gran puerta y me da el pase para que entre y observe lo tecnológico detrás de este pony.

Wow, nunca en mi vida me habia sentido tan emocionado, que creo que podría ayudarme e incluso podría acompañarlo para ir agarrando experiencia de una vez, porque como la veo, esto va a ser para largo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>No comentare nada de lo visto en la historia porque puede que le hayan continuado leyendo a las notas del autor en lugar de la historia, asi que si quieren podrian dejar lo siguiente en su proxima reseña (ademas de sus opiniones y comentarios):<strong>****

******¿Les parece adecuado la imagen que hay o no de la historia? Tengan en cuenta que yo no se dibujar y que lo hice tomando en cuenta el primer suceso de la historia y mi conocimiento basico en figuras geométricas (ademas de que hay dos cosas escondidas en la imagen y relacionadas a mi usuario y la historia, mas no se si se vean o no).******

******¿A que me refiero con esto? Simple: pasa de ser alguien timido, a alguien intrigado y emocionado por conocer, a alguien precavido y cuidadoso con su alrededor, hasta llegar finalmente a un paranoico que desconfia de los que lo rodean y suficientemente traumatizado y con secuelas por sus experiencias. Todo depende de si saben elegir bien su numero y no aventurarse a elegir un numero al azar, recuerden "cada historia tiene un numero de orden".******

******PS: Aun asi tengo que acomodar miles de cosas en mi perfil...se ve desordenado para mi. Espero y si les haya gustado el capitulo y si no, pues diganmelo y ya, asi de facil.******

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo (dentro de dos meses ¡Whoo!)...******


	32. Chapter 32: Enseñanzas

****************A/N - Notas del autor: Como dije anteriormente, era más que obvio que hablaba con la verdad cuando dije que me tardaría un buen en volver a actualizar la historia. Hasta ahora tengo oportunidad por la cuestion de que ya tengo tiempo libre, y me da oportunidad de dar 'rienda suelta' a mi imaginacion. También dije anteriormente que escribiria una especie de 'vista al futuro' de otra historia que quisieran (y gano la que le sigue a esta), asi que parte del siguiente capítulo será eso.  
><strong>**************

****************Utilizo también este capítulo para poder empezar a desarrollar personajes que tenia planeados desde antes, ademas de otros personajes que me fueron sugeridos por algunos (ademas del viaje a otro universo). Finalmente, tambien estoy medio re-escribiendo capítulos anteriores para que tengan un poco mas de sentido al como se esta desarrollando la historia en este momento (porque se ve totalmente distinto estos ultimos capítulos a los primeros). Si tienen duda sobre algo escrito, o algo no quedo claro, solo pregunten y se les será respondido.****************

****************Tambien me agrada haber llegado con el Doctor, ya que con ese personaje puedo hacer que le expliquen a Damian errores en su manera de pensar (haciendo referencia a lo que me dicen en las reseñas y mensajes), por lo que ese personaje esta semi-retroalimentado por ustedes mismos. Además, es el unico personaje que creí apto para explicar todo lo que hiciera referencia a tecnología, dimensiones y contrapartes.****************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.********

********Las personalidades alternas de Trixie y Twilight (o en otras palabras, las versiones de ellas) utilizadas aqui fueron creadas y utilizadas por permiso de Zero Lynx. O en otras palabras, ya tienen una historia hecha con las personalidades de esos personajes en específico.  
><strong>******

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32 - Enseñanzas<br>**

**Damian POV**

Es simplemente...impresionante todo lo que tiene el Doctor Whooves en este cuarto aparentemente "simple".

En si todo el lugar está lleno de toda la tecnología que pudiera imaginarme; desde pantallas largas y consolas desde las cuales puedo ver que parecen ser como un centro de control o algo así, juzgando por cómo está encendida y parece estar una especie de mapa en la pantalla.

Además de eso parecer tener más aparatos por doquier, cada uno conectado con cables a otros y con varios montones de cables extendidos por las esquinas del cuarto, como si de un centro de comando de una gran organización se tratara, solo que esa organización tiene un solo integrante que lo puede todo.

"¿Sabes? Sería mejor que tomaras asiento en lugar de que estés mirando atónito el lugar." El Doctor me dijo repentinamente para después ver que ya se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa llena de hojas con apuntes y números, por lo cual yo rápidamente me dirigí a un cojín para sentarme.

"Puedes hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta. No creo que puedan oírnos los demás y que puedan comprometer la seguridad de los habitantes." Me dijo tranquilamente en lo que simplemente miraba pensativo a mi alrededor, principalmente porque no sabía si decidirme en decirle lo que me paso con Celestia, o ignorarlo y esperar a que todo se solucione.

"..." Solamente hubo un silencio incomodo de mi parte, principalmente porque me acuerdo que Celestia sabe la mayoría de las cosas que no debería de saber, además de que también sabe sobre mi vida personal...y va a ser demasiado incomodo cuando me la llegue a topar.

Porque ya no sé si Celestia va a llegar a arrestarme y a encerrarme en una burbuja por lo que sabe de mi, o va a estar toda estresada por no tener un cierto tipo de 'control' sobre mí. Quién sabe, tal vez sufro de paranoia excesiva y me imagino cosas.

"Déjame adivinar...¿Celestia?" Me dijo algo serio el Doctor a lo cual simplemente asentí con la cabeza y afirme con un gemido, solo para verlo levantar una ceja algo intrigado.

"¿Que tanto sabe ella?" Me pregunto el Doctor sabiendo plenamente que ese hechizo hizo que literalmente ella viviera cada uno de mis recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones como si ella los hubiera experimentado, y como yo sé cosas que no debería acerca de la serie, pues todavía mas incomodo si tomamos en cuenta mis años de joven...o más joven que ahora.

"Muchas cosas." Le respondo al Doctor en lo que simplemente me recuesto sobre la mesa medio cansado y levantar la mirada al Doctor, solo para verlo con un casco en la cara.

"Creerás que es la que menos problemas pueda causar pero esta casi al tope de la lista, siendo superada por los humanos por mucho." Me respondió algo serio en lo que negaba con la cabeza para después solo mirarme curioso por varios segundos.

Casi creo que cree que quiero preguntarle del porque los humanos la superan, pero no quiero al mismo tiempo porque casi se la respuesta por lógica.

"Mejor no pregunto nada." Le respondí al Doctor en lo que me recorría un escalofrío el cuerpo, sintiéndome algo perturbado por el imaginar qué tipo de actos realizaron para llegar al tope de la lista y sin ser superados por nadie.

"Es mejor así, todo a su tiempo." Me respondió el Doctor y no pude evitar sentirme algo intranquilo por el hecho de pensar en que tantas cosas pudiera estar haciendo un humano en otros universos, y peor aún, que hubieran hecho todo este tiempo en mi posición.

Ya sé que hubiera hecho un supuesto 'brony': se hubiera enamorado de Lyra o de algunas de las protagonistas, luego más cosas aquí y allá, y finalizaría en una boda...eso creo.

"Doctor, ¿cómo fue que Molestia llego aquí?" Le pregunto al Doctor la primera duda que me viene a la cabeza la cual fue la inesperada llegada de Molestia, si hasta donde se es raro ver a otro pony abrir portales como ella lo hizo, y mucho más que haya llegado 'casualmente' aquí.

"Es sencillo. Cuando se realizó el hechizo, éste busco alguna conexión disponible en algún universo compatible y, una vez elegido simplemente abrió la conexión entre ambos mundos." Me explicó el Doctor con sabiduría en lo que le prestaba especial atención, ya que necesito aprender lo que pueda ya que soy más o menos similar a eso, si tomo en cuenta que en un futuro seré algo así como 'el tipo que abría portales por doquier y salía mas traumatizado que antes'.

"¿Pero puede volver o no?" Le pregunto algo asustado por el hecho de que Molestia pueda volver de la nada...y que venga tras de mí por lo que le hice, además de que obviamente no le va a agradar la idea de que alguien haya escapado de su "amor".

*escalofríos*

¿Porque me encanta pensar tan negativamente y tan realista, si solo me sirve para ponerme más nervioso? Y todavía peor cuando se que va a suceder realmente...aunque también lo sabe Celestia...y ahí voy de nuevo.

"Lo dudo. Siempre y cuando no se haya llevado algún objeto o material de este universo, le tomara mucho tiempo volver a realizar la unión." El Doctor me dice tranquilamente en lo que se levanta de su cojín y se dirige hacia la gran computadora de la sala para después empezar a presionar varios botones con sus cascos.

"¿Porque es clave que no se haya llevado algo de aquí?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo que me tiene un tanto intrigado. ¿Que sucedería si es que se llevó algo de aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Además, me sirve a mí en caso de que esté en problemas.

"Simple. Cada objeto que tenga su origen en este universo tiene una especie de identificador especial o ID en tu caso. No importa que tan lejos este ese objeto de su universo original, este siempre tendrá el mismo identificador." Me responde el Doctor en lo que veo como mira fijamente la pantalla en la cual empiezan a aparecer varias imágenes y datos que, desde aquí no se que son, pero probablemente sean importantes para la explicación o esté ocupado con algo.

"¿Y cómo le hago para saber ese código?" Le pregunto al Doctor para saber si tengo alguna forma de poder saber esto, y que en un futuro pueda diferenciar a alguien que provenga de mi misma dimensión de alguien que proviene de otra totalmente distinta a la mía y no se me vaya a ocurrir dejar a alguien que no pertenecía a esa dimensión en especifico...o universo.

Estaré loco, estresado, desesperado, tal vez deprimido ,y probablemente con un alto grado de paranoia, pero me siento más seguro si sé que estoy haciendo y con quien estoy hablando, y no con alguien que tiene la probabilidad de apuñalarme por la espalda y bien feo...tanto pony como humano.

"Es suficiente si tienes alguna especie de radar que se te haya proveído junto con todo tu equipo, ya que al parecer cumple con el propósito de 'explorar' tus alrededores." Me dice el Doctor sin siquiera apartar su mirada de la pantalla mientras que yo solamente estoy recostado en la mesa esperando.

"¿Y este visor si funciona?" Le pregunto al Doctor en lo que cambio a mi traje de exploración con todo y casco, a lo cual el simplemente se voltea y se me queda mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y luego voltear a la pantalla rápidamente.

"Deberían de ser suficiente." Me responde tranquilamente el Doctor en lo que yo vuelvo de nuevo a mi ropa normal para después simplemente pensar en que mas podría preguntarle y que me esté acordando en el momento.

"¿Entonces todos los de aquí tienen un código en especifico?" Le pregunto al Doctor teniendo en cuenta que si es cierto, entonces es más fácil para mí saber si es de mi dimensión o de otra dimensión y así asegurarme que no esté hablando con una persona que ni siquiera es de mi dimensión...aunque no debería de hablar con personas extrañas.

Como se dice en el inglés 'Stranger danger!', aunque si tuviera que hablar inglés, probablemente me daría pánico escénico y me quedaría callado todo el tiempo.

"Todos excepto tu. Tu perteneces a un universo de la Tierra, por ende tu identificador pertenece a ese universo...y de hecho tu equipo arroja otro identificador distinto al tuyo." Me responde el Doctor, a lo cual simplemente suspiro algo sorprendido de que todo lo que tengo puede ser rastreado y que no es de mi universo, así que estoy seguro que esto no es tecnología experimental creada en un laboratorio secreto de una organización secreta en un lugar secreto de un país secreto de la Tierra...secreta.

O simplemente no viene de la Tierra.

"¿Y hay alguna forma de saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado de donde yo soy?" Le pregunto algo que probablemente si me tenga preocupado, y espero que no me vaya a suceder lo de 'Te fuiste un mes y ya paso un milenio en la Tierra, así que ya valiste', o cosas como esas.

Osea, que cuando regrese algún día no me quiero topar con la sorpresa de que ya todo es más avanzado y ya pasaron miles de años desde que me fui, lo cual me dejaría trastornado y probablemente deprimido por miles de razones.

"Por supuesto. Solo necesito tomar prestado un tiempo tu casco, algo de tiempo para introducir los datos a la computadora y que esta arroje los datos." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que yo me levantaba del cojín y le pasaba el casco una vez que me habia colocado el traje, para ver como el simplemente lo colocaba encima de lo que parecía ser un escáner y empezaba a parpadear.

Esperen un momento...ahora que me acuerdo, cuando me quede perturbado por lo de Molestia, hice que sostuviera un cojín para decirle al guardia lo que le iba a suceder, y casi creo que la lanzaron con todo y cojín de vuelta.

"Doctor, cuando lanzaron a Molestia de vuelta al portal creo que se llevo un cojín." Le respondo al Doctor un tanto asustado de que si se haya llevado el cojín y que probablemente este con su sonrisa de psicópata planeando su regreso.

"Si estas en lo cierto, no te vayas a sorprender si vuelve antes de lo esperado." Me respondió demasiado tranquilo el Doctor, mas no se si se está dando cuenta que va a ir tras de todos y va a andar de calenturienta por todos lados y con todos...o probablemente tiene demasiada fe en que no va a representar una amenaza

"Ya valí chicharrón." Empecé a hablar negativamente mientras que me ponía de cara sobre la mesa y cubría todo mi rostro con ambos brazos, principalmente porque siempre voy a tener el estrés de que Molestia puede estar en cualquier rincón escondida y esperándome...aunque preferiría que fuera detrás de otro humano en este caso.

"Un dato curioso es que al parecer conociste a la contraparte original." Me dice el Doctor a lo cual rápidamente volteo a verlo sorprendido por lo que me dijo. ¿En serio dijo contraparte original? ¿Y eso a que se refiere exactamente con 'original'?

"¿Osea como?" Le pregunto al Doctor confundido a lo que quiso referirse con 'original'. Tal vez se está refiriendo a la primera princesa Molestia creada en los universos de aquí, mas puede estarse refiriendo a otra cosa totalmente ajena.

"A lo largo de todas los universos y dimensiones existen miles de contrapartes de nosotros, cada una esparcida entre algún universo." Me empezó a explicar el Doctor en lo que veía en su pantalla como comenzaba a abrir imágenes de distintos ponies, algunas siendo las contrapartes oscuras de algunos ponies y otras simplemente imágenes de ellas mismas que parecían repetidas, pero alcanzaba a ver una pequeña descripción debajo de cada una. "Y por lo que logro ver, es la Molestia original."

"Hasta donde sé, la única que hay es..." Le empiezo a decir al Doctor a la única versión de Molestia que conozco, pero justo antes de terminar la oración él mismo la termina con lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento.

"¿La del blog? Por supuesto." Me respondió el Doctor, mas yo lo único que hice es mirar sorprendido la pantalla por tan repentina sorpresa que me acabo de llevar en cuestión de segundos...

Osea, que si esa era la del blog, entonces es parte del Internet, por lo que probablemente sabe mucho más de lo que creí y que probablemente esté llena de más sorpresas de las que yo pueda imaginar.

"¿Y es mas diferente que las demás?" Le pregunto al Doctor un tanto preocupado por cual es la diferencia entre esta Molestia del blog y las demás, para así más o menos saber cómo diferenciar una de otra...

Aunque no creo que me importe mucho, ya que ambas serian casi iguales para mí y probablemente saldría corriendo si viera otra igual como ella frente a mí.

"Eso es obvio. Cada contraparte posee algo que las vuelve distintos unos de otros, por lo que tal vez puedas llegar a un acuerdo con ella al ser un poco mas 'tranquila' que las demás." Me responde el Doctor con tanta tranquilidad que no creo que se vea tan afectado por estar hablando de todo esto conmigo, pero creo que es mejor enterarme por el que por otra manera.

"Doctor, va a estar difícil que la soporte con su personalidad..." Le respondo algo incrédulo de que yo me pueda llevar bien con Molestia teniendo en cuenta su personalidad y...su calentura y...su personalidad. No creo que con que yo le diga 'No quiero' se va a quedar contenta y como si nada seguirá su vida.

"Quien sabe...incluso tal vez se vuelva una aliada que puedas utilizar como recurso cuando necesites ayuda." Me responde el Doctor mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual no puedo siquiera el pensar en qué situación podría serme de ayuda Molestia si la mayoría del tiempo solo anda de coqueta y calenturienta. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme a mi trabajando junto a Molestia. No, simplemente no. ¡Del diablo!

"A todo esto, ¿entonces quiere decir que las demás contrapartes oscuras existen?" Le hago otra pregunta al Doctor antes de que me quede traumado con el hecho de que algún día necesitare la ayuda de Molestia y no será nada fácil de poder conseguirla...si es que no me secuestra antes de eso.

"Claro que si, en sus varias de miles de variantes. También existe una pequeña probabilidad de llegar a las originales, pero tal vez puedas solicitarle ayuda a Molestia para que actúe como el puente para mejorar estas probabilidades." Me responde el Doctor en lo que empieza a mostrar alguna de las imágenes de las contrapartes oscuras de los ponies, siendo personajes que obviamente conozco por tanto tiempo que llevo leyendo...

Pinkamena, Murdershy, Miss Rarity, Molestia, la Rainbow Dash de la fábrica...y de Twilight y Applejack no me sé ni uno, pero probablemente ahí están por algún lugar.

"¿Osea que ella tiene contacto con ellas?" Le pregunto algo horrorizado al Doctor al acordarme de que la mayoría de ellas son psicópatas o asesinas, y que si Molestia lo quiere puede convocar a cualquiera de ellas para perseguirme, o cosas 'piores'.

"Si, solo que nunca atacaran sin sentido alguna otro universo. Créelo o no, las contrapartes originales suelen centrarse únicamente en sus propios universos, prefiriendo simplemente ir de visita entre si." Me responde el Doctor a lo cual no puedo evitar suspirar un tanto aliviado de no tener que lidiar con Pinkamena...

El solo imaginarme hablarle de frente a una psicópata con un cuchillo en boca no es tan bonito como quien dice, y peor aun cuando es hábil con el cuchillo y disfruta de la tortura como si le fuera un gran placer. En pocas palabras, estaría sosteniéndome yo mismo el cuello con esa horrible sensación de que me va a lanzar un cuchillo directamente.

"Osea que no me debo preocupar de nada por ahora." Le dije al Doctor un tanto más tranquilo por el hecho de no tener que hablar de frente a frente con alguna de ellas, excepto de Molestia que no va a dejar de...molestar. ¡La ironía!

"Tal vez de Miss Rarity." Me responde el Doctor un tanto pensativo en lo que muestra en la pantalla una pequeña biografía de Rarity, mas al leer los primeros renglones ya puedo ir a tirarme a un rio de una vez para no sufrir.

En pocas palabras, es a la que disfruta tanto que la golpeen, la sometan y la maltraten, como hacer lo mismo hacia otros, y tomando en cuenta que en ocasiones utiliza un látigo y su magia...pues como que yo simplemente caminare hacia atrás y hare como que hay una barrera de protección alrededor mío que me salvara.

"La masoquista no." Le dije al Doctor en lo que volvía a ponerme de cara en contra de la mesa y cubrirme con ambos brazos de la desesperación de siquiera pensar que tengo que lidiar con ambas...

Si de por sí ya me da miedo que me toquen, ahora va a estar peor cuando tenga que intervenir para detenerlas y que no me coman vivo...¡viiiiiivo!

"Debes de prepararte porque quieras o no tendrás que enfrentarte a cada una de ellas algún día." Me responde el Doctor un tanto serio en lo que veo como empieza a cerrar las biografías de los miles de personajes, mas una de ellas capta inmediatamente mi atención al tratarse de una versión antropomórfica de Celestia...

Aquí viene lo traumatizante.

"Ahora acá una pregunta un tanto seria, ¿existen los antropomorfos?" Le pregunto seriamente al Doctor algo que podría cambiar drásticamente mi manera de pensar y de ver a los ponies en alguna otra dimensión distinta, ya que esto es demasiado decisivo para mi mente.

"¿Quieres oír lo que quieres, o la verdad?" Con esto que me acabo de responder el Doctor, no puedo evitar quedarme recostado sobre la mesa cansado y agobiado por que ahora me tengo que preocupar tanto de las contrapartes como de los antropomórficos.

No son todos los antropomórficos en sí que me desesperan, sino una cierta variante que a una cierta clase de brony le encantaría.

"Pues ya ni modo." Le respondo al Doctor sin ganas de querer escuchar lo que sigue, pero aun así debo escuchar para saber más y estar prevenido y armado para cualquier imprevisto que me pueda encontrar algún día gracias a este reloj...

¿Saben que me gustaría? Tener a algún militar a mi lado que me ayudara, porque con esto de verme disparar y apuntar por mi vida como que no me agrada mucho, y peor aun si fueran balas de verdad, porque yo estaría saltando del miedo cada vez que alguien disparara cerca de mí.

"Existen tres variantes de antropomórficos: los primeros son los humanos con partes de animales. La descripción es suficiente." El Doctor simplemente empieza a dar vueltas frente a mí en lo que comienza su explicación, ya que probablemente el ha conocido alguna vez en su vida a estas variantes, o algún otro Doctor le ha de haber platicado acerca de ellos.

"Los que se utilizan a veces en el anime..." No puedo evitar murmurar a que podría asociar aquella descripción, no encontrando nada más que lo que se ve en el anime, lo cual también me desespera pero esa es otra historia distinta.

"La segunda variante es una especie animal con características humanas: estos son como los ponies cubiertos de pelaje, con melena y cola, pero con manos y una posición más erguida como diferencia." Sigue con su explicación el Doctor, mas no puedo evitar empezar a alterarme por el hecho de que pueda o no encontrarme con ellos y que me vaya a dar un infarto...

Soy demasiado imaginativo, y no creo que me agrade la idea de que un pony que parece humano mida más que yo y tenga más poder sobre mí, además de que sería demasiado extraño y perturbador ver como la autonomía humana femenina les afecta...dios.

"Tssss...ya voy a empezar mal con todo esto." Le dije al Doctor en lo que empezaba a enfocar mi mirada en él y luego a la mesa, luego a la pantalla y así en un ritmo constante con tal de no pensar en cómo me iría realmente, lo cual sería horrible.

"No hay nada de distinto. Es como ver, por ejemplo, a Lyra como antropomórfica pero no habría mucha diferencia, solo que tendría manos en lugar de casos y tendría que usar ropa como un humano." Me intenta convencer el Doctor de que no es tan malo como yo creo estarlo imaginando, pero aun así no me quita la idea de perturbarme por ver una versión antropomórfica de un pony...o de algo en general.

"¿Y debo suponer que los terceros son a los que le debo tener miedo?" Le pregunto al Doctor un tanto perturbado que aún le falta una versión de los antropomórficos cuando ya ha contado lo que creí eran los únicos, así que también me estoy asustando porque no sean los antropomórficos que creo que son...

Los de los universos "M", los cuales para mí son del diablo al igual que Molestia...metafóricamente hablando.

"¿Suponiendo tu desagrado por lo antropomórfico por cualquier causa? Si." Me responde el Doctor un tanto serio al verme como me estoy poniendo de negativo y desesperado, a lo cual simplemente suspiro estresado para seguir recostado en la mesa como si fuera a ayudarme en algo.

"La tercera variante es parecida a la segunda variante, solo que tiene dos diferencias notables: suelen ser más fácilmente afectadas por las hormonas y el celo, volviéndolos prácticamente como Molestia de joven. Aparte de eso suelen tener características secundarias mas...desarrolladas." Me cuenta el Doctor haciendo una pequeña pausa en esto último, para después limpiar su garganta incómodamente al quedarse totalmente callado, pero no necesita ser mas especifico para entenderle totalmente.

"Dígalo, tienen mucho busto." Le respondí al Doctor en lo que miraba la pared recostado en la mesa estresado por siquiera pensar en que al llegar a saltar a una nueva dimensión me encuentre con ellos, además de que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba con esta ultima variante.

"No deberían de ser mucho problema, siempre y cuando las mantengas alejadas a una distancia segura y encuentres a alguien que te ayude." Me intenta calmar el Doctor mis ánimos tan alegres que tengo por ir a conocer un antropomórfico, que no creo que sean de utilidad tomando en cuenta que voy a estar solo cuando suceda y me voy a asustar horrible.

"Ya valí." Empiezo a hablar negativamente recordando que también saben usar magia, podrían ser más altos que yo y que probablemente sean más tramposas y atentas que yo, además de que podría trastornar mi manera de ver a cada contraparte de ellas.

"No deberías de preocuparte tanto, ya que la probabilidad de llegar a esta ultima variante es de una en cinco cada vez que se encuentre alguna conexión dimensional a otro universo." Vuelve de nuevo el Doctor a intentar tranquilizar mis ánimos de ir a tirotear al primer antropomórfico pony que me encuentre y, aunque si lo haya logrado, no puedo evitar pensar que cada vez que abra un portal tengo una probabilidad del 20 por ciento de que sea el infierno para mi, sin tomar en cuenta los universos en donde los humanos son esclavizados o exterminados.

"Pero aun así está el riesgo de que si abro un portal me tope con ellos...y solo digamos que tengo demasiados traumas como para conservarme cuerdo por más de un día en esos lugares." Le empiezo a decir al Doctor una descripción tan exacta de lo que creo que me podría pasar, que podría simplemente cruzarme de brazos y lanzar a cualquier otro humano que me encuentre en la calle para evitar ir yo mismo.

"Mejor pregunto otra cosa antes de que me dé un tic nervioso." Le dije al Doctor cerrando los ojos para evitar volver a pensar en los antropomórficos y trastornarme más de lo que ya estoy. "¿Todos los ponies pueden ser iguales en otros universos?" Le pregunto teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora Lyra ha estado tranquila del todo, y no como otras 'Lyras' mas 'emocionadas' con un humano.

A veces siento que estoy contando una historia a un público invisible al relatar cada cosa que digo y opino, más probablemente ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto...o ya perdí la cordura.

"De hecho no y ese debería de ser una regla la cual seguir al momento de explorar un nuevo universo. El que tu creas que Lyra tendrá el mismo comportamiento aquí no la exenta de ser completamente distinta en otro universo." Me dijo el Doctor un tanto serio en lo que veía como se me quedaba viendo fijamente, como si esperara alguna respuesta por mi parte que lo sorprendiera.

"Ya me confundió." Le respondí ya cansado mentalmente de imaginar tanto y sin ganas de pensar, prefiriendo mejor que lo explique el y entender a lo que se está refiriendo, aunque casi creo que a lo que se refiere es que todas son distintas de todas.

"A lo que me quiero referir es, que cada vez que entres a un nuevo universo siempre ten en cuenta que no todos son como los habías conocido antes." Me explica el Doctor exactamente lo mismo a lo que estaba pensando que era, simplemente bostezando por el hecho de que está entrando una corriente leve de aire frio que me está arrullando en este momento.

¿Qué? Un clima agradable duerme a cualquiera, y en este momento está nublado y lloviendo, así que es un gran día para ir a dormir y descansar en lugar de estar afuera enlodándose todo.

"Ah ya entendí. Osea que no crea que por ejemplo, Celestia sea tranquila y paciente aquí, sea lo mismo en otro universo." Le respondo al Doctor mi posible interpretación de lo que dijo para saber si estoy en lo correcto, y al ver que no muestra una reacción creo que si estoy en lo correcto.

"Exacto." Me responde con una simple palabra en lo que comienza de nuevo a caminar alrededor, yo siguiéndolo aburrido con la mirada para ver qué es lo siguiente que va a hacer.

"¿Y existen contrapartes relacionados al género?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo que probablemente también me sea interesante de conocer, ya que como existen contrapartes oscuras de cada quien, es obvio que también debe de haber de género, ¿o no?

"Lo hay, pero no tienen nada de especial." Me responde el Doctor tan tranquilo y paciente como siempre, por lo cual ni puedo evitar pensar en el si se está estresando por tanta pregunta que le estoy haciendo, o es porque tiene a alguien a quien puede enseñar y que sepa a lo que se refiere.

"Pero sería raro que en este momento estuviera hablando con la Doctora Whooves." Le dije al Doctor en lo que me imagine estar hablando con la contraparte de él en una situación incómoda, ya que ella me estaría explicando lo de los antropomórficos...y probablemente sería incomodo solamente para mí.

"¿Y no te parecería raro ver a Butterscotch agobiado por yeguas cada vez que sale a la calle?" Me respondió con una pregunta, a lo cual inmediatamente me imagine viendo a la versión masculina de Fluttershy ser agobiado por yeguas, y de hecho se aproxima mucho a como creo que podría ser en realidad, y más aun al ver como el Doctor esta mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

A mí no me engaña, si ha visto a Butterscotch ser agobiado por yeguas y ya sabe que si existen esos universos.

"Debo suponer que estas pensando en que preguntar por la forma en que estas tan enfocado." Me preguntó repentinamente el Doctor, dándome cuenta que lo estaba mirando pensativo por error al imaginar el mundo de Equestria con los géneros cambiados y todo eso...y de hecho seria entretenido ver cómo es que logran convivir todos ellos.

"No pues ya nada tengo para preguntar por el momento." Le respondí al Doctor al no tener más que preguntarle en el momento, pero probablemente me vaya a acordar después de que pase un tiempo y se aclare mi mente de todo.

"A ustedes jóvenes siempre les dan lo más moderno y avanzado..." Me dijo extrañamente el Doctor en lo que volteo a mirar el casco y ver como parecen estar pasándose información entre sí velozmente. No sé qué es lo que esté sucediendo entre la computadora y el casco, pero no pregunto porque ya no quiero pensar más.

"Pero por lo menos usted sabe que está haciendo." Le dije al Doctor una de las más grandes ventajas que tiene de su lado, y es una de las más obvias ya que ni yo se que más puede hacer todo esto, pero como lo tengo a el de mi lado pues tengo la opción de poder controlar y saber utilizar mejor cada una de estas 'herramientas'.

"Tienes razón, pero aun así sus espíritus se ven corrompidos día a día con tanta tecnología y magia que les dan. De hecho te esperaba ver ya enamorado de Lyra." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que volteaba a mirarme fijamente, a lo cual respondo inclinándome hacia atrás levemente sorprendido por lo que me acabo de decir.

¿Cómo que enamorado? Está bien que no le diga nada a Lyra por andar queriendo ir detrás de mi todo el tiempo, pero de ahí no pasa...y si pasa entonces ya me volví malo, loco, o probablemente no soy yo y es alguien disfrazado de mi. Solo...no, no, no, na nais.

"Ah caray, ¿qué paso Doctor?" Le pregunto algo burlón al Doctor con una frase que normalmente me encanta decir cuando ocurren este tipo de situaciones, no pudiendo evitar reírme levemente al dirigirme al Doctor de tal manera.

"Lo supuse en un inicio, pero al parecer tienes una distinta manera de pensar que el humano común fanático de la serie que se aparece entre estos universos." Me respondió tranquilamente el Doctor caminando hacia la computadora para revisar el progreso de esta, y yo simplemente sentado desde donde estoy mirando a mi alrededor pensativo.

"Es que ellos son brony, y yo no...creo que eso me ayuda en una cierta forma." Le dije lo único que creo que podría ser explicado, mas no sé si realmente sea por eso o por mi forma de pensar. Sé que existen distintos tipos de fanáticos y todo eso, mas en estos casos la verdad no sé si distinguirían correctamente su alrededor.

"Te ayuda a no dar favoritismos en estos universos. En ocasiones un 'brony' , o como le llames, suele buscar una relación más intima con algún pony en algunas ocasiones, lo cual también nubla sus propias decisiones." Me relataba el Doctor en lo que veía como prestaba atención a la pantalla, para segundos después volver a caminar alrededor, dándome tiempo a mí como siempre para pensar en todo lo que me va contando.

Aquí hay algo que debo tomar en cuenta. Suponiendo que entro a un nuevo universo, pero que en este ya haya llegado un humano anteriormente, ¿debería de alejarme tanto de él como de los habitantes si descubro que es un brony o debería intentar soportarlos? No sé, ni quiero saber cómo me iría y no quiero pensar en ese momento.

"¿Y si me encuentro a uno, le disparo?" Le pregunto un tanto serio al Doctor, tomando en cuenta que no me va a agradar nada si en este preciso momento fuera a llegar algún brony, porque estaría todo el tiempo pensando en 'De quien se va a enamorar', '¿Irán a llegar a mas que eso?', '¿Me ira a comprometer con sus decisiones?', '¿Estaría yo obligado a ayudarlo?', y cosas como esas.

¿Pienso raro veda?

"No creo que sea lo más correcto de hacer si es que se presenta la ocasión." Me responde el Doctor un tanto intrigado de que le haya planteado tal idea de cara, y ahora que lo pienso no suena tan...mal, tomando en cuenta que suelen ser los que más corrompen un universo a lo menso.

Si, lo corrompen más que una persona con otros gustos y no seré convencido hasta que vea la prueba viviente de mi error, lo cual será nunca porque no creo que lo encuentre en varios años tomando en cuenta que, como existen taaantos casos de humanos viajando entre universos...

"¿Y pues qué hago?" Le pregunto al Doctor sin saber que mas hacer, porque mi primera intención seria dispararle y huir del lugar, para después adentrarme en el bosque y vivir ahí hasta que el reloj decida que puedo volver.

"¿Qué harías tu en esos casos?" Me pregunta curioso el Doctor en lo que empiezo a imaginarme alguna situación parecida, para después comenzar a pensar en que es lo que debería hacer para no comprometerme a mí mismo, tomando en cuenta que llegaré armado y todo eso.

"Pues vigilar...y no sé, andar invisible, revisar los alrededores y cosas por el estilo." Le empiezo a contar al Doctor cosas tan sencillas como esas que realmente estaría haciendo, ya que probablemente tendría más miedo a darme a conocer que de que fueran a secuestrarme, porque existe un pánico dentro de mi mente cada vez que se acerca un grupo de ponies hacia mi. No es lo mismo con una persona, ya que estoy acostumbrado a eso.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"¡Oh! Finalizaron los calculos." Repentinamente me dice el Doctor algo feliz después de darme un pequeño susto por el sonido repentino de la computadora, solo para verlo como empieza a dirigirse hacia ella para empezar a leer los datos.

"¿Y qué dice?" Le pregunto al Doctor entre intrigado y a la vez asustado por saber el tiempo que ha pasado en la Tierra. Con que no pase demasiado tiempo para entrar a la escuela, o voy a valer si regreso justo después de haber empezado, además de calificaciones...y todo eso...¿porque pienso en la escuela si tengo que preocuparme por sobrevivir y escapar de aquí?

"No hay mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que el tiempo en tu universo corre de una distinta manera al nuestro, o en tus palabras, solamente ha pasado poco tiempo." Me responde tranquilo el Doctor en lo que veo como empieza a manejar los datos y moverlos de un lado a otros, en lo que yo me pongo a pensar en su definición de 'poco tiempo'.

"Tardara otro tiempo en conseguir el tiempo de tu partida hasta el que se considere 'ahora', ¿Podrías darme un resumen de todo lo que has recibido y sus habilidades por el momento?" Me dice el Doctor serio en lo que empieza a introducir varios datos de nuevo en la computadora en lo que yo miro aburrido la pantalla esperando la información, con la idea de que no ha pasado más de una semana en la Tierra, que es lo que llevo más o menos en Equestria y ya voy de mal en peor con tan poco tiempo.

"Pues si." Le respondo sin emoción alguna al Doctor, ya que hasta a mi me aburre la idea de memorizar todo el equipo que tengo y las habilidades que tienen, pero tengo que decírselas si quiero que me ayude a controlar mejor todo y no esté ahí todo novato intentando defenderme.

"Conociendo esto tal vez pueda ayudarte de una mejor manera, y estar en contacto contigo en caso de que necesites mi ayuda." Me dice el Doctor en lo que yo solo lo miro un tanto curioso del cómo es que planea que yo esté en contacto con él, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo nada con que comunicarme más que con el celular, aunque también tengo que recordar que necesito más experiencia con lo de las dimensiones y universos si no quiero que me agarren en curva todos.

Necesito la experiencia o voy a tronar feo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la Tierra<strong>

**Horas después de la desaparición de Damian**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Tanto la madre de Damian como su padre se encontraban ambos en casa, simplemente mirando preocupados las noticias por la televisión. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche más aun no podían conciliar el sueño del todo.

Su madre fue la primera en ser la incrédula al escuchar sobre la desaparición de su hijo al momento de ir a pasar con él, lo cual fue contado por su amigo. Creyó que todo era una broma hasta que le mostro el video, a lo cual simplemente se despidió de su familia y se dirigió a casa con una suma tranquilidad que reflejaba miedo y pánico.

Con total seriedad estaciono el automóvil de nuevo en casa y empezó a bajar todo el equipaje, pero no podía sentirse que todo parecía ser una pesadilla, aun incrédula de lo que habia sucedido en cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

Al llegar a casa, pensó inmediatamente en llamar a las autoridades para que la ayudaran a saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, pero descarto esa idea al recordar que si lograban dar con el algún día, probablemente lo tendrían detenido haciendo preguntas y sin dejarlo ir.

Además de eso, también podrían ponerlo en peligro al no saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, lo cual también significaría que ellos mismos se verían involucrados y atraerían atención no deseada, por lo cual simplemente se quedo con esa impotencia de no poder buscar ayuda.

Llegando la noche, ambos padres simplemente miraban las noticias por la televisión, y prestaban más atención aun cuando veían que en cada canal local y nacional se hacía noticia sobre un destello de gran magnitud que pudo ser visto desde kilómetros de distancia...

_"Durante la tarde hizo una repentina aparición un destello que era muy llamativa para los transeúntes..."_

_"...al principio se creyó que se trataba de una simple explosión de algún misil, pero al realizarse las investigaciones..."_

_"...los científicos aun no tienen una explicación exacta sobre que pudo originar una magnitud así de luz en tan poco tiempo..."_

_"...muchos creían que algo habia estallado y habia provocado un caos, mas la luz se disipo segundos después..."_

Y así en varios canales se hablaba del mismo tema una y otra vez, con los locutores simplemente opinando en ocasiones incrédulos o algunos que creían que era algún tipo de estrategia de mercadotecnia por alguna compañía, mas ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo sucedido realmente y si decían algo corrían el riesgo de ponerse tanto en peligro ellos como a su propio hijo, por lo que simplemente aguardaban angustiados por saber si su hijo se encontraba con bien.

Estaban atados de manos ambos padres: si decían algo corrían el riesgo de comprometer la seguridad de ellos y de su hijo, y si no decían nada jamás podrían saber si algo malo le ocurrió o no.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar del mundo...<strong>

**Siguiendo a la EODIR**

Se encontraba un gran grupo de personas atendiendo varias computadoras en una gran sala de comando, estando en el centro una sola persona mirando una gran pantalla grande en la cual estaba escuchando el reporte de sus colaboradores.

"...como podrá ver, no se ha logrado contener del todo la noticia y ha llamado mucho la atención, por lo que hay que ser cuidadosos con cualquier movimiento que tenga planeado realizar." Se encontraba dando su informe uno de los científicos de la organización, habiendo otros más detrás de él haciendo anotaciones y leyendo varios artículos y noticias, prestando atención a cada posible detalle que pudieran obtener.

"Entendido." Respondió seriamente el líder de la organización para mirar con suma tranquilidad de nuevo la pantalla y esperar a que cambiara al equipo de investigaciones que habia aterrizado hace ya unas horas en el sitio del incidente "¿Reporte?" Le pregunto al capitán una vez que se habia establecido el contacto y estaba en pantalla.

"El origen del suceso fue rastreado hasta una zona residencial de México." Le respondió seriamente el capitán después de un saludo militar, para después ver como detrás de él habían varios soldados acordonando el área alrededor de la casa abandonada, cada uno de ellos con el uniforme típico, excepto que cada uno de ellos tenía la bandera mexicana y las siglas de la organización, indicando que trabajaban para ellos.

"¿Algo más?" Le pregunto el líder teniendo en cuenta que lo que pudo haber sucedido ahí ha de ser mas importante que un simple destello en una zona residencial. Fue algo más que simplemente eso, y todos ellos lo saben y lo van a averiguar, todo con suma discreción.

"Al parecer se encontraban algunas personas en el lugar, así como rastros de huellas en la arena, así como una posible succión de material." Le contaba el capitán los informes que habían obtenido tan pronto llegaron ahí, simplemente alejando a los transeúntes que querían andar de curiosos por alrededor, la mayoría de ellos creyendo que un crimen se habia cometido ahí, por lo que debían de ser rápidos antes de que los medios lleguen a investigar.

"Terminen sus reportes y vuelvan." Les dijo el líder serio en lo que el capitán se despedía con un saludo militar y cortar la comunicación, para después empezar a caminar por alrededor del lugar para poder pensar por un tiempo.

"Señor, ¿usted cree que los datos obtenidos por la computadora sean realmente los mismos que acabamos de ver?" Le pregunto una de las secretarias un tanto curiosa que venía acompañándolo en su caminar, teniendo en cuenta que reciben información de fuentes y orígenes distintas día a día, teniendo la labor ella y otras personas de acomodar esta información y entregársela a él.

Todas las decisiones importantes las tomaba él junto con un pequeño grupo de consejeros de su propia confianza que le hablaban acerca de los pros y contra de cualquier decisión, séase la de investigar este tipo de sucesos, ordenar la captura de alguien importante que se haya salido de algún universo, o simplemente la exploración a otros mundos.

"Es difícil de averiguarlo. Obtenemos datos día a día sobre distintos sucedas alrededor del mundo, mas estos pudieron haber ocurrido en algún otro universo o dimensión paralela." Le respondió algo dudoso el líder de que los eventos que hayan sucedido sean los mismos que la información que estuvieron recibiendo minutos antes de haber ocurrido

"¿Y cómo saber si ocurrió en este mismo lugar y tiempo?" Le pregunto algo curiosa la secretaria a él, mas solo se quedo pensativo sin tener alguna respuesta clara y lógica por el momento. Tal vez con el tiempo podría tener la respuesta, mas ahora es solo estar pendientes a cualquier cambio que pueda ocurrir con el tiempo.

"Solo aguardar y seguir vigilando." Le respondió con incertidumbre a la secretaria en lo que él se dirigía a su escritorio en donde aguardaba un montón de papeleo y su computadora personal, para comenzar a realizar sus labores cotidianas de organización y control de la 'empresa'.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Clara<strong>

Clara se encontraba en este momento de noche trabajando en un laboratorio junto con otros compañeros de laboratorio, los cuales se encontraban mezclando químicos y componentes distintos en varios tubos de ensayo y de distintos tamaños y formas, anotando cada uno de ellos los resultados en un cuadernillo y mezclando mas componentes.

Clara parecía una joven común de 24 años: cabello color castaño y lacio, vestida con un pantalón común y una blusa color ginda, aparte de una bata blanca con su identificación. Lo que la volvía algo diferente de entre sus compañeros era que tenía una gran afición por la serie de My Little Pony y por el anime, convirtiéndola en una extraña combinación de gustos pero no a tal grado de desagradar a los de a su alrededor con sus platicas. En pocas palabras, alguien alegre y con gusto por ponies y anime, además de tener una extraña afición por la naturaleza y las distintas especies que lo componen.

"Solo una gota mas..." Se decía a mi mismo Clara mientras que fijaba su mirada sobre un cuentagotas que estaba utilizando para añadir cloro a una mezcla de químicos que tenia sobre su mesa de trabajo, mas por poco le agrega una gota de mas al recibir una llamada repentina al celular, por lo cual algo asustada por casi arruinar su mezcla dejo el cuentagotas a un lado para poder contestar.

Mirando el celular se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su padre, mas ella ya sabía perfectamente todo lo que le iba a decir su padre y que la iba a regañar por haberse quedado tan tarde en el laboratorio y que es peligroso que conduzca tan de noche y cosas como esas. Ella sabe que si debería de ponerle atención, pero es que tendía a perder la noción del tiempo cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio, incluso en ocasiones no comía por andar así de concentrada.

La razón de esto era de que ella casi estaba cerca de poder descifrar la combinación de sustancias exactas que podría darle la llave a un descubrimiento único y especial a ella y al equipo, mas en todas las ocasiones le seguía faltando un componente que aun no podía saber de cual se trataba por lo cual a veces se frustraba y se enfocaba cada vez en mezclar cada componente que ella conociera para ver sus resultados y revisar lo que sucedía con ellos.

"¿Bueno?" Pregunto Clara colocándose el celular a un lado de su oreja derecha y sosteniéndolo con su hombro para poder anotar lo que iba sucediendo con la mezcla dentro de un tubo de ensayo en lo que aguardaba por la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Todavía sigues en el laboratorio tan tarde?" Le pregunto su padre algo molesto en lo que Clara dejaba la pluma y el cuadernillo en la mesa y tomaba el celular con una de sus manos para evitar que este fuera a caerse por accidente para poder contestarle más cómodamente.

"Si papá..." Respondió algo fastidiada Clara girando los ojos al tener que volver a escuchar todo el regaño de nuevo solo por haberse quedado unos minutos de mas...u horas. Era a veces cotidiano esta acción de Clara, pero siempre procuraba estar segura y llegar con bien a casa, aunque eso significara ser regañada por sus padres cuando se enteraran que aun no se salía del laboratorio.

No vivía precisamente con sus padres en el mismo hogar, mas ambos tenían ese extraño presentimiento cuando Clara se pasaba de mas trabajando, y ella no era muy amante del estarle mintiendo a sus padres por el hecho de no querer preocuparlos después.

"¿Sabes que tu madre se va a enfurecer si se entera?" Le pregunto su padre un tanto serio a Clara, la cual solo se sentaba en un banco a un lado suyo para poder recargarse sobre la mesa para seguir con su conversación, aunque ya se la supiera de memoria.

"Ya se papá, solo termino unas cosas y me voy." Le respondió cansada Clara en lo que daba un pequeño bostezo, ya que eran como las 11 de la noche y con los que se encontraba trabajando eran los que trabajaban durante la noche, por lo que se podría decir que andaba desvelada.

"Sabes que es peligroso conducir de noche a estas horas..." Le dijo su padre un tanto serio después de un gran suspiro, ya que aunque no hubiera tanto tráfico durante la noche, habia mas riesgo de que anduviera gente en estado de ebriedad y que pudieran causar un accidente por exceso de velocidad.

Clara se ha topado con ese tipo de personas las veces que ha conducido de noche, pero siempre baja la velocidad o mantiene la precaución alrededor de ellos, simplemente esperando a que pasen o a que se alejen lo suficiente, además de estar prestando atención a los semáforos por si alguien se pasa la luz roja.

"Está bien...ya salgo." Le respondió ya derrotada Clara a su padre en lo que le iba dando vueltas a su banco para girar y entretenerse por el momento en lo que hablaba.

"Bueno, cuídate y que llegues con bien." Le respondió su padre ya un tanto más tranquilo de saber que su hija finalmente iba a regresar a casa y no se iba a quedar otra hora más en aquel laboratorio.

A su padre le molestaba que su hija se dedicara por demasiado tiempo al laboratorio solo por querer terminar un proyecto que habia iniciado hace dos años, y peor aun cuando se enteraba que ella se quedaba a altas horas de la madrugada manteniéndose solamente en café y galletas.

"Adiós." Se despidió por ultimo Clara para después finalizar la llamada y volver a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su bata, para después tomar sus apuntes y tomar las mezclas para llevarlas al equipo que se encontraba trabajando alrededor de ella.

"Bueno muchachos, ustedes se encargan de cerrar esta vez." Les hablo en general al grupo, mas uno de ellos que tenía unas gafas de protección la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Te llamo tu papá para regañarte?" Le pregunto algo burlón el científico en lo que Clara solo miraba seriamente al científico, siendo uno de sus tantos amigos de laboratorio y compañero.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Tú crees?" Le respondió sarcásticamente Clara, viendo que el científico le pregunto eso porque el mismo sabia que las únicas formas de hacer salir a Clara era cerrar el laboratorio, algún evento importante, o que sus padres se lo mandaran.

"Solo dame las llaves para cerrar." Le dijo el científico palpando una parte de la mesa con su mano indicándole que dejara las llaves ahí mismo, a lo cual Clara silenciosamente dejo las llaves ahí y se dirigió hacia los casilleros para tomar todas sus cosas y marcharse.

"Solo llego a casa, me pongo mi pijama y a dormir." Se decía a si mismo tranquila Clara en lo que abría su casillero y tomaba varias cosas, entre las cuales se incluía un cambio de ropa, las llaves de su automóvil con un llavero de la cutie mark de Fluttershy y otras más, así como un pequeño cuaderno que hacía referencia a un anime en particular, entre otras cosas.

Con el cansancio apenas haciendo su efecto en Clara, coloco todo esto dentro de una mochila que tenía guardada en los casilleros y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo para dirigirse al estacionamiento y llegar a su automóvil para finalizar este día.

Como ya se sabía este tramo, decidió sacar su celular para empezar a buscar entre sus archivos alguna noticia nueva o capitulo nuevo de algún anime o de la serie para escuchar después, mas se vio repentinamente sorprendida cuando vio un destello llamativo frente a ella, por lo cual bajo el celular intrigada.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Se pregunto a sí misma en lo que parecía estar viendo un pequeño punto flotar en el aire frente a ella, como si se tratara de una ilusión óptica o algo por el estilo, e incluso pasaba su mano alrededor para saber si no estaba siendo sostenida por algún hilo o suspendida en el aire con algún resorte o cuerda.

"¡Buena broma muchachos!" Dijo a su alrededor creyendo que era parte de una broma que le habían jugado sus compañeros de laboratorio, ya que este tipo de efectos los podían conseguir si jugaban con químicos y espejos, por lo cual con una pequeña sonrisa siguió caminando como si nada...

Excepto que se vio repentinamente detenida por un jalón a su bata, a lo cual volteo y parecía estar siendo jalada por la pequeña luz blanca, como si se tratara de una aspiradora.

Ya algo asustada Clara de que ninguno de sus compañeros se haya mostrado y que sea demasiado noche por mera casualidad, se hizo pensar a si misma que solo se trataba de la falta de sueño y que todo lo estaba imaginando por cansancio, así que tiro de su bata para poder librarla de aquella luz.

Solo que tirar de su bata no hizo nada e hizo algo al mismo tiempo: no se libro pero hizo que la luz repentinamente se agrandara del tamaño de un gran ovalo, el cual empezó a succionarla con tal fuerza que inmediatamente cayó al suelo desequilibrada.

"¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, NO!" Empezó a alterarse inmediatamente Clara al verse arrastrada rápidamente dentro de la luz, pero justo antes de que siquiera pudiera pedir ayuda fue consumida totalmente por el ovalo, cerrándose segundos después y dejando solo un vacio en aquel pasillo por el resto de la noche...

Pero las cámaras no parpadean.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Andrea<strong>

Andrea se encontraba charlando con dos de sus compañeros de trabajo en una mesa, simplemente disfrutando de la paz que tenían después de una larga jornada de trabajo y aguardando a posibles ordenes en la estación, ya que siempre ocurría algún robo, asalto, o simples disturbios cada cierta hora, siendo en ocasiones un trabajo estresante y lleno de emoción para unos, como un trabajo peligroso y mortal para otros.

Los tres se encontraban con sus uniformes SWAT, solo que sin el chaleco antibalas, sus cascos, las mascaras y las gafas de protección, ya que estos eran incómodos después de largo tiempo de usarlos, y más aun cuando en ocasiones tenían que estar corriendo o tenían que estar prestando atención a su alrededor.

Andrea era una mujer extremadamente llamativa y atractiva a la mirada de cualquier hombre a sus 29 años, teniendo una gran belleza y un gran cuerpo que era difícil no notar por nadie, además de tener pelo color rubio y unos ojos azules que robaba el suspiro de cualquier hombre y celaba a otras mujeres con sus novios.

Pero por parte de Andrea, simplemente no le tomaba nada de atención a esto y atendía su usual trabajo como miembro de la policía SWAT, entrenada para responder a amenazas potenciales, aunque anteriormente habia estudiado y egresado de medicina y psicología, por lo cual el primer día que llego como cadete muchos hombres quisieron salir con ella, mas fueron rechazados casi al instante por ella misma, no teniendo ningún interés hasta ahora.

Brandon era el piloto del equipo con 33 años, normalmente conduciendo un helicóptero cuando el equipo necesitara extracción de algún lugar o cuando necesitaran apoyo aéreo. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la mantenía callado, sabe mucho acerca de mecánica, aerodinámica, entre otras cosas, por lo cual era el que suele entrenar cadetes recién ingresados al equipo, además por su gran experiencia obtenida con el paso de los años.

Matthew o Matt como le dice Andrea y el resto ,con 31 años de edad suele tener una actitud un tanto agresiva y fría en ocasiones, además de a veces ser como el "policía malo" del grupo de tres. Siguiendo su sueño de ser líder algún día, tiene problemas en ocasiones para controlar su ira hacia otros, por lo que en ocasiones libera esa ira sometiendo a fuerza bruta a asaltantes.

"¿Creen que hayan hecho algún tipo de experimento para poder generar luz a kilómetros de distancia?" Matthew le pregunto a sus compañeros un tanto intrigado por la noticia que inmediatamente se popularizo alrededor del mundo, captando la atención de miles de curiosos que especulaban y hacían distintos comentarios y teorías alrededor de lo sucedido.

"No, eso solo fue un fenómeno natural nada mas." Le respondió tranquilo Brandon en lo que disfrutaba de una taza con chocolate recién hecho, mientras miraba como habia otros compañeros suyos alrededor haciendo papeleos o siendo mandados a asignaciones y patrullajes.

"Se veía demasiado raro para ser simplemente eso Brandon." Le respondió Andrea no tan convencida de lo que dijo Brandon, ya que era demasiado como para ser un simple fenómeno, mas la única respuesta que recibió fue una encogida de hombros por parte de él en lo que seguía disfrutando de su bebida.

"Aun me sigo preguntando cómo fue que decidiste terminar como policía si tenias toda una vida hecha como doctora Andrea." Le dice Matthew aun sin terminarse de convencer como es que Andrea, teniendo estudios en medicina, prefirió terminar como policía que como doctora, siendo este ultimo una profesión más segura que el de un policía.

"Me gusta ayudar a otros...y pues vi una oportunidad y la tome." Le respondió tranquilamente Andrea con la verdad de su situación, ya que eso mismo le era preguntado por otros compañeros que quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al conocer acerca más de ella.

"¿Sabes que los doctores ganan mucho más que nosotros?" Le pregunto Matthew a Andrea algo incrédulo por su respuesta, principalmente porque aun le parecía ilógico que una mujer con tal cuerpo, conocimientos y joven, se dedique a esto.

"No me interesa mucho...y hablando de doctores me voy en unos días a un viaje." Le respondió Andrea tranquilamente a Matthew, el cual solo miraba seriamente a Andrea por lo que le acabo de decir segundos antes, quedándose pensativo por el momento.

"¿Prestando servicios a un hospital?" Le pregunto Brandon un tanto curioso a Andrea al pensar que probablemente ella aun quiera ser de utilidad en otros lados, a lo cual Andrea simplemente asentía afirmativamente.

"Eres demasiado bondadosa y eso algún día te va afectar." Le respondió algo serio Matthew a Andrea, viendo que ella suele ayudar desinteresadamente con sus propios conocimientos sin esperar recibir algo a cambio, lo cual la puede llevar a meterse en algunos problemas según él.

"Sigues igual de negativo que siempre." Le dijo Andrea tranquila en lo que meneaba la cabeza desaprobatoriamente a los comentarios de Matthew, que mayormente era cuestionar la manera de pensar y de ver las cosas de Andrea, cuando realmente hay otra verdad justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

"No soy negativo, soy realista al mundo que nos rodea." Le respondió Matthew confiado de si mismo y de su manera de ver verdaderamente a su alrededor, no sabiendo si al que estas ayudando podría estarte tendiendo una trampa o con posibilidad de que te asalta en cuestión de segundos, o que por estar de bondadoso termines afectado negativamente.

"¿Y sabes a donde te van a enviar?" Le pregunta Brandon un tanto intrigado a Andrea por saber a dónde van a mandar a su compañera y a la 'negociadora' del equipo. Si, ella suele intervenir como negociadora en casos delicados gracias a sus conocimientos en psicología y la mayor parte del tiempo suele funcionar.

"Aun no. Creo que me informarán cuando llegue a las oficinas a preguntar." Le respondió Andrea sin saber realmente a qué lugar podría ser enviada y asignada, incluso tal vez entrenando a los futuros médicos y enfermeros en algún hospital, o atendiendo en alguna cirugía...no lo sabe pero está preparada ante todo.

"_A todas las unidades, asalto a banco en progreso en la Avenida Raymond. Cuatro sujetos fuertemente armados. Solicitando apoyo de todas las unidades disponibles._" Repentinamente escucharon en sus radios una llamada de apoyo, por lo cual inmediatamente callaron y simplemente escucharon.

"Se acabó el receso." Les dijo seriamente Brandon al grupo en lo que los tres se levantaban inmediatamente de sus sillas y tomaban todo su equipo para dirigirse a los vehículos para atender la situación en sí.

Aun así, se vuelve estresante y peligroso en ocasiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Adriana<strong>

Adriana era una adolescente con 17 años , y en un futuro una joven adulta, que se encontraba tranquilamente frente a su computadora entreteniéndose con videojuegos justo antes de salir en un viaje familiar con el resto de su familia. No le agradaba mucho la idea pero tampoco quería quedarse sola en casa, por lo que con algunos reniegos tuvo que aceptar.

"¿Ya tienes listo todo lo que vas a llevar?" Le pregunto su padre estando justo a un lado de ella al ver que se encontraba tan tranquila justo antes de un viaje y sin preocupaciones, a lo cual Adriana simplemente asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla del portátil.

"¿Y no se te olvida nada?" Le volvió a preguntar su padre algo serio intentando evitar que a ella se le fuera a olvidar alguna cosa importante, mas él ya tenía cubierto lo esencial que fueran a utilizar, así que era más por que su hija estuviera cómoda al momento de viajar y que no fuera toda malhumorada.

"No papá." Le respondió Adriana mientras aun seguía concentrada jugando en línea por el momento, ya que ella sabía que todavía se irían a tardar otro momento para poder finalmente partir de viaje, a lo que sería una eternidad por parte de ella.

"Voy a regresar por ti en cuanto termine de ir a conseguir unas cosas, pero en cuanto regrese quiero que estés lista." Le dijo su padre a Andrea para después simplemente abrazarla y partir fuera de la casa, escuchando minutos después el motor del automóvil marcharse del lugar, dejando a Adriana sola en la casa con su equipaje.

'Que estresante va a ser sin nada más que la laptop y el celular...si es que puedo usarlos.' Pensaba algo estresada Adriana que saldría de viaje forzadamente solo por no quedarse sola en casa, y era mucho más estresante para ella la idea de que tal vez su padre no la permitiría utilizar su celular o su laptop para entretenerse.

Pasaron no más de media hora y a Adriana se le hizo suficiente tiempo como para que su padre volviera, por lo que apago su portátil y empezó a guardarlo en una de las dos mochilas que llevaría como equipaje, para después salir al patio de la casa después de haber cerrado con llave la puerta de entrada, simplemente aguardando sentada sobre una mochila fuera por su padre.

Repentinamente se vio sorprendida al sentir un pequeño destello detrás de ella, por lo que curiosa miro hacia atrás para asegurarse que no fuera algún incendio o fuego pirotécnico lanzado detrás de ellas, mas se quedo curiosa mirando lo que parecía ser una luz blanca sobre una de las paredes.

Obviamente algo curiosa, Adriana simplemente miraba aquella luz intrigada de donde pudo haber salido, haciendo una prueba después de que no fuera el reflejo de luz por parte de algún espejo o vidrio de la calle, mas al accidentalmente tambalearse y apoyarse sobre la pared para no caer fuertemente al suelo, se acerco de más a la luz y esta inmediatamente tomo una gran forma y una altura que empezó a succionarla inmediatamente.

"¡No m-!" No alcanzo a decir nada para cuando por error dejo caer las llaves al suelo, siendo succionada tanto su equipaje como ella misma en cuestión de segundos, para después que aquella luz desapareciera inmediatamente, quedando lo único como pista las llaves de la casa.

Por lo menos hay un barandal en el frente de la casa que evitará que alguien se llegue a robar las llaves.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en Equestria<strong>

**Damian POV**

Si me tarde un buen tiempo en contarle cada cosa que tenia a mi disposición, a lo cual el Doctor solo escuchaba atentamente a cada cosa que le contaba, de vez en cuando preguntando la duración de algunas cosas o que mas detalles le podía decir.

Resulta que en la Tierra habían pasado si mucho tres días, y según el Doctor al llegar el cuarto día este tiempo se vería congelado desde mi punto de vista, pero para ellos ya estaría de regreso al cuarto día. Suena extraño desde el punto de vista de la Tierra, pero no mucho para mí ya que estoy conviviendo con ponies de una serie que usan magia.

Bueno, por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que no va a pasar una eternidad ahí y que podre volver y tener una vida normal...o doble vida, no se la verdad.

En este momento estamos solos el Doctor y yo caminando alrededor del pueblo. Spike, Twilight y Lyra fueron cada una a atender unos asuntos pendientes que tenia cada una de ellas, excepto Lyra, pero al final de cuentas tuvo que ir a encontrarse con Bon Bon para platicarle más a fondo de las aventuras que tuvo junto a mí, según ella.

"Oiga Doctor, ¿y toda Celestia con melena y crin rosadas son Molestia?" Le pregunto al Doctor recordando que algún día de estos podría llegarme a encontrar con alguna Celestia de melena rosa, y yo inocentemente creeré que eso es solo estético cuando realmente no sea lo que creo que es.

"No precisamente. En ocasiones se puede tratar de una Celestia joven que aun no ha utilizado el poder de los elementos de la armonía." Me explica el Doctor en lo que vamos caminando por los alrededores del pueblo, de vez en cuando mirando los ojos curiosos de algunos ponies pero la mayoría simplemente se voltean en cuestión de segundos, tomando en cuenta que ya me han visto algunas ocasiones y no soy así de interesante como para llamar la atención de ellos.

"¿Quieres que si algún día tenga la oportunidad de explorar algún universo te lleve a conocer y a tener experiencia en los alrededores?" Me pregunta un tanto curioso el Doctor al ver que me quede callado por mucho tiempo, a lo cual lo volteo a ver un tanto intrigado por tal invitación.

Pues me convendría ir, y me sentiría más seguro si el Doctor va acompañándome ya que él sabe más de todo eso y me serviría de ayuda en caso de que quiera que me explique algún evento o que necesite información. Es como estar de nuevo en la escuela, solo que si aquí no aprendo, voy a terminar secuestrado o perdido.

"Siempre y cuando no tenga que correr o disparar por mi vida...si." Le respondo al Doctor un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que casi siento que en la mayoría de sus viajes termina defendiendo su propia vida para poder arreglar el universo de cualquier error que hubiera ocurrido, o solamente estoy diciendo incoherencias porque si.

"Te servirá como una forma de enseñanza y práctica." Me respondió un tanto confiado el Doctor de que podría enseñarme su forma de resolver problemas de ese tipo exactamente, aunque eso signifique que tenga que correr por mi propia vida, pero lo tengo que hacer quiera o no si no quiero que Molestia u otra contraparte venga a hacerme la vida un santo infierno.

"Doctor, ¿entonces si tengo problemas algún día lo contacto con el casco o con los lentes de sol y ya?" Le pregunto al Doctor para saber si puedo contactarlo en caso de que algún día necesite de su ayuda y que no tenga la opción de acudir a él personalmente para preguntarle, porque no creo que cuando lo necesite pueda acudir corriendo hacia el.

"Si puedes, pero de preferencia contáctame cuando ocurran situaciones como el de Molestia para poder ayudarte y guiarte." Me responde tranquilamente el Doctor en lo que miro a mi alrededor y noto tanto el ambiente relajante y fresco, como las nubes con un color gris oscuro, significando que tarde que temprano se va a soltar la lluvia más fuerte que antes.

Solo que repentinamente vi frente a mí un relámpago impactar el suelo a unos escasos metros frente a nosotros, rostizando todo el suelo y quemando un arbusto que se encontraba justo a un lado de lugar del impacto, no sin antes estremecerme todo y por poco sufrir un infarto.

"¡Que rollo con eso!" Dije espantado al ver como un relámpago habia caído casi cerca de nosotros en lo que frotaba mis ojos con mis manos, lastimado por el repentino destello, mas no paso a mayores.

"Por un momento creí que ese relámpago impactaría un árbol." Me dice un tanto sorprendido el Doctor en lo que volteo a mi alrededor y notar uno que otro árbol que sería un gran blanco para un relámpago, mas no puedo ver bien del todo por el destello y porque estoy intentando calmar mis nervios respirando profundamente para tranquilizarme.

Que horrible es sentir esa sensación de adrenalina y miedo al mismo tiempo cuando suceden este tipo de cosas, y pero aun cuando tienes esa sensación de que ese rayo te pudo haber caído encima y ahí daba fin a tu historia.

"Doctor, eso es raro." Le pregunto al Doctor un tanto sorprendido que, justamente en el lugar donde cayó el relámpago parece haber una especie de agujero negro en el suelo, el cual se estaba expandiendo lentamente con el paso de los segundos, por lo que ambos empezamos a retroceder sin querer saber qué es lo que nos puede causar.

"Atento, que no sabemos que pueda ocurrir." El Doctor me dice un tanto serio en lo que veo como empieza a ver las lecturas de su Screwdriver, el cual desde mi punto de vista parece más como un control remoto con varios botones y una antena, y obviamente lo está sosteniendo con su boca y nunca supe de donde lo saco.

¡Magia! ¡Magia equestriana!

Pues por si las dudas saco el subfusil de la mochila y la preparo en caso de que todo se vuelva un desastre, porque como que no quiero que me la vayan a aplicar después todo desprevenido por andar de confianzudo.

"¿Eh?" Me pregunté a mi mismo al notar que el portal detenía su crecimiento a un cierto límite, no sin antes haber ganado la atención de algunos ponies que iban pasando por el lugar y que se dieron cuenta del portal gracias al arbusto que se estaba incendiando a un lado, por lo que con el pasar de los segundos se iba haciendo un 'publico' mas grande.

Segundos después dos ponies fueron espontáneamente arrojadas del portal y lanzadas de lomo al suelo, solo para ver como el portal se cerró segundos después, dejando a los dos ponies atascados en esta dimensión si es que no pertenecen aquí...

Y digo que no pertenecen, porque parecen ser Trixie y Twilight...y no creo que Twilight haya perdido mágicamente sus alas porque si, además de que la vi hace poco y no creo que en cuestión de minutos se haya cambiado mágicamente...¿o si puede?

"¿Doctor?" Le pregunto algo serio al Doctor al ver que ambas ponies si se trataban realmente de Trixie y Twilight, mas casi creo que no son de esta dimensión si es que fueron arrojadas por un portal así tan repentinamente y durante una tarde lluviosa.

Esto va a ser extraño de lidiar y totalmente incomodo de explicar si Twilight llega y se topa con su contraparte justo en este preciso momento, pero probablemente el Doctor sepa como encargarse de esto...así que de que me preocupo.

"Creo que este es un momento perfecto para comenzar con tu enseñanza. Hay que acercarnos." El Doctor me dijo tranquilamente en lo que el caminaba hacia ellas, y yo solo detrás de él mas asustado de que vayan a querer entrarles a las patadas...o por el hecho de que no las conozco y no sé porque fue que llegaron aquí.

"Yegua tonta...es la última vez que te hago caso." Le decía Trixie algo molesta a Twilight en lo que le tiraba una patada a una de sus...patas, a lo cual ella simplemente gemía fastidiada. Algo que hay que notar es que Trixie parece estar usando joyería o algo así, lo cual en un pony si es más llamativo que en una persona.

"Tú tienes la culpa. Te dije que no fueras a la luz extraña y fuiste como una inocente potrilla." Le respondió Twilight en lo que le devolvía la patada, para después ambas levantarse del suelo y empezar a sacudirse el polvo de su pelaje como si nada sucediera.

"..." Esa fue su única reacción cuando se dieron media vuelta y notaron todo a su alrededor, obviamente dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraban en donde suponían ellas que se encontraban...lo cual es extraño de ver, ya que como son ponies pues se supone que Ponyville debería ser la misma en la mayoría de los casos.

Santísima madre de Dios, ya se volvió totalmente incomoda la situación.

Simplemente estoy yo mirando seria y calladamente a ambas, las cuales también hacen lo mismo para después voltear a mirar a todos lados y notar al obvio grupo de espectadores que ya tenían. Extrañamente empiezo a escuchar varios susurros de entre los ponies en lo que parecen estar viendo con más seriedad a Trixie que a Twilight.

"¿Que Trixie no tiene vergüenza de sí misma con todo lo que ha hecho?" Escuche brevemente uno de los murmullos de uno de los ponies que se encontraba a mi alrededor, solo para ver como alguno de ellos empezaban a negar con sus cabezas inconformes con la situación.

Chin, ya van a empezar a hablar de algo que se supone debería de saber pero que no se por no preguntar antes, porque casi creo que el odio hacia Trixie fue por algo que hizo y de lo que no me entere por no investigar.

"¡Es Trixie!" Algunos de los pobladores gritaron algo molestos en lo que todas las miradas de los ponies se centraban en una confundida Trixie y Twilight, en lo que solamente observábamos como espectadores alrededor.

"¡Si soy yo y que!" Les respondió algo agresiva Trixie al notar el repentino odio de los pobladores hacia ella, a lo cual los pobladores no se ofendían ni nada, pero seguían igual de enfurecidos.

¿Saben que chiste malo podría hacer aquí? Que Trixie es solo para chavos...pffftttt.

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No te queremos!" Medio alcanzo a escuchar a los pobladores por estar riéndome de mis propios chistes yo solo, y la verdad no estoy prestando atención ni nada. Volteo a ver al Doctor y como que quiere intervenir pero está esperando a que algo en especifico suceda.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y quién lo dice?" Pregunta Trixie un tanto molesta a su alrededor, en lo que veo como están demasiados enojados con Trixie como para querer razonar con ella. Aquí es en donde Twilight podría intervenir como princesa, pero casualmente tuvo que ir a hacer otras cosas...

"¡Fuera!" Empezaron a gritar algunos ponies un tanto más fuerte que los demás, en lo que el tumulto y la conmoción crecían cada vez a ritmos alarmantes, sin duda alguna de que se iba a convertir en una batalla campal en cuestión de segundos...

"¡Oblíguenme!" Y peor aun con Trixie reaccionando así de necia y agresiva, así como empezar a 'preparar' su magia para sea lo que sea que quiere hacer, aunque casi creo que va a haber gente herida.

"¡¿Que está sucediendo aquí?!" Repentinamente escucho a alguien detrás de mi, y al voltear noto ni más ni menos a Twilight con corona y todo...y con mas sorpresas.

¡Ah que la canción ranchera pues! No solo viene Twilight y Spike, sino que viene con el resto de sus amigas, las cuales están tanto sorprendidas como impactadas al notar tanto a Trixie como a Twilight frente a ellas, las cuales se miran seriamente entre sí.

"¡Tu! ¡Por tu culpa me quede sin trabajo!" Repentinamente la enojada y enfurecida cambia a ser Twilight contra...Twilight 2...ah caray, ¿cómo le hago aquí? No quién sabe, pero el punto es que una de las Twilight odia a la otra Twilight que acabó de llegar sin ninguna razón aparente.

"¿Yo qué? ¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Quién eres?" Twilight repentinamente pregunta confundida por cómo se está dirigiendo su otra contraparte a ella, lo cual obviamente me parecería desconcertante y confuso si me sucediera a mí, porque probablemente son distintas realidades y hechos.

"¿Que acaso ya ni recuerdas a quien reemplazaste?" Le pregunta enfurecida Twilight unicornio caminando hacia Twilight alicornio, dejando a Trixie detrás con la multitud enfurecida, pero que no hacen nada por la mera presencia de Twilight ahí.

"¿Reemplazar cuando?" Le pregunta confundida Twilight alicornio al no tener memoria de haber reemplazado en algún tiempo a alguien igual a ella, pero probablemente se ha de estar refiriendo a eventos que nunca sucedieron...o que probablemente este loca y demente.

"Oh ya veo...con que se trata de una broma tuya junto con el resto de la producción..." Repentinamente vuelve a cambiar el estado de ánimo de Twilight a uno algo serio mientras que vuelve con Trixie. "Mira Trixie, recrearon perfectamente cada lugar del show y nos trajeron a ambas como un recuerdo." Le dice tranquilamente Twilight a una confundida Trixie, la cual solo mira alrededor como intentando descifrar todo.

"Todo perfecto...solo que no seguiré tu tonto juego 'Twilight Sparkler'." Dijo Twilight entrecomillando el nombre de 'Twilight'. Casi siento que se está refiriendo a alguien que tiene casi el mismo nombre que Twilight, solo que no son obviamente lo mismo, si es que no se equivocó en agregar la ultima R.

Twilight alicornio aun seguia mirandola más confundida que antes, asi como el resto, pero segundos despues empezo con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no siquiera enojarse pero a la vez si. Se podria decir que cambió ahora a un tono un poco mas alegre. Extraño, pero la verdad no se que esperar de una contraparte con semejante personalidad totalmente distinta a la Twilight que habia visto anteriormente.

"¡Que buena broma! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado practicando para lograr este nivel de realismo en la actuación?" Desde aquí podía escuchar todo lo que le preguntaba Twilight a Trixie con una sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviera creyendo que todo esto es parte de una...serie.

¡Ya me acorde! Estos personajes pertenecen a una historia que leí hace tiempo, nomas que ya no me acuerdo bien que sucedía o algo, pero estoy completamente seguro que son los mismos personajes. Qué extraño es saber que si tenia razón en que las historias cobraban vida...pero al mismo tiempo es completamente perturbador y horrorizante.

"Twilight, ¿podrías pedirle a los habitantes que se marchen de lugar? Solo por seguridad de todos." Escucho a un lado mío al Doctor pedirle a Twilight que aleje a todo el tumulto de habitantes, ya que puede que vayan a empeorar todo y termine un pleito tan grande, y lastimados y todo eso.

"Doctor, ¿y ahora qué?" Le pregunto al Doctor una vez que vuelve cerca de mí, para después ver como voltea a ver a Twilight mientras que ella intenta convencer de alejar a los habitantes de aquí, pero por lo que veo, no está resultando del todo bien.

"Primero se tienen que marchar los habitantes o no podremos hacer mucho." Me dijo tranquilamente el Doctor en lo que veo que parece estar teniendo algo de éxito en convencer al grupo de habitantes molestos de marcharse, pero parece ser que están discutiendo varias cosas, a juzgar como esta Twilight escuchando atentamente.

"Vaya...si que se tomaron las cosas demasiado en serio estos días, incluso planearon agregar humanos al show e incluso consiguieron hacer una réplica exacta de uno." Repentinamente escuche este comentario de Twilight unicornio para notar cómo me apuntaba con un casco y me señalaba, ambas ponies mirándome un tanto curiosa.

Por no alterarme, decidí voltear de nuevo con Twilight y al parecer si pudo resolver el asunto con los pobladores, ya que se empezaron a marchar algo tranquilos hacia sus hogares y asuntos, dejándonos al Doctor, los elementos y a mi aquí...y a Spike, solo que este viene dormido en el lomo de Fluttershy.

"Esperen un momento, ¡tiene el Amuleto del Alicornio de nuevo!" Escucho a Twilight gritar alteradamente mientras apuntaba a Trixie y la joyería que traía, y a juzgar por cómo reaccionó, probablemente signifique que es algo malo para todos y que es un objeto mágico.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto confundida Trixie al notar la reacción de Twilight alicornio en lo que volteaba a mirar el 'amuleto', y Twilight unicornio parecía un tanto asustada al ver como los elementos tomaban una posición un tanto defensiva.

"¡A ella!" Vi como habló Rainbow en lo que se levantaba en vuelo para ir a embestir rápidamente a Trixie, mas el Doctor alcanzo a detenerla al, como quien dice, dejarla sin volar, haciendo que aterrizara abruptamente en el suelo con sus cascos, pero sin llegar a lastimarse.

"¡Pero es peligrosa con ese amuleto!" Le dijo Rainbow al Doctor un tanto molesta de que hayan utilizado el Screwdriver en ella y le hayan quitado la habilidad para volar...aunque aun así pega bien duro y feo.

"¿Amuleto? ¡Oh esto! Es solo joyería." Le respondió Trixie a Rainbow tranquilamente, solo para que esta volteara a ver confundida al resto de los elementos, las cuales solo miraban aun mas confundidas al Doctor por lo sucedido, pero al ver que Trixie solamente sostenia en el aire la joyeria con su magia y la agitaba frente a ella, probaba que no era mas que mera vista y no un 'artilugio' maléfico.

"Twilight, será mejor que solo se retiren por ahora y nos dejen manejar a ambos toda la situación." Les dijo el Doctor algo serio en lo que Trixie y Twilight aguardaban tranquilamente desde donde estaban, solo que se habían movido del lugar donde cayeron por temor a que el arbusto fuera a quemarlas.

"Eso espero...pero voy a informarle a Celestia de lo acontecido." Twilight le respondió seriamente en lo que miraba de reojo cuidadosamente a ambas, solo para notar cómo estaban de calmadas como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Chismosa..." Murmure notando que va a ir a decirle todo a Celestia, y luego tendrá un pretexto para poder acudir aquí y fastidiarme de nuevo con sus cosas. No sé, pero desde que regrese del castillo le tengo como un cierto coraje a ella, no por lo que hizo, sino por como es de bipolar y cambiante con sus decisiones...de veras.

"Le tengo que contar quieras o no." Me dijo Twilight algo seria, inmediatamente callándome yo al notar que si pudo escucharme desde donde esta, o probablemente fue porque hice un gesto con los ojos...no se la verdad.

"Yo no sé compañera, pero creo que regresare a la granja...no quiero que a Applebloom se le ocurra salir para conseguir una cutie mark de 'cazadora de tormentas'." Le dijo algo preocupada Applejack a Twilight, para después hacer una reverencia con su sombrero para despedirse y dirigirse de vuelta a la granja.

"Querida, creo que deberíamos de marcharnos nosotras en este momento. Este no es ni el lugar ni la hora para que una dama se encuentre fuera de casa." Dijo un tanto seria Rarity al mirar al suelo y notar la incontable cantidad de lodo y charcos que se encuentran, y casi puedo asegurar que durante todo el camino fue rodeando todo.

"Si claro, ya ves como podemos volar, ¿no lo cree Doctor?" Rainbow la pregunto sarcásticamente al Doctor intentando aletear sus alas, sin efecto alguno, a lo cual el Doctor volvió a dispararle de nuevo con su Screwdriver y Rainbow finalmente era libre de volar...

Otro chiste que se me ocurrió es que me esté poniendo los lentes de sol y diga: 'Se podría decir que...siempre está entre las nubes.', y luego que pase el grito de CSI y me ría yo solo de mis chistes y referencias como aburrido que estoy.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que dijo Rainbow para partir inmediatamente al cielo y ver como cruzaba directamente una nube frente a ella, haciendo que de ese espacio empezara a llover, lo cual por poco le llega a Rarity de no ser porque estaba cuidándose de todo a todo, para después también marcharse junto a Pinkie, la cual solamente iba saltando de un lugar a otro como si nada.

"Yo me quedare con ellos...si quieren." Le dijo Fluttershy tímidamente a Twilight, optando por quedarse con nosotros por el momento en lugar de irse, mas esta se le quedo mirando algo curiosa por tener en cuenta que ella está cargando a Spike.

"¿Y qué hay de Spike?" Le pregunto a Fluttershy notando que Spike aun no se despertaba del todo con tanto escándalo que hubo, pero probablemente se quedo arrullado o tiene el sueño pesado...¿qué pasa si Spike estornuda frente a un libro? ¿Lo quema o no?

"Puede hacerme compañía por el momento. Además, no deberíamos de molestarlo mientras duerme." Le respondió tranquila Fluttershy sin sentirse agobiada por estar cargando a Spike dormido en su lomo, a lo cual Twilight se quedo pensativa por unos segundos para finalmente aceptar encogiéndose de hombros y marcharse, no sin antes despedirse como el resto.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta agresividad?" Le pregunto el Doctor tanto a Trixie como a Twilight una vez que la mayoría de los elementos se marcharon, dejándonos solo a nosotros para solucionar todo este problema.

Y digo problema, porque tan pronto se entere Celestia, no va a estar del todo tranquila, viendo lo sucedido con su contraparte.

"¿Qué? Ellos empezaron." Se intento escudar Trixie haciéndose la inocente de toda la situación, pero hasta donde yo sé, también fue culpa de ella por estar provocando a los demás ponies, pero no voy a decir nada porque no quiero que me pegue.

"Ya puede dejar de actuar, ya sé que esto es el set del programa." Twilight nos dice a ambos algo seria en lo que parece no estar captando del todo que, aunque esté relacionado al programa, todo lo que ve aquí es completamente real, y que puede ser peor para todos.

"Parece, pero todo lo que hay a tu alrededor es real." El Doctor le responde tranquilo a Twilight, mas esta no parece estar del todo convencida con simples palabras, mas es distinto de Trixie, ya que veo que esta como más curiosa mirando alrededor.

"Nah, no lo creo." Twilight nos responde a ambos escéptica de que lo que ella cree que es una serie, si haya cobrado vida propia y lo esté experimentando en este momento, pero probablemente es como si le dijeras a una persona que puedes ver otros universos, y esta solo se alejara de ti asustado.

"¿Y cómo explicas al humano? ¿Te das cuenta que se dice que se extinguieron hace miles de años por una enfermedad?" Le pregunta seriamente Trixie a Twilight, la cual rápidamente voltea a mirarme y empieza a observarme pensativamente.

"Pudieron haber hecho investigaciones para saber cómo eran." Le responde tranquilamente Twilight a Trixie, solo para que esta se lleve un casco a la cara frustrada por la incredulidad de ella.

"¿Y no piensas decir nada tu?" Repentinamente me habla Trixie notando mi seriedad, a lo cual únicamente respondo negando con la cabeza, nervioso por siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Lo ves? Es solo un pony con un traje, nada real." Le dijo tranquilamente Twilight a Trixie en lo que empezaba a caminar hacia mí, solo que casi siento que me quiere pellizcar o tirar, por lo que mejor empiezo a evitar que me toque.

"No te muevas." Empezó a decir Twilight algo fastidiada de que no pueda alcanzarme, pero a decir verdad me está aterrando mas la forma de pensar que tengo, y en lo que estoy pensando es en que no tienen nada de iguales con las posibles contrapartes de este universo...además de que me va a pellizcar y a ensuciar.

"Doctor, le voy a venir disparando." Le dije al Doctor algo desesperado de que todavía quiera acercarse a mí para tocarme y probar que soy real, aunque a decir verdad yo ya me hubiera marchado de vuelta a mi casa de no ser por el Doctor.

"Te puedo asegurar que es tan real como tú o como yo." Finalmente el Doctor la convenció de que quiera tocarme para ver si soy real o no. Probablemente haría lo mismo una persona si es que un pony se les llegara a aparecer repentinamente en la calle, o creerían que ya les está afectando el sueño.

"¿Y porque no se deja que lo toque?" Pregunto algo fastidiada Twilight de que no me haya dejado 'revisar' por ella, pero en este momento prefiero mantener una distancia entre ellas dos y yo, para así evitar cualquier tipo de pleito, y más aun tomando en cuenta que me ponen muy nervioso ambas.

"Pues...porque no. Me vas a pellizcar." Le respondí a Twilight lo que probablemente no quiero que haga porque me resulta demasiado incomodo, a lo cual ella solo se me quedo mirando fijamente y extrañada por mi respuesta.

"¿Tan delicado eres?" Pregunto algo intrigada Twilight mi forma de actuar, y de hecho no le iba a contestar porque son cosas que no debe de saber, mas no pude evitar saltar de un medio susto por el sonido fuerte de un relámpago cerca de nosotros.

"Por lo visto, si." Dijo Twilight algo curiosa al mirarme por unos pocos segundos más, para que después Trixie llamara su atención tocando su costado un tanto seria y preocupada.

"Uhhhh...no es que quiera interrumpir, pero no tenemos lugar a donde ir por ahora y al parecer se aproxima otra tormenta." Le dijo Trixie tanto a Twilight como a mí, para después notar como empezaban a desplazarse las nubes y empezaba a sentirse de nuevo un aire tanto frio como húmedo, lo cual significa que ya está empezando a llover en algunas partes.

Solo que cuando mire al Doctor para ver qué plan podría tener, note que este me estaba mirando seriamente, y ahora que me acuerdo, también le conté que tenía una casa a las afueras...

"¡Oh no! ¡No no!" Empiezo a negar la mínima idea de ir a llevas a ambas a una casa a las afueras, sin siquiera saber si son de fiar o no, mucho peor de sus comportamientos. Podrían hacer un desastre total en la casa y no limpiar nada y dejar todo regado, o probablemente estarían fastidiándome todo el día.

"Prometemos no hacer nada de desastre." Trixie me dice tranquilamente en lo que quiero pensar en decir si, pero al mismo tiempo decir no y librarme de esa responsabilidad. No solo tengo que estar pendiente que no me vayan a meter a mí en problemas, sino que también tengo que estar cuidando donde andan y que tanto andan husmeando...ya ni sé que hacer.

"Eres el único que puede ayudarlas en este momento." Intenta también el Doctor de convencerme, y aunque parezca que me estoy haciendo del rogar, aun no me agrada en nada la idea de tener a dos ponies en mi casa y que no conozco. No porque me parezca incomodo, sino por el hecho de que tengo miedo que vayan a andar haciendo desastre y medio, o que llegue otro humano y se les ocurra llevarlo ahí...o que no sean tan inocentes como aparentan.

"Es que...awwwww, pues ya que." Pues ya al final mejor digo que si, porque si no van a estar aqui durante un buen rato, además de que ellas están atrapadas al igual que yo, y probablemente no tengan ningún propósito su llegada...como yo.

"¿Tenemos algo malo nosotras? Porque puedes decírnoslo en este momento." Me pregunta algo ofendida Trixie de que no haya querido ayudarlas en un primer inicio, mas la verdad no se que podría responder. La mayoría de mis pensamientos son paranoicos, y la otra parte de mis pensamientos son opiniones que nunca le diría de frente a una persona por temor a lastimarla.

"Es que son muchas cosas." Le respondo con incertidumbre sin saber realmente que excusa ponerle, mas repentinamente siento como alguien llega detrás de mí y me abraza con fuerza.

"¡Damian!" Inmediatamente escucho la voz de Lyra detrás de mi, para notar como esta abrazando mi cintura adorablemente. Para mí, un pony siempre será adorable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

"Creí que ya te habías marchado." Me dice Lyra en lo que empiezo a acariciar su cabeza suavemente, para después soltarse de mí y ponerse a un lado mío, notando también a Bon Bon, a la cual estrecho mi mano para un saludo.

"¿Y se podría preguntar porque se llevan tan bien ambos?" Inmediatamente noto a Trixie sonriendo algo maliciosamente, y tengo un mal presentimiento que ya va a empezar a molestarle tan temprano.

"Porque lo conocí hace poco." Le responde Lyra inocentemente a Trixie, solo que al notar que se trataba de ella y de una versión unicornio de Twilight, se queda al igual que Bon Bon, mirando intrigadas a ambas.

"Y al parecer se llevan demasiado bien...me avisas cuando hayan subido de nivel." Me responde un tanto burlona Trixie entre risas, a lo cual yo solo empiezo a mirarla molesto. Osea, está bien que ambos nos llevemos bien y todo, pero empieza a caer mal cuando empiezan a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Nunca me habia pasado hasta justamente ahora, cuando me encuentro a lo que podría ser un pony con la mentalidad de un humano...hurra...estoy tan emocionado que no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo...

"¿A qué se refiere?" Me pregunta un tanto inocente Lyra, a lo cual simplemente permanezco callado y volteo a mirar al Doctor fastidiado por lo que Trixie está diciendo. Sí, me fastidio mucho y por muchas otras cosas más, pero eso es cuestión de mis traumas del pasado, lo cual provocan mi miedo a hablar entre miles y miles de otras cosas.

"¿Ya ve Doctor?" Le pregunto seriamente al señalarla con la mirada, a lo cual el Doctor niega levemente con la cabeza para después voltear a mirar a Trixie seriamente.

"Que delicado...pero en fin, pararé." Le responde un tanto seria al Doctor al ver como Twilight pateo algo fuerte su pata, en lo que todo el pequeño grupo nos empezamos a dirigir en camino hacia las afueras del pueblo, empezando la partida hacia mi casa. Bon Bon nos acompañaba porque empezó a rogarle Lyra, y pues como también sentía algo de curiosidad por ver, decidió aceptar.

"Es tan fácil hacerte enojar y fastidiarte, que hasta es divertido." Me dice Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa, solamente para yo mirar hacia otro lado enojado por cómo le parece 'divertido' estarme fastidiando. Me molesta pero no le digo nada. Mi lógica.

"Trixie, agradece que nos están ayudando y no nos llevan a prisión." Le respondió Twilight un tanto preocupada a Trixie, la cual solo miraba con un rostro de confusión a su compañera por lo dicho. Tal vez yo no pueda llevarlas a prisión, pero si puedo dispararles con el laser y lanzarlas al bosque, y ver como intentan sobrevivir ante los peligros del bosque Everfree, o tal vez no despierten a tiempo y tengan el privilegio de no sufrir cuando una de las criaturas se acerquen a ellas...

No sé, pero se escucho con tanta maldad, que si me dan ataques de locura, ya sé lo que voy a andar haciendo.

"¿Y por qué? No hicimos nada malo." Le responde inocentemente Trixie a Twilight sin tener supuestamente nada malo como para ir arrestadas, pero sigue siendo Trixie, la que hizo enfurecer a un pueblo entero por quien sabe que causas.

Si se supone que ya no se sabe nada de Trixie por algún pleito que hubo, ¿que ha sido de ella en todo este tiempo?

"Pero recuerda que lo que sucedió en la serie, está sucediendo realmente aquí." Le responde Twilight aun preocupada cuando ya empieza a darse cuenta que lo que para ellos era puro rollo y cuento, aquí si está sucediendo realmente, y si no se cuidan...

Chiste malo otra vez: 'puede que sea su última aparición en televisión'. Hacer el favor de insertar otro grito de CSI aqui.

"¿Que serie?" Le pregunta Lyra a Twilight un tanto curiosa por saber de qué serie están hablando en este momento, y sería curioso que se enterara...

Ay no, no manches.

"Pues es que todo el lugar es una s-" Estaba empezando a contarle Twilight, mas que inmediatamente la silencie para que dejara de hablar y no le contara de mas a ella. Suficiente tengo con que Celestia sepa, como para que algún 'civil' también se entere de esto.

"¡Shhh!" Le dije alteradamente a Twilight, la cual se me quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida, aunque Lyra aun quiera la respuesta, y probablemente llegue a preguntar después, pero no tengo planes de decirle nada de nada.

"¿Qué? ¿Aun no lo saben?" Me pregunta Twilight un tanto sorprendida en lo que voltea a ver las caras de confusión tanto de Fluttershy, como de Bon Bon y de Lyra, las cuales ahora van a estar más de curiosas por saber de que hablaban.

"¡No! ¡Shhhh!" Les vuelvo a decir alteradamente con tal de que dejen de hablar de cosas relacionadas a la serie y que no hayan sucedido, porque si me pusiera a investigar, casi siendo que tiene una línea de tiempo lógica que no estoy viendo por ningún lado y que esta frente a mí.

"Creo que tenemos algo que usar en su contra." Me dijo algo sonriente Trixie en lo que veía como me miraba con una sonrisa maléfica, que en verdad ya me empieza a caer mal con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

"Me llegan a chantajear Doctor, soy capaz de mandarlas con Celestia a ver que hace con ellas." Le respondo seriamente al Doctor resistiendo la tentación de tomar un subfusil y descargarle todo el cartucho encima para ver cuánto tarda en despertar. O probablemente solo necesite quejarme con Velvet para que le dé su 'tate quieto'.

Ahora que me acuerdo, puedo utilizar a Velvet como escudo...siiii.

"Pffft, ni que fuera realmente la gobernante de todo este lugar." Trixie dice algo incrédula de que Celestia sea la gobernante y princesa poderosa de Equestria. Tendría sentido...si no fuera el mundo de la serie. Algo que se me ocurre es, que cuando vea a Celestia empiece a cantar dentro de mi mente: '¡Un rayo de sol, wo-ho-oh!'.

"Trixie, creo que mejor será callar por un momento y esperar." Le dice un tanto preocupada Twilight de que todo lo que haya creído 'falso' y 'de juego' realmente este sucediendo y probablemente pueda que tengan que cuidarse de sus alrededores.

Porque casi creo que creen que los villanos de Equestria y la fauna del bosque son falsos, lo cual es un error demasiado obvio, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar en estos momentos.

"¿Y quién era la incrédula antes?" Le pregunta Trixie burlonamente a Twilight, la cual solo gira sus ojos fastidiada y se pone a mirar hacia otro lado, probando el punto obvio de ella, aunque a decir verdad les veo en la cara que ya quieren llegar de una vez antes de que empiece a llover.

Solo hay una pregunta que empecé a realizarme a mí mismo desde hace poco...

¿Que propósito tengo realmente aquí?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>No tengo mucho de que informar, solamente que se introducen a este pequeño universo dos personajes de otra historia de otro autor (Zero Lynx) que me parecieron interesantes por agregar. Todavia me falta otro autor, pero para ese tengo reservado todo un universo entero (para trabajar mas a gusto).<strong>****

******Damian tiene mucho que aprender durante su estadía en este universo, asi como también aprender a lidiar con los que lo rodean y saber utilizar su tecnología. Su 'partida' fue todo un revuelo en la Tierra y llamó mucha la atención. Se pierden otras dos personas entre portales dimensionales. Molestia volverá a aparecer con sus trucos y trampas. Damian se va a enojar porque lo van a infantilizar. El bosque Everfree es un lugar prohibido y jamás se debe de adentrar en el sin el equipo necesario. Los changeling (o simuladores) todavia siguen ahi y no los estoy desarrollando...  
><strong>****

******Y la verdad no se que mas decir. Si tienen dudas, pregunten y las respondo.******

******Ah y lo de los chistes malos son solo chistes que se me ocurren del momento (o referencias, pero casi son chistes malos de todos modos). Tambien es un señalador de que Damian empieza a estresarse entre mas tiempo y responsabilidades tenga.******

******Para Zero Lynz .- No se la verdad si lo hice bien con los personajes, o me salí completamente de cuadro o me dan ataques de paranoia y pánico como siempre. Informame si voy bien o no, y si no pues para corregir errores despues o 'imperfecciones' (quien sabe, tal vez lo hice hasta mal y yo ni cuenta).  
><strong>****

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo (en algunos meses tal vez, quien sabe).  
><strong>****


	33. Chapter 33: Hogar finalmente

****************A/N - Notas del autor: Un nuevo capítulo en el cual finalmente nuestro personaje llega sano y salvo a su hogar, pero esa paz no le va a durar mucho...porque esta lloviendo y relampageando. Lentamente se va progresando en la vida "común" que lleva este humano en Equestria y los problemas de la vida cotidiana a los que se tiene que enfrentar. A veces serán sencillos y fáciles como encontrar un lugar pácifico en donde estar, pero en otras ocasiones tendrá que actuar como mediador junto al Doctor con seres dimensionales.  
><strong>**************

****************Tambien aprenderá mucho conviviendo con estos dos nuevos personajes que, aparentemente, le eran totalmente comunes y que al final de cuentas terminaron siendo algo nuevo y extraño para él. Apenas es solo el comienzo para él de tantas y tantas sorpresas que le esperan con el pasar de los dias...****************

****************Se divide en dos este capitulo: la primera parte abarca el presente de nuestro personaje, y la otra parte abarca parte de la trama que contiene el universo que le sigue a este. Lo digo para que no se empiecen a confundir los despistados (como yo, cuando confundo algunas cosas al escribir). Aun le falta mucho para desarrollar a esta historia y mucho que contar para este personaje, asi que será un largo viaje hasta que finalmente lleguemos al final.  
><strong>**************

****************Chrysalis sigue con sus planes con total silencio. Discord aun busca el como hacer que su hija salga de casa y no esté fastidiando a los habitantes de Ponyville. Molestia no esta del todo contenta con lo que sucedio, pero aguardará pacientemente a que una oportunidad surga.****************

********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mis personajes.********

********Las personalidades alternas de Trixie y Twilight (o en otras palabras, las versiones de ellas) utilizadas aqui fueron creadas y utilizadas por permiso de Zero Lynx. O en otras palabras, ya tienen una historia hecha con las personalidades de esos personajes en específico. Busquen al autor si es que quieren seguir sus historias.  
><strong>******

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33 - Hogar finalmente.<br>**

**A las afueras de Ponyville...**

**Damian POV**

En parte si podría hacerme mucho el tiempo que estaría caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, pero por lo menos en el trayecto iba escuchando la conversación tanto de Twilight como Trixie que venían a un lado mío, las cuales parecían estar aun sorprendidas del hecho que se encuentran en un universo totalmente distinto al suyo.

"Oye humano, ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre." Me pregunta curiosa Trixie después de haberse dado cuenta que no me ha preguntado mi nombre aun, y también se siente incomodo que se refieran a mí como 'humano' como un sujeto.

"Damian." Le respondo a Trixie mientras me pongo a pensar en donde se encontraría la contraparte de este universo en este momento y que es lo que estaría haciendo. Si ya de por si hubo mucha confusión con estas dos y una queriéndole 'entrar a las patadas', seria tantito peor ver a Trixie verse a sí misma, porque entonces ahí ya no tendría sentido que hablara en tercera persona.

Huh...sería un tanto irónico de mirar y escuchar. No se sabría si habla por ella o por la otra Trixie que se encuentra a mi lado y que ahora tengo que 'guiar' a través de este universo.

"¿Y a poco tan callado y serio eres?" Me pregunta de nuevo Trixie al notar que no le estoy preguntando nada y ni siquiera he estado hablando durante todo el camino. Probablemente esto sea incomodo después notando que la mayoría de los ponies si tienden a ser mas sociales y platicadores a comparación de mi, pero por lo menos estoy prestando atención a lo que sucede.

"Pues si." Le vuelvo a responder a Trixie seriamente, a lo cual solamente se me queda mirando fijamente, como si le pareciera demasiado extraño que le sea tan 'cortante' como algunas personas podrían decir.

Aunque a decir verdad, si se me podría considerar cortante por la forma en que respondo sin hacer tanto rollo, lo cual hago porque la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar...tal vez después.

"¿Que no quieres preguntar porque los humanos se extinguieron en 'nuestro universo' como le dicen ambos?" Me pregunta Trixie intrigada del porque no le estoy preguntando cosas que probablemente pueda responder y que aclaren un poco mi mente o como es la vida en su universo, porque si tomo en cuenta lo que sucedió, casi creo que necesito avisarles sobre la 'inocencia' de estos ponies.

"Si quieres." Le respondí a Trixie no teniéndole la confianza suficiente de estar a pregunte y pregunte, porque no la conozco del todo y como que me gana la pena sin saber cómo es su personalidad realmente y si realmente me agrada y no es un completo fastidio para mí.

"Resulta que hace mucho tiempo, existieron varias enfermedades muy contagiosas que afectaban gravemente sus huesos, y por consecuencia terminaron por extinguirse cada uno de ellos." Me explico Trixie rápidamente lo que le habia sucedido a los humanos por su parte, lo cual desde un cierto punto de vista es algo preocupante y perturbador...el solo ver como los afectaba lentamente hasta la muerte. También me dio una sensación de escalofrío al notar a Lyra voltear a verme algo preocupada, lo cual no ayuda en mucho ya que también tiendo a ser demasiado imaginativo en ocasiones.

"¿Y cómo sabían de ellos si se exterminaron?" Le pregunte intrigado a Trixie de que tengan este tipo de información si debo suponer que todo eso sucedió hace mucho por lo que dijo Twilight cuando me vio, mas Trixie solo se me quedo mirando tan seriamente, que casi creo que dije algo ilógico y demasiado obvio...

Aunque también puede ser que sean mitología y eso haya sido una 'explicación' inventada por conspiradores y teoristas.

"Por si no lo sabes, ya pasamos del 'palo y piedra' como para que fueran demasiado inteligentes para escribir en libros y dejar su marca." Me respondió de manera sarcástica Trixie para ver como hacia la imitación de lo que parecía ser de un pony de los tiempos de los dinosaurios al levantar una roca y arrojarla encima de otra con su magia, seguido de sonidos.

"No te preocupes, a veces es así de sarcástica." Twilight me dijo cuando Trixie habia finalmente terminado de actuar, para volver con su caminata normal y voltear a mirar tanto a Lyra como a Bon Bon y notar solo su mirada seria al notar la actitud de ambas.

"Y...¿en dónde estamos o qué?" Pregunto Trixie algo impaciente después de varios minutos de estar siguiendo a pie el sendero de tierra, lodo y agua en dirección desconocida para ambas. Casi estoy seguro que estamos cerca, mas lo único que podría empeorar la situación es que empiece a llover fuerte, viendo como los relámpagos son más notorios cuando uno está afuera mirando el cielo gris y opaco a cuando uno se encuentra en casa.

"Pues perese." Le respondí a Trixie al notar algo su desesperación por llegar a algún lugar bajo techo. Claro que yo también estoy desesperado por llegar e irme a recostar a algún lugar para relajarme, y más aun con todo lo sucedido.

"¿Eh?" Trixie me pregunto confundida al notar la forma en la que le hable, lo cual también vuelve a desesperarme, ya que en ocasiones estoy usando modismos y es desesperante haber dicho algo largo, y luego que te pregunten qué era lo que significaba cierta palabra.

"Se refiere a que sean pacientes." Lyra le responde a Trixie, la cual solo se queda pensativa por un momento para voltear a mirar a su alrededor rápidamente y no notar ningún edificio desde su punto de vista, aunque yo ya estoy viendo la casa a lo lejos, pero tiene todo esto de la seguridad.

Fluttershy no ha estado hablando en todo este tiempo, pero no parece estar del todo incomoda al estarnos acompañando mas allá de Ponyville.

"Pero aquí mi preocupación es que no nos vayan a 'desaparecer' en los bordes del bosque Everfree." Trixie le dice a Lyra al señalar con su casco el lugar ya mencionado y que tan cerca estamos de las orillas del bosque...

A lo cual jamás volveré si veo a lo lejos ojos amarillos o un lobo.

...pero Lyra la empieza a mirar ofendida por lo dicho para después voltearme a mirar y señalarla con su mirada. Mejor aclaro de una vez que son y cómo funcionan antes de que vayan a ocurrir mas confusiones entre ellas y yo.

"Trixie, shhh." Twilight le dice seriamente a Trixie al notar su comentario un tanto ofensivo desde un cierto ángulo, pero es normal que se piense eso. Pues yo pensaría lo mismo si estuviera siguiendo a alguien fuertemente armado después de haber caído en un universo distinto al que yo conocía y estuviéramos dirigiéndonos a las afueras de la civilización.

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres que piense eso cuando Damian está armado?" Trixie se defiende a si misma con lo obvio, solo que al voltear a mirar a Lyra la noto mirando seriamente a Trixie. Extrañamente, ver como mira seriamente es adorable...claro, magia de las caricaturas.

"En primera, no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien nomas porque si, y en segunda, estos son armas laser y las tengo de una forma en que no puedan lastimar a alguien." Le respondo seriamente a Trixie sin voltear a mirarla por estar al pendiente de no ir a pisar un charco de los tantos que hay y vaya a ensuciarme de mas con lodo. No quiero arruinar tan rápido mis zapatos sin haber encontrado antes alguien que los pueda arreglar o que haga unos nuevos.

Ya sabía que estaba pasando cosas tan aparentemente sencillas para mí, pero que en este lugar me pueden ser una total complicación porque no tienen los conocimientos que yo tengo, pero tampoco tengo los conocimientos de ellos hablando de magia y otras cosas.

"No entiendo de qué forma pueden estar para que no lastimen a nadie." Trixie me pregunta incrédula en lo que volteo a mirar rápidamente el subfusil que llevo cargando desde mi hombro con una correa, para después voltear a mirarla rápidamente para ver si me está prestando atención o no.

¿Qué? Puede que esté hablando con otra persona y yo ni cuenta.

"Pues disparan tranquilizantes en forma de laser, por lo que puedo noquear a alguien rápido." Le respondo a Trixie una versión todavía mas reducida de lo que se supone tengo que estar a mencione y mencione para que no vayan a pensar después '¡Es un loco con armas! ¡Corran!' y empiece el pánico.

"Oye Damian, como que eso de los lasers te beneficia en mucho." Me dijo extrañamente tranquila Trixie a un lado mi, por lo cual voltee a mirarla y note a Twilight mirándola demasiado sospechosa, lo cual ya no me tiene tan tranquilo que digamos, tomando más en cuenta la forma en que es de 'chistosita'.

Casi siento que me va a alburear...es un presentimiento tan certero, que ni siquiera estoy preparado para ello.

"¿Por qué?" En lugar de que pregunte yo, noto que Lyra es la que le pregunta a Trixie, la cual solo esta sonriendo pícaramente mientras voltea a verme, para después señalar con su mirada a Lyra, y finalmente insinuar con sus cejas al voltear de nuevo a mirarme.

Estoy volteando a mirar a Lyra, y ella por lo visto no entiende nada de nada, solo que no se dio cuenta que Trixie le empezo a seguir el juego y ya esta haciendo que me empiece a dar verguenza, porque desde un lado oscuro y perturbador si tiene razón, por lo que no quiero tampoco que Molestia se entere, o voy a tronar.

"Yo no estoy diciendo nada." Dijo inocentemente Trixie después de varios segundos en los que solo me le quede mirando fijamente, a lo cual Twilight solo volteaba a mirarla con una seriedad mientras negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su compañera.

Ya sabía que me iba a alburear...ya sabía pero quise pensar que no iba a suceder. Por lo menos parece ser que la mayoría no entendió nada a excepción del Doctor, que volteo curioso a mirarnos, Trixie, Twilight y yo.

"Trixie, basta." Le dijo seriamente Twilight mientras miraba como Trixie estaba con pequeñas risas, obviamente aguantando la risa al notarme sonrojado, porque no hay otra explicación para sentir repentino calor en toda la cara.

"¡Es que me es imposible! Es tan fácil de fastidiar que es demasiado entretenido." Trixie dice entre pequeñas risas mirándome, casi sin poder contener su risa por cómo me estoy poniendo. Lo que alcanzo a ver antes de voltear a mirar al frente es a Twilight jalando de su cola para hacerla retroceder e ir un poco mas distanciado de nosotros.

Aun con todo el alboroto, Spike no parecía despertarse para nada, siguiendo recostado cómodamente sobre el lomo de Fluttershy. Lo bueno es que no está escuchando, o estaría preguntando a que se estaban refiriendo, lo cual no creo que sea demasiado 'apto' de explicarle a alguien de este universo.

"No me cae bien." Se acerco a mi Lyra algo molesta mientras miraba de reojo a Trixie, la cual aun seguía hablando con Twilight a una distancia de la cual no alcanzo a escuchar nada, pero sin estar tan alejados de nosotros para no levantar sospechas.

"Lyra, yo soy el que la sufro aquí." Le respondí a Lyra serio mientras iba viendo cada vez más cerca aquella casa en la cual finamente podría recostarme y suspirar tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación del exterior.

"Si pero no me gusta cómo se lleva contigo." Lyra me responde aun seria, dándome a entender que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Al voltear a ver a Bon Bon me doy cuenta que está mirando a Lyra seriamente, como si estuviera reprochándola por su comportamiento de ahora.

"Está bien que seas su cuidadora y todo, pero no es como para que estés como su madre vigilando todo el día." Bon Bon le dijo seriamente a Lyra, la cual solo volteaba a verla inocentemente, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

"Pero siempre le pasan cosas malas." Lyra le respondió a Bon Bon un tanto preocupada al voltearme a mirar, y por poco la iba a contradecir, solo que después me acorde que casi la mayoría de las ocasiones me pasa algo malo. Si no es una confusión es un golpe, y si no es eso es que está involucrado con algún otro universo o dimensión.

"Ay Lyra..." Le responde Bon Bon algo seria y negando con la cabeza levemente en lo que Lyra solo voltea a mirarla confundida de que esté actuando así. Es entretenido ver como Bon Bon esta regañando a Lyra y que esta no parezca entenderla del todo.

"¿Qué?" Lyra le pregunta inocentemente a Bon Bon sin entender aun a que se estaba refiriendo, por lo cual también volteo a mirarme buscando una respuesta más me encogí de hombros por no tener ganas de explicarle nada. Solo se quedo mirando pensativa al frente aun intentando encontrar una explicación

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me doy cuenta que tanto Twilight como Trixie ya están de vuelta a un lado mío pero esta vez Trixie parece ser que va a estar calmada...por ahora. Además de eso, casi estamos de frente a la casa, por lo cual la mayoría de nosotros nos detenemos en un cierto punto, Twilight golpeando con mi pierna porque aun creía que seguiríamos caminando.

"Finalmente llegamos." Le dije a ambas mientras que veía a Twilight sobarse su hocico por el golpe, para que junto con Trixie empezaran a mirar a todos lados curiosas por un largo tiempo, solo para quedarse pensando en lo que me volteaban a ver incrédulas.

"Yo no veo nada." Me dijo Trixie incrédula en lo que seguían mirando alrededor intentando descifrar en donde se encontraba aquella mística casa, pero parecía empezar a darse por vencido.

"Déjame adivinar...¿tecnología?" Me pregunto Twilight en lo que yo asentía levemente, para después hacer un gesto de entendimiento y ponerse a mirar al frente como Trixie, solo mirando como Lyra iba guiando a Bon Bon dentro de la casa y el Doctor iba siguiendo a Fluttershy, dejándonos a nosotros tres fuera.

"¿Y cómo está eso? ¿La casa va a salir de la tierra o qué?" Me siguió preguntando aun incrédula Trixie de que hubiera algo realmente frente a ella. De hecho si le dijera que caminara hasta el frente chocaría contra la casa y entonces si entendería, pero es más complicado que simplemente hacer que me sigan, modificar el sistema de seguridad de nuevo y ya.

"Que se espere pues." Le dije a Trixie algo serio en lo que empezaba a mirarme sospechosamente en lo que ambas iban siguiéndome lentamente el paso, solo que después de unos pasos empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados confundidas hasta finalmente darse de cara contra una pared.

Yo tranquilamente me dirigí dentro de la casa en la cual ya se encontraba la mayoría del grupo, siendo Bon Bon la que estaba mirando intrigada cada lugar en lo que Lyra le iba hablando de varias cosas. Sólo busque en el pasillo del panel y después de unos segundos de estar buscando y buscando finalmente di con ello.

Después solo veo pasar a Twilight y Trixie, esta ultima mirándome seriamente mientras se sobaba su hocico con su casco. Desde mi punto de vista parecía algo leve por como chocaron contra la pared, pero pocas veces me ha pasado y eso 'leve' si duele demasiado como para no hacer nada y seguir caminando.

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de su entorno, miraban atónitas todo el lugar con tal asombro, que yo solo estaba incómodamente esperando a ver que decían y si podía finalmente ir a recostarme a mi cuarto en paz y ponerme a pensar en que hacer de importancia por hoy.

"Es simplemente...impresionante lo que tienes aquí." Me dice Twilight sorprendida en lo que mira junto a su compañera cada pequeño detalle, desde la alfombra hasta los muebles y paredes, y también con la inquietud de ir a explorar en otros cuartos, pero solo están ahí aguardando en el pasillo.

"¿Cuánto te costo construir toda esta mansión?" Me pregunto Trixie aun asombrada de su alrededor, obviamente dando a notar su curiosidad del cómo fue que conseguí todo esto y con tanta 'clase' en la decoración y en la mueblería.

"De a gratis." Le respondí a Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa por la pequeña broma que estoy haciéndome a mí mismo, para ver si me cree o busca alguna otra explicación para este lugar...

Aun me sigo preguntando cómo fue que lograron transportar todo este lugar hasta aquí, que viniera equipada de todo a todo, y que fuera en parte 'legal' ante la autoridad de Celestia.

"¿Un regalo de la princesa Celestia?" Me pregunto Trixie algo sospechosa de no creer del todo que todo fuera así un 'regalo' para mi, sin nada que decir ni deber. Es extraño de sentir que todo esto se me fue dado así de la nada, y que poco a poco está empezando a tener sentido de su propósito.

"No sé, solo sé que es el mismo que me dio todo esto de las armas y lo demás." Le di a Trixie la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre en este momento, porque cuando empecé en este lugar, habia alguien comunicándose conmigo y brindándome ayuda, mas ahora ya no sé nada de nada.

Solo las dirigí en silencio hasta la sala, en la cual todos tomamos asiento para seguir conversando, aunque tan pronto Lyra se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, me empezó a ver con una mirada que casi me decía 'te vas a sentar a mi lado o te voy a hacer un berrinche' mientras palmeaba un espacio vacío a un lado de ella.

"¿Y aquí vives?" Me pregunto Twilight curiosa de que todo esto fuera de mi única propiedad, siendo yo el único que la habita y que esta medio alejada de la sociedad, pero por lo menos es un lugar tranquilo en donde puedo estar solo si estoy deprimido o quiero estar en paz.

"Se supone." Le dije a Twilight sin realmente recordar que siquiera haya pasado una noche en mi cuarto dormido en paz, sin estar preocupado porque algo me pase o que me vaya a aparecer alguien de la nada.

"¿Por qué? No veo el porqué no quedarse en esta casa." Me dice Twilight un tanto curiosa del porque no he estado viviendo aquí desde el día que me dieron la casa, pero es principalmente por el hecho de que me tienen que estar llevando a un hospital cada vez que salgo lastimado.

"Llevo casi tres días en los que no he dormido ni una sola noche aquí." Le respondí a Twilight, la cual se quedo pensativa mirando al suelo, probablemente en el que he estado haciendo en ese tiempo. No fue el mismo caso con Trixie, la cual solo empezó con pequeñas risas en lo que era mirada seriamente por Twilight para después recibir un golpe por parte de ella, silenciándola en cuestión de segundos.

"Lo siento pues...pero ya más seria, ¿cómo es que logras mantener todo este lugar? Porque supongo que genera un gasto de agua, luz...o algo." Me pregunto intrigada Trixie aun con pequeñas risas mientras me volteaba a mirar, solo que inmediatamente daba un gran respiro para tranquilizarse y evitar su risa...

Aunque volteando a mirar a Lyra noto que está mirando demasiado seria a Trixie, casi casi le esta gruñendo desde donde estoy pero no lo hace por el simple hecho de que estoy acariciando su lomo y por eso está tranquila. Todo puede cambiar cuando no las esté vigilando, o simplemente no sucederá nada.

"La energía es por generadores, lo del agua no sé cómo funcione y ya...creo." Le respondo lo más que me acuerdo que me fue explicado por medio de los comunicados que llegaban y por lo poco que he visto. La energía es fácil de explicar, porque sé de donde proviene, mas no es el mismo caso que explicar de dónde proviene el agua, ya que puede que no esté conectado al sistema que tienen aquí en Equestria...o probablemente sea alguna otra forma que desconozco.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Me pregunta de nuevo Trixie curiosa, a lo cual solo me le quedo mirando seriamente con una pequeña sonrisa por como esta repentinamente interesada en eso, mas ella inmediatamente se da cuenta y regresa la mirada seria, lo cual no puede evitar que me de más risa.

"Dieciséis." Le respondo a Trixie, solo para ver como ambas e incluso Bon Bon se me quedan mirando extrañamente sorprendidas. ¿Porque les sorprende que tenga esta edad? No las entiendo la verdad, pues ni que fuera algo así tan importante a este nivel.

"Me sorprende que a tu corta edad ya tengas mansión y armas..." Me dijo Twilight algo sorprendida en lo que Lyra, ya con más confianza, se recargaba a un lado mío y se dispuso a dormir, solo para ver como Bon Bon la miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Pues ya ves, uno que tiene que andarse peleando hasta con Molestia..." Le respondí a Twilight la única explicación que tengo del porque me dieron armamento justamente un día antes de que ella llegara muy campante como si nada a reclamar lo que quisiera.

"¿En serio conociste a Molestia?" Me pregunta todavía sorprendida Twilight en lo que yo simplemente asentía afirmativamente a la pregunta, solo para ver de nuevo a Trixie con esa sonrisita suya que ya me dice que tiene algo planeado en mente.

"Y dime...¿logro su objetivo o no?" Me pregunta Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa picara sin aguantarse las ganas de estar sonriendo por el hecho de que le divierte molestarme...aunque de hecho es en algo que me he puesto a pensar...

¿Que no se supone que nadie escapa de ella, suceda lo que suceda? Porque como quien dice 'me le fui' y le gane, pero casi creo que esto va a empeorar todo, ya que regresará más preparada y no tan contenta como estaba, además de que ya va a saber cómo lograr ganarme.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Le pregunto a Trixie sarcásticamente, en lo que ambas solo se me quedaban mirando por un buen rato seriamente, analizándome profundamente y cada detalle, para después finalizar con su resultado.

"Yo digo que ni siquiera se acerco." Me dice Twilight mientras me miraba detalladamente, como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta con el solo verme de reojo, aunque probablemente sería más notable si uno le sabe a sus 'mañas'...

En pocas palabras, todavía seguiría dormido en este momento. Hasta me da miedo el solo pensar que estuvo a unos pasos de secuestrarme. Menos mal que soy un necio aferrado a mí mismo y que me parece perturbadora tanto su personalidad como ella misma.

"Me parece demasiado sorprendente que no te haya logrado 'seducir'." Me dice algo sospechosa Trixie en lo que toma un cojín para acomodarse mejor en donde se encontraba recostada, en lo que sigo sintiendo a Lyra enojada con ella por su comportamiento. Calmada, pero con ganas de irse a levantar y pegarle, creo yo.

"No quiero hablar de ella...no vaya a ser que la invoque." Le dije algo seria a Trixie en lo que tanto ella como Twilight se me quedaban mirando curiosas. Igual Bon Bon me miraba curiosa, pero en su caso era porque no sabe mucho acerca de ella porque lo presenció, lo cual me pone a pensar en dos cosas...

La primera es que estas 'Trixie' y 'Twilight' saben acerca de ella de alguna forma, y por lo visto anteriormente, es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que saben que todo esto es 'aparentemente ficticio' y 'de ciencia ficción', aunque tal vez ya haya llegado a esta conclusión anteriormente y estoy pensando de más.

"¿Quien dice que no se te va a aparecer mientras duermes?"Me dijo seriamente Trixie con una pequeña sonrisita, a lo cual estaba a punto de responder de no ser que me puse a pensar que si existe una gran probabilidad de que salga con sus mañas y empiece a acosarme como lo hace de costumbre cuando no consigue lo que quiere...

Y se demasiado como para concluir que no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Entre más pelea le dé, más interesada estará, por lo cual es mejor que sepa combinar el uso de cada uno de estos aparatos para poder ganarle en caso de que no esté en la compañía de alguien, ya que no creo que sea tan 'piadosa' si la vuelvo a encontrar.

El solo hecho de pensar que se me puede aparecer en cualquier momento y que se puede aprovechar de mí, me preocupa, me perturba y hasta me asusta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el desafortunado de toparme con ella? ¿Por qué no otro humano con mas 'interés' en ella?

No, le tiene que tocar al humano que en un futuro será un saltador dimensional...claro.

"Trixie, como que ya lo empeoraste." Escuche de pronto a Twilight hablarle a Trixie mientras me apuntaba con la mirada, a lo cual me percato inmediatamente que 'me quede dormido' mientras pensaba.

"Y pues...¿dónde nos quedaremos a dormir o qué?" Pregunto Trixie después algo incomoda al notar que todos habíamos quedado en silencio, a lo cual me puse a pensar en que cuartos podría elegir para ellas, pero al final todos los cuartos son los mismos, así que no importaba mucho.

"Hay cuartos arriba." Le dije a Trixie en lo que señalaba con mi dedo las escaleras al segundo piso, para lo cual ambas giraron la cabeza para mirar al fondo del pasillo y mirar curiosas. No sé, pero yo digo que las escaleras humanas les resultan mas cómodas a los ponies, ya que sus cascos son más pequeños que el pie humano, por lo que por lógica son mas espaciosos para ellos, aunque puedo estar equivocado.

"¿Y podemos tomar el cuarto que queramos?" Me pregunta curiosa Twilight de que no les haya asignado un cuarto en especifico, y de verdad no tengo intención ninguna. Hay demasiados cuartos allá arriba como para decir que estar apartados para alguien, cuando en realidad soy yo el único aquí, además de que se ve a simple vista cual es mi cuarto por la pizarra...aunque no sé si sepan leer mi alfabeto o no.

Por lógica los ponies de aquí no saben leer mi alfabeto, y yo no sé leer el suyo. Los únicos que saben son el Doctor y Celestia, pero en el caso de Twilight y Trixie aun es desconocido, ya que su universo es totalmente distinto al de una 'Equestria' normal.

"Pues si ambas quieren dormir juntas, las camas son grandes para ambas." Les digo tranquilo en lo que veo a Lyra dormida por completo recargada a un lado mío, por lo que dejo de hacerle caricias y simplemente permanezco en seriedad.

Solo por mera curiosidad, le hago señas a Bon Bon para que voltee a mirarme y, cuando finalmente lo hace, le señalo a la ya profundamente dormida Lyra que se encuentra recargada en mi, a lo cual veo como se lleva un casco a la cara en lo que empieza a negar con la cabeza por la actitud de Lyra.

"¿Por qué crees que iríamos a dormir juntas?" Me pregunta curiosa Trixie, a lo cual solo volteo a mirar a Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual inmediatamente interpreta y empieza a darme señales de que no se me ocurra hacer una referencia demasiado mala.

"No se...se llevan demasiado bien ambas, además de estar siempre juntas, se golpean la una a la otra amistosamente 'Twixie'." Le respondo a Trixie con una sonrisa en la cara, no evitando estar riéndome por dentro de mi propia referencia tan mala, que probablemente no tenga ningún sentido después, pero también puede que así se lleven de 'agresivas' ambas.

Aunque también es otra forma de llamar a Trixie, para algunas personas que no puedan pronunciar la "r", y también si se dijera su nombre en inglés, pero como hablan español en este universo, pues no es para el caso.

"Te lo dije Trixie, pero como siempre me ignoras." Veo como Twilight le dice seriamente a Trixie, pero en lugar de seguirme mirando con seriedad sin encontrarle un sentido aparente, se voltea a mirar a su compañera tranquila.

"Ya aburrida...no me vaya yo a morir por ser tan seria como aquí nuestro compañero." Le dice Trixie algo ofendida a Twilight, a lo cual solo hace señas de que estoy aquí presente y que pudo haber sido ofensivo su comentario, pero de hecho es cierto que soy un serio, así que meh.

"¿Podría hablar contigo por un momento?" Me asusta repentinamente el Doctor al tocar mi hombro para llamar mi atención, a lo cual volteo para ver que se encontraba detrás mío aguardando pacientemente a que reaccionara.

"Mmhm." Le respondo con un gemido de afirmación al Doctor en lo que intento moverme lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertar a Lyra, pero ni siquiera lo logro ya que al sentir movimiento veo como inmediatamente se despierta con un pequeño bostezo, para empezar a buscarme rápidamente con la mirada.

No quiero ni imaginarme el día en que le digan 'protégelo con tu vida', porque iría tras de mí a cada segundo temiendo que me fuera a pasar algo malo...lo cual no es nada raro.

"No vayan a causar desastre." Les digo tanto a Trixie como a Twilight algo intranquilo de no estar aqui presente y mirar que estén haciendo, volteándolas a mirar pero también indirectamente advirtiendo a Lyra, solo para ver a Trixie mirarme sorprendida.

"¿En serio nos crees capaz de causar destrucción?" Me pregunta sorprendida Trixie en lo que se levanta y se sujeta el pecho son su casco mirando a un lado, como si estuviera totalmente ofendida por el comentario.

"No te conozco del todo, así que no se que esperar de ti." Le dije la verdad a Trixie, la cual solo volteo a mirarme tranquilamente, Twilight realmente sin prestarle atención a ella y prefiriendo encender la televisión con un control remoto que encontró con la mirada.

"Me duele tu desconfianza." Dice algo bromista Trixie en lo que simula agitar su melena hacia un lado, como si estuviera totalmente ofendida, pero inmediatamente regresa a su actitud normal, teniendo conciencia que no voy a estar presente.

Para cuando me levanto del sillón, me doy cuenta de que Lyra está mirando con tal seriedad a Trixie, que hasta aquí puedo escuchar pequeños gruñidos molestos de ella. Tan pronto Bon Bon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Lyra, le dio una pequeña llamada de atención al empujarla por un costado con su casco.

"Lyra, en serio, pareces celosa." Le dijo Bon Bon a Lyra después de notarla, a lo cual ni siquiera respondió y prefirió cruzarse de cascos a voltear a mirar a otro lado. Solamente me levanto y empiezo a seguir al Doctor, el cual me empieza a guiar por el pasillo.

"Un dúo extraño, ¿no lo crees?" Me pregunta curioso el Doctor, ya que probablemente las habia estado observando desde una distancia en lo que estaba haciendo no se qué, pero puedo estar de acuerdo con él de que son un grupo demasiado extraño como para haber sido condenadas a ser enviadas a otro universo.

"Pues esa Twilight no se parecía en nada a la otra Twilight." Le dije al Doctor lo obvio al tener en cuenta que esta Twilight no se parece en lo absoluto a la Twilight que conozco de aquí, nada de nada. Eso quiere decir que su universo es un misterio y que no podría medio interpretarlo, ya que no se ha de parecer en nada a una 'Equestria' de estas de aquí.

"Además se trataba de su contraparte unicornio, por si no lo notaste." Me responde el Doctor en lo que me lleva a la entrada de la puerta, desde la cual puedo mirar de reojo a la sala y notar que están todavía tranquilas escuchando la televisión.

"¿Cree que es seguro tenerlas aquí conmigo, viendo como soy y que tan bien soy defendiéndome?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo intranquilo de tener aqui a dos 'extrañas' con todo lo que hay a la mano y lo que hay disponibles en los cuartos. Probablemente me estoy alterando por la nada, ya que no veo nada de malo excepto de que Trixie como que es medio rara.

"No creo que sea tan malo como parece." Me responde tranquilamente el Doctor en lo que yo sigo observando al grupo y escuchando en silencio la televisión, ya que desde aquí no se va a alcanzar a escuchar nada de nada.

"No estés tan inseguro de ellas. De todos modos si algo malo sucede infórmame y yo veré que hacer." Me dice el Doctor tratando de tranquilizarme al verme preocupado por la cuestión de que ambas se quedaran conmigo sin conocer mucho acerca de ellas. Quiero pensar que es como en una pijamada...en la cual si te descuidas jamás volverás a despertar.

"¿Y cuando llegue Celestia que hago?" Le pregunto algo asustado por el hecho de que tal vez a Celestia se le ocurra venir a visitar este lugar, y no creo que se vayan a marchar de la noche a la mañana de vuelta a su dimensión, por lo que yo tengo que andar cerca en caso de que se encuentren ambos lados.

"Espero que no te veas en esa situación solo." El Doctor me responde algo serio, no ayudándome en nada de que tal vez tenga que intervenir en nombre de ellas dos en caso de que empiece a haber complicaciones entre ambas o quiera Celestia llevárselas hasta Canterlot.

"¿Y pues porque quería hablar conmigo?" Le pregunto al Doctor la razón por la cual fue que me hablo y que necesitaba mi atención. Probablemente para darme una de sus clases o para explicarle algo que me sea de utilidad después.

"De hecho mi propósito era retirarte de su vista para darte un respiro, pero empecé a observar todo a mi alrededor y me era imposible no percatarme del nivel de tecnología que tienes disponible." Me responde el Doctor tranquilamente en lo que empieza a interesarme en lo que volteo a mirar a mi alrededor y lo único que noto de 'intrigante' es el panel de control de la entrada. Solo focos de pared, alfombra y decoración rodean el lugar.

"¿Que en especifico?" Le pregunto al Doctor a qué tipo de tecnología de estaba refiriendo, porque tal vez encontró una nueva tecnología que no estoy viendo para nada y que él puede estarse percatando fácilmente...pero también debo de tener en cuenta que tiene mucha más experiencia que ambas princesas juntas.

"Este panel de control en la entrada." Me responde el Doctor en lo que ambos nos acercamos a lo ya mencionado, para ver como se para hábilmente en dos cascos para poder llegar a la altura del panel y poder interactuar con él.

"¿Y quiere ver o quiere explicarme más a fondo su funcionalidad?" Le pregunto al Doctor si realmente es por curiosidad suya que quiere ver o porque encontró algo de interesante que me podría explicar y que podría entender. Lo único que se es que esta la seguridad del campo que rodea la casa y una que otra cosa más.

"Ambas cosas. También para tomar nota de la autosuficiencia de este hogar." Me responde el Doctor tranquilamente en lo que empiezo a observar con curiosidad como empieza a interactuar con la pantalla hábilmente utilizando sus cascos, lo cual me sorprende y a la vez me extraña, pero sigue siendo el Doctor de cualquier forma.

"Interesante..." Se dice a sí mismo el Doctor en lo que veo como empieza a ingresar a pantallas totalmente desconocidas para mí que habia visto antes, pero por tiempo no me habia puesto a revisar. Mira detalladamente cada cosa antes de continuar con otra, como si estuviera haciendo notas mentales de lo que está mirando y percatándose.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto intrigado al Doctor por su respuesta, ya que aunque puedo leer a esta distancia, prefiero que me explique lo que está haciendo para también conocer y no cometer un error fatal por accidente por no prestar atención.

Atención...debería de estar prestando atención a encontrar debilidades en los ponies. Debo suponer que si les disparo en los cascos, es como aplicarles anestesia, ¿pero que pasaría si les disparara directamente al cuerno o a las alas? Probablemente en las alas no les permitiría volar, aunque en los unicornios no tengo idea realmente.

"Se puede administrar varios puntos interesantes de este edificio." Me responde el Doctor después de un tiempo en lo que se detiene en una pantalla para voltearme a mirar, listo para empezar a explicarme y yo listo para estar atento a lo que dice.

"¿Como...?" Le pregunto intrigado al Doctor de que me comience a explicar algunas de las tantas funcionalidades que tiene la casa, ya que debo suponer que es demasiado especial como para poder crear comida y cosas 'del aire' y que tenga todo esto para defenderme.

"Puertas de seguridad en cada área de la casa, así como el comportamiento del campo que protege tu casa." Me explica el Doctor en lo que ingresa a una pantalla que muestra un mapa electrónico del lugar, con información a los lados y botones, pero aun asi no veo que tipo de 'puertas de seguridad' se controlarían.

"En otras palabras para que me entiendas, el poder aislar en parte o completamente un cuarto con puertas plásticas, así como revisar en nivel de seguridad que existe, la cantidad de energía disponible y el estado en que se encuentra cada aparato, el comportamiento del campo de invisibilidad y el comportamiento del sistema de defensa." Me explica mas detalladamente el Doctor, a lo cual solo me quedo pensativo sorprendido por todo lo que existe dentro y fuera de esta casa y que tan defendido estoy ante alguna amenaza, ya que no creo que no logre engañar a todos el campo de invisibilidad, ya que uno puede llegar a estrellarse por error contra la casa y preguntarse que sucedió.

"¿Defensa?" Le pregunto al Doctor intrigado por saber de qué trata este sistema de defensa que se encuentra dentro de la casa y que puedo manipular su comportamiento desde aquí mismo, pudiendo dormir tranquilo en el caso de que Molestia llegue a 'visitarme' sorpresivamente.

Ahora que me acuerdo, también esta lo de los changeling pero han estado demasiado tranquilos, de aquí a allá observándolos entre los ponies, intentando llegar a algo en especifico pero sin revelar detalles. Muy extraño y perturbador, pero no por eso debo creer que no me van a hacer nada.

"Por si no lo has notado, existen cámaras de vigilancia y paneles ocultos en la parte superior de las paredes." Me dice el Doctor en lo que volteo a mirar las esquinas de las paredes y el hecho, y muy que apenas puedo notar las camas, las cuales aparentemente están camufladas entre el diseño de la decoración del lugar y los colores, la lente delatando la posición.

"¿Y cómo es que no he visto activarse el sistema de defensa?" Le pregunto al Doctor curioso de que no se haya activado anteriormente con la llegada de otros que no fueran humanos y que no fueran de esta dimensión. No es que me queje, pero me sorprende que no haya sucedido antes.

"Porque aun no se ha configurado esa parte." Me explica el Doctor en lo que entra a una nueva pantalla y me muestra el menú de 'Ajustes' a lo cual solo miro pensando preocupado por el hecho de mejor no querer moverle con ahora, y mejor hacerlo con más calma algún día."No te preocupes, eso lo dejo de tu parte."

"¿Y qué hay con las cámaras?" Le pregunto al Doctor el hecho de que haya camaras, pero que no haya algo aparentemente visible y 'privado' de la cual observar, ya que no creo que sea comodo estar observando desde aqui en caso de que uno se encuentre en peligro, al menos de que el atacante diga 'Tu tranquilo observa, yo me espero'.

"Por lo que pude revisar en el mapa, ese es uno de los tanto cuartos disponibles. Vamos." Me dice el Doctor en lo que vuelve a andar en cuatro cascos y empiezo a seguirlo por el pasillo de nuevo, mirando de reojo al grupo que se encuentra en la sala, los cuales parecen estar conversando amistosamente entre sí, incluso Lyra con Trixie.

Después de unos segundos llegamos finalmente frente a una puerta de madera con un panel de seguridad a un lado. La misma puerta que anteriormente habia visto pero que jamás quise mirar debido a que no tenía mucho tiempo y que Lyra se encontraba conmigo.

"Necesitas asignar un código de seguridad para poder entrar." Me dice el Doctor en lo que señala con su casco el panel, el cual a simple vista son varios botones con un numero asignado y un par de letras asignadas tambien, como el de un telefono.

Es en este momento que me acuerdo de que es como una contraseña: si se te olvida, ya valió chicharrón todo, y en este caso no sé cómo volver a recuperar la contraseña en caso de que se me olvide o me de amnesia.

"Antes de nada, ¿qué pasa si se me olvida?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo preocupado por que algún día se me llegue a olvidar la contraseña y ya no pueda volver a entrar aquí. Tal vez sea tonto preguntarle, ya que el no ha estado el tiempo suficiente aquí como para saberlo, pero quien sabe...es el Doctor.

"Utiliza tus lentes o tu casco. Debería de ser suficiente para poder entrar." Me explica el Doctor tranquilamente, a lo cual simplemente suspiro más tranquilo en lo que segundos después empiezo a teclear la nueva contraseña que pedía de seis números, que al introducir hizo un pequeño sonido agudo, para prender un foco verde y escuchar el mecanismo de la puerta abrirse.

Miro detalladamente al Doctor en lo que empiezo a escribir la contraseña dentro de mi celular, y lo primero que puedo notar es que la 'puerta' de madera realmente se trata de una puerta metálica, además de que el lugar está completamente a oscuras.

El Doctor ya se habia adelantado a buscar el apagador, para lo cual no tardo mucho en encontrar y cuando finalmente encendió la luz, era impresionante mirar alrededor lo que contenía este cuarto que necesitaba estar cerrado con código y con un mecanismo de seguridad.

"Wow." No puedo evitar decir impresionado al mirar con más claridad este cuarto. Habia una razón por la cual no habia iluminación, y era por el hecho de que no hay ventanas en este lugar. Es un cuarto realmente amplio, con algunas computadoras conectadas a varias torres, probablemente discos duros o algún servidor que tenga este lugar. Cierro la puerta detrás mío, solo para escuchar el mecanismo de la puerta volverse a activar y cerrar la puerta, evitando que alguien de fuera logre entrar aquí.

"Interesante." Dice el Doctor sin mostrar reacción alguna en lo que empieza a observar detalladamente las torres, para después dirigir su mirada hacia una computadora y reactivarla de la momentánea suspensión en la que se encontraba. Se supone que debería de sentirse algo sofocado el lugar, pero hay un sistema de ventilación que mantiene el lugar fresco, sin contar que parece haber un 'cuarto de pánico' en el suelo.

No creo que sea el almacén de armas, porque sería un lugar demasiado obvio para alguien que tenga intención de asaltar la 'armería' al estar la casa en un estado vulnerable. Secretamente siento emoción por saber qué clase de armas aguarda ese lugar y si podría utilizarlas correctamente.

"No creo que todo esto sea únicamente para las cámaras." Le dije al Doctor después de notar que cada una de las computadoras se veían demasiado avanzadas a comparación de las que se encontraban en el otro cuarto, además de tener varias pantallas conectadas y varios controles alrededor, así como auriculares y micrófonos.

"Creo que eso explica el otro sistema de defensa." Me dice el Doctor seriamente en lo que me siento a un lado de él para observar lo que está haciendo en la computadora, solo para ver como accede a las cámaras y desde aquí observamos cada uno de los cuartos, incluso recamaras, además de estar grabado todo en este 'lugar'.

"¿Cual?" Le pregunto al Doctor intrigado por saber de este otro 'sistema' de defensa que habia alrededor y que no me dijo por cuestiones de que todavía no sabía lo que hacía. Tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera puesto a investigar, pero también tengo que tomar en cuenta que Lyra va a estar alrededor y que no me va a dejar en paz como ahora.

"Mientras revisaba, note que existía este otro sistema en el exterior de la casa, colocados para cubrir cada punto del lugar." Me explica el Doctor en lo que abre en otra pantalla una cámara localizada en el exterior, desde la cual nos empezamos a dar cuenta que podemos controlar su movimiento utilizando los controles, los cuales no me pueden evitar sentir que son de videojuego. No el control con botones de un lado y la palanca del otro, sino un control que consiste en una palanca en el centro y botones alrededor, con el gatillo en la parte superior de la palanca, o también para mi mismo, un 'joystick'.

"¿Y de que trata todo este sistema de defensa?" Le pregunto al Doctor cualquier duda inmediata que tenga, ya que con el aquí me es más sencillo entender cualquier cosa que necesite que alguien me explique y que pueda comprenderlo mas fácilmente, a lo cual empiezo a sentir que parece un tanto emocionado por enseñarme y explicarme, pero no lo logro ver en alguna reacción suya...si es que tiene.

"Cañones láser y pistolas eléctricas principalmente." Me dice directamente el Doctor, a lo cual solo me quedo en seriedad sorprendido por lo que tiene para defenderse en el exterior. Me parece un tanto exagerado que tenga semejantes cosas en el exterior en este mundo tranquilo y pacifico a comparación de lo que me esperaba e imaginaba, pero todo tiene su explicación.

"Te parecerá algo exagerado en un inicio, pero entre más tiempo y más experiencia obtengas, habrá mayor necesidad habrá." Me dice el Doctor sabiamente, en lo que me hace pensar en todas las aventuras y experiencias que ha tenido como para poder lograr explicarme a la primera todo lo que me rodea.

"Pues parece que están tranquilas ambas."Le digo al Doctor al estar observando la cámara que da a la sala, desde la cual puedo mirar a las cuatro ponies conversar tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de caos o pelea involucrado de en medio. De hecho incluso Lyra parece más tranquila que antes, lo cual es bueno...

Esperen, ¿hace cuanto que se fue la familia de Twilight? Yo nunca los vi pasar de vuelva a Ponyville. Capaz están en algún cuarto distraídos y no se han dado cuenta de que ya llegue.

"¿Y entonces de que te preocupabas?" Me pregunta el Doctor con algo de seriedad en su tono por la 'preocupación' sin sentido que tenía hace rato, pero de hecho lo que me preocupaba era el hecho que fueran a empezar a destruir el lugar con una pelea...

Son unicornios. Lanzan hechizos. Hacen desastre. Fin de la historia.

"Vamos. No creo que a Lyra le agrade demasiado soportarla con su 'actitud' hacia ti." Me dijo el Doctor tranquilamente en lo que empezaba a dirigirse al exterior, por lo cual comencé a seguirlo sin querer quedarme solo aquí encerrado, pero aun con la tentación de seguir investigando y viendo que puede hacer.

"¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de cómo está Lyra?" Le pregunte al Doctor dando a entender que ya estaba notando desde antes el comportamiento de Lyra. Ambos salimos en cuestion de segundos del lugar, la puerta volviendose a bloquear tan pronto salimos, quedando ambos en el pasillo.

"Es normal. No te sorprendas si después te está consintiendo o llevando de un lugar a otro como su 'protegido'." Me respondio el Doctor, a lo cual me quede pensando en un extraño acontecimiento que podria sucederme por alguna extraña razon que no podria explicar...

El reloj puede infantilizar ponies, pero no vi nada para infantilizarme a mi mismo. ¿No podria suceder en un futuro que esta habilidad se vuelva a mi contra y resulte yo el afectado? Porque puede pasar, y puede que no sea obra del reloj.

"¿Y si por alguna extraña razón me vuelvo más joven inexplicablemente?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo curioso de que pudiera suceder este evento y como es que reaccionaria Lyra, porque casi puedo tener en mente su comportamiento de '¡No! Te vas a lastimar. Deja eso'.

"Entonces nunca te dejara en paz porque estará preocupada por tu seguridad cada momento." Me responde el Doctor en lo que empiezo a seguirlo en dirección a la puerta de entrada, queriendo preguntarle posibles eventos y sucesos que se me ocurran, pero probablemente seria para otro día.

"Por lo menos no es la perturbadora loca obsesionada por los humanos que temía que fuera." Le dije al Doctor no pudiendo evitar recordar cómo era a veces caracterizada Lyra en otras historias, lo cual desde un punto de vista ficticio es algo perturbador, pero desde un punto de vista realista es totalmente preocupante y aterrador.

El día en que me tope a una Lyra de este tipo, la voy a espantar lanzándole granadas de gas, y si eso no funciona, simplemente le echare agua cada vez que se me intente acercar. Fría sería mucho mejor.

"¿Y eso lo basas en...?" Me pregunta el Doctor la razón por la cual llegue a esa conclusión con Lyra de aquí, a lo cual me quedo pensando por algunos segundos para buscar una razón en la cual Lyra me está agradando y no me parece tan molesta como esperaba.

"En que me agrada y no cae tan mal." Le respondo al Doctor después de pensarlo profundamente, y llegue a la conclusión de que me agrada y no me puedo quejar tanto de ella. Sería malo que estuviera observándome cada segundo y tuviera una actitud más acosadora que de lo normal.

"Es algo para empezar." Me responde el Doctor en lo que observo de nuevo el comportamiento del grupo, la cual parece un tanto más amigable que como estaban antes, para después pensar rápidamente en que hacer después.

"Me retirare por ahora. Si sucede algo me comunicare contigo para informarte." Me responde el Doctor en lo que veo como empieza a abrir la puerta con ambos cascos, dejando entrar una corriente de aire frio y húmedo. Estaba chispeando, y el solo hecho de mirar al horizonte, podía notar fácilmente los relámpagos y que probablemente la lluvia empeoraría...

Menos mal que ya no tengo que salir, porque si no, estaría quejándome bajo baldes de agua cayendo sobre mí.

"Ok." Fue mi única respuesta en lo que miraba al Doctor cruzar hacia el exterior, solo que se detuvo inmediatamente y empezó a caminar hacia atrás para volverme a mirar un tanto pensativo. Probablemente se le olvido decirme algo u olvido algo en la casa.

"Ah, una cosa más: si llega la oportunidad de explorar algún universo, ¿estarías dispuesto a acompañarme?" Me pregunto con un tono de curiosidad el Doctor, a lo cual me puse un buen rato a pensar en si debería de acompañarlo o no a algún universo nuevo, lejano y peligroso para todos...

Pero es eso, o tener que hacer yo solo todo, así que mejor prefiero ir acompañado de un experto. Si pasa algo malo, lo resolverá y listo, en cambio yo probablemente caiga en un ataque de pánico y quede atrapado de por vida.

"Pues sí, siempre y cuando no me vaya a mandar solo." Le respondo al Doctor seguro de mi mismo que voy a seguirlo y a curiosear por ahí a ver como se ven otros universos, siempre y cuando no me abandone e intente realizar un plan de escape que involucre separarnos...

Porque conociendo mi suerte, soy capaz de meterme en más problemas sin querer.

"Por eso no estés preocupado. Mejor preocúpate por aprender a utilizar mejor tu armamento." Me explica el Doctor en lo que veo como finalmente se marcha de la casa al cerrar la puerta detras de él, y para cuando me asomo por una pequeña ventana al exterior, me llevo con la gran sorpresa que ya no se encuentra por ningún lado. Incluso cambie a mi traje de exploración para revisar en el radar del casco, y ya ni se encontraba en los alrededores...

¡Spooky!

Pues finalmente me devolví a la sala con las demás después de cambiar a mi atuendo normal, preguntándome durante el camino que es lo que debería de hacer ahora que estoy finalmente en un lugar que puedo llamar 'hogar' y que tengo libre decisión de hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me este vigilando...

Piiiizzaaaaa.

"...pero nos mantenemos a pie ambas contra todo, sin importar que tan difícil este la situación." Tan pronto entro a la sala escucho el final de la conversación de Trixie, a lo cual Bon Bon, Fluttershy y Lyra escuchaban con gran interés. Probablemente les conto algo de ella misma por la forma en que Lyra ya no se ve tan molesta como antes, mas perdió inmediatamente su interés tan pronto nota mi presencia.

"Oh, volviste finalmente. Creí que ya te habías ido a dormir." Me dice Lyra con un tono de curiosidad en lo que vuelvo finalmente a tomar un asiento en la sala, prefiriendo un sillón que estaba de entre los cuatro sillones que habia alrededor...

Whoah...esperen. ¿Que no eran solo dos y dos de cada cosa? Aquí algo raro sucedió y apenas me estoy dando cuenta.

En fin, no importa porque en primera no me afecta negativamente, y en segunda Lyra está algo decepcionada de que no fuera a sentarme a un lado suyo, pero eso fue porque va a querer que le haga caricias, y como que ya empiezo a sentir demasiado irritadas las manos y me duelen.

"Todavía es demasiado temprano Lyra." Le respondo a Lyra al voltear a mirar rápidamente la hora en el reloj, notando que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, lo cual no parecía ya que fuera estaba completamente nublado y lloviendo a la distancia, sin dejar pasar la mayoría de los rayos del sol a la tierra.

A todo esto, ¿se llegara a inundar así de feo con toda la lluvia, o tiene algún lugar a donde correr la lluvia? Probablemente haya varios lagos en el bosque Everfree en donde vaya a llegar el agua, o cosas así...¿Porque estoy pensando en la lluvia?

"Y a todo esto, ¿siquiera hay comida en esta casa o tienes que salir de compras?" Me pregunta Trixie curiosamente mientras voltea a mirar en dirección a la cocina, probablemente con la idea de que como es una de las pocas veces que he estado aquí, pues no haya comida del todo...

Pero en mi caso existe la magia...¡de la tecnología! Más confiable que magia inestable y unicornios.

"Magia." Le respondo sarcásticamente a Trixie mientras formaba un arcoíris ficticio con mis manos frente a mí, a lo cual la mayoría de ellas solamente se me quedaron mirando un tanto extrañadas por mi forma de expresarme.

"¿Magia cómo?" Me pregunto confundida Twilight de que haya utilizado el concepto de magia en comida, porque debo suponer que para ellos el crear comida con magia es algo nuevo e interesante...

Pero técnicamente hay tecnología involucrada y nada de magia, porque si fuera magia entonces alguna de las unicornios aquí presente ya lo hubieran sentido...y ya debería de dejar de pensar en cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

"Uno de los refrigeradores y algunas lacenas te dan la comida que quieras y que estés pensando." Le explico a Twilight dándole a conocer cuáles de los aparatos que hay en la cocina son los que hacen ese tipo de 'magia', aunque tal vez debería de de marcar con algo las que son, porque se supone que unos son especiales y otros no.

"¿Entonces que si quiero sopa simplemente lo pienso y ya?" Me pregunto de nuevo Twilight curiosa de saber cómo es que funciona realmente aquel sistema tan extraño de tener comida dentro cuando uno mismo puede no pensar en nada de comida y no encontrar nada de nada.

"Pues sí, pero si lo pides preparado puede que no tenga sabor." Le explico a Twilight una pequeña desventaja que puede tener la comida si es que se desea ya preparada, porque ha de saber al estilo 'industrial', o sin sabor casero...

Excepto la pizza, esa sigue siendo pizza.

"Ya veo...es distinto porque uno le añade su propio sazón, y ya preparado no es lo mismo." Me dice Trixie algo pensativa en lo que solo aguardamos en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el reflejo de luz de un relámpago me alterara inmediatamente. Segundos después vino el estruendo, el cual esta vez parecía escucharse demasiado cerca.

"Ya se despertó con la tormenta." Nos dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente en lo que volteaba a verla, solo para notar al pequeño dragón bostezando mientras se sentaba en el sofá, aun medio dormido mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño, pero despertado por el estruendoso sonido que hasta hizo retumbar las ventanas.

"¿En dónde estamos?" Spike le pregunto a Fluttershy algo confundido al no reconocer inmediatamente el lugar que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose algo asustado porque realmente no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia realmente, solamente dándose cuenta de Fluttershy.

"En casa de Damian." Le respondió Fluttershy tranquila mientras abrazaba con un casco al pequeño dragón, siendo observado con curiosidad por parte de Twilight y Trixie que aun no se han dado cuenta de que todavía falta él para que empiece a cuestionarlas.

"¡Qué bien!" Dice algo emocionado Spike en lo que se pone de pie en el sofá, solo que inmediatamente se da cuenta de que junto a él se encuentran también Trixie y Twilight juntas."Esperen...¿que no Twilight y Trixie se llevaban mal?" Nos pregunto confundido Spike al voltear a vernos a los demás para saber de que se perdió en lo que estaba dormido.

"Spike, son otras versiones de ellas." Le dije a Spike acerca de que aquellas dos no eran los que el realmente conocía, solo que Trixie se me quedo mirando algo molesta por lo que dije. Aun no sé como debería de referirme a una contraparte de manera correcta sin escucharme mal...que complicado.

"No te refieras a nosotras como 'versiones'. Es de mala educación e incomodo" Me dijo Trixie escuchándose algo molesta, solo que segundos después de haber captado mi atención empezó a verme con una pequeña sonrisa, confundiéndome completamente.

"¿Entonces no son las que conocemos?" Pregunto Spike confundido de que aquellas dos que estaba mirando en este mismo momento no fueran las mismas que conoció durante toda su vida...pero también se debe de tomar en cuenta que todavía no se percatan que existen mucho mas universos en su mismo alrededor.

"No, porque Twilight aquí es solo una unicornio." Le dije a Spike señalando que Twilight aquí no era una alicornio como lo es ahora, faltando las alas y solo teniendo su cuerno, a lo cual veía como él simplemente miraba con curiosidad a Twilight, la cual se encontraba tranquila mirando la televisión.

"Hmmmm...¿están seguros que no volvió a usar el amuleto en todas ustedes y les lavo el cerebro?" Nos pregunta sospechosamente Spike al notar el 'amuleto' que aun sigue usando Trixie en su cuello, el cual si no fuera porque ella lo explico, estaría de acuerdo con las demás ya que no sé nada de nada de los amuletos o cosas mágicas que sean malas y peligrosas...

Soy capaz, que algún día me encuentro con alguna y yo voy a estar como 'Orale...¿lo tiro? O que de que.'

"Sera mejor que me lo quite antes de que aquí nuestro 'compañerito' nos venga a regañar." Me dice Trixie intentando escucharse molesta en lo que retira la decoración con su magia y la pone a un lado suyo, pero Spike seguía sin parecer del todo convencido de ellas.

"Hay dispense las molestias que le hago causar con tal de que no la vayan a arrestar." Le respondí sarcásticamente a Trixie en lo que iba levitando su joyería hasta dejarla finalmente en la mesa del centro, porque ya se dio cuenta que de seguir asa, le va a ir mal con tanta confusión provocada.

"Sigo diciendo que es demasiado raro..." Seguía Spike incrédulo mientras miraba sospechosamente tanto a Trixie como a Twilight, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, alguno de nosotros fuimos alterados por el hecho de que el reflejo de luz de un relámpago seguido de un estruendo grande, haciendo que los focos se medio apagaran por un momento.

"Se va a ir la luz..." Dije al aire algo preocupado de que ocurriera un apagón y quedáramos a oscuras, para después voltear a mirar a Lyra y notarla aferrada de cascos a Bon Bon, la cual solo se encontraba mirándome seriamente por como su amiga se encuentra en este momento. Lo mismo sucede con Fluttershy, solo que ella esta tensa en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el frente fijamente, a ver si no se nos congelo del miedo o algo así...

"Se dice 'electricidad'." Escucho a Lyra corregir mi forma de expresarme, a lo cual solo volteo a verla seriamente en lo que apoyo mi cabeza con mi mano, para después acomodarme en el antebrazo. Inmediatamente se empieza a hacer la inocente cuando se da cuenta que aun sigue aferrada a Bon Bon, la cual también la está mirando seriamente, a lo cual lentamente se separa y se queda en su lugar mirándonos inocentemente.

"Como que hace hambre..." Empezó a decir Trixie en lo que parecía estar mirando su estomago, yo mirando como los demás parecían también tener la misma sensación que ella y yo solo incómodamente notando la mirada fija de ella hacia mí.

"¿Porque me miras a mi?" Le pregunte extrañado a Trixie de que se me quedara mirando tan fijamente a mí, como si yo debiera de darle algún tipo de respuesta o que le diga algo en general...¿pues qué es lo que quiere resolver al mirarme?

"Para saber si nos dejas pasar a la cocina." Me dice Trixie en lo que yo solamente me quedo pensativo por saber porque razón me está pidiendo permiso para ir a ingresar a la cocina y saciar una de sus necesidades básicas...pero me está haciendo sentir que tengo algún tipo de autoridad de este lugar...

De que tengo autoridad la tengo, pero es extraño tener ese sentimiento con ponies presentes.

"Pues si." Le respondo sin emoción alguna en lo que veo como la mayoría del grupo se levanta y se empieza a dirigir a la mística cocina, porque aparte de tener el deseo de comer, probablemente también tengan el deseo de presenciar con sus propios ojos el funcionamiento de esos aparatos...

Bueno, en realidad solo fueron Twilight y Trixie. Fluttershy aun seguía tan quieta y tiesa como se encontraba antes, por lo que Spike solo se encontraba haciéndole señas para ver si reaccionada. Por parte de Bon Bon eran pequeños bostezos en lo que miraba también la televisión, en la cual estaba en las caricaturas que si provenían de la Tierra y no de aquí, pero por lo menos sé que eso no va a tener una referencia directa o van a pasar su programa en alguna hora...

Eso espero.

Y por parte de Lyra, lo que hizo fue levantarse y empezar a estirar sus cascos, para después dirigirse hacia mí y subirse a uno de los antebrazos del sillón para voltearme a mirar sentada ahí mismo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?" Me pregunta Lyra intrigada al mirar de reojo a la cocina y volver a mirarme, notando yo que le incomoda de una cierta manera que estén viviendo aquí junto a mi...

O le incomoda el hecho de que vayan a llamar mas mi atención ellas que ella misma, quien sabe.

"No se Lyra. Todo es cuestión de lo que diga el Doctor." Le respondí a Lyra sin tener realmente una respuesta a la mano, ya que podría ser cuestión de minutos u horas, o incluso días y meses. Ni siquiera sé si tengan una esperanza de volver de nuevo a su universo original.

Estaba a punto Lyra de decirme algo, pero justamente volvió a ocurrir de nuevo el destello seguido de un estruendo que seguía haciendo que las ventanas retumbaran por las vibraciones...solo que en este momento se aferro a mi repentinamente, cubriendo completamente mi rostro al echárseme encima sin previo aviso.

"¡Lyra! ¡Me ahogas!" Empecé a decir desesperado en lo que estaba forcejeando con ella para poder quitármela de encima, solo que estaba tan aferrada a mí, que todo lo hacía. complicado y estaba provocando que me desesperara aun mas por tenerla encima y que no me este dejando respirar.

Ni yo me pongo así...de veras.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún futuro no muy lejano...<strong>

**En casa de Damian...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Damian.**

Era temporada de invierno en ese entonces. Todo el exterior estaba cubierto de nieve, asi como techos y suelo. Las hojas de los arboles ya se habían caído desde hace mucho, dejando una extensa capa de nieve por los alrededores, la cual si tenía una cierta altura ya que era una de las nevadas más pesadas que habia tenido Ponyville hasta ese momento.

En algún otro universo y dimensión totalmente distinto al que ya estaba acostumbrado Damian además de ser un tiempo en el futuro, se encontraban él, Lyra y una joven humana en la sala de la 'mansión' de su propiedad, ambos humanos simplemente pensativos sentados en cada sofá.

"¿Crees que no es extraño para mi Damian?" Le pregunto preocupada Lyra a Damian, el cual aun seguía pensativo sentado en el sofá con un subfusil en mano, sin querer soltarlo por ninguna razón alguna. Aun seguía buscando una razón por la cual advertirle al resto del grupo que algo no estaba bien en ese universo.

"Es que algo anda mal Lyra...no por nada alguien de aquí se fue a mi universo y provoco todo un desastre." Le dijo Damian seriamente a Lyra mientras hacía pequeños movimientos con su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba enyesado debido a una fractura que habia sufrido hace poco tiempo, lo cual inmediatamente fue percatado por Lyra, la cual se quedo pensativa por el momento.

"¿Crees que yo no estoy igual de preocupada?" Esta vez le respondió aquella joven, de nombre Adriana, la cual estaba igual de preocupada y pensativa que Damian, Lyra notándolos a ambos.

"¿Realmente eres mi propia contraparte directa?" Le pregunto Damian aun incrédulo de que hace poco le hayan confirmado el hecho de que Adriana sea una versión femenina de él, lo cual le perturbó por un momento cuando también se dio cuenta de la lógica contraria de su propio universo, hablando de géneros.

"Pues según el Doctor si lo soy...lo cual es extraño, ya que sería como hablarme a mí mismo." Le dijo Adriana también pensativa del hecho que está hablando consigo misma...pero presente y vivo, además de que puede razonar por sí mismo y que no pueden estar de acuerdo en lo mismo.

"Pero yo tengo dieciséis, tu diecisiete. Se supone que deberías de ser de mi misma edad, además de que tienes un nombre distinto." Le dijo Damian dando a entender la lógica que en ese momento recorría por su mente, ya que aun seguía sin encontrar muchas pruebas de que ella fuera realmente la contraparte directa. Tal vez tenga los mismos recuerdos, y que la mayoría de las cosas encajen unas con otras, pero sigue sin parecerle real.

Lyra prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras era acariciada por Damian, principalmente para dejar a ambos conversando y que finalmente se pudieran llevar un poco mejor a como estaban de fríos e incómodos anteriormente.

"_Ya les he dicho que existen variaciones..._" Les hablo el Doctor dándose a conocer desde un canal de la televisión e intentando hacer que ambos entraran en razón y dejaran de estar discutiendo por cosas tan pequeñas.

"Se supone que si utilizo la lógica de Pinkie se debería de llamar Diana, pero como está viendo se llama Adriana." Damian le dijo al Doctor, intentando comprender el porqué es que ella tiene variaciones que él jamás tomo en cuenta, además de que la imagen que tiene en su mente y en su imaginación del universo de Adriana lo perturba de varias formas.

"_Entiende, es tu contraparte. Ayúdense mutuamente en lo que busco una solución para ambos._" Volvió el Doctor a hablarles a ambos queriendo que entraran en razón, para después cortar la comunicación y dejar que la televisión volviera automáticamente al canal en el que estaba antes, el cual era uno de caricaturas que Lyra veia tranquilamente.

"Si claro, mientras yo me quedo aquí con un grupo de desconocidas..." Adriana se dijo a si mismo algo incomoda por el hecho de que los personajes que ella conocía están allá fuera, y con los que tiene que vivir ahora son distintos, además de que no sabe si son de fiar o no.

"Se ve que ambos son igual de necios..." Dijo Lyra algo decepcionada mientras negaba con la cabeza, para segundos después darse cuenta que ambos la miraban fijamente con una mano apoyada sobre su boca.

"Dejen de mirarme así...ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo." Dijo Lyra inocentemente en lo que se recostaba en el sofá y se dejaba seguir consintiendo por Damian, el cual se sentía algo estresado y agobiado por todo lo sucedido.

"De cualquier forma te entregaron lo mismo que a mí, así que será mejor que te empiece a explicar lo que hacen." Le dijo Damian a Adriana, la cual se quedo algo sorprendida mirándolo por lo que habia dicho. ¿Acaso el llevará tanto tiempo acostumbrado con todo esto para poder utilizarlo con eficacia?

"¿Pues cuanto llevas utilizando todo esto?" Le pregunto Adriana intrigada a Damian del cómo es que tiene tan amplio conocimiento como para poder saber manipular y manejar cada una de estas cosas que obtuvo, los cuales para ella aun le siguen pareciendo totalmente raros de usar.

"No se la verdad...probablemente uno o dos meses...la verdad nunca llevo noción del tiempo." Le respondió Damian sin tener un recuento del tiempo que lleva en todo esto, pasando cada día inadvertidamente para él.

"Igual que yo..."Adriana le dijo pensativa a Damian, ya que era algo que también le sucedía comúnmente a ella, recurriendo siempre a revisar la fecha en algún lugar o preguntarle a alguien.

"Lo vas a hacer incomodo si sigues así." Damian le dijo algo serio, ya que le empezaba a parecer incomodo que la mayoría de las cosas que él hace y piensa también son de ella, lo cual le hace pensar que se trata de un fragmento de su imaginación y producto de su locura.

"¿Lo ven? Ya empiezan a hablar un poco mas entre si." Les dijo Lyra a ambos, algo contenta de finalmente haber logrado que ambos conversaran mas y se dieran a conocer el uno el otro, ya que para ella le era preocupante ver a ambos totalmente incómodos y tímidos.

"Si Lyra, pero aquí el problema es que a mí se me hacen extraños los que habitan este universo." Damian le dijo a Lyra algo preocupado por el hecho de que le parecen, desde su punto de vista, extraños y perturbadores en todos los sentidos.

No por el hecho de que sean machos...¿o sí?

"¿Por?" Le pregunto intrigada Lyra a Damian por saber e intentar comprenderlo y así ayudarlo en todo lo que ella pueda. Para ella no le parecían del todo malvados, pero ella quería saber el punto de vista de Damian.

"Algo anda mal como para que estén medio sospechosos." Le dijo Damian preocupado por el hecho de que tal vez no sea lo que estén aparentando realmente todos ellos...pero realmente no lo sabe, todo es producto de su paranoia y su imaginación.

"¿Lo dices por como intentan llamar la atención de los elementos?" Le pregunto esta vez Adriana queriendo también saber el punto de vista de Damian, ya que ella también tenía algo de la forma en la cual estaba él pensando, pero quería estar segura.

"No, pero...es que hay algo que no me gusta...algo." Le dijo Damian sin tener en claro que era lo que realmente le parecía mal de este universo. Habia algo que no le agradaba y Adriana tenía el mismo sentimiento, solo que permanecía callada y poniéndole atención.

"De todos modos aquí están las princesas en caso de algo." Volvió a decir Damian recordando que las princesas se encontraban actualmente con ellos y que ellas los apoyarían de cualquier forma en caso de que se encontraran en alguna especie de dificultad o peligro.

"Pues no lo van a estar por mucho. Recuerda que Dusk le mando una carta a Solaris sobre su llegada." Le advirtió Adriana del hecho de que Dusk les habia dicho que informaría de su presencia para no alertar a los príncipes y que tomaran represarías en contra de ellos por error.

"Lo bueno es que por lo menos ya se calmaron un poco...si ya de por si Rainbow por poco me restriega contra el suelo de no ser por Applejack." Dijo Damian recordando con algo de miedo el hecho de ser casi arrastrado por el suelo en cuestión de segundos de no ser por Applejack que intervino en la situación.

"¿Y si vamos a ver de incognitos a ver qué sucede?" Le pregunto Adriana algo emocionada por el hecho de sentirse toda una detective para ir a revisar que era lo que les parecía de extraño a ambos, pudiendo utilizar los relojes a su ventaja para ocultarse de la vista de todos y viajar con comodidad.

"Pues si." Le dijo Damian algo interesando también de ir a revisar los alrededores y conocer más de este universo, ya que según el Doctor, eso es lo primero que debería de hacer. Poco tiempo paso para que se abriera uno de los cuartos y de este emergiera Clara, portando bata y gafas de protección.

"¿Y qué paso al último pues? ¿Ya se hablan más uno al otro?" Les pregunto a ambos Clara mientras se recargaba en el sofá-cama utilizando sus brazos y miraba a ambos con curiosidad. Anteriormente habia intentando que ambos socializaran mas, pero por razones del destino nunca lograba que ambos permanecieran en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo...

También por el hecho de que Adriana casi no le hablaba a nadie más que a ella, y eso era porque le hacía platica Clara primero.

"Si Clara...ya nos hablamos mas." Le respondió algo fastidiado Damian de que Clara este mirándola con su gran sonrisa de victoria, yendo hasta donde se encontraba para colocarse detrás de él, para fastidio de Lyra, la cual hacia lo mejor por hacerse la desentendida.

"¿Ya ven? Y ambos estaban todos tímidos el uno con el otro." Le decía Clara tiernamente a Damian mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas a Damian, cosa que Adriana miraba sospechosamente. Después simplemente lo soltó y se fue de nuevo al laboratorio, a continuar con sus proyectos, dejando a una sospechosa Adriana, una molesta Lyra, y un avergonzado Damian.

"Pues es que también da miedo que, lo primero que veo es a Damian con un gran grupo de yeguas detrás de él como si nada, además de que estaba con un rifle en mano." Le dijo Adriana algo avergonzada de si misma de que le haya tenido miedo en un inicio al grupo después de haber llegado a este universo, pero del cual parece estarse apenas adaptando.

"Pshhhh...peores cosas he visto que dan más miedo que eso, como por ejemplo Molestia...o las ponies amazónicas." Le dijo Damian cosas más aterradoras para él a Adriana. Si entendió el concepto de Molestia si es que se refería a su contraparte desde su punto de vista, pero aun seguía sin entender por qué debería de tenerle miedo a un grupo de ponies amazónicas...

Probablemente es una anécdota que podría contarle. Le sería interesante saber que fue lo que sucedió en esos momentos y cómo fue que logro salir de ello. Aunque poco a poco parecía estar acostumbrándose a la idea de tener a alguien 'de espejo', aun le intrigaba que tanto ha hecho como para ser tan 'especial'.

Para antes de que Adriana pudiera decir algo, escucharon detrás de ellos el sonido de varios cascos golpear gentilmente el suelo y, para cuando ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, se percataron que tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna se estaban aproximando a ellos algo curiosas, portando su vestimenta real, que consistía en sus coronas y zapatillas.

"Disculpen...¿pero creen ambos que fue una idea correcta dejar a los elementos explorar por sí mismas este universo?" Les pregunto Celestia algo preocupada de que hayan ido por si mismas a esta nueva 'Ponyville' sin la compañía de alguno de ellos dos...o de ella misma. Si confiaba plenamente en su ex-estudiante, pero aun seguía precavida por el hecho de un atacante tanto a los elementos como al joven presente.

"Yo nunca di permiso de nada." Damian le dijo inocentemente, librándose de cualquier culpa en la que puede estar involucrado, recordando que jamás le pidieron algún tipo de permiso para poder salir como si nada al exterior.

Algo preocupada, Celestia volteo a mirar a Adriana para saber si habían partido con algún tipo de protección o advertencia por parte de ella, ya que también tenía un cierto tipo de 'autoridad' si era comparada con Damian, mas ella se encogió de hombros sin tener la culpa.

"Yo no tengo culpa, yo lo venía siguiendo." Le dijo Adriana también reconociendo que el resto del grupo se habia marchado por su propia cuenta sin que ambos sospecharan alguna cosa. Celestia ahora más preocupada por la razón de que el atacante provino de aquí y que probablemente sus ponies corran riesgo y peligro, decidió ir a su búsqueda y asegurarse ella misma de que se encontraran bien.

"Entonces será mejor que comience a buscarlas." Celestia les dijo a ambos en lo que empezaba a hacer preparativos dentro de su mente y lugares en los cuales buscar, no queriendo arriesgarse a que el afectado fuera tomando en cuenta que no puede defenderse del todo bien y que él no quería que fueran por la misma razón de que resultaran afectadas.

Sabía que algo andaba mal. El atacante provenía de este universo, pero aun seguían sin mirarlo por ningún lado. Intento capturar a algunos de los elementos y también intento incapacitar a Damian para que no viniera a intervenir. Incluso dudo en un inicio de la llegada de Adriana, pero confiaba plenamente en la jurisdicción de tanto Damian como el Doctor.

"Pero Celestia, ¿no crees que los vas a impresionar de mas? No se...como que si darías una gran primera impresión." Le respondió Damian algo indeciso de que ella misma fuera a darse a conocer ante los demás habitantes de Ponyville. Tanto Damian como Adriana no podían evitar pensar que tal vez no sería tanto la impresión por su autoridad, sino por su figura...y todo lo demás que involucre a su misma persona.

"Debo de asegurarme que se encuentren con bien y no se encuentren con peligro." Les dijo Celestia a ambos, preocupada mas por la seguridad de sus ponies que la de ella misma, mientras se aproximaba a cada uno de ellos y les acariciaba su mejilla y cuello con su hocico, ambos con pequeñas risas por que les provocaban cosquillas.

"Total, yo tampoco no tengo nada que hacer por ahora." Dijo Luna algo aburrida de no poder hacer nada por el momento debido a que su hermana no se lo permitía, con la excusa de que 'habia cosas más importantes en ese momento'. También hizo la misma despedida que Celestia, solo que a Damian le empezó a hacer cosquillas con sus cascos en las costillas por unos segundos, para después dejarlo en paz.

"Si pasa algo, usa el comunicador Luna." Le dijo Damian aun con pequeñas risas a Luna, la cual solo señalo con su magia un pequeño auricular en su oreja, para después partir junto con su hermana hacia el exterior, obviamente abrigadas contra el frio que se podía sentir.

El frio si lo sentían mas fácilmente los ponies, solo que para Damian, Clara y Adriana no era lo mismo. Los jóvenes ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de climas, incluso mucho más extremos que estos, además de que sus abrigos les estaban ayudando en ese momento.

Adriana se sentía algo extrañada por la forma en que estos ponies solían despedirse o saludarse los unos a otros. Le era extraño sentir esa parte del saludo, sin contar que le provocaba pequeñas cosquillas y que su pelaje era suave...cosa que le parecía aun más extraña pero a la vez interesante...

Aunque seguía un tanto intrigada por conocer la historia que tenia Damian en relación con los ponies que lo iban acompañando. Miraba con sospecha al grupo y el porqué lo venían acompañando en un inicio, no evitando pensar que se trataba de un 'harem', cosa que le preocupaba y le incomodaba...

También tenía en mente que se trataba de su propia contraparte y que tenía sus misma lógica y manera de pensar, pero no podía evitar sentir sospecha...aunque probablemente era su paranoia la que la hacía pensar de esa forma.

"Oye Damian, ¿no crees que tal vez ambos se estén preocupando por la nada?" Le dice Lyra a Damian después de un rato de haberse quedado pensando mientras era acariciada y consentida por él, aun queriendo entenderlos a ambos y ver todo desde su propio punto de vista.

"¿Por?" Le pregunto Damian curioso de saber el porqué ella no lo cree de la misma manera que ambos están viendo todo el panorama, pero lo que no sabe Lyra es que ellos tienen esa manera de pensar porque saben que pueden ocurrir cosas extrañas...además de que ambos llevan tiempo leyendo en línea, por lo que tienen vasto conocimiento acerca de los posibles universos que pueden existir.

"Pues porque yo no veo nada malo ni peligroso. De hecho todos han sido gentiles y amables con todos." Le dijo Lyra a ambos aun sin entender del porque ambos se encontraban preocupados por lo demás, ya que hasta ahora no habían demostrado ser tan malvados como ellos lo creen, pero ellos aun siguen incrédulos y en total alerta.

"¿Todos?" Le pregunto Damian seriamente a Lyra, indirectamente haciéndole recordar que tan pronto fue visto por un cierto pony, por poco fue atacado con brutalidad de no ser porque la misma Applejack lo detuvo...

Lo cual le fue impresionante de ver al mirar bateado a aquel pegaso hacia el resto del grupo hasta tocar suelo. Impresionante, y todo fue captado plenamente en video.

"Eso es solo una excepción, recuerda que después llegaron los demás y se disculparon por el comportamiento de Rainbow...¿cuál era su otro nombre?" Lyra iba explicando la razón del porque no deberían de desconfiar de ellos, pero se quedo algo pensativa intentando recordar el otro nombre de la contraparte de Rainbow, ya que no lo recordaba muy bien.

"Blitz." Le dijo Adriana algo seria en lo que no podía evitar sentirse algo extrañada por el hecho de que se supone que no debería de desconfiar de estos ponies, pero aun seguía habiendo algo que no les agradaba, principalmente la exagerada seriedad de Butterscotch...no le agradaba en nada.

"Exacto." Le afirmo Lyra a Adriana en lo que volteaba a mirar a Damian para ver si lo habia logrado convencer o no, pero al ver el gesto indeciso de él, sabía que habia algo que quería explicar pero seguía sin lograrlo, tal vez para protegerla de demasiada información...o porque simplemente no sabía explicar lo que estaba viendo.

"Lyra, si tu hubieras visto el desastre por el cual vine a investigar, no estarías diciendo lo mismo." Le dijo Damian aun preocupado por el hecho de que fuera lo que fuera aquel pony contraparte de Sombra o lo que fuera, causo un gran revuelo por tanto caos que provoco en cuestión de segundos, para marcharse después tranquilamente como si nada.

"Yo también vi a aquel pony, pero sigo sin ver alguna señal de maldad...o de ella en general." Le respondió Lyra algo confundida por el hecho de que en parte tiene razón en estar preocupado por este nuevo universo debido a sus pasadas experiencias, pero aun seguía sin comprender en su totalidad el porqué esto era distinto.

"Por si las dudas voy a aprender a utilizar los subfusiles laser, para ser igual de profesional que mi contraparte." Le dijo Adriana halagando indirectamente a Damian y a todo el armamento que posee y que se encuentra colocado indiscriminadamente en una mesa de centro, después de haberse quedado 'dormida' por mucho tiempo al estarles prestando atención.

"Pues si ni le he disparado a nadie." Le dijo Damian serio sin haber recordado haber disparado siquiera una vez en contra de algún pony de este universo...aunque si tiene la tentación de dispararles en caso de que se le quieran acercar.

"¿Y qué tal si tenemos que?" Le pregunto Adriana algo preocupada por el hecho que después tengan que defenderse a sí mismos, principalmente porque ella aun no esta tan acostumbrada con el hecho de llegar a lastimar a algún pony con tal de evitar salir ella como afectada.

"Pues un tiro y ya, p'al suelo dormidito." Le dijo Damian simulando con sus manos el arma mientras le disparaba a un pony ficticio frente a él, con Lyra ya sabiendo de la manera de cómo es que funcionaba todo ese sistema, pero prefirió mejor quedarse cómoda y callada.

"¿Y si es un gran grupo que nos está rodeando?" Le volvió a preguntar Adriana a Damian, en lo que ambos se imaginaban al mismo una situación de ese mismo tipo, solo para que Damian empezaba el solo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues para tu suerte, tengo mi equipo de 'tryhard'." Le dijo algo sarcástico Damian en lo que Adriana se quedo algo pensativa en que es su 'otra' parte del equipo que tiene. Si anteriormente estaba algo curiosa , ahora tenía totalmente su atención ya que por como lo está viendo, va a tener que aprender lo mismo que él para poder lograr apoyar a otros de ser necesario.

"¿Y eso consiste en...?" Le pregunto Adriana intrigada en saber qué otras cosas era lo que sabía manejar, ya que anteriormente la habia sorprendido con tanto armamento y con una tremenda mansión tecnológicamente avanzada, pues ya no podía imaginar nada más.

"Una ametralladora de alta velocidad con un enfriador de mochila, para disminuir el recalentado del arma. ¡Disparos lloverán por doquier!" Le dijo Damian algo dramático mientras que con sus manos simulaba la supuesta lluvia de disparos laser que se podrian ver por todos laods, mientras Adriana intentaba imaginar el diseño de tal armamento.

"¡Huy! Hay dispense el profesional." Le dijo sarcásticamente Adriana mientras que medio levantaba sus manos frente a ella, solo para ver como ambos estaban con pequeñas risas solos, lo cual no parecía entender Lyra, ya que creía que habían dicho alguna especie de chiste.

"De todos modos podemos andar invisibles caminando por ahí." Le dijo Damian levantando su brazo izquierdo lo mas que pudo para poder señalar el reloj, a lo cual Adriana solo asentia, algo emocionada por aprender a utilizar todo lo que le fue brindando, mas ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar un gran objeto caer al suelo.

"Clara, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Damian hablo en el pasillo sabiendo plenamente de quien era el que estaba haciendo tanto ruido, a lo cual Adriana solo esperaba en silencio la respuesta junto a el.

"¡Ciencia!" Clara les grito desde el laboratorio en lo que Adriana miraba como Damian se llevaba una mano a la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza, para después voltear a mirar algo serio.

"Ven aquí. La última vez que te quedaste en un laboratorio te tuve que llevar comida porque no salías." Le dijo seriamente Damian en lo que Adriana no pudo evitar estar con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar a Damian como mesero yendo a llevarle comida hasta aquel mítico laboratorio en el cual ella se la pasaba gran parte del tiempo.

"Pues tu también para que me traías comida." Dijo Clara en lo que iba abriendo la puerta y se quitaba las gafas de protección, dejándolas colgadas en la perilla de la puerta, para después irse a sentar a la sala. Clara aun quería encontrar una mejora a su proyecto en el que habia tenido éxito anteriormente y que ayudaba enormemente a Damian, pero tal vez eso consumía demasiado tiempo para ella por el momento, tiempo que quiere utilizar para ir a visitar los alrededores.

"Pues ayúdame en algo...ve a hacerte amigo de alguien e investiga." Le dijo Damian recordando que ella era buena para andar socializando con otros sin importar si se trataba de una especie totalmente distinta, además de que ya sabía más o menos su 'modus operandi' en estas ocasiones.

"¿Y las CMC?" Le pregunto Clara a Damian, el cual recordaba con fastidio a aquel grupo de potras que se habían colado a este universo sin el permiso de nadie y que ahora tenía que estar pendiente en todo momento para evitar que se metieran en problemas.

"Mejor cuídalas." Le dijo Damian a Clara recordando que a Clara le encantaba jugar y cuidar a aquel grupo, aunque en este momento le importaba mas saber en donde se encontraban, ya que aun no sabían si era seguro para ellas o no salir al exterior.

Clara se volvió a levantar del sofá y empezó su caminata por el pasillo para ir al encuentro de las CMC y jugar un rato con ellas, principalmente porque se sentían algo tristes por el hecho de haber hecho enojar a los mayores con su 'idea' de conseguir una cutie mark de esta manera.

"Oye Damian, ¿no te da miedo que anden de romanticones con ellas?" Adriana le pregunto ahora a Damian, algo intrigada por saber si su contraparte tenía ese mismo sentimiento de incomodad y preocupación.

"¿La verdad? Sí, pero espero que no llegue a mas." Le respondió Damian en lo que empezaba a volver a tener histeria por el hecho de que se vayan a enamorar y después ya no quieran volver de nuevo a su universo o quieran traérselos de vuelta.

"¿Y no nos pueden encontrar los demás en caso de que tengas razón en lo de 'universo malo'?" Le pregunto Adriana tanto preocupada como intrigada por su alrededor. Era una mansión lujosa y llena de tecnología, sin contar que era posible verlo a simple vista desde una gran distancia, así que debía de haber alguna manera de ocultarse de la vista de todos.

"No. Literalmente somos invisibles." Le respondió Damian a Adriana, dándole a entender que habia algo que volvía a la casa prácticamente invisible, por lo que para ella en un futuro simplemente podría venir aquí y relajarse, sin la preocupación de que alguien pueda venir a molestarla o a hacerle ruido.

"¿Lyra se quedo dormida?" Le pregunto Adriana después de notar que Lyra ya no estaba haciendo ningún tipo de ruido, por lo que Damian se movió un poco para voltear a mirarla y checarla.

"Si." Le respondió directamente Damian en lo que dejaba de acariciar a Lyra, la cual aun dormida, se acurruco a un lado de él, para intriga de Adriana.

"Que fácil se queda dormida." Le dijo Adriana notando que un pony se habia quedado dormida con el simple hecho de hacerle pequeñas caricias, lo cual tal vez la relajaría a ella misma, ya que como su pelaje es suave y esponjoso, pues sería como acariciar a un peluche de felpa.

"Es que también la estaba rascando detrás de las orejas." Le dice Damian en lo que ambos voltean a mirar a Lyra y notan como adorablemente empieza a mover una oreja en varias direcciones, para después cubrirla con su casco. Ambos miraban con ternura a Lyra, pero Adriana recordó que tenía que empezar a practicar el uso de todo lo que le dieron si es que tienen la razón en su paranoia y se encuentran en peligro.

"¿Y cuando me vas a explicar todo esto?" Le pregunto Adriana a Damian en lo que levantaba algunas armas y brazaletes con sus manos para que lo viera él, a lo cual se recostó sobre el sofá y se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

"Vamos de una vez afuera." Le dijo Damian en lo que ambos se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares y partían hacia fuera, no sin antes de que Damian tomara todas sus armas y las colgara entre sus hombros y de arropar a Lyra con una manta que habia sacado de su mochila, cosa que Adriana miro despistadamente para que no se fuera a poner nervioso...

Ella si se hubiera puesto nerviosa si alguien la hubiera observado, así que supuso que sería el mismo sentimiento para él.

"¿Y porque mis armas no tienen los componentes que tú tienes?" Le pregunto Adriana una vez que ambos salieron al exterior abrigados y con todo su equipo en sus respectivas mochilas. Antes de que Adriana quisiera aprender lo del armamento, quería enseñarle la funcionalidad de los demás dispositivos, todo bajo la seguridad del campo de seguridad de la casa, el cual tenía el perímetro marcado con rocas de mediano tamaño que él habia colocado anteriormente.

"Porque le dije al Doctor que se los pusiera." Le explico Damian a Adriana, la cual aun seguía comparando su subfusil 'chafa' a comparación del otro subfusil, el cual se veía mas personalizado y de manera más profesional. A Adriana le mataba la intriga por saber cuántas aventuras ha tenido su contraparte y que le contara cada una de ellas.

"¿Y yo puedo?" Le pregunto Adriana mirando que los accesorios del arma habían sido instaladas y no venían con el arma, por lo que ella también podría adquirir esos mismos accesorios y que la ayudaran a mejorar su puntería.

Aun seguía intrigada de si podría manejar con facilidad todos esos rifles y armamentos, ya que parecían ser demasiados avanzados y pues como quien dice...no ha disparado un arma jamás en su vida.

"Si es que logramos volver a encontrarlo." Le respondió Damian algo inseguro de si el Doctor podría ayudarlos a resolver el misterio que rodea a todo este universo y el porqué todo está aparentemente normal, si no fuera por sus conocimientos y su forma de mirar a los alrededores.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>El Doctor sigue igual de misterioso para Damian como en la forma que logra explicar cada cosa tan sencillamente. Para quien se lo pregunta, traía su Screwdriver cuando partió del lugar, asi que ustedes pueden adivinar el resto. Todavía falta Damian por preguntarle qué es lo que lo hace tan especial como viajero, entre unas que otras pequeñas cosas...<strong>****

******Se explica un poco mas acerca del sistema de defensa tanto interno como externo del lugar. Útil en casos de emergencia o pánico entre sus huéspedes. Aun sigue Damian demasiado tranquilo, sin saber la gran sorpresa que tendrá dentro de poco al ser llamado de nuevo por el Doctor por un 'asunto' en específico, el cual probará tanto su resistencia psicologica, como su resistencia fisica y su voluntad para escapar hacia la seguridad. Dentro de poco también ira a explorar el almacén de armas...pero no precisamente por voluntad propia.  
><strong>****

******Como podrán ver en este universo de un futuro no tan lejano, sucederán cosas inesperadas para nuestro aventurero, el cual se verá forzado a conseguir la información por su propia cuenta y estar alerta ante cualquier irregularidad a su alrededor. Probablemente algunos se pregunten: ¿Porque Luna y Clara se comportan asi con Damian? Sencillo: existe una parte en su linea de tiempo que lo vuelve vulnerable y débil, ademas de miedoso, por lo cual algunas de ellas le brindan su ayuda porque lo necesita. A partir de ahi es cuando se encariñan mas con él.  
><strong>****

******¿Equipo 'tryhard'? Asi le dice Damian a ese equipo que aprendió a utilizar despúes, el cual utiliza cuando se encuentra fastidiado y cansado de todo. Todavía le falta agregar otra parte de su armamento, el cual aprenderá a utilizar con el grupo de militares, pero si tomamos la personalidad de Damian...solo digamos que tendrá varios problemas para siquiera tener el valor de hablarle a algunos de ellos.  
><strong>****

******Adriana es, en pocas palabras, la contraparte de Damian con un año de ventaja. Piensan similarmente, pero tienen distintas decisiones y creencias (por la experiencia que tiene Damian con lo que ha visto y que Adriana apenas comienza). Se tienen confianza el uno al otro (lo cual seria extraño si no lo fuera, porque si le tuviera miedo, técnicamente tambien se tendría miedo a si mismo), por lo que para Damian es mas facil que le cuente sus anécdotas que a Clara, o en un futuro, a alguno de los militares. Aun asi, logran estar en contacto con el Doctor que siempre los estará guiando en sus dudas.******

******Como siempre, si surgen dudas acerca de algunos detalles, pueden preguntar para resolver su duda lo más que pueda, porque hay en ciertas ocasiones que si existen esa pequeña pregunta de '¿Que sucedio aqui? ¿Como fue que paso? ¿Acaso hay algo que no contó?' y mas preguntas como esas.******

******Triste, pero como se pudieron dar cuenta, Adriana no es la que llega al universo en donde se encuentra actualmente, asi que la que gana es...la cientifica loca y misteriosa esa.******

******Clara: ¡Oye! No estoy loca.******

******Damian: Para mi si lo estas.******

******Clara: No tienen nada de malo mis gustos, ademas de que el loco es otro...******

******Damian: Claro...ahora si soy el loco, pero cuando te estoy ayudando no lo soy 'magicamente'.******

******Clara: Damian, no te me sul-fu-res. *se suelta a risa a risa*******

******Carlos: Creia que él era el unico de los chistes malos...******

******Damian: Son adictivos.******

******Carlos: Triste que va a pasar un laaargo tiempo para que nos encontremos.******

******Damian: ¿Largo? *se empieza a reir en silencio*******

******Carlos: Que los este albureando no significa que tu puedas.******

******Andrea: ¿No se estas volviendo a pelear ambos?******

******Carlos: No, solo que el niño ya empezo con sus cosas.******

******Clara: *vuelve a empezar a reise*******

******Damian: No les vayas a decir.******

******Andrea: Supongo que hay algo que no has contado, ¿verdad?******

******Damian: Es incomodo.******

******Clara: Incomodamente adorable. *sigue con pequeñas risas*  
><strong>****

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo.******


	34. Chapter 34: Mas emociones

**A/N - Notas del autor: Despues de haber estado en el limbo por varios meses, regresé...como siempre. Si, aprendí a que nunca debo decir que "en equis tiempo vuelvo y equis y ye.", por mi forma de establecer 'prioridades.' Aun asi, sigo en pie con esta pequeña historia y los proyectos a futuro, otra cosa es que me tarde mucho en hacer algo.  
><strong>

**Algo mas, y es que se supone, debo hacer un total re-escrito de capítulos anteriores, porque ya ahora que ya tomé mas experiencia y esas cosas, y luego vuelvo a leer lo que empecé escribiendo, estoy solo con cara seria mirando todo el desastre, pero ese desastre que hice fue lo que nos hizo llega a este punto. Mayormente seran editar para mas coherencia o cosas pequeñas.**

**Ah, tambien siguen activos los dos personajes alternos de Zero Lynx, y una pequeña introducción al universo creado por cartman6x61. El ultimo tiene mas o menos una historia "guia" para su universo, pero es mas de altura "Adultos." Ya es su riesgo si quieren revisar. En mi caso, intentaré hacerlo lo mas suave posible.  
><strong>

**Molly .- *risitas***

**Damian .- Ya ni uno puede hablar a gusto, ¿verdad?**

**Carlos .- Vamos niño, ¿acaso te vas a hacer bolita y ya?**

**Damian .- ¿Con ella? Pues si.  
><strong>

**Molly .- El sabe quien manda aqui...¿no es asi mi pasivo?  
><strong>

**Damian .- *escalofrios***

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34 - Más emociones.<br>**

**Damian POV**

**En casa de Damian**

"¡Lyra!" Me altere inmediatamente al ver a Lyra abrazada a mí, forcejeando momentáneamente con ella hasta que logre que dejara su 'pequeño' abrazo, quedándose sentada a un lado mío como si nada.

"No es mi culpa que los relámpagos se escuchen tan cerca." Me dijo Lyra inocentemente en lo que me le quedaba mirando seriamente y pensando en cuál es la explicación mas lógica. Osea, se supone que yo soy el miedoso, no ella...¿o será que ya me acostumbre a estar alterado todo el día?

"¿Y por eso te asustas?" Le pregunto a Lyra, la cual me niega rápidamente con la cabeza, para después voltearse a mirar a la ventana, y admirar el panorama...pero igual sigue sin moverse de aquí.

"Me preocupa que un rayo nos caiga encima." Lyra me dijo en lo que yo miraba al vacio pensativo, intentando hallar un sentido lógico. Se que al vivir casi en la nada es posible que el sonido de los relámpagos se intensifique, pero no veo la razón de que uno pueda traspasar un edificio.

Claro que golpean arboles, los incendian, y si cae uno cercas de ti te tuesta todo, pero en este momento estamos dentro de una casa. No va a traspasar concreto...al menos de que sean rayos mágicos y todo el rollo loco.

"Lyra. Edificio. Techo." Le especifico a Lyra, haciendo señales con las manos por niveles, a lo cual se me queda mirando seriamente cruzada de cascos. Después de unos segundos, da un pequeño suspiro y se recuesta sobre el sillón.

"Ya pues..." Lyra me dice pasado un tiempo mientras veía como bajaba del sofá y estiraba sus cascos. Mientras tanto miro a mi alrededor en silencio y me doy cuenta que Spike está moviendo su garra frente a Fluttershy, la cual parece estar como medio ida.

"Uhhhh, ¿Fluttershy?" Escucho a Spike preguntarle algo preocupado mientras seguía moviendo su garra frente a ella, a lo cual yo solo observo con curiosidad, ya que parece ella está perdida en su propia mente o algo así...o parecería eso, de no ser que sus pupilas son más pequeñas de lo normal.

"¿Y cómo la sacamos de ese 'trance'?" Le pregunta intrigada Lyra a Spike después de notarlo suspirar resignado, para después saltar hacia abajo y empezar a caminar de un lado con una mirada pensativa.

"Lo único que se me ocurre en este momento es usar agua helada." Nos dice Spike en lo que voltea a mirarnos para ver qué es lo que pensamos acerca de ello. Para mí se escucha un poco descabellada y cruel, viendo como parece estar congelada en el acto...

Chiste malo.

"¿Así nomas un cubetazo de agua?" Le pregunto a Spike intrigado por saber si se tiene que aplicar el mismo método que en la televisión, a lo cual, por el gesto desaprobatorio de Spike, noto que esa no era su idea del todo.

"¡No! Solo basta rociarla, tampoco es para tanto." Me dice Spike en lo que yo me levanto para buscar por mi parte alguna forma de conseguir agua para rociarla. Me levanto y comienzo a buscar empezando el pasillo para revisar los cuartos a ver si de pura casualidad tenia 'pistolas de agua', no sin antes percatarme de una onda de calor de la cocina, así como el olor a comida.

Curioso por saber en que andaban metidas tanto Trixie como Twilight, fui a mirar de reojo a la entrada. Muchos en este momento probablemente estarían hambrientos, pero estoy en esa etapa de 'Estoy de viaje, no tengo hambre, no necesito comer.'

Al entrar me percato de Trixie sumamente concentrada cocinando con tal agilidad, siendo obvio por la cantidad de sartenes y otras cosas que iba manipulando hábilmente con su magia. Parecía ser la obra de miles de chefs en una sola unicornio.

"¿Que cocinas?" Le pregunto a Trixie, mi lado curioso tomando control sobre mí. Aun volteando a mirarme seguía sin desatender la cocina, utilizando su magia para ir cuidando que nada se quemara. También vi a Twilight al entrar, solo que ella curioseaba de aquí a allá, mirando a su alrededor y no tan activa como Trixie.

"Pues comida." Me respondió Trixie con una pequeña risa en lo que yo solo me le quedo mirando, intentando por un momento hacer como que no fue para nada sarcástica para evitar reírme por su posible mal chiste.

"¿No quemas la comida?" Le pregunte algo curioso al ver como las flamas de un sartén ascendían bruscamente hacia arriba, preocupándome por un momento, pero parecía estar tranquila atendiendo todo.

"¿Yo? ¿Quemarla? Creo que hablas esa es otra." Trixie me respondió sorprendida por mi pregunta, mientras señala casualmente con un gesto a Twilight, la cual se volteo bruscamente para mirarla seriamente.

"Gracias Trixie. Eres de gran apoyo en este momento." Twilight hizo notar su obvio sarcasmo, para después ver a Trixie con una gran sonrisa continuar tranquilamente con sus labores. Parecer ser demasiadas unidas en este momento, aunque se fastidien de vez en cuando. También es la primera vez que veo a un pony cocinar, y es un tanto sorprendente con la habilidad que lo hace.

Lástima que soy de paladar delicado y que no me guste comer de lo que sea. En otras palabras, tendrán que obligarme a comer.

Dejándolas en paz vuelvo a mi búsqueda entre el laberinto de mi casa, y para empezar por lo obvio fui a mi juguetería personal. No fue tan difícil encontrar una variedad de pistolas de agua, por lo que solo tome la que más me gusto y ya.

Color azul cielo, con rayas verdes claro y con algunas rayas de naranja, se encontraba una pistola de agua. Parecía resistente a golpes, y útil para su única función. Ya con ella me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para conseguir el agua. Pensando en que el refrigerador funcionaba de la manera en que creía, lo abrí y encontré una botella repleta de agua.

Al instante que tomo la botella, me doy cuenta que si se encontraba bastante fría, pero no lo suficiente como para estarse congelando...

Pero si me fastidia el frio que me hace sentir, y mejor decido dejarla sobre la mesa.

Empecé lentamente a rellenar el arma de agua, en lo que notaba como Twilight pasaba de vez en cuando mirando curiosa lo que hacía, pero después continuaba como si nada. Finalizando, volví a la sala para ver si habían hecho algo, pero al parecer estaban esperando a que regresara.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles si se les habia ocurrido algo mas, pero el sonido de los relámpagos me tensaba horriblemente, y más por la razón de que vi las luces parpadear rápidamente. Me da miedo quedarme en la oscuridad, y más por el hecho de no saber que pueden pasar miles de cosas cuando uno esta cegado.

"La luz..." Murmure mirando pensativo a mi alrededor, sin percatarme que Lyra se encontraba a un lado mío, meneando la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, mirándome fijamente.

"Que se dice electricidad." Lyra me dice seriamente en lo que volteo a verla de la misma forma. No tarda mucho para empezar con una pequeña risita al ver mi expresión, para después mirarme alegremente en lo que me sigue hasta Fluttershy.

Capaz se me va el avión y le digo 'campeona', y después me sale con otra de sus correcciones en lo que está a risa y risa...

"Lyra, shhh." Le digo a Lyra para evitar que siga corrigiéndome por el momento. Si empezara así, probablemente estaría corrigiéndome cada diez minutos que diga un modismo, sin contar que estaría a risa y risa.

"¿Listo?" Me pregunto Spike tan pronto llegue , a lo cual solo me quedaba momentáneamente en silencio, mirando a Fluttershy. Se siente demasiado raro mirar a un pony petrificado. Siento escalofríos el solo pensar en encontrarte uno mientras caminas de noche, simplemente mirando cada paso que das y cada sonido que haces...

Por lo cual jamás saldré solo de noche. Nunca de los nunca. Mucho menos si empiezo a escuchar gritos a lo lejos. Además, hace frio y no se ve nada.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, me aseguro primero que la pistola este en 'rociar' en lugar de 'chorro', para después usarlo en ella, a lo cual rápidamente parpadea y medio se tensa por lo frio, para después empezar a frotarse la cara con sus cascos.

"¿Volvió a suceder?" Nos pregunto confundida después de recobrar la conciencia, a lo cual Spike solamente asentía con la cabeza, poniéndose algo roja de las mejillas después de notar a los demás. Yo creía que si se asustaba se desmayaba, pero en su caso se congela y ahí se queda hasta que reaccione.

"Lo siento, creo que no estaba del todo preparada." Dijo Fluttershy algo avergonzada en lo que yo pensativo mirando de nuevo al exterior. Se veía demasiado oscuro a los alrededores, a lo lejos viendo los relámpagos y la lluvia. También seguía sintiendo frio, y eso no me gusta.

Ahora que me estoy acordando, ¿que no se supone que ella cuida animales? ¿Que no pueden estar en peligro en este momento? Porque podría ir ella en este momento, pero como estoy viendo las ramas de los arboles casi tocar el suelo, creo que no sería lo más apto...

"¿Y tus...animales?" Le pregunto curioso a Fluttershy, haciendo una pausa al no saber si realmente referirme a sus 'criaturas' como animales, o de otra forma. Es como referirme a un pony como animal: se escucha impropio, sabiendo que tienen conciencia y razonan. Ah...dilemas.

"Oh, ellos están bien. Saben que hacer." Me dijo tranquilamente en lo que se bajaba del sofá y estiraba las alas, para después dar un gran suspiro y comenzar a activarse caminando en los alrededores. Tan pronto me volví a sentar en el sofá y recargarme, volví a pensar en todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, perdiéndome lentamente en mis pensamiento. Mi rutina era normal: jugaba, hacia deberes de la casa, dormía tranquilo y nunca sufrí de un accidente.

Ahora mi rutina es sobrevivir, intentar evitar morir, 'dormir' y encontrar alguna forma para no entrar en pánico y que se me vaya a bajar la presión. Si antes me estresaba por cosas tan pequeñas como hacer la tarea o salir, ahora estoy peor al mirar todo a mi alrededor. En este momento estoy tan estresado, que si llegara a estar en paz, creería que es una trampa.

Doy un gran suspiro mientras noto como Lyra, de costumbre, vuelve a recostarse a un lado mío, mirando en mi dirección. Aun así, sigo sintiéndome cansado y estresado. Segundos después, Lyra voltea a mirarme.

"¿Crees que le pase seguido?" Le pregunto a Lyra en lo que veo a Fluttershy pasearse en los alrededores, curioseando de aquí y allá, pero sin atreverse a tocar nada. Incluso yo sigo igual de sorprendido al ver todo lo que tengo disponible. No me costó nada, se supone que es mío, pero aun se sigue sintiendo muy vacio.

"Creo que si." Lyra me respondió mirándome con incertidumbre. Si lo que pasa con Fluttershy es común, eso quiere decir que no sería tan recomendable que estuviera demasiado cerca si es que se ponen bruscas las cosas.

"Hey, ¿y Bon Bon?" Le pregunte a todos al notar que no se encontraba alrededor, y de hecho mire detrás de mí para ver si se encontraba paseando o algo, mas no parecía haber ninguna señal de ella.

"¿No estaba ahí?" Pregunto Spike señalando con una de sus garras el sofá, pero no se encontraba ahí. No sé porque me preocupa el no saber en donde se encuentra, pero por alguna razón no me encuentro del todo cómodo con ella. Se me hace demasiado sospechosa en este momento...o puede que no la conozca.

Podría usar los lentes para escanear a todos, pero eso no me revelaría demasiada información más que sus nombres y cosas básicas. Me asusta el hecho de pensar en que alguien puede traicionarme en cualquier momento, con todo lo que tengo.

"Pues estaba." Le dije a Spike dando a entender que eso fue en pasado y que no está en los alrededores. No sé si es mi paranoia, o solamente me estoy quedando más loco y traumado por lo que ha sucedido, pero, no se...algo no me gusta. Solo estaba un poco sorprendida cuando nos conocimos, y a partir de ahí todo lo demás le ha sido 'normal'.

"¡Oh! Ahí está." De repente Lyra señala con su casco a un lado mío, a lo cual volteo y noto a Bon Bon tranquilamente dirigiéndose a nosotros, con una expresión confundida al notar que la estaba mirando intranquilo, pero igual se dirigió a sentarse como si nada.

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?" De pronto Lyra me pregunta después de haberme quedado un tiempo en silencio, simplemente recostado mirando hacia arriba, pesando e intentando relajarme.

"No sé." Le respondí a Lyra sin tener nada en mente. Sé que muchos encontrarían mil y un formas de entretenerse o ir a aventuras en este mundo y en mi posición, pero en este momento no se me ocurre nada de nada. Probablemente estoy agotado mentalmente o algo así.

Ni siquiera los videojuegos en este momento suenan como una opción. Solo...no. No hay nada para mí. Es extraño...tener todos esto a mi alrededor, y aun así no tener nada que hacer. Nada que pueda hacer y que me entretenga o me brinde algo de paz y felicidad. Vacio...

"¿Como que no sabes? ¿Que no tienes siempre algo que hacer?" Me pregunta Spike algo sorprendido de que no parece que tenga algo 'importante' que hacer en este momento. Si estuviera en casa, probablemente tendría algo que hacer...¿pero aquí?

"Si, pero ahorita no sé." Le respondo a Spike ya que puede que después surja algo o se me ocurra algo. Digo...por algo me dieron todo esto. Como dijo Velvet: 'Hay un mundo afuera que explorar'. Probablemente tome la iniciativa de salir...algún día...tal vez.

"Hmmmm, ¿y mañana?" Me pregunta Lyra de nuevo, a lo cual volteo a verla demasiado sospechoso. Algo quiere y de seguro involucra salir en la mañana, caminar, fastidiarme por todo, y luego 'relajarme' sin 'preocuparme' porque algo 'malo' me vaya a pasar...

Y lo entrecomillo porque sé que no va a suceder dentro de mucho, si tomo en cuenta que estas armas son demasiado especiales como para ser solo utilizadas en ocasiones especiales. También se que Molestia no va a tardar en regresar y estar fastidiando de nuevo mi vida y mi existencia.

A lo que también me tengo que acordar que no puedo andar cargando con todo el montonero de cosas, o me voy a venir lastimando la espalda, lo cual me llevaría de nuevo al hospital...y después probablemente van a salir con cosas como 'Te faltan vacunas', 'Deberías reposar' y cosas como esas.

"¿Por qué quieres saber Lyra?" Le pregunto sospechosamente a Lyra, la cual empieza a hacer un gesto de inocencia en lo que volteo a mirar a Bon Bon para ver que trae 'entre cascos'. Obviamente no quiero hacer nada en los próximos tres días, porque quiero acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa, aprender a usar todo esto que me dieron, vivir solo, y finalmente poder recostarme y decir 'no hare nada y nadie me dirá nada'.

"No Lyra, no empieces con eso." Bon Bon miro seriamente a Lyra, la cual solamente empezó con un gran quejido al notar la reacción de su compañera. Ella sabía perfectamente que era lo que me iba a pedir, y probablemente sabe que no voy a andar de humor para eso o que puede que me llegue a fastidiar.

"Yo no dije nada." Lyra le dijo inocentemente a ella, pero aun seguía sin creerse nada. Mire a un lado mío para saber si Fluttershy y Spike se encontraban por los alrededores, pero estos ya no estaban alrededor. Aquí es cuando me percato que probablemente fueron a ver que estaban cocinando Trixie y compañia, porque hasta aquí empieza a llegar ahora el olor de la comida.

Y, aun asi, sigo sin hambre, y luego se que tan pronto vea la comida, sé que no me gustara y me dirán 'No puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has probado' y mas y mas rollos.

"Pero lo pensaste." Le dijo Bon Bon de nuevo, a lo cual Lyra solo miro hacia un lado dando un pequeño suspiro y cruzándose de cascos. Se ve extraño ver a ponies discutir, pero al mismo tiempo es entretenido para mí. Eso, y que es adorable.

"Quiero preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo no..." Dije, indirectamente refiriéndome a Bon Bon, aun con el miedo de querer preguntar, porque sé que Lyra puede obligarme a salir, quiera o no, con magia o sin magia.

"Puede que empiece con su: '¡Vamos aquí!¡Vamos allá! ¡Sal aquí! ¡Sal allá!" Me dijo Bon Bon haciendo una imitación breve de Lyra, siendo a esta ultima mirando seriamente a su compañera, aun de cascos cruzados y con una pequeña mirada berrinchuda.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto a Lyra después de notar que solo estaba mirando hacia un lado, sin duda dándome a entender que eso resumía en pocas palabras sus planes. Obviamente quiere hacerme 'convivir' por alguna razón, pero va a estar difícil teniendo en cuenta mi personalidad y que soy bien aferrado a mi propia manera de vivir.

"¿Qué? Yo nunca he visto que salgas. Casi siempre estás en casa." Me dijo Lyra señalando el hecho que rara vez tengo esa intención de salir y conocer los alrededores. Son varias cosas las que me detienen, además de que siempre tengo ese pequeño recordatorio que desde hace poco decidí simplemente ignorar el hecho que me están hablando ponies, solo pensar que son como personas y ya.

"¿Si te das cuenta que salir para mí en este momento es incomodo?" Le dije a Lyra dando a conocer que para mí es muy difícil salir como si nada sucediera, siendo demasiado llamativo, mas alto que todos en sí, y probablemente llame la atención y vengan a hacerme preguntas.

"Pues para eso te acompañare, para que salgas a conocer." Me dice Lyra, a lo cual yo solo me quedo pensando en cómo se vería eso. Teniendo como condición que alguien mayor tenga que salir conmigo al exterior para no estarme estresando y preocupando por la nada.

Yupi...

"Cielos Lyra...no se vaya a accidentar por salir a que le dé el aire." Le dijo Bon Bon de manera sarcástica a Lyra, la cual solo volteaba a mirarme algo dudosa, porque, irónicamente, es lo que me ha estado pasando últimamente. Creo que también tiene que ver el hecho que porto armas a la vista...o mi suerte.

"Siempre se accidenta cuando no estoy." Lyra le informa a Bon Bon ese pequeño detalle, siempre estando la mayoría de las veces presentes cuando algo grave sucede. Espero que eso después no se convierta en un acto rutinario, o soy capaz de quedarme todo el día encerrado en casa sin salir por ninguna razón.

"Pero eso no significa que lo sigas a todas partes." Bon Bon le dijo desaprobatoriamente de su actitud, con un casco en cara. Al parecer Lyra prefirió ignorarla y siguió como si nada recostada a un lado mío, teniendo en cuenta que ahora sé que va a estar siguiéndome la mayoría del tiempo...

Lo cual es malo y bueno al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunto a Lyra después de estar por un largo rato recostado, mirando el techo sin nada que hacer. En este momento empieza a surgir esa tentación de prender la televisión o jugar un rato, pero con ellas aquí no. Hacen demasiadas preguntas y no creo que tengan el mismo nivel de 'conocimiento' que Twilight y Trixie.

"Solamente esperar a que la tormenta pase." Me responde Bon Bon, en lo que yo solo me inclino hacia un lado para poder mirar al exterior, y percatarme que este iba para largo. Por lo que pude ver, creo vi una rama volar, y probablemente si me acercara podría ver un rio recorrer el paso.

"¿Y eso cuánto tarda normalmente?" Le pregunto a Bon Bon, algo estresado por el hecho de estar encerrado, porque Lyra ya empezó a meterme ese sentimiento de salir afuera...también porque entre mas llueva, mas se va a inundar y va a hacer mas frio...y todavía no se cómo regular la temperatura de aquí.

Por lo menos el calor de la cocina funciona por ahora.

"La verdad no sabría decirte." Me respondió Bon Bon mirando brevemente por la ventana, encogiéndose de hombros. Ojala me gustara decir que se despejaría en cuestión de horas, pero incluso hasta aquí se pueden sentir las leves vibraciones en las ventanas por los relámpagos.

"Damian, vamos arriba." De repente Lyra me dice de la nada, a lo cual solo me le quedo espantado mirándola. De hecho me asusto porque estaba demasiado perdido pensando en el clima.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto de nuevo sospechosamente a Lyra, porque no me está dando tiempo para reaccionar porque creo estaba diciéndole algo a Bon Bon antes de que me perdiera todo.

"Porque te tienes que ir a dormir." Me dice Lyra tranquilamente en lo que se levanta del sofá y empieza a estirar sus cascos, uno por uno. Adorable de ver, pero solo me quedo con ambas manos sobre mi rostro, intentando encontrarle lógica a lo que me acababa de decir.

¿Y eso qué? ¿Me manda a dormir como si nada? ¿Osea como? ¡No! Asi no funciona. Es pasable si tuviera menos de diez años, pero como que ya se quiere pasar de lanza con eso...

"¿Y eso porque?" Le pregunto sorprendido y alterado a Lyra de que repentinamente me intentara dar esa orden como si nada. Se voltea y se me queda mirando igual de extrañada, porque probablemente cree que no se para que sirve el dormir...

Eso es lo que creo, porque no puedo leer su mente en este momento.

"Para que descanses." Me dice Lyra, pero el mero hecho de dormir en este momento, aunque bien pudiera ayudarme, no me gusta para nada. Nunca me ha gustado dormir durante el día porque después tiendo a sufrir de insomnio y eso haría que me estresara mas.

"No me gusta tomar siestas." Le dije a Lyra, dándole a entender mi postura ante las siestas. En parte se que en ocasiones es necesario cuando estas demasiado agotado y, aunque en este momento lo este, sé que no voy a poder dormir a gusto.

"Debes descansar. No lo has hecho y por eso te estás sintiendo mal." Lyra me dice seriamente en lo que me cruzo de brazos y me le quedo mirando. Sé que me habia dicho la enfermera que descansara y todo eso, pero no voy a irme a dormir en este momento. Aun quedan cosas por hacer, las cuales aun no sé, pero las hay.

"No." Le dije directamente a Lyra, aunque me viera todo infantil. No voy a seguir su orden todo regañado como 'está bien, iré a dormir'. Sé que Lyra quiere que este bien y todo, pero como que ahorita probablemente si le hago caso, capaz me va a querer arropar y toda la cosa...

"Bon Bon, Damian no quiere irse a dormir." Lyra voltea a mirar con quejidos a Bon Bon, la cual solo se queda pensativa mirando el suelo, habiendo prestado atención a lo sucedido.

"Lyra...solo...solo...no." Bon Bon de nuevo empezó a decir desaprobando totalmente el comportamiento de su compañera, con ambos cascos en su rostro, sin poder creer su comportamiento. Técnicamente como creo que ambos lo estamos viendo, me está tratando como un niño solo por el hecho de que soy menor que ella...creo.

"A ver, debe de haber una razón por la que no quieras ir a dormir." Vuelve Lyra decidida de nuevo conmigo, intentando convencerme de irme a dormir, lo cual no hare, porque soy aferrado y no voy a dormirme en este momento, menos cuando parece que estallan tambores fuera.

"Una: hay una tormenta afuera. Los relámpagos me van a despertar. Dos: se supone que tengo que estar al tanto en caso de que el Doctor llegue otra vez." Le dije a Lyra dos pretextos para ver si así me dejaba en paz, pero justamente empiezo a recordar que ve la va a venir aplicando y va a usar lo que dije en mi contra.

"Pero entonces deberías intentar dormir, ¿qué tal si llegas todo cansado y no prestas atención?" Me dice Lyra algo preocupada, justamente dándome la razón que iba a usar todo eso en mi contra. Lo peor es que tiene razón y no quiero darle la razón, porque después va a saber cómo convencerme.

"Me voy a quedar dormido, y eso es lo que no quiero." Le dije a Lyra, inventándome un pretexto por el momento para ver si le puedo ganar, pero viéndola como está demasiado decidida en que yo me vaya a dormir, creo que va a ser demasiado difícil...

También porque Bon Bon solo se me queda mirando como 'solo hazle caso y ya.'

"Pues entonces yo voy a levantarte si algo pasa." Me dice Lyra, probablemente encontrando una forma de poder ser persistente y convencerme, y de hecho ya me gano, porque ya no se me ocurre nada con lo cual contradecirla, a lo cual solo empiezo con quejidos mientras me recuesto de cara contra el sofá, fastidiado.

"¿Porque te fastidias?" Me pregunta Lyra curiosa acercándose a mí, pero como ya finalmente me di por vencido viendo como es tan persistente, le hare caso. Pues ya que...al cabo que ni quería desvelarme.

"Ya pues...ya." Me levanto del sofá rendido en lo que busco mi mochila y la subo para llevármela a mi cuarto, junto con mis demás cosas, para comenzar a subir las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Lyra, la cual quiere percatarse de que me vaya a dormir y no empiece a hacerme loco o algo así.

Finalmente llego a mi cuarto y enciendo la luz. Lo primero que encuentro de distinto es que se siente frio, y que en mi cama ya esta preparada. Todo lo demás parece normal, así que dejo mi mochila sobre el escritorio y empiezo a buscar entre mi ropa algo cómodo para dormir.

No voy a dormir con ropa semi-formal. Es demasiado incomodo y creo que es por eso que tal vez ande mas de desesperado y estresado que lo normal, tomando en cuenta que de hecho no me estoy relajando para nada.

Dejando aquellas prendas sobre la cama, solo doy un gran suspiro en lo que me quedo por varios segundos mirando en dirección a mi cama, solo para percatarme de que Lyra aun sigue dentro del cuarto, mirándome para ver que hacía.

"Pues salte, ¿no?" Le dije a Lyra después de notar que no parecía entender que necesitaba marchaste para que yo me sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para cambiarme.

"¿Acaso necesitas que yo me vaya para irte a dormir?" Me pregunta curiosa Lyra, creyendo que probablemente esa era la costumbre, la cual en este momento seria una demasiado mala para tener, tomando en cuenta que en este momento ya hasta me da miedo el quedarme dormido solo.

"Me quiero cambiar de ropa." Le dije a Lyra, dándole a entender con indirectas que lo más recomendable seria que saliera de aquí, mas por su mirada confusa, parecía tener otro tipo de creencia.

"¿Que acaso los humanos no suelen dormir con la misma ropa?" Me pregunta curiosa Lyra, porque puede que ella no sepa del todo viendo como la mayoría del tiempo he tenido la misma ropa puesta...

Y ahora que me acuerdo, creo que es mi último cambio.

"No Lyra. Es incomodo, y de hecho dormir fue todavía más incomodo porque no me acorde que traía en mis bolsillos cosas." Le respondo la duda a Lyra, la cual solo hace un gesto de entendimiento en lo que se me queda mirando para ver que más le digo.

"¿Y eso llega a...?" Me sigue preguntando Lyra aun sin entender a lo que quiero llegar, y es comprensible, porque no entiende el sufrimiento de quedarte dormido con un pantalón de mezclilla todo arrugado, con llaves y celular en los bolsillos, todo adolorido.

Creo que últimamente me estoy quejando más de lo normal.

"Cuando despiertas, te duele todo." Le dije a Lyra, probablemente iluminándola y dándole más experiencia sobre las costumbres y comportamientos de humanos, cosa que probablemente la tiene más interesada en este momento.

"¿Entonces por eso siempre pareces estar enojado y quejándote de todo?" Me pregunta después Lyra un tanto intrigada, a lo cual yo solo me quedo pensando por un largo rato, en el hecho de que no se si lo pregunta por querer saber, o porque probablemente encontró un momento perfecto para señalarlo.

"No Lyra, eso ya es costumbre." Le respondo a Lyra, recordando que eso forma parte de mi personalidad de un tiempo en adelante. Probablemente pueda llegar a fastidiar a las personas algún día, pero mientras no suceda...seguiré hablando de algo y quejándome de algo.

"Pero es mala." Lyra me dice algo preocupada por este tipo de costumbre y, aunque probablemente puede que tenga razón, me da algo siquiera de que hablar o pensar, de lo contrario probablemente sería completamente invisible a los demás.

"¿Me vas a dejar cambiarme?" Le vuelvo a preguntar a Lyra notando que aun sigue aquí como si nada dentro, como si fuera una plática mas en confianza con ella.

"Oh, sí..." Me dice Lyra algo apenada por el hecho de que necesito mi propio espacio para poder cambiarme, por lo cual se marcha, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, pero sin duda con la intención de volver después de un rato.

Solamente me senté sobre mi cama, para después comenzar a quitarme los brazaletes y el reloj para dejarlos a un lado, sintiéndome algo más cómodo sin estarlos cargando.

No paso más de diez minutos para cuando habia terminado de alistarme, ahora utilizando unas pantuflas para andar. Después de eso, deje mis brazalete y reloj encima de la mesa de noche, para después echar el resto de mi ropa al ducto, después de haberme percatado que, milagrosamente, me quedaba un solo cambio y ya. Suficiente, si es que aprendo a lavar ropa, porque si no la voy a sufrir.

Justo antes de volverme a sentar a mi cama, me quede mirando pensativo mi mochila, para después dirigirme a ella y sacar de ella un subfusil. Solo tenía esa tentación de volver a verla, y sentir por un momento que tenía todo bajo control en tanto tuviera esto a mi alcance.

Por alguna extraña razón me dirigí a cama con ella, y decidí colocarla debajo de la almohada que utilizaría para dormir. Tan pronto hice esto, me percate que Lyra habia entrado justamente cuando la escondí, asustándome en el acto.

"¿Apoco si te vas a ir a dormir?" Me pregunta sorprendida Lyra después de notar que ya estaba totalmente listo para dormir, a lo cual inmediatamente intente olvidar el detalle del arma para no entrar en pánico.

"Pues hiciste que me diera sueño." Le respondí a Lyra en lo que acomodaba mi cama para poder recostarme a gusto y dormir, pero después me doy cuenta que Lyra no parece tener intenciones de marcharse por ahora, a lo cual volteo a mirarla confundido.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Le pregunto a Lyra la razón por la cual está decidiendo quedarse aquí por el momento. Espero que no me salga con algo como 'para ver como duermes'...

Lo cual no va a hacer, pero uno nunca sabe con qué sorpresas se puede encontrar. Si me llego a encontrar algún día a una de esas Lyra, probablemente saldría corriendo disparando como loco.

"Pues aquí me voy a quedar hasta que te duermas." Me responde Lyra, a lo cual estaba a un punto de empezar de nuevo una discusión con ella, pero un repentino bostezo seguido de un sentimiento de fatiga me hizo retroceder y simplemente irme a dormir ya.

Tan pronto mi cuerpo conoció la relajante suavidad de esta cama, su almohada, y la calidez de la cobija, por primera vez podía decir que me sentía relajado, como si no hubiera preocupación alguna a mi alrededor. Segundos después note a Lyra subiendo y recostándose a un lado mío, cuidando de que me quedara dormido.

Ignorando el hecho que se encuentra a mi lado, no puedo evitar mirar al otro lado del cuarto y quedarme pensativo en varias cosas. Uno de esos pensamientos siendo más fuertes que los otros en conjunto.

Empieza dentro de mí a surgir un miedo, un miedo a pensar en una forma de trastornar lo que se. Trastornar de una forma oscura los gustos de cada uno de los que conozco, pensar que existe una versión de ellos con una forma oscura, y mucho peor el encontrar o toparme con ellos.

Es más aterrador el hecho que deberé de hacer algo cuando los encuentre, y quedarme callado no va a ser la solución. Saber que parecen ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son. Podría decir que Molestia es aterradora, pero ella ni siquiera pisa los suelos de lo que yo consideraría como aterradora en alguna de sus contrapartes. Son cosas que, aunque imaginarias dentro de mi mente, se que van a existir.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra POV<strong>

No tardó mucho para quedar profundamento dormido. No se porque estaba de necio en no querer ir a dormir. Dormir es bueno, ya que se despertará mas relajado y podrá pensar mas tranquilamente. A veces es tan complicado de entender, pero al mismo tiempo es a veces facil de convencer. Creo que es hasta confuso para el.

Sin hacerle tanto ruido, lentamente me levanto y salgo del cuarto, no sin antes apagar la luz para no molestarlo. Casi al instante de haber salido empiezo a sentir como mi estomago empieza a gruñir, y peor aun al percatarme del aroma de comida de abajo por lo cual rápidamente empiezo a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto entro me percato que 'Trixie' llevaba varios platos repletos de varias comidas, ayudada por 'Twilight' y su magia hasta el comedor, en el cual se encontraban los demás. De hecho se veía demasiada deliciosa la comida como para decir que no tenía ganas de comer, además de que habia suficiente para todos.

"¿Y todo esto?" Pregunte al notar todo la comida que habían preparado, mirando además a Bon Bon mirando con suma sorpresa y al pequeño dragón mirando hambriento la cantidad de cosas que habia para comer. Incluso a mi me sorprende que haya cocinado algo así tan variado.

"Eh...simplemente me sentí inspirada." Dijo Trixie algo tranquila, pero de seguro orgullosa de sí misma, mientras dejaba los últimos platos en la mesa, para después sentarse junto al resto del grupo. Obviamente también yo me dirigí a sentarme a un lado de Bon Bon. Las sillas eran de procedencia humana, por lo cual fastidiaba en algo a la mayoría, pero a mí no.

"Si claro...Trixie 'no quiero presumir mis habilidades'." Le recalco Twilight con sarcasmo el hecho de que tal vez ella lo haya hecho más por presumir que por otra cosa, no sin antes notar como ella golpeaba con algo de fuerza el casco de Twilight, la cual solo le preguntaba con señas.

"¿Y que Damian no va a comer?" Pregunto repentinamente Spike al no notar a Damian por los alrededores, a lo cual me quede pensando por varios segundos hasta darme cuenta que se habia quedado dormido y que ni siquiera le pregunte si tenía hambre.

"Lo mandaron castigado a dormir." Dijo con pequeñas risas Trixie en lo que fue inmediatamente golpeada de vuelta por Twilight, a lo cual solo me lleve un casco a la cara. Probablemente nos escucho y prefirió bromear con ello. Aun así, si me hace sentir algo culpable el hecho de que puede que si haya tenido hambre.

"Aun así, es una lástima que no pueda comer." Dijo Trixie, escuchándose algo decepcionada por el hecho de que tal vez no este aquí junto con los demás para comer...en una tarde lluviosa y tormentosa...con ruidos fuertes...

Uh...debería dejar de pensar en ello.

Después de que cada uno de nosotros hubiera tomado su porción, consistiendo en varios guisados de verduras, algunas sopas, y una gran variedad de alimentos, comenzamos finalmente a comer, y de hecho tenían un sabor exquisito y delicioso.

"¡Wow!" No pude evitar expresar mi encanto por tan pequeño bocado que habia probado, y de hecho el resto parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, saboreando suavemente aquel bocado. Incluso Spike parecía estarlo disfrutando más que nosotros.

"Ni siquiera yo cocino tan bien, ¿cómo aprendiste?" Preguntaba el dragón entre bocados, a lo cual Trixie parecía estar un tanto orgullosa de su propio trabajo, pero hacia lo mejor por ocultarlo entre una sonrisa.

"La verdad fue experiencia que obtuve de un trabajo como cocinera." Le respondió Trixie como si fuera algo sin importancia ni nada por el estilo, pero si uno le prestara suficiente atención a ella, se puede notar como esta con una gran sonrisa.

El que sigan diciendo esto me hace sentir todavía mas culpable por llevarlo a dormir, y ahora no puedo despertarlo porque sería algo demasiado cruel, viendo como apenas hace poco se quedo dormido.

"¿Y así fue como llegaste a ello?" Le siguió preguntando Spike, todavía aun más interesado por saber cómo fue que aprendió. Puede que en este momento tenga intenciones de mejorar sus habilidades de cocina aprendiendo junto a ella. En ocasiones aun me siguen cayendo mal, pero parecen ser agradables el resto del tiempo.

"Fui aprendiendo y mejorando mis técnicas, hasta finalmente poder llegar a esto." Le dijo Trixie señalando con ambos cascos de una forma 'impresionante' todos los alimentos que rodeaban la mesa. En eso tiene razón, porque tiene ese toque 'casero' que le da un gran sabor a todo esto.

"Claro, mientras que una es tan habilidosa en la cocina." Le dijo sarcásticamente Twilight a su amiga, a lo cual ella solo volteo a mirarla con una gran sonrisa maligna en lo que regresaba a mirarnos tranquilamente. No sé por qué, pero siento que utilizan cada pequeña oportunidad valiosa para señalarse la una a la otra.

"No es mi culpa que quemes hasta el agua para el café." Dijo Trixie en lo que seguía comiendo tranquilamente, a lo cual casi instantáneamente hizo que le entrara un pequeño ataque de risa a Spike, mientras que notaba como Twilight se veía un poco molesta y enrojecida por el gesto.

"¿Sabes? No era necesario mencionarlo." Dijo algo seria Twilight en lo que solo soltaba una que otra risa Trixie, por lo cual solo podía ver en sus ojos como tenía una gran determinación por querer darle un gran golpe en el costado, pero parecía estar conteniéndose.

"De hecho me recuerda mucho a alguien en especial." Dijo Spike un poco más calmado de un posible ataque de risa que quiso contener con tal de no ahogarse con la comida, a lo cual yo me quede pensando por un momento hasta que entendí a quien se refería con ello.

"¿Lo ves? No eres la única con ese mal." Le dijo Trixie al estar picando con su casco el costado de una seria Twilight, a lo cual solo dio un gran suspiro para después darle un gran golpe en un costado, haciendo que ella se retorciera algo del dolor, todo ocurriendo sin llamar la atención de los demás excepto la mía.

No lo sé, pero yo pienso que no son una buena influencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después...<strong>

**Lyra POV**

Después de tener tan agradable cena, si se le podría decir así, ya que aun no sabíamos si era de día o de noche debido a la tormenta, nos dirigimos la mayoría a la sala, algunos bostezando, otros solamente para relajarse.

La mayoría de la cena continuo con pequeñas charlas acerca de sus aventuras, como se encontraban con varias problemas en sus vidas diarias, pero como juntas lograron hacer frente y llegar hasta el día de hoy, justo antes de haber sido arrastradas a este universo.

Hasta ahora, si me parecen agradables, pero sigo con esa gran sensación de que aun hay algo que no me agradan de ellas. Hay algo, no lo sé en realidad, pero por alguna extraña razón me provocan desconfianza en un cierto grado.

"Creo que tomare una siesta..." Empezó a decir entre bostezos en lo que se recostaba a un lado de Fluttershy, cayendo dormido en cuestión de segundos con Fluttershy actuando como su almohada.

"¿Creen que ya sea demasiado tarde?" Le pregunte al grupo entre pequeños bostezos, sintiéndome ya algo cansada por todo el día, y más o menos arrullada por el clima del exterior y del como parecen haber calmado los relámpagos, siendo ahora persistente el ruido de la lluvia.

"Pues como lo veo, si." Me respondió Twilight, volteando a mirar hacia el exterior, apreciando su alrededor, igual notándose cansada por todo el día de hoy. Incluso yo creo que casi podría quedarme dormida aquí de no ser que le prometí a Damian que estaría al pendiente si es que llegaba el Doctor en este momento.

"No sé, pero como que ya hace sueño." Decía también entre bostezos Trixie mientras que rascaba su lomo, teniendo una expresión notoria de cansancio. En este momento casi creo que la mayoría tenemos intenciones de dormir, pero al parecer Fluttershy y Bon Bon parecen no sufrir los mismos síntomas.

"Nosotras nos despedimos por ahora, antes de que nos quedemos dormidas sobre el sofá." Dijo de nuevo Twilight, despertando rápidamente a su compañera que pareció haberse quedado dormida por algunos segundos, mientras agitaba la cabeza para mantenerse despierta. Ambas no tardaron mucho para subir arriba y dirigirse a dormir.

"Lyra, si quieres puedes irte a dormir también." Me dice repentinamente Bon Bon, en lo que me percato que me habia quedado dormida por segundos, a lo cual me sacudo un poco y abro bien los ojos para volver a despertar.

"No." Le dije a Bon Bon, sin ninguna intención de marcharme. Yo hice una promesa y, aunque tenga que quedarme aquí hasta tarde, seguiré aquí, aunque creo que si me llego a dormir, no va a ser distinto a que yo me fuera a dormir.

"Sé que quieres estar al pendiente en caso de algo. Yo me quedare aquí en tu lugar." Me dijo con una sonrisa Bon Bon en lo que colocaba un casco sobre mi hombro, mirándola casi con un ojo cerrado y el otro no.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto a Bon Bon, aun algo insegura de que ella haga ese gran sacrificio como para quedarse despierta y avisarme en caso de algo importante. En parte estoy aliviada, ya que así no me preocupare tanto en caso de que yo me quede dormida.

Si de algo se de ella, es que siempre hace lo imposible por ayudarme, y de hecho también se que en ocasiones se queda hasta demasiado tarde por culpa del insomnio o por el trabajo, pero siempre hace como si nada sucediera en la mañana.

"Gracias. " Le dije a Bon Bon en lo que la abrazaba, para después de unos segundos separarnos y empezar mi 'larga' caminata hasta el cuarto. De hecho cuando me levanté del sofá, me tambalee por unos pasos hasta que finalmente pude estar de pie, para después ir hasta las escaleras, arrastrando mis cascos por todo el suelo durante el proceso.

Lentamente caminando, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Damian dormido, y cuando finalmente llegue a su cuarto, solamente me subí a su cama y me tire rendida a un lado de él, cayendo casi al instante dormida. Nunca habia conocido este nivel de cansancio, y creo que solo dure unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, para cuando quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon Bon POV<strong>

Muchos creerán que el comportamiento de Lyra es completamente absurdo y ridículo, pero en parte la entiendo. Quiere asegurarse que él se encuentre con bien y que este cómodo. En los últimos días es en lo que se ha estado enfocado. En parte es bueno para ella, ya que de esa forma me aseguro que no se la pase todo el día encerrado en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, entre Fluttershy y yo estamos recogiendo los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, para depositarlos en el lavaplatos. Por mi parte tenía que estar ocupada con algo si no quería volver todo un estrés esta espera.

"¿No deberías llevar al dragón a dormir a un lugar cómodo?" Le pregunte a Fluttershy en lo que ella solo se me quedaba mirando pensativa en lo que terminábamos de recoger todo el desorden y acomodábamos todo tal cual como debía de estar.

"En un momento lo hare." Me respondió tímidamente en lo que volvíamos a la sala, siendo nuestra compañía la luz de aquella lámpara, teniendo un ambiente relajante a nuestro alrededor con el sonido de la lluvia...y uno que otro ronquido de Spike.

"¿No te parecen un tanto 'peculiar' aquellas dos ponies?" Me pregunto Fluttershy curiosa, a lo cual me quede pensando profundamente en algo en que se parecieran y que pudiera relacionar, pero eran completamente distintas a lo que conocía. Incluso Trixie parecía ser alguien completamente distinta a la Trixie que conocimos hace tiempo.

"Pues realmente lo único que tienen de parecido es el nombre y su físico, porque en lo demás no cuadran en ningún sentido." Le respondo a Fluttershy, sin realmente tener una simple idea de las posibles intenciones que puedan tener. Por lo que me dijo Lyra, siempre hay que tener cuidado, porque tuvieron un accidente con otra 'versión' de la princesa Celestia.

Aun así, les sigo dando el beneficio de la duda, no notando en ellas peligro alguno por el momento, solo siendo un par de yeguas con sus vidas rutinarias alteradas por los acontecimientos de antes.

"¿Crees que eso sea lo que quiere ocultar Damian?" Me vuelve a preguntar Fluttershy un poco más seria, como si tuviera miedo de saber la misma respuesta, a lo cual yo volteo a mirarla un tanto sospechosa. ¿A qué se quiere referir con que oculta algo?

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunto curioso a Fluttershy por saber que tanto es lo que quiere ocultar Damian. Debo suponer que es algo demasiado importante como para llamar la atención de ella.

"Siempre tiende a guardar silencio cuando le preguntamos por sus fuentes de información." Fluttershy me informa, a lo cual empiezo a reflexionar sobre ello. Entonces eso quiere decir que de alguna forma, puede saber quiénes somos y lo que puede suceder, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere decir ni una sola palabra...interesante.

"No te podría decir con certeza." Le dije a Fluttershy sin ninguna idea en mente, porque la verdad no puedo hablar por las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales guarde ese tipo de información a ellas. Tal vez por seguridad o algo así, pero el solo será el que decida.

"Bueno, iré a dormir. ¿Está bien si te quedas sola?" Me pregunta Fluttershy mientras empieza a acomodar suavemente al dragón en su lomo, con intención de llevarlo a dormir a un lugar en donde pueda descansar mas tranquilamente.

"No te preocupes por mí." Le respondí tranquila a Fluttershy, no tomándole tanta importancia al quedarme con mi propia presencia, a lo cual ella solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa y también subió al segundo piso.

Ya finalmente sola, solo me dirigí a recostar a lo largo del sofá y comencé a reflexionar todo lo que ha sucedido en este día de hoy. Cosas algo inexplicables, sucesos raros, eventos perturbadores, y el hecho de que todo esto haya sucedido en un solo día.

Hay mucha información que necesito absorber en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas más tarde...<strong>

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Siguiendo a Bon Bon.**

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que se fueron a dormir la mayoría del grupo, pero aun seguía la tormenta el exterior, además de que la poca luz que existía, ahora era solo un recuerdo, siendo la única iluminación los relámpagos a lo lejos.

Claro que, por alguna razón, estamos en este punto horas más tarde. Si bien el Doctor nunca dijo a qué hora llegaría ni mucho menos si llegaría ese mismo día, aun estaba al pendiente Bon Bon. Seguía sin sueño y de hecho se encontraba interactuando de vez en cuando con algunas cosas de a su alrededor y explorando en los cuartos que podía.

Claro que surgía en ella una gran curiosidad al notar aquella puerta reforzada y con código, pero prefirió no meterse con ello por el momento. Sabía que de hacer algo mal podía activar alguna especie de alarma y alterar a todos los presentes, así que decidió contenerse por ahora.

Sin embargo, un repentino golpeteo a la puerta llamo su atención, por lo cual decidió asomarse con suma cautela, para segundos después volver a notar ese mismo golpeteo, dándole a entender que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Obviamente un tanto preocupada por el hecho que ya es demasiado noche como para que alguien este llamando a la puerta, y mucho menos que este fuera con una tormenta como esta, se decidió a abrir. Con suma cautela se acerco a la puerta e intento ver por los lados para poder averiguarlo sin exponerse a algo, mas no tuvo éxito por la oscuridad.

Dando un gran suspiro, tomo la perilla de la puerta con su casco y, de un giro lento y agonizante, medio abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el pony de tierra café, el Doctor.

"¿Doctor?" Pregunto extrañada Bon Bon al notarlo con un aspecto tranquilo y pacifico, en lo que se acomodaba su corbata negra con su casco, con un aspecto tan impecable, que hace parecer como si la tormenta fuera cosa de ilusión óptica.

Ella sabe lo que él hace. Conoce de su maquinaria y sus distintas aplicaciones, pero aun así le sigue sorprendiendo cada nueva cosa con la que se aparece de vez en cuando.

"Justo a tiempo, ¿me permitirías pasar?" Le dijo el Doctor segundos después de haber dado un vistazo rápido a un reloj de bolsillo que traía consigo, a lo cual ella solamente se hizo a un lado para darle pase y que se alojara en el interior, después de haber cerrado la puerta, aun mirando pensativa al clima del exterior...y el silbido del viento.

Incluso ella esta extrañada por la repentina llegada de él a esta hora. ¿A quién se le ocurriría llegar a la mitad de la noche tranquilamente, como si alguien estuviera despierto? Pues Bon Bon solo pensaba a que ese único se trataba de él.

"¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el muchacho?" Pregunto el Doctor algo serio, en lo que ella solamente se quedaba mirando cuestionando del porque necesitaría a altas horas, y en un clima como este, a alguien que parece que no tiene nada que ver con ello.

De la forma en lo que hace el Doctor no está para nada involucrado Damian...aun.

"Dormido, ¿por?" Le respondió Bon Bon en lo que ambos se dirigían a la sala, aun preguntándose ella misma porque decidió llegar justo en este momento en que todo era paz y tranquilidad. Sabe perfectamente que Lyra empezara a alterarse toda si llega con algún tipo de 'misión' o 'pedido'.

"Acudí aquí para solicitar de su presencia en un asunto." Le explico directamente el Doctor, a lo cual solo se llevo un casco a la cara con el solo hecho de imaginar cómo se pondría Lyra en este justo momento, de haber sido que se quedara despierta.

'¿Por qué? Lo acompaño. Igual lo seguiré. Le van a pegar. Se va a desmayar.' Estas y muchas otras cosas imaginaba Bon Bon como posibles respuestas a su amiga, cosa que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

"¿Y debo suponer que quiere que vaya por él?" Le dijo Bon Bon al darse cuenta que técnicamente ella es la única que se entero de su llegada, la que le dio el pase, y la única que se encuentra despierta y activa en este momento.

"En efecto. También recuérdale que debe prepararse para salir." Le dijo repentinamente en lo que ya casi subía las escaleras, a lo cual solo giro su cabeza un momento para voltearlo a mirar, para seguir con su travesía hacia la planta superior de la casa.

En lo primero que se dio cuenta es que no sabía del todo en cuál de los varios cuartos pudo haberse alojado, por lo que para ser más discreta, caminaba en silencio hasta el final del pasillo, intentando averiguar cuál sería la puerta correcta.

Empezó por abrir en silencio varias puertas, todas ellas estando vacías, por lo que continuo así, hasta que se dio cuenta que, solo en un cuarto, se encontraba un extraño dialogo escrito en un pizarrón, por lo que decidió investigar ahí.

Y justamente era lo que encontraba, entrando con sumo silencio para no despertar a ambos. Lyra parecía profundamente dormida, enrollada entre una que otra sabana, y Damian solamente dormido cubierto de pies a cabeza.

"Hey...Damian." Le susurro a Damian mientras que lo movía levemente con sus cascos, causando que este se descubriera parcialmente, para voltear a mirarla aun adormilado, y con muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo bajo la suavidad y calidez de su cama.

"Llego el Doctor. Dijo que te alistaras." Le siguió susurrando a Damian, solo para que este se quedara mirando fijamente en la dirección de Bon Bon. Seguido de esto, comenzó a tallarse los ojos y se levanto de su cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Lyra.

"¿Por?" Le pregunto Damian cerrando los ojos, sentado sobre su cama, con una gran probabilidad de quedarse dormido de no seguirse moviendo o incluso levantarse de donde se encontraba. Aquella cama estaba influyendo enormemente sobre él, pero su curiosidad por saber que era lo que haría durante esta noche lo mantenía despierto...medio.

"Dijo que quería 'tu presencia en un asunto'." Le respondió Bon Bon, para voltear a mirar aun extrañada por saber cuál sería la decisión de él, ya que aunque no quiere meterse en ninguno de estos asuntos por respeto, sabe que su amiga se va a involucrar en cosas que son demasiado complicadas para ella, y que pueden representar un peligro para ella.

"Voy pues..." Respondió Damian después de un largo tiempo, para dar un gran bostezo y levantarse con gran esfuerzo de su cama, y empezar a realizar todos los preparativos. No le llevaría mas de media hora volver a acomodar todo en su lugar, alistarse, y preparar su mochila.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiendo a Damian<strong>

"¿Eh?" Se pregunto a si misma Lyra, en lo que abría los ojos y se sentaba sobre la cama, para comenzar a mirar adormilada a su alrededor, y después de palpar a un lado con su casco, darse cuenta que Damian ya no se encontraba.

Inmediatamente se fue su sueño e intento buscarlo desde donde se encontraba, pero como no veía nada, opto por generar luz con magia, y una vez hecho esto, se percato de que él se encontraba en una rodilla en el suelo, acomodando su mochila.

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?" Le pregunto extrañada y confundida Lyra en lo que bajaba de la cama y se aproximaba a él, dándose cuenta después que se encontraba arreglado y preparado para partir. Obviamente Lyra se preguntaba del porque no dijo nada de nada...o porque no se dio cuenta antes.

"Pues llego Doc." Le respondió Damian mientras que terminaba de acomodar las ultimas cosas y comenzaba por acomodar aquella mochila en su espalda, finalmente preparado para partir, cosa que Lyra cuestionaría de mil maneras.

"Te acompaño pues." Dijo Lyra después de dar un gran bostezo y mirar decidida a Damian. Lo acompañaría, aunque afuera estuviera lloviendo, probablemente haciendo frio, y probablemente se quedaría dormida durante el trayecto, pero aun así lo seguiría.

"No. Te quedas aquí." Casi le dio una orden Damian en lo que volvía de nuevo a su cama para extraer su arma debajo de la almohada, sin que Lyra fuera a sospechar algo. Lyra solo lo miraba seriamente, con intenciones de no escucharlo y seguir sus propios instintos y acompañarlo a donde fuera.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó intrigada Lyra de que no quisiera que lo acompañara. Claro, probablemente quería su propio espacio y no estar bajo presiones, pero no por eso ella dejaría que solamente se fuera 'así como así' sin decir nada y con el peligro de que no fuera a volver. Sucediera lo que sucediera, lo acompañaría.

"Porque si." Dijo Damian, sin tener alguna excusa que quisiera decirle a Lyra, principalmente para mantener cualquier 'filtración' de información debido a su miedo por decir algo de mas, y también por el sueño que aun tenia.

"Espera, ¿por qué crees que te hare caso?" Repentinamente empezó a cuestionarse así misma Lyra por estar haciéndole caso a Damian, sabiendo que ella técnicamente tiene mayor autoridad y edad sobre el, y ella tiene mayormente la responsabilidad por su bienestar. No es que no quiera que decida solo, sino que ella quiere estar presente para todo.

"Porque si." Damian volvió de nuevo a darle la misma respuesta sin sentido que antes, sin siquiera tener ganas en ese momento de sacarle un gran discurso del porque no debía de venir a todo esto, y mucho menos de estar hablando tanto.

"No es una excusa." Le dijo Lyra cruzándose de cascos, aun decidida por acompañarlo fuera a donde fuera. Probablemente sería una decisión que lamentaría después, pero mientras estuviera segura de en donde se encontraba y si estaba con bien, sería feliz.

"Eh...a ver cómo le haces para convencer al Doctor." Le dijo Damian, dejándole toda la carga al Doctor de decidir si era viable o no que los acompañase. Damian no quería que ella fuera porque ya sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, y más cuando se están involucrando y jugando varias cosas.

Ambos bajando las escaleras, Lyra por poco cayéndose en las escaleras por estar caminando medio dormida, llegaron a la sala, en la cual se encontraban aquellos dos ponies. Bon Bon leyendo uno de sus libros para pasar el tiempo, y el Doctor bebiendo de un té que se habia preparado en ese momento.

"No era mi intención molestarte a altas horas de la noche." Se disculpo brevemente el Doctor mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre una mesa que habia frente a él. Damian solo fue a tirarse sobre un sofá para ver qué era lo que sucedía en este momento, y Lyra solamente detrás de él, cuidándolo en silencio

"Meh...de todos modos ya me dio insomnio." Dijo Damian, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos para voltearlo a mirar de forma erguida, esperando a ver qué nueva cosa tenía que contarle. Rara vez sentía curiosidad o excitación por algo, cosa que cambio cuando empieza a imaginar el hecho de ir a descubrir o explorar universos, como una especie de explorador o algo así.

"Surgió una anomalía hace poco tiempo. Un nuevo universo, pero este me preocupa." Le dijo el Doctor algo serio, en lo que volvía a beber de su te, tranquilamente ante todo. Damian por su parte entre que tenia sueño y estaba intrigado y emocionado por ir. Lyra solamente lo veía seriamente, en su mente imaginando los posibles escenarios negativos para él y su bienestar. Se negaría a que fuera, pero al mismo tiempo su amiga está ejerciendo con su mirada una presión psicológica sobre ella.

"¿Por?" Le pregunto interesado Damian, en lo que se recargaba más cómodamente sobre sí mismo para prestar mayor atención. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre le parecía interesante lo que dijera, y más aun que intenta sacarse de su propia mente el hecho de que habla con ponies...ponies de colores. Ponies de colores de caricatura que no deberían de hablar, pero hablan. Cosa que le recuerda al Internet y su poder sobre todo.

"Cualquier intento mío por indagar resulta en nada, cero...indeterminado." Le explico brevemente el Doctor, sin intenciones de aburrirlo con una gran y complicada explicación que fácilmente podría dar, pero que difícilmente podrían entender debido a su inexperiencia en estos campos.

"¿Y...?" Le pregunto Damian, para que lo explicara en otras palabras y que le diera más o menos un sentido a lo que quería dar a entender en este momento. La mayoría de los presentes le prestaba atención, excepto Bon Bon, que no le parecían un tanto importante en este momento ese tipo de situaciones. También le estaba empezando a dar sueño, por lo que no tardaría mucho para irse a dormir.

"En otras palabras, hace difícil el poder identificarlo desde aquí." Le respondió el Doctor en lo que finalizaba en ese momento su te, dejando la taza a un lado, esperando a ver si ambos decían algo o hacían algún tipo de comentario.

"¿Entonces me está diciendo que tenemos que entrar, reportar, y salir?" Pregunto Damian intentando ver si estaba captando el mensaje de más o menos lo que tendrían que hacer. Tampoco iba a estar atrapado en otro universo dentro de otro universo. Con eso le bastaba y le sobraba en el que se encontraba en este momento.

"En efecto." Afirmo el Doctor en lo que esperaba a que él siguiera preguntando y aclarando sus dudas antes de partir, o que quisiera negarse ante tal petición y decidiera quedarse. De cualquier forma, respetaría su decisión. Lyra, por dentro, deseaba que dijera que no y que le daba miedo, pero al notar su mirada pensativa, sabía que eso solo sería un deseo y ya.

"¿Y está seguro que si vamos a poder?" Le pregunto Damian algo indeciso de si debería realmente de acompañarlo. De que quería, quería, pero no quería meterse en alguna situación en la que sería más bien como una 'desventaja' debido a su inexperiencia manejando la mayoría de las cosas que tiene. Quería estar seguro que, pasara lo que pasara, estarían bien...físicamente.

"Las probabilidades son altas, sean cual sean las variables." Respondió el Doctor, teniendo de respaldo vasta experiencia, anécdotas que contar, y la lógica y las matemáticas detrás de él. Si lo decía, era porque ya habia explorado cada posible resultado de cualquier acontecimiento y como estar preparado ante ello. Era difícil que sintiera miedo...aunque por naturaleza su temperatura corporal sea considerada 'fria'.

"Voy pues." Dijo Damian, finalmente optando por lo que su mente y sus deseos le dictaban hacer, cosa que le dolía a Lyra escuchar, porque casi presentía, sin querer perjudicarlo, que no resultaría en nada bueno, pero no quería ponerse en su contra por temor a afectarlo.

Damian volteo a mirarla para ver qué era lo que tenía que opinar acerca de ello, y la vio aun con esa mirada enojada, diciéndole indirectamente que desaprobaba esta decisión, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra.

"Yo mejor me quedo aquí...escucharlos hablar me dio dolor de cabeza." Le dijo Lyra aun mirándolo molesta, sin ganas de quererle darle la razón a él, porque a juzgar por su pequeña sonrisa, sabía que le habia estado dando tanta pelea, solo para que al final decidiera finalmente que no.

Habia entendido en ese momento, indirectamente, que lo que harían le tomaría tiempo entenderlo, y que probablemente se meterían en un gran conflicto, del cual tal vez ella ni siquiera estaría preparada. Tampoco Damian, lo cual le preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo solamente decidió respirar, dejando ese impulso a un lado de ir con él. Esperaría...pacientemente...en su casa...despierta...hasta que llegue.

"Pretestos." Le dijo Damian mientras acariciaba su cabeza, cosa que solo la hacía voltear medio enojada hacia un lado, aun sin querer darle la satisfacción de haberle ganado. Solo que en ese momento se quedo muy pensativa, y se le quedo mirando preocupada.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto extrañado Damian después de verla así tan de pronto. El Doctor esperaría el tiempo que fuera suficiente, porque también no quería que al final de todo, fuera a cometer un grave error por culpa del pánico o por incertidumbre. Esperaría a que tomara confianza para proseguir.

"No comiste." Le dijo Lyra preocupada por su bien, ya que se acordó que se marcho a dormir sin siquiera comer un bocado de algo, y anterior a eso se supone que debían de cuidar de su alimentación y 'recuperación' de sus heridas y agotamiento físico...cosa que no ha estado viendo del todo hasta en ese momento.

"¿Y...?" Le pregunto Damian como si no fuera algo grave por lo cual preocuparse, cosa que de una cierta manera preocupaba mas a Lyra, porque parecía no estarle dando tanta importancia en ese momento.

"Pues que no comiste y te va a dar hambre." Le dijo Lyra seriamente a él, pero aun seguía sin notarse siquiera un poco preocupado por ello. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía esa sensación de hambre, lo único que le estaba impulsando en ese momento su cuerpo era el de hacer miles de otras cosas excepto comer.

"No tengo hambre." Le dijo Damian tranquilamente, como si realmente hubiera tenido una comida completa anteriormente, cosa que no es del todo cierta, pero aun así para Lyra era como si estuviera comiendo mal, y en cierta parte era su responsabilidad forzarlo, quiera o no. Ambos se miraban fijamente, miradas cruzadas, cada uno decidido por su propio camino, pero solo uno saldría ganando...

Y no ayudaba en nada que Bon Bon estuviera mirando a Lyra, negando con la cabeza, teniendo plena conciencia de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de hacerlo comer, incluso de prohibirle salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeña comida después...<strong>

**Siguiendo a Damian**

Aunque Lyra no lo haya convencido de siquiera haber probado algo de lo que habían preparado, por lo menos estaba 'algo' tranquila de saber que por lo menos se comió una que otra fruta y un cereal. Obviamente no estaba contenta, pero no podía hacer mucho con Bon Bon teniendo la razón en este momento. Para cuando toco finalmente la despedida, Lyra no puedo evitar hacer que Damian se agachara para después abrazarlo y estrujarlo fuertemente.

Sentiría mucho esta partida, pero ella seguía con esa pequeña esperanza de que todo seria rápido y estaría de vuelta sano y salvo antes de que se diera cuenta. Quería dejar de evitar pensar en todo lo malo que podía pasarle, pero aun así no dejaba de abrazarlo fuertemente. Damian también respondió al abrazo, solo que no tan fuerte como ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Por un momento casi Lyra me dio justo en los sentimientos, pero solamente respire profundo y me tranquilice...aparte de que si me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Segundos después solo me dejo levantarme, y no podía evitar sentir algo de dolor al verla toda sufrida mirándome, como si creyera que no volvería de nuevo.

Y eso me asusta, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer. Yo quiero hacer esto porque me va a servir...aunque probablemente sea una muy mala idea, pero pues ya que.

"¿No cree que es peligroso salir así?" Le pregunte al Doctor una vez en el exterior, expuestos a las ráfagas de aire. No ayudaba nada en ese momento que se sentía demasiado frio y que la rama de un árbol me habia golpeado fuertemente en el brazo.

"¿Crees que me enfrentaría a la naturaleza?" Me devolvió la pregunta con un pequeño tono de alegría en ello, para después comenzar a seguirlo pegado a la pared de la casa, solo para ver como hacia aparecer la Tardis frente a nosotros.

Pasando dentro, bajamos las escaleras hasta lo que era su 'laboratorio', pero esta vez parecíamos estarnos dirigiendo a una especie de cuarto de pruebas, acompañado de su Screwdriver y de una que otra cosa que él traía. Yo solo venia preparado con cámara, laptop, un subfusil y dos cargadores, el bastón, brazaletes y binoculares. Si mucho traía unas plumas, pero no servirían de mucho. Ni siquiera sé porque pienso en que tengo, si al final de cuenta no utilizo nada.

Y cosa rara fue que ni nos detuvimos y terminamos por llegar al cuarto 'principal' en donde se encontraba su mega computadora y todo eso. Aquí fue donde se detuvo, por lo cual igual me detuve y solo miraba alrededor a esperar instrucciones o algo por el estilo.

Por lo que veo, tiene miles y miles de cosas. De hecho, lo poco que veo que utiliza son una que otra herramienta, su control remoto y la Tardis. Lo demás creo que lo conserva como recuerdo o algo por el estilo. Tal vez aventuras pasadas, o de algunos otros universos...yo que sé.

"¿Realmente deseas realizar este viaje? Aun existe la oportunidad de negarte." Me pregunta repentinamente el Doctor en lo que aun seguía distraído mirando alrededor, imaginando las posibles aventuras que pudo haber tenido y como hubieran sido esos. Probablemente le sería divertido a niños escucharlo todo el día...creo.

"Pues ya ni modo." Le respondo sin emoción alguna al Doctor, no prestándole tanta atención al hecho de que, lo que haríamos en este momento, podría cambiaria drásticamente mi vida y mi manera de mirar lo que me rodea. Cosas fuertes.

"Debes estar seguro de ello." Me volvió a decir, creyendo que tal vez estaba haciendo esto mas por obligación que por motivación, lo cual era entre cierto y entre que no, pero aun así iba a seguir...aunque en este momento empezaran a entrarme los nervios del momento.

"Pues si." Le volví a afirmar al Doctor, a lo cual se dio media vuelta y volví a seguirlo por su laboratorio, mirando de vez en cuando algunos aparatos que podrían tener funcionalidades especiales y no descubiertas aun. Aquí es en donde me pregunto, ¿de dónde saca la energía para mantener encendido todo? Aparte, ¿cómo tiene un laboratorio portable?

"Partimos de inmediato, entonces." Me dijo en lo que nos quedábamos de frente al 'cuarto de pruebas' y entrabamos a otro con muros transparentes, para después cerrar una puerta especial detrás de nosotros, mientras que algún extraño aerosol se vertía entre la ventilación para continuar después.

¿Descontaminación? Pues puede que sí, pero no quiero pensar en que pudo haber sucedido para que el Doctor tenga este tipo de sistema y protocolos para este tipo de cosas.

"¿Para que las paredes transparentes?" Le pregunte al Doctor interesado por saber para que funcionaban. No creo que solo sean por cuestiones de estilo o cosas clichés.

"Paredes de contención, en caso de un retorno comprometido." Me explico el Doctor en lo que volvía a mirar a mi alrededor. Se sentía el ambiente a temperatura ambiente y el lugar estaba despejado, excepto por un rectángulo en el suelo delimitado por cinta de precaución, y dentro de él una maquina.

"¿Funcionan?" Le pregunte al Doctor mientras golpeaba levemente el 'plástico', ya que no sería buena idea quedarnos aquí si accidentalmente abrimos un portal al espacio, o que necesitemos correr de urgencia para no valer chicharrón.

"Si fuera falso, técnicamente esta conversación seria ficticia." Me explico directamente el Doctor tranquilo como siempre, como si no fuera nada de lo cual preocuparme, cosa que no era del todo cierta ya que hasta me daba miedo el tocar algo de aquí, con temor a que fuera a existir una bacteria que fuera a exterminarme.

¿Qué? Es el Doctor, ha vivido muchos años e ido a incontables lugares. Aquí no planeo arriesgarme a nada.

Espere unos momentos en lo que el Doctor presionaba varios botones de su control remoto, y en cuestión de segundos ver un portal distinto a los míos aparecer, con un medio circulo en la parte superior y totalmente distintos a los portales que he visto. Parecía mas una puerta que uno de los portales que puedo abrir con el reloj.

Y aquí fue donde mis nervios se pusieron peor y ya está comenzando a estresarme por todo, por lo cual solo daba grandes respiros en silencio en lo que seguía al Doctor a través de aquel portal, con cámara activa y todo. Antes de pasar dentro cerré mis ojos por miedo, por lo que no veía nada hasta ese punto. Si se sentía feo, después de todo.

"No encuentro la efectividad en dar a conocer tus debilidades." Escucho el Doctor dirigirse a mí, por lo cual abro los ojos un tanto estresado por pensar que estamos rodeados, para percatarme que ya todo habia pasado y nos encontrábamos de pie en una especie de jungla...rara.

Rara, porque no se parece en nada a las junglas que imaginaba. No sé si era porque no habia visitado alguna antes, o tenía otras expectativas, pero comenzaba a sentirme algo incomodo al estar aquí. Habia algo que no podía ver, pero sabía que me iría a desagradar.

"¿Entonces ya pasamos a otro lugar?" Le pregunto al Doctor medio asustado de haber dado este gran paso en mi vida. Un nuevo universo, con cosas nuevas, con rarezas nuevas, y probablemente más estrés para mi pobre existencia.

Que emoción.

"En efecto. Permanece cerca de mí." Me dijo el Doctor algo serio en lo que comenzábamos nuestra caminata entre el espesor de la jungla, siguiéndolo detrás de él. Mientras tanto me ponía los lentes de sol para ver el radar y mapa, mas me di cuenta que ahora habia un numero 'único' para este universo, el cual era uno demasiado extenso, y que el reloj me daba avisos.

Revisando reloj en lo que seguía al Doctor, me di cuenta que tenia desbloqueado un nuevo 'universo' al cual transportarme...solo que habia una pequeñísima cosa que no me estaba empezando a gustar.

Su nivel de peligro.

Si, según el reloj y los lentes, tiene una letra como nivel de peligro...y justamente este nivel de peligro es idéntico a la clasificación de historias, y este nivel...digamos...es demasiado alto para mí.

"¿Doctor?" Le hablo medio asustado en lo que se detiene para ver qué era lo que quería preguntarle. Creo que en este momento no hay nada más importante para él, más que caminar por los alrededores.

"¿Que sucede?" Me pregunta intrigado por saber que duda preocupaba a mi pobre existencia, aun yo sin dejar de mirar tanto el mapa y radar, como los distintos datos que aparecían. Quiero pensar que el uso prolongado de estos lentes no me va a dejar ciego.

"¿Ya vio en que problema nos metimos?" Le pregunte al Doctor de percatarme que este nivel en particular es considerado para mí el peor de lo peor, lo más malo del mundo, lo que nunca desearía nunca ver...los M del diablo. M de maquiavélico, de malo, de mucha maldad.

"No logro entender a que te refieres." Me dice con cierta incertidumbre, al no sentirse del mismo modo que yo en este momento. Creo que esto ya lo sabía desde un inicio y soy yo el que está sobre-exaltado por lo sucedido.

Antes de siquiera pensar o seguirme alterando, escuchamos voces distantes y el crujir de varias cosas, por lo que vuelvo a dar una mirada al radar, y empiezo a notar algo que probablemente haga que me de un infarto en este momento, empeorado por el hecho de que estoy en periodo de recuperación...

Varios grupos de tres en todas direcciones. Todas. Cada dirección, lentamente dirigiéndose a estos lugares. Aun no sabíamos de que se trataba, por lo cual nos dirigimos hasta un lugar más o menos elevado cerca de nosotros para observar mejor sin ser vistos. No sé si era yo o era la selva, pero ya me estaba sintiendo demasiado sofocado. Me estoy alterando y ya empiezo a arrepentirme de todo. Ahora estoy a la voluntad del Doctor y de sus decisiones.

"Ay Dios." Murmuro mientras entro en pánico después de finalmente poder ver el posible peligro a distancia, usando los binoculares. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un grupo de yeguas portando armamento y armadura tecnológicamente avanzados. Nada de armaduras chafas y corrientes, no. Estas se veían desde aquí que hacían mas que solo ser de apariencia. ¿Las armas? Parecían especies de lanzas eléctricas o algo así, más otras portaban aparatos u otras cosas...creo armas a distancia.

"¿Que buscan?" Le susurre al Doctor en lo que seguía con los binoculares al grupo y al mismo tiempo le prestaba atención al radar. Obvio no podía usar lentes y binoculares al mismo tiempo, pero por lo menos ambos compartían funcionalidades. Intento estar calmado sabiendo que el Doctor esta aquí, pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan inexperimentado con todo, que creo que puede que no salga de esta.

"Veamos: su nivel de tecnología y nuestra llegada...a nosotros." Me dije el Doctor después de finalizar con su pequeña deducción, cosa que solo provoca que me altere mas. En este momento estoy con esa tentación de comenzar a disparar desde aquí y creer que su armadura no resistirá los tiros, pero es jugármela demasiado.

"¿Y si nos vamos ya?" Le pregunto al Doctor dejando los binoculares a un lado y mirando de reojo al reloj. Podríamos irnos en este momento y olvidar todo, y solo tirarme en mi cama, pensar que la libre por un pelo, y ser feliz y contento con lo que ya tengo.

"No funcionara. Nos rastrearan." Me dijo el Doctor igual de tranquilo como siempre, cosa que ya me tenia totalmente alterado. Sé que está expuesto a este tipo de cosas la mayoría del tiempo, pero como que incomoda el hecho que sea así de tranquilo y calmado.

"¿Y cómo sabe eso?" Le pregunto de nuevo al Doctor, agobiándolo con más preguntas para saber en que tanto nos metimos y si podemos salirnos de esta, pero como ya estoy imaginando lo que va a suceder, ya perdí mis esperanzas de volver.

"Si se percataron de nuestra presencia, entonces existe un peligro." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que ambos solamente nos retirábamos de la orilla y nos quedamos en el centro, yo en una rodilla esperando a ver cuáles eran las instrucciones del Doctor.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunto al Doctor, mirando desde el radar aquellos objetivos cada vez acercarse más a nuestra posición. Era cuestión de minutos o segundos para que llegaran aquí con todo su armamento, y que probablemente nos volaran a pedazos.

¿Tal vez pensaría en un plan elaborado para distraerlas y contraatacar? ¿Tal vez usar su control remoto y darnos tiempo? ¿Tal vez incluso detener el tiempo y poder escaparnos?

"Cooperar." Casi cuando escuche eso por parte del Doctor, sentí que me dio un pequeño infarto. ¿Cooperar? ¡¿Cooperar?! ¿Con esas aquí? ¿Qué?

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto horrorizado por el hecho que, metafóricamente, nos hagamos bolita en el suelo y nos impongamos a sus órdenes y exigencias. Tienen armas, ¿cómo esta tan seguro que no nos destruirán tan pronto hagamos contacto?

"Correr o pelear empeoraría las cosas en este momento." Me informa el Doctor algo que si tenía en cuenta, pero yo quería siquiera tener esa pequeña sensación de hacer algo para defendernos siquiera o dar pelea, no rodar en el suelo y esperar piedad...

Cosa que no debería criticar, porque es lo que he estado haciendo indirectamente. ¡Pero esto es totalmente distinto! ¡No!

"Su armadura. ¿La revisaste?" Me pregunto ya que al parece me noto aun asustado por el hecho de que cree que lo esta haciendo por falta de ideas o por tomarme en consideracion, a lo cual reviso los lentes y me voy percatando que sus armaduras resisten casi cualquier tipo de daño que nosotros podríamos causar en este momento.

Excepto que pudiera usar 'magia' de otros universos y ahorcarlas, pero eso es solo soñar.

De hecho tan pronto termine de pensar en esto último, entramos en contacto directo con un grupo de cuatro de ellas. Ningún hombre, nada. Puras yeguas, con expresiones serias, apuntándonos con silencio con sus armas, listas para disparar.

"Doc, ¿y si mejor me convierte en polvo o me evapora?" Le susurro al ver como lentamente se aproximaban a nosotros, aun con armas en alto. Por mi parte, muerto de miedo. ¿Por el Doctor? Igual de tranquilo. Me asusta que sea así, y creo que se me va a venir bajando la presión de nuevo.

¿Adrenalina? ¿Nervios? ¿Asustado? Probablemente aquí termine quedando en el suelo. Podría ponerme a cantar en mi mente 'This is the end...', pero en este momento ni mis chistes malos me van a alegrar en este momento.

"Tranqu-" Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando me escandalice al escuchar unos de los tiros impactarle directamente en la frente, tirándolo en segundos en el suelo, inmóvil. Tampoco alcanzo a parpadear más de tres veces para percatarme de lo único que vería en ese momento era un proyectil azul justo frente a mí. Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo mas o menos de relleno, creo yo. Se progresa un poco mas en el dia, y se llega ahora a un nuevo universo, plagado de peligros...y cosas esas del diablo. Probablemente tenga errores de dicció, o que ciertas cosas pude haberlas escrito más formalmente, pero la mayoria de esto ya se había escrito hace meses, y no me di el tiempo para estar leyendo y re-editando. Mas por flojera y por ansiedad de progresar en la historia...creo.<strong>

**¿Dudas hasta este punto? ¿Existe realmente una trama en esta historia? ¿Tiene algun fin o algun propósito a llegar? ¿Cuando terminaré la historia? ¿Algun dia lograré desarrollar a los demas personajes que tengo en mi linea de espera?**

**Antes de cerrar este capitulo, quiero saber algo. ¿Estan a gustos con esta longitud de capítulo, o hago mi mejor intento por mantenerlos cortos? Por ejemplo: un solo capitulo como este, o este mismo capitulo dividido en dos. Pregunto porque yo asi me estoy imponinendo, mas quien sabe si esten asi tranquilos o se les hace demasiado cansado como para leerlo.**

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo... [o, como yo diria, "algun dia"]  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Suerte de novato

**A/N - Notas del autor: Aqui con otro gran capitulo, porque soy todo un rollero que se deja llevar por el momento y termina escribiendo mas de lo que debia. Algo que quiero mencionar [y no se si lo habia hecho antes o no], es que no toco mucho el tema del Romance [o lo ignoro completamente]. Técnicamente no lo escribo [a mi parecer], asi que si estaban esperanzados con eso...pues ya les vine a traer malas noticias. Si llegara a suceder, Damian seria el unico ajeno a todo el tema en general, por ciertos rechazos e ideales que tiene y que no he mencionado aun [especialmente sus ideales].  
><strong>

**Todo este capitulo cubre lo que sucede despues de la llegada del Doctor y Damian, hasta su posterior regreso a Equestria. De que escapan, escapan, mas los nervios y los traumas se quedan ahi. Lo intenté manejar lo mas "suave" posible, y no irme tan descriptivo en algunos asuntos, por razones del "nivel" de la historia.  
><strong>

**El universo que esta siendo utilizado en este capítulo, pertenece a cartman6x61, asi como Puppet y Laugh. Un universo interesante de manipular, pero que no puedo utilizar tan "libremente" aqui.  
><strong>

**Sin más que decir, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35 - Suerte de novato.<br>**

**Tercera Persona POV**

**En algún lugar de este planeta...**

**Siguiendo al Doctor.**

No tardó mucho el grupo para llegar a un gran edificio localizado en alguna parte de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Durante el trayecto, varias de las transeúntes daban miradas curiosas al grupo de exploradoras y sus nuevas capturas. Una que otra parecía interesada, mas no paso a mayores.

Transportaban a ambos exploradores en una transportadora flotadora, levantada del suelo gracias a la tecnología con la cual disponían. No iban a complicarse la vida cargando peso 'sin importancia'. Para todo esto, tenían aparatos y androides que les ayudaran en esas labores.

La principal líder de este grupo de amazónicas era una pony de color blanco, con melena y cola de un azul claro y color de ojos verde claro. Un color de pelaje algo inocente...si no estuviéramos tomando en cuenta todo lo que son las amazónicas. Irónico también era, que uno de sus nombres era Winter.

"¿Que encontraron hoy?" Le preguntaba una de las 'humanas', de la cual se trataba en realidad de una monstruo de la especie arácnida. En otras palabras, una monstruo araña. Cabellos oscuros, con ojos azules y un gran vestido de color rojo y negro. Estaba a cargo de llevar el control del lugar, revisar archivos, y mantener papelería en orden.

En lo general la mayoría la apodaban 'Spidey', aunque su verdadero nombre era conocido por pocos, según ella tenía entendido, ya que ni ella lo sabía.

"Un par de exploradores." Le informó Winter en lo que llenaba una pequeña hoja de información que le habia pasado ella, en lo que Spidey daba una segunda vista a la transportadora, mirando algo sorprendida en lo que veía como terminaban de escribir los últimos detalles.

"¡Oh! Debo suponer que la suerte estuvo de su lado." Le dijo Spidey algo sorprendida, en lo que las demás solo esperaban a las siguientes ordenes de qué hacer con el grupo. Lo que no estaban tomando en cuenta, era que el Doctor ya se encontraba despierto, pero no daba indicios para mantener su anonimato y asegurarse que no fueran separados.

"Pues no tanto. Creímos que darían mas pelea, pero parecen ser mas 'pacifistas'." Le respondió Winter mientras la observaba como introducía toda esta información en una consola, la cual sería archivada para posteriores consultas.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieren hacer con ellos en este momento?" Le pregunto Spidey mientras seguía llenando los detalles finales de su informe, a lo cual la amazónica hizo una gran pausa para quedarse pensativa. Técnicamente ella podía decidir de un cierto modo sus destinos, al ser sus capturas y ser 'nuevos'.

"Ponerlos a prueba en lo que los análisis terminan." Le respondió Winter después de una gran pausa, a la cual inmediatamente se volteó Spidey a mirarla algo preocupada, deteniéndose abruptamente, para fastidio de Winter, ya que sabía perfectamente que no era del todo 'bien visto' jugar con sus libertades así de arriesgado.

"Sabes perfectamente que a Puppet no le gusta que jueguen demasiado con ellos." Le dijo ella en lo que Winter solo giraba los ojos fastidiada. Tenía entendido que se debían de enviar inmediatamente a confinamiento solitario, para después ser transferidos como cualquier otra captura. Aun así, ella sentía curiosidad por saber que tanto potencial pueden tener ambos.

Incluso ella no se la cree que haya sido tan fácil, y menos viniendo de exploradores de otros universos. Según reportes, han tenido varios problemas con anteriores viajeros, siendo un total peligro para ciudades y grandes complicaciones.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo? Solo queremos saber que tan 'inteligentes' pueden ser." Le dijo un tanto tranquila Winter en lo que Spidey, con un gran suspiro, terminaba por llenar el debido reporte, para después almacenarlo para posterior envió a la computadora maestra.

"Por lo que veo, creo que saldrás decepcionada." Le dijo sin voltear a verla, al haber pasado a un lado del transportador y mirar a ambos de reojo, aun sin detectar que el Doctor estaba consciente. Ella tenia que guiar al resto del grupo a donde tendría que comenzar la 'prueba'.

"Lo veremos...lo veremos." Le dijo Winter, esperando con una gran impaciencia a que despertaran y comenzaran a acostumbrarse a lo que sería su nueva vida. Tal vez les iría mejor de superar estas pruebas, pero todo dependía de lo que hicieran.

Siguiendo protocolos, activo su comunicador para dar aviso a una de las encargadas y que se empezaran a generar los debidos reportes y trasladarlos a un lugar más 'apto' que este lugar. Claro que en ese momento no era del todo cierto por parte de esta amazónica, teniendo un cierto interés por el pony color café.

_"¿Reporte?"_ Escucho rápidamente una voz provenir del otro lado...aunque era más bien una voz mental. No conocía los detalles del porque no hablaba, pero era mejor para ella no cuestionarlo. Se trataba de una alicornio de nombre 'Puppet Scream', mirando su figura a través de un holograma.

Aunque alicornio, su cuerno estaba roto, lo cual imposibilitaba su uso de magia mediante este medio, mas tenía grandes habilidades de psíquica. Color de pelaje marrón claro, melena y cola de color verde, y ojos azules. Alguien que a simple vista no sería un peligro...más seria demasiado tarde el hacer algo al estar paralizado y probablemente inconsciente en el suelo.

"Dos nuevos. Provenían de otro universo." Le informo brevemente ella mientras le daba pequeñas señales con su casco al resto de sus compañeras para que prosiguieran y siguieran a Spidey a través del elevador hasta el ultimo piso.

_"¿Y a donde los llevan?"_ Pregunto mentalmente Puppet, sin cambiar su expresión ni dar ningún gesto. Le incomodaba de cierta manera que pareciera que estaba hablando con una estatua, pero ella estaba a cargo y era de entre las mejores combatientes de las amazónicas, así que no podía quejarse.

"A una pequeña prueba." Le dijo casualmente, mas empezó a sentir algo de frio por unos segundos, para notar como ella se habia quedado sin decir nada por unos cuantos segundos, para repentinamente volver a hablar con ella...mentalmente.

De hecho esto le parecía mejor. Habia escuchado que en ocasiones usaba a otros ponies para poder conversar, lo cual se le hacía algo tétrico y tenebroso, además de muchos relatos todavía más perturbadores de sus demás compañeras en el campo de batalla.

_"No. Hay algo que no me gusta de ese pony. Es demasiado arriesgado."_ Le dijo Puppet y, aunque su expresión siguiera sin cambiar para nada, podía escucharla algo sospechosa. Ella no veía el porque, si solo se trataban de dos simples exploradores sin ningún peligro. Tal vez el pony tenga algo de especial, ¿pero el humano? ¿Peligro? Mas peligro le era el polvo a él.

"¿Que tanto van a hacer? Todo estará controlado." Le respondió sin preocupación alguna, mientras que veía como terminaba Puppet la comunicación con ella y su holograma desaparecía, no son antes sentir un gran escalofrío recorrer todo su lomo. Se sintió extrañada, pero de igual forma prosiguió con los preparativos de la 'prueba'.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

No pude evitar abrir los ojos de golpe tan pronto recobré conciencia. No sé si me está dando un infarto o qué, pero casi ni puedo mover los brazos ni nada, y luego para acabarla me duele todo el cuerpo. No manches...no manches. De hecho lo único que puedo hacer es ver el techo plateado.

De todos modos hasta este momento vengo infartado porque me estoy acordando de todo lo que paso. Yo, todo inocente, llego aquí como si nada, y luego ¡Bam! ¡En la cara Doctor!, y luego yo acá como de 'No manches, que rollo' y luego ¡Bam!, otro a la cara.

De hecho no sé si hay alguien más aquí conmigo, pero por lo menos se que no pueden andar leyendo mentes a diestra y siniestra...creo. Solo falta eso y yo puedo declararme muerto en este momento. De hecho sería capaz de saltar por la ventana en este momento...si tuviera las fuerzas...y la mochila...y un plan...

De hecho ni siquiera me siento cómodo ahora. Si, el ambiente esta agradable, estoy recostado en una cama, cobijado y todo eso, mirando el techo. Lo que pasa aquí es que me está estresando el hecho de saber qué es lo que quieren ellas...y donde está el Doctor.

Si me quedo solo, probablemente buscaría alguna clase de auto-destrucción con el reloj y esas cosas. Que miedo andar solo por estos lares y con estos ponies...

¿Porque siento que no son solo los ponies y que con el mero hecho de voltear a mirar alrededor mi cabeza explotara en sugestiones y paranoias? Como me hubiera gustado saber que tantos trucos hubiera tenido bajo la manga con lo que tenia y como hubiera cambiado lo que sucedió.

Bueno, no todo es posible. No creo que el Doctor hubiera estado tan consciente de lo que sucedería...¿o si lo estaba? Meh, ya no importa. Lo que ahora tengo que hacer es lograr mirar a mi alrededor...y buscar al Doctor. Buscarlo. Buscar. No encontrar equivale a boom.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por siquiera apoyarme en mis brazos y levantar mi cabeza, pero al segundo de haberlo realizado, empiezo a marearme todo. Osea, ni siquiera puedo voltearme porque todo da vueltas...de hecho todavía no puedo distinguir nada.

Y he aquí yo, quejándome en mi mente, pensando en miles y miles de cosas...pero cuando se trata de hablar el niño no dice ni pio. Hmmm, creo que así está mejor...al menos que a la gente le guste escucharme 'quejarme' de todo.

Como me estoy desesperando en estar así, vuelvo a intentar levantarme, solo que esta vez busco apoyarme en lo que sea que hubiera detrás de mí, y de hecho lo logro, pero todavía faltaba esperarme a que el efecto pasara.

¿Pues qué nos dispararon? ¿Apoco así se sentirá usar mi arma contra alguien? No creo, porque hasta ese tiro parecía una bola de luz. Magia...cosas raras del diablo...quién sabe.

Ya perdido un rato en mi mente, ahora si podía mirar mejor a mi alrededor. En si el lugar se veía demasiado deprimente...y algo tétrico. Consistían en paredes plateadas vacías, iluminación de pared, un vidrio grande en alguna pared que daba iluminación del exterior y de hecho las camas a mi alrededor no eran de metal, porque estaban como hechas de algún material duro pero suave.

También encontré al Doctor en una cama a mi izquierda, y vi que estábamos al final de este lugar. Por lo menos estaba algo alegre de que algo no saltaría detrás de mí, más que mi amiga la pared. Solo cuatro camas, dos ventanas, una puerta...y guardias robot.

¡Genial! ¡Robots! ¡Whoooo! ¿En qué rollo fuimos a dar? ¡Porque! Porque tenía que ser esa pequeña probabilidad de un lugar que hace que me tenga que arañar los brazos...

De hecho tengo esa tentación, pero en este momento lo único que estoy haciendo es estrujar mi colchón e intentar calmarme, que creo por eso me ando sintiendo tan raro. Por el momento el Doctor aun sigue ahí, mas no sé si está despierto o no, y de hecho los guardias no creo que sean tan robots que digamos...

¿Droides? ¿Androides? Robots no son, porque no se ve que hayan sido construidos tan chafas...o construidas, porque creo hasta genero les dieron. Una pony y una humana, ambas mirando al frente fríamente. No se la verdad si se han dado cuenta de nuestra existencia o no, pero no me agrada el hecho que tengan genero.

No me agrada, mi mente empieza a sugestionarme miles de cosas: 'Que el lugar es del Diablo, dispárale a todas, ni dejes que te toquen' y mas y mas cosas. De hecho me siento algo mejor y logro levantarme, pero no quiero hacer nada. Me da demasiado miedo el que siquiera me toquen o se acerquen demasiado. No sé el porqué tanta hostilidad, ni mucho menos sus propósitos, pero sé que no son nada buenos ni bonitos.

Y de hecho ya estoy notando dos cosas que no me están gustando: la primera es que, aunque vea mis manos moverse y todo eso, las siento demasiado raras como aquella vez en el hospital, lo cual me hace pensar que me voy a venir desmayando otra vez. La segunda es que no hay absolutamente nada que utilizar para defendernos...o lastimarnos a nosotros, si a esas alturas nos vamos.

En pocas palabras, pensé en todo un rollo nomas para decir que estábamos en un cuarto con dos guardias androides...wow, que rollero soy. Premio, premio. De hecho no podemos hacer nada. Esto estuvo demasiado pensado, y de hecho creo que esta no es la primera vez que sucede. Por alguna extraña razón siento escalofríos el estar aquí y me siento más alterado de lo normal.

De hecho ando más tranquilo viendo que el Doctor se dio media vuelta y que estaba despierto. Le hice con señales con los ojos a las dos guardias, pero no parecía haber estar tan preocupado del todo, a juzgar por su tranquilidad...aunque siempre anda tranquilo.

"Tranquilo. Han permanecido de esa forma por un tiempo." Me dice el Doctor tranquilamente, hablando en un tono normal, como si no fuera una prioridad que no nos escucharan ni nada. A mí no me tienen nada de tranquilo que, casualmente, son una pony y una humana y, casualmente, no han hecho nada hasta ahora.

Casualmente. Casual. Mi paranoia me está diciendo otras cosas, cosas que no mencionaré porque me entra mas pánico.

"¿Cuánto me quede dormido?" Le pregunto al Doctor mientras daba un pequeño bostezo, obviamente confundido del porque está informado de sus movimientos. En este momento vengo mas espantado por saber que sucedió después, y creo que estaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que él estuvo despierto.

"Casi todo el trayecto. Recobre conciencia cuando llegamos, mas aun así su elección fue alojarnos aquí." Me respondió el Doctor en lo que yo intentaba ponerme mas cómodo en la cama. Ya mi cuerpo se estaba fastidiando de estar tanto tiempo recostado, pero los nervios de aquellas dos me hacían permanecer aquí. Me sigue dando miedo hacer algo, reactivarlas, y que vengan en mi contra o algo por el estilo.

¿Sera que me siento así porque ya no tengo nada de nada? Ningún escudo, ninguna armadura, ningún arma...nada más que mi mente y mi fuerza física, pero creo que en esto último no debería ni tenerlo en cuenta.

De hecho ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño y hay uno a un lado mío, pero no quiero ir. Siento que no debería ir solo. ¿Porque ahorita? ¿Por qué no antes de venir? Sabía que no debía de haber comido, ¡pero aaaah!, ahí está Lyra al pendiente contigo de que vayas bien comido y toda la cosa.

"¿Pues qué hace esto todos los días o qué?" Le pregunto al Doctor después de darme cuenta que se repuso más rápido que yo y parece tener en mente lo que está pasando, y no creo que haya sido mucho tiempo de viaje, viendo que tanta tecnología tienen presente.

De seguro tengo el mal presentimiento que hasta manejan láseres, naves espaciales y esas cosas. Así todo ciencia ficción llevado a la realidad y esas cosas. Seria asombroso de ver, pero en sus manos...cascos...lo que sean ellas, pues ya es más miedo que asombro.

"Aunque sorprende, no es nada nuevo. Solo se paciente...y procura no alterarte más de lo debido." Me dice el Doctor un poco más serio, en lo que yo solo intento alejar los nervios que tengo con tal de dejar de pensar en ir al baño. En este momento cualquier cosa me infartaría, y no quiero que si tengo que empezar a correr, me vaya a desmayar en medio del camino.

Estas cosas nunca me pasaban, pero resulta que después de ese golpe mi salud se fue en picada. Creo que llegando mejor me quedare en casa a dormir, explorar y ver los cuartos y jugar.

"¿Y que son en realidad?" Le pregunto al Doctor al quedarme mirando intrigado a aquellas dos. Sé que no están vivos, porque tienen demasiadas cosas robóticas y tecnológicas para estarlo, pero quiero saberlo por parte del Doctor y estar totalmente seguro.

"Androides con personalidad propia. A nuestra llegada, conversaban tranquilamente una con la otra, mas existe una posibilidad de que estén bajo órdenes en este momento." Me responde el Doctor en lo que yo me quedo pensando en miles de cosas sin sentido con lo que me dijo en lo que me distraigo por un momento. Si lo que dice es cierto entonces no son del todo controladas, y por ende no podemos simplemente desbaratarlas y ya con alguna orden.

"Y...¿no ha pasado nada mas?" Le pregunto al Doctor un poco más nervioso que antes, que de hecho ya estoy frotando mis manos una con otra. Probablemente me he arañado la cara o los brazos inconscientemente, pero mi cuerpo me dice que ya no puedo estar ni quieto ni relajado.

Creo que después de esto me haré una pequeña guía con reglas que tenga que seguir cada vez que entre a un universo.

"Hasta este momento, no, pero si lo deseas puedes admirar la ciudad en la que nos encontramos."Me dice el Doctor en lo que me señala con su cabeza hacia la ventana en medio de los dos, por lo cual le doy media vuelta a todo mi cuerpo para poder pararme, con cuidado ya que me andaba cayendo, y mirar al exterior...

Y justo en este momento es cuando me arrepiento de haber mirado. Hubiera preferido la ignorancia a esto...Dios no...esto es demasiado horrible...¡Horrible! Kill me now...

No sé, la verdad para algunos puede que esto no esté mal...pero para mi manera de pensar y mis ideales, esto es el mismísimo infierno. También lo es Molestia, pero esto lo vuelve a ella en un chiste...un chiste cruel y malvado.

"Me vengan con estas cosas..." No pude evitar murmurar en lo que miraba detalladamente cada cosa, casa edificio, cada ser vivo que podía alcanzar con la vista. Incluso con esta altura considerable, probablemente de cuatro o cinco pisos, veía perfectamente lo que habia abajo.

Habitantes, como en cualquier ciudad. Paseando, como en cualquier ciudad. Charlando, como en cualquier ciudad...

Algunos esclavizados, como en esta ciudad.

La mayoría hembras o mujeres. No eran solo ponies, también eran distintas especies variadas, y de hecho, lo peor, es que la mayoría de hombres, o machos, que hay parecen solo seguir ordenes de ellas, como si vivieran para ello. De hecho me preocupa más el hecho que parecen obedecer sin protestar, sin decir nada...zombies. Menos mal que no se alcanza a escuchar nada.

Punto final. Prefiero la muerte a eso. Ni que me toquen. ¡Satanás! De hecho preferiría a Molestia y sus rollos. Por lo menos sé que es lo que va a hacer ella y como mantenerla a raya. ¿Y esto? Esto es solo una tortura psicología y física...para mí.

Oh si, también hay algo tantito peor y que es el colmo para mí: hay humanas, pero no cualquier clase de humanas. Estas 'humanas' parecen ser monstruos o algo por el estilo. Cosas raras, feas, y que me dan todavía más ganas de ir al baño por los nervios. Osea, hubiera tenido algún deseo loco en el futuro de ingresar a algún universo de donde esos monstruos vienen y estar disparando y pegando a lo espartano...

¡Pero porque ahora! Si salgo de esta, me dedico en cuerpo y alma a mis ideales. Jamás abandonarlos, aferrarme a ellos, y dispararle a cualquier hembra que se me intente acercar y que no sea humana o pony. Ver también como explotar mi equipo y poder evadir.

Para pelear mejor otros con más paciencia y que no tengan corazón de pollo como yo.

Mugre desesperación que tengo ahorita. Esas ganas de tener y saber usar mis armas, y provocar caos en este lugar nomas por lo que son y hacen. De hecho creo que esto es apenas el inicio de un oscura cultura que tienen. Es más, creo que en este momento es cuando se mueren todas mis ganas por curiosear y lo único que quiero es salir corriendo antes de saber más.

"Doctor, ¿y si me truena del cuello o algo así? ¿O quiebra la ventana para tirarme al suelo y ya?" Le dije al Doctor sintiendo todo ese estrés y desesperación sobre mi espalda, todo por estarme alterando. De no ser porque no me he desmayado así nomas porque si, supondría que está a punto de pasar, pero creo que sería un muy mal momento.

"¿Que te habia comentado?" El Doctor me dice mirándome seriamente, como si no hubiera nada realmente porque preocuparme. No sé cuál es su plan ni su idea, pero a mí se me hace que voy a venir tronando aquí...

"¿¡Ya vio!?" Le dije alterado al Doctor casi gritándole, señalándote con ambas manos al exterior para volver de nuevo a la cama y sentarme. No puede ser que no esté ni en un grado de preocupación, si yo en este momento estoy muerto de miedo...en vida. El solo hecho de pensar que vamos a terminar convertidos en esclavos...y más cosas raras de mi mente...brrrrrr.

Hasta me da escalofríos de pensar en lo que puede ser. Mejor ahí le dejo, no vaya a ser después que termine volviendo loco y odiando a las mujeres.

"Si, me he percatado, pero en tanto nos encontremos dentro de este edificio estaremos protegidos." Me dice el Doctor en lo que él se retira aquella sabana y se levanta para estirar sus cascos sobre el suelo metálico del cuarto.

De hecho lo único que podía hacer era solamente quedarme con mis manos en mi rostro y con mis codos apoyados sobre mis piernas. De hecho creo que me estoy alterando demasiado, ya que de hecho no puedo ni respirar bien. Estoy respirando demasiado agitado y me están temblando las manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo? ¿Porque en este momento? ¿Porque cuando apenas inicio? Por lo que veo, estos universos no tiene piedad de nadie...nadie. Al que bien le va, bien le fue, y al que no...pues ya valió.

En este momento, todo depende del Doctor. De hecho acabo de revisar todo, y lo único con lo que me dejaron fue la cámara a un lado mío...y el reloj que no pudieron quitarme pero si lo deshabilitaron colocándole un protector de plástico.

De hecho me estremecí de mas cuando escuche a alguien entrar al cuarto, todavía alterado y con el Doctor mirando algo curioso por saber de quién se trataba. Era una de esas monstruo-cosa, y al parecer le estaba dando algunas órdenes a las androides, si quiero entrar en suposiciones.

Veamos...monstruo que es sólido, colores algo pálidos y usando vestimentas de color negro y rojo...y parece inocente y humana pero no lo es...hmmmm, ¿hechicera? No sé, ni quiero pensar, no quiero. No quiero. Pensaré en ello si es que llego a esos universos y me da loquitis aguditis.

Al parecer estas órdenes nos involucraban, ya que nos volteo a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse, y luego las dos androides que no estaban haciendo nada ahora se dirigían a nosotros.

Osea, se atreve a tocarme, soy capaz de hacer todo un escándalo. Me vengan con sus cosas raras...

"Procura mantener silencio, que todo está bajo control." Me dice el Doctor intentando mantenerme tranquilo durante esto, y de hecho esta cerca de mí, pero aun así no le quita el hecho que son dos y dos...y como que no me gusta nada de nada.

¡Claro! ¿Ya ve que tan fácil es para mí calmarme cuando un androide con dudosas intenciones se me acerca? Si claro, claro. Lo que diga el Doctor, claro...

_"Bienvenidos a ambos. ¿Tienen alguna idea de en que planeta se encuentran?"_ Inicio la conversación la androide pony, dirigiéndose algo formal a ambos. Hasta ahora todo va bien. Le haré caso al Doctor y no diré ni hare nada. Que el maneje todo.

_"Actualmente se encuentran en Sanctuary, hogar de las amazónicas."_ Sigue ahora la androide humana, la cual por su ley viene y se sienta como si nada sobre mi cama, volteando a mirar al Doctor. Me tiene nervioso que este demasiado cerca, y más porque parece tener figura de modelo.

No sé porque menciono esto, pero cuando me da miedo empiezo a describir todavía más lo que hay a mi alrededor con tal de distraerme siquiera un poco. Que ni se le ocurra acercar su mano a mí, que soy capaz de pegarme lo mas que pueda a la esquina de mi cama.

_"Ustedes se encuentran temporalmente en esta prisión, a la espera de la resolución de los que están en comando."_ Le explico brevemente la pony al Doctor, ambos prestando atención en silencio. Hubiera estado tranquilo, de no ser que la humana esta se quiere poner demasiado amigable conmigo. Se me está acercando demasiado, casualmente recostándose de lado, y no me gusta.

"¿Qué clase de resolución?" Le pregunto el Doctor curioso por saber qué clase de planes eran los que tenían con nosotros...y probablemente que tanto tenía que apurarse con ese plan para escapar, si es que tenía planeado uno...y espero que si lo tenga, que si no, Lyra se va a enojar.

Y también entre más rápido termine esta conversación, mejor, ya que no me gusta que siga aquí, recostada como si nada. No, no y no. Yo me hice a la idea de ponies adorables y acariciables, no a estar siendo acosado por androides y cosas raras.

De hecho probablemente arruinaría toda mi felicidad si hubieran sido algunas de las amazónicas o algún pony de hace rato. Creo que esta mejor así.

_"Que es lo que se hará con ustedes, aunque claro que en este momento estamos bajo sus servicios." _Respondió el pony mientras que hacía lo mismo que su compañera, solo que aquí el Doctor es más reservado y no parece importarle en lo absoluto. ¿No será por eso que esta de aquí sigue y sigue así? ¿Quiere ver que tanto puede fastidiarme o qué?

_"Fuimos diseñadas para estar al cuidado de otras especies, pero también para poder contener revueltas y someter a cualquier amenaza."_ Nos explica ahora la humana en lo que veo como la pony parece sacar de su casco alguna especie de arma eléctrica, obviamente dándonos indirectamente a entender de que no fuéramos a hacer algo tan tonto como escapar.

Espera, ¿porque me refiero a ellas como si fueran algún ser vivo? ¡Ni están vivas! Da igual, mejor así le dejo. Total tienen consciencia.

_"¿Y tu porque tan serio?"_ De repente se voltea a mí la androide humana, algo extraña del porque el Doctor sea el único que está reaccionando o preguntando cosas. De hecho se me hizo un nudo metafórico en la garganta del miedo que siento, y más porque parece casi una humana, con todo y reacciones faciales y visuales.

De hecho cambiaron a una forma más real. Ahora parecen reales, solo que ya sabemos que eran androides.

"Oh, es solo que no es fanático del conversar." Le responde el Doctor, haciendo que ella se voltee a mirarlo sospechosamente al igual que su compañera, pero en segundos vuelve a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué? Si dije que parece casi una humana, es porque si es en serio y no son chistes. Ropa, forma, cabello...todo.

_"¡Oh! ¿De pocas palabras? Hmmm." _Decía la androide humana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hasta yo se que esa no son sus intenciones, y menos con lo que estuve viendo fuera hace rato y de la forma en que se me queda mirando.

_"Regresen a sus puestos. Vigilancia nocturna."_ Escuche levemente del radio integrado de la androide, a lo cual después escuche un gran suspiro de decepción de ambas en lo que se levantaban.

_"Apenas que tenemos una oportunidad."_ Dijo la pony con una mirada decepcionada en lo que empezaba a equipar todo su armamento y se preparaba para salir, aguardando un tiempo a su compañera, la cual tan pronto se levanto de la cama se volteo a mirarme.

_"No me extrañes...tal vez pueda venir a visitarte de noche y socializar mas."_ Me dijo por última vez la androide humana finalizando con una pequeña risita en lo que acariciaba mi rostro con su mano suavemente. Yo, obviamente por no dar señas de nada, solamente me quede con mi mirada seria y fría, esperando a que se fueran y nos dejaran solos.

"Procura no gritar. No ayudaría en nada." Me dijo el Doctor después de voltearlo a mirarlo en shock y anonadado. ¿En serio paso eso? ¿En serio? ¿Osea, que? ¿En qué clase de cruel y despiadado mundo he llegado? Hasta estoy señalando al frente con mis manos incrédulo. Cualquiera podría notar mi sorpresa, pero con tal de no estar haciendo ruido...

No sé si esto me pasa porque no aprecio tanto a Lyra, o porque no le quiero hacer caso a Celestia...

"Es una mala costumbre tuya alterarte por todo." Me dice el Doctor algo serio en lo que se recuesta sobre su cama para voltear a mirar al techo, pensativo. De hecho en este momento estoy intentando tomar la cámara, pero hasta para eso estoy teniendo problemas si ni siquiera puedo tomarla en mis manos a la primera.

"¿Y cómo quiere que este, si ya vio como son?" Le digo al Doctor señalando indirectamente su actitud y personalidad con nosotros, que aunque no estuvo basado en amenazas del todo, si eran cosas que daban a entender que nos iría mal, a mi punto de vista, de quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo.

"Duerme." Me dice el Doctor en lo que yo volteo a verlo incrédulo de lo que me dijo. ¿En serio quiere que duerma? Sé que dentro de pronto anochecerá según el reloj, ¿pero dormir? ¿Con androides raras fuera y esos monstruos fuera? ¿Dormir?

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es dormir? ¿Un cruel mito para no estar en la noche jugando? ¿Cosas que hacen los débiles de mente? ¿Hmmm?

De hecho quería decirle miles de cosas al Doctor, pero con el mero hecho de que ya no me atrevo a decir nada y de que probablemente tomó una siesta por el momento, lo único que me queda es recostarme y ver qué hacer. Moviéndole a la cámara, picando botones, revisando si la memoria esta...

Santo Dios...santo Dios. Quiero pensar que no llegará a esos extremos. El mismo tono que usaban para hablarnos más de cerca eran los mismos de Molestia. Esos tonitos que son demasiado amigables a la primera...demasiado para confort.

Osea, ya ni puedo quedarme a gusto. Me da más miedo que venga y entre aquí. De hecho, casualmente, estaban yéndose más por el Doctor, pero al mismo tiempo esa...cosa robótica...eso...me traía entre ojos.

Vamos a ver, ¿en qué puedo pensar para distraerme y que no me vaya a desmayar cuando me levante?

* * *

><p><strong>Algunas horas más tarde...<strong>

Ni siquiera me dio un gramo de sueño. Nada de nada. De hecho me volvieron a dar ganas de ir al baño, y más aun que ya es de noche y las luces tienen un bajo brillo. Quiero ir, esta justo a un lado, pero me da miedo entrar y que se me aparezcan de la nada. ¿Apoco se sentirán así los hombres que son acosados por mujeres?

No, ni de chiste es ese sentimiento. Estoy en una cárcel, en peligro inminente y con ganas de ir al baño. ¿Porque la pienso tanto? Mejor voy y ya, igual me iban a suceder mas desgracias. Para que me hago el inocente, si ya sé que de igual forma me va a ir mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Winter...**

"¿Lo ves? No entiendo ni porque te preocupabas." Le dijo confiada, mirando a través de los ojos de los androides y con un holograma de Puppet a un lado. Fácilmente podían deducir que uno de ellos era presa fácil, pero a Puppet no le agradaba para nada el pony.

Lo presentía. Tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo saldría a favor de ellos, pero aunque quisiera pararla de seguir con estos 'jueguitos', tardaría un tiempo en llegar, y para cuando ella llegara, probablemente ya habrían ejecutado su plan...podía verlo en los ojos del Doctor. Sabía que él ya estaba enterado de lo que sucedería y haría todo lo posible para evitarlo mientras pudiera.

"_Los estas subestimando. Cancela todo esto y mándalos de inmediato a sus zonas designadas."_ Le dijo Puppet con ayuda de otro pony, a Winter, solo para que ella girara los ojos fastidiada por tanta desconfianza y paranoia. Aun y cuando lograran escapar, tenían todo un arsenal de armamento y personal capacitado para contener cualquier rebelión.

"¿Qué crees que van a hacer? Tenemos a un pony desarmado y un humano con miedo de hasta su propia sombra. No van a hacer nada." Le respondió confiada de sí misma Winter, a lo cual volvió a sentir ese pequeño escalofrió en todo su lomo, en lo que solo escuchaba los leves sonidos provenir de otras cámaras.

_"Te he dado una orden. Aborta todo esto, o abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos."_ Le volvió a hablar seriamente a la amazónica, solo que esta vez escuchaba un tono de voz más serio provenir del pony manipulado. Eso, y que le empezaban a entrar un poco de nervios el hecho que podía manipular a quien fuera a su propia voluntad.

"Cielos...me hare cargo de cualquier desastre que suceda. Muy pocos se han librado de nosotras, y eso fue por el sacrificio de muchos más. Tontos, ilusos que creyeron en la libertad de uno solo." Le respondió Winter confiada de sí misma. Han habido anteriores casos, cuando apenas comenzaba en esto de la cacería, que intentaban escapar en grupos, mas a lo mucho que se escapaban eran uno o dos, para después volver a ser recapturados.

También que ahora disponen de tecnología mas avanzada que en anteriores años, lo cual facilitaba sus capturas y posteriores traslados.

_"Espero y tengas la razón, o Crazy Axe no estará nada feliz con los resultados." _Dijo aquel pony controlado por Puppet, para después finalizar la transmisión con Winter. Lo único que ella escuchaba solo eran intimidaciones por parte de ella, que no quería probar siquiera su destreza, prefiriendo ir a lo seguro, según ella creía.

"No se...deberíamos de escucharla. No me agradaría perderlos, y menos por los reportes preliminares." Le respondió Spidey, la cual se encontraba a un lado de ella y al pendiente de todo lo que se viera en las cámaras de seguridad. Ella, aunque no tendría culpa de suceder algún inconveniente al ser ordenes de una cazadora, tenía que encargarse de la seguridad con la cual disponía.

"¿Tu también? No van a hacer nada. ¿No viste como reaccionó el humano al androide? Siquiera dijo una sola palabra." Le pregunto fastidiada Winter por la preocupación irracional que estaba sintiendo. ¿Que no se daban cuenta de la inmensa seguridad del edificio? Aun y cuando consiguieran de vuelta su armamento, no sería rival para el suyo, y sería una completa tontería de ellos el contra-atacar.

"¿Y qué hay del pony? Es demasiado especial, y no creo que debamos de estar arriesgando tanto por estas 'pruebas'." Le pregunto Spidey a Winter, notando algo extraño en aquel pony durante la visita de los androides. Mostraba algunas reacciones faciales, pero hacia lo mejor por mantenerse calmado, cosa contraria a su compañero.

"Mira, yo me haré cargo, y se lo dije a ella." Le dijo Winter algo fastidiada a ella mientras que se marchaba del cuarto, obviamente para distraerse a hacer alguna otra cosa, en lo que esperaba a noticias o que algo grande sucediera. "Ni que tuvieran tanta fuerza como para destruir muros."

"No me gusta para nada...pero ella es la que está a cargo por ahora." Se dijo a si misma Spidey en lo que hacía una ultima revisión a todos los preparativos para cubrir cualquier imperfecto que resultara y tener bajo control cualquier posible evento. Solo esperaba que esto no se saliera de control, viendo que tan impredecibles son en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Pues afortunadamente no sucedió nada en los angustiosos minutos que duré. Todo tranquilo y pacifico, nada de cosas raras. Lo único raro que si vi cuando salí es que note que habían partes del cuarto que se notaban algo extrañas.

"¿Doc?" Le susurro al Doctor para ver si estaba despierto, mas al parecer se encontraba más que activo y listo para iniciar una plática. Quiero saber si lo que vi no es solo producto de mi imaginación y de que ya estoy viendo cosas que no existen.

Claro...es irónico, porque se supone que los ponies que hablan no existen, y que esos monstruos solo existen en la loca imaginación de personas.

"¿Sucede algo?" Me pregunta el Doctor viendo que andaba ya medio preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por lo menos ya estaba un poco más relajado y calmado que antes, pero seguía aun con ese miedo y esos nervios de estar aquí.

"¿Soy yo o el cuarto se ve raro?" Le pregunto al Doctor en lo que señalo con mi dedo una de las paredes que se encontraba con una parte salida, más o menos extraña. El Doctor se limito a mirar detenidamente aquel lugar, para después dar una segunda vista a todo el cuarto y finalmente llegar a mirarme a mí.

"Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que se levantaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraba mi cámara, para después tomarla entre sus cascos y analizarla por todos lados. No sé qué quiere encontrar, pero para algo la necesita...y no creo que sea para una foto.

"¿Que le va a hacer?" Le pregunto algo preocupado por saber que planes traía con la cámara, porque como lo veo ahorita, ya está ejecutando su plan pero no me ha dicho nada, y me preocupa que se haya puesto así justo después de decirle sobre las cosas raras del cuarto.

Seguro son cámaras o algo por el estilo y está preocupado porque empiecen con medidas de seguridad mas extremas.

"No volverá." Fue lo único que me dijo el Doctor en lo que veía como se quedaba en cortos periodos algo pensativo y medio hablando consigo mismo, para después empezar a hacer cuentas en la mente y tener, probablemente, algo en mente.

"¿Y con qué voy a grabar?" Le pregunto al Doctor entre confundido y extrañado. No es que no quiera salir ni nada, pero yo quiero estar grabando todo lo que me sucede y hacerme sentir a mi mismo que estoy haciendo algo importante y no dando vueltas en una silla metafórica.

"Te daré una mejor cuando volvamos." Me dice el Doctor seriamente, en lo que yo solo me quedo por unos segundos pensando entre quejidos mentales, hasta que finalmente me decido y obtiene mi permiso...que no valía mucho del todo, ya que yo también quiero salir de aquí.

"Bueno pues...nomas déjeme la memoria." Le digo al Doctor en lo que me pasa la cámara para extraerle la memoria. Seguido de esto, vuelve al lugar raro de la pared y lo remueve, mostrando un panel eléctrico y con varias luces.

Para mi es solo cuestión de tiempo y observar lo que hace. Empezó por reventar la cámara contra el piso, hasta que finalmente consiguió los circuitos y la lente que quería. Seguido, utilizo las piezas rotas para romper el panel de una cierta parte y empezar a sacar cosas. El punto es que hizo cosas complicadas y que parecían escenas sacadas de una película de agentes secretos.

Cuando termino, lo que fabrico parecía una especie de caja extraña, atada con circuitos y pedazos de sabana que estuvo arrancando. No se para que serviría, pero funcionaria para escapar...si es que no contienen todo esto antes de lo esperado.

"Listo. Será suficiente." Dijo finalmente en lo que pasaba un casco por su frente y admiraba su pequeño proyecto. Todo a su alrededor era solo un batidero de cosas y pedazos regados. Me sorprende que no haya llamado la atención tanto ruido, pero probablemente todo ya este planeado.

"Algo no me gusta. Nos desarmaron pero dejaron la cámara, ¿por qué?" Le pregunto al Doctor algo extrañado, ya que es demasiado extraño que las androides no hayan entrado a revisar para nada, y que nos quitaron todo excepto la cámara. El reloj no podían, ya que no se puede al menos de que sea bajo mi voluntad.

A ver si eso no me trae problemas después...

"Quieren probarme." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que manejaba con cautela su nuevo objeto fabricado y las piezas restantes las apartaba cuidadosamente. Ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que se va a poner feo, ¿pero qué tan feo se pondrá? Esa es la pregunta.

"¿De qué forma?" Le pregunto al Doctor, curioso por saber que fue lo que dedujo de estas 'amazónicas', pero a juzgar por su mirada algo seria, vi que no eran cosas que quería escuchar en este momento. Es mejor así, que sepa menos si es que me voy a estar poniendo peor. De hecho me están dando ganas de vomitar y me duele la cabeza.

"Sera mejor que no te lo explique hasta que regresemos." Me dice el Doctor en lo que me hace señales para que lo siga hasta la puerta. Algo nervioso, nos quedamos ambos de un lado de la puerta, yo esperando a ver cuáles son los planes de él.

"¿Entonces lo sigo y ya?" Le pregunto al Doctor para saber si solo lo sigo ciegamente o debería de buscar algo en especifico a lo cual correr como loco y esperar que nada malo me suceda. Tengo miedo de que vayan a usar fuerza letal con tal de que no escapemos, pero algo tenemos que intentar siquiera.

"Solo sígueme y cúbrete tan pronto puedas." Me ordena el Doctor en lo que ambos damos un gran suspiro y prosigue a abrir la puerta lentamente, pendiente de que es lo que se ve en el exterior.

Ay Dios...ya van a empezar los tiroteos. Va a estar peor si empieza todo así tranquilo, y luego ¡BOOM! ¡SLASH! ¡TA-TA-TA! ¡PEW PEW PEW! y mas sonidos de explosiones y cosas volando por todos lados.

Después de unos segundos, abre totalmente la puerta y es cuando me doy cuenta que en el corredor, aunque bien iluminado, tiene cero vigilancia. Nada. Vacio. ¿Y las androides del diablo? ¿Y los monstruos del diablo? ¿Qué paso...con las cosas del diablo?

En silencio y sin darle a entender mi confusión, solo sigo con cautela al Doctor por temor a cualquier disparo repente o cosa volando contra mí. Comenzamos a navegar entre los pasillos con silencio, el mirando a todos lados por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente podemos ver el final del corredor, seguido de nuestra salida.

Pero contra toda creencia mía, el Doctor decide abrir una puerta a su izquierda y me hace señales para que entre, del cual me percato de que solo era un cuarto vacio. De hecho realmente estaba vacío: un cuarto en blanco, sin nada más que la puerta y la iluminación. Vacio...como su corazón.

¿Por qué hago chistes malos ahorita? ¿Por qué no cuando no estoy a punto de ser lanzado contra una pared? Incluso me estoy riendo en silencio pero el Doctor no se ha percatado aun, así que parecería demasiado extraño si alguien me notada.

"¿Notaste algo extraño al final?" De repente me pregunta el Doctor, tomándome por sorpresa al no estar preparado para estar platicando dentro de un cuarto blanco. De hecho nuestras voces hacen eco, así que no creo que esa sea una buena señal si no queremos que nos descubran...

O tal vez ya fuimos descubiertos.

"Pues se veía medio borroso..." Le digo mientras intentaba recordar aquella imagen del pasillo y la salida. En realidad si se veía medio borroso en algunas partes, pero no quería decir nada porque creía que eran cosas de mi vista tan cansada que traigo.

"Dos guardias, utilizando armadura camuflada." Me responde el Doctor en lo que un escalofrío repentino recorre toda mi espalda, sin poder evitar imaginar que pudo haber sido de nosotros de haber seguido caminando. De hecho ni yo me esperaba esa respuesta, y de hecho ya me empiezan a entrar los nervios otra vez sabiendo que ellas se encuentran a escasos metros de nosotros...y armadas.

¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Juegos mentales? ¿Saw? ¿Quebrar nuestro espíritu y nuestras ansias por libertad? ¿Marco polo? ¿Escondidas versión amazónicas? ¿Te pillé?

"Solo digamos...que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes de último segundo." Me dijo el Doctor con una pequeña sonrisa suya, en lo que veía como empezaba a interactuar rápidamente con su 'fabricación', para después dejarlo en el suelo y empezar a distanciarse de él. Hice lo mismo que el, solo que yo me fui hasta la pared por miedo a que fuera lo que creo que es...

Y no quiero que me salte un pedazo de plástico a los ojos.

Y de hecho estaba en lo correcto, ya que segundos después un gran estruendo me dejo algo aturdido, además de una nube de polvo alrededor de la explosión. Solo voltee a mirar al Doctor y vi como se dirigía al recién creado hoyo en el suelo.

Vaya...¿con una camarita y circuitos hizo eso? Mira nomas...toda una caja de sorpresas.

Cuando llegue también al lugar, me sentí indeciso de saltar, principalmente porque me preocupaba a la altura a la que se encontraba, pero cuando voltee al techo, me di cuenta que solo era cuestión de sostenerme por la esquina mientras bajaba, y no sucedería nada...

Bueno, no iba a suceder nada, solo que cuando lo realice, no me di cuenta que la esquina iba a estar caliente, por lo que no aguante nada y por poco me voy de costalazo al suelo...de no ser porque al caer me fui de espaldas contra algo metálico.

Confundido porque aun habia polvo a mi alrededor, camine hacia un lado solo para llevarme con la grata sorpresa de que nos encontrábamos nada más y nada menos que en su cuarto de armas...

Solo que, creo, nos saltamos esa parte de la prueba y llegamos a donde se supone que no debíamos de entrar, y esto lo estoy pensando porque ya se están escuchando alarmas y hay luces rojas alrededor, sin contar que por las bocinas se están escuchando más cosas.

_"¡Alerta! ¡Presencia de intrusos en nivel cuatro! ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Contención inmediata!" _Podía alcanzar a escuchar entre toda la confusión que traía tanto en mi mente como a mi alrededor. De hecho ahí estaba todo indeciso sobre qué hacer, mas el Doctor llego conmigo presurosamente.

"¡Toma tus cosas!" Medio alcanzo a escucharlo por el estruendo de la explosión, pero lo suficiente como para entenderlo y empezar mi búsqueda entre estos estantes. Puedo escuchar claramente a mi alrededor el golpeteo de cascos y armaduras pesadas, por lo que casi siento que se me está subiendo la adrenalina por el momento...

Es eso, o que estoy a punto de desmayarme de nuevo.

Y de hecho comenzaba a desesperarme, ya que aunque hubiera miles de armas variadas y que parecían tener mucho más poder de fuego que lo que yo usaba, yo estaba aferrado a encontrar lo mío, mas me era difícil encontrar un patrón conocido a mí de entre tanto 'metal' que habia en esos espacios.

Si no lo encuentro, va a llegar alguien de arriba, me va a caer encima y me va a pegar en la cabeza, y eso es lo que no quiero...¡pero donde están mis cosas!

"¡No las veo!" Le aviso al Doctor desesperado por no estar encontrando nada y empezar a sentir la presión del momento. Quiero encontrar mis cosas, porque eran mías y no me gusta perder nada mío. Es más: si no encuentro todo lo que tenia y me llego a ir, voy a estar todo el día estresado, pensando en los lugares en donde pudo haber estado.

"¡Busca tus lentes!" Me grita el Doctor desde el otro lado después de unos segundos, en lo que yo rápidamente sacaba mis manos del estante y me dirigía a un gabinete...¡pero aaaah, la sorpresota que iba a haber!

Habia lentes de sol, por supuesto, pero aquí el detalle es que varios de ellos eran semejantes, y yo no me acuerdo para nada de cómo eran los míos, solo sabía que eran avanzados y ya. Osea, lo desesperado que ando por querer hacer esto rápido, ¿y luego esto? Pues tantito peor.

De hecho empiezo a escucharlas demasiado cerca. Esto lo tengo que hacer rápido, o si no voy a valer bien feo. Es más, creo que ni voy a valer: me van a evaporar a polvo, o me van a descuartizar aquí mismo, atravesado con bolas de energía...

No se si fue por azar del destino o por lo desesperado que andaba, pero solo tome los primeros que vi con una pequeña antena y con una pequeña cámara en una esquina, y cuando me los puse, fue como si una brisa fresca de otoño golpeara mi rostro, refrescándome del calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Nunca me habia sentido tan emocionado por encontrar una pequeña cosa, y más aun cuando vi que estos podían rastrear lo demás que me faltaba, por lo que solo fueron cuestión de segundos en lo que corría al estante, me resbalaba por no ver un cartucho en el suelo, y tomaba todo.

Feliz por tener todo de vuelta conmigo, me sentía mucho más protegido que antes. Ahora si ya estaba feliz como una lombriz, y listo para lo que viniera...aunque me diera miedo de que algo me fuera a dar en los brazos en la cara.

Justo estaba por regresar con el Doctor, cuando la lectura de una parte del armamento me detuvo. Ya estaba viendo en el radar que se encontraban rodeando todo el lugar, y solo era cuestión de momentos antes de que llegaran a rodearnos por todos lado, pero lo que habia visto tenía toda mi atención.

Un rifle de plasma. Bueno, no era plasma plasma, si no más bien un rayo laser. Rayo de esos que atraviesan cosas así a la primera y dejan un hoyo, así todo exagerado. De hecho la tome en mis manos y, aunque más o menos pesada al igual que mi mochila, me era fácil apuntarlo con ayuda de la mira de los lentes.

No sé si lo habia dicho, pero mis lentes me dan una mira que me indica a donde apunta el arma y que tan precisos pueden ser mis tiros. A veces pienso que el que me dio todo lo tenía muy bien planeado, como si fueran compatibles con cualquier situación de poder usarlo con sabiduría.

"¡Ni se te ocurra tomar eso!" De repente me regaña el Doctor, cosa que me escandalizo y casi provoca que tire el arma, de no ser porque la sujete entre mis brazos antes de que se cayera. Lo voltee a mirar y vi que ya tenía de vuelta su Screwdriver, mas aun seguía con su mirada de que dejara el arma en el estante.

Con quejidos tuve que dejarla ahí. Hubiera sido emocionante disparar un arma de esa magnitud y ver las paredes derretirse a varios metros.

Si...dejarla...si...claaaaro. Yo le hago a todos. Sí, soy bien portado. Esas armas es incivilizada y bruta para mi estilo...sí, claro, claro.

"Prepárate, que tendremos que salir corriendo hasta el otro lado." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que nos acercábamos a la puerta, el con un casco sobre la perilla, yo con un escudo en mano y uzi en la otra. Tal vez no funcionaria del todo el arma contra ellas, pero con intentar no se pierde nada...mas que la energía del cartucho.

"¿Hay algo en lo que me pueda agachar?" Le pregunto al Doctor en lo que vigilo de cerca el radar, intentando hacer una imagen mental de cómo será el lugar de fuera y a donde que dirigirme. Son tres pasillos todos fuertemente cubiertos, pero se que el Doctor ha de tener algo en mente para poder pasar.

De hecho el radar me muestra su equipo, y hasta yo estoy sorprendido de que rivaliza y supera de miles de maneras lo que yo tengo a mi alcance. De hecho hasta estoy incrédulo de que hayamos llegado hasta este punto sin resistencia...aun.

"¿Tu escudo te es poco?" Me dice el Doctor algo serio en lo que me hace reflexionar sobre la resistencia del escudo, y que de hecho ni siquiera debería de pensar en cubrirme, teniendo un escudo que tiene mi altura, me permite ver hacia delante, y aparte es ligero al igual que el resto de mi equipo.

Creo que nunca se me quitará la emoción de disparar estas armas. Siempre será emocionante para mí. De hecho creo que hasta estoy sonriendo, y no sé si sea bueno o no.

Justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando un repentino estruendo detrás nuestro nos llevo por sorpresa, y al voltear a mirar vimos que se trataban de las dos guardias del piso de arriba, portando armas laser.

Ni siquiera alcance a reaccionar cuando dispararnos contra nosotros, sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino. De hecho me espante porque uno de esos tiros me dio, mas solo fue en la mochila y la fuerza hizo que me fuera de cara contra la pared, mas solo fue el susto.

Para cuando quise realmente hacer algo, me di cuenta que ahora se encontraban en el suelo, retorciéndose ligeramente y el Doctor con su control en boca. No sé que hizo, pero por lo menos las detuvo. Mire un poco arriba de él, y vi que el otro tiro le paso demasiado cerca, quedando la mancha negra y humeante sobre la pared.

"Resiste, que esto solo comienza." Me dice el Doctor en lo que ahora si abre la puerta y comienza a correr en una dirección, yo detrás de é, para que en cuestión de segundos me percatara de todo el ruido que se estaba generando a nuestro alrededor.

Para empezar, nos disparaban por tres dirección, mas como empezamos a ir hacia la izquierda, ahora solo eran dos direcciones. Escuchaba y veía los disparos que provenían de detrás, mas aparte veía como la luz y destello de los de enfrente impactaban contra mi escudo. Algunos le estaban dando a mi mochila y estaban haciendo que perdiera equilibrio y me empezaba a dar la sensación de que iba a caer.

No obstante, a pocos metros del primero grupo veo como el Doctor presiona un botón de su Screwdriver con su boca, logrando que el cuantioso grupo de tres amazónicas ponies, una minotauro, un monstruo y dos androides cayeran al suelo, dejándonos correr libremente a través de ellas.

Incluso yo estoy intrigado por lo que hizo, pero ahorita no creo que sea apto para preguntar.

Seguíamos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos. Sudor y cansancio combinados no son nada buenos, menos con lo sofocado que empezaba a sentirme. Usar chamarra y correr no es buena idea, pero no podía detenerme y pedir tiempo fuera...

O me hicieron detenerme abruptamente cuando uno de los disparos a la mochila fue demasiado y me tiro bruscamente contra el suelo, aturdiéndome momentáneamente. Hasta este punto, se me olvido que tenía un arma que si podía usar, y que por alguna extraña razón no estaba disparando.

Ignorando todo excepto lo que sucedía justo frente a mí, ahora podía ver de frente a nuestros atacantes, y no me gustaba para nada. Eran mas amazónicas y mas monstruos, con sus miradas enfurecidas e intentando darme aun en el suelo, de no ser porque estoy protegido por el momento por el escudo.

No solo eso, ahora se habían unido una especie de androide extraña. Tenían armaduras y armas por demás 'exóticas' y superiores, capaces de penetrar por cualquier armadura y con gran poder de fuego, además de tener protección innata contra cualquier cosa.

Osea, Terminator a la vida real. Así de feo estaba la cosa.

De hecho estas parecían más molestas, y me percate de ello después de ver otro de sus tiros golpear contra mi escudo y hacer que me deslizara unos centímetros hacia atrás. Sus armas no podían atravesar mi escudo, y creo que tampoco pudo contra mi mochila.

Obviamente en pánico mientras intentaba levantarme, comencé a disparar contra el grupo por instinto, algunas recibiendo tiros y quedando en el suelo inconscientes, mientras que otras no daban en el blanco o resistían el efecto.

Para mi horror, una de las monstruos comenzó a correr de la nada al percatarse de que ya no me quedaban tiros restantes. Cartucho vacio y una monstruo mas escalofriante se aproximaba a mi a gran velocidad. Las demás solo resumían sus tiros: no querían que me levantara de ese lugar.

Otra vez desesperado, comenzaba a revisar mis bolsillos con la esperanza de que hubiera dejado uno en mis bolsillos, y para mi alivio si habia, pero estaba demasiado cerca y no era del todo veloz recargando con una sola mano...

Así que tuve que jugármela y mover el escudo con el peligro de que uno se fuera por los huecos que habían, cosa que no sucedió al finalizar de recargar la uzi. Para cuando voltee, note que esta monstruo estaba demasiado cerca, así que apuntando el arma y dejando el cartucho vacio a un lado iba a disparar, solo que me contuve al ver casi infartado como ésta saltaba en el aire para caerme encima.

Solo por mero instinto que me dieron los videojuegos dispare más adelante de donde se encontraba, con la esperanza en la boca de que alguno de esos tiros lograra alcanzarla. Cerré los ojos en pánico cuando vi que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, para, de entre los tantos ruidos y explosiones que ocurrían frente a mí, escucharla golpear el suelo justo a un lado mío.

Inconsciente, ahora podía notarla mejor: parecía una especie de leopardo o felino...yo que se, solo se que tenia orejas sobresalientes de su cabello, colmillos notables, y unos bigotes de gato. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que especie era, solo tome el otro cartucho, me levante lo mejor que pude, y gire en el pasillo tan pronto pude.

Según el radar, el pasillo era corto y daba a la salida, solo que me volvieron a dar nervios al ver que el Doctor estaba trabajando en un panel, pero parecía demasiado frustrado, a mi punto de vista. Habia una gran puerta bloqueando la salida, y por pura vista parecía demasiado pesada para poder derribarla con explosivos o cosas así.

Sin decir nada, solo le di la espalda y me enfoque a mirar al final del pasillo, esperando con una cierta euforia a que el grupo saliera. Apuntaba mi arma, pero estaba tan alterado por lo sucedido con esa felina, que mi mano me temblaba y no podía apuntar tan certero como antes, pero algo iba a ser algo.

Los segundos pasaban, el grupo habia aparecido y se acercaban presurosamente en nuestra dirección, sin dejar de presionar con su potencia de fuego a mi pobre escudo, que ya hasta estaba todo tiznado y manchado, pero útil de cualquier forma.

"¿¡Cuanto más!?" Casi le grito desesperado al Doctor al ver que solo veía desde una esquina el reflejo de chispas y escuchaba una que otro circuito estallar. No me respondió nada, así que supe que esto ya iba a terminar demasiado mal.

"Una pregunta, ¿me hiciste caso en tomar aquellas cosas? De repente lo escucho preguntarme con total seriedad, a lo cual solo me quedo serio y con ese momento incomodo en que, desobedecer, pudo haber sido la diferencia entre quedarnos aquí y tener una salida.

"No." Le respondo aun sin poder describir ese extraño sentimiento que siento por lo que pudo haber pasado y si debí de hacerle caso o no, pero me percato que se encuentra a un lado mío y me hace señales para que le pase el escudo, lo cual hago.

Inmediatamente abro la mochila y saco aquel rifle. Milagrosamente cupo sin poder dar alguna sospecha de nada. Antes de siquiera disparar, me acuerdo que toda arma tiene seguro, por lo cual lo identifico con mis lentes y lo quito.

Hubiera sido incomodo disparar y darme cuenta que no sucedió nada, y yo acá como de 'No me da vergüenza, pero mi rostro dice otra cosa.'

Me pongo en una rodilla a un lado de él a la espera de más instrucciones, mirando que extrañamente ahora van un poco más lento, pero de igual forma asediándonos con total brutalidad. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera tenido esa mochila y ese escudo?

"Tu radar debería de mostrarte a donde debemos de llegar." Me dice el Doctor, sosteniendo el escudo de una manera un tanto extraña y de hecho no tiene que el siguiente paso. Apunto lo mejor que puedo contra el suelo, a lo cual provoco el alto total del grupo que nos perseguía.

Prosigo a jalar del gatillo una vez que creo poder 'construir' un camino pasable hasta el segundo piso. Al primer instante, no sucede nada, por lo que estaba tentado por mover el arma y revisarla, solo que una pequeña luz me detuvo de hacerlo, para después ver como este incrementaba en volumen y en cuestión de segundos proyectaba una luz letal, pasado sin problemas por el suelo metálico.

Las androides más avanzadas se colocaron de inmediato frente a sus compañeras, para después unirse entre ellas y crear un campo de energía que cubría todo el pasillo frente a ellas, por lo que entendí que no notaron nuestro 'plan de respaldo.'

Obviamente tuve que sostener de una manera extraña e incómoda el arma, ya que se estaba levantando demasiado y aparte se deslizaba de entre mis manos con el peligro de que se me fuera a caer y nos viniera perjudicando.

Afortunadamente logre mantenerlo lo más estable y frente a nosotros estaba nuestro escape en el suelo hasta el segundo piso. Obvio note que el rayo habia pasado más hacia el fondo, pero por lo menos estaba tranquilo de que no hubo nadie que se atravesó en el camino.

Ni siquiera alcanzaron a bajar su escudo para cuando ambos ya nos habíamos lanzado por el agujero, aunque claro medio salte por el medio para evitar tocar el metal derretido. Capaz lo toca mi ropa y empiezo a arder en llamas...

En cuestión de segundos habíamos bajado dos pisos, y yo digo que ya hasta cansadas traíamos al grupo, ya que nos seguían disparando unas en lo que otras bajaban y continuaban la persecución. Obviamente no me quise distraer demasiado con esto, y proseguimos nuestro camino...

Solo que aquí nos encontramos justamente a las dos androides que habíamos visto por primera vez. Son las mismas, y no sé porque tengo esa creencia, pero son esas. Obvio nos estaban disparando con sus armas eléctricas, y aquí fue en donde volvió el Doctor a usar sus truquitos y tirarlas al suelo, aun dando señas de seguir despiertas y con pequeños movimientos.

De veras, ¿qué es lo que hace con ese control o qué? Algo hace, y entre que quiero saber pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Son esas cosas que serian interesantes de conocer, pero al mismo tiempo podrían hacerme ver todo de una manera retorcida y extraña.

De hecho habia dejado de disparar desde hace aquel evento con la gato-monstruo o esa cosa. Lo hice porque me estaba distrayendo, y aunque me fuera entretenido, no me estaba sirviendo de mucho. Si, unos dieron y tiraron a algunas, pero desde que lo notaron empezaron a cubrirse más y ya no pude hacer nada.

Osea, dioquis me estaría esforzando en disparar en este momento.

En algo en lo que pensaba mientras corríamos por los largos de los pasillos e intentábamos evitar a los androides que patrullaban el área, era que estaban disparándome más a mí que al Doctor. Cuando salimos del cuarto pudieron haberle dado y ya, pero casi lo ignoraron y decidieron ir a por mí intensamente...

Da igual, de cualquier forma estamos a punto de salir.

El Doctor llega al cuarto antes, y justo antes de llegar escuché unos gritos y después un largo e inquietante silencio, por lo que entro con miedo al cuarto por temor a que sea una trampa...pero después veo que el Doctor está bien y que hay otro monstruo en el suelo y se me pasa.

"Veo que la adrenalina te beneficio." Me dice el Doctor en lo que veo como empieza a interactuar con la computadora frente a él. Aquí es cuando finalmente puedo dar un gran suspiro de alivio por tener siquiera unos momentos de paz.

Casualmente, el monstruo que estaba aquí era aquella que portaba las vestimentas rojas y se veía pálida. La hubiera escaneado con los lentes para ver que especie era, pero me calaban los ojos de tantas cosas que vi pasar demasiado cerca de mí. El cuarto en si parecía más de seguridad: consolas, pantallas, terminales...ese tipo de cosas de seguridad.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunto al Doctor, finalizando con un jadeo en lo que me recargo contra la pared e intento descansar de tanto estrés, sin olvidar que nos están siguiendo de cerca y no tardaran en llegar a asediarnos.

Estamos cerca. No quiero que todo este cansancio, sudor y dolor de piernas y brazos sean para nada.

"Debo ingresar a sus sistemas, borrar nuestros rastros, liberar las comunicaciones y marcharnos." Me dice el Doctor lo mas preciso que puede en lo que veo como mira fijamente aquellas pantallas sin siquiera parpadear, mirando como tecleaba infinidad de comandos lo mas rápido que sus cascos podían.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo le va a tomar?" Le pregunte preocupado al escuchar de nuevo al escuchar gritos de ordenes por fuera, por lo que, aun con los ojos ardiéndome, tuve que volver a los lentes, no sin antes escanear a la que se encontraba en el suelo.

Según esto, también parecía alguna especie de araña o algo así. Creo que hubiera sido aterrador verla en acción, con mas extremidades saliendo por todos lados, así todo película de terror.

Spooky stuff.

"Preocúpate en mantenerlas fuera." Me dijo el Doctor de una manera presurosa, en lo que yo entre quejidos y lamentándome yo solo, miraba de cerca el mapa, intentando ver de qué forma podía detenerlas.

No puedo disparar, porque entonces ahí los androides se colocarían al frente y seria dioquis. Tampoco puedo cambiar al otro modo de disparo por la misma razón. Lo único que me queda viables es, o usar los explosivos del otro traje o usar el arma que tengo cargando.

Cambiando rápidamente a mi traje de exploración, tuve que cerrar mis ojos momentáneamente por la cantidad de información que estaba pasando por la pantalla del casco. Muchas cosas que, aunque me encantaría revisar y leer, no es el momento.

Revisando los bolsillos del chaleco saco ambas granadas y me pongo en una rodillas a un lado de la puerta, con el arma laser a un lado mío. Son tres pasillos, pero lo que quiero hacer es bloquear su paso, no volarlas en mil pedazos. Podría tumbar los muros o el techo, pero solo son dos...

Aunque mi dilema tenia solución, ya que revisando mi arma y según el sagrado escáner del cual nunca me despegare, el arma podía sobrecargarse y lograr que explotara. En otras palabras, auto-destrucción. Boom. Bam. Esos sonidos de explosiones.

Contento, lo hago...solo que lo hice antes de tiempo y empieza a sobrecargarse en mis manos, por lo que reaccionando por instinto y por miedo, abro la puerta ignorando completamente los tiros que se aproximaban y lo lanzo al pasillo de enfrente, seguido de dos granadas a cada lado, para después cerrar la puerta.

Segundos después, siento una fuerte vibración tanto en la pared como en el suelo, así como una sacudida brusca que hizo que me 'sostuviera' de la pared, por miedo a que el suelo se fuera a deslizar o algo así, cosa que después de unos segundos no sucedió.

Curioso por saber que paso, abro un poco la puerta para mirar al exterior, y de lo que me doy cuenta fue que el arma creó un gran hueco en el suelo de varios metros, llevándose también algunas paredes de los lados, cableado y mas y mas cosas.

Salían chispitas de los focos, habían cables dañados y sueltos, y del otro lado solo miraba al grupo, el cual se habia percatado de que las observaba, y de hecho era demasiado aterrador mirarlas. Miradas serias, enfurecidas, frías...demasiado frías. Cerré la puerta al estar contento de haberlas retrasado por unos minutos...creo.

"Eso funcionara por el momento." Me dijo el Doctor sin quitar su mirada de las pantallas. Obviamente mirando de entre las demás pantallas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Hubo una que capto mi atención por lo extraño. Parecían alguna especie de cuarto o cámaras, ya que tenían varios contenedores de gran tamaño a lo largo y ancho del cuarto.

No sé por qué, pero de lo poco que recuerdo parecían demasiado a cámaras de hibernación, como esas que se usan en las películas de naves espaciales ficticias. Esas de donde viajan al futuro e hibernan en esas cosas para preservarse por muchos años.

"Cámaras de almacenamiento." Me respondió el Doctor mucho antes de que pudiera hacerle la pregunta. Mirando más de cerca la cámara, note que lo que almacenaban no eran precisamente armas o vegetación: almacenaban seres vivos.

Dentro de cada capsula habían distintas especies: humanos, ponies, algunos con alas, otros felpudos, altos, extraños, todos ahí, dormidos. No podía evitar sentir lo tétrico y oscuro que se veía esa situación. Lo más que podía notar era que solo sus rostros eran visibles, eran machos, vigilados por androides, y que parecían estar conectados a otra parte que no estaba a la vista de la cámara. Con solo pensar que tienen esta clase de cuartos, no me relaja en lo absoluto. Empiezo a tener razón en la parte de que tienen una historia demasiado oscura como para estar indagando acerca de ello.

"¿Qué clase de civilización son?" Le pregunto horrorizado al Doctor, mirando atónito la pantalla y la cantidad de seres vivos que se encuentran ahí. No creo que haya sido por voluntad propia ni nada por el estilo, y de hecho siento un frio en todo mi cuerpo al notar que ese no era el único que habia, sino que eran miles, esparcidos por todo el continente.

"Al parecer una que no se tienta el corazón." Me responde el Doctor en lo que veo como hace cambiar las pantallas a nada más y nada menos que nuestros reportes básicos. Información básica de ambos como estatura, peso y características visuales, aparte de tener escrito un nivel y una que otra información.

Ambos estábamos etiquetados como fugitivos: para el Doctor su nivel solo era 'especial' e indicaba que se capturara con alta prioridad. Por mi parte, era un nivel tres y daban indicaciones de eliminar si era necesario. Solo me siento en el suelo, totalmente horrorizado por todo lo que hay aquí, aun sin quitar mi mirada de las pantallas. No sé si este asustado, con presión baja, pálido...yo que sé. De hecho creo que me están dando ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo.

Ya se me hacia raro que fuera al único que le disparaban...

"¿Y con lo que hizo ya no va a pasar nada?" Le pregunte al Doctor aun mirando las pantallas, solo para ver como una por una se iban quedando en negro. Todas en una secuencia hasta llegar a la principal que miraba el Doctor, quedando tal y como la habia encontrado.

"En efecto. Todo fue cubierto. Volvemos a ser invisibles y no pueden rastrearnos en tanto sea dentro de este cuarto." Me dijo el Doctor en lo que desconectaba su Screwdriver de la consola, pero tan pronto me levante, sucede que alguien llego por mi espalda, cubrió mi boca con su mano y solo sentía que tenía alguna clase de arma apuntaba sobre mi cabeza.

De hecho me empezó a sujetar con más fuerza al ver que el Doctor le apuntaba con gran seriedad y determinación. Obvio no podía disparar conmigo al frente, pero no podía hacer nada si no quería que esto terminara de una mal forma.

"Bájala." Le ordena seriamente en lo que siento como presiona con mas fuerza el arma contra mi. Si deduzco bien, y por el color negro de la manga, se trata de la araña que se supone estaba en el suelo. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos aterrorizado por lo que esta sucediendo.

"¿Creyeron que iba a ser tan fácil? ¿Que así de fácil se marcharían con toda esa información?." La escucho burlarse del Doctor, con pequeñas risas casi de incredulidad por lo que estabamos a punto de obtener. No puedo evitar respirar agitadamente, y menos sabiendo que esta obligando al Doctor a rendirse.

Sé que podría zafarse de todo esto y solamente dejarme por su bien, ya que es demasiado especial como para arriesgarse de esta manera, pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz de que aun quiera mantenernos a ambos en una pieza.

"Bueno...por lo menos tengo algo que me entretenga en lo que llevan a tu compañero a esas cámaras para tu 'sueñito'." Vuelve de nuevo a burlarse esta araña, en lo que siento para mi horror como empieza a acariciar mi rostro con la mano que tenia sobre mí de una manera suave, pero lenta y mortificante.

Lo siguiente que escucho es un disparo, por lo que me estremezco todo y aprieto mas los ojos y los dientes, solo para percatarme que lentamente iba dejándome ir, hasta que después solo escuche que fue a dar al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Lentamente abriendo los ojos, solo veo a un Doctor jadeando y algo cansado al igual que yo, y detrás mío a ella...con una extraña sonrisa en su cara. Demasiado sospechosa, si me lo preguntan. Esas como de 'Tal vez ganaste, ¡pero sorpresa! Hubo algo que no tomaste en cuenta.'

"Probablemente sea una gran oportunidad para marcharnos." Me dijo el Doctor con una voz agotada, en lo que se acercaba con un Screwdriver a la desvanecida, y disparaba una especie de rayo sobre ella. No se que hizo, pero tuvo que ser importante como para hacerlo.

"Espere, ¿no me pego nada a la espalda?" Le pregunte al Doctor preocupado en lo que intentaba revisar mi espalda con mi tacto, a ver si no tenia pegado alguna clase de rastreador o esas cosas que probablemente lamentaría. El Doctor solo meneo la cabeza, pero de igual forma se acerco a mí con su control.

"Solo su esencia." Me respondió en lo que veía, por el reflejo de la pared, aquella luz ser proyectada sobre mi espalda, para apagarse segundos después. No podía evitar sentir tanto escalofríos, como preocupación por ser perseguidos.

Tal vez escapemos, pero me da miedo que nos logren alcanzar de alguna forma.

"Tranquilo. Estamos de incognito, mas desafortunadamente no podemos borrar la memoria de los vivos." Me asegura el Doctor en lo que comienza con los preparativos y, antes de ir a abrir el portal, desvanecer mágicamente el plástico sobre mi reloj, liberándolo. Yo ya ni me acordaba que eso estaba bloqueado, y eso pudo haber sido malo...probablemente.

"¿Y el lugar donde dormimos que pasa?" Le pregunte al Doctor en lo que movía el reloj de mi brazo, ya que justo en ese momento empezaba a calarme y a molestarme. Justo cuando me acuerdo de su existencia es cuando comienza a fastidiar.

De hecho me está picando, y es molesto.

"Mande ordenes a las androides de incinerar todo el cuarto y deshacerse de todo rastro." Me responde el Doctor en lo que veo la luz característica de aquellos portales suyos aparecer frente a nosotros, dándome esa paz mental que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Ese alivio de saber que ya somos libres, y que nada puede arruinar el momento, nada.

"Siempre lo tuvo bajo control, ¿no?" Le pregunte sorprendido al Doctor de que todo hubiera salido de una forma 'beneficiosa' y que ambos saliéramos de aquí, juntos. Yo ya andaba con la creencia de que íbamos a durar meses aquí, y que él tendría que venir a por mí desde otro lugar totalmente distinto a liberarme, solo que me estremecí de último instante cuando escuche golpeteos que venían de la puerta.

"¿Por qué creías que te decía que mantuvieras la calma?" Me dijo el Doctor con una extraña y pequeña sonrisa, en lo que ambos caminábamos a través del portal, siendo lo último que escuche de ese loco y tétrico universo una puerta metálica estrellándose contra el muro y gritos y ordenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona POV<strong>

**Siguiendo a Winter.**

Se encontraba caminando Laugh Madness de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, pero para Winter y Spidey, no les era nada tranquilizarte estar en este cuarto encerradas con ella. Habían escuchado historias acerca de ella, pero el siquiera recordarlas les daba aun mas temor.

Laugh se trataba de una unicornio blanca, melena y cola doradas y ojos verdes. Lo más perturbador es, que su color de pelaje no refleja para nada lo que ella es en verdad, cosa que los tenía con el 'corazón en la garganta' a ambas.

"¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Simplemente no puedo!" Les decía con una gran sonrisa Laugh mientras caminaba de un lado del cuarto al otro. Si bien las otras dos decidieron dejarle un espacio para que lo hiciera tranquilamente, ésta se acercaba cada vez más a ellas, por lo cual estaban casi contra la pared y con ella pasando a centímetros.

"Un humano aterrado de su propia sombra y un pony que era 'Doctor', lograron escapar y mantenerse incognitos...¡Hah!" Le dio una pequeña risa a Laugh en lo que empezaba a remover un cuchillo que habia enterrado anteriormente en la mesa que se encontraba ahí. Inconscientemente se empezaban a acordar de las historias que decían de ella, y les entraba todavía más miedo, y más aun cuando se acerca a ellas con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿A que le temian? ¿A que usara sus delicadas manos y las golpeara?"

"¿Saben cuál es la parte más divertida? ¿Hmmm?" Les decía alegre Laugh en lo que iba paseando casualmente alrededor de ellas, esperando a que siquiera dijeran algo, mas no tomo en cuenta que ambas no dirían nada por temor a que les fuera a pasar algo malo, cosa que le provocó un pequeño tic en el ojo.

"¿No? ¿No saben? ¿Un poco de filo no les haria hablar? ¿Tal vez el pony perderá su lengua?" Les dijo un poco más seria, aun con su gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se paraba en dos cascos frente a la amazónica, haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta estar de espalda a la pared y con el arma a centímetros de su rostro.

"Lograron hacerse con información sensible, ¡y solo tuvieron que lanzar unos cuantos explosivos! Me hubiera gustado ver como hubiera quedado algunas de ustedes ahí..." Dijo Laugh después de ese momento tenso, para después volver al suelo y seguir caminando por los alrededores, de vez en cuando con un tic pero intentando dar grandes suspiros, cosa que aun no lograban captar ambas, estando paralizadas por el momento.

"Vamos...no se sientan intimidadas por mi pequeña amiga. Le gusta el color rojo, pero está tranquila." Les dijo algo burlona al ver que ambas se encontraban algo pálidas por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo fácil que a ella podía provocar un 'accidente', mas a ella le parecía de lo mas común ver sus expresiones horrorizadas.

_"Suficiente."_ De pronto escuchó todo el grupo dentro de sus mentes la voz de Puppet, viendo después su entrada al cuarto, a lo cual Laugh solo giro los ojos fastidiada mientras guardaba su arma en su funda, para alivio de las presentes.

"Tú solo vienes a arruinar nuestra platica." Le dijo Laugh algo enojada, como si estuviera haciendo un pequeño berrinche, para después voltear a mirar a las dos horrorizadas y hacer un guiño. Ya les era obvio que no estarían seguras si ella hubiera seguido sin vigilancia alguna.

_"No es necesaria tu presencia en este momento."_ Volvieron a escuchar la voz comandante de Puppet, a lo cual Laugh solo dio un gran suspiro y se marcho del cuarto, quedando ella como la que tendría que poner orden al lugar y vigilar las reparaciones.

_"Crazy Axe no estará nada complacida al escuchar de esto."_ Puppet les comunicaba mentalmente cada hecho que pudieron obtener del incidente, en lo que tranquilamente tomaba asiento, aun con ellas dos sin hacer nada y medio paralizadas del susto que tuvieron anteriormente._"Escaparon sin posibilidad de rastreo, sin contar que se hicieron con información delicada y borraron cualquier información relacionada a ellos."_

_"Pero, por otro lado, tu 'rebeldía' nos mostro varias fallas en nuestra seguridad que estamos arreglando en este momento."_ Les comunico, cosa que le daba un cierto alivio a Winter al saber que no todo fue para mal, pero al instante sintió de nuevo ese horrible escalofrío en todo su ser, notando después la mirada fría de Puppet.

_"No estés alegre. Dejaste escapar a dos objetivos valiosos."_ Le recordó a ella el pequeño detalle del cual se habia olvidado por un momento, y por el cual estaba siendo cuestionada en este momento. No podía evitar pensar Winter, frustrada, que de todos modos tenían muchos más y mejores que los que habían obtenido, pero al terminar de pensar eso, empezó a sentir un gran frio en todo su cuerpo, además de la mirada incesante de Puppet.

_"No, ninguno es igual. Todos tienen distinta genética, debilidades, fortalezas, y maneras de manipularse."_ Escucho su voz seria dentro de su mente, en lo que se incrementaba cada vez más el frio que sentía, hasta el punto que empezaba a temblar por ello. Spidey obviamente se sentía angustiada por lo que sucedía, mas no prolongo el efecto.

_"Espero que esto no se repita."_ Finalizo ella su comunicado, para después marcharse del cuarto y continuar con la vigilancia del lugar. Lo único que hicieron tanto Spidey como Winter, fue ir a sentarse lenta y temblorosamente, para después quedarse a mirar el vacio de la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<br>**

De vuelta finalmente en el laboratorio, y una vez cerrado el portal, Damian finalmente inhalo profundamente, para después dar un gran suspiro mientras ambos salían del cuarto de contención, no son antes ser descontaminados.

"¿Y cómo te pareció?" Me pregunto con un cierto interés el Doctor en lo que buscaba un asiento en este lugar, para finalmente darle el descanso merecido tanto a mi cuerpo como a mis piernas. De hecho también para poder dar largos y grandes suspiros, y quitarme esa sensación de pesadez en mi pecho.

Osea, esa sensación fea que te sucede cuando no tienes condición y corres demasiado. Como si no pudieras respirar casi, o el aire que tomas no lo sientes...cosas raras.

"Pues...raro." Le dije al Doctor aun sin saber cómo me sentía realmente con toda esta experiencia. Por una parte sentía adrenalina y emoción por estar disparando, corriendo y observando al Docto abrirse camino fácilmente ante cualquier problema...

Pero por la otra parte ya me estaba invadiendo esa sensación de incertidumbre y miedo por lo que puede pasar a continuación. Desafortunadamente nos metimos con un universo que rivalizaba con nuestra tecnología, por lo que no habia duda que si sabían lo que hacíamos y que podían hacer lo mismo.

¡Bah! Pues ya que, ya paso todo. De cualquier forma ya estuvimos ahí y salimos, y no creo que nos puedan seguir, según todo lo que hizo el Doctor.

"Prepárate, porque puede que veas cosas similares o peores si deseas continuar en este camino." Me advierte el Doctor en lo que solo me recargo en mi nuevo asiento y cierro los ojos. Si me lo está diciendo, es porque sabe que tarde que temprano voy a tener que hacer esto solo, y no va a estar siempre físicamente para ayudarme. Entre que siento un gran interés por estar ahí investigando y curioseando, además de tener la libertad de defenderme a disparos, me da un cierto miedo que por mis poderes o habilidades llame demasiado la atención.

Osea, cosas como que me quieran capturar, torturar a los que me rodean para hacerme salir, experimentos...ese tipo de cosas de las cuales una persona común y corriente no tiene que preocuparse.

"¿Pero cómo voy a saber qué hacer? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo lo que usted hizo?" Le pregunte un tanto preocupado en caso de que me viera en esas situaciones. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que podía fabricar una bomba con tan pocas cosas? ¿Cómo iba a saber eso del rastreo? No creo que eso lo hubiera conocido a la primera, y menos con lo poco que he usado mi equipo.

"Porque eso, muchacho, son años y años de practica...y teoría." Me dice el Doctor en lo que yo doy un gran bostezo, algo fastidiado por el hecho de tener que estudiar mas teoría. Para mí, le quita la emoción de estar al frente y estar experimentando con una variedad de formas, hasta quedar finalmente con la más apta. Si, tal vez puedan aclarar dudas que con la práctica no se logra, pero yo no quiero estar leyendo libros que sé que no les voy a estar prestando atención.

"En su mayoría son manuales y guías, pero son demasiado obsoletas si tomo a consideración tu era actual." Me asegura el Doctor en lo que yo suspiro aliviado de no tener que estarme metiendo metafóricamente a la cabeza libros y más libros. Si de por si no leo casi libros, ¿ahora por necesidad? Menos.

"¡Oh Doctor, ya llego!" Repentinamente escucho, a lo cual abro los ojos después de haberme quedado casi dormido aun cuando le estaba respondiendo al Doctor, notando a Ditzy alegremente abrazando al Doctor. Creo que la adrenalina ya se me bajo, porque me está dando mucho miedo.

"¿Cuanto duramos?" Le pregunta el Doctor a ella, a lo cual solo se queda por unos momentos con la mirada entrecerrada y pensando profundamente. De hecho es lo único que veo, ya que estoy entre cerrando los ojos, y evitando cabecear y venirme pegando con algo. Ahora si ya empieza a calarme todo.

"Toda la noche." Le responde Ditzy al Doctor, pero para cuando reacciono y volteo a verlos noto a Ditzy mirándome algo preocupada, por lo que el Doctor parece querer darme alguna clase de indicación, a juzgar por pequeños susurros que le hacia ella.

"Muchacho, será mejor si regresar a casa y te das un descanso. Con tu condición no creo que sea lo apropiado." Me indica el Doctor, a lo cual simplemente hago un gemido de entendimiento en lo que me levanto de la silla y voy caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Si, ya se, ya varios me lo han dicho." Le doy a entender que no ha sido el único que me lo ha advertido, y creo que hoy finalmente se cumplirán sus deseos de que vaya a casa, descanse, duerma, y mantenga en orden mi mente y mi sanidad.

"Recuerda que si me necesitas, puedes comunicarte conmigo en cualquier momento." Me informa el Doctor en lo que vuelvo a limitarme solamente con un gemido de entendimiento en lo que empiezo con mi paso lento hasta la salida, pero me detengo súbitamente a pensar en algo, ¿siquiera duerme o algo por el estilo?

"¿Duerme?" Le pregunto confundido mientras me volteo a mirarlo de una manera sospechosa. Será especial, tendrá miles de años y todo eso, ¿pero acaso no necesita descansar su cuerpo? Muy rara vez lo he visto 'descansar', y eso que solo han sido pocos días, además de que su laboratorio es mas su hogar que la casa que tiene.

"¡Por supuesto que duerme! Solo que muy poco." Me responde Ditzy en lo que yo vuelvo de nuevo con mi lenta caminata, sin siquiera haberla pasado a ella cuando noto que comienza a mirarme extrañada, a lo que después me hace una pequeña seña con su casco para que me detuviera.

"¡Oh! Se me olvidaba algo." La escucho hablar algo rápido en lo que empieza a buscar algo de entre sus alforjas, a lo que deriva en que saca un panquecito con sus cascos y me lo ofrece, así de la nada. El Doctor ya ni se encontraba en los alrededores, pero podía verlo a la distancia trabajando con su mega computadora.

"¿Quieres un panquecito?" Me dice de una forma demasiado gentil, combinado con su mirada inocente y alegre por que tome aquel pan, que no podía decirle que no. Me iba a sentir mal por la forma en que me mira con felicidad, como si eso fuera lo más alegre del mundo.

De igual forma sirve que como algo que evite que me tire al suelo y me quede dormido, por lo que solo asiento en lo que tomo aquel panquecito y finalmente puedo partir en paz y tranquilidad.

"¡Que te vaya bien!" La escucho despedirse de mi energética, para voltear a mirar rápidamente y verla agitando su casco, por lo que yo solamente respondo con un ligero movimiento de mi mano, para después verla dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba el Doctor.

Tan pronto salí, me di cuenta que estaba de nuevo frente a mi casa. Habia ramas y hojas por doquier, además de que seguía nublado y con más ganas de estar lloviendo. Solo decidí no pensar en cualquier pregunta o cuestionamiento, y solo entrar a casa.

También podía sentir la brisa helada del viento, por lo que menos ganas tenia para pensar.

Llego hasta la entrada y abro, y de lo primero que sucede al entrar y cerrar es que Lyra me nota y corre a abrazarme fuertemente. También Trixie y Twilight estaban despiertas y desayunando junto a Bon Bon en el comedor, según alcancé a ver. Mire de reojo el reloj y vi que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.

No quiero pensar. Sé que me fui a media noche y paso mucho tiempo, pero no quiero pensar en nada de nada. Tengo sueño, y quiero dormir. Punto.

De hecho note a Lyra retirarse inmediatamente de mi con un pequeño gesto de disgusto, y la razón es demasiado obvia como para mencionarla. Se podría notar totalmente como pase de estar energético y con ganas de correr y disparar, a solamente tirarme en mi cama y dormir, cosa que no sucedería, porque ya sé que algo va a pasar y me voy a tener que levantar.

Típicas cosas de humanos.

"¡Ew! ¿Pues en dónde estabas?" Me pregunta Lyra notándose asqueada mientras cubría su nariz con su casco. No sé qué tan mal puedo estar, porque vengo demasiado agitado y cansado como para estar con todos mis sentidos alerta.

"En lugares Lyra." Le respondo cansado a Lyra, sin ganas de contarle lo que me sucedió, por el momento. Después le contaría, pero ahorita lo que quiero es dormir, relajar mi mente, y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Recapacitar...descansar...no alterarse...cosas.

A veces me preocupa el hecho de que no siempre tendré a alguien que me vaya a ayudar. Es como el tutorial: ahí hay alguien que te da consejos y todo, pero dentro de pronto me van a sacar de ahí, y ya no va a haber naiden.

"¿Pues donde?" Me vuelve a preguntar Lyra un tanto curiosa en lo que voy caminando lentamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua...o miles. Ella, aun curiosa, mantiene cierta distancia a mí, aunque volviéndola a ver está más preocupada por saber que paso, que curiosa por saber que hice.

"Por ahí." Le volví a responder a Lyra sin ganas de poner a trabajar mi mente y sacar toda esa información de los eventos que se desarrollaron frente a mis ojos. Ahora no, mas tarde, cuando no me este pegando contra los muebles por andar dormido.

"¡Vamos! Cuéntame." Empiezo a escuchar a Lyra algo desesperada por que le contara, añadiendo además de que está tirando de mis mangas usando su magia. Tuve que usar mi otra mano porque no me estaba dejando beber agua en paz.

"Lyra, ahorita no." Le digo a Lyra algo fastidiado de que estuviera así de necia, aun cuando se que podría hacer todo mi esfuerzo por respirar e intentar contarle, pero sé que va a estar preguntando miles de cosas, y ahorita no es el momento.

"¿Y ese milagro que aparecen tus luces?" Repentinamente escucho a mi lado en lo que termino mi segundo vaso con agua, para lo cual volteo y noto a Trixie y Twilight un tanto sorprendidas por mi llegada.

"Trixie déjalo. No creo que esté de humor como para eso." Le avisa de una cierta forma Twilight a su compañera en lo que me percato de sus 'nada obvias' señas y gestos con sus ojos, a lo cual Trixie solo me mira aun sin mostrar reacción alguna.

"¿Qué? ¿Porque parece zombie apaleado y rostizado?" Le pregunta Trixie lo obvio a Twilight, la cual solo gira los ojos por sus comentarios. De hecho tengo que admitir que si parezco zombie con mis 'energías fluyentes y radiantes de todo mi cuerpo' y el hecho que toda mi ropa huele a humo y quemado.

"Pues rostizado casi quedo." Le respondo a Trixie algo dormido en lo que sigo tomando otro vaso de agua. No puedo evitar sentir un horrible escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo al recordar todo eso. ¿Cómo me fue posible sobrevivir a todo, armado solo de mi propia voluntad y un escudo?

"¿Qué?" Escuche a Lyra preguntarme algo alterada, notando su obvia preocupación y su necedad por saber que sucedió. Estas cosas son las que quiero evitar, porque tengo que entrar en detalles y ahorita no tengo la paciencia para ello. Capaz estoy hablando, y en eso me quedo dormido así como así.

Por mi parte solo empiezo con leves quejidos. Lo único que quería hacer era tomar harta agua, y luego ir a mi cuarto y dormir. Ahora, me tengo que volver a esforzar por sacar energías de lo profundo de mi ser para no quedarte dormido y explicarle todo.

"Lyra, déjalo descansar." En eso veo que Bon Bon entra a la cocina, quedando los cuatro ahí, siendo yo el foco de atención. Pudieron haberse quedado comiendo, ¡pero no!, tiene que ver a ver donde andaba metido el niño, y porque viene todo moribundo y muerto en vida.

"Por ahora..." Escucho a Lyra algo sospechosa, volteando a mirarme sospechosamente y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sé que va a estar así todo el día, y lo que no quiero es que empiece a fastidiar con ello. Le diré...tal vez...si me siento seguro de contarlo...a lo mejor no.

"¿Obsesión donde?" Escucho a Trixie en un tono sarcástico, a lo cual Lyra solo se le queda mirando seriamente, seguido después de ver como Twilight golpeaba de nuevo a su compañera con su casco. Aquí no yo hago nada, soy inocente de todo. Me iré caminando lentamente hasta mi cuarto sin que nadie se percate.

"Ya vas a empezar tu tan temprano." Escucho a Twilight decirle seriamente a ella en lo que empiezo a escuchar otras cosas, pero como no quiero prestar atención a eso con tal de ver por dónde estoy caminando...pues sí.

De hecho a los segundos de estar subiendo las escaleras, noto el sonido de cascos dirigirse rápidamente a mí, pero ni siquiera me fastidio en voltear a mirar, solo seguí mi camino. Ya arriba me percate de que era Lyra, al ir más rápido que yo y colocarse a un lado mío, notándola algo entre preocupada y triste.

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir?" Noto de nuevo a Lyra preguntándome insistentemente, pero esta vez era más como si creyera que no le tengo la confianza o estoy enojada con ella. No se la verdad como explicarlo, pero el punto es que me da en los sentimientos cuando hacen esos los ponies.

"Lyra, no tengo ganas, entiende. Quiero dormir." Le intente responder de la manera en la que me pudiera dar a entender, pero al mismo tiempo ahorrar palabras y ser lo más preciso. Ya empieza a dolerme bien feo todo el cuerpo, y siento que tan pronto me recueste sobre la cama ahí voy a quedar.

"Bueno, pero primero date una ducha...y cámbiate de ropa." Me dice algo más calmada Lyra, solo que en eso ultimo se alejo unos cuantos pasos. ¿Acaso cree que me voy a lanzar a la cama así todo sucio? No, ew. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer semejante cosa? Nomas a algún loco.

"No Lyra, me voy a ir a saltar al charco de lodo que hay afuera." Le respondí a Lyra sarcasticamente en lo que nos aproximábamos al final del corredor. Tendré sueño y todo, pero por lo menos quería usar mi sarcasmo y sentirme alegre por el momento, queriendo olvidar momentáneamente todo lo sucedido.

Llegando a mi cuarto solo deje la mochila en el escritorio, tome mi ropa para dormir y demás cosas, y me dirigí directamente al baño. De hecho creo que la adrenalina me afecto para mal, porque me termine pegando con la puerta al querer entrar y pensar que estaba abierta. De igual forma Lyra se quedo fuera, esperando a que saliera y vigilando que no me fuera a pasar nada malo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Escaparon? Si. ¿Parecio facil? Tal vez. ¿Van a volver? No mientras Damian siga vivo. Aunque su escape fue algo facil, en realidad fue mera suerte del equipo que tenia Damian, tener al Doctor, el hecho que era de noche y no habia tantos disponibles para defender. Lo malo es, que lo pusieron mas dificil para el siguiente que intentara escapar, ya que aprenderán de este suceso y lo utilizarán para su beneficio en seguridad.<strong>

**Desafortunadamente no pude hacer mas con el universo, porque tengo que mantener una cierta "prudencia" en este tipo de situaciones. Ahora se preguntarán, ¿que informacion se robó el Doctor? ¿Que va a suceder en la mañana? Lo que el Doctor obtuvo, fueron expedientes y algunos esquemas, mas nada que pudieran utilizar en el momento. Podria decir que Damian tiene mucho en lo cual meditar...mas no lo van a dejar dormir en paz, ademas de que tiene un departamento de armas...y Celestia lo sabe perfectamente.  
><strong>

**Tambien se ve la forma de expresarse de Damian. Algunas cosas no son tan literales asi como las dice, pero le encanta usar variadas expresiones para todo lo que considera malvado o peligroso, aunque no lo sean. Las amazonicas no pueden tomar represalias tan facilmente, porque el Doctor se encargo de todo rastro y cualquier incognita que quedara, mas no significa que empiecen las busquedas por ellos al quedar en la memoria de los vivos sus rostros y apariencias.  
><strong>

**Sin más por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
